Charlie lee Amanecer
by SpoilMeToDeathSweetheart
Summary: Charlie sabe sobre los vampiros, y se entera cada vez de más. Lo acompañamos a él, los Cullen y los Quileutes ha redescubrir la historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. De la mano de sus protagonistas, todos tendrán una nueva visión de lo que sucedió en Forks, y quién sabes, tal vez cambien su opinión. Historia post-Amanecer. Continuación de la traducción de la historia de Direwolfy.
1. Prefacio

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **PREFACIO**

Era una mañana bastante normal para los estándares de Forks. Estaba todo húmedo, por supuesto, cosa que la gente del pueblo hallaba normal, pero cualquier otra persona de un lugar más cálida lo llamaría un diluvio. La gente se encargaba de sus asuntos como era costumbre, augurándose de no exponerse a la lluvia más de lo necesario.

Era un pensamiento común la idea de que nada interesante jamás sucedía en Forks. El chisme más grande del momento, como se había quejado la señora Stanley a la señora Webber, era el hecho de que el Dr. Cullen había llamado comunicando que tenía una enfermedad, razón por la cual se ausentaría por primera vez en seis años.

Uno se preguntaría por qué.

En casa de los Cullen, a unos kilómetros de la carretera de Forks, las cosas estaban un poco extrañas. Por un lado, la casa se hallaba llena de visitantes humanos y lobos; y por otro lado, se reunían a leer otro libro inusual.

"Aun no entiendo por qué no podemos iniciar con el siguiente libro" se quejó la hermosura rubia que llevaba el nombre de Rosalie Hale "a todos nos conocemos y cualquier duda que alguien pueda tener ha de ser respondida a media que leemos"

Bella suspiró por lo que sería la milésima vez. Ella entendía la impaciencia d su hermana ya que también se encontraba ávida de escuchar acerca de su boda y probablemente también los primeros días de Renesmee. Ella también sabia, que al contrario de la creencia popular, Rosalie era una persona muy reservada y odiaría responder preguntas personales.

"Ya lo hemos discutido" dijo ella "Créeme que yo también quiera comenzar a leer ya peor hay demasiados asuntos sin resolver que deben ser tratados antes y de una vez por todas. Si podeos asegurar que los libros responderán dichas preguntas podemos dejarlas a un lado por ahora"

"Bella tiene un punto" interrumpió Carlisle antes de que Rosalie pudiese discutir "Hemos ignorado la tensión de la mejor forma posible, pero estoy seguro que muchos tienen preguntas que merecen ser respondidas, especialmente Charlie" dijo sonriendo al padre de Bella.

Rosalie hizo un extraño movimiento que combinaba un asentimiento de cabeza con un encogimiento de hombros y no emitió más comentarios.

"Así que ¿tomaremos turnos haciendo preguntas?" inquirió Seth.

"Algo así" accedió Bella "Pueden dirigir la pregunta a una persona en específico o todos en general, y todos pueden aludir un comentario si lo consideran pertinente"

"Me parece justo" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Charlie, debería ir primero ya que sé que hay muchas preguntas que te muere por conocer desde hace días"

Charlie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su yerno "Tal como sabe Edward, me he estado preguntando ¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes los vampiros? Tiene que haber más en su vida que el repetir el colegio una y otra vez y competir por quien consigue el oso más grande"

"Cierto" asintió Alice "Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propio intereses y los perseguimos a nuestra manera. Carlisle tiene la meta de ayudar personas por lo que trabaja en el hospital, Edward tiene su música y Esme la arquitectura" sonrió ella "Yo hago lo que me sale mejor organizando fiestas y diseñando ropa. Podría volverme profesional peor tristemente me veo incluso más joven que mi edad real"

"Es una de las desventajas de ser cambiado a una edad tan temprana" dijo Jasper haciendo una pequeña mueca "Emmett y yo podemos hacernos pasar por chicos algo mayores con algo de esfuerzo. Yo aprendí a mentir acerca de mi edad desde mi tiempo de humano y cuando alguien ve a Emmett nadie duda la edad que dice tener pero no todos están en esa circunstancia"

"Veinticuatro es lo máximo por lo que he tratado de pasar y eso me trajo muchas miradas inquisitivas" añadió Edward "Fue en el tiempo en que solo estábamos Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y yo, y la idea de hijos adoptivos aún no se nos había ocurrido"

"Tengo una pregunta para Alice" anunció Seth de repente.

"Me he preguntado… ¿qué tan lejos en el futuro has tratado de ver? ¿Puedes ver cómo será el mundo en un siglo o un milenio? ¿Se acerca el fin del mundo, acaso?"

Alice resopló "no en los próximos años que yo haya visto" le aseguró ella "Tienes que entender que lo más lejos del presente que trato de ver, lo más borroso que se vuelve todo. Puedo ver lo que pasará en unos momentos con una claridad como si ya los hubiese vivido, peor al ver hacia la próxima semana, veo la idea general de lo que pasará al asumir que nadie hará alguna decisión mayor que cambie el curso de las cosas. Al ver más lejos, veo los todos los cambios potenciales que podrían suceder. Y por el futuro lejano…" sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras su voz se tornaba distante "Todos lo que veo son flashes extraños y destellos de luz. La cantidad e posibles caminos me da dolor de cabeza" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "hay algunas líneas que no puedo pasar. Mi don es poco confiable y debe ser tratado con cuidado, como vimos ya en los eventos del segundo libro"

Seth asintió, viéndose ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien" interrumpió Rosalie con impaciencia "¿Ya vamos a leer? Podemos continuar con el juego de las preguntas después"

"Yo también quiero leer" apuntó Nessie con los brillante de emoción "Quiero ver si al fin seré parte de la historia"

Bella y Edward no pudieron contener la sonrisa de indulgencia por la impaciencia de su hija, aunque aún tenían las dudas acerca de la información revelada en el libro. Habían hablado con Carlisle y Esme e la mañana y habían llegado al acuerdo dejar que las cosas sucedan a su tiempo.

"No tenemos que esperar lo peor" dijo Carlisle "Tal vez no sea tan malo como piensan. Pueden hablar con Renesmee, explicarle sus puntos de vista. Apuesto a que entenderá al menos sus intenciones si es que n comprende sus acciones"

"Bueno, creo que es mi turno ahora" dijo Sue tomado el libro "Se llama Amanecer"

 **Había tenido a estas alturas de mi vida un cupo más que razonable de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, aunque desde luego no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse.**

"Espero que no" resopló Edward.

"¡No es en serio!" gruñó Charlie.

 **Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte. Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí. Sin embargo, qué distinta era esta vez respecto de las otras.**

Bella se paralizó al notar el momento. No se trataba acerca del ataque d los Vulturi como había pensado inicialmente, sino de lago completamente diferente.

 **Puedes huir de alguien a quien temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias. Todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacia esa clase de asesinos, tanto monstruos como enemigos.**

Sue miró las siguientes líneas antes de decirlas en voz altas e hizo una mueca. Le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa de simpatía antes de regresar su mirada al libor.

Bella asintió al tiempo que estrechaba a sus brazos alrededor de su hija, quien se paralizaba sabiendo que algo sucedería pronto.

 **Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino. ¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar si eso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres? Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela?**

Bella sintió una pequeña y cálida mano presionar contra su mejilla, el mensaje siendo claro pero los sentimientos expresados bastantes confusos con una mezcla de amor y culpa. Ella suspiró, odiando la forma en que se rompería la inocencia d su hija.

"No te preocupes" le susurró "Estoy aquí, ¿no?" Estoy aquí, y siempre te amaré"

"Ese fue el prefacio" dio Sue viéndose ya incómoda.

La expresión de Charlie era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

La mayoría de los Cullen y Jacob intercambiaban miradas llenas d culpa.

Las expresiones de los lobos y de Billy eran inescrutables.

Rosalie se veía impasible.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **COMPROMETIDA**

 **Nadie te está mirando, me prometí a mí misma. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando.**

Bella hizo una mueca, reconociendo el momento de esos pensamientos al instante.

"¿Quién te mira?" preguntó Alice en un tono inocente que solo hizo que la mueca de Bella se profundicé más.

"¡Nadie!" replicó ella molesta.

 **Pero, porque no podía mentirme convincentemente ni siquiera a mí misma, tuve que echar un vistazo.**

Emmett rio entre dientes, peor no emitió comentarios. La expresión de Bella le parecía bastante peculiar, considerando ahora sus características vampíricas.

 **Como estaba sentada esperando por las tres luces del tráfico en el pueblo que se volvieran verdes, mire a escondidas a la derecha -en su minivan, La Señora Weber dio vuelta completo su torso en mi dirección. Sus ojos perforaron los míos y me estremecí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba su mirada o se veía avergonzada. Todavía se consideraba rudo mirar fijamente a la gente, ¿no era así?, ¿ya no se aplicaba más eso a mí?**

"Alguien está de malas" bromeó Sue.

Charlie resopló, recordando las conversaciones que había mantenido con Bella durante ese tiempo. Él había aprendido rápidamente a admirar el nuevo carro de Bella cuando ella no se encontraba cerca. Lo cual, para suerte en ese aspecto, sucedía a menudo.

"¿Se te quedaban mirando porque te ibas a casar?" preguntó Nessie confundida. ¿Acaso casarse no era algo normal para los humanos? Aunque al pensarlo ben, recordaba la aversión de su madre al respecto.

Bella resopló "Eso entre otras cosas" explicó "Es culpa de tu padre, que tiene formas más dramáticas de marcar su propiedad"

"Esa es una manera extraña de ponerlo" rio Edward por lo bajo.

Bella trató de fulminarle con la mirada, pero no lo logró y terminó sonriendo ligeramente a su pesar.

 **Entonces recordé que estas ventanas estaban recubiertas de un color tan oscuro que probablemente ella no tenía idea si incluso yo estaba aquí, quedando claro eso alcance su mirada. Intente encontrar algún alivio en el hecho de que no tenía la vista fija en mí realmente, sólo en el auto.**

 **Mi auto. Suspiré.**

Nessie parpadeó, ahora completamente confundida. El que se queden mirando a su madre porque se iba a casar ya le parecía raro, pero ¿por su carro? Ahora si no lo entendía. Los humanos, son raros, sentenció ella.

 **Eche un vistazo a la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones estaban tiesos en la acera, perdiendo su oportunidad de cruzar mientras miraban fijamente. Detrás de ellos, el Señor Marshall estaba embobado a través de la vidriera de su pequeña tienda de recuerdos. Al menos no tenía la nariz pegada contra el vidrio. Todavía.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Estás exagerando"

"No lo sé" rio Charlie "Es un carro bastante vistoso solo por el modelo, ahora considerando los accesorios de espía… yo siempre había creído que esas cosas eran solo de película"

Bella se quedó viendo a su padre "¿Tú sabías?" preguntó indignada "No olvídalo, apuesto a que te encantaba"

Charlie rio por lo bajo sin contradecir a su hija.

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Nessie impacientemente. NO habían pasado ni la segunda página y ella ya se sentía confundida. Añadiendo el tono sombrío del prefacio, todo la ponía en un humor bastante exaltante y preocupante.

"Ya verás" le aseguró Edward esperando apaciguar un poco a su hija.

 **La luz se volvió verde y en mi apuro por escapar pisotee sobre el pedal del gas sin pensarlo - la forma normal en la que hubiera golpeado a mi viejo monovolumen Chevy para que se moviera.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez si hubiese sido más seguro dejar a la cosa viva después de todo.

 **"¡Argh!" grite sofocada mientras buscaba a tientas el freno. Tranquilizándome, simplemente golpeé de forma ligera el pedal. De todas formas el auto se tambaleo hasta detenerse absolutamente.**

 **No aguante mirar alrededor a la reacción. Si había habido alguna duda de quién estaba manejando este auto antes, se había ido ahora.**

"No estoy seguro" trató de confortar Emmett "Puedes ser la persona más torpe del mundo, pero no es que tienes la reputación de la peor conductora de por aquí aún. Solo tuviste el accidente con la van y eso no fue tu culpa…"

"No ayudas Em" siseó Bella. Tenía que admitir que la situación era algo graciosa en retrospectiva, pero Emmett no necesitaba saber eso.

 **Con la punta de mi zapato, suavemente presione el pedal del gas hacia bajo un milímetro y medio, y el auto se movió hacia adelante otra vez. Conseguí alcanzar mi meta, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera estado funcionando -No hubiera llegado al pueblo del todo. Iba sin muchas cosas estos días, como Pop-Tarts (galletitas dulces) y cordones de zapatos. Para evitar gastar tiempo en público.**

Alice arqueó las cejas "Algo contradictorio, ¿no crees? Si no conduces tu carro, ¿cómo es eso de que te quedas sin gasolina?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No te hagas la inocente. Como si tú y Edward no hubiesen usado cualquier excusa posible para hacerme manejar esa cosa"

"Tomaste la actitud equivocada" resopló Alice. "No quería manejar el carro en Forks, está bien, lo podemos usar para cosas mejores como visitar Seattle como por ejemplo para…"

"Ir de compra" finalizó Bella por ella "Gracias, pero no"

 **Moviéndome como si fuera en una carrera, tuve la ventanilla abierta, la tapa del depósito de gasolina abajo, la tarjeta escaneada y el inyector en el tanque dentro de segundos. Por supuesto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que los números en el marcador aceleraran el paso. Ellos hacían tic-tac perezosamente, casi como si lo hicieran sólo para enojarme.**

 **No estaba soleado - un típico día lluvioso en Forks, Washington - pero aún sentía como si un foco me apuntara, atrayendo la atención al delicado anillo en mi mano izquierda. En momentos como este, percibiendo los ojos en mi espalda, se sentía como si el anillo se estuviera moviendo rítmicamente como un aviso de neón: Mírame, Mírame.**

"¿Acaso no pasaban en el carro con ventanas oscuras?" preguntó Leah.

"Oh, sé que estoy exagerando" le aseguró Bella "Lo sabía incluso entonces, pero no podía evitarlo"

 **Era ridículo estar tan acomplejada y sabía eso. Además de mi papá y mamá, ¿realmente importaba lo que la gente estuviera diciendo sobre mi compromiso?, ¿acerca de mi nuevo auto?, ¿acerca de mi misteriosa aceptación en el Ivy League College? ¿Acerca de la brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que centelleaba en mi bolsillo de atrás ahora mismo?**

"¿Cuántas personas sabrían eso?" preguntó Emily "Sé que tú no eres de las que van por allí, presumiéndolo"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Ni la usaba para más que eso, pero de alguna forma la gente se enteró"

"Te refiere a que crees que todos lo sabían" rio Jasper. La reacción de Bella era bastante graciosa ahora aunque se sintió muy incómoda al momento.

Charlie rio por lo bajo "¿Tú no has nada a medias, verdad?" preguntó él a Edward.

Edward rio "¿por Bella? Nunca"

 **"Sí, a quién le importa lo que piensen" Murmuré respirando bajo.**

 **"Uhm, ¿señorita?" la voz de un hombre llamo.**

 **Me di vuelta, y entonces desee no haberlo hecho.**

 **Dos hombres estaban parados al lado de un lujoso todo terreno con flamantes kayaks atados en la parte superior. Ninguno de ellos estaba mirándome, ambos miraban el auto.**

 **Personalmente, no lo entendía. Apenas estaba orgullosa de poder distinguir los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy.**

Rosalie miró torturada a su hermana "Y yo que siempre peleo por el estereotipo de que las mujeres no saben reconocer un carro de otro"

 **Este auto era negro brillante, elegante, y bonito, pero seguía siendo sólo un auto para mí.**

 **"Lamento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué tipo de auto está manejando?" preguntó el alto.**

 **"Uhm, un Mercedes, ¿si?"**

Muchas cejas se arquearon al instante al tiempo que Rosalie musitó algo incoherente.

"Mamá" suspiró Nessie escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre "No hay tal cosa como un Uhm, un Mercedes, ¿si?"

"Ugh, mira lo que has hecho" dijo Bella riendo mientras en broma miraba mal a su esposo "Tú y Rosalie con los carros, Alice con la ropa y los chicos con los deportes. Es un milagro que Renesmee aún se parezca a mí en ciertas cosas"

"Son muy similares" le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa "Al menos que tu hayas dejado Cumbres borrascosas en su mesa de noche"

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon "Así que alá terminó"

"Tú hablaste tato de él en el otro libro" sonrió Nessie "Que quería saber de que se trataba"

 **"Sí," dijo el hombre cortésmente mientras su amigo de más baja estatura entorno sus ojos a mi respuesta.**

 **"Lo sé. Pero me estaba preguntando... ¿está manejando un Mercedes Guardian?" el hombre dijo el nombre con reverencia.**

Edward enarcó las cejas "¿Un humano que sabe de carros? Y en Forks, para colmo. Estoy impresionado"

 **Tuve la sensación de que este tipo se llevaría bien con Edward, mi... mi prometido (no había realmente vuelta que darle a esa verdad con la boda sólo a unos días) "Se supone que no están disponibles en Europa todavía" el hombre continúo "y mucho menos aquí."**

 **Mientras sus ojos examinaban los contornos de mi auto -no se veía muy diferente de otros Mercedes para mí, pero ¿qué sabía yo? –**

"No mucho en realidad" musitó Rosalie. Estaba sorprendida de que Bella no haya investigado acerca del carro, incluso para saber exactamente en qué la estaba metiendo Edward, pero sospechaba que lo que la había detenido era averiguar el precio. Si ese era el caso, tal vez era lo mejor, de lo contrario Bella hubiese tenido un ataque de corazón.

 **Contemplaba brevemente mis problemas con palabras como prometido, boda, esposo, etc.**

 **Tan solo no podía ponerlas juntas en mi cabeza.**

 **Por una parte, había sido criada para que se me pusieran los pelos de punta al simple pensamiento de esponjosos vestidos blancos y ramilletes. Pero más que eso, tan sólo no podía conciliar un formal, respetable, aburrido concepto como esposo con mi concepto de Edward. Era como moldear a un arcángel como un contador público. No podía visualizarlo en ningún rol banal.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo. En algunas cosas Bella era como cualquier adolescente de su edad, a pesar de toda la madurez que había ganado con las circunstancias de los años.

 **Como siempre, tan pronto comencé a pensar en Edward fui atrapada por un excitante revuelo de fantasías.**

 **El extraño tuvo que aclarar su garganta para tener mi atención: todavía estaba esperando por una respuesta acerca de la compañía que hizo el auto y el modelo.**

 **"No lo sé" le dije honestamente.**

 **"¿No le importa si me tomo una foto con él?"**

 **Me tomo un segundo procesar eso. "¿En serio?, ¿quiere tomarse una foto con el auto?"**

 **"Claro-nadie va a creerme si no tengo una prueba".**

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

 **"Uhm. Okay. Bien."**

 **Puse de lado rápidamente el inyector y me arrastre lentamente en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras el entusiasta extrajo de su bolso una gran cámara que se veía profesional.**

"Alerta de turista" musitaron.

 **Él y su amigo hicieron turnos posando por el capo, y entonces fueron a tomar fotos a la parte trasera.**

 **"Extraño mi monovolumen" me queje.**

Edward le sonrió algo avergonzado a su esposa, cosa que los demás vieron respondiendo con expresiones de incredulidad o diversión.

 **Muy, muy conveniente -demasiado conveniente- que mi monovolumen haya dado su último respiro sólo semanas después de que Edward y yo hayamos acordado nuestro anómalo compromiso, un detalle el cual era que él tenía permitido reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando este pasara a mejor vida.**

Bella arqueó las cejas "Sabes, ya han pasado dos años. No te haré nada si admites que le hiciste a la cosa"

Edward le sonrió "Nunca lo toqué, lo juro"

Bella lo miró, dudosa, pero continuó hacia la siguiente sospechosa "Rosalie"

La vampira rubia arrugó la nariz en gesto de asco "Lo siento, pero jamás me hubiese acercado a esa cosa ni aunque me hubiesen pagado"

"¿Emmett?" prosiguió Bella con su interrogatorio.

"Lo siento, no fui yo" dijo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa.

Bella se volteó a mirar a los dos últimos hermanos que le faltaban, quienes le regresaron la mirada con sus patentadas sonrisas de inocente diversión. De repente, no parecía importar más que le había pasado a la camioneta. _Edward tenía razón, había vivido una larga vida y…_

Bella entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa de nuevo "¿Jasper?"

"¿Qué tal si continuamos leyendo, si?" interrumpieron.

 **Edward juro que eso sólo era esperable, mi monovolumen había vivido bastante y entonces había expirado por causas naturales.**

 **Según él. Y, por supuesto, yo no tenía forma de verificar su historia o tratar por mi misma de revivir mi monovolumen. Mi mecánico favorito- detuve ese frío pensamiento, negándome a terminarlo. En lugar de eso, escuche la voz del hombre afuera, atenuada por las paredes del auto.**

 **"... en el video online venían con un lanzador de fuego. Ni siquiera arrugo la pintura."**

Nessie rio, comenzando a entender lo que había molestado tanto a su madre.

 **"Por supuesto que no. Puedes pasar un tanque sobre este nene. No hay mucho mercado para uno aquí.**

 **Diseñado por diplomáticos del Medio Oriente, traficantes de armas, y los líderes que manejan drogas, en su mayoría."**

 **"¿Crees que ella es algo?" preguntó el de baja estatura en voz más suave. Agache mi cabeza.**

 **"Huh," dijo el alto, "Quizás. No puedo imaginar para qué necesitas vidrios a prueba de misiles y dos toneladas de armadura por aquí.**

Muchas cejas se arquearon al instante.

"Charlie tiene razón" rio Jacob "No dejas nada a medias"

 **Debe ser conducido en alguna parte más peligrosa."**

 **Armadura. Dos toneladas de armadura. ¿Y vidrios a prueba de misiles? Genial. ¿Qué había pasado con el buen pasado de moda antibalas?**

 **Bueno, al menos esto hacia algún sentido -si tenías un retorcido sentido del humor.**

 **No era como si no hubiera esperado que Edward se aprovechara de nuestro trato, para cargarlo de su lado de modo que él pudiera dar más que recibir. Estuve de acuerdo en que podía reemplazar mi monovolumen cuando necesitara ser reemplazado, no esperando que ese momento llegara tan luego, por supuesto. Cuando fui forzada a admitir que mi monovolumen se había convertido en no más que un tributo de naturaleza muerta a los clásicos Chevys en mí acera. Sabía que su idea del reemplazo iba probablemente a desconcertarme.**

Edward hizo una mueca, pero Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Debes ser la única persona en todo el estado que considera el tener un carro que no parece que se caerá en pedazos como algo desconcertante"

 **Hacerme foco de miradas y cuchicheos. Había estado de acuerdo en esa parte. Pero ni siquiera en mis más oscuros pensamientos había previsto que él me daría dos autos.**

Sue tuvo que contener la risa. Tomando pena de su hijastra, reanudó la lectura rápidamente antes de que alguien más pueda interrumpir.

 **El auto "anterior". Me dijo que era un auto prestado y que lo devolvería después de la boda. Todo esto no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para mí.**

 **Hasta ahora.**

 **Ja. Porque yo era tan frágilmente humana, tan propensa a los accidentes, tan víctima de mi propia peligrosa mala suerte, aparentemente necesitaba un resistente tanque como auto para mantenerme a salvo. Muy divertido.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza con expresión seria "No era una broma, incluso si mis hermanos se rieron al respecto. Sé que piensas que fue ridículo y exagerado pero, hablando en serio, considerando tus experiencias previas, no estaba de más. Si hubiesen más de los amiguitos de victoria por allí, o si los Vulturi trataran algo… claro que no hay un carro prueba de vampiros, pero el tener algo más de seguridad podría hacer una crucial diferencia"

Bella suspiró, sintiéndose un poco menos molesta. Había sucedido hace más de dos años y las cosas eran diferentes ahora "Debiste habérmelo dicho antes"

Edward sonrió ligeramente "Eras feliz sabiendo lo menor posible acerca de carros, ¿verdad?" rio ante la expresión con la cual su esposa le correspondía "No quería preocuparte antes de la boda. Fue más para estar yo en paz, y si te molestabas conmigo, decidí que era un precio justo por el cual debía pagar"

 **Estaba segura que él y sus hermanos habían disfrutado un poco de la broma a mis espaldas.**

"Descuida" rio Emmett "Sí que nos reíamos, pero no por ti, si no por nuestro hermano y su complejo sobreprotector que parece rayar la exageración"

 **O quizás, tan sólo quizás, una pequeña voz susurró en mi cabeza, no es una broma, tonta. Quizás él está realmente preocupado por ti. Esta no era la primera vez que él se volvía un poco exagerado tratando de protegerme.**

 **Suspiré.**

 **No había visto el auto de "después" todavía. Estaba escondido bajo una sábana en el rincón más profundo del garaje de los Cullen. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente habría mirado a hurtadillas hasta ahora, pero realmente no quería saber.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Sabes que la razón por la que lo cubrimos fue para que te pique la curiosidad y quieras verlo"

Bella resopló "Por supuesto"

"Pero te gusta" declaró la pequeña vampiro petulante "Así que todo está bien"

 **Probablemente no había armadura en ese auto - porque no la necesitaría después de la luna de miel.**

 **Virtualmente indestructible era una de las muchas ventajas que yo estaba buscando. La mejor parte acerca de ser un Cullen no eran los autos caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de créditos.**

 **"Oye," llamó el hombre alto, poniendo sus manos en el vidrio en un esfuerzo por tratar de ver hacia dentro "Ya estamos listos. ¡Muchas gracias!"**

 **"De nada." contesté de vuelta, y entonces tensa mientras encendía el motor moví el pedal con cuidado - siempre tan suavemente- hacia abajo...**

 **No importa cuántas veces haya conducido el familiar camino hacia mi casa, aún no podía hacer que los anuncios mojados por la lluvia se descoloraran en el fondo.**

Nessie frunció el ceño en confusión, mientras que Billy hacia una mueca al recordarlo.

 **Cada uno de ellos, sujetado con grapas a los postes de teléfono y pegados en las señalizaciones de las calles, era un golpe frío en la cara. Un bien merecido golpe en la cara. Mi mente fue absorbida en el pensamiento. Antes había sido interrumpido inmediatamente.**

 **No podía evitarlo en este camino. No con fotografías de mi mecánico favorito pasando delante de mí a intervalos regulares.**

 **Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob.**

 **Los carteles de ¿HA VISTO USTED A ESTE CHICO? no fueron la idea del padre de Jacob.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas en dirección a Charlie, quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión desafiante.

 **Habían sido idea de mi padre, Charlie, quien imprimió anuncios y los esparció por todo el pueblo. Y no sólo en Forks, sino en Port Ángeles y Sequim y Hoquiam y Aberdeen y en cada pueblo de la Península Olímpica. Se había asegurado que todas las estaciones de policía en el estado de Washington tuvieran el mismo anuncio colgado**

 **en la pared, también. Su propia estación tenía un mural entero dedicado a encontrar a Jacob. El mural estaba generalmente vacío, para su gran decepción y frustración.**

"Aww, Charlie te importo" bromeó Jacob sonriendo ligeramente.

Charlie se ruborizó "Que una persona desaparezca es considerado lago grave en muchos lugares" musitó él "Yo no sabía que no tenía que preocuparme y no entendía cómo es que nadie parecía darle importancia"

 **Mi papá estaba decepcionado más que con la falta de respuestas, con Billy, el padre de Jacob -y el amigo más cercano de Charlie.**

 **Por Billy no estar más involucrado con la búsqueda de su "fugitivo de 16 años". Por Billy negándose a poner anuncios en La Push, la reserva en la costa que era el hogar de Jacob. Por su aparente resignación a la desaparición de Jacob, como si no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer. Por decir "Jacob está madurando ahora. Él volverá a casa si quiere hacerlo."**

Billy miró a su gran amigo con gesto apenado "Sé que eso sonó duro peor no podía decirte que recibía notificaciones de él a través de la mente de la manada. En ese entonces se encontraba por Canadá así que no tenía sentido buscarlo por allí y no quería hacer un escándalo de su desaparición"

Charlie gruñó "¿Te dificulté las cosas, verdad?"

Billy solo sacudió la cabeza "El que te tomaras tanta molestia por buscar a mi hijo significa más que cualquier cosa"

 **Y estaba frustrado conmigo por irme al lado de Billy.**

 **Yo no ponía carteles, tampoco. Porque ambos, Billy y yo, sabíamos dónde estaba Jacob, más o menos, y también sabíamos que nadie había visto a este chico.**

Charlie resopló "Si lo hubiese sabido habría colgado anuncios ¿ha visto usted a este perro? Al menos eso hubiese conseguido unas reacciones interesantes"

"¿Qué hay de los volantes de salvemos al lobo de la península Olímpica? Preguntó Alice riendo por lo bajo.

 **Los anuncios situaron el usual gran y gordo nudo en mi garganta, las usuales escocidas lágrimas en mis ojos, y estaba contenta de que Edward estuviera fuera cazando este domingo. Si Edward viera mi reacción, sólo lo haría sentir terrible, también.**

 **Por supuesto, había inconvenientes en que fuera domingo. Mientras me daba vuelta lenta y cuidadosamente sobre mi calle, pude ver la patrulla de policía de mi papá en el camino de entrada de nuestra casa.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "¿No querías verme?" preguntó sintiéndose un poco lastimado.

"A cada rato te quejabas" le explicó Bella "Lo siento, peor no me sentía en humor de escuchar otra charla acerca de la responsabilidad y como era muy joven para casarme"

Charlie suspiró "No soy ciego, ¿sabes? Sabía que no estabas tan entusiasmada acerca de la idea de la boda, aunque entendía que era más por el asunto de ser el centro de atención"

"¿No eras tú el que quería una advertencia antes de que eme escapase con Edward?" le recordó gentilmente Bella "La ceremonia era más por el beneficio tuyo, de mamá y de Edward"

 **Se había saltado la pesca hoy otra vez. Aun enfurruñándose acerca de la boda.**

 **Así que no pude ser capaz de usar el teléfono adentro. Pero tenía que llamar...**

Charlie frunció el ceño en confusión, preguntándose cual ería esa llamada que Bella no podía hacer en su presencia.

 **Me detuve en la acera detrás de la figura del Chevy y saque el celular que Edward me había dado por emergencias de la guantera.**

"Al fin" resopló Seth "Me estaba preguntando por qué no le habías dado uno hace desde hace meses"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Para ser sincero, pensé que sería más problema de lo que valía la pena. Sabes que difícil se pone Bella acerca de los regalos así que pensé que encontraría una forma de negarse a aceptarlo"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Todo lo que tenías que hacer era poner ojitos de ahorro y decirle cuánto la extrañas mientras de vas de caza, lo cual no es mentira por cierto, y Bella no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo"

"Eso suena muy efectivo" musitó Bella.

 **Marqué, manteniendo mi dedo en el botón de "colgar" mientras el teléfono sonaba. Por si acaso. "¿Hola?" Seth Clearwater respondió, y suspire de alivio. Yo era demasiado cobarde para hablarle a su hermana mayor Leah. La frase "arráncame la cabeza con los dientes" no era totalmente en sentido figurado cuando venía de Leah.**

Leah resoplo aunque nadie sabía si lo hacía molesta o divertida.

 **"Hey, Seth, es Bella."**

 **"¡Oh hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?"**

 **Atragantada. Desesperada por consuelo. "Bien."**

 **"¿Llamando para ponerte al día?"**

 **"Eres psíquico"**

"Esa soy yo" resopló Alice "Lo siento, Seth, me caes bien y to, peor no quiero compartir mi título"

Seth le sonrió.

 **"Apenas. No soy Alice -tú sólo eres predecible," bromeo.**

Alice asintió, satisfecha "Buen perro" bromeó ella.

 **Entre la manada Quileute allá abajo en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía a gusto mencionando a los Cullen por su nombre, menos aún bromear acerca de cosas como mi próxima cuñada casi sabe lo todo.**

"De veras" rio Sam por lo bajo "Seth nos mantenía a todos algo incómodos. Admito que su tendencia de ver el bien en todos nos parecía el colmo de la ingenuidad y temíamos que terminase muerto por ello"

"Y los demás se ponían a decir que fraternizaba con el enemigo yendo en contra de la tribu y toda nuestra esencia" añadió Seth algo molesto. "No estoy seguro que era peor, el ser considerado un pequeño ingenuo que no sabe lo que hace o un futuro traidor a la familia. De cualquier forma, fue un tiempo difícil para todos"

Edward miró mortificado a su amigo "Lo siento, no sabíamos cuán difícil hacíamos tu vida al mantener contacto contigo"

Seth sacudió la cabeza "NO es tu culpa. Yo fui el que accedió al contacto, ¿verdad? Si no lo hubiese querido, no lo hubiese aceptado"

 **"Sé que lo soy". Vacile por un minuto. "¿cómo esta él?"**

 **Seth suspiró. "Igual que siempre. No quiere hablar, aunque puede oírnos. Está tratando de no pensar como humano. Sólo yendo con sus instintos."**

 **"¿Sabes dónde está ahora?"**

 **"En alguna parte del norte de Canadá. No podría decirte qué provincia. Él no presta mucha atención a los límites entre estados"**

 **"Cualquier indirecta que él pudiera..."**

 **"Él no va a volver a casa, Bella. Lo siento."**

 **Tragué saliva. "Está bien, Seth. Lo sabía antes de preguntar. Es sólo que no puedo evitar anhelarlo."**

 **"Sí. Todos nos sentimos igual."**

 **"Gracias por aguantarme, Seth. Sé que los otros deben estar haciéndotelo difícil."**

 **"No son grandes admiradores tuyos" convino alegremente.**

Bella resopló sospechando que eso era el mayor eufemismo que jamás había escuchado.

Charlie se veía molesto "No es la culpa de Bella que Jacob decidiera irse" musitó él al tiempo que Jacob asentía con la cabeza en señal de concordancia.

Sam suspiró "Lógicamente, sabíamos que no era así, peor era difícil recordarlo. Después de la batalla sucedieron muchas cosas graves y las emociones nos obligan a buscar alguien a quien culpar. Bella era el objetivo más fácil, pero me aseguré que nadie tome acciones al respecto"

 **"Una tontería, pienso. Jacob hizo sus elecciones, tú las tuyas. A Jake no le gusta la actitud de ellos sobre esto.**

"Obvio que no" resopló Jacob "Buscaba alejarme de los problemas, no causar más"

 **Por supuesto él no está súper entusiasmado en que lo estés inspeccionando, tampoco"**

Bella resopló "Perdona que me preocupe por ti"

"Pero ese era el asunto" suspiró Jacob molesto "Hubiese sido más fácil si no te hubiese importado. Al menos sencillo para ´ti y más levadero para mí. Me sentía increíblemente egoísta por preocuparte, pero sabía que el regresar traería más problemas para todos"

 **Me quede boquiabierta. "¿pensé que él no te hablaba?"**

 **"No puede escondernos todo, por mucho que trate."**

 **Así que Jacob sabía que estaba preocupada. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Bueno al menos él sabía que no había saltado hacia el horizonte y lo había olvidado por completo. Puede ser que él me haya imaginado capaz de eso.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Créeme o no, hubiese preferido el que seas feliz. No me fui de allí solo por mi bien, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé" suspiró Bella "Por eso me sentía culpable"

 **"Supongo que te veré en la... boda." dije, forzando la palabra a través de mis dientes.**

 **"Sí, yo y mi mamá estaremos ahí. Fue genial de tu parte que nos preguntaras."**

 **Sonreí al entusiasmo en su voz. Aunque invitar a los Clearwater había sido idea de Edward, estaba contenta de que hubiera pensado en eso. Tener a Seth iba a ser bueno -un vínculo, no obstante poco convincente, a mi padrino de boda perdido.**

Seth puso los ojos n blanco "Gracias, Bella. Y yo que pensaba que te habías acordado de mí"

"No lo quise decir así" explicó Bella "Por supuesto que te quería allí. Te hubiese invitado incluso si Jacob…"

"Es una broma Bella" le calmó el joven.

"Oh" entendió ella.

 **"Dile a Edward que le mando saludos, ¿si?"**

 **"Seguro"**

 **Agité mi cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Edward y Seth era algo que aún aturdía mi mente.**

"La tuya y la de todos nosotros" rio Sue por lo bajo. Ella tampoco había estado segura de que pensar acerca de esa amistad. Ella se había preocupado obviamente por la seguridad e su hijo y la obvia aversión de Leah ante esa idea, pero su vacilación tenía poco que ver con el orgullo de la tribu y la idea de enemistad con los vampiros.

 **Aunque era una prueba de que las cosas no habían tenido que ser de esta manera. Los licántropos y vampiros podían llevarse bien, muchas gracias, si tuvieran la voluntad de hacerlo.**

Sam y Bill intercambiaron miradas significantes.

 **No a todos les gustaba esa idea.**

La gente se removió incómoda en su asiento al recordarlo.

 **"Ah," dijo Seth, su voz se quebró una octava. "Er, llegó Leah."**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Como si las miradas llenas de culpabilidad que tenía Seth al mirar al teléfono no hubiesen sido obvias.

 **"¡Oh, adiós!"**

 **La llamada se cortó. Deje el teléfono sobre el asiento y me prepare mentalmente para entrar a la casa, donde**

 **Charlie estaría esperando.**

 **Mi pobre padre tenía tanto con que lidiar en estos momentos.**

 **Jacob-el-fugitivo era solo uno de los tantos problemas que tenía que aguantar en su sobrecargada espalda.**

 **Estaba más o menos preocupado por mí, su hija apenas legalmente adulta quién estaba a punto de ser Señora en sólo unos pocos días más.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo al recordarlo.

 **Caminé lentamente a través de la ligera lluvia, recordando la noche que le contamos...**

 **Así como el sonido del auto de Charlie anunciaba su regreso, el anillo de repente pesaba cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Quería meter mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo, o quizás sentarme arriba de ella, "Deja de moverte nerviosamente, Bella. Por favor trata de recordar que no estas confesando un asesinato aquí."**

" **¡Es fácil decirlo para ti!"**

Edward arqueo las cejas "¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no puedes adivinar a quién quería matar entonces?"

Bella arqueó las cejas en dirección a su padre, quien musitó algo incomprensible entre dientes.

 **Escuché el siniestro, fuerte y bullicioso sonido de las botas de mi padre chocar contra el pavimento. Las llaves sonaban en la puerta ya abierta. El sonido me recordó a esas partes de las películas cuando las víctimas se dan cuenta que olvidaron cerrar el pestillo…**

" **Cálmate Bella", Edward susurró, escuchando la aceleración de mi corazón. La puerta golpeó contra la pared, y me estremecí como si hubiera sido atacada con un arma de electrochoque.**

" **Hola, Charlie," Edward lo saludó totalmente relajado.**

" **¡NO!" pité bajo mi respiración**

" **¿Qué?" Edward susurró de vuelta.**

" **¡Espera a que cuelgue su pistola!"**

Muchas personas rieron ante el miedo de Bella.

 **Edward soltó una risita entre dientes y pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello bronce.**

 **Charlie salió de la esquina, aún en su uniforme, aún armado, y tratando de no poner caritas cuando nos ha espiado sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Últimamente, se ha esforzado mucho para que Edward le agradara más. Por supuesto, esa revelación de seguro estaba por acabarse inmediatamente.**

"No entiendo" interrumpió Nessie sintiéndose confundida "¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿No es casarse algo bueno?" preguntó inocentemente.

Tanto Bella como Charlie tenían una gran sonrisa mientras se miraban. Solo Nessie leería acerca de la tensión de la familia y les haría notar de manera cuán ridículo había sido su comportamiento.

"Bueno, querida, es que éramos algo jóvenes" explicó Bella.

Nessie arqueó las cejas tocando ligeramente el brazo de su madre.

Bella rio por la bajo "Tienes razón. Corrección, yo era bastante joven. Especialmente en los ojos de tu abuelo"

El ceño de Nessie se profundizó aún más "Aún no lo entiendo" admitió "¿Acaso casarse es bueno cuando eres mayor pero es malo cuando eres más joven? Entonces, ¿por qué papá quería casarse?"

Edward rio "Ningún padre quiere aceptar el hecho fe que su hijita esté creciendo tan rápido. Créeme, ya lo verás"

"Estaba preocupado por tu madre" explicó Charlie, sintiéndose algo atónito "No estaba seguro de que ella estuviese lista para tomar una gran decisión y temía que después se arrepintiese"

" **Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?"**

" **Nos gustaría hablar contigo," dijo Edward. "Tenemos buenas noticias."**

Sue rio "Oh Dios"

Bella parpadeó confundida "¿Qué?"

"No es la mejor forma de haber comenzado esa conversación" rio Emily "Ya verás"

Bella gruñó "Oh, claro" musitó ella.

Los otros vampiros se miraron confundidos sin saber lo que venía.

 **La expresión de Charlie pasó en un segundo de tensa amabilidad a oscura sospecha.**

" **¿Buenas noticias?" gruñó Charlie, mirándome fijamente.**

Los vampiros aún se veían confundidos, cosa que divertía más a las chicas. Por supuesto que era una conversación que ninguno de ellos había vivido antes.

" **Toma asiento, Papá."**

 **Levantó una ceja, me miró por cinco segundos, entonces con paso ruidoso se sentó en la orilla del reclinador, su espalda estaba recta.**

" **No te exaltes, Papá", después de un momento de silencio se lo dije.**

" **Todo está bien."**

 **Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que había una objeción en la palabra "Esta bien". Él probablemente habría usado algo parecido a "maravilloso" o "perfecto" o "glorioso".**

"En realidad me preocupó más la dirección que tomaban los pensamientos de Charlie" admitió él sonriendo.

" **Seguro Bella, seguro que sí. Si todo es tan genial entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?"**

" **No estoy nerviosa," mentí.**

Emmett resopló "La mentira más absurda de todas"

 **Me ladeé lejos de su feroz ceño fruncido, avergonzada hacia Edward, e instintivamente limpié mi frente con mi mano derecha para remover la evidencia.**

" **¡Estas embarazada!". Charlie explotó "¿Estas embarazada, no es cierto?"**

Los vampiros parpadearon rápidamente, mientras los humanos y los lobos reían.

Charlie escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Bella gruñía, nuevamente avergonzada mientras Edward envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, tratando de no reír.

Nessie se veía confundida "¡Pensé que los embarazos también eran cosas buenas!" exclamó ella haciendo que le resto se eche a reír.

 **Pensando que la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, él estaba mirando a Edward, y puedo jurar que vi su mano dirigirse a su pistola.**

La expresión de Charlie de atrapado solo confirmó las sospechas de Bella.

" **¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!" Quise darle un codazo en la costilla a Edward, pero sabía que ese movida sólo me podría proporcionar un moretón.**

 **¡Le había dicho a Edward que la gente probablemente sacaría esa conclusión!**

Emily se encogió de hombros "Un rumor bastante inofensivo considerando que en unos meses se desmentiría"

Bella arqueó las cejas "Usualmente, sí pero no muchos humanos me han visto desde la boda"

Emily hizo una mueca "Tienes razón"

Seth rio "Imaginen qué pasaría si alguien escucharía a Charlie hablar de su abuela. Todos Forks andaría cotilleando al respecto"

"Que Dios no quiera" resopló Bella "No volvería a estar en paz" dijo ella mirando a Nessie sin poder evitarlo. Qué irónico.

 **¿Qué otra razón posible habría para que personas cuerdas se casaran a los dieciocho años?**

 **(Su respuesta hizo que mis ojos giraran. Amor. Claro.)**

"No hay mejor razón para casarse" sentenció Esme "Nosotros sabíamos la verdad y ahora Charlie la sabe. No importa lo que piense el resto del mundo"

 **La mirada llena de ira de Charlie se aclaró. Usualmente cuando estaba diciendo la verdad mi cara lo dejaba bastante claro, y él ahora me creía.**

" **Oh, lo siento"**

" **Disculpa aceptada".**

 **Hubo una larga pausa. Después de un momento me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo.**

 **Miré aterrada a Edward. No había manera de que me salieran las palabras. Me sonrió y entonces dobló sus hombros hacia mi padre.**

" **Charlie, me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho esto en orden. Tradicionalmente, debería haberte preguntando primero. No quise faltarte el respeto, pero como Bella ya ha dicho que sí y no quiero empequeñecer su decisión en este asunto, en vez de pedirte a ti su mano, estoy pidiendo tu bendición.**

"Bien" dijo Seth en tono de aprobación.

"¿Alguna vez te di las gracias por salvarme de esa?" suspiró Bella con alivio de manera exagerada "Si me lo hubieses dejado a mí, aún estaríamos sentados"

Edward le sonrió "Yo te metí en esa situación, entonces pensé que debería sacarte de ella también. Y en verdad quería pedir la bendición de tu padre"

"A la final creo que fue mejor" resopló Charlie "Porque si tú me hubieses venido a pedir la mano de Bella antes de que ella responda…"

 **Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que nada en este mundo, más que a mi vida, y por un extraño milagro ella me ama de esa forma también. ¿Nos darías tu bendición?".**

Esme sonrió "Eso es tan dulce"

 **Sonaba tan seguro, tan calmado. Por un instante, escuchando la absoluta confianza en su voz, experimenté un raro momento de entendimiento. Podía ver, fugazmente la manera que el mundo se veía para él. En lo que duraba un latido del corazón, esta noticia hacia perfectamente sentido.**

"Me alegra escuchar que seas capaz de ver ñas cosas a mi manera" musitó Edward.

 **Y entonces capté la mirada de la expresión de la cara de Charlie, ahora sus ojos estaban mirando el anillo.**

 **Aguanté la respiración mientras que su piel cambiaba de color, un aceptable rojo, de rojo a violeta,**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos "¿Acaso es eso posible?"

 **me comencé a parar, no estaba segura que tenía planeado hacer; tal vez utilizar la maniobra Heimlich.**

Billy rio por lo bajo al tiempo que Charlie ponía los ojos en blanco.

 **De seguro él no estaba ahogado, pero Edward apretó mi mano y murmuró "Dale un minuto" tan bajo que sólo yo pude escuchar.**

 **El silencio fue mucho más largo esta vez. Entonces gradualmente, matiz a matiz, el color de Charlie volvió a la normalidad. Sus labios estaban apretados, y sus cejas estaban arrugadas; reconocí su expresión de "pensamiento profundo". Nos estudió con la mirada a los dos por un largo momento, y sentí a Edward relajarse a mi lado.**

" **Supongo que no estoy tan sorprendido", se quejó Charlie. "Sabía que tendría que lidiar con esto tarde o temprano".**

 **Suspiré.**

" **¿Estas segura de esto?" demandó Charlie mirándome.**

" **Estoy cien por ciento segura de Edward", le dije sin titubear.**

" **Contrayendo matrimonio, ¿aunque? ¿Cuál es el apuro?" Me miro sospechosamente otra vez.**

"Ah… comenzamos de nuevo" rio Alice.

 **El apuro era debido al hecho de que me estaba acercando cada vez más a los diecinueve años todos los apestosos días, mientras que Edward estaba congelado en sus diecisiete años de perfección. No es ese el hecho de que en mi libro este asociado al casamiento, pero el matrimonio era requerido debido al delicado y enredado compromiso que Edward y yo habíamos hecho para llegar a este punto, al borde de cualquier transformación de mortal a inmortal.**

 **Estas no eran cosas que podía explicarle a Charlie.**

Charlie resopló.

" **Nos vamos juntos a Darthmouth en el otoño, Charlie," Edward le recordó. "Me gustaría hacerlo, bueno, de la manera correcta. Es como fui criado". Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.**

 **No estaba exagerando exactamente; ellos habían sido grandes moralistas pasados de moda en la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

Muchas personas rieron.

 **La boca de Charlie estaba torcida de un lado.**

"Era difícil argumentar en contra de eso" rio Charlie vencido "Si a al final iban a vivir juntos el matrimonio solo lo hacía oficial. Y una ruptura hubiese destrozado a Bella con o sin papeles"

Edward hizo una mueca al pensar en ello.

 **Mirando por algún ángulo para rebatir. Pero ¿Que podía decir? ¿Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero? Era un papá; sus manos estaban entrelazadas.**

Charlie resoplo´.

Nessie suspiró con alivio "Por un momento pensé que dirías que no" admitió ella vacilante.

Charlie le sonrió a su nieta "No le haría eso a tu madre" le aseguró él "Tu madre ya era una mujer que buscaba su destino. Ella se hubiese casado con o sin mi aprobación y el no dar mi bendición hubiese significado una ruptura innecesaria en nuestra relación"

" **Sabía que venía esto" dijo para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces de repente, su cara pasó perfectamente a suave y en blanco.**

" **¿Papá?" pregunté ansiosa. Miré a Edward, pero no pude leer su cara, tampoco cuando miraba a Charlie.**

" **¡Ja!" Charlie explotó. Salté en mi asiento. "¡Ja, ja, ja!"**

 **Miré sin creer como Charlie se doblaba de la risa, todo su cuerpo se sacudía.**

Muchas cejas se arquearon instantáneamente.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, algo molesto, pero a la vez divertido al recordar aquello.

 **Miré a Edward por una traducción, pero Edward tenía sus labios juntos, tensamente presionados, como si estuviera tratando de contener una carcajada.**

" **Ok, está bien" dijo ahogado. "Cásense". Otro ataque de risa lo sacudió.**

" **Pero…"**

" **¿Pero qué?" demandé.**

" **¡Pero tú tienes que decirle a tu madre! ¡No le diré ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Eso es todo tuyo!" estalló en carcajadas de la risa.**

Sue puso los ojos en blanco "Debiese haberlo sabido. Sabías que a Renée le agradaba Edward"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Si pero pensé que la idea del casamiento la haría volverse en contra de eso. Oh, sí que sabía que a la final lo iba a olvidar y terminaría incluso más emocionada que Bella por su boda, pero esperaba que le hiciera pensar bastante a Bella antes de ellos. Tenía ganas de ser el chico bueno por una vez"

"¿Así que la abuela no estaba molesta?" preguntó Nessie preocupada.

"Para nada" le aseguró Bella sonriendo.

 **Paré con mi mano en la manilla, sonriendo. Seguro, en ese momento, sus palabras me aterrorizaron.**

 **La Ultima Condena: decirle a Renée. Un matrimonio a temprana edad estaba en lo más alto de su lista negra, más que hervir vivos a pequeños cachorritos.**

"Te reocupas mucho" rio Sue "Renée no se enojaría contigo así"

"Espero que no" interrumpió Jacob exagerando un estremecimiento "La crueldad animal es de por sí deplorable, pero es peor cuando involucran cachorritos"

 **¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no. Charlie ciertamente no. Quizás Alice, pero no pensé en preguntarle.**

Alice resopló "Es por eso que no te lo dije. Esperaba que me lo preguntases primero. Por olvidarte de consultar a tu hermana, decidí que merecías algo de miedo primero"

Bella miró por un largo rato a su hermana, notando el conocido brillo travieso en sus ojos "¿Y qué me hubieses dicho si tú hubiera preguntado?"

"Te hubiese dado una expresión misteriosa diciendo eso solo lo sé yo"

" **Bueno: Bella," dijo Renée después de haberme atragantado y tartamudeado con las palabras imposibles:**

 **Mamá, me caso con Edward. "Estoy un poco ofendida que hayas esperado tanto para decirme. Los pasajes de avión cada vez se ponen más caros. Oohh, se inquietó, "¿Crees que Phill no tendrá yeso para entonces? Arruinaría las fotos si no está con traje"**

Muchos ceños se fruncieron al instante

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Emily incrédula "¿Me perdí de algo?"

Sue solo sacudía su cabeza mientras musitaba "Oh, Renée"

" **Espera un segundo, Mamá." dije boquiabierta. ¿A que te refieres con que esperé tanto? Recién me comp…"**

 **No podía forzar a salir la palabra comprometida "las cosas se fijaron, tú sabes, hoy".**

 **"¿Hoy día? ¿En serio? Eso es una sorpresa. Asumí…"**

" **¿Qué asumiste? ¿Cuándo lo asumiste?"**

" **Bueno, cuando viniste a visitarme en Abril, se veía como si todo estuviera arreglado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

"Debería acordarme de no subestima tanto a mi madre" musitó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí" concordó Charlie, quien había estado muy atónito cuando se enteró de la reacción de Renée.

 **No eres muy difícil de leer, cariño.**

Edward resopló.

 **Pero no dije nada porque sé que no habría hecho nada de bien.**

 **Eres exactamente como Charlie". Suspiró, resignada. "Una vez que decides algo, no hay forma de razonar contigo. Por supuesto, exactamente como Charlie, te apegas a tus decisiones, también."**

El padre y la hija se miraron brevemente, accediendo a no comentar al respecto por medio de miradas significativas.

" **No estas cometiendo mis errores, Bella. Suenas como si estuvieras muerta de miedo, y creo que es porque tenías miedo de mi". Soltó una risita tonta. "De que voy a creer, y sé que he dicho mucho sobre el matrimonio y otras estupideces, no estoy retractándome, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que esas cosas específicamente se aplican a mí. Tú eres una persona completamente distinta a mí. Tú cometes tus propios errores, y estoy segura que tendrás tu parte correspondiente de arrepentimientos en tu vida. Pero el compromiso nunca fue tu problema, cariño. Tienes mejores opciones para hacer que esto funcione, mucho más que gente de cuarenta años que conozco". Renée se reía otra vez." Mi pequeña hija de mediana edad. Por suerte, al parecer haz encontrado otra alma vieja."**

Charlie abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces "guau" musitó él al fin.

"Lo mismo digo" rio Bella.

Esme sonrió "Ella es tu madre" dijo "Es parte del trabajo el conocerlos más que ustedes mismos"

"Admito que es algo raro" confesó Bella "Siempre fui menos cuidadosa con ella que con Charlie porque pensaba que no notaría nada, pero a veces me pregunto si no lo sabía todo desde un principio"

"Creo que lo pudo haber adivinado" musitó Edward "Como tú. Pero la diferencia era que a ella no le interesaba. Charlie no lo quería saber. Ella pensaba que no importaba"

Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar ese dolor en su corazón. Las palabras de Edward habían creado muchas posibilidades en su mente. Tal vez podría visitar a su madre, por un tiempo corto al menos. Si a ella de verdad no le importaba, tal vez ignoraría los obvios cambios en Bella. Tal vez lo entendería todo pero no le importaría el cambio en las cosas. No. Era una cosa contarle a Charlie, quien era de los Quileutes ahora y tenía a mejor protección que se puede pedir. Ella no pondría a su madre en peligro"

" **¿No estas enojada?" "¿No crees que estoy cometiendo un gran error?"**

" **Bueno, de seguro desearía que esperaras unos cuantos años más. Me refiero a que, ¿te parezco lo suficientemente vieja para ser suegra? No contestes eso.**

Seth tuvo que contener la risa, sin querer dar la impresión de que se burlaba de la madre de Bella.

 **Pero no sobre mí. Es sobre ti. ¿Eres feliz?"**

" **No lo sé. Estoy teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial ahora mismo."**

 **Renée soltó una risa suave. "¿Él te hace feliz, Bella?"**

" **Sí, pero-"**

" **¿Pero qué?"**

" **Pero no dirás que suena exactamente como cualquier otra encaprichada adolescente como en la antigüedad?"**

Emmett resopló "Si no te conocería diría que de verdad quieres que se enoje contigo"

Bella rio "Solo no quería que después le dé un ataque de corazón"

" **Nunca has sido una adolescente, cariño. Sabes lo que es mejor para ti".**

 **En las últimas semanas, inesperablemente, Renée se vio inmersa en los planes de la boda. Pasa horas todos los días al teléfono con la madre de Edward, Esme, no hay preocupaciones en que las suegras se lleven bien.**

"Por supuesto que no" rio Esme "Tu madre es una mujer tan dulce y sincera, es imposible que no te agrade"

"Interesante" le sonrió Bella "Recuerdo que ella dijo casi lo mismo de ti"

Esme se veía radiante de felicidad al escuchar tal respuesta.

Algunos lobos la miraban sorprendidos. _Ha de ser besante difícil creer algo así al no ser capaz de establecer relaciones amistosas._

 **Renée adora a Esme, pero entonces, dudo que alguien pueda evitar reaccionar de esa manera a hacia mi más adorable suegra.**

 **En seguida me dejó descolocada. La familia de Edward y mi familia, juntos estaban a cargo de los preparativos sin dejarme hacer, saber o pensar mucho sobre ello.**

 **Charlie estaba furioso, por supuesto, pero la parte más dulce fue que no estaba enojado conmigo. Renée era la traidora.**

"En realidad estaba más molesto conmigo mismo" rio él "Debí haberlo sabido"

 **Él contaba con que ella fuera la difícil. ¿Qué podía él hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza – decirle a Mamá – había resultado completamente en vano? No tenía nada, y lo sabía. Entonces lloriqueaba alrededor de la casa, murmurando que ya no podía confiar en nadie en este mundo…**

Sue rio, dándole palmaditas a su esposo en el brazo.

" **¿Papá?" lo llamé cuando abrí la puerta de la calle. "Estoy en casa."**

" **Espera, Bella, quédate ahí."**

" **¿Ah?" pregunté, parando automáticamente.**

" **Dame un segundo, Auch, lo hiciste, Alice."**

 **¿Alice?**

Muchas personas se veían confundida.

Emmett sonrió "Eso suena sucio…"

"Ni te atrevas a continuar" cortó Jasper en un tono que hizo asustar hasta los vampiros.

" **Lo siento, Charlie," La vibrante voz de Alice respondió, ¿Cómo es eso?**

" **Estoy sangrando."**

Billy tuvo que contener una reacción muy fuerte.

"En serio, soy yo. No sería tan descuidada" reclamó Alice.

" **Estás bien. No pase la piel" – confía en mí.**

 **"¿Qué está pasando?" demandé, dubitativa en la puerta de entrada.**

" **Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella," me dijo Alice. "Tu paciencia será recompensada."**

" **Hhmm" añadió Charlie.**

"Oh" rio Nessie al adivinarlo "¿Estás asesorando al abuelo con su traje verdad?"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Al menos sabes de dónde consiguió Bella su renuencia hacia la moda"

"Hhmmm" repitió Charlie.

 **Golpeé con mi pie en el suelo, contando cada segundo.**

"Contaste muy lento" se quejó Alice "Si digo que me tomaré treinta segundos, lo digo en serio"

"Oh Alice, créeme que lo sé" rio Bella.

 **Antes de entrar a la sala de estar.**

" **Oh" exhalé. "Aw. Papá. ¿No te ves –"**

 **"¿Tonto?" interrumpió Charlie.**

" **Estaba pensando en 'elegante'"**

Billy resopló.

"Cuidado con lo que dices le advirtió Charlie "O convenceré a Alice de que estás en gran necesidad de un cambio de imagen y no te sorprendas mucho si a la final Emily y Bella quieren ayudar con el plan"

Esa amenaza calló efectivamente a Billy.

 **Charlie se sonrojó. Alice tomó su codo y tiró de la manga, lo dio vuelta en círculo para exhibir el traje de color gris pálido.**

" **Ahora sácame esto, Alice. Me veo como un idiota."**

 **"Nadie que ha sido vestido por mí se ve como un idiota."**

" **Tiene razón, Papá. ¡Te ves fantástico! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"**

Muchas personas resoplaron mientras Bella se veía mortificada.

"Sí ¿cuál es la ocasión?" pregunto Emmett haciéndose el confundido "¿Será una boda tal vez?"

 **Alice giró sus ojos. "Es la prueba de talle final. Para ambos."**

 **Despegué la mirada del inusualmente elegante Charlie y por primera vez vi en la temida bolsa blanca de ropa recostada cuidadosamente a través del sofá.**

" **Aahh"**

"Oh no" musitó Bella incluso al recordarlo.

" **Ve a tu lugar feliz, Bella. No nos tomará mucho"**

 **Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos. Manteniéndolos cerrados, me tropecé dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras a mi habitación.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "No es una buena idea"

 **Me desnudé hasta quedar en mi ropa interior y mantuve los brazos arriba sin rodeos.**

" **Creíste que estaba metiendo astillas de bambú bajo tus uñas," Alice murmuró para sí misma cuando me seguía.**

 **No le presté atención. Estaba en mi lugar feliz.**

 **En mi lugar feliz, toda la confusión de la boda se terminaba y listo, quedaba atrás. Reprimida y olvidada.**

"Solo te gusta dificultar las cosas" rio Esme "Con esa actitud es sorprendente que legaras al altar"

 **Estábamos solos, sólo Edward y yo. El entorno era confuso y estaba constantemente en flujo – cambiaba de un brumoso bosque a una ciudad cubierta de nubes a una noche ártica – porque Edward estaba guardando en secreto el lugar de nuestra Luna de miel para sorprenderme. Pero no estaba particularmente preocupada acerca de dónde.**

 **Edward y yo estábamos juntos, había cumplido mi parte del compromiso perfectamente. Me casaría con él.**

 **Ese era el mayor. Pero también había aceptado todos sus exorbitantes regalos y estaba inscrita, aunque inútilmente, para asistir a la escuela de Darmouth en el otoño. Ahora era su turno.**

"¿Podemos saltarnos eso?" pregunto Charlie sintiéndose incómodo. El pensar en ese lugar felizde Bella le resultaba poco apetecible por alguna razón.

"No lo creo" sonrió Emmett "Si te quieres saltar desde ahora tendremos que perdernos todo hasta después de la luna de miel"

L apareja se quedó viendo con ojos abiertos como platos.

"Oh" musitó Bella "Eso no puede ser. Es personal"

"No creo que esté detallado" le aseguró Edward viéndose algo menos seguro de lo que trataba de parecer.

 **Antes de que me transformara en vampiro – su gran compromiso – él tenía otra condición que cumplir.**

 **Edward tenía una obsesiva preocupación acerca de las cosas humanas a las que estaba renunciando, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. Pero había sólo una experiencia en la que yo insistía. Por supuesto era la que él habría deseado que olvidara por completo.**

"¿Siquiera cuneta como una experiencia humana cuando tu esos es vampiro?" pregunto Alice sin esperar respuesta.

"No lo creo" dijo Jacob tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos acerca de eso. Recordaba el terror y el asco que le provocaba la idea. Incluso aunque Bella hubiese salido relativamente ilesa… Aún no sabía cómo Edward lo había conseguido.

 **Así era la cosa, difícil. Sabía cómo sería cuando todo se acabara. He visto vampiros neófitos de primera mano, y he escuchado las historias de mi pronto a ser familia sobre los salvajes primeros días. Por varios años, mi mayor rasgo de personalidad será estar sedienta. Tomaría tiempo volver a ser yo otra vez. Y aun cuando estuviera en control de mi misma, nunca volvería a sentir de la misma forma que me siento ahora.**

 **Humana… y apasionadamente enamorada.**

 **Quería la experiencia completa antes de haber intercambiado mi calidez, frágil, un cuerpo plagado de feromonas por algo hermoso, fuerte y desconocido. Quería una Luna de miel real con Edward, y a pesar del miedo que sentía al peligro en que me colocaría, él aceptó intentarlo.**

 **Estaba vagamente consciente de Alice y el suave roce de satín en mi piel. No me importaba por el momento que el pueblo entero hablara de mí. No pensaba en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar muy pronto.**

 **No me preocupaba de tropezarme con mi cola o de reírme en el momento equivocado o de ser muy joven o de la audiencia mirando o incluso del asiento vació donde mi mejor amigo debería estar.**

 **Estaba con Edward en mi lugar feliz.**

"Eso es todo2 finalizó Sue "Y me alegro, ya se ponía incómodo para mí"

Bella se ruborizó "¿Es el turno de Emily entonces?"

"Sí" dijo la chica tomando el libro.


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **NOCHE LARGA**

" **Ya te extraño."**

" **No necesito irme. Me puedo quedar…"**

" **Mmm."**

 **Estuvo en silencio por un largo momento, sólo el golpe de mi corazón martillando. El ritmo deshecho de nuestra respiración entrecortada, y el susurro de nuestros labios moviéndose en sincronización.**

 **A veces era muy fácil olvidar que estaba besando a un vampiro. No porque pareciera normal o humano –nunca podría olvidar ni por un segundo que estaba sosteniendo a alguien más ángel que humano en mis brazos- sino porque él lo hacía parecer como si no fuera nada tener sus labios contra mis labios, mi cara, mi garganta.**

"Ok… es bueno saberlo" musitó Jacob sarcásticamente al comenzar a sentirse incómodo.

 **Él afirmaba que ya tenía mucho tiempo que había pasado la tentación que mi sangre solía ser para él, que la idea de perderme le había curado cualquier deseo de ella. Pero yo sabía que el olor de mi sangre todavía le causaba dolor –todavía le quemaba su garganta como si estuviera inhalando llamas.**

 **Abrí mis ojos y encontré los suyos abiertos, también, mirando fijamente mi cara. No tenía sentido cuando él me miraba de esa manera. Como si fuera el premio en lugar del escandaloso afortunado ganador.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza sin comentar. No tenía sentido comenzar esa discusión de nuevo.

 **Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento; sus ojos dorados eran tan profundos que imaginé que podía ver todo el camino a su alma. Parecía tonto que éste hecho –el de la existencia de su alma-siempre había estado en duda, incluso si él era un vampiro. Él tenía el alma más hermosa, más hermosa que su mente brillante o su incomparable cara o su glorioso cuerpo.**

"Gracias" musitó Esme sonriendo ante la expresión anonada en el rostro de Edward "Alguien tenía que convencerlo de ello. Yo pude haberle dicho la misma cosa pero no me creería porque soy su madre"

Bella rió ante la expresión abochornada en el rostro de su marido.

 **Él me volvió a mirar como si pudiera ver mi alma, también, y como si le gustara lo que veía.**

 **Él no podía ver dentro de mi mente, sin embargo, de la manera que veía la de los demás. Quién sabe por qué –algún extraño fallo en mi cerebro que lo hacía inmune a todas las extraordinarias y atemorizantes cosas que algunos inmortales podían hacer.**

"Mejor" dijo Charlie estremeciéndose al recordar a Jane.

 **(Sólo mi mente era inmune; mi cuerpo todavía era un tema para los vampiros con habilidades que trabajaban de diferentes maneras que las de Edward.) Pero estaba seriamente agradecida con el mal funcionamiento que fuera que mantenía mis pensamientos en secreto. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso considerar la alternativa.**

Edward arqueo las cejas "Ahora me pones curioso"

¡Oye!" resopló Bella "Creo que estos libros fueron un buen sustituto"

 **Tire su cara hacia la mía de nuevo.**

" **Definitivamente me quedo," murmuró un momento después.**

" **No, no. Es tu fiesta de soltero. Tienes que ir."**

"¿Los vampiros tienen despedidas de soltero?" preguntó Charlie mientras los lobos y humanos se veían igual de incrédulos.

Seth rió por lo bajo "Tenía que ser"

"Créenme, no fue idea mía" musitó Edward.

"Discrepo" rió Emmett "Tú fuiste el que pensó en esa idea la primera vez que Rose y yo nos casamos. Se puso furiosa contigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Rosalie resopló "Como si no supiese que fue tu brillante idea para alejarte de todos los planes de la boda. En ese tiempo todavía no estaba Alice así que Esme y yo tuvimos que hacerlo todo solas"

"Sí ayudamos" le recordó Carlisle serenamente "Solo necesitábamos algo de tiempo alejados de tanto… encaje blanco" dijo haciendo una mueca.

 **Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se aferraron a su cabello bronce, la izquierda presionaba con fuerza su espalda. Sus manos heladas acariciaron mi cara.**

" **Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansioso de tener los míos detrás de mí. Así que no tiene sentido."**

Carlisle rió "Siempre quise pensar que eran para ayudar con os nervios de la boda"

Jaspe asintió con expresión seria "Nada como despejar la mente para afrontar un gran día "

" **Cierto." Respiré contra la piel fría como invierno de su garganta.**

"No es fácil convencer a alguien de que se marche si no quisieras hacer más que tenerlo entre tus brazos hasta el día después de la eternidad" rió Bella por lo bajo.

 **Esto era muy cercano a mi lugar feliz. Charlie durmiendo inconsciente en su cuarto, que era casi tan bueno como estar solo.**

Charlie encajó la mandíbula, obviamente no muy contento con la lógica de Bella.

 **Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, entrelazados lo más posible, considerando la espesa manta en la que estaba envuelta como en un capullo. Odiaba la necesidad de la manta, pero arruinaba un poco el romance cuando mis dientes comenzaban a castañear. Charlie se daría cuenta si prendía el calentador en Agosto…**

"Igual no te serviría mucho si abrazas a un vampiro" le sonrió Seth.

"Lo tiste es que tal vez no lo hubiese notado" musitó Charlie "Sabía que estabas acostumbrada a un clima mucho más cálido y la humedad del ambiente te hubiese molestado. De cualquier modo nunca hubiese adivinado la verdad" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. 

**Por lo menos, si tenía que ser abrigada, la camisa de Edward estaba en el piso. Nunca salí del shock de cuan perfecto su cuerpo era –blanco, frío, y pulido como el mármol.**

"Ya…" dijo Jacob estremeciéndose al sentirse incómodo de nuevo "Suficiente de eso"

"Creo que solo se hará peor" musitó Bella medio esperando el calor en sus mejillas. Como si sus pequeñas fantasías no fuesen lo suficientemente malas, pronto llegaría la parte de la Isla Esme y su vergüenza la dominaría por completo.

 **Dirigí mi mano hacia su pecho de piedra ahora, trazándolos a través de la plana superficie de su estómago, simplemente maravilloso. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió, y su boca encontró la mía de nuevo. Con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara contra sus labios como el vidrio, y él suspiró. Su dulce aliento pasó –frío y delicioso- sobre mi cara.**

"Ok, ¿qué rayos te pasa?" demandó Emmett viéndose un poco disgustado "No recuerda que hayas estado así de calenturienta en el último libro"

"Aparentemente las cosas cambian" dijo Jasper riendo, sus expresión siendo de una extraña mezcla de diversión, vergüenza y dolo "¿Por qué crees que pasé tanto tiempo fuera de casa cuando Edward estaba allá? No se trataba solo de Alice y el bendito encaje"

 **Él comenzó a apartarse –ésa era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas habían ido muy lejos, su reflejo cuando él quería sobre todo seguir. Edward había pasado la mayoría de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de gratificación física. Sabía que era aterrador para él tratar de cambiar esos hábitos ahora.**

" **Espera," dije, agarrando sus hombros y abrazándome más cerca de él. Liberé una pierna y la enrollé alrededor de su cintura. "La práctica hace la perfección."**

 **Él se rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, deberíamos estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, entonces, ¿o no? ¿Has dormido algo en el último mes?"**

Charlie hizo muecas "No bajo mi techo" musitó "Por favor no 0 bajo mi techo"

" **Pero éste es el ensayo para el vestido," le recordé, "y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. No es hora de jugar seguro".**

 **Pensé que él reiría, peor no respondió, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil con estrés repentino.**

"Por supuesto, Edward no puede tomar una broma" resopló Emmett.

Su hermano le fulminó con la mirada "Eso no fue gracioso"

 **El oro en sus ojos pareció endurecer de un líquido a un sólido.**

 **Analicé mis palabras, dándome cuenta qué podría haber oído en ellas.**

" **Bella…," susurró.**

" **No empieces esto de nuevo," dije. "Un trato es un trato."**

" **No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estás conmigo así. Yo – yo no puedo pensar con claridad. No seré capaz de controlarme. Saldrás herida."**

" **Estaré bien."**

" **Bella…"**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Deberías conocerla mejor y saber que no puedes hacerlo reconsiderar una vez le hayas dado tu palabra"

Edward rió por lo bajo "Por supuesto"

"Por supuesto" repitió Bella "El hacer que finalmente me prometas eso fue bastante difícil. Te iba a someter a tu palabra aunque sea porque me tomo mucho tiempo persuadirte"

Edward sacudió la cabeza pretendiendo consternación sabiendo que realmente Bella solo bromeaba "Y yo que pensaba que no querías vivir con el horror de recibir un auto nuevo sin hacer que el sacrificio valga la pena"

Bella hizo una mueca "Eso también"

" **Shh!" presioné mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Lo había escuchado antes. No se iba a salir de su trato. No después de insistir en que me casara con él primero.**

"Y eso también" añadió ella.

 **Me regresó el beso por un momento, pero sabía que no estaba tan involucrado como antes. Preocupándose, siempre preocupándose. Qué tan diferente sería cuando él ya no necesitara preocuparse por mí. ¿Qué haría con todo su tiempo libre? Tendría que buscarse un nuevo hobby.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al escuchar eso.

"Lo triste es que de verdad seguiría preocupado oír mi si no tuviese alguien más en que concentrarse! Rio Bella acariciando la melena de su hija.

Nessie frunció el ceño "Pero yo no quiero que papi se preocupe" protestó ella "No hay necesidad de ello"

Edward el dedicó una pequeña sonrisa "Trato de no preocuparme mucho" musitó él en una voz tan baja que solo Bella y Nessie pudieron escucharlo "No al menos que haya una razón. Pero tú eres demasiado preciada para mí y no quiero que nada te suceda"

Renesmee sonrió "Suena bien" _Yo tampoco quiero que et pase nada._

" **¿Cómo están tus pies?" preguntó.**

 **Sabiendo que no lo decía literalmente, respondí, "Entrando en calor."**

" **¿En serio? ¿No ideas de apoyo? No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu decisión."**

" **¿Estás tratando de abandonarme?"**

"Por alguna razón, lo dudo" rió Emmett.

 **Soltó una risita. "Sólo asegurándome. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura."**

" **Estoy segura acerca de ti. Con lo demás puedo vivir."**

 **Él vaciló, y me pregunté si había puesto mi pie en mi boca de nuevo.**

"No" murmuró Edward "Fue tranquilizador escuchar que estabas preocupada porque eso me aseguraba que te lo estabas tomando en serio"

" **¿Puedes?" preguntó en voz baja. "No me refiero a la boda –que estoy seguro sobrevivirás a pesar de tus reclamos- pero después… ¿qué pasa con Renée?, ¿qué pasa con Charlie?"**

Charlie suspiró "¿Siempre termina allí verdad?"

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Charlie no le permitió continuar. "No te preocupes, me haga que te acuerdes tato de nosotros pero desearía haberte ahorrado ese dolor de cabeza"

 **Suspiré. "Los extrañaré." Lo peor, que ellos me extrañarían, pero no quería darle ningún combustible.**

" **Ángela y Ben y Jessica y Mike."**

" **Extrañaré a mis amigos, también." Sonreí en la oscuridad. "¡Especialmente a Mike! ¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo podré seguir?"**

"Sin ninguna dificultad" resopló Jacob. No pudo evitar el preguntarse si Bella lo pondría en la misma categoría, pero se disuadió pensando que eso sería ridículo.

"La verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo seguirá Mike?" rió Emmett "¿Todavía tiene una foto de Bella bajo su almohada?"

"¿Él tiene qué?" preguntó Bella incrédula.

"Solo una forma de hablar" le aseguró Emmett riendo al saber que Bella no sabía distinguir cuando hablaba en serio y cunado no.

 **Soltó un gruñido.**

 **Reí pero después era en serio. "Edward, hemos pasado por esto y por esto. Sé que será difícil, pero esto es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, y te quiero por siempre. Una vida es simplemente insuficiente para mí."**

" **Estancada para siempre en los 18," murmuró.**

" **El deseo de cualquier mujer hecho realidad," bromeé.**

" **Nunca cambiar… nunca seguir adelante."**

" **¿Qué significa eso?"**

Rosalie hizo una mueca. En muchas formas, su nueva hermana aún era terriblemente inocente.

 **Respondió lentamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Charlie que nos casábamos? Y pensó que estabas… ¿embarazada?"**

" **Y pensó en disparate," supuse con una risa. "Admítelo –por un segundo, él honestamente lo consideró."**

"No es gracioso" musitó Alice ganándose una mirada sorprendía de Bella. Ella suspiró "No es tan duro para mí como para Rose o Esme, considerando mi pasado, no habían más posibilidades para mí. Nunca antes había considerado seriamente eso de tener hijos, pero últimamente…" miró rápidamente a Nessie "Me pongo a pensar cómo hubiese sido. En un universo distinto, en una vida diferente"

"Lo siento" musitó Bella "Sé que no debí…"

Alice sacudió la cabeza sin dejarla continuar "No seas tonta" sonrió "Nos has dado a todos algo que jamás hubiésemos imaginado. Si algo de anhelo mezclado en la felicidad, entonces solo nos hace apreciar aún más lo que tenemos" dijo al tiempo que los demás Cullen asentían con la cabeza en señal de concordancia.

 **No respondió.**

" **¿Qué, Edward?"**

" **Deseo… bueno, deseo que él haya estado en lo correcto."**

"Yo me alegro de haber estado equivocado en eso" resopló Charlie "Siempre pensé que Nessie fue concebida antes de la boda" y al ver las miradas incrédulas de los demás añadió "Sé que no tenía sentido, pero tampoco la verdad tiene tanto sentido. Al final, no importa pro al menos sé que Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando decidió casarse"

"Siempre lo hago" sonrió Bella.

" **Gah," lancé un grito apagado.**

" **Más que había una forma en que él pudo haber estado. Que nosotros tuvimos esa clase de potencial. Odio quitarte eso, también."**

 **Me tomó un minuto. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo."**

" **¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella? Mira a mi madre, mira a mi hermana. No es tan fácil el sacrificio como te imaginas."**

" **Esme y Rosalie se las arreglan bien.**

Rosalie resopló.

 **Si es un problema después, podemos hacer lo que Esme hizo –adoptaremos."**

"¿De verdad pensaste eso"? preguntó Jacob "Quiero decir que Esme y Carlisle pueden pretender ser padres, pero que ustedes adopten un montón de pequeños vampiros sería según yo un problema"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Para ser sincera, en verdad no me importaba. Nunca me había puesto a pensar seriamente acerca de tener hijos y no imagino que comenzaría a hacerlo entonces, así que lo tomé como otro ejemplo de las preocupaciones innecesarias de Edward" dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de su esposo "Claro que eso cambió cuando Nessie llegó"

 **Suspiró y luego su voz era feroz. "¡No está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Quiero darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robar tu futuro. Si fuera humano-."**

 **Puse mi mano sobre sus labios. "Tú eres mi futuro. Ahora detente. Sin depresiones, o llamaré a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven. Tal vez necesitas una fiesta de soltero."**

" **Lo siento. Me estoy deprimiendo, ¿o no? Deben ser los nervios."**

" **¿Están tus pies fríos?"**

Leah arqueó las cejas "¿Es eso una pregunta capciosa?"

" **No en ese sentido. He estado esperando un siglo para casarme con usted, Señorita Swan. La ceremonia de la boda es algo que no puedo esperar-"Él interrumpió su idea. "¡Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es santo!"**

" **¿Qué sucede?"**

 **Apretó los dientes. "No tienes que llamar a mis hermanos. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper no me van a dejar retirarme esta noche."**

"Obvio que no" dijo Emmett "Eso sería faltar a nuestro compromiso de hermanos contigo"

 **Lo agarré más cerca por un momento y luego lo solté. No tenía una oración para ganar unas vencidas con Emmett. "Diviértete."**

 **Hubo un chillido contra la ventana –alguien deliberadamente arañando con sus uñas de acero el cristal para hacer un sonido horrible, de cúbrete tus oídos, como gansos golpeándote la columna. Me estremecí.**

" **Si no mandas a Edward afuera," Emmett –todavía invisible en la noche- silbó amenazante, "¡entraremos por él!"**

"Un vampiro adolescente en el cuarto de mi hija ya es más que suficiente" gruñó Charlie.

Emmett rió por lo bajo "Afortunadamente Edward concuerda contigo"

" **Ve," reí. "Antes de que destruyan mi casa."**

 **Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero se puso en pie en un fluido movimiento y tenía su camisa puesta en otro. Se inclinó y besó mi frente.**

" **Duérmete. Tienes un gran día mañana:"**

" **¡Gracias! Eso seguro me ayuda."**

" **Te veré en el altar."**

" **Seré la de blanco." Sonreí con la forma tan perfectamente de época soné.**

 **Él se río, diciendo, "Muy convincente," y luego de repente se hundió agachándose, sus músculos flexionados en un brinco. Se desvaneció –lanzándose fuera de mi ventana demasiado rápido para que mis ojos lo siguieran.**

 **Afuera, había un golpe sordo, y oí a Emmett maldecir.**

"¿Acaso aterrizó sobre ti?" preguntó Nessie tratando de no reír.

Emmett prefirió no contestar.

" **Más les vale que no se retrase," murmuré, sabiendo que podían escuchar.**

 **Y luego el rostro de Jasper miraba a través de mi ventana, su cabello color miel, plateado en la débil luz de la luna que trabajaba a través de las nubes.**

" **No te preocupes, Bella. Lo llevaremos a casa con suficiente tiempo."**

 **De pronto estaba muy calmada, y todas mis dudas parecieron poco importantes. Jasper era, a su propia manera, tan talentoso como Alice con sus increíblemente precisas predicciones. El medio de Jasper eran los humores en lugar del futuro, y era imposible de resistir sentirte de la manera que él quería que te sintieras.**

"Al menos con eso te asegurabas de no desmayarte por los nervios en medio de la ceremonia" rió Sue.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente "Jamás jugaría con las emociones d mi hermana durante el día más importante de su vida. Lo que sintió fue suyo propio"

Bella entrecerró los ojo "¿Significa eso que me hubieses dejado desmayarme por los nervios?"

"Pero no lo hiciste" replicó Jasper-

"Pero pude hacerlo" reclamó ella.

"Pero no lo hiciste" repitió su hermano.

 **Me senté incómodamente, todavía envuelta en mi sábana. "¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacen los vampiros para las fiestas de solteros? No lo vas a llevar a un strip club, ¿verdad?"**

Tanto Rosalie como Alice arquearon las cejas al escuchar la idea.

Jacob puso cara pensativa "Esa es una muy buena pregunta"

Emmett sonrió misteriosamente "Sé un buen perro y tal vez algún día te lo diga"

" **¡No le digas nada!" Emmett gruñó desde abajo. Hubo otro golpe, y Edward rió por lo bajo.**

" **Relájate," me dijo Jasper –Y lo hice. "Los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos pocos pumas, un par de osos pardos. Muy parecida a una noche normal fuera."**

"Eso y otras cosas de las cuales n debes preocuparte" añadió Emmett por lo bajo sabiendo que aun así todos lo oirían.

Rosalie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su esposo.

 **Me pregunté si alguna vez sería capaz de sonar tan indiferente sobre la dieta "vegetariana" de los vampiros.**

" **Gracias, Jasper."**

 **Hizo un guiño y salió de mi vista.**

 **Estaba completamente en silencio afuera. Los ronquidos amortiguados de Charlie zumbaban a través de las paredes.**

 **Me recosté sobre mis almohadas, ahora adormilada. Mire las paredes de mi pequeño cuarto, pálidas decolorada a la luz de la luna, bajo pesadas capas.**

 **Mi última noche en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Isabella Swan. Mañana en la noche, sería Bella Cullen. Aunque toda la experiencia del matrimonio era una espina dentro de mí, tenía que admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.**

 **Dejé a mi mente vagar libremente por un momento, esperando que el sueño me llevara. Pero, después de unos minutos, me encontré más alerta, la ansiedad regresaba sigilosamente a mi estómago, retorciéndolo en posiciones incómodas. La cama parecía muy suave, muy tibia sin Edward en ella. Jasper estaba muy lejos, y todos los pensamientos tranquilos y relajados se fueron con él.**

Alice sonrió ¡Pensé en darte una fiesta solo para chicas!" admitió ella "Pero supuesto que necesitarías dormir. Claro que al final no descansaste nada después de todo"

 **Iba a ser un día muy largo mañana.**

 **Estaba consiente que la mayoría de mis miedos eran estúpidos –sólo tenía que olvidarlos. La atención era una parte inevitable de la vida,**

"Especialmente esta vida" añade Esme.

 **no podía confundirla siempre con el escenario. Sin embargo, sí tenía preocupaciones específicas que eran completamente válidas.**

 **Primero, estaba la cola del vestido de boda. Alice claramente dejó a su sentido artístico dominar a lo funcional en esa.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Sabía que no te acerías. Deberías tener más fe en mí"

 **Maniobrar la escalera de los Cullen en tacones y una cola sonaba imposible. Debí haber practicado.**

 **Luego estaba la lista de invitados.**

 **La familia de Tanya, el clan Denali, estarían llegando antes de la ceremonia.**

 **Sería delicado tener a la familia de Tanya en la misma habitación con nuestros invitados de la reserva Quileute, el padre de Jacob y los Clearwater. Los Denali no eran fans de los hombres lobo.**

"Eso es un eufemismo" resopló Jacob recordando las miradas que recibió de Tanya durante su primer encuentro. De acuerdo con los recuerdos de Seth durante la ceremonia, él había recibido el mismo tratamiento aquella vez, con la diferencia de que Seth simplemente lo ignoro.

"Hubiésemos preferido alguna advertencia" añadió Billy recordando la misma cosa "Esperábamos algunos otros vampiros en la ceremonia y sabíamos que los mantendrían alejados de nosotros, pero no estábamos preparados para tener un vampiro tratando de vaporizarnos con los ojos"

Bella sonrió algo avergonzada "Temía que dejasen de ir si les decía acerca de los otros vampiros en la fiesta"

"Al menos Kate tuvo mucho más tacto" añadió Alice sonriendo "En su caso, ella no los habría vaporizado pero i los habría electrocutado"

"Nunca los hubiese atacado" añadió Carlisle en tono serio "A pesar de sus opiniones personales en el asunto, ellos sabían que éramos aliados y lo aceptaban. S sentían muy culpable por no habernos acompañado durante la batalla"

Billy arqueó las cejas "Si mi memoria no me falla, ellos se rehusaron a ayudarlos solo porque nos aceptaron a nosotros como aliados" dijo en tono neutral.

"Irina dejó su opinión muy en claro" suspiró Carlisle "Tanya quedó entra la espada y la pared, teniendo que escoger entre ostros y su propia hermana"

"No pudo haber hecho otra cosa" defendió Esme "Cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho la misma cosa en su situación. El hecho de que se haya vuelto a cercar en gesto conciliatoria a pesar de los deseos de su hermana, habla mucho a su favor"

 **De hecho, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, no vendría a la boda. Ella todavía esperaba una vendetta contra los hombres lobo por matar a su amigo Laurent (sólo que él estaba a punto de matarme). Gracias a ese rencor, los Denali abandonaron a la familia de Edward en su peor hora de necesidad. Había sido la inverosímil alianza con los lobos Quileute que había salvado nuestras vidas cuando la horda de vampiros neófitos atacó…**

 **Edward me había prometido que no sería peligroso tener a los Denali cerca de los Quileute. Tanya y toda su familia –además de Irina- se sentían horriblemente culpables por ese defecto. Una tregua con los hombres lobo era un precio pequeño para reconciliar algo de esa deuda, un precio que estaban preparados para pagar.**

 **Ése era el gran problema, pero había un pequeño problema, también: mi frágil autoestima.**

Edward rió por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿Eso de nuevo? Ya deberás saber que por eso no debes preocuparte"

"Lo sé" le aseguró ella "Pero estaba convencida de que sería muy incómodo como mínimo"

 **Nunca había visto a Tanya antes, pero estaba segura que conocerla no sería una experiencia agradable para mi ego. Había una vez, probablemente antes de que naciera, ella había hecho su jugada por Edward –no es que la culpe a ella o a alguien más por quererlo. Aun así, ella sería hermosa por lo menos y magnífica por mucho. Aunque Edward claramente –e inconcebiblemente- me prefería, no sería capaz de evitar hacer comparaciones.**

 **Refunfuñé un poco hasta que Edward, que sabía mi debilidad, me hizo sentir culpable.**

" **Somos lo más cercano que ellos tienen a una familia, Bella," me había recordado. "Todavía se sienten como huérfanos, sabes, incluso después de todo este tiempo."**

Charlie y los demás humanos intercambiaron miradas confundidas pero sabían que no sería bueno preguntar.

 **Así que se lo concedí, escondiendo mi ceño fruncido.**

"¿Te molestaba que a Tanya le haya gustado papá o que no los haya querido ayudar contra los neófitos?" preguntó Nessie.

Bella lo pensó por un momento "Sabes, no estoy completamente segura de lo que pensaba en ese tiempo"

 **Tanya tenía una gran familia ahora, casi tan grande como los Cullen. Había cinco de ellos: A Tanya, Kate, e Irina se les unieron Carmen y Eleazar casi al mismo tiempo que a los Cullen se les unían Alice y Jasper, todos ellos unidos por su deseo de vivir más compasivamente que los vampiros normales.**

 **Para toda compañía, sin embargo, Tanya y sus hermanas estaban aún solas de una manera. Todavía de luto. Porque mucho tiempo atrás, ellas habían tenido una madre, también.**

 **Me podía imaginar el hueco que dejó esa pérdida, incluso después de miles de años; traté de visualizar a la familia Cullen sin su creador, su centro, y su guía –su padre, Carlisle. No lo podía imaginar.**

Todos los Cullen se estremecieron de solo pensarlo. La idea era inconcebible.

 **Carlisle había explicado la historia de Tanya durante una de las muchas noches que me quedé hasta tarde en casa de los Cullen, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome lo más posible para el futuro que había escogido.**

"¿El curso rápido de ¿cómo ser vampiro?" preguntó Billy bromeando.

"Algo así" sonrió Bella "Parecía razonable tatar de entender en lo que me estaba metiendo"

 **La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre varias, una historia preventiva ilustrando una de las reglas de la que necesitaría estar pendiente cuando me uniera al mundo inmortal. Sólo una regla, de hecho –una ley que se rompe en mil facetas diferentes: Mantén el secreto.**

 **Mantener el secreto significa muchas cosas –vivir discretamente como los Cullen, mudándose antes de que los humanos sospechen que no están envejeciendo. O mantenerte libre de humanos completamente –excepto a la hora de comer- la manera en que nómadas como James y Victoria habían vivido; la manera en que los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte, aún vivían. Significa mantener el control de los nuevos vampiros de crearas, como Jasper había hecho cuando había vivido con María. Como Victoria había fallado en hacer con sus neófitos.**

Billy y Seth se miraron, sabiendo que otro de sus mitos de vampiros se vendría abajo. A pesar de sus ideas originales, en realidad el mundo de los vampiros estaba cuidadosamente hecho para garantizar su supervivencia.

 **Y significaba no crear algunas cosas en primer lugar, porque algunas creaciones eran incontrolables.**

" **No conozco el nombre de la madre de Tanya," había admitido Carlisle, sus ojos dorados, casi del mismo tono de su rubio cabello, triste al recordar el dolor de Tanya. "Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo, nunca piensan en ella por gusto.**

" **La mujer que creó a Tanya, Kate e Irina –que las amaba, creo-**

Algunos de los humanos y lobos se miraron, sintiéndose escépticos pero sin hacer comentarios.

 **vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante un tiempo de plaga en nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.**

" **Lo que estaban pensando, aquellos antiguos, no lo empiezo a entender. Ellos crearon vampiros de humanos que apenas eran más que bebés."**

 **Tuve que tragarme la bilis que subió en mi garganta mientras me imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.**

Charlie parecía hacer lo mismo. Miró hacia Renesmee antes de sacudir la cabeza. _No, eso no puede ser_ , pensó él. _Ella es hija de Edward y Bella pero… no dijeron que los vampiros no podían tener hijos._

" **Ellos eran muy hermosos," había explicado Carlisle rápidamente, viendo mi reacción.**

Leah arqueó las cejas. _¿Qué tipo de excusa esa esa?,_ pensó ella.

" **Tan simpáticos, tan encantadores, no te lo imaginas. No tienes sino que estar cerca de ellos para amarlos; era algo automático.**

"Bueno eso suena familiar" rió Emmett.

" **Sin embargo, no se les podía enseñar. Estaban estancados a cualquier nivel de desarrollo que hubieran logrado antes de ser mordidos. Adorables niños de dos años con hoyuelos y ceceos que podían destruir media aldea en una de sus rabietas. Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban, y ninguna palabra de advertencia podía contenerlos.**

Charlie se estremeció.

 **Los humanos los veían, historias circularon, el miedo se propagó como fuego en maleza seca…**

" **La madre de Tanya creó un niño como esos. Como con los otros antiguos, no puedo comprender sus razones." Tomó una profunda, regular respiración. "Los Vulturi se involucraron, por supuesto."**

 **Me encogí como siempre lo hacía con ese nombre, pero por supuesto que la legión de vampiros italianos –realeza en su propia opinión- era el eje de esta historia. No podría haber una ley si no hubiera castigo; no podría haber castigo si no hubiera nadie para repartirlo. Los antiguos Aro, Cayo y Marcos gobernaban las fuerzas Vulturi; sólo los había visto una vez, pero en ese breve encuentro, me pareció que Aro, con su poderoso don que lee mentes –un contacto y sabría cada pensamiento que una mente hubiera tenido –era el verdadero líder.**

"Eso era bastante obvio" musitó Leah.

"Marcus está demasiado… distraído para tomar el puesto de su hermano" explicó Carlisle "Y Cayo no tiene el temperamento que hace falta. La gente siempre ha escuchado a Aro, les guste o no"

" **Los Vulturi estudiaron a los niños inmortales, en casa en Volterra y alrededor de todo el mundo. Cayo decidió que los jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto. Y por eso tenían que ser destruidos.**

Muchas personas hicieron, muecas aunque entendían la necesidad de tal medida.

" **Te digo que eran encantadores. Bueno, los aquelarres pelearon hasta el último hombre –fueron completamente diezmados- para protegerlos. La matanza no fue tan difundida como las guerras sureñas en este continente, pero más devastadoras en su propia forma. Aquelarres establecidos durante mucho tiempo, viejas tradiciones, amigos… La mayoría se perdió. Al final, la práctica fue completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales se volvieron innombrables, un tabú.**

" **Cuando viví con los Vulturi, conocí a dos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano el atractivo que tenían. Aro estudió a los pequeños por muchos años después de que la catástrofe que habían causado había acabado. Conoces su carácter inquisitivo; él tenía esperanzas que pudieran ser domesticados. Pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: los niños inmortales no podían ser permitidos a existir."**

"Bien" musitó Billy "Al menos eso asegura que nadie cambie niños por diversión"

 **Había olvidado a la madre de las hermanas Denali cuando la historia regreso a ella.**

" **No es precisamente claro lo que le sucedió a la madre de Tanya," Carlisle dijo. "Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran completamente inconscientes hasta el día que los Vulturi llegaron por ellas, su madre y su creación ilegal ya como sus prisioneros. Fue la ignorancia lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas. Aro las tocó y vio su total inocencia, así que no fueron castigadas con su madre.**

"Que generosidad" musitó Jacob con sarcasmo "Me pregunto que quiso de ellas"

"Probablemente esperaba que ellas esparzan la palabra de su generosidad y poder" resopló Edward "Muchos vampiros antiguos y poderosos fueron destruidos en ese tiempo. Le era útil a Aro que algunos de los más antiguos les dijeran a los jóvenes acerca de los Vulturi y sus formas de seguir la ley"

" **Ninguna de ellas había visto al niño antes, o soñar de su existencia, hasta el día que lo vieron quemarse en los brazos de su madre. Solo puedo suponer que su madre había guardado el secreto para protegerlas de éste exacto resultado. Pero, ¿por qué lo habría creado en primer lugar? ¿Quién era él, y qué había significado para ella que la motivó a cruzar ésta línea que no se puede cruzar? Tanya y las otras nunca recibieron una respuesta para cualquiera de éstas preguntas. Pero no pudieron dudar de la culpabilidad de su madre, y no creo que jamás la hayan perdonado verdaderamente.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los no vampiros consideraban esas palabras. Ninguno de los lobs habían escuchado una historia así antes, eso hacía ña reacción de Irina a Renesmee algo mucho más entendible.

" **Incluso con la perfecta garantía de Aro que Tanya, Kate, e Irina eran inocentes, Cayo quería quemarlas. Culpables por asociación. Fueron afortunadas de que Aro se sintiera compasivo ese día. Tanya y sus hermanas fueron perdonadas, pero dejadas con corazones incurables y un muy saludable respeto por la ley…"**

"Creo que tienes razón" musitó Seth "Ahora entiendo la reacción de Irina con lo de Nessie"

 **No estoy segura cuándo exactamente el recuerdo se volvió un sueño. Un momento parecía que estaba escuchando a Carlisle, mirando su cara, y luego un momento después estaba mirando un gris, árido campo y oliendo la espesa esencia de incienso quemándose en el aire. No estaba sola allí.**

 **El conjunto de figuras en el centro del campo, envueltas en capas cenicientas, me deberían haber aterrorizado –sólo podían ser Vulturi, y yo era, contra lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro, todavía humana. Pero yo sabía, como a veces lo hago en sueños, que yo era invisible para ellos.**

"¿Así que sabías que era un sueño?" preguntó Leah arqueando las cejas "Eso suena raro"

"Algo así" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Aún así reaccionaba ante las cosas temiendo que me afecten a mí"

 **Esparcidos alrededor de mí había montones humeantes. Reconocí la dulzura en el aire y no examiné los montículos muy de cerca. No tenía deseos de ver los rostros de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, medio temerosa de que pudiera reconocer a alguien en las ardientes piras.**

 **Los soldados Vulturi se hallaron en un círculo alrededor de algo o alguien, y escuché sus susurrantes voces creciendo en agitación. Me acerqué despacio a las capas, obligada por el sueño a ver que cosa o persona estaban examinando con tanta intensidad. Movimiento cuidadosamente entre las altas y silbantes figuras envueltas, finalmente vi el objeto de su debate, creciendo en un pequeño monte sobre ellos.**

 **Él era hermoso, adorable, justo como Carlisle había descrito. El niño era un pequeño todavía, tal vez dos años de edad. Rizos café claro enmarcaban su cara de querubín con sus redondas mejillas y labios rellenos. Y él estaba temblando, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muy asustado para ver la muerte acercarse más cada segundo.**

Todos en el cuarto se veían molestos por peal imaginar algo tan triste.

"Que desastre" musitó Charlie. Obviamente había muchas cosas más complejas en el mundo vampírico que él no había considerado. La sola idea de que alguien transforme un pequeño niño, casi un bebé, en un vampiro hacia que ese estremeciera tanto de asco como de miedo.

 **Fui golpeada por una poderosa necesidad de salvar al adorable, aterrado niño que los Vulturi, a pesar de todo su peligro devastador, ya no me importaban. Los empujé para pasar, sin importarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Liberándome de ellos completamente, corrí hacia el niño.**

 **Sólo cuando me tambaleé al detenerme fue cuando tuve una clara visión del monte en el que él estaba sentado. No era tierra y roca, sino una pila de cuerpos humanos, desangrados y sin vida. Demasiado tarde para no ver las caras. Los conocía a todos –Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike… y directamente bajo el adorable niño estaban los cuerpos de mi padre y mi madre.**

 **El niño abrió sus ojos brillantes color rojo sangre.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

"Claro, eso no es para nada perturbador" dijo Seth con voz temblorosa.

"Eso es todo" anunció Sue pasándole el libro a Billy.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **MATRIMONIO**

 **Mis ojos se abrieron.**

 **Estuve temblando y jadeando en mi cama durante varios minutos, tratando de liberarme del sueño y luego rosado mientras esperaba que mi corazón redujera la marcha.**

 **Cuando volví a la realidad de mi cuarto sucio, familiar. Me molesté un poco conmigo misma. ¡Qué sueño para tener la noche antes de mi boda! Esto es lo que consigo obsesionándome con las historias inquietantes a mitad de la noche.**

Carlisle parecías estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aunque Bella estuviese probablemente en lo correcto respecto a las razones, no podía negar que el sueño era algo simbólico.

 **Impaciente por quitarme la pesadilla. Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina mucho antes de que yo lo necesitara. Limpie los cuartos, y luego cuando Charlie se levantó le hice unas tortitas. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta para tener cualquier interés en comer el desayuno. Me senté en mi sitio mientras él comía.**

 **"Tienes que recoger al Sr. Weber a las tres en punto." Le recordé**

 **"No tengo mucho que hacer además de acompañarte, Bella. Probablemente no olvidaré mi único trabajo"**

"Siempre y cuando no te olvides de acompañar a Bella hasta el altar" rio Seth "Eso sí sería incómodo"

 **Charlie había tomado el día libre entero para la boda, y al final no serviría para nada. De vez en cuando, sus ojos miraban furtivamente a la puerta cercana bajo la escalera, donde él guarda sus instrumentos para pescar.**

 **"Ese no es tu único trabajo, también tienes que estar vestido y presentable" Él frunció el ceño en hacia sus cereales y murmuró las palabras "El traje de mono " bajo su aliento.**

Alice hizo una mueca dramática.

 **Alguien tocó enérgicamente la puerta de la calle.**

 **"Tú piensas que lo tienes mal " Dije, mientras me levantaba " Alice trabajará en mí todo el día"**

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo" dijo Alice con una sonrisa inocente.

 **Charlie cabeceó pensativamente, concediendo que él realmente tenía los menores problemas. Bese lo más alto de su cabeza Él se ruborizó y tosió. Seguí caminando para abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga y mi-pronto-hermana.**

 **El pelo corto negro de Alice no estaba en sus habituales puntas despeinadas.**

"Obvio que no" resopló ella.

 **Tenía preciosos bucles cayendo alrededor de su cara de duendecillo, que le daba una expresión contrastadamente seria. Ella me arrastró fuera de la casa diciendo un leve " ¡Eh!, Charlie " cuando salió.**

 **Alice me examinó cuando entré en su Porsche.**

 **"¡Ah, Dios, mira tus ojos!" Dijo con reproche " ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quedarte despierta toda la noche? "**

 **"Casi" Ella frunció el ceño.**

 **"Sólo he planeado tanto tiempo para que quedes perfecta y tú no estás ayudando, Bella"**

"Alice siento mucho el haber tenido horribles pesadillas la noche anterior" musitó Bella.

"Eso te pasa por obsesionarte con historias mórbidas a la mitad de la noche" le dijo Alice aunque llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **"Nadie me espera perfecta. Creo que el problema más grande es que yo podría dormirme durante la ceremonia y no ser capaz para decir "Si quiero" en la parte correcta y Edward se irá a la fuga"**

"Por alguno razón no veo eso sucediendo" río Emmett por lo bajo "Incluso si te quedases dormida, Edward solo esperaría a que te despiertes. Apuesto a que ni dejaría que nadie te despierte porque los humanos necesitan dormir"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así!" resopló Edward pero al haber las expresiones conocedoras en los rostros de los demás se contuvo de hacer más comentarios.

 **Ella se rio. "Te lanzaré el ramo cuando estés cerca"**

 **"Gracias."**

 **"Al menos usted tendrá mucho tiempo para dormir sobre el avión mañana. "**

 **Levanté una ceja. Mañana, reflexioné. Si nosotros nos fuéramos esta noche después de la recepción, nosotros todavía estaríamos sobre el avión mañana... bien, nosotros no íbamos a Boise, Idaho. Edward no había dejado caer solo una indirecta. Yo no debía haber acentuado el misterio, pero era extraño el no saber dónde dormiría mañana por la noche. O quizás no dormiría...**

Bella gruñó al tiempo que Charlie musitada algo incomprensible.

 **Le pregunté a Alice si iba a regalarnos algo y ella frunció el ceño.**

"Alice" musitó Edward.

Bella puo los ojos en blanco "Todo lo que dijo es que estaríamos en un lugar lejos… lo cual solo descarta un octavo del mundo"

 **"Esta todo empaquetado y listo" Ella dijo distraerme.**

 **¡¿Ha hecho eso?! "Me gustaría que me dejaras empaquetar mis cosas"**

 **"Eso habría sido demasiado."**

Jacob resopló "Sí, claro"

"Era la verdad… incluso si no era toda la verdad" se defendió ella.

 **"Descarta tu oportunidad de comprarme algo"**

 **"Tú vas a ser mi hermana oficial en diez horas... es hora de quitarte esa aversión a la ropa nueva"**

"Como si necesitases excusas para encargarte de ello" rio Bella recordando su guardarropa en la cabaña.

 **Yo saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla hasta que llegamos a la casa.**

 **"¿Él ya ha llegado?" Pregunté.**

 **"No te preocupe. El estará antes de que la música empiece. Pero no puedes verle, no hasta que el vuelva. Lo haremos de la manera tradicional."**

 **Yo grité. "¡Tradicional!"**

 **"Sí, novios aparte"**

 **"Ya sabes que el habrá echado una hojeada."**

 **"No- Soy la única que te ha visto con el vestido y no el pensado en el mientras Edward estuviera cerca"**

 **"Bien." Dije cuando giramos hacía la carretera. "Vuelves a usar la decoración de la graduación" Tres millas de calle estaban otra vez llenas de miles de lucecitas. Esta vez ella añadió banda de satén blanco.**

 **"La basura no, no quería.**

"Dice la persona que comprar más ropa en un mes que una familia promedio en un año" resopló Bella.

"¡Oye, los tiempos están difíciles!" le sonrió Alice "Estoy ayudando a la economía global"

 **Disfrútalo porque no volverás a ver esta decoración por más tiempo."**

"Creo que jamás escuché de esa tradición" rio Emily por lo bajo.

"Es algo triste" dijo Bella "No estaba en condiciones de tomar atención a mis alrededores en ese momento y considerando que para entonces era humana, no puedo recordar bien como se veían las cosas"

 **Entró en el cavernoso garaje de la entrada principal, el jeep de Emmett también estaba.**

 **"¿Segura respecto a que la novia no puede ver la decoración?" Protesté.**

 **"Sí ella es responsable. Quiero que tu mayor impacto sea cuando bajes las escaleras"**

Bella resopló "Solo me impactó Edward"

Alice gruñó "No sé ni parea que me molesté"

 **Ella puso una mano delante de mis ojos cuando entramos en la cocina. Yo estuve inmediatamente atacada por el olor.**

 **"¿Qué es eso?" Estaba sorprendida de como ella me dirigía por la casa.**

 **"¿Es demasiado?" Con la voz absolutamente preocupada "Tu eres el primer humano aquí. Deseo que esté bien"**

 **"¡Huele genial! - Le aseguré - algo intoxicada pero no del todo lleva, el balance de diferentes fragancias me llenaba**

"Bien" suspiró Alice aliviada "Temía que estuvieses siendo solo amable"

 **"Amapolas naranjas... lilas- y algo más ... ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

 **"Muy bien, Bella. Tu solo olvidaste la Fresia y las rosas."**

 **Ella no destapó mis ojos hasta que estuvimos en el baño. Lo habían convertido en un salón de belleza y me empecé a sentir somnolienta.**

 **"¿Es todo realmente necesario? Voy a parecer simple cuando me vea.**

Charlie resopló "Eso es ridículo"

Los recuerdos de la boda de su hija aún hacían que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Ella podía ser vampiro ahora pero nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, radiante y llena de felicidad como aquel día. Él había entendido entonces que ella había tomado la decisión correcta y tendría el futuro que merecía.

 **Ella me empujo hasta una silla rosa. "Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando termine contigo."**

 **"Sólo porque tendrán miedo de que les chupes la sangre." Dije. Me apoye en la parte de atrás de la silla y cerré mis ojos. Yo iba a estar muy cansada después de esto. Realmente podría haberme dormido. Casi lo conseguí mientras ella enmascaraba, arreglaba y espolvoreaba cada superficie de mi cuerpo.**

 **Fue después de la hora de comer cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta del baño y entró con su rubio cabello recogido en un suave moño encima de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cuál era el punto de esmerarme en mi atuendo teniendo a Rosalie alrededor?**

"¿Crees que soy tan mala como para opacarte en tu día?" río Rosalie.

"No necesitas esforzarte" resopló Bella "Lo único que necesitas hacer para bajarle la autoestima a una chica es pararte junto a ella"

 **"Han vuelto" Dijo Rosalie, inmediatamente el corazón se me paró. Edward estaba en casa.**

 **"Que no se acerqué"**

"Descuida" dijo Edward riendo "no tenía intenciones de morir entonces"

 **"Él está cambiándose todavía." Dijo Rosalie. "El valora mucho su vida.**

Edward rio por lo bajo "Totalmente cierto"

 **Esme tiene que terminar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Puedo arreglarle el pelo?**

 **Mi mandíbula se abrió. Intenté recordar cómo se cerraba.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Aunque ella fue la primera en admitir que no era cercana a Bella incluso después de su conversación sincera a media noche, ella en verdad no podía entender por qué estaba tan sorprendida por un pequeño acto de bondad de su parte.

 **Rosalie nunca fue mi persona favorita del mundo.**

 **Ella estaba ofendida por la opción que yo había elegido. Ella tenía su belleza imposible, su amorosa familia. Y aquí estoy yo, tirando todo lo que ella quiso por la basura. Eso no la hacía querer acercarse más a mí.**

Rosalie suspiró "No te odiaba, ¿sabes? Ya te lo había dicho"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Pero seguías sintiéndote incómoda en mi presencia. Aprecié mucho el gesto, incluso si no lo pude demostrar entonces"

 **"Por supuesto" dijo Alice. "Tú puedes empezar planchándolo. El velo va aquí debajo." Sus manos peinaban mi pelo torciéndolo, levantándolo y mostrando detalladamente como lo quería. Cuando terminó, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Rosalie. Formando mi pelo suave y rápidamente. Alice movió hacia atrás mi cara.**

 **Una vez que Rosalie recibió las merecidas felicitaciones por la forma en que quedó mi cabello, ella fue enviada a recoger mi vestido e ir a ver a Jasper, quien tenía el mandato de recoger a mi madre y a Phil en su hotel.**

Charlie se rio imaginando la reacción de Renée al ver al misterioso novio de Alice "Eso debió ser interesante"

Jasper rio por lo bajo "Eso es un eufemismo. Son personas agradables, incluso si Renée es bastante… energética. Le fue muy difícil permanecer callada en el trayecto hasta acá"

 **Alice me hizo estar de pie de modo que ella pudiera pasar el vestido sobre mi pelo y maquillaje. Mis rodillas temblaban tanto que Alice tuvo que abrochar los botones de satén en mi espalda.**

 **" Toma aire, Bella " Alice dijeron. " Intenta calmar tu corazón.**

"No creo que a ninguno de los invitados, con la excepción de los vampiros, les molestaría el ritmo cardíaco de Bella" comentó Sam.

 **No sudes tu nueva cara" Le di la mejor expresión sarcástica que yo podría hacer "Lo conseguiré"**

 **"Vamos a vestirnos ahora. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin nosotras durante dos minutos?"**

" **¿Tal vez?"**

"Guau Bella, de verdad estás mal" rio Emmett "¿Qué le pasó a la chica que desafía vampiros malos?"

Bella resopló "Se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para entender mi podio a ser el centro de atención, y a eso se le suma mis ideas del casamiento"

"Solo tú" rio Emmett "Sol tú, Bella"

 **"Ella rodó sus ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta.**

 **Me concentré en mi respiración, conté cada movimiento de mis pulmones, y miré fijamente en el espejo del baño y las luces que hacían que la tela de mi falda brillase. Tuve miedo de mirar al espejo - con miedo a que la imagen de mí en el traje de novia me enviaría al borde en una crisis de pánico a escala mayor.**

"Improbable" musitó Edward "Estabas más que hermosa"

 **Alice volvió antes de que yo hubiera respirado doscientas veces, en un vestido que caía sobre su cuerpo delgado como una cascada plateada.**

 **"Alice - guau"**

 **"No es nada. Nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tu estés en la habitación"**

 **"Difícil"**

 **"Ahora, ¿Tienes control, o tengo que traer a Jasper?"**

 **"¿Ellos han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre? "**

 **"Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo"**

 **Renée había volado hace dos días, y yo había pasado cada minuto que podía con ella - cada minuto que podía llevarla lejos de Esme y las decoraciones, en otras palabras.**

Esme rio "Estaba casi tan emocionada como Alice. No recuerdo que alguna vez las preparaciones para una boda hayan sido tan divertidas… o agotador, incluso para nosotros"

 **Por lo que yo podría decir, ella tenía más diversión con esto que un niño en Disneyland todo el día, De alguna forma, me sentí casi tan engañado a Charlie. Todo el terror que tuve respecto a su reacción.**

Edward rio entre dientes "Tienes una extraña forma de ver las cosas"

"No es que quería que se molestase" gruñó Bella "Pero en serio… toda esa preocupación fue por nada"

"Te dije que todo estaría bien y no me escuchaste" musitó Edward.

"Calla" siseó Bella haciendo que su esposo ría más.

 **¡" Ah, Bella! "Chilló ella, Entrando de una manera efusiva por la puerta. ¡" Ah, cariño, estás tan hermosa! ¡Ah, voy a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble!**

Alice sonrió, viéndose como una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de felicitar por su dibujo.

 **Tú y Esme deberíais hacer un negocio como planificadoras de boda. ¿Dónde has comprado el vestido? ¡Es precioso! ¡Muy generoso y elegante! Bella, pareces salida de una película de Austen." La voz de mi madre sonaba un poco lejana, y todo en mi habitación parecía sumido en un sueño. "Una idea muy creativa basar todo en el anillo de Bella.**

Emily arqueó las cejas, sonriendo ligeramente.

 **¡Muy romántica! ¡Pensar que estaba en la familia de Edward desde el siglo XVIII!"**

 **Alice y yo nos miramos de forma conspiradora. Mi madre no sabía que mi vestido y la decoración eran de antes del siglo XVIII. La boda no estaba hecha alrededor del anillo. Era alrededor de la vida de Edward.**

Edward se rio mientras los humanos intercambiaban miradas recordando muchas cosas de la boda. El arreglar una boda de modo que parezca de cierta época era una cosa, pero el hacerla acerca de la vida de una persona, era algo completamente diferente.

 **Alguien se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca en el arco de la puerta.**

 **"Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes" Dijo Charlie.**

 **"Bueno, Charlie, ¡te ves fabuloso!" Dijo Renée en tono de sorpresa. Todos esperamos la respuesta de Charlie.**

 **"Alice me ayudó"**

Charlie rio. Aún había cierta tensión en su relación con Renée pero ello habían llegado a un cierto acuerdo amistoso y los dos amaban profundamente a su hija. Había estado en verdad feliz cuando Renée había hallado a su hombre ideal y sabía que ella se sentía de la misma forma acerca de su relación con Sue.

 **"¿Es ya la hora?" Dijo Renée a sí misma "Esto pasa muy rápido, me siento mareada"**

 **Ya éramos dos.**

 **"Dame un abrazo antes de que baje" Insistió Renée. "Con cuidado, no quiero llorar"**

 **Mi madre me abrazo con delicadeza por la cintura, entonces se fue por la puerta.**

Todos los que habían estado en la boda sonrieron ligeramente recordando la emoción del día. Nadie podía decir que Alice no sabía cómo hacer un evento memorable.

 **"Oh ¡Dios! Casi me olvido. Charlie, ¿Dónde está la caja?**

 **Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita blanca, que le dio a Renée. Ella levanto la tapa y me lo mostró.**

 **"Algo azul" Dijo ella.**

 **"También algo viejo, es de la abuela Swan." Añadió Charlie. "Hicimos que un joyero reemplace las piedras por zafiro"**

 **Dentro de la caja había dos grandes horquillas plateadas con un zafiro azul oscuro en el centro y un intrincado detalle floral en los dientes.**

"Oh" dijo Renesmee sonriendo "Son los que están en tu cuarto"

Bella asintió "Es demasiado preciado para mí como para pomelo en el fondo de un joyero para que se quede allí por unas décadas. Estará allí para ocasiones especiales" De repente se imaginó una escena en su cabeza donde la plata y los zafiros adornaban el cabello de su hija. _Cuando te toque a ti, mi vida_ , pensó ella.

 **Tragué saliva. "Mamá, Papá... no puedo admitirlo"**

 **"Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada." Dijo Renée. "Cuando lo intentábamos ella quería mordernos nuestros cuellos"-**

"Alice" suspiró Esme "Que te dije de amenazar a la madre de la novia?"

"¿Qué no lo haga?" preguntó Alice en un tono inocente antes de encogerse de hombros "Sabía que al final estarían de acuerdo conmigo así que solo ahorré tiempo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía para otro público y quería esmerarme"

Bella resopló.

 **Una risa histérica salió de mis labios.**

 **Alice rápidamente colocó las horquillas en mi pelo. "Esto es algo viejo y algo azul" Musitó.**

 **Alice las tomó en sus manos para colocarlas en mi cabello.**

"Déjame adivinar, hiciste que Rosalie hiciera las trenzas de modo que se viera completo con los peines" dijo Bella.

Alice asintió "Por supuesto. YU eso no tuvo nada que ver con mis dones de psíquica porque fue idea de tu madre y todo fue acorde a su sugerencia. Claro que yo ya había visto lo que ella quería, pero ese no es el punto"

 **Girando para mirarme. "Y el vestido es nuevo así que..."**

 **Ella cogió algo y lo puso sobre mis manos. Era una liga blanca de encaje preciosa.**

 **"Es mía y la quiero de vuelta" Dijo Alice.**

 **Yo asentí y me sonrojé.**

Charlie también se ruborizó. 

**"Ya está" Dijo Alice con satisfacción. "Estas oficialmente perfecta" Dijo con una auto-suficiente sonrisa en su cara de duendecillo. Se giró hacia mis padres "Renée, tienes que bajar".**

 **"Si mama" Renée me dio un beso y salió.**

 **"Charlie, ¿me pasas las flores por favor?**

 **Charlie salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás de mí y arreglo la falda.**

Charlie rio "Sabía que había una razón por la que me querías fuera del cuarto, pero hubiera estado feliz quedándome en la ignorancia"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Bueno le acaba de dar la liga, ¿qué más iba a hacer Bella con ella? ¿Ponérsela en el cabello también?"

 **Puso la cola del vestido y el velo. y salió de la habitación.**

 **Ella volvió junto con Charlie con cuatro flores blancas. El olor a rosas, amapolas y fresia me envolvió.**

 **Rosalie - La música de la familia después de Edward - Estaba tocando en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Yo empecé a hiperventilar**

 **"Tranquila, Bells" Dijo Charlie "Te ves preocupada, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?"**

"Siempre y cuando Jasper esté por allí, claro" musitó ella.

 **Su voz sonó lejana, no sentía mis piernas.**

 **"Ella se pondrá mejor"**

 **Alice se puso delante de mí y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiño un ojo.**

 **"Tranquila, Bella. Edward te está esperando para que bajes"**

"La única forma de hacerla mover" sonrió Emmett.

 **La música cambio en una nueva canción. Charlie cogió mi brazo.**

 **"Bella... estamos a punto de batear"**

Billy resopló "No estás jugando béisbol amigo"

 **"¿Bella?" Pregunto Alice.**

 **"Si." Asentí. "Edward, Ok" Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con Charlie unido por mi brazo.**

 **"La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraban por el camino.**

 **La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.**

"Era hermosos" musitó Sue con los ojos brillantes. Bella pasó la mirada por distintos miembros de su familia quienes sonreían recordando sus propias bodas.

"Desearía recordarlo mejor" suspiró Bella "Es una de mis memorias más claras, peor aun así es bastante difuso en comparación"

"Me gustaría haberlo visto" musitó Nessie.

"Esperen" dijo Alice antes de salir del cuarto. Ella ya estaba de regreso antes de que la puerta tuviese oportunidad de cerrarse tras su partida y traía una gran caja de fotos "Los hice mientras Edward y Bella estaban en su luna de miel, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verlos propiamente después. Por favor tengan cuidado, están en perfecto orden" dijo ofreciendo las fotos a Esme quien las pasaba por el círculo.

Nessie casi grita de emoción al ver las fotos de su madre y su abuelo caminando por el altar "Es tan lindo" musitó.

 **"Es mi turno" Susurró Alice. "Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme."**

 **Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería descoordinada al lado suyo.**

"Como si a la gente le importase tu coordinación. Siempre y cuando o caigas sobre tu cara, todo está bien" dijo Alice "No pasé horas con tu maquillaje y tu atuendo solo para que la gente se fije en tus pies"

 **Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.**

 **"No dejes que me caiga, papá " susurré. Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.**

 **Un paso por vez. Me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada.**

"Hermosa novia ruborizada" corrigió Edward haciendo que Bella ría.

 **En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén- ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí - hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco que se desborda un montón de flores enmarañadas.**

Emily sonrió, empatando la descripción con una imagen que acababa de recibir del lugar. Tal vez Alice acceda a ayudarla con su boda. Ya lo habían retrasado bastante con los problemas de los Vulturi y los neófitos.

 **Yo estaba apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y el padre de Ángela detrás de ellos. No vi a mi madre donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados - ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Todo que yo realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran un del más oro ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, él sonrió mientras tomaba aire.**

 **De repente, lo único que sentí fue la mano de Charlie sobre la mía, evitando que me cayera.**

Charlie rio.

 **La marcha era demasiado lenta luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. El pasillo era muy corto.**

"Pensé que sería un problema" dijo Alice "Eso pasó la primera vez con Emmett y Rosalie. No se podía estar parado quieto esperándola" explicó ella.

 **Y luego, al final... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Charlie tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward. Cuando toque la dura y fría piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa.**

 **Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque nunca importaban tanto como para una pareja de nuestro tipo. Nosotros habíamos pedido a Sr. Weber hacer un cambio en los votos. En vez de " antes de que la muerte nos lleve" dijo el más apropiado "tanto tiempo como vivamos."**

Charlie rio.

"Pensé que algo sonaba diferente" sonrió Sue "Pero creo que lo pasé por alto"

 **En aquel momento, cuando él dijo su parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al temer esto - como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños no deseado o una muestra de cariño embarazosa. Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabía que yo, a mi manera, ganaba. Porque nada me importaba más que estar con él.**

Edward sonrió.

"Gracias" musitó Bella "Creo que nunca te dije cuanto me gustó todo a pesar de mis inhibiciones"

"Me alegra escucharlo" dijo él sonriendo.

 **Yo no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras,**

 **"Si quiero" Dije más cerca de un inteligible susurro mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara.**

 **Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas.**

 **"Si quiero" Dijo.**

 **El señor Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, entonces las manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos y acercó nuestras cabezas. Yo trate de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el irreal acto en el que una persona es mía. Sus ojos dorados miraron mis ojos como si ellos también quisieran derramar lágrimas, si no fuera imposible. El me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.**

 **El me beso despacio y con adoración, yo olvide todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que le amaba y que él me quería a mí, yo era suya.**

Alice suspiró contenta, pasando justamente la foto adecuada para el momento.

 **El culmino el beso, y tuvo que terminarlo.**

 **Me abracé a él mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de cómo la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta.**

Bella aprecia querer ruborizarse mientras los demás presentes sonreían y Jacob hacía muecas de asco causando que Nessie riera.

 **Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos - demasiado pronto - para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbe a ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su hospitalidad y amabilidad frente al público me lleno de felicidad.**

 **El público rompió en aplausos y el giro nuestros cuerpos a nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de él.**

 **Lo brazos de mi madre me encontraron primero, sus lágrimas consiguieron apartar mi mirada de la de Edward. Entonces yo fue pasando de mano en mano por todo el público pero mi mente seguía en Edward, y su mano en la mía. Yo abracé de diferente manera, suavemente a mis amigos y con fuerza a mi nueva familia.**

 **Uno de los abrazos fue diferente a los otros. Seth Clearwater había sido valiente en enfrentar a todos esos vampiros para estar allí en lugar de mi perdido amigo licántropo.**

Jacob agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que había fallada a su mejor amiga. Incluso si había parecido eventualmente, solo logró causarles más dolor a ambos.

Bella sonrió tristemente, sabiendo lo que su amigo estaría pensando y le sonrió haciéndole saber que ella lo disculpaba.

Jacob le ofreció otra sonrisa en respuesta.

"Eso es todo" dijo Billy.

Emily suspiró contenta "Fue hermoso"

"Parece que eso describe bien los últimos sucesos" dijo Bella sosteniendo una foto de su beso con Edward en la boda.

"Es mi turno" dijo Renesmee ansiosa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy** **  
** **GESTO**

 **La boda fluía en la fiesta de recepción sin problemas- prueba de la planificación impecable de Alice. Estaba el crepúsculo sobre el río, la ceremonia duró exactamente la cantidad de tiempo, permitiendo establecer el crepúsculo detrás de los árboles. Las luces en los árboles como Edward, me condujo a través de la puerta trasera de vidrio, con el resplandor de flores blancas. Hubo otras diez mil flores allí, que actuaban como una fragante, aireado desde la tienda hasta más de la pista de baile, creado en el césped bajo dos de los antiguos cedros.**

 **Las cosas se pusieron lentas, relajado como la suave noche rodeado agosto nosotros. La pequeña multitud de propagación a cabo, bajo el suave brillo de las luces, y que fueron recibidos de nuevo por los amigos que sólo nos abrazó. Hubo tiempo para hablar ahora, para reír.**

 **"Felicidades, chicos", nos dijo Seth, de atenuación elegante y con su cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores. Su madre, Sue, con mallas por su lado, mirando a los huéspedes cautelosos con intensidad.**

"Fue una experiencia bastante enervante" admitió Sue "Yo tenía menos comunicación con tu familia que Billy y peor aún con los recién llegados" dijo ella sin mencionar sus dudas al momento de creer a alguien dadas a las declaraciones contrastantes de su hija y su hijo. Eso sin mencionar que las de su hija no hacían absolutamente nada para calmar a su madre.

 **Su rostro era delgado y fuerte y de expresión que fue acentuada por su corto, peinado severo, que fue tan corto como el de su hija Leah—Me pregunto si ella le había cortado la misma manera en una muestra de solidaridad.**

Sue rio por lo bajo. Bella estaba bastante cerca a la verdad.

 **Billy Black, al otro lado de Seth, no estaba tan tenso como Sue.**

"Lo que fue sorprendente" bromeó Bella.

 **Cuando miré al padre de Jacob, me sentí como si viera a dos personas, en vez de un padre.**

Billy arqueó las cejas al no entender la idea.

 **Sin embargo, solo era un hombre viejo en la silla de ruedas alineadas con el rostro y una sonrisa blanca que miró todo el mundo. Y, aparte de lo que aparentaba, era el descendiente directo de una larga línea de gran alcance, mágicos jefes, envuelta por la autoridad que había nacido de él y sus antepasados.**

 **A pesar de que la ausencia de magia en él -omiten en su generación-, Billy sigue siendo una parte del poder y la leyenda que contiene su familia. Esa magia no fluyó directamente a través de él.**

"Supongo que tomaré eso como un cumplido" notó Billy con el semblante serio.

Bella se preocupó por un momento antes de notar que Billy solo bromeaba.

 **Se fluía a través de su hijo, el heredero de la magia, que se ha convertido en su orgullo. En su izquierda Sam Uley, que estaba para actuar como el jefe de leyendas y magia ahora…**

 **Billy parecía extrañamente a gusto teniendo en cuenta el evento de la boda—sus ojos negros brillaban como si hubiera recibido sólo una buena noticia.**

Billy sonrió tristemente. Incluso con su preocupación por Bella y el estar rodeado de tantos vampiros no podía arruinarle el humor tras saber que Jacob regresaba a casa.

 **Me impresionó por su compostura. Esta boda debe haber parecido una cosa muy mala, lo peor que podría suceder al hijo de Billy.**

"Al menos sucedió algo" musitó Billy "Habíamos estado esperando que todo termine en esto tarde o temprano. Esperaba que con eso Jacob pudiese superarlo entonces"

 **Yo sabía que no era fácil para él limitar sus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta el desafío de este evento que anunció a los antiguos tratados entre los Cullens y la Quileutes—el tratado que prohíbe la Culles la creación de otro vampiro. Los lobos sabían que una infracción estaba llegando, pero los Cullens no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionaría. Antes de la alianza, que habría significado inmediato en ataque. Una guerra. Pero ahora que ellos conocían mejor nuestra historia, ¿habría perdón?**

"Buena pregunta" musitó Charlie "Sé que Jacob no estaba muy de acuerdo con el asunto, pero asumo que su opinión no pesaba tanto estando él en los bosques de Canadá. ¿Qué pensaban el resto de ustedes al respecto?"

"No estábamos seguros, para serte honesto" admitió Sam "Seth puso en claro su opinión a favor de la paz mientras que Paul solo buscaba una buena pelea. Los más jóvenes estaban tan entusiasmados como asustados al respecto. Jared estaba indeciso. Quil y Embry no querían lastimar a Bella incluso si no querían extender esa generosidad hacia los demás" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros "En resumen estábamos casi totalmente dispuesto a dejarlo pasar dadas las circunstancias"

"¿Qué cambió?" preguntó Charlie indeciso.

Sam rio por lo bajo sin mucho humor "Te diría, pero no creo que a Bella le agrade la idea. Ya verás"

 **Como en respuesta a ese pensamiento, Seth inclino la cabeza hacia Edward, con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle. Edward devolvió el abrazo con su brazo libre.**

 **Vi Sue delicadamente estremecerse.**

Charlie sonrió abiertamente a su esposa mientras ella sonreía algo avergonzada.

 **"Es bueno ver, que las cosas funcionan para ti" dijo Seth. "Estoy feliz por ti".**

"Creo que eras el único" dijo Edward secamente "Aunque Mike estuvo sorprendentemente calmado por el asunto, incluso algo amigable"

"Supongo que ya se había resignado" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Tal vez no sea el chico más brillante del lugar, pero tampoco es tan tonto"

"Eso no lo detuvo de babear por ti durante la boda" resopló Edward.

 **"Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí." Dijo Edward apartándose de Seth y esperado a Sue y Billy. "Gracias también. Por dejar venir a Seth. Por apoyar a Bella el día de hoy."**

 **"Eres bienvenido", dijo Billy en su profundidad, grave su voz, y me sorprendió el optimismo en su tono. Tal vez una tregua puede ser más fuerte que el horizonte.**

"O creían que así nos iríamos y dejaríamos de molestar su existencia" dijo Jasper amargamente "No es que los culpe por ello"

 **La formación de una pequeña fila, hizo que Seth se despidiera y Billy fuera en ruedas hacia la comida. Sue manteniendo, por una parte, a cada uno de ellos.**

 **A continuación, llegó Ángela y Ben fueron al lado de la demanda, seguidos por los padres de Ángela y luego Mike y Jessica—que fueron, para mi sorpresa, a la celebración de la mano.**

Alice arqueó las cejas "Lo siento Bella, pero nadie necesita ser psíquico para predecir eso"

 **Yo no había oído que estaban juntos de nuevo. Eso fue bonito.**

 **Detrás de mis amigos humanos, estaban los que serían mis nuevos primos, el clan Denali. Me di cuenta de que estaba celebrando mi aliento como el vampiro frente—Tanya, asumí el olor a fresa en su tinte rubio de rizos— llegado para abrazar Edward.**

 **Junto a ella, otros tres vampiros de ojos color oro. Para mí con curiosidad abierta, eran hermosos. Una mujer con el cabello rubio pálido, recto como maíz seda. Junto a ella estaban un hombre y una mujer de pelo negro, con un toque de oliva en su piel nívea.**

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar" dedujo Nessie sonriendo con tristeza al saber que Irina no se encontraba ente ellos.

 **Y ellos fueron los cuatro, el motivo que hizo mi estómago sentirse herido.**

 **Tanya se mantenía con Edward.**

 **"Ah, Edward", dijo, "te he extrañado".**

"Sí que sabe hacer el papel de exnovia" dijo Emily.

"Solo estaba bromeando" rio Edward "Tanya no es rencorosa. Lo único que me hacía diferente es que no caí por ella"

 **Edward le abrazo, colocando su mano ligeramente sobre su hombro y la intensificación de la espalda, para obtener un mejor aspecto a ella. "Ha sido demasiado tiempo, Tanya. Te ves muy bien"**

 **"¿Así que...?"**

 **"Quiero presentarles a mi esposa." Fue en ese momento en que Edward dijo esa palabra y lo considere desde ahí que era oficialmente cierto, pareció como si explotara con satisfacción diciéndolo de esa manera y en ese momento. Los Denalis rieron ligeramente en respuesta. "Tanya, esta es mi Bella".**

 **Tanya era tan hermosa como en mis peores pesadillas había predicho. Ella tenía ojos puestos en mí con una mirada que era mucho más especulativa de lo que era su dimisión y, a continuación, llegó a tenderme la mano.**

"Te preocupas mucho" rio Esme "Solo se sentía curiosa por conocer un nuevo miembro de la familia y te medía como una potencial nueva amiga en vez de una rival"

"Lo entendí después" le aseguró Bella "Supongo que fui muy dura a lo que ella concernía. No era justo de mi parte, pero el incidente con Laurent tampoco ayudó"

 **"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella". Ella sonrió. "Nos consideramos familia extensa de Carlisle y me siento parte de ella, siento lo de Irina, reciente incidente cuando no se comportan como tales. Tenemos que han cumplido con usted antes. ¿Puede usted perdonar a nosotros? "**

 **Por supuesto," dije sonrojándome. "Estoy encantada de conocerle".**

 **"Los Cullen son muy unidos y ahora el número se incrementa. Tal vez sea hora de nuestro turno ¿eh, Kate?**

 **"Es bueno mantener vivo el sueño," dijo Kate rolando sus ojos de oro.**

Los vampiros y los lobos rieron sabiendo que en menos de un año Kate encontraría su hombre de ensueños"

 **Ella tomó mi mano sobre la de Tanya y la apretó suavemente. "Bienvenida, Bella".**

 **La mujer morena puso su mano en la parte superior de Kate.**

 **"Soy Carmen, este es Eleazar. Estamos todos muy contentos porque finalmente están juntos."**

 **"Yo-Yo también" Tartamudeé.**

 **Había gente esperando detrás de Tanya - Charlie adjunto, Mark, y su esposa. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes al ver a los del Clan Denali.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo recordando los comentarios de Mark al día siguiente.

 **"Sera bueno conocer a los demás más tarde. ¡Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para eso! Tanya reía con Carmen y entonces su familia se trasladó al comedor.**

Muchas personas resoplaron ante eso.

"Solo Tanya haría esa broma" rio Jacob "¿Acaso alguna vez dice algo que no tenga ora connotación?"

"Si no lo hace ella, lo hace Emmett" dijo Jasper.

 **Todas las tradiciones estándar se mantuvieron. Estaba cegada por los flashes cuando sujetábamos el cuchillo sobre el gran y majestuoso pastel, pensé, que era algo increíble para nuestro grupo íntimo de familiares y amigos.**

"La mitad de los cuales ni siquiera come" añadió Emily "Aunque si conozco a Seth estoy seguro que el arregló ese asunto de torta de más"

"Fue fantástico" sonrió Seth "La mitad de la familia logró pasarme sus pedazos"

"No hay que desperdiciar" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Al terminar de cortar la torta Edward y yo estamos empujando trozos de pastel a los invitados: Edward tragó su parte con incredulidad.**

Dicho vampiro hizo una mueca al recordarlo mientras sus hermanos reían.

 **A la hora de aventar el ramo, lo tire con habilidad atípica, justo en las sorprendidas manos de Ángela. Emmett y Jasper aullaban con risa hacia mí, mientras que Edward me quitaba liga prestada de Alice—que previamente había deslizado casi hasta mi tobillo**

"Aburrida" se quejó Emmett.

— **muy cuidadosamente con sus dientes. Con un rápido guiño hacía mí, él disparó la liga directamente a la cara de Mike Newton.**

Jacob resopló "Hubiese pagado por ver eso"

Alice sacudió la cabeza "¿Qué harían sin mí?" preguntó ella de forma retórica "Con un movimiento de manos exagerado, sacó una foto de la cara de sorpresa de Mike y otra de Edward donde se veía como un niño atrapado robando caramelos y que no se arrepentía al respecto.

 **Y cuando la música empezó, Edward me tiró en sus brazos para la primera danza habitual; me fui voluntariamente, a pesar de mi miedo a bailar—especialmente bailar frente a una audiencia—solo feliz por tenerlo sosteniéndome.**

"Acaso no fue una magnífica idea el convencerte a que vallas al baile escolar" le dijo Alice "Sino pudiste haberte asustado y tropezado de modo que ni Edward hubiese podido hacer algo para salvarte de la vergüenza"

"Oh calla" musitó Bella.

 **Él hizo todo el trabajo, y yo sin esfuerzo bajo el resplandor de un dosel de luces brillantes y los destellos de las cámaras, me dejé llevar.**

"Bueno..." dijo Nessie mirando a su tía quien rio y le dio un conjunto de fotos de Edward y Bella bailando.

 **"¿Disfruta de la fiesta, la señora Cullen?" Él susurró en mi oído.**

 **Yo me reí. "Esto va a tardar un rato en que me acostumbré" dije, "Tenemos un rato para que te acostumbres" me recordó con su voz exuberante, apoyando sus labios en los míos y besándome mientras bailábamos. Cientos de cámaras hacían clic febrilmente.**

"No pareces tan preocupado por la transformación de Bella allí ¿eh?" bromeó Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Tuve un rato para acostumbrarme. No era eso en sí lo que me preocupaba, sino las complicaciones que implicaba"

 **La música había cambiado y Charlie aprovechó para tomar a Edward del hombro y pedir que le dejara bailar conmigo, Edward acepto.**

 **No fue casi tan fácil bailar con Charlie. Él no era mejor de lo que yo era, por lo que tuve que desplazarme con seguridad de un lado a otro en una pequeña plaza de formación. Edward y Esme bailaban como un hilar que nos rodeaba, como Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers.**

 **"Voy a extrañarte en casa, Bella. Voy a estar solo." dijo Charlie.**

 **Hable a través de un nudo en la garganta, tratando de hacer una broma sobre esto. "Me siento horrible, dejando que tu cocines—Es prácticamente negligencia criminal. Deberías arrestarme."**

Sue resopló "Es cierto"

"¿Debería ofenderme?" preguntó Charlie "Estoy empezando a pensar que solo te casaste conmigo para asegurar que n me envenenara con mi comida"

"Bueno soy un alma caritativa" dijo ella.

 **Él sonrió. "Supongo que puedo sobrevivir a la comida. Solo llámame cuando puedas."**

" **Lo prometo"**

 **Pareció como si bailara con todos. Era bueno ver a todos mis viejos amigos, pero realmente quería estar con Edward más que con alguien más. Estaba feliz cuando finalmente termino, solo después de medio minuto comenzó otro nuevo baile.**

" **¿Aun no te gusta Mike, eh?" comente ya que Edward me alejo de él.**

" **No cuando tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tiene suerte de que no lo haya echado. Por supuesto."**

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó Jasper "Sé que yo lo hubiese hecho"

"¿Por qué molestarme?" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Yo era el que me casaba"

" **Sí, claro."**

" **¿Alguna vez piensas verte a ti misma?"**

" **Um. No, supongo que no. ¿Por qué?"**

Alice musitó algo incoherente mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

" **Entonces supongo que no te das cuenta totalmente, de lo angustiosamente hermosa que estas esta noche. No estoy sorprendido por la dificultad que tiene Mike con los pensamientos impropios acerca de una mujer casada. Estoy decepcionado que Alice no te forzó a mirarte al espejo."**

"Mi error" musitó ella "Pero si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no hubiese tenido que recordar aquello"

" **Tú eres muy imparcial, lo sabes" le dije.**

 **Él suspiró y luego hizo una pausa y me giró para afrontar la casa. La pared de cristal reflejó la fiesta de atrás como un espejo largo. Edward señalo a la pareja en el espejo directamente a través de nosotros.**

" **¿Soy parcial?"**

 **Solo logre vislumbrar un pedazo del reflejo de Edward—un perfecto duplicado de su rostro perfecto— con una hermosa morena a su lado. Su piel era una crema y rosas, sus ojos eran enormes con entusiasmo y enmarcados por sus gruesas pestañas.**

"Y yo que pensé que eras humilde" bromeó Jacob.

 **El vestido de un blanco brillante era estrecho, con un corte que resaltaba su figura de una forma elegante y agraciada—mientras me mantenía inmóvil, al menos**

 **Antes de pudiera parpadear y la belleza se volteara hacia mí, Edward de repente se puso rígido y se volvió automáticamente hacia la dirección contraria, como si alguien le hubiera llamado.**

Jacob se removió en su asiento.

 **De repente, sonrió una brillante sonrisa.**

" **¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.**

" **Un regalo de bodas sorpresa."**

" **¿Huh?"**

 **El no respondió; solo empezó a bailar de nuevo, llevándome al lado contrario al que nos habíamos dirigido antes, lejos de las luces y luego entrando en las profundidades de la noche al límite de la luminosa pista de baile.**

 **El no paro hasta que encontramos el lado oscuro de un enorme cedro. Entonces Edward miro directamente en la oscuridad de las sombras.**

" **Gracias" Edward lo dijo hacia la oscuridad. "Esto es muy… amable de tu parte."**

" **Amable es mi segundo nombre," una familiar voz tosca respondió desde la negra noche.**

"¿Jacob?" preguntó Nessie sorprendida y encantada. "¿Al fin aparecerás para dejar todos los problemas atrás?"

Jacob musitó algo mientras se veía algo incómodo.

" **¿Interrumpo?"**

 **Mi mano voló hasta mi garganta, y si Edward estuviera sosteniéndome probablemente hubiera colapsado.**

Leah arqueó las cejas divertida ante lo que consideraba exceso de drama, pero secretamente estaba feliz de que Bella haya mostrado una reacción visible. A veces parecía no importarle las cosas.

" **¡Jacob!" sonreí tan pronto como pude respirar "¡Jacob!"**

" **Por aquí, Bella."**

 **Me tropecé con el sonido de su voz. Edward mantenido su agarre bajo mi codo hasta que otra serie de fuertes manos me atraparon en la oscuridad. El calor de la piel de Jacob me quemada a través del delgado vestido satinado cuando él me tiro para mantenerme más cerca. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para bailar; solo me abrazo por un momento y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Él se inclinó hacia abajo para presionar su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.**

" **Rosalie no podrá perdonarme si no le soy su oficial turno en la pista de baile," murmuro Edward,**

"Obvio que no" dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca "Aunque no me hubiese molestado si eso implicaba que no dejaras a Bella sola"

"Y lo dejaste muy en claro" rio Edward "Si hubo un sacrificio de mi parte no fue el dejar que Jacob baile con mi esposa, sino el tener que soportar los comentarios de Rose"

"Tonto" musitó ella.

 **y súper que él nos dejaba, dándome su propio regalo— este momento con Jacob.**

" **Oh, Jacob." Ahora estaba llorando; no podía decir las palabras claramente. "Gracias."**

" **Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinaras tu vestido. Solo soy yo."**

" **¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora."**

 **El resoplo. "Si—la fiesta puede comenzar. El mejor hombre finalmente llego."**

" **Ahora todos a los que amo están aquí."**

Rosalie suspiró "¿No crees que esa frase tuvo poco tacto de tu parte?"

"¿Solo un poco?" preguntó Bella "Lo siento Jake"

"No hay problema" respondió el aludido.

 **Sentí sus labios cepillando mi cabello. "Lamento llegar tarde, cariño."**

" **Estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado"**

" **esa era la idea"**

Bella hizo una mueca al mirar hacia su mejor amigo. Se había sentado demasiado feliz que no se puso a pensar cuán difícil debió ser para su migo el bailar en la boda de ella. Estaba contenta con la forma en que las cosas se habían resuelto peor tal vez hubiese sido mejor para todos si Jake se hubiese mantenido alejado en esos momentos.

 **Eché una mirada a los invitados, pero no pude ver atreves de los bailarines hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado antes el padre de Jacob, no sabía si seguía ahí.**

" **¿tu padre sabe que estás aquí?"**

"Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan feliz" musitó Charlie.

 **Tan pronto como pregunte, supe que era lo que seguiría- había una sola explicación para la expresión que se dibujó en él después**

" **estoy seguro de que Sam se lo dijo. Iré a verlo cuando… cuando la fiesta termine"**

" **el estará tan alegre de que estés en casa"**

 **Jacob se acomodó un poco hacia atrás y se enderezo, coloco una mano sobre mi espalda y agarro mi mano derecha con la otra.**

 **Él acerco nuestras manos hacia su pecho; pude sentir los latidos de su corazón debajo de mi palma y pude adivinar que no había colocado mi mano ahí accidentalmente.**

" **no sé si puedo pedirte algo más que tan solo esta pieza", dijo él y empezó a guiar nuestros movimientos en lentos y pequeños círculos que no seguían el compás de la música que venía de detrás de nosotros. "me encantaría que fuera la mejor".**

Bella rio "Sabes me acordé de nuestro baile anterior a ese"

"Éramos tan jóvenes" musitó Jacob "Y claro, ahora siento que éramos también jóvenes e ingenuos para entonces"

"Unos más que otros" añadió Bella en broma "Ambos recorrimos largos caminos"

 **Nos mecimos al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón que sentía bajo mi mano.**

" **estoy muy alegre de haber venido", dijo Jacob tranquilamente después de un momento. "no creí que lo estaría".**

" **Pero es bueno verte…una vez más" no es tan triste como pensé que sería.**

"ustedes siguen despidiéndose con una consistencia increíble" bromeó Emmett "Cualquiera pensaría que para ahora ya deberían saber que se verán de nuevo de alguna forma u otra. Generalmente porque el perro no se puede apartar de Bella"

"Cierto" admitió Jacob a regañadientes "Pero ahora tengo otras razones para seguir aquí"

" **no quiero que te sientas triste"**

" **lo sé, y yo no vine esta noche para hacerte sentir culpable"**

" **No-me hace muy feliz que hayas el mejor regalo que tu pudiste haberme dado."**

 **Jacob sonrió. "que bien porque no había podido detenerme para tener un presente verdadero"**

 **Mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a él y pude ver su cara ahora más arriba de lo que esperaba. ¿Era posible que él siguiera creciendo?**

"Solo un poco" rio Jacob "Creo que tuvo algo que ver con el estar en forma de lobo durante todas esas semanas. Antes de eso no había crecido tanto y no crecí más después de aquello"

 **Él debería de estar cerca de los 2 metros (y algo) de altura.**

 **Era un alivio ver sus facciones habituales después de todo ese tiempo-sus ojos eran profundos y se les dibujaba una sombra debajo de sus desaliñadas cejas negras, sus prominentes pómulos, sus gruesos labios estirados por encima de sus brillantes dientes en la sarcástica sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.**

 **Sus ojos se encontraban apretados hacia los bordes-cuidadosos; pude ver que él estaba siendo más cuidadoso esta noche.**

 **Hacia todo lo posible por hacerme feliz, para no resbalar y demostrarme cuánto le estaba costando de verdad.**

 **Nunca había hecho algo lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer un amigo como Jacob.**

" **¿cuándo decidiste volver?"**

" **¿consciente o inconscientemente?" inhaló profundamente antes de proceder a contestar su propia pregunta.**

" **realmente no lo sé". Supongo que estuve vagando en vueltas sobre este camino por un buen tiempo y quizá fue porque el comienzo estaba aquí. Pero no estuve seguro hasta esta mañana de que quería recorrerlo.**

 **No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Sonrío. No podrías creer que raros son estos sentimientos-caminando en dos piernas de nuevo. ¡Y ropa! Y es más chistoso porque lo sientes extraño. No había esperado eso. Estoy fuera de practica con todas las cosas humanas".**

"Oh no" musitó Sue "Tal vez no sea una buena idea mantenerse en forma lupina por mucho tiempo, o terminarán creyendo que no hay más beneficios en la forma humana"

 **Girábamos constantemente.**

" **Hubiera sido una lástima perderme verte así. Valió la pena hacer el viaje hasta aquí.**

 **Te ves increíble, Bella, tan hermosa".**

" **Alice invirtió mucho tiempo en mí hoy, la oscuridad ayuda mucho"**

Edward resopló.

" **no es tan oscuro para mí, tu sabes"**

" **ok" sentidos de hombre lobo. Fue tan fácil olvidar todas las cosas que él pudo hacer, parece tan humano. Especialmente ahora mismo.**

" **Te cortaste el cabello," lo note.**

" **Si. Más fácil, ya sabes.**

"Y más cómodo cuando eres lobo" añadió Jacob "Empezaba a tropezarme con mi pelambre"

 **Pensé que había aprovechar lo mejor de las manos."**

" **Luce bien." Mentí.**

"No muy convincente" resopló Jacob "Pero no me importaba mucho"

 **El resoplo. "Claro. Lo hice yo mismo, con unas tijeras de cocina oxidadas" sonrió ampliamente por un rato, y después su sonrisa se apagó. Su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Eres feliz, Bella?"**

" **Si."**

" **Está bien." Sentí que sus brazos se encogieron. "Eso es el asunto principal, supongo."**

" **¿Cómo te sientes, Jacob? ¿En realidad?"**

" **Estoy bien, Bella, es verdad. Ya sabes que no necesito que te preocupes por mí nunca más. Deja de fastidiar a Seth."**

" **No solo lo estoy fastidiando solo por ti. Me agrada Seth."**

"Gracias Bella"

" **Él es un buen chico. Mejor compañía que otros. Te diré, si pudiera librarme de las voces en mi cabeza, al ser un lobo sería perfecto."**

Nessie frunció el ceño.

 **Me reí de la manera en que sonó. "Si, tampoco puedo callar a las mías"**

" **En tu caso, significaría que estás loca.**

"¿Eso es nuevo?" rio Emmett.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Bella.

 **Claro, ya sabía que ya estabas enferma." Bromeo.**

" **Gracias."**

 **La locura es probablemente más fácil de compartir en un paquete mental. Las voces de la gente loca no envían niñeras para estarlos vigilando."**

" **¿Huh?"**

" **Sam esta allá. Y algunos de los otros. Solo en caso, tu sabes."**

" **¿En caso de que?"**

" **En caso de que no pueda mantenerte cerca, algo así. In caso de que decida arruinar la fiesta."**

"Jacob no haría eso" resopló Renesmee "No necesita niñeras"

Jacob se removió incómodo en su asiento. Él no había arruinado la fiesta, pero la presencia de sus "niñeras" había terminado siendo útil.

 **El destello una rápida sonrisa a lo que fue probablemente un pensamiento apelando a él. "Pero no estoy aquí para arruinar tu boda, Bella. Estoy aquí para…" Él se calló.**

" **Para hacerla perfecta."**

" **Esa es una orden muy grande"**

" **Lo bueno es que tú eres alto."**

Muchas personas resoplaron ante eso.

 **El gimió ante mi mala broma y después suspiro. "Solamente estoy aquí para ser tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, una vez más."**

" **Sam debería darme más crédito."**

" **Bueno, tal vez estoy siendo súper sensible. Tal vez ellos estarían aquí de todos modos, para mantener vigilado a Seth. Hay muchos vampiros aquí. Seth no toma eso tan seriamente como debería."**

" **Seth sabe que él no es ningún peligro. El entiende a los Cullens mejor que Sam."**

Seth sonrió apenado. Podía entender mejor a los Cullen, pero había subestimado el buen comportamiento de Jacob.

" **Claro, claro." dijo Jacob, haciendo las paces antes que esto se convirtiera en una pelea.**

 **Es tan raro verlo siendo el diplomático.**

"Ni que lo digas" rio Seth "Aún me estoy haciendo la idea"

"Es parte del encanto de un alfa" bufó Jacob.

Charlie lo miró, confundido, pero decidió no preguntar.

" **Lo siento acerca de las voces," dije. "Desearía que pudiera ser mejor." En muchas maneras.**

" **No es tan malo. Solo estoy lloriqueando un poco."**

" **¿Eres… feliz?"**

" **Lo suficientemente cerca. Pero es suficiente acerca de mí. Tu eres la estrella hoy." Se rio en silencio. "Apuesto a que estas amando esto. Centro de atención."**

Muchas personas rieron por lo bajo conociendo cuán reacia Bella se pone por tener a gente "encima de ella"

" **Si. No puedo tener suficiente atención."**

 **Él se rio y después miro por encima de mi cabeza. Con los labios apretados, él estudió el brillante brillo de la fiesta de recepción, el giro lleno de gracia de los bailarines, los pétalos que revolotean y se caen desde las guirnaldas. Miré con él. Todo Parecía muy distante desde este oscuro y quieto espacio.**

 **Casi como si estuviéramos viendo la agitación de una blanca corriente dentro de una esfera de nieve.**

" **se los voy a conceder" dijo él," ellos sí que saben cómo organizar una fiesta".**

"Gracias" dijo Alice sonriendo deslumbrantemente.

" **Alice es una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza".**

"Y gracias a ti también" dijo ella.

 **Él suspiró." la canción termino. ¿Crees que podrías regalarme otro baile? "¿O te estoy pidiendo demasiado?"**

 **Estreche mi mano alrededor de la suya. "puedes pedirme los bailes que tú quieras"**

 **Sonrió. Eso sería interesante. Creo que me puedo quedar con dos más. No quiero empezar a hablar.**

 **Giramos en otro círculo.**

 **Te parece que los utilice para decirte adiós por ahora.**

 **Murmuró.**

 **Intenté pasar el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta, pero no pude forzarme a tragarlo.**

 **Jacob me observo y frunció el entrecejo. Acercó sus dedos a mi mejilla y con ellos enjugó las lágrimas que estaban ahí.**

" **Tú no deberías de estar llorando, Bella"**

" **todo mundo llora en las bodas" dije**

"Tienes razón" rio Esme.

" **¿esto es lo que quieres, verdad?"**

" **así es"**

" **entonces sonríe"**

 **Lo intentare. Él sonrió en respuesta a mi mueca.**

" **Intentaré recordarte justo así. Pretenderé que…**

" **¿Qué prenderás? ¿Qué estoy muerta?"**

"Eso es algo injusto de tu parte" comentó Charlie "No pudo haber sido tan fácil para Jacob el estar allí y peor escuchando esas cosas"

"¿otra vez lo estás apoyando?" gruñó Bella "Sé que estuvo mal, pero el que me digan que debería morir tiende a causar una reacción fuerte en cualquiera"

 **Él apretó los dientes. Estaba luchando consigo mismo- con su decisión de hacer su presencia aquí un regalo y no una sentencia.**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

 **Pude adivinar que quería decir.**

" **No". Finalmente respondió. "Pero así te veo en mi cabeza. Mejillas rosadas. El corazón latiendo. Dos pies izquierdos. Todo eso"**

 **Deliberadamente le di un pisotón tan fuerte como pude.**

Jacob rio por lo bajo "Supongo que lo merecía"

 **Sonrió. "Esa es mi chica"**

 **Empezó a decir otra cosa y después mantuvo la boca cerrada. Luchando contra las palabras que no quería decir.**

 **Mi relación con Jacob solía ser fácil. Natural como respirar. Pero desde que Edward regresó a mi vida es una constante tensión.**

"No es culpa de Edward" dijo Rosalie en un tono lago severo,

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" contestó Bella.

 **Porque – en los ojos de Jacob- al elegir a Edward, estaba eligiendo una esperanza que era peor que la muerte, o al menos equivalente a ella.**

" **¿Que es Jake?, solo dímelo. Me puedes decir lo que sea"**

"Tal vez no te agrade lo que yo tengo que decir" musitó Jacob.

" **Yo… yo no tengo nada que decirte"**

" **Por favor. Escúpelo"**

" **Es verdad. No es… es, es una pregunta, es algo que quiero que tú me digas"**

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" preguntó Leah.

" **Pregúntame"**

 **Puso resistencia durante un minuto más y después exhalo. No debería. No importa. Es solo que estoy morbosamente curioso".**

"Oh musitó Nessie "Es acerca del cambio de mamá, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que sí" respondió Jacob sin mucho humor.

 **Porque lo conocía tan bien, entendí.**

" **no es esta noche Jacob" susurre.**

 **Jacob está más obsesionado con mi humanidad que Edward. Atesoraba cada uno d los latidos de mi corazón, ya que estaba contados.**

" **Oh" Dijo con alivio. "Oh"**

"Claro, porque eso haría una gran diferencia en el esquema general de las cosas, verdad?" dijo Jasper con algo de sarcasmo.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Aún me aliviaba. Aunque de haber sabido lo que ella planeaba hubiese estado más aliviado de saber que la convertirían entonces y sería relativamente invulnerable. Claro que tampoco se lo hubiese dicho"

 **Comenzó una nueva canción, pero no noto el cambio esta vez.**

" **¿Cuando?" susurro.**

" **no estoy segura, una semana o dos, tal vez"**

 **Su voz cambio, tomo un tono de burla y a la defensiva.**

" **¿que traes entre manos?"**

"No le digas" dijo Rosalie de inmediato.

"Me temo que es algo tarde para eso" le recordó Bella.

" **Es solo que no quería pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor"**

" **¿Cómo deberías pasarla? Jugando damas jaja"**

"Mala broma" musitó Charlie aún inseguro de su posición al respecto. Obviamente la testarudez de Bella había resultado en su bella nieta, pero…

" **Muy gracioso"**

" **Estoy bromeando Bells. Pero sinceramente, no veo el punto. No puedes tener una luna de miel d verdad con tu vampiro, por que ir en contra de eso. Llama a las cosas por su nombre. No es la primera vez que lo evitas. Creo que eso es bueno." Dijo, repentinamente serio. "no te sientas apenada de ello"**

"¿Creías que buscaba excusas para atrasar mi transformación?" preguntó Bella con genuina curiosidad.

"No exactamente" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros "Sé que querías eso, no sé cómo, pero pensé que estarías tan nerviosa como para no negar el aplazarlo unas semanas más. Y como dije ya lo habías aplazado una vez y yo seguía sin saber por qué"

" **No estoy evitando nada." Dije bruscamente. "¡Y si, no puedo tener una verdadera luna de miel. No puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero! ¡Pero no te importa!"**

Charlie arqueó una ceja "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no debiste haberle dicho eso?"

 **Detuvo nuestro dar vueltas en círculos abruptamente. Me pregunte si finalmente se dio cuenta que la música cambió**

Leah resopló negando con la cabeza.

 **y yo me revolvía la cabeza, pensando en cómo componer nuestra pequeña riña antes de que nos despidiéramos.**

 **Y después sus ojos se ampliaron, como con horror.**

 **¿Qué?, jadeo. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"**

" **¿Acerca de qué? …. ¿Jake?, ¿Qué pasa?"**

Bella sonrió algo avergonzada "De verdad había olvidado que él no conocía nuestros planes. Nosotros no le dijimos a nadie por supuesto, pero considerando que es imposible mantener secretos en esta casa, es que como si hubiese aceptado el hecho de que todos lo sabían"

" **¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tener una verdadera luna de miel? Mientras aun eres humana. ¿Estás bromeando? Porque es una broma de mal gusto, Bella".**

"Debiste haberle dicho que era una broma" gruñó Leah "Sé que para ti eso fue una despedida, pero nosotros teníamos que seguir soportándolo"

 **Lo mire con hostilidad. "Dije, pero no te importa. Entonces no es tu problema. No tendría… no tendríamos que estar platicando de esto siquiera. Es privado"**

 **Sus enormes manos me tomaron fuertemente por los hombros y recorrieron mis brazos.**

" **Auch Jake, suelta"**

 **Me agito.**

Charlie gruñó "Si tratas de demostrarle lo peligrosos que es tener contacto con hombres con demasiada fuerza, estás haciendo un buen trabajo"

" **Bella, has perdido la razón. No puedes ser tan tonta, dime que estas bromeando"**

 **Me agito una vez más. Sus manos, apretadas como torniquetes estaban temblando, mandando vibraciones dentro de mis huesos.**

" **Jake- detente"**

 **La oscuridad estaba de pronto atestada.**

"Por supuesto" musitó Sue "Así que eso es lo que sucedió. Solo sé que Seth se fue de la anda y todos los nuestros estuvieron de mal humor por el resto de la noche"

" **Quítale las manos de encima" La voz de Edward era fría como el hielo, filosa como una navaja.**

 **Detrás de Jacob, había un ligero gruñido, y luego otro que cubría a el primero"**

" **Jake, hermano, aléjate!" Oí a Seth Clearwater pedir. "Lo estás perdiendo"**

 **Jake parecía tan frio como en realidad estaba, sus ojos anchos del horror y la mirada fija.**

" **La vas a lastimar" susurro Seth. "Déjala ir"**

Jacob suspiró "Soy un idiota"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Leah con sarcasmo.

"Leah…" comenzó a sermonear su madre.

"¿Qué? Soy su beta, es mi trabajo aclara las cosas"

" **¡Ahora!" jadeo Edward.**

 **Las manos de Jake se dejaron caer a su costado y el repentino fluir de la sangre en mis venas era prácticamente doloroso. Antes pude percibir más que eso, manos frías remplazaron a las calientes y el aire estaba de pronto zumbaba a través mí.**

 **Parpadee y estaba sobre mis pies, doce pies más lejos de donde había estado parada. Edward estaba tenso en frente de mí. Había dos enormes lobos entre él y Jacob, pero no parecían agresivos para mí.**

"Claro que no íbamos a arriesgar lastimar uno de los nuestros" dijo Seth "Jake no iba a pelar contra nosotros. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento"

"Así que, según tú, ¿él no hubiese lastimado a Bella incluso si ustedes no hubiesen estado allí?" preguntó Charlie claramente escéptico, peor esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Sam frunció los labios "Creo que no. Peor no íbamos a dar la oportunidad y francamente la presencia de Edward no ayudaba las cosas. No es que lo culpe"

 **Solo trataban de evitar la pelea.**

 **Y Seth- el Seth desgarbado, de 15 años- tenía sus largos brazos alrededor del cuervo tembloroso de Jacob, tratando de alejarlo. Si Jacob entraba en fase con Seth tan cerca…**

Sue cerró los ojos, rehusándose a reaccionar exageradamente. Era tonto ya que después de todo nada había sucedido.

"Yo también hubiese entrado en fase" aseguró Seth "Ya era bastante bueno para eso entonces, aunque hubiese referido evitar el escándalo de que los asistentes a la boda descubran que existían dos lobos supuestos come humano en el jardín trasero"

"Me lo imagino" dijo Charlie riendo por lo bajo antes de estremecerse.

" **Vamos Jake, vámonos"**

" **Te matare" su voz lo asfixiaba de la furia, que pareció más un susurro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Edward, ardiendo de furia. "Te matare yo mismo. Lo hare ahora" se estremeció convulsivamente.**

"Y otra vez va como macho alfa" dijo Bella suspirando "Como si fuera de su incumbencia"

Jacob sonrió algo avergonzado "Lo siento"

 **El lobo más grande, el negro, gruño bruscamente.**

" **Seth, quítate de mi camino" bufo Edward.**

"Ni de locos" resopló Seth "Tal vez no concuerden conmigo, pero encuentro el hecho de que hayan quiero pelear a muerte en la boda algo increíblemente dramático y cliché"

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Edward riendo por lo bajo.

 **Seth le dio un tirón a Jacob de nuevo. Jake estaba tan desconcertado de furia que Seth lo pudo alejar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. "No lo hagas Jake. Retrocede. Vamos"**

"Parecía ser lo único que hacía en esos días. El retroceder" dijo Jacob con un tono oscuro.

Bella lo miró con simpatía, deseando haber salvado a Jacob de esa última escena. No, no fue la última, recordó ella, aunque con la poca claridad de sus recuerdos humanos, aún veía el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de su amigo al ver lo que le había sucedido a ella. Pero claro, eso tampoco hubiese sucedido si hubiese cerrado su boca. Y si sucedía eso, él no la hubiese salvado de Sam y no se habría imprimado de Nessie, dos situaciones que eran cruciales en su vida actual.

 **Sam- el lobo más grande, el negro- se le unió a Seth.**

 **Puso su enorme cabeza contra en pecho de Jacob y lo empujo.**

 **Los tres- Seth jalando, Jake temblando y Sam empujando- desaparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad.**

 **El otro lobo, comenzó después de ellos. No estaba segura, por la débil luz del color d su pelaje – café chocolate. ¿Era Quil entonces?**

"Si" respondió Jacob.

" **Lo siento" le dije al lobo.**

" **Todo está bien ahora Bella" murmuro Edward.**

 **El lobo miro a Edward, su mirada no era amistosa. Edward asintió con la cabeza. El lobo enfadado dio la media vuelta para seguir a los demás, desvaneciéndose como lo hicieron ellos.**

"Él no era mi mayor fan en el momento" comentó Edward secamente "No que lo pueda culpar"

"¿Sabía lo que planeábamos?" preguntó Bella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Jacob aún no había entrado en fase así que creo que fue algo después cuando lo descubrió"

" **Muy bien" Edward se dijo a sí mismo y después me miro a mí. "Vámonos"**

" **Pero Jake…"**

" **Sam lo tiene controlado. Se fue"**

" **Edward lo siento, fui estúpida..."**

" **No hiciste nada malo"**

Bella resopló.

" **Tengo una gran boca, Porque no solo… no debí dejar que me hiciera eso. ¿En que estaba pensando?"**

" **no te preocupes" solo toco mi cara. Necesitamos volver a la recepción antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia."**

 **Me quede en shock, tratando de reorientarme a mí misma. ¿Antes de que alguien se entere? ¿Alguien se ha perdido esto?**

"Solo la mayoría de los asistentes" resopló Charlie "Yo no noté nada, aunque no sé de Billy"

"Sabía que algo había sucedido y tenía el presentimiento de que Jacob tenía algo que ver peor no había anda que podía hacer" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Entonces, pensé acerca de esto, recapitulé la confrontación que me había parecido catastrófica que me había reservado, muy tranquila y pequeña entre las sombras.**

" **Dame dos segundos." Pedí.**

 **En mis adentros eran caóticos con pánico y dolor, pero eso no importaba—solo el exterior importaba ahora mismo. Hacer una escena era algo que sabía que tenía que dominar.**

"Lo haces bastante bien" dijo Alice "Eres una pésima mentirosa, pero pudiste haber hecho una buena actriz"

"Sí me gustan los melodramas de vez en cuando" sonrió Bella.

" **¿Mi vestido?"**

" **Luces bien. Ni un cabello fuera de lugar."**

"Claro que no" sonrió Alice "Hice que Rosalie vaciaría medio frasco de fijador en tu cabeza sabiendo que lo necesitarías"

"Gracias" dijo Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Tome dos respiraciones profundas. "Está bien, vamos."**

 **Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me llevo de vuelta a la luz. Cuando pasamos debajo de las brillantes luces, el me hizo girar gentilmente en la pista de baile. Nos mezclamos entre los otros bailarines como si nuestro baile nunca se hubiera interrumpido.**

 **Me deslizaba alrededor de los invitados, pero nadie parecía sorprendido o asustado. Solo unos rostros pálidos mostraron algún signo de estrés, y lo tomaron bien. Jasper y Emmett estaban en el final de la pista de baile, demasiado cerca. Y supongo que ellos han estado nerviosos durante la confrontación.**

Ambos asintieron con expresiones serias.

"Jasper mantenía calma de un modo sutil" dijo Emmett "Sabíamos que a Sam no le gustaría en caso de notarlo a pesar de necesitarlo"

" **Estas—"**

" **Estoy bien," prometí. "No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"**

" **Nada está mal en ti."**

"Nada aparte del hecho de que eres una tonta" musitó Bella.

 **Estaba tan contenta de ver a Jacob aquí. Sabía el sacrificio que el hacía. Y entonces lo arruino, convirtiendo su regalo en un desastre. Debería estar en cuarentena.**

"Oh Bells" rio Jacob "Si hubieses estado en cuarentena no hubiese habido chiste en todo aquello. Espero no haber arruinado tu noche"

"No" le aseguró ella.

"Mentirosa" rio él.

 **Pero mi idiotez no podría arruinar nada más esta noche. Lo pondría de esta forma. Lo empujaría en un cajón y lo trataría de trabar para después. Habría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme por esto, nada de lo que pudiera hacer ahora ayudaría.**

" **se terminó´" dije. "no vamos a pensar de nuevo en esta noche"**

 **Esperé rápidamente el apoyo de Edward, pero el permaneció en silencio**

"ÉL no se iba a perder una oportunidad para ser dramático" suspiró Emmett poniendo los ojos en banco "Y en el día de su boda, claro"

" **¿Edward?"**

 **Él cerró sus ojos y tocó su frente con la mía.**

" **Jacob tiene razón", susurraba. "¿Qué estaba pensando?"**

" **Él no es". Intenté esconder mi cara de culpabilidad de la vista de todas nuestras amistades.**

" **Jacob es demasiado dado a no ver nada claramente"**

El aludido hizo una mueca, pero no discutió.

"Fue algo peligroso sin importar quien lo considere" indicó Edward "Si la situación hubiese estado al revés yo hubiese reaccionado igual, sino peor"

 **Él masculló algo muy bajo que sonaba casi como "debería dejar que me matara incluso con el pensamiento…"**

Emmett resopló, mientras todos los presentes ponían los ojos en blanco.

" **¡Basta!", dije ferozmente. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y esperé hasta que abriera sus ojos.**

" **tú y yo es la único que importa. La única cosa sobre la que tienes permitido pensar ahora. ¿Me escuchaste?"**

" **Si", suspiró.**

"Ya era hora de que se lo digas" dijo Rosalie.

" **olvida que Jacob vino" Yo puedo hacerlo, yo voy a hacerlo.**

" **por mí. Prométeme que intentarás olvidarlo"**

 **Se quedó mirando mis ojos por un momento antes de responder.**

" **te lo prometo"**

" **gracias Edward, no estoy asustada."**

" **Yo sí", susurraba.**

" **no lo estés." Respiré profundamente y sonreí. "por cierto, te amo."**

 **Él sonrió un poco a cambio. "es por eso que estamos aquí"**

" **estas acaparando a la novia", dijo Emmett, acercándose desde detrás del hombro de Edward.**

" **Déjame bailar con mi pequeña hermana. Que esta podría ser mi última oportunidad para hacerla sonrojar."**

 **Se rio a carcajadas, tan natural como él siempre es en una atmósfera seria.**

"Eso, o trataba de hacerte sentir mejor" dijo Emily entendiendo la forma de operar de Emmett "No puedo imaginarlo lidiando con el drama de Edward, sin ofender" dijo rápidamente ante la reacción sorprendida de Edward.

"Descuida, tienes razón" rio él.

 **Resultó que había mucha gente con la que yo no había bailado aún, y eso me dio la oportunidad de componerme. Cuando Edward me reclamó de nuevo, vi que el asunto de Jacob estaba olvidado. Mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos, yo fui capaz de desenterrar la dicha que sentí antes, la certeza de que todo en mi vida estaba en su lugar esta noche. Sonreí y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sus brazos me apretaron junto a él.**

 **"Podría acostumbrarme a esto," dije.**

 **"¿No me digas que has superado tus problemas con el baile?"**

 **"Bailar no es tan malo - contigo. Pero estaba pensando más en esto," y me apreté contra él aún más fuerte "en nunca tener que dejarte ir"**

 **"Nunca," prometió, y se inclinó para besarme.**

 **Fue un tipo de beso serio, intenso, lento pero edificante...**

"Lugar equivocado y el peor tiempo posible querido# dijo Esme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si Bella pudiese ruborizarse, estaría haciendo una buena imitación de un tomate.

 **Casi había olvidado donde estaba cuando escuché a Alice gritar, "¡Bella! ¡Ya es la hora!"**

"Y tenía todo a tiempo perfecto, de lo contrario hubiesen hecho un espectáculo" resopló Alice "Casi me hago tarde porque se rehusaban a hacerme caso"

 **Sentí un breve destello de irritación con mi nueva hermana por la interrupción.**

 **Edward la ignoró; sus labios estaban apretados contra los míos, más apremiantes que antes. Mi corazón empezó a latir locamente y mis manos se pegaron a su cuello de mármol.**

 **"¿Quieres perder el avión?" preguntó Alice, quien ahora estaba justo a mi lado. "Estoy segura que tendrán una encantadora luna de miel acampando en el aeropuerto mientras esperan por otro vuelo."**

"Tal vez" dijo Bella ignorando las miradas divertidas que recibían "El lugar obviamente o es la cuestión, como acabas de ver"

Charlie tosió, incómodo "Sigamos por favor"

 **Edward giró su cabeza apenas para murmurar, "Vete, Alice", y entonces volvió a presionar sus labios con los míos.**

 **"¿Bella, quieres usar ese vestido en el avión?" ella me preguntó.**

 **En realidad, yo no estaba prestando mucha atención. En el momento, simplemente no me importaba.**

 **Alice gruñó bajó. "Le diré a donde la piensas llevar, Edward. Así que ayúdame, porque se lo diré."**

 **Él se quedó inmóvil. Entonces separó su cara de la mía y miró a su hermana preferida. "Eres terriblemente chica para ser tan inmensamente irritante."**

"¡Es cierto!" consintió Jacob enfáticamente, haciendo reír a los demás.

"Él se lo merecía" respondió ella.

 **"Yo no elegí el perfecto vestido para irse de viaje, para que no sea usado." le respondió, tomando mi mano. "Ven conmigo, Bella."**

 **Tiré hacia atrás su brazo, estirándome de puntas de pies para besarlo una vez más. Ella tironeó mi brazo impacientemente, alejándome de él. Hubo algunas risas entre los invitados que estaban mirando. Me rendí y dejé que me llevara a la casa vacía.**

Alice puso los ojos en banco con exageración "Cualquiera diría que no quería ir a tu luna de miel"

 **Ella lucía molesta.**

 **"Perdóname, Alice," me disculpé.**

 **"No te culpo, Bella." Ella suspiró. "No pareces capaz de ayudarte a ti misma."**

 **Me reí de su expresión martirizada, y ella frunció el ceño.**

 **"Gracias, Alice. Fue la boda más bella que alguien haya tenido," le dije seriamente. "Todo estuvo totalmente bien. Tú eres la mejor, más inteligente y más talentosa hermana en el mundo entero."**

 **Eso hizo que desapareciera su enojo; sonrió abiertamente.**

"Obvio" resopló Jacob.

 **"Me alegra que te gustara."**

 **Renée y Esme estaban esperando escaleras arriba. Las tres rápidamente me tuvieron fuera de mi vestido y dentro del conjunto azul oscuro de Alice. Estuve agradecida cuando alguien me quitó las horquillas del cabello y lo dejó caer por detrás sobre mi espalda estaba ondulado por el peinado, me salvaban de un seguro dolor de cabeza que con seguridad hubiera venido después. Las lágrimas de mi mamá fluían sin ningún descanso.**

" **te llamaré cuando sepa a donde voy," lo prometo y la abracé en señal de despedida, yo sabía que la luna de miel secreta probablemente la estaría volviendo loca, mi mamá odia los secretos, al menos que ella sea la que los tiene.**

" **yo te diré pronto si ella está segura," me dijo Alice adelantándose a mi sonrisa preocupada. Que injusto para mí ser la última persona en enterarse.**

" **tendrás que visitarme a mí y a Phil muy, muy pronto. Es tu turno de ir al sur- de ver el sol por una vez." Dijo Renée.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"La ironía" suspiró Emily con simpatía "¿Sería posible que la visites cunado no esté soleado?"

Bella no respondió.

"Sería… algo poco inteligente" dijo Carlisle mirando con pena a su hija más joven "Rene es una mujer inteligente. Es demasiado observadora como para no notar las diferencias y es demasiado como Bella para ignorarlas"

" **el día de hoy no llovió," le recordé, intentando evitar su petición.**

" **todo un milagro"**

Alice sonrió.

" **todo está listo," dijo Alice. "tus maletas estas en el auto – Jasper seguía llevando cosas."**

 **Ella me hizo hacia atrás de las escaleras cuando Renée venía detrás, incluso en la mitad del trayecto ella me avergonzaba.**

" **te quiero mamá," le susurre mientras descendíamos "estoy muy alegre de que estés con Phil". "cuídense el uno al otro".**

" **yo también te quiero, bella, cariño"**

" **Adiós mamá. Te quiero," dije de nuevo, sentí un nudo en la garganta.**

Bella escondió su cara en el cuello de su esposo mientras los demás apartaban la mirada. Era obvio que ella ya había descubierto algunos de los otros efectos de transformarse.

 **Edward estaba esperando en donde terminaban las escaleras. Tomé la mano que extendió hacia mí, observando la pequeña cantidad de gente que nos esperaba para vernos partir.**

" **¿papá?" pregunté mientras mis ojos lo buscaban**

" **por acá" Edward murmuró. Y me condujo atreves de los invitados; ellos hicieron un itinerario para nosotros. Encontramos a Charlie inclinado torpemente contra la pared detrás de todos los demás, parecía tan pequeño como si fuera un niño que se estuviera escondiendo. Las rojas llamas alrededor de sus ojos explicaban el porqué.**

" **¡Oh, papa!"**

 **Lo abrace alrededor de la cintura, las lágrimas se derramaban de nuevo— estaba llorando mucho esta noche. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

Charlie sonrió algo avergonzado pero feliz de que su hija haya pensado en llamarlo papá.

" **Vete, ahora. No querrás perder tu avión."**

 **Es muy difícil hablar de amor con Charlie— éramos muy parecidos, siempre revirtiendo las cosas triviales para evitar demostraciones emocionales embarazosas. Pero en este momento no había tiempo para ser tímida.**

" **Te quiero para siempre, papa" le dije. "No lo olvides."**

Charlie rio por lo bajo. Bella le sonrió. Habría más momentos de tensión y dolor (eso sin mencionar la incomodidad) en los próximos capítulos, pero ella se sentía contenta de saber que había lo correcto.

" **Yo también, Bells. Siempre lo hago, siempre lo hare."**

 **Lo bese en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo el beso la mía.**

" **Llámame" dijo.**

" **Pronto." Prometí, sabiendo que esto era todo lo que podía prometer. Solo llamadas telefónicas. Mi padre y mi madre podrían no volver a verme otra vez; Yo sería tan diferente, y muy, muy peligrosa.**

Charlie suspiró aliviado.

"Lo sé papá" rio Bella "Me siento exactamente igual"

" **Ve, entonces." Dijo bruscamente. "No querrás llegar tarde."**

 **Los invitados hicieron otro pasillo para nosotros. Edward me tiró cerca de su lado como hiciéramos nuestro escape.**

" **¿Estás lista?" pregunto.**

" **Lo estoy" dije, y sabía que era verdad.**

 **Todos aplaudieron cuando Edward me beso en la entrada. Entonces el me metió en el carro cuando la tormenta de arroz empezó. La mayor parte la recibimos a la par, pero alguien, probablemente Emmett, los lanzo como si nos aventara un hechizo, me cayeron muchos al ser rebotados por la espalda de Edward.**

"Ese fue Jasper" dijo Emmett "Yo tiré a su cabeza y el collar de su camisa" dijo orgullosos de ´si mismo.

"Idiota" dijo Edward sonriendo ligeramente.

 **El auto estaba decorado con más flores que formaban serpentinas siguiendo toda su longitud, y largas cintas que estaban atadas a una docena de zapatos, zapatos de diseñador que parecían nuevos, que colgaban del paragolpes.**

"Solo Alice# musitó Emily sacudiendo la cabeza "Solo Alice"

 **Edward me protegió del arroz mientras me subía, luego él se subió y mientras nos alejábamos a gran velocidad, me asomé por la ventanilla para saludar y grité "Los quiero" al porche, donde mis familias me saludaban también.**

 **La última imagen que registré fue una de mis padres. Phil tenía ambos brazos envueltos tiernamente alrededor de Renée. Ella tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, pero su mano libre tomaba la de Charlie. Tantas clases diferentes de amor, armoniosas en ese momento exacto. Me pareció una imagen muy esperanzadora.**

Alice rio por lo bajo.

Bella la miró extrañada mientras Edward sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

 **Edward apretó mi mano.**

 **"Te amo," me dijo.**

 **Incliné mi cabeza contra su brazo. "Es por eso que estamos aquí," lo cité.**

 **El besó mi cabello.**

Alice había puesto ambas manos en su moca para silenciar su risa, pero casi todos habían notado ya su reacción, respondiendo extrañados o divertidos.

 **Mientras tomábamos la negra autopista y Edward realmente presionaba el acelerador, escuché un sonido sobre el ronroneo del motor, que venía desde el bosque detrás de nosotros. Si yo pude oírlo, él definitivamente pudo hacerlo. Pero él no dijo nada, mientras el sonido lentamente se desvanecía en la distancia. Yo tampoco dije nada.**

 **El penetrante y desgarrador aullido se iba haciendo cada vez más imperceptible y luego desapareció completamente.**

"Auch" dijo Emily haciendo una mueca "¿Por qué te ríes, Alice?"

Le tomó a la pequeña vampira unos momentos antes de tranquilizarse y poder responder. Jasper también temblaba con risas calladas, en parte por el humor de su novia y en parte por saber de qué se reía ella.

"Oh" dijo Alice "Este debería ser el final del libro. La atmósfera, la descripción… es como el final perfecto para una comedia romántica donde terminan feliz mientras conducen hacia el atardecer despidiendo a la familia y los amigos. Sería tan cliché, pero igual es dulce"

"Bueno me alegro que no sea el final" dijo Renesmee dándole el libro a Leah "Aún no aparezco yo"

Leah hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada a pesar de saber lo que le tocaría.


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **ISLA ESME**

" **Houston?" Pregunté, levantando mis cejas cuando llegamos a la puerta en Seattle.**

" **Es sólo una parada en el camino" me aseguró Edward con una sonrisa.**

 **Sentí que apenas había dormido cuando me levantó. Me sentía aturdida mientras él me dirigía entre las terminales, luchando con recordar como abrir mis ojos después de pestañear. Me tomó unos minutos darme cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando paramos en el mostrador internacional para documentar para el siguiente vuelo.**

" **Rio de Janeiro?" pregunté con un poco más de emoción.**

" **Otra parada" me dijo.**

"¿La estás llevando por muchos lados solo para que esté más curiosa?" preguntó Jacob "Yo lo haría"

"No" rio Edward "El lugar donde íbamos no tiene acceso rápido como han de entender"

Jacob asintió. Había escuchado un poco cerca de la Isla Esme tras haberse interesado en las tribus locales y sus conocimientos superiores a los de los Quileute, después de todo ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes de bebés vampiro.

 **El vuelo a Sudamérica fue largo pero confortante en el amplio asiento de primera clase, con los brazos de Edward alrededor mío. Me despabilé y enderecé inusualmente alerta mientras nos acercábamos al aeropuerto, con la luz del atardecer atravesando las ventanas del avión.**

 **No nos quedamos en el aeropuerto para hacer otra conexión como yo había supuesto. En lugar de eso, tomamos un taxi para cruzar las oscuras, congestionadas y vivas calles de Rio. Incapaz de entender una sola palabra de las instrucciones en portugués que Edward daba al conductor, supuse que iríamos a un hotel antes de seguir con nuestro camino. Un dolor agudo, muy parecido al miedo escénico se revolvió en la boca de mi estómago mientras consideraba esa posibilidad.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No se hubiese arriesgado en tratar de hacerlo la primera vez en un cuarto de hotel rodeado de cientos de humanos distrayéndolo.

 **El taxi continuó a través de la multitud hasta que ésta desapareció, y parecía que nos encontrábamos en el extremo oeste de la ciudad, dirigiéndonos hacia el océano.**

 **Nos detuvimos en el muelle.**

 **Edward se dirigió hacia una larga línea de yates blancos colocados sobre el agua color negro-noche. El bote en el que se detuvo era el más pequeño de todos, más delgado, obviamente construido para velocidad y no por espacio.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas. Primero pensó que Edward había decidido pasar su luna de miel en medio del agua pero para eso hubiese escogido un bote más grande. ¿A dónde quería llegar que no pudiese acceder mediante otros medios de transporte más convencionales?

 **Aun así era muy lujoso, y más impresionante que los demás. Él se subió sin dificultad, a pesar de las pesadas maletas que cargaba. Dejó caer éstas en la cubierta y se apuró para ayudarme a subir.**

 **Miré en silencio, mientras preparaba el bote para la salida, sorprendida de lo hábil y acostumbrado que parecía, sorprendida porque nunca había mencionado interés alguno por los yates. Pero de nueva cuenta, él era perfecto en todo.**

Emmett hizo como si fuese a vomitar "¿Y ni siquiera llegan a su lugar de destino? Por favor para. No quiero escuchar tu forma de calificar la pericia de mi hermano en la cama"

Bella hubiese jurado que sentía sus mejillas arder aunque sabía que no era posible "Dudo que llegue a eso" murmuró antes de añadir para su fuero interno. _Eso espero._

 **Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el este, al mar abierto, recordé geografía básica en mi cabeza. Podía recordar que no había más de Brasil hacia el este… hasta que te encuentras con África.**

"¿Una isla?" preguntó Seth. A diferencia de Sam y de Jacob él jamás había expresado interés antes acerca de las tribus del sur y sus conocimientos vampírico, él solo sabía acerca del embarazo de Bella.

 **Pero Edward aceleró mientras las luces de Rio se apagaban y finalmente desaparecían detrás nuestro. En su cara, se dibujaba una familiar sonrisa de emoción, esa que era producida por cualquier forma de velocidad.**

"Claro" rio Esme.

Edward sonrió ligeramente. Aunque era cierto que había disfrutado la experiencia su mente se concentraba en toras cosas parte del bote.

 **El bote se hacía camino entre las olas y sentía mi cuerpo llenarse con brisa del mar.**

 **Finalmente la curiosidad que había guardado tanto tiempo me sobrepasó.**

" **¿Falta mucho para llegar?" pregunté**

 **No era común que él se olvidara que yo era humana, pero me pregunté si entre los planes estaba quedarnos a vivir dentro del bote por algún tiempo.**

Edward rio entre dientes.

" **Media hora más" Sus ojos se posaron en mis manos, las cuales se aferraban al asiento, y sonrió.**

Charlie parpadeó rápidamente "Pero no hay nada allí. No debería haber nada allí"

 **Oh bien, pensé para mí misma. Él era un vampiro, después de todo. Tal vez nos dirigíamos a la Atlántida.**

"Desafortunadamente no" rio Edward.

"Oh bueno, hubiese sido agradable" dijo Bella.

 **Veinte minutos después, escuché mi nombre sobre el sonido del motor.**

" **Bella, mira esto" Y apuntó justo al frente.**

 **Primero solo pude ver oscuridad, y el reflejo de la blanca luna sobre el mar. Pero observé cuidadosamente el espacio que él había apuntado hasta que fui capaz de notar una forma oscura rompiendo el reflejo de la luna sobre las olas. Mientras analizaba la oscuridad, la silueta se volvió más detallada. La forma parecía un triángulo irregular, con un lado más largo que otro, hundiéndose en las olas. Nos acercamos más y pude ver que la silueta parecía de algo emplumado, moviéndose al compás de la brisa.**

 **Y entonces, cuando mis ojos se reenfocaron y todas las piezas tuvieron sentido: una pequeña isla saliendo del agua, justo frente a nosotros, con palmas saludándonos, una playa brillando bajo la luz de la luna.**

" **¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté con voz baja, mientras él se dirigía a la parte norte de la isla.**

 **Me escuchó, a pesar del ruido del motor, y me dedicó una amplia y blanca sonrisa que resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna.**

" **Esta es la Isla Esme"**

Muchas personas parpadearon confusos sin haber registrado la compatibilidad en el nombre del capítulo y el nombre de la isla y su significado.

"Es…" dijo Emily tratando de no balbucear. Al pensarlo bien ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba tan sorprendida.

"Sí" asintió Edward con ojos brillantes de emoción.

 **El bote bajó la velocidad drásticamente, trazando con precisión el camino hacia el pequeño muelle, construido con placas de madera, iluminadas por la claridad de la luna. El motor se apagó, y el silencio que le siguió fue profundo. No había nada más que olas, chocando suavemente contra el bote, y el sonido de la brisa que movía las palmas. El aire era cálido, húmedo y fragrante – como el vapor que se queda después de un baño caliente.**

" **Isla Esme?" mi voz era baja, pero aun así sonó fuerte dentro de la calmada noche.**

" **Un regalo de Carlisle – Esme nos la prestó"**

 **Un regalo. ¿Quién da una isla como regalo?**

"Los Cullen aparentemente" dijo Leah secamente.

 **Arrugué el entrecejo. No me había dado cuenta que la extrema generosidad de Edward era un comportamiento heredado.**

Carlisle rio por lo bajo "Ahora sabes a quién culpar cuando te encuentres envuelta en regalos"

 **El colocó las maletas en el muelle y giró hacia mí, sonriendo de forma perfecta mientras se acercaba. En lugar de tomar mi mano, me tomó directamente entre sus brazos.**

" **¿No se supone que deberías esperar a que estemos en la puerta?" pregunté, sin aliento, mientras bajábamos del bote.**

"¿En la puerta que le pertenece a su madre? No creo que entonces funcione si es que funciona de cualquier manera" rio Emily.

"Siempre me pregunté e de donde venía esa idea" resopló Emmett "Ni tiene sentido"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Convencía a la gente de estar relativamente seguros bajo su casa. Tener la ilusión de seguridad valía la pena"

"Siempre creí que era usado como una forma de explicar a los niños que no dejen entrar a los extraños" rio Esme "Pero supongo que funciona también"

 **Sonrió. "No me conformo con eso"**

 **Tomando en una mano las maletas y cargándome con el otro brazo, me llevó del muelle hacia el camino de arena pálida que era rodeada por oscura vegetación.**

 **Por un breve momento todo estaba muy oscuro en esa vegetación-casi-jungla, y entonces pude vislumbrar una cálida luz. Estábamos ya cerca cuando pude darme cuenta que la luz era una casa – los dos brillantes y perfectos cuadrados eran amplias ventanas que rodeaban la puerta del frente – el miedo escénico me invadió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes, peor de lo que sentí cuando creí que nos dirigíamos a un hotel.**

Edward sonrió comprendiendo, contento de saber que el miedo de Bella no estaba relacionado con que él la lastimase. En muchas maneras era un alivio saber que no era el único que estaba algo nervioso.

 **Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mis costillas, y mi respiración parecía atorarse en la garganta. Sentí los ojos de Edward en mi cara, pero me rehusé a voltear. Coloqué la mirada al frente, sin ver nada.**

 **No me preguntó lo que pensaba, lo que era algo extraño en él. Supuse que eso significaba que él estaba repentinamente tan nervioso como yo.**

 **Colocó las maletas en la entrada para abrir las puertas – estaban sin llave.**

 **Edward bajó sus ojos hacia mí, esperando que yo correspondiera la mirada antes de que cruzáramos el umbral.**

Muchos vampiros resoplaron.

"Solo Edward seguiría eso" musitaron.

 **Me llevó por la casa, ambos íbamos callados, encendiendo las luces por donde pasábamos. La vaga impresión que tuve de la casa es que era demasiado grande para la pequeña isla, y extrañamente familiar.**

"El esquema de colores es siempre similar así como la construcción" explicó Esme a quienes no sabían aquello de su familia.

 **Me había habituado tanto al esquema de decoración de los Cullen; me sentía en casa. No me pude concentrar en nada en especial a pesar de todo. El pulso violento que golpeaba detrás de mis orejas hacía que todo se viera borroso.**

Bella musitó algo incomprensible deseando que el libro parece de detallar sus embarazosas reacciones humanas, aunque dudaba que se pusiera peor tras de lo que venía.

 **Entonces Edward se detuvo y encendió la última luz.**

 **El cuarto era grande y blanco, y la pared más lejana era casi toda de cristal – decoración clásica de mis vampiros.**

"Alguien debería escribir un libro acerca de arquitectura vampírica, completándolo con las ideas de otros de culturas distintas" comentó Leah en tono casual antes de notar el tono encantado en los ojos de Esme en respuesta.

 **Afuera, la luna brillaba en la arena blanca y, solo a unos metros de distancia, iluminaba las olas. Pero apenas pude notar esa parte. Estaba más enfocada en la inmensa cama en el centro del cuarto, con una red para mosquitos colgado.**

"Típico de vampiros" resopló Jacob "Tan ostentosos" musitó en broma.

 **Edward me puso en pie.**

" **Yo… iré por las maletas"**

 **El cuarto estaba muy caliente, más apabullante que la noche tropical afuera. Unas gotas de sudor se formaron en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Caminé lentamente hasta alcanzar y tocar la esponjosa red. Por alguna razón, me tenía que convencer que todo lo que veía era real.**

 **No escuché a Edward regresar. De pronto, su helado dedo acarició mi cuello, quitando una gota de sudor.**

" **Está un poco caluroso aquí" me dijo con tono de disculpa. "Pensé… que sería mejor"**

" **Definitivamente", murmuré por lo bajo, y él soltó una risita nerviosa, raro en él.**

"Tal vez deberíamos saltarnos lo que sigue" ofreció vacilante Esme, notando la incomodidad en sus hijos así como en el resto de los presentes.

Leah pasó las páginas siguientes tocando en lo más mínimo el papel, como si fuese a contagiarse de alfo "No se hace más sórdido" advirtió con evidente alivio en su voz "Parece que el autor al menos tuvo la decencia de no iluminarnos con los sucios detalles del sexo vampírico. Creo que sería mejor para todos si lo terminamos ya"

"Mejor para los tórtolos al menos" rio Emmett ganándose una mirada fulminante de Bella.

" **Traté de pensar en todo lo que pudiera hacer esto…. más fácil" admitió**

 **Tragué saliva escandalosamente, aún sin poder mirarlo. ¿Acaso había existido una luna de miel como esta antes?**

"Una buena pregunta" musitó Carlisle "Y no hablo de Nahuel y sus hermanas"

 **Sabía la respuesta. No, no había existido.**

" **Me preguntaba" dijo Edward lentamente, "si… primero… tal vez, ¿quisieras nadar en la oscuridad conmigo?" Tomó una bocanada de aire, y su voz parecía menos tensa cuando habló de nuevo. "El agua estará caliente. Esta es la clase de playa que te gusta."**

"¿Qué clase de playa?" preguntó Seth.

Edward sonrió. Solo Seth se concentraría en la parte menos emotiva del momento para salvar a todos del momento incómodo "Citando a Bella del primer libro, sería algo caliente y seca" respondió él.

" **Suena bien". Mi voz se quebró.**

" **Estoy seguro que querrás un minuto o dos para ser humana… Fue un largo viaje."**

 **Asentí de forma extraña. Apenas podía sentirme humana; tal vez unos minutos a solas me ayudarían.**

 **Sus labios acariciaron mi garganta, justo debajo de mi oído. Rio nerviosamente de nuevo, y su aliento fresco punzó mi sobrecalentada piel. "No tardes demasiado, Sra. Cullen."**

 **Salté un poco al escuchar mi nuevo apellido.**

 **Sus labios recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mi cuello. "Te esperaré en el agua"**

 **El pasó frente a mí dirigiéndose a la puerta francesa que llevaba directamente hacia la playa.**

"Ese lugar es de ensueños" suspiró Emily.

 **En el camino, se desprendió de su camisa, tirándola en el piso, y entonces salió por la puerta hacia la noche iluminada. El aire salado se coló por el cuarto detrás de él.**

 **¿Mi piel estaba en llamas? Tuve que observarme para checarlo. Nope, nada se quemaba. Al menos no visiblemente.**

Jacob resopló.

 **Recordé que debía respirar, y entonces me dirigí a la maleta gigante que Edward había abierto en la parte superior del tocador. Debía ser mía, porque la familiar bolsa con mis cosas de tocador estaba encima, y había muchas prendas rosadas, pero no reconocí una sola pieza. Mientras buscaba a través de las pilas de ropa – con la mente en algo familiar y cómodo, un par de viejas sudaderas tal vez –**

"No es enserio" gruñó Alice "¿E tu luna de miel?"

"Exacto" dijo Bella "Estaba en mi luna de miel y tenía que estar cómoda. No había allí nadie más que Edward y yo y no tenía que engalanarme para él"

"Ah, ¿porque él te prefería sin nada?" peguntó Alice en un tono inocente.

Bella parecía querer lanzarle algo hasta que se calmó y decidió no hacerlo.

 **llamó mi atención que había una abrumadora cantidad de encaje y satín en mis manos. Lencería. Una lencería muy lenceri-osa, con etiquetas francesas.**

"Ves. Estoy segura que a Edward no le molestaron esas" musitó Alice en un tono tan bajo que solo Jasper pudo escucharla.

 **No sabía cómo o cuando, pero algún día Alice pagaría por esto.**

Leah pausó por un momento esperando que Bella o Alice dijeran algo al respecto pero ambas se ignoraban por completo.

 **Rindiéndome, me dirigí al baño y espié por las largas ventanas que daban exactamente al mismo lugar que las puertas Francesas. No pude verlo; supuse que estaría en el agua, sin importarle salir a tomar aire. En el cielo, la luna estaba de lado, casi llena, y la arena brillaba bajo su resplandor. Un pequeño movimiento atrapó mi mirada – que se dirigió hacia los árboles de palmas que estaban en la playa, el resto de sus ropas se mecían a la par de la suave brisa.**

Emmett resopló, pero la mirada que le dedicó Edward fue tan significativa que se refrenó de emitir comentarios.

 **Una descarga de calor se sintió por mi piel de nuevo.**

 **Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y me dirigí hacia los espejos colocados sobre el largo y estrecho pasillo. Me veía exactamente como si hubiera pasado durmiendo todo el día en un avión. Encontré mi cepillo y lo pasé con fuerza sobre los nudos que se hicieron detrás de mi cuello hasta que se deshicieron y las cerdas estaban llenas de cabello. Lavé mis dientes meticulosamente, dos veces. Entonces lavé mi cara y aventé un poco de agua en la parte trasera de mi cuello, que se sentía hirviendo. Se sintió tan bien que decidí lavarme los brazos también, hasta que finalmente me rendí y decidí tomarme un baño.**

"O pudiste ir a bañarte conmigo" le musitó Edward a Bella haciendo que una onda de calor recorriera su cuerpo dados los recuerdos.

Podemos hacer eso una vez que hayamos acabado, sugirió Bella mentalmente, esperando que su dramática luna de miel no arruinase la tranquilidad de Nessie y el humor de los demás.

 **Sabía que era ridículo bañarme antes de nadar, pero necesitaba calmarme, y el agua caliente era una forma segura de hacerlo.**

 **También, depilarme las piernas de nuevo no parecía mala idea.**

 **Cuando terminé, tomé una toalla blanca enorme del mueble y me envolví en ella.**

 **Entonces enfrenté un dilema. No lo había considerado. ¿Que se suponía que me pondría?**

Alice arqueó una ceja. No era un secreto que ella ame la ropa, pero hasta ella sabía que en algunos casos la ropa era innecesaria.

 **No un traje de baño, obviamente. Pero parecía demasiado tonto ponerme la misma ropa de nuevo. No quería pensar en todo lo que Alice había empacado para mí.**

 **Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y mis manos temblaron – gracias al efecto calmante del baño. Comencé a sentirme mareada, aparentemente un ataque de pánico venía en camino. Me senté en el piso frio, envuelta en mi toalla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Recé porque él no decidiera venir a checar antes de que pudiera calmarme.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Estaba dispuesto a darte todo el tiempo que necesitases"

 **Podía imaginar lo que pensaría si me veía desmoronarme de esta forma. No sería difícil para el convencerse a sí mismo que cometíamos un error.**

 **No estaba asustada porque pensara que cometíamos un error.**

"Cierto" musitó Edward.

 **Para nada. Me asustaba pensar que no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto, y me asustaba salir de este cuarto y encarar lo desconocido. Especialmente en lencería Francesa. Sabía que no estaría lista para eso aún.**

"Bienvenida al mundo de casados" musitó Sue.

 **Se sentía exactamente como tener que salir a enfrentar un teatro lleno de gente, sin saber cuáles eran mis líneas.**

 **Cómo hace la gente esto – tragarse los miedos y confiar en alguien más tan implícitamente con cada imperfección y miedo con que cuentan – con menos qué compromiso absoluto como el que Edward me ofrecía. Si no estuviera Edward ahí afuera, si cada célula de mi cuerpo no supiera lo mucho que me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él – incondicional e irrevocablemente y para ser honestos, irracionalmente –**

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mirada de su esposa lo silenció.

 **nunca hubiera sido capaz de levantarme del piso.**

 **Pero era Edward, y susurré las palabras "No seas cobarde" suavemente y me puse de pie. Coloqué la toalla aún más apretada bajo mis brazos y salí del baño con determinación. Pasé la maleta llena de encaje y la gran cama sin siquiera mirarlas. Salí por la puerta de cristal hacia la arena fina.**

 **Todo se veía en blanco y negro, la luz de la luna opacaba todos los colores. Caminé lentamente a través de la arena tibia, haciendo una pausa en el árbol torcido donde él había dejado sus ropas. Coloqué mi mano sobre el rugoso tronco y chequé que mi respiración estuviera tranquila. O lo suficientemente tranquila.**

 **Miré hacia las pequeñas ondas del agua, oscuras en la noche, buscando por él.**

 **No fue difícil de encontrar. Ahí estaba parado, con su espalda hacia mí, la cintura dentro del agua, viendo hacia la luna. La pálida luz de la luna hacia ver su piel de un blanco perfecto, como la arena, como la misma luna, e hizo su cabello mojado tan negro como el océano. Ahí estaba, sin moverse, con la palma de sus manos reposando sobre el agua; las pequeñas ondas golpeaban contra él como si fuera de piedra. Miré hacia las pequeñas líneas de espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello, su perfecta figura.**

Leah tragó ruidosamente hizo una meuca antes de continuar.

 **El fuego no quemaba ya sobre mi piel – estaba calmada y enterrada ahora; se llevó de mi la incomodidad y la incertidumbre. Me despojé de la toalla sin duda alguna, dejándola sobre el árbol junto a sus ropas, y caminé hace la blanca luz; también me hacía parecer tan pálida como la arena.**

"Suficiente" gruñó Charlie con las mejillas coloradas.

Carlisle y Esme no mostraban expresión alguna, tratando de no incomodar más a la pareja.

Los lobos se removían incómodos en sus asientos deseando estar en cualquier otro lado.

Jasper se sentía terrible con todos los sentimientos que percibía.

Emmett vibraba silenciosamente de risa ante la absurda situación.

Y Renesmee solo se veía algo confundida con las reacciones de los demás.

Alice suspiró "Todos están siendo ridículos. Todo un show para más de algo perfectamente normal. NO va a haber vírgenes sacrificadas en satánicos rituales, lo prometo"

"¿Estás segura?" murmuró Emmett al mismo tiempo que Jasper decía "Solo es algo parecido"

Alice fulminó con la mirada a ambos "Paren. De. Arruinar. La. Luna. De. Miel. De. Sus. Hermanos. En. Retrospectiva" dijo acentuando cada palabra con un empujón a su esposo y a su hermano.

"¡Para! Prometo no molestar mucho a Edward" dijo Emmett a la defensiva.

"Bien" resopló Alice. Tal vez la atmósfera del cuarto seguía algo cargada pero al menos había espacio para respirar.

 **No podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos cuando caminé hacia la orilla del agua, pero supuse que él podía. Edward no dio la vuelta. Dejé que el agua tocara mis pies, y me di cuenta que él tenía razón – estaba muy caliente, tan caliente como un baño. Me interné en el agua, caminé cuidadosamente a través del piso invisible del océano, pero mi precaución no era necesaria; la arena seguía siendo tan suave y fina, me dirigí hacia Edward. Caminé contra corriente hasta estar a su lado, y coloqué mi mano en la suya que descansaba sobre el agua.**

" **Hermosa" le dije, mirando también hacia la luna.**

" **Todo está bien" me contestó, sin impresionarse. Volteó lentamente para encontrar mi mirada; pequeñas olas se formaban con sus movimientos y chocaban contra mi piel. Sus ojos parecían color plata en su cara como hielo. Dobló su mano de forma que atrapó la mía y la hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que su piel fría no me estremeciera.**

" **Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa" continuó. "No comparándola contigo"**

Alice rio por lo bajo "Este es el momento donde todas debe 'riamos decir oww"

Bella resopló "Hipérbolas"

"¡Deja de arruinar el romance!" exclamó Alice escandalizada "Es tu luna de miel. Disfrútala"

Bella el dedicó una sonrisa "Lo hice" dijo ella pensando que si se iba a avergonzar hasta el resto de… bueno por toda la eternidad, al menos podría disfrutar los recuerdos.

 **Sonreí, y levanté mi mano libre – no temblaba – y la coloqué sobre su corazón. Blanco sobre Blanco; coincidíamos por primera vez. Él se estremeció un poco con el contacto cálido. Su respiración se volvió difícil.**

" **Te prometí que lo intentaríamos", susurró, tenso de repente. "Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente"**

"¿Crees que hubieses podido parar?" preguntó Sam en tono serio.

Edward se encogió de hombros incómodo "No hubiese sido sencillo… en cierta forma incluso más difícil de refrenarme al atacarla nuestro primer día de clase, pero entonces no la amaba"

Sam se quedó mirando por largo rato al vampiro antes de asentir.

 **Afirmé solemnemente, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos. Tomé otro paso a través de las olas y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho.**

" **No tengas miedo" murmuré. "Nos pertenecemos"**

 **Fui repentinamente abrumada por la verdad de mis propias palabras. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto, no había duda de ello.**

 **Sus brazos me envolvieron, reteniéndome contra él, verano e invierno. Sentía como cada nervio de mi cuerpo era un cable vivo.**

" **Para siempre" coincidió, y entonces nos hundimos gentilmente en la profundidad del agua.**

"El resto de la noche para estar censurada" comunicó Leah en un tono aliviado.

 **El sol, caliente sobre la desnudez de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. Muy tarde en la mañana, quizá era tarde, no estaba segura.**

 **Todo, sin tomar en cuenta la hora, estaba claro; sabía perfectamente donde estaba – el cuarto brillante con la súper cama blanca, con los brillantes rayos del sol atravesando las puertas abiertas. La red sobre la cama suavizando el resplandor.**

 **No abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz como para cambiar algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera.**

Los lobos se veían más que aliviados. Sabían que Edward no lastimaría a Bella a propósito, pero si eso sucedía y Bella encontraba la experiencia gratificante a pesar de todo, entonces era mejor que nadie se enterase de nada.

 **Los únicos sonidos eran las olas afuera, nuestra respiración, el latido de mi corazón…**

 **Estaba cómoda, aún con el sol quemante. Su piel fría era el antídoto perfecto al calor. Descansando sobre su pecho, sus brazos a mi alrededor, se sentía tan bien y natural. Me pregunté por qué había entrado en pánico la noche anterior. Mis miedos parecían tontos ahora.**

Edward suspiró aliviado, cosa que divirtió a Bella.

Ella sabía que él jamás se había sentido tan seguro acerca de sus afirmaciones de encontrarse bien esa mañana, que ella ni había notado el estar cubierta en moretones antes de que él se lo dijese. Tal vez este libro funcione en algo.

 **Sus dedos trazaban suavemente el camino de mi espalda, y supe que él sabía que estaba despierta. Pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté mis brazos sobre su cuello, tratando de acercarme más a él.**

 **No habló; sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo en mi espalda, apenas rozando mientras trazaba patrones sobre mi piel.**

 **Yo habría estado feliz de quedarme ahí por siempre, para nunca tener que interrumpir este momento, pero mi cuerpo tenía otra idea. Reí por mi impaciente estómago. Parecía algo prosaico estar hambrienta después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era como pisar la tierra de nuevo después de estar en el cielo.**

" **¿Qué es lo chistoso?" murmuró, aun acariciando mi espalda. El sonido de su voz, seria y profunda, trajo a mi mente imágenes de la noche anterior, y sentí como el color llenaba mi cara y cuello.**

"Demasiada información" musitó Jacob.

 **Para responder su pregunta, mi estómago gruñó. Reí de nuevo. "No se puede escapar de ser humana por mucho tiempo."**

 **Esperé, pero no rio conmigo. Lentamente, haciéndose camino entre las muchas capas de éxtasis que nublaban mi cabeza, me di cuenta que la atmósfera era muy diferente fuera de mi propia esfera de felicidad.**

Alice gruñó "NO te vas a poner pesado"

Edward le dedicó una mirada fulminante "Tú no sabías como se veía ella fuera de esfera de felicidad"

Alice arqueó las cejas "¿Acaso no es su humor suficiente para aplcarte?"

Edward no respondió.

 **Abrí los ojos; la primera cosa que vi fue su pálida y casi plateada piel de la garganta, el arco de su mentón sobre mi cara. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Me recargué sobre un codo para poder verlo de cerca. Él estaba viendo hacia el dosel de la cama y mientras no volteaba a verme, estudié su postura. Su expresión fue un shock – envió dolores físicos a través de mi cuerpo.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

" **Edward" le dije, un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?"**

" **¿Tienes que preguntarlo?" Su voz era dura, cínica.**

Alice abrió para boca para hacer un comentario pero una mirada de Esme la silenció.

 **Mi primer instinto, el producto de una vida llena de inseguridades, fue preguntarme que había hecho mal. Pensé en todo lo que había pasado, pero no pude encontrar un solo momento amargo. Todo había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba; encajábamos perfecto, como un rompecabezas hecho para eso.**

Jacob parpadeó varias veces "Ok…"

 **Esto me había dado una satisfacción en secreto – éramos compatibles físicamente, así como lo éramos en lo demás. Fuego y Hielo, existiendo de alguna forma, sin destruirse entre sí. Una prueba más de que yo le pertenecía.**

 **No podía pensar en nada que lo hubiera puesto así – tan frío y severo. ¿De qué me había perdido?**

"¿Qué mi hermano es un idiota?" musitó Rosalie. Esa ciertamente no era su idea de la mañana de luna de miel.

 **Su dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación en mi frente.**

" **¿En qué piensas?" susurró**

" **Estás molesto. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso hice…?" no pude terminar.**

 **Sus ojos se ajustaron un poco. "¿Qué tan lastimada estás, Bella? Dime la verdad – no trates de minimizarlo."**

Todos confusos parpadearon al escuchar eso.

"¿A?" preguntó Nessie sin recibir explicación.

Charlie miró preocupado a su hija, quien no respondió, pero se forzó a tranquilizarse pensando que si ella hubieses estado realmente lastimada se hubiesen enterado antes.

" **Lastimada?" repetí; mi voz se oyó más fuerte de lo normal porque me tomó por sorpresa.**

 **Levantó una ceja, sus labios pegados formando una pequeña línea.**

 **Hice un chequeo rápido, estiré mi cuerpo, tensando y flexionando mis músculos. Sentí un poco de dolor, hinchazón, también, era verdad, pero básicamente tenía la sensación de que mis huesos se habían desprendido de mis articulaciones y que me había convertido en gelatina. Pero no era una sensación desagradable.**

Carlisle parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tras cientos de años de experiencias médicas podía reconocer los posibles síntomas de embarazo y notó que Esme y Sue lo habían captado también. Claro si ellos no supieran de Renesmee, nadie hubiese considerado esa opción pero ahora…

 **Y entonces me molesté, porque él estaba satanizando la más perfecta de todas las mañanas con sus conjeturas pesimistas.**

"Lo siento" musitó Edward entre dientes.

Bella le dio un pequeño empujón, en parte recordando su humor de entonces y en parte para hacerle saber que en verdad ella no estaba molesta.

" **Porqué sacaste esa conclusión? Nunca he estado mejor de lo que estoy ahora"**

 **Sus ojos se cerraron "Detén esto"**

" **¿Detener qué?"**

" **Deja de actuar como si no fuera el monstruo que accedió a esto"**

"En serio, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Jacob "Edward generalmente no se muestra tan... Bueno, idiota, incluso en sus momentos de odio hacia sí mismo"

"Tacto" pidió Emily "Parece no ser algo de adolescentes lobo"

"Para responder a tu pregunta" suspiró Edward "Creo que ya lo verás" dijo evitando a toda costa la mirada de Charlie. Estaba francamente asombrado de que Bella no haya notado cuan lastimada estaba y ahora deseaba no haber reaccionado de esa forma.

" **¡Edward!" susurré, realmente molesta ahora. Estaba tratando de quitarme un alegre recuerdo y reemplazarlo con algo oscuro, manchándolo. "Nunca digas eso de nuevo"**

 **Él abrió sus ojos, parecía que no quería verme.**

" **Mírate Bella. Y luego me dices si no soy un monstruo"**

 **Herida, sorprendida, seguí sus instrucciones sin pensar y me espanté.**

 **¿Qué me había pasado? No tenía sentido ver toda esa nieve peluda colgando de mi piel.**

"¿Es eso lo sorprendente?" preguntó Jacob.

 **Sacudí la cabeza y una cascada blanca cayó de mi cabello.**

 **Tomé entre mis dedos la suave nieve. Era una pieza caída.**

" **¿Por qué estoy cubierta en plumas?" Pregunté confundida.**

Emmett rio "No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas hermano, pero supongo que a cada uno lo suyo"

Edward negó impacientemente. ¿Su hermano se hacía llamar a sí mismo vampiro? ¿No se imaginaba lo que podía haber pasado?

 **El exhaló impacientemente. "Mordí una almohada. O dos. Pero eso no es de lo que hablo."**

" **¿Mordiste una almohada? ¿Por qué?"**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Una buna pregunta"

" **¡Mira, Bella!" él casi gritaba. Tomó mi mano delicadamente – y la estiró. "Mira eso"**

 **Esta vez, entendí lo que me decía.**

 **Bajo la lluvia de almohadas, grandes moretones comenzaban a notarse sobre la piel de mi brazo. Mis ojos siguieron el rastro que hacían hasta mi hombro, y sobre las costillas. Hundí un dedo sobre un moretón, para verlo desaparecer un segundo y reaparecer un instante después. Molestó un poco.**

 **Delicadamente, Edward colocó su mano sobre los moretones de mi brazo, uno a la vez, uniendo sus largos dedos en los patrones.**

Rosalie hizo una pequeña mueca,

"Auch" musitó Charlie.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Leah abruptamente.

"Es bastante" aseguró Edward. El lastimar a Bella era algo que había temido desde el día que la conoció y aunque eso ya no debería ser un problema ahora, era difícil quitarse el hábito.

Leah resopló "Por la forma en que actuabas cualquiera hubiese pensado que le rompiste unos cuantos huesos por accidente. Unos moretones no dañarán ningún órgano vital y ni siquiera necesitas fuerza vampírica para que un hombre deje esas marcas en una mujer en el ardor del momento, especialmente alguien con una piel tan clara y delicada como la de Bella, quien ya debe de haber estado cubierta de moretones muchas veces en su vida dada la frecuencia con la que se caía"

Bella sonrió ligeramente "Te lo dije, si no recuerdas, yo me hago marcas con facilidad. He tenido peores marcas de la clase de deporte" dijo sonriendo a su ahora avergonzado esposo "Aunque fue algo lindo que te preocupases tanto… excepto cuando te culpas por ello. Eso sí que o me gusta"

" **Oh" dije**

 **Traté de recordar esto – el dolor – pero no pude. No pude pensar en un solo momento en que sus abrazos fueran tan fuertes, o sus manos duras contra mí. Solo podía recordar que quería que me abrazara más fuerte y estar agradecida cuando lo hacía…**

" **Lo… siento tanto, Bella". Susurró mientras veía los moretones. "Sabía bien que esto pasaría. No debí –"**

Alice suspiró "El romance está muerto"

 **Hizo un sonido apagado, revolviéndose en lo profundo de su garganta. "Estoy más apenado de lo que podría expresar."**

 **Puso un brazo sobre su cara y se quedó completamente quieto.**

 **Me senté por un momento, en total shock, tratando de calmar –ahora que entendía – su miseria. Era tan diferente a como yo me sentía que me costaba procesarlo.**

Bella gruñó "y no ayudé con mi reacción, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que te hubiese escuchado incluso si hubieses insistido en que todo estaba bien desde el principio" musitó Edward "Aunque cuando te vi tan molesta después…"

"Estaba más molesta porque sabía que mis moretones te molestaban a ti" suspiró Bella.

 **El impacto se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando nada en su ausencia. Vacío. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en que hacer o que decir. ¿Cómo le podría explicar en la forma correcta? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo tan feliz como yo lo era – o como había estado, un momento antes?**

"Lo siento" repitió Edward.

Bella resopló "No seas tonto. Tenías derecho a molestarte considerando la forma en que lo viste"

 **Tomé su brazo y no respondió. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca y traté de quitar su brazo de la cara, pero pude haber tratado de mover una estatua porque así lo sentí.**

"¿Es eso lo que tratabas de hacer?" preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Bella le sonrió en respuesta.

" **Edward"**

 **No se movió.**

" **¿Edward?"**

 **Nada. Entonces, sería un monólogo.**

" **Lo siento tanto, Edward. Estoy… ni siquiera puedo decírtelo. Estoy tan feliz. Eso no es suficiente. No te molestes. No lo hagas. Estoy realmente b- "**

" **No digas la palabra "bien"". Su voz era fría como hielo. "Si valoras mi salud, no digas que estás bien"**

" **Pero lo estoy" susurré**

" **Bella" como si pudiera llorar. "No"**

Esme suspiró "No le crees"

"Extraño, considerando que Bella no sabe mentir" dijo Jasper. Esperaba que su hermano dejase de sentirse mal por todo (o al menos que tomara un respiro antes de que se vuelve a sentir mal por lo de Nessie) Eso se estaba volviendo tedioso y molestaba mucho a Alice.

"Oh, no dudaba de que Bella lo considerase todo bien" gruñó Bella "Lo hubiese dicho incluso de estar malherida"

" **No. ¡No tú, Edward!"**

 **El movió su brazo; sus ojos dorados me veían desconcertados.**

" **No lo arruines" le dije. "Estoy. Muy. Feliz"**

" **Ya lo he arruinado" murmuró**

 _No de nuevo_ , pensó Jasper.

 _Idiota_ , pensó Alice.

 _El más idiota del mundo_ , pensó Rosalie

 _Odioso_ , pensó Emmett.

"¿Por qué tengo hermanos?" musitó Edward.

" **¡Deja eso!" ordené**

 **Escuché sus dientes chocar de furia.**

" **Ugh!" gruñí. "¿Por qué no es posible que leas mi mente? ¡Es muy inconveniente ser una muda mental!"**

"Es una manera de decirlo, supongo" dijo Charlie riendo para sí.

 **Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, distraídos a pesar de si mismo.**

" **Eso es nuevo. Te encanta que no sea capaz de leer tu mente."**

" **No hoy"**

 **Me miró fijamente. "¿Por qué?"**

"¿Por qué será?" preguntó sarcásticamente Emmett.

 **Solté mis manos en frustración, sintiendo un ardor en mi hombro que ignoré. Mis palmas cayeron contra su pecho con un golpe seco. "¡Porque todo este berrinche sería innecesario si pudieras ver cómo me siento ahora! O hace 5 minutos. Estaba muy feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo. Ahora- bueno, estoy muy enojada"**

" **Deberías estarlo"**

"Guau" musitó Jacob "Simplemente guau"

"Mira quien habla" resopló Edward "Tú estabas más que molesto"

"No es lo mismo" le dijo él.

" **Pues lo estoy. ¿Te hace sentir mejor?"**

 **Exhaló. "No, no creo que haya nada que me haga sentir mejor"**

" **Eso" dije "Eso es por lo que estoy molesta. Estás matando mi alegría, Edward"**

 **Dio vuelta a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.**

"Y osa ponerme los ojos en blanco" dijo Bella suspirando.

"Considerando que hablas de matar tu felicidad, no lo culpo" dijo Jasper.

 **Tomé una bocanada de aire. Comenzaba a sentir las molestias ahora, pero no estaba tan mal. Era algo así como cuando levanté pesas. Lo había hecho con Renée durante una de sus etapas obsesivas. Levanté 65 veces con 5 kilos en cada mano.**

"¿El primer día de ejercicio?" preguntó Sue horrorizada.

"Bueno, conoces a mi madre" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Si hubiese comenzado con algo más suave en poco tiempo se hubiese cansado y lo hubiese dejado así que tratamos de sacarle provecho a la situación mientras todavía era novedoso e interesante"

 **No podía caminar al día siguiente. Esto no se sentía ni la mitad de mal.**

 **Tragué mi irritación y traté de suavizar la voz. "Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Y entonces – bueno, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Y esto no es nada." Señalé con mis dedos sobre mi brazo. "Creo que para ser la primera vez, sin saber que nos esperaba, lo hicimos increíble. Con un poco de práctica – "**

Seth hizo una mueca #Esto o va a terminar bien"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" rio Emmett "Edward hace todo lo que Bella quiere y francamente no creo que él necesite mucha persuasión"

 **Puso la cara tan lívida que tuve que dejar de hablar.**

" **¿Saberlo? ¿Esperabas esto Bella? ¿Pensabas que te lastimaría? ¿Pensabas que sería peor? ¿Consideras este experimento un triunfo porque puedes caminar aún? ¿Sin huesos rotos – eso significa una victoria?"**

Jacob asintió "Eso es lo que yo esperaba y me atrevo a decir que hablo por mi manada también" dijo al tiempo que los demás asentían con la cabeza.

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Charlie a Edward "Por la forma en que reaccionas yo esperaba algo más grave"

Edward hizo una mueca "Esperaba no lastimar a Bella en absoluto. Mi mayor miedo era no ser capaz de controlarme, pero lo pude hacer"

 **Esperé, dejando que dijera todo. Entonces esperé más mientras su respiración se calmaba. Cuando sus ojos se habían normalizado, pregunté, hablando con poca precisión.**

" **No sé qué esperaba – pero definitivamente no creí que fuera tan… tan… tan increíble cómo fue."**

Bella parecía ruborizarse "No esperaba huesos rotos, aunque creo que eso no me hubiese detenido. Pero sí pensé que sería más difícil"

 **Mi voz se volvió un susurro, mis ojos se movieron de su cara a mis manos. "Quiero decir, no sé cómo fue para ti, pero eso fue para mí."**

 **Un dedo frio levantó mi mandíbula.**

" **¿Es eso de lo que estás preocupada?" preguntó a través de sus dientes. "¿Que no haya disfrutado?"**

"Considerando que lo primero que vi cuando me desperté eras tú fulminando con la mirada al aire como si te hubiese hecho personalmente laguna maldad y lo único que hablabas era acerca del grave error que habíamos cometido, entonces sí" dijo Bella.

 **Mis ojos no se levantaron. "Sé que no es lo mismo. No eres humano. Solo trataba de explicarte que, para un humano, bueno, no puedo imaginar que la vida pueda dar algo mejor que esto"**

 **Se quedó callado por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, tuve que verlo. Su cara se había suavizado, pensativo.**

"Estaba pensando en cómo explicártelo sin lastimarte más" suspiró Edward.

" **Parece que tengo muchas cosas de las cuales disculparme" Hundió el entrecejo. "Nunca creí que pensarías que todo esto que siento significa que anoche no fue… bueno, la mejor noche de mi existencia. Pero no quería pensarlo así, no cuando tú fuiste…"**

 **Mis labios se torcieron un poco. "¿De verdad? ¿La mejor de tu vida?" pregunté apenada.**

 **Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, aún pensativo. "Hablé con Carlisle después de que tú y yo hicimos el pacto, esperando en que pudieras ayudarme. Por supuesto, me advirtió que podía ser muy peligroso para ti" Una sombra cruzó su cara. "Él tenía fe en mi – fe que no merezco"**

Carlisle miró a su hijo mayor (o menos dependiendo de cómo se lo vea) con una expresión de profunda tristeza, pero no emitió comentario.

No era necesario, aún sin poder leer mentes, Edward sabría lo que su padre tendría que decir al respecto.

 **Comencé a protestar, y él puso dos dedos sobre mis labios antes de poder continuar.**

" **También le pregunté que debería esperar. No sabía cómo sería para mí… yo siendo vampiro." Sonrió levemente. "Carlisle me dijo que era algo muy poderoso, como nada en el mundo. Me dijo que el amor físico era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. Con nuestros raros cambios de temperamento, emociones fuertes pueden alterarnos de forma permanente. Pero me dijo también que no necesitaba preocuparme por esa parte – tú ya me habías cambiado completamente." Esta vez, su sonrisa era genuina.**

"¿Es eso por qué toman las relaciones con tanta seriedad?" preguntó Emily "Hasta donde yo he visto, ningún vampiro toma una relación amorosa a lo ligero y no comienza nada hasta que sepa que valla a funcionar"

"No es tan definitivo" respondió Jasper "Cualquier forma de relación, ya sea sentimental o física, demanda de una cierta cantidad de confianza en tu pareja y eso no es algo tan sencillo para nosotros. Somos predadores naturales y solo las emociones fuertes pueden quitarnos ese instinto de protección y duda de los demás"

" **Hablé con mis hermanos también.**

"Uy que incómodo" musitó Seth haciendo una mueca.

"¿Tú crees?"

 **Ellos me dijeron que era un gran placer. Detrás únicamente de tomar sangre humana." Una línea se formó en su frente. "Pero yo he probado tu sangre, y no existe sangre más potente que eso… No creo que estén equivocados, realmente. Solo que es diferente para nosotros. Algo más"**

Tanto Jasper como Emmett arquearon sus cejas al escuchar eso.

"Dudo que haya sido muy diferente" musitó Jasper "Por supuesto quien ya habías probado la sangre de Bella y lo habías superado… y sobre todo era la sangre de ella, lo que hace una gran diferencia. No hubieses podido beberla con satisfacción o peor deseo sin pensar en lo que significaría"

"En otras palabras, ¿él obviamente escogería dormir conmigo que tomar mi sangre?" preguntó Bella algo divertida.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa "Sí, eso es un buen resumen"

"Idiota" resopló Edward "Pero tal vez tengas razón"

" **Fue más. Lo fue todo"**

"Ah, el amor joven"

" **Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvo mal. Aun cuando sea posible que te sientas así"**

"Tu simplemente tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no?" gruñó Alice.

"No lo creas" musitó Bella.

" **¿Qué significa eso? ¿Crees que estoy inventando todo? ¿Por qué?"**

" **Para calmar mi culpa.**

"Sin ofender hermano, pero ni siquiera su amor hacia ti podría hacerla aprender a mentir" resopló Alice.

 **No puedo ignorar la evidencia Bella.**

"Piensas demasiado" declaró Bella.

 **O tu historia, cuando antes ya has hecho cosas para hacerme sentir mejor"**

"¿Cómo cuándo?" preguntó Seth.

"Cuando yo me… er fui" musitó Edward haciendo una mueca al recordar aquello.

"Nunca que te dije que fue una buena idea" le recordó Bella "Y si recuerdo correctamente la idea de tener una verdadera luna de miel fue mi idea, no a tuya así que no tienes por qué culparte"

"Debía haberlo sabido, conociendo verdaderamente la capacidad de mi fuerza. Ahora parece tonto pelear por ello, pero el lastimarte gravemente fue una posibilidad real y por eso estaba tan molesto"

 **Tomé su mentón y lo acerqué a mí, de forma que nuestras caras estaban a centímetros. "Escúchame Edward Cullen. No estoy inventando nada por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que haber una razón para hacerte sentir mejor hasta que empezaste a ser miserable. Nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida – No estuve así de feliz cuando decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme, o la primer mañana cuando desperté y estabas ahí esperando por mí…. Ni cuando escuché tu voz en el salón de ballet" – Él se estremeció con el recuerdo de mi encuentro con un rastreador, pero no me detuve – "o cuando dijiste "acepto" y me di cuenta que de alguna forma te tendría para siempre. Esos son recuerdos felices, y esto es mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Así que acostúmbrate."**

Seth rio "Pobre Edward"

 **Él tocó la línea entre mis cejas. "Te estoy haciendo infeliz ahora. No quiero que sea así"**

" **Entonces no seas infeliz. Es lo único que está mal aquí"**

 **Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tomó un gran respiro y asintió. "Tienes razón. El pasado es pasado y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tiene sentido dejar que mi mal humor te amargue la vida. Hare lo posible por hacerte feliz ahora"**

"Excepto aquello que ella de verdad quiere" rio Charlie antes de añadir ante la extraña mirada que recibió de los demás "¿Qué? Conozco a mi hija"

"Sí, pero, ¿no hay algo raro en mencionar los deseos más primitivos e tu hija?"

Charlie rio por lo bajo "No creo"

 **Examiné su cara con desconfianza, y él me correspondió con una sonrisa serena.**

" **¿Lo que sea que me haga feliz?"**

 **Mi estómago rugió al mismo tiempo de preguntar.**

Emmett resopló "Salvado por el rugido"

" **Tienes hambre" dijo rápidamente. Se salió ágilmente e la cama, dejando un camino de plumas a su paso. Lo que me recordó.**

" **Entonces, por qué exactamente decidiste destruir las almohadas de Esme?" Pregunté, sentándome y sacudiendo plumas de mi cabello.**

 **Él ya tenía puestos un par de pantalones kaki, y estaba parado en la puerta, acomodando su cabello, quitando las plumas.**

" **No sé si decidí hacer algo anoche" murmuró "Simplemente fuimos afortunados de que hayan sido las almohadas y no tu"**

"No lo creo" dijo Carlisle "Tu instinto de proteger a Bella es muy fuerte incluso si no puedes registrarlo"

 **Inhaló profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse un pensamiento malo. Una auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero supuse que había sido un gran esfuerzo para él.**

 **Me deslicé cuidadosamente de la cama y me estiré de nuevo, más consciente ahora, del dolor e inflamación. Lo escuché carraspear. Se dio la vuelta, con sus manos en puños.**

" **Luzco tan mal?" pregunté, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Sostuvo la respiración y siguió sin voltear, probablemente para esconder la expresión en su rostro. Caminé hacia el baño para checarme.**

 **Definitivamente no era lo peor.**

"Eso no significa que eso esté bien" musitó Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Valió la pena"

 **Había una ligera mancha en mi mejilla, y mis labios estaban inflamados, pero por otra cosa, mi cara estaba bien. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba decorado con parches azulados y morados. Me concentré en los moretones que eran más difíciles de ocultar – mis brazos, mis hombros. Pero no eran tan malos. La piel se repone rápidamente. Para el momento en que un moretón aparecía yo ya me había olvidado cómo se había formado. Por supuesto, estos apenas estaban en desarrollo. Se verían peor mañana. Eso no haría las cosas más sencillas.**

 **Miré mi cabello, y después gruñí.**

" **¿Bella?" Él estaba detrás de mí en cuanto hice el sonido.**

" **Nunca podré quitarme esto del cabello" Apunté hacia mi cabeza, con lo que parecía un nido de pájaros. Comencé a jalonear las plumas.**

"Escoges preocuparte por las cosas más raras" rio Jacob.

" **No deberías preocuparte por tu cabello" se quejó, pero se puso detrás de mí quitando las plumas más rápidamente.**

" **¿Cómo te contuviste de reírte? Me veo ridícula"**

"No hay nada de gracioso en verte como una chica de la calle maltratada" suspiró Edward "Las plumas era lo último que podía notar"

 **No contestó; se mantenía quitando las plumas. Y sabía la respuesta de inmediato – no había anda que pudiera parecerle gracioso de esto.**

" **No va a funcionar" Suspiré después de un minutos "Está enredado. Tendré que lavarlo" Y me di la vuelta, colocando mis brazos en su cintura. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"**

" **Mejor buscaré comida para ti" Dijo en una voz calmada, y gentilmente se desprendió de mis brazos. Suspiré mientras desaparecía, moviéndose rápidamente.**

"Agua fiesta" rio Bella.

 **Parecía que mi luna de miel había terminado. Eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

 **Cuando estuve libre de plumas y vestida con un vestido blanco nuevo de algodón que cubría la mayor parte de los moretones, caminé descalza hacia donde me dirigía el olor de los huevos, tocinos y queso cheddar.**

 **Edward estaba parando frente a la estufa de acero inoxidable, cocinando un omelet bajo la fina luz azulada del lugar. El olor a comida me invadió. Me creí capaz de comerme todo el plato e incluso el sartén; mi estómago reclamó.**

" **Aquí está" me dijo. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara y colocó el plato en una pequeña mesa.**

 **Me senté en una de las sillas de metal, oliendo los huevos calientes. Quemaron mi garganta, pero no me importó.**

 **Se sentó frente a mí. "No te estoy alimentando bien"**

Bella se encogió de hombros "Si me hubieses despertado solo para comer me hubiese enfadado demasiado"

 **Tragué y le recordé "Estaba dormida, y esto está realmente bueno, por cierto. Impresionante viniendo de alguien que no come"**

" **Canal de cocina" me dijo, regalándome la sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita.**

 **Estaba feliz de verlo, feliz de que se viera un poco más normal.**

" **Le pedí a unas personas que vinieran a limpiar la cocina. Por primera vez en este lugar.**

Jacob arqueó una ceja "¿Y no sospechan nadas?"

Edward rio "No tienes ni idea"

 **Creo que les pediré que limpien las plumas también" Él se distrajo, su mirada fija en un espacio sobre mi cabeza. No respondí, tratando de evitar decir algo más que pudiera molestarlo de nuevo.**

 **Comí todo, aun cuando había comida suficiente para dos.**

" **Gracias" le dije. Me recosté sobre la mesa para besarlo. Me besó automáticamente y repentinamente se alejó de mí.**

Alice suspiró "Eres una mujer paciente, hermana mía"

 **Apreté mis dientes, y la pregunta que quería hacer antes, salió de mí, sonando como una acusación "No me volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí, ¿verdad?"**

 **Dudó, entonces con una breve sonrisa levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre mi piel, y no pude evitar colocar mi cara en su palma.**

" **Sabes que esto no es lo que me refiero"**

 **Suspiró y dejó caer su mano. "Lo sé. Y estás en lo cierto." Pausó, levantando su mentón ligeramente. Y entonces habló de nuevo con convicción. "No haré el amor contigo hasta que te hayas transformado. No volveré a lastimarte"**

"¿Alguien quiere apostar cuánto durará esto?" preguntó Emmett.

"Olvídalo" gruñó Edward antes de que alguien se apuntase.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se fueron?" musitó Jacob "Diría que no más de cinco días"

"Optimista" resopló Rosalie "Si Bella sabe usar lo que tiene, como lo hizo para que él acceda a esto en primer lugar, no durará un día entero"

Jacob miró a Edward analizándolo "Parecía bastante determinado"

"Ambos tienen un punto válido" intervino Jasper "Yo haré mi apuesta en la mitad. Serán tres días"

"Bien" dijo Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba divertido a su enfadado hermano "¿Alguien más quiere adivinar? No tú, Alice, tramposa"

"Ag8ua fiestas" murmuró Alice.

"Yo paso" rio Seth "A pesar de lo tentador que es yo seré un buen chico mientras los tórtolos los fulminan con la mirada"

"En otras palabras tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer nuestro chupasangre favorito" añadió Leah.

"¿Leah?" preguntó Emmett para ver si entraba a la apuesta.

"Ni de loca. Todavía me estoy recuperando mentalmente después de este capítulo. Que ya terminó por cierto" dijo ella.

"Mi turno entonces" dijo Sam forzando una sonrisa "No haré especulaciones acerca de la apuesta pero puedo asegurar que muchas cosas embarazosas pasarán en este capítulo"

"Dos días" dijo Charlie de repente ganándose otra ronda de miradas extrañas.

Emmett se recuperó rápidamente "Bien"

"Ok" dijo Sam aclarando su garganta "Continuemos"


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **DISTRACCIONES**

 **Mi entretenimiento se convirtió en la prioridad número uno en Isla Esme.**

 **Hicimos snorkel (bueno, yo hice snorkel, mientras él alardeaba de su capacidad de aguantar sin oxígeno indefinidamente),**

"Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que de verdad te dejó andar por esas profundidades a pesar del montón de cosas que te pudieron haber matado allá abajo?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Supongo que no le molestaba porque él estaba cerca"

 **exploramos la pequeña jungla que rodeaba el pico de roca. Visitamos a los loros que habitaban en la pajarera que había en la zona sur de la isla, vimos la puesta de sol en la cala pedregosa que había al oeste, nadamos con los delfines que jugaban en las cálidas y poco profundas aguas. O al menos yo lo hice: cuando Edward estaba en el agua, los delfines desparecían como si hubiese un tiburón cerca.**

"Soy un poquito más peligroso que los tiburones" dijo Edward "Afortunadamente, ellos lo sabían"

 **Sabía lo que estaba tramando. Intentaba mantenerme ocupada, distraída, para que no le fastidiase con el tema del sexo.**

"¿El tema del sexo?" repitió Emily sintiéndose incómoda.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Es una frase algo descriptiva, ¿verdad?"

 **Cada vez que intentaba sugerir que descansáramos un poco viendo uno de los millones de DVD que había bajo la televisión de plasma, me atraía fuera de la casa con palabras mágicas como arrecifes de coral o cuevas submarinas o tortugas acuáticas.**

 **Nos pasábamos el día sin parar, en marcha, para que cuando el sol se ponía yo estuviera famélica y exhausta.**

Bella hizo una mueca al recordarlo "Y lo peor es que no podía culparlo de mantenerme ocupada porque usaba mi propia curiosidad para su beneficio"

"Cierto, pero te divertiste" le recordó Edward "Debió de ser menos traumatizante que ser cuidada por la niñera Alice, ¿alguna vez me disculpé por hacerte pasar esa pesadilla?"

"Eso creo" rio Bella mientras Alice le dedicaba muecas.

 **Cada noche, me desvanecía sobre el plato en cuanto terminaba de cenar. De hecho, en una ocasión me quedé dormida sobre la mesa y tuvo que llevarme a la cama.**

 **En parte, porque Edward siempre preparaba demasiada comida, pero yo estaba tan hambrienta después de nadar y escalar durante todo el día que me lo comía casi todo.**

"Otro síntoma del embarazo" musitó Carlisle en una voz que solo aquellos de audición sensible pudieron escucharlo.

"¿Explicaría eso por qué estaba tan cansada todo el tiempo?" preguntó Bella confundiendo a los humanos del cuarto que no habían escuchado el comentario anterior.

"Posiblemente" accedió Carlisle "Aunque con todas esas actividades también es entendible que te hayas cansado"

 **Y después, llena y desfallecida, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.**

 **Todo parte del plan, sin duda.**

Edward sonrió repentinamente "Algo así"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Tonto"

Los ojos de Edward brillaban con diversión "No es mi culpa que referías explorar a permanecer acostados en el sofá viendo una peli"

 **La extenuación no ayudaba mucho con mis intentos de seducción, pero no me rendía.**

 **Lo intenté razonando, suplicando y refunfuñando, sin resultado.**

 **Normalmente estaba inconsciente antes de poder defender mi caso.**

"No podía hacer nada cuando claramente estabas exhausta" suspiró Edward.

Bella le murmuró algo incomprensible en respuesta.

 **Y después, mis sueños parecían tan reales –principalmente pesadillas, que parecían más reales debido a los colores brillantes de la isla, supuse – que me despertaba cansada sin importar cuanto tiempo dormía.**

 **Más o menos una semana después de haber llegado a la isla, intenté llegar a un acuerdo. Nos había funcionado en el pasado.**

"Quieres decir que funcionó para ti porque sabías que iba acceder tarde o temprano" rio Edward.

 **Ahora dormía en la habitación azul. El equipo de limpieza no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, así que la habitación blanca aún estaba cubierta por una alfombra de plumas.**

"Que perezoso Edward" resopló Rosalie "¿Cuánto te hubiese tomado limpiarlo tú? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez?"

"No quería que Bella se haga ideas" respondió Edward haciendo una mueca "Pensé que las plumas le harían entender la gravedad de la situación y lo rápido que se pudo haber perdido el control"

 **La habitación azul era más pequeña, y la cama, de unas proporciones más razonables.**

 **Las paredes eran oscuras, con paneles de teca, y todos los accesorios eran de lujosa seda azul.**

 **Había empezado a ponerme algunas cosas de la colección de lencería de Alice, para dormir por las noches, que no eran tan reveladoras comparadas con los diminutos bikinis que había puesto en mi equipaje. Me preguntaba si había tenido una visión de por qué yo querría tales cosas, y después me estremecí, avergonzada por aquel pensamiento.**

Alice sonrió ante la idea que se le ocurrió a su hermana, pero sacudió la cabeza "No vio detalladamente" le aseguró "Sé de la existencia de la privacidad de la gente, aunque a veces decida ignorarla"

 **Empecé despacio, con inocentes satenes de color marfil, preocupada por el hecho de que dejar mucha piel al descubierto tuviera el efecto opuesto al deseado, pero dispuesta a probar lo que hiciese falta.**

 **Edward pareció no notar nada, como si yo llevara puesta una de las viejas y andrajosas sudaderas que solía ponerme en casa.**

Edward hizo una mueca "Lo noté, no sabes cuánto noté"

"¿Ves?" dijo Alice sonriendo con petulancia "Sí importa lo que llevas puesto"

"O lo que no llevas, mejor dicho" musitó Bella.

 **Los moratones estaban mucho mejor, poniéndose amarillos en algunas zonas, y desapareciendo completamente en otras, así que esa noche elegí una de las piezas más aterradoras y me la puse en el baño. Era negro, de encaje, y daba vergüenza mirarlo incluso cuando no lo llevabas puesto.**

Emmett tuvo que hacer que un ataque de risa se viese como un ataque de tos "ustedes dan tanta risa" dijo él. Era una pena que no ganase esa apuesta a Bella, pero no dejaría que los tórtolos noten cuanto le molestaba.

 **Tuve cuidado de no mirarme en el espejo antes de volver a la habitación. No quería perder los nervios.**

 **Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas, justo un segundo antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión.**

– **¿Qué te parece? –pregunte, dando vueltas para que pudiera verme desde todos los ángulos.**

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron más "Eres malvada"

"Gracias Alice" agradeció Bella con una sonrisita.

 **Se aclaró la garganta.**

– **Estás muy guapa. Como siempre.**

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Un halago así es casi un insulto"

Edward hizo una mueca "Tenía que decir algo y evitar tirarme encima de ella"

– **Gracias –dije, agriamente.**

 **Estaba demasiado cansada como para evitar subirme rápidamente a la suave cama.**

 **Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acercó a su pecho, pero esto era rutinario, porque hacía demasiado calor como para que yo consiguiese dormir sin tener su frío cuerpo cerca.**

– **Te propongo un trato – dije, medio dormida.**

– **No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo –contestó.**

– **Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que te voy a ofrecer.**

– **No importa.**

Bella gruñó "Tanta confianza de mi esposo me abruma"

"Lo siento" murmuró Edward "No era mi momento"

"Oh solo bromeaba" rio Bella "Sabía lo que pasaba, pero me hubiese gustado que estés más abierto"

 **Suspiré.**

– **¡Maldición! De verdad quería… bueno.**

"Perfecta forma de hacerlo curioso" rio Jasper.

 **Puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **Cerré los míos, dejando allí el cebo. Bostecé.**

 **Sólo le llevó un minuto, no lo suficiente como para que yo me quedara colgada.**

– **De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"Sabía que caerías por eso" sonrió Jacob "Es el truco más viejo dl libro"

"Lo sé" musitó Edward "Pero no lo pude evitar"

 **Rechiné los dientes por un momento, luchando contra una sonrisa. Si había algo que él no podía resistir, era la oportunidad de darme algo.**

"Bien hecho" dijo Leah casi a regañadientes "Pero supongo que tienes que saber jugar tus cartas para lidiar con alguien como Edward"

Bella le sonrió "Por supuesto. Estar casada es como cuidar de un pequeño o domesticar un animal salvaje, necesitas mucha paciencia, dedicación y esmero"

Las protestas de su esposo fueron calladas por las risas que brotaron de los labios de las mujeres presentes.

– **Bueno… estaba pensando que todo el rollo de Darthmouth era supuestamente una coartada, pero sinceramente, un semestre en la universidad probablemente no me mataría –dije, repitiendo sus propias palabras de hacía tiempo, cuando trataba de convencerme de que olvidara mi conversión en vampiro. –Apuesto a que Charlie se emocionaría con las historias de Darthmouth. Por supuesto, podría ser embarazoso si no consigo seguir el ritmo de esos cerebritos. De todas formas… dieciocho, diecinueve… No es que haya gran diferencia. No es como si me fueran a salir patas de gallo el próximo año.**

"Ja, ja, ja" rio Jasper "Edward va a enloquecer"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Seth "Admito que no vi venir eso, pero… a menos que… Bella, Leah tenía razón"

"Que confuso para Edward" rio Emmett.

"Se le llama psicología inversa" añadió Jasper "No te envidio Edward, Alice también sabe manejar sus trucos"

 **Se quedó en silencio un momento, después, en voz baja dijo:**

– **Lo harías. Permanecerías humana.**

 **Me mordí la lengua, dejando que asumiera la oferta.**

– **¿Por qué me haces esto? –dijo entre dientes, repentinamente enfadado – ¿No es ya bastante duro sin todo esto? – Agarró un puñado de encaje que estaba embarullado sobre mi muslo. Por un momento, pensé que lo iba a romper por la costura. Pero su mano se relajó. –No importa. No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.**

"No serían ustedes dos sin drama" resopló Alice.

La pareja los ignoró decididamente.

– **Quiero ir a la universidad.**

– **No, no quieres. Y no hay nada que merezca tanto la pena como para arriesgar tu vida otra vez, como para que te haga daño.**

– **Pero quiero ir a la universidad. Bueno, no es la universidad en si lo que quiero, pero quiero ser humana durante un tiempo más.**

Muchas personas más resoplaron.

Carlisle rio "Yo también tengo lástima por Edward. Estas llevando la astucia a un nuevo nivel"

 **Cerró los ojos y expiro aire por la nariz.**

– **Me estás volviendo loco, Bella. ¿No hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, y siempre suplicabas que te convirtiera sin demora?**

– **Si, pero… bueno, tengo una razón para querer ser humana que antes no tenía.**

– **¿Y qué razón es?**

– **Adivina… –dije, arrastrándome sobre las almohadas para besarle.**

 **Me devolvió el beso, pero no de una forma que me hiciese intuir que estaba ganando. Era más bien como si tratara de no herir mis sentimientos; completamente, exasperantemente manteniendo el control de sí mismo.**

Edward resopló.

 **Suavemente, me aparto después de un momento, y me acunó contra su pecho.**

– **Eres demasiado humana, Bella. Te controlan las hormonas – rio.**

"Claro, como si tu siendo vampiro tuvieses más suerte" añadió Rosalie sarcásticamente.

Edward rio "Punto"

– **Esa es la cuestión, Edward. Me gusta esta parte de ser humana. No quiero dejarlo todavía. No quiero esperar durante años de ser una neófita loca por la sangre para que sólo parte de todo esto vuelva a mí.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. Al menos está consciente de eso antes de ser cambiada… y antes que descubriera su embarazo y tuviese que trabajar por aquello que de verdad importaba.

 **Yo bostecé, y él sonrió.**

– **Estás cansada. Duerme, amor. –Empezó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para mí cuando nos conocimos.**

– **Me pregunto por qué estaré tan cansada – murmuré sarcásticamente –No puede ser parte de tu plan, ni nada.**

"Oh tu pequeño monstruo marino en crecimiento" musitó Emmett sonriendo en dirección a Nessie quien frunció el entrecejo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

 **Rio y después volvió a tararear.**

– **Con todo lo cansada que estoy, cualquiera diría que podría dormir bien.**

 **La canción cesó. –Has estado durmiendo como un tronco, Bella. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños desde que llegamos aquí. Si no fuera por los ronquidos, me preocuparía que te hubieras quedado en coma.**

 **Ignoré la pulla de los ronquidos, yo no roncaba.**

"Como si tú lo supieses" rio Charlie.

– **¿No he estado dando vueltas en la cama? Es raro. Normalmente me retuerzo mucho cuando tengo pesadillas. Y grito.**

– **¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas?**

– **Y muy vívidas. Me dejan agotada –bostecé –No puedo creer que no haya estado farfullando todas las noches.**

"Interesante" musitó Carlisle, pero sin elaborar más.

– **¿Pesadillas sobre qué?**

– **Sobre muchas cosas diferentes… pero a la vez iguales, ¿sabes? Por los colores.**

– **¿Colores?**

– **Todo es muy brillante, y real. Normalmente, cuando sueño, sé que estoy soñando. Pero con éstas, no sé que estoy durmiendo, y eso las hace más aterradoras.**

 **Sonó inquieto cuando volvió a hablar.**

– **¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?**

 **Me estremecí ligeramente.**

– **Sobre todo…**

– **¿Sobre todo…? –apuntó.**

 **No sabía por qué, pero no quería decirle nada sobre el niño de mis pesadillas.**

Muchas personas se intrigaron al escuchar eso.

 **Había algo… privado acerca de aquel horror en particular. Así que, en vez de darle una descripción completa, le di sólo uno de los elementos.**

– **Los Vulturi –susurré.**

 **Me estrechó con más fuerza.**

– **No nos van a molestar nunca más. Vas a ser inmortal muy pronto, así que no tendrán razones para ello.**

"Buen intento, pero las pesadillas no suelen ser lógicas, pero ahora que lo pienso esta fue particularmente rara…" dijo Bella antes de que una idea se le ocurra. ¿Podría ser que los colores más vívidos estaban relacionados con los sentidos más agudos de los vampiros?

 **Dejé que me reconfortara, sintiéndome un poco culpable de que lo hubiera malinterpretado. Las pesadillas no eran así exactamente.**

 **No era que tuviese miedo por mí, tenía miedo por el niño.**

Hubo una ronda de miradas extrañadas.

 **No era el mismo niño del primer sueño, aquel niño vampiro con los ojos de un rojo sangre que se sentaba sobre una pila de cadáveres de mis seres queridos. Éste niño con el que había soñado cuatro veces durante la semana pasada, era definitivamente humano.**

 **Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus enormes ojos eran de un suave color verde.**

 **Pero tal y como hacía el otro niño, se estremecía de miedo y desesperación mientras los Vulturi se acercaban a nosotros.**

"Ok" dijo Alice algo aturdida "¿Bastante profético?"

"No precisamente correcto, pero sí profético" musitó Edward. Bella nunca había detallado sus pesadillas y él ahora sabía la razón "Solo nos toca preguntarnos si era el subconsciente de Bella mandándole un mensaje o los comienzos de un talento como el de Alice, pero en menor potencial

"Puedo tratar de trabajar en ello, pero dudo que funcione" dijo Bella confundida "Después de todo ya ni puedo dormir"

"Pudo haber sido que en tu sueño juntabas todas las pistas que obtenías en el día" dijo Carlisle "No hay nada supernatural en ello, así como tampoco sería algo sobrenatural hacer una suposición de lo que las personas piensan y sienten basados en su comportamiento y experiencias personales. Alguno de nosotros solo lo llevan a un nuevo nivel"

"Y no podemos negar que Bella es observadora" añadió Jasper "Nos diste un gran susto al inicio de Crepúsculo. Necesitamos ser más prudentes ya que tú no eres la única persona observadora ene l mundo y otros podrían ser menos discretos"

 **En este sueño, que era nuevo y viejo a la vez, yo simplemente tenía que proteger a ese niño. No había otra opción, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo conseguiría.**

 **Vio la desolación pintada en mi cara.**

– **¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?**

 **Negué con la cabeza. –Son sólo sueños, Edward.**

– **¿Quieres que cante para ti? Cantaré toda la noche si eso sirve para mantener los malos sueños lejos.**

– **No todos son malos. Algunos son bonitos… Muy… coloridos. Bajo el agua, con los peces y los corales. Parece que está sucediendo de verdad, como si no estuviera soñando. Puede que la isla sea el problema. Todo es demasiado brillante aquí.**

– **¿Quieres volver a casa?**

"Edward" se quejaron todas las chicas al unísono.

"¿Qué? Estaba preocupado" se defendió él.

"Sabías lo que quería Bella" suspiró Rosalie "¿Creías acaso que si regresaba a casa lo olvidaría todo?"

"No, pero entonces la podríamos convertir más rápido" suspiró Edward "Sus nuevas tácticas eran tan persuasivas que estaba más decidido a cambiarla y hacerla más duradera antes de sucumbir a sus encantos"

– **No, no. Todavía no. ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?**

– **Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como quieras, Bella –me prometió.**

– **¿Cuándo empieza el semestre? No presté demasiada atención.**

 **Suspiró. Puede que empezara a canturrear de nuevo, pero, antes de que pudiera estar segura, ya estaba ida.**

 **Más tarde, cuando desperté en la oscuridad, fue con un susto.**

 **El sueño había sido muy real… vívido, sensorial…**

 **Grité, desorientada en la habitación oscura. Sólo un segundo antes, parecía que estaba bajo la brillante luz del sol.**

– **¿Bella? –susurró Edward, con sus brazos alrededor mío, sacudiéndome suavemente. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?**

 **Emití un grito ahogado, de nuevo. Sólo un sueño. No era real. Para mi completo asombro, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin previo aviso, resbalando por mi cara.**

"Hormonas" musitó Sue "Es rara, parece muy pronto, pero supongo…"

– **¡Bella! –dijo en voz alta, ahora alarmado. – ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Limpió con sus dedos fríos y frenéticos las lágrimas que me resbalaban por las mejillas, pero otras las sustituyeron.**

– **Sólo era un sueño.**

 **No pude contener el sollozo que rompió mi voz. Las insensibles lágrimas eran molestas, pero no pude controlar la asombrosa pena que me oprimía. Quería desesperadamente que el sueño fuese real.**

Emmett parpadeó repetidamente "¿Perdón?"

Bella parecía ruborizarse "Esto… no soñé acerca de vampiros asesinos o bebés en esta ocasión"

"Eso es obvio" rio Jacob "¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?"

"Creo que si el libro ha sido bastante discreto hasta el momento no hay motivo para que te asustes ahora"

"Oh rayos. Me estremezco de solo pensar en lo que les hará a mis pobres oídos inocentes"

"Tonto" sonrió Bella.

– **Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí**

"Si ella soñaba lo que creo que soñaba entonces tus frases obvias no serán de mucha ayuda" observó Alice.

– **me acunó adelante y atrás, demasiado rápido para que consiguiera calmarme –**

"Lo siento" musitó Edward.

 **¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real.**

– **No era una pesadilla –sacudí la cabeza frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Era un buen sueño –mi voz se quebró de nuevo.**

– **Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó, desconcertado.**

– **Porque he despertado. –gemí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y sollozando contra su garganta.**

Emmett se echó a reír "Es mejor de lo que he esperado. Ustedes chicos son clásicos"

"Estoy segura que ya lo has dicho" musitó Bella, aunque se veía algo divertida "Una o dos veces"

"Es mejor que escuchar detalles minuciosos de lo que hicieron" dijo Charlie sin poder contenerse "Hay que dar gracias por los pequeños milagros"

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Nessie ruborizándose al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta en vez de enviárselo a su padre por la mente.

Edward y Bella compartieron una mirada horrorizada mientras los demás los veían con expresiones que variaban de divertidos a escandalizados, al casi haber olvidado la presencia de Nessie.

Bella s recuperó primero "Amándonos" dijo ella sencillamente "Supongo que puedo darte una explicación más amplia una vez terminemos los libros"

Renesmee se quedó mirando a su madre "Supongo que podemos" accedió ella para el alivio de todos. Al notar eso, Nessie se preguntó si podría hacerle preguntas silenciosas a su padre para ver si le podía sacar la misma cara horrorizada otras veces, pero decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

 **Se rio de mi lógica, pero el sonido fue tenso por la preocupación.**

– **No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.**

– **Era muy real. –lloré – Quiero que sea real.**

– **Cuéntamelo –me urgió –Tal vez eso ayude.**

"O tal vez no" rio Alice.

– **Estábamos en la playa… –me aparté, para mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su ansiosa cara de ángel, borrosa en la oscuridad.**

 **Le miré melancólicamente, hasta que la irracional pena empezó a desvanecerse.**

– **¿Y...? –me apremió.**

 **Pestañeé para que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos llorosos.**

– **Oh, Edward…**

– **Cuéntame, Bella…–suplicó, con ojos preocupados por el dolor que sonada en mi voz.**

 **Pero no pude. En vez de eso, rodeé de nuevo su cuello con mis brazos y mi boca se posó febrilmente sobre la suya.**

 **No era deseo, era necesidad, tanta que dolía.**

 **Su respuesta fue instantánea, pero pronto fue seguida por su rechazo.**

 **Forcejeó conmigo tan delicadamente como pudo, sorprendido, apartándome mientras me sujetaba por los hombros.**

– **No, Bella –insistió, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que yo había perdido la razón.**

"Acéptalo, te lo merecías" rio Jasper.

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo?" refunfuñó Bella.

 **Dejé caer los brazos, derrotada, las extrañas lágrimas cayendo de nuevo en torrente por mi cara, con un sollozo creciendo más y más en mi garganta.**

 **Él tenía razón, debía estar loca.**

 **Me miró, con ojos confundidos y llenos de angustia.**

– **Lo s-s-s-siento… –farfullé.**

 **Me acercó a él de nuevo, abrazándome estrechamente contra su pecho de mármol.**

– **No puedo Bella, no puedo –dijo con un agónico gemido.**

– **Por favor…–dije, mi ruego sonó apagado contra su piel –Por favor, Edward.**

 **No podría decir si las lágrimas que hacían temblar mi voz le conmovieron, si fue que no estaba preparado para manejar mi repentino ataque, o si su necesidad era tan insoportable como la mía en aquel momento.**

 **Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, el caso es que acercó sus labios a los míos, rindiéndose con un gruñido.**

 **Retomamos las cosas justo donde se habían quedado en mi sueño.**

"El resto ha sido omitido, por suerte" sonrió Sam aliviado.

"Oh" dijo Nessie de repente "¿Es el tipo de amor que hace bebés verdad?" preguntó ella ganándose otra ronda de miradas que no sabían que hacer.

"Esto… si" le dijeron.

Nessie sonrió de oreja a oreja "Estaré en la historia pronto"

Bella no sabía que decir al respecto por lo que le envió una significativa mirada a Sam quien reanudó la lectura.

 **Me quedé muy quieta cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, intentando mantener el ritmo de mi respiración. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.**

 **Estaba acostada a través del pecho de Edward, pero él estaba muy quieto y sus brazos no me rodeaban. Eso era mala señal. Tenía miedo de reconocer que estaba despierta y enfrentarme a su ira, estuviese a quien estuviese dirigida aquel día.**

Edward suspiró desenado no por primera vez el haber considerado más a fondo la baja autoestima de Bella y su tendencia a culparse por todo.

 **Con cuidado, eché un vistazo a través de mis pestañas. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, al oscuro techo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me incorporé sobre mi hombro para poder verle la cara mejor. Su expresión era suave, sin emociones.**

– **¿Estoy metida en un lío? –pregunté con una suave vocecilla.**

– **En uno bien grande. –dijo, pero volvió la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia.**

Edward sonrió a su pesar. Si no fuese tan gracioso fuera embarazoso. Bella lo estaba tratando como Charlie.

 **Suspiré con alivio. –Lo siento…–dije –no pretendía… Bueno, no sé exactamente que me pasó anoche –sacudí la cabeza al recordar esas lágrimas irracionales, el aplastante dolor.**

– **No llegaste a contarme de que iba tu sueño.**

– **Supongo que no… pero más o menos te mostré de que iba. –dije con una risita nerviosa.**

"Ok… demasiada información" musitó Jacob expresando el pensamiento de muchos otros.

– **Oh –dijo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego los entrecerró –Interesante…**

"Nunca hubiese pensado que tenías una imaginación tan creativa" le musitó Edward al oído.

– **Era un sueño muy bueno –murmuré. Como no hizo ningún comentario, pasados unos segundos pregunté – ¿Estoy perdonada?**

– **Me lo estoy pensando.**

"No la molestes" reptó Esme, aunque sonreía.

 **Me senté, dispuesta a examinar mi cuerpo, aunque de todas formas no parecía haber plumas a mi alrededor. Pero cuando me moví, una extraña sacudida de vértigo me recorrió. Me tambaleé y caí de espaldas sobre las almohadas.**

– **Guau… un mareo.**

 **Sus brazos me rodearon entonces.**

– **Has dormido mucho, doce horas.**

– **¿Doce? –que raro.**

 **Me eché una ojeada a mí misma mientras hablaba, intentando no llamar la atención.**

"No lo lograste" le informó Edward.

"Lo sé" musitó ella en respuesta.

 **Parecía estar bien. Los moratones de mis brazos seguían siendo los de la semana pasada, casi amarillos. Me estiré, haciendo un experimento, y también me sentía bien. Bueno, más que bien, la verdad.**

– **¿Está todo lo del inventario?**

 **Asentí tímidamente. –Parece que todas las almohadas han sobrevivido.**

– **Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu… ehm… camisón. –inclinó la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, donde trozos de encaje negro estaban esparcidos sobre las sábanas de seda.**

"Y por eso empaqué un montón" dijo Alice.

"Gracias" sonrió Bella.

– **Vaya… ese me gustaba –dije.**

– **A mí también.**

– **¿Hay más bajas? –pregunté tímidamente.**

– **Voy a tener que comprarle a Esme una cama nueva –confesó, mirando por encima del hombro. Seguí su mirada y me sorprendí al ver que grandes trozos de madera parecían haber sido arrancados de la parte izquierda del cabecero.**

Los humanos y lobos se miraban horrorizados mientras los vampiros lo tomaban como algo perfectamente normal.

"Mejor que Emmett y Rosalie supongo" dijo Esme "No quedó mucho de la casa después de su luna de miel"

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos "¿Cómo?… esto... Olvídalo" dijo él ruborizándose por completo.

"¡Tacto, Jacob!" musitó Bella.

– **Hmm – fruncí el ceño –Cualquiera pensaría que yo tendría que haber oído eso.**

– **Parece ser que no eres nada observadora cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas.**

Bella parecía atorarse "No tienes ni idea"

Edward le sonrió "Créeme que lo sé"

– **Estaba un poco absorta –admití, sonrojándome.**

 **Tocó mi ardiente mejilla y suspiró.**

– **Voy a echar de menos esto, mucho.**

 **Le miré a la cara, buscando signos de la ira o el remordimiento que tanto temía.**

 **A su vez, él me miró, con apariencia tranquila pero ilegible.**

– **¿Qué tal estás?**

 **Se rio.**

– **¿Qué? –pregunté.**

– **Pareces sentirte culpable, como si hubieses cometido un crimen.**

"Esa es la impresión que me dejaste" dijo Bella.

– **Me siento culpable.**

– **Sedujiste a tu demasiado dispuesto marido. No es un pecado capital.**

 **Parecía estar bromeando. Mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.**

– **La palabra seducción implica cierta cantidad de premeditación.**

– **Puede que esa no fuera la palabra apropiada –concedió.**

– **¿No estás enfadado?**

 **Sonrió apesadumbrado**

– **No estoy enfadado.**

Alice suspiró "¿Acaso te mataría decirle que también lo disfrutaste?"

"No hasta que estuviese seguro que todo estaba de acuerdo" dijo él.

– **¿Por qué?**

– **Bueno… –hizo una pausa –No te he hecho daño, al menos. Esta vez fue más fácil controlarme, canalizar mis excesos –sus ojos volaron hacia el destrozado cabecero –**

Charlie arqueó una ceja "Tal vez sea mejor sin apuran la transformación" dijo él "Me alegra saber que no estás en peligro de lastimarte… tanto, pero sí que les sale caro a Esme y Carlisle con el cambio de muebles"

"Te lo estás tomando muy a la calma" notó Bella.

Charlie se encogió de hombros. No quería avergonzar más a su hija "No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Sé que a la final todo salió bien. No quiero escuchar otra casi muerte de nuevo"

Bella tragó ruidosamente. No quería saber cómo reaccionaría su padre con el embarazo.

 **Tal vez porque tenía una ligera idea de que esperar.**

 **Una sonrisa llena de esperanza se extendió por mi cara.**

– **Te dije que era cuestión de práctica.**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco. Mi estómago rugió y él se rio.**

– **¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos? –preguntó.**

– **Por favor –dije, saltando de la cama. Pero me moví demasiado rápido y me tambaleé como una borracha para recuperar el equilibrio. Me sujetó antes de que estampase contra la cómoda.**

– **¿Estás bien?**

– **Si en mi próxima vida no tengo mejor sentido del equilibrio, pediré un reembolso.**

Muchas personas resoplaron ante el comentario de Bella.

 **Esa mañana cociné yo. Freí unos huevos, demasiado hambrienta para preparar cualquier cosa más elaborada. Impaciente, los puse en el plato solo unos minutos después.**

– **¿Desde cuándo comes huevos con la yema casi cruda?**

– **Desde ahora.**

– **¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido sólo durante la semana pasada? –cogió el cubo de la basura de debajo del fregadero. Estaba lleno de hueveras de cartón azul.**

Sue rio "Al menos tus antojos no son raros" rio "Cuando tuve a Leah compi de las cosas más raras. Con Seth las cosas fueron más tranquilas"

Jacob musitó algo que sonaba a "Tiene sentido" haciendo que Nessie responda con un empujón a sus costillas.

Bella miró a su madrastra divertida "Créeme, aún no has visto nada" dijo al recordarse de la sangre. Esperaba que su papá no reaccione mal al respecto, aunque con todo lo sucedido esto no era lo más raro.

Charlie rio "Justo como tu madre. Casi no tuvo complicaciones durante su embarazo, solo unos problemas pequeños en las últimas semanas, cuando me levantó una noche pidiendo omelet de cangrejo, avena y caviar con salsa de chocolate en ese mismo orden. Sospecho de que solo estaba aburrida y se inventó la combinación más rara en la que podía pensar, pero aun así tuve que soportarle quejarse toda la noche acerca de que no había forma de encontrar caviar en Forks durante el día, peor aún a las dos am"

Bella rio "Ya me lo imagino. Suena justamente a mamá"

Charlie rio "Nos reímos en la mañana, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche" dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. Esos habían sido unos de los últimos días en los que él y René habían reído juntos por lo que era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

– **Qué raro –dijo después de tragar un bocado que quemaba –Este sitio está cambiando mi apetito –y mis sueños, y mi ya dudoso sentido del equilibrio –Pero me gusta estar aquí. Aunque tendremos que irnos pronto, ¿no?, para llegar a Dartmouth a tiempo. Guau, si hasta tenemos que encontrar un sitio para vivir y todo…**

 **Se sentó a mi lado.**

– **Puedes dejar ya de fingir acerca de la universidad, ahora que ya conseguiste lo que querías. Y no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo, así que no hay nada que te ate.**

"Te estás sobrestimando" rio Bella "No lo hubiese dicho de estar completamente en contra de ello. Había otras formas de convencerme de que permanezca humana"

"Lo sé" le aseguró Edward "Querías la inmortalidad y no una forma de salvarte d la universidad. Solo trataba de decir que estaba más de acuerdo con tus planes futuros"

"Ah" sonrió Bella "Deberías saber ser directo conmigo. Pero gracias de todos modos"

 **Resoplé.**

– **No estaba fingiendo, Edward. No me paso el día tramando cosas, como alguien que conozco. ¿Qué podemos hacer para agotar hoy a Bella? –dije, en una pobre imitación de su voz. Se rio, sin sentirse avergonzado –De verdad que quiero un poco más de tiempo como humana –me incliné para acariciar su pecho desnudo. –Aún no he tenido suficiente.**

 **Me dirigió una mirada dubitativa.**

– **¿De esto? –pregunto, cogiendo mi mano y moviéndola hacia su bajo vientre. – ¿El sexo ha sido la clave todo este tiempo? –Puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Por qué no pensé en ello antes? –dijo sarcásticamente –Me hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas discusiones.**

Emmett resopló "Lo siento hermano, pero te tomaste más tiempo peleando contra el sexo que contra la inmortalidad para Bella. Y aún quiere ser cambiado eventualmente"

– **Si, probablemente –reí.**

– **Eres demasiado humana –dijo otra vez.**

– **Lo sé.**

 **El principio de una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.**

– **Así que... ¿vamos a ir a Dartmouth? ¿En serio?**

– **Probablemente me echaran después del primer trimestre.**

– **Seré tu tutor – su sonrisa era evidente ahora –Te va a encantar la universidad.**

– **¿Crees que podremos encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas?**

 **Hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.**

"¿Ya tienes uno?" preguntó Sam divertido "De alguna forma no estoy sorprendida"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Conociendo a Edward ya compró una casa por si lograba convencer a Bella"

– **Bueno… la verdad es que… ya tenemos una casa allí. Sólo por si acaso, ya sabes.**

"¿Lo ven?" sonrió Jacob.

– **¿Has comprado una casa?**

– **Las propiedades inmobiliarias son buenas inversiones.**

 **Levanté una ceja y lo dejé pasar**

– **Así que estamos listos para ir.**

– **Tendré que preguntar si podemos quedarnos tu coche "antes de" durante un tiempo más.**

"Sn unas cosas terribles esos tanques, nunca sabes cuándo van a aparecer" dijo Jasper sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo reír a Alice.

"Fue un… incidente de nuestro tiempo como nómadas" explicó ella "Les puedo contar después, pero es uno de esos momentos que solo disfrutas si estás allí"

– **Si, que el cielo no permita que no me encuentre protegida contra tanques.**

 **Sonrió burlonamente.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo nos podemos quedar? –pregunté.**

– **Vamos bien de tiempo. Unas semanas más, si quieres. Y así podríamos visitar a Charlie antes de irnos a New Hampshire. Podríamos pasar las navidades con Renée…**

"Lindo, tratando de alargar su tiempo como humana al planear muchas cosas" rio Sam "Que pena que no haya funcionado"

Edward arqueó una ceja "No me molesta"

"Oh claro" dijo Sam rápidamente reconociendo su error "No pretendía decir eso"

"Calma, lo sé" respondió Edward con una voz excesivamente clamada.

La tensión entre los dos grupos que había sido casi olvida en el último libro comenzaba a reaparecer, especialmente para Sam quien recordaba su reacción al embarazo de Bella. Hizo una mueca al pensar que no sería el lobo más querido una vez se sepan las cosas.

 **Sus palabras pintaron un futuro inmediato de lo más feliz. Un futuro libre de dolor para todos los involucrados. El "cajón" de Jacob, de todo menos olvidado, resonó, y retoqué el pensamiento. Casi para todos los involucrados.**

"Me alegra saber que te preocupas" notó Jacob con sarcasmo.

 **No se estaba poniendo nada fácil. Ahora que había descubierto exactamente lo bueno que podía llegar a ser humana, era tentador dejar que mis planes fueran a la deriva.**

 **Dieciocho o diecinueve, diecinueve o veinte. ¿De verdad importaba tanto? Y ser humana junto a Edward… La decisión se tornaba cada vez más delicada.**

"Me pregunto cuanto hubiese durado de haberse dado el caso" musitó Edward mirando la reacción de su esposa.

Bella permaneció impasible "Para decir verdad, no estoy segura. ¿Acaso importa? De haber pasado no tendríamos nuestra maravillosa hija.

– **Unas semanas más –acordé. Y después, porque el tiempo nunca parecía suficiente, añadí –Y estaba pensando… ¿te acuerdas de lo que decía sobre la práctica?**

Edward resopló "Incluso yo tengo un límite. Me lo ponías difícil el negártelo y ya sabía cómo evitar daños"

 **Edward rio.**

– **¿Puedes esperar un momento? Oigo un barco, los de la limpieza deben estar aquí.**

 **Quería que esperase un momento. ¿Significaba eso que no me iba a dar más problemas sobre las "prácticas"? Sonreí.**

– **Deja que le explique a Gustavo el desastre de la habitación blanca, y después podemos salir. Hay un lugar en la jungla, en el sur...**

"Pobre tipo" rio Emmett "Aunque después de todos estos años ya no creo que algo le sorprenda"

– **No quiero salir. Hoy no pienso caminar por toda la isla. Quiero quedarme aquí y ver una película.**

 **Apretó los labios, tratando de no reírse de mi tono contrariado.**

– **Vale, como prefieras. ¿Por qué no eliges una mientras voy a abrir la puerta?**

– **No he oído a nadie picar.**

 **Movió la cabeza a un lado, escuchando atentamente, y, medio segundo más tarde, un tímido repiqueteo sonó en la puerta. Sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió al pasillo.**

"Presumido" le reprimió Esme.

"Solo para Bella" dijo él.

 **Recorrí con la mirada la estantería que había bajo la televisión, mirando los títulos. No era fácil decidir por dónde empezar, tenían más DVDs que en un videoclub.**

 **Puede oír la grave y aterciopelada voz de Edward mientras se acercaba por el pasillo, conversando fluidamente en lo que pensé debía ser un perfecto portugués. Otra voz, más áspera, respondía en la misma lengua.**

 **Edward los acompaño a la habitación, apuntado hacia la cocina de camino allí. Los dos brasileños parecían increíblemente bajos y morenos a su lado. Uno de ellos era un hombre grueso, y la otra una mujer delgada, ambos con las caras surcadas de arrugas.**

 **Edward me señaló con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y oí mi nombre mezclado entre una ráfaga de palabras raras.**

 **Me ruboricé un poco al pensar en el desastre que pronto iban a encontrar en la habitación blanca.**

Emily rio "Me imagino lo que le pudo haber dicho Edward, desde presentarte a explicarles el desastre del otro cuarto"

 **El hombre me sonrió educadamente.**

 **Pero la menuda mujer de piel color café no sonrió. Me miró con una mezcla de horror, preocupación, y, sobre todo, miedo. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Edward le hizo un gesto para que le siguieran hacia el "gallinero", y se fueron.**

Los humanos y lobos se quedaron intrigados.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" musitó Jacob.

Edward hizo una mueca "Un pequeño error de nuestra parte"

"¿Ellos saben de vampiros?" preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

"Bueno, los Quileutes también lo saben después de todo" les recordó Edward "Son una gente extraña, forman su vida como la ven y sí que han visto cosas"

 **Cuando volvió estaba solo. Caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos.**

– **¿Qué pasa con ella? –susurré con urgencia, recordando su expresión de pánico.**

 **Edward se encogió de hombros, no parecía preocupado.**

– **Kaure es mitad india, de la tribu Takuma. Fue educada para ser supersticiosa, o también se podría decir para que fuera más cauta, al menos más que aquellos que viven en el mundo moderno. Sospecha lo que soy, o casi –todavía no sonaba preocupado –Aquí tienen sus propias leyendas. El Libishomen, un demonio que bebe sangre, y se alimenta en exclusiva de mujeres hermosas.**

 **Me lanzó una mirada lasciva.**

 **¿Sólo de mujeres hermosas? Bueno, eso era halagador.**

"Es cierto" sonrió Edward.

"Me pregunto cuáles de nuestros amigos del sur hicieron que comiencen esas supersticiones" musitó Emmett "¿Ese tipo Joshua?"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Creo que las cosas son algo más profundas allá"

– **Parecía aterrorizada –dije.**

– **Y lo está. Pero principalmente está preocupada por ti.**

– **¿Por mí?**

Emmett rio "Obvio. Estás siendo seducida por un Libishomen, ¿no te has dado cuenta?"

– **Tiene miedo porque te tengo aquí conmigo, a solas –Ahogó una risita, y clavó la mirada e la estantería –Bueno, ¿Por qué no escoges algo para ver? Eso es algo humano y aceptable.**

– **Sí, estoy segura de que una película la convencerá de que eres humano –reí, y me puse de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.**

 **Él se agachó para que pudiera besarle, y después sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí, levantándome del suelo para no estar doblado.**

– **Película, película –murmuré, mientras sus labios se desplazaban hacia mi garganta y yo enterraba los dedos en su cabello broncíneo.**

 **Entonces oí un grito ahogado, y el me soltó de repente.**

 **Kaure estaba congelada en el pasillo, con los cabellos negros llenos de plumas, más plumas dentro de una bolsa que sujetaba entre los brazos, y una expresión de terror en su cara.**

"Pobre mujer" dijo Esme haciendo una mueca, pero tiendo por lo ajo "Oh, no me debería reír"

 **Me miró fijamente, con los ojos desorbitados. Yo me sonrojé y miré al suelo.**

 **Entonces, recuperó la compostura y murmuró algo que, incluso en otro idioma, era claramente una disculpa. Edward sonrió y contestó en tono amistoso. Apartó los ojos de nosotros y siguió caminando por el pasillo.**

– **¿Estaba pensando lo que pienso que estaba pensando?**

 **Se rio de mi enrevesada frase.**

– **Si.**

Billy hizo una mueca, completamente simpatizando con la mujer. Edward y Bella le habían dado muchos casi ataques muchas veces"

– **Esta –dije, estirándome para coger una película al azar –Ponla, y podemos fingir que la estamos viendo.**

 **Era un viejo musical lleno de caras sonrientes y vestidos vaporosos.**

– **Muy "luna de miel" –aprobó Edward.**

 **Mientras los actores bailaban en la pantalla una alegre canción introductoria, yo me repantigué en el sofá, acurrucándome entre los brazos de Edward.**

– **¿Vamos a volver a la habitación blanca? –pregunté distraídamente.**

– **No sé… Ya he destrozado el cabecero de la otra cama, sin posibilidad de reparación alguna. Puede que, si limitamos la destrucción a una sola zona de la casa, Esme vuelva a invitarnos algún día.**

Esme rio por lo bajo.

 **Sonreí abiertamente.**

– **¿Así que va a haber más destrucción?**

 **Se rio de mi cara.**

– **Creo que sería más seguro si es algo premeditado, en vez de esperar a que me ataques otra vez.**

– **Eso es sólo una cuestión de tiempo –admití, pero ya sentía el pulso desatado en las venas.**

– **¿Tienes algún problema de corazón?**

Bella le echó una mirada feliz a su esposo.

– **Nop. Estoy sana como un caballo –hice una pausa – ¿Querías ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la zona de demolición ahora?**

– **Sería más educado esperar a estar solos. Puede que tú no te enteres cuando rompo los muebles, pero a ellos probablemente les daría un buen susto.**

 **De verdad, yo ya había olvidado la presencia de gente en la otra habitación.**

– **Es verdad. Mierda.**

Emmett rio.

 **Gustavo y Kaure se movían silenciosamente por la casa, mientras yo esperaba impacientemente a que terminaran, intentando prestar atención al "felices para siempre" que se desarrollaba en la pantalla.**

 **Me estaba quedando dormida (a pesar de que Edward dijo que había dormido gran parte del día) cuando una voz áspera me sobresaltó.**

 **Edward se incorporó, manteniéndome acurrucada contra él, y contestó a Gustavo en fluido portugués. Gustavo asintió, y camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta.**

"¿El también sospechaba?" preguntó Sam sintiéndose algo relacionado con esa gente de tan lejos por su habilidad de detectar vampiros. Y pensar que ellos no tenías lobos para protegerlos…

"No lo creo" respondió Edward "SI tenía dudas nunca las dejó ver"

– **Ya han terminado.**

– **O sea, qué ¿ahora estamos solos?**

– **¿Qué tal si comes primero? –sugirió.**

 **Me mordí el labio, dividida por el dilema. Tenía mucha hambre.**

 **Con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la cocina.**

 **Conocía las expresiones de mi cara tan bien, que no importaba que no pudiese leer mi mente.**

– **Esto se me está yendo de las manos –me quejé, cuando por fin me sentí llena.**

– **¿Quieres ir esta tarde a nadar con los delfines? ¿Para quemar las calorías? –preguntó.**

"Hmm. ¿y si mejor no?" musitaron.

– **Tal vez más tarde. Tengo otra idea para quemar calorías.**

– **¿Si? ¿Y que es?**

– **Bueno… todavía queda un gran trozo de cabecero en la cama…**

 **No pude terminar. Ya me había cogido entre sus brazos, y sus labios silenciaron los míos mientras me llevaba a la habitación azul con inhumana velocidad.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Sam sintiéndose aliviado "La parte fea será para alguien más ahora"

"Idiota" rio Seth "Es mi turno. ¿Ya vamos a comer?"

Esme miró al reloj "Después de este capítulo si está bien con todos"

Nadie se quejó.


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **INESPERADO** **  
La línea de negrura avanzaba sobre mí a través de la niebla que me envolvía.**

"¿Qué?" se preguntaron muchos al notar el cambio de ambiente.

Como era costumbre, Bella no contestó y se limitó a dejar que el libro lo haga.

 **Yo podía ver sus oscuros ojos rubí brillando con deseo, ansiosos por matar.**

"Aaa" musitaron al entender por dónde iba la cosa sin gustarles en lo más mínimo.

 **Sus labios se retiraban por detrás de sus afilados, húmedos dientes- algo como un gruñido, como una sonrisa.  
Escuché al niño gimoteando detrás de mí pero no podía volverme hacia él. Aunque estaba desesperada por asegurarme de que estaba a salvo, no podía perder ni un instante en mirarle en ese momento.  
Ellos parecían fantasmas y estaban cerca, sus negras togas se inflaban suavemente con cada movimiento. Veía sus manos encrespadas en forma de garras huesudas y blanquecinas. Empezaron a distanciarse entre ellos, preparándose para venir desde todos los lados. Estábamos rodeados. Íbamos a morir.  
Y entonces, como la ardiente luz de un flash, toda la situación era diferente. Todavía nada había cambiado – todavía los Vulturi avanzaban hacia nosotros, preparados para matarlos. Todo lo que había cambiado era como la escena me parecía a mí. De repente, tenía hambre de ellos, quería arremeter contra ellos. **

La actitud casual que Charlie había adoptado respecto a la vida sexual de su hija se había esfumado y se veía desconcertado de imaginarla en aquella extraña circunstancia tan poco característica de ella.

 **El pánico fue sustituido por sed de sangre cuando avancé hacia delante, con una sonrisa en mi cara y un gruñido saliendo a través de mis dientes descubiertos.**

"Bien pequeña Bella" felicitó Emmett, quien se volvía siempre feliz ante la idea de una pelea, especialmente si involucraba patear traseros italianos. **  
Me incorporé de una sacudida. Estaba ardiendo. Mi pelo estaba enmarañado y lleno de sudor en las sienes y se enrollaba en mi cuello.  
Busqué a tientas en las templadas sábanas y las encontré vacías.  
"¿Edward?"  
Justo entonces, mis dedos se encontraron algo suave, plano y rígido. Un trozo de papel, doblado a la mitad. Cogí la nota y crucé la habitación para encender la luz.  
Estaba dirigida a la Señora Cullen.  
**Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo de su primera nota oficial para la señora Cullen. **  
"Espero que no despiertes y te des cuenta de mi ausencia pero si eso pasa, vuelvo muy pronto. Sólo he ido a cazar. Vuelve a dormir y allí estaré cuando vuelvas a despertarte. Te quiero"  
** "Oww" dijeron las chicas al unísono.

"Ow" dijo Emmett también pero un tono claramente burlón. **  
Suspiré. Habíamos estado allí sobre dos semanas así que debería haber esperado que tuviese que dejarme, pero no lo había pensado en ningún momento. Parecíamos estar como si no existiese el tiempo, en un perfecto estado.  
Me sequé el sudor de mi frente. Estaba totalmente despejada, aunque el reloj del tocador decía que no era más de la una. Sabía que no iba a poder dormirme otra vez con el calor y el bochorno que sentía. **

"Y con las hormonas raras" añadieron por lo bajo.

 **No mencionaré el hecho de que si apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos estaba segura de que podría ver esas figuras negras merodeando en mi cabeza.**

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y Bella tuvo que tomarle de la mano para recordarle que se calme ya que eso estaba en su pasado y no plagaba más su mente. **  
Me levanté y paseé a través de la oscura casa, encendiendo las luces. Parecía tan grande y vacía sin Edward. Era diferente.**

"Sé a que te refieres" le susurró Edward a su esposa. **  
Acabé en la cocina y decidí que una buena comida era lo que yo necesitaba.**

Jacob asintió con la cabeza "La mejor forma de olvidar tus penas es con comida, y entre más es mejor" **  
Rebusqué en el frigorífico hasta que encontré todos los ingredientes para un pollo frito. El chisporroteo del pollo en la sartén era un agradable y dulce sonido; me sentía menos nerviosa mientras se llenase el silencio.  
Olía tan bien que empecé a comer directamente de la sartén, quemándome la lengua. **

Edward le dedicó a su esposa una clara mueca de reproche ante sus comportamientos inadecuados.

 **Al quinto o sexto bocado se había enfriado lo suficiente para mi gusto. Mastiqué más despacio. ¿Había algo extraño en el sabor?**

"No" contestó Carlisle "Son tus hormonas las que hacen que sientas todo diferente"

 **Comprobé la carne y estaba blanca pero completamente hecha. Tomé otro bocado para probar. Ugh – definitivamente asqueroso. Salté para escupirlo en el fregadero. De repente, el olor de pollo y el aceite me parecía asqueroso. Cogí el plato entero y lo vacié en la basura, entonces abrí las ventanas para que saliese el olor. Una brisa helada entraba de fuera. Mi piel lo agradeció.  
Estaba tremendamente cansada pero no quería volver a la cálida habitación. Así que abrí más ventanas en la sala de la TV y me tumbé en el sofá que había debajo de ellas. Volví a ver la película que ya habíamos visto el otro día y rápidamente me quedé dormida con la canción del principio.**

"Si" musitó Jacob "Es justificable que estés cansada después de dormir tanto" musitó con sarcasmo. **  
Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol estaba en medio del cielo pero no fue la luz lo que me despertó. Eran unos gélidos brazos.  
Él puso una mano helada en mi frente. Era muy agradable. "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"  
Yo lo pensé un momento. Las nauseas habían desaparecido tan rápido como llegaron y me sentía como cualquier otra mañana. "Bastante normal. Un poquito hambrienta, solamente"  
Me hizo esperar una hora y beber un gran vaso de agua antes de que me friese unos huevos. Me sentía perfectamente normal solo un poco cansada por haberme levantado a medianoche. **

"Yo creo que fue por lo que hiciste antes de la medianoche" susurró Emmett sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzar a su hermana.

 **Puso la CNN – habíamos estado tan fuera de contacto que podría haber estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial y no habernos enterado – y me dejé caer sobre sus rodillas.  
Me aburrí con las noticias y me giré para besarle. Como aquella mañana, un agudo dolor golpeó mi estómago cuando me moví. Me separé corriendo de él con mi mano tapando la boca. Sabía que no podría llegar al baño esta vez así que fui corriendo al fregadero de la cocina.  
Él me sujetó el pelo otra vez.  
"Quizás deberíamos volver a Rio a ver al médico" sugirió con preocupación mientras me enjuagaba la boca.  
Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Los médicos son sinónimo de agujas. **

"La gran temeraria Bella" dijo Emmett en tono de presentador "¿Asustada de una agujita?"

"Cállate Em" siseó su hermana "Solo estás interrumpiendo"

" **Estaré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes".  
Cuando mi boca sabía mejor, busqué en mi maleta el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que Alice había empaquetado para mi, lleno de cosas para humanos como vendas y analgésicos y mi objetivo ahora – Pepto-Bismol. Quizás podía calmar mi estómago y tranquilizar a Edward.  
Pero antes de que encontrase el Pepto, vi algo más que Alice había guardado para mí. Cogí la pequeña caja azul y la sostuve en mi mano durante un largo rato, olvidando todo lo demás.  
Entonces empecé a echar cuentas en mi cabeza. Una vez. Dos. Otra más.**

"Las cosas no van a cambiar cuentes las veces que cuentes" dijo Alice. **  
Un golpe me sobresaltó; la cajita cayó dentro de la maleta.  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward desde la puerta "¿Te encuentras mal otra vez?"  
"Sí y no" dije pero mi voz sonó ahogada.  
"Bella, ¿puedo entrar?" Estaba muy preocupado.  
"Vaa…vale"  
Entró y valoró mi situación, sentada entre el suelo y la maleta, y mi expresión pálida, mirando a un punto fijo. Él se sentó delante de mí, puso su mano en mi frente otra vez.  
"¿Qué va mal?"  
"¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda?" susurré.  
"Diecisiete" respondió automáticamente "Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?"  
Yo estaba contando otra vez. Estiré un dedo, avisándole de que esperase y musité los números para mí. Me había confundido sobre los días antes. Llevábamos allí más de lo que yo pensaba. Volví a empezar la cuenta de nuevo.  
"¡Bella!" cuchicheó con nerviosismo "Me vas a volver loco"  
Intenté tragar. No podía. Así que busqué en la maleta y revolví en ella hasta dar con la cajita azul de tampones de nuevo. Se la tendí en silencio.  
Él se puso frente a mí, confuso. "¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que tu enfermedad es el síndrome premenstrual?"  
"No," conseguí dejar de ahogarme. "No, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que tengo un retraso de cinco días"  
La expresión de su cara no cambió. Era como si yo no hubiese hablado.  
"No creo que esto sea una mala digestión"  
No respondió. Parecía haberse vuelto una escultura.  
"Los sueños," me susurré a mi misma demasiado bajo.  
"Dormir tanto. Los llantos. Toda esa comida. Oh. Oh. Oh"**

Carlisle asentía a la vez que notaba que Bella recordaba cada uno de sus síntomas. **  
Edward parecía totalmente frío, como si nunca me pudiese ver más.**

Nessie comenzó a fruncir el ceño, extrañada con la reacción de su padre. **  
Pensando, casi involuntariamente, mi mano volvió a caer hasta mi estómago.  
"Oh" musité de nuevo.  
Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, fuera del alcance de las manos inmóviles de Edward. No me había quitado los pantalones cortos de seda y la camisola desde que me había despertado. Me deshice de la tela azul y la sostuve encima de mi estómago.  
"Imposible" gemí.  
No tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos ni bebes ni nada de ese mundo pero no era idiota. Había visto las suficientes películas y espectáculos de Tv como para saber que no era así cómo funcionaba. Sólo tenía un retraso de cinco días. Si estaba embarazada, mi cuerpo todavía no habría registrado el hecho. No podía tener náuseas por la mañana, no podía haber cambiado mis hábitos alimentarios o de sueño.**

"Al menos que tengas un bebé vampiro" le recordaron. **  
Y, definitivamente, no podía tener un pequeño pero definido bulto entre mis caderas.  
Retorcí mi torso y sucesivamente, examiné desde cada ángulo, como si eso pudiese hacer desaparecer precisamente la correcta pista. Yo pasé mis dedos sobre el suave bulto, sorprendida por la roca dura que sentía debajo de mi piel.  
"Imposible" repetí porque, bulto o no bulto, periodo o no periodo (y no es que definitivamente no fuese a haber periodo aunque yo no me había retrasado ni una sola vez en mi vida), no había manera de que estuviese embarazada. La única persona con la que yo había tenido sexo era con un vampiro, podía asegurarlo.  
Un vampiro que, por cierto, estaba todavía congelado en el suelo sin dar muestras de irse a mover otra vez.**

Emmett trató de burlarse de su hermano, pero intuyó que no era el momento adecuado para que todos lo ataquen por su falta de tacto. **  
Así que tenía que tener otra explicación. Algo que iba mal en mí. Una extraña enfermedad sudamericana con signos de embarazo, sólo que acelerados.  
Y entonces recordé algo – una mañana de búsqueda en Internet que parecía que había sido hacía una eternidad. Sentada en el viejo escritorio de mi cuarto en casa de Charlie con una gris luz pasando débilmente a través de la ventana, enfrente de mi viejo, destartalado ordenador, leyendo ávidamente una web llamada "Vampiros A-Z" Había sido menos de 24 horas después de que Jacob Black, hubiese pretendido entretenerme con las leyendas de Quileute, que él aún no creía y me hubiese dicho que Edward era un vampiro. Yo había echado un vistazo a las primeras entradas de la web que estaban dedicadas a los mitos vampíricos a lo largo del mundo. El filipino Dana, el hebrep Estrie, el romano Varacolaci, el italiano Stregoni benefici, la actual leyenda basada en lo que mi nuevo suegro me había contado de los Vulturi, (nada que yo supiera entonces). Yo le había prestado menos y menos atención a las historias que iban avanzando de forma imparable. Solamente recordaba muy poco de las últimas entradas. Ellas parecían como excusas fantasiosas para explicar las grandes tasas de mortalidad infantil y la infidelidad No cariño, yo no estaba siendo infiel. La sexy mujer que tú viste desnuda por la casa era un diabólico súcubo. ¡Tengo suerte de haber escapado con vida! (por supuesto, con lo que yo sabía ahora sobre Tanya y sus hermanas, sospeché que alguna de esas excusas habían sido ciertas). **

"¡Bella!" exclamó Emmett en un tono falsamente escandalizado "No has de querer que Tanya escuche que la llamas súcubo"

 **Había una para las mujeres, también. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de engañarte – solo porque hayas venido después de dos años de un viaje en el mar y esté embarazada? Fue un íncubo. Él me hipnotizó con sus mágicos poderes de vampiro...**

Todos resoplaron al escuchar esas frases tan absurdas. **  
Había sido parte de la definición de íncubo – la habilidad de ser padres de niños con sus desafortunadas presas.  
Yo sacudí mi cabeza, aturdida. Pero…  
Pensé en Esme y en, especial, en Rosalie. Vampiras que no podían tener niños. **

Las aludidas trataron e no reaccionar al recordarles ese pequeño detalle de su esencia que les asechaba todos los días.

 **Si fuese posible, Rosalie ya habría encontrado la manera de hacerlo. El mito de los íncubos era una fábula.  
Excepto que… bien, había una diferencia. Por supuesto, Rosalie no podía concebir un hijo porque ella estaba paralizada en el estado que se pasa de humano a inhumano. Una total transformación. Y los cuerpos de las mujeres humanas tenían que cambiar para albergar un bebé. El constante cambio del ciclo menstrual y luego los grandes cambios necesarios para que el niño creciese… El cuerpo de Rosalie no podía cambiar.  
Pero el mío sí. El mío lo hacía. Toqué el bulto de mi estómago que no estaba el día anterior.  
Un hombre humano – bien, afortunadamente pueden funcionar desde la adolescencia a la muerte. Yo recordé una cuestión trivial, sacada de quien sabe dónde: Charlie Chaplin estaba en sus setenta cuando fue padre de su hijo pequeño. Los hombres no tienen que portar bebés ni ciclos de fertilidad.  
Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía alguien saber si los vampiros pueden ser padres de niños cuando sus parejas no son capaces? ¿Qué vampiro de la tierra podría tener el control suficiente para probar la teoría con una mujer mortal? ¿O el deseo?  
Podía pensar en una única cosa.  
Parte de mi cabeza estaba clasificando hechos, memorias y especulaciones, mientras que la otra mitad – la que controlaba la habilidad de mover todos los músculos- estaba muy aturdida como para realizar actividad normal. Yo no podía mover mis labios para hablar, aunque quería preguntarle a Edward que estaba pasando. Necesitaba volver dónde él estaba sentado, tocarlo, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía mis instrucciones. Únicamente podía observar mis asustados ojos en el espejo, mis dedos presionados contra la hinchazón de mi torso.  
Y entonces, como en mi intensa pesadilla de la pasada noche, la escena se había transformado de forma radical. Todo lo que yo veía en el espejo era totalmente diferente aunque nada en ese momento era diferente.  
Lo que hacía cambiar todo era un pequeño bulto, cubierto por mi mano – procedente del interior de mi cuerpo.**

El rostro de Sue se enterneció al recordar esas pequeñas cosas que también cambiaban sus días mientras estuvo embarazada de Seth y de Leah. **  
En el mismo momento, el teléfono de Edward sonó, pidiendo respuesta. Ninguno nos movimos. Llamó una vez y otra. Yo intenté callarlo mientras presionaba los dedos en mi estómago, esperando. En el espejo mi expresión no era muy desconcertada- estaba asombrada en ese momento. Me acababa de dar cuenta cuando extrañas, silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.**

Sue asintió distraídamente como si se encontrase en el tiempo en la que era ella que pasaba por todas esas experiencias. **  
El teléfono continuaba sonando. Yo deseé que Edward lo respondiese – estaba viviendo algo trascendental. Posiblemente, lo más trascendental de mi vida.  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Finalmente, la irritación pudo con todo lo demás. Me agaché hacia Edward – sentí que me movía con más cuidado, cien veces más consciente de cada emoción que sentía – rebusqué en sus bolsillos hasta que di con el teléfono. Había medio-esperado que él lo hubiera cogido y respondido pero estaba perfectamente inmóvil.  
Reconocí el numero y pude fácilmente adivinar porque estaba llamando.  
"Hola, Alice" dije. Mi voz no era mucho mejor que antes. Me aclaré la garganta.**

"Sí" musitó la pequeña vampiro, "eso no me calmó en nada" **  
"¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?"  
"Sí. Um. ¿Está ahí Carlisle?"  
"Está. ¿Cuál es el problema?"  
"No estoy… ciento por ciento…segura"  
"¿Está Edward también bien? Preguntó cautelosa. Ella dijo el nombre de Carlisle y entonces insistió.  
"¿Por qué no coge el teléfono?" dijo antes de que respondiese a la primera pregunta.  
"Bella, ¿qué está pasando? Yo solo vi…"  
"¿Qué es lo que viste?"  
Hubo un silencio. "Te paso a Carlisle" respondió por fin.**

"Lo siento por no explicarte, pero no sabía como decírtelo sin asustarte." explicó ella. **  
Sentí como si me hubiesen inyectado agua helada en mis venas. Si Alice hubiera tenido una visión de mí con un niño de ojos verdes y cara angelical en mis brazos me hubiese respondido ¿verdad?**

"Claro" dijo ella "Solo que no podía ver nada" masculló entre dientes. **  
Mientras esperaba a que Carlisle hablase, la visión que había imaginado para Alice bailó ante mis ojos. Un diminuto y precioso bebé, más hermoso que el chico de mi sueño – un pequeño Edward en mis brazos. Una oleada de calor recorrió mis venas, echando al hielo.**

Nessie frunció el ceño, con completamente contenta con la visón de su madre de un niño perfecto. **  
"Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?"  
"Yo…" No estaba segura de cómo responder. ¿Se reiría de mis conclusiones, me diría que estaba loca? ¿Estaba teniendo solo otro bonito sueño? "Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward… ¿Pueden los vampiros entrar en shock?"  
" ¿Está herido?" la voz de Carlisle era, de repente, apremiante.  
"No, no" le aseguré. "Es sólo que ha tenido una sorpresa"  
"No entiendo, Bella"  
"Yo creo…bueno…yo creo que… quizás… puedo estar…" tomé una bocanada de aire "Embarazada"  
Como si me respondiese, noté otro golpecito en mi abdomen. Mi mano voló hacia mi estómago.  
Después de una pausa prolongada, Carlisle empezó con el procedimiento médico.  
"¿Cuál fue el último día de tu pasado ciclo menstrual?"  
"Dieciséis días antes de la boda" Hice la cuenta mentalmente para ser capaz de responder con certeza.  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"  
"Rara" le conté con la voz rota. Otro torrente de lágrimas se deslizaba por mis mejillas. "Va a parecer una locura – sé que es muy pronto para cualquier cosa de estas. Quizás estoy loca. Pero tengo sueños extraños y como todo el tiempo y lloro y vomito y…. yo noto algo que se mueve dentro de mí justo ahora"  
La cabeza de Edward se levantó.  
Suspiré aliviada.  
Edward levantó su mano hacia el teléfono, su cara blanca y dura.  
"Um, creo que Edward quiere hablar contigo"  
"Pásamelo" Carlisle dijo con voz tensa.  
No estaba muy segura de que Edward pudiese hablar pero puse el teléfono en su mano extendida.  
Presionó el teléfono contra su oreja "¿Es posible?" murmuró.  
Escuchó durante un rato, de pie sin ninguna expresión.**

Rose puso mala cara "Que insensible, ni parece que estuvieses hablando de tu futura criatura" **  
"¿Y Bella?" preguntó. Su brazo osciló hacia mí mientras hablaba, poniéndome a su lado.  
Escuchó durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno y entonces dijo "Sí, sí, lo haré"  
Retiró el teléfono de su oreja y presionó el botón de finalizar. Mejor ahora, marcó un nuevo número.  
"¿Qué dice Carlisle?" pregunté impacientemente.  
Edward respondió con una voz débil. "Piensa que estás embarazada".  
Sus palabras me provocaron un cálido escalofrío en la espalda. El pequeño golpe latió dentro de mí.  
"¿A quién estás llamando ahora?" pregunté cuando se puso el teléfono a la oreja.  
"Al aeropuerto. Volvemos a casa"  
Edward estuvo al teléfono durante más de una hora sin respiro. Supuse que estaba consiguiendo nuestro vuelo a casa, pero no podía estar segura porque él no estaba hablando en inglés. Sonaba como si estuviese discutiendo; él habló mucho a través de sus dientes.  
Mientras discutía, hacía la maleta. Él se movía por la habitación como un furioso tornado, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Tiró algunas de mis ropas sobre la cama sin mirarlas así que acepté que era momento de vestirme. Continuaba con sus argumentaciones mientras me cambiaba, gesticulando con repentinos y agitados movimientos.**

Jasper hizo una mueca, recordando el dolor de cabeza que fue el tiempo que Bella estuvo embarazada y con toda la polémica del asunto en casa. **  
Cuando no podía soportar la violenta energía que irradiaba, dejé la habitación silenciosamente. Su frenética conversación me provocaba dolor de estómago – no como el de la mañana, sólo incomodidad. Esperaría en algún lugar a que su mal humor pasase. No podía hablar a ese frío y enfadado que, sinceramente, me daba algo de miedo.**

"Lo siento" susurró él.

Bella le apretó la mano, pero negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había de que disculparse ahora.

A pesar de eso, el humor de Edward caía en picado. Él sabía que en la proximidad habría muchas cosas difíciles de explicar como la forma en que trató a Bella, la forma en que reaccionó ante el bebé, las ideas de mentiras a Charlie, los planes alternos con Jacob, las peleas con la manada y… Él solo podía pensar en cosas horribles que sucedieron hasta después del nacimiento de su hija. **  
De nuevo, acabé en la cocina. Había una bolsa de galletitas saladas en el armario. Empecé a masticarlas de forma ausente, frente a la ventana y las arena, las rocas, los árboles y el océano, todos brillando bajo el sol.  
Alguien me golpeo suavemente.  
"Lo sé" dije "Yo tampoco quiero irme"**

"Bells, lo has perdido" dijo Emmett con falsa desilusión "Pensé que se te había pasado eso de hablar sola" musitó él, aunque su intervención fue en vano ya que nadie estaba al pendiente de otra cosa que no fuese lo que sucedía en el libro. **  
Estuve de pie en la ventana durante un rato pero el golpe no respondió.  
"No lo entiendo" susurré "¿Qué es lo malo que hay aquí?"  
Absolutamente sorprendente. Desconcertante. Pero, ¿malo?  
No  
¿Así que por qué Edward estaba tan furioso? **

Esa idea desconcertó a Nessie, quien jamás hubiese pensado que su padre, quien tanto la amaba, estuviese no tan entusiasmado con la idea de su aparición. Ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero sentía que algo no agradable se avecinaba y los rostros cuidadosamente estoicos de sus padres no hacían más que aumentar sus dudas. Justo cuando ella se alegraba de entrar en la historia, se da con que tal vez no sea tan bienvenida.

 **Él era el único que había deseado tanto una boda precipitada.  
Intenté pensar alguna razón sobre eso.  
Quizás estaba tan confundido que quería ir a casa para que todo fuese bien. Querría que Carlisle me examinase, estar seguro que mi suposición era cierta. – aunque no tenía ninguna duda en ese aspecto. Probablemente ellos querrían resolver porque estaba ya tan embarazada, con el bulto y los golpecitos y todo lo demás. Eso no era normal.  
Una vez que pensé eso, yo estaba segura que lo sabía. Él debía estar preocupado por el bebé. **

Nessie sacudió la cabeza de manera imperceptible, sabía que eso no era lo que sucedía.

 **No me había percatado de esto todavía. Mi cerebro trabajaba más lento que eso – estaba todavía maravillada por la escena que había imaginado antes: el pequeño bebe con los ojos de Edward- verdes, como si siguiesen siendo como cuando era humano- tumbado amorosamente y precioso en mis brazos. Esperaba que tuviera la cara exacta de Edward, sin rasgos de la mía.**

La expresión del rostro de Edward se suavizó, y agradeció que las cosas no hubiesen salido como deseaba Bella, ya que el adoraba ver a en su pequeña los ojos que una vez tuvo su madre. **  
Era divertido como de repentina e importante esa visión había empezado a ser. Desde su primer pequeño golpe, el mundo entero se había movido. Donde antes había una sola cosa sin la que yo no podía vivir, ahora había dos. No había separación – mi amor no se rompería entre ellos ahora ni nada como eso. Era más como si mi corazón hubiese crecido, aumentado dos veces su talla en ese momento. Todo ese nuevo espacio ya estaba lleno. Este incremento casi me daba vértigo.**

Edward suspiró, preguntándose cómo es que no notó antes el instinto maternal de Bella nacer con la misma rapidez que crecía que Nessie. **  
Nunca había entendido realmente el dolor y resentimiento de Rosalie antes. Nunca me había imaginado a mí como madre, nunca quise eso. Había sido fácil prometer a Edward que no me preocupaba no tener niños por él porque realmente no quería. Niños, en su sentido abstracto, nunca me habían llamado la atención. Parecían criaturas ruidosas, siempre empapados de algún tipo de suciedad. Nunca había tenido mucho que hacer con ellos. Cuando yo había soñado que Renée me diese un hermano siempre había imaginado un hermano mayor. Alguien que cuidase de mí y no al revés.  
Ese niño, el niño de Edward, era otra historia.  
Lo quería como el aire que respiraba. No era una elección- era una necesidad.**

Esme suspiró con nostalgia, recordando aquella revelación en ella misma hace ya mucho tiempo. **  
Lo mismo solo tenía una mala imaginación. Lo mismo porqué yo no había sido capaz de imaginar que estaría casada hasta que ya lo estaba – incapaz de ver que yo desearía un bebé hasta que éste estuviese en camino.  
Cuando puse mi mano en mi estómago, esperando el próximo golpecito, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara otra vez.  
"¿Bella?"  
Me volví, cautelosa por el tono de su voz. Era tan frío, tan cuidadoso. Su cara era como su voz, vacía y dura.  
Y entonces vio que estaba llorando.  
"¡Bella!" Cruzó la habitación como un rayo y puso sus manos en mi cara."¿Estás dolida?"  
"No, no…"  
Me puso contra su pecho. "No estés asustada. Estaremos en casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y tu estarás bien, estarás bien"**

Todos en el cuarto reaccionaron al escuchar la inminente noticia que sospechaban ya que aparecería pronto, pero igual no pudieron evitar pensar en la niña que había adquirido la misma expresión estoica de los padres.

Edward y Bella se miraron sin saber que decir.

"Podemos hablar más tarde" dijo Nessie anticipándose a sus padres. "Yo sé que me quieren así que, aunque no me guste lo que sucede ahora sé que todo se resolverá al final y no deben preocuparse por ello" y luego ella se acercó hasta su padre para posar la mano en su mejilla y calmarlo por el remordimiento de su mal comportamiento de aquel entonces. **  
"¿Encargaros de esto?¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Se apartó y me miro a los ojos "Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ti antes de que te haga daño. No tengas miedo. No voy a dejar que te haga daño"  
"¿Qué cosa?" - jadeé  
Miro bruscamente a otro lado, hacia la puerta de entrada.  
"¡Por los pelos!" Olvidé que le debía a Gustavo. Me libraré de él y volveré" Salió como una flecha de la habitación.  
Me sujeté fuertemente a la encimera para sostenerme. Mis rodillas estaban temblando.  
Edward había llamado a mi bebé cosa. Dijo que Carlisle me lo sacaría.**

Rosalie no sabía si estar disgustada por el antiguo comportamiento de su hermano o simplemente aliviada por la reacción positiva de Nessie. **  
"No" gemí.  
Había estado equivocada antes. No se preocupaba por el bebé en absoluto. Quería herirlo. La hermosa imagen en mi cabeza se sacudió fuertemente, convertida en algo siniestro. Mi precioso bebé llorando, mis débiles brazos no eran suficientes para protegerlo…  
¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sería capaz de razonar con él?**

" **¿Que debía hacer si no podía? ¿Cómo explicaría Alice ese extraño silencio en el teléfono?**

 **¿Edward y Carlisle asesinando ese pálido niño perfecto antes de que pudiera vivir?**

" **No", gemí de nuevo, con voz más fuerte, eso no podía ser, yo no lo permitiría "**

 **Escuche a Edward hablando, portugués de nuevo. Argumentando otra vez. Su voz se acerco, y escuche su exasperación, luego escuche otra voz, baja y tímida. La voz de una mujer.**

 **Él entro en la cocina, por delante de ella, y fue derecho hacía mí. Limpió mis lágrimas desde mis mejillas y murmuro en mi oído su liviano pensamiento, con la línea de su boca rígida.**

" **Ella insiste en dejar la comida que trajo, - hizo la cena para nosotros". Si él hubiera sido menos tenso, menos furioso, yo sabía que habían cambiado sus ojos. "es una excusa – Ella quiere asegurarse de que no te he matado aún". Su voz fue fría al final.**

"Que mujer más valiente" pensó Sam.

 **Kaure dio nerviosamente la vuelta en la esquina con el plato en sus manos. Desee poder hablar portugués, o que mi español fuera menos rudimentario, así podría intentar dar las gracias a esa mujer quien había osado a la ira de un vampiro, solo para comprobar mi persona.**

 **Sus ojos se fijaron entre nosotros dos. Vi su medición en el color de mi cara, la humedad en mis ojos, con algo de brillo materno que no entendía, ella puso el plato en la encimera.**

 **Se volvió a ir, y los giros de movimiento de su larga falda dejaron el olor de la comida en mi cara. Era tan fuerte –cebollas y pescado. Les di una mascada y los vomité por el fregadero. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi frente y cabeza, su suave aliento a través del gruñido en mis oídos. Sus manos desaparecieron por un segundo, y escuche el cierre del refrigerador. Misericordiosamente, el olor desapareció con el sonido, y las manos de Edward estaban enfriando mi húmeda cara de nuevo. Era siempre rápido.**

 **Enjuague mi boca en el lavadero mientras acariciaba los lados de mi cara.**

 **Eso era una pequeña tentativa para impulsarlo a mi vientre.**

 **Estás bien. Nosotros estamos bien, pensé hacia el bulto.**

 **Edward se envolvió en torno a mí, tirando de mí en sus brazos. Recosté mi cara en su hombro, mis manos instintivamente, se juntaron en mi estomago.**

 **Escuché un pequeño "Oh" y lo busqué.**

 **La mujer aún estaba ahí, dudando en el umbral con sus manos medias extendidas y estaba mirando por algún tipo de ayuda. Sus ojos se bloquearon en mis manos, saltones con la gran conmoción, su boca abierta de par en par.**

 **Luego Edward dijo "oh" también, y de repente le hizo frente a la cara de la mujer, empujándome ligeramente detrás de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi torso.**

 **De repente, Kaure gritó en voz alta – furiosamente, con sus inentendibles palabras que cruzaron la habitación como cuchillos. Planto su diminuto puño en el aire y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros, agitándolos hacia él. A pesar de su ferocidad, era fácil ver el terror en sus ojos.**

 **Edward se intensificó también, y me agarré a su brazo, asustada por la mujer.**

"Ella no te va a lastimar Bella" dijo Rosalie resoplando "Siempre ha estado preocupada por ti al estar con el tonto de mi hermano"

 **Pero cuando el interrumpió su invectiva, su voz me tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la forma brusca que había sido ella cuando no estaba gritándole a él. Yo estaba fuera de la realidad ahora, estaba escrito. No solo que, pero el sonido era diferente, más gutural. No pensé que estaba hablando portugués ya.**

 **Por un momento, la mujer fijó su vista en él maravillada, y luego sus ojos se redujeron ya que estaba desconcertada en la tela de juicio de la misma lengua exótica.**

 **Observe como aumentaba en su cara la tristeza y seriedad, y una vez que asintió. Ella dio un rápido paso hacia atrás y respondió airadamente una vez más, agitando sus manos acusadoras hacia él, y luego insinuándole a él. Cuando ella termino, El defendió de nuevo con el mismo tono, la voz de urgencia.**

Todos en el cuarto se estaban frustrando cada vez en el suspenso, sin saber que decían, pero intuyendo el hilo de la conversación

 **Su expresión cambio - ella se fijo en él con dudas en el plano de su cara mientras hablaba, sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones destellaron en mi confusa cara. Él dejo de hablar, y ella parecía estar deliberando algo.**

¿Qué tan remota es su tribu que las historias de los híbridos no habían sido escuchadas antes?" preguntó Seth.

"Bastante remota" respondió Edward "Kaure era una mujer a la que las circunstancias la habían forzado a acercarse más a la civilización, pero aún hay grupos primitivos que saben esas historias peor no tienen contacto con el mundo externo, de allí deducimos que no sean tan conocidas esas historias" explicó.

"Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que es algo poco común" añadió Alice.

"Creo que también incide el hecho de que los niños en la cultura vampírica son algo como tabú ya que siempre se asocian con los niños inmortales y eso no es algo que nadie quiera escuchar"

 **Ella daba un paso hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros dos, y luego, al parecer inconscientemente, dio un paso adelante.**

 **Ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos, haciendo una forma como un globo sobresaliendo fuera de su estomago. Fije la mirada - ¿Acaso sus leyendas del depredador bebedor de sangre incluían esto? ¿Podría posiblemente saber algo acerca de lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí?**

 **Ella camino unos pasos adelante deliberadamente y esta vez hizo unas breves preguntas, que él respondió tenso. Luego él se convirtió en el autor de la pregunta- de una rápida consulta.**

 **Ella dudo y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Cuando él hablo de nuevo, su voz era tan agonizante que lo mire en estado de shock. Su cara estaba dibujada con dolor.**

 **En respuesta, ella camino lentamente hacia adelante hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca para colocar su pequeña mano en mi estómago. Ella dijo una sola palabra en portugués.**

" **Morte", suspiró en silencio.**

A pesar de que Charlie sabía el final feliz de la historia hizo una mueca al relacionar esa palabra con la imagen de su hija.

 **Luego se volvió, sus hombros doblados como si la conversación la hubiese envejecido y abandonó la sala.**

 **Yo sabía suficiente español para una sola palabra.**

 **Edward se inmovilizó de nuevo, deteniéndose después con la expresión de tortura fija en su rostro. Unos momentos después, escuche el motor del barco volviendo a vivir y luego desvanecerse en la distancia.**

 **Edward no se movió hasta que me dirigí hacia el baño. Luego su mano atrapo mi hombro.**

" **¿Dónde vas?" su voz era un susurro de dolor.**

" **A cepillarme los dientes de nuevo".**

" **No te preocupes sobre lo que ella dijo, son leyendas, pero no son nada, antiguas mentiras para el buen entretenimiento".**

"No creo que logres convencerla así" musitó Jacob "Dado la veracidad de las muchas leyendas que hemos escuchado"

" **No entendí nada." Le dije a él, pensé que no era del todo cierto. Como si pudiera descontar algo por que se trataba de una leyenda. Mi vida estaba rodeada de leyendas por todos lados. Todas ellas eran verdaderas.**

"Te lo dijes" farfulló Jacob sin poder evitarlo.

" **Guardé tu cepillo de dientes". Voy a buscarlo para ti"**

 **El se alejo de mí hacia la habitación.**

" **¿Nos vamos luego?" pregunté una vez había salido de la habitación.**

" **Tan pronto como haya terminado"**

 **El esperó que terminara de lavarme los dientes para volver a guardarlo, con un ritmo silencioso alrededor del dormitorio. Se lo entregué cuando hube terminado.**

" **llevaré los bolsos hacia el bote".**

" **Edward-"**

 **Él se volvió hacia atrás. "¿si?**

 **Dudé, intentando pensar en una cierta forma de obtener unos pocos segundos en solitario. "¿Podrías…. guardar algo de comida? Tu sabes, en caso de que me de hambre de nuevo.**

" **Por supuesto" dijo, sus ojos de repente se volvieron suaves. "No te preocupes de nada. Iremos donde Carlisle en unas horas, de verdad. Tenemos que hacerlo lo más pronto"**

Esme hizo una mueca, entendiendo la razón del comportamiento y las palabras de su hijo, pero igual sufriendo con la idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

 **Asentí, no confiando en mi voz.**

 **Dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, con una gran maleta en cada mano.**

 **Me relajé y saqué el teléfono que el había dejado en la encimera. Era muy raro en él olvidar las cosas como Olvidar que Gustavo estaba llegando y salir sin su teléfono y estar mintiendo aquí. Él estaba tan estresado, era apenas el mismo.**

 **Volví de mis pensamientos y busqué los números programados. Me alegraba que hubiera apagado el sonido, por el miedo a que me descubriera. ¿Estaría ahora en el barco? ¿o ya estaba regresando? ¿Me escucharía susurrando desde la cocina?**

Quienes no sabían lo que sucedía entonces estaban intrigados acerca de la misteriosa llamada que quería hacer Bella y aún no se imaginaban lo que sucedería.

 **Busque el número que quería, uno al que nunca antes había llamado en mi vida. Presioné el botón "llamar" y crucé mis dedos.**

 **\- ¿Hola? – su voz sonó como campanas de viento al atender.  
\- ¿Rosalie? – susurré – Soy Bella. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme**


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **ESPERANDO POR QUE LA MALDITA PELEA EMPIEZE YA**

Bella, Edward y Nessie temían la conversación que estaban a punto de tener, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que si no se ocupaban de ello en el momento, jamás tendrían paz y las cosas se saldrían de contexto.

Edward se sentía terrible. Esta era una de las peores cosas que había hecho y eso que aún no se había sentado a discutirlo con Charlie, cosa que él y Bella habían acordado previamente temiendo que en plena sorpresa el padre de ella se lastime tratando de lastimar a su yerno.

Nessie tenía una buena idea de lo que escucharía a continuación y aunque no dejaba de doler un poco, trataba de recordar todos esos momentos en los que su padre le había mostrado su amor, y le daría tiempo para explicarse.

Edward suspiró, sintiéndose responsable de modo que quería iniciar la conversación. ¿El problema? No sabía cómo comenzar.

"Nessie" intentó él por enésima vez"

Su hija asintió, tratando de animarlo.

"A lo largo de toda mi vida he cometido muchos errores, pero hay uno del que me arrepiento inmensamente" suspiró nuevamente "Sabes que amo a tu madre con toda mi vida, y antes de que tu vinieras, ella era mi todo. Como escuchaste, nunca creímos en la posibilidad de niños que proceden de vampiros, y por ende hasta que apareciste, nunca estuviste en mi mente"

Durante todo el discurso Bella había estado callada, a petición de su esposo, quien veía esto como una especie de rectificar las cosas, ella se limitaba a sostener fuertemente su mano y darle apoyo.

Él se giró brevemente a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa antes de continuar.

"Ya sabes la historia que he tenido con tu madre y sus constantes roces con el peligro, por lo que mi mayor miedo era perderla y…." las palabras salieron de Edward a una velocidad que las hacía casi imposible de entender, por suerte su hija no era una humana "Cuando pensé que al fin la tenía libro de peligro y para mí, ella salió embarazada y no pensé en más que ella y el abismo de ignorancia en el que estábamos sumergidos con el asunto así que jamás me dejé sentir más que miedo por el bienestar de tu madre y frustración porque parecía que otra vez me la querían arrebatar cundo habíamos peleado tanto por estar juntos y…"

"Lo que tu padre quiere decir" intervino Bella en favor de su esposo "Es que fue un tonto y siendo el cabeza dura sobreprotector que es, pues tuvo un momento difícil presenciando las complicaciones del embarazo, pero él te ama y -"

"Lo sé" dijo Nessie salvando a sus padres de su miseria. Ella no necesitaba un montón de palabras para saber que lo que sus adres sentían, si bien ese era el don de su tío, ella podía leer las emociones en sus caras, y eso le decía a ella todo y más "Papi, sé que me amas, y que amas a mami y que su embarazo fue difícil, yo estaba consciente de eso, así que no tienes que disculparte conmigo porque entiendo que el amor te lleva a hacer muchas cosas y verdaderamente nunca hiciste nada en mi contra"

Edward se sentí a punto de llorar "Cielo…" susurró el tomando a su hija en brazos "Eres tan madura, tan inteligente y bella, sin duda un reflejo de tu padre. Te amo. Te amamos" dijo él incluyendo a Bella en el abrazo "Jamás lo olvides"

Sorprendentemente para Nessie, Jacob le confesó que había pasado por algo similar a lo de su padre durante el embarazo de su madre, y aunque eso también dolió y de una manera diferente, él le hizo entender, que eso terminó siendo la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida, y gracias a eso había resuelto sus problemas con Bella.

Las sorpresas no terminaron ese día, la plática con Charlie tampoco fue tan difícil. La expresión en el rostro de Edward era suficiente para hacerlo entender.

Una vez resuelto el asunto, regresaron a la casa grande donde estaban llegando los invitados habituales que ya se sentían parte de la rutina en casa de los Cullens.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados Bella agarró el libro con una expresión de incomodidad hasta que se fijó en las primeras palabras.

 **LIBRO II**

 **JACOB**

Dijo ella aún sin poder creerlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" saltó Jacob al instante "¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó alterado.

"Que lo que viene está en tu perspectiva" respondió su amiga serenamente.

El resto de presentes estaban igual de confundidos y sorprendidos pero una vez que lograron hacer que Jacob deje de balbucear molesto Bella reanudó la lectura con una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia como si dijera Eso te pasa por haberte burlado de mi antes. Ahora sabrás como se siente sin querer restregárselo en la cara en voz alta

PREFACIO

 **La vida apesta y luego mueres.**

 **Si, debería ser afortunado**

Muchas de las personas más cercanas a Jacob, incluida la misma Bella, tenían ganas de hacer una pregunta o comentario acerca de tal pesimismo, pero tras todas las demoras y pláticas cargadas del día, Bella decidió continuar rápidamente dejando una vez más que el libro lo explicara todo.

 **Diablos, Paul, ¿NO TIENES, MALDITA SEA, UNA CASA PROPIA?**

Billy suspiró, recordando como cambió la vida en su casa después de… eso.

 **Paul pasando tiempo sobre todo mi sofá, mirando algún estúpido juego de béisbol en mi miserable televisor, sólo sonriéndome y luego-realmente lento- el sacó un Dorito de la bolsa que estaba en su regazo y lo metió en su boca en un solo bocado.**

" **Será mejor que hayas traído esos contigo"**

 **Crunch. "No", dijo mientras masticaba. "Tu hermana dijo que continuara y me atendiera con lo que quisiera".**

 **Traté de hacer que mi voz no sonara como si no fuera a golpearlo. "¿Está Rachel aquí ahora?"**

 **No funcionó. El escuchó a donde me dirigía y puso el bolso detrás de su espalda. El bolso crujió cuando golpeó el cojín. Las papas se rompieron en pedazos. Las manos de Paul se convirtieron en puños, cercanos a su cara como un boxeador.**

" **Vamos, niño. No necesito a Rachel para que me proteja".**

 **Exhalé. "Claro. Como si no fueras a ir llorando con ella a la primera oportunidad".**

 **Él se rio y se relajó en el sofá, bajando sus manos. "No voy a ir de chismoso con una chica. Si tuvieras un golpe de suerte, eso sería solamente entre nosotros dos. Y viceversa, ¿cierto?"**

 **Amable de su parte hacerme una invitación. Relajé mi cuerpo como si estuviera rindiéndome. "Cierto".**

 **Sus ojos se dirigieron al televisor.**

 **Suspiré**

 **Su nariz hizo un satisfactorio ruido cuando mi puño le pegó.**

Los adultos y los de la manada suspiraron cansados recordando como fueron esos tiempos, pero nadie se tuvo a comentar.

 **El trató de agarrarme, pero yo bailé fuera de su camino antes de que pudiera encontrar una forma de capturarme, la arruinada bolsa de Doritos en mi mano izquierda.**

" **Rompiste mi nariz, idiota"**

" **Sólo entre nosotros, ¿cierto, Paul?"**

 **Fui a poner las papas en otra parte. Cuando me di la vuelta, Paul estaba reposicionando su nariz antes de que se torciera. La sangre se había detenido; lucía como si tuviese una gotera sobre sus labios y su barbilla. El maldijo, estremeciéndose mientras tiraba del cartílago.**

" **Eres una fastidio, Jacob. Juro que preferiría salir con Leah.**

La aludida tuvo que frenarse antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

Los demás miraron incómodos hacia otro lado.

Seth tomó su mano "Es un idiota" susurró él tan bajo que apenas ella lo escuchó "Ahora tienes toda un manada que te aprecia, y en cualquier momentos podemos re arreglar su nariz de nuevo" añadió en un tono más ligero.

" **Auch. Guau, apuesto a que Leah realmente va a amar escuchar que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella. Solo acelerará los latidos de su corazón. "**

" **Vas a olvidar que dije eso"**

" **Claro. Estoy seguro de que no se me escapará"**

" **Ugh", gruñó y luego se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, limpiando los restos de sangre del cuello de su camisa. "Eres rápido, niño. Lo reconozco". El volteó su atención de vuelta al juego borroso.**

 **Me paré ahí por un segundo y luego me aceché a mi cuarto refunfuñando sobre raptos**

 **Antes podrías contar con Paul con una pelea casi siempre. No tenía, si quiera, que golpearlo, entonces cualquier leve insulto lo haría. No tomaba mucho pasa sacarlo de control. Ahora, claro, cuando realmente quería un buen gruñido, rasgadura, traer abajo algunos árboles, él tiene que ser todo suave.**

 **¿Cuándo se detendría? Estúpido mito se supone debería ser raro, ¡por dios santo! ¡Todo este mandado de a amor-a-primera-vista era completamente desquiciante!.**

 **¿Tuvo que ser mi hermana? ¿Tuvo que ser Paul?**

Muchos de los vampiros finalmente entendieron el asunto.

Emmett pegó una carcajada al ver la expresión agria en el rostro de Jacob "Que suerte la tuya" rio.

"No es tan malo" respondió Jacob como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

 **Cuando Rachel regresó de Washington al final de semestre del verano graduada antes, mi mayor preocupación había sido que sería difícil mantener los secretos alejados de la nerd. No estaba acostumbrado a ocultar cosas en mi propia casa. Me hizo realmente comprensivo con chicos como Embry y Collin, cuyos padres no sabían que ellos eran licántropos.**

"¿No saben?" preguntó Esme horrorizada. No se imaginaba de una madre teniendo que preguntarse qué le sucede a su hijo cuando él cargaba una gran responsabilidad como la de ser parte de la manada.

 **La mamá de Embry pensaba que él estaba pasando algún estado de rebeldía. Él era constantemente castigado por escaparse continuamente, pero, por supuesto, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer sobre eso. Ella había revisado su cuarto cada noche y cada noche estaría vacío de nuevo. Ella gritaría y él lo tomaría en silencio y luego lo examinaría todo el siguiente día. Habíamos tratado de hablar con Sam para que le diera a Embry un descanso y dejar a su mamá entrar en el asunto, pero Embry había dicho que no le importaba. El secreto era muy importante.**

Muchas personas presentes, como Esme, Sue y Emily se mostraban en desacuerdo.

"¿Y si les sucede algo a ellos?" preguntó Bella "Solo allí les dirán a sus familias Hey su hijo no era ningún muchacho rebelde como creían, al contrario, era miembro de un grupo secreto y sobrenatural que protege la reservación, y por eso terminó mal. Lo sentimos mucho" preguntó ella con sarcasmo ahora entendiendo la preocupación de una madre.

"Si alguien que puede guardar un secreto por el bien del hijo, es definitivamente su madre" dijo Esme calmadamente "Incluso les facilitaría las cosas a usted como manada y al chico con su familia"

Sam y Billy se veían algo avergonzados mientras las mujeres reprochaban, pensando que tal vez deberían cambiar aquello.

 **Así que yo he estado alerta para guardar ese secreto. Y luego dos días después de que Rachel llegara a casa, Paul se le lanzó en la playa. Bada bing, bada boom, ¡Amor verdadero! Los secretos ya no son necesarios cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad y toda esa basura de la imprimación de los licántropos.**

"Ven" dijo Bella interrumpiendo a lectura "El amor es una garantía de secreto"

 **Rachel supo toda la historia. Y yo tendré a Paul como cuñado algún día. Yo sabía Billy no estaba muy emocionado sobre eso tampoco. Pero lo manejó mejor que yo. "Claro, el escapaba con los Clearwater" más seguido que nunca estos días. No veía como resultaba eso mejor. No para Paul, si no para Leah.**

 **Me preguntaba, ¿una bala a través de mi me mataría o solo dejaría un gran desastre que tendría que limpiar?**

Bella le lanzó su amigo una mala mirada que era idéntica a la de su hija. Jacob tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza y verse avergonzado por haberse permitido pensar así en algún momento.

 **Me tiré en la cama. Estaba cansado-no había dormido desde mi último patrullaje- pero sabía que no iba a dormir. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado loca. Los pensamientos me acechaban alrededor dentro mi cráneo como un desorientado enjambre de abejas. Ruidoso. De vez en cuando picaban. Deben ser avispones no abejas porque las abejas mueren después de una picadura. Y los mismos pensamientos estuvieron picándome una y otra vez.**

 **Esta espera me estaba volviendo loco. Han sido casi cuatro semanas. Esperaba, un día u otro, que las noticias llegarán. Me había sentado noches imaginando que forma tomaría.**

 **Charlie sollozaba en el teléfono-Bella y su esposo perdidos en un accidente. ¿Un accidente de avión? Eso sería duro de fingir. A menos que a las sanguijuelas no les importara matar a un manojo de personas presentes para hacerlo real.**

Esme no pudo evitar la expresión horrorizada de su cara.

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob ruborizándose al recordar su mal comportamiento de esos tiempos "Entonces no los conocía"

"Uff" dijo Emmett "Escucharemos cosas así por una buena cantidad de capítulos" dijo él pensando en la animosidad de aquellos tiempos.

 **Tal vez un pequeño avión a cambio. Ellos probablemente tenían uno de esos de repuesto.**

"Eso sería lindo" murmuró Alice con una expresión sonadora, tratando de olvidar la tensión de los recuerdos que evocaban ese tiempo.

 **O, ¿volverían los asesinos solos, sin éxito en su atentado de hacerla una de ellos? O tal vez no llegando tan lejos. Tal vez él la ha aplastado como a una bolsa de papas en su camino a casa, porque su vida era menos importante para él que su placer.**

Jacob no dijo nada, en parte porque Bella no se lo permitió y en parte porque su expresión lo decía todo, y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en el pasado.

 **La historia sería muy trágica. Bella pérdida en un horrible accidente. Víctima de asalto equivocado. Ahogada hasta la muerte en la cena. Un accidente de auto, como mi mamá. Tan común. Pasa todo el tiempo.**

"Rayos chico" se quejó Emmett, como siempre dejando a un lado la seriedad del caso "Siempre tan dramático"

 **¿La traerá a casa? ¿Enterrarla aquí por Charlie? Un funeral privado, claro. El ataúd de mi mamá había sido sellado...**

 **Yo sólo podía esperar que el volviera aquí, cerca de mi alcance.**

 **Tal vez no habría ninguna historia. Tal vez Charlie llamaría para preguntarle a mi papá si él no sabía nada sobre el Dr. Cullen, quien no se presentó a trabajar un día. La casa abandonada. Ninguna respuesta en ninguno de los celulares de los Cullen. El misterio descubierto por algún programa.**

 **Tal vez la gran casa blanca ardería con todos atrapados adentro. Claro, ellos necesitarían cuerpos para eso. Ocho humanos del tamaño correcto. Quemados más allá del reconocimiento-más allá de la ayuda del registro dental.**

 **Cualquiera de esos sería engañoso-para mí, eso es. Sería difícil encontrarlos si no quisieran ser encontrados. Claro, yo buscaría por siempre. Si tienes el para siempre, puedes buscar en cada pedazo de paja del pajar, uno por uno, para ver si es la aguja.**

 **Ahora mismo, no me importaría desmontar un pajar. Al menos eso sería algo por hacer. Odiaba saber que podría estar perdiendo mi oportunidad. Dándoles a los chupa sangre el tiempo para escapar, si ese fuera su plan.**

 **Podríamos ir esta noche. Podríamos matar a todo aquel que encontráramos.**

 **Me gustaba ese plan porque sabía que Edward sabría bien esto, si matara a cualquiera de su aquelarre, podría tener mi oportunidad contra él también. El vendría por venganza. Y yo se la daría. No dejaría a mis hermanos atacarlo como equipo. Seríamos solamente él y yo.**

"Uuu" canturreó Emmett tratando de sacar de contexto la frase "Suenas como la chica loca que se obsesiona por el tipo popular" dijo él haciendo que algunos sonrían, pero Jacob seguía bajonado.

 **Dejando que el mejor hombre gane.**

Por un momento Jasper se preguntó cómo sería la escena, con sentimientos engrandeciendo los hechos, se imaginaba as estrategias que desarrollaría un vampiro contra un hombre lobo en un duelo. No pensó eso por mucho antes de desechar la imagen macabra que le venía a la cabeza.

 **Pero Sam no escucharía esto. No vamos a romper el trato. Déjalos hacer la violación. Sólo porque no teníamos pruebas que inculparan a los Cullen. Aún. Tienes que añadir el aún, porque sabemos que eso era inevitable. Bella se convertiría en uno de ellos también, o no volvería. De cualquier manera, una vida humana habría sido perdida. Y eso significaría que el juego comenzaría.**

"¿Igual planeaban atacar?" preguntó Charlie consternado "¿Aunque sabían que solo lo hacían por voluntad propia de Bella, y que ella mismo lo había pedido y que estaban dispuestos a entrenarla para que no lastime a nadie?"

Los lobos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, avergonzados de cuan tonto todo sonaba ahora.

"¿Y ustedes, qué pensaban hacer?" preguntó Charlie volviéndose hacia los vampiros.

"Irnos" dijo Carlisle con calma "Sabíamos que las cosas se harían tensas con los lobos pero pensamos que una vez lejos ellos lo dejarían y podríamos comenzar nuestras vidas, ahora toda la familia junta, en algún otro lugar"

 **El rebuznaba como una mula en la otra habitación. Tal vez le había cambiado a un programa cómico. Tal vez el comercial estaba gracioso. Como sea. Me alteraba los nervios.**

 **Pensaba en romperle la nariz otra vez. Pero no era Paul con quien quería pelear. No realmente.**

 **Trataba de escuchar otros sonidos, el viento en los árboles. No era lo mismo, no con oídos humanos. Había un millón de voces en el viento que no podía escuchar con este cuerpo.**

 **Pero estos oídos eran bastante sensibles. Podía escuchar más allá de los árboles, hasta la carretera, los sonidos de los autos viniendo alrededor de la última curva donde finalmente podías ver la playa, la vista de las islas y las rocas y el gran océano azul expandiéndose hasta el horizonte. A los vigilantes de La Push les gustaba andar alrededor de ahí. Los turistas nunca notaban la señal de límite de disminución de velocidad que está en el otro lado de la carretera.**

 **Podía escuchar las voces de afuera de las tiendas en la playa. Podía escuchar la campana de la puerta cuando la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Podía escuchar a la mamá de Embry en la caja registradora imprimiendo un recibo.**

 **Podía escuchar el golpeteo de la marea contra las rocas. Podía escuchar el chillido de los niños cuando el agua helada los golpeaba demasiado rápido para darles tiempo de quitarse. Podía escuchar a las mamás quejándose de la ropa mojada. Y podía escuchar una voz familiar...**

 **Estaba escuchando tan detenidamente que la explosión repentina de la risa de asno de Paul me hizo saltar la mitad de la cama.**

" **Vete de mi casa", me quejé. Sabiendo que él no prestaría atención, seguí mi propio consejo. Tiré de mi ventana abriéndola y saltando hacia el camino trasero así no vería a Paul de nuevo. Sería muy tentativo. Sabía que lo golpearía de nuevo y que Rachel se molestaría. Ella había visto la sangre en su camisa y me culpó sin esperar pruebas. Claro, ella tenía razón, pero, aun así.**

 **Bajé a la orilla, mis puños en los bolsillos. Nadie me miraba dos veces cuando fui por la parte sucia de First Beach. Eso era algo agradable del verano-a nadie le importaba si sólo usabas shorts.**

 **Seguí la voz familiar que había escuchado y encontré rápido a Quil. Él estaba en el final sur de la media luna, evitando a la mayor parte de la multitud de turistas. El mantuvo una constante corriente de advertencias.**

" **Mantente alejada del agua, Claire. Vamos. No, no lo hagas. Oh! Genial niña. Enserio, ¿quieres que Emily me grite? No te traeré de vuelta a la playa si no-¿Así? No-ugh. Piensas que es gracioso, ¿no? ¡Ja! Quien se ríe ahora, ¿eh?**

 **Tenía a la niña, que sonreía tontamente, por el tobillo cuando los alcancé. Ella tenía un cubo en una mano y sus jeans estaban mojados. Él tenía una gran marca mojada en el frente de su playera.**

" **Cinco dólares por la niña" dije**

" **Hey, Jake"**

 **Claire lloró y le tiró a Quil el cubo en las rodillas.**

" **Bájame, bájame"**

 **Él la puso cuidadosamente en su pie y ella corrió hacia mí. Ella se abrazó a mi pierna.**

" **Tío Jay"**

" **Como estás, Claire?**

 **Ella se río. "Quil está todo mojado"**

" **Puedo ver eso. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?"**

" **Fuera, fuera, fuera", Claire cantó, "Claire ha pasado todo el día con Quil". Claire nunca irá a casa" Ella me soltó y corrió hacia Quil. El la levantó y la puso sobre sus hombros.**

" **Suena como si alguien hubiera cumplido los terribles dos años"**

" **Tres de hecho", Quil corrigió. "Te perdiste la fiesta. Temática de princesas. Ella me hizo usar una corona y luego Emily sugirió que ellas probarían su nuevo juego de maquillaje en mi".**

Una sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó en el rostro de Bella mientras pensaba en usar a Nessie, Alice y Emmett para engatusar a Jacob en un escenario parecido. Pero magnificado, obviamente.

" **Guau, lamento no haber estado para ver eso"**

" **No te preocupes, Emily tiene fotos. De hecho luzco muy sexy".**

" **Eres tan manejable"**

 **Quil se encogió. "Claire pasó un buen rato. Ese era el punto".**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco. Era duro estar con personas imprimadas. No importa en qué estado estuvieran-a punto de atarse el nudo como Sam, o como un explotado niñero como Quil, la paz y certeza que ellos siempre irradiaban era la inducción directa de vomito.**

Muchas personas rieron por lo bajo con la ironía de la situación.

 **Claire chilló en sus hombros y apuntó al suelo. "¡Bonitas rocas, para mí, para mí!"**

" **¿Cuál niña? ¿El rojo?**

" **¡No rojo!"**

 **Quil se puso de rodillas-Claire gritó y jaló su cabello como riendas de un caballo.**

" **¿Este azul?"**

" **No, no, no..." la pequeña niña cantó, emocionada con su nuevo juego.**

Tanto Edward como Bella pensaban cosas parecida. Solo entones era una pena que Nessie fuese tan madura porque ver a Jacob tener que pasar por algo así hubiese sido inolvidable. Y tendrían la eternidad para burlarse por ello.

 **La parte más extraña era que Quil se estaba divirtiendo igual que ella. Él no tenía esa cara que las mamás y papás turistas tenían como de ¿cuándo es hora de la siesta?. Nunca verías a un papá verdadero tan entusiasmado por jugar cualquier juego infantil que su hijo pudiera inventar. Había visto a Quil jugar ¿** **Donde** **esta** **bebe?** **por una hora sin aburrirse.**

 **Y no podía siquiera burlarme de él por eso. Lo envidiaba mucho.**

 **Aunque pensaba que realmente apestaba que él tuviera que esperar unos buenos catorce años hasta que Claire tuviera su edad, al menos, era bueno que los licántropos no envejecieran. Pero aun así ese tiempo no parecía molestarle mucho.**

" **¿Quil, has pensado en citas?" pregunté**

" **¿Qué?"**

" **¡No, no amarillo!" Claire cantó.**

" **Ya sabes. Una verdadera chica. Es decir, sólo por ahora, ¿cierto? En tus noches de niñero"**

 **Quil me miró, con la boca abierta.**

" **¡Bonitas rocas! ¡Bonitas rocas!" Claire gritó cuando él no le ofreció otra opción. Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño puño.**

" **Lo siento, Osita-Claire. ¿Qué tal este púrpura?"**

" **No", sonrío ella. "No morado"**

" **Dame una pista. Te lo ruego, niña"**

 **Claire pensó. "Verde" dijo finalmente.**

 **Quil miró las rocas, estudiándolas. Él tomó cuatro rocas en diferentes tonalidades de verde y se las ofreció.**

" **¿Entendí?"**

" **¡Si!"**

" **¿Cuál?"**

" **Toooodas!"**

 **Ella unió sus manos y él puso las rocas en ellas. Ella sonrío y de inmediato lo golpeó en la cabeza con ellas. Él se estremeció teatralmente y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Probablemente preocupado porque ella tuviera frío por su ropa mojada. Él era peor que cualquier paranoica, sobreprotectora madre.**

" **Lo siento si estaba siendo insistente antes, amigo, acerca de la chica" dije.**

" **¡Nah! Está bien" dijo Quil. "Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Nunca había pensado sobre eso".**

" **Apuesto a que ella entendería. Tú sabes, cuando ella haya crecido. Ella no se molestaría porque tuvieses una vida mientras ella estaba en pañales".**

" **No, lo sé. Estoy seguro que ella entendería eso"**

 **El no dijo nada más.**

" **Pero tú no lo harías, ¿cierto?" pregunté**

" **No puedo verlo" dijo en voz baja. "No puedo imaginarlo. Simplemente yo no...veo a nadie más de esa forma. Ya no me fijo en chicas, sabes. No veo sus caras".**

" **Pon eso junto a la tiara y el maquillaje y tal vez Claire tendrá una diferente clase de competencia de la cual preocuparse".**

 **Quil se rio e hizo ruidos de besos. "¿Estás disponible este viernes Jacob?"**

" **Quisieras", dije y luego hice una cara. "Si, creo que lo estoy de todas formas".**

 **El vaciló un segundo y luego dijo, "¿Has pensado en tener citas?"**

Las ideas divertidas de Bella salieron del centro de su mente para dejar paso a la preocupación por su amigo.

 **Suspiré. Supongo me había abierto para eso.**

" **Sabes Jake, tal vez deberías pensar en tener una vida"**

 **Él no lo dijo como broma. Su voz fue comprensiva. Eso lo hizo peor.**

" **No las veo tampoco Quil. No veo sus caras"**

 **Quil suspiró también.**

 **Muy lejos, demasiado bajo para cualquiera sólo distinguible para nosotros dos sobre las olas, un aullido elevado en el bosque.**

" **Dang, ese es Sam" dijo Quil. Sus manos volaron hacia Claire, para comprobar que seguía ahí. "¡No sé dónde está su mamá!"**

" **Iré a ver de qué se trata. Si te necesitamos, te lo haré saber" corrí. Salieron todos juntos. "Hey, ¿por qué no la llevas con los Clearwater? Sue y Billy pueden cuidarla. Ellos probablemente saben de qué se trata de todas formas".**

" **Ok, ¡vete Jake!"**

 **Salí corriendo, no por el camino sucio si no por el camino corto hacia el bosque. Seguí la primera línea de madera flotante y luego me dirigí hacia árboles más pequeños aun corriendo. Sentí los pequeños cortes de las ramas en mi piel, pero los ignoré. Los rasguños se curarían antes de que saliera de entre los árboles. Corté el camino detrás de la tienda y me lancé a través del camino. Alguien me pitó. Una vez en la seguridad de los árboles, corrí rápido. La gente miraría si estuviera por fuera. Personas normales no pueden correr así. A veces pienso participar en una carrera, ya sabes, como las pruebas olímpicas o algo así. Sería genial observar las expresiones de esas estrellas del atletismo cuando les ganara.**

Emmett se emocionó inmediatamente, después de todo, era algo que él había querido hacer en innumerables ocasiones.

"No" dijeron los vampiros al unísono al imaginar por donde iban los pensamientos de él.

"Aguafiestas" musitó Em.

 **Sólo estaba seguro que mediante la prueba que ellos hacen para comprobar que no usas esteroides, mostraría algo raro en mi sangre.**

Ahora era el momento de emocionarse de Carlisle, siempre curioso acerca de los misterios científicos que ocultaba la forma lupina.

 **Tan pronto como llegué al verdadero bosque, sin caminos ni casa, patiné para detenerme y me quité el short. Con rápidos y movimientos expertos, los enrollé y los amarré a la cuerda de cuero alrededor de mi tobillo. Mientras hacía los ultimes amarres, empecé a cambiar. El fuego bajó por mi espalda, provocando espasmos en mis brazos y piernas. Sólo tomó un segundo. El calor fluyó sobre mí y sentí el silencioso cambio que me convirtió en algo más. Tiré mis pesadas patas contra la tierra y estiré mi espalda en una larga extensión.**

 **Cambiar de fase era muy fácil cuando estaba concentrado como ahora. No tenía más problemas con mi temperamento.**

 **Por la mitad de un segundo, recordé el momento horrible de esa impronunciable broma sobre una boda. Había estado tan trastornado con furia que no podía hacer que mi cuerpo funcionara bien. Había estado atrapado, moviéndome y quemándome, incapaz de hacer el cambio y matar al monstruo sólo a unos pies alejado de mí. Había sido tan confuso. Muriendo por matarlo. Con miedo de lastimarla. Mis amigos ahí. Y luego cuando finalmente fui capaz de tomar la forma que quisiera, la orden de mi líder. El mandato del Alfa. Si hubieran estado sólo Embry y Quil esa noche sin Sam...¿Sería capaz de haberlo matado al asesino?**

 **Odiaba cuando Sam seguía la ley de esa forma. Odiaba sentir que no tenía opción. Tener que obedecer.**

"¿Tiene eso que ver con el hecho que tú eres bueno, tú, o porque estabas destinado a ser alfa?"

 **Y luego estaba consciente de una audiencia. No estaba sólo en mis pensamientos.**

 **Tan auto absorbido todo el tiempo, pensó Leah**

 **Sí, no hay hipocresía, Leah, pensé de regreso**

 **Se puede, chicos, nos dijo Sam.**

 **Nos callamos y sentí a Leah estremecerse con la palabra chicos. Delicada como siempre.**

 **Sam pretendió no escucharlo. Donde están Quil y Jared?**

 **Quil está con Claire. La está llevando con los Clearwater**

 **Bien. Sue la cuidará.**

 **Jared está yendo donde Kim, pensó Embry. Suerte que no te escuchó.**

 **Hubo un silencio entre el equipo. Gemí con ellos. Cuando Jared finalmente apareció, sin ninguna duda que él estaba pensando en Kim. Y nadie quería una repetición de lo que estaban haciendo.**

Emily se ruborizó recordando cuantas veces había pensado acerca de esa pequeña característica molesta.

 **Sam se sentó en sus patas traseras y aulló de nuevo hacia el aire. Era una señal y una orden al mismo tiempo.**

 **El equipo estaba junto a unos pocos kilómetros al este de donde yo estaba. Corrí a través del espeso bosque hacia ellos. Leah, Embry y Paul todos trabajando entre ellos también. Leah estaba cerca, pronto pude escuchar sus pisadas no lejos en el bosque. Continuamos en línea paralela, escogiendo no correr juntos.**

 **Bueno, no esperaremos por el todo el día. Él nos tendrá que alcanzar después.**

 **¿Que pasa jefe? Paul quería saber**

 **Necesitamos hablar. Algo pasó**

 **Sentí que Sam parpadeó hacía mí, y no sólo Sam, si no también Seth, Collin y Brady. Collin y Brady-los nuevos chicos-han estado patrullando con Sam hoy, así que ellos deberían saber lo que sea que el supiera. No sabía por qué Seth estaba aquí. No era su turno.**

 **Seth, dime lo que escuchaste.**

 **Aceleré, esperando estar ahí. Escuché a Leah moverse rápido, también. Ella odiaba ser excedida. Ser la más rápida era lo único que aclamaba.**

 **Reclama esto, idiota, ella susurró y luego realmente aceleró. Clavé mis uñas en la tierra y salí disparado.**

 **Sam no parecía de humor para soportar nuestra usual tontería. Jake, Leah, ya paren.**

 **Ninguno de nosotros disminuyó la marcha.**

 **Sam gruñó, pero lo dejó pasar. ¿Seth?**

 **Charlie llamó hasta encontrar a Billy en mi casa.**

Nessie se ergio en su asiento, curiosa de lo que vendría entonces, se había propuesto enfocarse en los detalles de la historia sin inmiscuirse mucho, pensando que tal vez así no le dolería tanto aquello que sabía iba a suceder.

 **Si, hablé con él, añadió Paul.**

 **Sentí una sacudida a través de mí cuando Seth pensó en el nombre Charlie. Esto era. La espera había terminado. Corrí rápido, forzándome a respirar, aunque mis pulmones se sintieran algo tiesos de repente.**

 **¿Que historia sería?**

 **Así que él está todo exaltado. Supongo que Edward y Bella llegaron a casa la semana pasada y...**

 **Mi pecho se relajó.**

 **Ella estaba viva. O no estaba muerta, al menos.**

 **No me había dado cuenta cuanta diferencia tendría para mí. Había estado pensando en ella muerta todo este tiempo, y sólo vi eso hasta ahora. Vi que nunca había creído que él la traería de nuevo, viva. No debería importar, porque sabía lo que vendría.**

 **Si, hermano, y estas son las malas noticias. Charlie habló con ella, dijo que ella sonaba mal. Ella le dijo que está enferma. Carlisle subió y le dijo a Charlie que Bella pescó una rara enfermedad en Sudamérica. Dijo que ella está en cuarentena. Charlie se volvió loco por que no le está permitido verla. Él dijo que no importaba si se enfermaba, pero Carlisle no lo permitió. No visitantes. Le dijo a Charlie que es muy serio, pero que está haciendo todo lo posible. Charlie ha estado ansioso sobre eso por días, pero sólo ha llamado a Billy. Dijo que ella sonaba peor hoy.**

 **El silencio mental cuando Seth terminó fue profundo. Todos entendimos.**

Bella negó con la cabeza, literalmente nadie entendía. Ni ella misma.

 **¿Así que ella moriría con esta enfermedad?, por lo que Charlie supiera.**

 **¿Dejarían ellos que él viera el cuerpo? ¿El pálido, aun perfecto, sin respiración blanco cuerpo? Ellos no podrían dejarle tocar la fría piel. Él tal vez notaría que duro estaría. Ellos tendrían que esperar a que ella pudiera sostenerse, de matar a Charlie y a los otros dolientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría eso?**

Bella hizo una mueca, porque aunque ella estaba esperanzada en convertirse seguramente después de dar a luz, sabía que todos al menos en alguna ocasión se habían preguntado la misma cosa, y habían pasado por esas macabras ideas.

 **¿La enterrarían? ¿Cavaría ella misma para salir, o los chupa sangre vendrían por ella?**

 **Los otros escucharon mis especulaciones en silencio. Puse más pensamientos en esto que cualquiera de ellos.**

 **Leah y yo entramos en el claro casi al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba segura que su nariz había entrado primero, sin embargo. Ella se inclinó sobre sus patas traseras a un lado de su hermano mientras yo trotaba para estar del lado derecho de Sam. Paul se puso en círculo y me hizo espacio en mi lugar.**

 **Golpéalo de nuevo, pensó Leah, pero apenas la escuché.**

 **Me preguntaba por qué era el único en mis pies. Mi piel se erizó con impaciencia.**

 **Así que, ¿qué estamos esperando? Pregunté**

 **Nadie dijo nada, pero escuché sus sentimientos de vacilación.**

 **¡Oh, vamos! ¡El trato está roto!**

 **No tenemos pruebas-tal vez está enferma...**

 **¡OH POR FAVOR!**

 **Okay, dado que las evidencias circunstanciales son muy fuertes. Aun así...Jacob. Sam pensó lento, vacilante. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Es realmente lo correcto? Todos sabemos lo que ella quería.**

Tanto los vampiros como los lobos estaban tanto de ver eso como si ellos no hubiese estado envueltos.

 **¡El trato no mencionaba nada sobre las preferencias de la víctima, Sam!**

 **¿Es realmente ella una víctima? ¿La etiquetarías de esa forma?**

 **¡Si!**

 **Jake, pensó Seth, ellos no son nuestros enemigos.**

 **¡Cállate niño! Sólo porque tienes una clase enferma de adoración a un héroe sobre ese chupa sangre, no cambia la ley. Ellos son nuestros enemigos. Ellos están en nuestro territorio. Nosotros los sacaremos. No me importa si te divertiste peleando a lado de Edward Cullen una vez.**

 **¿Entonces qué vas a hacer cuando Bella pelee junto a ellos Jacob? Eh? demandó Seth.**

 **Ella ya no es Bella**

 **¿Serás tú quien termine con ella?**

Nessie no pudo evitar hacer una cara horrorizada al llegarle una imagen mental desgarradora.

Sus padres, y Jacob hicieron muecas al mismo tiempo e intentaron cogerla para consolarla, pero ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y recobró su expresión estoica para escuchar el resto de la historia "Sé que termina bien" musitó ella asintiendo una vez con su cabeza.

 **No podía parar de estremecerme.**

 **No, no lo harás. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Vas a hacer que uno de nosotros lo haga? ¿Y luego le guardarás rencor a quien sea que lo haya hecho?**

 **Yo no lo haría...**

 **Claro que no. No estás listo para esta pelea, Jacob.**

 **El instinto prevaleció, me impulsé hacia delante gruñéndole al lobo color arena a través del círculo.**

 **¡Jacob! Advirtió Sam. Seth, cállate por un segundo.**

 **Seth movió su gran cabeza.**

 **Dang, ¿Que me perdí? Preguntó Quil. Él estaba corriendo el lugar lleno. Escuché sobre la llamada de Charlie...**

 **Nos estamos preparando para ir, le dije. ¿Por qué no vas a lo de Kim y arrastras a Jared fuera con los dientes? Vamos a necesitarlos a todos.**

 **Ven aquí, Quil, ordenó Sam. No hemos decidido nada aún.**

 **Gruñí.**

 **Jacob, tengo que pensar en que es lo mejor. Tengo que escoger el curso que los proteja. Los tiempos han cambiado desde que nuestro ancestro hizo ese trato. Y...bueno, honestamente no creo que los Cullen sean un peligro para nosotros. Y sabemos que ellos no estarán aquí por mucho tiempo. Seguramente, una vez que su historia esté dicha, ellos desaparecerán. Nuestras vidas pueden regresar a la normalidad.**

 **¿Normalidad?**

 **Si los desafiamos Jacob, ellos se defenderán bien.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **¿Estás listo para perder un hermano?**

Esme se estremeció pensando en cómo sería la vida para los chicos de la manada, una pequeña familia, si sucediera algo así.

 **Él se detuvo. ¿O una hermana? añadió como un pensamiento extra.**

 **No tengo miedo de morir.**

 **Lo sé Jacob. Es una de las razones por las que cuestiono tu juicio en esto.**

 **Miré sus ojos negros. ¿Propondrás honorar el trato de nuestros padres o no?**

 **Yo debo honor a mi equipo. Hago lo mejor para ellos.**

 **Cobarde.**

 **Su hocico se tensó, encogiéndose sobre sus dientes.**

 **Suficiente Jacob. Te sobrepasaste. La voz mental de Sam cambió, tomó ese extraño doble timbre que no podíamos desobedecer. La voz del Alfa. Él encontró la mirada de todos los lobos en el círculo.**

 **El equipo no atacará a los Cullen sin provocación. El espíritu de los restos del tratado. Ellos no son un peligro para nuestra gente, ni un peligro para la gente de Forks. Bella Swan hizo una decisión y nosotros no vamos a castigar a nuestros antiguos aliados por ella.**

 **Escucha, escucha, pensó Seth entusiasmadamente.**

 **Pensé que había dicho que te callaras Seth**

 **Oops. Lo siento, Sam**

 **Jacob, ¿a dónde crees que vas?**

 **Dejé el círculo, dirigiéndome hacia el oeste para darles la espalda. Voy a decirle adiós a mi padre. Aparentemente no tiene caso quedarme por aquí más tiempo.**

 **Ay, Jake ¡no lo hagas de nuevo!**

 **Cállate Seth, varias voces pensaron juntas.**

 **No queremos que te vayas, me dijo Sam, su pensamiento era más suave que antes.**

 **Entonces oblíguenme a que me quede, Sam. Llévense mi voluntad. Hazme un esclavo.**

 **Sabes que no haría eso.**

 **Entonces no hay nada más que decir.**

 **Corrí lejos de ellos, tratando fuertemente de no pensar que iba a hacer después. En vez de eso me concentré en las memorias de mi largo mes como lobo, dejando la humanidad fuera de mí hasta que fuera más animal que hombre. Viviendo el momento, comiendo cuando estuviera hambriento, durmiendo cuando estuviera cansado, bebiendo cuando estuviera sediento, y corriendo-corriendo solo por correr.**

 **Simples deseos, simples respuestas para esos deseos. El dolor viene en formas fáciles de manejar. El dolor del hambre. El dolor del hielo bajo tus patas. El dolor de tus garras cuando la cena es difícil de cazar. Cada dolor tiene una simple respuesta, una clara acción para terminar ese dolor.**

 **No como siendo humano.**

 **Aún, tan pronto como estaba corriendo a una larga distancia de mi cada, yo cambiaba a mi cuerpo humano. Necesitaba pensar con privacidad.**

 **Desaté mi short y tiré de él, corriendo hacia la casa.**

 **Lo había hecho. Había escondido lo que estaba pensando y ahora era muy tarde para que Sam pudiera detenerme. Ahora no me podía escuchar.**

 **Sam había hecho una muy clara orden. El equipo no atacaría a los Cullen. Ok**

 **El no mencionó un ataque individual.**

Nessie dejó escapar un grito ahogado a pesar de que se había prometido no reaccionar **.**

 **No, el equipo no iba a atacar a nadie hoy.**

 **Pero yo sí.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Bella "Papa, te toca"

Charlie se aclaró la garganta antes de sacudir la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus ideas y tomó el libro girando de página para alcanzar el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE NO HABIA PREVISTO ESO**

 **No planeaba realmente decirle adiós a mi padre.**

Billy trató de no hacer una mueca, en cierta parte entendiendo lo que motivaba el comportamiento de su hijo, pero después de que sus dos hijas, quien cualquiera esperaría que se preocupasen por él, se habían ido a atender sus vidas y él se había quedado con Jake… bueno, no esperaba que su hijo, tan independiente como es, dejaría a un lado sus problemas por quedarse a velar por su viejo. Sabía que Jacob lo que quería, pero con los genes lupinos, las hormonas adolescentes, y ese humor de perro, no esperaba otra cosa.

 **Después de todo, una rápida llamada a Sam y el juego reiniciaría. Me detendrían y me harían regresar. Probablemente tratarían de hacerme enojar, o incluso herirme**

Esme y Charlie abrieron los ojos un poco más de lo normal al escuchar de tales prácticas poco ortodoxas

Jacob se apresuró a calmarlos. Sin querer dejar a todos con una mala impresión de su manada "No es así" explicó con voz cansina "Es algo pequeño, con las ventajas de ser lobo, para cuando me trasforme ya se habría curado"

– **De algún modo me harían transformarme para que Sam pudiera hacerme obedecer una nueva ley.**

 **Sin embargo, Billy estaba esperándome, sabía que estaría harto. Estaba en el jardín, simplemente sentado en su silla de ruedas con los ojos fijos justo en el lugar por el que saldría de los árboles. Observe que vigilaba mi camino –encaminándose directo a la casa y pasando mi garaje.**

" **¿Tienes un minuto, Jake?"**

 **Me detuve lo miré y luego mire hacía el garaje.**

" **Vamos, chico, al menos ayúdame a entrar"**

 **Le mostré los dientes, pero después decidí que me causaría más problemas con Sam si no mentía por al menos unos minutos.**

" **¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda, viejo?"**

 **Se rio con esa risa suya. "Mis brazos están cansados. Me empujaron hasta aquí desde la casa de Sue".**

" **Está de bajada. Te deslizaste todo el camino"**

 **Rodé su silla sobre la pequeña rampa que hice para él hacia el living.**

" **Me atrapaste. Creo que alcance las 30 millas por hora. Fue genial".**

Por alguna razón Charlie encontró aquel comentario divertido. Siempre le había parecido peculiar aquella forma parecida a la camaradería con la que Jake y Billy a veces se trataban. Para nada parecido a la incómoda relación padre-hija que él y Bella tenían al principio. Suponía que la forma de ser relajada de ambos, y la experiencia con la esposa de Billy los había hecho así.

" **Vas a romper la silla, lo sabes. Y entonces tendrás que arrastrarte con los codos"**

" **Para nada. Será tu trabajo el cargarme"**

Muchos rieron por lo bajo al imaginar al chico que caminaba descalzo y con el pecho desnudo por la playa, llevando a su padre en brazos, estilo novia.

" **Entonces no irás a muchos lados"**

 **Billy puso sus manos sobre las ruedas y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. "¿Quedó algo de comida?"**

" **Me atrapaste. Paul estuvo aquí todo el día, creo que probablemente no"**

 **Billy suspiró. "Tendré que comenzar a esconder los víveres si queremos evitar la hambruna"**

" **Dile a Rachel que se vaya a la casa de él"**

 **El tono bromista de Billy se desvaneció, y su mirada se suavizo.**

"Las niñas de papá" rio Emmett "Oh, nunca te metas con eso" dijo el antes de añadir en voz baja "Bueno, ya lo hiciste así que atente a las consecuencias"

" **Sólo la tenemos por unas semanas. Es la primera vez que viene en mucho tiempo. Es difícil –las chicas ya eran mayores cuando tu madre murió, les es más difícil el estar en la casa"**

" **Lo sé"**

 **Rebeca no había estado en casa desde que se casó, aunque tenía una buena excusa. Los boletos de avión desde Hawái son bastante caros. El estado de Washington estaba lo suficientemente cerca por lo que Rachel no tenía excusa alguna. Había tomado clases durante los semestres de verano y trabajando turno doble durante los días feriados en algún café en el campus. Si no hubiese sido por Paul, probablemente se habría marchado bastante más rápido. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Billy no lo había sacado a patadas de la casa.**

Charlie suspiró recordando las veces que quiso botar a Edward a patadas después del incidente tras su primera cita, y luego recordaba lo feliz y relajada que Bella estaba, por lo que se calmaba y se abstenía de hacer algo contra él.

" **Bueno, iré a trabajar en algunas cosas…" comencé a salir la puerta trasera.**

" **Espera, Jake. ¿No vas a decirme qué sucedió? ¿Tengo que llamar a Sam para que me ponga al corriente?"**

 **Me detuve con la espalda vuelta hacia él, ocultando mi cara.**

" **Nada sucedió. Sam irá a despedirlos. Supongo que ahora somos un montón de amantes de chupasangres"**

" **Jake…"**

" **No quiero hablar de ello"**

" **¿Te irás, hijo?"**

 **La habitación permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo mientras decidía cómo decirlo.**

Simplemente no hay forma buna de decirlo, pensó Esme, al igual que no hay buena forma en la que un padre pueda escucharlo. Aquello le había recordado del momento en que Edward había estado lejos de ellos, sufriendo sin su familia cerca.

" **Rachel puede recuperar su habitación, sé que odia el colchón de aire"**

" **Prefiere dormir en el suelo a perderte. Yo también"**

 **Resople.**

" **Jacob, por favor. Sí necesitas…un respiro. Lo entenderemos. Pero no tan largo esta vez. Regresa"**

" **Tal vez. Tal vez mi motivo sean las bodas. Hacer una aparición en la de Sam, después en la de Rachel. Jared y Kim quizá se adelanten. Probablemente deba conseguir un traje o algo"**

" **Jake, mírame"**

 **Me gire lentamente. "¿Qué?**

 **Me miro a los ojos durante un largo minuto. "¿A dónde irás?"**

" **No tengo un plan específico en mente"**

 **Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y me miro con ojos entrecerrados "¿No?"**

 **Nos miramos el uno al otro. Los segundos se alargaron.**

" **Jacob" dijo. Su voz se escuchaba tensa. "Jacob, no. No vale la pena".**

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Nessie se preguntaba cómo es que Billy sabia de los planes de su hijo. Ella vivía con un padre lector de mentes, y no tena secretos por lo que gustaba de hacerles saber a todos sus seres queridos lo que quería y pensaba por medio de un simple toque. Pero sabía que no todos los hijos eran como ella, y no todos los padres como el suyo. Recordó algo de una conversación entre su madre y su abuela a la que vagamente había prestado atención, acerca de la intuición de padres. Eso debía ser.

" **No sé de qué estás hablando"**

" **Deja en paz a Bella y a los Cullen. Sam tiene razón".**

 **Lo mire por un segundo y después cruce la habitación en dos zancadas. Agarré el teléfono y desconecté el cable de la caja y del auricular. Agite el cordón gris en la palma de mi mano.**

" **Adiós, papá"**

" **Jake, espera" me llamó, pero ya estaba afuera de la puerta, corriendo.**

 **La motocicleta no era tan rápida como correr, pero era más discreta. Me pregunte que tanto tiempo le tomaría a Billy empujarse hacia la tienda y después pedirle a alguien que le enviara un mensaje a Sam. Apostaba a que Sam todavía estaba en forma de lobo. El problema sería si Paul regresaba a mi casa en cualquier momento. Podría transformarse en un segundo y dejar que Sam supiera lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **No iba a preocuparme por eso. Iría lo más rápido que pudiera, y si me atrapaban lidiaría con eso cuando tuviera que hacerlo.**

"No hay forma de que hubiese podido enfrentarte a toda tu manada, o de que pudieses desobedecer tu líder, entonces ¿Cómo pretendías lidiar con ello?" pregunto Jasper, sin poder evitar ver la gran falla en su plan.

"No lo sé" dijo Jacob sinceramente "Simplemente esperaba que no sucediera porque tenía la tonta idea de querer llevar a cabo lo que ya había pensado"

 **Pateé el pedal de la motocicleta y la escuché cobrar vida, después estaba corriéndola por el camino enlodado. No miré hacia atrás al pasar la casa.**

 **La autopista estaba llena de tráfico turístico. Me moví por entre los carros, ganándome un montón de pitidos y malas señas. Tomé la vuelta hacia la 101 en la setenta sin molestarme en mirar. Tuve que manejar sobre la orilla por un minuto para evitar ser golpeado por una minivan. No es que eso me hubiera matado, pero me habría alentado. Los huesos rotos –los grandes al menos- toman días en sanar completamente, como yo bien sabía.**

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Charlie no pudo evitar horrorizarse con las formas de conducción de los jóvenes ahora. Primero Tyler, después Edward y ahora Jacob. Claro que los dos últimos eran menos propensos a lastimarse, pero los menos propensos hacían cosas así y peores. Llevando a otros consigo.

 **La autopista se despejó un poco y aumenté la velocidad a ochenta. No toqué el freno hasta que no estuve lo suficientemente cerca del camino estrecho, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el claro. Sam no vendría hasta acá para detenerme. Era demasiado tarde.**

 **No fue hasta ese momento –cuando estuve seguro que lo lograría- que comencé a pensar en lo que haría exactamente. Reduje la velocidad a veinte, y esquivé los árboles con más cuidado de lo que ameritaba.**

 **Sabía que me escucharían acercarme, con o sin motocicleta, así que el factor sorpresa estaba descartado. No había manera de disimular mis intenciones. Edward escucharía mi plan tan pronto estuviera lo bastante cerca. Tal vez ya lo estaba escuchando. Pero pensé que de alguna forma esto funcionaría porque contaba con que su ego le empujaría a que peleáramos uno a uno.**

 **Así que únicamente caminaría, vería la evidencia tan preciosa para Sam por mí mismo y después desafiaría a Edward a un duelo.**

 **Resoplé. Cuando terminara con él, tomaría a tantos del resto como pudiera antes de que me atraparan.**

Todos los presentes escucharon esas frases como si no fuera cosa de su pasado, como si ellos fueran ajenos a todo. Nadie quería revivir el fantasma de esos días dolorosos y pesados.

 **Huh- me preguntaba si Sam consideraría mi muerte una provocación. Probablemente diría que había obtenido lo que merecía. No querría ofender a sus mejores amigos los chupasangres.**

Sam hizo una mueca. En su momento se hizo la misma pregunta. Obviamente no hubiera reaccionado de forma tan calmada de haberle sucedido algo a Jacob a pesar de admitir parte de culpa del chico por meterse en donde no debía. Pero él tenía que pensar en el bienestar de sus hermanos antes de que lo consuma la ira y pensara en comenzar una guerra por vengar a su amigo. Se estremeció de imaginar el resultado. Simplemente se contentaba de que todo estuviese bien en el presente.

 **El camino se abrió en el prado, y el olor me golpeó peor que un tomate podrido a la cara. Ugh. Apestosos vampiros. Mi estomagó empezó a quejarse. El hedor era difícil de soportar –sin el disfraz de la esencia humana de la última vez que había estado aquí- era difícil, pero más soportable que detectarlo con mi nariz lobuna.**

 **No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero no había señales de vida cerca de la gran cripta blanca.**

 **Por supuesto, sabían que estaba aquí.**

 **Apagué el motor y escuché el silencio. Ahora podía escuchar murmullos tensos y enojados justo al otro lado de las anchas puertas dobles. Alguien estaba en casa. Escuché mi nombre y sonreí, feliz de pensar que al menos los inquietaba un poquito.**

 **Inspiré una gran bocanada de aire –ya que dentro sería peor-y me dirigí a las escaleras del porche de una zancada.**

 **La puerta se abrió antes de que mi puño la alcanzara y el doctor permaneció en el marco. Su mirada era grave.**

" **Hola, Jacob" Dijo más tranquilo de lo que había esperado "¿Cómo estás?"**

 **Respire profundamente por la boca. El hedor que salía a través de la puerta era sobrecogedor.**

"No hables perro" siseó Rosalie en voz baja "Pasaran siglos antes de que esta casa vuelva a oler bien"

 **Estaba decepcionado de que fuera Carlisle quien abrió la puerta. Habría preferido que fuera Edward, con los colmillos listos.**

"Mira cómo crece el amor" dijo Emmett burlonamente "El prefiere a Edward"

 **Carlisle era tan…tan humano o algo. Tal vez eran las llamadas a la casa que había hecho durante la última primavera cuando fui golpeado. Pero me hacía sentir incomodo mirarle a la cara y saber que planeaba matarlo sí tenía que hacerlo.**

" **Escuché que Bella regreso con vida" dije**

" **Err, Jacob, realmente no es el mejor momento" El doctor parecía incomodo también, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba. "¿Podríamos hacer esto después?"**

 **Lo mire, atónito. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que pospusiéramos la masacre para un momento más conveniente?**

"Ese es Carlisle" interrumpió de nuevo Emmett tratando de bromear "Siempre buscando el momento adecuado"

 **Y entonces escuché la voz de Bella, rota y ronca, y no pude pensar en nada más**

" **¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó a alguien "¿Estamos ocultándole cosas a Jacob también? ¿Cuál es el punto?"**

 **Su voz no era lo que esperaba. Intente recordar la voz de los vampiros jóvenes con los que habíamos peleado en primavera, pero lo único que había registrado habían sido gruñidos. Tal vez aquellos otros tampoco habían tenido el penetrante sonido de la voz de los mayores. Tal vez todos los nuevos vampiros sonaban roncos.**

"¿En serio Jacob? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?" preguntó Leah.

"¡Oye!" se defendió el "¿Cómo iba siquiera a imaginarme lo que realmente estaba sucediendo?"

" **Adelante, por favor Jacob" La voz rota de Bella sonó más alta.**

 **Los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraron.**

 **Me pregunte si Bella estaría sedienta. Mis ojos se entrecerraron también.**

" **Con permiso" le dije al doctor mientras lo rodeaba para entrar a la casa. Fue difícil –iba contra todos mis instintos el darle la espalda a cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo, no imposible. Sí había algo parecido a un vampiro inofensivo, ese era el extraño y gentil líder.**

 _No inofensivo_ , pensó Sam recordando la pelea contra los neófitos, _pero si civilizado._

 **Me mantendría alejado de Carlisle en cuanto la pelea empezara. Había suficientes vampiros para matar sin tener que incluirlo.**

Carlisle hizo una mueca, de haberse dado tal escenario hubiese hecho lo posible para inmovilizar al chico lo más rápido posible y proteger a su familia.

 **Entré a la casa, manteniendo mi espalda hacia la pared. Mis ojos examinaron el cuarto – no era familiar. La última vez que había venido a este lugar era por una fiesta. Todo estaba brillante y pálido ahora. Incluyendo los seis vampiros agrupados en el sofá blanco.**

 **Ahí estaban todos, juntos, Pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo y ocasionó que mi mandíbula se abriera hasta el suelo.**

 **Era Edward. La expresión en su cara.**

El aludido hizo otra mueca, sentía que a hasta que no se resolviera el problema con los Vulturi no sería capaz de relajarse con ese libro.

 **Lo había visto enojado, arrogante, y una vez en gran dolor. Pero esto – esto iba más allá de la agonía. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. No volteó ni a verme. Únicamente veía al sofá que estaba a su lado, con una expresión de que alguien se encontraba ahí cubierto de llamas. Sus manos eran fierros rígidos a su lado.**

A pesar de la conversación previa, Charlie no pudo evitar sentirse algo verde al imaginarse aquello que perturbaba tanto a Edward. Recordó escuchar a Bella con una voz lastimera, y algo mejor después, pero sabía que ella hacía un esfuerzo por sonar alegre y calmada, por lo que su aspecto debía ser mucho peor

 **Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su angustia. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que lo hiciera verse de esa forma, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el punto que él veía.**

 **La vi al mismo tiempo en que sentí su esencia.**

 **Su cálida, limpia y humana esencia.**

 **Bella estaba medio escondida detrás del brazo del sofá, enroscada en posición fetal, sus brazos abrazados a sus rodillas. Por un largo segundo no podía ver más que seguía siendo la misma Bella que amaba, su piel suave, pálida, como durazno. Con sus ojos del mismo color chocolate. Mi corazón latió irregularmente, extraño, roto, y me pregunté si esto era un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertarme.**

 **Y entonces la vi de verdad.**

 **Había grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, círculos oscuros que resaltaban porque su cara estaba exhausta. ¿Estaba más delgada? Su piel parecía estar contra sus huesos – como si la piel de sus mejillas estuviera a punto de romperse. La mayoría de su oscuro cabello estaba levantado en un torpe nudo, pero unas cuantas hebras caían sobre su frente y cuello, en el brillo de sudor que cubría su piel. Había algo en sus dedos y muñecas tan frágiles que daban miedo.**

Emily y Sue, que solo habían escuchado la historia, antes vagamente, se sintieron también algo nauseadas escuchado el aspecto de Bella. Al verla ahora tan feliz, bella y radiante, se les hacía difícil imaginarla de otra manera.

 **Ella estaba enferma. Muy enferma.**

 **No era una mentira. La historia que Charlie había contado a Billy no era cuento. Mientras la veía, con mis ojos saliéndose, su piel parecía tornarse un poco verde.**

 **La chupasangre rubia – la teatrera, Rosalie – se acercó a ella, tapándome la vista, mirándola de una extraña y protectora forma.**

 **Esto estaba mal. Yo sabía cómo se sentía Bella en casi todo – sus pensamientos eran muy obvios; a veces era como si estuvieran pintados en su frente.**

Por un momento Bella quiso quejarse, pero sentía que no era un momento adecuado. Nadie parecía estar de ánimos para una pelea tonta por cosas triviales.

 **Así que no tenía que decirme cada pequeño detalle para que yo me diera cuenta de que se trataba. Sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le caía bien Rosalie. Lo había visto en sus labios cuando hablaba de ella. No era simplemente que no le cayera bien. Tenía miedo de ella. O había tenido miedo.**

 **No había signo de miedo en su mirada ahora. Su expresión fue… de disculpa o algo así. Entonces Rosalie tomó una vasija del piso y se la acercó, colocándola bajo su mentón, justo a tiempo para que Bella vomitara ruidosamente en ella.**

 **Edward se puso de rodillas a su lado – sus ojos llenos de tortura – y Rosalie extendió su mano para prevenir que se acercara más.**

 **Nada de eso tenía sentido.**

 **En cuanto pudo levantar la cabeza, Bella me sonrió débilmente, un poco apenada "Siento mucho esto", me susurró.**

 **Edward se quejó en silencio. Su cabeza se posó sobre las rodillas de Bella. Ella acarició con una mano su mejilla. Lo estaba reconfortando.**

 **No me había dado cuenta que mis piernas me habían llevado hacia ella hasta que Rosalie comenzó a sisear, apareciendo entre el sofá y yo. Para mí ella era como una persona a través de una pantalla de TV. No me importaba que estuviera ahí. No parecía real.**

" **Rose, no" susurró Bella "está bien"**

 **La rubiecita se hizo a un lado, aunque podía adivinar que odiaba eso. Vigilándome, se acercó a la cabeza de Bella, tan tensa que podría explotar. Era más fácil ignorarla de lo que hubiera imaginado.**

" **Bella, ¿qué tienes?" susurré. Sin pensar en nada, me di cuenta que estaba de rodillas también, recargado sobre el sofá que se encontraba frente a su… esposo. No parecía que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y yo no quise voltear a verlo. Busqué tocarla, tomar su mano entre las mías. Su piel estaba helada. "Te encuentras bien?"**

 **Era una pregunta estúpida. No contestó.**

" **Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme hoy, Jacob", dijo.**

 **Aun cuando sabía que Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos, entendí que él había leído más allá de sus palabras, visto algún significado. Volvió a lamentarse, sobre la sábana que la cubría mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla.**

" **Qué tienes Bella?" insistí, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de sus fríos y frágiles dedos.**

 **En lugar de responderme, miró por todo el cuarto como si buscara por algo, con súplica y advertencia en su mirada. Seis pares de ojos ansiosos la veían. Finalmente, se dirigió a Rosalie.**

" **Me ayudas a pararme Rosalie?" preguntó**

 **Los labios de Rosalie estaban de tal forma que mostraba todos los dientes, y me veía con ganas de arrancarme la garganta. Estaba seguro que así era.**

" **Por favor, Rose"**

 **La rubia hizo una cara, pero se acercó a ella de nuevo, a un lado de Edward, que no se movió un centímetro. Puso su brazo cuidadosamente detrás de los hombros de Bella.**

" **No" susurré, "no te levantes…" Parecía tan débil**

" **Estoy contestando tu pregunta" replicó, sonando un poco más a como usualmente me trataba.**

 **Rosalie levantó a Bella del sillón. Edward se quedó inmóvil, colocando su cara de forma que parecía enterrada entre los cojines. La sábana cayó a los pies de Bella.**

 **El cuerpo de Bella estaba hinchado, su torso como un balón saliendo de forma extraña, enferma. Su estómago se tensaba contra el suéter gris que era demasiado grande para sus hombros y brazos. El resto de su cuerpo parecía más delgado, como si la bola enorme en su estómago hubiera chupado el resto de ella.**

Nessie hizo una mueca. No a pudo evitar. Sus padres le habían repetido que todo lo que paso su madre durante el embarazo no fue su culpa, y mama decía que pasaría por ello una y otra vez con tal de tenerla, pero se sentía mal igualmente, sabiendo que era más fuerte que su madre y que la lastimaba constantemente.

 **Tomó un segundo darme cuenta que parte de su cuerpo estaba deformada – y no lo entendí hasta que ella colocó los brazos sobre su hinchado estómago, uno encima de otro. Como si estuviera acunándolo.**

 **Y entonces lo vi, pero no podía creerlo. La había visto un mes atrás. No había forma en que ella hubiera estado embarazada. No tan embarazada.**

 **Pero lo estaba.**

 **No quería ver esto, no quería pensar en esto. No quería imaginarme a él dentro de ella.**

Charlie hizo otra mueca. Él tampoco quería imaginar algo parecido pero el que Jacob lo mencionase le daba ideas que quería matar antes de que pudiesen materializarse en su cerebro y convertirse en imágenes mentales que lo acecharían tortuosamente.

 **No quería saber que algo que odiaba tanto había echado raíces en el cuerpo que yo tanto amaba. Mi estómago se encendió, y tuve que tragar para evitar el vómito.**

 **Pero era peor que eso, mucho peor. Su cuerpo distorsionado, los huesos queriendo salirse por su piel. Sólo podía imaginar que ella se veía así – tan embarazada, tan enferma – porque lo que sea que tuviera dentro estaba tomando su vida para alimentar la propia.**

 **Porque era un monstruo. Exactamente como su padre.**

Jacob quiso patearse hasta quedar inconsciente. Lamentablemente eso no era físicamente posible, aunque eso no lo detendría al tratar de intentarlo.

Nessie miró a su mejor amigo y apretó su mano, diciéndole silenciosamente que no se atormente.

El asintió para que ella no se ofusque más, pero revivir sus pensamientos de aquellos días, estaba probado ser peor que conocer los de su mejor amiga, porque el sentía que ella no tenía tantas estupideces de las que arrepentirse.

 **Siempre supe que él la mataría.**

 **Su cabeza se levantó en cuanto escuchó las palabras en mi cabeza. Un segundo estábamos de rodillas y el siguiente se había parado, viendo hacia mí. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, los círculos bajo ellos morado oscuro.**

" **Afuera, Jacob" me dijo.**

 **Me había levantado también. Ahora yo lo veía hacia abajo. Esto era por lo que yo había llegado.**

" **Hagamos esto" concedí**

 **El grandote, Emmett, empujó a Edward al otro lado, con una mirada hambrienta, Jasper, estaba justo a su espalda. No me importaba. Tal vez mi manada podría limpiar los restos cuando terminaran conmigo. Tal vez no. No importaba.**

 **Por un pequeño segundo, mis ojos se posaron sobre los dos que estaban detrás. Esme. Alice. Pequeñas y distractoramente femeninas. Bueno, estoy seguro que los otros me matarían antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas. No quería matar mujeres, aun cuando fueran vampiros.**

"Que caballeroso" murmuro Rosalie sarcásticamente.

 **Aunque podría hacer una excepción con la rubia.**

"Eso, si que suena más como tu chucho"

" **No" gritó Bella, tropezando y cayendo hacia el frente, sin balance, para retener el brazo de Edward. Rosalie se movió junto con ella, como si una cadena las uniera a las dos.**

" **Solo quiero hablar con él, Bella" dijo Edward con voz baja, hablando solo a ella. Se acercó para tocar su cara, para acariciarla. Esto hizo que todo el cuarto se tornara rojo, haciéndome ver fuego – después de lo que había hecho con ella, aún estaba autorizado para tocarla de esa forma. "No te agites" continuó, suplicante. "Por favor, descansa. Volveremos los dos en unos minutos"**

 **Quedó viendo a su cara, leyéndola cuidadosamente. Entonces asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón. Rosalie ayudó a ponerle cojines bajo la espalda. Bella me miró, tratando de que yo la viera a los ojos.**

" **Compórtate" insistió. "Y regresa"**

 **No le contesté. No estaba para hacer promesas hoy. Volteé la mirada y seguí a Edward hasta la puerta de entrada.**

 **Una voz al azar y desarticulada se oyó en mi cabeza, haciéndome notar que separarlo de su grupo no había sido difícil, ¿o sí?**

 **Seguía caminando, sin checar que yo pudiera atacarlo por la espalda. Supongo que no tenía que hacerlo. El sabría cuando yo decidiera atacar. Lo que significaba que yo tenía que pensar rápidamente.**

" **No estoy preparado para que me mates, Jacob Black" susurró mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la casa. "Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia"**

Bella no pudo evitar reaccionar al entender el significado de las palabras de su esposo. Era un ahora no, pero definitivamente después No era algo del todo sorprendente, después de todo no era la primera vez que, al verla sufrir, creyendo en su inminente muerta, que el decidía acabar con su vida también. Pero si le perturbaba ese extraño plan macabro en el que prácticamente planeaba su muerte, a manos de su mejor amigo para colmo. Parte de ella en ese entonces verdaderamente creía que de sucederle algo a ella, su niño tendría a su padre, quien viviría contento con ese pedacito de ella que ambos habían creado.

 **Como si tuviera un calendario. Gruñí bajo mi aliento. "Paciencia no es mi especialidad"**

 **Siguió caminando, talvez un par de metros más lejos de la casa, conmigo pisándolo los talones. Todo estaba ardiendo, mis dedos temblaban. En el bode, listo y esperando.**

 **Paró sin avisar y casi tropiezo con él. Su expresión me dejó congelado.**

 **Por un segundo parecí un niño – un niño que había vivido toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo. Solo un chiquillo. Porque sabía que tendría que vivir mucho más, sufrir mucho más, para alguna vez poder entender la agonía reflejada en los ojos de Edward.**

 **Levantó una mano como si fuera a quitarse el sudor de la frente, pero sus dedos repasaban su cara, como si quisiera arrancársela de un tirón. Sus ojos negros se incendiaban en su lugar, fuera de foco, como viendo cosas que no estaban ahí. Su boca se abrió y pensé que comenzaría a gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno de ella.**

 **Esta era la cara que tendría un hombre está siendo quemado vivo.**

Jasper trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener en el cuarto un ambiente ligero, pero su don dependía mucho de cómo se sentía el mismo, y no podía evitar ser arrastrado por esa ola de depresión que todos los presentes sentían al imaginar, o recordar a Edward.

 **Por un momento no pude hablar. Era tan real, esa cara – había visto una sombra de ella en la casa, visto en los ojos de ella y de él, pero esto era demasiado. El último clavo en el ataúd de Bella.**

" **La está matando, ¿no es así? Se está muriendo" Y de inmediato supe que mi cara era un reflejo de la suya. Más débil, diferente, porque yo seguía en shock. No había ordenado mis pensamientos aún – todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Él no tenía tiempo que perder en estos momentos. Y era diferente porque yo ya la había perdido muchas veces, de muchas formas, en mi cabeza. Y era diferente porque ella nunca había sido mía como para perderla de verdad.**

 **Y diferente porque no era mi culpa**

" **Es mi culpa" susurró Edward, y sus rodillas cedieron. Se desmoronó frente a mí, vulnerable, el objetivo más sencillo que podía imaginar.**

 **Pero yo estaba frío como la nieve – no había fuego en mí**

" **Sí", se revolcó en la tierra, como si estuviera confesándole al suelo. "Sí, la está matando"**

 **Su rota esperanza me irritaba. Yo quería pelear, no ejecutarlo. ¿Dónde estaba su amplia superioridad ahora?**

" **Porqué Carlisle no ha hecho nada?" grité. "Es doctor ¿o no? Que lo saque"**

 **Me miró y me respondió en una voz cansada. Como si tuviera que explicarle a un niño de preescolar por décima vez. "No nos dejará"**

 **Me tomó un minuto entender las palabras. Dios, ella estaba enloqueciendo. Por supuesto, morir por un monstruo. Era algo tan Bella.**

" **Tú la conoces bien" susurró. "Lo rápido que tú comprendiste y que… yo no hice. No a tiempo. Ella no habló conmigo en el camino a casa, nada. Pensé que estaba asustada – sería natural. Pensé que estaría molesta conmigo por hacer que atravesara por todo esto, por arriesgar su vida. De nuevo. Nunca imaginé lo que ella pensaba en realidad, lo que había decidido hacer. No hasta que mi familia nos encontró en el aeropuerto y ella corrió directo a los brazos de Rosalie. ¡Rosalie! Y entonces pude escuchar lo que Rosalie pensaba. No entendí nada de eso. Pero tú lo supiste después de un segundo…" Gimió.**

" **Espera un momento. Ella no te dejará" El sarcasmo invadía como ácido en mi lengua. "Acaso notaste alguna vez que ella es tan fuerte como cualquier niña normal de 55 kilos? ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser vampiro? Sostenla un momento y noquéala con drogas"**

" **Quise hacerlo", susurró "Carlisle lo hubiera hecho…"**

 **¿Qué, eran muy nobles ahora?**

" **No, no nobles. Su guardaespaldas complicó las cosas"**

 **Oh. Su historia no tenía mucho sentido antes, pero ahora era diferente. Entonces de eso se trataba para la rubiecita. Pero, ¿cuál era su ganancia? ¿Acaso la reina de belleza pretendía que Bella muriera de la forma más cruel posible?**

Jacob también se sintió especialmente mal por ese pensamiento. Después de conocer la historia de la chica era más fácil entender sus intenciones. Trato de disculparse, al menos con la mirada, pero Rosalie negó con la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible, pero su semblante era sereno, le daba a entender que ella no estaba realmente molesta.

" **Tal vez"**

Algunas personas se sorprendieron por esa respuesta. El que Edward pensara tan bajo de su hermana, pero nadie hizo un comentario, todos entendían que él no estaba en sus cabales.

 **dijo "Rosalie no ve las cosas de esa forma"**

" **Entonces hay que quitarla del camino. Tu raza puede despedazarse y volverse a unir, como un rompecabezas ¿no? Hazla pedazos y cuida a Bella"**

" **Emmett y Esme la apoyan. Emmett nunca nos dejaría… y Carlisle no me ayudará por Esme…" perdiendo la voz.**

" **Debiste haber permitido que Bella me escogiera"**

Nuevamente Bella quiso decir algo, que ella no era una pequeña y que nadie había tomado sus decisiones en su lugar, pero ella no dijo nada, era algo que ya se había dicho y que no tenía espacio en el momento.

" **Sí"**

 **Era un poco tarde para eso. Tal vez debió haber pensado en esto antes de embarazarla de ese monstruo chupa-vida.**

 **Me quedó viendo desde el fondo de su propio infierno, y pude notar que pensaba lo mismo que yo.**

" **No lo sabíamos" dijo, las palabras más apagadas que el sonido de la respiración. "Nunca lo hubiera soñado. Nunca antes había existido algo como lo de Bella y yo. Cómo iba a saber que una humana podía concebir el hijo de alguien como nosotros – "**

" **Como las historias donde la humana queda hecha pedazos en el proceso"**

" **Sí" coincidió en un susurro tenso. "Existen historias por ahí, sádicas, de íncubos y súcubos. Esos existen. Pero la seducción es sólo parte del proceso para el festín. Nadie sobrevive" Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa idea que era repulsiva. Como si él fuera diferente.**

" **Nunca supe que había diferentes nombres para las cosas como tú" solté**

 **Me quedó viendo, con una cara que parecía de alguien milenario.**

" **Incluso tú, Jacob Black, no puedes odiarme tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo mismo"**

 **Error. Pensé, con demasiada rabia como para hablar.**

" **Matarme ahora no ayudará en nada" dijo calmadamente**

" **Entonces, ¿que lo hará?"**

" **Jacob, tienes que hacer algo por mí"**

" **Me iría al infierno si lo hiciera, parásito"**

 **Continuó viéndome con cara cansada, con ojos desorbitados. "Por ella?"**

 **Apreté los dientes fuertemente. "Hice todo lo posible para alejarla de ti. Todo. Es demasiado tarde"**

" **La conoces Jacob. Te conectas con ella en un nivel que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Eres parte de ella, y ella es parte de ti. Ella no va a escucharme, porque piensa que la subestimo. Cree que es suficientemente fuerte para esto…" Aclaró su garganta y tragó saliva. "Quizá te escuche a ti"**

 **Se puso de nuevo en pie, con los ojos brillando de rabia, enloquecido. Me pregunté si realmente se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Los vampiros podían perder la razón?**

Carlisle sabía que Jacob verdaderamente no se preguntaba eso, pero después de siglos de vida, siendo testigos de tantas cosas innombrables, es difícil que alguien pueda sujetarse solo, a menos que tuviese ayuda. Recordó un cierto vampiro en una calle de cierta pequeña ciudad europea que verdaderamente parecía haber perdido la razón…

" **Quizá" respondió a mi pensamiento. "No lo sé. Parece que sí" sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que ocultar lo que siento por ella, porque la estresa demasiado y la enferma más. No podría soportar esto. Tengo que parecer calmado; no podría hacérselo más difícil. Pero eso ya no importa. ¡Te tiene que escuchar!"**

" **No sé qué otra cosa podría decirle que no le hayas dicho tú. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Decirle que es una estúpida? Probablemente ella ya sabe eso. ¿Decirle que se morirá? Te aseguro que también lo sabe"**

" **Ofrécele lo que ella quiere"**

Muchas personas entendieron al instante lo que Edward sugería y se sorprendieron inmensamente de escucharlo. Sonaba tan mal… que solo podía ser resultado de un delirio, de un dolor insoportable e incuantificable.

 **No tenía ningún sentido lo que me decía. ¿Sería parte de su locura?**

" **No me importa nada más que mantenerla con vida", dijo, concentrándose de pronto. "Si desea un hijo, puede tenerlo. Puede tener una docena de bebés. Lo que quiera." Pausó un segundo "Ella puede tener cachorritos si es necesario"**

 **Buscó mi mirada por un momento y su cara parecía frenética aún bajo esa máscara de control. La furia desapareció en cuanto procesé sus palabras, y sentí como mi boca se abrió en shock.**

" **!Pero no de esta forma!" silbó antes de que pudiera recobrarme. "!No con esta cosa que le quita la vida mientras no puedo hacer nada por salvarla! Mirándola enfermar y desperdiciar su vida. Viéndolo lastimarla" Trató de tomar aire como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. "Tienes que hacerla entrar en razón, Jacob. No me va a escuchar a mí. Rosalie siempre está ahí, alimentando su locura – apoyándola a seguir. Protegiéndola. No, protegiendo a eso. La vida de Bella no significa nada para ella"**

 **El sonido que salió de mi garganta sonó como si estuviera en shock.**

 **¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Qué Bella debía qué? ¿Tener un bebé? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso la iba a abandonar? O ¿pensaría que a ella no le importará ser compartida?**

" **Lo que sea. Lo que sea que la mantenga con vida"**

" **Esa es la locura más grande que has dicho" murmuré**

" **Ella te ama"**

" **No como a ti"**

" **Está lista para morir con tal de tener un bebé. Tal vez acepte algo menos extremista"**

" **Acaso no la conoces?"**

" **Lo sé, lo sé. Será difícil convencerla. Es por eso que te necesito. Tú sabes cómo piensa. Hazla ver su error"**

 **No podía pensar en lo que estaba sugiriendo. Era demasiado. Imposible. Mal. Enfermo. ¿Prestarme a Bella los fines de semana y regresarse los lunes por la mañana como si fuera una película en renta? Demasiado complicado.**

 **Demasiado tentador.**

 **No quise considerarlo, no quise imaginarlo, pero las imágenes me invadieron de todas formas. Había fantaseado con Bella de tantas formas, cuando aún había posibilidad entre nosotros, y también tiempo después cuando fue claro que las fantasías sólo dejaban marcas dolorosas porque no teníamos posibilidad, ninguna. No fue posible detenerme entonces. No podía detenerme ahora. Bella en mis brazos, Bella suspirando mi nombre…"**

 **Peor aún, esta era una nueva imagen, algo que no había pensado antes, una que no debió existir para mí. No aún. Una imagen que sabía no desearía hasta dentro de mucho tiempo si no fuera porque estaba en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Pero estaba ahí, tejiendo hilos en mi cabeza como una hierba mala – venenosa e incapaz de erradicarse. Bella, saludable y gloriosa, tan diferente a ahora, pero igual: su cuerpo, sin distorsionarse, cambiando en una forma más natural. Creciendo con mi hijo.**

 **Traté de escapar de ese pensamiento venenoso. "Hacer que Bella entre en razón? ¿En que universo vives?"**

" **Al menos inténtalo"**

 **Sacudí mi cabeza con rapidez. El esperó, ignorando la respuesta negativa porque podía escuchar el conflicto en mi cabeza.**

" **¿De dónde viene toda esta basura psicológica? ¿La inventas de la nada?"**

" **He pensado únicamente en la forma de salvar su vida desde que me di cuenta lo que planeaba hacer. Por lo que moriría. Pero no sabía cómo contactarte. Sabía que no me escucharías si te llamaba. Habría ido a buscarte pronto, si no hubieras venido hoy. Pero es difícil dejarla, aunque sea unos minutos. Su condición… cambia rápidamente. La cosa está… creciendo. Constantemente. No puedo alejarme de ella ahora"**

" **Qué es esa cosa?"**

" **Nadie de nosotros tiene idea. Pero ya es más fuerte que ella."**

 **Podía ver de pronto – ver al monstruo en mi cabeza, rompiéndole las entrañas.**

" **Ayúdame a detenerla" susurró. "Ayúdame a que esto no pase"**

" **Cómo? ¿Ofreciendo mis servicios como semental?" Ni siquiera hizo algún gesto al escucharme decir eso, pero yo sí. "Estás enfermo. Nunca escuchará esta locura"**

" **Inténtalo. No hay nada que perder ahora. ¿En qué podría lastimar?"**

 **Me lastimaría a mí. ¿No ya había pasado por demasiados desplantes de Bella como para hacer esto?**

" **Tan sólo un poco de dolor con tal de salvarla. ¿Es un precio muy alto?"**

" **Pero no funcionará"**

" **Tal vez no. Aunque quizá la confunda. A lo mejor dude de su decisión. Un pequeño momento de duda es todo lo que necesito"**

" **Y después retirarás lo dicho con respecto a tener bebes y dirás 'estaba bromeando Bella'"**

" **Si ella desea tener hijos, eso es lo que tendrá. No me echaré para atrás"**

 **No podía creer en que estuviera pensándolo. Bella me golpearía – no me importaba demasiado, pero probablemente le rompería la mano de nuevo. No debí dejar que hablara conmigo, jugando con mis pensamientos. Debería matarlo ahora mismo.**

" **No aún" susurró. "No aún. Bien o mal, esa cosa la destruirá y lo sabes. No hay necesidad apresurarse. Si ella no te escuchas, te daré la oportunidad. En el momento en que el corazón de Bella deje de latir, iré a rogarte que me mates"**

" **No tendrás que rogar mucho"**

 **El rastro de una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la orilla de sus labios. "Estoy contando con eso"**

" **Entonces es un trato"**

 **Accedió y me ofreció su mano.**

 **Tragándome el asco, nos dimos la mano. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de una piedra. Me estremecí de inmediato.**

" **Es un trato", accedió.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Charlie con una voz que termino sonando algo estrangulado.

"Me toca" dijo Edward antes de que Charlie preguntase. Pero se tomó su tiempo antes de coger el libro y abrirlo en el siguiente capítulo, escuchando un pequeño suspiro en el camino y acercándose un poco más a su amada.


	11. Capítulo 1o

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **¿POR QUE NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE ALEJARME? OH, CLARO, PORQUE SOY UN IDIOTA.**

 **Me sentía como –no sabía cómo qué. Como si esto no fuera real.**

Edward entendía perfectamente a Jacob, él sintió exactamente lo mismo en su tiempo, y el sentimiento solo se desvaneció para dejar paso a un odio por sí mismo que no le dejó vivir hasta que arregló las cosas con Bella.

 **Como si estuviera en alguna mala versión gótica de una comedia. En vez de ser el tonto a punto de pedir el liderazgo en la animación de la fiesta, era el hombre lobo en último segundo lugar (reemplazo), apunto de pedirle a la esposa de un vampiro que se acostara conmigo y procreáramos. Bonito.**

Las mujeres del cuarto estaban especialmente molestas por la forma en que los hombres habían decidido resolver el asunto, como si fuera cuestión de ellos la elección. Claro que para ese entonces Edward estaba casi loco y Jacob estaba desesperado, pero igual, se sentían decepcionadas de ese curso de acción.

 **No, no lo haría. Esto era retorcido y erróneo. Olvidaría todo lo que él había dicho.**

Billy escuchaba todo atentamente, sintiéndose avergonzado pero curioso por conocer el momento en que su hijo sucumbiría a hacer tal propuesta, porque entendía que sus supuesto sentimientos por Bella lo llevarían a hacer cualquier cosa. Era bastante irónico como tanto Edward y Jacob habían detestado a la criatura al principio, y ahora era la luz de sus ojos. Ambos preferirían morir antes de permitir que algo le pase a ella.

 **Pero yo hablaría con ella. Intentaría hacer que me escuchara.**

 **Y ella no lo haría. Como siempre.**

Bella, sin poder olvidar su enojo, asintió con la cabeza unas cuantas veces para dejar en claro su punto.

 **Edward no respondió ni comentó sobre mis pensamientos mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a casa. Me preguntaba sobre el lugar que él había elegido para parar. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que los otros no pudieras escuchar sus susurros? ¿Cuál era el punto?**

 **Tal vez. Cuando entramos, los ojos de los demás Cullen eran suspicaces y confusos. Nadie parecía disgustado ni indignado. Así que ellos no debían haber escuchado el favor que Edward me había pedido.**

"Obviamente" musitó Emmett molesto. No sabía cómo hubiese reaccionado de lo contrario. No hubiese sabido si matar a Jacob por querer lastimar a su hermano, o matar a su hermano por pedir algo así.

 **Vacilé en abrir la puerta, no estando seguro de qué hacer ahora. Estaba mejor aquí, con una brisa soplando en el exterior. Edward caminó entre la mitad del grupo, con los hombros tiesos. Bella lo miró ansiosamente y luego sus ojos se fijaron en mí por un segundo. Luego lo miró a él nuevamente.**

 **Su cara se tornó de un pálido grisáceo, y pude ver que él era el responsable del estrés que a ella le estaba haciendo peor.**

Edward dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Bella, a pesar de su enojo, posó una mano en la rodilla de su esposo, ya que no podía tomar sus manos, y apretó ligeramente para que su esposo no se estrese por cosas pasadas.

" **Dejaremos a Jacob y Bella hablar en privado" dijo Edward. No hubo inflexión en su voz. Robótico.**

" **Sobre mi cadáver" le silbó Rosalie. Ella todavía se cernía sobre la cabeza de Bella, con una de sus frías manos ubicada posesivamente en la mejilla cetrina de Bella.**

 **Edgard no la miró. "Bella", dijo en el mismo tono vacío. "Jacob quiere conversar contigo, ¿te da miedo estar a solas con él?"**

 **Bella me miró confundida, luego miró a Rosalie.**

" **Rose, está bien. Jake no nos herirá. Ve con Edward"**

" **Podría ser un truco" advirtió la rubia.**

" **No veo cómo" dijo Bella**

" **Carlisle y yo siempre estaremos bajo tus ojos, Rosalie" dijo Edward. La inexpresiva voz era dura, mostrando a través de ella su ira. "Nosotros somos los únicos a los que ella teme"**

" **No" susurró Bella. Sus ojos estaban brillando, húmedos. "No, Edward, yo no…"**

 **Él sacudió su cabeza sonriendo un poco. Era doloroso ver la sonrisa. "No lo quise decir de esa manera Bella. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí"**

 **Repugnante. Él tenía razón – ella prefería golpearse a sí misma a herir sus sentimientos. La chica era la clásica mártir. Ella definitivamente había nacido en el siglo equivocado.**

Bella no le prestó atención al último comentario de su mejor amigo, pero si recordó sus fantasías de ella y Edward en el tiempo de él, y se imaginaba un cambio en la imagen con su hija en brazos, en una época distinta.

 **Ella debería haber vivido antes, cuando podría haber alimentado algunos leones por una buena causa.**

" **Todos" dijo Edward, su mano moviéndose tiesamente hacia la puerta "Por favor".**

 **La compostura que él estaba intentando mantener por Bella era inestable.**

 **Pude ver cuán cerrado estaba para no mostrarse como el desesperado hombre que sería afuera. Los otros lo vieron también. Silenciosamente se movieron hacia la puerta mientras yo me desplazaba fuera de su camino. Ellos se movieron rápido, mi corazón latió dos veces y la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por Rosalie que seguía vacilando en la mitad del camino y Edward aun esperando en la puerta.**

" **Rose" dijo Bella silenciosamente "Yo quiero que vayas"**

 **La rubia fulminó a Edward con la mirada y luego gesticuló para que él fuera primero.**

 **Él desapareció tras la puerta. Ella me dio una larga fruncida de ceño a modo de advertencia y luego desapareció también.**

 **Una vez que estuvimos solos, crucé la habitación y me senté en el piso al lado de Bella. Puse sus dos frías manos entre las mías, frotándolas cuidadosamente.**

" **Gracias Jake, se siente bien"**

" **No te voy a mentir Bella. Estás horrible"**

" **Lo sé" suspiró "Me da miedo mirarme"**

" **Monstruo del pantano miedoso" agregué**

 **Ella sonrió. "Es bueno tenerte aquí. Se siente bien sonreír. No sé cuánto drama más tendré que soportar"**

 **Puse mis ojos en blanco.**

" **Sí, lo harás. ¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? ¡En serio!"**

" **¿Él te pidió que me gritaras?"**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Claro que nadie esperaba que Bella sospechase lo que su esposo le había pedido a su mejor amigo que haga, pero no podía ser tan densa.

" **Algo así. Pensó que yo podía ayudar, porque él cree que me escucharías. Aunque tú nunca lo has hecho antes"**

 **Ella suspiró**

" **Te lo dije" comencé a decir**

" **¿Supiste que 'te lo dije' tiene un hermano, Jacob? Preguntó desquiciada "Su nombre es 'Vete al infierno'"**

Emmett rio por lo bajo "Buena hermanita"

" **Buena"**

 **Me sonrió. Su piel se veía apretada, estirada sobre los huesos. "No lo puedo creer –cite a 'Los Simpsons'"**

" **Ya estás loca"**

" **Fue divertido"**

 **Paramos de hablar por un minuto. Sus manos comenzaban a entibiarse un poco.**

" **¿Él realmente te pidió que hablaras conmigo?"**

 **Asentí. "Para que hablar contigo acerca de algo. Hay batallas que están perdidas antes de que comiencen"**

" **¿Por qué estás de acuerdo?"**

 **No respondí. No estaba seguro de si lo sabía.**

 **Lo hago –cada segundo que gastaba con ella, iba agregando dolor a lo que tendría que sufrir después. Como un drogadicto con suministro limitado, el día del cómputo estaba llegándome. Tomé más golpes ahora, el más difícil sería cuando mi suministro se marchara.**

" **Lo lograré, tú sabes" dijo luego de un largo minuto "Eso creo"**

Por un momento todos se detuvieron a pensarlo, como a asimilar el hecho de que Bella había estado en lo correcto desde el principio.

 **Eso me hizo ver rojo de nuevo. "¿Es demencia uno de tus síntomas?" grité.**

 **Ella rio, pero que mi enojo era tan real que mis manos estaban agitándose alrededor de las de ella.**

" **Tal vez" dijo "No estoy diciendo que se llevará a cabo fácilmente, Jake. ¿Pero cómo yo he podido vivir a través de todo eso, haber vivido y no creer en la magia en este punto?"**

" **¿Magia?"**

Edward quería resoplar internamente, su esposa parecía loca al decir esas cosas, pero la forma en que todo se resolvió de verdad parecía cosa de magia.

" **Especialmente por ti" dijo. Estaba sonriendo. Apartó una de sus manos de las mías y la posó en mi mejilla. Más tibia que antes, pero la sentí fría contra mi piel, como la mayoría de las cosas. "Más que cualquier otra cosa, tú tienes cierta magia esperando para hacer cosas buenas por ti"**

" **¿Qué estás balbuceando?"**

 **Todavía sonreía. "Edward me dijo una vez que esto era como –la imprimación. Él dijo que era como "Sueños de una Noche de Verano", como magia. Encontrarás a quien realmente buscas, Jacob, y tal vez luego todo tendrá sentido".**

 **Si ella no luciera tan frágil, yo estaría gritando.**

 **Como lo era, le gruñí.**

" **Si tú crees que, imprimándome, puedo entender esta locura…" luché por las palabras. "¿Realmente crees que sólo porque podría imprimarme con alguna extraña encontraría esto correcto? Señalé su hinchado cuerpo.**

Muchas personas, especialmente Emmett, tuvieron que contenerse de reír o decir un comentario ante la ironía de la situación.

" **¡Dime cuál será el punto entonces, Bella! ¿De qué me sirve amarte? ¿De qué te sirve amarlo? Cuando tú mueras" –las palabras fueron un gruñido. "¿Cómo estará todo bien nuevamente? ¿De qué sirve todo el dolor? ¡El mío, el tuyo, el de él! También lo matarás a él, y sin preocuparte por qué" Frunció el ceño, pero me mantuve. "Así que, al final ¿De qué sirve tu retorcida historia de amor? Si tiene algún sentido, por favor muéstramelo Bella, porque yo no lo veo".**

 **Ella suspiró. "No lo sé todavía, Jake. Pero yo sólo… siento… que todo esto tiene una parte buena, difícil de ver como es ahora. Adivino que tú podrías llamarlo fe"**

" **¡Estás agonizando por nada, Bella! ¡Nada!"**

 **Su mano pasó desde mi cara, a su hinchado estómago, acariciándolo. Ella no tenía que pronunciar las palabras, para que yo supiera lo que estaba pensando. Ella estaba agonizando por eso.**

" **No voy a morir" dijo a través de sus dientes y yo podría decir que estaba repitiendo cosas que ya había dicho antes. "Mantendré mi corazón latiendo. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para eso"**

" **Eso es un montón de basura, Bella. Tú has intentado mantenerte con lo sobrenatural demasiado tiempo. Ninguna persona normal puede hacerlo. Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte". Tomé su cara en mi mano. No tenía que recordarme a mí mismo ser gentil. Toda ella gritaba que era rompible.**

" **Yo puedo hacer esto. Yo puedo hacer esto" repitió sonando demasiado como esos libros de niños sobre los pequeños motores que pueden.**

" **No me parece. Así que ¿Cuál es el plan? Espero que tengas uno"**

 **Asintió sin mirar mis ojos. "¿Sabías que Esme saltó a un acantilado? Cuando era humana, quise decir"**

Los presentes tuvieron un momento difícil para no quedarse mirando a Esme, todavía era difícil de imaginarlo, aunque las madres podían entenderlo.

" **¿Y?"**

" **Así que ella ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte, como para que ni siquiera la pasaran a una sala de urgencia, sino que la derivaron directo a la morgue. Su corazón aún estaba latiendo, pensó, cuando Carlisle la encontró..."**

 **Eso era lo que había querido decir antes, sobre mantener latiendo su corazón.**

" **Tú no estás planeando sobrevivir a esto como humana" comencé debidamente.**

" **No, no soy estúpida". Nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Adivino que tú tienes tu propia opinión en este punto, creo".**

" **Vampirización de emergencia" mascullé**

" **Funcionó con Esme. Y Emmett y Rosalie, e incluso con Edward. Ninguno de ellos estaba en gran forma. Carlisle sólo los cambió porque estaban a punto de morir. Él no terminó sus vidas, los salvó"**

 **Sentí un repentino atisbo de culpa por el buen doctor vampiro, como antes. Retiré mis pensamientos, y comencé desde el principio.**

Cada vez que escuchaban algo así, tanto Billy como Sam sentían la misma culpabilidad que Jake, porque nunca antes quisieron ver el bien en ellos y solo los juzgaron porque era la herencia familiar.

" **Escúchame Bella. No lo hagas de esa manera". Como antes, cuando me llegó lo de la llamada de Charlie, pude ver cuánta diferencia había realmente para mí. Supe que necesitaba mantenerla viva de alguna forma. De cualquier forma. Respiré profundamente. "No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, Bella. No es la manera. Vive, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo vive. No hagas esto por mí. No hagas esto por él"**

 **Mi voz fue más fuerte, más dura. "Tú sabes lo que él hará cuando tú mueras. Lo has visto antes. ¿Quieres que regrese con esos italianos asesinos?". Se retorció en el sofá.**

Bella hizo una mueca para sí, la idea de que Jake termine con Edward era peor que la de los Vulturi porque al menos ellos lo harían rápido y sin sentimientos.

 **Excluí la parte que no era necesario en este momento.**

 **Luchando por hacer mi voz más suave, pregunté "¿Recuerdas cuándo fui destrozado por esos neófitos? ¿Qué me dijiste?"**

 **Esperé, pero ella no respondía. Presionó sus labios entre sí.**

" **Tú me dijiste que fuera bueno y escuchara a Carlisle" le recordé "¿Y qué hice? Escuché al vampiro. Por ti".**

" **Lo escuchaste porque era lo correcto"**

" **De acuerdo –elige otra razón"**

 **Ella respiró profundamente. "Esto no es lo correcto ahora". Su mirada recorrió su estómago y murmurando entre sus dientes dijo "Yo no lo mataré"**

 **Sacudí mis manos nuevamente.**

" **Oh, no había oído las buenas nuevas. Un pequeño bebe saltarín, ¿eh? Debería haber comprado algunos globos azules."**

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Nessie se preguntaba por qué su madre seguía pensando insistentemente en la idea de un niño, en vez de estar abierta a ambas posibilidades como otras madres.

 **Su rostro se tornó rosa. Se veía tan hermosa- mi estómago se retorció como si tuviera un cuchillo dentro. Una hoja afilada, rústica y dentada.**

 **Iba a perder, de nuevo.**

" **No sé si es un niño" admitió un poco acobardada. El ultrasonido no funcionó. La membrana que recubre al bebé es demasiado dura- como su piel- Así que él es un misterio. Pero siempre veo un niño en mi mente".**

" **No hay un hermoso bebé ahí dentro, Bella"**

No, pensó Jacob amargamente, molesto por su propio comportamiento, en lo único que tenía razón es que Bella no llevaba un niño adentro.

" **Ya veremos" dijo algo ofendida.**

" **Tú no" le repliqué.**

" **Eres muy pesimista Jacob, definitivamente hay posibilidades de que todo resulte bien"**

 **No le respondí. Bajé la mirada, respiré profundo y lento, tratando de amainar mi furia.**

" **Jake" dijo ella, y acarició mi cabello continuando con mi mejilla. "Todo saldrá bien. Shhh. Todo está bien"**

 **No la miré. "No, no estará bien"**

 **Ella limpió algo húmedo de mi mejilla- una lágrima. "Shhh".**

Nessie miró su Jacob y suspiró, imaginando esa dura imagen es su cabeza, todo por ella.

 **¿Cuál es el trato, Bella?". Miré fijamente la pálida alfombra. Mis pies descalzos estaban sucios, así que dejaban manchas. Bien. "Pensaba que querías a tu vampiro más que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y ahora lo ignoras? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Desde cuándo estás desesperada por ser madre? Si tanto lo querías, ¿Por qué te casaste con un vampiro?"**

 **Estaba peligrosamente cerca de esa oferta que él me quiso hacer. Podía ver las palabras encaminándose hacia ello, pero no podía cambiar su dirección.**

 **Ella suspiró. "No fue así. Yo nunca estuve realmente preocupada por tener un bebé. Nunca lo pensé. Esto no es sólo tener un bebé. Es… bueno… 'este' bebé"**

" **Es un asesino, Bella. Mírate"**

" **No lo es. Es mío. Sólo yo soy débil y humana. Pero puedo resistir esto, Jake. Yo puedo".**

" **Oh, vamos. Cállate, Bella. Tú puedes convencer con esta mierda a tu chupasangre, pero no puedes engañarme. Tú sabes que no puedes hacerlo"**

 **Me fulminó con la mirada. "No sabía eso. Estaba preocupada por ello, seguramente".**

" **Preocupada por ello" repetí a través de mis dientes.**

 **Luego, ella jadeó y agarró su estómago. Mi furia se desvaneció como una luz que hubiese sido apagada.**

" **Estoy bien", jadeó. "No es nada".**

 **Pero yo no la escuchaba. Sus manos habían expuesto su sudadera, y miré horrorizado la piel expuesta. Su estómago lucía como si estuviera manchado con manchas de tinta negras purpúreas.**

Charlie no pudo evitar mirar preocupad a su hija, quien negó con la cabeza para tratar de calmar a su papá.

 **Ella vio mi mirada y dio un tirón a la tela para que volviera a su lugar.**

Nessie cerró los ojos, sus papás ya habían hablado con ella, le habían dicho que no se preocupe, que la amaban y que todo ello quedó en el pasado, nada era culpa suya.

" **Él es fuerte, eso es todo" dijo ella defensivamente.**

 **-Los puntos de tinta le hacían daño.**

 **Me sentía amordazado, y entendí lo que él había dicho, acerca de verla sufrir. Repentinamente me desesperé.**

" **Bella" llamé.**

 **Ella percibió el cambio en mi voz. Me miró cuando yo aún respiraba entrecortadamente y su mirada se veía confundida.**

" **Bella, no lo hagas"**

" **Jake-"**

 **\- "Escúchame". "No te vayas aun, ¿Ok? Escúchame."**

" **¿Qué tal si…?"**

" **¿Qué?"**

 **¿Qué tal si no es una cuestión de suerte? ¿Qué tal si se trata de todo o nada? ¿Qué tal si escuchas a Carlisle como buena niña y te mantienes viva?**

" **No lo escucharé-"**

 **-No he terminado aún. Mira, si te mantienes viva, puedes volver a empezar. Esta vez no funcionó. Inténtalo de nuevo.**

Esme y Sue sacudieron la cabeza, no era cuestión de un hijo después de todo, era cuestión de el hijo. No importa como saliera su hijo, el simple hecho de que viniese de sus entrañas y creciera en su pecho era invaluable para una madre.

 **-Ella frunció el ceño. Levantó una mano y tocó el sitio donde mis cejas estaban juntas. Sus dedos suavizaron mi semblante mientras ella analizaba mis palabas.**

 **-No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de intentarlo de nuevo?**

 **-No creerás que Edward me dejará… y ¿qué diferencia habría? Estoy segura de que cualquier bebé…**

 **-Si, le dije. Cualquier niño como este sería lo mismo.**

 **Su agotado rostro quedó aún más confuso -¿Qué?-**

 **Pero no pude decirle nada más. No tenía sentido. Nunca podría salvarla de sí misma. Nunca podría.**

 **Entonces ella parpadeó y pude ver que había captado.**

 **¡Oh!**

 **Por favor, Jacob.**

 **¿Tú crees que debería matar a mi bebé y reemplazarlo con algún sustituto genérico? ¿Inseminación artificial?**

 **Ella se había enojado.**

 **¿Crees que podría querer al bebé de un extraño?**

Rosalie entendía la indignación de su hermana ya que, aunque ella amaba a Nessie, ella no era suya. Jamás sintió la alegría de tener un ser en su vientre, de verlo crecer en ella y finalmente de darle la bienvenida a mundo de modo que su vínculo fuese sagrado e irrompible. Jamás tendría la oportunidad.

 **¿Suponer que eso no haría ninguna diferencia, qué cualquier bebé podría reemplazarlo?**

 **-No quise decir eso. No me refería a un extraño.**

 **Ella dio un paso al frente. Entonces, ¿qué intentas decirme?**

Nessie se sentía algo nauseada, fue bastante malo escuchar acerca de sus adres y su actividad nocturna favorita, pero el pensar en su Jacob y su madre de esa manera… simplemente la llenaba de ira, se sentía incorrecto, loco y perturbador.

 **-Nada.**

 **-No quise decir nada.**

 **Lo de siempre**

 **-¿De dónde vino eso?**

 **-Olvídalo Bella.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño, suspicazmente.**

 **-¿Te pidió él que me lo dijeras?**

 **Dudé, sorprendido de que ella lo hubiera notado tan pronto.**

Bella refunfuñó por lo bajo "A veces creen que soy muy ingenua" dijo ella en un intento de enganchar a Jacob en una pelea trivial que lo distraiga. Pero no tuvo éxito.

 **-No.**

 **-Él lo hizo, ¿no es así?**

 **-No, de verdad. El no dijo nada acerca de inseminación lo que sea.**

 **Su rostro se suavizó, y ella se recostó sobre los almohadones luciendo exhausta. Estaba de un lado cuando habló, no refiriéndose a mí para nada.**

 **-El haría lo que sea por mí. Y estoy lastimándole. Pero… ¿qué está pensando? ¿Qué planee esto? – su mano estaba alrededor de su vientre- de algún extraño- ella murmuró la última parte y su voz se quebró.**

 **Sus ojos estaban húmedos.**

 **-Tú no tienes que herirle- susurré- Quemaba como veneno el tener que rogar en nombre de él, pero sabía que desde este ángulo tenía más posibilidades de mantenerla con vida.**

 **Aun con las probabilidades de 1000 a 1 le dije; "Puedes hacerlo feliz, Bella"**

 **Ella parecía no estar escuchando, su mano hacía círculos pequeños en su prominente estómago mientras se mordía el labio.**

 **Hubo tranquilidad por un rato. Me pregunté si los Cullen estarían muy lejos. ¿Habrían escuchado mis patéticas razones?**

Alice suspiró. Solo Edward y Rosalie se habían quedado en la habitación continua. El resto se había dispersado por la casa, pero todos escucharon a Jacob como un eco de Edward y su dolor. Aunque ella lo había deseado, nadie creía que Bella escucharía algo así.

 **-¿No con un extraño? Ella murmuraba a sí misma. Me estremecí.**

Bella cerró los ojos recordando vagamente el shock que sintió al poner las piezas en orden y entender esa propuesta perturbadora.

 **-¿Qué te dijo Edward con exactitud? me preguntó en tono bajo.**

 **-Nada. Él pensó que quizá me escucharías.**

 **-No eso. Acerca de intentarlo de nuevo.**

 **Sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos y pude ver que ya le había dicho todo.**

 **-Nada**

 **Su boca se abrió un poco. "guau"**

 **Hubo silencio por un par de latidos. Miré hacia el piso, imposibilitado de sostener su mirada.**

 **Ella susurro -El haría lo que fuera, ¿verdad?-**

 **-Te dije que literalmente se había vuelto loco, Bells.**

 **-Me sorprende que no lo hayas dicho de inmediato. Meterlo en problemas.**

 **Cuando la miré ella estaba sonriente.**

 **-Piensa en ello.- Traté de sonreírle de vuelta, pero apenas pude esbozarla.**

 **Ella sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo, y no iba a pensar dos veces en ello. Yo sabía que no lo haría. Pero tenía que intentarlo.**

 **-No hay mucho que tú puedas hacer por mí, ¿verdad?- susurró. -Realmente no sé por qué habrías de molestarte. No lo merezco.-**

 **-No hace ninguna diferencia, ¿verdad?**

 **-No esta vez-suspiró- Desearía poder explicarte de tal forma que lo entendieras.**

 **-No puedo herirlo. – ella apuntó su estómago- Lo quiero.**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que amar las cosas equivocadas Bella?**

Por un momento Charlie se preguntó lo mismo. La forma en que el amor había llevado a Bella a lugares y situaciones inimaginables.

 **-No creo que sea así-**

 **Aclaré mi garganta para que mi voz sonará como quería.**

 **-Créeme.**

 **Empecé a irme**

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-No hago nada aquí.**

 **Ella estiró su esbelto brazo, rogándome: No te vayas.**

 **Pude sentir mi adicción absorbiéndome, tratando de mantenerme cerca de ella.**

Carlisle se puso a pensar en esa analogía que usaba Jacob, su forma de describir lo indescriptible, una unión tan poderosa que lo impulsaba desde antes del nacimiento de ella, aunque Jacob no lo supiera, en realidad era el destino empujándola hacia ella.

 **-No pertenezco aquí. Me iré.**

 **-¿Por qué viniste hoy? Ella me preguntó, jugando limpiamente.**

 **-Solo para comprobar que seguías viva. No creí que estuvieras enferma como Charlie dijo.**

 **No puedo asegurar que ella me creyera.**

 **-Vendrás de nuevo… antes de que… ya sabes.**

 **-No andaré por aquí y ver que mueras, Bella.**

Emmett suspiró. En esos tiempos él no se hallaba, no había forma de bromear con la muerte en la cara. Él también pensaba que Bella no lo lograría, pero é veía más problemas en el camino. Primero la noticia desgarraría a su hermano, pero también trastornaría a su esposa. Si había algo en lo que él y Rose jamás podrían concordar era el tema de los niños. Él, como el resto de su familia, sabía su ferviente deseo de ser madre, pero él simplemente no se podía relacionar con ello. Jamás en su vida humana pensó en algo como el amor y el matrimonio, hasta su próxima vida cuando conoció a Rose, pero los hijos fueron algo que nunca logró entrar en la ecuación. Y si algo le hubiese sucedido a Bella y la criatura… su familia simplemente se hubiese desintegrado. A veces, cuando se tomaba la molestia de pensar en asuntos serios, se sorprendía de la forma en que Bella llegó a la vida de los Cullen, cambiando todo a su paso, como su ausencia hubiese desgarrado la esencia que los mantenía juntos.

 **Se estremeció. -Está bien, deberías irte.-**

 **Azoté la puerta.**

 **-Adiós-, escuché en un susurro detrás de mí. -Te quiero, Jake.-**

 **Casi regreso. Casi volteo y caigo postrado en mis rodillas y empiezo a rogarle de nuevo. Pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a Bella, renunciar a ello antes de que ella me matara como lo haría con él.**

 **-Claro, claro- Murmuré mientras salía.**

 **No vi a los vampiros.**

 **Pasé de largo junto a mi moto que estaba solitariamente en medio del prado. No era lo suficientemente rápida para mí ahora. Mi papá habría enloquecido, Sam también.**

 **¿Qué habrá pensado la manada por el hecho de que no me escucharon cambiar? ¿Habrán pensando que los Cullen me agarraron antes de que tuviera oportunidad? Me desnudé, sin importarme si alguien podría haberme visto y empecé a correr. Cambié a lobo en medio del salto.**

 **Ellos me esperaban, desde luego que sí.**

 **-Jacob, Jake. Ocho voces corearon aliviadas.**

 **-Ven a casa, ahora- Tronó la voz del Alfa ordenando.**

 **Sam estaba furioso.**

 **Sentí que Paul se alejaba y supe que Billy y Rachel estaban esperando escuchar noticias sobre qué había ocurrido conmigo. Paul estaba muy ansioso como para darle las buenas nuevas de que no había sido bocado de vampiros, como para querer escuchar el resto de la historia.**

Billy recordó eso momento, desde la mañana tenía un resentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, como si no lo dejase respirar, sabía que la intención de su hijo era meterse alocadamente en una pelea, y pensaba que su instinto paterno le haría saber si verdaderamente algo grave e sucedía a su hijo, así que no podía imaginarse que era aquello que sentía, cuál era esa cosa que estaba a punto de conocer que lo tenía a la expectativa.

 **No tenía que decirle a la manada de que estaba de regreso- ellos podrían ver el prado borroso detrás de mí, como si volviera a casa.**

 **No tenía que decirles que estaba medio enloquecido también. La locura en mi cabeza era evidente.**

 **Ellos vieron todo el horror- El estómago amoratado de Bella; su quejumbrosa voz: "él es fuerte, eso es todo" el hombre destrozado que ahora era Edward, Rosalie sobre el delicado cuerpo de Bella, "ella no significa nada para Rose" y por una vez, nadie tuvo nada que replicar.**

Sam no pudo evitar recordar eso. Le hubiese gustado pensar que había sido producto de su imaginación, que había sido un mal sueño, que Jacob milagrosamente había encontrado la forma de jugarles trucos mentales… pero la verdad era que acababan de ver otra cosa más que habían considerado imposible. Y su resolución al respecto no fue la más apropiada.

 **Su reacción fue silencio en mi cabeza.**

 **Sin palabras.**

 **Estaba a medio camino de casa antes de que alguien se recuperara. Entonces empezaron a correr hacia mí.**

 **Estaba prácticamente oscuro. Las nubes cubrían el atardecer completamente. Corrí el riesgo de atravesar la carretera y lo logré sin ser visto.**

 **Nos encontramos como 10 millas fuera de la Push en un claro cercado por unos maderos. Estaba fuera del camino entre dos espuelas de montañas, donde nadie podía vernos. Paul apareció cuando me los encontré, así que la manada estaba completa.**

 **El ruido en mi cabeza era un total caos. Todos hablaban a la vez.**

Seth suspiró, sabía que pasaría después y esa pelea le traía malos recuerdos. A pesar de cuan bien estaban las cosas ahora, él si consideró por un momento que hubiese sido separase de su familia por ello. No se hubiese arrepentido porque sabía que era lo correcto, pero si le hubiese pesado tener que conllevar na gran responsabilidad aislado de sus hermanos y el resto de su familia.

 **Sam gruñía de forma extraña mientras que cambiaba de fase.**

Leah, por otro parte, recordaba esto como un momento feliz, claro que estuvo la preocupación de ver a su hermano lejos y la preocupación de infartar a su madre con los nuevos arreglos, y eso sin mencionar el hecho de estar más pegada a las sanguijuelas. Pero, ella veía esto como el comienzo de su nueva libertad, donde se sentía extrañamente cómoda consigo misma y quienes tenía alrededor porque no tenía que pensar constantemente en aquella sombra que asechaba su pasado.

 **Paul y Jared se movían como sombras detrás de él, sus orejas se agitaron a los lados de su cabeza. El círculo estaba agitado, de pie y gruñendo por lo bajo.**

 **Al principio su furia era indefinida y yo creía que era por mí. Estaba demasiado descompuesto como para preocuparme por ello. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran dadas las circunstancias.**

 **Y entonces la confusión de pensamientos empezó a sincronizarse**

 _ **¿Cómo pasó esto?**_

 _ **¿Qué significa?**_

 _ **¿Qué será?**_

 _ **No es seguro. No es correcto. Es peligroso.**_

 _ **No podemos permitirlo.**_

Charlie se sintió enfermo. Nada de esto presagiaba algo bueno. Sabía que todo termina bien, constantemente se lo tenía que repetir para sus adentros, pero no le gustaba escuchar los graves problemas que hubo y odiaba que su mente se ponía a imaginar las situaciones en las que hubiesen terminado de no haberse resuelto.

 **La manada estaba actuando sincronizadamente ahora, excepto por mí y otro.**

 **Me senté a lado del hermano que estaba igual, demasiado ocupado para mirar sobre mis ojos o mi mente y ver quién era.**

 _ **El tratado no abarca esto**_

 _ **Nos pone a todos en riesgo**_

Nessie se sorprendió por esa conjetura. Entendía por qué los lobos con su propósito de proteger a la gente, estarían preocupados por algo que desconocían todos y que aún dentro de su madre, sin poder propio, ya tenía poder para lastimar, pero ella sabía que todo era apresurado y se estremecía de imaginar lo que hubiese pasado de haber alcanzado ellos a su madre sin que nadie la protegiese.

 **Estaba intentando entender las voces, tratando de seguir el camino que hacían los pensamientos para ver a donde se dirigían, pero no le encontraba sentido. Las imágenes en mi cabeza eran mis imágenes-las peores de ellas. Los moretones de Bella, la cara de Edward mientras se quemaba.**

 _ **Ellos también lo temen.**_

 _ **Pero no harán nada sobre eso.**_

 _ **Protegiendo a Bella Swan.**_

 _ **No podemos dejar que eso nos influya.**_

 _ **La seguridad de nuestras familias, de todos aquí, es más importante que la de un humano.**_

 _ **Si ellos no lo matan, nosotros lo haremos.**_

 _ **Proteger la tribu.**_

 _ **Proteger nuestras familias.**_

 _ **Tenemos que matarlo antes de que sea muy tarde**_ **.**

Emily y Sue tenían el mismo hilo de pensamientos, miraban a Nessie, el ser desconocido cuya vida debatían de forma casual, y se sentían avergonzadas.

Sue pensaba en qué hubiese sucedido de haber sido un niño, si Jacob no se imprimaba de la criatura, si no había forma de detener a los lobos. Ellos no se hubiesen detenido a ver si la criatura presentaría un riesgo y ello hubiese terminado en batalla y muerte. Se alegraba de que todo hubiese salido de la forma exacta en que salió.

 **Otra de mis memorias, las palabras de Edward esta vez: La cosa esta creciendo. Rápidamente.**

 **Peleé por concentrarme, elegir solo voces individuales.**

 _ **No hay tiempo que perder**_ **, Jared pensó.**

 _ **Significará una pelea**_ **, Embry avisó.** _ **Una mala.**_

 _ **Estamos listos,**_ **Paul insistió.**

 _ **Necesitaremos la sorpresa de nuestro lado**_ **, Sam pensó.**

Emily a veces se asustaba de solo pensar en el riesgo que conllevaba la responsabilidad de Sam, de ser el líder llamado a asistir a todos aquellos que no podían seguir, el objetivo más buscado en la batalla, de cierta forma le parecía que él estaba en más peligro que los demás y la idea le aterrorizaba.

 _ **Si los encontramos divididos, podemos derribarlos separados. Incrementaría nuestras chances de victoria**_ **, Jared pensó,** _ **ahora empezando a organizar.**_

 **Negué con mi cabeza, levantándome lentamente. Me sentía con poco balance ahí-como el grupo de lobos me hacía marearme. El lobo al lado mío se levantó, también. Su hombro me empujó, ayudándome a levantarme.**

"De nada hombre" musitó Seth.

Jacob cansinamente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, sabía que tenía que agradecerle al chico más que por ayudarlo a pararse esa vez. Y si Leah no estuviese de por medio, Seth haría n excelente segundo al mando.

 _ **Espera, pensé.**_

 **El grupo pauso durante un latido, y entonces volvió a iniciar**

Una pequeña parte de la mente de Carlisle se preguntaba si habían parado por simple acción de respuesta del cerebro frente a un comando sencillo, o si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que Jacob era el líder legítimo

 _ **Hay poco tiempo**_ **, Sam dijo.**

 _ **Pero-¿qué estás pensando? Tú no los querías atacar por romper el tratado esta tarde. ¿Ahora estas planeando emboscarlos, cuando el tratado está intacto?**_

Jasper consideró brevemente las implicaciones del tema. Técnicamente el tratado no estaba roto porque incluía específicamente las acciones de os vampiros, pero tampoco lo estaba honrando. Era como un área gris, difícil de definir de forma ética.

 _ **Esto no es algo que nuestro tratado anticipó**_ **, Sam dijo.** _ **Esto es un peligro para cada humano en el área. No sabemos que criatura han creado los Cullens, pero sabemos que es fuerte y crece rápido. Y será muy joven para seguir algún tratado. ¿Recuerdas los neófitos que peleamos? Salvajes, violentos, lejos de cualquier razón o retención. Imagina uno como esos, pero protegido por los Cullens.**_

 **No sabemos-intenté interrumpir.**

 _ **Nosotros no sabemos,**_ **él acepto.** _ **Y no podemos tomar riesgos con lo desconocido del caso. Solo podemos dejar que los Cullens existan mientras estemos absolutamente seguros de que no causarán daño. Esto… esto no puede ser confiado.**_

 _ **A ellos no les gusta tanto como a nosotros.**_

 **Sam saco la cara de Rosalie, su protección, de mi cabeza para mostrársela a todos.**

 _ **Algunos están listos para pelear por eso, sin importar lo que sea.**_

 _ **Es solo un bebé, por Dios.**_

 _ **No por mucho**_ **, Leah pensó**

 _ **Jake, amigo, esto es un gran problema**_ **, Quil pensó.** _ **No podemos ignorarlo.**_

 _ **Estas exagerando**_ **, discutí.** _ **La única en peligro es Bella.**_

 _ **De nuevo eligió ella**_ **, Sam dijo.** _ **Pero esta vez su decisión nos afecta a todos.**_

 _ **No lo creo.**_

 _ **No podemos permitirlo. No permitiremos que un tomador de sangre case en nuestras tierras.**_

 _ **Entonces pídeles que se vallan**_ **, el lobo que me estaba apoyando dijo. Era Seth. Claro.**

 _ **¿Y dejar que perjudiquen otros? Cuando los tomadores de sangre crucen nuestra tierra, los derruiremos, no importa que intenten cazar. Protegemos a todos los que podemos.**_

 _ **Esto es una locura**_ **, dije.** _ **Esta tarde tenías miedo de poner en peligro a la manada.**_

 _ **Esta tarde no sabía que nuestras familias estaban en peligro.**_

 _ **¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo vas a matar a la criatura sin matar a Bella?**_

 **No hubo palabras, pero el silencio hablaba por sí solo.**

Jamás en su vida Sam se había sentido tan incómodo, tan avergonzado, sentía que tenía la desvergüenza de hablar de ellos en su cara. Claro que eso había sido cosa del pasado, pero solo ahora, con las cosas claras podía ver cuán mal actuó en su momento y solo podía imaginar la forma en que la vida de todos hubiese terminado de haber llevado a cabo sus planes.

 **Aullé.** _ **¡Ella también es humana! ¿No se aplica a ella también nuestra protección?**_

 _ **Está muriendo, de todos modos**_ **, Leah pensó.** _ **Nosotros solo acortaremos el proceso.**_

 _ **Eso fue suficiente.**_ **Me aleje de Seth, dirigiéndome a su hermana, mostrando mis dientes. Estaba a punto de morder su pierna cuando sentí los dientes de Sam cortar en mi flanco, arrastrándome hacia atrás.**

 **Aullé en dolor y furia y me giré hacia él.**

 _ **¡Basta!**_ **él ordeno en su timbre doble del Alfa.**

 **Mis piernas parecían doblarse debajo de mí. Las hice parar, solo logrando mantenerme en pie a fuerza de voluntad.**

 **Empezó a caminar lejos de mí.** _ **No seas cruel con él, Leah**_ **, él le ordenó.** _ **El sacrificio de Bella es un precio pesado y todos entendemos eso. Estamos en contra de tomar una vida humana. Hacer una excepción será algo triste. Todos nos lamentaremos por lo que hagamos esta noche.**_

Jasper se sentía harto, tanta culpabilidad, tanto enojo, tano remordimiento lo estaba matando, ahogando secamente. Él se caracterizaba por verse calmado y estoico, pero estaba a punto de pararse y gritarles a todos "Ya basta de todo eso, todo quedó en el pasado y estén tranquilos porque al final todo terminó bien"

Pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que si hacía eso los humanos se asustarían y si había un sentimiento que realmente odiaba el miedo puro, que le llegaba en olas confusas.

 _ **¿Esta noche?**_ **Seth repitió, en shock.** _ **Sam-creo que deberíamos hablar más de esto. Consultarlo con los Mayores, por lo menos. No puedes esperar que nosotros-**_

 _ **No podemos aguantar tu tolerancia con los Cullens ahora. No hay tiempo para debatir. Tú harás lo que te dicen, Seth.**_

 **Las patas delanteras de Seth se doblaron, y su cabeza calló ante el comando Alfa-**

 **Sam se detuvo en un círculo apretado alrededor de nosotros dos.**

 _ **Necesitamos a toda la manada para esto. Jacob, tú eres nuestro mejor luchador. Tú pelearas de nuestro lado esta noche. Entiendo que esto es difícil para ti, así que tú te concentraras en los peleadores-Emmett y Jasper Cullen. Tú no tendrás que involucrarte con… la otra parte. Quil y Embry pelearan contigo.**_

 **Mis rodillas temblaron; peleé para seguir así aun teniendo la voz del Alfa contra mi voluntad.**

 _ **Paul, Jared y yo nos encargaremos de Edward y Rosalie. Creo, gracias a la información que Jacob nos trajo, que serán los que protegen a Bella. Carlisle y Alice también estarán cerca, posiblemente también Esme. Brandy, Collin, Seth y Leah se concentraran en ellos. Quien sea que tenga una vista clara de-lo escuchamos tartamudear sobre el nombre de Bella-la criatura, la matará. Destruir a la criatura es nuestra principal prioridad.**_

 **La manada gruño de acuerdo nerviosamente. La tensión había erizado nuestra piel. El cambio fue rápido y el sonido de los pasos contra el piso fue duro, uñas de los pies rasgando el suelo.**

 **Sólo Seth y yo estábamos en el centro de la tormenta de dientes relucientes y orejas alertas. La nariz de Seth casi tocaba el piso, bajo las órdenes de Sam. Sentí su pena ante la proximidad de deslealtad.**

Charlie estaba impresionado, sabía que su hijastro era un buen muchacho, pero nunca pensó que podría hablar en favor de los Cullen en una situación como aquella. Pero más que eso, Charlie estaba impresionado de Sue, ella verdaderamente era una mujer fuerte que tenía que vivir con el conocimiento de que ambos de sus hijos, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, estaban a merced del peligro, con un mandato sin duda noble, pero igualmente riesgoso. Claro, Bella, había vivido una vida peligrosa prácticamente desde el momento en que se mudó a Forks, pero él no había estado al tanto de eso, su hija se había asegurado de mantenerlo en la seguridad de la ignorancia. No sabía si hubiese podido aceptar eso de haberlo sabido.

 **Para él esto era una traición- durante aquel día de alianza, peleando junto a Edward Cullen, Seth realmente se había convertido en amigo de los vampiros.**

Edward paró por un momento casi imperceptible para sonreírle al joven lobo. Nadie lo hubiese imaginado, pero verdaderamente, con el paso del tiempo dadas las buenas relaciones entre los lobos y los Cullen, habían tenido la oportunidad de reforzar esa amistad con tardes de pláticas acerca de lugares, de música, de chicas, y de difíciles problemas de matemáticas.

 **Sin embargo, él no se resistía. El sería obediente sin importar cuánto eso lo lastimara. Él no tenía elección.**

 **¿Y qué opción tenía yo? Cuando el Alfa ordenaba, la manada le seguía.**

 **Sam nunca había impuesto su autoridad tan lejos como hasta ahora. Yo sabía que él odiaba ver a Seth postrado ante él como sirviente delante de su amo. El no habría forzado a los otros si no creyera que no hay más opción. Él no podía mentirnos porque estábamos ligados en mente los unos con los otros. El creía que debíamos destruir a Bella y al monstruo que tenía en el vientre. Que no teníamos tiempo que perder. Lo creía lo suficiente como para que lo tuviéramos que hacer.**

 **Vi que sería capaz de enfrentarse a Edward. La habilidad de éste de leer nuestros pensamientos le hacía peligroso ante sus ojos y Sam no permitiría que alguien se pudiera ver afectado por esto.**

 **El vio a Jasper como su segundo gran oponente, por lo cual me lo había otorgado a mí. Sabía que yo tenía las mayores probabilidades dentro de la manada de ganarle. Dejó a los blancos fáciles para los lobos jóvenes y Leah. La pequeña Alice no era peligrosa sin su don de poder ver el futuro para guiarle y sabíamos por aquella alianza de antaño, que Esme no era ninguna combatiente. Carlisle era más un reto, pero su odio hacia la violencia podría facilitarlo todo.**

Una parte de Jasper no pudo evitar el elogiar aquel plan, comenzando por el factor sorpresa y luego al sopesar correctamente a todos sus contrincantes, ubicándoles peleadores correspondientes que tuvieran la mejor opción e destruirlos y salir ilesos de la pelea. Claro, está que las cosas nunca habían estado tan parejas en una pelea, y Jasper no tenía idea de cómo hubiesen salido las cosas. Definitivamente no hubiese terminado con miembros de ambos grupos vivos, así que se preguntaba si su familia hubiese salido victoriosa de aquello, o si los lobos hubiesen ganado. Claro, tanto como se puede ganar en una guerra.

 **Me sentí enfermo de que Seth viera como yo el plan de Sam, tratando de que funcionara en todos los ángulos, para que todos los miembros de la manada tuvieran oportunidad de sobrevivir.**

 **Todo estaba dentro. Esta tarde habría querido atacarles. Pero Seth tenía razón.- esto no era una lucha para la que estuviera listo. Estaba cegado por el odio. No me había permitido mirar cuidadosamente porque sabría que habría visto de haberlo hecho.**

 **Carlisle Cullen. Mirándole sin ese odio que ensombrecía mis ojos. No podía negar que matarle era cometer asesinato. Él era bueno.**

 **Tan bueno como cualquier humano como los que protegíamos.**

 **Quizá incluso mejor.**

 **Los otros, también, supongo. Pero no sentía lo mismo por ellos. No los conocía tan bien. Era Carlisle el que odiaba pelear, incluso para salvar su propia vida. Por eso teníamos probabilidades de matarle- porque él no quería que nosotros, sus enemigos, muriéramos.**

 **Esto estaba mal.**

 **Y no era solo porque matando a Bella se sintiera como suicidarme.**

 **-** _ **Concéntrate, Jacob**_ **\- Sam Ordenó.** _ **La tribu va primero**_

 _ **Yo estaba mal hoy, Sam, pensé.**_

 _ **Tus razones eran incorrectas en ese entonces. Pero ahora si tenemos un motivo**_

 **Me dije: No**

 **Sam bufó y dejó de pasear a mí alrededor. Me miró a los ojos y me mostró los dientes**

 _ **Si,**_ **dijo el Alfa imponiéndose, su doble voz impregnada de autoridad**

 _ **No hay escapatorias esta noche. Tu Jacob, pelearás contra los Cullen con nosotros. Tu Quil y Embry se harán cargo de Jasper y Emmett. Están obligados a proteger a la tribu. Para eso existen. Cumplirán su obligación**_ **.**

 **Mis hombros se encorvaron una vez que el edicto me golpeó.**

 **Mis piernas colapsaron y caí sobre mi vientre**

 **Ningún miembro de la manada contradijo al Alfa.**

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, sentían que estaban en el centro de la pelea, a punto de presenciar algo grande e importante. Los lobos estaban en la punta de sus asientos esperando escuchar esa parte legendaria en su historia. El resto de los presentes intuían que algo grande se avecinaba, pero nadie dijo nada y el ambiente tenso se seguía construyendo.

"Eso es todo" anunció Edward pasando rápidamente el libro a Carlisle que se veía igualmente consternado y emocionado por saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar y aprender algo más acerca del misterio de los lobos.


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **LAS DOS PRIMERAS COSAS DE LA LISTA DE «LO QUE JAMÁS QUERRÍA HACER»**

 **La manada comenzó a avanzar en formación siguiendo las órdenes de Sam mientras yo continuaba en el suelo. Embry y Quil me flanqueaban a la espera de que me recobrara y marcara el ritmo.**

Sam hizo una mueca. No era suficiente con que su conciencia lo reprochara, y sentirlo a través de las voces mentales de los demás, ahora también lo escuchaba directamente de él.

 **Sentí la urgencia y la necesidad de ponerme en pie y liderarlos. La compulsión fue en aumento por mucho que intentara reprimirla allí, en el suelo, encogido y con náuseas.**

Jasper se preguntó si eso era lo que despertó su instinto de líder. Un poco de presión. Jacob era generalmente de esas personas que se toman las cosas a la ligera y que no se estresan demasiado, por lo que este verdadero acto contra su voluntad era lo único que necesitaba para hacer valer sus derechos y empezar a actuar como aquello que debió ser desde el principio.

 **Embry me lloriqueó quedamente al oído. Él no quería pensar las palabras, temeroso de atraer otra vez hacia mí la atención de Sam. Percibí la muda súplica de que me levantara, me sobrepusiera y acabara con aquello de una vez.**

 **Los componentes de la manada sentían pánico, no tanto por ellos mismos, sino por el conjunto. No se nos pasaba por la imaginación que todos fuéramos a salir con vida de aquella noche**

La expresión de Esme se descompuso. Ella sabía perfectamente que el mundo era un lugar cruel, y la vida no era justa, pero muchas veces se encontraba pensando en aquellos, chicos, algunos demasiados jóvenes para cargar sobre sus hombros la tarea de proteger a cientos de personas cuando deberían estar preocupados por sus estudios y disfrutando la simpleza de la juventud.

 **¿Qué hermanos íbamos a perder? ¿Qué personalidades se perderían para siempre? ¿A qué familias deberíamos consolar al día siguiente?**

Sue a veces sentía envidia. Claro que estaba consciente del honor que conllevaba el ser parte de la manada, o en su caso, ser la madre de un miembro de la manada, pero estaba igualmente consciente del peligro que esto implicaba para ellos. Muchas familias vivían con la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento suceda lo inesperado y sobrenatural, cobrando la vida de uno de ellos, pero esas familias solo tenían un hijo del que preocuparse, ella, en cambio poseía dos. Su princesa y su chiquito se convertirían, literal y metafóricamente, cuando era hora de cumplir con su deber y aceptar el destino, pero si algo les llegara a suceder no quedaría rastro alguno de la familia que algún día tuvo, y eso atormentaba su mente de vez en cuando.

Charlie sintió el estrés de su esposa y le tomó la mano, él no era un tipo especialmente romántico o sentimental, pero quería darle a entender que ella no estaba sola, porque él la tenía a ella y ella a él, eso los mantendría juntos para librarse del miedo.

 **Mi mente comenzó a razonar al ritmo de los demás y a pensar al unísono mientras íbamos capeando esos miedos. Me incorporé de inmediato y enderecé el pelaje.**

 **Embry y Quil lanzaron un resoplido de alivio. El segundo me tocó el lomo una vez con el hocico.**

 **El desafío de la misión y el cometido asignado ocuparon sus mentes. Recordamos todos juntos las noches en las cuales habíamos observado las prácticas de lucha de los Cullen a fin de derrotar a los neófitos. Emmett era el más fuerte, pero Jasper nos daría más problemas con esos movimientos suyos tan similares al zigzagueo de un relámpago: energía, velocidad y muerte, las tres en uno. ¿Cuántos siglos de experiencia podía tener? Los suficientes para que el resto de la familia le contemplase como guía.**

 _ **Puedo lanzar un ataque frontal si tú prefieres el flanco**_ **, me ofreció Quil, mucho más entusiasmado que la mayoría de la manada.**

Muchos vampiros estaban confundidos, claro que entendían la aversión de los lobos hacia ellos y especialmente sus ideas respecto a lo que trataban en aquel entonces, pero tal como ellos sabían no había forma de ejecutar una batalla y terminar sin bajas. Por supuesto que había teorías que decían que la mente positiva te lleva al éxito y si estás confiado en algo, lo puedes lograr, pero si esa era su excusa para una postura tan relajada en tal ocasión, el chicho estaba rayando la locura.

 **Quil llevaba muriéndose de ganas de poner a prueba sus habilidades contra el vampiro desde aquellas clases nocturnas de adiestramiento impartidas por Jasper. Él consideraba todo esto como un concurso, y no iba a cambiar de punto de vista a pesar de saber que se estaba jugando el pellejo.**

Emmett era el único del aquelarre que entendía a la perfección el comportamiento de Quil después de todo, él era otro que se comportaba así. Y aún recordaba la forma en que sintió inmediatamente después de haber conocido a su hermano y su historia. Claro que una vez pasado el impacto inicial le dio ganas de probar que tan conocedor era su nuevo hermano en el arte de la guerra. Por experiencia sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, pero recordó como si hubiese sido ayer la paliza que se llevó al subestimar la magra apariencia del extraño vampiro cuando lo desafió por primera vez.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada que confundió a todos cuando revivió a través de memorias as imágenes que avergonzaban a su hermano.

 **Paul era otro que tal, y también los jóvenes Collin y Brady, que todavía no habían presenciado una batalla.**

La experiencia de Jasper le permitía catalogar inmediatamente a los novatos como aquellos con los que dolía tener que lidiar después de otros como ellos hayan muerto tras perder la ilusión de ser héroes como los de película al conocer la verdadera crudeza de una pelea.

 **Seth habría pensado lo mismo que ellos si los oponentes no hubieran sido amigos suyos.**

 **¿Cómo quieres que le hagamos morder el polvo, Jake?, me preguntó Quil tras atraer mi atención con el hocico.**

 **Sólo logré sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de concentrarme en nada. La compulsión para seguir las órdenes era tal que me sentía como un títere con alambres en todos los músculos del cuerpo. Debía dar un paso y luego otro.**

Con cada nuevo detalle de la especie lupina, a Carlisle se le ocurrían mil preguntas más, pero sabía que la mayoría de ellas eran cosas que ni los lobos mismos sabrían contestar.

 **Seth se vio arrastrado detrás de Collin y Brady, en un grupo donde Leah había asumido el papel de cabecilla. Ignoró a Seth mientras planeaba con los demás, y vi cómo le dejaba fuera de la pelea. Había un punto maternal en los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su hermano pequeño, pues ella deseaba que Sam le enviara a casa. Seth no se daba cuenta de las dudas de Leah, pues también él era una marioneta sujeta por alambres.**

 _ **Quizá si dejaras de resistirte...,**_ **sugirió Embry con la boca chica.**

 _ **Limítate a centrarte en nuestra parte: los grandullones. Podemos acabar con ellos, ¡les podemos!**_ **Quil se estaba dando ánimos, como esos jugadores que se arengan a sí mismos antes del partido.**

Algunos de ellos se preguntaban cómo terminaría una verdadera lucha entre los clanes. No es que quisieran probarlo, pero jamás se ha conocido de una pelea en términos de igualdad, y el tema era morbosamente interesante desde un punto de vista netamente crítico.

 **Me di cuenta de lo fácil que podía ser pensar exclusivamente en mi parte del trabajo. No me espantaba la idea de atacar a Jasper y Emmett. Habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo con anterioridad y había pensado en ellos como enemigos durante mucho tiempo. Me sentía capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.**

Jasper sonrió amargamente a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. La experiencia le había ensenado de mala forma que, a pesar del pasado de alguien, el haberte relacionado con esa persona era una perdición si de atacar se tratase. Cuantas veces se había sentido sobrecogido por la ira y el dolor, alimentando unas ganas de acabar con María, pero siempre su mente legaba a esos momentos en los que él y ella tenían algo que apreciar. Eso lo paraba en seco. Si tuviese que escoger entre ella y Alice, no habría ni que pensarlo dos veces, pero sabía que su rendimiento no sería el mismo de tratarse de un desconocido.

 **Me bastaba con olvidar que ellos protegían lo mismo que yo había custodiado hasta hacía nada. Únicamente debía ignorar la razón por la cual podría desear que ganaran ellos.**

 _ **Estáte a lo que hay que estar, Jake,**_ **me avisó Embry.**

 **Moví los pies con desgana, oponiendo resistencia a los tirones de los alambres.**

 _ **Toda rebeldía es inútil**_ **, insistió Embry.**

 **Estaba en lo cierto. Yo iba a terminar acatando la voluntad de Sam si él se sentía dispuesto a imponerla, y era obvio que el jefe estaba por la labor.**

 **La existencia de la autoridad del Alfa tenía un buen motivo: ni siquiera una manada tan nutrida como la nuestra era una fuerza de relevancia sin un líder. Debíamos movernos y pensar juntos en aras de la eficacia, y eso requería que el cuerpo tuviera una cabeza.**

Carlisle estaba realmente fascinado, de verdad actuaban todos como uno, siendo influenciados por un fin común.

 **¿Y qué ocurría si Sam se equivocaba ahora? Nadie podía evitarlo. Nadie podía refutar su decisión.**

 **A menos que...**

 **Tuve una idea que nunca jamás había querido plantearme; pero ahora que tenía las cuatro patas sujetas por esos alambres invisibles, caí con alivio en la existencia de una excepción. No, más que alivio, con verdadero gozo.**

 **Nadie salvo yo podía disputar la decisión del Alfa.**

 **No me había hecho acreedor de nada, pero poseía ciertos dones y había ciertas cosas que jamás había reclamado.**

 **Nunca había querido liderar la manada, y tampoco albergaba ese deseo ahora. No deseaba que la responsabilidad del destino de todo descansara sobre mis hombros, y a Sam eso se le daba muy bien, era mejor de lo que yo lo sería jamás.**

 **Pero esa noche estaba equivocado, y yo no había nacido para arrodillarme ante él.**

 **Las ataduras de mi cuerpo se aflojaron en el mismo momento en que reclamé mi derecho de nacimiento.**

Jasper era otro interesado en el sistema jerárquico de la manada. Le parecía fascinante eso de que Jacob había actuado como un súbdito hasta el momento en que reclamó su derecho, pero antes de esto, nadie jamás había tenido problemas obedeciendo a Sam, y Sam tampoco tenía problemas ejerciendo su voluntad. Para él lo más lógico era que una vez Jacob se volviese el líder, los demás lo seguirían, y aunque en la realidad los lobos pueden elegir, ese poder de mando jamás fue removido de Sam, que sigue guiando al resto de ellos.

 **Gradualmente crecieron en mí dos sensaciones, una de libertad y otra más extraña, la de un poder vacío, hueco, ya que el poder de un Alfa procede de su manada, y yo no tenía manada. La soledad me abrumó durante unos segundos.**

 **Ahora no tenía manada.**

 **Pero seguía en pie y recuperé las fuerzas mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde Sam planeaba el ataque con Paul y Jared. El líder se volvió al escuchar el sonido de mi avance y entrecerró los ojos negros.**

 _ **No**_ **, repetí.**

 **Lo percibió de inmediato en la nota de mis pensamientos, supo de mi elección en cuanto escuchó la voz Alfa de mis pensamientos.**

Edward reconoció de inmediato eso a lo que llamaban voz de Alfa no era algo exorbitantemente notorio, pero creía entender a qué se referían, algo que él no había escuchado mucho y jamás antes lo había cuestionado, pero tenía un timbre ligeramente diferente y se escuchaba de cierto modo más fuerte a pesar de la distancia.

 **Retrocedió medio paso con un aullido de sorpresa.**

 _ **¿Qué has hecho, Jacob?**_

 _ **No voy a seguirte en una causa completamente errada, Sam.**_

 **Clavó en mí los ojos, estupefacto.**

 _ **¿Antepondrías tus enemigos a tu familia?**_

"Lo correcto siempre va primero. El deber que manda el corazón"

 _ **No son...**_ **Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas.** _ **No son nuestros enemigos y nunca lo han sido. No vi esa realidad hasta que lo pensé lo suficiente, cuando de verdad me propuse destruirlos**_ **.**

 _ **Esto no va sobre los Cullen, sino sobre Bella, me gruñó. Ella nunca ha sido tuya y jamás te ha elegido, y ¡aun así continúas destruyendo tu vida por ella!**_

Renesmee hizo una mueca, ella sabía la razón por la cual Jacob había hecho muchas de las cosas que hizo por su madre. En realidad, no era su madre, si no ella misma, y odiaba el relajo que había causado, todo ese dolor por ella.

 **Eran palabras muy duras, pero no menos ciertas. Aspiré un gran trago de aire para digerirlas.**

 _ **Tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero vas a destruir a la manada por ella, Sam. No importa cuántos sobrevivan esta noche, siempre tendrán ese crimen sobre sus conciencias.**_

 _ **¡Debemos proteger a nuestras familias!**_

 _ **Estoy al tanto de tu decisión, Sam, pero tú no decides por mí, ya no.**_

 _ **No puedes dar la espalda a la tribu, Jacob.**_

 **Percibí el doble eco de la orden impartida con su voz de Alfa, pero no sentí el peso de la misma, pues ya no causaba efecto alguno en mí. Apretó la mandíbula tratando de forzarme a responder a sus palabras.**

 **Miré fijamente sus ojos coléricos.**

 _ **El hijo de Ephraim Black no ha nacido para seguir al de Levi Uley.**_

 _ **Ah, entonces, ¿es eso, Jacob Black? ¡La manada nunca te seguirá ni, aunque me venzas!**_

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Charlie "¿Por qué creías que nadie lo seguiría a él?"

Sam se ruborizó y se removió incómodamente en su asiento "No lo sé, creía que ejercí más influencia en ellos por el tiempo en que me tenían como su líder, además de que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo conmigo"

"Pero si Jacob se convertía en Alfa, ¿acaso no tenía incluso más autoridad que ti para mandarlos a no atacar?"

Sam y Jacob hicieron muecas al mismo tiempo "Jake jamás forzaría a alguien a hacer algo que no quisieran, es por eso que es un buen líder" musitó Sam en respuesta.

 **El pelo del cuello se le puso de punta al tiempo que Paul y Jared gruñían con las pelambreras erizadas.**

 _ **¿Vencerte? Pero si no voy a pelearme contigo, Sam.**_

 _ **En tal caso, ¿qué te propones? No tengo la menor intención de apartarme para que puedas proteger a la progenie del vampiro a expensas de la tribu.**_

 _ **No te lo voy a ordenar.**_

 _ **Si les ordenas que te sigan...**_

 _ **No se me ha pasado por la cabeza privar a nadie de su voluntad.**_

 **Flageló el aire con el rabo de un lado para otro y se echó hacia atrás para evaluar el buen tino de mis palabras. Entonces, se adelantó un paso y nos quedamos en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Exhibió los dientes a centímetros de los míos. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que había crecido hasta ser más grande que él.**

 **No puede haber más de un Alfa, y la manada me ha elegido a mí.**

"¿Significa eso de que en caso de que una manda tuviese un mal líder, los demás pudiesen algo así como nominar para que alguien más esté en el poder?" preguntó Emily, que jamás se le había ocurrido la idea "o se necesita que el líder de nacimiento

"Pues no lo sé" respondió Sam también pensando en la posibilidad "Supongo que, si al principio el líder de nacimiento reclama su derecho, él siempre tendrá más poder, pero no sé si se extiende al hecho de que el de nacimiento solo pueda ignorar las órdenes del otro o también lo pueda doblegar, además hemos visto que la manada también tiene poder de elección así que no sé si en caso de escoger a otro, tendría que haber una división, o un exilio o algo parecido"

"Deberíamos escribir un libro Manual lupino para tontos o algo parecido" dijo Seth a modo de broma, pero Jacob pensó que esa sería una magnífica idea para futuras generaciones, aunque la tradición oral era su forma de aprendizaje favorita acerca de lo sobrenatural.

 _ **¿Vas a separarte de nosotros esta noche? ¿Darás la espalda a tus hermanos o vas a poner fin a esta locura y volverás a reunirte con nosotros?**_

 **Todas y cada una de las palabras venían envueltas en una nota de autoridad, pero no hizo efecto alguno en mí.**

 **Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí la razón por la cual jamás había más de un macho Alfa en la manada. Todo mi ser respondía al desafío y noté cómo me embargaba el instinto de defender lo que era mío. La fibra de mi esencia lupina se prestó a la batalla para dirimir la supremacía.**

 **Le eché los restos para controlar esa reacción. No iba a enzarzarme en una pelea con Sam, que seguía siendo mi hermano, incluso aunque le diera la espalda.**

"Así es la familia"

 _ **Esta manada sólo tiene un Alfa y yo no voy a cuestionar eso. Voy a elegir mi propio camino, eso es todo.**_

 _ **¿Ahora perteneces a un aquelarre, Jacob?**_

 **Solté un respingo.**

 _ **No sé, Sam, pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro...**_

 **Él retrocedió abrumado por el peso de mi voz de Alfa, que le afectaba más que la suya a mí, ya que yo había nacido para mandar sobre él.**

 _ **... voy a interponerme entre vosotros y los Cullen. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la manada extermina a gente inocente.**_ **Se me hacía duro aplicar esa palabra a los vampiros, pero era la verdad. La manada es mejor que eso.** _ **Guíala en la dirección correcta, Sam.**_

 **Un coro de aullidos rasgó el aire a mí alrededor cuando le di la espalda.**

 **Me alejé de la barahúnda que había provocado y hundí las pezuñas en el suelo a fin de correr más, pues no disponía de mucho tiempo. Al menos, Leah era la única con posibilidades de sobrepasarme y yo ya había cobrado ventaja.**

"Amigo desde el momento que te volteaste sabíamos que no íbamos a atacar de la misma manera" dijo Seth.

"Sí, el factor sorpresa se había perdido y dejaste a todos desconcertados con lo que acababas de hacer" apuntó Leah.

"Eso sin mencionar a las preguntas que surgieron respecto a un mutismo y cómo explicarles a los ancianos y tu padre" recordó Sam.

 **Los bramidos se fueron disipando con la distancia, pero que la algarabía siguiera rasgando el velo de la noche me consolaba: aún no me seguían.**

 **Debía avisar a los Cullen antes de que la manada se reuniera y me detuviera. Si el aquelarre estaba alerta, Sam tendría que pensárselo otra vez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Imprimí mayor velocidad a mi carrera en dirección a la casa blanca,**

"Ja ja" musitó Emmett "Es como donde vive el presidente" dijo él "¿Lo habían notado?"

Nadie se dignó en contestarle.

 **un lugar que seguía odiando, mientras dejaba atrás mi hogar, pues esa morada ya no era la mía. Había renunciado a todo.**

"No tenías que ser dramático" le reprimió Billy.

"Claro que las cosas con los chicos ya no serían iguales, pero tú no pelearías con ellos y así mismo ellos no pelearían contigo, porque nacieron familias, aunque sus caminos se separen" le explicó su padre "Y yo seguía allí, mientras mi hogar siga allí, siempre pertenecerás y tienes todo el derecho de regresar cuantas veces te plazca y a la hora que te plazca"

Jacob se ruborizó, sabía que, aunque era una reprimenda también era una especie de súplica, su papá pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo y era su deber como hijo el acompañarlo, cosa que no hizo muy bien que se diga por mucho tiempo.

"Aunque claro que preferiría que regresaras en luz del día, a sabes cuando no pienses que eres un asesino serial" añadió él para aligerar las cosas.

 **Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Había patrullado durante la noche para volver a casa en cuanto amaneció un alba lluviosa. Había desayunado con Billy y Rachel con el sonsonete de fondo de los programas malos de la tele y reñido por una tontería con Paul. ¿Cómo podía haber dado todo un giro tan completo y surrealista?**

"Los problemas son como la muerte" dijo Sue en un tono algo sombrío "Aparecen ene l medio de la nada y en medio de todo, cuando uno menos se lo imagina, sin esperar a que uno resuelva sus asuntos" echó un largo suspiro antes de añadir "Al menos de esa misma forma aparecen los milagros"

 **¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera liado y complicado hasta el punto de que ahora estuviera solo y fuera un Alfa contra mi voluntad?**

"Pensé que habías dicho que si lo querías" dijo Renesmee confundida.

Jacob suspiró "No lo sé, Ahora me agrada, me gusta proteger a los míos solo que en ese entonces me daba miedo la responsabilidad que conllevaba. Pero yo nací para eso, así que debería ser capaz de llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Solo que a veces me hubiese gustado hacerlo en buenos términos, sin un problema de por medio, de modo que lo hubiese aceptado por gusto y no como última alternativa para resolver un problema"

 **¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera cortado lazos con mis hermanos y preferido a los vampiros?**

 **Interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos el sonido que tanto había esperado y temido: el suave impacto contra el suelo de unas zarpas enormes detrás de mí, en pos de mis huellas. Aumenté la fuerza de mis zancadas y me lancé como un poseso por el bosque sombrío. Me bastaba con acercarme lo suficiente para que Edward pudiera leer en mi mente la señal de alarma. Leah no iba a ser capaz de detenerme ella sola.**

 **En ese momento, percibí el hilo de esos pensamientos situados detrás de mí. No había ira, sino entusiasmo; un instinto gregario y no de caza.**

 **Interrumpí la carrera y di un par de traspiés antes de volver a recuperar el equilibrio.**

"Sí" dijo Seth sonriente "Ese es el efecto que tengo en la gente"

"Te refieres a que las mareas?" preguntó Leah "Por supuesto hermanito"

"¡Oye!" se quejó él.

Leah y Jacob prorrumpieron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo, ignorando el creciente puchero de Seth.

 _ **Espérame, no tengo las patas tan largas como las tuyas.**_

 _ **¿Seth? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve a casa!**_

 **No me respondió, pero logré percibir su entusiasmo mientras seguía mis pasos sin vacilar y fui capaz de ver a través de sus ojos igual que por los míos. Para él, la escena nocturna estaba llena de esperanza y para mí era de lo más sombría.**

Bella sonrió a su pesar, no es que la escena le hiciera gracia, pero recordaba esos lindos momentos en los que Jake era todo feliz y deseaba fervientemente que la rareza y dureza de lo sobrenatural no le quitase eso jamás a Seth, esa cualidad que lo hacía tan agradable y contento.

 **No me percaté de que había ralentizado el paso y de pronto lo tuve a un flanco, corriendo junto a mí.**

 _ **No estoy de guasa, Seth. Éste no es lugar para ti. Hala, date el piro.**_

 **El enflaquecido lobo de pelaje color café claro resopló.**

 _ **Te sigo a ti, Jacob. A mi modo de ver, tienes razón, y no voy a permanecer con Sam cuando...**_

 _ **Maldita sea, ya lo creo que vas a correr detrás de Sam. ¡Ya puedes ir moviendo ese culo peludo tuyo hacia La Push! ¡Acata las órdenes de Sam!**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **¡Ve, Seth!**_

 _ **¿Es eso una orden, Jacob?**_

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hubieses mandado de regreso?" preguntó Charlie "Supongamos que no lo hubieses querido y le hubieses ordenado de regreso, ¿hay forma de ordenar a alguien de por vida a hacer algo? ¿Solo vale en forma lupina o también humana? ¿Había forma de reinsertarlo con Sam solo a base de órdenes? ¿O tenía Sam que aceptarlo para que algo así sucediese?" siguió inquiriendo el hombre una vez que se le había pasado la impresión de que todos los seres míticos vivían al pie de su casa, y ahora trataba de entender el funcionamiento de ello.

Jacob se veía abrumado por tantas preguntas "Pues jamás he intentado o intentaría unas de esas cosas. No creo que una orden sea tan poderosa para durar de por vida, y lo de la diferencia según las formas no lo sé porque uno no tiene esclavos. Además, una relación va de ambas partes, el lobo generalmente quiere acatar las órdenes del Alfa porque se supone que lo que éste pide es para el beneficio común. No creo haber podido mandar a Seth de vuelta con Sam, no sé si es cosa del destino o su voluntad, pero las cosas se sienten bien tal como están ahora y nadie quiere experimentar. Esto no es como una luz que se puede prender y apagar"

 **Su pregunta me hizo detenerme en seco. Resbalé y a fin de detenerme, hundí las uñas en el barro hasta dejar surcos en él.**

 _ **Yo no ordeno nada a nadie. Me limito a decirte lo que tú ya sabes.**_

 **Mi acompañante se dejó caer a mi lado sobre los cuartos traseros.**

 _ **Yo voy a decirte lo que sé. Fíjate cuánto silencio... ¿No lo has notado?**_

 **Parpadeé y moví la cola en señal de intranquilidad nada más comprender a qué se refería. El silencio no era absoluto. Lejos, en el oeste, los aullidos seguían llenando la noche.**

 _ **Y no han cambiado de fase, me recordó Seth.**_

 **Ya lo sabía. Ahora, la manada iba a estar en alerta roja. Podían usar el vínculo mental para ver con claridad por todos los flancos, pero yo era incapaz de escucharles los pensamientos. Únicamente podía oír a Seth, y sólo a él.**

 _ **Da la impresión de que el vínculo no existe entre dos manadas diferentes, ¿no**_ **? Supongo que no había razón para que lo supieran nuestros padres, pues no existía posibilidad alguna de que hubiera dos manadas separadas: nunca había lobos suficientes para dos grupos.** _ **Vaya. Menudo silencio. Da un poco de grima, pero, por otro lado, también da buen rollo, ¿no te parece? Apuesto a que era más fácil para Ephraim, Quil y Levi, como ahora ocurre entre nosotros. No hay tanta cháchara siendo tres; o sólo dos.**_

 _ **Cállate, Seth.**_

 _ **Sí, señor.**_

 _ **¡Para ya! No hay dos grupos. La manada va por un lado y yo por otro. Eso es todo, así que anda, tira ya para casa.**_

 _ **Si no hubiera dos manadas, en tal caso, ¿por qué tú y yo nos podemos oír perfectamente y no escuchamos a los demás? Creo que has realizado un movimiento significativo cuando te has apartado de Sam, has provocado un cambio, y creo que el hecho de seguirte ha tenido también su relevancia.**_

A veces Seth era como un niño, su vivacidad y simpleza conllevaban algo de ingenuidad, pero eso les permitía ver las cosas con más claridad, sin los perjuicios que acompañan a muchas mentes mayores.

 _ **Tienes razón, admití, pero los cambios también son reversibles.**_

 **Se incorporó y comenzó a trotar hacia el este.**

 _ **Ahora no hay tiempo para discutir del asunto. Deberíamos movernos para anticiparnos a Sam.**_

 **También estaba en lo cierto a ese respecto. No teníamos tiempo para esa discusión. Eché a correr de nuevo, pero me impuse un ritmo menos duro. Seth me siguió muy de cerca en el flanco derecho, el lugar tradicional reservado al segundo de la manada.**

"Pues yo llegué segundo" dijo Seth reviviendo a antigua discusión que surgió cuando Jacob comenzó a tratar a Leah como su beta.

"Sí, después que yo hermanito" dijo ella "Soy una mujer adulta, es decir mucho más capacitada que tú para llevar acabo ese papel. Nací primero por alguna razón. Además, necesito autoridad para asegurare que todo ustedes no hagan ninguna bobería"

Seth echó un resoplido y lo dejó ir porque no le molestaba en realidad. Su hermana era realmente buena y él estaba contento sin más responsabilidades.

 _ **Puedo ir a donde me plazca**_ **, me aseguró al tiempo que agachaba levemente el hocico.** _ **No te sigo en busca de promoción alguna.**_

"Entonces no reclames" dijo Leah añadiendo otro punto a sus argumentos.

 _ **Corre hacia donde te salga de las narices. Me trae al fresco.**_

 **Los dos aumentamos la velocidad de nuestra carrera a pesar de no oír sonido alguno que nos indicara una posible persecución. Ahora estaba más preocupado: las cosas iban a ser más difíciles si no podía meter la oreja en las conversaciones de la manada, pues tenía las mismas posibilidades de prever un ataque que los Cullen.**

"No es cierto" explicó Jasper "El haber estado dentro antes te da una idea de su manera de pensar"

 _ **Podemos hacer rondas, sugirió Seth.**_

 _ **¿Y de qué nos sirve eso si nos desafía el grupo?**_ **Entorné los ojos.** _ **¿Atacarías a tu camada, y a tu hermana?**_

 **No, sembramos alarma y nos replegamos.**

 _ **Buena respuesta, pero ¿qué hacemos luego? No creo...**_

 _ **Lo sé,**_ **admitió, ahora con menos confianza.** _ **Tampoco yo me veo capaz de pelear contra ellos, pero la idea de atacarnos les apetece tan poco como a nosotros. Eso podría bastar para contenerlos, y, además, ahora son sólo ocho.**_

 _ **Deja de ser tan... optimista.**_ **Necesité cerca de un minuto para elegir la palabra adecuada** _ **. Me sacas de quicio.**_

 _ **Vale, sin problemas. ¿Quieres que sea un cenizo y un agorero o sólo que me calle?**_

 _ **Que cierres la boca.**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo.**_

 _ **¿De verdad? Creo que no.**_

 **Al fin, se calló.**

 **En ese momento cruzamos el camino y el bosque situado alrededor de casa de los Cullen. ¿Era Edward capaz de oírnos ya?**

"Sí" respondió él "Incluso un poco antes de eso"

 _ **Quizá deberíamos ir pensando en un saludo, algo así como «venimos en son de paz».**_

 _ **El que más te mole.**_

 _ **¿Edward?,**_ **llamó Seth a modo de prueba.** _ **¿Estás ahí, Edward?**_ _ **Vale, ahora me siento como un idiota.**_

Edward rio por lo bajo. En ese momento no había podido apreciar la gracia de la situación, pero ahora que no había más peligro, no pudo evitarlo.

 _ **Y también lo pareces.**_

 _ **¿Crees que puede oírnos?**_

 _ **Estábamos a kilómetro y medio.**_

 _ **Eso creo. Eh, Edward, si puedes oírme, chupasangre, prepara las defensas. Tienes un problema.**_

 _ **Tenemos un problema**_ **, me corrigió Seth.**

 **Irrumpimos en el prado, corriendo entre los árboles. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero no vacía. Edward permanecía en el porche entre Emmett y Jasper. Bajo la escasa luz de la noche, parecían de nieve.**

"Blanca nieves" musitó Emmett pensando en un nuevo apodo para su hermano.

"Ni lo pienses Em" e respondió inmediatamente Edward, quien todavía recordaba la época en la que había cogido por llamarlo Eddy Bear, y cuán mal terminó el asunto.

"Si te das cuenta, todos tenemos el mismo tono de piel, así que no sería el único que podría llevar el apodo"

"Argh" se quejó el gran vampiro al frustrarse su diversión.

— **¿Jacob? ¿Seth? ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Disminuí la velocidad primero y luego retrocedí varios pasos a causa del hedor. El efluvio de los vampiros respirado a través de mi nariz de lobo quemaba como el ácido, de veras.**

"¿Cómo se soportan?" preguntó Charlie sin poder evitarlo.

"Pues créelo que es difícil" dijo Bella antes de añadir con una sonrisa "Y el aroma no lo ayuda"

"Ja ja" musitó Jacob.

"Pues es algo así como la forma en que nosotros controlamos la sed, siempre sentimos el olor de los humanos, pero nos hemos controlado. Claro, que el olor del cual hablamos nos repugna, pero nos hemos acostumbrado a convivir y creo que todo está en la mente. Eventualmente es como si no los registrásemos" explicó Edward al tener conocimiento tanto de la parte vampírica como la lupina.

 **se lamentó en silencio, dubitativo, y acabó por ponerse detrás de mí.**

 **A fin de responder a la pregunta de Edward, eché la vista atrás y rememoré la discusión con Sam. Seth metió baza de vez en cuando para llenar las lagunas y mostró la escena desde otro ángulo. Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la parte de la abominación, ya que Edward siseó con furia cuando abandonó el porche de un salto.**

— **¿Quieren matar a Bella? —bufó con voz apagada.**

 **Los otros dos Cullen no habían oído la primera parte de la conversación y tomaron aquella pregunta formulada sin inflexión de voz alguna como una afirmación. Un momento antes estaban junto a él, y un segundo después exhibieron los colmillos y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.**

"Ups" musitó Emmett "Creo que nunca nos disculpamos, pero era lo más lógico. Ustedes venían corriendo como locos hacia nosotros"

"Claro, porque para atacar a todo un aquelarre de siete vampiros, venimos solo dos lobos que se detienen inmediatamente al verlos" dijo Seth sarcásticamente.

Jasper suspiró. Sabía que el joven lobo estaba en lo cierto "Estábamos todos tensos. Fue la primera reacción" se limitó a explicar.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Se podían imaginar el ambiente de la gran casa en esos tiempos.

— **¡Em, Jazz, ésos no, los otros! La manada viene hacia aquí.**

 **Emmett y Jasper retrocedieron. El segundo nos vigiló con la mirada mientras el primero se volvía hacia Edward.**

— **Pero ¿cuál es su problema? —preguntó Emmett.**

— **El mismo que el mío —repuso él con voz sibilante—, pero ellos han planteado otra forma de manejarlo. Reúne a los otros y telefonea a Carlisle para que él y Esme vuelvan aquí ahora mismo.**

 **Aullé con frustración. El aquelarre estaba disperso.**

— **No están lejos —aseguró Edward con la misma voz lánguida de antes.**

 _ **Voy a echar un vistazo**_ **, anunció Seth.** _ **Correré por el perímetro este.**_

— **¿Vas a exponerte a algún peligro, Seth? —quiso saber Edward.**

Sue sonrió ligeramente. Su hijo era una persona imposible de no querer, tenía muchos amigos, pero el momento que se enteró de su amistad con un vampiro, de la boca de su poco optimista hija para variar, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahora le alegraba mucho, había llegado a aceptar a los vampiros de una manera jamás esperada, y no era solo por su hijastra Bella, también era por la preocupación de Edward con su hijo y no solo en casos de vida o muerte.

 **Él y yo intercambiamos una mirada.**

 _ **No lo creo**_ **, pensamos ambos al unísono. Luego, yo agregué:** _ **Quizá debería ir yo también, sólo por si acaso.**_

 _ **Es menos probable que me desafíen si voy solo,**_ **observó Seth.** _ **A sus ojos, soy un simple crío.**_

 _ **Y a los míos también, chaval.**_

 _ **Me voy hacia allí. Necesitarás coordinarte con los Cullen.**_

 **Giró en redondo y se perdió en la oscuridad con la rapidez de una bala.**

Esme pensó que los lobos se parecían mucho a sus hijos, especialmente a Emmett. Él con esa forma casi infantil suya, siempre alegre y sin preocupaciones, claro, hasta el momento en que el deber llamaba.

 **No pensaba ordenarle que merodeara por el entorno, así que le dejé marchar.**

 **Edward y yo nos quedamos el uno frente al otro en la oscura pradera. Emmett murmuraba algo por el móvil mientras que Jasper vigilaba la zona del bosque por la cual se había desvanecido Seth. Alice apareció en el porche y se marchó enseguida junto a Jasper, tras contemplarme fijamente con la ansiedad reluciendo en los ojos.**

"¿Aun no lo superas?" preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

"Cállate" se limitó a sisear su hermana.

 **Supuse que Rosalie continuaba dentro en compañía de Bella, protegiéndola de los atacantes equivocados.**

— **No es ésta la primera vez que contraigo una deuda de gratitud contigo, Jacob —**

Edward echó un resoplido "Ya no hay más deudas" le musitó a su esposa.

Edward se limitó a reír por lo bajo mientras miraba a su hija en compañía de su mejor amigo.

 **susurró Edward—. Jamás te habría pedido algo semejante.**

 **Entonces, pensé en su petición de aquella misma tarde. En lo tocante a Bella, él se saltaba todas las barreras habidas y por haber.**

 _ **Sí, sí lo habrías hecho.**_

 **Se lo pensó un rato y luego asintió.**

— **Supongo que tienes razón.**

 **Suspiré pesadamente.**

 _ **Bueno, tampoco ésta es la primera vez que hago esto por ti.**_

— **Cierto —murmuró.**

 _ **El día no se me dio muy allá, lo siento, pero ya te advertí que Bella no iba a escucharme.**_

— **Lo sé. En realidad, jamás pensé que lo hiciera, pero...**

 _ **... debías intentarlo. Me hago cargo. ¿Está un poco mejor?**_

 **La voz y los ojos se le quedaron vacíos cuando, tras un suspiro, contestó:**

— **Ha empeorado.**

Charlie miró de nuevo a su hija, la imagen que conjuraba en su mente con las descripciones de Jacob le parecía surreal al verla ahora majestuosa, saludable y vital. Jamás la había tan feliz como últimamente.

 **No quería asumir esas dos palabras, y por eso me alegró tanto la intervención de Alice:**

— **¿Te importaría cambiar de forma, Jacob? Quiero enterarme de lo que pasa.**

 **Sacudí mi cabeza lupina al tiempo que Edward le contestaba por mí.**

— **Necesita seguir como lobo para mantener el contacto con Seth.**

— **Bueno, en tal caso, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de decirme qué está pasando?**

— **La manada... ha llegado a la conclusión de que Bella se ha convertido en un problema. Los hombres lobo prevén un peligro potencial por parte de... lo que ella lleva en el vientre. —Edward se explicó con frases entrecortadas y desprovistas de emoción—. Se consideran obligados a eliminar ese peligro. Jacob y Seth se han separado de la manada para avisarnos de que los demás planean lanzar un ataque esta misma noche.**

 **Alice se alejó de mí entre siseos. Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada y luego recorrieron los árboles con los ojos.**

 _ **Por aquí fuera no hay nadie**_ **, informó Seth.** _ **Todo está en calma por el lado este.**_

 _ **Quizás anden por ahí.**_

 _ **Voy a dar otra vuelta.**_

— **Carlisle y Esme vienen de camino —anunció Emmett—. Estarán aquí en veinte minutos como mucho.**

— **Deberíamos adoptar una posición defensiva —sugirió Jasper.**

 **Edward asintió.**

— **Vayamos dentro.**

 _ **Recorreré el perímetro junto a Seth. Si estoy demasiado lejos para que me leas la mente, presta atención a mi aullido.**_

— **Así lo haré.**

 **Los vampiros se replegaron al interior del edificio sin dejar de lanzar miradas a todas partes.**

"¿De verdad los hubiesen visto antes de escucharlos?" preguntó Charlie "¿Y qué hay de la voz mental?"

"Yo no estoy tan familiarizado con los lobos" explicó Edward "Así que mis sentidos físicos los hubiesen detectado antes de los sobrenaturales"

"Y con el número de lobos lo más probable es que los hubiésemos escuchado primero, pero teníamos la necesidad de estar atentos de todas formas" dijo Jasper.

 **Me di la vuelta y eché a correr hacia el oeste antes de que estuvieran dentro.**

 _ **Sigo sin encontrar nada**_ **, me dijo Seth.**

 _ **Yo me hago cargo de la mitad del perímetro. Movámonos deprisa para no darles la oportunidad de que se cuelen entre nosotros a escondidas.**_

 **Seth salió por patas en un repentino esprint.**

"¿No esperaban que de verdad los atacasen en eso momento, o si?" preguntó Emily.

"No podíamos dar nada por sentado" dijo Jacob al tiempo que Seth asentía con la cabeza.

 **Estuvimos corriendo en silencio y los minutos transcurrieron sin novedad. Yo permanecí atento a cuanto él oía a fin de verificar una correcta interpretación de los sonidos.**

 _ **Eh, alguien se acerca a toda pastilla,**_ **me avisó al cabo de quince minutos en silencio.**

 _ **Voy. Me pilla de camino.**_

 _ **Mantén la posición, creo que no es la manada. Esto tiene otra pinta.**_

 _ **Seth...**_

 **Un soplo de brisa trajo un efluvio. Le leí la mente.**

 **Es un vampiro. Apuesto a que es Carlisle.**

 _ **Retrocede, Seth. Tal vez sea algún otro...**_

 _ **No, son ellos. Reconozco el aroma. Espera, voy a cambiar de fase y se lo explico todo.**_

 _ **Seth, no me parece que eso sea una buena...**_

"¿Pueden reconocer aromas?" preguntó Charlie.

"Claro" dijo Jacob sonriendo "Uno es más apestoso que otro"

"Es como con cualquier humano" apuntó Seth.

 **Pero ya se había marchado.**

 **Corrí lleno de ansiedad a lo largo de la zona oeste. ¿A que me salía todo tan «estupendo» que ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar de él durante aquella enloquecedora nochecita?**

Leah fulminó con la mirada a su Alfa.

"¿Qué?" se defendió él "Tú ves cómo es"

 **¿Y si le sucedía algo estando bajo mí tutela? Leah me haría picadillo.**

"Me alegra que estés consciente de ello" dijo la chica.

 **Por lo menos, el crío se mantenía cerca y en menos de dos minutos volví a leerle la mente.**

 _ **Sí, eran Carlisle y Esme. Menuda sorpresa se han llevado al verme, tío. Probablemente ya estarán dentro de la casa. Carlisle me dio las gracias.**_

 _ **Es un buen tipo.**_

 _ **Sí. Esa es una de las razones por las que hacemos bien al obrar así.**_

 _ **Eso espero.**_

 _ **¿Por qué estás de bajón, Jake? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Sam no va a lanzar la manada contra los Cullen esta noche. No es de los que se lanzan a una misión suicida.**_

 **Suspiré.** _ **De todos modos, tampoco parecía importar.**_

 _ **Ah, pensó, no tiene nada que ver con Sam, ¿verdad?**_ **Di la vuelta al llegar al final de mi ronda. Capté el efluvio de mi compañero por donde había pasado por última vez. No íbamos a dejar brechas.** _ **Crees que, de todos modos, Bella va a morir**_ **, concluyó Seth.**

 _ **En efecto, así es.**_

 _ **Pobre Edward. Debe de haber enloquecido.**_

 _ **Tal como suena.**_

 **La mención del nombre de Edward trajo a un primer plano otros recuerdos más candentes que el joven leyó con asombro.**

 **Y entonces se puso a aullar.**

 _ **Venga, colega. Ni de coña. No lo hiciste. Tú es que comes flores, Jacob. ¡Lo sabías**_ _ **perfectamente! No puedo creer que lo hicieras. ¿De qué vas? Debiste decirle que no.**_

 **Deja de aullar, calla, idiota. ¡Los Cullen van a creerse que viene la manada!**

"Por un momento nos asustamos de que comenzaran a aullar y pararan de la nada" musitó Alice "Y no podíamos ver o escuchar nada"

"Te lo dije tonto" le reprimió Jake.

"Me olvidé en la sorpresa del momento" dijo Seth con boca chica.

 _ **Ahí va.**_

 **Se interrumpió en mitad del aullido.**

 **Di media vuelta y comencé a corretear hacia la casa.**

 _ **No te metas en esto, Seth. Ahora hazte cargo de la vuelta entera.**_

 **Seth enfurruñó, pero le ignoré.**

 _ **Falsa alarma, falsa alarma, pensé mientras me acercaba a la carrera. Lo siento. Seth es joven y se olvida de las cosas. Ha sido una falsa alarma.**_

 **Pude ver a Edward mirando por una ventana a oscuras en cuanto llegué al prado. Me adentré a buen paso, queriendo asegurarme de que había recibido el mensaje.**

 _ **Ahí fuera no pasa nada... ¿Lo has entendido?**_

 **Él asintió una vez en silencio.**

 **Sería mucho más fácil si la comunicación no fuera unidireccional. Sin embargo, luego, me alegré un montón de no estar en la sesera de Edward.**

"¿Si hubiera otro lector de mentes" dijo Emmett "Leería solo los pensamientos de Edward o de la gente que él puede leer también?" inquirió.

"Eeee" musitaron los demás sin saber cómo sería.

"Bueno, los pensamientos de los otros no son de Edward, tal vez lo pueda leer si el piensa algo al respecto" dijo Jasper tratando de buscar la lógica.

"¿Se pueden repetir los dones?" preguntó Emily "O son como en xmen donde todos tienen uno diferente?"

"Bueno, un don suele ser una característica propia aumentada, y tendría sentido que se repita, pero hasta ahora no lo he visto" comentó Carlisle.

 **Él miró hacia atrás, al interior del edificio. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me despidió con un gesto de la mano y se metió dentro, fuera de mi vista.**

 _ **¿Qué ocurre?**_

 **Como si fuera a conseguir una respuesta.**

 **Me quedé muy quieto en el prado y agucé el oído. Casi era capaz de escuchar las suaves pisadas de Seth en el bosque, a varios kilómetros de allí, con aquellas orejas lobunas. Por tanto, resultaba fácil distinguir casi cualquier sonido del interior del edificio.**

— **Era una falsa alarma —explicó Edward con esa voz de sepulcro, repitiendo lo que yo acababa de decirle—. Algo alteró a Seth y se puso a aullar sin acordarse de que estábamos esperando una señal. Es muy joven.**

— **Qué bonito esto de tener niñitos protegiendo el fuerte —refunfuñó una voz más profunda. Intuí que sería Emmett.**

"¡Oye!" se quejó Seth ofendido "Éramos sus únicos aliados"

"Lo siento hermano" se disculpó Emmett algo avergonzado "Estábamos alterados"

— **Esta noche nos han prestado un gran servicio, Emmett —le recordó Carlisle—, y con un alto precio personal.**

— **Sí, ya lo sé. Sólo son celos. Me gustaría estar ahí fuera.**

"Y eso también"

— **Seth no cree que Sam vaya a atacarnos ahora —contestó Edward de forma mecánica—, no ahora que estamos prevenidos y tras perder a dos miembros del grupo.**

— **¿Y qué piensa Jacob? —quiso saber Carlisle.**

— **No es tan optimista.**

 **Nadie dijo nada. Percibí un goteo que no logré situar, y también la cadencia apenas audible de la respiración de los Cullen, lo cual me permitía diferenciarla de la de Bella, más laboriosa y áspera. Sus jadeos se sucedían a intervalos irregulares. Mi sentido del oído era capaz incluso de distinguir los latidos de su corazón, desbocado. Lo comparé con los del mío, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fueran equiparables, pues tampoco es que yo fuese un tipo normal precisamente.**

"¿Qué tan diferentes son?" preguntó Charlie

"Unas tres veces más rápido, suele diferir aumentando en momento de especial estrés, emoción o ejercicio" respondió rápidamente Carlisle, quien hace tiempo lo había analizado.

— **No la toques. Vas a despertarla —susurró Rosalie.**

 **Alguien suspiró.**

— **Rosalie... —musitó Carlisle.**

— **No empieces, Carlisle. Antes te hemos permitido hacerlo a tu manera, pero hasta ahí vamos llegar.**

 **Tuve la impresión de que Rosalie y Bella utilizaban ahora la primera persona del plural, como si ellas dos formaran su propia manada.**

"Prefiero el término grupo" musitó Rosalie, a quien no pareció gustarle ese término relacionado con los lobos.

 **Anduve en silencio por delante de la edificación. Cada paso me llevaba un poco más cerca. Las oscuras ventanas parecían un juego de pantallas de televisión instaladas en un oscurecido recibidor. Era imposible apartar los ojos de ellas durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Al cabo de escasos minutos de andar al paso, me había acercado tanto que rozaba el lateral del porche con el pelaje.**

 **A esa distancia era capaz de ver a través de las ventanas tanto el techo y la araña de luces fijada al mismo, como la parte superior de las paredes. Tenía la suficiente altura, me bastaba con estirar un poco el cuello y, a lo sumo, apoyar una pata en el extremo del porche.**

 **Eché un vistazo al interior del enorme y despejado cuarto de estar, esperando contemplar una imagen similar a la de la tarde, pero había pegado tal cambiazo, que al principio me sentí desorientado y llegué a creer que me había equivocado de habitación.**

 **No había señal de la pared de cristal, que ahora parecía de metal, y habían retirado todo el mobiliario. Bella se aovillaba desmañada en una estrecha cama situada en el centro del espacio abierto. No era un lecho normal, sino uno con rieles, como los de las clínicas. También parecían de hospital los cables de los monitores sujetos con correas a su cuerpo y los tubos pegados a su piel. Los indicadores luminosos de las pantallas parpadeaban, pero no se oía más sonido que el del goteo del catéter endovenoso fijado al brazo por el que corría un fluido denso y blanco, no transparente.**

 **Estaba sumida en un duermevela intranquilo y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Tanto Edward como Rosalie pululaban a su alrededor y se inclinaban sobre ella. De repente gimió y sufrió una convulsión. Rosalie deslizó la mano sobre la frente de Bella mientras su hermano permanecía de espaldas a mí, envarado como un palo. No podía verle, pero algo debía de tener escrito en el careto porque Emmett se interpuso entre ellos más rápido de lo que se tarda en parpadear. Apoyó las manos en Edward y dijo:**

— **No esta noche. Debemos atender otras preocupaciones.**

"¿Qué pensabas hacer?" preguntaron.

Nade quiso contestar y no volvieron a preguntar por ello.

 **El interpelado se alejó de ellos. Volvía a ser aquel hombre atormentado y consumido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos durante un instante. Entonces, me dejé caer sobre las cuatro patas y corrí de regreso a la sombría foresta.**

 **Salí pitando para reunirme con Seth, me largué para alejarme de lo que dejaba atrás.**

 **Peor, sí, Bella estaba peor.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **LOS QUE NO ENTIENDEN EL CONCEPTO DE «PERSONA NON GRATA»**

 **Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido.**

 **El bosque había pasado del negro al gris, ya que haría cosa de una hora que el sol había asomado entre el velo de las nubes. Seth se había hecho una bola y se había quedado frito a eso de la una.**

Seth se veía algo avergonzado de no haber podido aguantar un poco más "Lo siento hermano" masculló él entre dientes.

"Está bien" le aseguró Jake sonriendo para que el chico se relaje "Estuviste activo por bastante tiempo. Además, fue una situación dura. Todos necesitábamos recuperar un poco de energía"

 **Yo le desperté al alba para hacer el relevo. Incluso a pesar de haber pasado corriendo toda la noche, me había resultado muy difícil calmar mi mente desbocada lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño. El correteo rítmico de Seth había ayudado lo suyo. Uno, dos tres, cuatro. Uno, dos tres, cuatro. Dum. Dum. Dum. El apagado rumor de sus zarpas sobre la tierra reblandecida por la humedad había sonado una y otra vez mientras efectuaba el amplio recorrido de la propiedad de los Cullen. Lo cierto es que de tanto pasar por los mismos sitios ya estábamos dejando una marca en el suelo.**

"Si" musitó un de los Cullen "Para cualquier otro vampiro hubiese sido como una cuarentena. Encerrados por un perímetro de mal olor"

 **Seth había tenido la mente en blanco, más allá de un borrón de color gris o verde, mientras corría por el bosquecillo. Era muy apacible, y había resultado de una gran ayuda, pues me permitió llenar la mente con las imágenes de lo que él veía en vez de permitir que mis propios recuerdos ocuparan una posición central.**

"¿Recordar el relajo de la noche anterior era algo bueno?" preguntó Emil dubitativa.

"Sí, si necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas" se limitó a responder Jacob.

 **Y entonces, cuando me hallaba semidormido, un penetrante aullido de Seth rompió la quietud de los primeros momentos del amanecer.**

Al instante Charlie quiso preguntar de qué se trataba, ya que desde el inicio había palpado cierta incomodidad difícil de entender en los lobos, pero por supuesto sabía que o no le contestarías o le dirían el infame ya lo verás que lo había sacado de sus casillas antes.

 **Me levanté con paso inseguro, pues intenté empezar un esprint con las patas delanteras antes de haber afianzado las traseras. Corrí hacia el lugar donde Seth se había quedado helado al oír las pisadas de zarpas. Alguien acudía corriendo hacia nosotros.**

 _ **Muy buenos días, chicos.**_

 **Seth soltó entre dientes un gemido de sorpresa.**

 _ **¡Ay, Dios! ¡Lárgate, Leah!,**_ **gimió Seth.**

"Guau" murmuró Charlie "Que bien funcionan estas cosas lupinas. Como si ya supieran que Leah se les uniría"

 **Me detuve al llegar junto a él, que ya había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, preparado para soltar otro aullido, en esta ocasión para expresar su disconformidad.**

 _ **Basta de ruido, Seth.**_

 _ **Vale.**_ **¡Puf, puf, puf! Gimoteó un poco y dio zarpazos en el suelo, donde levantó grandes surcos.**

 **Leah apareció al trote tras eludir los densos matorrales del sotobosque gracias a su menudo cuerpo gris.**

 _ **Hala, deja de lloriquear, Seth. No seas tan crío.**_

 **Le solté un gruñido y pegué las orejas a la cabeza. Ella retrocedió un paso de inmediato.**

"Das miedito cuando haces eso" mencionó Nessie tras recordar una vez en que vio tal cosa.

Jacob tomó las puntas de sus orejas y las acercó a su cabello antes de decir "Grrr" haciendo que la pequeña estalle en carcajadas.

"Haré eso cada vez que no quieras hacer caso" dijo él a modo de severa advertencia haciendo que ella ría aún más.

 _ **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Leah?**_

 **La loba resopló con mala leche.**

 _ **Me parece bastante obvio, ¿no? Me uno a esta manada de mierda, al grupo de los renegados, al de los chuchos guardianes de los vampiros.**_

 **Profirió por lo bajo una risa sarcástica.**

 _ **Ni de coña. Ya te estás largando por dónde has venido antes de que te desjarrete un tendón.**_

 _ **Como si pudieras alcanzarme**_ **, replicó la loba; me dedicó una ancha sonrisa.**

Bella sonrió porque era precisamente esa forma de ser de Leah la que le permitía ser la Beta perfecta. Jamás dejaba que Jacob se desviase.

 _ **¿Hacemos una carrera, oh, audaz líder?**_

 **Respiré hondo hasta llenar los pulmones tanto que se me marcaron los costados hinchados. Luego, una vez que estuve seguro de que no iba a ponerme a gritar, solté todo el aire de un soplo.**

 _ **Seth, ve a tranquilizar a los Cullen, diles que sólo es la tonta de tu hermana.**_ **Lancé esa idea con la mayor hostilidad posible.** _ **Yo me haré cargo de esto.**_

 _ **Enseguida.**_

 **El chaval estaba feliz de poderse quitar de en medio. Se desvaneció en dirección a la casa.**

 **Leah resolló y se inclinó hacia él con la pelambrera del lomo erizada.**

 _ **¿Le vas a dejar ir solo al encuentro de los vampiros?**_

"¿No crees que, si hubiésemos pretendido atacar, ellos ya no estarían vivos?" inquirió Alice un poco molesta.

"Cosa de costumbre" se limitó a musitar Leah un poco avergonzada por su exageración.

Las cosas ahora estaban tan bien como podían estarlas entre la loba y los vampiros, pero de vez en cuando la actitud de Leah o la irritación de un don imperfecto en Alice hacía que una de ellas hablase.

 _ **El pobre preferiría que ellos le echaran el guante antes que pasar otro minuto contigo, estoy seguro.**_

 _ **Cierra esa bocaza, Jacob. Upa, lo siento, quería decir: cierra esa bocaza, oh, el más poderoso de los machos Alfa.**_

Emmett se rio a carcajadas mientras que Rose no pudo evitar un esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Había una razón por las que a ambos aceptaban a Leah, y era su forma de pelear con Jacob. Tenía muy buenas respuestas para dejarlo bien callado.

 _ **¿A qué diablos has venido?**_

 _ **¿Te crees que voy a quedarme sentada en casa mientras mi hermanito se ofrece voluntario para ser un juguete de masticar para vampiros?**_

"Uff" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca exagerada después de haber puesto cara de que lo consideraba "No jugamos con juguetes apestosos"

 _ **Seth no desea ni necesita tu protección. De hecho, nadie te quiere aquí.**_

 _ **Ay, ay, qué disgusto tan grande, nunca voy a olvidarlo. ¡Ja!,**_ **estalló.** _ **Dime una sola persona que me quiera cerca y me iré.**_

Esme suspiró con tristeza. Leah era la más alejada del grupo de los lobos, y lo entendía. Aunque sabía que la chica no querría su pena, eso es precisamente lo que le evocaba a veces el verla tan sola. No sabía exactamente cómo era de que ella había terminado siendo parte de la manada, pero recordaba las teorías de su esposo una vez que su familia se enteró de la existencia de un miembro de sexo femenino en la manada, y las cosas no pintaban muy bien que se diga.

 _ **Así que, después de todo, no has venido por causa de Seth, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Por supuesto que sí. Intentaba hacerte caer en la cuenta de que ya sé cómo es que nadie te quiere. Eso no es un incentivo, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero.**_

 **Rechiné los dientes e intenté mantener enhiesta la cabeza.**

 _ **¿Te ha enviado Sam?**_

 _ **No hubierais sido capaces de oírme si hubiera venido por orden de él. Ya no le debo lealtad a Sam.**_

 **Presté especial atención a los pensamientos que iban entremezclados con las palabras. Debía ser capaz de ver en aquéllos si se trataba de un movimiento de distracción o una estrategia, pero no había nada de eso. Su afirmación era la pura verdad, una verdad renuente, casi desesperada.**

Leah tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Se mortificaba al pensar que en breve todos conocerían sus miedos y sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que aguantarse, después de todo, aunque nadie lo haya dicho en voz alta, estaba segura que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

 _ **Entonces ¿ahora me eres leal a mí?,**_ **pregunté con profundo sarcasmo.** _ **Sí, sí, ya, ya. Vale.**_

 _ **No es que tenga muchas alternativas. Juego con las cartas que me caen. Confía en mí, no estoy disfrutando de esto más que tú.**_

 **Eso era mentira. Había un tipo de entusiasmo muy agudo en su mente. La situación le repateaba, sí, pero también se estaba embarcando en algo muy anómalo. Hurgué en su mente en busca de un motivo que me permitiera comprenderla.**

 **La loba reaccionó ante la intrusión y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.**

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" preguntó Charlie adelantándose a Carlisle "¿Uno puede buscar en el otro cualquier cosa o solo lo que el otro ya está pensando? ¿Uno se puede dar cuenta de qué se están metiendo en su cabeza? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Podría un Alfa obligar a otro lobo a que revele lo que estaba pensando?"

"Bueno" inició Jake "Uno solo puede ver lo que alguien está pensando en el momento ya que lo nuestro es como una llamada siempre abierta, no se puede ver algo antiguo a menos que la persona piense en ello, de lo contrario, veríamos la vida entera de los miembros de la manada. Uno nota cuando alguien está interesado específicamente en sus pensamientos y es porque se siente extraño, no sé exactamente como describirlo, es como algo punzante pero que no duele, como en Harry Potter cuando se sacan los recuerdos para verlos en el pensadero" dijo él sonriendo al haber encontrado una buena comparación

 **Por lo general, solía hacer luz de gas a Leah y jamás había intentado buscarle lógica a sus actos.**

 **Nos vimos interrumpidos por Seth, que venía devanándose los sesos buscándole una explicación al aspecto de Edward. Leah soltó un gañido, llena de ansiedad. El recién llegado nos ofreció la imagen del vampiro asomado a la misma ventana de la noche pasada. Su rostro impasible no mostró reacción alguna ante las noticias. Era un semblante huero y sin vida.**

 _ **Uf, qué mala pinta tenía,**_ **dijo Seth para sus adentros.** _ **No reflejó ningún cambio ante mis palabras y desapareció en el interior del edificio.**_ **Seth había vuelto derechito hacia nuestra posición. Leah se relajó un poco.**

Sue sonrió tristemente, si había que confiarle su hijo a alguien, esa sería su hija, y del mismo modo, aunque Seth fuese menor y pelease todo el tiempo con su hermana, ella sabía que ´le también estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

 _ **¿Qué ocurre?,**_ **preguntó la loba.** _ **Ponme al día enseguida.**_

 _ **¿Y para qué...? Tú no te quedas.**_

 _ **De hecho, señor Alfa, me quedo. No vayas a pensarte que no he intentado independizarme, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes a la perfección que eso no es posible, y como da la impresión de que debo pertenecer a alguien, pues te elijo a ti.**_

 _ **Leah, tú no me gustas y yo a ti, menos.**_

 _ **Gracias, capitán Evidente. A mí eso me importa un bledo. Me quedo con Seth.**_

 _ **Tampoco te gustan los vampiros. ¿No te parece que existe un pequeño conflicto de intereses?**_

 _ **Como si a ti te gustasen.**_

 _ **Pero yo me he comprometido con esa alianza, y tú no.**_

 _ **Pienso mantener las distancias. Puedo patrullar por el exterior, como Seth.**_

 _ **¿Y se supone que debo fiarme de ti durante tus turnos?**_

 **Ella estiró el cuello y se sostuvo con las puntas de los dedos en un intento de igualarme en altura para poder mirarme a los ojos.**

 _ **No voy a traicionar a mi manada.**_

 **Me entraron ganas de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un buen aullido, tal y como había hecho antes Seth.**

 _ **Ésta no es tu manada porque ni siquiera es una manada, pero ¿qué os pasa a los Clearwater? ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme solo?**_

 **Seth surgió de pronto desde detrás de nosotros y se puso a lloriquear, ofendido.** _ **Estupendo.**_

 _ **Pero te he sido útil, ¿no, Jake?**_

 _ **Tú solo no eres un estorbo, chaval, pero vais juntos en el trato, tú y tu hermana, y la única forma que tengo de librarme de Leah es mandándote a casa. ¿Puedes echarme la culpa por querer que vuelvas a casa?**_

 _ **Puf, Leah, ¡lo estropeas todo!**_

 _ **Sí, lo sé,**_ **repuso ella.**

Sue suspiró. Su hija nunca fue un solecito que se diga, pero era una chica contenta con su vida, especialmente cuando comenzó a salir con Sam. Luego sucedió lo de la imprimación, la muerte de su padre, su conversión y todo parecía caer en picada. Le parecía que de la noche a la mañana las cosas se habían puesto mal para su hija, y se preocupaba por esos momentos tristes e irónicos de ella. Una vez hasta le había mencionado la posibilidad de ir a ver a un psicólogo. Está de más decir que su hija se había puesto histérica, le había dado todos los argumentos en contra, desde que estaba lejos, que era caro, que no lo necesitaba porque era otra adolescente y que en realidad no le iba a servir porque no podía ser completamente sincera con un loquero acerca de su vida lupina.

 **Una enorme carga de desesperación lastraba ese pensamiento.**

 **Sentí el dolor implícito en esas tres palabras tan breves, y era más de lo que había supuesto. No quería sentir aquello. No deseaba sentirme mal por ella. Los lobos no le habían concedido tregua, seguro, pero ella había acudido a la manada con toda esa carga de amargura que tiznaba cada uno de sus pensamientos y convertían su mente en una auténtica pesadilla.**

El rostro de Leah se veía impasible, pero suspiraba por dentro. A veces no quería portarse así, pero le parecía imposible ver a Sam y no acordarse de sus tiempos juntos así que le parecía mejor que ellos se molesten con una bruja amargada a que tengan pena de una chica con mal de amores.

 **Seth también se sintió culpable.**

 _ **Jake, no vas a enviarme de vuelta, ¿verdad? Leah no es tan mala, de veras, quiero decir, con su ayuda podemos extender el perímetro de vigilancia, y eso deja la manada de Sam en siete unidades. Sin ella, no es posible que lance un ataque que nos sobrepase en número. Probablemente, convenga...**_

 _ **Sabes que no es mi deseo liderar una manada, Seth.**_

 _ **Pues entonces, no nos mandes,**_ **propuso Leah.**

 **Resoplé.**

 _ **Estupendo. Hala, poneos a correr alrededor de la casa.**_

 _ **Éste es mi lugar, Jake,**_ **intervino Seth.** _ **Me caen bien esos vampiros, los Cullen. Los considero como si fueran personas y voy a protegerlos porque se supone que ése es nuestro deber.**_

 _ **Quizá sea tu lugar, chaval, pero no el de tu hermana, y ella va a ir allí adonde tú vayas...**_

 **Me detuve en seco, porque me percaté de algo cuando estaba pronunciando esas palabras, algo sobre lo que la recién llegada había procurado no pensar.**

 **Leah no iba a cualquier sitio.**

 _ **Creí que esto guardaba relación con Seth,**_ **pensé con aflicción.**

 **Ella dio un respingo.**

 _ **He venido aquí a causa de Seth, por supuesto.**_

 _ **Y para alejarte de Sam.**_

 **Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.**

 _ **No he de explicarte mis razones, sólo debo atenerme a lo que digo. Pertenezco a tu manada, Jacob, y punto**_ **.**

 **Me alejé de ella entre gruñidos.**

 **Mierda. Jamás iba a sacármela de encima. Por mucho que me detestara y por mucho que le repateara tener que proteger a los Cullen, cuando en realidad los aborrecía tanto que sería dichosa si fuéramos a matarlos a todos en ese mismo instante, nada de eso era comparable con el sentimiento que la embargaba ante la posibilidad de librarse de Sam.**

Tanto Sam como Emily se sintieron inmediatamente culpables. Sabía que no era culpa suya, y que no había más que hacer, pero ambos la habían querido, la seguían queriendo y les dolía que su felicidad fuese a costa de la de ella.

 **A Leah yo no le gustaba ni en pintura, así que tampoco era tan flipante que yo deseara que se esfumase.**

 **Ella amaba a Sam. Seguía queriéndole. Pero él también deseaba su desaparición, y eso dolía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar ahora que tenía otra alternativa. Leah iba a aceptar cualquier opción, aunque eso significara tener que convertirse en el perrillo faldero de los Cullen.**

Nadie dijo nada. No se atrevían. Eso de escuchar los pensamientos de la gente era fantástico para cuando se quería entender los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona, algo difícil de comunicar de otra manera, pero también tenía su lado negativo. Después de todo el pensamiento de uno no tenía restricciones y que los escucharan todos abiertamente podría traer consecuencias que de lo contrario nadie afrontaría.

 _ **No sé yo si llegaría tan lejos,**_ **me atajó ella. Intentó conferir a su pensamiento un tono agresivo y duro, pero había muchas fisuras en esa imagen de firmeza.** _ **Estoy segura de que antes protagonizaría unos cuantos intentos de suicidio.**_

 _ **Mira, Leah...**_

 _ **No, mira tú, Jacob. Deja de discutir conmigo, porque esto no va a hacer ningún bien a nadie. Me mantendré apartada de tu camino, ¿vale? Haré todo lo que quieras, excepto volver a la manada de Sam y ser la patética ex novia de la que él no puede mantenerse lejos.**_ **Se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros y me miró fijamente a los ojos** _ **. Si quieres que me vaya, vas a tener que obligarme.**_

 **Me tiré un minuto largo de mala leche y refunfuñando. Empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía por Sam a pesar de cómo se había comportado con Seth y conmigo. No me extrañaba que siempre estuviera dando órdenes. ¿De qué otro modo iba a conseguir que se hicieran las cosas?**

Sama sintió sin prestar mucha atención. La idea de ser líder siempre le había llamado la atención, pero a veces dudaba de sus capacidades para ello. Cuando nadie quería cooperar se sentían un fracaso y recordaba que él no debía haber sido el elegido para líder de la manada, pero dado que primero Jacob no quería el cargo y luego se marchó a ejercerlo, no había nadie más dispuesto a sacrificarse con las obligaciones que requería el puesto.

 _ **¿Te enfadarías mucho conmigo si mato a tu hermana, Seth?**_

 **El aludido aparentó considerarlo durante un minuto largo.**

 _ **Bueno, probablemente, sí.**_

 **Suspiré.**

 _ **De acuerdo, entonces, señorita Hago-cuanto-se-me-antoja. ¿Por qué no empiezas siendo de utilidad y nos cuentas lo que sepas? ¿Qué ocurrió la noche pasada después de nuestra marcha?**_

 _ **Se armó un follón de aullidos, pero lo más probable es que oyerais esa parte. Fueron tan fuertes que nos llevó un buen rato descubrir que ya no éramos capaces de escuchar vuestros pensamientos. Sam estaba...**_ **Las palabras le fallaron, pero no hacían falta, pudimos verlo con las mentes. Tanto Seth como yo nos encogimos.** _ **Después de eso, enseguida quedó claro que nos lo íbamos a tener que pensar dos veces. Sam tenía planeado hablar con los ancianos a primera hora de la mañana. Se suponía que íbamos a reunimos y trazar un plan de acción, pero me atrevo a aventurar que él no tenía intención de lanzar un ataque inmediato, pues, llegados a este punto, tras vuestras deserciones y con los vampiros sobre aviso, era un suicidio. No estoy segura de sus planes, pero si yo fuera un chupasangre no merodearía solo por el bosque. Se ha abierto la veda del vampiro.**_

 _ **¿Decidiste abrirte esta mañana?,**_ **le pregunté.**

 _ **Pedí permiso para volver a casa y contarle a mi madre lo sucedido la noche pasada, cuando nos dividimos para patrullar.**_

 _ **¡Mierda! ¿Se lo has contado a mamá?,**_ **aulló Seth.**

Sue arqueó una ceja desafiante en dirección a su hijo. Ella no necesitaba decir nada para que él supiera su opinión acerca de ese tipo de vocabulario y su falta de aprobación con respecto a sus acciones. No había nada que pudiese hacer ella si su hijo estaba determinado a hacer lo que él creía correcto, y hasta cierto punto apoyaba esa forma de comportarse, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era avisarle.

 _ **Deja a un lado el rollo familiar un momento, Seth. Continúa, Leah.**_

 _ **Me tomé un minuto para darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en cuanto adopté forma humana, bueno, a decir verdad, me tomé toda la noche. Apuesto a que los demás pensaron que me había dormido, pero había mucho sobre lo que cavilar en todo aquello de dos manadas separadas con dos mentes grupales diferentes. Al final, sopesé la seguridad de Seth y las... eh... restantes ventajas, por un lado, frente a la idea de convertirme en una traidora y soportar el hedor a vampiro por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ya conoces mi decisión, he dejé una nota a mi madre. Supongo que lo oiremos de inmediato cuando Sam se entere...**_

En ese momento Sue se sintió un poco decepcionada de su hija también, aunque entendía las razones que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Al principio Sue sintió que había perdido a sus hijos, jamás pensó que eran traidores, solo diferentes, y eso no estaba mal, pero dada las circunstancias sería más seguro para ellos si no regresaran a la reserva y esa idea le rompía el corazón. Ahora, gracias a Dios, ellos eran más felices, sin duda Leah jamás sería la chica que fue alguna vez, pero se la notaba más relajada, más abierta y más contenta.

 **La joven Clearwater alzó una oreja hacia el oeste.**

 _ **Sí, lo imagino**_ **, coincidí.**

 _ **Así que eso es todo. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?,**_ **preguntó ella.**

 **Leah y su hermano me miraron expectantes.**

 **Ése era el tipo de cosas que no deseaba tener que hacer.**

 _ **Por ahora nos limitaremos a estar ojo avizor. No podemos hacer ninguna otra cosa. Lo más probable es que quieras echar una cabezada, Leah.**_

 _ **Tú tienes tanto o más sueño que yo.**_

 _ **Pero ¿no ibas a hacer lo que yo te dijera?**_

 _ **Vale, hala, vas a hacer que me salgan canas**_ **, refunfuñó; luego, bostezó** _ **. Bueno, lo que sea, no me preocupa.**_

 _ **Voy a patrullar la línea fronteriza, Jake. No estoy cansado, para nada**_ **. Seth tenía tal alegría en el cuerpo porque no los hubiera obligado a volver a casa, que no cesaba de hacer cabriolas de puro entusiasmo.**

Muchos no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo, Seth era todo un crío.

 _ **Sin duda, sin duda. Voy a hacer acto de presencia en casa de los Cullen.**_

 **Seth siguió el sendero recién impreso en la tierra reblandecida por la humedad. Leah le miró con gesto pensativo.**

 _ **Tal vez un par de rondas antes de quedarme sopa... Eh, Seth, ¿quieres ver cuántos lametones soy capaz de darte?**_

Eran cosas como esas las que a veces hacían surgir sentimientos encontrados en Alice. El asunto de su familia humana era algo acerca de lo cual o sabía como sentirse, entendía que para la época, eso era lo esperado, pero a veces fantaseaba respecto a las circunstancias. Se preguntaba si tuvo una madre que quiso protegerla a toda costa y que no pudo hacer más cuando la alejaron de su lado, o, al contrario, si tuvo un padre amoroso que siempre estuvo atento tanto a sus momentos en el presente como aquellos en el futuro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sabía que pensar en eso no le haría nada bien, debía contentarse con todos los hermanos que había ganado ahora. Con ellos tenía más que suficiente.

 _ **¡No!**_

 **Leah se internó en los bosques a toda prisa en pos de su hermano. Aulló por lo bajinis mientras sofocaba una risita.**

 **Expresé mi descontento con un gruñido, fue en vano. Se acabaron el silencio y la paz.**

 **Leah lo estaba intentando siendo como era. Había reducido las mofas al mínimo mientras recorría el circuito de patrulla, pero era imposible pasar por alto esa actitud suya de estar pagada de sí misma. Me acordé entonces del dicho «dos son compañía». No se aplicaba al caso. Yo, estando solo, ya tenía la mente bien ocupada; pero si debíamos ser tres, me resultaba fácil pensar que hubiera preferido a cualquier otro de la manada.**

 _ **¿Y qué me dices de Paul?,**_ **sugirió ella.**

 _ **Quizá**_ **, concedí.**

 **Ella se rio para sus adentros, demasiado nerviosa y acelerada como para tomárselo a mal. Me pregunté cuánto le duraría el efecto positivo que le provocaba saber que, desde ahora, podría evitar la compasión de Sam.**

 _ **Entonces, ése será mi objetivo, mostrarme menos chinche que Paul.**_

"¿Logró hacerlo?" preguntó Seth esperando el veredicto de Jake.

Jacob pretendió considerarlo por un momento mientras la loba enarcaba las cejas.

"Creo que si" respondió Jake casualmente y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a Leah, quien asintió contenta con la respuesta.

 _ **Sí, prueba con eso.**_

 **Adopté forma humana cuando estuve a pocos metros del prado, a pesar de que no había planeado pasar mucho tiempo como hombre en esa zona, pero tampoco había contado con tener a Leah en mi cabeza. Me puse los raídos pantalones y crucé el jardín.**

 **La puerta se abrió antes de que pusiera el pie en las escaleras. Carlisle salió a mi encuentro. Me sorprendió que fuera él en vez de Edward. Llevaba escrito en el semblante el cansancio y la derrota. El corazón se me heló durante un instante y renqueé, incapaz de decir ni mu.**

— **¿Estás bien, Jacob? —preguntó el vampiro.**

— **¿Bella ha...? —pregunté con voz estrangulada.**

— **Ella está... estable, como la noche pasada. ¿Te ha asustado mi presencia? Lo siento... Edward me anunció tu llegada en forma humana y he venido a recibirte yo, pues él no quiere separarse de Bella ahora que está despierta.**

 **Edward no se quería perder ni un minuto de la compañía de Bella, ya que a ésta no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Carlisle no lo verbalizó, pero la idea flotaba en el aire como si lo hubiera hecho.**

 **Habían pasado bastantes horas desde que, antes de mi última patrulla, había logrado dormir algo, y fue entonces cuando me vino el bajón. Me adelanté un paso y me dejé caer sobre uno de los escalones del porche; apoyé la espalda en la baranda.**

 **Carlisle se sentó en el mismo escalón, descansando el cuerpo sobre la otra barandilla, con ese sigilo que únicamente está al alcance de los vampiros.**

Los vampiros sonrieron, a veces su naturaleza tenía grandes ventajas.

— **La noche pasada no tuve ocasión de darte las gracias, Jacob. No sabes cuánto aprecio tu... compasión. Sé que tu propósito es proteger a Bella, pero estoy en deuda contigo por la seguridad del resto de mi familia. Edward me ha contado qué has hecho...**

— **Ni lo mencione... —murmuré.**

— **Como prefieras.**

 **Permanecimos sentados en silencio. Era capaz de oír la conversación de los demás en el interior del edificio. Escaleras arriba, Emmett, Alice y Jasper hablaban en voz baja con tono serio. Esme tarareaba de forma disonante en otra habitación. Rosalie y Edward respiraban... No sabría explicar cuál era la aspiración de cada uno, pero me sentía perfectamente capaz de distinguir ambas frente al resuello trabajoso de Bella, cuyos latidos arrítmicos también podía escuchar.**

 **Era como si el destino se hubiera propuesto obligarme a llevar a cabo todo cuanto había prometido no hacer en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y yo estaba haraganeando por allí, a la espera de la noticia de su muerte.**

 **No quise continuar escuchando. Hablar era mejor que oír.**

— **¿Considera a Bella una más de la familia? —pregunté a Carlisle. Había advertido algo en su comentario anterior, cuando me había agradecido la ayuda prestada al «resto de mi familia».**

— **Sí, la considero ya como otra hija más, una muy querida.**

Bella sonrió a sus padres políticos, de verdad ella tenía otra familia. Después de haber sentido alivio al escuchar que su hija tendría muchas probabilidades de un largo futuro feliz se comenzó a preguntar qué sería de su madre. Por el momento tenía a Charlie, pero Renée era otra historia. Ella se contentaba con escuchar de la vida de su hija tanto por su boca como por la de Charlie, pero eso no sería para siempre. Temía que su madre pensara lo peor cuando notara que ella se rehusaba siempre a visitar y a que la visiten. Peor, cuando su madre no esté más en el mundo… no sabría como se sentiría, pero tendría a su nueva familia a su lado, siempre dispuestos a ayudarla.

— **Pero va a dejarla morir.**

 **Se quedó en silencio durante tanto rato que acabé por alzar los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba un enorme cansancio. Sabía cómo se sentía.**

— **Me hago una idea de tu opinión a este respecto —contestó al final—, pero no puedo ignorar su voluntad. No sería correcto elegir por ella ni obligarla.**

 **Me habría encantado cabrearme con él, pero me lo ponía difícil. Era como si me estuviera devolviendo mis propias palabras, pero entremezcladas.**

"Eso es lo que Carlisle sabe hacer mejor" masculló Emmett.

 **Si valían antes, ahora también, pero resultaba más duro aceptarlo cuando Bella se estaba muriendo, y aun así... Me acordé de cómo me sentía en el suelo, aplastado por la voz Alfa de Sam, sin otra elección que verme involucrado en el asesinato de mi amada. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Sam se equivocaba y Bella amaba a las criaturas indebidas.**

— **¿Cree usted que tiene alguna oportunidad de conseguirlo? Como vampiro y todo eso, quiero decir, no como humana. Bella me habló de Esme.**

— **Yo diría que existe una posibilidad razonable en ese punto —respondió con sosiego—. He visto obrar milagros al veneno del vampirismo, pero hay extremos que ni siquiera eso es capaz de superar. El corazón de Bella late ahora con demasiado esfuerzo, si le falla... No es mucho lo que voy a poder hacer por ella.**

A Charlie le parecía posible no pensar en las otras posibilidades, que hubiese pasado si su hija no lo hubiese logrado… la vida de todos los presentes en el cuarto hubiese sido distinta. Era asombroso pensar cómo una sola persona podía tener tanta influencia en el curso de otros.

 **El corazón de la embarazada palpitó de forma agitada e irregular, confiriendo un énfasis agónico a las palabras del médico.**

 **Quizás el planeta había empezado a invertirse. Eso justificaría que ahora todo fuera lo contrario a cómo eran las cosas durante el día anterior, y sería la explicación de por qué confiaba en lo que antes me había parecido lo más abominable del mundo.**

— **¿Qué le hace exactamente esa cosa? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—. La noche pasada se encontraba mucho peor. Miré por la ventana y vi los tubos y toda la parafernalia...**

— **El feto no es incompatible con el cuerpo. Demasiado fuerte, eso sí, pero es posible que ella pueda soportarlo durante un tiempo. El mayor de los problemas es que la criatura no le permite obtener el sustento necesario. El cuerpo de Bella rechaza cualquier forma de alimentación. Ahora, he intentado aportarle nutrientes por vía intravenosa, pero no los asimila. La enfermedad se está acelerando. Observo al feto y también a ella, y la veo morir de inanición una hora tras otra. No consigo detenerlo ni ralentizarlo y tampoco me veo capaz de descubrir el propósito del feto.**

 **La voz de fatiga se le quebró al final de la frase.**

 **Me embargaron los mismos sentimientos del día anterior, cuando vi los trazos morados del vientre: rabia y algo de locura.**

 **Cerré las manos hasta convertirlas en puños a fin de controlar los temblores. Odiaba a esa cosa que le hacía daño. No le bastaba con golpearla desde dentro, no, ese monstruo también debía matarla de hambre.**

Nessie hizo una mueca que mostraba más dolor en sus padres y en Jacob que en ella misma. Todos se sentían mal por diferentes razones, aunque estuviesen relacionadas.

Tratando de no inmutarse para que ni sus padres ni Jake sufran, Nessie se puso a pensar en otras cosas, como su preferencia por la sangre. Ya había escuchado a su abuelo Carlisle siempre curioso en ese aspecto, acerca de teorías como que tenía más de vampiro que de humana, o que era simplemente cuestión de gustos, aunque era extraño que prefiriese una sola cosa ante la gran variedad que ofrecía el alimento humano.

 **Probablemente, sólo estaba buscando algo donde hincar el diente, una garganta para succionar la sangre, y como todavía no tenía el tamaño suficiente para matar a nadie de ese modo, se conformaba con irle absorbiendo la vida a Bella.**

 **Yo podía decir al doctor Cullen qué quería: muerte y sangre, sangre y muerte.**

 **Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y me subió la temperatura de la piel. Inspiré y espiré despacio en un intento de recuperar la calma.**

— **Me gustaría poder formarme una idea más precisa de qué es exactamente — susurró el doctor—, pero el feto está bien protegido. He sido incapaz de obtener imágenes ultrasónicas del mismo, y dudo que exista forma de introducir una aguja en las membranas del saco amniótico. De todos modos, Rosalie tampoco me dejaría intentarlo.**

"Qué daño haría?" preguntó Charlie verdaderamente curioso "Si el feto era tan fuerte no le afectaría algo que no afecta ni a los humanos"

"Simplemente no queríamos correr el riesgo" respondió Rosalie de inmediato "Todo en el embarazo de Bella era distinto y sabíamos que, aunque la prueba de unos resultados no hubiese sido lo suficiente para hacer a Bella mejorar"

— **¿Una aguja...? —musité—. ¿Y qué utilidad tendría eso?**

— **Cuanto más sé del embrión, me hago una idea más aproximada de sus capacidades. Qué no daría yo por una simple muestra de líquido amniótico. Sólo con saber el número de cromosomas...**

— **No le pillo, doctor. ¿Podría simplificarlo un poco?**

 **Carlisle se rio entre dientes, pero había una nota de agotamiento incluso en sus carcajadas.**

— **De acuerdo. ¿Qué sabes de biología?... ¿Has estudiado los pares de cromosomas?**

— **Eso creo. Tenemos veintitrés, ¿no?**

— **Los humanos, sí.**

Todos los humanos hicieron distintas muecas de sorpresa.

 **Bizqueé.**

— **¿Cuántos tiene usted?**

— **Veinticinco.**

"Y de dónde salen esos otros dos pares cromosómicos?" preguntó Emily quien se sentía realmente sorprendida por este nuevo dato del mundo vampírico que ya creía haber entendido.

"Creemos que al convertirnos el material genético se hace tan fuerte que somos capaces de desarrollar los dones que no podemos de humanos, pero los veintitrés cromosomas no pueden soportarlo así que se crean otros dos más con material genético del genotipo, que de otra forma no se hubiesen hecho presente" explicó Carlisle con otra de sus teorías.

"¿Entonces simplemente es como si expandiese lo humano? ¿No hay nada como que únicamente vampírico?" inquirió la chica tratando de entender el tema.

"Pues los rasgos vampíricos no son más que la amplificación de los humanos así que eso es lo únicamente vampírico" dijo el doctor.

"Y si los rasgos humanos se intensifican con la transformación creando dos pares de cromosomas, ¿por qué los dones especiales no son transferidos?" preguntó Charlie.

"Eso es algo a lo que yo también le he dado las vueltas" admitió Carlisle sonriendo "Pero me temo que no ay respuesta certera. Tampoco hay muchos casos para estudiar de familias con dones, pero por ejemplo está Nessie, que a su manera creo que posee algo de Bella y Edward combinados, pero a su propio estilo"

 **Clavé la mirada en los puños durante unos instantes.**

— **¿Y qué significa eso?**

— **Llegué a creer en un principio que nuestras especies eran completamente diferentes, que guardaban menos relación que dos felinos tan dispares como un león de la sabana y un gato casero, pero esta nueva vida, bueno, sugiere que desde el punto de vista genético somos más compatibles de lo que supuse —suspiró con tristeza—. No les advertí porque lo ignoraba.**

 **También yo suspiré. Había sido tan fácil odiar a Edward por semejante ignorancia, y seguía aborreciéndole, mientras que se me hacía muy cuesta arriba sentir lo mismo contra Carlisle, tal vez porque las sombras de los celos no alcanzaban al doctor.**

— **El número de cromosomas podría ayudarnos a saber si el feto está más cerca de nuestra naturaleza o de la suya, y también sabríamos qué esperar.**

"Cuántos tiene Nessie?" preguntó Emily.

"Veinticuatro" respondió rápidamente el doctor "Ella está entre humanos y vampiros literalmente. Es por eso que se nos hacía tan difícil en un principio saber en qué temas tendría más predisposición a un desarrollo humano que a uno vampírico"

— **Luego, se encogió de hombros—. Puede que no sirva de nada. Supongo que sólo deseo tener algo que hacer, cualquier cosa.**

— **Me preguntó cómo serán mis cromosomas —musité al azar.**

 **Volví a darle vueltas a las pruebas de esferoides y antidopaje para los atletas de las olimpiadas. ¿Funcionaría conmigo un escáner de ADN?**

 **Carlisle tosió con timidez.**

— **Tienes veinticuatro pares de cromosomas, Jacob.**

Todos los humanos y lobos se voltearon con expresiones de duda hacia el doctor, que se veía extrañamente avergonzado.

Jacob siguió leyendo antes de que pudiesen preguntarle al doctor.

 **Volví lentamente la cabeza para mirarle con fijeza y enarqué las cejas en gesto de muda pregunta. El médico pareció avergonzado.**

— **Sentía... sentía una gran curiosidad. Me tomé la libertad de averiguarlo cuando te traté el pasado mes de junio.**

 **Lo estuve valorando durante un instante.**

— **Supongo que eso tendría que irritarme, pero no me importa.**

— **Lo siento, debí pedirte permiso.**

"Pensé que no tendría otra oportunidad" dijo el doctor todavía avergonzado. Parte de él estaba feliz de haberlo hecho en ese instante ya que a pesar que las relaciones con los lobos estaban bien ahora, se le hacía algo incómodo pedir muestras para saciar su curiosidad.

"En serio, todo bien doc" sonrió Jacob.

— **Está bien, doctor. No pretendía hacerme daño.**

— **No, te prometo que jamás tuve esa intención. Es sólo que... Bueno, tu especie me parece fascinante. Vuestra divergencia genética con el género humano es de lo más interesante. Casi mágica.**

— **¡Abracadabra! —murmuré.**

 **Ya estaba otro igual que Bella con toda esa monserga sobre la magia.**

 **Carlisle soltó otra de sus risas lastradas por la fatiga.**

 **Entonces escuchamos la voz de Edward en el interior de la casa y ambos hicimos una pausa para enterarnos mejor.**

— **Vuelvo enseguida, Bella. Quiero hablar un momento con Carlisle. De hecho, ¿te importaría acompañarme, Rosalie?**

 **La voz de Edward sonaba diferente, era menos sepulcral, había en ella una nota de vida, una chispa de algo, tal vez no se trataba exactamente de esperanza, pero quizá sí el deseo de una ilusión.**

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos esperando el cambio positivo en la historia.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —preguntó Bella con voz ronca.**

— **No debes preocuparte de nada, cariño. Va a ser cosa de un segundo. ¿Vienes, Rose?**

— **¿Esme? —llamó la aludida—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de Bella por mí?**

 **Percibí un susurro similar al de un soplo de viento cuando Esme bajó corriendo por las escaleras, antes de contestar:**

— **Por supuesto.**

 **Carlisle cambió de posición y se retorció mientras contemplaba la puerta con expectación. Edward traspasó el umbral en primer lugar, seguido de Rosalie, que le pisaba los talones. A su rostro le sucedía lo mismo que a la voz, ya no era el de un muerto. Parecía intensamente concentrado mientras que Rosalie le lanzaba miradas cargadas de recelo.**

 **Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él.**

— **Carlisle —empezó con un hilo de voz.**

— **¿Sucede algo, Edward?**

— **Quizás hemos enfocado esto de un modo erróneo. Estaba escuchando vuestra conversación sobre las intenciones del feto, y Jacob ha tenido una ocurrencia de lo más interesante.**

 **¿Yo? ¿Qué ocurrencia había tenido yo? Me había limitado a expresar mi odio hacia la criatura. Al menos, no era el único en pensar de ese modo. Estaba seguro de que él mismo las pasaba canutas para emplear un término tan suave como «feto».**

— **No lo hemos abordado desde ese ángulo —prosiguió Edward—. Hemos intentado satisfacer las necesidades de Bella y su cuerpo lo está aceptando tan «bien» como cualquiera de nosotros. Puede que debiéramos atender antes los apetitos del... feto. Tal vez la ayudemos con más eficacia en ese caso.**

— **No te sigo, Edward.**

— **Piénsalo un momento, Carlisle. Si la criatura tiene más de vampiro que de humano, ¿no te imaginas qué desea fervientemente...? ¿Acaso no sabes qué le falta?**

 **Jacob lo adivinó.**

 **¿Sí? Repasé la conversación mantenida con el doctor y los pensamientos que me había reservado. Lo recordé en el mismo instante en que Carlisle lo comprendió.**

— **Vaya —dijo con sorpresa—. ¿Crees que está... sediento?**

 **Rosalie siseó para el cuello de su camisa, pero había abandonado todo recelo. Su rostro repulsivamente hermoso estaba iluminado de alegría y había puesto unos ojos como platos de puro entusiasmo.**

Los humanos y los lobos tenían igual expresión de sorpresa y asco.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Charlie incapaz de imaginarlo.

Ya sabía que su nieta era realmente especial, y que su hija era muy diferente ahora, pero no podía imaginar a su hija enferma bebiendo de sangre para recuperarse. La imagen le parecía simplemente surreal.

— **Por supuesto —murmuró—, y, Carlisle, tenemos guardada toda esa sangre del tipo O negativo para Bella. Es una idea estupenda —añadió sin dirigirme la mirada.**

— **Mmm. —Carlisle se llevó la mano al mentón, sumido en sus pensamientos—. Me pregunto, en tal caso, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de administrársela?**

 **Rosalie meneó la cabeza.**

— **No tenemos tiempo para mostrarnos creativos, ¿vale? Sugiero empezar por el sistema tradicional.**

— **Aguarda un minuto, espera, espera —murmuré—. ¿Estás diciendo que Bella beba... sangre?**

— **Ha sido idea tuya, chucho —replicó Rosalie, que se mostró capaz de fruncirme el ceño sin mirarme.**

 **La ignoré y observé a Carlisle. En sus ojos relucía el mismo juego de posibilidades y esperanzas que había visto en el semblante de Edward. Se mordió los labios, absorto.**

— **Es sólo que resulta... —me detuve, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada.**

— **¿Monstruoso...? —sugirió Edward—. ¿Repulsivo?**

— **Algo por el estilo.**

— **Pero ¿y si eso le ayuda? —preguntó en voz baja.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza con furia.**

— **¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Meterle un tubo en la garganta?**

— **Tengo intención de consultar su opinión lo primero de todo, pero antes quería pedirle el visto bueno a Carlisle.**

 **Rosalie asintió.**

— **Ella va a estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa si le dices que es en beneficio del bebé, incluso aunque eso signifique que debamos alimentarlos a través de un tubo.**

 **Me di cuenta de que la Barbie iba a propiciar cualquier cosa que ayudara a la viabilidad del pequeño monstruo succionador de vida en cuanto oí ese tono meloso y sentimental con el que pronunció la palabra «bebé». ¿Iba de eso el rollo? ¿Ese era el misterioso eslabón que las unía a ambas? ¿Quería el bebé para ella?**

Nessie hizo una pequeña mueca. Todo eso hacía sonar mal a su tía Rose. Ella era sin duda la siguiente en línea para ocuparse de ella después de sus padres y muy seguida de Esme, pero eso no significaba que la tía Rose la quería para ella sola como si fuera una muñeca, ella solo se preocupaba por ella como el resto de su familia.

 **Vi con el rabillo del ojo el asentimiento de Edward. Supe que estaba contestando a mis preguntas, simulando estar distraído y sin mirar en mi dirección.**

 **Caramba. Jamás se me habría pasado por la imaginación que una Barbie tan fría y distante como ella tuviera un lado maternal.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella jamás se imaginó a sí misma con ese instinto, pero ahora creía fervientemente que todas las mujeres tenían ese lado.

 **Tanto rollo de proteger a la madre y... era muy probable que Rosalie metiera a la fuerza el tubo en la garganta de Bella.**

 **Edward frunció los labios en un seco gesto de tozudez. Supe que había vuelto a acertar.**

Las cosas sonaban muy extrañas para Nessie, la forma de actuar y de hablar de su familia era distinto. Era tan raro como cuando escuchaba a su madre y a su Jake en plan de amigos, o peor en plan de algo más, aunque ahora sigan muy unidos, las cosas no eran para nada como lo fueron hace unos cuantos años cuando eso sucedió.

Debía admitir que la tía Rose se comportaba algo extraño, pero tenía las mismas intenciones de su madre de protegerla a ella.

— **Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para sentarnos a debatir el tema tranquilamente — saltó Rosalie, impaciente—. ¿Qué opinas, Carlisle? ¿Podemos intentarlo?**

 **El interpelado respiró hondo y se puso en pie.**

— **Vamos a preguntárselo a Bella.**

 **La Barbie sonrió con aire satisfecho, segura de salirse con la suya si la decisión iba a someterse a consideración de la madre.**

 **Avancé a rastras por las escaleras y los seguí cuando se metieron en la casa. No estaba seguro del todo acerca de mis motivos. Quizás era simple curiosidad morbosa, pues todo parecía como una película de terror. Monstruos y sangre por doquier.**

 **O tal vez simplemente no era capaz de resistir otra brusca merma de mi alijo, cada vez más pequeño.**

 **Bella yacía en la cama de hospital. Su vientre parecía una montaña debajo de la sábana. El tono descolorido y traslúcido de su piel le hacía parecer de cera. Podría pensarse que estaba muerta de no ser por el sube y baja de su pecho, al ritmo de una respiración poco profunda, y de los ojos, que siguieron nuestro acercamiento con desgana y cautela.**

 **El resto de los Cullen ya se hallaba junto a ella tras haber cruzado la estancia con movimientos súbitos y rápidos. La escena daba mal fario. Me acerqué sin prisa.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz rasposa al tiempo que alzaba una mano crispada para proteger aquel vientre suyo con forma de balón.**

— **Jacob ha sugerido una idea de posible utilidad —contestó Carlisle. Podía haberme dejado fuera, la verdad. Yo no había propuesto nada. Que le diera todo el mérito de la idea a su esposo, el chupasangre, que era el autor de la ocurrencia—. No va a ser agradable, pero...**

— **... ayudará al bebé —se apresuró a interrumpirle Rosalie—. Hemos pensado en una forma mejor de alimentarle. Bueno, quizá...**

 **Bella movía las pestañas y luego empezó a reír entre dientes, lo cual acabó en un estallido de tos.**

— **¿Algo no agradable...? —murmuró—. Vaya, menudo cambio, ¿no?**

 **Miró el tubo de su brazo y volvió a toser.**

 **La Barbie se rio con ella.**

 **Padecía grandes dolores y a juzgar por la pinta, le quedaban pocas horas de vida, y aun con todo, gastaba bromas. Bella era así: siempre procuraba suavizar las situaciones y facilitarle las cosas a todo el mundo.**

 **El marido sorteó a Rosalie sin el menor atisbo de comicidad en su gesto de intensa gravedad. Eso me gustaba.**

 **Saber que lo estaba pasando peor que yo ayudaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Le tomó la mano con la que no protegía la tripa hinchada.**

— **Bella, mi amor, te vamos a pedir que hagas algo monstruoso y repulsivo —le espetó Edward, utilizando los mismos adjetivos calificativos que me había sugerido a mí hacía un momento.**

 **Bueno, al menos se lo decía clarito y sin venderle humo.**

 **Su respiración poco profunda se aceleró.**

— **¿Cómo de malo?**

— **Creemos que las preferencias alimentarias del feto podrían ser más propias de nuestra naturaleza que de la tuya. Sospechamos que está sediento.**

 **Ella parpadeó.**

— **Oh. Oh.**

— **Tu estado se deteriora rápidamente, bueno, el de los dos. No hay tiempo que perder y debemos poner en marcha esto del modo más digerible posible. La manera más rápida de comprobar la teoría es que...**

— **... beba sangre —concluyó ella en un susurro. Hizo un breve asentimiento, ya que no le quedaban fuerzas más que para mover un poco la cabeza—. Puedo hacerlo, así voy practicando para el futuro, ¿eh?**

 **Los labios exangües de la embarazada se estiraron hasta formar una débil sonrisa mientras miraba a Edward. Él no se la devolvió.**

 **Rosalie empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con la puntera del zapato. El sonido resultaba de lo más irritante. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si la estampaba contra la pared en ese mismo momento.**

"No hubieses vivido para saberlo" musitó Rosalie.

— **Bueno, ¿quién quiere traerme un oso pardo? —bromeó Bella.**

 **Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Rosalie dejó el zapateo.**

— **¿Qué pasa...? —preguntó Bella.**

— **La prueba será más efectiva si obramos por la vía rápida —contestó el doctor.**

— **Si lo que el feto desea es sangre —le explicó Edward—, no va a ser sangre de animal.**

— **Tú no vas a notar la diferencia, Bella —la animó Rosalie—. No le des vueltas.**

 **Ella puso unos ojos como platos.**

— **¿Quién...? —preguntó con un suspiro, y su mirada revoloteó hacia mí.**

— **No he venido aquí como donante, Bells —refunfuñé—. Además, lo que esa cosa busca es sangre humana, y dudo que la mía le sirva...**

— **Disponemos de sangre —le informó Rosalie, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y actuando como si yo no estuviera allí—. Teníamos esas reservas para ti, sólo por si acaso. No te preocupes de nada en absoluto. Todo va a salir bien. Tengo un buen pálpito, Bella. Creo que el bebé estará mucho mejor.**

 **Ella recorrió el vientre con la mano.**

— **Bueno —repuso con voz áspera—, tengo hambre, y apuesto a que él también — intentó hacer otra gracia—. Adelante, será mi primer acto vampírico.**

Aun con cara de asco Jacob le pasó el libro a Alice "Eso fue todo" dijo después.

"¿Sería mejor comer ahora imaginándonos lo asqueroso o después del nuevo capítulo tras haber escuchado verdaderamente lo asqueroso?" preguntó Seth.

Los humanos hicieron muecas de asco, pero decidieron acceder a comer, siempre y cuando no tomasen jugo de frutos rojos, todo estaría bien.

"Entonces podemos pasar al comedor" dijo Esme sonriendo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **SUERTE QUE TENGO UN ESTOMAGO DE HIERRO**

Sin ningún apuro Alice esperó que todos terminaran de comer para reanudar la lectura. No es que a ella le disgustara la parte por la que estaban pasando, ella no tenías problemas porque sabía que tanto Bella, como Nessie y Edward terminarían bien, pero, aunque todos catalogaran la llegada de la niña como un cambio de 360 en su vida, para ella era algo diferente. Señalaba el comienzo de una vida con un constante malestar en la cabeza. Odiaba decir que no sabía cómo sería el futuro, pero sabía que Jacob y Nessie serían una parte del mismo por lo que ella había aprendido a lidiar con esa falla en su don. Se recordaba constantemente que en cualquier momento podía tomar unas lindas vacaciones con Jasper y traer una colección exótica para su familia de modo que pasaría placenteramente entretenida.

 **Carlisle y Rosalie salieron disparados escaleras arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los escuché debatir sobre la conveniencia de calentar o no la sangre antes de suministrársela. Puaj.**

Billy abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces antes de decidirse a preguntar "¿Hace una diferencia?"

Bella suspiró, insegura de cómo responder "Bueno, es como tomar leche helada o caliente, creo que es cuestión de gustos. Yo a veces prefería la fría ya que si estaba caliente me daba la sensación de estar tomando sangre recién salida de la vena en vez de tratar de engañar a mi cerebro a que crea que es algún tipo de bebida proteica o algo así"

Billy solo respondió con una mueca, seguramente lamentando el haber hecho la pregunta.

 **Me pregunté qué tipo de atrezo de casa del terror tendrían guardado por allí. Una nevera llena de bolsas de sangre. ¿Qué más podía haber? ¿Una cámara de tortura? ¿La estancia de los féretros?**

Emmett echó un soplido "Pues es una casa de vampiro, obvio que habrá sangre. No es casa de Drácula así que olvídate de los féretros, y bueno, lo de cámara de tortura me parece un término fuerte, preferimos Sala dispensadora de bebida sanguínea fresca, ya sabes por si quieres ofrecerte" dijo él en un tono muy casual esbozando una ancha sonrisa con la cual los humanos seguro tendrían pesadillas después.

 **Daba la impresión de que a Edward le faltaba la energía para mantener viva la llama de la esperanza que antes había prendido en él. Se quedó junto a su esposa. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos, pero no era la típica escena acaramelada. Era como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación. Me recordó a las de Sam y Emily.**

Todas sonrieron. No necesitaban tener una pareja amorosa para saber aquello. Incluso Seth y Leah tenían esos momentos de hermanos esporádicos en los que se hallaban en completa sintonía y donde el uso de palabras parecía innecesario. Solo bastaba conocer a esa persona para tener tu propia conversación mental sin poderes.

 **No, no era acaramelada, pero eso lo hacía aún más duro.**

 **Sabía que a Leah le ocurría lo mismo: tenía que presenciar cosas como aquélla de continuo y oírlas en la mente de Sam. Todos nos sentíamos fatal por ella, por descontado, no éramos monstruos (bueno, al menos no en ese sentido) pero supongo que sí podíamos culparla por lo mal que lo encajaba, pues nos increpaba a todos en un intento de hacernos sentir tan mal como ella.**

Leah hacía como si al eludida no fuese ella. Por supuesto que ya tenía una idea de los pensamientos y sentimientos del resto de los de la manada, pero prestar atención a ello explicado en tantas palabras y expuesto a todos era otra cosa. Se alegraba de no tener que comportarse más así, y mejor ya no sentirse más así. Lo mejor fue definitivamente un cambio, claro que jamás lo admitiría a Jacob o los Cullen, pero habían contribuido mucho a una mejora en su estado de ánimo.

 **Jamás volvería a echarle la culpa. ¿Cómo puede alguien no extender ese tipo de desdicha a su alrededor? ¿Cómo no va a intentar cualquier persona aliviar una parte de su carga, descargando un poco sobre los demás?**

Jacob suspiró, verdaderamente había estado mal en esos tiempos, pero tal como el dicho, después de la tormenta viene la calma, así que esperaba que después de ese Período de Huracanes -como él prefería llamarlo- tuviese calma por el resto de su vida.

 **Y si eso implicaba que yo hubiera de tener mi propia manada, ¿con qué derecho iba a culparle por arrebatarme la libertad? Yo haría exactamente lo mismo. Si hubiera una vía de escape para ese dolor, también yo la usaría.**

 **Rosalie bajó como un bólido al cabo de un segundo y entró en la habitación como una racha de viento tras hacer un alto en la cocina, donde oí el chirrido de la puerta de una alacena. Removía un líquido caliente.**

— **No la elijas transparente, Rosalie —murmuró Edward, y luego puso los ojos en blanco.**

Muchas personas se veían confundidas tanto por el comentario de Edward como la respuesta mental de Rosalie, pero ya muy estaban al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas como para molestarse en preguntar.

 **Bella miró con curiosidad, pero Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza.**

 **Rosalie volvió sobre sus pasos a través del cuarto de estar y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.**

— **¿Ha sido idea tuya? —susurró Bella con voz rasposa.**

 **Hizo un esfuerzo para hablar con el volumen necesario para que pudiera oírla olvidando lo fino que andaba yo de oído; no terminaba de gustarme que, tan a menudo, pasara por alto el hecho de que yo no era del todo humano. Me aproximé un poco para no obligarla a hacer esfuerzo alguno.**

Bella sonrió a su pesar, con el sobrehumano esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse con vida, apenas notaba e esfuerzo de alzar su voz. De hecho, en cierta forma le ayudaba a no concentrarse en su vida efímera.

— **A mí no me culpes de esto. Tu vampiro ha elegido unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de mi mente.**

— **No esperaba verte de nuevo —admitió, a la vez que sonreía un poco.**

— **Tampoco yo —reconocí.**

 **Me sentí un poco raro, allí de pie en esa estancia. Los vampiros habían retirado todo el mobiliario para instalar en su lugar un equipo médico. Imagino que eso no les molestaba. Estar de pie o sentado no importa mucho cuando eres de piedra. A mí también me hubiera dado un poco igual de no haberme encontrado tan cansado.**

— **Edward me ha contado lo que te has visto obligado a hacer. Lo siento.**

— **Está bien. Probablemente era cuestión de tiempo que yo estallara por alguna misión que me encomendara Sam —le mentí.**

— **Y Seth —apostilló ella en voz baja.**

— **De hecho, está encantado de echar un cable.**

— **Lamento meterte en problemas.**

 **Solté una risotada que tenía más de ladrido que de risa. Bella suspiró débilmente.**

— **Supongo que eso no es nuevo, ¿verdad?**

— **No, la verdad es que no.**

— **No tienes por qué quedarte a ver esto —comentó, sin articular apenas las palabras.**

Emily hizo una meca, sonaba como si hablaran de poner a dormir a un animal, o peor de ver a un reo en sus últimos momentos antes de la silla eléctrica.

 **Podía salir, y hasta parecía una buena idea. Pero si lo hacía, a juzgar por el aspecto de la enferma en aquel momento, lo más probable es que me perdiera los últimos quince minutos de su vida.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. A lo largo de su vida, y aún más a lo largo de estos libros había estado preocupado por Bella un sinnúmero de veces, pero esta vez parecía la peor. No sabía cómo se veía una persona al borde de la muerte, pero prefería quedarse con la ignorancia.

— **En realidad, no tengo ningún sitio adonde ir —repliqué, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz no delatara emoción alguna—. Esto de ser lobo mola mucho menos desde que se nos ha unido Leah.**

— **¿Leah...? —preguntó ella sin aliento.**

— **¿No se lo has contado? —pregunté a Edward.**

 **Éste contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y no apartó los ojos de Bella. Me di cuenta de que Leah no era una noticia relevante y que no la consideraba a la misma altura de los demás hechos que se estaban produciendo.**

Leah enarcó una ceja y Edward sonrió de buena manera. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que le habría dicho Leah, pero todos podían formarse una buena idea.

 **Bella no se lo tomó tan a la ligera. Pareció considerarlo como una mala noticia.**

— **¿Por qué? —se interesó.**

 **No quise soltarle la versión entera, más larga que un domingo sin pan.**

— **Para tener vigilado a Seth.**

— **Pero ella nos odia —susurró Bella.**

 **«Nos». Se incluía ya entre los vampiros. Guay.**

"No era eso" explicó Bella, aunque aquello también era cierto "Solo me incluía en su lista de gente con la que no simpatizaba"

 **Sin embargo, pude ver que tenía miedo.**

Esa vez Leah enarcó ambas cejas en dirección a su hermanastra.

Bella simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Muchas de las cosas de ese período le parecían ahora absurdas, pero no entendía eso del miedo por Leah. Lo que importaba es que en su mente estaban en camino a una buena relación. O al menos, tan buena como se pueda ser con la loba.

— **No va a chinchar a nadie —«salvo a mí», pensé—. Ahora forma parte de mi manada. —Hice una mueca al pronunciar esas palabras—. Por tanto, acepta mi liderazgo. —Puaj. Bella no pareció muy convencida—. ¿Te asustas de Leah y haces buenas migas con la rubia psicópata?**

 **Me llegó un siseo desde el segundo piso. Estupendo, me había oído.**

 **Bella me puso cara de pocos amigos.**

— **No. Rose me... entiende.**

— **Sí, ya —refunfuñé—. Lo que ésa entiende es que vas a estirar la pata y le importa un bledo mientras consiga salir de ésta con su engendro mutante.**

— **Deja de comportante como un burro, Jacob —replicó entre dientes.**

 **Al parecer, estaba demasiado débil para enfadarse, por lo que probé a dedicarle una sonrisa.**

A Seth le llegó una frase en particular. Ya había escuchado antes eso de que enfadarse era cansado, pero él jamás se había enfadado lo suficiente como para comprobarlo, o al menos, no lo recordaba, pero ahora creía haberlo confirmado, aunque de una fuente externa.

— **Lo dices como si fuera posible.**

 **Bella intentó no devolverme la sonrisa durante un segundo, pero no logró evitarlo al final y sus labios, de un blanco caliza, se curvaron en las comisuras.**

Leah sonrió, su relación con Jacob jamás podría llegar a ser igual a la de él con Bella, ellos tenían demasiada historia, pero entendía eso de no ser capaz de omitir una sonrisa, tanto por él como por su hermano.

 **Entonces, asomaron la jeta por allí la psicópata en cuestión y el doctor Carlisle. Éste llevaba en las manos una copa de plástico cubierta con una tapa y una paja flexible para beber. Vale. «No la elijas transparente.» Ahora lo pillaba.**

Nadie dijo nada, per Edward captó todo un coro de Ahh en su mente.

 **Edward no deseaba que su esposa tuviera que pensar en sus actos más de lo necesario. No podía verse el contenido de la copa de modo alguno, pero se olía.**

 **Carlisle vaciló y mantuvo el brazo de la copa medio extendido. Su paciente le miró. De nuevo tenía cara de pánico.**

— **Siempre podemos intentar otro método —ofreció Carlisle con sosiego.**

— **No —susurró Bella—. Voy a probar éste primero, no tenemos tiempo...**

 **Pensé que había visto algún indicio sobre el contenido y por fin se había preocupado por sí misma, pero luego movió la mano sobre su estómago abultado.**

 **Bella alargó el brazo y se hizo cargo del recipiente. Su mano tembló ligeramente y alcancé a oír el sonido del líquido en su interior. Intentó apoyarse sobre un codo, pero apenas si logró alzar la cabeza. Un golpe de calor me subió por la espina dorsal cuando tomé conciencia de lo mucho que se había debilitado en menos de un día.**

Por un momento, en un ataque tipo Carlisle, Billy se preguntó acerca de la cifra que representaría la aceleración del deterioro de Bella con respecto al aumento de su embarazo.

 **Rosalie pasó el brazo por debajo de los hombros de Bella y le sostuvo también la cabeza, tal y como se hace con los recién nacidos. Era toda una madraza, parecían encantarle los niños.**

— **Gracias —musitó Bella, cuyos ojos se dirigieron hacia nosotros, todavía consciente de nuestra presencia. Apuesto a que se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate de no haber estado tan escasa de fuerzas.**

— **Haz como si no estuvieran —la instó Rosalie.**

 **Aquello me hizo sentir incómodo. Debí haberme ido cuando Bella me ofreció esa posibilidad. No pertenecía a aquel lugar ni formaba parte de aquello. Sopesé la posibilidad de desaparecer, pero entonces comprendí que se lo iba a poner más difícil a Bella. Le iba a resultar más duro pasar por aquel trance si sospechaba que estaba demasiado a disgusto como para quedarme, lo cual, por otra parte, era casi cierto.**

 **Me callé como un muerto. No pretendía reclamar la paternidad de esa idea, pero tampoco quería ser un cenizo y gafarla.**

 **Bella alzó la copa hasta la altura de la nariz y olisqueó el extremo de la pajita. Dio un respingo e hizo una mueca.**

— **Bella, mi amor, podemos hallar una vía más sencilla —dijo Edward al tiempo que tendía una mano para recoger el vaso de plástico.**

— **Tápate la nariz —sugirió Rosalie mientras miraba la mano tendida de su hermano como si se la fuera a arrancar de un mordisco.**

 **Me entraron ganas de que lo hiciera. Apostaba a que él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y me hubiera encantado ver cómo le arrancaban una extremidad a la rubita.**

— **No, no es eso, sólo que... —Bella suspiró hondo—. Huele bien —admitió con la boca chica.**

Casi todos los humanos, y os parcialmente humanos, se voltearon en sincronía para mirar a Bella con idénticas expresiones de asco y asombro en sus rostros.

La mayoría de ellos habían entendido lo que decía Bella en el primer libro acerca del sabor como a cobre de la sangre, y el olor no se podía describir de una forma tan diferente, así que se sorprendía de la expresión de Bella.

Se preguntaban si tenía que ver con las extravagancias en gustos de las embarazadas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué la mueca?" preguntó Sam"

"Porque me asombraba de que no me asqueara" explicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Hice un esfuerzo enorme por tragar saliva y ocultar el careto de disgusto.**

— **Eso es estupendo —le dijo la Barbie con entusiasmo—. Significa que vamos por el buen camino. Haz la prueba.**

 **Después de ver la expresión de la rubia, me extrañó que no se pusiera a celebrarlo con ese bailecito de los jugadores cuando anotan un touchdown.**

 **Bella se metió la paja entre los dientes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó la nariz. Pude oír el borboteo de la sangre. El pulso volvía a temblarle. Dio un sorbo en un segundo y profirió un gemido bajo sin abrir los ojos.**

 **Edward y yo dimos un paso hacia delante al mismo tiempo. Él le tocó el rostro y yo me llevé las manos a la espalda antes de cerrar los puños.**

— **Bella, cariño...**

— **Estoy bien —musitó. Abrió los ojos y le miró con expresión de súplica y de disculpa. Estaba asustada—. También sabe bien.**

"¿Quién habla allí?" preguntaron "¿Tú o Nessie?"

 **Se me llenaron las tripas de bilis hasta el punto que pensé en que iba a echar hiel por la boca. Apreté los dientes.**

— **Eso es estupendo —repitió la Barbie, todavía encantada—, y una buena señal.**

 **Su esposo le acarició la mejilla, curvando los dedos para adaptarse a la forma de los frágiles huesos de Bella.**

 **La enferma suspiró y se llevó la pajita a los labios de nuevo; esta vez se metió un buen trago para el cuerpo. Ya no la dominaba la debilidad. Era como si el instinto estuviera tomando el control.**

— **¿Qué tal el estómago? —quiso saber Carlisle—. ¿Tienes náuseas?**

— **No, ni pizca —contestó ella con un hilo de voz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Por ahora, ¿no?**

— **Excelente. —Rosalie estaba radiante.**

— **Me parece prematuro aventurar esa conclusión, Rosalie —le atajó el doctor.**

Charlie sabía que a pesar de que el doctor tenía la razón, no podía dejar de concordar con Rosalie pues odiaba si quiera escuchar de su hija tan enferma.

 **Bebió otro largo trago de sangre y luego lanzó una mirada a Edward.**

— **¿Esto entra en mi cómputo o empezamos a contabilizar cuando ya sea vampiro?**

— **Nadie te lleva la cuenta, Bella, y en todo caso, nadie ha muerto a resultas de esto. —Le dedicó una sonrisa desfallecida—. Tu hoja sigue en blanco.**

 **No les entendía nada.**

Ahora todos entendían y un espasmo recorrió la espalda de Charlie cuando se puso a pensar en ello. Su hija no se veía más psicópata que el resto de los Cullens, así que ¿cómo hacía para no dudar de su inocencia?

Estaba a punto de pasar del blanco al verde cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo que Edward negaba con la cabeza y se tranquilizó.

Bella no pudo evitar el bajón de ánimo. No podía culpar a su padre por dudar de ella, pero a veces cosas como esa, situaciones donde su padre la trataba más como vampiro que como la antigua humana Bella.

Charlie, en su angustia, no notó el cambio en Bella, pero otros no lo pasaron por desapercibido.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo reinó en la habitación mientras los demás trataban de no ponérselo más incómodo para Bella hasta que se reanudó la lectura.

— **Te lo explicaré más tarde —contestó Edward, hablando para el cuello de su camisa.**

— **¿Qué...? —susurró Bella.**

— **Nada, nada, hablaba conmigo mismo —mintió con voz suave.**

 **Si aquel experimento tenía éxito y Bella vivía, Edward no iba a ser capaz de despistarla de ese modo, pues ella tendría unos sentidos tan agudos como los suyos. Debería hacer un esfuerzo para ser más sincero.**

 **Los labios de Edward se curvaron, luchando por contener una sonrisa.**

 **Bella apuró sin pausa unos cuantos tragos más con la vista fija en la ventana, sin mirarnos. Lo más seguro es que fingiera que no estábamos allí. O tal vez sólo yo, pues era el único del grupo que encontraba censurable su conducta y lo más probable es que ellos las estuvieran pasando canutas para no arrancarle el vaso de las manos.**

 **Edward puso los ojos en blanco.**

El resto de vampiros en el cuarto imitó el gesto.

"Antes que preguntes" comenzó a explicar Emmett "Sangre de una bolsa es tan apetecible como comida que ha pasado semanas guardada. No es algo que nos agrade mucho. Además" dijo él con una sonrisa macabra "le quita la emoción de cazar"

 **Caramba, ¿cómo podía alguien vivir con él? ¡Qué lástima que Edward no le pudiera leer los pensamientos a su esposa! Entonces, él daría la murga contándoselo a todos y ella no tardaría en acabar harta y dejarle.**

 **Edward soltó una risilla entre dientes. La enferma volvió los ojos hacia él de forma inmediata y esbozó una media sonrisa al descubrir un atisbo de humor en su rostro. Supuse que Bella no había visto en él una nota de alegría en mucho tiempo.**

— **¿Qué te divierte tanto? —suspiró.**

— **Jacob —le contestó.**

 **Ella alzó la vista y me dedicó otra sonrisa que reflejaba su cansancio.**

— **Jake es la monda —admitió.**

 **Guay, ahora era el bufón de la corte.**

— **¡Tachan! —murmuré en una mala imitación del débil sonido del plato de la batería.**

 **Me dedicó otra sonrisa y dio otro trago de la copa.**

 **Pegué un respingo cuando la succión de Bella provocó un borboteo bien audible, indicativo de que no había más líquido.**

— **Lo conseguí —anunció la enferma, que parecía complacida. Su voz era más clara y fuerte, no como el susurro con el que había hablado hasta ahora—. Si tolero esto, ¿me quitarás las agujas, Carlisle?**

"No te aceleres jovencita" reprimió Charlie con gesto ceñudo.

Bella echó una media sonrisa de manera condescendiente.

"Amigo" dijo Billy riendo por lo bajo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del policía "Recuerda que tu hija es una mujer hecha y derecha, casada y con hijos"

Charlie refunfuñó como queriendo olvidar el hecho haciendo que todos rieran por lo bajo.

— **En cuanto sea posible —prometió él—. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo tampoco están siendo de mucha utilidad.**

 **Rosalie palmeó la frente de Bella y ambas intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza.**

 **Estaba a la vista de todos que el vaso lleno de sangre humana había tenido un efecto inmediato. Bella estaba recuperando el color, ya podía verse una pincelada rosa en sus facciones de cera, y había dejado de necesitar la ayuda de Rosalie para sostenerse, respiraba con menos dificultad y habría jurado que el latido de su corazón era más fuerte y constante.**

"Guau, ¡qué rápido!" musitó Emily "Fuera lindo que todos os humanos con cualquier enfermedad mejoraran tan rápido con solo un poco de cierta medicina"

Carlisle sonrió con tristeza, él siempre había fantaseado con las virtudes del veneno de vampiro, pero sus consecuencias solo lo hacían, según s punto de visto, una opción a considerar en casos de alta gravedad.

 **El espectro de la alegría en los ojos de Edward se había convertido en algo tangible.**

— **¿Te gustaría tomar un poco más? —la presionó Rosalie.**

 **La aludida bajó los hombros.**

 **Edward fulminó a su hermana con la mirada antes de dirigirse a Bella.**

— **No tienes por qué beber más ahora mismo.**

— **Ya, ya lo sé, pero... quiero hacerlo —admitió con abatimiento.**

 **Rosalie acarició el pelo lacio de Bella con esos dedos suyos largos y puntiagudos.**

— **No te avergüences por eso, Bella. Tu cuerpo tiene antojos, y todos lo comprendemos. —Al principio, habló con acento suave, pero su voz adquirió un tono ronco cuando agregó—: Quienquiera que no lo comprenda no debería estar aquí.**

 **Eso iba por mí, obviamente, pero no iba a dejar que la Barbie me desplazara. La mejoría de Bella me alegraba, así pues, ¿qué más daba si los medios para lograrlo me revolvían las tripas? No era como si yo hubiera dicho algo.**

 **Carlisle tomó la copa de las manos de Bella.**

— **Enseguida vuelvo —anunció.**

 **Bella me miró en cuanto se marchó el doctor.**

— **¡Qué mal aspecto tienes, Jacob! —soltó con la voz cascada.**

Todos hicieron muecas medios divertidos con l ironía de la situación, pero a Charlie solo le sirvió para agravarse más, que su hija la siempre pendiente de todos no haya notado el aspecto de su mejor amigo hablaba a leguas del estado en que había caído ella.

— **Mira quién fue a hablar.**

— **Lo digo en serio, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes?**

 **Lo consideré durante unos momentos.**

— **Eh... Lo cierto es que no estoy del todo seguro.**

— **Ay, Jake, no quiero echar a perder también tu salud. No hagas estupideces — rechiné los dientes. ¿Ella tenía permitido dejarse morir por un monstruo y yo no podía perder unas cuantas noches de sueño para vigilarla?—. Tómate un descanso, por favor —continuó—. Arriba tienes unas cuantas camas, túmbate en la que más te apetezca.**

A Emily e pareció un tanto divertido que Bella se sienta tan a gusto que disponga de la casa de tal manera, además de que la frase sonaba como una expresión que no debía, ni podía, tomarse literalmente, pero se imaginaba el escándalo que se hubiese formado si Jaco hubiese estado en el humor de molestar y la cama que más le apeteciera terminara siendo la de una cierta rubia.

Edward tuvo que toser para esconder la risa que le provocó las ideas creativas de la mente de Emily, y esta, consciente de lo que había imaginado, se ruborizó y removió en su asiento.

 **Rosalie puso una cara que dejaba bien claro que no estaba de acuerdo, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si, de todos modos, la Bella Despierta necesitaría una cama. ¿O es que era muy posesiva con sus cosas?**

— **Gracias, Bella, pero preferiría dormir sobre el suelo, lejos del hedor, ya sabes.**

 **Hizo un mohín.**

— **De acuerdo.**

 **Entonces regresó Carlisle; Bella extendió la mano para recoger la nueva dosis de sangre con aire distraído, como si estuviera pensando en alguna otra cosa, y empezó a beber con el mismo gesto ausente.**

Sam no sabía si era porque él jamás había sido padre, o peor madre, pero no se veía a si mismo haciendo algo tan desagradable por alguien más. Claro que estaba Emily, pero al menos ella jamás necesitaría que él tome sangre por ella para ayudarla de alguna manera.

 **Cada vez tenía mejor aspecto. Se inclinó hacia delante con todo cuidado para no tener problemas con los tubos y se deslizó hasta sentarse en la cama. La Barbie se inclinó sobre ella, con las manos preparadas para cogerla si le fallaba el cuerpo, pero la embarazada ya no la necesitaba. Se terminó el segundo vaso de sangre enseguida, respirando hondo entre un trago y otro.**

— **¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó Carlisle.**

— **Ya no me encuentro mal. Únicamente siento como si necesitara tomar algo más, aunque no estoy segura de si se trata de comer o beber, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?**

— **Mírala un momento, Carlisle —murmuró Rosalie tan pagada de sí misma como un pavo real con la cola desplegada—. Parece evidente qué le pide el cuerpo, ¿no? Debería beber más.**

— **Sigue siendo humana, Rosalie, y también necesita comida. Démosle algo de tiempo para ver los efectos y luego quizá probemos a darle alimentos otra vez. ¿Hay algún plato que te guste especialmente, Bella?**

— **Los huevos —replicó Bella de inmediato.**

 **Luego, intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa todavía frágil con su esposo, pero su rostro tenía mucha más vida que antes.**

 **En ese momento, empecé a parpadear y casi me olvidé de abrir otra vez los ojos.**

— **Deberías dormir algo, Jacob, de veras —me pidió Edward—. Tal y como dijo Bella, estás invitado a hacer uso de las comodidades de esta casa, aunque lo más seguro es que te encuentres más a gusto fuera. No te preocupes de nada, te prometo ir a por ti si surge cualquier necesidad.**

— **Claro, claro —mascullé; podía darme el piro ahora que a Bella parecían quedarle pocas horas de vida.**

 **Me acurrucaría debajo de cualquier árbol lo bastante alejado como para que no llegara la pestilencia a vampiro. El chupasangre me despertaría si algo se torcía. Lo había prometido.**

— **Y lo haré —me aseguró Edward.**

"A veces es fácil olvidar que Jacob no nos está contando algo y que estamos entrometiéndonos en sus pensamientos más íntimos y todo eso" dijo Emmett "Pero esto es una situación especial, y cuando sucede eso de que uno piensa algo y tu respondes, pues es simplemente molesto" masculló el gran vampiro.

 **Asentí al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre las de Bella, heladas como la nieve.**

— **Mejórate —le dije.**

— **Gracias, Jacob.**

 **Ella giró la mano para estrechar la mía. Sentí cómo el aro fino del anillo de boda giraba suelto sobre su dedo huesudo.**

— **Tapadla con una manta o algo por el estilo —comenté mientras me dirigía a la puerta.**

 **Dos aullidos rasgaron el velo de la tranquila mañana antes de que hubiera salido del edificio. El tono perentorio de los mismos era inconfundible. Esta vez no cabía duda alguna.**

— **Maldita sea —bufé...**

 **... crucé la puerta a toda pastilla y lancé todo mi cuerpo hacia delante para atravesar el porche de un salto. Me dejé tomar por el fuego del cambio de fase mientras estaba en el aire y los pantalones acabaron hechos jirones. Mierda. No tenía más ropa. En fin, eso no importaba ahora. Caí con las zarpas contra el suelo y marché hacia el oeste a la carrera.**

 _ **¿Qué ocurre?, pregunté en mi fuero interno.**_

 _ **Invitados, contestó Seth. Un mínimo de tres.**_

 _ **¿Se han dividido?**_

 _ **Voy a correr en línea recta hacia Seth a la velocidad de la**_ **luz, prometió Leah, a quien oí resoplar con furia mientras avanzaba a una celeridad de vértigo que convertía el bosque circundante en un manchurrón.** _ **Hasta ahora, no hay otro punto de intrusión.**_

 _ **No los desafíes, Seth. Espérame.**_

 _ **Han aminorado la velocidad. Agh, qué rabia no poder oírlos... Creo...**_

 _ **¿Sí...?**_

 _ **Me da la impresión de que se han detenido.**_

 _ **¿A la espera del resto de la manada?**_

 _ **Calla. ¿Notas eso?**_

 **Absorbí las impresiones de mi compañero. Percibí un ligero y callado estremecimiento en el aire.**

 **¿Alguno ha cambiado de fase?**

 _ **Da esa impresión, coincidió Seth.**_

 **Leah volaba en dirección al espacio abierto donde su hermano permanecía a la espera. Hundía las pezuñas en el suelo y derrapaba como un coche de carreras.**

 _ **Yo te cubro las espaldas, hermano.**_

 _ **Se acercan**_ **, anunció Seth, hecho un manojo de nervios.** _ **Caminan despacio.**_

 _ **Ya casi he llegado, les informé mientras intentaba correr tan deprisa como**_ _ **Leah.**_

 **Sentí una sensación horrible al verme separado de Leah y de Seth con un peligro potencial más cerca de ellos que de mí. Eso estaba mal. Yo debería estar con ellos, o entre ellos y el peligro en ciernes.**

 _ **Mira quién se está volviendo paternal**_ **, pensó Leah con sarcasmo.**

 _ **Céntrate, Leah.**_

 _ **Son cuatro: tres lobos y un hombre,**_ **afirmó Seth. El chaval tenía un oído muy agudo.**

 **Llegué al claro en ese momento y me dirigí de inmediato al lugar donde se hallaba Seth, que suspiró de alivio y se enderezó, ocupando ya su lugar a mi flanco derecho. Leah se situó en el izquierdo con mucho menos entusiasmo.**

 **Así que ahora estoy bajo las órdenes de Seth, refunfuñó para sus adentros.**

Ahora el que refunfuñaba era Seth, ya que todos los días le recordaban ese cambio en la historia de la manada cuando Jake accedió que parecía justo que Leah fuese su beta. No sirvieron interminables horas de cumplidos ni sus argumentos de que él era un gran chico valeroso, de que había llegado primero, de que sus habilidades eran excepcionales y era muy buena compañía, ya que al final se decidió dar a Leah la oportunidad que muchas monarquías machistas negaban a las mujeres de ocupar su puesto merecido.

 _ **Funciona por orden de llegada**_ **, pensó Seth, jubiloso.** _ **Además, nunca antes habías sido el tercero de un Alfa, por lo que, aun así, también asciendes.**_

 _ **¿Qué ascenso es ése de estar bajo las órdenes de mi hermano pequeño?**_

 _ **¡Callaos!,**_ **me quejé.** _ **No me preocupan vuestras posiciones. Callaos y estad preparados.**_

 **Aparecieron ante nuestros ojos pocos segundos después. Venían andando, tal y como había intuido Seth. Jared marchaba al frente con las manos en alto. Paul, Quil y Collin le seguían a cuatro patas. No había agresividad alguna en sus ademanes. Se mostraron vacilantes detrás de Jared, con las orejas tiesas; estaban alerta pero tranquilos.**

 **Me extrañó que Sam enviara a Collin en vez de a Embry. Yo jamás haría ese movimiento si enviara una legación en son de paz a territorio enemigo. No mandaría a un crío, sino a un luchador curtido.**

"Tal vez sea otra táctica" dijo Jasper pensándolo seriamente. En su fuero interno creía que Sam los había mandado porque sabía que regresarían, pero no quiso sonar frívolo al decirlo.

Edward simplemente asintió con la cabeza haciendo saber a su hermano que había acertado. Lo más seguro es que fuera por lo del plan de Sam que por la parte de la frivolidad.

 _ **¿Y si es un movimiento de distracción**_ **?, me preguntó Leah.** _ **¿Estaban Sam, Embry y Brady efectuando un movimiento en solitario? No parecía muy probable. ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo? Puedo recorrer todo el perímetro y estar de vuelta en un par de minutos.**_

 _ **¿Debo avisar a los Cullen?,**_ **preguntó Seth.**

 _ **¿Y qué pasa si el encuentro sólo tiene como fin dividirnos?,**_ **les contesté.** _ **Los Cullen saben que se está cociendo algo y están preparados.**_

 _ **Sam no sería tan estúpido**_ **..., pensó Leah mientras el miedo hacía mella en su ánimo, pues se imaginaba a Sam lanzando un ataque contra los vampiros con sólo dos lobos junto a él.**

 _ **No, no lo es**_ **, le aseguré, aunque la imagen de su mente también me puso malo.**

Sam negaba con la cabeza. Una ventaja y desventaja que enfrentaban todos era que ya se conocían y aunque el miedo hacía dudar a Jacob estaba seguro que en el fondo sabía que él no atacaría de aquella manera.

 **Jared y los tres lobos permanecieron mirándonos todo el tiempo, a la espera de nuestra reacción. Resultaba estremecedor no oír lo que se decían entre ellos Quil, Paul y Collin. Sus expresiones vacías eran inescrutables.**

 **Jared carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y luego asintió en mi dirección.**

— **Bandera blanca... Hemos venido a hablar.**

 _ **¿Crees que es cierto?,**_ **preguntó Seth.**

 _ **Tiene sentido, pero...**_

 _ **Exacto**_ **, coincidió Leah** _ **, pero.**_

 **No nos relajemos.**

 _ **Jared torció el gesto**_ **.**

— **Sería más fácil hablar si pudiéramos escucharos.**

 **Clavé los ojos en él. No cambiaría de fase hasta que me encontrara cómodo con la situación, hasta que tuviera sentido. ¿Por qué había enviado a Collin? Ésa era la parte que más me inquietaba.**

"¿En serio?" preguntaron "Te superan en número y lo que más te preocupa es eso"

"Pues precisamente" respondió el chico "Si venían a luchar no tenían a todas las personas adecuadas así que tenía mucho de qué preocuparme"

"Tal vez esa sea una buena estrategia" pensó Sue "Si tu contrincante cree que te conoce es una buena forma de desconcertarlo hacer algo que jamás creería que harías"

"Bueno, podría ser" respondió Sam "Pero en este caso de ser as cosas como Jacob creía yo corría el riesgo de estar en desventaja al mandar a un eslabón bajo"

— **De acuerdo. Supongo que entonces sólo voy a hablar yo —dijo Jared—. Queremos que vuelvas, Jake.**

 **Quil soltó un suave aullido a su espalda, secundando su afirmación.**

— **Has separado a la familia. Esto no tiene por qué ser así.**

 **Yo no estaba en total desacuerdo con eso, pero lo chungo estaba ahí, en la existencia de unas cuantas diferencias de opinión pendientes entre Sam y yo.**

— **Conocemos tu forma de sentir, en especial en lo tocante a la situación de los Cullen. Somos conscientes de que es un problema, pero esto que has hecho es pasarse de la raya.**

 _ **¿Pasarse?,**_ **refunfuñó Seth.** _ **¿Y atacar a unos aliados sin previo aviso no lo es?**_

 _ **Seth, ¿sabes lo que es un rostro inmutable? Serénate.**_

 _ **Perdón.**_

 **La mirada de Jared se posaba en Seth y luego volvía a mí.**

Emily rio por lo bajo. Pensaba en las veces que le había parecido gracioso ver a los chicos en su forma de lobo, cuando de comunicaban por la mente, pero no dejaban de reaccionar ante os comentarios que se compartían. Le recordaba a aquella vieja película de Disney llamada Tierra de Osos cuando el oso y el humano tratan de comunicarse, pero les es imposible.

— **Sam está dispuesto a tomarse esto con tranquilidad, Jacob. Se ha calmado y ha hablado con los ancianos de la tribu. Ellos han decidido que una acción inmediata en este momento no beneficia a nadie.**

 **Traducido: ellos ya han perdido el factor sorpresa, pensó Leah.**

 **Resultaba extraño la concepción tan diferente que teníamos de nuestra unión. La manada ya era la manada de Sam y nosotros ya nos referíamos a sus componentes como «ellos», algo externo y ajeno, y resultaba especialmente anómalo que Leah pensara de ese modo, tenerla como una parte sólida del «nosotros».**

— **Billy y Sue están de acuerdo contigo, Jacob, creen que podemos esperar a que Bella... se separe del problema. A ninguno de nosotros le gusta la idea de matarla.**

 **Aunque había reprendido a Seth por gruñir hacía un instante, no pude contener un bufido. De modo que ninguno se sentía «cómodo con la idea de matarla». No me digas.**

Esme suspiró tristemente, recordaba el momento en que los humanos y los lobos se sobresaltaron al enterarse la forma en la que su familia solía tratar con sus problemas de humanos, pero todos eran algo hipócritas cuando no se trata de algo que les concierne a los suyos ya que allí estaban ellos hablando tranquilamente de la vida –o muerte- de Bella como si no fuera nada, pero sabía en el fondo que a ellos, tanto como a sus hijos, les pesaba en la conciencia el tratar vidas humanas a su parecer como si fueran Dios.

 **Jared alzó las manos de nuevo con ademán conciliador.**

— **Calma, Jake. Sabes a qué me refiero. El tema es que vamos a esperar y reconsiderar la situación, ya decidiremos más tarde si existe algún problema con... la criatura.**

 _ **Ja, menuda sandez**_ **, replicó Leah.**

 _ **¿No te lo tragas?**_

 _ **Sé qué se traen entre manos, Jake, sé qué piensa Sam. Ellos dan por hecho que Bella va a morir de todos modos, y se imaginan que vas a tener un ataque de ira y...**_

 _ **... que yo mismo lideraré el ataque cuando eso suceda.**_

 **Agaché las orejas. Daba la impresión de que Leah había dado en el clavo, y sonaba muy plausible. Cuando esa cosa..., bueno, si esa cosa mataba a Bella, iba a ser muy fácil pasar por alto todo cuanto yo sentía por la familia de Carlisle.**

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. Sabía por experiencia que una vez que alguien cambia de parecer respecto a otro, es muy difícil cambiarlo. Y aunque Jacob hubiese actuado contra su familia en la ira del momento, estaba seguro de que el buen chico en él, lo lamentaría posteriormente.

 **Probablemente volvería a considerarlos enemigos a todos ellos, y a mis ojos no pasarían de ser simples sanguijuelas chupasangres.**

 _ **Yo te lo recordaré**_ **, apostilló Seth.**

 _ **Sé que lo harás, chaval, la cuestión es si yo te voy a escuchar o no**_ **.**

— **¿Jake? —preguntó Jared.**

 **Resoplé con furia.**

 _ **Leah, haz una ronda para cerciorarnos. Voy a tener que hablar con él y quiero estar seguro de que no hay nadie más por ahí mientras estoy en la otra fase.**_

 _ **Dame un respiro, Jacob. Puedes adoptar forma humana delante de mí. Por mucho que me he esforzado por evitarlo, he tenido que verte desnudo. No significa mucho para mí, así que... no te preocupes.**_

La humanidad en Emily a veces hacía que más que sorprenderse por el gran trabajo de protectores de los chicos, admiraba la forma en que soportaban todos los contra de la situación, como era el dilema de la desnudez. Ya bastante mal se ponía pensando que a través de Sam ellos podrían ver más de la cuneta de ella.

 _ **No pretendo proteger la tierna inocencia de tus ojos, intento cubrirnos las espaldas. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.**_

 **Ella resopló una vez y se precipitó en dirección al bosque. Escuché cómo sus garras abrían surcos en la tierra mientras adquiría más velocidad.**

 **La desnudez era un inconveniente inevitable de la vida en manada al que no le concedimos importancia alguna hasta que se produjo la incorporación de Leah, momento a partir del cual resultó un tanto bochornoso. La chica tenía un control aceptable de sus nervios, pero cuando los perdía, tardaba el tiempo habitual en estallar y romper la ropa para salir de fase. Todos nosotros habíamos tenido algún atisbo de su anatomía; y claro, la cuestión no era si verla merecía o no la pena, que la merecía, sino si la merecía lo suficiente cuando Leah te pillaba pensando en ella después.**

Nessie puso los ojos como platos. Jamás había sentido tanta… molestia por algún aspecto de la vida lupina de su mejor amigo, pero de repente, tras escuchar que jamás había considerado, sentía un repentino sentimiento no positivo que se negaba a catalogar como celos. Ella sabía que no tenía sentido, si bien Leah era una chica hermosa y agradable, hace tiempo hubiese tenido algo con Jacob si así querían, era triste la situación de Leah ya que ella seguía queriendo a Sam. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía que sentir nada no positivo por ella, sino lástima- No, ni siquiera eso porque estaba seguro que a su tíastra (como la había bautizado) no le gustaría.

 **Jared y los demás siguieron contemplando el lugar por donde la loba había desaparecido, entre los matojos, con gesto de recelo.**

— **¿Adónde va? —quiso saber Jared.**

 **Le ignoré, cerré los ojos y recuperé mi ser de nuevo. Sentí cómo el aire se estremecía a mí alrededor y se removía en torno a mi cuerpo en pequeñas olas. Me alcé sobre los cuartos traseros y elegí el preciso momento en que me hallaba totalmente enhiesto para adoptar mi forma humana.**

— **Vaya —dijo el portavoz de Sam—. Hola, Jake.**

— **¿Qué hay, Jared?**

— **Gracias por hablar conmigo.**

— **Ya.**

— **Queremos que vuelvas, tío.**

 **Quil volvió a soltar un gimoteo de los suyos.**

— **No lo veo fácil, Jared.**

— **Ven a casa —pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con aire de súplica—. Podemos solucionar esto. Tú no perteneces a este lugar. Deja que Seth y Leah regresen a sus hogares también.**

"¿Creyó que fue cosa tuya?" inquirió Alice dado el modo de hablar del lobo.

"No lo creo" respondió Jake "Fue solo una forma de hablar, tal vez queriendo hacerme enojar para ver si soltaba más de la cuenta"

 **Me eché a reír.**

— **Vale. Como si no se lo hubiera pedido desde el principio.**

 **Seth bufó detrás de mí.**

 **Jared recapacitó sobre mi afirmación; volví a ver en sus ojos una nota de cautela.**

— **Bueno, entonces, ¿ahora qué...?**

 **Le estuve dando vueltas durante cerca de un minuto mientras él aguardaba mi respuesta.**

— **No lo sé, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes, Jared. No conozco muy bien cómo funciona el asunto ese de los Alfa, pero me da la impresión de que no es como encender y apagar un botón. Tiene pinta de ser algo más... permanente.**

— **Tu sitio sigue estando a nuestro lado.**

 **Enarqué las cejas.**

— **Dos Alfa no pueden pertenecer al mismo lugar, Jared. ¿Recuerdas lo poco que faltó la última noche?...**

Todos hicieron una mueca, la mayoría apostaba por Jacob, pero entonces él no estaba tan desarrollado, ni físicamente en su forma de batallar ni mentalmente en el tema de estrategias, cosa que hacía que algunos de los presentes creyesen más en Sam de haberse dado una pelea. El problema era que tanta testosterona no lo hubiese hecho algo limpio rápido sino algo más parecido a una guerra a muerte donde los demás hubiesen tratado de intervenir y lo más probable es que hubiesen salido lastimados por ello.

Jacob pensaba la misma cosa que lo demás e hizo una mueca de solo imaginarlo. No solo hubiesen lastimado físicamente a sus hermanos, si no a las familias de estos, pero claro, nadie piensa en ello en el calor del momento.

 **El instinto es demasiado competitivo.**

— **¿Vais a quedaros por aquí el resto de vuestras vidas? —preguntó—. No tenéis hogar alguno en estas tierras y ya os faltan hasta las ropas —apuntó—. ¿Permaneceréis en forma lupina todo el tiempo? Ya sabes que a Leah no le hace ni pizca de gracia comer así.**

— **Ella puede comportarse como le venga en gana cuando tenga hambre. Ha venido aquí por elección propia y yo no pienso decirle a nadie lo que debe hacer.**

 **Jared suspiró.**

— **Sam lamenta lo que te hizo.**

 **Asentí.**

— **Ya no estoy enfadado.**

— **¿Pero...?**

— **Pero no tengo intención de volver, no por ahora. Vamos a esperar un poco y ver cómo queda la cosa. Y también vamos a proteger a los Cullen tanto tiempo como sea necesario y esto, a pesar de lo que creáis, no es sólo por Bella: protegemos a quienes hay que proteger, lo cual también se aplica a los Cullen.**

Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella había estado plenamente consciente del sacrificio personal que habían ejecutado los chicos yendo a proteger a su familia, y le sestaba infinitamente agradecida por ello, pero con el ajetreo del momento y la incomodidad de la nueva situación, creía que no había sentido el momento. Era algo distinto escuchar que Jacob mismo lo dijera, y en frente de sus hermanos como si fuera poco, defendiendo a su familia sin importar las consecuencias.

 **Bueno, no todos, pero al menos a un buen número de ellos.**

 **Seth soltó un aullido en señal de anuencia.**

 **Jared torció el gesto.**

— **Entonces, no queda mucho más por decir.**

— **Ahora no, pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven los acontecimientos.**

 **Jared se volvió hacia Seth y se concentró sólo en él, sin hacerme caso.**

— **Sue me ha pedido que te diga que vuelvas a casa, bueno, pedido no, me lo ha implorado. Tiene el corazón destrozado por tu culpa, Seth. Está totalmente sola. No sé cómo Leah y tú habéis podido hacerle esto. Mira que abandonarla de esa manera cuando tu padre acaba de morir...**

"Eso es un golpe bajo" musitó Emmett.

Sue se sintió avergonzada, si bien no le dijo esas palabras con punto y coma, estaba de acuerdo en el momento que se dijese cualquier cosa que haría cambiar de opinión a su hijo, pero no se lo ocurrió que Jared tocase la vena sensible del tema de su fallecido esposo "Lo siento" les dijo a sus hijos.

Seth sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro "No mamá, no tienes de que disculparte, aun no soy madre" dijo él a manera de broma ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa que muchas personas correspondieron "Pero sé que no fue sencillo para ti dejar que tus únicos hijos se vallan a una misión peligrosa"

Charlie apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y Sue les sonrió tímidamente, feliz de tener hijos comprensivos y también un esposo cariñoso.

 **Seth lloriqueó.**

— **Baja esos aires, Jared —le avisé.**

— **Le cuento las cosas como son, sólo eso.**

 **Resollé.**

— **Vale. —Sue era la persona más dura que había conocido en mi vida, más que mi padre y más que yo. Lo bastante para jugar con los sentimientos de sus hijos si pretendía hacerlos volver a casa.**

Sue hizo una mueca, aunque sus hijos no le guardaron rencor, ella se merecía el comentario. Esa era una de las cosas que en su mente no sonaban tan malas, pero dichas tan secamente y como son, pues… la verdad sonaba como algo vil.

 **Pero no estaba bien usar a Seth de esa manera—. En este momento, ¿cuánto hace que está al tanto de la situación? ¿Y no ha pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo en compañía de Billy, el Viejo Quil y Sam? Sí, claro, estoy convencido de que languidece de soledad. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, Seth, eso ya lo sabes.**

 **Seth sorbió por las narices...**

 **... y un segundo después alzó una oreja en dirección norte. Su hermana debía de hallarse muy cerca. Jesús, pues sí que era rápida. La loba irrumpió dos latidos después, frenó en seco al llegar a los matojos de las lindes, a pocos metros del claro, y se detuvo. Entró al trote y se situó enfrente de Seth. Mantuvo erguido el hocico, haciendo ostentación de no mirar en mi dirección.**

 **Me gustó el detalle.**

"De nada" dijo Leah que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer aquello.

— **¿Leah? —dijo Jared.**

 **Las miradas del portavoz y de la loba se encontraron. La recién llegada echó hacia atrás el hocico, dejando entrever los dientes.**

 **Jared no pareció sorprendido por su hostilidad.**

— **Sabes que en realidad no deseas estar aquí, Leah.**

 **Ella le gruñó. Dirigí una mirada de aviso a Leah, pero ella no la vio. Seth gimoteó y la rozó con el lomo.**

— **Perdón, no debería darlo por sentado, pero vosotros no tenéis atadura alguna con los chupasangres, ¿a qué no?**

 **Leah miró de forma deliberada primero a su hermano y luego a mí.**

"¿A Jacob?" preguntó Nessie con curiosidad como muchos otros, reconociendo un atisbo de ese sentimiento no positivo que se había dicho a sí misma hace poco que no sentiría.

Leah suspiró "Si" explicó "Básicamente dije que Jacob no estaba mal como líder y él también necesitaba alguien que lo vigile"

"Y" recordó Seth "Que siendo la única persona madura alrededor, el deber descansaba en ti"

"Sí eso también" le sonrió su hermana.

— **De modo que quieres vigilar a tu hermano, vale, eso lo pillo —repuso Jared, quien me miró de refilón durante un segundo antes de centrarse en ella, probablemente preguntándose, al igual que yo, el significado de esa segunda mirada—. Ahora bien, Jake no va a dejar que le pase nada y Seth no tiene miedo alguno a quedarse aquí. —Jared hizo un mohín—. De todos modos, por favor, Leah, vuelve. Queremos que regreses. Sam desea tu vuelta.**

"Eso es aún más bajo" siseó Emmett.

"Y todo idea de Jared" musitó Sam no queriendo que lo culpen de ser manipulador o algo así. Luego hizo una mueca, esperando que Leah no malinterpretara sus palabras, pero sabiendo que no le podía decir nada en el momento.

 **El rabo de la loba se tensó en señal de disgusto.**

— **Sam me dijo que te lo suplicara de rodillas si era necesario, como suena. Desea que vuelvas adonde perteneces, Lee-lee.**

Sam hizo otra mueca al pensar en esa idea suya de dejar que Jared sea el portavoz, pero tal como pintaban las cosas era algo así como su mejor opción.

 **Ella se sobresaltó cuando Jared empleó el viejo apodo con que Sam se dirigía a ella; erizó la pelambrera del cuello cuando el portavoz pronunció las últimas palabras y se puso a pegar aullidos entre dientes. No necesitaba adoptar mi forma lobuna para leerle la mente, sabía la sarta de palabrotas que le estaba dedicando a Jared, y éste también. Casi era posible oír los tacos de Leah.**

 **Esperé a que terminara.**

— **Me arriesgaré a suponer que Leah pertenece adonde elija.**

 **Leah gruñó mientras fulminaba a Jared con la mirada. Imaginé que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo.**

— **Mira, Jared, seguimos siendo una familia, ¿a que sí? Debemos superar las desavenencias, pero convendría que no abandonarais vuestro territorio hasta que eso suceda. Para evitar malentendidos, ¿vale? Ninguno tenemos ganas de bronca, ¿verdad? No es eso lo que quiere Sam, ¿me equivoco?**

— **Por supuesto que no —me espetó Jared—. Nosotros seguiremos en nuestro territorio, pero ¿cuál es el tuyo? ¿La tierra de los vampiros?**

— **No, Jared, por el momento andamos sin casa ni hogar, pero no te preocupes, esto no va a durar siempre. ¿De acuerdo? —Tomé aire—. No queda mucho tiempo, ¿vale? Luego, supongo que los Cullen se irán y Seth y Leah volverán a casa.**

 **Leah y Seth aullaron al unísono, volviendo los hocicos hacía mí en perfecta sincronía.**

"¡Vaya forma de decirnos eso, y el momento!" espetó Seth haciendo un puchero al dirigirse a Jake.

"Bueno, era lo planeado" musitó con boca chica "Pero no me van a decir que esperaban algo diferente de mí"

"Seth quería una vida de buena camaradería con su héroe lobo y su héroe vampiro. Ya sabes siempre cantando y jugando" dijo ella burlándose de su hermano.

"¡Oye!" se quejó el aludido "Tú también querías estar con nosotros. Y ellos son mis amigos"

"Ya paren" les cortó Jacob antes de que siguieran peleando

— **¿Y qué hay de ti, Jake?**

— **Volveré al bosque o eso pretendo. En realidad, ya no puedo rondar por La Push. Dos machos Alfa generarían demasiada tensión. Además, yo ya he seguido ese camino antes de que se armara este embrollo.**

— **¿Y qué hacemos si necesitamos hablar con vosotros? —preguntó Jared.**

— **Aullad, pero desde vuestro lado de la frontera, ¿vale? Ya acudiremos nosotros. Ah, y otra cosa, Sam no necesita enviar una legación tan numerosa. No buscamos pelea alguna.**

 **Jared puso cara de pocos amigos, pero asintió. Le reventaba que yo le impusiera condiciones a Sam.**

— **Ya nos veremos por ahí, Jake. Bueno, o no —concluyó mientras se despedía con la mano sin entusiasmo alguno.**

— **Aguarda, Jared. ¿Se encuentra bien Embry?**

 **La sorpresa cruzó el rostro del emisario.**

— **¿Embry...? pues claro que sí, está perfectamente. ¿Por qué?**

— **Me preguntaba por qué Sam envió a Collin en vez de a él, sólo eso.**

 **Estudié su reacción. Continuó mostrándose receloso hasta que un brillo fugaz de los ojos me indicó que había comprendido por dónde iba, pero no era como el que yo esperaba.**

— **Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia, Jake.**

"Uuu" dijo Emmett.

Esme le envió una mala mirada para silenciarlo.

Y Edward sonrió como burlándose antes de que la mala mirada le llegara a él.

— **Supongo que no, era simple curiosidad.**

 **Observé con el rabillo del ojo cómo uno de los lobos torcía el hocico, pero fingí no percatarme a fin de no desenmascarar a Quil, que había reaccionado de inmediato ante la simple mención.**

— **Informaré a Sam de tus... instrucciones. Adiós, Jacob.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Vale. Adiós, Jared. Eh, dile a mi padre que estoy bien, ¿lo harás? Y dile también cuánto lo siento y que le quiero.**

— **Se lo diré.**

— **Gracias.**

— **Vámonos, chicos —ordenó Jared.**

 **Debido a la presencia de Leah, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros antes de cambiar de fase. Paul y Collin le pisaron los talones, pero Quil vaciló. Aulló quejumbroso. Me acerqué un paso.**

— **Sí, yo también te echo de menos, hermano.**

Jasper achicó los ojos. Con tantas triquiñuelas de Jared, y lo más efectivo es algo real. Sabía que el amigo de Jacob lo hacía a propósito, pero estaba seguro que de ser así hubiese sido muy efectivo.

 **Quil vino al trote, meneando la cabeza con lentitud. Le palmeé el lomo.**

— **Estaré bien.**

 **Él gimoteó.**

— **Dile a Embry que echo en falta teneros a mis flancos.**

 **Asintió y me acarició la frente con el hocico. Quil alzó los ojos cuando Leah resopló, pero no la miró a ella, sino detrás de él, hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado los demás.**

— **Sí, vuelve a casa —le dije.**

 **Quil aulló otra vez y luego echó a correr en pos de los otros. Seguro que Jared no iba a esperarle con demasiada paciencia. Busqué el fuego en mi interior y lo extendí para que fluyera por mis miembros. Tras un estallido de calor, volví a estar a cuatro patas.**

 **Por un momento pensé que te ibas a dar el lote con él, se mofó Leah.**

 **La ignoré.**

 _ **¿Qué tal lo he hecho?,**_ **les pregunté. Me preocupaba haber hablado por ellos de ese modo, cuando no podía oír su mente y, por tanto, ignoraba qué pensaban. No deseaba dar por hecho nada. No quería parecerme a Jared en eso.** _ **¿Dije algo que hubierais preferido que callara? ¿Callé algo que debería haber dicho?**_

 _ **¡Estuviste genial, Jake!,**_ **me alentó Seth.**

 _ **Podías haberle atizado un mamporro a Jared**_ **, agregó Leah.** _ **No me habría importado.**_

 _ **Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué no han dejado venir a Embry**_ **, pensó Seth.**

 **No fui capaz de comprenderle.**

 _ **¿No le han dejado?**_

 _ **¿Has visto a Quil, Jake? Estaba hecho polvo, ¿vale? Apostaría diez a uno a que a Embry le ocurre otro tanto, quizá más, pero Embry no tiene a Claire, no hay nada que le retenga. No hay forma de que Quil elija estar fuera de La Push, pero Embry si podría. Por eso, Sam no se va a arriesgar a que se deje convencer para cambiar de bando. No desea que nuestra manada sea mayor de lo que ya es.**_

Sam parecía incómodo de haber quedado expuesto, pero no había nada que hacer.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Era exactamente lo que había pensado.

 _ **¿De veras? ¿Tú crees? Embry no vacilaría en despedazar a algunos de los Cullen.**_

 _ **Pero él es tu mejor amigo, Jake. Él y Quil preferirían apoyarte en una lucha antes que enfrentarse a ti.**_

Jake sonrió. Tenía los mejores amigos que alguien pudiese pedir. A lo largo de los anos, en el tiempo de instituto había hecho muchas cosas por y con ellos, pero no se imaginaba algo tan grande que básicamente estaba encontraba de lo que él creía, pero estaba seguro que, si eso significaba apoyar a sus amigos, lo haría con gusto porque no habría cola. Después de todo, pensaba que ras ese incidente a los quince que involucró a la mascota del conserje, la radio y el salón de química… bueno, se sentía listo para hacer cualquier otra pequeñez.

 _ **Bueno, me alegra que Sam le retenga en casa. Esta manada ya es bastante grande.**_ **Suspiré.** _ **Vale, entonces. Estamos bien como estamos por ahora. Seth, ¿te importaría mantenerte alerta? Leah y yo necesitamos dar una cabezada. Jared y los demás parecían de fiar, pero nunca se sabe. Quizá sea un movimiento de distracción.**_

 **No siempre había sido tan paranoico, pero recordaba la estrechez de miras y la obsesión de Sam por destruir todo peligro que se ponía al alcance de su mirada. ¿Se aprovecharía del hecho de que ahora podía mentirnos?**

 _ **¡Sin problemas!**_ **Seth estaba impaciente por hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano.** _ **¿Quieres que me acerque para explicar lo ocurrido a los Cullen? Probablemente estarán nerviosos.**_

 _ **Eso es cosa mía; de todos modos, quiero comprobar cómo van las cosas.**_

 **Ellos empezaron a tomar imágenes de mi cerebro extenuado.**

 **Seth aulló de sorpresa.**

 _ **Vaya.**_

 **Leah movía la cabeza adelante y atrás en un intento de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.**

 _ **Es la cosa más horripilante y repulsiva que me he echado a la cara en la vida. Puaj. Habría echado la pota de haber tenido algo en el estómago.**_

 _ **Son vampiros, supongo**_ **, se permitió decir Seth al cabo de un minuto para compensar la reacción de Leah.** _ **Quiero decir, tiene sentido, y si eso de la copa de sangre ayuda a Bella, es algo positivo, ¿no?**_

 **Tanto Leah como yo le miramos fijamente.**

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **A mamá se le cayó demasiadas veces de pequeño**_ **, me confió Leah.**

Sue se sonrojó, porque si era honesta, Seth se le había caído unas dos veces, como si le hubiese sido su primer niño, pero nada fue grave, y si algo pasó fue para bien ya que su hijo era diferente a los demás. Puro como ninguno.

 _ **Y parece que los porrazos se los dio todos en la cabeza.**_

 _ **También solía roer y chupetear las barras de la cuna.**_

"¿De verdad?" inquirió Alice sorprendida por el comportamiento de los pequeños humanos.

"Pues si tenía una obsesión con las barras de su cuna" dijo Leah.

"Tal vez se sentía como perro enjaulado" apuntó Jacob.

"Era su futuro espíritu lupino" asintió Emmett involucrándose en la conversación de manera casual.

 _ **¿Llevaban una mano de pintura de plomo?**_

 _ **Tiene toda la pinta**_ **, respondió ella.**

 **Seth bufó.**

 _ **Muy divertido. ¿Por qué no cerráis el pico y os vais a dormir los dos?**_

Rosalie inmediatamente le pasó el libro a su esposo indicando que se había acabado el capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **TE HACES IDEA DE LO MAL QUE VA TODO CUANDO TE SIENTES CULPABLE SIENDO BORDE CON UN VAMPIRO**

 **Nadie me esperaba en el porche para recibir mi informe la siguiente vez que acudí a la casa blanca.**

Emily pensó que si Carlisle había salido la vez pasada al encuentro de Jake como una forma de apaciguarlo, entonces que nadie apareciese era una buena señal, ¿no?

 **¿Seguían en estado de alerta?**

 **«Todo está en calma», pensé con fastidio.**

 **Enseguida atisbé un pequeño cambio en un escenario ahora muy conocido: la pila de prendas de colores claros sobre el escalón más bajo del porche. Alargué el paso para investigar cuanto antes. Contuve el aliento, ya que la pestilencia a vampiro se aferraba a las ropas como una garrapata.**

Esme hizo una mueca, no podía tener muchas esperanzas cuando un vampiro había arreglado las ropas en una casa de vampiro y las había puesto en una canasta de vampiro, pero de verdad que ella había hecho el esfuerzo por no tocarlas.

 **Revolví la pila con el hocico.**

 **Alguien las había colocado allí. Eh. Edward debía de haber presenciado mi momento de irritación, cuando hice trizas los pantalones al salir a toda prisa por la puerta. Bueno, aquello era un detalle bonito, y de lo más extraño.**

Esme frunció el ceño. Después de lo que ellos habían hecho por su familia, era lo mínimo que ella podía hacer. No le parecía nada fuera de lo común.

 **Anduve con pies de plomo mientras tomaba la ropa entre los dientes, puaj, y me oculté detrás de los árboles por si sólo era una bromita de la rubia psicópata y tenía por allí a un montón de chávalas. Le encantaría ver el pasmo de mi rostro humano mientras estaba en bolas sosteniendo uno de esos trajes de playa que llevan las chicas.**

Rosalie sonrió ligeramente, obviamente de acuerdo con la idea de avergonzar a Jacob antes de poner su máscara usual "No tengo un montón de banales seguidoras humanas con las cuales hacer ese tipo de broma" anunció ella.

 **Solté la pila de ropa pestilente y recobré la forma humana una vez estuve a salvo de miradas detrás de los árboles. Agité las prendas y luego intenté quitarles el olor golpeándolas contra un árbol. No había duda de que eran prendas de tío: pantalones de color café y camisa blanca con botones. No parecían muy largas, pero sí lo suficientemente anchas. Debían de pertenecer a Emmett. Doblé los puños de la camisa, pero poco podía hacer con el dobladillo de los pantalones. En fin.**

"Pensé que no te agradarían los pantalones de Edward o Jasper que te quedaran más al cuerpo" dijo Esme a modo de disculpa.

Jacob se sintió mal por hacer sentir mal a Esme pero Emmett no quería escuchar momentos tristes así que siguió leyendo sin dar paso a que alguien diga si quiera "Mu"

 **Me vi en la obligación de admitir que me sentía mejor con ropa, incluso aunque oliera mal y no fuera de mi talla. Resultaba duro no poder siquiera volver a casa y echar mano a un par de pantalones de chándal usados cuando los necesitas. Otra vez el asunto de andar sin casa y no tener adonde regresar, ni tampoco posesiones. Ahora no me preocupaba lo más mínimo, pero lo más probable era que acabara por ser una lata más pronto que tarde.**

 **Ascendí los escalones del porche muy despacio, a causa de la fatiga, con mis lujosas ropas de segunda mano,**

Alice hizo una mueca de horror "¿No es eso una contradicción?" preguntó ella algo asustada.

"Alice" dijo Bella como si hablara con una pequeña "Puede existir buena ropa de segunda mano"

"¿Puede?" preguntó Alice sin querer creerlo.

"Pues no te imaginas un mercado de pulgas" le explicó Bella "Es como cuando cogías algo de tu guardarropas para mí. Técnicamente es de segunda mano y creo yo que tú también la considerarías buena ropa"

Alice achicó los ojos considerándolo seriamente "Esta bien. Solo porque son prendas escogidas por mí" aceptó la pequeña vampira.

 **pero dudé al llegar a la puerta. ¿Debía llamar?**

"Psss" se quejó Emmett "Esa es solo una formalidad hermano, Bella ya te había dado paso de primera clase a la casa, no hay razón para portarse como visita"

A Jacob le sorprendió un poco esa forma de comportarse de Emmett, pero no objetó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

 **Era una estupidez, pues ellos estaban al tanto de mi presencia. Me pregunté por qué nadie reconocía lo evidente y me decía «entra» o «piérdete».**

Esme se puso considerarlo, no creyó que un chico con la actitud de Jacob y con la historia de Jacob sienta la necesidad de ser invitado a pasar. Generalmente l agente que entraba a su casa, como Bella, se quedaba en su casa por lo que más o menos desde que pasaban el umbral se volvían parte de la familia y bienvenidos en su hogar.

 **Me encogí de hombros y entré.**

 **Encontré más cambios en el cuarto de estar. Había recuperado la normalidad con respecto a los últimos veinte minutos. La pantalla de plasma volvía a estar encendida, aunque el volumen se oía muy bajo. Estaban echando una de esas pelis para tías,**

Emily hizo una mueca. A ella no le gustaban mucho esas generalidades, no es que como si no hubiera chicas a las que no les gustaran las pelis de acción, o chicos que a final de la cuenta terminaban tan intrigados por quién es el hijo de la novia de quién en la nueva novela de ella.

 **pero nadie la veía. Carlisle y Esme se hallaban de pie junto a las ventanas de la parte posterior, las que tenían vistas al río, nuevamente abiertas. Alice, Jasper y Emmett no estaban a la vista, pero escuchaba sus murmullos escaleras arriba. Bella se hallaba en el sofá, al igual que el día anterior. Le habían quitado todos los cables, salvo uno, y el gotero estaba detrás del sofá. Un par de gruesos edredones la envolvían como la tortilla de trigo a los frijoles y la carne de un burrito.**

Bella hizo un mohín "¿En serio Jacob, no había otra forma de describirme más que comida mexicana?"

El aludido simplemente le respondió con una gran sonrisa desvergonzada.

 **Junto a su cabeza, Rosalie se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Edward se sentaba en el otro extremo y tenía en el regazo las piernas envueltas en los edredones. Él alzó la vista y curvó levemente los labios a modo de sonrisa cuando yo aparecí, como si se alegrara de verme.**

Edward sonrió. De verdad había estado feliz de verle. Claro, no es que iba a hacer un baile de celebración pero sabía que su presencia brindaría un beneficio anímico a su esposa.

Bella también sonrió. En algunos aspectos Jacob había sido inmaduro en su relación con Edward, sabía que su esposo había llegado a aceptar a su mejor amigo cuando este aún no l soportaba. Luego echó una risita por lo bajo. Cuando Jacob comience a llegar para sacar a Nessie será el momento en que su papi deje de sonreír.

 **Bella no me había oído. Únicamente levantó la vista cuando lo hizo su esposo; entonces me dedicó otra sonrisa. Lo hizo con verdadera energía y el rostro iluminado por la felicidad. Ni me acordaba de cuánto hacía que no mostraba semejante alegría al verme.**

Bella dejó escapar un bufido "Ya sabes, la última vez que nos vimos y no lograste hacerme enfadar" dijo ella.

"¿Te refieres a cuando éramos niños?" preguntó él con gesto pensativo.

 **¿Qué le pasaba? Por decirlo alto y claro: ¡estaba casada! Y más todavía, felizmente casada. Su amor hacia el vampiro iba más allá de los límites de la cordura, y era incuestionable. Y también estaba embarazada, embarazadísima.**

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su amigo como diciendo Puedo sonreírle a quien quiera, especialmente a mi mejor amigo

Jacob se apresuró a alzar las manos como en señal de rendición a su vez con una mueca de Lo sé, lo sé

A lo que Bella le correspondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

 **Por tanto, ¿a santo de qué venían esos júbilos al verme? A tenor de esa reacción, parecía que le había salvado el maldito día por el simple hecho de cruzar la puerta.**

"Estoy segura que no eras solo tú" dijo Leah restándole importancia "Eras una persona diferente a la que mirar después de haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo con las mismas persona, además que le dabas algo diferente que pensar aunque ese algo sean solo tus problemas"

"¿Estás diciendo que mi increíble incredibilidad no era otra razón de la mejora de Bella?" inquirió el alfa haciéndose el ofendido.

Leah no se molestó en responderle y solo puso os ojos en blanco.

 **Sería mucho más fácil permanecer lejos si a ella no le preocupara, o mejor aún, si no me quisiera por allí cerca.**

 **Edward parecía estar de acuerdo con el hilo de mis pensamientos. Daba la impresión de que, en las últimas horas, él y yo estábamos en la misma longitud de onda. El vampiro torció el gesto al estudiar el rostro de su esposa mientras Bella me sonreía resplandeciente.**

Edward suspiró. No es que él dudase de su esposa pero después de pasar por esos bajos momentos en su relación, se sentía algo egoísta y deseaba que tras lidiar con sus problemas, volviese a ser el centro de atención de su esposa. Y un poco de duda, sumada con los pensamientos de Jacob, pues no lo ponían en el mejor de los humores.

— **Venían a hablar, nada más —informé, arrastrando la voz a causa de la fatiga—. No preveo ataque alguno durante los próximos días.**

— **Sí —repuso Edward—. He escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.**

 **La frase me despertó un poco. El encuentro se había producido a unos cinco kilómetros largos del edificio.**

— **¿Cómo es pos...?**

 **Ahora te leo la mente con mayor claridad. Es una cuestión de familiaridad y de concentración. Además, resulta más fácil sintonizar tus pensamientos cuando adoptas forma humana.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie al instante.

"Bueno la diferencia no es mucho después de estar más familiarizado, y ya sabes que nada se sabe con certeza pero Carlisle cree que es cuestión de compatibilidad, además de que la mente en forma lupina suele ser más compleja, resultado de la mente común de la manada"

 **He oído casi todo lo que habéis hablado.**

— **Ah. —Me sentó como una patada en la tripa, y no por un motivo concreto. Me encogí de hombros—. Bien. No me gusta repetirme.**

— **Te diría que durmieras un poco —intervino Bella—, pero supongo que vas a salir por la puerta en cuestión de seis segundos, así que probablemente pedírtelo no tenga sentido.**

 **Resultaban asombrosas la gran mejoría experimentada y la fuerza recuperada. Seguí el olor de sangre fresca hasta ver otra copa en manos de la enferma. ¿Cuánta habría bebido para recuperarse?**

Ante la pregunta repetida en muchas mentes, Edward se dispuso a responder "Muchas" no quería asustar a los humanos con la cifra exacta "Después de todo ambas tenían que alimentarse por todo el tiempo que no tuvieron otro sustentos"

 **La reserva se les iba a acabar en algún momento. ¿Necesitarían merodear por el vecindario en busca de más?**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Niño tenemos más tiempo alrededor que tú" dijo "Y tenemos nuestros contactos. Los lugareños no están en nuestro menú. No creo que a Bella le hubiese gustado saber que se estaba tomando a sus amigos"

Bella hizo una mueca de asco con solo imaginarlo, le era extraño pensar en ella como humana, alimentándose de otros humanos normales. Sabía que en realidad eso era exactamente lo que había hecho pero prefería no pensar en ello, solo eran donadores sin cara en su mente. Recordaba esas anécdotas de cuando era pequeña y se negaba fervientemente a comer omelette porque decía que eran cadáveres de pollito.

 **Me encaminé hacia la puerta, y mientras andaba, llevaba la cuenta de los segundos en voz alta a fin de que Bella la oyera.**

— **Todos cuentan hasta seis en el arca de Noé: uno... dos... tres...**

— **¿Dónde está el Diluvio, chucho callejero?**

— **¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie? —le pregunté sin detenerme ni volverme a mirarla—. Pega un espejo en el fondo de una charca.**

 **Mientras cerraba de un portazo, llegué a escuchar la risa entre dientes de Edward, cuyos cambios de humor coincidían exactamente con la evolución de la salud de Bella.**

"Sip" comentó Emmett "A veces se ponen más normalitos juntos o juntos se hacen más raritos. Lo bueno es que para mí juntos siempre son divertidos"

— **Ya lo había oído —gritó Rosalie detrás de mí.**

 **Bajé con pesadez los escalones sin otro objetivo que arrastrarme hasta los árboles, lo bastante lejos para que el aire volviera a ser puro y respirable. Planeé enterrar las ropas a una distancia conveniente de la casa para un uso futuro, lo cual me convenía más que atarlas a la pata, pues así tampoco tendría que olerlas. Mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa, caí en la cuenta de por qué los engorrosos botones nunca estarían de moda entre los hombres lobo.**

Alice echó un bufido mientras musitaba algo que sonaba sospechosamente a lobos sin sentido de la moda

 **Oí las voces mientras caminaba trabajosamente entre la hierba.**

— **¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Bella.**

— **Se me ha olvidado decirle una cosa.**

— **Deja dormir a Jacob, lo que sea puede esperar.**

 **Sí, por favor, deja dormir a Jacob.**

— **Será sólo un momento.**

 **Me volví con lentitud. Edward ya había salido por la puerta y se acercaba a mí con una expresión de disculpa escrita en las facciones.**

— **Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?**

— **Lo siento —se excusó. Luego se mostró dubitativo, como si no lograra verbalizar lo que le pasaba por la sesera.**

 **¿Qué tienes que decir, lector de mentes?**

— **He estado retransmitiendo a Carlisle, Esme y los demás los avatares de tu encuentro con los delegados de Sam —murmuró—. Están preocupados...**

— **Mira, no tenemos intención de relajarnos, ¿vale? No tenéis que creerle cómo hacemos nosotros, pero en todo caso, vamos a mantener los ojos bien abiertos.**

— **No, no, Jacob, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Confiamos en vuestro buen juicio. La cosa va por otro lado. Las incomodidades por las que ha de pasar tu manada han causado una gran turbación a Esme, que me ha pedido que hable contigo en privado.**

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú misma?" le preguntó Charlie algo intrigado.

"Bueno, pensé que Edward podría saber cuál era la forma más adecuada de decírselo" respondió Esme "Ya sabes, también me podría decir si había algo que no quisiese decir pero necesitase" añadió en voz baja casi avergonzada.

Jacob se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, hasta haciendo cosas no convencionales la mujer siempre buscaba el bien de los demás.

 **Eso me pilló en fuera de juego.**

— **¿Incomodidades...?**

— **Me refería sobre todo a las privaciones propias de vivir sin un hogar. Le contraría que estéis tan... desvalidos.**

 **Bufé. La vampiresa resultaba ser como una gallina clueca con sus polluelos...**

Jacob se puso rojo como tomate y abrió la boca en busca de una forma de tratar de explicar sus palabras y suavizar el impacto de las mismas.

Para su sorpresa, Esme echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Acto seguido tapó su boca como para detener su risa pero fue en vano. No fue hasta un poco después que pudo explicar "Fue la misma cosa que me dijo Emmett la primera vez que nos quedamos solos pocos después de su incorporación a la familia"

Emmett le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su madre. Recordó que él había estado comenzado su batalla con los osos cuando Esme se interpuso…

— **Somos duros. Dile que no se preocupe.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ella no se había enterado de aquello en ese entonces "Me sorprende que no les haya construido una casa" musitó ella.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Esme se iluminaron "Pues si cruzó mi mente, pero estábamos en una situación no muy cómoda. No hubiese tenido mucha ayuda externa si lo quería hacer rápido y terminaría oliendo a vampiro también. Además la idea de que se asienten en otro lugar hacía sonar su desacuerdo como algo definitivo. Y no creo que nadie quisiera eso en verdad"

— **Aun así, le gustaría hacer todo lo posible. Tengo la impresión de que Leah prefiere no alimentarse en su forma lobuna, ¿es cierto?**

— **¿Y qué...? —pregunté.**

— **Bueno, tenemos comida normal en casa, Jacob. La compramos para cubrir las apariencias y, por supuesto, para Bella. Leah es bienvenida si así lo desea. Todos lo sois.**

— **Se lo diré.**

— **Leah nos odia.**

— **¿Y...?**

— **Pues intenta transmitirle esta información de una forma que le permita considerarlo y aceptar, si no te importa.**

— **Haré cuanto pueda.**

— **Y luego está el asunto de la ropa.**

 **Bajé la mirada hacia las prendas que llevaba.**

— **Ah, sí, gracias.**

 **Presentía que no iba a ser muy educado por mi parte mencionarle el pestazo de su ropa.**

Todos rieron, a veces eran imposibles las cosas con Edward.

 **Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.**

— **Bueno, nos resultaría muy fácil ayudaros a cubrir ciertas necesidades. Alice rara vez nos permite vestir la misma ropa dos veces. Tenemos pilas y pilas de prendas destinadas a las tiendas de ropa y artículos de segunda mano. Además, he calculado que Leah es del tamaño de Esme, más o menos...**

— **No estoy seguro de cómo va a encajar eso de aceptar ropa usada de los chupasangres. No es tan pragmática como yo.**

— **Confío en que a la hora de presentarle la oferta le sabrás dorar la píldora. La oferta se extiende a cualquier otra necesidad física que podáis tener, como transporte u otra cosa, como las duchas, dado que preferís dormir al aire libre. Por favor, no os consideréis privados de los beneficios de un hogar.**

 **Pronunció la última línea en voz baja. Esta vez no intentaba aparentar calma, quería controlar alguna emoción real.**

 **Le miré fijamente durante un segundo, bizqueando con sueño.**

— **Esto... bueno... Muy amable de vuestra parte. Dile a Esme que apreciamos la... idea, pero que el río pasa varias veces por el perímetro, por lo que podemos mantenernos bastante limpios, gracias de todos modos.**

— **En cualquier caso, apreciaría mucho que informaras de la oferta a tus compañeros.**

— **Claro, claro.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Me giré para apartarme de su lado, pero me quedé seco como si me hubiera alcanzado un rayo al oír un débil gemido de dolor procedente de la casa blanca. El vampiro se había esfumado para cuando volví la vista atrás.**

 **¡Qué pasaba ahora!**

 **Fui tras él, arrastrando los pies como un zombi y usando el mismo número de neuronas que uno, eso también. Me abrumó la sensación de no tener otra alternativa. Algo se había torcido y yo debía averiguar qué era. No podría hacer absolutamente nada y entonces me sentiría todavía peor.**

 **Parecía irremediable.**

 **Me arrastré de nuevo hasta el interior del edificio. Bella jadeaba, aovillada alrededor de la protuberancia de su vientre. Rosalie la sostenía mientras Edward, Carlisle y Esme revoloteaban alrededor. Mis ojos captaron un atisbo de movimiento: era Alice en lo alto de las escaleras, desde donde miraba el cuarto de estar y mantenía las manos fijas en las sienes. Resultaba de lo más chocante, era como si tuviera vedada la entrada.**

Alice y Jasper suspiraron ante el mal recuerdo de aquellos tiempos.

El no poder ver tenía a Alice irritada y una Alice de mal humor ponía a Jasper de mal humor, y un Jasper de mal humor ponía a todos de mal humor. Tenía que enfocarse en no dejar escapar más del mal humor innato en cada uno de los habitantes.

— **Dame un segundo, Carlisle —jadeó Bella.**

— **He oído un chasquido, muchacha. He de examinarte.**

— **Lo más seguro... Ay... es que sea una costilla. Oh. Uf. Sí, justo ahí.**

 **Ella señaló un punto del costado izquierdo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarlo.**

 **La cosa había empezado a romperle los huesos.**

— **Necesito una placa de Rayos X. Tal vez queden astillas y no queremos que perforen nada.**

 **Bella respiró hondo.**

— **De acuerdo.**

 **Rosalie alzó en vilo a Bella con sumo cuidado. Edward hizo ademán de discutir, pero su hermana le enseñó los colmillos y gruñó:**

— **Ya la llevo yo.**

 **Ahora, Bella tenía más fuerza, pero también el feto.**

 **Era imposible hacer morir de hambre a uno sin que el otro corriera la misma suerte y a la hora de fortalecerlos ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo. No había victoria posible.**

 **La Barbie llevó escaleras arriba a Bella. Edward y Carlisle le pisaron los talones. Ninguno de ellos se percató de mi presencia en el umbral, donde me quedé sin habla.**

 **¿Tenían los Cullen un banco de sangre y una máquina de Rayos X? Supuse que el doctor se llevaba trabajo a casa.**

"Fue una visión mía" dijo Alice "Un poco después de que Bella comenzara a frecuentarnos tuve una visión de que se torcía el tobillo. Así que le recomendé a Carlisle que mantuviese algunas cosas esenciales a la mano ya que Bella odiaba ir al hospital"

"Y con el embarazo se trajeron más cosas" terminó Edward.

 **No me quedaban fuerzas ni para seguirlos ni para marcharme. Me apoyé sobre la pared y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo. Me había dejado la puerta abierta; orienté hacia ella mi nariz, agradecido por el soplo de aire fresco que se colaba por la abertura. Recliné la cabeza contra el marco y agucé el oído.**

 **Escuché el zumbido de la máquina de Rayos X en la planta de arriba. O tal vez sólo fue un sonsonete cualquiera y me imaginé que era eso. En ese momento, unas pisadas ligeras descendieron por las escaleras. No me molesté en mirar para saber qué vampiro las bajaba.**

— **¿Quieres una almohada? —me preguntó Alice.**

— **No —farfullé.**

 **¿Qué se proponían con esa hospitalidad tan insistente? Se acercó con sigilo.**

— **Esa postura no parece muy cómoda —observó.**

— **No lo es.**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué no te mueves?**

— **Estoy reventado. ¿Por qué no vas al piso de arriba con los demás? —le espeté de inmediato.**

— **Por la jaqueca —respondió.**

 **Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y la giré para observarla.**

 **Alice era realmente menuda. Parecía tener el tamaño de uno de mis brazos.**

La pequeña vampiresa echó un bufido.

— **¿Los vampiros tenéis jaquecas?**

— **Los normales, no.**

 **Resoplé. Vampiros normales.**

— **¿Cómo es que ya nunca estás con Bella? —quise saber, formulando la pregunta con el tono de una acusación. Hasta ese momento no se me había ocurrido, porque tenía la cabeza muy ocupada con otros marrones, pero se me hacía extraño que Alice jamás estuviera junto a Bella. En ese caso, quizá Rosalie no hubiera permanecido con ella—. Pensé que erais uña y carne.**

 **Junté dos dedos.**

— **Te lo he dicho: jaqueca.**

 **Se acomodó encima de una baldosa a poca distancia de mí y rodeó las delgadas piernas con los brazos, no menos finos.**

— **¿Bella te provoca jaqueca?**

— **Sí.**

 **Torcí el gesto. No estaba para muchas adivinanzas. Dejé rodar la cabeza a fin de que recibiera el aire fresco y cerré los ojos.**

— **En realidad, Bella no me afecta —rectificó—. Se trata del... feto.**

 **Ah, alguien más sentía lo mismo que yo. Y mira que era fácil de ver. Ella había pronunciado la palabra «feto» a regañadientes, igual que Edward.**

— **No puedo verle —me hablaba a mí, pero en realidad podría estar conversando consigo misma, como si yo ya me hubiera marchado—. No veo nada acerca de él. Me ocurre igual que contigo.**

 **Sentí una sacudida y apreté los dientes. No era plato de mi agrado verme comparado con la criatura.**

"Hermano, es algo trivial como si dijeran que sus nombres comienzan con la misma letra, calma" le musitó Seth.

— **Bella se ve envuelta por el influjo del feto, por eso la noto... poco definida, como la imagen de una tele que recibe mal la señal. Es como intentar fijar los ojos en los actores borrosos de la pantalla. Verla me hace polvo la cabeza, y no lo soporto más de unos pocos minutos al día. El feto forma parte importante de su futuro. Cuando ella decidió... Bella desapareció de mi vista en cuanto supo que quería tenerlo. Me llevé un susto de muerte. —Alice se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo, y luego agregó—: He de admitir que es un alivio tenerte cerca a pesar de tu olor a perro mojado.**

"Aww" canturreó Emmett "¿Acaso estoy presenciando el inicio de una gran amistad?" preguntó.

 **Se borran de mi mente todas las imágenes. Es como si cerrara los ojos. El dolor de cabeza se aletarga...**

— **Encantado de servirla, señorita —murmuré.**

— **Me preguntó qué puede tener en común contigo la criatura... No entiendo por qué estáis en la misma onda.**

 **De pronto, estalló una oleada de calor en el centro de mi anatomía y tuve que cerrar los puños para controlar los temblores.**

— **No tengo nada en común con ese devorador de vida —repliqué entre dientes.**

— **Bueno, ahí hay algo.**

 **No le contesté. El calor empezaba a atenuarse y estaba demasiado hecho polvo como para continuar enfadado.**

— **No te importa que me siente cerca de ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó.**

— **Supongo que no. El hedor está por todas partes.**

— **Gracias —contestó—. Ésta es la mejor cura de todas, supongo, dado que a mí no me hacen efecto las aspirinas.**

— **¿Podrías controlarte? Intento dormir.**

 **Ella no contestó, pero de inmediato se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Me quedé sopa en cuestión de segundos.**

"Que pregunta más capciosa" musito Emmett.

 **Soñé que me moría de sed y tenía un gran vaso de agua helada enfrente de mí. La condensación se acumulaba en el recipiente. Lo agarré y bebí un gran trago, sólo para averiguar enseguida que no era agua, sino lejía. La escupí de golpe y lo pringué todo. El efluvio se me metió por la nariz, quemándola hasta hacerme sentir que estaba en llamas.**

 **El dolor nasal me despertó lo bastante para acordarme de que me había dormido. El olor era fuerte si considerábamos que había sacado la cabeza y tenía la nariz fuera de la casa. Uf. Había mucho ruido. Alguien se estaba riendo con demasiada fuerza. Las carcajadas me resultaban familiares, pero no de alguien que estuviera relacionado con ese olor. Ese efluvio no le correspondía.**

 **Gemí y abrí los ojos. Era de día a juzgar por el color gris apagado del cielo, pero no había indicios para poder determinar la hora. Tal vez estuviera a punto de anochecer, dada la escasez de luz.**

— **Ya iba siendo hora —murmuró la Barbie no demasiado lejos de allí—. Empezaba a estar harta de la escandalera de tus ronquidos.**

 **Giré sobre mí mismo y me contorsioné para sentarme en el suelo. Averigüé en el proceso de dónde procedía el hedor. Alguien me había puesto debajo de la cabeza un cojín de plumas en un probable intento de ser amable, supuse, a menos que hubiera sido cosa de Rosalie.**

Alice hizo un puchero, solo quería evitar que a Jacob le diese un dolor de cuello. No sabía que le causaría pesadillas.

 **Percibí otros aromas en cuanto alejé el rostro de la pestilencia de las plumas. El aire olía a canela y a panceta, todo entremezclado con el efluvio a vampiro.**

 **Parpadeé mientras intentaba captar la estancia.**

 **Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, excepto que ahora Bella se sentaba en medio del sofá y que le habían quitado las agujas intravenosas. La rubia se sentaba a sus pies, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de la embarazada. Era una memez dadas las circunstancias, bien que lo sabía, pero me seguía dando dentera la forma en que los vampiros tocaban a Bella. Edward estaba junto a ella y le cogía la mano. Alice se hallaba en el suelo, de la misma guisa que Rosalie. Su rostro no delataba contrariedad alguna y era fácil saber el motivo: había encontrado otro «analgésico».**

"De nada" dijo Seth sonriente.

— **Eh, Jake, ven aquí —cacareó Seth.**

 **El pequeño de los Clearwater se sentaba al otro lado de Bella, sobre cuyos hombros le había pasado el brazo con ademán despreocupado. Sostenía en el rezago un plato de comida lleno hasta los bordes.**

Sue sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió ligeramente en dirección a los Cullen, al menos su hijo no dejaba de nutrirse.

 **¿Qué rayos estaba...?**

— **Vino a buscarte —me aclaró Edward mientras yo me ponía en pie— y Esme le convenció de que se quedara a desayunar.**

 **Seth me miró a la cara y se percató de mi mosqueo, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse.**

— **Exacto, Jake. Vine a ver si estabas bien, ya que ni siquiera habías cambiado de fase y Leah empezaba a estar preocupada.**

"No soy un niño" se quejó Jacob ahora ya que antes se había olvidado de hacerlo. "Y, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?" inquirió enarcando las cejas "Aww, ya me quieres" bromeó Jacob dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno" dijo Leah como si le restase importancia "No acepté un alfa para perderlo por allí" explicó ella antes de añadir "Además Seth solo buscaba excusas para pasearse por allá"

 **Le dije que probablemente te habrías quedado frito en tu forma humana, pero ya la conoces. Y claro, bueno, ellos tenían aquí toda esta comida, y maldita sea —continuó mientras se volvía hacia Edward—, tú sí que sabes cocinar, tío.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. No podía entender cómo era que alguien a quien no le agradase la comida fuese capaz de cocinar tan bien. Quiso pensar que Seth solo tenía hambre y por eso todo le sabía bien, pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso así que muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañado. Muchas personas, como él, simplemente nacieron con otros dotes muy importantes, sí, prefería decirse eso antes de admitir el desastre que era en la cocina.

— **Gracias —murmuró el aludido.**

 **Respiré despacio mientras intentaba calmarme y dejar de apretar los dientes, pero no era capaz de apartar la vista del brazo de Seth en torno a Bella.**

Nessie no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas. Con todo lo que estaba pasando y Jacob se ponía celoso de Seth… ¡De Seth!

— **Bella se estaba quedando fría —expuso Edward en voz baja.**

 **Vale. En cualquier caso, no era de mi incumbencia, ya que ella no me pertenecía.**

 **Seth escuchó el comentario de Edward, miró mi carero de malas pulgas y de pronto se acordó de que necesitaba las dos manos para comer. Retiró el brazo y se puso a manducar con verdadero entusiasmo. Caminé hasta ponerme a un par de metros del sofá mientras seguía intentando recobrar la compostura.**

"Alguien se levantó con la pata izquierda" canturreó Emmett riendo por lo bajo.

— **¿Sigue Leah de patrulla? —le pregunté a Seth, con voz aún pastosa a causa de la modorra.**

— **Sí —contestó él sin dejar de masticar. El joven Clearwater llevaba también ropas nuevas, y encima le sentaban mejor que a mí—.**

Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja "Sí, tengo buen cuerpo" dijo guiñándole el ojo al Alfa, quien le correspondió con un manotón en la cabeza.

 **Sigue en ello, no te preocupes. Aullará si ocurre algo. Nos turnamos a eso de la medianoche. He corrido doce horas.**

 **El tono de voz dejaba a las claras cuánto se enorgullecía de ello.**

— **¿Medianoche...? Aguarda un momento... ¿Qué hora es...?**

— **Está a punto de amanecer —contestó él tras lanzar una mirada por la ventana para asegurarse.**

 **Maldición. Había dormido el resto del día y una noche entera. No había cumplido mi parte.**

"En realidad habías hecho más que tu parte" dijo el joven lobo. "Y el día estuvo tranquilo así que no te perdiste de mucho" le aseguró de nuevo.

— **Mierda. Lo siento mucho, Seth. De verdad. Deberías haberme despertado de una patada.**

— **No, tronco, necesitabas dormir de verdad. ¿Desde cuándo no te habías tomado un respiro? ¿Desde la noche que patrullaste para Sam? ¿Lo dejamos en cuarenta horas? ¿Cincuenta? No eres una máquina, Jake. Además, no te has perdido nada de nada.**

 **¿Nada de nada? Lancé una rápida mirada hacia Bella. Había recobrado el color y ahora estaba como yo la recordaba: pálida, sí, pero con esa pincelada sonrosada en la piel y los labios también estaban rosáceos. Incluso el pelo estaba más lustroso. Me evaluó con la mirada y luego me dedicó una ancha sonrisa.**

— **¿Qué tal la costilla?**

— **Vendada y sujeta. Ni siquiera la siento —me contestó.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco mientras oía el rechinar de dientes de Edward. Imaginé que esa actitud de quitarle importancia al asunto le disgustaba tanto como a mí.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué has desayunado? —pregunté, un poco sarcástico—. ¿O negativo o AB positivo?**

 **Me sacó la lengua. Volvía a ser ella por completo.**

— **Tortilla —contestó, pero lo hizo con la mirada gacha...**

 **... y vi la copa de sangre entre su pierna y la de Edward.**

— **Tómate algo de desayuno, Jake —me instó Seth—. Hay un montón de cosas ricas en la cocina.**

Sue sacudió la cabeza en dirección de su hijo menor. Tenía la mala tendencia de familiarizarse rápidamente con todo y todos por lo que al cabo de un tiempo trataba todo como suyo. Claro, que la cosa funcionaba en ambas direcciones y él no dejaba de compartir todo lo de él, pero a veces le preocupaba que la gente o tomase a mal.

 **Debes de estar con el depósito vacío.**

 **Examiné el plato de comida situado encima de su vientre. Una tortilla de queso ocupaba la mitad de la escudilla y la otra mitad, un rollito de canela del tamaño de un cuarto de Frisbee.**

La cara de Charlie obviamente reflejaba asombro de que pudiesen comer tanto, pero a Emily le pareció hasta pequeño. Sabiendo por experiencia lo que se necesitaba para alimentar a tantos lobos, lo que le sorprendía es que Seth no se haya comido ya toda la refrigeradora.

 **Empezó a sonarme el estómago, pero lo ignoré.**

— **¿Qué ha almorzado Leah? —le pregunté con ánimo censor.**

— **Eh, le he llevado comida antes de probar bocado —se defendió Seth—. Aseguró que prefería comerse un animal atropellado en la carretera, pero apuesto a que al final cae... Estos rollitos de canela...**

 **Pareció extraviarse en esas palabras.**

— **En tal caso, iré a cazar con ella.**

 **Seth suspiró mientras me giraba con ánimo de marcharme.**

— **¿Tienes un momento, Jacob?**

 **Era Carlisle quien me lo pedía, por lo cual mi rostro fue bastante menos irrespetuoso de lo que se habría encontrado cualquier otro que hubiera pretendido detenerme.**

— **¿Sí?**

 **El doctor se me acercó mientras Esme se dirigía a otra habitación. Carlisle se detuvo un poco más lejos de lo habitual entre dos humanos que conversan. Le agradecí que me concediera ese espacio.**

— **Hablando de caza —empezó con tono lúgubre—, verás, este tema va a ser de cierta importancia en mi familia. Doy por hecho que el armisticio no es operativo en la tesitura actual, por lo cual deseaba pedirte consejo. ¿Nos dará caza Sam fuera del perímetro que has creado? Nuestro deseo es no correr el riesgo de herir a nadie de tu familia ni de perder a uno de los nuestros. Si te calzaras nuestros zapatos, o sea, si estuvieras en nuestro lugar, ¿cómo actuarías?**

 **Me quedé pasmado y me eché hacia atrás cuando me soltó aquello. ¿Qué iba a saber yo de las andanzas de los vampiros ni de sus zapatos de lujo? Bueno, por otro lado, conocía perfectamente a Sam.**

— **Corréis poco riesgo —contesté, procurando olvidar que todos los demás habían fijado en mí la mirada, y seguí hablándole sólo a él—: Ahora mismo, Sam se ha calmado un poco, pero estoy más que convencido de que en su fuero interno considera el tratado simple papel mojado. En cuanto se le meta entre ceja y ceja que la tribu u otro humano cualquiera están en peligro, no se va a cortar un pelo, no sé si me explico, pero entretanto, su prioridad sigue siendo La Push. Ahora no son tan numerosos para vigilar a la gente y al mismo tiempo organizar partidas lo bastante grandes para causaros un daño real. Apostaría a que va a mantener el culo cerca de casa.**

 **Carlisle asintió con ademán festivo.**

"Se estaba volviendo horrible" dijo Emmett con una mueca de horror recordando aquello. "La casa apestaba a perro mojado y comida humana pero no teníamos ni una gota de sangre"

— **Entonces, supongo que yo te recomendaría... no cacéis en solitario, sólo por si acaso —continué—. Tal vez convendría también que fuerais de día, ya que a causa de todas esas supersticiones sobre los vampiros, esperan que salgáis por la noche. Sois rápidos, podéis peinar las montañas y cazar lo bastante lejos como para que no haya ocasión de algún posible encuentro con alguien que Sam haya enviado lejos de la reserva.**

— **¿Y dejar a Bella desprotegida?**

 **Bufé.**

— **¿Qué somos, picadillo?**

 **Carlisle rio, pero luego su semblante adoptó la seriedad de antes.**

— **No puedes enfrentarte a tus hermanos, Jacob.**

 **Entorné los ojos.**

— **No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero seré capaz de detenerlos si vienen con ánimo de matarla.**

 **Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, presa de la ansiedad.**

— **No, no, no pretendo decir que seas incapaz, sino que sería un error muy grave. No puedo tener ese peso en mi conciencia.**

Leah bufó n su fuero interno, no creía que el buen doctor podría soportar nada malo en su conciencia. Ta vez hasta se lamentaría por todos los Bambis huérfanos que dejaba por allí.

— **El peso estaría en la mía y no en la suya, doctor, y lo puedo asumir sin problemas.**

— **No, Jacob. Vamos a asegurarnos de que nuestras acciones hagan imposible esa situación. —Frunció el ceño con gesto caviloso—. Iremos de caza de tres en tres — decidió después de un segundo—. Probablemente eso sea lo mejor.**

— **Lo dudo, doctor. La división en dos grupos no me parece la mejor estrategia.**

— **Contamos con algunos dones adicionales que igualarán las cosas. Si Edward es uno de los tres cazadores, es capaz de brindarnos varios kilómetros de seguridad.**

Hasta Charlie resopló al pensar en esa idea. El chico no dejaría a su hija sola por nada del mundo.

 **Ambos nos volvimos hacia el recién casado. Su expresión hizo que Carlisle echara marcha atrás enseguida.**

— **Y estoy persuadido de la existencia de otros caminos —apostilló Carlisle, pues quedaba bien a las claras que, en ese momento, no había fuerza capaz de separar a Edward de Bella—. Alice, imagino que podrías saber qué rutas debemos evitar, ¿no?**

— **Es muy fácil —contestó ella, asintiendo—, las que desaparezcan de visión.**

 **Edward se había puesto muy tenso con la primera parte del plan, pero ahora se relajó bastante. Bella miraba con tristeza a Alice, que había arrugado el ceño como hacía siempre que estaba estresada.**

"Uff" se quejó Emmett "No es lo único que hace cuándo está estresada. Ese es una de las cosas más aceptables. Para ser tan pequeña puede ser realmente fastidiosa cunado no está de humor"

— **De acuerdo, entonces —acepté—. Está decidido. Me limitaré a ir por mí cuenta. Seth, te espero de regreso al anochecer para que puedas dar una cabezada, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **Claro, Jake, cambiaré de fase en cuanto me haya terminado esto. A menos que... —Vaciló y se volvió para mirar a Bella—. ¿Me necesitas?**

— **Tiene mantas —le espeté.**

— **Estoy bien, Seth, gracias —se apresuró a decir Bella.**

 **Esme regresó con sus rápidos andares. Traía un plato cubierto en las manos. Se detuvo con indecisión al llegar junto al codo de Carlisle y fijó en mi rostro sus enormes ojos oscuros. Me tendió el plato y dio un paso hacia mí con timidez.**

— **Soy consciente de que la idea de comer aquí te resulta poco apetecible, Jacob, dado que el olor no es de tu agrado —dijo con voz menos aguda que la de los demás—, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si te llevaras algo de comida cuando te fueras. Estoy al tanto de que no puedes volver a casa por nuestra culpa. Por favor, alivia un poco mi remordimiento. Acepta algo de sustento.**

 **Me tendió el plato con una muda súplica escrita en sus suaves facciones y no sé cómo lo hizo, porque a pesar de tener una apariencia de veintitantos años y un rostro blanco marfileño, su expresión de pronto me recordó a la de mi madre.**

Bella sonrió. Ese instinto maternal de Esme protegía a todos.

 **Vaya.**

— **Eh, claro, claro —murmuré—. Supongo, bueno, tal vez Leah siga con apetito y tal...**

 **Tomé el plato y lo sostuve con una mano, manteniéndolo lo más lejos posible, todo cuanto daba de sí mi brazo. Iba a tener que vaciarlo al pie de un árbol o algo por el estilo. No quería que se sintiera mal.**

 **Entonces me acordé de Edward.**

 **¡No le digas ni pío a Esme! Déjale creer que me lo he comido.**

 **No le miré para ver si estaba o no de acuerdo. Más le valía estarlo. El chupasangre me lo debía.**

— **Gracias, Jacob —repuso Esme con una sonrisa. Cielo Santo, ¿cómo podía tener hoyuelos un rostro de piedra?**

"Porque no es de piedra ¡da!" dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio, antes de sonreír y añadir "¿Ves? Yo también los tengo. ¿A que no me veo adorable?"

— **Eh, de nada —contesté con las mejillas al rojo vivo, más calientes de lo habitual.**

 **El problema de alternar con vampiros era que terminabas acostumbrándote a ellos y acababas por hacerte un lío en cuanto a la forma de ver el mundo. Al final, pensabas en ellos como amigos.**

— **¿Vas a volver luego, Jake? —preguntó Bella mientras yo intentaba huir.**

— **Eh, no sé.**

 **Frunció los labios para contener una sonrisa.**

— **Por favor, ¿y si tengo frío...?**

"Tienes mantas Bella" le recordó Emmett con un tono que daba a entender que le hablaba a un pequeño testarudo que seguía preguntando por qué el sol es amarillo.

Algunas personas rieron por lo bajo mientras Bella simplemente inhaló profundamente como en un intento de calmarse.

 **Inhalé profundamente por la nariz, y en ese instante me di cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. La peste a vampiro se me metió por la nariz. Contraje la cara a causa del asco.**

— **Puede que sí.**

— **¿Jacob? —me llamó Esme. Retrocedí hacia la puerta mientras ella proseguía a unos cuantos pasos de mí—: He dejado una cesta de ropa en el porche. Es para Leah. Las prendas están recién lavadas y he procurado tocarlas lo menos posible —frunció el ceño—. ¿Te importaría llevársela?**

— **Enseguida —murmuré.**

 **Acto seguido, me escabullí por la puerta antes de que nadie me hiciera sentir culpable por algo más.**

"Buen, sí tienes de que sentirte culpable" reganó Billy a su hijo "Incluso si no querías comer la comida, no te costaba dejarla a que Seth se la termine. Estoy seguro que hubiese engullido todo y seguiría con hambre"

"Sí, hermano" dijo Seth con expresión soñadora al pensar en la comida de Esme y Edward.

"Err, no se me ocurrió" musitó Jacob con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose avergonzado.

Quiso disculparse nuevamente con Esme pero ella simplemente le sonrió como si lo entendiese perfectamente y no le molestara ni un poco sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para darle a entender que no tenía de qué disculparse.

Emmett suspiró "Eso es todo" dijo haciendo como si se secase una lágrima por la pena de que terminase tan rápido.

"Es mi turno" se apresuró a decir Jasper para terminar con el drama de su hermano.


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC**

 _ **Eh, Jake, tenía entendido que querías que volviera al anochecer. ¿Cómo no has hecho que Leah me despertase antes de quedarse frita?**_

"Porque necesitaba tiempo para ser dramático en silencio gozando de su soledad" musitó Leah.

Jacob le respondió con simplemente con una cara de pocos amigos.

 _ **Porque no necesité tu ayuda. Todavía sirvo para esto.**_

"Sí, este viejo aún puede revivir sus días de gloria" dijo Seth haciendo imitación de viejito y burlándose de Jake.

Jacob esa vez no lo tomó tan a ligera y le dio un manotón en la cabeza "Es por ti y por tu hermana" masculló él.

"¡Oye!" se quejó el joven lobo "Eso no es justo"

Tanto su hermana como el Alfa se voltearon hacia él con una gran sonrisa a la que Seth correspondió sacando la lengua.

 **Seth ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mitad norte del perímetro, la que había elegido.**

 _ **¿Alguna novedad?**_

 _ **No. Nada de nada.**_

 _ **¿Has explorado algo?**_

 **Se había percatado de uno de mis trayectos alternativos. Se fue derecho hacia el nuevo sendero.**

 _ **Sí, estuve dando una vuelta por ahí, ya sabes, sólo para comprobar si los Cullen iban a salir de caza.**_

 _ **Bien pensado.**_

 **Seth dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el perímetro principal.**

 **Resultaba más cómodo correr con él que con Leah. Todos los pensamientos de la joven Clearwater tenían un punto cortante, a pesar de que ella intentaba controlarse. Y lo intentaba de veras, pero la realidad era que la muchacha no quería estar allí, toleraba a regañadientes la moderación de mi postura hacia los vampiros y tampoco acababa de digerir la confortable camaradería establecida entre su hermano y los Cullen, cuyos vínculos de amistad eran cada día más fuertes.**

 **Resultaba, como poco, curioso, ya que había temido ser yo el principal obstáculo. La loba y yo siempre habíamos andado a la greña cuando estábamos en la manada de Sam, pero ahora no había rechazo alguno contra mí, sólo contra los Cullen y Bella. ¿Por qué?**

"Porque no es sabio estar en la lista negra del jefe" musitó Leah de una manera exageradamente casual.

 **Tal vez la respuesta se reducía a una cuestión de mera gratitud por no obligarla a marcharse o quizá porque ahora yo comprendía mejor su hostilidad. Fuere como fuere, patrullar con Leah no resultaba tan malo como había esperado, ni por asomo.**

"¡Oh, que halagador!" exclamó Leah con sarcasmo, prefiriendo tomarlo a la ligera en vez de molestarse por lo anterior. Aunque no lo admitiese e voz alta, sí le alegraba escuchar que su presencia no les era desagradable.

 **Aunque seguía siendo quisquillosa en todo lo demás. La comida y las ropas enviadas por Esme habían ido a parar al río de inmediato,**

Esme ya sabía aquello, aunque Edward no había querido decírselo para no herir sus sentimientos. Parte de ella se sentía mal por la chica, pero no guardaba rencor contra ella y cuando Leah dirigió una mirada furtiva en su dirección, simplemente se esforzó en mantener una expresión serena para darle a entender a la chica que no había malos sentimientos.

 **a pesar de que yo me había comido mi parte para dar ejemplo de abnegación y sacrificio;**

"¡Ja!" se burló Seth "Si algo no disfrutaste fue por los prejuicios, de ahí la comida estaba deliciosa y no fue para nada un sacrificio"

Jacob musitó algo no entendible, pero era bastante claro para todos que otra vez Seth estaba en lo cierto.

 **sólo por eso, y no porque tuviera un olor de lo más apetitoso una vez lejos del ulcerante hedor vampírico. Además, a eso del mediodía había cazado un alce pequeño, pero la presa no había satisfecho del todo su apetito y le había puesto aún de más mala leche, porque a Leah le reventaba comer carne cruda.**

"¿Por qué no hiciste una fogata?" preguntó la pequeña Nessie con curiosidad.

Leah se vio algo incómoda antes de musita como respuesta "Porque no es tan fácil"

Y nadie más presionó el tema.

 _ **¿Y si damos una pasada rápida por el este?,**_ **sugirió Seth.** _ **Nos adentramos bien hondo y verificamos si están o no al acecho en esa zona.**_

 _ **Algo así estaba pensando**_ **, coincidí mientras empezábamos a corretear,**

Seth estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de su acertada estrategia y su buena cualificación para un puesto de Beta, pero decidió no decir nada sabiendo que sería inútil de todos modos.

 _ **pero dejémoslo para cuando estemos despiertos los tres. No quiero bajar la guardia. En todo caso, deberíamos hacerlo antes de que los Cullen hagan una salida. Tendrá que ser pronto.**_

 _ **Vale.**_

 **Aquello me hizo pensar.**

 **Si los vampiros eran capaces de abandonar sin percances las inmediaciones de la casa, en realidad no tenían problema para seguir el viaje. Lo cierto es que lo más conveniente habría sido que se hubieran marchado en cuanto vinimos a avisarles. Seguro que tenían medios para permitirse otras guaridas y también contaban con amigos en el norte. La respuesta era manifiesta: «Tomad a Bella y marchaos». Parecía la solución obvia a todos sus problemas.**

Ante eso los adultos humanos se voltearon hacia los miembros principales de la familia Cullen en busca de una explicación.

"Bella no quería irse" dijo Carlisle "Y de verdad el resto de nosotros tampoco. Aquí contábamos con todos los medios. Y claro, no sabíamos cómo saldrían las cosas, pero esperábamos que se mantuviesen relaciones cordiales debido a Bella y ella tenía el deseo de estar cerca de su padre, aunque no pudiese verlo"

Los humanos asintieron y Jasper reanudó la lectura.

 **Tal vez se lo sugiriera yo, aunque tenía pánico de que me hicieran caso, pues no deseaba que Bella se fuera de allí y no saber jamás si lo había logrado o no.**

 **No, eso era una estupidez. Debía aconsejarles que se marcharan. La permanencia de los Cullen en Forks carecía de sentido y sería mejor para mí que Bella se marchase. No es que fuera a dolerme menos, pero resultaría más saludable.**

Billy torció el gesto. No estaba seguro de si sería saludable cuando estaba seguro de que la imaginación a veces podía ser asesina.

 **Ahora bien, era muy fácil decirlo allí, cuando Bella no estaba presente; ella, que se estremecía de alegría al verme y se agarraba a la vida con uñas y dientes.**

 _ **Ah, eso ya se lo he preguntado yo a Edward, me informó Seth.**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **Quise saber por qué no se habían ido todavía. Podían haberse pirado con el aquelarre de Tanya o algo parecido, a cualquier sitio lo bastante lejos como para que Sam no los persiguiera.**_

"También sería algo cobarde de nuestra parte" musitó Jasper.

 **Me obligué a no olvidar que yo mismo había resuelto dar ese consejo a los vampiros por ser la opción más adecuada, y, por tanto, no debía enfadarme con él si me había librado del muerto. Así que nada de malos modos.**

 _ **¿Qué te dijo? ¿Esperan el hueco oportuno para escapar?**_

"¿Y cuál sería el momento oportuno para marcharse?" le preguntaron a Jacob.

Este se encogió de hombros "No sé, pensé que eso sería cosa suya"

 _ **No, no se marchan.**_

 _ **Aquello no tenía pinta de ser una buena noticia precisamente.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no? Quedarse es una estupidez.**_

 _ **En realidad, no,**_ **repuso Seth, ahora a la defensiva.** _ **Requiere cierto tiempo acondicionar un lugar con los medios técnicos que Carlisle tiene aquí, donde dispone de todo el material necesario para cuidar de Bella y las credenciales para conseguir más. Esa es una de las razones por las que quieren organizar una salida de caza. Carlisle cree que pronto va a necesitar más sangre para Bella, pues está a punto de acabar con todas las bolsas de sangre acumuladas para ella. No le gusta el ritmo de disminución de la reserva de O negativo y va a ir a comprar más. ¿Sabías que es posible comprar sangre si eres médico?**_

Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso le sonaba a película de terror.

 **Todavía no estaba preparado para mostrarme lógico.**

 **Me sigue pareciendo una completa gilipollez.** _ **¿Acaso no pueden llevarse la mayoría de los bártulos? Siempre pueden robar lo que les falte, vayan donde vayan. ¿A quién le preocupa la mierda de las leyes cuando se es un redivivo?**_

"Si uno quiere ser sigiloso y correcto es bastante difícil" explicó Alice.

 _ **Edward no quiere correr el riesgo de trasladarla.**_

 _ **Está mucho mejor.**_

"Pero una nunca sabe" musitó Bella casi tan bajo que solo Edward la escuchó mientras ella recordaba lo rápido que se empeoraron las cosas al momento de su parto y preocupándose por la reacción de los demás.

 _ **De veras que sí**_ **, coincidió Seth.** _ **Pero ya sabes, tampoco es que pueda moverse demasiado. La cosa esa no deja de dar patadas, y se las está haciendo pasar canutas.**_

 _ **Se me llenó de bilis la garganta y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por tragar y que volviera al estómago.**_

 _ **Ya, ya lo sé.**_

 _ **Le ha roto otra costilla**_ **, me confió con tono sombrío.**

"¿Cuántas fueron en total?" preguntó Charlie viéndose verde al pensar en el estado de su hija.

Bella hizo una mueca mientras miraba en la dirección de su hija y simplemente hizo caso omiso a la pregunta. No podía decirle nada a su padre sin que su hija lo entendiera también.

Charlie agachó la cabeza, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

 **Me fallaron las patas y la cadencia del trote bajó, me tambaleé un poco antes de recuperar mi ritmo.**

 _ **Carlisle la ha vendado otra vez. Ha dicho que sólo es otra rotura, y entonces, va Rosalie y suelta no sé qué sobre que es un hecho sobradamente conocido que hasta los bebés humanos normales rompen a veces alguna costilla de la madre. Edward la fulminó con la mirada como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.**_

 _ **Lo malo es que no lo hizo.**_

 **Seth se había puesto en modo «informativo», sabedor de lo mucho que me interesaba todo aquello, aunque yo jamás le había pedido que pusiera la oreja a ver qué pescaba.**

 _ **Bella ha tenido fiebre de forma intermitente a lo largo del día. Han sido unas décimas. Suda, tiene frío, y así... Carlisle no está muy seguro de cómo actuar. Podría tratarse sólo de náuseas. Quizá los mecanismos del sistema inmunológico de la madre no atraviesen su mejor momento.**_

"Creo que todo eso y un poco de estrés" musitó Carlisle.

 _ **Sí, estoy seguro de que es una coincidencia.**_

 _ **Ella está de muy buen humor, pese a todo. No deja de gastar bromas cuando habla con Charlie, y se ríe y todo eso.**_

 _ **¿Charlie? ¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que habla con Charlie?**_

 **Ahora le tocó a Seth vacilar. Mi rabia le sorprendió.**

 _ **Imagino que él la telefonea a diario para charlar con ella, y a veces también su madre. Bella ahora tiene mucho mejor aspecto, y eso se nota en la voz, de modo que ella le asegura que está en vías de reponerse.**_

 _ **¿Reponerse? ¿En qué diablos están pensando los Cullen? ¿Cómo pueden alentar las esperanzas del padre para que todo sea peor cuando ella muera? ¡Pensé que le estaban**_ _ **preparando para lo peor e intentaban que el pobre hombre se fuera haciendo a la idea! ¿Por qué embauca Bella a su padre de ese modo?**_

Charlie se giró hacia su hija en el mismo instante que ella o buscaba por la mirada y una conversación silenciosa tomó lugar. Él le decía que lo entendía, mientras ella seguía pidiendo disculpas y él le recordaba que tenían que disfrutar de lo que tenían ahora.

 _ **Quizá no muera**_ **, apuntó Seth con cuidado.**

 **Respiré hondo y procuré calmarme.**

 _ **Si sale bien de todo esto, Bella jamás volverá a ser una mujer, Seth.**_

Nessie frunció el ceño. No es como si su mamá se convirtiese después en un dragón. A pesar de sus pensamientos decidió no comentar nada para evitar que su amigo se sienta mal al respecto. Ya habían establecido que él estaba equivocado y que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y dicho en esos tiempos.

 _ **Ella lo sabe tan bien como los demás. Si ella no la palma, va a tener que hacer una muy convincente imitación de un cadáver, muchacho. Eso o desaparecer. Creí que iban a intentar ponérselo fácil a Charlie. ¿Por qué...?**_

 _ **Me da la impresión de que es idea de Bella. Su marido preferiría hacer frente a las cosas de otro modo.**_

 **Una vez más estaba en la misma longitud de onda que esa sanguijuela.**

 **Corrimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Comencé a explorar un nuevo camino, un poco hacia el sur.**

 _ **No te alejes demasiado.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Bella me sugirió que te pidiera que la visitaras.**_

 **Encajé con fuerza los dientes en las mandíbulas.**

 _ **Y**_ _ **Alice también quería verte. Me dijo que estaba hasta las narices de andar dando vueltas por el ático como un murciélago en el campanario de una iglesia.**_

Alice hizo un puchero mientras se acordaba de lo excluida que se sentía en su hogar en esos tiempos.

 **Seth soltó una risotada.** _ **¿Sabes? Estuve turnándome con Edward para hacer de conmutador, para que Bella mantenga una temperatura estable. Le aportamos frío o calor, según lo requiriera la ocasión. Supongo que puedo regresar yo si tú no deseas ir.**_

 _ **No, es cosa mía**_ **, le espeté.**

 _ **Vale.**_

 **Seth no hizo más comentarios y se concentró con mucha intensidad en el bosque vacío.**

 **Continué andando hacia el sur en busca de alguna novedad y no di media vuelta hasta percibir los primeros indicios de población; todavía no estábamos cerca de Forks, pero era mi deseo evitar el rebrote de los rumores sobre avistamientos de lobos. Ya llevábamos siendo invisibles desde hacía bastante tiempo.**

Charlie bufó. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que habían estado anonadados y asustados con la idea de lobos gigante merodeando las inmediaciones.

 **A nuestro regreso, traspasé el perímetro y me encaminé hacia la casa. Fui incapaz de detenerme a pesar de saber que estaba cometiendo una estupidez. Lo mío debía de ser masoquismo o algo por el estilo.**

Destino. Pensó Bella riéndose por lo bajo.

 _ **Eres un tío de lo más normal, Jake, lo que ocurre es que la situación es de lo más atípica.**_

 _ **Cierra esa bocaza, Seth, por favor.**_

 _ **Cerrada.**_

 **Esta vez no vacilé delante del umbral y lo crucé como si estuviera en mi propia casa. Supuse que eso iba a enojar a Rosalie, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que ni la Barbie ni Bella se hallaban a la vista. Miré a diestro y siniestro con la esperanza de no haber reparado en ellas, pero no estaban; el corazón empezó a golpetearme las costillas de un modo alocado y extraño.**

— **Se encuentra bien —musitó Edward—, o estable, debería decir...**

 **El vampiro se hallaba en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. No había levantado la mirada ni siquiera cuando me dirigió la palabra. Esme no se apartaba de su lado y le apretaba con fuerza los hombros.**

— **Hola, Jacob —me saludó—. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta.**

— **Y a mí también —dijo Alice con un hondo suspiro.**

 **Bajó las escaleras pavoneándose y me dedicó un mohín de reproche, como si llegara tarde a una cita.**

Jasper rio por lo bajo, sabía a qué expresión se refería Jacob y entendía eso de que Alice hacía sentir a la gente como si estuvieran a su servicio.

— **Eh... Hola —contesté. Me sentí de lo más raro mientras me esforzaba por ser amable—. ¿Dónde está Bella?**

— **En el servicio —me respondió Alice—. La mayoría de su dieta es fluida, ya sabes. Además, tengo entendido que ése es uno de los efectos del embarazo.**

Sue hizo una mueca. Recordaba su embarazo con Seth, mucho más incómodo que el de Leah, cuando se levantaba a las 3 am con la vejiga a reventar. Cuando ella contaba aquellas historias a su hijo, él solo le sonría y le gastaba una broma, después de todo los hombres nunca entenderían lo que es un embarazo.

 **Me quedé allí como un pasmarote, balanceándome, adelante y atrás.**

— **Qué bien —refunfuñó Rosalie. Ladeé la cabeza a tiempo de verla llegar desde una sala semi oculta por las escaleras. Acunaba a Bella entre los brazos con ternura, pero a mí me puso mala cara—. Sabía que algo apestaba.**

 **Y entonces, igual que la otra vez, el rostro de Bella se iluminó como el de un niño la mañana de Navidad. Me miró como si le hubiera traído el mejor de los regalos.**

 **Aquello era muy injusto.**

— **Has venido, Jacob —jadeó.**

— **Hola, Bells.**

 **Esme y Edward se levantaron. Observé el cuidado con el que la Barbie depositaba a la embarazada en el sofá. A pesar del esmero empleado, Bella se puso blanca como la cal y contuvo la respiración, como si se propusiera no emitir queja alguna por intenso que fuera el dolor.**

 **Edward le frotó la frente con los dedos y luego llevó la mano al cuello. Intentó hacer pasar el gesto como si le estuviera arreglando el pelo, pero a mis ojos aquello tenía la pinta de una inspección médica en toda regla.**

"Sí" afirmó Alice sin pelos en la lengua "Bella era la única que no se daba cuenta"

— **¿Tienes frío? —murmuró.**

— **Estoy bien.**

— **Recuerda el consejo de Carlisle, Bella: no le restes importancia a las molestias — le instó Rosalie—. Eso no nos ayuda a cuidar de ti.**

— **De acuerdo, tengo un poco de frío. ¿Puedes pasarme esa manta, Edward?**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿No está eso un tanto fuera de lugar estando yo aquí presente?**

— **Acabas de entrar, y seguro que después de tirarte el día entero de un lado para otro —repuso Bella—. Descansa un minuto. Probablemente se me pasará el frío en un visto y no visto.**

 **La ignoré y me senté en el suelo, junto al sofá, mientras ella todavía estaba diciendo que debía hacer. Aunque llegados a ese punto, no supe cómo moverme, pues tenía un aspecto tan frágil que me daba grima la idea de moverla o incluso de pasarle el brazo por el hombro. Al final me acomodé en el sofá, me recliné con sumo cuidado contra ella y dejé que mi brazo descansara sobre toda la extensión de los suyos al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano. Entonces, puse la otra mano sobre su rostro. No era fácil determinar si estaba más fría de lo habitual.**

— **Gracias, Jake —dijo con una nota de escalofrío en la voz.**

— **De nada —repuse.**

 **Edward se sentó junto al brazo del sofá, a los pies de Bella, y no perdía de vista el rostro de su esposa.**

 **Era demasiado esperar que nadie oyera los ruidos de mi estómago, con los oídos tan finos que se gastaban todos los presentes en la habitación.**

— **¿Por qué no le traes a Jacob algo de comida, Rosalie? —pidió Alice, a quien no veía por haberse situado detrás del respaldo del sofá.**

Algunos de los presentes estallaron en risitas. De todos los miembros de la casa, Rosalie era la última a quien cualquiera le hubiese pedido algo para Jacob.

 **Rosalie no salía de su asombro y dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz.**

— **Te lo agradezco mucho, Alice, pero preferiría no comer nada donde Rosalie haya podido escupir. Seguro que mi cuerpo metaboliza el salivazo como si fuera veneno.**

— **Rosalie jamás avergonzaría a Esme con semejante falta de hospitalidad.**

— **Por supuesto que no —espetó la rubia con una voz aterciopelada de la que desconfié en el acto. Se levantó y salió en estampida de la habitación.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **Me dirás si le ha echado veneno, ¿no? —le pregunté.**

— **Sí —prometió él.**

 **Y por no sé qué extraña razón, le creí.**

"Porque él no querría que Bella se empeore con la noticia de tu intoxicación" dijo Seth haciéndose el preocupado.

 **Se produjo una escandalera en la cocina, era un redoble extraño, como si el metal protestara por el maltrato.**

Los humanos y los lobos se miraron entre sí, curiosos pero lo suficiente inteligentes como para saber que as cosas no se iban a entender hasta que leyeran el resto.

 **Edward suspiró otra vez, pero una sonrisa le curvó un poco los labios. Entonces, Rosalie estuvo de regreso antes de que yo pudiera darle más vueltas. Con una burlona sonrisa de complacencia, depositó un cuenco plateado en el suelo, junto a mí.**

— **Hala, disfruta, perrito.**

 **Aquello debía de haber sido una fuente o una ensaladera, pero ella lo había vuelto del revés hasta lograr que tuviera exactamente la forma de un plato para perros. La rapidez y la maña me impresionaron, no pude evitarlo, y también el amor al detalle demostrado por Rosalie, que había escrito la palabra «Fido» en un lado con una letra excelente.**

Ellos estallaron en una risotada. Jamás hubiesen esperado algo así de infantil y burlón de la rubia. Era un buen momento para reírse después de todo drama.

 **La comida parecía magnífica: nada menos que un bistec con patatas y una completa guarnición. Por eso, le dije:**

— **Gracias, rubita.**

 **Ella me bufó.**

— **Eh, ¿sabes cómo se llama a una rubia con cerebro? —le pregunté, y le contesté sin esperar respuesta—: Golden Retriever.**

— **Ese también lo había oído —repuso, ya sin sonreírme.**

Nessie prefirió reírse ante algo que se había vuelto tan común en casa.Hace unas semanas Jacob le había dicho que con lo vieja que era su tía, él comenzaría a inventar sus propios chistes.

— **Lo seguiré intentando —le prometí antes de centrarme en la comida.**

 **Ella torció el gesto con desagrado y puso los ojos en blanco. A continuación, se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá y comenzó a zapear en la enorme televisión a tal velocidad que era totalmente imposible que estuviera buscando algún programa.**

 **La comida estaba buenísima a pesar de la hediondez a vampiro que flotaba en el ambiente, y lo cierto era que empezaba a habituarme, por mucho que no me muriera de ganas de adquirir ese hábito. En fin.**

 **Estuve considerando la posibilidad de ponerme a dar lametones al cuenco sólo para hacer rabiar a la Barbie,**

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al ser cogida por sorpresa al escuchar tal idea, pero se recobró instantáneamente conociendo las intenciones de Jacob al hacerlo. Pero ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida por lo que Jacob logró verla.

Con casi igual satisfacción como si lo hubiese hecho en realidad éste le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

 **pero en ese momento noté los dedos helados de Bella recorriéndome el pelo hasta llegar al final del cuello.**

— **Tal vez ha llegado la hora de cortármelo, ¿no te parece?**

— **Te estás poniendo un tanto peludo, sí —dijo ella—, tal vez...**

— **Déjame adivinar, alguien de por aquí ha cortado el pelo en una peluquería parisina...**

Los humanos se voltearon hacia Alice instantáneamente, ya que era la opción más obvia para un tema así.

"Bueno, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con belleza" dijo Alice "Aunque prefiero enfocarme en la mía, y la de Bella" añadió dedicándole una mueca a su hermana "Técnicamente no fue en París, aunque si fue en Francia y no es como si me gusten esos trabajos donde tengo que enfocarme enteramente en los demás, fue más una cosa del momento" admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los demás sacudieron la cabeza mientras sonreían. No les sorprendería en absoluto.

 **Ella rio entre dientes.**

— **Es probable.**

— **No, gracias —le atajé antes de que pudiera hacerme una oferta en firme—. Estoy bien todavía para unas cuantas semanas.**

 **Aquel diálogo me llevó a preguntarme durante cuánto tiempo iba a estar bien ella y empecé a darle vueltas a cuál sería el modo más amable de formular esa pregunta.**

— **Esto... Oye... ¿Cuándo es la gran fecha? Ya sabes, el día previsto para que nazca el monstruito. —Me dio un manotazo en la nuca que me hizo el mismo efecto que el roce de una pluma al caer. Pero no me respondió—. Hablo en serio —le insistí—. Me gustaría saber cuánto voy a tener que estar por aquí.**

 **«Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar», añadí para mis adentros. Entonces, me volví para mirarla. Volvía a fruncir el ceño y tenía un brillo pensativo en los ojos.**

Jacob suspiró, lo bueno es que no le dejó saber a Bella que a veces dudaba de su capacidad para llegar viva a esos instantes.

— **No lo sé —admitió en un murmullo—. No exactamente. Es obvio que aquí no van a aplicarse los nueve meses convencionales y los ultrasonidos tampoco nos sacan de dudas, por lo que Carlisle hace cábalas tomando como referencia el volumen de mi vientre. Se supone que en los embarazos normales se llega a unos cuarenta centímetros cuando el bebé está completamente desarrollado —me informó mientras llevaba el dedo al centro de su abultada tripa—. Eso hace un centímetro por semana, ¿no? Pues esta mañana volvía a estar muerta de sed y he ganado dos centímetros en un solo día, y a veces he aumentado incluso más...**

 **¿El feto crecía en un día lo de dos semanas?**

Charlie se giró sorprendido en dirección a su hija con la pregunta clara en el rostro.

A regañadientes ella asintió "Más o menos así era"

 **Los días pasaban volando. La vida se le iba a marchas forzadas. ¿Cuántos días podían quedarle a Bella si la cuenta terminaba al llegar a los cuarenta centímetros? ¿Cuatro? Necesité más de un minuto para acordarme de respirar.**

— **¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Bella.**

 **Me limité a asentir, pues no estaba muy seguro de la voz que me iba a salir.**

 **Edward miró en otra dirección cuando escuchó mis pensamientos, pero pude verle el semblante en el reflejo de la pared de cristal. Volvía a ser el de un hombre consumido.**

 **Resultaba curioso cómo tener una fecha límite hacía aún más intolerable la posibilidad de irme o de que se fuera ella. Me alegraba que Seth me hubiera puesto al tanto, pues así sabía que se iban a quedar allí. Habría sido insoportable estar preguntándome si iban a marcharse en uno, dos o tres de esos cuatro días. Mis cuatro días.**

 **También era extraño que estuviera cada vez más enganchado a ella, más y no menos, incluso a sabiendas de que todo estaba a punto de acabar. Daba la impresión de guardar cierta relación con su creciente barriga, como si al engordar, ganase también fuerza gravitatoria.**

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi a su pesar sacudió la cabeza sorprendida por cuan cercano a la verdad había estado su amigo y nadie lo había sospechado.

 **Intenté mirarla con cierta distancia durante cerca de un minuto a fin de mitigar su poder de atracción. Supe que no era cosa de mi imaginación, que mi necesidad de ella era más fuerte que nunca. Y eso..., ¿a santo de qué? ¿Porque se estaba muriendo o porque sabía que, incluso aunque sobreviviera, el mejor de los escenarios posibles, iba a cambiar hasta convertirse en otra cosa, algo que no iba a comprender ni a conocer?**

 **Bella recorrió mi pómulo con el dedo. Cuando me tocó, yo tenía el rostro bañado en sudor.**

— **Todo va a ir bien —me canturreó.**

 **No importaba la falta de significado de las palabras. Ella las pronunció como quien canta esas nanas sin sentido a los niños. Duérmete niño, duérmete ya.**

Nessie sonrió con nostalgia. Cuando era más pequeña escuchaba más canturreos de todos los de su familia. Cánticos contemporáneos y antiguos, en inglés, en español, en francés. A veces le daba ganas de pedirles a sus tíos y abuelitos que le canten, pero le daba algo de vergüenza.

— **Fijo —musité.**

 **Ella se reclinó sobre mi brazo y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.**

— **Todavía no me creo que hayas venido. Seth me lo aseguró, y Edward también, pero no les creía.**

"¿Cómo es que ambos sabían que irías ante que ti mismo?" preguntaron.

"Creo que todos sabíamos que era cuestión de mencionar a Bella y él iría" rio Emmett y antes de que pudiese comentar algo acerca de Nessie, tanto Bella como Edward lo silenciaron con una mirada fulminante a la que él respondió sonriendo.

— **¿Por qué no? —pregunté con cierta brusquedad.**

— **No estás a gusto aquí, pero has venido igualmente.**

— **Querías que viniera.**

— **Lo sé, pero no tenías que haber venido, porque no está bien que yo desee tenerte aquí. Debería haberlo comprendido.**

 **Se hizo el silencio durante cerca de un minuto. Edward volvió a la posición anterior, con el rostro mirando a la televisión mientras Rosalie seguía cambiando de un canal a otro. Debía de llevar seiscientos por lo menos. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría en volver al primer canal.**

"Dos minutos más o menos" musitó Alice que sí se había tomado la molestia de contabilizar incluso eso.

— **Gracias por venir —susurró Bella.**

— **¿Puedo preguntar algo?**

— **Por supuesto.**

 **Edward daba el pego y parecía no prestarnos atención alguna, pero él sabía cuál era mi pregunta, a mí no me engañaba.**

— **¿Por qué quieres que esté aquí? Seth podía haberte mantenido caliente y probablemente ese pequeño rebelde habría estado feliz de rondar por la casa. Pero tú vas y sonríes como si yo fuera tu preferido en el mundo entero cuando cruzo esa puerta.**

— **Eres uno de mis preferidos.**

— **Eso chafa, y tú lo sabes.**

— **Sí —suspiró—. Lo siento.**

— **Vale, pero aun así sigues sin responder: ¿por qué?**

"Por Nessie" dijo Emmett casualmente en un tono humano.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por una fracción de segundo antes de que las cabezas de Bella y Edward se voltearon con una expresión asesina en dirección de su hermano.

Charlie, incapaz de imaginarse la realidad de la situación simplemente se volvió sospechosos ante la reacción de su hija ante lo que consideraba un comentario burlón de parte Emmett considerando esa atención incesante de Jacob por la niña.

— **Me siento completa cuando estás cerca. Tengo esa sensación propia de cuando está reunida toda la familia... Bueno, quiero decir, la sensación que se debe de sentir, porque nunca antes había tenido una familia numerosa. Es guay —sonrió durante una fracción de segundo—. Y no está completa si faltas tú.**

— **Bella, yo jamás he formado parte de tu familia.**

 **Podía haber ocurrido y habría estado a gusto en ese lejano futuro que murió antes de tener una oportunidad de vivir.**

— **Tú siempre has formado parte de mi familia —discrepó ella.**

 **Rechiné los dientes.**

— **Menuda birria de respuesta.**

— **¿Y cuál habría sido buena?**

— **Algo así como: «Disfruto de tu dolor, Jacob».**

 **Ella dio un respingo.**

— **¿Y a ti eso te parece mejor?**

— **Más cómodo y llevadero, seguro que sí. Podría comprenderlo, sería capaz de asumirlo.**

 **Bajé los ojos para contemplar su rostro, tan cerca del mío. Apretaba con fuerza los párpados cerrados y fruncía el ceño.**

— **Hemos perdido el hilo en algún momento, Jacob. Nos hemos descompensado. Se suponía que tú ibas a formar parte de mi vida. Puedo sentirlo y también tú. — Hizo una pausa de un segundo sin abrir los ojos, como si estuviera a la espera de que yo lo negara. Continuó al comprobar que no decía nada—. Pero no de este modo. Hemos hecho algo mal. Yo lo he hecho. Cometí un error y dejamos de estar en la misma onda.**

 **Se le apagó la voz y el ceño de preocupación se suavizó hasta convertirse en una simple arruga en la comisura de los labios. Esperé a que ella echara más vinagre en mis heridas, pero en ese momento, desde el fondo de su garganta llegó un leve ronquido.**

Nessie no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante ese pedazo de información graciosa.

Cuanto todos se le quedaron mirando por la extraña reacción ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, en su mente tenía una imagen graciosa autoría de su imaginación donde ponía a su madre de forma caricaturesca roncando mientras dormía.

Su padre estalló en risas mal disimuladas con tos que puso a Bella sospechosa inmediatamente cuando él se rehusó a explicarle lo graciosos.

Ella miró detenidamente de su esposo a su hija arqueando las cejas por un buen momento hasta que decidió que perdía el tiempo tratando de sonsacarle algo a esos dos.

— **Está agotada —intervino Edward en voz baja—. Ha sido un día largo y duro. Creo que se hubiera tendido a dormir antes, pero estaba esperándote.**

 **No le miré.**

— **Seth me ha dicho que tiene rota otra costilla.**

— **Sí, y eso le dificulta la respiración.**

— **Genial.**

— **Infórmame cuando vuelva a subirle la temperatura.**

— **Sí.**

 **El brazo en contacto con mi cuerpo se había entibiado, pero Bella tenía el otro con carne de gallina. Apenas había levantado la cabeza en busca de una manta cuando Edward tomó una del brazo del sofá y la extendió para cubrirla.**

 **En ocasiones, la capacidad telepática de Edward salvaba algunos momentos difíciles. Por ejemplo, en ese instante. Tal vez yo no hubiera sabido expresar bien mi opinión sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer con Charlie. Menudo lío. Él únicamente tuvo que hacerse eco de mi rabia...**

— **Sí, no es una buena idea —coincidió.**

— **En tal caso, ¿por qué...?**

 **¿Por qué Bella le contaba a su padre que estaba en vías de recuperación cuando eso únicamente iba a hacerle sentir más miserable a la larga?**

Charlie puso expresión dubitativa, si ponía el asunto como un caso hipotético en realidad si hubiese preferido saber que su hija estaba en vías de recuperación cuando un desafortunado evento terminó con su vida, creía que era peor saber que su hija captó un virus que fue deteriorando poco a poco su salud hasta llevarla a un una muerte lenta y dolorosa. De la otra forma, al menos podía imaginar que su hija tuvo días tranquilos y felices antes del término de su vida.

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos no quiso decir nada. Ya que sobre esa opción prefería a su hija viva, o lo que sea que estaba ahora si eso significaba felicidad. 

— **No soporta la ansiedad de Charlie...**

— **¿Y por eso es mejor...?**

— **No, no es mejor, pero en este momento no voy a obligarle a hacer nada que la entristezca. Ahora, ella se siente mejor actuando de este modo. Ya me encargaré del futuro en su momento.**

"¿Qué le hubieses dicho a Charlie?" le preguntaron a Edward.

Edward dejó escapar una larga exhalación antes de contestar "Pues muchas cosas pasaron vagamente por mi cabeza, cosas como las que Carlisle ha dicho a los familiares de sus pacientes que no lo han logrado, pero a pesar de que me gusta tener las cosas preparadas, no quería tener eso preparado y hacerlo como algo dado por sentado, prefería pensar que si lo ignoraba no sucedería" explicó él admitiendo algo que jamás antes había dicho en voz alta.

 **Aquello no tenía buena pinta. No era propio de Bella marear la perdiz y posponer la pena de Charlie para que fuera otra persona quien la encarase. Incluso aunque estuviera agonizante, esa actuación no parecía suya. O yo no la conocía, o ella tenía otro plan.**

— **Está muy convencida de que va a salir con éxito de ésta —dijo Edward.**

— **Pero no como humana —protesté.**

— **No, como humana, no, pero de todos modos espera ser capaz de ver a Charlie de nuevo.**

 **Vale, la cosa pintaba cada vez mejor.**

— **Ver... a... Charlie. —Al final, le miré echando chispas por los ojos—. ¿Cómo va a ver a Charlie cuando tenga la piel de un blanco centelleante y unos relucientes ojos rojos? Yo no soy una sanguijuela y tal vez me esté perdiendo algo, pero elegir a Charlie como su primera comida me parece de lo más extraño, la verdad.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **Es consciente de que no va a poder acercarse a su padre durante al menos un año.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido para que las cosas cambiaran. Aunque para él se sentía como un ano sin su hija, estaba seguro que no había pasado en realidad tan largo lapso de tiempo, pero sabía que sería inútil preguntar.

 **Alberga la esperanza de andarse con rodeos y decirle que ha tenido que ir a un hospital especial en las antípodas. Vamos, mantener el contacto a través de llamadas telefónicas...**

— **Eso es una locura.**

— **Sí.**

— **Charlie no es un estúpido. Incluso aunque Bella no le mate, ¿acaso crees que no va a notar la diferencia?**

Desde la primera vez que la vio tras s nueva vida él notó muchas y demasiadas diferencias, pero frente al ultimátum de Bella y sus condiciones para permanecer cerca, estaba dispuesto a hacerse el ciego.

— **Pues ella confía en algo por el estilo. —Le fulminé con la mirada a la espera de una explicación—. Ella no va a envejecer, por supuesto, por lo cual tiene un tiempo limitado, incluso aunque Charlie se trague todos los embustes justificativos de sus alteraciones —esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste contarle a Bella lo de tu transformación? ¿Cómo conseguiste que lo adivinara...?**

"Oh hermano" musitó Emmett "Es raro cuando de repente Edward te hace acuerdo de algo que él sabe tan bien como si hubiese estado allí cuando en realidad no fue así" se quejó.

 **Cerré la mano libre hasta convertirla en un puño.**

— **¿Te ha contado eso?**

— **Sí, cuando me estuvo explicando su... idea. Verás, no se le permite contarle a su padre la verdad, pues eso sería demasiado peligroso para él, pero Charlie es un hombre listo y práctico, por lo que Bella supone que él será capaz de hacerse su composición de lugar y que llegará a una conclusión equivocada. —Edward lanzó un bufido—. Después de todo, resulta difícil meter a los Cullen en el estereotipo de los vampiros. Seguro que realiza alguna conjetura errónea sobre nosotros, igual que ella en un principio, y nosotros la vamos a secundar. Ella espera ser capaz de verle en persona... de vez en cuando.**

— **Menuda chifladura...**

Bella sonrió abiertamente y con expresión triunfante. Siempre dudaban de ella, como cuando hablaba de lobos y vampiros siendo amigos y de poder ver a su padre, pero ahí estaba ella con toda su familia.

— **Sí —admitió otra vez.**

 **Dejar que Bella fuera a su bola en este tema para tenerla contenta era una flaqueza por parte de Edward. No podía terminar bien.**

 **Lo cual me hacía pensar que lo más probable era que él no esperara que su esposa viviera para poner en práctica ese plan suyo sin pies ni cabeza. Entretanto, la aplacaba a fin de que fuera feliz un poco más.**

 **Algo así como cuatro días más.**

— **Lidiaré con ese problema cuando toque —susurró; luego, volvió el rostro y miró a lo lejos para que ni siquiera pudiera ver el reflejo de su semblante—. Ahora no quiero causarle el menor dolor.**

— **¿Son cuatro días...?**

— **Más o menos —repuso sin levantar los ojos.**

— **Y entonces, ¿qué?**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

 **Me acordé de las palabras de Bella sobre el feto envuelto y protegido por unas membranas tan fuertes como la piel de vampiro. ¿Y cómo funcionaba eso? Dicho de otro modo, ¿cómo iba a salir ese feto del útero materno?**

— **No hemos podido investigar mucho, pero a juzgar por la información disponible, parece ser que las criaturas usan los dientes para escapar de la matriz — susurró.**

Todos los humanos se voltearon con expresiones ligeramente asqueadas en dirección a Nessie mientras ella, con la misma expresión miraba a sus padres.

 **Necesité un tiempo para tragar la bilis.**

— **¿Investigar...? —pregunté con voz decaída.**

— **No has visto por aquí a Jasper ni Emmett por ese motivo, y eso es lo que está haciendo ahora Carlisle: descifrar antiguas historias y mitos a fin de tener algo con lo que trabajar aquí. Buscan cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos a predecir la conducta de la criatura.**

 **¿Historias...? Si había mitos antiguos, eso significaba...**

— **... que tal vez no sea la primera de su clase —comentó Edward, anticipándose a mi pregunta—. Quizá. Todo es de lo más impreciso. Es fácil que muchos mitos tengan su origen en el miedo y en una imaginación calenturienta, aunque... — Llegado a este punto, la voz le flaqueó—. Los mitos humanos son ciertos, ¿no? Bueno, puede que éstos también lo sean. Parecen estar localizados y vinculados...**

— **¿Cómo los habéis encontrado...?**

"Fue difícil" musitó Emmett. Aunque sabía que no le habían preguntado a él recordaba ese tiempo donde se sentía tan inútil cuando se trataba de su familia. Si bien había sido relativamente fácil encontrar grupo nativos en las selvas amazónicas, o difícil era lograra conversar con ellos y que lleguen a tener confianza para que te cuentes hasta las historias más tabú.

— **Conocimos a una mujer sudamericana versada en las tradiciones de su pueblo. Estaba al tanto de los avisos contra tales criaturas en las viejas historias que habían pasado de una generación a otra.**

— **¿En qué consistían tales avisos?**

— **Había que matar a la criatura nada más nacer, antes de que cobrara demasiada fuerza.**

 **Exactamente lo que pensaba Sam. ¿Y si terminaba por tener razón?**

— **Las leyendas dicen lo mismo de nosotros, por su puesto, que somos unos asesinos desalmados y debemos ser destruidos.**

 **Dos de dos.**

 **Edward soltó una risotada entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué cuentan esas historias acerca de las madres...?**

 **El dolor crispó las facciones de Edward, a quien se le quedó un careto que echaba de espaldas. Supe que no iba a darme una respuesta. Dudaba que fuera capaz de articular palabra.**

 **Rosalie había permanecido callada y tan quieta que casi había llegado a olvidarme de su presencia, pero fue ella quien metió baza en la respuesta.**

— **Ninguna sobrevivió, por supuesto —contestó sin hacer amago de ocultar la nota de mofa procedente del fondo de su garganta. «Ninguna sobrevivió.» Directa e indiferente—. Parir en medio de los marjales infestados de enfermedades sin otra asistencia que la de un brujo que les untaba la cara con saliva de perezoso para alejar los malos espíritus jamás ha sido el más seguro de los métodos. La mitad de los partos normales acababan mal. Ninguno de ellos tuvo a su disposición lo mismo que este bebé: cuidadores con una idea de sus necesidades, capacitados para atender sus carencias, un médico con un conocimiento sin parangón sobre la naturaleza vampírica, y un plan pensado para conservar al niño lo más a salvo posible. El bebé va a estar bien y la madre cuenta con la ponzoña de vampiro para reparar los daños. Esas otras madres hubieran sobrevivido con toda probabilidad si hubieran contado con los mismos medios... Si es que esas madres han existido, que de eso no estoy yo nada convencida.**

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez" musitaron.

 **Olisqueó con desdén.**

 **Y dale, el bebé, el bebé. Era como si no importara nada más. La vida de Bella era un detalle menor para Rosalie, algo de lo que uno podía desentenderse.**

 **El rostro de Edward estaba blanco como la pared y tenía las manos engarfiadas a modo de garras. Rosalie se giró en su sillón para poder estar de espaldas a él, con un egoísmo absoluto y una plena indiferencia. Él cambió de postura y se inclinó hacia delante.**

 **Permítemelo, le sugerí.**

 **Hizo una pausa y enarcó una ceja.**

 **Tomé el cuenco de perro del suelo en silencio y luego lo lancé con un giro de muñeca fuerte y veloz contra la nuca de la Barbie, donde impactó de lleno, en medio de un gran estruendo, antes de salir rebotado y cruzar toda la habitación para acabar partiendo el tope redondeado del grueso poste de la escalera, que cayó a los pies de la misma.**

Los lobos y los humanos parecían estupefactos hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

No querían reírse por la mirada asesina en el rostro de la rubia, peor la expresión satisfecha de Jacob renovaba su diversión.

"¡Jacob!" reprendió Bella sin poder creer que así habían sucedido las cosas y sin poder reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

 **Bella se removió, pero no llegó a despertarse.**

— **Estúpida rubia —murmuré.**

 **Rosalie volvió la cabeza muy despacio. Tenía unos ojos llameantes. —Me has manchado el pelo de comida.**

 **Pues sí, eso había hecho...**

 **Empezar una bronca. Me alejé de Bella a fin de no perturbarla y me reí con tantas ganas que comenzaron a caerme lagrimones por la cara. Enseguida noté la risa musical de Alice, que se unía a mis carcajadas desde detrás del sofá.**

Esme frunció el ceño ligeramente, tanto por su sala como por la forma en que jugaban con su hija.

Alice se encogió de hombros "Era imposible resistirse, era la primera cosa chistosa que sucedía en algunos días"

 **Me pregunté por qué Rosalie no saltaba, pues me esperaba algo así, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el ruido había terminado por despabilar a Bella.**

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso? —murmuró.**

— **Le he llenado el pelo de comida —le dije, riendo de nuevo en voz alta.**

— **No voy a olvidar esto, chucho —masculló Rosalie.**

— **Está chupado borrarle la memoria a una rubia —repliqué—. Basta con soplarle por el oído, tiene la cabeza tan hueca que se le van las ideas.**

— **A ver si buscas chistes nuevos —me espetó.**

— **Venga, Jake, deja tranquila a Rosal... —Bella se interrumpió a mitad de frase e inhaló con un ruido agudo.**

 **Edward se apoyó en mí y se acercó a ella en un instante, rompiendo la manta en el camino. Su esposa parecía tener convulsiones y arqueaba la espalda, que ya no reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá.**

— **Sólo se está estirando —jadeó ella.**

 **Tenía los labios blancos como la cal y apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas; daba la impresión de que intentaba contener los gritos.**

 **Edward le puso una mano en cada mejilla.**

— **¿Carlisle...? —llamó al patriarca con voz baja y tensa.**

— **Aquí estoy —contestó el doctor.**

 **Ni le había oído venir.**

— **Estoy bien, creo que ha pasado —dijo Bella. Seguía respirando con fatiga—. El pobre niño no tiene bastante espacio, eso es todo. Está creciendo mucho.**

Seth hizo una mueca. Dado que Bella hablaba de su niño y su niño con la convicción de que era niño, jamás se había puesto a pensar que sería una niña, y ahora le parecía raro que ese bebé del que hablaban era Nessie.

 **Había que tener tragaderas para soportar ese tono de adoración con el que hablaba de la criatura que la iba a rasgar, sobre todo después de la insensibilidad mostrada por Rosalie. Me entraron ganas de tirarle algo también a Bella.**

Bella decidió evitar el drama y enfocarse en la parte donde su amigo quería tirarle algo. Ella arqueó las cejas en su dirección "Entiendo el sentimiento" musitó ella "Se ha apoderado de mí unas cuantas veces"

 **Esta no se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.**

— **¿Sabes...? Me recuerda a ti —dijo entre jadeos, todavía con esa voz almibarada.**

— **No me compares con esa cosa —le espeté entre dientes.**

— **Sólo me refería al estirón que pegaste —replicó; parecía que mi comentario había herido sus sentimientos. Excelente—. De pronto, te hiciste altísimo. Cada minuto eras más alto, podías verlo. Él es así también. Crece demasiado deprisa.**

 **Me mordí la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre. Sanaría antes de que terminara de tragarla, por supuesto. Eso era lo que Bella necesitaba, ser fuerte como yo y tener capacidad para curarse...**

 **Respiró con algo más de calma y, ya otra vez en el sofá, se tumbó con el cuerpo desmadejado.**

— **Mmm —murmuró Carlisle.**

 **Descubrí los ojos del doctor fijos en mí cuando alcé la vista.**

— **¿Qué...? —pregunté.**

 **Edward ladeó la cabeza cuando supo la idea que le rondaba al médico por la mente.**

— **Como ya sabes, me devanaba los sesos pensando en la composición genética de las células fetales, Jacob, y en los cromosomas del feto.**

— **¿Y qué?**

— **Bueno, pues tomando en consideración vuestras semejanzas...**

— **¿Semejanzas? ¿Qué semejanzas? —refunfuñé.**

 **No me gustaba ni un pelo el uso del plural.**

— **El crecimiento acelerado y la imposibilidad de que Alice pueda veros.**

 **Me quedé pasmado. Ya había olvidado totalmente la otra.**

— **Bueno, me estaba preguntando si a partir de ahí era factible obtener una respuesta, si las similitudes son genéticas.**

— **Veinticuatro pares de cromosomas —concluyó Edward por lo bajinis.**

— **No lo sabe.**

— **No, pero es una hipótesis interesante para especular —dijo Carlisle con voz conciliadora.**

— **Ya, claro, fascinante.**

 **Bella reanudó su suave ronquido, acentuando a la perfección el sarcasmo de mi frase.**

Jacob sonrió. Él, así como Bella y Edward habían decidido enfocarse en las partes más triviales porque haber pasado por aquella situación una vez había sido suficiente para sus nervios, así que en vez de lamentarse o algo parecido, recurrió a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos "Momento perfecto Bells" bromeó él.

Bella trataba de mantener su postura digna mientras le respondía sacándole la lengua.

 **Entonces se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre genética tan profunda que llegó un momento en el que sólo era capaz de comprender los artículos y las preposiciones, y mi propio nombre, por descontado. Alice se unió a ellos, efectuando algún que otro comentario con esa vocecita de pájaro tan llena de vida.**

Alice parpadeó algunas veces antes de preguntar "¿Es eso un cumplido?"

"Cando se trata de ti" explicó Emmett "Y te comparan con algún animalito adorable del bosque, entonces sí. Porque cuando de mí se tratan, se utilizan animales más feroces" dijo él sonriendo mientras presumía de sus músculos.

"Oh, sí, salvajes" musitó Jasper con una sonrisita que te dejaba saber que había más a su comentario, aunque no lo haya vocalizado.

La risa en respuesta por parte de Edward solo sirvió para picar más la curiosidad del resto.

 **Incluso a pesar de ser el tema de la conversación, no intenté averiguar las conclusiones a las que estaban llegando. Tenía otras preocupaciones, otros hechos que debía poner en razón.**

 **Primer hecho: Bella había mencionado la existencia de una membrana fuerte como la piel de un vampiro; protegía a la criatura y era impenetrable tanto para los ultrasonidos como para las agujas.**

 **Segundo hecho: Rosalie había mencionado un plan para conseguir sacar a la criatura sana y salva.**

 **Tercer hecho: Edward había hablado de la existencia de otras criaturas similares a este engendro en los mitos; seres que se abrían camino desde el útero materno a mordiscos.**

 **Me estremecí.**

 **Eso era lo que confería una lógica retorcida a todo aquello, porque, cuarto hecho, había muy pocas cosas capaces de cortar algo tan duro como la piel de un vampiro. Los dientes de la criatura a medio formar eran bastante fuertes si se daba crédito a los mitos. Yo tenía unos dientes muy fuertes.**

 **Y un vampiro también.**

 **Resultaba muy difícil hacer la vista gorda, pero me hubiera encantado ser capaz, ya que me hacía una idea bastante aproximada del método ideado por Rosalie para sacar del útero a la cosa sana y salva.**

Al conectar los puntos de la misma forma que Jacob lo había hecho los humanos y lobos se estremecieron y algunos de los hombres hasta se pusieron verdes de solo imaginarlos. A veces los capítulos estaban llenos de incómodos momentos adolescentes, o de drama adolescente o de enamoramiento adolescente, pero ahora se habían tornado diferente, serio, y los hombres morían por el momento de batalla.


	17. Capítulo 16

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **ALERTA, EXCESO DE INFORMACIÓN**

 **Me había pegado un buen madrugón y llevaba mucho tiempo en pie cuando despuntó el alba. Apenas si había dado unas cuantas cabezadas recostado de mala manera sobre un lateral del sofá, pues Edward me había despertado cuando le subió la fiebre a Bella, que tenía coloretes en las mejillas, y ocupo mi lugar a fin de hacer descender la calentura con su baja temperatura corporal.**

"Son como termómetros humanos" dijo Seth.

"No tonto" corrigió Leah "Los termómetros solo te dicen la temperatura. Serían como… ¿remedios humanos?"

"Eso sí que lleva el significado de medicina no convencional a otro nivel" musitó Emmett.

"Pero no necesitaron de termómetros para saber que Bella estaba con fiebre… así que no estaba tan mal mi comentario" se defendió Seth

"Bueno si ya tenía las mejillas rojas es obvio que tenía fiebre pero no van a saber cuánto exactamente tenía a menos que usen un termómetro" discutió su hermana.

 **Me desperecé y decidí que ya había descansado lo suficiente como para ponerme a hacer algo.**

"Pero si no has descansado nada" musitó Billy.

"Exacto" dijo Jacob no molesto por el asunto.

"Con razón que haces tantas boberas si u cerebro no está descansado y piensas que estás listo"

— **Gracias —me dijo Edward en un susurro al leerme las intenciones—. Saldrán hoy si la ruta está despejada.**

— **Te tendré al tanto.**

 **Fue una gozada volver a mi naturaleza animal.**

"¿Cuándo saliste de ella?" preguntó Leah.

Su alfa solo le dirigió una mala mirada en respuesta.

 **Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado después de haberme tirado sentado tanto tiempo. Troté a buen paso para sacarme de encima los calambres.**

 _ **Buenos días, Jacob,**_ **me saludó Leah.**

 _ **¿Estás levantada? Guay... ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó Seth?**_

 _ **Todavía sigo aquí**_ **, contestó él, soñoliento.** _ **Ya me iba. ¿Qué necesitas?**_

 _ **¿Te queda gas en el cuerpo para otra horita?**_

 _ **Cuenta con ello, sin problema.**_ **Seth se puso en pie de inmediato y se sacudió la pelambrera.**

 _ **Vamos a hacer la ruta larga**_ **, le informé a Leah.** _ **Seth, encárgate del perímetro.**_

 _ **Señor, sí señor.**_

Jasper sonrió ligeramente pensando que el joven Clearwater no tendría lugar en la milicia. Y no es que no lo pudiese hacer, pero alguien tan noble, tan vivaz, tan ingenuo, no es algo que desearía que la guerra corrompa.

 **El joven Clearwater inició un trote muy ligero y se marchó.**

 _ **Salimos a hacerles otro recadito a los vampiros, ¿no?,**_ **se quejó su hermana.**

 _ **¿Te supone eso un problema?**_

 _ **No, por supuesto. No veas cómo me pone mimar a nuestras apreciadas sanguijuelas. Bien, veamos lo rápido que somos capaces de correr.**_

 _ **Estupendo, eso me ha animado del todo.**_

 **Leah se hallaba en el extremo más oriental del perímetro. No quiso avanzar todo recto y acortar el camino para evitar cualquier cercanía a la casa de los vampiros y se mantuvo pegada a la línea mientras marchaba a mi encuentro. Yo eché a correr hacia el este; sabía que, como me relajara un segundo, ella acabaría adelantándome incluso aunque ahora le llevara ventaja.**

 _ **Arrima la nariz al suelo y olfatea, Leah.**_ _ **Esto no es una carrera, sino una misión de reconocimiento.**_

 _ **Soy capaz de hacer ambas cosas y de darte un cabezazo.**_

 **Eso debía concedérselo.**

Leah sonrió de oreja a oreja orgullosa.

"Oh vamos. Eso lo sabes perfectamente y te o hemos dicho todos" se quejó Jacob.

"Lo sé" admitió Leah "Pero aun así me agrada escucharlo. A todos los gusta escuchar elogios de aquello en lo que son buenos. De la misma forma en que supongo te agrada cada vez que te dicen que eres un cabezotas"

Jacob dejó escapar un largo suspiro y otra mala mirada sin querer darle la satisfacción a su Beta de ponerlo todo enrolado.

 _ **Lo sé.**_

 **Ella se echó a reír.**

 **Seguimos un sendero zigzagueante a través de las montañas orientales. Conocíamos la zona como la palma de la mano,**

"¿Cuántas líneas tiene la palma de tu mano?" preguntó Alice que por alguna razón le disgustaba esa frase ya que en realidad pocas personas podían describir certeramente sus manos.

"Errr" musitó Jacob dándole la razón a Alice "No lo sé"

Ella hizo un mohín "Las manos son unas pobres partes del cuerpo subestimadas que tomamos por sentado y ni siquiera sabemos cómo son"

"Alice" dijo Jacob en un tono que usaría con un pequeño de cinco que sigue preguntando por qué el cielo es azul "Es solo una frase"

"Y una muy mal utilizada" murmuró ella.

"Culpa a todos quienes la usan"

"Pues solo porque muchos la dicen no significa que está bien" dijo ella en el mismo tono que usan las mamás para sus frases de Solo porque tu amigo se tira del puente no significa que lo vas a hacer tú también

 **pues la incorporamos a nuestra zona de patrulla para proteger mejor a la gente del lugar cuando los Cullen se marcharon, hacía cosa de un año, aunque nos vimos obligados a retrasar la línea tras la vuelta de los vampiros. Según el tratado, esa tierra era suya, lo cual ahora no tenía valor alguno para Sam, para quien el acuerdo ya no existía. La cuestión al día de hoy era hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a extender sus fuerzas.**

 **¿Tenía intención de acosar a algún miembro de la familia Cullen y darle caza en su tierra? ¿Había dicho Jared la verdad o se estaban aprovechando del silencio existente entre las dos manadas?**

"Nos podía salir el tiro por la culata" le recordó Sam "Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que pensaban ustedes"

 **Nos adentramos más y más en la sierra sin hallar rastro alguno de los otros lobos; sólo encontramos alguna pista antigua de vampiros, pero ahora que me pasaba todos los santos días respirando sus efluvios me resultaban muy familiares esos aromas.**

 **Me topé con una fuerte concentración de señales recientes en un camino en particular por el cual habían ido y venido todos los Cullen, salvo Edward. Un motivo para reunirse que debía de haber pasado a la historia cuando Edward regresó con su esposa, embarazada y agonizante. Rechiné los dientes. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.**

 **Leah no me adelantó, aunque podía haberlo hecho perfectamente. Yo prestaba más atención a cualquier posible olor nuevo que a una carrera. Caminó a mi costado derecho, me acompañó sin echarme ninguna carrera.**

 _ **Nos hemos alejado bastante,**_ **comentó.**

 _ **Cierto. Si Sam ha merodeado en busca de algún vampiro desprevenido y solo, deberíamos habernos cruzado ya con su rastro.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo tiene más sentido que se atrinchere ahí abajo, en la reserva,**_ **opinó Leah** _ **. Es consciente de que estamos dando a las sanguijuelas un refuerzo tal que no va a ser capaz de sorprenderlos.**_

"Bueno, aunque estaban conscientes de la posibilidad, también estaban bastantes confiados en que no sucedería. Pudo haber sido como esos casos de psicología inversa donde los dejábamos pesar que no atacaríamos para atacar después cuando hayan bajado la guardia esperando que estén concentrados en algo diferente" comentó Sam.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

"Eee… si claro. Solo me alegro que no hayan hecho eso" musitó Jacob a la vez que otros asentían para mostrar su acuerdo ya que seguían en algo parecido al estupor después de tal comentario.

 _ **En realidad, ésta es una medida que no pasa de ser una simple precaución.**_

 _ **No queremos que nuestros preciosos chupópteros se arriesguen sin necesidad.**_

 _ **Pues no**_ **, admití al tiempo que hacía caso omiso al sarcasmo.**

 _ **Hay que ver, cómo has cambiado, Jacob, ¡qué giro de ciento ochenta grados!**_

 _ **Tampoco tú eres la misma Leah de siempre, la que conocí y tanto quise.**_

 _ **Cierto. ¿Te resulto menos molesta que Paul?**_

"Creo que después de que se imprimó en Rache cualquiera hubiese sido tu mejor amigo, menos Paul claro"

Jacob bufó pero no dijo nada, haciéndoles pensar a todos que el joven lobo estaba en lo cierto.

 _ **Sorprendentemente, sí.**_

 _ **Ah, qué dulce es el éxito.**_

 _ **Felicidades.**_

 **Continuamos el avance en silencio. Lo más probable era que hubiera llegado el momento de dar media vuelta, pero la idea del regreso no nos seducía a ninguno de los dos, ya que nos sentíamos muy a gusto correteando sin rumbo por el bosque; estábamos hasta las narices de andar olfateando el mismo círculo todo el rato. Poder estirar las patas por un terreno escarpado era un gustazo. Se me ocurrió que quizá podríamos cazar algo durante la vuelta, pues no teníamos prisa alguna y Leah estaba muerta de hambre.**

 _ **Ñam, ñam**_ **, pensó la loba con amargura.**

"Tal vez te ayude si piensas que es como comer sushi" musitó Seth.

"Jamás he comido sushi" dijo Leah mientras Jacob asentía con la cabeza "Y tampoco quisiera" comentó mientras le hacía muecas a las imágenes mentales de carne cruda.

"Solo la gente tonta comería venado crudo si de repente un artista famoso y lo hace y se vuelve popular y elegante poniéndole un nombre aniñado como escargot" musitó Leah.

 _ **Eso son comeduras de tarro tuyas, le repliqué. Los lobos se alimentan de la caza. Es lo natural y además sabe bien. Si no te emperrases en verlo desde una perspectiva humana...**_

 _ **Corta el sermón, Jacob. Si hay que cazar, cazaré, pero no tiene por qué gustarme.**_

 _ **Claro, claro, acepté sin complicarme la vida. Si le apetecía sufrir, ése era su problema.**_

"Es que no es como el sushi" refunfuñó Leah "O tal vez, en realidad es exactamente igual" rectificó después de pensarlo. O sea, sabía que los chicos se comportaban como animales y comían de todo, pero eso de cazar era sinceramente repugnante.

 **Ella no comentó nada durante algunos minutos, hasta que me empezó a rondar por la sesera la posibilidad de volvernos.**

 _ **Gracias,**_ **me espetó Leah sin venir a cuento. Su tono era diferente.**

 _ **¿Por...?**_

 _ **Por dejar que me quede, por aceptarme. Te has portado conmigo mejor de lo que tenía derecho a esperar, Jacob.**_

 _ **Eh, vale. En realidad, tu presencia no me ha fastidiado tanto como yo pensaba.**_

 **Ella soltó un bufido, pero había en él una nota traviesa.**

 _ **¡Menuda recomendación...! Que no se te suba a la cabeza.**_

 _ **Vale, si tú no dejas que se te suba a ti lo que voy a decirte.**_

Los ojos de Leah querían abrirse como platos al recordar las pláticas incómodas con Jacob. Aunque ahora toleraba más a todos los presentes, no quería que se enteraran de su vida. Parte de ella sabía que era tonto exagerar porque al fin y al cabo la mayoría había tenido su chance para sentirse avergonzado por tener sus más íntimos momentos revelados en un libro, y esperaba de ellos la misma gracia con la que los demás se habían comportado… con excepción de Emmett.

 _ **Hizo una pausa de un segundo. Creo que eres un buen Alfa. No te desenvuelves como Sam, tienes un estilo propio, pero eres digno de ser seguido, Jacob.**_

Nessie sonrió. Ella siempre había sabido eso, y no es que Jacob sea una persona de baja autoestima pero el escuchar ese tipo de cosas no le caía mal a nadie, y que vengan de alguien que no suele dar cumplidos a diestra y siniestra significa algo en verdad.

 **Me quedé a cuadros, y tardé un momento en recobrarme lo suficiente como para ser capaz de contestar.**

 _ **Vaya, gracias. No sé si seré capaz de contener la euforia. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido todo eso?**_

 **La loba no respondió en ese momento, por lo que tuve que seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Leah cavilaba sobre el futuro y recordaba lo que yo había dicho a Jared la mañana anterior, cuando le aseguré que este lío iba a terminarse enseguida. Le había prometido que, tras la marcha de los Cullen, mi intención era regresar a los bosques y que ella y Seth regresaran a la manada.**

 _ **Querría quedarme contigo,**_ **me dijo.**

Sue trató de no reaccionar a sobremanera, en parte le sorprendía y en parte no. La idea de vagar por ahí con Jacob especialmente era la parte anonadante pero el alejarse de casa ero lo que su madre podía entender. A veces se sentía tan egoísta por querer a sus hijos cerca suyo, incluso cuando recién sucedió lo de Sam ella creía que lo mejor era que Leah la tuviese a su lado para consolarla pero su hija no es el tipo de chica que se queda llorando, a veces creía seriamente que un cambio de aire era justamente lo que ella necesitaba, pero eso significaba alejarse de ella.

 **El estupor me corrió patas abajo y me encasquilló las articulaciones. Ella continuó avanzando hasta que se percató de que me había dejado atrás, momento en que echó el freno y regresó con paso lento hacia mi posición.**

 _ **Prometo no ser un incordio. No pulularé a tu alrededor. Tú irás adonde te venga en gana y yo haré otro tanto. Sólo deberás soportarme pacientemente cuando ambos seamos lobos.**_ **Leah caminaba de un lado para otro, moviendo la larga cola gris con nerviosismo.** _ **Además, es posible que eso no ocurra a menudo, pues planeo dejarlo tan pronto como consiga dominarlo...**_

"¿Cómo es eso de dominarlo?" preguntó Carlisle sin poder aguantarse.

"Bueno" dijo Billy feliz de tener que alejar su mente del drama "Generalmente cuando la amenaza se aleja" dijo sonriente ligeramente en forma de disculpa "el gen se… desactiva, por así decirlo, y como el hombre ya quiere dejar eso de un lado, eventualmente pierde la costumbre y por ende la habilidad de entrar en fase. Justo de la misma forma que les costaba al principio. A veces, se pretende ejercer la fuerza de control para evitar últimos cambios innecesarios y forzar el proceso de dejar el cambio de fase" explicó.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho con su conocimiento, empatando todo lo que había escuchado últimamente con lo que había adquirido por medio del libro, tenía bastante conocimiento como para dejarlo sentado por escrito."

 **No supe qué responderle.**

 _ **Soy más feliz ahora que formo parte de tu manada de lo que lo he sido en años.**_

 _ **Yo también quiero quedarme contigo**_ **, pidió Seth. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en cuánta atención nos estaba prestando mientras corría por el perímetro.** _ **Me gusta esta manada.**_

"Solo porque tienes mejor posición" bromeó Jacob.

Seth sonrió porque definitivamente eso no le molestaba, pero le gustaba el hecho de ser ligeramente exclusivos, y el saber que siempre luchó por lo que creyó correcto.

 _ **Eh, un momento. Esto no va a continuar siendo una manada por mucho tiempo, Seth.**_ **Intenté poner en orden las ideas a fin de que le sonaran convincentes.** _ **Ahora tenemos un objetivo, pero yo voy a llevar una existencia de lobo cuando todo esto acabe. Eres un tío legal, la clase de persona que siempre tiene un propósito por el que luchar, una cruzada. Pero ahora no tienes forma de marcharte de La Push. Vas a terminar el instituto y hacer algo con tu vida. Debes hacerte cargo de Sue. Mis problemas no pueden fastidiarte el futuro.**_

 _ **Pero...**_

 _ **Jacob tiene razón,**_ **me secundó Leah.**

 _ **De nada.**_

 **Seth iba dando tumbos de fatiga cuando llegamos al perímetro, por lo que le indiqué que se fuera a dormir mientras Leah y yo le hacíamos el relevo. El joven Clearwater se quedó roque en cuestión de segundos.**

 _ **¿Vas a volver a la casa de los vampiros**_ **?, preguntó Leah.**

 _ **Tal vez.**_

Emmett quería hacer un comentario acerca de cómo Leah había dicho eso para ganar puntos con Jacob, pero lo consideró inapropiado, o mejor dicho la mirada fulminante de Edward le dio a entender que él lo consideraba apropiado, y no quería lidiar con otra reprimenda.

 _ **Se te hace duro estar allí y lo pasas mal cuando no estás. Sé cómo te sientes.**_

 _ **Mira, Leah, quizá deberías replantearte otra vez tu futuro, pensar en lo que quieres de verdad. Mi sesera no es el lugar más alegre del mundo y vas a tener que soportarlo conmigo.**_

 **La loba meditó la respuesta.**

 _ **Uf, quizá te parezca mal, pero siendo francos, será más fácil afrontar tus penas que las mías.**_

 _ **Está bien.**_

 _ **Sé que vas a pasarlo mal, Jacob. Lo entiendo, quizá mejor de lo que tú crees. Bella no es de mi agrado, pero... ella es tu Sam. Es todo lo que tú deseas y todo cuanto no puedes tener.**_

Lo único que Leah podía pensar era Trágame tierra. No es como si la gente no supiera eso, pero son las cosas que por cortesía siempre se ignoran en vez de ser vociferadas por allí en un cuarto repleto de todo tipo de gente.

Sam y Emily no sabían cómo sentirse. Querían tener pena por la chica pero sabían que ella no lo apreciaría y eso los dejaba de nuevo en su dilema anterior.

 **No fui capaz de responderle.**

 _ **Sé que para ti es peor, pues Sam, cuando menos, es feliz y está sano y salvo. Le amo lo bastante como para desearle lo mejor.**_ **Suspiró.** _ **Yo lo único que quiero es no estar cerca de él y tener que verlo.**_

 _ **¿Es necesario hablar de esto?**_

 _ **A mi entender, sí, ya que mi deseo es hacerte comprender que yo no voy a empeorarte las cosas. Demonios, tal vez incluso te sirva de ayuda. No nací para ser una arpía despiadada, antes era una tía de lo más legal, y tú lo sabes.**_

 _ **La memoria no me llega tan atrás.**_

"Pensé que me dirías que era un idiota" admitió Jacob.

"Si así lo quieres idiota" musitó en respuesta Leah pero su tono pretendía ser amigable.

 **Nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo.**

 _ **Lamento todo esto, Jacob. Siento que estés dolido, me fastidia que las cosas vayan a ir a peor y no a mejor.**_

 _ **Gracias, Leah.**_

 **Ella se detuvo a contemplar las imágenes más negras de mi mente, mientras yo intentaba evitarlas. Leah era capaz de verlo todo con cierta distancia, con perspectiva, y tuve que admitir que eso era de gran ayuda, pues me hacía suponer que, tal vez, también yo fuera capaz de analizarlo de ese modo en cuestión de pocos años.**

"Es difícil" musitaron los vampiros. Ni ellos con su mente capaz de analizar muchas cosas a la vez y todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, podían hacerlo. A veces los sentimientos no nos dejan de ser parciales.

 **También vio el lado divertido de mi fastidioso trato diario con los vampiros. Le gustaban mis rifirrafes con Rosalie, se partía de risa, e incluso me proporcionó varios chistes sobre rubias para que yo pudiera usarlos.**

Emmett sonrió. A él también le divertían los chistes, o mejor dicho la interacción de ambos tratando se hacerse quedar mal, aunque sabía que en el fondo ambos ya se consideran parte de su familia, tal vez era como el típico primo molesto que no te queda más que soportar y a veces te da risa.

 **Pero de pronto, sus pensamientos adquirieron un cariz serio y se demoraron sobre el rostro de Rosalie de un modo que me dejó confuso.**

 _ **¿Sabes cuál es la mayor locura de todas?,**_ **me preguntó.**

 _ **Bueno, en este momento, casi todo es una locura, pero ¿a qué te refieres?**_

 _ **No sabes hasta qué punto puedo ponerme en el lugar de la vampira rubita que tan mal te cae.**_

La mayoría de los vampiros se quedaron perplejos al oír eso, pero algunos sabían por dónde iba la cosa.

 **Pensé por un momento que intentaba contarme un chiste, de pésimo gusto, por cierto, pero luego, cuando pillé la seriedad de sus palabras, me invadió una rabia tan grande que me costó controlarla. Qué bien me vino que nos hubiéramos distanciado un poco para ir de patrulla, porque de haberla tenido cerca, no veas el mordisco que le hubiera atizado...**

 _ **¡Aguarda, tiene una explicación!**_

 _ **No deseo oírla. Me las piro.**_

 _ **¡Espera, espera!**_ **, me suplicó cuando me hube recuperado lo suficiente para cambiar de fase.** _ **¡Vamos, Jake!**_

 _ **Leah, ésta no es la mejor forma de persuadirme para que en el futuro pase horas y horas en tu compañía.**_

 _ **¡Jacob! Te estás pasando. Ni siquiera sabes a qué me refiero.**_

 _ **Bueno, pues dime, ¿a qué te refieres?**_

 **Ella se vio abrumada por un dolor que venía del pasado.**

 _ **Te estoy hablando de ser un punto muerto genético, Jacob.**_

Rosalie y Esme se sensibilizaron al instante mientras Sue y Bella se entristecieron.

 **La nota cortante de sus palabras me hizo titubear. No esperaba que su comentario venciera mi mala leche.**

 _ **No te entiendo.**_

 **Me comprenderías si no fueras como los demás, si no salieras por piernas como un macho estúpido ante la mención de mis «asuntos femeninos». El sarcasmo presidió sus pensamientos al hacer mención a esas dos palabras. Por lo menos ahora podrías prestarme un poco de atención...**

 _ **Oh.**_

 **Cierto, a ninguno nos gustaba darle vueltas a ese asunto. ¿A quién iba a apetecerle? Por supuesto, me acordaba del pánico de Leah durante el mes posterior a su incorporación a la manada, y también de mi predisposición para escurrir el bulto, como todos los demás. Porque ella no podía quedarse embarazada, no a menos que se pusiera en marcha alguno de esos artificios religiosos al estilo de la inmaculada concepción, pero a lo bestia. Leah no había estado con nadie, salvo con Sam, y con el paso de las semanas, cuando vio que nada sucedía, comprendió que su cuerpo no iba a seguir los patrones biológicos normales.**

 **Entonces, llegó el temor de preguntarse en qué se había convertido. ¿Había cambiado su cuerpo por culpa de la licantropía? ¿O era una loba porque su cuerpo estaba mal? Se trataba de la única mujer lobo de la historia. ¿Y si eso se debía a que no era una mujer como es debido?**

Todos trataron de hacer como si nada pasara, Leah la primera.

Esme trataba de leerlo rápido pero sus propios sentimientos se lo impedían, y eso lo hacía un poco peor para el resto de los presentes.

Carlisle pensó que tal vez él podría hacer algo por la chica pero no lo podía decir en frente a todos, y sería difícil encontrarla sola y dispuesta a platicar con él pero estaba decidido a ofrecer sus servicios a Leah. Después de todo él tenía las mismas preguntas en primer lugar.

 **Ninguno de nosotros quería tener nada que ver con aquella anomalía, y resultaba obvio que no éramos capaces de ponernos en la piel de Leah.**

 _ **Ya sabes cuál es la razón de las imprimaciones, según Sam**_ **, pensó, ahora mucho más sosegada.**

 _ **Claro. Perpetuar el linaje.**_

 _ **Exacto, asegurar otra camada de lobeznos. Este rollo va de la supervivencia de la especie, y se reduce a puro control genético. Te sientes atraído por la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropía.**_

 **Permanecí a la espera de que me dijese adonde quería llegar con todo aquello.**

 _ **Yo habría atraído a Sam de haber sido válida.**_

 **Su dolor resultaba tan tangible que interrumpí mi caminar.**

 _ **Pero no le atraigo. Algo falla en mí. No puedo transmitir el gen, a pesar de mi maravillosa línea de ascendencia, y eso hace de mí un monstruo. Me he convertido en la chica lobo de un espectáculo sólo para hombres, alguien que no vale para nada. Soy un punto muerto genético y ambos lo sabemos.**_

Carlisle quería abrir la boca, comentar acerca de las beses, extrañas peor existentes, donde un gen fuertemente presente simplemente no se manifiesta en un descendiente; o la posibilidad de los problemas de fertilidad de Leah muy aparte a su condición de licantropía, o una falla en la compatibilidad con Sam, cualquier cosa que de esperanzas a la chica, pero no estaba seguro de ser lo correcto.

 _ **No lo sabemos**_ **, le repliqué.** _ **Eso es una teoría de Sam. La imprimación es un hecho sin motivo conocido. Billy sospecha que hay algo más.**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Tu padre cree que sirve para hacer lobos más fuertes, monstruos descomunales como tú y Sam, que sois mayores que vuestros padres; pero eso da igual de todos modos, porque sigo sin ser candidata apta. Soy menopáusica, con sólo veinte años tengo la menopausia...**_

 **Puaj. Con razón no quería yo mantener esta conversación.**

Las mujeres tuvieron que refrenarse de poner los ojos en blanco o dedicarle una mala mirada a Jacob y al resto de los hombres que parecían concordar con su línea de pensamiento.

 _ **No lo sabes, Leah. Lo más probable es que todo se deba al asunto ese de la suspensión en el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que las cosas irán mejor cuando se acabe lo de ser lobo y envejezcamos de nuevo; sí, entonces todo... eh... mejorará.**_

 _ **Tal vez aceptara esa posibilidad si no fuera porque no despierto la imprimación en nadie, sin importar mi impresionante pedigrí. ¿Sabes? Seth sería el macho con mejores opciones para ser el Alfa si no estuvieras tú en medio, comentó pensativa. Bueno, al menos por cuestión de linaje. A mí nadie me tomaría en cuenta, por supuesto...**_

 _ **¿De veras quieres imprimar a alguien, o recibir la imprimación, o lo que sea?**_ **, pregunté.** _ **¿Qué hay de malo en salir y enamorarse como las personas normales, eh? La imprimación no es más que una forma de alejar de ti a quien eliges.**_

 _ **A Sam, Jared, Paul y Quil no parece importarles ni pizca.**_

Jasper echó un bufido. Tenían su vida amorosa resuelta, y por ende felicidad resuelta, nadie se quejaría de esa forma.

 _ **Ninguno de ellos tiene ni pizca de personalidad.**_

 _ **¿No deseas la imprimación?**_

 _ **¡Diablos, no!**_

 _ **Dices eso porque estás enamorado de Bella, pero la imprimación te alejaría de ella, ya sabes, y ya no tendrías que sufrir por su causa.**_

Jacob, Edward y Bella sacudieron ligeramente la cabeza. Leah tenía razón pero nadie nunca lo hubiese pensado de esa forma.

 _ **¿Acaso quieres tú olvidar lo que sientes por Sam?**_

 **Ella le estuvo dando vueltas durante unos instantes.**

 _ **Eso creo.**_

 **Suspiré. Su mente era un lugar mucho más saludable que la mía.**

 _ **Pero volviendo a mi afirmación del principio, Jacob, comprendo a la perfección por qué tu Barbie es tan fría (en un sentido figurado, claro está). Ella está obcecada. Tiene los ojos puestos en el trofeo, ¿no lo ves? Lo que más quieres es lo que nunca puedes tener.**_

 _ **¿Te comportarías como Rosalie? ¿Llegarías al asesinato?, porque lo que hace con Bella no tiene otro nombre, está garantizando su muerte al impedir toda interferencia. ¿Llegarías a ese extremo para tener un bebé?**_

 _ **Sólo deseo lo que no puedo tener, Jacob. Quizá jamás habría pensado en ello si no hubiera algo mal en mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **¿Llegarías a matar por eso?,**_ **pregunté. No dejé que se escabullera sin contestar a mi pregunta.**

 _ **No es eso lo que ella hace. A tenor de su comportamiento, me da la impresión de que está viviendo la experiencia de la maternidad a través de otro, de Bella; y si ella me pidiera ayuda, en ese caso... Hizo una pausa para considerarlo. Lo más probable es que hiciera lo mismo que la sanguijuela, incluso a pesar de que no tengo a Bella en mucha estima.**_ **Solté un gruñido entre dientes.** _ **Verás, si se volvieran las tornas, me gustaría que Bella hiciera lo mismo por mí, y así es como se conduce Rosalie. Ambas haríamos lo mismo.**_

Rosalie miró a Leah de una manera diferente, claro que ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras, pero nunca hubiese pensado que alguien como ella entendería su forma de actuar y respetaba el hecho que aunque sabía que eso molestaría a Jacob y por ende disminuiría sus oportunidades de que el ceda en su petición, dejó muy en claro su punto de vista.

 _ **¡Bah, eres tan mala como ellas!**_

 _ **Eso es lo más irónico cuando sabes que no puedes tener algo. Te convierte en un desesperado.**_

 _ **Mira, éste es mi límite, hasta aquí. La conversación ha terminado.**_

 _ **Vale.**_

 **No me bastaba con que estuviera de acuerdo en dejar la conversación. Necesitaba poner punto final a aquello con mayor contundencia.**

 **Me hallaba a kilómetro y medio de donde había dejado las ropas, de modo que cambié de fase y me encaminé hacia allí tras adoptar mi forma humana. No pensé en nuestra conversación, y no por la ausencia de temas sobre los que reflexionar, sino porque no lo aguantaba. Yo no compartía los puntos de vista de Leah, y no era fácil distanciarse de todo aquello una vez que ella me había metido en la cabeza sus ideas y emociones.**

Nessie estaba un poco contenta con el hecho de que Jacob estuviese molesto con Leah. Claro que eso ya había sucedido y no sucedería ahora, pero la idea de que su mejor amigo y otra loba se fueran de paseo por el mundo no le agradaba mucho que se diga. Se preguntaba si una vez él se hubiese calmado, si Jacob se hubiese marchado y si Leah hubiese ido con él, qué hubiese pasado.

 **No iba a permitir que ella me acompañase cuando todo esto acabara. Podía ser desdichada en La Push, no me importaba. Me bastaría con dar una simple orden con mi voz de Alfa, nadie iba a morirse porque yo diera un solo mandato como cabeza de la manada.**

 **Era muy temprano cuando llegué a la casa. Lo más probable era que Bella continuara dormida. Pensé en asomar la cabeza para ver qué se estaba cociendo allí dentro y darles luego luz verde para que fueran de caza. Después, me buscaría una zona de hierba mullida para dormir a pierna suelta como humano. No pensaba volver a mi forma lupina hasta que Leah hubiera conciliado el sueño.**

 **A juzgar por la cantidad de bisbiseos procedentes de la edificación, Bella estaba desvelada. Entonces oí el sonido de una máquina procedente de lo alto de la escalera. ¿El aparato de Rayos X? Estupendo. Parecía que el día cuatro de la cuenta atrás empezaba con una traca.**

 **Alice me abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar.**

 **Asintió en señal de reconocimiento.**

— **Hola, lobo.**

— **Hola, pequeñaja. —El gran cuarto de estar se hallaba vacío y todos los murmullos se escuchaban en el segundo piso—. ¿Qué sucede ahí arriba?**

 **Ella encogió sus pequeños hombros puntiagudos.**

— **Creo que le ha roto algo más —sugirió con indiferencia fingida, aunque la delataban los rincones enrojecidos de los ojos.**

"¿No que los vampiros no lloraban?" preguntó Seth con boca chica.

 **Aquello no sólo era un tormento para Edward y para mí. Alice también quería a Bella.**

— **¿Otra costilla...? —pregunté con voz ronca.**

— **No, esta vez ha sido la pelvis.**

 **Resultaba curioso lo mucho que me afectaba. Cada novedad era una sorpresa. ¿Cuándo iba a salir de ese permanente pasmo? A posteriori, cada nuevo desastre parecía algo más que obvio.**

 **Alice miró fijamente mis manos, presas de un temblor incontrolable.**

 **Entonces, se escuchó la voz de Rosalie en el piso de arriba.**

— **¿Lo ves? Te dije que no habías oído chasquido alguno. Necesitas revisarte los oídos, Edward.**

 **No hubo respuesta.**

 **La vampira hizo un mohín.**

— **Edward va a terminar por hacer picadillo a Rosalie, sí, eso creo. Me sorprende que ella no se dé cuenta, o tal vez piense que Emmett será capaz de frenarle.**

— **Puedo encargarme de Emmett —me ofrecí—. Tú puedes ayudar a Edward a destrozar a Rosalie.**

 **Alice esbozó una media sonrisa.**

"Sí, nada como pensar en desmembrar a tu familia en la mañana para alegrarte el día" musitó Emmett casualmente ganándose las miradas de todos.

 **La comitiva descendió las escaleras en ese momento. Esta vez era Edward quien llevaba en brazos a Bella, blanca como la pared, que sostenía con ambas manos una copa de sangre. Pude apreciar lo dolorida que estaba por mucho que él se moviera para compensar sus sacudidas.**

— **Jake —me saludó con un hilo de voz.**

 **Me sonrió a pesar del dolor y yo me quedé mirándola, sin decir nada.**

 **Edward la depositó con todo cuidado en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, junto a su cabeza. Se me ocurrió de pasada que por qué no la dejaban en el piso de arriba, pero luego supuse que sería idea de Bella. Ella querría actuar con la mayor normalidad posible, lejos de la parafernalia de un hospital, y su marido le seguía la corriente, por supuesto.**

Ambos sonrieron a su pesar. Aparentemente eran bastante obvios.

 **Carlisle bajó la escalera con paso lento y la preocupación escrita en el rostro, hasta el punto de que, por una vez, aparentaba ser lo bastante entrado en años como para ser un médico.**

— **Hemos llegado casi hasta medio camino de Seattle sin hallar rastro alguno de la manada, Carlisle —anuncié—. Tenéis vía libre.**

— **Gracias, Jacob. La noticia llega en un buen momento —dirigió una mirada a la copa que Bella aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y agregó—: Nuestra necesidad es grande.**

— **Creo que podéis ir en grupos de más de tres, de veras. Estoy convencido de que Sam permanece acuartelado en La Push.**

 **Carlisle cabeceó en señal de asentimiento. Me asombraba la facilidad con que aceptaba mi consejo.**

— **Si lo crees así, Alice, Esme, Jasper y yo iremos primero. Luego, Alice puede llevarse a Emmett y Rosal...**

— **Ni en broma —bufó Rosalie—. Emmett puede acompañarte ahora.**

— **Tú también deberías ir de caza —repuso Carlisle con voz amable.**

 **El ademán conciliador del doctor no suavizó el discurso de Rosalie.**

— **Y lo haré, pero en el mismo grupo que él —refunfuñó mientras señalaba a Edward con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza; luego, se echó hacia atrás los cabellos.**

 **Carlisle suspiró.**

 **Jasper y Emmett bajaron los escalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Alice se unió a ellos cerca de la puerta trasera abierta en la pared de cristal. Esme se dirigió enseguida hacia Alice.**

 **Carlisle me puso una mano en el brazo. El toque helado de su palma no me hizo gracia alguna, pero aun así no me aparté. Seguí ahí, helado, quieto, en parte de puro pasmo, y en parte porque no deseaba herir sus sentimientos.**

— **Gracias —repitió.**

 **Luego, salió disparado por la puerta en compañía de los otros cuatro vampiros.**

 **Los seguí con la vista mientras atravesaban el prado a toda prisa. Desaparecieron antes de darme ocasión de inspirar otra vez. Su necesidad debía de ser más urgente de lo que había imaginado.**

"Es el periodo más largo que habíamos pasado sin sangre en muchas décadas" asintió Emmett recordando su momento de inanición.

Bella hizo una mueca, estaba consciente de que los Cullen tenían sed pero jamás pensó que habían pasado tanto tiempo con sed.

"No es tu culpa" se apresuró a decir su esposo que adivinó la línea de los pensamientos de su esposa.

 **No hubo sonido alguno durante cerca de un minuto. Noté que alguien me taladraba con la mirada y adiviné quién debía de ser. Tenía pensado largarme para dormir a pata suelta, pero la posibilidad de aguarle la mañana a Rosalie parecía demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.**

 **Por eso, deambulé cerca del brazo del sofá en donde se había sentado Rosalie y al tomar asiento, me estiré de tal modo que mi cabeza basculó hacia Bella y el pie izquierdo acabó delante del rostro de Rosalie.**

— **Puaj, que alguien saque al perro —murmuró al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.**

— **A ver si te sabes este chiste, psicópata. ¿Cómo muere la célula del cerebro de una rubia?**

 **Ella no dijo ni mu.**

Leah sonrió ligeramente, ese era su chiste y estaba satisfecha de que no fuese el común. Dejó de sonreír cuando recordó de donde había aprendido el chiste.

— **¿Y bien? —pregunté—. ¿Te sabes el final del chiste o no?**

 **La Barbie no apartó la mirada de la pantalla y me ignoró con toda premeditación.**

— **¿Se lo sabe? —le pregunté a Edward, en cuyas facciones no había atisbo alguno de humor; sin embargo, pese a todo, me contestó:**

— **No.**

— **Genial. Seguro que este chiste te encanta, sanguijuela... La célula cerebral de una rubia muere... en soledad.**

 **Rosalie siguió sin dirigirme una sola mirada.**

— **He matado cientos de veces más que tú, chucho sarnoso. No lo olvides.**

— **Algún día vas a cansarte de amenazas, oh, reina de la belleza. Te prometo que me muero de ganas de que eso ocurra.**

— **Ya vale, Jacob —terció Bella.**

 **Bajé la mirada mientras ella fruncía el ceño. Parecía que el buen rollo de ayer había desaparecido.**

 **Bueno, tampoco tenía mayor interés en fastidiarla.**

— **¿Deseas que me vaya? —le ofrecí.**

 **Ella parpadeó y aligeró el ceño antes de que yo temiera o esperara que al final se hubiera hartado de mí. Parecía totalmente sorprendida de que hubiera llegado a semejante conclusión.**

— **No, por supuesto que no.**

 **Se me escapó un suspiro, y a Edward otro, aunque casi imperceptible. Su marido habría preferido que ella me hubiera despedido, bien que lo sabía yo, pero ni por las malas le habría pedido a Bella nada que le hubiera hecho desgraciada.**

— **Tienes pinta de cansado —comentó Bella.**

— **Estoy reventado —admití.**

— **Ya me gustaría a mí reventarte a palos, ya me gustaría... —murmuró la Barbie, demasiado bajo para que su protegida la oyera.**

 **Me repantigué bien a gusto en el sofá y empecé a menear los pies desnudos delante de las napias de Rosalie, que se puso tiesa como una escoba. Bella le pidió a Rosalie que le rellenara la copa y la rubia salió disparada hacia las escaleras en busca de más sangre. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Supuse que tal vez podría echar una cabezadita.**

— **¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó entonces Edward con un tono de manifiesta perplejidad.**

 **Era extraño, ya que nadie había abierto el pico y él tenía un oído tan fino como el mío y sabía que ninguno habíamos hablado.**

"No es tan raro" comentó Emmett "les pasa de vez en cuando. Comienzan escuchando voces y viendo a gente y cuando menos te lo esperas, están con camisa de fuerza"

Todos se quedaron mirando raro a Emmett, menos Seth a quien le dio gracia y Edward quien parecía querer matarlo.

 **Clavó los ojos en Bella, que le devolvió la mirada. Ambos parecían confusos.**

— **¿Yo? —preguntó ella al cabo de un segundo—. No he dicho nada.**

 **Edward se removió hasta quedarse de rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión súbitamente concentrada. Fijó los ojos negros en el rostro de su esposa.**

— **¿Qué acabas de pensar ahora mismo?**

 **Ella le miró con gesto de total confusión.**

— **Nada. ¿Qué ocurre?**

— **¿Y en qué pensabas hace un minuto? —insistió.**

— **Pues únicamente en... la isla Esme... y en plumas.**

 **Aquello me parecía un galimatías de primera, pero entonces ella se puso roja como un tomate y tuve la corazonada de que era mejor no saberlo.**

— **Di algo, lo que sea —pidió él en un susurro.**

— **¿Cómo qué...? ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?**

 **El rostro del interpelado volvió a alterarse e hizo algo que me hizo abrir la boca y me dejó con la mandíbula colgando; detrás de mí oí una exclamación entrecortada, era Rosalie, ya de vuelta, que estaba tan alucinada como yo.**

 **Edward se movió con extremo cuidado mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el enorme vientre redondeado.**

— **El fet... —tragó saliva—. A la... al bebé le gusta el sonido de tu voz.**

"Por un momento cuando escuché eso pensé que solo lo decías para hacer feliz a Bella" musitó Jacob.

"No inventaría sonidos ni cambios de opinión" respondió él.

"¿Jamás antes escuchaste un bebé?" preguntó Seth.

"No uno híbrido, por ende no uno lo suficientemente desarrollado como escuchar algo coherente"

"Qué hay de los niños inmortales" siguió inquiriendo el joven lobo.

"Pues nunca me acerqué a uno, pero supongo que podría haber escuchado sus pensamientos aunque no sean coherentes.

 **Reinó un silencio sepulcral durante una fracción de segundo. No era capaz de mover un músculo ni de pestañear.**

— **¡Cielo santo, puedes oírle! —gritó Bella.**

 **Pero un segundo después contrajo la cara a causa del dolor.**

 **Edward movió la mano hasta el punto más prominente de la barriga y acarició con suavidad la zona donde la cosa debía de haber propinado la patada.**

— **Calla —musitó—. Le has asustado.**

"Claro cuando Nessie se dio cuenta de quienes tendría como padres le dio miedo salir" farfulló Emmett, pero esta vez nadie le prestó importancia.

 **Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura a causa del asombro y luego palmeó un costado del vientre.**

— **Lo siento, peque.**

 **Edward permaneció a la escucha con la cabeza ladeada hacia la barriga de su mujer.**

— **¿En qué piensa ahora? —quiso saber Bella con avidez.**

— **El fet... Él o ella está... —Hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada para contemplar los ojos de Bella—. Está feliz —apostilló Edward con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.**

"Ahora se cree Jasper" musitó Emmett.

"No puedo saber con certeza el humor de una persona" dijo Edward "Especialmente si lo sabe ocultar, pero se pueden percibir notas tal como cuando una persona habla en voz alta"

 **La madre contuvo la respiración. Resultaba imposible no ver en sus ojos un brillo fanático, el de la adoración y la devoción. Unas gruesas lágrimas le desbordaron los ojos y le corrieron en silencio por las mejillas y los labios curvados en una sonrisa.**

 **Cuando miraba a su esposa, el rostro de Edward ya no mostraba temor, enfado, tormento o ninguno de los sentimientos que le habían desgarrado desde su llegada. Estaba fascinado con ella.**

"La importancia de que los padres escuchen a sus hijos" musitó Nessie,

Edward y Bella solo sonrieron mientras sacudían la cabeza sabiendo que su hija se refería a 5 minutos más de caza"

— **Claro que eres feliz, bonito, por supuesto que sí —canturreó con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras se acariciaba el vientre—. ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, estando sano y salvo, y siendo tan querido? Te quiero mucho, pequeño E. J. Por supuesto que eres feliz.**

— **¿Cómo le has llamado? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.**

 **Ella volvió a sonrojarse.**

— **Le he puesto un nombre, en cierto modo... No pensé que tú quisieras, bueno, ya sabes...**

— **¿E.J.?**

— **Tu padre también se llamaba Edward, ¿no?**

— **Sí, en efecto, pero ¿qué significa...? —hizo una pausa y luego dijo—: Vaya.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **A él también le gusta mi voz.**

— **Naturalmente que sí —por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba alcanzando el culmen de la dicha—. Tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo. ¿A quién no le iba a gustar?**

— **¿Has previsto una alternativa? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Qué ocurre si él resulta ser ella?**

 **Bella se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.**

— **He estado haciendo algunas combinaciones. He jugado con Renée y Esme. Estaba pensando en algo así como... Ruh-nez-may.**

— **¿Ruhnezmay?**

— **R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. ¿Es demasiado raro?**

— **No, me gusta —le aseguró Rosalie.**

"Lo dañaste Rosalie" repuso Alice.

"Alguien debió haberle dicho a Bella lo raro del nombre. Sin ofender cariño" dijo ella al último dedicándole una sonrisa a su sobrina.

Ella simplemente sonrió "Se a lo que te refieres tía. Es poco común. Segura tendré problemas cuando la gente recién me conozca en la escuela. Pero me gusta mi nombre, es único"

"Como tú. Linda" concluyó su abuela.

— **Todavía sigo pensando en mi criatura como si fuera un chico, un Edward.**

 **Su marido se quedó mirando a las musarañas y con el rostro inexpresivo mientras permanecía a la escucha.**

— **¿Qué...? —preguntó Bella, con un rostro tan resplandeciente que se veía desde lejos—. ¿Qué piensa ahora?**

 **Él no contestó en un primer momento, pero luego, dejándonos anonadados a todos, apoyó tiernamente la oreja sobre el vientre de Bella.**

— **Te quiere —susurró Edward, que parecía encandilado—. Te adora por encima de todo.**

 **En ese momento supe que me hallaba totalmente solo.**

 **Me quise dar de bofetadas cuando tomé conciencia de lo mucho que había contado con aquel aborrecible vampiro. ¡Qué idiota...! Era como confiar en una sanguijuela. Al final, iba a traicionarme. Por supuesto.**

 **Había contado con tenerle de mi parte y que las pasara canutas, peor que yo, y por encima de todo, había contado con él para odiar aún más que yo a esa cosa revoltosa que mataba a Bella.**

 **Había confiado en él para ese fin.**

 **Y ahí estaban ahora, juntos los dos, inclinados sobre el invisible retoño de monstruo cuya existencia les encendía chiribitas en los ojos.**

 **Ahora estaba yo solo con todo el odio y la pena. Resultaba tan atroz como estar sometido a tormento, como arrastrarse lentamente sobre un lecho de cuchillos afilados, tan insoportable que recibirías la muerte con una sonrisa sólo para librarte de una cosa así.**

 **El calor me permitió sacudirme el agarrotamiento de los músculos y ponerme en pie.**

 **Tres cabezas se alzaron de pronto. Presencié cómo mi sufrimiento ondulaba en las facciones de Edward como si de la superficie de una charca se tratara cuando él me leyó la mente.**

— **Ay —exclamó con voz estrangulada.**

 **No sabía qué hacer. Estaba allí de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza, listo para salir por patas a la menor oportunidad.**

 **Edward se dirigió enseguida hacia una mesita de esquina con movimientos sinuosos y extrajo algo de uno de los cajones; acto seguido, me lo tiró y yo lo tomé de forma refleja.**

— **Ve, Jacob, sal de aquí.**

 **No me habló con dureza, sino más bien como alguien que preserva una vida. Me estaba ayudando a encontrar la vía de huida tan deseada.**

 **Miré la palma de la mano, donde descansaba el juego de llaves de un coche.**

"Te dio ese coche porque era el que tenía más oportunidades de salir con vida si te precipitabas" dijo Emmett.

"No importa la razón, me agradaba el carro" musitó Jacob recordando.

Desde entonces a Alice se le había ocurrido la idea de regalar a Jacob un buen carro, pero a Bella le aterrorizaba la idea, ahora Edward también se ponía tieso de pensar en Jacob y su hija de paseo…

"Tu turno querida" dijo Esme levantándose hasta llegar a Sue quien lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.


	18. Capítulo 17

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **¿QUÉ PINTA TENGO? ¿ES QUE PAREZCO MAGO DE OZ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES, MI CABEZA O MI CORAZÓN? PUES, HALA, TÓMALOS, LLÉVATE TODO LO QUE ES MÍO.**

 **Tenía algo similar a un plan mientras corría hacia el garaje de los Cullen. La segunda parte del mismo se centraba en el coche del chupasangre durante mi viaje de vuelta.**

Todos los chicos y Rosalie pensaban que un buen carro siempre era una buena distracción, pero las chicas no lograban entender cómo es que, dentro de la turbación de Jacob, hubiese espacio para considerar su medio de transporte.

 **Pulsé el botón del mando a distancia del vehículo y me quedé a cuadros cuando me di cuenta de que el automóvil de luces parpadeantes del que procedían los pitidos no era el Volvo de Edward, sino otro coche, uno que destacaba y sobresalía en la larga hilera de vehículos que te hacían babear, cada uno a su manera.**

 **¿Perseguía algún propósito especial al entregarme las llaves de un Aston Martin Viz Vanquish o era pura casualidad?**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, si creía que antes Jacob pensaría acerca del carro, ahora babearía por él.

Edward contesto a la pregunta de Jacob "Fue una coincidencia. No estoy seguro de que en otra circunstancia te hubiese dejado conducirlo… Olvídalo, estoy seguro de que no te lo hubiese dado. Pero dadas las circunstancias, fue bueno para distraerte más"

"¿Qué hay de Bella?" preguntó Emmett tratando de causar lío "La dejarías conducir tu preciado auto?"

Edward pretendió considerarlo antes de contestar lo que ya se esperaban "Por ella, cualquier cosa"

"¿Qué hay de mí, papi?" preguntó Nessie, que parecía haber heredado el gusto a la velocidad del padre y el interés por los modelos de la tía. "Me dejarías?" pidió ella haciéndole ojitos a la vez que usaba su voz más dulce con la esperanza de que al hablar en voz alta, lo que diga su padre quede como deuda ante el testigo de su familia, y sabía que él no se lo negaría.

Bella, que también conocía la debilidad de su esposo ante cualquier capricho de su hija le echó una mirada de advertencia antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca.

Edward quedó entonces entre la espada y la pared. Los demás parecían disfrutar su incomodidad.

"Por supuesto que te dejaré cuando tu madre lo apruebe" dijo él zafándose del asunto.

Sus hermanos comenzaron a reír mientras Emmett musitaba "cobarde", pero a Edward no le importaba pues grande era su alivio.

Nessie hizo una pequeña mueca sabiendo que lidiar con su madre era otro asunto.

 **No me detuve a considerarlo para no cambiar la segunda parte de mi proyecto, por lo que me limité a dejarme caer sobre el suave asiento de cuero y puse en marcha el motor mientras me peleaba con el volante, que me rozaba en las rodillas. Cualquier otro día habría gemido de gusto al oír el ronroneo de ese motor, pero en aquel instante lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme a tope para ser capaz de conducirlo.**

 **Encontré el botón de ajuste del asiento y me hundí hacia atrás mientras le metía un pisotón al acelerador. El deportivo salió hacia delante rápido como una bala.**

 **Recorrí el estrecho y sinuoso camino en un periquete, pues el coche respondía de tal modo que daba la impresión de que estuviera conduciendo con la mente en vez de con las manos.**

"Si condujeras con la mente no llegaras a ningún lado" bromeó Bella.

Jacob no le contestó, pero sacó la lengua en su dirección.

 **Atisbé durante unos instantes el lobuno rostro gris de Leah asomado con desasosiego entre los helechos cuando salí del camino flanqueado por la frondosa vegetación y me desvié hacia la autovía.**

 **Durante unos segundos me pregunté qué pensaría y luego comprendí que me importaba un comino.**

 **Conduje hacia el sur, porque no tenía humor ni paciencia para soportar tráfico,**

Billy resopló "¿Cuándo tienes cualquiera de esas cosas?" preguntó "Y peor aun cuando se trata del tránsito"

"Pues las estoy teniendo ahora para soportar los comentarios en el que parece ser el día contra Jacob"musitó él entre dientes.

Seth rio "No te comportes como bebé"

 **transbordadores o cualquier otra cosa que me exigiera levantar el pie del acelerador.**

 **Aquél era mi maldito día de suerte, si se entiende por fortuna tomar a doscientos por hora**

"¿Se puede tener suerte cuando no se tiene suerte?" preguntó Emmett.

"Creo que se refería a que esa situación en particular le fue bien" dijo Bella.

"Oh, ok" musitó Emmett "Porque suerte es lo que yo diría que ya no tiene, especialmente después de lo de Edward" agregó con una sonrisa.

Bella y Edward le hicieron un gesto a Emmett para que se calle su insensibilidad, pero Jacob ya estaba atrás de todo ello, y a él no le molestó.

 **una autovía espaciosa sin indicios de un solo poli ni de zonas de control de velocidad, de los que hay siempre en las inmediaciones de los núcleos urbanos, donde no se puede rebasar los cincuenta por hora.**

Los Cullen sonrieron misteriosamente.

"¿Acaso ustedes tienen que ver con ello?" preguntó el policía Swan inmediatamente.

"Papá" dijo Bella dulcemente con ese tono que había desarrollado con su transformación "No preguntes aquello que no deseas saber".

Charlie abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sintiéndose un poco más hipnotizado por la actitud de su hija que por lo que habían hecho.

 **Menudo bajonazo. Me habría venido bien una pequeña persecución policial, por no mencionar que la licencia del coche estaba a nombre de la sanguijuela.**

Seth se echó a reír al instante y todos les quedaron viendo.

"Lo siento, me lo imaginé como una peli de acción y luego los mafiosos, lo siento chicos, pero esos serían ustedes, hacen algo trillado para zafarse del asunto" alcanzó a explicar él antes de comenzar a reír como un maniaco.

Después de un rato, Seth se calmó y notó las miradas aún un poco extrañadas de todos los demás "¿No les dio risa?" preguntó él haciendo un puchero.

Algunos como Esme les ofrecieron pequeñas sonrisas, mientras otros (Jacob y Emmett) le hacían gestos de que estaba loco.

 **Seguro que se las habría arreglado para salir bien librado, pero quizá le habría ocasionado algún que otro inconveniente.**

 **La única señal de vigilancia con que me topé fue un pelaje marrón vislumbrado entre los bosques que corrió en paralelo a mí durante unos pocos kilómetros en el área meridional de Forks. Tenía toda la pinta de ser Quil. Y también debió de verme, ya que desapareció al cabo de un minuto sin dar la voz de alarma. Me pregunté qué habría sido de él antes de que me invadiera de nuevo una absoluta indiferencia.**

 **Recorrí la larga autovía en forma de «U» de camino a la ciudad, la de mayor tamaño que había podido pensar. Ésa era la primera parte de mi plan.**

 **Aquello parecía no acabar jamás, probablemente porque seguía dando vueltas en un lecho de cuchillos afilados, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera necesité dos horas antes de estar conduciendo por esa expansión urbana descontrolada que era en parte Tacoma y en parte Seattle. Levanté en ese momento el pie del acelerador, ya que no deseaba atropellar a ningún viandante.**

"Eso nos traería problemas también" le recordó Emmett.

"Y mataría a alguien" dijo Jacob observando lo obvio mientras miraba a Emmett como si estuviese loco por no pensarlo.

"No necesariamente" dijo él.

Jacob no supo cómo contestar a eso y simplemente lo ignoró.

 **El plan era una auténtica sandez y no iba a funcionar, pero recordaba las palabras de Leah cada vez que me devanaba los sesos en busca de una solución a mi dolor: «La imprimación te alejaría de ella, ya sabes, y ya no tendrías que sufrir por su causa».**

"¿Ese es tu gran plan?" preguntó Seth realmente intrigado.

Jacob se ruborizó, podía sentir la mirada no muy contenta de Nessie "Pues no estaba en mis cabales, simplemente fue lo primero no autodestructivo que se me ocurrió"

 **Al parecer, lo peor del mundo no era quedarte sin opciones. Lo peor que podía pasarle a uno era sentirse así.**

 **Pero yo había visto a todas las chicas de La Push y de la reserva de los makah y de Forks.**

"¿Todas?" preguntaron escépticos.

"Pues sí, no es un gran lugar" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estás seguro de que no instaste ese plan antes?" le preguntaron de nuevo.

De nuevo el aludido se ruborizó, "pues no exactamente, pero algo así"

 **Necesitaba ampliar el campo de acción de la caza.**

 **Pero ¿cómo encontrar a tu alma gemela por azar en medio del gentío? Bueno, para empezar, necesitaba una multitud. Por eso estaba dando un garbeo en coche a la búsqueda de un lugar adecuado. Pasé por delante de un par de centros comerciales que probablemente habrían sido lugares estupendos para encontrar chavalas de mi edad, pero no tuve valor para detenerme. ¿De veras quería experimentar la imprimación con una chica que se pasara todo el día metida en un centro comercial?**

Alice echó un bufido "Solo porque encuentres a alguien en el centro comercial, no significa que pasen todo el día en él" defendió ella.

"Tú pareces el tipo de chica que lo haría" le dijo Jacob.

"Pues para suerte mía no necesito hacerlo, además existe el internet, y tengo buen ojo para las compras" dijo ella sonriendo de su chiste.

"Pues igual te la pasas comprando" insistió el lobo.

"Ese no era el punto" le recordó la chica "También podías encontrar una compradora compulsiva en el parque en un intento de deshacerse de su obsesión"

"Claro" aceptó Jacob con un suspiro "Y tienes razón en ello" le dijo de forma conciliadora, haciendo que la chica se contente.

 **Continué hacia el norte, donde había más y más gente. Al final, encontré un enorme parque atestado de niños, familias, aficionados al monopatín, ciclistas, chavales jugando a hacer volar una cometa, gente de picnic y un poco de todo lo demás. Hacía un día estupendo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Brillaba el sol, y la gente había salido a disfrutar de un día despejado. Dejé el deportivo en medio de dos plazas de minusválidos,**

"No solo infringes la ley poniéndote en una plaza para personas con discapacidad, para colmo ocupas dos plazas" le reprimió Charlie.

"Es que no quería que el carro, que no era mío, sufriera algún problema que me tocaría asumir" e dijo Jacob.

Charle gruñó en respuesta, pero no le dijo más, ya que al final, el daño estaba hecho.

 **sólo mientras iba en busca de un tique, y me uní a la multitud.**

 **Estuve caminando por la zona un tiempo indefinido, pero se me hizo eterno. Di tantas vueltas que el sol pudo cambiar de lado en el cielo. Estudié la cara de todas las chicas que pasaron cerca de mí y me obligué a mirarlas de verdad, a advertir cuál era guapa, cuál tenía ojos azules, a cuál le favorecía el top de tirantes, y cuál se había maquillado en exceso. Hice un gran esfuerzo para encontrar algo interesante en cada rostro, quería estar seguro de que lo había intentado de verdad, y estuve pensando en cosas de este estilo: «Esa chica tiene una nariz bien bonita»; «ésa debería apartarse el pelo de los ojos»; «esa de ahí, si tuviera un rostro tan bonito como los labios, podría protagonizar anuncios de pintalabios...».**

 **Alguna que otra me devolvía la mirada. En ocasiones, se mostraban asustadas; a juzgar por el careto parecían pensar: «¿Quién es esa bestia parda que me está mirando?». Sin embargo, algunas otras mostraban cierto interés, quizá fuera cosa de mi ego, que andaba un tanto descontrolado.**

"Bueno, si te las quedaste mirando tan descaradamente yo en su lugar me sentiría un tanto halagada, claro, hasta que me dé cuenta que a todas las miras así y piense que eres un loco acosador"

Jacob se quedó mirando a Alice, que al parecer había decidido que era el día de atacar a Jacob.

 **De un modo u otro, el resultado fue el de siempre: nada, no sentí absolutamente nada ni siquiera cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de la tía más buena del parque (y probablemente de la ciudad)**

Nessie arqueó las cejas "¿Cómo era ella?" inquirió sin poder evitarlo.

"A pues, no lo recuerdo" musitó Jacob sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Guio su mirada hacia Bella y Edward, pero por el momento ellos solo se veían divertidos de presenciar como su hija lo ponía incómodo.

"Si estaba tan buena, ¿cómo es que no la recuerdas?" preguntó ella.

"Porque no es importante" le respondió con sinceridad "Solo juzgué según el estándar plástico de Hollywood, pero eso es todo"

Ella aparentemente satisfecha con la respuesta de su amigo, al menos por el momento, dio un asentimiento de cabeza rápido.

 **y ella me contempló con un gesto especulativo que quizá fuera interés. Bueno, sí sentí algo, la misma urgencia de buscar una salida a mi dolor.**

 **Comencé a percibir ciertos defectos en los semblantes a medida que transcurría el tiempo, entendiendo por tales todo cuanto me recordaba a Bella. Una tenía el mismo color de pelo. El parecido de los ojos de esa otra era excesivo. Los pómulos de aquella otra se le marcaban en el rostro del mismo modo. El ceño de la de ahí delante era igualito, lo cual me llevaba a preguntarme cuál era su preocupación...**

"Tal vez temiese que la fuese a rapar un joven tipo acosador" dijo Alice.

Jacob la miró exasperado, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

 **Fue entonces cuando me rendí. Era una estupidez rayana en la locura pensar que había elegido el lugar y el momento oportunos y que iba a topar con mi alma gemela mientras daba un paseo sólo porque estaba desesperado.**

 **De todos modos, encontrarla allí iba contra la lógica. Si Sam estaba en lo cierto, el mejor lugar para encontrar a mi compañera genética era La Push, donde tenía más que claro que ninguna daba el tipo. Y si era Billy quien tenía razón, entonces ¿quién sabía qué haría de mí un lobo más fuerte?**

Carlisle no quería pensar en ello ni siquiera del punto de vista estrictamente médico porque sabría que a Edward le daría un infarto, pero dada la pareja futura de Nessie y Jacob le era imposible no formular nuevas teorías.

Edward se giró inmediatamente con una expresión innombrable en su rostro por lo que Carlisle pidió disculpas mentalmente y se alejó del tema hasta cuando sea más relevante.

"Si por mi fuera, nunca lo será" musitó Edward despertando la curiosidad de los demás, pero su rostro les daba a entender que no estaba para responder preguntas.

 **Anduve distraído de vuelta al coche. Me apalanqué sobre el capó y estuve jugueteando con las llaves.**

 **Es posible que yo fuera eso que Leah pensaba de sí misma, un punto muerto genético, algo que no debía pasar a la siguiente generación.**

Al recordar esos pensamientos Jacob tampoco pudo evitar que su mente fuese por ese camino, pero recordando que Edward estaba presente muy cerca y recién alimentado, se recordó a sí mismo que solo importaba que todos estuviesen bien y felices, el futuro es algo de lo que se preocuparían cuando llegue el momento.

 **O también podía ser que mi vida fuera una broma macabra y cruel y no hubiera forma de escapar al colofón de la misma.**

— **Eh, tú, el del coche robado, hola, ¿estás bien?**

 **Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que la voz iba dirigida a mí, y otro poco más en decidirme a levantar la cabeza.**

 **Una chica de aspecto normal me estudiaba con la mirada. Parecía un pelín ansiosa. Lo sabía porque reconocía su rostro, ya lo había catalogado después de toda una tarde de mirarlas a todas: chica de piel blanca, pelo rojo áureo y ojos color canela, con la nariz y las mejillas llenas de pecas rojas.**

— **Si sientes remordimientos por haber mangado ese coche, siempre puedes entregárselo a la poli —continuó ella, con una sonrisa tan grande que se le formó un hoyuelo en la barbilla.**

— **No lo he robado, me lo han prestado —le espeté con una voz espantosa, como si hubiera estado llorando o algo así. Patético, colega.**

— **Seguro que puedes alegarlo delante del juez.**

 **La fulminé con la mirada.**

— **¿Necesitas algo?**

— **En realidad, no. Oye, tío, que estaba de broma con lo del coche. Es sólo que... Tienes pinta de estar preocupado y... Ah, perdona, me llamo Lizzie. —Me tendió la mano y yo la contemplé hasta que la bajó—.**

"¡Qué malos modales Jake!" se quejó Bella.

"Lo siento, no estaba de humor" murmuró él.

"Claro" comentó a su vez Alice "si todos usaran eso de excusa se podría aceptar hasta un crimen, algo como ¿Por qué la mataste? Oh, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella"

Esta vez todos miraron a Alice para hacerla entender que se estaba yendo al extremo.

"¿Qué? Es cierto" musitó ella haciendo un puchero.

 **De todos modos, me preguntaba si podía ayudarte... —continuó, bastante más cortada—. Antes, parecías estar buscando a alguien. —La chica señaló el parque con un gesto y se encogió de hombros.**

— **Sí.**

 **Ella esperó.**

— **No necesito ayuda alguna —suspiré—. Ella no está aquí.**

— **Vaya, lo siento.**

— **También yo —murmuré.**

 **Le dirigí una segunda mirada. Lizzie. Era mona y lo bastante amable como para intentar echarle un cable a un desconocido gruñón con pinta de estar como una regadera. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Una chica guapa, agradable y con aspecto de ser divertida. ¿Por qué no?**

— **Es un deportivo precioso —comentó—. Es una auténtica vergüenza que los hayan dejado de fabricar. Me refiero a que el diseño del Vantage también es estupendo, pero hay algo que sólo lo tiene el Vanquish...**

 **Una chica agradable. Y encima entendía de coches.**

"Si es linda, divertida y conoce de carros, y todavía no te interesa es porque no te interesará nunca" dijo Emmett apenado.

 **La caña. La miré a la cara con más intensidad, muriéndome de ganas de saber cómo hacer que funcionara lo de la imprimación. «Vamos, Jake, imprímala ya»...**

— **¿Qué tal se conduce...? —quiso saber.**

— **Mejor de lo que puedas imaginar —le aseguré.**

 **Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas amplias adornada con un hoyuelo, claramente complacida de haberme logrado sacar una respuesta medio civilizada. A regañadientes, pero al final acabé por devolverle la sonrisa.**

 **Pero la sonrisa de Lizzie no conseguía mitigar el dolor infligido por los cuchillos afilados. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara; no iba a juntar los pedazos de mi existencia de ese modo.**

 **Yo no era capaz de alcanzar ese estadio más sereno y cuerdo en el que se hallaba Leah. Tampoco iba a ser capaz de enamorarme de una chica normal, no cuando bebía los vientos por otra persona. Tal vez habría sido capaz de sobreponerme a toda la aflicción y haber recompuesto mi vida si el corazón de Bella hubiera dejado de latir diez años atrás. En tal caso, quizás habría podido invitar a Lizzie a dar una vuelta en un deportivo y hubiéramos hablado de marcas y de modelos para saber algo más sobre ella y descubrir si me gustaba como persona. Pero eso no iba a suceder, ahora no.**

 **La magia no iba a salvarme. Iba a tener que soportar el suplicio como un hombre. Me tocaba aguantar.**

 **Lizzie esperó, tal vez con la esperanza de que le ofreciera dar esa vuelta, o tal vez no.**

— **Más vale que le devuelva el coche a quien me lo prestó —murmuré.**

— **Me alegra saber que vas a ir por el buen camino —repuso con una sonrisa.**

— **Sí, me has convencido.**

 **Me vio entrar en el coche, todavía con la preocupación cincelada en el semblante, pues yo debía de tener la pinta de quien se va a tirar por un barranco. Y quizá lo habría hecho si eso hubiera servido para un hombre lobo. Ella se despidió con la mano mientras seguía el coche con la mirada.**

 **Conduje de manera mucho más prudente durante los primeros kilómetros, pues no tenía prisa ni un destino adonde ir. Volvía a esa casa y a ese bosque, al dolor del que había escapado. Regresaba a la angustia de pelear a solas con esa criatura.**

 **Vale, me estaba poniendo en plan folletín. No iba a estar solo del todo, pero la cosa se presentaba chunga. Leah y Seth iban a tener que pasarlo conmigo. Me alegraba que no fuera a durar mucho, porque el chaval no se merecía que le arruinara la paz de espíritu para los restos; ni tampoco Leah, claro, pero al menos se trataba de algo que ella comprendía. El padecimiento no era ninguna novedad para ella.**

 **Suspiré con fuerza al recordar lo que la joven Clearwater quería de mí, sobre todo porque sabía que se iba a salir con la suya.**

Leah se sorprendió un poco por ello. No pensó que sería tan sencillo. Se preguntó por un omento cómo habría ido eso, luego sacudió la cabeza y se hizo olvidarlo, no tenía sentido pensar ahora en ello.

 **Seguía mosqueado con ella, pero no podía dar la espalda al hecho de que estaba en mi mano hacerle la existencia más fácil, y ahora que la conocía mejor, pensaba que, de estar las tornas al revés, probablemente ella sí lo hubiera hecho por mí. Al menos, sería tan interesante como extraño tener a Leah como compañera, y como amiga, pues una cosa era segura, nos íbamos a meter el uno en la piel del otro, y un montón. Ella no iba a dejar que me revolcara por los suelos de autocompasión, y eso yo lo valoraba positivamente. Lo más probable era que yo necesitara a alguien que me pateara las tripas de vez en cuando, pero a la hora de la verdad, ella era la única amiga que tenía alguna oportunidad de comprender por lo que yo estaba pasando.**

Jacob suspiró, pensaba que en realidad ese camino no hubiese salido tan mal para él, pero sabía en el fondo que lo decía porque ahora él era feliz, ese camino no hubiese estado mal pero no hubiese sido suficiente para ninguno. No sabía exactamente lo que Leah pensaba y sentía, ya que ella era muy cuidadosa con ello, pero tenía la impresión de que le agradaba el bando rebelde, tener a su hermano cerca, a amigos, a una familia postiza y una verdadera, su extraño grupo.

 **Pensé en la caza matutina y en la proximidad de mentes que habíamos alcanzado durante un momento. No había estado mal. Era algo diferente. Asustaba un poco y daba algo de corte, pero, aunque fuera raro, no había resultado desagradable.**

 **Yo no tenía por qué estar solo del todo.**

 **Y también sabía que a Leah le sobraban redaños para encarar conmigo los meses venideros. Meses y años. Me cansaba sólo de pensarlo. Me invadía una sensación similar a la del nadador que contempla el océano que ha de cruzar de una orilla a otra antes de poder descansar otra vez.**

 **Con tanto tiempo por delante, y, aun así, qué poco faltaba antes de que comenzara todo. Quedaban tres días y medio antes de empezar, antes de arrojarme a ese océano, y ahí estaba yo, malgastando el escaso tiempo restante.**

 **Volví a conducir a toda pastilla.**

 **Vi a Sam y Jared apostados como centinelas, uno a cada lado del camino, mientras subía por la carretera que conducía a Forks. Se habían escondido a conciencia entre el denso ramaje del sotobosque, pero les estaba esperando y sabía qué buscaban. Los saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando pasé entre ellos sin que me preocupara lo más mínimo qué habrían hecho durante mi día de viaje.**

 **También envié un saludo a Leah y a Seth cuando circulé a velocidad moderada por el camino de acceso a la casa de los Cullen. Empezaba a oscurecer y a este lado del estrecho los nubarrones eran espesos, pero fui capaz de ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando reflejaron las luces de los faros. Más tarde se lo explicaría todo. Me iba a sobrar tiempo.**

 **Me sorprendió que Edward me esperase en el garaje. No le había visto separarse de Bella en días. Pero a ella no le había pasado nada malo a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. De hecho, su semblante era mucho más tranquilo que los días de atrás. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago cuando recordé de dónde procedía esa paz.**

 **Se me había olvidado la segunda parte del plan: estampar el coche. ¡Qué mal! Bueno, probablemente tampoco habría tenido narices para destrozar ese coche tan estupendo, y tal vez él se lo había imaginado, de ahí que me lo hubiera prestado.**

Seth asintió con la cabeza, le vino a la mente la imagen de un rockero loco estampando su guitarra contra el suelo. Él nunca entendió cómo podían hacerlo, claro, de seguro tenían dinero para miles de esas, pero no había razón para desperdiciar una más.

— **Debemos hablar de un par de cosas, Jacob —me soltó en cuanto apagué el motor.**

Emmett esbozó una gran sonrisa. Esa frase sonaba a la de la típica chica que tenía que quejarse con su novio de algo.

Edward, al escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano y ver la imagen mental que lo acompañaba, le dedicó una mueca.

Su hermano a su vez respondió con otra gran sonrisa.

 **Inspiré hondo y aguardé cerca de un minuto antes de salir del coche y lanzarle las llaves.**

— **Gracias por el préstamo —contesté con acritud; al parecer, debía devolver el favor—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?**

— **En primer lugar, sé cuánto te revienta imponer tu autoridad en la manada, pero...**

 **Pestañeé atónito. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar de eso ahora?**

— **¿Qué...?**

— **Si no puedes o no quieres controlar a Leah, entonces yo...**

— **¿Leah? —le interrumpí, hablando entre dientes—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

— **Se presentó en casa para averiguar por qué te habías marchado tan de repente —contestó con rostro severo—. Intenté explicárselo. Supongo que no podía haber acabado bien.**

— **¿Qué hizo?**

— **Cambió de fase y se convirtió en mujer para...**

— **¿De veras? —le interrumpí, francamente sorprendido.**

 **¿Que Leah había bajado la guardia en la guarida del enemigo? No daba crédito a mis oídos.**

— **Quería hablar con... Bella.**

— **¿Con Bella?**

— **No voy a dejar que vuelva a desquiciarla. —Ahora sí, Edward sacó toda la mala leche y el cabreo acumulados—. Me da igual que ella se crea cargada de razones. No le hice daño, por supuesto, pero la expulsaré de la casa si esto vuelve a suceder. Pienso tirarla de cabeza al río...**

— **Aguarda. ¿Qué dijo?**

 **Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Edward aprovechó que inspiraba hondo para recobrar la compostura.**

— **Leah empleó un tono de innecesaria crueldad. No voy a fingir que comprendo las razones por las que Bella no te deja ir, pero sé que no se comporta de ese modo con el propósito de hacerte daño. Ella sufre por el dolor que nos inflige a ti y a mí, al pedirte que te quedes. Las recriminaciones de Leah estaban fuera de lugar y de tono, y Bella rompió a llorar...**

— **Espera un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo que Leah se puso a pegarle gritos a Bella por mí?**

 **El vampiro asintió una sola vez con brusquedad.**

— **Tuviste en ella una defensora de lo más vehemente.**

 **«Vaya.»**

Leah quería estamparse la cabeza contra cualquier superficie dura. Parecía exnovia celosa. Ahora entendía más a Bella, pero en ese entonces no tenía ni las ganas de hacerlo, y todo su enojo acumulado la llevó a atacar a una mujer embarazada moribunda. No podía creerlo.

A Bella solo le dio risa. Cuando Leah le echó una mirada furtiva avergonzada ella le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba atrás.

— **Yo no se lo pedí.**

— **Lo sé.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que lo sabía, el telépata estaba al tanto de todo lo que se cocía.**

 **Pero esto tenía que ver con Leah. Ver para creer. ¿Quién se la habría imaginado metiéndose con su forma humana en la madriguera de los chupasangres para quejarse por el mal trato que me daban?**

— **No puedo prometerte que vaya a controlar a Leah —repuse—. No pienso hacerlo, pero sí tengo intención de hablar con ella muy en serio, ¿vale? Y no creo que se repita. Leah no es de las que se muerden la lengua y se lo guardan dentro, así que probablemente lo habrá soltado todo hoy.**

— **Eso puedo asegurártelo.**

— **De todos modos, también hablaré con Bella. No ha de sentirse mal, pues esto sólo tiene que ver conmigo.**

— **Ya se lo he dicho.**

— **Ya lo creo que se lo habrás dicho. ¿Se encuentra bien?**

— **Ahora duerme. Rose está con ella.**

 **De modo que la psicópata ahora se llamaba «Rose». Él se había pasado completamente al lado oscuro.**

Emmett se echó a reír. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de reírse por esas niñerías en ese tiempo porque no era adecuado, pero ahora no había razones para evitarlo.

 **Ignoró ese pensamiento y continuó enrollándose a gusto a la hora de contestar a mi pregunta.**

— **En cierto modo, ahora se encuentra mejor, si dejamos a un lado el ataque de culpabilidad que le provocaron las diatribas de Leah. —Mejor. Ya. Los dos tortolitos estaban acaramelados ahora que Edward podía oír al monstruo. Qué bonito—. Es algo más que eso —continuó él con un hilo de voz—. Ahora que puedo oír los pensamientos del bebé, sabemos que él, o ella,**

"¿No podían saber que sexo era?" preguntó Sue.

"Bueno, no es como si ella pensara que era una niña o niño" dijo Edward "Ahora creo que hubiésemos podido tratar algo, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos"

 **goza de unas facultades mentales muy desarrolladas. Nos entiende, bueno, hasta cierto punto.**

 **Me quedé boquiabierto.**

— **¿Hablas en serio?**

— **Sí. Parece tener una vaga noción de lo que le hace daño a la madre e intenta evitarlo lo máximo posible. El bebé ya la ama.**

 **Le lancé una mirada fulminante, parecía que los ojos estaban a punto de salírseme de las cuencas. Debajo de ese escepticismo, identifiqué de inmediato el factor clave. Edward había cambiado de opinión cuando el feto le había convencido del amor que sentía hacia la madre. Él no podía odiar a lo que amaba a Bella, y ésa era la razón por la que probablemente tampoco me odiaba a mí, aunque, sin embargo, había una diferencia sustancial: yo no la estaba matando.**

 **El vampiro siguió a su bola, haciendo caso omiso de todos aquellos pensamientos míos.**

— **El desarrollo es mayor de lo estimado, o eso creo. En cuanto regrese Carlisle...**

— **¿No ha vuelto el grupo de caza...? —le atajé de forma abrupta mientras pensaba de inmediato en las siluetas de Sam y Jared, de guardia en los arcenes de la carretera. ¿Tenían curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando?**

— **Alice y Jasper, sí. Carlisle envía toda la sangre conforme la adquiere, pero esperaba conseguir más... Al ritmo que le crece el apetito, Bella habrá consumido este suministro en otro día más a lo sumo. Carlisle se ha quedado a fin de probar suerte con otro vendedor. Yo lo considero innecesario, pero él desea cubrir cualquier eventualidad.**

Los humanos tenían curiosidad, pero tampoco sabían cómo preguntar acerca de los detalles de algo tan morboso como la compra de sangre.

Algunas de las imágenes mentales más creativas hacían a Edward reír por lo bajo. Aparentemente la industria del cine

— **¿Y por qué es innecesario? ¿Y si necesita más?**

Charlie también se preguntaba cómo su hija podía consumir tanto de… eso, hasta que notó que quien lo consumía era su nieta… y eso era aún más difícil de procesar en su cabeza así que decidió ignorarlo.

 **Vigilaba y estudiaba todos los detalles de mi reacción cuando me lo soltó:**

— **Voy a intentar convencer a Carlisle para que saque al bebé en cuanto regrese.**

— **¿Qué...?**

— **El pobre parece hacer todo lo posible por evitar movimientos bruscos, pero le resulta muy difícil debido a lo mucho que ha crecido. Esperar es una locura, pues el feto se ha desarrollado mucho más de lo que había supuesto Carlisle. Bella es demasiado frágil para esperar.**

Charlie miraba a su hija y luego a su nieta, incapaz de relacionarlas con los personajes sobre los cuales estaban leyendo. Ya tenía él bastante con imaginar a su nieta con todas sus… cualidades.

 **El anuncio me dejó fuera de combate y tuve suerte de que no se me doblaran las piernas. Antes había contado con que jugara a mi favor el aborrecimiento que Edward le tenía a la cosa. Ahora, me daba cuenta de que había considerado el plazo de cuatro días como algo hecho y seguro. Contaba con ellos.**

"Ha de ser como cuando crees que tienes días para hace un deber y te das cuenta que no es así" meditó Seth.

"Pues eso elevado al infinito" dijo Jacob, encontrando la comparación algo tonta.

Al ver el rostro escéptico de Jacob, Seth añadió "Tienes razón, es más como un proyecto final o examen. Me ha pasado y no es para nada bonito"

Sue se volteó hacia su hijo menor con cara de pocos amigos y una ceja arqueada. No tenía que decir nada para dejar su punto bien claro.

"Er.. no, o sea… digo que podría… sí. Mejor me callo" masculló Seth poniéndose rojo y hundiéndose en su asiento.

 **Ante mí se extendió el océano infinito de pesar.**

 **Hice lo posible por recobrar el aliento.**

 **Edward esperó. Identifiqué otro cambio en su semblante mientras me esforzaba por normalizar la respiración.**

— **Crees que va a conseguirlo —murmuré.**

— **Sí, de eso también quería hablar contigo. —No logré articular palabra, por lo que él siguió al cabo de un minuto—. Sí —repitió—. Hemos esperado a que el feto se hubiera formado del todo, lo cual ha sido una verdadera locura a juzgar por los peligros... Cualquier dilación podría resultar fatal en este momento, pero no veo razón para que todo acabe mal si adoptamos las medidas oportunas con antelación y actuamos con rapidez. Conocer los pensamientos del bebé es de una ayuda inestimable. Por suerte, Bella y Rose están de acuerdo conmigo. Nada nos impide actuar ahora que las he convencido de que el pequeño está a salvo si procedemos...**

"Si sabías que querían sacar al bebé lo más pronto posible, ¿por qué insististe en quedarte por la sangre?" preguntó a Charlie a Carlisle, que ya estaba ansioso por terminar de leer acerca del estado de su hija y su nieta durante el embarazo de la primera.

— **¿Cuándo volverá Carlisle? —pregunté, todavía en voz baja, pues no había recuperado el aliento.**

— **Mañana al mediodía.**

 **Las piernas se me doblaron y me hubiera metido una galleta contra el suelo si no me hubiera agarrado al coche. Edward hizo ademán de tenderme las manos, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y bajó los brazos.**

— **Lo lamento de veras, Jacob, lamento el dolor que esto te causa. Aunque me odies, he de admitir que no siento lo mismo hacia ti. Te considero como un... pariente en muchos sentidos, o al menos, un hermano de armas. Me apena tu sufrimiento más de lo que percibes, pero Bella va a sobrevivir —añadió con una nota fiera e incluso violenta en la voz—, y yo sé lo mucho que eso te importa...**

 **Lo más probable es que tuviera razón. Era difícil de saber. La cabeza me daba vueltas.**

— **Por eso, detesto hacer esto en el preciso momento en que has de hacer frente a tantas cosas, pero hablando claro: se nos acaba el tiempo. He de pedirte algo, suplicártelo si es preciso.**

— **Ya no me queda nada —repuse con voz ahogada.**

 **Alzó una mano de nuevo con la aparente intención de ponérmela en un hombro, pero luego volvió a dejarla caer como antes y suspiró.**

— **Soy consciente de lo mucho que nos has dado —continuó—, pero hay algo que tú y sólo tú puedes hacer. Le pido esto al verdadero Alfa de la manada, Jacob, se lo ruego al heredero de Ephraim.**

 **Callé, claro, como si estuviera yo para contestarle.**

— **Solicito tu permiso para desviarnos de los términos del tratado sellado con Ephraim. Deseo tu permiso para hacer una excepción. Pido tu autorización para salvar la vida de Bella. Sabes que lo haré de todos modos, pero no quiero romper tu confianza si existe una forma de evitarlo.**

"¿No tomaste eso por sentado?" preguntó Charlie, a quien no se le hubiese ocurrido pedir tal cosa.

"Pues no, como dije no quería que Jacob lo tomase como algo que fuese en contra de su autoridad" respondió Edward solemnemente.

"Pero creo que Jacob ya lo sabía" insistió Charlie.

"Así como él sabía que lo haría de todos modos, pero él pensaba que Bella no sería la misma y había algunas probabilidades de que terminara mal entre ambos bandos. Quería suavizar cualquier impacto. No hubiese sido imposible para nosotros tomar al bebé y a Bella en plena transformación e irnos, pero tampoco hubiese sido fácil. Y tal vez alguien hubiese salido lastimado, cosa que todos lamentaríamos" dijo Edward siendo un poco explícito respecto al cambio de su esposa porque consideró que Charlie ya estaba listo para ello, después de todo había escuchado cosas peores. Por otro lado, no quiso decir que, de haberse dado una pelea, lo más probable es que alguno o algunos de los lobos hubiesen muerto, y el esto hubiese quedado en no mejor estado.

Recordó que Carlisle pensó la misma cosa y que sería probable que la opción de regresar a Forks en un futuro quedaría descartada a más de que el recuerdo de una batalla contra amigos sería suficiente para mantenerlos a todos alejados de la zona.

 **Jamás hemos tenido intención de echarnos atrás en la palabra dada y no vamos a hacerlo ahora, al menos, no a la ligera. Apelo a tu comprensión, Jacob, porque tú sabes exactamente las razones que me impulsan a obrar. Deseo que la alianza entre nuestros clanes sobreviva cuando esto concluya.**

 **Intenté tragar saliva.**

 **«Sam —pensé— necesitas a Sam.»**

— **No. Sam ostenta una autoridad usurpada. La tuya es auténtica. Nunca se la vas a arrebatar, lo sé, pero sólo tú puedes concederme en buena ley lo que te estoy pidiendo.**

 **Esa decisión no es cosa mía.**

— **Lo es, Jacob, y tú lo sabes. Tu palabra en este asunto nos absolverá o nos condenará a todos. Eres el único capaz de concederme esto.**

 **No lo sé. Soy incapaz de hilvanar dos ideas seguidas.**

— **No tenemos mucho tiempo —apremió volviendo la vista atrás, en dirección a la casa.**

 **No, no lo había. Mis días habían menguado hasta convertirse en horas.**

 **No sé. Déjame pensar. Dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **Sí.**

 **Eché a andar en dirección a la casa y él me siguió. La ligereza con la que me había puesto a caminar en la oscuridad con un vampiro pisándome los talones se me antojó una locura, pero, aun así, no me sentía incómodo, la verdad. La sensación se parecía a caminar con cualquier otra persona, bueno, cualquier persona que oliera mal.**

"Pues tú aquí eres como un inquilino que huele mal" comentó Alice "O, mejor dicho, una mascota niñera a la que no se la baña" añadió ella sonriendo "Ya sabes, como Nana en Peter Pan"

 **Se produjo un movimiento de ramas en los matojos del lindero del bosque con el prado y luego sonó un aullido lastimero. Seth se contorsionó para pasar entre los helechos y se acercó corriendo a grandes zancadas.**

— **Hola, chaval —murmuré.**

 **Humilló la cabeza y yo le di unas palmadas en el lomo.**

— **Todo va de película —le mentí—. Luego te lo cuento. Perdona que haya salido pitando de ese modo.**

 **Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.**

— **Ah, y le dices a tu hermana que se relaje un poco, ¿vale? Ha sido suficiente.**

 **Seth asintió una vez.**

— **Vuelve al tajo. —Esta vez le empujé un poco en el lomo—. Enseguida te lo explico con detalle.**

 **Seth se frotó contra mis piernas**

"¿No son los gatos que hacen eso?"

"Y los lobos, o, mejor dicho, y Seth"

 **y luego dio media vuelta para salir disparado entre los árboles.**

— **Tiene una de las mentes más puras y sinceras que he leído jamás —musitó Edward cuando el lobo hubo desaparecido—. Eres afortunado de compartir sus pensamientos.**

— **Lo sé —refunfuñé.**

 **Reanudamos la caminata hacia el edificio. Alzamos la cabeza en cuanto oímos el gorgoteo de alguien mientras bebía a través de una pajita. A mi acompañante le entraron todas las prisas del mundo y se precipitó por las escaleras del porche antes de perderse en el interior de la residencia.**

— **Bella, cielo, pensé que dormías —le oí decir—. Lo siento. No me habría ausentado de haberlo sabido.**

— **No te preocupes. Me he despertado por culpa de la sed. Es estupendo saber que Carlisle va a traer más sangre. El niño va a necesitarla cuando esté fuera.**

— **Cierto, bien pensado.**

— **Me pregunto si va a precisar de algo más.**

— **Supongo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo.**

 **Traspasé el umbral.**

— **Al fin —dijo Rosalie.**

 **Bella volvió los ojos hacia mí de inmediato y su rostro quedó dominado por esa sonrisa suya tan irresistible, pero duró sólo un instante; luego, le temblaron los labios y desapareció la alegría. A continuación, apretó la boca, como si intentara no gritar.**

 **Me entraron ganas de meterle un bofetón a Leah en esa estúpida bocaza suya.**

— **Hola, Bells —me apresuré a decir—. ¿Cómo va todo?**

— **Estoy bien —contestó.**

— **Ha sido un gran día, ¿no? Hay un montón de novedades.**

— **No tienes que hacerlo, Jacob.**

— **No sé de qué me hablas —repuse.**

 **Me encaminé hacia el sofá y me senté en el brazo más cercano a su cabeza. Edward ya se había sentado en el suelo. Bella me dirigió una mirada de reproche.**

— **Lo siento t... —comenzó a decir.**

 **Hice un gesto a modo de pinza con los dedos índice y pulgar y le pellizqué los labios.**

— **Jake —farfulló mientras intentaba apartar mi mano.**

 **La intentona tuvo tan poca fuerza que me costó creer que lo pretendiera de verdad. Negué con la cabeza.**

— **Te dejaré hablar cuando no seas estúpida.**

— **Vale, no lo diré —logró responder entre dientes.**

 **Retiré la mano.**

— **¡... tanto! —se apresuró a decir, y luego sonrió.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, pero le devolví la sonrisa, y cuando le miré a los ojos, vi en ellos todo lo que había estado buscando en el parque.**

 **Mañana sería otra persona diferente, pero, si las cartas venían bien dadas, seguiría viva, y, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo importante, ¿o no? Ella me miraría con los mismos ojos, o casi. Sonreiría con los mismos labios, más o menos. Y seguiría conociéndome mejor que nadie, salvo los telépatas capaces de leerme la mente.**

 **Puede que Leah resultara una compañía interesante e incluso una amiga de verdad, alguien dispuesto a dar la cara por mí, pero no era mi mejor amiga, no del mismo modo que Bella. Si dejábamos a un lado mi amor imposible hacia ella, existía también el vínculo de la amistad, y me salía de lo más hondo.**

 **Mañana podía ser mi enemiga o tal vez mi aliada, y por cómo pintaba el asunto, una u otra cosa iba a ser decisión mía.**

"Guau" dijo Charlie "Se toman eso muy en serio. Yo ya había olvidado lo del tratado"

"Hemos vivido años con el tratado" dijo Edward "Es imposible olvidarlo mientras estamos en Forks, e incluso a veces cuando no estamos aquí"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso Forks no es el único lugar donde tienen un tratado?" preguntó Charlie despertando la curiosidad de los demás.

"No" respondió Carlisle "Este es el único lugar donde mantenemos un pacto. N hay nadie que nos ponga objeciones en otro lado"

"¿No hay más… lobos o algo… er alguien que sepa?" preguntó Charlie.

"No" respondió Edward ahorrándose el discurso de que ellos no eran lobos "Y si hay personas que sepan, como vimos al inicio del libro, pero nadie que habite zonas como las que nosotros habitamos"

"¿Y ese tratado sigue en pie?" se atrevió a preguntar Charlie.

Tantos las cabezas del clan vampírico como el grupo lupino se pusieron incómodos con la mención.

La idea de abolir el tratado era algo que se le había ocurrido a Jacob después de una vez que llevase a Nessie a la reserva con Charlie y ambos habían hecho hincapié porque Bella asistiese.

Jacob trató de indicar que no habría problema, pero no había anda oficial que eliminara las condiciones del acuerdo y nadie quiso probarlos.

A él le parecía tonto ya que todos sabían que los Cullen no cazarían o convertirían a nadie, eso sin mencionar que Nessie tenía toda libertad de pasar las fronteras, así que no veía razón para que Bella no la acompañase.

A pesar de su forma de pensar, el consenso de los mayores de la reserva se negó a permitirles paso a los vampiros. Ellos alegaban que querían evitar que más chicos se transformen, pero en el fondo Jacob sabía que todavía existía cierto perjuicio y miedo contra los vampiros.

Los Cullen trataron de no darle importancia al asunto y aunque él sabía que a su amiga le gustaba la reserva, Bella instó a Jacob de que se olvide del asunto.

"Sí" se respondió a responder Edward de una manera más bien tajante para que no existan preguntas al respecto. A él no le molestaba aquello, ya que el que más chicos se transformaran era una razón válida, aunque solo un escudo que los Quileutes usan. Solo que a veces se sentiría más tranquilo si su esposa pudiese acompañar a su hija a un paseo por la playa

 **Suspiré.**

 **De acuerdo, pensé, entregando lo último que me quedaba por dar. Adelante, sálvala. Aquello me hizo sentir vacío. El heredero de Ephraim te da su permiso y tienes mi palabra de que esto no va a ser considerado como una vulneración del tratado. Los demás van a tener que echarme la culpa, pero tienes razón, nadie puede negar que esté en mi derecho de dar esta aprobación.**

— **Gracias —respondió Edward en voz tan baja que Bella no pudo oírle.**

 **Pero pronunció esa palabra con tal fervor que pude ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo el resto de los vampiros se volvían a mirar.**

— **Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha ido el día? —preguntó Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por que la pregunta sonara lo más informal posible.**

— **Estupendo. Di una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque.**

Bella resopló "Que eufemismo" musitó ella.

— **Suena bien.**

— **De primera.**

 **De pronto, hizo un mohín.**

— **¿Rose...?**

— **¿Otra vez? —La Barbie soltó una risa nerviosa.**

— **Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora —me explicó Bella.**

 **Edward y yo nos quitamos de en medio mientras Rosalie acudía para alzar a Bella del sofá y llevarla al servicio.**

— **¿Me dejáis caminar? —pidió Bella—. Tengo las piernas agarrotadas.**

— **¿Estás segura? —le preguntó su marido.**

— **Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa.**

 **Rosalie la incorporó con sumo cuidado y no retiró las manos de los hombros de la embarazada, que alargó los brazos hacia delante e hizo una ligera mueca de dolor.**

— **Qué bien me sienta... —suspiró—. Uf, estoy enorme. —Y era cierto: estaba tremenda. La tripa parecía un continente propio e independiente de Bella—. Aguanta un día más —dijo mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el vientre.**

Emily sonrió ligeramente. Eso probaba que su abuela se equivocaba ya que ella decía que las panzas enormes eran por un varón. Aunque claro, las embarazadas normales no tienen híbridos de vampiro en el vientre. Igual, estaba segura de que esas ideas eran cosas de las abuelas, nada realmente probado.

 **De pronto, me abrumó una oleada de mortificante congoja, no pude evitarlo, pero hice de tripas corazón para eliminar de mi rostro toda huella de sufrimiento. Podía ocultarlo un día más, ¿no?**

— **De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi... Oh, no.**

 **Bella había dejado el vaso encima del sofá, y acababa de volcarse hacia un lado en ese mismo momento, derramando la sangre de intenso color rojo sobre la tela blanca del asiento.**

 **A pesar de que tres manos intentaron impedirle cualquier movimiento, ella se encorvó inmediatamente y alargó la mano para recogerlo.**

 **Se escuchó en la estancia una débil rasgadura de lo más extraño. Provenía del centro del cuerpo de Bella.**

— **¡Oh! —jadeó.**

 **Entonces, Bella perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Rosalie reaccionó en el acto y la cogió, impidiendo su caída. Y su esposo también estaba allí, con las manos tendidas por si acaso. Todos habían olvidado el manchurrón del sofá.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó Edward con los ojos desorbitados y las facciones dominadas por el pánico.**

 **Bella soltó un grito medio segundo después.**

 **En realidad, no era un grito, era un alarido de dolor que helaba la sangre en las venas.**

 **Un gluglú sofocó aquel horrísono bramido. Las pupilas de sus ojos giraron hasta acabar mirando hacia el interior de las cuencas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se doblaba en dos sobre los brazos de Rosalie. Entonces, Bella vomitó un torrente de sangre.**

Todos tenía expresiones en diferentes grados de horror.

Nessie parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se levantó y fe a abrazar a su madre, disculpándose por hacerla pasar por tal cosa.

Bella negó con la cabeza, la estrechó en sus brazos y besó su frente "No es tu culpa" le dijo "Yo hice un mal movimiento. Y al final todo valió la pena" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza mientras le musitaba a su esposa "Tiene la misma tendencia de culparse por todo"

Bella rio entre dientes antes de responder "¿No será tendencia tuya?"

"De ambos" dijeron sus hermanos en unísono haciendo que la pareja se sonriera.


	19. Capítulo 18

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **Esto no tiene nombre**

Billy hizo una mueca mientras le pasaban el libro. Él disfrutaba muchos tipos de historias, pero jamás pensó que leería algo así. Y no estaba del todo seguro de que le agradase.

 **Rosalie sostuvo en brazos el cuerpo de Bella. Ésta chorreaba sangre y se estremecía, presa de sacudidas tan bruscas que daba la impresión de estar siendo electrocutada. Tenía cara de ida, pues había perdido la conciencia. Era la furibunda agitación del usurpador que llevaba en su vientre la que zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte.**

Bella no sabía cómo proteger a su hija y a su padre de algo así.

Ambos tenían cara de horror, pero era obvio que lo disimulaban, por el bien de ella. Trató de comunicarles a ambos que acabaría pronto, ya que no había más que ella podría decir para disminuir su agitación.

Ellos entendieron el mensaje. Ninguno quería pensar en el asunto más de la cuenta, a ver si así podían pasar el tiempo más rápido.

 **Los dos hermanos Cullen se quedaron helados durante una milésima de segundo, y luego entraron en acción como torbellinos. Rosalie aseguró el cuerpo de la embarazada entre sus brazos y, gritando tan deprisa que resultaba imposible entender cada palabra por separado, ella y su hermano subieron disparados las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.**

 **Salí a la carrera detrás de ellos.**

— **¡Morfina! —le gritó Edward a Rosalie.**

— **Ponte al habla con Carlisle, Alice —chilló la Barbie.**

 **Los seguí hasta la biblioteca, cuyo espacio central se parecía un montón al área de emergencia de un hospital. Las luces de un blanco cegador iluminaban a la parturienta, tendida encima de una mesa; bajo los focos, la piel le brillaba de un modo fantasmagórico. La pobre se agitaba como un pez en la arena. Rosalie la fijó a la mesa y de un brusco tirón le rasgó la ropa mientras Edward le inyectaba algo con una jeringuilla.**

Billy tragó en seco antes de leer la siguiente frase. Debatió un momento en dejar que su hijo sufra las embarazosas consecuencias de sus pervertidos pensamientos considerando que tanto madre como hija lo harían pasar un mal rato, pero sería embarazoso para él y su amigo así que decidió ahorrarle a Charlie el infarto... y a su hijo, el viaje a prisión.

Edward rio por lo bajo ante las ideas de Billy, y aunque le parecía una lástima no haber visto a Jacob retorcerse de la incomodidad ante las arduas miradas de sus chicas, también lo consideró más prudente, y menos molesto para él y su esposa el no ver la reacción de su hija.

 **¿Cuántas veces me la había imaginado desnuda? Yo qué sé. Y, sin embargo, ahora, no podía mirarla, pues temía no ser capaz de sacarme esas imágenes de la sesera.**

Entre el disgusto y le dolor por su madre, Nessie no pudo evitar echarle una mirada poco agradable a su mejor amigo, mirada que se replicaba en el rostro de la mejor amiga de éste.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Edward?**

— **¡El feto se está asfixiando!**

— **¡La placenta se ha desprendido!**

 **Bella recuperó el sentido en algún momento de ese proceso y reaccionó a esas palabras con un chillido que me perforó los tímpanos.**

— **¡SÁCALO! —bramó—. ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!**

Para desviarse un poco del pesado tema, y para saciar su curiosidad, Nessie preguntó "¿Es por la generalización que se refieren a mí como un niño, es cosa de las ideas de mama?"

"Cosa de tu madre" respondió inmediatamente Edward "Ya sabes que ella creía que serías niño" dijo él ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cosa de las pesadillas" comentó a su vez la aludida "Aunque de no haber sido por eso, lo más probable es que de todos modos se usara el género masculino"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, ya que era obvio que no le agradaba la idea en absoluto.

"Porque la sociedad es machista" dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

"Simplemente se usa el género masculino para la generalización. Porque al desarrollar el lenguaje en un tiempo más absurdo y menos equitativo, se estableció de esa forma" dijo Alice.

 **Mientras hablaba a grito pelado, vi estallar las venas oculares que, ya rotas, se extendieron como arañas rojas por el blanco de los ojos.**

— **La morfina... —gruñó Edward.**

— **No, no... ¡AHORA!**

 **Otro borbotón de sangre sofocó los alaridos de la parturienta. Su esposo le alzó la cabeza mientras le limpiaba la boca a la desesperada con el fin de que ella pudiera respirar de nuevo.**

 **Alice entró en la habitación como una flecha y colocó un pequeño auricular azul bajo el pelo de Rosalie.**

"¿No sabían ya que lo tenían que hacer?" preguntó Seth. Cuanto todos se voltearon en su dirección él elaboró "O sea, sé qué Carlisle es médico y todo, pero ustedes deberían saber lo básico de partos, como de la tv incluso como ese programa que ve mi madre No sabía que estaba embarazada, y más de eso él no tendría más ideas que no hayan discutido ya en el caso del embarazo de Bella"

"En efecto" respondió Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza "Pero igual nos sentíamos más seguros con Carlisle virtualmente cerca y a la mano"

 **Luego reculó un paso, con esos ojos dorados suyos abiertos hasta la desmesura, ardientes y ávidos de sangre. Rosalie siseaba al teléfono como una posesa.**

 **La piel de Bella parecía más purpúrea y amoratada que blanca bajo el chorro de luz de los focos, y líquidos de un rojo intenso fluían debajo de la epidermis del abultado vientre. Rosalie apareció con un escalpelo en la mano.**

— **Espera a que le haga efecto la morfina —le pidió Edward a voz en grito.**

— **No hay tiempo —le replicó Rosalie—. El bebé se muere.**

 **Bajó la mano hasta situarla sobre el estómago de Bella y con la lanceta practicó en la piel una incisión, por donde brotó un chorro de sangre negruzca. Era como si alguien hubiera volcado un cubo lleno hasta los bordes o hubiera abierto un grifo. Bella se retorció, pero no gritó, pues seguía sin poder respirar.**

Hasta a Bella se le parecía demasiado esa descripción.

Billy jamás se había considerado un hombre flojo, pero se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor que el doctor leyera esa parte.

 **Entonces, a Rosalie se le fue la pelota y le cambió la expresión del semblante mientras echaba hacia atrás los labios para dejar vía libre a los colmillos. Los ojos le relumbraron de pura sed.**

— **¡No, Rose! —chilló Edward.**

 **Él no podía hacer nada: tenía los brazos ocupados en mantener a su esposa incorporada para que pudiera respirar.**

 **Me lancé contra Rosalie de un brinco, sin molestarme en entrar en fase. El escalpelo se me hundió bien hondo en el brazo izquierdo cuando le caí encima**

Billy pensó que de seguro su hijo hubiese podido hacer el mismo trabajo sin clavarse ninguna herramienta puntiaguda. La mayoría del tiempo pensaba que él era demasiado descuidado con las cosas pequeñas y era algo ventajoso como perjudicial los dones de la licantropía. Era más alocado porque sanaba más rápido. Era un milagro que no se haya conseguido una herida permanente que ni la licantropía curase.

 **y choqué contra su cuerpo de piedra, empujándola hacia la puerta. Le puse la mano derecha en el careto, bloqueándole los dientes y tapándole la nariz.**

 **Aproveché la presa de mi mano en torno a sus morros para darle la vuelta al cuerpo de la rubia y poderle patear a gusto las tripas; pero, caray, las tenía tan duras que era como dar puntapiés al hormigón. Acabó golpeando el marco de la puerta, uno de cuyos lados se dobló. El pinganillo del móvil reventó en tropecientos mil cachitos. Alice apareció en ese momento y la aferró por el pescuezo para arrastrarla hacia el vestíbulo.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca. Era humillante que todo el mundo la imaginase en aquella situación.

 **Algo sí tuve que reconocerle a la Barbie. No se empleó a fondo en la pelea. Quería que ganásemos, y por eso me dejó que la zarandease de esa manera, para que salváramos a Bella:**

"Ya verás cómo es la revancha chucho" musitó ella entre dientes.

Jacob, algo incómodo de sus pensamientos anteriores solo respondió con una mala cara.

 **bueno, mejor dicho, para que salvásemos a la cosa.**

 **Extraje la hoja de un tirón.**

— **¡Sácala de aquí, Alice! —gritó Edward—. Entrégasela a Jasper y mantenía fuera... ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito!**

 **No vi cómo Alice terminaba el trabajo, pues me di la vuelta para regresar junto a la mesa de operaciones, donde Bella se estaba poniendo azul y nos miraba con ojos redondos como platos.**

— **¡Masaje cardíaco! —me refunfuñó Edward, con tono urgente y perentorio.**

— **¡Va!**

 **Estudié las facciones del vampiro en busca de algún indicio de que fuera a darle un ataque como a Rosalie, pero no había en él más que una determinación feroz.**

— **¡Haz que siga respirando! He de sacar al bebé antes de...**

 **Dentro del cuerpo de la agonizante se oyó otro chasquido, de esos que suenan cuando se produce un buen destrozo. Pero fue más estruendoso que los anteriores, tanto que Edward y yo nos quedamos como dos pasmarotes a la espera de que ella reaccionara y soltara un alarido. Nada. Antes había flexionado las piernas como reacción ante el dolor, pero ahora estaba despatarrada de un modo muy poco natural, y las extremidades descansaban flácidas sobre la mesa de operaciones.**

— **¡Su columna vertebral! —exclamó con voz ahogada.**

— **¡Sácaselo, ahora ya no va a sentir nada! —le refunfuñé al tiempo que le lanzaba el escalpelo.**

 **Me incliné sobre Bella para estudiar sus vías respiratorias sin apreciar obstrucción alguna. Le tapé la nariz con los dedos, le abrí bien la boca y la cubrí con la mía antes de soplar con fuerza para insuflarle aire a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se agitó; así supe que no había obstrucción alguna en la garganta.**

Sue cerró los ojos por un momento. Amor de madre. Si creía que dar a luz dos veces había sido doloroso, no se imaginaba pasar por todo esto. Sentía que no podría mirar a la chica con los mismos ojos nunca más.

 **Sus labios sabían a sangre.**

 **Percibí el latido desacompasado de su corazón. Aguanta, Bella, le pedí con fiereza mientras le insuflaba otro soplo de aire a su cuerpo. Lo prometiste. Que tu corazón no se detenga.**

 **Escuché un chapoteo delator, el del escalpelo al deslizarse por el vientre, y el goteo incesante de la sangre sobre el suelo.**

 **El siguiente sonido me estremeció por lo inesperado y aterrador del mismo. Sonaba igual que cuando se abría una grieta en una superficie metálica.**

 **Al oírlo, mi memoria voló atrás en el tiempo, a la pelea mantenida meses atrás con los neófitos; su carne chasqueaba del mismo modo cuando los desgarrabas. Me aventuré a lanzar una miradita. Vi el rostro de Edward pegado al bulto. Los dientes de vampiro eran un remedio infalible para destrozar la piel de vampiro.**

Charlie estaba mareado, aterrorizado, confundido, dolido… Pero la confusión era la que reinaba en ese momento. ¿Destrozar piel de vampiro? ¿Cómo era eso posible sin perjudicar al bebé? Porque de seguro la placenta no podía ser piel, ¿cómo funcionaba eso biológicamente? ¿cómo había hecho eso el cuerpo de su hija?

No estaba seguro de si quería oír la respuesta, claro, en el caso que alguien tuviese la idea clara.

 **Me estremecí cuando insuflé más aire a la parturienta.**

 **Ella reaccionó tosiéndome a la cara. Parpadeó y movió los ojos sin ver nada.**

— **¡Quédate conmigo, Bella! —le grité—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo.**

 **Sus ojos se movieron, buscándome o buscándole, pero sin ver nada.**

 **Pese a todo, yo sí le devolví la mirada y la mantuve allí, clavada en sus ojos.**

 **En ese momento, de pronto, su cuerpo debajo de mis brazos se quedó quieto; la respiración había retomado una cadencia más o menos normal y el corazón le seguía latiendo. Entonces comprendí el significado de aquella calma. Había terminado, el zarandeo interior había acabado. La criatura debía de estar fuera.**

 **Y así era.**

— **Renesmee —susurró Edward.**

 **Bella se había colado. No era el niño con el que había fantaseado, lo cual no me sorprendía lo más mínimo. ¿En qué no se había equivocado la pobre?**

 **No dejé de mirar aquellos ojos salpicados de puntos rojos, aunque noté cómo levantaba débilmente las manos.**

— **Déjamela... —pidió con voz rasposa—. Dámela.**

Todos se sorprendía de que Bella hubiese sido capaz de articular palabra y enfocarse en algo cuando el dolor que sufría debía ser increíblemente intenso.

 **Debería haber sabido que él iba a concederle cualquier petición, sin importar lo estúpida que fuera, pero ni en sueños habría pensado que le iba a prestar oídos en ese momento. No pensé en detenerle sólo por ese motivo.**

 **Algo tibio me rozó el brazo, lo cual debería haber llamado mi atención, pues no parecía haber nada capaz de calentarme.**

Charlie recordó brevemente haber pensado en su tiempo que la niña tenía fiebre.

No lo había notado la primera vez en casa de los Cullen ya que después de la interacción con la gélida familia pensó que era cosa suya que una bebé que se veía tan preciosa y vital estuviese enferma. Pero si lo pensó cuando Bella la llevó a su casa, en contacto con otros humanos, y estaba un tanto extrañado de que su hija le hubiese dicho

 **No aparté la mirada del rostro de Bella. Ella parpadeó y al final mantuvo la mirada fija, viendo algo. Entonó un extraño y débil canturreo.**

— **Renes... mee. Qué... bonita... eres.**

 **Entonces, jadeó, jadeó de dolor.**

 **Cuando quise mirar, ya era demasiado tarde. Edward había tomado a la cosa caliente y ensangrentada de los débiles brazos de Bella. Recorrí con la mirada la piel de Bella, bañada en sangre: la de su propio vómito, la de la criatura, que había salido embadurnada, y la procedente de dos puntitos situados encima del pecho derecho; parecían mordiscos con forma de medialuna.**

Charlie trataba de visualizar todo y no podía imaginarse a su nietecita, dulce e inocente entre todo eso.

Era medio, por no decir completamente incómodo todo el asunto, pero Sue se preguntó por un momento si el cuerpo de Bella había pasado por los mismos cambios del de una embarazada normal. Se preguntaba como si no la niña había ido directamente hacia el pecho de su madre. Las preguntabas que rondaban en su cabeza le parecían imposible de decir en voz alta sin incomodar a mucha gente, especialmente ella misma. Además de que estaba segura de que ni ellos mismos estaban seguros.

— **No, Renesmee —murmuró Edward con un tono de voz que sonaba como si estuviera enseñando modales al monstruito.**

 **No malgasté una mirada en ninguno de los dos. Sólo observaba a la madre cuando se le quedó la mirada extraviada y el corazón, tras una última sístole sin apenas fuerza, falló y se sumió en el silencio.**

 **El corazón de Bella debió de detenerse menos de medio latido, pues enseguida me puse a hacerle un masaje cardíaco. Fui llevando la cuenta de cabeza, intentando mantener constante el ritmo de compresión y relajación.**

 **Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.**

 **Lo dejé durante un segundo y le practiqué otra insuflación boca a boca.**

 **Fui incapaz de ver nada más, pues tenía la mirada borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, pero estaba muy al loro de los sonidos de la habitación: el gorgoteo de su corazón bajo mis compresiones, el latido de mi propio corazón y otro más, vibrante, ligero, rápido, que fui incapaz de situar.**

"Solo acababa de nacer una persona" dijo Rosalie como hablándole a un niño "No es tan difícil situar el nuevo sonido. Es una operación bastante sencilla"

Jacob le hizo otra mala cara, pero no estaba en humor de seguir con la pelea.

 **Me obligué a introducir más aire en la garganta de Bella.**

— **¿A qué estás esperando? —le grité mientras, ya sin aliento, reanudaba el masaje cardíaco.**

 **Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.**

— **Vigila a la niña —oí que decía Edward con tono apremiante.**

— **Tírala por la ventana.**

Charlie se preguntaba qué había pasado para que ese odio potente de Jacob se hubiese transformado en una adoración igual de poderosa, una que muchas veces lo desconcertaba. Sabía que no podía ser nada preocupante si ni su hija ni su yerno daban señales de preocupación. Es más, a veces sentía que confiaban más a la niña con Jacob que con él mismo. Cada vez que se le ocurría preguntar al respecto, era como si su hija lo anticipase y cambiase de tema enseguida.

 **Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.**

 **Alguien se unió a la conversación y dijo con boca pequeña:**

— **Dádmela a mí.**

 **Edward y yo le gruñimos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.**

— **Me he serenado —prometió Rosalie—. Dame a la niña, Edward. Me encargaré de ella hasta que Bella...**

 **Le hice el boca a boca a la madre mientras los hermanos se pasaban a la hija. El aleteo del corazón se fue apagando: tump, tump, tump.**

— **Quita de ahí esas zarpas, Jacob.**

 **Levanté la vista de los ojos en blanco de Bella sin dejar de masajear su corazón y me encontré a Edward sosteniendo una jeringuilla enorme, toda de plata, como si estuviera hecha de metal.**

"Suenas a científico loco" musitó Seth a lo que Edward le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa "Ni siquiera he visto una así"

Los demás humanos sintieron mostrándose de acuerdo.

— **¿Qué es eso?**

 **Su mano de hierro apartó las mías. Se produjo un ligero chasquido cuando el manotazo me partió el meñique. Acto seguido, hundió la aguja en el corazón.**

— **Mi ponzoña —respondió mientras impulsaba hacia abajo el émbolo de la jeringa.**

 **El corazón de Bella dio un brinco, lo oí, como si le hubiera dado una descarga con las palas de reanimación.**

"¿Necesitas una cantidad específica de eso para convertir a un humano?" preguntó Seth.

"No lo creo" comentó Carlisle "Una sola onza es mucho más potente que la sangre del sistema humano y haría el trabajo igualmente que con miles de onzas. La diferencia está en el tiempo que tome. También depende de la persona y de su… condición previa" explicó el doctor tratando de discutirlo de la forma más técnica en informativa posible.

— **Sigue con el masaje —ordenó con voz helada y huera. Hablaba con fiereza y de forma impersonal, como si fuera una máquina.**

 **Ignoré el dolor del dedo roto y continué masajeándole el corazón. Resultaba cada vez más difícil, como si el plasma sanguíneo se le parara en las venas, se le congelara y se espesara. Observé el comportamiento de Edward mientras yo me afanaba en que esa sangre, ahora viscosa, siguiera circulándole por las arterias.**

 **Parecía estar besándola. Le rozó con los labios la garganta, las muñecas y el pliegue interior del codo.**

 **Escuché una y otra vez las obscenas perforaciones de los colmillos en la piel de Bella. Su marido estaba inoculándole veneno en el cuerpo por el mayor número posible de puntos. Acerté a ver cómo le lamía los cortes sangrantes. Antes de que me dieran arcadas o me cabreara, comprendí su propósito: sellar las heridas con saliva a fin de impedir la salida de la sangre o la ponzoña.**

"¿Sirvió eso?" preguntó Seth, de nuevo siendo uno de los pocos curiosos suficientemente valiente y familiarizado con los vampiros como para vocalizar sus dudas.

"Un poco" admitió Edward "Pero no iba a dejar de intentar cualquier cosa por más mínima ayuda que pueda brindar"

Seth asintió, entendiendo a su amigo. Se preguntaba si no debió de haber estado para ellos entonces. Es obvio que las cosas fueron bastante malas, pero entonces la tensión Edward-Jacob y la cercanía de su hermana reprendedora lo mantenían lejos.

"No hubiese podido hacer mucho" le aseguró Edward sonriendo al joven para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

En respuesta Seth le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

 **Le practiqué el boca a boca, pero ya no había vida en ese cuerpo. El pecho reaccionaba subiendo tras cada insuflación. Seguí con el masaje mientras él trabajaba como un maníaco sobre ella en su desesperado intento de traerla de vuelta. Ni con toda la ayuda...**

 **Allí no había nadie más, sólo él y yo.**

 **Nos afanábamos encima de un cadáver.**

 **No quedaba más de la chica que ambos habíamos amado, salvo esos restos quebrantados, ensangrentados y desfigurados. No íbamos a lograr traerla a la vida otra vez.**

 **Supe que era demasiado tarde y que había expirado cuando tomé conciencia de que la atracción había desaparecido. No encontré razón para seguir junto al cuerpo ahora que ella ya no lo habitaba, pues esa carne ya no podía atraerme. La disparatada necesidad de estar cerca de Bella había desaparecido.**

Todos los conocedores de la imprimación de Jacob se veían sorprendidos. Incluso Edward que, aunque había escuchado ya esos pensamientos, no les había prestado atención dada las prioridades de esos tiempos.

Todos se preguntaban por qué si Nessie ya había nacido hacia unos minutos él no se había sentido atraído por ella desde entonces, es más, ni si quiera quiso mirarla. Todos tenían la idea de que la imprimación estaba ligada con la vista ya que de repente la imagen de esa persona era todo lo que querías ver, pero él aún no lo había visto.

Se miraban unos a otros, pero nadie podía ofrecer respuestas. Es como si cada día surgía algo nuevo, para unos era más información, pero para otros era más incertidumbre.

 **Tal vez desaparecido no era la palabra exacta. El tirón, la atracción, se había desplazado, pero ahora me empujaba en la dirección opuesta. Me instaba a bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta. Sentí el anhelo de marchar de allí para siempre jamás, para no volver.**

Cuando Nessie arqueó las cejas en dirección a su amigo en una obvia pregunta, el respondió.

"Pensé que mi mejor amiga estaba muerte, así lo interpreté yo" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Vete, pues —me espetó Edward.**

 **Volvió a apartarme las manos de un golpe para sustituirme. Genial. Ahora tenía rotos tres dedos.**

"Lo siento" masculló Edward que ya no se podía zafar de la culpa.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Sanaron en menos de un día" le aseguró.

 **Los estiré con una cierta torpeza sin importarme las punzadas de dolor.**

 **El vampiro masajeaba su corazón parado más deprisa que yo.**

— **No está muerta —gruñó—. Se va a recobrar.**

 **No estaba muy seguro de que me estuviera hablando a mí.**

 **Me di la vuelta y me marché por la puerta con paso lento, muy lento, pues no era capaz de arrastrar los pies más deprisa.**

 **Entonces, ése era el océano de dolor y ésta, la orilla al otro lado de las aguas agitadas, tan lejana que no había sido capaz de ver ni de imaginar.**

 **Me sentí vacío ahora que había perdido todo objetivo en la vida. Salvar a Bella había sido mi cometido durante mucho tiempo y ya no podía ser salvada. Ella se había inmolado de forma voluntaria para que esa bestezuela la rasgara en dos. Había perdido la batalla y la guerra había acabado.**

 **Durante el descenso de la escalera, sufría una tiritona cada vez que oía el sonido procedente de detrás, el de un corazón quieto al que se le quería obligar a funcionar a golpes.**

 **Qué no habría dado yo por poder verter lejía en mi cerebro hasta consumir todas las neuronas**

"¿Qué neuronas?" inquirió Rosalie entre dientes sin poder evitarlo, pero nadie le respondió de modo alguna.

 **y quemar con ellas los minutos finales de Bella. Daría por buenas las lesiones cerebrales si conseguía librarme de esos recuerdos: los gritos, las hemorragias, los crujidos y los chasqueos mientras el monstruo recién nacido la desgarraba desde dentro para salir al exterior.**

Charlie era uno de eso que también deseaba deshacerse de esos recuerdos. De una forma menos mortalmente dolorosa, por supuesto.

 **Mi deseo habría sido salir pitando, bajar los escalones de diez en diez y cruzar el umbral de esa casa como una bala, pero los pies me pesaban como si fueran de plomo y nunca había estado tan hecho polvo. Bajé la escalera arrastrando los pies, como un viejo tullido.**

 **Me tomé un respiro en el último escalón, haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas para atravesar la puerta.**

 **Rosalie estaba de espaldas a mí, sentada en la esquina limpia del sofá blanco. Sostenía en brazos a la criatura, envuelta en una manta, al tiempo que la arrullaba y le hacía cucamonas. Debía de haber oído cómo me paraba al pie de la escalera, pero optó por ignorarme, entregada a los gozos de una maternidad robada. Tal vez fuera feliz ahora que tenía lo que quería y Bella jamás iba a acudir para quitarle a la niña. Me pregunté si no sería eso lo que había estado esperando esa arpía rubia durante todo este tiempo.**

 **Sostenía algo oscuro en las manos además de la pequeña asesina, que profería unos sorbos ávidos.**

 **Olisqueé el olor dulzón de sangre en el ambiente. Sangre humana. Rosalie la estaba alimentando. El engendro ese deseaba sangre, ¿con qué otra cosa puede alimentarse a un monstruo capaz de mutilar brutalmente a su madre? Era como si estuviera bebiendo sangre de Bella. Tal vez incluso lo era.**

 **Me volvieron las fuerzas cuando oí las succiones de la pequeña ejecutora mientras se alimentaba.**

 **Una oleada de fuerza, odio y calor, un calor rojo, cruzó mi mente, quemándolo todo y sin borrar ni un recuerdo. Las imágenes de la sesera seguían, calentándose al fuego vivo de aquel infierno, pero sin consumirse. Los temblores me hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza, y no hice esfuerzo alguno para detenerlos.**

Ahora se extrañaban más. Nadie había pasado por una imprimación así. Era improbable pensar que Jacob malinterpretaba sus sentimientos. Solo podía ser que de verdad tras lo que él pensaba que era la muerte de Bella, se había sentido de ese modo. En cuyo caso la imprimación lo salvó de la perdición de una pelea con los Cullen. Billy suspiró aliviado por su hijo y el resto de la manada.

 **Rosalie seguía ensimismada con el aborto ese, y sin prestarme atención. No iba a ser lo bastante rápida como para detenerme con lo distraída que estaba.**

 **Sam tenía razón. Esa cosa era una abominación y su existencia, un hecho antinatural. Era un demonio maligno y desalmado, un ser sin derecho a existir.**

 **Algo que debía ser destruido.**

Nessie quedó paralizada. Había tenido una larga y seria conversación con sus padres, y su papá en especial le había advertido de lo que se diría. Ella sabía que era tonto sentirse herida porque era obvio que todos en su familia la amaban desmesuradamente como ella los amaba a ellos. Pero tanto odio viniendo de su mejor amigo le caía como una punzada en el corazón.

A pesar de todo trató de mantener una máscara sin emoción que creía estaba funcionando ya que, aunque todos la miraban de reojo con expresión de preocupación nadie parecía ver el relajo de pensamientos que daban vuelta en su cabeza. Nadie más que su padre, por supuesto.

La mano de Jacob alcanzó la suya y con una mirada logró tranquilizarla al instante. Bueno, eso y lo que ella sospechaba era ayuda por parte de su tío Jasper.

 **Después de todo, parecía que esa pulsión, esa atracción, no me había conducido hasta la puerta, pues ahora podía sentirla en mi interior, animándome, empujándome a avanzar. Me compelía a acabar con aquello y depurar el mundo de aquella aberración.**

 **La Barbie intentaría matarme cuando la cosa hubiera muerto y yo me defendería. No estaba muy seguro de que tuviera tiempo de aniquilarla antes de que los demás acudieran en su ayuda. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Me traía al pairo.**

 **En cualquier caso, me daba igual si los lobos me vengaban o si consideraban la reacción de los Cullen como una reacción justificada. Ahora, todo daba igual. Sólo me importaba mi propia justicia. Mi venganza. No iba a dejar vivir ni un minuto más a la responsable de la desaparición de Bella.**

 **Ella me habría odiado por eso, es más, habría querido matarme personalmente si hubiera sobrevivido.**

Bella le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo que le decía que tenía la razón. Sin duda el odio de Jacob era una mezcla de sentimientos que ella también había provocado y que su muerte había desatado.

 **No me afectaba. Ella me había hecho mucho daño al dejarse degollar como un animal, ¿y acaso le había importado? Así que, ¿por qué iba a tener en cuenta ahora sus sentimientos? Y luego estaba Edward, demasiado ocupado en ese momento para leerme la mente mientras se ofuscaba como un loco y se negaba a aceptar esa muerte, intentando revivir a un cadáver.**

"¿De verdad no se te ocurrió intervenir antes?" inquirió Emily haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo mal que hubiese podido acabar la cosa de haber cumplido Jacob su acometido.

"Tal vez algo me decía que no debía preocuparme" dijo Edward haciendo una mueca ante lo que parecía una excusa pobre contra las imágenes que había conjurado la mente de la chica "Sí estaba preocupado en atender a Bella, y esperaba que Rosalie se pusiera más atenta de lo que Jacob pensaba"

 **No iba a tener ocasión de cumplir mi promesa de matarle, tal y como pintaba la cosa, a menos que me las arreglase para ganar una lucha contra Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, tres contra uno, y ni yo apostaría a mi favor. Pero, en realidad, no le hubiera matado, aunque hubiera tenido la ocasión.**

 **Me faltaba compasión para eso. No quería liberarle del peso de sus actos. ¿No sería mucho más justo y satisfactorio dejarle vivir sin absolutamente nada?**

 **Estaba tan lleno de odio que la simple posibilidad me hizo sonreír. No tendría a Bella ni a su progenie asesina ni a algunos miembros de su familia, a todos lo que me pudiera llevar por delante. Por supuesto, y a diferencia de Bella, que no podía revivir, Edward siempre podía recomponerlos, ya que no se me pasaba por la imaginación quedarme para incinerar los pedazos.**

 **Me pregunté si podría recomponer a la criatura cuando hubiera acabado con ella. Albergaba serias dudas. Había una parte de Bella en el engendro, por lo que debía haber heredado algo de su vulnerabilidad.**

Algunos se voltearon hacia Carlisle rejuntándose acerca de la capacidad de sanación de Nessie.

"Ella hasta ahora no se ha lastimado" dijo el doctor "Y no creemos que en ese sentido sea como nosotros. Apostamos más a la teoría de que tiene una capacidad de sanación como la de ustedes" dijo refiriéndose a los lobos.

 **Podía escuchar el redoble de su corazoncito.**

 **El corazón del engendro latía y el de la madre, no.**

 **Adopté todas estas decisiones en apenas un segundo.**

 **Las sacudidas aumentaban en intensidad y rapidez. Tensé los tobillos y me encogí para saltar mejor sobre la vampira rubia y servirme de los dientes para arrebatarle de los brazos esa criatura asesina.**

 **Rosalie volvió a hacerle arrullos al engendro tras dejar a un lado una botella de metal. La alzó en vilo para acariciarle la nariz con la mejilla.**

 **Ni a pedir de boca. La nueva posición era perfecta para mi golpe. Me incliné hacia delante. Noté cómo el fuego empezaba a cambiarme en el preciso momento en que la repulsión hacia la asesina crecía. Nunca había sentido la atracción con tanta fuerza, hasta el punto que me recordó al efecto de una orden impartida por un Alfa, como si fuera a aplastarme si no obedecía el mandato.**

 **En esta ocasión quería hacerlo.**

 **La asesina miró por encima del hombro de Rosalie y clavó en mí la vista. No había conocido a ningún recién nacido concentrar la mirada de esa forma.**

 **Tenía unos ojos castaños, del color del chocolate con leche. Eran iguales a los de Bella.**

 **De pronto, se calmaron los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo. Me inundó una nueva oleada de calor, más intenso que el de antes, pero era una nueva clase de fuego, uno que no quemaba.**

 **Un destello.**

 **Todo se vino al traste en mi interior cuando contemplé fijamente al bebé semihumano y semivampiro con rostro de porcelana. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globos. Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era (mi amor por la chica muerta escaleras arriba, mi amor por mi padre, mi lealtad hacia mi nueva manada, el amor hacia mis hermanos, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectado en ese instante de mí mismo), clac, clac, clac... se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.**

 **Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición.**

 **Y no uno solo, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.**

 **Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente.**

 **La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba.**

 **Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la niñita que estaba en brazos de la vampira rubia.**

 **Renesmee.**

Nadie le había dicho a Nessie con todas las palabras exactamente lo que había entre ella y su mejor amigo, pero sumando las contestaciones medias evasivas e incompletas por parte de Jacob y la reacción de sus padres de tanto en tanto, le habían dejado saber lo obvio. Ahora solo lo confirmaba.

Un rubor recorrió su rostro al pensar que tal como ella había pedido lo tendría para siempre. Sabía lo que significaría en un futuro, pero no pensaba en ello, sino en la seguridad de que él siempre estaría a su lado. La satisfacción se convirtió en una gran sonrisa que le dedicó a su amigo, y que el de manera igual radiante respondió.

Ni a Bella ni a Edward les agradaba por completo ser recordados de que su hija pertenecía también a alguien más, pero sabían que al final era mejor para ella, y tenían que actuar por el bien de Charlie, que se veía tan horrorizado como Bella la primera vez.

 **Un sonido nuevo llegó procedente del segundo piso, el único capaz de llegarme al alma en ese momento interminable.**

 **Un golpeteo frenético, un latido alocado...**

 **Un corazón en proceso de cambio.**

Billy leyó la última línea con un toque de finalidad, no solo porque sería lo último del día sino porque parecía ser el fin de su incomodidad al ver que la siguiente parte no estaría más desde el punto de vista de su hijo, cosa que comunicó a los demás.

Todos asintieron, con expresiones ligeramente indiferentes, menos Jacob que alzó la vista y las manos al cielo dramáticamente, obviamente feliz de que no ser él el narrador; Bella que hizo otra mueca de desagrado, pero para entonces sabía que no le quedaba de otra; y Edward que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al saber que tendría un poco más de conocimiento de la mente de su esposa.

Los lobos y humanos se levantaron en unísono para despedirse y comenzar el camino a casa después de un lardo día de emociones leyendo.

Sin querer aplazar más el asunto Bella se dirigió a su padre agradeciendo con una sonrisa a Sue, quien había decidió darles espacio.

"Papá-" comenzó Bella antes de que su padre cortara sus palabras.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó Charlie aún sin asimilarlo por completo.

"No tengo elección" musitó Bella por lo bajo antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa a su padre "Sabes que no es así. Ya lo has visto cuidarla. Ya has de ver que yo tuve mi propia reacción al respecto, pero al final lo aceptamos"

Charlie sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Una vocecita en su cabeza le hacía acuerdo de las ventajas del… asunto, pero no quería escucharlas. Con una expresión aun confundida le hizo una seña de despedida a su hija y se unió a Sue deseando ya estar en casa durmiendo. Espera que al consultarlo con su almohada todo sea más llevadero. Luego resopló de solo imaginarlo


	20. Capítulo 19

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

Era un día nuevo, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez en que todos habían podido reunirse a leer ya que sus trabajos poseían horas libres que no coordinaban y se rehusaban a dejar a los otros leer sin estar ellos presentes.

Bella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Era ese tipo de situaciones que traían sentimientos contrarios. Por un lado, se sentía feliz de dejar a un lado el drama de Jacob, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo molesta porque eso significaba regresar a su drama. Trataba de olvidar esa parte, recordándose que su esposo estaba extático al respecto, que Charlie por fin podía entender las verdades ocultas, y que los lobos seguían forjándose una nueva visión, más positiva, de los Cullen. Se repetía a sí misma que para más de la mitad del cuarto y último libro, ya habían cubierto la mayoría de situaciones embarazosas que le mantenían de disfrutar la experiencia al máximo; y la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, con excepción de Emmett que trataba todo tema como algo novedoso y digno de una nueva y más embarazosa broma, pero claro ese es un tema aparte. Una pequeña, y molesta vocecita en el fondo, que trataba de ignorar, le preguntaba si alguna vez se acostumbraría a los chistes de Emmett con toda la información de su vida privada.

Una pequeña mueca mal disimulada por parte de su esposo le daba la respuesta, no, ni dentro de un milenio se acostumbraría a la imaginativa y sucia mente de su hermano.

Jasper se hallaba preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Fue bastante abrumador tratar de apaciguar a Charlie tras descubrir que su nieta estaba básicamente prometida al chico que él un día quiso para su hija. Sabía que eventualmente, tal como Edward y Bella, lo aceptarían, o al menos, se resignaría al hecho, y si tenía suerte lo haría con gracia. La última vez no intervino mucho en el tumulto de sentimientos del jefe de policía, ya que juzgó más conveniente dejarlo hablar calmadamente con su hija para que siga sacando sus humos en casa. De haber intercedido por completo, Charlie se hubiese marchado de lo más fresco de la residencia Cullen, solo para ganarse un ataque de corazón una vez haya llegado a casa, fuera de su influencia.

El asunto entre Nessie y Jacob era otra historia, una que requería un libro propio. En ella reinaba la paz de un seguro deseado, mientras en él reinaba la dubitación por la reacción de ella. Él se debería contentar por el simple hecho de que ella no tuviese ninguna reacción negativa, pero se preocupaba porque por experiencia sabía que cuando todo iba de maravilla es porque se aproximaba la tormenta. Tuvieron un acuerdo mutuo y silenciosos de actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido una vez que la pequeña le demostró a su amigo que no estaba para nada molesta con lo sucedido. Él sabía que ella sabía las connotaciones del tal suceso en un futuro, pero no dejarían que las incertidumbres del mañana manipulen la felicidad del ahora.

Después de tomar un lunch ligero para calmar los ánimos, Emily tomó el libro y se acomodó junto a Sam para comenzar la lectura.

 **LIBRO TRES**

 **Bella**

 **PREFACIO**

 **Ahora ya no era una pesadilla, porque la línea de hábitos negros avanzaba hacia nosotros a través de la niebla helada, agitada por sus pies.**

Charlie miró a su hija, pero no dijo nada, solo echó un suspiro y la miró con una cara que parecía expresar su reproche por ni siquiera dejarlo aprovechar su comida antes de comenzar con las malas noticias.

Bella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa para recordarle que al final, todo estaba bien.

 **Vamos a morir, me dije llena de pánico. Sentía una gran desesperación por aquel ser precioso que yo protegía, pero incluso pensar en ello era una falta de concentración que no me podía permitir.**

 **Se aproximaron de forma fantasmal con las ropas negras agitándose ligeramente por el movimiento. Vi cómo curvaban sus manos como garras del color de los huesos. Comenzaron a dispersarse para acercarse a nosotros desde todos los ángulos. Estábamos rodeados e íbamos a morir.**

Emmett echó un resoplido "Que falta de fe en nosotros hermanita" musitó él como si siempre hubiese estado seguro del resultado de aquel encuentro.

 **Y entonces, tras la explosión de luz de un rayo, toda la escena se transformó, aunque no había cambiado nada,**

Emmett puso un gesto contrariado "Decídete hermanita. Hablas de un Big Bang y que todo cambió, pero, en realidad dices que no cambió nada" musitó él haciéndose el crítico molesto.

Bella, decidiendo seguirle el juego le sonrió antes de contestar "Pues estoy segura que es un recurso literario que te invita a reflexionar" mencionó con aire superior "Cosa que no hacía falta en el punto de vista de Jake" terminó dedicándole una mueca a su mejor amigo.

El lobo resopló "Pues claro que no hacía falta en mi punto de vista, nosotros los chicos decimos todo claramente yendo al punto, mientras que ustedes las chicas se valen de recursos literarios y expresiones opuestas para enredarse la vida y hacer todo más trágico" musitó él.

Aunque los hombres asentían la cabeza y sonreían en un principio en señal de acuerdo, pronto se les acabó la gracia

 **porque los Vulturi aún nos amenazaban, en posición de ataque. Lo que realmente cambió fue el modo en que yo contemplaba la imagen, porque de repente sentí un deseo incontrolable de que lo hicieran, quería que cargaran, el pánico se transformó en un ansia de sangre que me hizo encorvarme, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un rugido enredado entre mis dientes desnudos.**

Muchos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, sin ser capaces de adaptarse tan rápidamente a un momento donde Bella no era más un ser débil y deseoso de protección, sino uno deseoso de atacar como depredador.

A pesar de eso nadie quiso mirar a Bella, ya sabían lo incómodo que eran aquellas reacciones para todos.

Charlie fue el más empecinado en no quedarse viendo como embobado a su hija, a que sabía lo que pasaría y quería evitar lo desagradable para ambos, de seguro el libro explicaría sus dudas y la falta de interrupciones le dejaría llegar a ello rápidamente.

Edward se sorprendió un poco del cambio en su suegro, pero tal como su esposa siempre lo sorprendía con la actitud más inesperada, pensó que solo tenía sentido si su suegro tomaba otro curso de acción diferente al acostumbrado.

Bella, al notar tanto el cambio tanto en su padre como en su esposo, se giró ligeramente hacia él con una expresión inquisidora a la que él simplemente contestó con una sonrisa para hacerle entender que todo se hallaba perfectamente.

Nessie, por su parte se sorprendió ligeramente de que el tono dulce que ella siempre asociaba con su madre se tornara en uno que no dudaba podría sonar peligroso, y aquello le hizo… sonreír. Ella sabía que su madre siempre la trataba a ella con delicadeza, que a su padre le daba todo el amor del mundo, que con su abuelo se dirigía con respeto y admiración, que con Jake y los tíos se divertía y gastaba bromas; pero recordaba perfectamente que ella misma una vez le había comentado que se transformaría en algo parecido a Maléfica si alguien alguna vez osara hacerle daño a alguno de sus amores. Sin duda en una escena como aquella, mamá planeaba patear tarseros.

 **Febril**

 **El dolor era desconcertante.**

 **Exactamente eso, me sentía desconcertada. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

Emmett le dedicó una mueca "Hermana no se supone que deberías verle el sentido al dolor. Solo debes sentirlo y… pues quejarte como yo"

 **Mi cuerpo intentaba rechazar el suplicio, y me absorbía una y otra vez una oscuridad que me evitaba segundos o incluso minutos enteros de agonía, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil mantenerse en contacto con la realidad.**

 **Intenté hacer que se separaran, el dolor y la realidad.**

 **La irrealidad era negra y en ella no me dolía tanto.**

"¿Cómo puedes ponerle colores al dolor?" preguntaron.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Su semblante no dejaba nada a entrever, pero estaban seguros que era para no responder al sufrimiento que les causaría a sus seres queridos el escuchar esa parte.

 **La realidad era roja y me hacía sentir como si me serraran por la mitad, me atropellara un autobús, me golpeara un boxeador, me pisotearan unos toros y me sumergieran en ácido, todo a la vez.**

 **La realidad era sentir que mi cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía, aunque yo no podía moverme, posiblemente debido al mismo dolor.**

Los vampiros adoptaron la misma expresión de Bella mientras los demás los veían asombrados, como preguntándose a forma en que pudieron soportar semejante dolor. Parte de ellos los consideraban sinceramente valientes, pero, aunque su cara no delatase nada, sus posturas daban a entender que aquel era tema cerrado.

 **La realidad era saber que había algo mucho más importante que toda esta tortura, pero era incapaz de recordar qué era.**

Sue pensó que solo algo realmente poderoso podría hacer que una madre no recordase a su hija, especialmente una que acababa de pasar por todo lo que Bella había pasado.

 **La realidad había llegado demasiado rápido.**

 **En un momento, todo era como debía ser, rodeada por la gente que amaba, y sus sonrisas. De alguna manera era como si, aunque me resultara inverosímil, hubiera conseguido todo por lo que había luchado.**

 **Y, sin embargo, sólo una pequeña cosa, insustancial, había ido mal.**

 **Observé sin ver la inclinación de la copa, que vertió la sangre oscura hasta manchar la blancura inmaculada del sofá. Me tambaleé hacia el desastre en un acto reflejo, aunque ya había visto las otras manos, más rápidas, pero mi cuerpo había continuado estirándose, intentando alcanzarlo...**

 **Pero dentro de mí, algo tiraba en la dirección opuesta.**

 **Desgarrándome. Quebrándome. Una agonía.**

 **La negrura se había enseñoreado de todo y me había arrastrado en una ola de tortura. No podía respirar, ya había estado a punto de ahogarme antes, pero esto era diferente, porque me ardía la garganta.**

 **Me estaba haciendo pedazos, partiéndome, cortándome...**

 **Más oscuridad.**

 **Las voces, esta vez, gritaban cuando regresó el dolor.**

— **¡La placenta se ha desprendido!**

 **Algo más agudo que un cuchillo me rasgó: aquellas palabras adquiriendo sentido, algo peor que todas las otras torturas. Sabía lo que significaba la expresión «placenta desprendida». Eso quería decir que mi bebé se estaba muriendo en mi interior.**

— **¡Sácalo! —le chillé a Edward, ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya? —. ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!**

— **La morfina...**

 **¿Él quería esperar para darme analgésicos mientras se moría nuestro bebé?**

Charlie tragó en seco mientras pensaba, _Él quería esperar que haga efecto la medicina para que ninguna muriese._

A pesar del antagonismo que a veces sentía por su yerno debido a las cosas que Bella de otra forma no hubiese experimentado, no podía negar que se amaban inmensamente, tal vez incluso de una forma que él jamás había sentido. Y no se podía imaginar la forma en que se había sentido él en aquellos momentos sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría perder a las dos personas más cercanas de su vida.

— **No, no... ¡AHORA! —bramé casi ahogándome, incapaz de terminar la frase.**

 **La luz de la habitación se cubrió de puntos negros cuando una fría punzada de un nuevo ataque de dolor me atravesó el estómago, parecía una cuchillada helada. Todo iba mal... Luché de forma automática para proteger mi útero, mi bebé, a mi pequeño Edward Jacob, pero estaba muy débil. Me dolían los pulmones, porque ya había quemado todo el oxígeno.**

 **El dolor se desvaneció de nuevo, aunque esta vez yo intenté aferrarme a él. Mi bebé, mi bebé se estaba muriendo...**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos o minutos?**

"Menos de un minuto. Aunque se sitió como una eternidad"

 **El dolor se había ido, y me había dejado aturdida, sin sentir nada. Tampoco podía ver nada, aunque sí escuchar. Había recuperado el aire en mis pulmones otra vez, que entraba y salía en forma de gruesas burbujas raspándome la garganta.**

— **¡Quédate conmigo, Bella! ¿Me oyes? ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo.**

 **¿Jacob? Jacob seguía aún aquí, intentando salvarme.**

El aludido miró a su mejor amiga como ofendido de que dudase de él.

 **«Claro», me hubiera gustado decirle. Claro que haría que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. ¿Acaso no se lo había prometido a los dos?**

"No puedes controlar ese tipo de cosas Bella"

Al escuchar eso, Carlisle recordó el momento en que pensó que Bella tendría un don como el de Siobhan, para poder salir con vida de todos los líos en los que se metía a base de fuerza de voluntad… y suerte.

 **Intenté sentir mi corazón, encontrarlo, pero me hallaba completamente perdida dentro de mi propio cuerpo. No podía percibir las cosas como antes, ya que nada parecía estar en su sitio habitual. Pestañeé y supe dónde tenía los ojos, podía ver la luz. No era lo que estaba buscando, pero era mejor que nada.**

 **Mientras mis ojos luchaban para adaptarse, Edward susurró:**

— **Renesmee.**

"Me alegra que fuese niña" dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su sobrina "Claro que de haber sido niño hubiésemos podido ver partidos de béisbol, y jugar a las peleas y enfuriar a tu mamá con un montón de comportamientos inapropiados. Pero" dijo él sonriendo a su hermano "Es mejor dejar a mamá osa en paz y molestar a papá cuando su nena esté más grandecita"

 **¿Renesmee?**

 **¿No era el niño pálido y perfecto de mi imaginación? Sentí un momento de pánico y después un flujo cálido.**

 **Renesmee.**

 **Quería poner mis labios en movimiento, quería que las burbujas de aire se convirtieran en murmullos en mi lengua. Forcé mis manos entumecidas a alzarse.**

— **Déjamela... Dámela...**

 **La luz se movió, destrozando las manos cristalinas de Edward. Las chispas estaban teñidas de púrpura por la sangre que cubría su piel. Y había aún más rojo sobre sus manos. Algo pequeño, que se debatía, lo manchaba de sangre. Rozó el cuerpecito cálido con mis débiles brazos, casi como si yo misma la sostuviera. La piel húmeda ardía, estaba tan caliente como la de Jacob.**

 **Mis ojos se enfocaron, de pronto, todo me pareció perfectamente claro.**

 **Renesmee no lloraba, pero respiraba con rápidos y sorprendidos jadeos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión tan sorprendida que parecía casi divertida. Su pequeño rostro de una redondez perfecta estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de rizos ensangrentados, enmarañados y apelmazados. Sus pupilas me resultaban familiares, aunque de un sorprendente color marrón chocolate. Bajo toda aquella sangre, su piel parecía pálida, de un cremoso color marfil, toda menos sus mejillas, que llameaban coloradas.**

Por un momento Edward y Bella parecieron olvidarse del resto mientras gozaban el pequeño recuerdo del nacimiento de su hija. Un momento de luz entre toda la oscuridad de la situación.

 **Aquel rostro diminuto era tan absolutamente perfecto que me dejó aturdida. Era incluso más hermosa que su padre.**

"No más que ti" dijo la niña mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa a su madre.

"Son igual de hermosas" dijo el padre mientras igualaba la expresión de la hija al verlas a ambas.

"Tú tampoco estás mal papi" dijo Nessie jugando con su padre.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

 **Algo increíble, imposible.**

— **Renes... mee —susurré—. Qué... bonita... eres.**

 **Ese rostro tan imposible se iluminó repentinamente con una sonrisa ancha y deliberada. Detrás de sus labios como conchas rosadas había un juego completo de dientes de leche de color nieve.**

Aunque su bebé creía a una velocidad desenfrenada, Bella amaba esa sonrisita de entera felicidad que le mejoraba las mañanas, la misma que le dio desde el primer día de su vida.

 **Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, contra mi pecho, hurgando para acurrucarse contra el calor de mi cuerpo. Tenía la piel cálida y sedosa, pero distinta de la mía.**

 **Y entonces el dolor volvió de pronto, una sola cuchillada nueva y jadeé.**

 **Se la llevaron. Mi bebé con cara de ángel ya no estaba en ningún sitio. No podía verla ni sentirla.**

 **«¡No! —quise gritar—, ¡devolvédmela!»**

 **Pero era presa de una enorme debilidad. Sentí los brazos durante un momento como si fueran mangueras de goma vacías y después como si nada fueran. No podía percibirlos en absoluto. No podía ni sentirme a mí misma.**

 **La oscuridad se extendió sobre mis ojos con más solidez que antes hasta velármelos del todo, como una gruesa venda, firme y apretada; pero no sólo me cubría los ojos, sino todo mi ser, con un peso aplastante. Intentar apartarla era un esfuerzo agotador. Sabía que me sería mucho más fácil rendirme, dejar que la oscuridad me aplastara hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta un lugar donde no hubiera dolor, ni cansancio, ni preocupación, ni miedo.**

 **Si hubiera sido únicamente por mí, no habría sido capaz de luchar durante mucho más tiempo. Era sólo una humana, con nada más que fuerzas humanas.**

"Con esa fuerza humana y tu fuerza de voluntad lograste más cosas que cualquier fortachón no podría haber hecho mi amor" le dijo Edward a su esposa con orgullo destilando de su voz.

 **Había intentado convivir con lo sobrenatural durante demasiado tiempo, tal y como había dicho Jacob.**

 **Pero esto no sólo tenía que ver conmigo.**

 **Porque si hubiera escogido ponérmelo fácil, dejar que aquella nada oscura me tragara, les hubiera hecho daño.**

 **Edward, Edward, su vida y la mía estaban ahora retorcidas la una en torno a la otra hasta formar un único hilo. Si uno se cortaba, quedarían cortados los dos. Si él se marchaba, yo no podría sobrevivir. Si la que se iba era yo, él tampoco podría con ello. Y un mundo sin Edward parecía algo absolutamente sin sentido. Edward debía existir.**

 **Jacob, aquel que siempre me decía adiós, una y otra vez, pero que seguía acudiendo cuando le necesitaba. Jacob, a quien había herido tantas veces que debería juzgárseme por criminal. ¿Es que iba a considerar siquiera el hacerle daño de nuevo, de la peor manera posible? Él se había quedado conmigo a pesar de todo. Y lo único que me había pedido es que yo hiciera lo mismo.**

Tanto Charlie como Edward y Jacob sacudían la cabeza pensando que solo Bella quisiese vivir por no hacerle daño o falta a alguien más.

Era horroroso tener que escuchar prácticamente a la muerte propia relatando todo. Si bien Bella había tenido algunos encuentros cercanos a la muerte, esto era más como un tropiezo con el cual había quedado en los brazos de la muerte misma para luego ser arranchada por otros brazos a un lugar que la muerte no conocía.

 **Pero estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver sus rostros. Nada parecía real, y eso dificultaba mucho seguir en la brecha.**

 **Seguí empujando contra la oscuridad, aunque era ya casi un acto reflejo. Ya no intentaba apartarla, sino simplemente aguantarla, para no dejar que me aplastara por completo. Yo no era el gigante Atlas y la oscuridad parecía tan pesada como la bóveda celeste. No era capaz de echármela a los hombros. Todo cuanto podía hacer era impedir que acabara conmigo por completo.**

 **Este era un tipo de patrón que se había aplicado a toda mi vida: nunca había sido lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar las cosas que estaban fuera de mi control, como atacar a mis enemigos o superarlos. O evitar el dolor. Siempre débil y humana. La única cosa que había conseguido era mantenerme en marcha. Soportarlo todo. Sobrevivir.**

 **Hasta ahora había sido suficiente. Hoy también lo sería. Lo soportaría todo hasta que llegara la ayuda.**

 **Sabía que Edward haría todo lo posible y no se rendiría. Pues yo tampoco.**

 **Mantuve a raya la oscuridad de la inexistencia por unos centímetros.**

Carlisle no era Edward y por ende no podía saber exactamente qué pensó cada miembro de su familia mientras se encontraban en el proceso en el que Bella se hallaba, pero sin duda la diferencia en situaciones marcaba también la diferencia en situaciones. Mientras los demás lo habían perdido todo y se resignaban al deseo de morir al enfrentar semejante dolor, Bella se resistía y luchaba, aunque l ayuda llegaría primero en forma de más dolor.

 **Pero no era suficiente, no bastaba con mi determinación. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, la oscuridad ganaba por décimas y centésimas a esos cuantos centímetros míos. Necesitaba algo de donde extraer más fuerza.**

 **Ni siquiera podía situar el rostro de Edward ante mi vista. Ni el de Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Charlie, Renée, Carlisle o Esme... Nada. Esto me aterrorizaba y me pregunté si no sería ya demasiado tarde.**

"Noo" respondió Emmett en tono de que era algo obvio "Si no, no podrías pensar nada" explicó siendo incapaz de quedarse callado.

 **Sentí cómo me deslizaba, como si no hubiera nada a lo que pudiera agarrarme.**

 **«¡No!», tenía que sobrevivir a esto. Edward dependía de mí. Y Jacob. Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Renée, Esme...**

 **Renesmee.**

 **Y entonces, aunque no podía ver nada, repentinamente pude sentir algo. Imaginé que podía percibir de nuevo mis brazos, como unos miembros fantasmales. Y en ellos, algo pequeño, duro, y muy, muy cálido.**

 **Mi bebé. Mi pequeña pateadora.**

 **Lo había conseguido. Contra todo pronóstico, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a Renesmee, y quería mantenerme a su lado hasta que fuera lo bastante fuerte para vivir sin mí.**

Aunque esos momentos en los que su mamá hablaba de ella como si fuese lo mejor del mundo aminoraban el pesar en su corazón, el resto lo empeoraba. Sabía que ni su madre ni su padre se arrepentían de haberla tenido, era todo lo contrario. Se habían asegurado de repetírselo hasta el cansancio especialmente ahora que sabrían que ella escucharía tales cosas. Incluso Jacob, seguramente tras el pedido de su madre, tuvo parte en el discurso. Pero ella pidió a su padre y a su tío que respeten sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no quería que ellos dejasen de corresponder a la valentía de su madre.

 **Ese punto de calor en mis brazos espectrales parecía tan real. Me apreté contra él un poco más. Era justo donde debía de estar mi corazón. Sujetándome fuerte al cálido recuerdo de mi hija, supe que sería capaz de luchar contra la oscuridad tanto como fuera necesario.**

 **Aquella tibieza al lado de mi corazón se hizo cada vez más real, más y más cálida. Más caliente. Era un calor tan real que resultaba difícil creer que se trataba sólo de mi imaginación.**

 **Más caliente.**

 **Ahora me sentía incómoda a causa del calor excesivo. Uf, demasiado calor.**

 **Como si estuviera sujetando el extremo equivocado de unas tenacillas para rizar el pelo, mi respuesta automática fue dejar caer aquello que me abrasaba los brazos, pero no había nada en ellos. Mis brazos no estaban acurrucados contra mi pecho. Eran cosas muertas que yacían en alguna parte a mis costados. El ardor estaba en mi interior.**

 **La sensación de quemazón aumentó, se intensificó, alcanzó el tope y volvió a incrementarse otra vez hasta que sobrepasó cuanto había sentido alguna vez en mi vida.**

 **Sentí el pulso latir detrás del fuego que arreciaba ahora en mi pecho y comprendí que había encontrado mi corazón de nuevo, justo cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Porque en ese momento deseaba haber abrazado la oscuridad mientras tuve la oportunidad. Deseaba alzar los brazos y desgarrarme el pecho hasta abrirlo para poder arrancarme el corazón, cualquier cosa con tal de desprenderme de esa tortura, pero no sabía dónde tenía las extremidades y no era capaz de mover ni uno de mis dedos desaparecidos.**

 **James rompiéndome una pierna con su pie. Aquello no había sido nada en comparación, como un lugar mullido, como descansar en una cama de plumas. Lo habría preferido cientos de veces. Cien roturas de pierna. Las habría preferido y me habría sentido agradecida incluso.**

 **La sensación experimentada cuando el bebé me astilló las costillas y se abrió paso hacia la superficie, destrozándome por el camino, tampoco había sido nada en comparación con esto. Era como flotar en una piscina de agua fría. Lo habría preferido mil veces, oh, sí, y habría estado agradecida.**

 **El fuego despidió más calor y quise gritar, suplicar que alguien me matara antes de vivir ni un segundo más con aquel dolor, pero no podía mover los labios, porque el peso estaba aún allí, aplastándome.**

Emily leyó todo aquello saltándose algunos signos de puntuación. No lo hubiese leído así de descuidadamente si no quisiera, por su bien y el de los demás terminar lo más rápido posible aquel tortuoso pasaje. Aunque intuía por el nombre del capítulo que sería más de una docena de páginas de dolor. Que todo el capítulo estaría lleno de fuertes sentimientos a pesar del manejo ya no tan sutil de Jasper sobre la atmósfera del lugar.

 **Me di cuenta de que no era la oscuridad la que me presionaba hacia abajo, sino mi cuerpo, que se había vuelto tan pesado... Me enterraba en las llamas que se abrían camino desde mi corazón, expandiéndose con un dolor imposible a través de mis hombros y mi estómago, escaldando su trayecto hasta mi garganta y lamiendo mi rostro.**

 **¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía gritar? Esto no formaba parte de ninguna leyenda.**

 **Mi mente estaba insoportablemente lúcida, aguzada por aquel fiero dolor, y vi la respuesta casi tan pronto como pude formular la pregunta.**

 **La morfina.**

Carlisle estaba más que sorprendido de que la morfina tuviese aquel efecto en su hija. No podía creer que el efecto persistiese después de la ponzoña.

 **Parecía que hacía ya millones de muertes atrás cuando lo habíamos discutido, Edward, Carlisle y yo. Edward y Carlisle habían tenido la esperanza de que, con suficientes analgésicos, fuera posible luchar contra el dolor que producía la ponzoña. Carlisle lo había intentado con Emmett, pero el veneno había quemado la medicina, achicharrándole las venas. No había habido tiempo suficiente para que se extendiera.**

 **Mantuve mi rostro relajado y asentí y agradecí a mis escasas estrellas de la suerte que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente.**

El aludido le dedicó a su esposa un pequeño gesto de reproche "¿Jamás se te ocurrió que de habernos dejado pensar que la morfina era una solución eventualmente hubiésemos creído ayudar a un pobre cunado solo le hacíamos más daño?"

Bella se sintió mal por haber mentido mientras se apresuraba en añadir "Técnicamente no lo empeora"

Emmett se apresuró en debatirle "De hecho, hermanita, está comprobado que uno puede soportar mejor el dolo cuando se expresa con todas las palabras coloridas que se le ocurran"

"Así que de nuevo fuiste solo mártir porque te guardaste tus opiniones" apuntó Jacob.

"Al menos ustedes no tuvieron que escucharlo. Y Nessie tampoco" añadió ella en un tono que les dejaba ver que ella seguía prefiriendo aquella opción.

"Si tu hubieses gritado, nosotros nos la hubiésemos llevado a otro lado" insistió Jacob "Lo único que escuchaba era que tu silencio era más que inusual y eso preocupó a todos" le informó él.

Bella hizo una mueca y nadie más insistió con ese tema.

 **Porque ya antes habían convivido la morfina y la ponzoña en mi sistema y por ello sabía la verdad. Sabía que el aturdimiento de la medicina era completamente irrelevante mientras la ponzoña ardiera en mis venas, pero por supuesto, nunca se me ocurrió mencionar siquiera este hecho, como ningún otro que le indujera a echarse atrás y no transformarme.**

Edward ya no le hizo ni muecas ni comentarios a su esposa, ambos sabían lo que el otro diría y como ellos responderían. Mejor optó por tomarle la mano en señal de alegría porque todo aquello había quedado en el pasado.

 **Lo que nunca imaginé fue ese posible efecto de la morfina: inmovilizarme y amordazarme. Mantenerme paralizada mientras me quemaba.**

 **Conocía todas las historias. Sabía que Carlisle se había mantenido lo más quieto posible mientras ardía para evitar que le descubrieran. Sabía que no era nada bueno gritar, como me había contado Rosalie. Y yo había esperado que quizá podría comportarme como Carlisle y que creería las palabras de Rosalie y mantendría la boca cerrada. Porque sabía que cada grito que se escapara de entre mis labios sería un tormento para Edward.**

 **Y ahora parecía un espantoso chiste que se hubieran cumplido mis deseos.**

 **Pero si no podía gritar, «¿cómo iba a poder pedirles que me mataran?»**

 **Únicamente deseaba morir. O mejor, no haber nacido nunca. Toda mi existencia no podía compensar este dolor. No merecía la pena vivir todo esto sólo a cambio de un latido más de mi corazón.**

 **«Dejadme morir, dejadme morir, dejadme morir.»**

 **Y durante un espacio que parecía no acabarse nunca, esto fue todo lo que sucedió. Sólo una tortura ardiente y mis gritos insonoros, suplicando que me llegara la muerte. Nada más, ni siquiera sentía pasar el tiempo, que de este modo se hizo infinito, sin principio ni final. Un inacabable momento de dolor.**

 **El único cambio sobrevino cuando el dolor se redobló de forma repentina y casi imposible. La mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, más insensibilizada por la morfina, de pronto se prendió también en llamas. Alguna conexión rota debía de haberse curado entretejiéndose en ese momento con los dedos abrasadores del fuego.**

"La columna" dijo Esme recordando su propio proceso. Para ella la transformación fue un montón de aquello que Bella describía. Al principio el dolor debía ser tan intenso que su cuerpo simplemente bloqueó toda sensación, pero al entrar la ponzoña en su cuerpo sintió más de lo que jamás había sentido. Y poco a poco el fuego se fue se fue extiendo por su cuerpo mientras mágicamente iba curando las partes de su cuerpo que sentía extraviados.

 **Aquella quemazón infinita me abrasó con saña.**

 **Puede que pasaran segundos o días, semanas o años, pero en algún momento el tiempo volvió a adquirir significado de nuevo.**

A pesar de que a Bella le hubiese parecido frustrante el no poder tener control del cuerpo durante el cambio, él seguía sopesando la idea del uso de la morfina para hacer la transformación más llevadera.

 **Ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez, que surgieron de tal modo que no tenía idea de cuál había sido la primera: el tiempo reemprendió su marcha, el peso causado por la morfina desapareció, y me sentí más fuerte.**

"Tercer día" pensaron todos los vampiros con alivio al haber evocado sus propias transformaciones tras tener que escuchar la de Bella.

 **Podía sentir cómo recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo poco a poco, y esos pequeños logros fueron mis primeros indicadores del paso del tiempo. Lo supe cuando noté que era capaz de retorcer los dedos de mis pies y los de las manos, para convertirlos en puños. Lo supe, pero no hice nada.**

Alice quiso decirle a su hermana que debió haberlo hecho. El inusual cambio de Bella de verdad hizo pensar a todos que tal vez ella volvía a ser quien experimentase algo completamente diferente. El que se hubiese movido les hubiese dado un mejor indicador de su avance. A pesar de que quiso decirle eso, una mirada de su hermano la paró. Tal vez en otro momento.

 **Aunque el incendio no disminuyó ni un solo grado. De hecho, más bien comencé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad de experimentarlo, una nueva sensibilidad para poder apreciarlo, para percibir por separado cada una de aquellas abrasadoras lenguas de fuego que lamían mis venas, pero a pesar de ello, pude pensar.**

 **Recordé por qué no debía gritar. Recordé el motivo por el cual me había obligado a soportar esta agonía indescriptible. Y también recordé que había algo por lo que merecería la pena soportar semejante suplicio, aunque ahora pudiera parecer casi imposible.**

 **Esto sucedió justo a tiempo, para ayudarme a resistir cuando los pesos abandonaron mi cuerpo. Nadie que me estuviera observando habría apreciado cambio alguno. Pero a mí, que luchaba por mantener los gritos a raya y aquella paliza encerrada en los límites de mi cuerpo, donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más, me hizo sentir como si en vez de estar atada a la estaca donde ardía, me estuviera aferrando a ella para mantenerme pegada al fuego.**

 **Sólo me quedaba la fuerza justa para sostenerme allí, inmóvil, mientras me achicharraba viva.**

A Charlie le parecía que para hacer algo así se necesitaba un montón de fuerza. La respuesta normal de cualquiera ante estar siendo quemado vivo, sería moverse en busca de un escape, de una forma de quitarse las llamas. Eso de quedarse en medio del fuego le sonaba como nadar contra la corriente.

Sue pensó que solo algo así les podría obligar la vida a cambio de la eternidad, pero de tener ella la elección no lo habría aceptado.

 **El sentido del oído se aguzó más y más, y pude contar los latidos retumbantes y frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.**

 **Pude contar también la respiración superficial que jadeaba entre los dientes.**

 **Pude contar también las sordas respiraciones regulares que procedían de alguien que estaba muy cerca, a mi lado. Éstas se movían con más lentitud, de modo que me concentré en ellas para calcular el tiempo con más facilidad. Más regulares aún que el péndulo de un reloj, aquellas respiraciones me empujaron a través de los segundos achicharrantes hacia el final.**

 **Continué sintiéndome más fuerte, y mis pensamientos se aclararon. Cuando percibí nuevos ruidos, pude escuchar.**

 **Eran pasos ligeros, y el susurro del aire agitado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaron más y sentí una presión sobre la parte interior de mi muñeca. No pude percibir la frialdad de sus dedos. La quemazón había arrasado cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de lo que era el frescor.**

"En realidad para ese entonces tu temperatura ya había disminuido de forma que se asemejaba más a la nuestra" le explicó Carlisle.

— **¿Todavía no hay ningún cambio?**

— **Ninguno.**

"¿Qué tipo de cambio esperaban? ¿Acaso no estaba ella ya… diferente?" preguntó Charlie.

"Por supuesto" dijo Carlisle "Se veía mucho mejor. Pero nos referíamos a que no se había movido ni había dicho nada"

 **Sentí una ligera presión, un aliento contra mi piel abrasada.**

— **No queda ningún resto de olor a morfina.**

— **Ya lo sé.**

— **Bella, ¿puedes oírme?**

 **Supe, más allá de toda duda, que si destrababa los dientes perdería y comenzaría a chillar, chirriar, y retorcerme y sacudirme. Si abría los ojos, si incluso sólo torcía un dedo de una mano, cualquier cambio fuera el que fuera, sería el final de mi autocontrol.**

Alice negó con la cabeza "Eso no es así. Cuando una se refrena de algo inmediatamente tiende a paralizarse, pero es con el objetivo de poder enfocarse en una sola cosa, es puramente mental"

— **¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedes abrirlos ojos? ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?**

Bella apretó la mano de su esposo entonces.

Él sabía que era su forma de disculparse por ignorarlo en esos momentos que tanto lo angustiaban, así que él se acercó a besar su frente para tranquilizarla.

 **Una nueva presión sobre mis dedos. Se me hacía aún más duro no responder a esta voz, pero permanecí paralizada. Sabía que el dolor que se percibía en su voz no era nada comparado al que sería si él se daba cuenta, porque ahora sólo se temía que pudiera estar sufriendo.**

— **Quizá, Carlisle, quizás haya llegado demasiado tarde.**

 **Su voz sonaba amortiguada y se quebró al llegar a la palabra «tarde». Mi resolución flaqueó durante un segundo.**

— **Escucha su corazón, Edward. Late con más fuerza que el de Emmett en su momento.**

El aludido le dedicó una mueca, sin duda recordando otro momento en que Bella mostró más fuerza que él.

Todos los Cullen inmediatamente intuyeron el hilo de pensamientos de Emmett y se pusieron a reír por lo bajo dejando a los demás desconcertados.

 **Nunca había escuchado nada tan lleno de vida. Ella va a estar perfecta.**

 **Sí, había tenido razón permaneciendo quieta. Carlisle le devolvería la seguridad en sí mismo. No necesitaba sufrir conmigo.**

— **¿Y la... la columna?**

— **Sus heridas no eran peores que las de Esme, así que la ponzoña la curará igual que a ella.**

— **Pero está tan quieta. Debo haber hecho algo mal.**

— **O quizás algo bien, Edward. Hijo, has hecho lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo y más. No estoy seguro de que yo hubiera tenido la persistencia, la fe que ha sido necesaria para salvarla. Deja ya de reprocharte nada a ti mismo. Bella va a estar bien.**

 **Se oyó un susurro quebrado.**

— **Debe de estar pasando un verdadero calvario.**

— **No lo sabemos. Ha tenido una gran cantidad de morfina en su sistema y no conocemos qué efecto habrá causado en su experiencia de la transformación.**

 **Sentí una ligera presión en el pliegue del codo y otro susurro.**

— **Bella, te amo. Bella, lo siento.**

 **Deseaba tanto poder contestarle, pero no quería hacerle sentir más dolor. No mientras me quedaran fuerzas para mantenerme inmóvil.**

 **Mientras sucedía esto, el fuego incontrolable continuó abrasándome. Pero ahora había más espacio en mi cabeza. Espacio para reflexionar sobre su conversación, para recordar lo que había ocurrido, para mirar hacia el futuro... Un espacio infinito también para sufrir.**

Carlisle hizo una nota mental. A los demás se les había explicado entre dolores lo que le ocurría, algunos no creyéndole hasta el final. Pero Bella era distinta, tal vez debieron haberle hecho saber el paso del tiempo para que ella no tuviese que temer aquel espacio infinito de sufrimiento como lo describía ella misma.

 **Y también para preocuparme.**

 **¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? ¿Por qué no se encontraba aquí? ¿Por qué no hablaban de ella?**

— **No, yo me voy a quedar aquí —susurró Edward, contestando a una pregunta que no se había formulado—. Ya se las apañarán como puedan.**

— **Una situación muy interesante —replicó Carlisle—. Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto ya todo.**

"Sin duda todo lo que tiene que ver con Nessie es nuevo e interesante para todos" dijo Seth quien también se había divertido en su momento haciendo de niñera en sus ratos con la familia Cullen.

— **Me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Nos ocuparemos.**

 **Algo presionó suavemente mi palma abrasada.**

— **Estoy seguro de que entre los cinco podemos evitar que esto desemboque en un derramamiento de sangre.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **No sé de qué lado ponerme. Me dan ganas de azotarlos a los dos. Bueno, más tarde.**

— **Me pregunto qué pensará Bella de esto... de qué lado se pondrá —musitó Carlisle.**

 **Se oyó una risita sorda, contenida.**

— **Estoy seguro de que va a sorprenderme. Siempre lo hace.**

"Oh, definitivamente sorprendió a Seth" musitó Emmett sonriendo ampliamente.

Bella respondió inmediatamente con una mueca de arrepentimiento mientras el aludido simplemente se echó a reír, dejando a los demás con curiosidad.

 **Los pasos de Carlisle se alejaron de nuevo y me sentí frustrada de que no se hubiera explicado más. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de forma tan misteriosa sólo para molestarme?**

"Ya sabes cómo me siento" musitaron Emmett y Charlie al mismo tiempo.

Aunque esta vez Charlie tenía una buena idea de lo que se trataba, el seguía pareciendo molesto esas conversaciones a media.

 **Volví a contar las respiraciones de Edward para marcar el paso del tiempo.**

 **Diez mil novecientas cuarenta y tres respiraciones más tarde,**

"Con un aproximado de quince respiraciones por minuto, eso sería más o menos 12 horas después. Lo que significa que estás cada vez más cerca" dijo Alice feliz de enfocarse en lo positivo.

 **unos pasos que sonaban distintos se deslizaron con un susurro en la habitación. Más ligeros. Más... rítmicos.**

"Gracias" sonrió Alice sabiendo que Bella la estaba describiendo como siempre como una bailarina.

 **Era extraño que pudiera distinguir aquellas sutiles diferencias entre pasos que nunca había sido capaz de escuchar en toda mi vida.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo más queda? —preguntó Edward.**

— **No debe de ser mucho ya —le contestó Alice—. ¿Ves cómo se le aclara la piel? La veo mucho mejor —suspiró.**

Por una parte, la curiosidad de Jacob le picaba de modo que le hubiese gustado estar ahí mientras Bella experimentaba todos esos cambios, pero ni loco iba a dejar a Nessie con la rubia psicótica, además de que se sentiría como un intruso entre ellos dos. En otra situación tal vez le hubiese dado miedo, aunque jamás lo admitiría, después de su encuentro anterior con los neófitos, pero simplemente no podía ver a esa recatada Bella convirtiéndose en una loca en frenesí por la sangre.

— **¿Todavía sientes un poco de amargura?**

— **Sí, y gracias por recordármelo —gruñó ella—. Tú también deberías sentirte humillado, si te dieras cuenta de que estás maniatado por tu propia naturaleza. Veo mejor a los vampiros, porque yo soy una, también veo bien a los humanos, porque fui una. Pero no puedo con esas razas mestizas porque no son nada que yo haya experimentado. ¡Bah!**

"¿Es por eso que no los ves?" preguntó Charlie.

"Eso es lo que Alice dice para sentirse mejor" contestó Emmett sonriendo.

"Es la explicación más lógica" repitió ella lo que parecía ser la enésima vez.

"Pero claro, no hay forma de comprobarlo" dijo Carlisle "Y creía que era una forma natural de protección de lobos debido a nuestra… conflictiva historia" añadió el doctor "Pero eso no explicaría el caso de Nessie"

— **Céntrate, Alice.**

— **Vale. Bella se ve ahora casi bien.**

 **Se hizo un largo silencio y después Edward suspiró.**

 **Era un sonido nuevo, más feliz.**

— **Parece verdad que ella va a recuperarse —dijo tras respirar hondo.**

— **Claro que sí.**

— **No eras tan optimista hace dos días.**

— **No podía ver bien hace dos días. Pero ahora que ella está libre de todos los puntos ciegos se distingue muy bien.**

— **¿Podrías concentrarte un poco por mí? Sobre el tiempo... Dame una estimación.**

 **Alice suspiró.**

— **Qué impaciente. Vale. Dame un segundo...**

 **Una respiración silenciosa.**

— **Gracias, Alice —dijo con voz más alegre.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba? ¿Es que no podían decirlo en voz alta para que pudiera enterarme?**

"Lo siento Bella, es algo común en nosotros" dijo Alice, cosa que todos ya sabían "Además dado que no respondías nadie pensó que podrías escuchar… o enfocarte en nuestras palabras al menos. Yo sé que no tiene mucho sentido dado tu avance, pero con los demás pudieron ver el progreso más que solo físicamente"

 **¿Es que era eso demasiado pedir? ¿Cuántos segundos más seguiría ardiendo? ¿Diez mil? ¿Veinte? ¿Otro día más, ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos? ¿Más aún?**

"Eso sería otro día más" dijo Alice "Creo que en el fondo como mencionaste antes sabías la diferencia ya que antes no te enfocaste en nada de lo que pasó"

— **Se va a convertir en una belleza deslumbrante.**

 **Edward gruñó quedamente.**

— **Siempre lo ha sido.**

 **Alice resopló.**

— **Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala.**

 **Edward no contestó, pero las palabras de Alice me concedieron la esperanza de que quizá no tuviera el aspecto de un ladrillo de carbón al que creía parecerme.**

"Vamos Bella, ninguno de nosotros se parece en lo más mínimo a un ladrillo de carbón. No somos ni planos ni renegridos" dijo él sonriendo con su broma.

 **A estas alturas yo no debería ser más que una pila de huesos socarrados. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se había visto reducida a cenizas.**

 **Escuché el aire agitarse debido a la marcha de Alice. Distinguí claramente el siseo de la tela cuando se movió, al rozarse. Oía también con nitidez el silencioso zumbido de la luz que colgaba del techo. Escuché la ligera brisa que soplaba en el exterior de la casa. Podía percibirlo todo.**

 **En el piso inferior alguien estaba viendo un partido de béisbol. Los Mariners ganaban por dos carreras.**

"¡Oh! Recuerdo cuándo fue eso" dijo Charlie ubicándose en el tiempo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza a la vez que sonreía por la forma de ser de su padre. Estaba seguro que él era el único que podía recordar cosas así cuando para otras cosas era todo un olvidadizo.

— **Es mi turno —oí que le decía Rosalie con voz brusca a alguien y recibió un bajo gruñido en respuesta.**

— **Oye, tú —advirtió Emmett.**

 **Alguien siseó.**

 **Escuché a ver si podía distinguir algo más, pero no se percibía nada más que el partido. El béisbol no era lo suficientemente interesante para distraerme del dolor, así que volví a quedarme pendiente de las respiraciones de Edward, contando los segundos.**

 **El dolor cambió veintiún mil novecientos diecisiete segundos y medio más tarde.**

"Seis horas" tradujo Alice actuando de calculadora humana.

 **Mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, pareció disminuir en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Lentamente, pero al menos suponía una novedad. A lo mejor es que esto era lo que tenía que ocurrir, que el dolor estuviera ya desvaneciéndose...**

 **Pero después llegaron las malas noticias. El fuego de mi garganta tampoco era igual que antes, porque ahora también me hacía estar muerta de sed y seca como un hueso. Tan sedienta... Ardiendo por culpa del fuego y también ahora por la sed...**

 **Y otra mala noticia: el fuego de mi corazón ardió con más virulencia.**

 **Pero ¿cómo era eso posible?**

"Es la tormenta antes de la calma" dijo Carlisle.

 **Los latidos de mi corazón, ya demasiado rápidos, incrementaron el ritmo: el fuego los impulsaba a una marcha casi frenética.**

— **Carlisle —llamó Edward.**

 **Su voz sonaba baja, pero muy clara. Supe que Carlisle podría oírla y que estaría en la casa o en sus inmediaciones.**

 **El fuego se retiró de las palmas de mis manos, dejándolas dichosamente libres de dolor y frescas, pero se instaló en mi corazón, que ardía con tanta fuerza como el sol y latía a una furiosa y nueva velocidad.**

 **Carlisle entró en la habitación con Alice a su lado. Sus pasos sonaban tan distintos, que incluso podía decir que el que iba a la derecha era Carlisle, y un paso por delante de Alice.**

— **Escuchad —les indicó Edward.**

 **El sonido más fuerte que se oía en la habitación era el de mi corazón desenfrenado, que latía al ritmo del fuego.**

— **Ah —dijo Carlisle—, ya casi ha terminado.**

 **El alivio que sentí ante sus palabras fue superado por el dolor insoportable de mi corazón.**

 **Tenía las muñecas libres, y también los tobillos. El fuego se había extinguido allí por completo.**

— **Muy pronto —convino Alice con impaciencia—. Traeré a los otros. ¿Debo hacer que Rosalie...?**

— **Sí... Es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado.**

 **¿Qué? No. «¡No!» ¿Qué querían decir con eso de mantener al bebé apartado? ¿En qué estaban pensando?**

"En que serías un vampiro normal" musitó Emmett.

 **Se me retorcieron los dedos, porque la irritación irrumpió a través de mi fachada perfecta. La habitación quedó en completo silencio mientras todos dejaban de respirar un segundo en respuesta.**

 **Una mano apretó mis dedos díscolos.**

— **¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?**

 **¿Podría contestarle sin gritar? Lo consideré durante un momento y entonces el fuego rasgó mi pecho inundándolo de más calor, extrayéndolo de mis codos y mis rodillas. Mejor no intentarlo siquiera.**

— **Haré que suban ya —dijo Alice, con un punto de urgencia en su tono y escuché el siseo del aire cuando se precipitó afuera.**

 **Y entonces..., «¡oh!»**

 **Mi corazón despegó batiendo como las palas de un helicóptero, con el sonido de una sola nota sostenida; parecía que se abriría camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos de llamas del resto de mi cuerpo para alimentar el más abrasador de los rescoldos. El suplicio fue lo bastante intenso como para aturdirme y romper el fuerte asidero de la estaca. La espalda se me arqueó, doblándome como si el fuego me estuviera alzando desde el corazón.**

Sam abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces mientras se debatía si debía o no en preguntar algo.

"Pregunta" lo animó Edward ya que su inquietud estaba más dirigida al doctor.

"Si ella está… bueno er, muriendo, ¿por qué su corazón late con más fuerza? ¿Cómo vive los cambios de la vampirización si su corazón sigue latiendo?"

"Bueno, nada de eso lo puedo explicar con exactitud, pero creemos que se trata de la intención del cuerpo de permanecer en su naturaleza humana, peleando hasta el último contra aquello que irónicamente le está dando vida… una nueva vida, pero una vez la ponzoña gana la pelea, la transformación se completa y el corazón se para"

"¿En qué momento los ojos se vuelven rojos?" preguntó Seth a pesar de la mirada escandalizada de su madre que sentía como si su hijo fuese un pequeño haciendo una inocente pregunta indebida.

"Entre el día uno y dos. Ya que la sangre de la persona está en su punto máximo de la lucha antes mencionada, mientras la ponzoña no es completamente fuerte pero ya se ha esparcido a todos lados del cuerpo por ende dando el tinte rojizo al iris"

 **No dejé que ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo rompiera filas hasta que mi torso se derrumbó contra la mesa.**

 **Se inició una batalla en mi interior: mi corazón que se aceleraba contra el fuego que lo atacaba y ambos iban perdiendo. El fuego fue domado, habiendo consumido ya todo lo que era combustible y mi corazón galopaba hacia su último latido.**

 **El fuego se encogió, concentrándose en aquel órgano que era lo último humano que quedaba en mí, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que sonó como a hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió sólo una vez más.**

Charlie no sabía cómo responder a la muerte de su hija. ¿O debería decir renacimiento? Era mucho más valiente de lo que pensaba, incluso tras leer los últimos tres libros. A pesar de que él se dedicaba a combatir el mal, en un pueblo como Forks no era muy extenuante su trabajo. Especialmente porque era el resto de su familia, quienes sin recibir paga se encargaban del verdadero peligro. De todos modos, no se imaginaba pasando por todo lo que su hija había pasado por amor. Lo bueno era que, a diferencia de los héroes griegos, su final es feliz.

 **Y ya no hubo ningún otro sonido. Ni una respiración, ni siquiera la mía.**

 **Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender fue la ausencia de dolor.**

 **Entonces abrí los ojos y miré maravillada hacia arriba.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Emily.

"Me toca" dijo Nessie ansiosa por saber cómo tomó su madre lo siguiente. No es que no lo haya escuchado antes, pero como siempre, sería fascinante escucharlo desde su punto de vista. Además, quería completar aquellos recuerdos que tenía no tan claros del tiempo en el que procuraban mantener a su mamá alejada de ella.


	21. Capítulo 20

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

Nessie tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de tomar el libro que le ofrecía Emily, dispuesta a repasar los recuerdos de entonces. A pesar de que en su momento había pensado que los primeros libros, los de antes de su existencia serían más fascinantes porque ella no tenía conocimiento de nada de ello, había algo definitivamente llamativo y atractivo a escuchar cosas de las que ella ya tenía conocimiento, pero desde un punto de vista completamente diferente.

 **NUEVO**

 **Se percibía todo con una inusitada claridad.**

 **Los contornos eran precisos y definidos.**

 **Encima de mi cabeza refulgía una luminosidad cegadora, a pesar de lo cual todavía era capaz de ver los hilos incandescentes de los filamentos dentro del globo de la bombilla**

"¿Estás segura que no necesitabas lentes antes Bells?" preguntó Charlie bromeando.

Bella le respondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia sabiendo que ni, aunque se ponga tres pares de lentes a la vez, podría ser capaz de ver con la claridad que había olvidado no tener en su tiempo de humana.

Emily trató de ver sigilosamente hacia arriba buscando algo que le indique la existencia de esos jamás antes vistos hilos de la bombilla.

Sam se acercó a ella y tratando de no reír le dijo "Olvídalo. No hay forma de que veas eso a menos que tengas un microscopio"

Ella compuso su expresión para que fingiese sorpresa "¿De qué hablas?"

Él le sonrió "No me lograrás engañar. Ni si quiera yo puedo ver a la perfección esos hilos" le dijo antes de besar suavemente su mejilla.

 **y distinguía todos los colores del arco iris en la luz blanca, y al borde mismo del espectro, un octavo color cuyo nombre no conocía.**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Sue sorprendida por la existencia de un nuevo color.

"Pues es otro tono resultado del reflejo de la luz" dijo Carlisle en su tono de connoisseur.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó entonces Emily intrigada por aquel mundo de cosa de los que los humanos eran privados por sus capacidades inferiores.

"Yo lo llamo-" comenzó a decir Emmett con una gran sonrisa antes de que el resto de su familia lo detuviese.

"No" gritaron todos al unísono deteniendo al vampiro.

"Emmett le inventó un nombre" explicó Edward "De hecho, le ha dado un nombre cada cierto tiempo, pero siempre es una pelea con Alice"

"No es mi culpa que quieran quitar los derechos singulares de un color al denominarlo una simple tonalidad de otro, o ponerle un nombre tonto" dijo ella claramente dirigiendo la última parte de su comentario a su hermano.

"¿Cómo es que no tiene nombre oficial?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír ligeramente y responder "La comunidad vampírica, la única que los ve, no se ha preocupado aun por convocar a una reunión para finalizar este asunto"

"Pero… todo tiene etiqueta" dijo Emily sintiéndose desconcertada.

"Solo es refracción de la luz, a veces se lo considera una tonalidad, no es algo de vital importancia" dijo Edward "Además las etiquetas suelen tener su origen de elementos preestablecidos, es difícil con algo completamente nuevo y sin relación a lo existente"

"Que filosófico" musitó Jake.

"¿Y cuándo lo quieren mencionar, como lo llaman?" preguntó Emily.

Los vampiros se encogieron de hombros "El Color"

"No pueden ir hablando de tonos diciendo amarillo, azul, café, celeste, el color, morado, bla" dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño.

Los vampiros se volvieron a encoger de hombros.

"¿Es como squant u octarino?" preguntó Emily aún maravillada.

"Eso es ficción" le respondió Edward decepcionándola un poco "No sabría cómo describirlo. Para mi es una tonalidad, pero hay cierta personita que me discutirá si te lo digo"

"Pero la ficción tiene base en la realidad" musitó Emily "De algún lado salió la idea del nuevo color" insistió ella.

 **Más allá de la luz pude distinguir los granos individuales de la madera oscura en el techo que nos cubría. Debajo de él, veía las motas de polvo flotar en el aire y aquellos lugares a los que llegaba la luz distintos y separados de los oscuros. Giraban como pequeños planetas, moviéndose unos alrededor de los otros en un baile celestial.**

 **El polvo era tan hermoso que inhalé sorprendida.**

Antes de que criticaran su juicio Bella se adelantó a explicar "Ok, no era el polvo en sí sino la novedad de todo. Juro que el polvo ya no me parece interesante" dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **El aire se deslizó silbando por mi garganta, haciendo girar las motas de polvo en un embudo. Me pareció que algo iba mal. Reflexioné y me di cuenta de que el problema era que no sentía ningún alivio al respirar. No necesitaba el aire, y mis pulmones no me lo pedían ya. Es más, reaccionaban de forma diferente al llenarse.**

"Es difícil de explicar" dijeron los vampiros antes de que los humanos preguntan

 **No necesitaba el aire, pero me gustaba, porque me permitía saborear la habitación que me rodeaba, aquellas encantadoras motas de polvo, la mezcla del aire viciado con el flujo de una brisa ligeramente más fresca que venía de la puerta abierta. Probé también un olorcillo suntuoso a seda. De igual modo percibí el gusto tenue de algo cálido y deseable, algo que podría ser húmedo, pero que no lo era... Ese olor hizo que la garganta me quemara por la sequedad, un eco ligero del ardor de la ponzoña, aunque estuviera teñido del tufo penetrante del cloro y el amoníaco. Y por encima de todo, pude saborear un aroma mezcla de miel, lilas y sol que era el que predominaba sobre todos, el de aquello que tenía más cerca.**

 **Escuché el sonido de los demás, que volvían ahora a respirar de nuevo ya que yo también lo había hecho. Su aliento se mezcló con el de miel, lilas y luz de sol, mostrando otros ingredientes. Canela, jacinto, pera, agua salada, pan recién hecho, pino, vainilla, cuero, manzana, musgo, lavanda, chocolate... Necesité usar más de una docena de comparaciones en mi mente, aunque ninguna de ellas le encajaba a la perfección.**

"Parece que tuvieses hiperosmia" dijo Emily que de tan solo escuchar acerca de tanos olores se desconcertaba con imaginarlos.

"¿Híper… qué?" preguntó Seth.

"Hiperosmia" explicó Carlisle "Sensibilidad extrema a los olores"

"De hecho es como tener sensibilidad extra a olores, sabores, sonidos, texturas y visiones, pero de alguna manera no es abrumador"

 **Era algo tan dulce y agradable.**

 **La televisión del piso inferior estaba apagada, y escuché a alguien, ¿Rosalie?, cambiar su peso de un pie a otro en el primer piso.**

 **También distinguí un tenue ritmo de golpeteo mientras una voz replicaba con enfado al sonido. ¿Música rap? Me sentí desconcertada durante un momento, y después el sonido se desvaneció como si fuera el de un coche que pasara con las ventanillas bajadas.**

 **Pegué un respingo, me di cuenta de que seguramente era eso mismo. ¿Acaso podía oír la autovía desde allí?**

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella le contestó con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Y Charlie, acostumbrado a lo anormal, se limitó a responder con otro asentimiento de cabeza.

 **No caí en la cuenta de que alguien me sujetaba la mano hasta que ese alguien me la apretó con dulzura.**

Sue sonrió ligeramente mientras sacudía su cabeza "¿Cómo es posible que estés consiente del paso de carros en la vía y no notes una mano en tu mano?"

Bella le sonrió algo avergonzada "Era todo tan abrumador y distracto que no lo noté"

"Creo que es bastante común, no solo para los humanos el ignorar aquello que como se dice, está en nuestras narices" dijo Esme.

Algunos asintieron inconscientemente.

 **Del mismo modo que antes había tenido que ocultar el dolor, mi cuerpo se cerró de nuevo debido a la sorpresa. Ése no era el contacto que había esperado. La piel era del todo suave, pero con una temperatura equivocada, porque no estaba fría.**

 **Después de ese primer segundo paralizado por la sorpresa, mi cuerpo respondió al tacto poco familiar de un modo que aún me chocó más.**

"Uuuu Edward, Bella dijo que tu toque era poco familiar" se burló Emmett.

"No dije eso" se apresuró a decir Bella "Solo que todo era diferente para mi"

"Tranquila amor, yo lo sé" le aseguró Edward.

 **El aire siseó por mi garganta, salió disparado por entre mis dientes apretados con un sonido sordo y amenazante, como el de un enjambre de abejas. Antes de que el sonido se apagara, mis músculos se agruparon y arquearon, retorciéndose para apartarse de lo desconocido. Salté sobre mi espalda con un giro tan rápido que debería haber convertido la habitación en un borrón incomprensible, pero no fue así. Seguí viendo cada una de las motas de polvo, cada astilla de las paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera, cada hilo suelto con detalles tan microscópicos que mis ojos giraron a su vez.**

 **Reaccioné a la defensiva y me agazapé, pegada a la pared, hasta que comprendí qué me había asustado unas décimas de segundo más tarde y por qué había tenido una reacción tan desmedida.**

"Estás estresada hermanita" comentó Emmett.

"Emmett parece haber olvidado sus primeros días" dijo Alice en una voz cantarina.

"Tú no estabas allí" musitó él haciendo un mohín.

"Eso no significa que no lo sepa todo acerca de tu etapa Hulk" respondió ella sonriendo antes de voltearse a los demás a explicarles "El pequeño Emmett" comenzó a decir ella sonriente a pesar de la expresión ultrajada de su hermano "tuvo una etapa gruñona en sus inicios. Claro, antes de que Rose lo calmara" añadió con expresión soñadora y romanticona.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco como si no le importase, pero podían ver en la comisura de sus labios una pequeña elevación que denota su gratificación además de una expresión ligeramente más suave en sus ojos.

 **Oh. Claro. Edward ya no me daría la sensación de estar frío. Ambos teníamos ahora la misma temperatura.**

Emily se quedó pensando en ello un momento. ¿Significaba eso que los lobos sentían normalmente la alta temperatura corporal de los otros ya que estaba a la par con la suya propia? ¿Sentían un poco más fríos a los humanos entonces? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero se quedó musitando al respecto sin vociferar sus dudas.

 **Mantuve la postura durante una décima de segundo más, adaptándome a la escena que tenía delante de mí.**

 **Edward estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de operaciones que se había convertido en mi pira, con la mano extendida hacia mí, y la expresión llena de ansiedad.**

 **El rostro de Edward era lo más importante para mí, pero mi visión periférica catalogó todo lo demás, sólo por si acaso. Algún extraño instinto defensivo se había disparado en mí, y automáticamente busqué algún signo de peligro.**

"Al fin desarrollaste un sentido de preservación… en un momento que no lo necesitabas" bromeó Emmett.

 **Mi familia de vampiros esperaba llena de cautela contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, con Emmett y Jasper en la parte delantera. Como si realmente hubiera algún peligro. Las aletas de mi nariz se agitaron, buscando la amenaza.**

Charlie frunció el ceño, inmediatamente intuyendo que la dichosa amenaza era su hija, su dulce y tierna hija que le había presentado el mejor regalo, su adorada nieta, cuando lo que él sabía que fue unos días más tardes.

Edward agachó la cabeza como en señal de remordimiento.

Bella fue a la defensa de su familia diciendo "Recuerda cómo eran los neófitos en el libro pasado. Así es como las cosas suelen ser. El que yo haya sido ligeramente diferente fue una sorpresa"

Edward resopló "Eso es un eufemismo. Te comportaste espectacularmente desde el principio" dijo él sonriendo siempre orgulloso de su esposa.

 **No podía oler nada que estuviera fuera de lugar. El tenue resto del aroma de algo delicioso, pero estropeado por el olor de fuertes productos químicos, hormigueó de nuevo en mi garganta, dejándola ardiente y dolorida.**

 **Alice estaba mirando desde detrás del codo de Jasper con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; la luz brillaba en sus dientes, como un arco iris de ocho colores.**

 **Aquella sonrisa me tranquilizó y entonces todas las piezas encajaron. Jasper y Emmett estaban delante de todos los demás para protegerlos, como había supuesto. Lo que no había captado a la primera era que el peligro era yo.**

 **Pero todo esto resultaba algo secundario. La mayor parte de mis sentidos y mi mente estaban concentrados todavía en el rostro de Edward.**

 **Nunca le había visto así antes de ese momento.**

"Nooo" se quejó Emmett como si fuese un pequeño "¿Podemos saltarnos la parte en que Bella ciegamente describe a mi hermanito como un mítico ser fantástico que no es?"

"No" dijo Nessie inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de saltarse las partes más lindas de la historia de amor de sus padres.

"Yo nunca aturdo a nadie diciendo cuan maravillosa es mi esposa" farfulló él antes de enderezarse un poco en su asiento para sonreír y decir "Aunque mi esposa si es asombrosamente maravillosa"

Complacida, Rose le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Pero si tenemos que soportar eso" se quejó Alice mientras hacía una mueca que concordaba con la de Jasper "Eso y mucho, mucho más" dijo ella haciendo un énfasis en la u del mucho.

Por un momento Emmett frunció el ceño antes de captar el significado de las palabras de su hermana "Aaaa" dijo él moviendo sus cejas de arriba para debajo de manera obviamente sugerente antes de resoplar y reclamar "No es como si ustedes no hicieran lo mismo, de hecho, me parece que en breve que mi hermanito y hermanita-"

"Suficiente" cortó Edward dirigiéndole una mirada matadora que competía con la expresión igualmente sanguinaria en el rostro de su esposa.

"Últimamente hemos tenido la misericordia de no tener que escucharlos, pero ustedes en cambio jamás nos han escuchado a nosotros" dijo Alice firmemente.

 **¿Cuántas veces me había quedado mirando a Edward y me había maravillado de su belleza? ¿Cuántas horas, días, semanas de mi vida había pasado soñando con lo que yo entonces había considerado perfección? Creía que conocía su rostro mejor que el mío propio. Había pensado que ésta era la única certeza física de mi mundo entero: la perfección absoluta del rostro de Edward.**

 **Pero era como si en realidad hubiese estado ciega.**

"Lo estás si crees que-" comenzó a bromear Emmett hasta que una significativa mirada de su madre lo detuviese.

 **Por vez primera, ya eliminadas de mis ojos las sombras borrosas y las debilidades limitadoras de mi humanidad, vi su rostro. Jadeé y después luché con mi vocabulario porque era incapaz de hallar los términos apropiados. Necesitaba palabras mejores para ello.**

 **Llegados a este punto, la otra parte de mi mente había comprobado que no había allí ningún otro peligro que no fuera yo, así que me erguí, abandonando mi postura agazapada. Había pasado casi un segundo entero desde que aún estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones.**

 _¿Todo eso en un segundo?_ Pensó Charlie asombrado sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Me preocupó un momento la forma en la que mi cuerpo se movía. Al instante en que había considerado la idea de ponerme derecha, ya estaba erguida. No había un fragmento de tiempo entre concebir la idea y realizarla: la transición se producía de forma instantánea.**

"¿Significa eso que pelear con los vampiros es peor?" preguntó Emily sin pensarlo.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella claramente confusos, haciendo que se sonroje ligeramente antes de explicar "Ya saben como cuando uno está molesto y solo dice cosas sin pensar, pensé que lidiar con vampiros sería peor ya que al pensar algo inmediatamente lo pueden decir"

"No en realidad" dijo Edward gentilmente "Bella se refería a movimientos, como vez no dijo nada absolutamente de mí, aunque lo pensó, claramente la dejé sin habla" dijo en tono juguetón dedicándole un guiño a su esposa antes de seguirle explicando a la joven "Al pensar en algo inmediatamente lo podemos decir, pero no significa que perdemos la capacidad de juzgar lo que decimos, solo que el lapso que nos toma este proceso es considerablemente más corto. Además, depende de ti, como habrás visto Emmett no tiene filtros, pero no creo que de humano haya sido peor"

 **Continué mirando con fijeza el rostro de Edward, de nuevo inmóvil.**

 **Dio la vuelta a la mesa lentamente y cada uno de sus pasos le llevó apenas medio segundo, fluyendo de forma sinuosa, como el agua de un río sobre las piedras de contornos suaves del fondo. Su mano aún extendida.**

 **Observé la gracia de su avance, absorbiéndola con mis nuevos ojos.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó con un tono de voz bajo, calmante, aunque la preocupación teñía mi nombre de tensión.**

 **No pude contestar de forma inmediata, perdida como estaba en las capas de terciopelo de su voz. Era la sinfonía más perfecta, una de un solo instrumento, el más profundo creado jamás por el hombre...**

— **¿Bella, amor? Lo siento, sé que se siente uno desorientado, pero estás bien, y luego todo va a ir mejor.**

 **¿Todo? Mi mente giró, volviéndose en una espiral cerrada a mi última hora como humana. El recuerdo parecía ya tenue, como si se contemplara a través de un espeso velo oscuro. Mis ojos humanos habían estado medio ciegos y aquello se veía ahora tan borroso...**

 **Cuando él decía que todo iba a ir bien, ¿incluía eso a Renesmee? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Con Rosalie? Intenté rememorar su rostro. Sabía ya que era muy hermoso, pero resultaba irritante contemplarlo a través de mis recuerdos humanos. Un rostro envuelto en la oscuridad, tan pobremente iluminado...**

Una parte del cerebro de Sue no pudo evitar pensar cuando desorientador y abrumador y rápido debió ser todo el proceso si Bella recién pensaba en la hija por la cual había dado su vida.

 **¿Y qué pasaba con Jacob? ¿Se encontraba bien? Mi mejor amigo, después de haber sufrido tanto, ¿me odiaba? ¿Había regresado con la manada de Sam? ¿Y Seth y Leah, también?**

 **¿Estaban los Cullen a salvo o mi transformación había encendido una guerra con la manada?**

"Si hubiésemos estado en guerra no importa lo concentrada que estuvieses en otras cosas, lo habrías notado" dijo Jasper.

"Bueno, estaba algo perdida, y por todo lo que sabía si hubiésemos podido estar en una mala posición con los lobos, aunque no hubieses una sanguinaria batalla en frente mío. Además, lo pensé porque lo había tenido hace tiempo latentemente en mi cabeza" explicó Bella.

"En realidad si hubiésemos declarado guerra hubiéramos atacado de inmediato" dijo Sam un poco avergonzado, pero dándole la razón al táctico Jasper.

 **¿La completa seguridad en sí mismo que mostraba Edward era en realidad una tapadera? ¿Estaba simplemente intentando calmarme y nada más?**

 **¿Y Charlie? ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Debía de haber estado llamando mientras yo ardía sobre aquella cama. ¿Qué le habían contado?**

"Absolutamente nada" masculló él en tono gruñón recordando la agonía de pensar que su hija estaba tal vez peor, porque no concebía la idea de que hubiese mejorado y no hubiese llamado si quiera a comunicarlo.

Sue posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de él recordando haberlo visto pasar por ese momento crítico en su vida, como parecía haber envejecido décadas en días, hasta que logro volver a ponerse en contacto con su hija, trayendo a su nieta consigo e irónicamente juveneciendo su imagen.

 **¿Qué pensaba él que me había ocurrido?**

 **Mientras yo deliberaba en una centésima de segundo qué pregunta formular en primer lugar, Edward alzó la mano con vacilación y me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Era suave como el satén, suave como una pluma y ahora se ajustaba exactamente a la temperatura de mi piel.**

"¿No es la seda más suave?" preguntó Emily extrañándose por la más típica de las comparaciones acerca de texturas.

Alice dio un pequeño salto de felicidad en su asiento, definitivamente satisfecha con el prospecto de dar una charla en telas y moda antes de que el resto la parara.

"Solo se me ocurrió eso" dijo Bella rápidamente para callar a su hermano "En sí no es ninguna de las dos cosas y las dos cosas al mismo tiempo" dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo al notar que su explicación no esclarecía nada.

Emily rio por lo bajo "Te entiendo perfectamente" dijo ella haciendo que los demás rían, pero en realidad ella creía captar la incapacidad de describir el amor con palabras tan mundanas.

 **Su tacto parecía atravesar en un barrido la superficie de mi piel, justo hasta los huesos de mi cara. La sensación era de cosquilleo, eléctrica y saltaba a través de mis huesos, bajándome por la columna hasta alojarse temblando en mi estómago.**

 **«Espera», pensé cuando el temblor floreció convirtiéndose en una calidez, un anhelo. ¿No se suponía que esto tenía que perderse? ¿No era el desprenderse de estas sensaciones una parte del trato?**

 **Yo era un vampiro neófito; de hecho, la sequedad, el dolor abrasador que sentía en la garganta suponían una prueba suficiente de ello. Y sabía lo que conllevaba serlo. Las emociones y deseos humanos regresarían para formar parte de mí en algún momento posterior, de alguna forma, pero yo había aceptado que no las sentiría desde el principio. Sólo sed. Ése era el trato, el precio a pagar que yo había aceptado.**

"No sabes lo equivocada que estás" dijo Jasper "Tu apenas has pensado en la sed dos veces, cuando cualquier otro neófito no hubiese pensado en otra cosa dos veces"

"Parece que solo te das cuenta de ellos cuando lo piensas"

"¿Mente sobe materia?" ofreció Bella con una sonrisa.

"Sí, el problema de los neófitos es que se concentran solo en un deseo apremiante y las circunstancia en las que suceden los cambios no suelen ser las más apremiantes para que se centren en algo hogareño y humano"

 **Pero cuando la mano de Edward se curvó hasta adoptar la forma de mi rostro como acero cubierto de raso, el deseo corrió por mis venas resecas, cantando desde el cráneo hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis pies.**

 **Él arqueó una ceja perfecta, esperando a que dijera algo.**

 **Yo arrojé los brazos en torno a su cuerpo.**

 **Nuevamente, me pareció que no se había producido ningún movimiento. En un momento yo estaba erguida e inmóvil como una estatua y en el mismo instante, lo tenía entre mis brazos.**

"Por supuesto que pasó un tiempo" dijo Alice antes de adquirir un tono burlón "Solo que estabas tan ensimismada en Edward que ni lo notaste" sonrió antes de sacarle la lengua.

 **Mi primera percepción fue de calor, o al menos eso me pareció. Y luego aquel dulce aroma delicioso que nunca había sido capaz de disfrutar en toda su realidad con mis débiles sentidos humanos, pero que era el uno por ciento de Edward.**

Emmett resopló "Ya sabemos que darle a Bella para su cumpleaños. Edwardè Eau de toilette" dijo imitando un falso acento francés.

"En realidad sería Eau de parfum" dijo Rosalie.

Emmett se quedó mirándola como si no entendiera la diferencia.

Rose suspiró antes de adoptar el tono que se usaría con un niño para explicarle "Un perfume tiene mayor esencia aromático, es decir que su olor es más fuerte" dijo ella a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada a Alice que claramente exclamaba ¡hombres!.

La discusión de los aromas dejó a Bella pensando en un Edward embotellado, o un Edward metido en un pastel, o uno en una caja, o mejor… en una cama… Bella tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y contenerse antes de que Jasper se sienta incómodo… o peor, antes de que él la haga sentir incómoda a ella y a su esposo por sus pensamientos indebidos. Se recordó a sí misma que ya habría tiempo después para esas ideas.

Edward notó el ligero cambio en su esposa, a lo que enarcó las cejas en señal de pregunta, pero ella solo le dedicó una sonrisita pícara que lo dejó ligeramente aturdido.

 **Presioné el rostro contra su pecho suave.**

 **Y entonces él cambió la distribución de su peso, incómodo, y se apartó de mi abrazo. Me quedé mirándole con fijeza la cara, confusa y asustada por su rechazo.**

— **Mmm... Ve con cuidado, Bella. Ay.**

 **Aparté los brazos y los doblé detrás de la espalda tan pronto como lo comprendí.**

 **Ahora yo era demasiado fuerte.**

Bella le dedicó una ancha sonrisa burlona a su hermano Emmett.

El resopló y musitó algo que sonaba a ya no puedes hacerlo

— **Ops —dije sin hacer sonido apenas, sólo con un movimiento de labios.**

 **Él esbozó esa clase de sonrisa que me hubiera detenido el corazón si aún hubiera seguido latiendo.**

Era esa pequeña clase de comentarios los que a veces hacían a Charlie entrar de golpe a la realidad notando que su hija no era exactamente la misma chica con la que había pasado los últimos años de su instrucción secundaria.

— **Que no te dé un ataque de pánico ahora, amor —repuso, alzando la mano para tocar mis labios, separados en una mueca horrorizada—. Simplemente eres algo más fuerte que yo en este momento.**

"Eufemismo"

"Y más fuerte que Emmett" dijeron riendo los vampiros.

"Ya supérenlo" masculló el aludido en tono gruñón.

"No importa Em, tenemos una foto" dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Pero… argh… ustedes… yo" balbuceó el gran vampiro causando risa a los demás "Jamás han dicho nada al respecto… ¡mentiras!"

"Estábamos esperando el momento apropiado, cuando tuviésemos la audiencia apropiada" dijo Jasper haciendo una floritura señalando a los demás.

"Como broche de oro para terminar la velada se les enseñará una imagen espectacular ganadora a un Pulitzer por captar la esencia de un animal derrotado en su hábitat natural" dijo Alice haciendo de presentadora de galardones.

Después de reír un rato, aunque los humanos no estaban completamente al tanto del asunto, reanudaron la lectura.

 **Fruncí las cejas hasta que se unieron. Esto también estaba previsto, pero me parecía de lo más surrealista, aún más que cualquier otra cosa igual de increíble de las que me estaban ocurriendo en ese momento. Era más fuerte que Edward. Había hecho que exclamara «ay».**

Viendo la delicada forma de su hija, a Charlie también se le hacía difícil que tuviera tanta fuerza. Claro, había algo en ella que a pesar de su femineidad le daba un aspecto impotente, pero no necesariamente de fuerza bruta.

 **Su mano acarició de nuevo mi mejilla y yo olvidé por completo mi angustia porque otra ola de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo inmóvil.**

 **Estas emociones eran mucho más intensas que aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrada y resultaba difícil concentrarse en un solo hilo de pensamientos a pesar del espacio extra que había en mi cabeza. Cada nueva sensación me embargaba por completo. Recordé que Edward me había dicho alguna vez, aunque su voz en este caso era una sombra débil de la claridad cristalina y musical de la de ahora, que su especie, «nuestra» especie, se distraía con facilidad. Ahora podía comprender por qué.**

"Entonces… ¿es más fácil o más difícil hacer algo que no quieres hacer?" preguntó Emily.

"Si tienes un poco de autocontrol se te hace más fácil completar esa tarea desagradable a la vez que te enfocas en algo más" explicó Carlisle "Pero como un niño, puede ser más difícil si te enfocas en mil cosas diferentes a la vez y prolongas aquello que no quieres hacer"

"¿Verdad Emmett?" preguntaron sus hermanos riendo.

El aludido hizo un puchero "No es el día de molestar a Emmett"

 **Hice un esfuerzo coordinado para concentrarme. Había algo que quería decir, lo más importante.**

 **Muy cuidadosamente, con tanta cautela que el movimiento apenas fue discernible, saqué el brazo derecho de mi espalda y alcé la mano para tocar su mejilla. No me permití que el color perlado de mi mano, la seda suave de su piel o la descarga eléctrica que silbaba en las puntas de mis dedos desviaran mi atención.**

"Nooo para nada" dijo Jacob.

"Si me hubiese concentrado en mis manos, estuviésemos escuchando un gran párrafo detallado por cada uno de mis dedos" dijo Bella.

"Y tu escucharas, o mejor dicho verás de un dedo en particular si sigues molestando" le dijo Seth sonriente, cosa que hizo que los demás chicos rieran.

 **Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y escuché mi voz por primera vez.**

— **Te amo —le dije, pero sonó como si lo hubiera cantado. Mi voz repicaba y resplandecía como la de una campana.**

 **Su sonrisa en respuesta me encandiló mucho más que cuando era humana, porque ahora podía verle de verdad.**

— **Como yo a ti —contestó él.**

 **Tomó mi rostro entre las manos e inclinó el suyo hacia el mío, con la lentitud suficiente para recordarme que debía tener cuidado. Me besó, con la suavidad de un suspiro al principio y después con una fuerza repentina, con fiereza. Intenté recordar que debía ser cuidadosa con él, pero era un trabajo muy duro hacer memoria de nada bajo el asalto de la sensación, muy difícil mantener ningún tipo de pensamiento coherente.**

 **Era como si no me hubiera besado nunca antes, como si fuera nuestro primer beso. Y la verdad era que jamás me había besado así.**

 **Casi me hizo sentirme culpable. Seguramente estaba rompiendo alguna cláusula del contrato, porque se suponía que tampoco podría tener esto.**

 **Aunque ahora no necesitaba oxígeno, mi respiración cobró velocidad, se aceleró tanto como cuando me estaba quemando, aunque éste era un tipo distinto de fuego.**

 **Alguien carraspeó. Emmett. Reconocí el sonido profundo a la primera, burlón y enojado a la vez.**

"¡Hermanita! Yo nunca me enojaría contigo" dijo el grandulón fingiendo estar herido "Ni, aunque te unas con estos desalmados en un día dedicado a molestar a un alma ingenua" comentó haciendo un gesto hacia sus hermanos mientras seguía con su pose dramática.

 **Se me había olvidado que no estábamos solos. Y entonces me di cuenta de que la forma en la que mi cuerpo se incrustaba en el de Edward no era el apropiado cuando se está en compañía.**

 **Avergonzada, di un paso hacia atrás con otro movimiento instantáneo.**

 **Edward se echó a reír entre dientes y dio el paso también conmigo, manteniendo sus brazos firmemente apretados en torno a mi cintura. Su rostro relucía, como si hubiera una llama blanca detrás de su piel diamantina.**

 **Inhalé un trago de aire innecesario para recuperarme.**

 **¡Qué diferente era esta forma de besar! Leí su expresión mientras comparaba mis confusos recuerdos humanos con esta sensación clara, intensa. Él parecía... un poco pagado de sí mismo.**

— **Te has estado conteniendo antes por mí —le acusé con mi voz cantarina y los ojos un poco entrecerrados.**

 **Él soltó una carcajada, radiante de alivio porque todo había pasado: el miedo, el dolor, las inseguridades, la espera, aquello estaba ya a nuestras espaldas.**

— **Entonces era necesario —me recordó él—. Ahora es tu turno de no hacerme pedazos —y se echó a reír de nuevo.**

 **Puse mala cara cuando pensé en ello y entonces no fue sólo Edward el que se echó a reír.**

 **Carlisle dio un paso alrededor de Emmett y caminó hacia mí con rapidez; sus ojos tenían una ligera expresión precavida, pero Jasper se movió detrás de él como si fuera su sombra. Nunca había visto realmente el rostro de Carlisle antes, al menos no de verdad. Sentí una extraña necesidad de pestañear, era como mirar al sol.**

— **¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle.**

 **Lo consideré durante una milésima de segundo.**

"Para ustedes, ¿es eso mucho o poco?" preguntó Charlie algo confundido.

"Para el filosófico de Edward es poco" dijo Emmett.

"Es lo estándar para una respuesta casual?" respondió Carlisle.

— **Abrumada. Hay demasiado... —mi voz se desvaneció, atenta ahora a su tono como de campanillas.**

— **Sí, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso.**

 **Asentí con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, nervioso.**

— **Pero sigo sintiéndome yo misma, o al menos algo parecido. No esperaba esto.**

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó entonces su padre, a quien no le agradaba la idea de que su hija haya estado de acuerdo con un proceso que podría cambiarla drásticamente.

"Pensé que me tomaría tiempo ser tan… lógica" dijo ella pensando sus palabras "Pensé que solo tendría la idea de sangre en la cabeza. Aunque había muchos abrumadores cambios sentía que eran meramente físicos… como Capitán América post transformación" dijo para que su padre se relajara "Pero lo importante era que en el fondo me sentía yo misma. No tendría que luchar por encontrarme"

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, recordando sus propias experiencias.

 **Los brazos de Edward se apretaron un poco más alrededor de mi cintura.**

— **Ya te lo dije —me susurró.**

— **Estás muy controlada —reflexionó Carlisle—. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, incluso contando con todo el tiempo que has tenido para prepararte mentalmente para esto.**

"¿Qué sería lo normal?" preguntó Seth.

"Algo como un Emmett sanguinario después de mucha azúcar y café"

 **Pensé en los violentos cambios de humor, la dificultad en concentrarme y murmuré.**

— **No estoy tan segura de eso.**

 **Él asintió con seriedad y sus ojos como joyas relumbraron interesados.**

— **Me parece que esta vez hicimos algo bien con la morfina. Dime, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas del proceso de transformación?**

 **Yo dudé, muy consciente de cómo el aliento de Edward me rozaba la mejilla, enviando chispas eléctricas por toda mi piel.**

— **Lo recuerdo... muy borroso. Me acuerdo de que el bebé no podía respirar...**

 **Miré a Edward de repente asustada por la imagen.**

— **Renesmee está sana y muy bien —me prometió, con un resplandor que jamás había visto en sus ojos. La nombró con un sencillo fervor, como con reverencia. Del mismo modo que la gente devota habla de sus dioses—. ¿Qué recuerdas después de aquello?**

 **Me concentré en mantener cara de póquer. Los embustes nunca habían sido mi fuerte.**

— **No es fácil acordarse. Había una completa oscuridad. Y entonces... abrí los ojos y pude verlo todo.**

— **Sorprendente —musitó Carlisle, con los ojos iluminados.**

 **El disgusto me invadió y esperé que el calor inundara mis mejillas y me dejara en evidencia. Luego recordé que nunca volvería a ruborizarme. Tal vez eso sirviera para proteger a Edward de la verdad.**

"¿Acaso no es más fácil soportar el dolor cuando puedes maldecir y cosas así?" preguntó Seth recordando un episodio de Mythbusters.

Carlisle asintió.

"En ese caso la morfina y el hecho que Bella se mantuviese callada y quieta no le ayudaron" dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

"Depende del punto de vista" musitó Bella previendo el argumento del muchacho.

"La persona que pasa por la transformación es la que siente el dolor, en cuyo caso preocuparse de los demás es un dolor innecesario" dijo Edward con una mirada significativa a su esposa.

"No si la persona sabe que el retorcerse como posesa solo hará que los demás recuerden su propio dolor. El pensar que los demás sufren por eso me suena a mi como el único dolor innecesario" le espetó la esposa.

"Ok niños, no pelearemos por eso de nuevo. Pero creo que Seth tiene razón y sería mejor seguir con el er… curso usual de las cosas en una posible ocasión futura" aplacó Emmett.

 **Pero tenía que encontrar la manera de avisar a Carlisle. Algún día, por si necesitaba crear algún nuevo vampiro. Esa posibilidad parecía muy lejana, lo que me hizo sentir mejor a pesar de la mentira que acababa de contar.**

"De haberse presentado la ocasión, a pesar de haber pasado años, ¿lo hubieses dicho?"

"Claro" respondió de inmediato Bella "No hubiese dejado que se salga de manos. Si Carlisle hubiese pensado en escribir un libro de como aminorar el daño durante la transformación vampírica o algo así, hubiese contado como pasó en realidad. Solo esperaba no estar lejos en un momento donde debía hacer pública la información"

"Lamento que hayas sido algo como un conejillo de indias" dijo el doctor.

"Yo sé que solo querías ayudar" le dijo ella sonriendo "Al menos ahora sabemos como funciona"

— **Quiero que pienses, que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes —me presionó Carlisle, entusiasmado, y no pude evitar la mueca que recorrió mi rostro. No quería seguir mintiéndole, porque lo más probable es que terminara pillándome. Y además no deseaba pensar en la quemazón. A diferencia de mi memoria humana, esa parte estaba muy clara y encontré que podía recordarla con una precisión más que indeseada—. Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella —se disculpó Carlisle con rapidez—. Seguro que tienes que sentirte muy incómoda con la sed. Esta conversación puede esperar.**

 **Hasta que él no lo mencionó, la sed no me pareció particularmente difícil de manejar. Había tanto espacio en el interior de mi cabeza. Una parte separada de mi cerebro vigilaba el ardor de mi garganta, casi como un acto reflejo. Del mismo modo que mi viejo cerebro se las había apañado con la respiración y el pestañeo.**

 **Pero la suposición de Carlisle trajo esa quemazón a la parte central de mi mente. De pronto, no fui capaz de pensar más que en el dolor y la sequedad, y cuanto más lo contemplaba, más me dolía. Mi mano voló hacia mi garganta, donde se pegó, adaptándose a ella, como si pudiera sofocar de ese modo las llamas desde el exterior. Sentía la piel del cuello extraña bajo mis dedos, tan suave que parecía blanda, pero sin embargo era dura como la piedra.**

 **Edward dejó caer los brazos y me cogió de una mano, tirando de ella con ternura.**

— **Vamos a cazar, Bella.**

 **Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y el dolor de la sed cedió, mientras la sorpresa lo sustituía.**

 **¿Yo? ¿Cazando? ¿Con Edward? Pero... ¿cómo? No sabía qué hacer.**

 **Él leyó la alarma en mi expresión y sonrió dándome ánimos.**

— **Es muy fácil, amor, casi instintivo, así que no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré cómo. —Al ver que no me movía, compuso esa sonrisa torcida suya y alzó las cejas—. Siempre tuve la impresión de que te hubiera gustado verme cazar.**

 **Me eché a reír con una súbita explosión de buen humor (parte de mí aun atendiendo maravillada al sonido como de repique de campanas) mientras sus palabras me recordaban una nube brumosa de conversaciones humanas. Y me llevó todo un segundo recorrer en mi mente aquellos primeros días con Edward, el verdadero comienzo de mi vida, de modo que no los olvidara nunca. No había esperado que me resultara tan incómodo recordar. Era como intentar buscar algo a través del agua cenagosa. Ya sabía por la experiencia de Rosalie que, si pensaba a menudo en mis recuerdos humanos, no los perdería con el paso del tiempo. No quería olvidar ni uno solo de los minutos que había pasado con Edward, ni siquiera ahora, cuando la eternidad se extendía ante nosotros. Debía buscar la manera de asegurarme de que aquellos recuerdos humanos quedaran pegados con cemento a mi infalible mente de vampira.**

"¿Acaso no es lo mismo con los humanos?" preguntó Charlie.

"Claro, pero a mayor escala. Siempre a mayor escala" dijo Carlisle.

— **¿Vamos? —me preguntó Edward, y alzó la mano para coger la mía, que aún reposaba en mi cuello. Sus dedos repasaron mi garganta—. No quiero que le hagas daño a nadie —añadió en un murmullo sordo. Un murmullo que antes nunca hubiera logrado escuchar.**

— **Estoy bien —le contesté para no faltar a mi hábito humano—. Espera. Primero hay algo...**

 **En realidad, no era «algo», sino tantas cosas. No había podido hacer mis preguntas, y había cosas más importantes que el dolor.**

 **Fue Carlisle el que habló ahora.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Quiero verla, a Renesmee.**

 **Era extrañamente difícil decir su nombre. «Mi hija», estas palabras resultaban incluso complicadas de pensar. Todo parecía tan lejano. Intenté recordar cómo me había sentido hacía tres días, y de modo automático mi mano se liberó de la de Edward y se posó sobre mi barriga.**

 **Estaba plana, vacía. Aferré la seda pálida que me cubría la piel, sintiendo pánico de nuevo, mientras una parte insignificante de mi mente registraba el hecho de que Alice debía de haberme cambiado de ropa.**

 **Sabía que ya no había nada en mi interior y recordaba lejanamente la escena de la sangrienta extracción, pero la prueba física resultaba todavía difícil de asumir. Todo lo que sabía hacer era seguir amando a la pequeña pateadora que había estado dentro de mí. Pero en el exterior parecía un producto de mi imaginación. Una fantasía elusiva, un sueño que era a medias una pesadilla.**

 **Edward y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada de prevención mientras yo luchaba por salir de mi confusión. Los pillé.**

— **¿Qué? —les exigí al preguntar.**

— **Bella —comenzó Edward con voz tranquilizadora—, ésa no es una buena idea. Ella es medio humana, amor. Su corazón late y corre sangre por sus venas. No querrás ponerla en peligro hasta que tengas controlada de verdad tu sed, ¿a qué no?**

 **Puse mala cara. Claro que no quería eso.**

 **¿Es que estaba fuera de control? Confundida, puede que sí. Me desconcentraba con facilidad, eso también, pero ¿peligrosa? ¿Para ella? ¿Para mi hija?**

"Yo no soy vampiro ni se mucho al respecto, pero creo que sobrestimaron a Bella y el poder de una madre" dijo Sue.

"Yo también lo creo, lo siento amor" dijo Edward refiriéndose a su esposa "Ahora que escucho esto creo que lo hubiese podido manejar"

"Yo entiendo que no querían ningún posible peligro para Nessie, incluso si el peligro era yo" asintió Bella calmadamente ya que hace mucho había hecho paz con la idea.

"Bueno pequeña mentirosilla, si hubiésemos sabido todo tal vez hubiésemos estado más calmados en lo que tu situación respecta" dijo Edward no perdiendo la oportunidad para molestar a su esposa.

Ella, por su parte le sacó la lengua "Puede que me hayan creído más controlada de haberles dicho todo, pero no me hubiesen dejado ver a Nessie antes de cazar"

Edward le sonrió porque su esposa estaba en lo correcto.

 **No estaba segura del todo de que la respuesta fuera exactamente «no», así que tendría que ser paciente. Parecía difícil, porque hasta que la viera de nuevo, no sería algo real para mí, sólo un sueño que se desvanece... de una extraña...**

— **¿Dónde está?**

 **Escuché con atención y entonces pude percibir el corazón que latía en el piso de abajo.**

 **Podía oír la respiración de más de una persona, silenciosas, como si ellos estuvieran escuchando a su vez. También se oía el sonido de un fuerte latido, como el de un tambor, que no conseguía situar...**

 **Y el sonido del latido de aquel corazón sonaba tan húmedo y atractivo que la boca comenzó a hacérseme agua.**

 **Así que sin duda tendría que aprender a cazar antes de ver a mi bebé, que era como una extraña.**

— **¿Está con Rosalie?**

— **Sí —respondió Edward en tono cortante y me di cuenta de que había pensado en algo que le había molestado.**

 **Yo creía que Rosalie y él habían superado sus diferencias, aunque, ¿había vuelto la animosidad que sentían el uno por el otro? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, él apartó las manos de mi barriga plana, tirándome de ellas cariñosamente otra vez.**

— **Espera —protesté de nuevo, intentando concentrarme—. ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Y con Charlie? Contadme todo lo que me he perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado... inconsciente?**

 **Edward no pareció darse cuenta de la vacilación que había experimentado en mi última palabra.**

Jasper resopló. Sabía perfectamente que a su hermano no se le había pasado por alto. Incluso ahora tenía dificultad aceptando ese momento por el que pasó su esposa, a pesar de las obvias mejorías del caso.

 **En vez de eso, estaba intercambiando otra mirada preocupada con Carlisle.**

— **¿Qué es lo que va mal?**

— **No es que algo vaya mal —contestó Carlisle, enfatizando la última palabra de un modo extraño—. Nada ha cambiado de modo sustancial, la verdad, y tú sólo has estado sin consciencia durante unos días. Ha sido bastante rápido si se tiene en cuenta lo que suelen llevar estas cosas. Edward ha hecho un trabajo excelente, bastante innovador: inyectar la ponzoña directamente en el corazón ha sido idea suya. —Hizo una pausa para sonreír con orgullo a su hijo y después suspiró—. Jacob sigue por aquí, y Charlie cree que aún sigues enferma. Le hemos dicho que estás en Atlanta en estos momentos, realizándote algunas pruebas en el Centro para el Control y Prevención de Enfermedades.**

"¿Eso existe?" preguntó Seth.

"Por supuesto" dijeron la mayoría de los adultos.

Bella sonrió al ver que su papá no era un no de ellos "¿No pensaste en investigarlo, papá?"

Charlie masculló algo antes de responder "No creía que necesitaba dudar"

"Le dimos bastante información como para ser una mentira. Si se descubría, sería terrible" dijo Carlisle.

"Además suena muy elaborado como para ser mentira" dijo Emmett.

"Er… Em, la supuesta enfermedad de Bella durante el embarazo si fue mentira"

 **Le dimos un número equivocado y se siente frustrado. Ha estado hablando con Esme.**

"¿Cómo es que no volviste a pedir el número?" le preguntaron a Charlie.

"Creo que es mi culpa" dijo Esme algo avergonzada "Tuve que abrumar a Charlie con algunas conversaciones hasta persuadirlo que era mejor esperar a Bella"

— **Debería llamarle... —murmuré para mis adentros, pero al escuchar mi propia voz, comprendí la dificultad que esto supondría, porque no la reconocería y no lo tranquilizaría. Y entonces se inmiscuyó la otra sorpresa anterior—. Espera un momento... ¿Jacob está todavía aquí?**

 **Se intercambiaron otra mirada.**

— **Bella —intervino Edward con rapidez—. Hay muchas cosas en que pensar, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de ti lo primero. Debes de estar pasando un mal rato...**

 **Cuando señaló ese hecho, recordé la quemazón en mi garganta y tragué de forma convulsiva.**

— **Pero Jacob...**

— **Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para las explicaciones, cariño —me recordó con dulzura.**

 **Claro. Podía esperar un poco para obtener las respuestas, y me resultaría más fácil escuchar cuando el fiero dolor que me producía aquella sed ardiente no dispersara mi concentración**

— **Vale.**

— **Espera, espera, espera —gorjeó Alice desde el umbral. Bailoteó avanzando dentro de la habitación, graciosa y con aspecto soñador. Como me había sucedido con Edward y Carlisle, me quedé atónita al verla realmente por primera vez. Era tan encantadora...**

"Las apariencias engañan" musitó Edward.

"Era tan aterradora…" dijo Emmett tratando de imitar la voz de su hermana.

Alice le sacó la lengua antes de guiñar un ojo y sonreír en dirección a su hermana "Siempre supe que tienes buen ojo"

Rosalie resopló por lo bajo "Dice eso porque no me ha visto a mi" susurró de forma que solo Alice la escuchase, por lo que le respondió con otra exhibición de su pequeña lengua.

— **. ¡Me prometiste que yo estaría presente la primera vez! ¿Y qué pasa si corréis cerca de algo que sea reflectante?**

— **Alice... —protestó Edward.**

— **¡Sólo me llevará un segundo! —y con esa afirmación, Alice salió disparada de la habitación.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **¿De qué está hablando?**

 **Pero Alice ya estaba de vuelta, acarreando un espejo enorme de marco dorado desde la habitación de Rosalie que tenía casi dos veces su tamaño y varias veces su anchura.**

"Entiendo que sería fácil que algo sea más ancho que Alice" dijo Seth ignorando la reacción indignada de la aludida "Y eso del tamaño tampoco es difícil, pero en resumen suena como un gran gran espejo"

"Si es algo poco… convencional" admitió Esme "Tuve que hacer una ligera remedición del tamaño de las puertas"

"A mí me suena que lo sacó del juego del cuarto de los espejos" masculló Emily haciendo que Sam ría "Pero conociéndola, no hacen que se vea bajita ni gorda"

 **Apenas había notado la presencia de Jasper hasta este momento. Había permanecido tan inmóvil y silencioso que no había vuelto a reparar en él desde el momento en que le había visto seguir a Carlisle. Se movió alrededor de Alice con idéntico sigilo sin apartar los ojos de la expresión de mi rostro. Yo era el peligro allí.**

 **Supe que estaría también comprobando el estado de ánimo a mi alrededor, de modo que debió de percibir el sobresalto que experimenté mientras estudiaba su rostro, mirándolo atentamente por primera vez.**

 **Las cicatrices de su vida anterior entre los ejércitos de neófitos en el sur habían sido casi invisibles a mis imperfectos ojos humanos. Sólo usando una luz intensa para darles relieve había podido percibirlas.**

 **Ahora que podía ver de verdad, las cicatrices eran el rasgo dominante de Jasper. Resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de su cuello y su mandíbula destrozados, y era difícil creer que incluso un vampiro hubiera podido sobrevivir a todas aquellas marcas de dientes que le destrozaban la garganta.**

 **De forma instintiva, me tensé para defenderme. Cualquier vampiro que viera a Jasper por primera vez habría experimentado la misma reacción. Las cicatrices eran como una valla publicitaria que anunciaba «¡Peligro!». ¿Cuántos vampiros habían intentado matar a Jasper? ¿Cientos, miles? El mismo número que, sin duda, había muerto en el empeño.**

Jasper negó con la cabeza. Si bien era significativo, en su intento de no ser excesivamente agresivo, ellos lograban unas cuantas buenas mordidas.

 **Jasper vio y sintió mi evaluación, mi cautela y sonrió irónicamente.**

— **Edward me calentó la cabeza por no haberte puesto delante de un espejo antes de la boda —dijo Alice, distrayendo mi atención de su aterrador amante—. Y esta vez no me va a regañar.**

— **¿Regañar? —preguntó Edward con escepticismo, alzando una ceja.**

— **Quizás estoy exagerando un poco —murmuró ella de forma ausente, mientras volvía el espejo para que pudiera mirarme.**

— **Yo diría más bien que esto sólo tiene que ver con tu propia satisfacción de voyeur —contraatacó él.**

 **Alice le guiñó un ojo.**

 **Sólo fui consciente de esta conversación con la parte menor de mi cerebro. La parte más importante estaba absorta en la persona del espejo.**

"Mal, mal Bella, esperaría eso de la rubia, pero no de ti" dijo Jacob en tono burlón.

La respuesta de la aludida fue tan rápida pero tan baja que solo vampiros y lobos la captaron, pero debió ser algo impresionante para que los ojos de la dulce Esme se abrieran desmesuradamente.

 **La criatura extraña que había en el cristal era indescriptiblemente hermosa, tanto como Alice o Esme en todos sus detalles.**

Jacob estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de la falta de mención de la rubia, pero previendo sus intenciones Nessie se dispuso a echarle una mala mirada antes de que diga nada. Asegurándose de que la respuesta de la rubia hubiese sido un predecible yo me salgo del estándar acompañado por unas palabras coloridas, Jacob decidió callarse.

Seth que había visto y entendido inmediatamente la escena musitó "Atrapado" antes de reírse de su amigo.

 **Su contorno era fluido incluso en reposo, y su rostro impecable era pálido como la luna contra el marco de su pelo espeso y oscuro.**

 **Tenía las extremidades esbeltas y fuertes, y su piel relucía con sutileza, luminosa como una perla.**

 **Mi segunda reacción fue de horror.**

 **¿Quién era ella? A primera vista no podía reconocer mi rostro en los suaves planos perfectos de sus rasgos.**

 **¡Y sus ojos! Aunque hubiera debido esperarlo, esos ojos todavía hacían que me atravesara un escalofrío de terror.**

 **Mientras yo me estudiaba en el espejo y reaccionaba de este modo, su rostro se mantuvo perfectamente sereno, como la talla de una diosa. Sin que mostrara nada de la agitación que se revolvía en mi interior.**

"Sí, misteriosamente ganaste cara de póker en la transformación, por eso nadie se enteró antes de tu… omisión de verdad previa"

 **Y entonces se movieron sus labios llenos.**

— **¿Y estos ojos? —susurré, sin la más mínima gana de decir «mis ojos»—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?**

— **Se oscurecerán en unos cuantos meses —repuso Edward con una voz dulce, consoladora—. La sangre animal diluye el color con más rapidez que con una dieta de sangre humana. Primero se volverán de color ambarino y más tarde, dorados.**

"¿Por qué pasa eso?" preguntó Charlie "Tendría más sentido si el color se debe a la… dieta, pero cambian a pesar de la misma"

"No estamos completamente seguros" admitieron los vampiros.

 **¿Que mis ojos centellearían con esas despiadadas llamas rojas durante meses?**

— **¿Meses?**

 **El tono de mi voz se había elevado una octava a causa de la tensión.**

 **En el espejo, aquellas cejas perfectas se enarcaron con incredulidad sobre los relumbrantes ojos escarlatas, más brillantes de lo que había visto jamás.**

 **Jasper dio un paso hacia delante, alarmado por la intensidad de mi repentina ansiedad. Lo cierto es que conocía a los jóvenes vampiros demasiado bien, así que, ¿presagiaría esta emoción algún mal paso por mi parte?**

 **Nadie contestó a mi pregunta. Yo retiré la mirada, hacia Edward y Alice. Ambos tenían los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, en reacción a la inquietud de Jasper, pendientes de lo que la había causado, escaneando el futuro inmediato.**

 **Inhalé otro profundo trago de aire, del todo innecesario.**

— **No, me encuentro bien —les prometí. Mis ojos se desplazaron desde la extraña del espejo hacia ellos y nuevamente hicieron el mismo recorrido—. Es sólo que... cuesta mucho hacerse a la idea.**

 **Jasper frunció el ceño, poniendo de relieve las dos cicatrices que tenía sobre el ojo izquierdo.**

— **No lo sé —murmuró Edward.**

 **La mujer del espejo puso mala cara.**

— **¿Qué pregunta es la que me he perdido?**

 **Edward sonrió ampliamente.**

— **Jasper se pregunta cómo lo haces.**

— **¿Cómo hago qué?**

— **Controlar tus emociones, Bella —respondió Jasper—. Nunca había visto a un neonato hacer esto, frenar una emoción en seco de ese modo. Estabas molesta, pero cuando viste nuestra preocupación, la controlaste y recobraste el dominio de ti misma. Yo estaba preparado para ayudar, pero no lo has necesitado.**

— **¿Y eso está mal? —pregunté.**

 **Mi cuerpo se envaró de forma automática esperando el veredicto.**

"¿Cómo eso podría ser malo?" preguntó Sue sin entender la reacción de la chica.

"Supongo que de ninguna manera" dijo Bella "Solo que extrañaba sus reacciones"

"Y a nosotros las tuyas" comentó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

— **No —repuso, pero su voz era insegura.**

 **Edward pasó su mano a lo largo de mi brazo, como si intentase animarme a que me relajara.**

— **Es admirable, Bella, pero no lo entendemos. No sabemos cuánto durará.**

"¿No tiene más sentido que si no lo hace ahora, es poco probable que lo haga después?" preguntó Emily sintiendo que le daban poco crédito a Bella.

"Pues sí, pero sería más fácil de entender el que Bella se hubiese comportado como cualquier otro neófito. Solo no queríamos alzar las expectativas en caso de que Bella se comportase de la forma esperada" explicó Edward.

"Pero si ya establecimos que Bella es… diferente" dijo Jacob haciendo que su amiga le responda sacando la lengua.

 **Reflexioné durante una milésima de segundo. ¿Es que en cualquier momento podría morder a alguien? ¿Convertirme en un monstruo?**

 **No lo veía venir por ninguna parte. Tal vez no había manera de anticiparse a una cosa como ésa.**

— **Pero ¿qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó Alice, algo impaciente ahora, señalando el espejo.**

— **No estoy segura —repliqué intentando evitar la cuestión y sin querer admitir lo muy asustada que estaba.**

 **Me quedé mirando a aquella hermosa mujer con esos ojos tan terroríficos, tratando de encontrar en ella algún rastro de mí. Había algo en la forma de sus labios, si apartabas la belleza mareante, y era cierto que el labio superior estaba algo desequilibrado, demasiado lleno para encajar perfectamente en el inferior. Hallar este rasgo familiar me hizo sentir un poquito mejor. Quizá también se encontraba allí el resto de mi persona.**

 **Alcé la mano de forma experimental, y la mujer del espejo copió mi movimiento, tocándose también el rostro. Sus ojos de color escarlata me observaban con cautela.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

 **Trasladé la mirada de ella a él, alzando una ceja.**

— **¿Decepcionado? —le pregunté, con mi voz cantarina impasible.**

 **Él se echó a reír.**

— **Sí —admitió.**

"Edward, uno nunca, por ninguna circunstancia le dice eso a una mujer" regañó su hermana, haciendo que las mujeres y los hombres asintieran en señal de acuerdo.

 **Sentí que la conmoción quebraba la máscara compuesta de mi rostro, seguida inmediatamente del dolor de la herida.**

 **Alice rugió. Jasper se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, esperando que saltara para morder.**

 **Pero Edward les ignoró y envolvió apretadamente en sus brazos mi nueva forma paralizada, presionando sus labios contra mi mejilla.**

— **Esperaba que sería capaz de leerte la mente, ahora que se parece más a la mía — murmuró—. Y aquí estoy, frustrado como siempre, preguntándome qué será lo que anda fraguándose dentro de tu cabeza.**

 **De repente me sentí mucho mejor.**

— **Ah, bueno —repuse con ligereza, aliviada de que mis pensamientos continuaran siendo sólo míos—. Supongo que mi cerebro nunca funcionará bien, pero al menos soy bonita.**

 **Me iba resultando cada vez más fácil bromear con él mientras me adaptaba, y también pensar de forma correcta. Volver a ser yo misma.**

 **Edward gruñó en mi oreja.**

— **Bella, tú nunca has sido sólo bonita.**

 **Entonces, su rostro se apartó del mío y suspiró.**

— **Vale, vale —le replicó a alguien.**

— **¿Qué? —pregunté.**

— **Estás poniendo a Jasper más nervioso a cada minuto que pasa. No se relajará un poco hasta que hayamos ido de caza.**

 **Observé la expresión preocupada de Jasper y asentí. No quería morder a nadie aquí, si es que el momento se estaba acercando. Mejor estar rodeada de árboles que de familia.**

— **Vale, vámonos de caza —acepté, mientras mi estómago se estremecía con un escalofrío producido por los nervios y la anticipación.**

 **Me solté de los brazos de Edward, que me envolvían, tomé una de sus manos y le volví la espalda a la extraña beldad del espejo.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **LA PRIMERA CAZA**

Leah tomó el libro de las manos de la pequeña Cullen, aliviada con la idea de que, a juzgar por el mohín en la cara de Bella, le tocaría un capítulo con algo divertido que espero, y no mucho drama emocional que estaba segura que tendrían que sobrellevar una vez comenzara la batalla.

— **¿Por la ventana? —pregunté mientras miraba hacia abajo desde una elevación de dos pisos.**

"¡Da!" exclamó típicamente Emmett, más conocido en el bajo mundo como el del record de ser el primero en interrumpir un capítulo "No habrás pensado en ir por la pared dejándonos un hueco con forma de Bella por donde entraría el frio matador de la noche… y los bichos"

"No" respondió Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba brevemente por qué se molestaba en seguirle el juego "Pensaba salir por la puerta como persona normal"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella" musitó su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza de lado al lado como decepcionado por sus palabras "Que aburrido es ser normal"

"Además" agregó su querido amigo Jacob "no sé por qué te molestas en pretender ser normal con cosas tan triviales como tu salida de preferencia cuando todos sabemos que eso de la normalidad no es lo tuyo" dijo sonriendo para evitar pensar en cuanto le preocupó por un momento la idea de que ella tendría que salir por la puerta.

Charlie abrió la boca y la cerró poco tiempo después, intuyendo ya por donde iba la cosa, además de que sabía que en breve escucharía una explicación si es que nadie interrumpía de nuevo.

 **Nunca me había asustado la altura, pero poder ver todos los detalles con tanta claridad hacía que la perspectiva fuera bastante menos atractiva. Los ángulos de las rocas que se extendían abajo tenían un aspecto más agudo de cómo me los había imaginado.**

"Debes ver el lado positivo de las cosas" interrumpió Emmett para variar "Si puedes ver todo eso, entonces también puedes combatirlo"

"Vamos" dijo Seth "Esa reacción es entendible. Hasta a el hombre araña le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes arácnidos"

"Otro que va con lo de los superhéroes" musitó divertido Edward al oído de su esposa.

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **Es la salida más conveniente. Si tienes miedo, puedo llevarte.**

— **¿Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante y te preocupa el tiempo que perderemos si salimos por la puerta de atrás?**

 **Él frunció un poco el ceño.**

— **Renesmee y Jacob están en el piso de abajo...**

"Oh Bella, por un momento temí que la súper fuerza hubiese contrarrestado toda tu inteligencia" comentó Emmett.

"No querido hermano, ese solo es tu caso" le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa y una expresión cuidadosamente inocente.

Los jóvenes Cullen rieron.

"Bella" dijo Rosalie con una voz de reproche "como vas a decir eso"

Emmett sonrió a ver que su chica salía a su defensa, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho al escuchar su discurso completo.

"Estas insinuando que alguna vez hubo un cerebro en ese oso" concluyó la rubia.

El oso hizo un puchero mientras sus hermanos volvían a reír.

— **Oh.**

 **Claro, ahora yo era el monstruo.**

"Cariño tu nunca podrías ser un monstruo" musitó Edward con el ceño fruncido al tan solo contemplar la idea.

"¿Nunca podría ser un vampiro?" preguntó Bella.

"Bella, ya eres uno, y me refiero a monstruo monstruo" respondió él.

"Edward suenas como todo un hipócrita por cuantas veces te referiste a ti mismo como monstruo por tu naturaleza de vampiro vampiro"

Edward sonrió algo avergonzado, era cierto que cuando se refería a Bella, todo era diferente. Jamás podría ver a su ángel como monstruo.

 **Tenía que mantenerme lejos de los olores que podrían disparar mi lado salvaje,**

Justo cuando Emmett se disponía a abrir la boca para molestar a su hermanita con una insinuación de doble sentido, un misterioso objeto, que se parecía a las llaves extras del carro de Edward, volaron hacia la cabeza del vampiro haciéndolo musitar un sorprendido "Oh", pero de lo contrario logrando su objetivo de evitar más interrupciones. Especialmente las de naturaleza embarazosa para Bella.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Edward, mientras este a su vez se volteaba a su hija musitando en falso tono de reproche "Mal, mal Renesmee" antes de volver a actuar como inocente.

La niña puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que suspiraba con un aire de madurez que a su padre se le había escapado momentáneamente.

Bella solo reía entre dientes al ver a su esposo.

 **en especial, de la gente que amaba, incluyendo a aquellos que aún no conocía.**

— **¿Renesmee está... bien... con Jacob ahí abajo? —susurré. Me di cuenta algo tarde de que debía de ser el corazón de Jacob el que había escuchado allí abajo. Puse ahora toda mi atención, pero sólo se distinguía un pulso rápido—. No creo que ella le guste demasiado.**

"¡Nah, eso es poco!" musitó Seth por lo bajo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el alfa poniendo su cara de enfado.

"¿¡Oh, tengo un moco!?" respondió el joven lobo terminando en tono de pregunta.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que su beta, decidiendo dejarlo ir mientras las chicas arrugando la nariz en expresión de asco y Sam rompía a reír con las niñerías de Seth.

 **Los labios de Edward se tensaron de una manera extraña.**

— **Confía en mí, ella está completamente a salvo. Sé con detalle lo que Jacob está pensando.**

"Buena suerte con eso dentro de unos años" murmuró Emmett mientras hacía que sus cejas bailasen arqueándolas y moviéndolas de arriba a abajo.

— **Claro —murmuré y miré de nuevo hacia el suelo.**

— **¿Estás agobiada?**

— **Un poco. No sé cómo...**

 **Era muy consciente de toda la familia allí a mis espaldas, observando en silencio. O casi en silencio. Emmett ya había empezado a reírse entre dientes. Si cometía un solo error, se revolcaría por el suelo.**

"Ahora ya saben por qué la casa Cullen siempre está inmaculadamente limpia"

"Sí, Bella y yo hacemos una buena pareja de limpieza" sonrió Emmett.

"No es muy difícil lograr que te hagas escoba" dijo Rosalie "Cuando a Nessie le gustaba juguetear por el suelo, era de lo más fácil encontrarte en el suelo haciendo monadas para hacerle reír" pronunció con una sonrisa al recordar las primeras etapas de su pequeña.

"Si tan solo fuese así de fácil lograr que te bañes…" Musitó Alice.

"¡Oye!" se quejó el aludido "Sí que me baño de tanto en tanto, sino Rosie no haría monadas conmigo" dijo haciendo bailar nuevamente sus cejas antes de que un golpe seco a la cabeza lo hiciera musitar "Lo siento Rosie"

 **Y entonces comenzarían los chistes sobre el único vampiro patoso del mundo...**

 **Por otra parte, Alice se había aprovechado de mi inconsciencia, durante la quemazón, para ponerme aquel vestido: no era lo que una se habría puesto para saltar o cazar.**

"¿Qué te hubieses puesto sino? ¿El atuendo de Indiana Jones?" preguntó Alice echando un bufido.

"Pues si su atuendo es cómodo, por qué no" respondió Bella poniendo cara pensativa.

"Oye Rosie, nosotros nunca hemos intentado lo del traje de Indiana Jones" comentó Emmett antes de que otro golpe y otro grupo de disculpas lo callase.

 **¿Una cosa de seda azul hielo ajustada al cuerpo? ¿Para qué pensaba ella que iba a necesitar esto? ¿Acaso había luego una fiesta de cóctel?**

"No seas tonta Bella, ese vestido de día no era para nada apropiado para una reunión de coctel" musitó Alice horrorizada con la mera sugerencia.

— **Observa cómo lo hago —dijo Edward y entonces, sin esfuerzo aparente, dio un paso hacia delante desde la alta ventana abierta y saltó.**

 **Atendí cuidadosamente, analizando el ángulo de sus rodillas al doblarse para absorber el impacto. El sonido de su aterrizaje fue muy bajo, un golpe sordo que podía haber sido igual que el de una puerta que se cierra despacio o un libro que se deja en una mesa con suavidad.**

 **No parecía difícil.**

"No hay mucha diferencia en un tutorial de como saltar al ser humano o al ser vampiro ella" bromeó Jacob "Es por eso que los niños humanos lo aprenden poco después de aprender a caminar" dijo él como si estuviese tratando con un pequeño.

Bella no le dijo nada, sabiendo que pronto tendría las ganas… y los argumentos para responderle.

 **Apreté los dientes mientras me concentraba e intenté copiar su paso casual hacia el vacío.**

 **¡Ja! El suelo pareció moverse en mi dirección tan despacio que no tuve problema alguno en posicionar bien los pies.**

"¡Ja! Creo que es la primera vez que no tienes ese problema" dijo Jacob.

"No es cierto hermano" interrumpió Seth con una expresión seria que pronto dejó "Al caerse tampoco tiene problemas posicionando los pies"

"Dejaré de alimentarlos. Juro que no les daré ni un pan viejo" musitó Bella con cara de pocos amigos logrando inmediatamente enderezar a los jóvenes.

 **Y entonces me percaté... Pero ¿qué zapatos me había puesto Alice? ¿Cómo es posible que se le hubiera ocurrido elegir unos con tacón de aguja?**

"Porque combinaban" dijo Alice con el mismo tono de connoisseur de siempre "Además ya no había espacio para más excusas tonta acerca de… equilibrio... y matarte de un golpe… y todo eso que decías cuando eras humana"

 **A esta mujer se le había ido la cabeza. El único problema a la hora de contactar con el suelo fue colocar aquellos estúpidos zapatos de una forma tal que el aterrizaje no fuera diferente de lo que es avanzar un paso en una superficie plana.**

 **Absorbí el impacto del golpe con los talones, porque no quería romper los finos tacones.**

"¿No sería mejor caer en puntas?" preguntó Jacob, quien no podía entender como caer sobre los finos tacones sería mejor para dichos finos tacones.

Las chicas sacudieron la cabeza y pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez que Alice dijo "Talón, puntas, talón" como si su respuesta fuera obvia y a la vez suficiente para borrar la confusión de Jake.

Este solo se encogió de hombros, pensando que eso de entender a las mujeres y todo lo que les concierne es un caso perdido.

"¿Y qué te interesa a ti cómo usar tacones?" preguntó Emmett "¿Acaso le vas a enseñar a Nessie cuando le toque?" preguntó con una sonrisa maniaca imaginándose la imagen en su mente.

Jake solo se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió hacer tal pregunta.

 **Llegué al suelo tan suavemente como Edward. Le sonreí con ganas.**

— **Muy bien. Qué fácil.**

 **Él me devolvió la sonrisa:**

— **¿Bella?**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Lo has hecho con mucha gracilidad, incluso para un vampiro.**

"Gracias a los tacones" dijo Alice en un tono bajo que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue escuchado por toda la casa "Siempre me ha gustado esa frase de que las mujeres pueden hacer todo lo que los hombres hacen y con tacones"

 **Reflexioné sobre ello durante un momento, y después sonreí abiertamente. Si sólo lo hubiera dicho por decirlo, Emmett estaría rugiendo de risa. Pero nadie encontró gracioso su comentario, así que debía de ser cierto. Era la primera vez que alguien me aplicaba la palabra «gracilidad» en toda mi vida... o bueno, a lo largo de mi existencia.**

— **Gracias —le contesté.**

 **Y entonces me quité los zapatos de satén plateado, uno detrás de otro, y los lancé hacia lo alto a través de la ventana abierta. Quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero oí que alguien los recogía antes de que pudieran estropear los paneles del suelo.**

"¿Qué paneles? Los recogí antes de que pudieran estropearse. Eran tan lindos que no me molestaría mucho usarlos en un par de ocasiones" refunfuñó su hermana.

 **Alice gruñía.**

— **Su sentido de la moda no parece haber mejorado a la par que su equilibrio.**

"Vampirizarte es poco, tendría que Valentinizarte unas cuantas veces para que aprecies el arte de la moda" musitó ella "Y aun así no estoy segura de que sea suficiente"

 **Edward me cogió de la mano y yo no pude menos que maravillarme de la suavidad y la agradable temperatura de su piel. Después nos lanzamos a través del patio trasero hacia la orilla del río. Yo le seguí el ritmo sin tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos.**

 **El aspecto físico de todo esto estaba resultando de lo más fácil.**

— **¿Vamos a nadar? —le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos al lado del agua.**

"¿En serio crees que hacemos un triatlón antes de comer Bella?" preguntó Emmett en un susurro burlón.

"Discúlpame porque aún pensaba como humana coherente" resopló Bella en un tono igual de bajo.

— **¿Y estropear ese vestido tan bonito? No. Saltaremos.**

 **Yo apreté los labios, considerando la idea. La otra orilla del río estaba casi a cuarenta metros de distancia.**

— **Tú primero —le dije.**

"¡Mamá! No puedo creer que andes paseando por el busque dispuesta a cazar mientras vas descalza y no dejas que yo camine así ni del baño a su habitación" protestó Nessie con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No sé de qué te quejas si tu padre siempre te deja salirte con la tuya" le respondió Bella.

"Nooo" siguió discutiendo Nessie "El domingo justamente me retaste por eso"

"Pues puedo hacerlo porque soy tu mamá y punto. Algún día lo entenderás" dijo Bella con un tono de finalidad, internamente regodeándose del poder materno que en muy pocas ocasiones le había molestado al salir de boca de su padre.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía, sabía que su hija lo hacía a propósito, y su corazón se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento al ver a su pequeña con su pequeñita.

 **Él me tocó la mejilla y dio dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás; después corrió ese espacio tomando impulso y saltando sobre una piedra plana firmemente anclada en el talud de la orilla. Estudié el movimiento, rápido como un rayo, del arco que trazó sobre el agua. Lo remató con una voltereta antes de desaparecer entre los grandes árboles que había al otro lado del río.**

— **Pero qué fanfarrón —mascullé, y escuché su risa invisible.**

 **Me retrasé unos cinco pasos, sólo por si acaso, y tomé una gran cantidad de aire.**

 **De repente, volví a sentir una gran ansiedad. No por caerme o hacerme daño, sino por si le hacía algo al bosque.**

"Sin ofender hermanita, pero la fuerza de la madre tierra es mucho más grande que la tuya" dijo Emmett.

Bella masculló algo que sonaba a "díselo a la roca que pulvericé"

 **Había ido llegando con lentitud, pero ahora podía sentirla por completo: la cruda fuerza titánica que hacía estremecer mis miembros. De pronto, estuve segura de que, si quería hacer un túnel bajo el río, abriéndome camino con las garras o a mordiscos a través de la roca del lecho del río, no me llevaría mucho esfuerzo.**

"Y luego dices que yo soy el fanfarrón" rio Edward en oídos de su esposa.

"Chicos… ¿están seguros que la hicimos vampiro?, ¿no es topo?" preguntó Emmett "Después de todo Edward nunca tuvo problemas en ser el primero en delatarme con papá y mamá" se quejó él.

 **Los objetos que me rodeaban, los árboles, los arbustos, las rocas... la misma casa, empezaban a parecerme muy frágiles.**

 **Confiando en que Esme no le tuviera especial cariño a ninguno de los árboles que bordeaban el río, comencé mi primera zancada.**

"Bio asesina" musitó Emmett "Y yo que pensaba que podías ser unas de esas chicas verdes"

 **Y entonces me topé con la abertura del ajustado traje de satén a unos doce centímetros de la rodilla. ¡Alice!**

 **Bueno, Alice solía tratar las ropas como si fueran de usar y tirar, ¡no fuera a ponérselas alguien más de una vez!, así que seguro que no le importaría esto. Me incliné para coger con cuidado el dobladillo por la costura del lado derecho, aún entera, y ejerciendo la más pequeña cantidad de presión posible, desgarré el vestido hasta la parte superior del muslo. Y luego hice lo mismo con el otro lado.**

"¡Que poco decoro!" musitó Emmett haciendo el papel de una viejita conservadora.

 **Mucho mejor.**

 **Pude escuchar las risas sofocadas en alguna parte de la casa e incluso el sonido de alguien que hacía chirriar los dientes. Las carcajadas venían tanto del piso superior como del inferior y reconocí muy fácilmente las risitas rudas, guturales del primer piso, tan distintas a las otras.**

 **¿Jacob también estaba observando? No me podía imaginar lo que él estaba pensando ahora ni qué rayos hacía aquí. Era capaz de representar en mi mente nuestra reunión, si es que algún día llegaba a perdonarme, en un futuro muy lejano, cuando yo estuviera más estable y el tiempo hubiera cerrado las heridas que le había infligido a su corazón.**

"No necesitas hacerle nada a su corazón porque está en muy buenas manos" musitó Seth en voz cantarina.

"Su corazón, brazos, piernas, tronco, y demás… apéndices" musitó Emmett antes de que Edward pudiese lanzarle algo para callarlo.

Bella desea poder usar con él una amenaza tan fácil como la comida, pero lastimosamente tendría que dejárselo a Rose para que implemente esa forma de castigo que solo ella podía. Solo cruzaba los dedos para que ella tuviese la fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a cabo.

 **No me volví para mirarle ahora, preocupada por mis cambios de humor. No sería nada bueno si dejaba que una emoción cualquiera se adueñara por completo de mi estado de ánimo. Los miedos de Jasper también me habían puesto nerviosa a mí.**

"Oh, eso es lo peor, cuando el Señor Emociones no puede controlar las suyas propias y uno termina pareciendo chica en medio del periodo o mujer hormonalmente embarazada" se quejó Emmett.

"Cállate Em" le dijo Bella "Tú no sabes ni de una cosa, ni de la otra" regañó su hermana "Además no todas las embarazadas se ponen pesaditas, yo no di trabajo alguno… en ese aspecto. Lo que no es lo mismo que se puede decir de ciertas novias" dijo riendo entre dientes al recordar historias del día especial de sus hermanas.

 **Debía ir de caza antes de poder vérmelas con nada más. Intenté olvidarme de todo de modo que pudiera concentrarme.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Edward de entre los árboles, mientras su voz se acercaba más—. ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?**

 **Lo recordaba todo perfectamente, claro, y no quería darle a Emmett nuevos motivos para que se divirtiera a mi costa. Esto era algo físico, y seguro que era instintivo.**

Edward tuvo que actuar más rápido que inmediatamente, incluso para el estándar vampírico, con el objetivo de callar a su querido hermano. Lo malo es que no podía hacer nada para callar los pensamientos que gritaban acerca de el instinto salvaje animal y físico que dominaban actualmente la mente del vampiro.

Tuvo que contener un suspiro. Cuando deseó fervientemente sufrir él la vergüenza que dominaba a su esposa mientras su familia y amigos conocían sus más íntimo sentimientos, ciertamente no era esto lo que tenía en mente.

 **Así que volví a inhalar un gran trago de aire y corrí hacia el río.**

 **Sin el estorbo de la falda, me bastó un salto largo para alcanzar la orilla del río. En una milésima de segundo. Y aún me sobró tiempo, ya que mis ojos y mi mente se movieron con tanta rapidez que sólo necesité un paso. Me resultó muy sencillo apoyar el pie derecho sobre la piedra plana y ejercer la presión necesaria para enviar mi cuerpo impulsado por el aire, pero le había prestado más atención a la dirección que a la fuerza, no calculé bien esta última y empleé demasiada potencia. Al menos no me pasó, al contrario, lo que me hubiera dejado chorreando.**

"Seguro que a Edward no le hubiese molestado" comentó la única persona que se atrevería a ser ese comentario frente al padre de la aludida.

 **La distancia de cuarenta metros me pareció demasiado corta...**

 **Fue algo extraño, electrizante, vertiginoso, pero muy breve. Me quedaba aún un segundo entero y ya había cruzado el río.**

 **Temía que los árboles situados tan juntos fueran un problema, pero por el contrario resultaron de gran ayuda. Fue sólo cuestión de adelantar una mano con seguridad, agarrarme de la primera rama que encontré y dirigirme hacia la tierra en la parte más densa del bosque. Me balanceé en la rama y después aterricé sobre las puntas de los dedos de mis pies, todavía a unos cinco metros del suelo, en otra amplia rama que pertenecía a un abeto de Sitka.**

 **Fue fabuloso.**

 **Escuché el sonido de la carrera de Edward aproximándose a mí por encima del repique de campanas de mis carcajadas de alegría. Mi salto había doblado la longitud del suyo. Cuando me alcanzó al lado del árbol, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Me bajé con habilidad desde la rama hasta su lado, aterrizando sin ruido sobre los talones.**

— **¿Me ha salido bien? —le pregunté, con la respiración acelerada por la excitación.**

— **Muy bien. —La sonrisa aprobatoria y el tono ligero de su respuesta no acompañaban a la expresión sorprendida de sus ojos.**

— **¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?**

"De tal palo tal astilla" musitó Edward al recordar a sensación de déjà vu que le produjo escuchar tal pregunta, pero de la boca de su hija. Tal fue el desconcierto que antes de poder contestar en lo que a Bella le había asegurado hubiese sido negativo, Jacob la había ayudado en su propósito.

— **Céntrate, Bella... Ahora estamos en una expedición de caza.**

— **Ah, vale —asentí—. Caza, sí.**

"Que mal vampiro, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de un rico venadito fresco. Hacen buen postre" dijo Emmett en voz suficientemente alta como para que le escuchen los humanos.

A Bella se le pusieron los ojos como plato antes de que Edward le asegurase que Charlie no había podido entender nada porque a pesar del volumen de su voz, lo había dicho bastante rápido.

— **Sígueme..., si puedes.**

 **Sonrió con verdaderas ganas y su expresión fue repentinamente provocadora, y echó a correr.**

 **Él era más rápido. No me entraba en la cabeza cómo podía mover las piernas con esa cegadora velocidad, estaba más allá de mi capacidad de comprensión. Sin embargo, yo era más fuerte, y cada una de mis zancadas equivalía a tres de las suyas.**

"¿Si la fuerza equipara a la velocidad, ¿no haría eso a Emmett el más veloz?" preguntó Emily.

"La fuerza de Emmett no se compara con la de un neófito" explicó Edward ganándole a su padre para poder agregar un comentario de su parte "Ya verás" dijo sonriendo mientras Emmett ponía una mueca.

 **Así que ambos volamos a través de aquella red verde llena de seres vivientes, el uno al lado del otro, sin que esta vez tuviera que seguirle. Mientras corría no pude evitar el echarme a reír por la emoción, pero las carcajadas ni me hicieron perder velocidad ni me descentraron.**

"A nadie le desconcentra la risa al correr…. ¿verdad?" inquirió Jacob dudando al final ya que él tampoco era muy común que se diga.

"No lo creo" respondió Emily.

 **Finalmente pude comprender por qué Edward nunca se golpeaba contra los árboles cuando corría, una cuestión que siempre había sido un misterio para mí. Era una sensación peculiar, la del equilibrio entre la velocidad y la claridad en la percepción de las cosas. Porque, aunque atravesábamos aquella densa masa de color jade a la velocidad de un cohete,**

A Seth se le prendió el foco "¿De verdad creen estar a la par de un cohete?" preguntó.

Emmett inmediatamente se enderezó en su asiento "Dame una semana para conseguir un juguetito y te muestro quien puede patear un trasero estelarmente" declaró riendo con su propia broma.

"Cualquier cosa, muy lejos" espetó Esme inmediatamente, pensando que no le gustaría un hueco en forma de cohete… o de Emmett en su casa. No intentó detenerlo porque la experiencia le había enseñado lo contrario… y por mas que lo niegue le gustaba secretamente ver a sus niños jugar como verdaderos niños. Eso es, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado con los alrededores.

Alice suspiró como resignada, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro "A finales de mes habrá una tormenta" comentó sabiendo de antemano los planes para ese día.

 **y eso debería haber convertido todo lo que nos rodeaba en un irregular manchurrón verde, podía ver con toda claridad cada hoja diminuta de todas las pequeñas ramas de cada uno de los insignificantes arbustos a cuyo lado pasaba.**

"Yo tengo una teoría" reveló Emmett con expresión similar a la del científico que compartía la cura al cáncer "Nuestros sentidos vampíricos son tan competitivos como nosotros mismos. Son como las pequeñas criaturitas Alegría, Tristeza, Temor, Desagrado y Furia. Entonces al desempeñarse más la velocidad, también se empeña la visión y voila"

"Er… ¿Em?" preguntó Jasper "Si Nessie no ha visto esa película, ¿cómo es que tú la conoces?"

"Bueno… ya sabes" comentó Emmett algo nervioso "solo me aseguraba que fuese apta para ella" declaró con una gran sonrisa ante lo que él creía era una gran excusa.

"Claro… ¿y cuál es el veredicto?" preguntó Jasper siguiéndole el juego.

"Todo bien… hasta la parte en que el amigo imaginario desaparece" comentó Emmett con una expresión que de ser humano precedería al llanto "Eso me pareció muy crudo para los niños" dijo excusándose por su ataque de emociones.

 **El viento provocado por mi velocidad hacía que mis cabellos y el vestido roto se agitaran detrás de mí; aunque yo sabía que no debería ser así, lo sentía cálido contra mi piel. Del mismo modo que tampoco hubiera debido percibir el suelo áspero del bosque como terciopelo bajo las plantas desnudas de los pies ni los brazos que agitaba a ambos lados de mi cuerpo igual que látigos, como plumas acariciadoras.**

A Emily le pareció rudo comentar, pero solo podía pensar que necesitabas una piel increíblemente dura como para sentir el piso del bosque y el pasar de las ramas como algo aterciopelado y acariciador.

 **El bosque estaba mucho más vivo de lo que siempre supuse, lleno de pequeñas criaturas cuya existencia nunca habría adivinado y que abarrotaban las plantas que había a mi alrededor.**

"Bella en clase de biología de seguro te debieron enseñar esas criaturas" comentó Emmett "¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante esas clases para no prestar atención, eh?" preguntó sonriendo significativamente.

 **Todos se quedaron en silencio tras nuestro paso, con el aliento contenido por el miedo. Los animales tenían una reacción mucho más sabia a nuestro olor que los humanos.**

"Pobres animalitos, se han de haber llevado un susto cuando llegaron acá" musitó Emily sensibilizándose al recordar una película de animales que había visto hace poco con su sobrina.

"Buenos los animalitos en sí no tienen de que preocuparse porque nosotros vamos a por los grandes" dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"Es como cuando introducen una nueva especie en el ecosistema"

"Bueno, no creas que tus lobos no le pegaron otro susto a los Bambis del lugar, y eso que ustedes no tienen un Jasper para tranquilizarlos" rio Emmett.

"¿Tu poder extiende a animales?" preguntó Seth maravillado por la idea.

"Pues ha servido contigo" dijo Emmett bromeando.

Jasper solo sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo nada en confirmar… o contradecir la declaración de su hermano.

 **Ciertamente, había tenido el efecto contrario en mi caso.**

"Sí, Bella, ya hemos discutido tu… singularidad" musitó Alice "Ni como humana en general, ni como en chica en particular. Sinceramente eres un nuevo espécimen" comentó ella nuevamente molesta al recordar el trato que les da su hermana a sus mejores prendas.

"Vamos Alice, ahora me comporto mucho mejor en ese asunto" dijo Bella sonriendo y haciendo un énfasis en mostrar su atuendo del día, con una falda de seda sorprendentemente cómoda, y un jersey de algodón azul femenino sin ser exagerado.

Alice refunfuñó, pero sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que a su hermana le gustaban sus atuendos de días aburridos en casa.

 **Creía que, en cualquier momento, me quedaría sin aliento, pero éste salía y entraba sin esfuerzo. También supuse que sentiría cómo me ardían los músculos, pero mi fuerza parecía incrementarse mientras me acostumbraba a mi propia zancada. Ésta se fue haciendo cada vez más larga, hasta que, muy pronto, Edward se vio obligado a esforzarse para mantener mi paso. Me eché a reír de nuevo, exultante, cuando le oí retrasarse. Mis pies descalzos tocaban el suelo ya de forma tan poco frecuente que me sentía más como si estuviera volando que corriendo.**

Mientras los humanos se veían maravillados, los vampiros se veían casi aburridos. La mayoría no recordaba la sensación de todas esas actividades como humanos, y se habían acostumbrado más que alegremente a la superioridad física de sus cualidades vampíricas. Haberlo escuchado del punto de vista de transición de Bella había sido como leer un panfleto informativo, vagamente interesante, pero al fin y al cabo poco importante. Era tal como cuando uno ve en las noticias aquellos sucesos que plagan el mundo muy lejos de uno, y a pesar de conocer la posibilidad de protagonizar algo así, nadie se siente atraído a adoptarlo.

— **Bella —me llamó con sequedad.**

 **La voz de mi marido sonaba monótona, incluso perezosa. No escuché nada más, se había detenido. Se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de un motín, pero luego, con un suspiro, me giré y fui dando saltos ligeros hasta situarme a su lado, a unos cien metros atrás.**

A Edward le pareció de lo más extraño, aunque conociendo a la hija no sabía de qué se extrañaba, cuando captó los pensamientos de Charlie, quien no estaba ni asombrado ni repelido por la extraña nueva naturaleza de su hija, sino que pensaba que aquella transformación debería ser como el ciclo de vida, sin la parte de la muerte obviamente, ya que su hija estaba actuando bastante infantil para el estándar maduro de la joven mujer que poco más y se había hecho cargo de su casa mientras vivió a su lado.

 **Le miré expectante. Estaba sonriendo, con una ceja alzada. Estaba tan hermoso que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.**

— **¿Quieres quedarte en este país? —me preguntó, divertido—. ¿O planeas continuar hasta Canadá esta misma tarde?**

— **Está bien —admití, concentrándome menos en lo que estaba diciendo que en la manera hipnótica en la que se movían sus labios cuando hablaba. Era difícil no distraerse con tantas cosas nuevas que se ofrecían a mis nuevos y eficaces ojos—. ¿Qué vamos a cazar?**

— **Alces.**

Emily hizo una mueca, no le apetecía ni comer la carne de un alce.

"Estoy seguro que lo último que les importa son las apariencias" dijo Jacob interpretando la mirada asqueada de la chica "Es como cuando vas a comer a un lugar de aspecto dudoso donde la comida termina siendo buena"

"Claro, como los chifas en los que no sabes si te ponen carne de gato" comentó ella secamente ya que no estaba para nada convencida en la explicación.

 **Estaba pensando en algo fácil por ser tu primera vez...**

"¿Un alce es fácil?" preguntó Sue un poco intimidada con la idea de presentarse frente a la bestia de gran cornamenta.

"Más rápido en atrapar y no tan rápido en correr" comentó Edward casualmente.

 **Su voz se desvaneció cuando mis ojos se entrecerraron a la mención de la palabra «fácil»,**

"Sí hermana" felicitó Emmett por las preferencias de Bella "Lo fácil es Edwaburrido" rio.

"Solo porque a ti te guste jugar con tu comida, no significa que sea lo correcto" comentó Edwaburrido.

Emily abrió y cerró la boca en algunas ocasiones sin saber cómo expresar su curiosidad.

Edwaburri…. Edward la salvó de la vergüenza "Emmett tiene algo con los osos, y le gusta molestarlos para que den más lucha" explicó

"¿No es eso tortura?" preguntó Emily sin poder evitarlo.

"Nunca los lastima, solo los mosquea"

"Y no es muy difícil que se diga" apuntó Jasper "A todos nos mosquea lidiar con Emmett" concluyó riéndose de la expresión ofendida de su hermano.

 **pero no me iba a poner a discutir, estaba demasiado sedienta. Tan pronto como comencé a pensar en la reseca quemazón de mi garganta, se convirtió en lo único en lo que podía pensar,**

"¿Es como cuando no quieres ir al baño, pero al pensarlo te dan ganas?" preguntó Seth haciendo una analogía.

"Er… si claro" respondieron los vampiros.

 **y cada vez se ponía peor. Tenía la boca como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde en pleno junio en el Valle de la Muerte.**

"¿No puedes hacer saliva… o er veneno?" preguntó Seth "Como cuando te muerdes la lengua?"

"Es más como metafórico" respondió Edward "Lo sientes en toda la garganta, un picor o escozor, que no lo quitará nada a menos que te alimentes"

— **¿Dónde? —le pregunté, examinando los árboles con impaciencia.**

 **Ahora que le había otorgado mi atención a la sed, parecía contaminar cualquier otro pensamiento que me pasara por la cabeza, filtrándose dentro de los pensamientos más agradables como correr, los labios de Edward, sus besos...**

"¡Puaj! No importa cuán sediento me haga, prefiero escuchar de sed que de mi hermano" se quejó Emmett.

Jasper no estaba seguro si concordar con su hermano o no… pero al pensar en cuantas veces se le iba a Bella el pensamiento hacia su hermano, despertando emociones con las que él no quería lidiar, decidió –para su sorpresa- concordar con Emmett.

 **y la sed abrasadora. No podía huir de ella.**

— **Estate quieta un minuto —me dijo él, poniéndome las manos suavemente sobre los hombros. La urgencia de la sed cedió al momento ante su contacto—.**

"Ese es el secreto de Bella, Jazz" dijo Emmett "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

"¿Abrazarme perenemente a Edward?" preguntó Jasper tratando de no abordar el tema.

"No tonto, pero puedes llevar a Pixie en tu espalda todo el tiempo… muy, muy lejos"

 **Ahora cierra los ojos —murmuró.**

 **Cuando le obedecí, alzó las manos hasta mi rostro, acariciándome los pómulos. Sentí cómo se me aceleraba la respiración y esperé durante un momento a que se produjera el rubor que no se produciría.**

— **Escucha —me instruyó Edward—. ¿Qué oyes?**

 **Me dieron ganas de contestarle «todo».**

"Noo Bella" recriminó Emmett "Tú no puedes escuchar pensamientos"

"Pues tu tampoco" respondió ella sacando su lengua.

Emmett se encogió "Ni que quisiera eso. Me haría loco como Edward manos de tijera. Además, yo tengo súper genialidad"

"Oigan, ¿se puede tener súper oído?" preguntó Seth.

Los Cullen lo vieron como si estuviera omitiendo algo obvio "todos tenemos súper oído"

"No. O sea sí, pero no. Me refiero a que su capacidad es comparada con la de los humanos, pero ¿puede haber un súper vampiro con don de súper oído como lo existen súper humanos?" preguntó el joven lobo.

Carlisle se quedó obviamente intrigado con la posibilidad que pintaba Seth "Bueno, si es el don de alguien significaría que, como particularidad, sin ser resultado de una anomalía médica, una persona posee una capacidad auditiva superior. Supongo que es posible, pero nunca he escuchado de dones que se limiten a ser una extensión de los sentidos que todos poseemos" musitó el doctor.

"Mejor, porque sería superaburrido que de todos los dones que puedes desarrollar, como invisibilidad y rayos x, lo único que obtengas es oído de perro" comentó Emmett.

"No hay forma de tener invisibilidad" se quejaron los demás.

"Pues no al menos que de humano seas un mutante, ¿califica eso como humano?" se preguntó brevemente Emmett "O sea, claro, no quiero ofenderlos insinuando que son otra cosa. Me pregunto si un Amen se transformaría de la forma que todos los humanos" murmuró él.

"Hay que quitar el Netflix" le murmuró Alice a su hermana Rosalie tras escuchar las locuras de su hermano.

Esta le contestó con un suspiro y un asentimiento de cabeza solemne "Y planear más salidas… a cualquier lado menos el cine"

 **Su voz perfecta, su aliento, el roce de sus labios entre sí cuando hablaba, el susurro de los pájaros atusándose las plumas en las copas de los árboles, sus corazoncillos aleteantes, la caída de las hojas de los arces, el chasquido ligero de las hormigas siguiéndose unas a otras en una larga línea mientras subían por la corteza del árbol más cercano...**

Edward solo sacudió la cabeza cuando comenzó a escuchar Las hormigas marchan de dos en dos… en su mente, con la voz de cierto hermano suyo.

 **Pero yo sabía que se refería a algo específico, de modo que dejé que mis oídos se extendieran a todo mi alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa distinta al pequeño zumbido de la vida que me envolvía. Había un espacio abierto cerca de nosotros, y podía percibirlo porque el viento sonaba de forma diferente al cruzar la hierba expuesta al aire, y un pequeño arroyo de lecho rocoso.**

Leah se apresuró en leer la última parte, sin duda para adelantarse a que alguien preguntara el cómo de las predicciones de Bella. Ya tenía suficiente con las constantes interrupciones de Emmett haciéndole parecer este el capítulo más largo.

 **Y allí, cerca del ruido del agua, se oía el chasquido que producían unos animales bebiendo a lengüetazos y el alto batir sonoro de sus pesados corazones, impulsando densas corrientes de sangre...**

 **Sentí como si se me hincharan las paredes de la garganta.**

"No sabía que eso podía pasar. No suena muy bien que se diga, de hecho, como que suena doloroso"

— **¿Al lado del arroyo, hacia el noreste? —le pregunté, con los ojos todavía cerrados.**

— **Sí —contestó con un tono de aprobación—. Ahora... espera que te llegue otra vez la brisa y... ¿qué hueles?**

 **Le olía sobre todo a él... ese extraño perfume mezcla de miel, lilas y luz del sol,**

"¿No son las lilas de Europa y Asia? ¿Cómo puede alguien oler a sol?" preguntó Sue.

"Simplemente es en lo que pienso del olor de Edward" trató de explicar Bella.

"¿Y es así para todos?" preguntó ella.

"Más o menos" respondió Alice "Solo que a Bella le atrae eso"

"Como la poción de Amortencia de Harry Potter" comentó emocionado Emmett, que estaba hecho el geek.

"¿Y si usaran perfume?" preguntó Sue.

"Tú no dejas de ser tú por la ropa que uses, aún te podría identificar. El perfume sería un molesto olor extra, pero diferente del efluvio natural de la persona" explicó Carlisle.

 **pero también el aroma rico de la tierra,**

"Bella come tierra" murmuró Jacob haciendo reír a Seth antes de que una mirada matadora de Bella los callase.

 **de la putrefacción y del musgo, de la resina de los árboles perennes, el cálido efluvio como a nueces de los pequeños roedores guarecidos debajo de las raíces, y después, al extender de nuevo el radio de percepción, el olor limpio del agua, que me resultaba sorprendentemente poco apetecible a pesar de mi sed.**

"Estás como los gatos mi hermana. Literal, nunca piden agua, son lo apuesto a los perros" musitó Emmett.

 **Me centré en el agua y encontré el olor que me había pasado desapercibido con el sonido de los lengüetazos y del latir de los corazones. Había otro olor cálido, rico y penetrante, más fuerte que todo lo demás, pero tan poco atrayente como el mismo arroyo. Arrugué la nariz.**

 **Él se echó a reír entre dientes.**

— **Ya lo sé, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse.**

— **¿Tres? —intenté adivinar.**

— **Cinco. Hay dos más en los árboles que tienen detrás.**

"Eso suena tan extraño. No puedo creer que sepas exactamente donde están" musitó Sue.

"Bueno, tampoco es como si podamos identificar el lugar exacto y la cantidad de pasos entre uno y otro, pero es un buen estimado basado en los sonidos que hacen. En menor proporción una persona ciega podría hacer algo similar" explicó Jasper.

"Además si están marcando su territorio es imposible no identificarlos tras los sonidos de las ramas agitándose" comentó Bella.

— **¿Y qué hacemos ahora?**

"Irse a jugar Bella, ¿tú que crees?" espetó Emmett "No puedo creer que Edward te haya dado toda una teoría para algo tan instintivo como alimentarse. Ni a los bebés les dicen cómo hacerlo"

"Pero ellos lo aprenden de vista" dijo Bella "No quisiera saber cómo hubiese sido una primera caza contigo"

"Muchos más divertida. Con osos, unas cuantas peleas… ya sabes, estilo Em" se limitó a responder Emmett.

 **Su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.**

— **¿Tú qué sientes que hay que hacer?**

 **Pensé en el asunto, con los ojos aún cerrados, mientras escuchaba y aspiraba el olor. Otro ataque de sed ardiente se inmiscuyó en mi conciencia y, de repente, el hedor cálido y penetrante se me antojó menos desagradable. Al menos podría llevarme algo caliente y húmedo a mi boca reseca. Se me abrieron los ojos de golpe. —No lo pienses —me aconsejó, mientras alzaba las manos de mi rostro y daba un paso hacia atrás—. Simplemente, sigue tus instintos.**

"Ves, Edward concuerda conmigo. Pudo haber dicho eso desde el principio" musitó Emmett.

 **Me dejé llevar a la deriva por el olor, sin ser apenas consciente de mis movimientos, y me deslicé como un fantasma por la pendiente inclinada hacia el estrecho prado donde fluía la corriente. Mi cuerpo cambió su postura de forma automática hasta agazaparme,**

"¿Y eso para qué sirve?" preguntó Emily quien no se podía imaginar a la distinguida y siempre amable señora Esme Cullen haciendo tales poses salvajes antes de… comer.

"Concentración, impulso. Es algo instintivo" explicó Edward encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia.

"Como cuando a los niños los lanzan a la piscina y comienzan a patear para no ahogase" ofreció ella tratando de acomodarlo a u realidad.

"Algo así" concedió él.

 **muy pegada al suelo, mientras dudaba en el límite del bosque cubierto por los helechos. Pude ver un gran ciervo macho con dos docenas de puntas en la cornamenta que coronaba su cabeza justo al borde de la corriente, y los contornos punteados por las sombras de otros cuatro que se dirigían hacia el interior del bosque, en dirección este, a paso lento.**

 **Me centré en el olor del macho, en aquel punto caliente de su cuello peludo donde el pulso cálido latía con más fuerza.**

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Emily otra vez sorprendida por la naturaleza animalista de todo el asunto.

"Por el olor, y el sonido" respondió Bella algo intrigada por la aparente comodidad de la muchacha peguntando eso.

 **Eran sólo unos treinta metros, dos o tres brincos, lo que había entre nosotros. Me tensé para dar el primer salto.**

 **Pero el viento cambió cuando contraje los músculos para prepararme y sopló desde el sur con más fuerza. No me paré a pensar, sino que pasé volando por un camino perpendicular a mi plan original, asustando al ciervo, que salió disparado hacia el bosque, mientras yo abordaba una nueva fragancia tan atractiva que no me dejaba ninguna otra elección. Me resultaba imposible de evitar.**

 **El olor me dominó por completo. Cuando lo rastreé me volví totalmente decidida, consciente sólo de la sed y del aroma que prometía saciarla. La sed empeoró, tan dolorosa ahora que confundió todos mis pensamientos y comenzó a recordarme la quemazón de la ponzoña en mis venas.**

Como por arte de magia, el ambiente en el cuarto se volvió frío. Aunque solo los vampiros entendían la situación completamente, los lobos y los humanos tenían una buena idea de lo que se venía.

Charlie no sabía si eran sus tontos pensamientos anhelantes, pero él creía que su hija saldría de ello sin… hacer aquella cosa impensable que parecía querer incluirse en la historia.

Edward trataba de captar la atención de su suegro silenciosamente para asegurarle de que su hija jamás habría hecho tal cosa.

Sue, al notar la agitación de su esposo, y la insistencia en los ojos de Edward, le dio un ligero codazo, logrando captar su atención.

"¿No crees que ellos estarían actuando diferente si eso habría pasado?" le preguntó en voz baja Sue, haciendo que vea la lógica para que pueda calmarse.

Charlie lentamente alzó la cabeza de forma vigilante para percibir las expresiones tajantes, pero no arrepentidas de los Cullen. Ahí finalmente logró captar la mirada de Edward quien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para hacerle saber que él si conocía a su hija.

Al mismo tiempo Nessie fruncía ligeramente el ceño, al escuchar esa historia. Era entendible porque sus padres no la habían compartido, pero ella sabía que no terminaría de la forma en que podría haber sucedido.

La mirada avergonzada de su madre era algo que no podía soportar, así que ella se acercó para acomodarse en su costado y decirle unas cosas "No te pongas así mami, especialmente si no hiciste nada. Y yo sé que no lo hiciste. Tu siempre me dices que no está mal cometer errores porque de ellos aprendemos, y esta vez tú fuiste tan increíble que aprendiste sin cometerlo" comentó ella tratando de usar sus palabras, antes de recurrir a su don, con el cual estaba segura que su mamá vería exactamente lo que ella pensaba del asunto.

Bella le sonrió a su inteligente pequeña y asintió antes de darle un beso de agradecimiento.

Por su parte Emily veía lo que pasaba aquí y allá para saca sus propias conclusiones. Por más que le doliese ella entendería que fue un accidente, el escucharlo de la misma Bella se lo aseguraba. Por suerte, pensaba que no iba a ser necesario disculpar a nadie porque al final, al juzga por la interacción de Edward con Charlie y de Nessie con Bella, parecía no haber sucedido nada.

Billy y Sam querían estar molestos, sabían cuan cerca estaban de la posibilidad de escuchar acerca de un tortuoso asesinato. La idea de que la chica sentada frente a ellos no parecía capaz de tal cosa era la razón por la cual los lobos siempre habían existido con el objetivo de salvar a los humanos de su falsa apreciación de apariencias. Técnicamente sabían que los Cullen eran más que capaces de haberse deshecho de la evidencia para proteger a uno de los suyos de ameritarse el caso, y aunque presentían que ese no había sido el caso, una nube negra se había apoderado del ambiente y les había hecho recordar por qué la alianza era algo nuevo.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. Parte de él sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero era como si un instinto lo llevase a desconfiar. Recordó los primeros días tentativos de la alianza forzada, y sintió que irrefrenablemente habían retrocedido unos pasos en su relación.

 **Había sólo una cosa que pudiera tener alguna oportunidad de alterar mi concentración ahora, un instinto mucho más poderoso, más básico que la necesidad de saciar aquel fuego... el instinto de protegerme del peligro. La supervivencia.**

 **Noté que me seguían, lo que me puso alerta de pronto. El empuje del aroma irresistible guerreó contra el impulso de volverme y defender mi caza. Me surgió una burbuja de sonido del pecho y se me retiraron los labios por sí mismos para exponer mis dientes. Mis pasos fueron perdiendo velocidad, la necesidad de protegerme la espalda luchando contra el deseo de saciar mi sed.**

 **Entonces pude escuchar cómo ganaba ventaja mi perseguidor y el instinto de defensa venció. Cuando giré, el sonido que se iba alzando se abrió camino a través de mi garganta y salió hacia fuera.**

 **El rugido salvaje que salió de mi propia boca fue tan inesperado que me dejó clavada en el suelo. Eso me desestabilizó, y me aclaró la cabeza durante un segundo. La niebla provocada por la sed cedió, aunque la sed continuó ardiendo.**

 **El viento cambió, trayendo el aroma de tierra húmeda y de la lluvia a punto de caer y lo estampó contra mi rostro, liberándome además de la fiera sujeción del olor, un olor tan delicioso que sólo podía ser humano.**

Emily frunció el ceño, no entendía como podían diferencia olor humano y entre humanos. Sabía que era cosa instintiva, pero era algo extraño.

Edward decidió aclarar sus dudas, pero sin clavar su mirada en ella, para ahorrarles a todos la incomodidad de discutir aquello "Es como cuando percibes comidas, sabes inmediatamente que es apto para el consumo, y que no es un perfume o una vela. Y al distinguir comida, sabes cuál es el olor de frutas, cual el de verduras, cual el de pasta, y cual el de carne" musitó él con la analogía sencilla de comida que en su tiempo había escuchado a su padre relatar para explicar la vida de vampiro a un neófito.

 **Edward dudó a unos cuantos pasos, con los brazos alzados como si fuera a abrazarme o sujetarme.**

"¿Qué ibas a hacer, eh?" le preguntó Bella a su esposo dándole un juguetón empujón para alejarlo de los pensamientos no muy agradables que parecían rondar su mente.

"¿Darte un abrazo sujetador?" respondió él más en tono de pregunta al ser captado en sus verdaderas intenciones. Según él trataba de ser amable con Bella para distraerla del asunto sin ponerla a la defensiva, pero la mala suerte que los había llevado a esa situación lo había dejado tan perplejo que sus dotes de actor se vieron afectados. Eso, o el hecho que su esposa lo conocía a la perfección.

 **Su rostro estaba atento y cauteloso cuando me quedé helada, horrorizada.**

 **Me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de atacarle.**

"Eso hubiese sido fantástico" comentó Emmett con el objetivo de hacer reaccionar a la gente, pero sabía desde antes de decirlo que sería un atento fútil. No había nada de fantástico en que Bella se hubiese recriminado por quien sabe cuánto el haber lastimado a Edward, quien de seguro no hubiese hecho nada que hubiese podido lastimar a su esposa.

 **Con una fuerte sacudida, me enderecé, abandonando mi postura defensiva. Contuve el aliento cuando volví a concentrarme, temiendo el poder de la fragancia que giraba procedente del sur.**

 **Él pudo comprobar cómo regresaba la razón a mi rostro, y dio un paso hacia mí, bajando los brazos.**

— **He de irme de aquí —escupí entre dientes, usando el aliento que me quedaba.**

"No tenías que anunciarlo" le dijo Jasper "Con solo marcharte en la dirección contraria, hubiesen entendido" Aunque su voz era calmada, tenía un filo controlado, recordaba perfectamente las ocasiones en las que él no había sido capaz de hacer algo así. A pesar de que estaba orgulloso de su hermana, escuchar cómo eran las cosas en verdad, aun mas increíbles que como él se las había pintado, solo podía sentir decepción consigo mismo, decepción que tenía que luchar por no proyectar a los demás.

Alice, quien, a pesar de no poder ver sentimientos, conocía perfectamente a su chico, le tomó la mano y la estrechó ligeramente. Al conseguir su atención le frunció el ceño, luego le sacó la lengua y por último le lanzó un beso.

Jasper logró sonreír. El mensaje de ella era claro No me hagas enojar con tus ideas tontas, te quiero mucho y eso es todo lo que importa. Lo escuchaba en su mente con una voz bastante cantarina que pertenecía sin dudas al amor de su vida.

 **El asombro le cruzó el rostro.**

— **Pero ¿acaso serías capaz de irte?**

"El simple hecho de que hubiese parado y no te hubiese atacad me parece que contesta esa pregunta" dijo Carlisle sonriendo por la fuerza de voluntad de su hija.

"No me quería hacer ideas" contestó Edward "Además jamás había visto o escuchado de algo similar. Estaba positivamente perplejo"

 **No tuve tiempo para preguntarle lo que quería decir con eso. Comprendí que la habilidad de razonar con claridad me duraría tanto como pudiera evitar el pensar en ello...**

 **Rompí a correr de nuevo, una carrera acelerada y frenética justo hacia el norte, concentrándome solamente en la incómoda sensación de privación sensorial que parecía ser la única respuesta de mi cuerpo a la falta de aire.**

Charlie abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones antes de decidirse a compartir la duda que nublaba su mente "Si no necesitas aire, ¿por qué te incomoda no tenerlo?"

"Es como si te pusieran en un campo plano y sin obstáculos a correr de largo, pero te vendaran los ojos" dijo Bella "Si conoces el lugar y no tienes dificultades no necesitas ver, pero el saber que tienes esa capacidad y te la están quitando es frustrante"

Charlie asintió, contento con la respuesta.

"¿Hay vampiros ciegos?" preguntó Sue "¿O la transformación cura eso?" inquirió al pensar en los vampiros que conocía y en aquellos acerca de los cuales había escuchado. Todos parecían tener en común una casi perfección, claro además de las cualidades inherentes del hecho de ser vampiros.

"Si el problema del humano no es el nervio óptico, la ponzoña lo puede arreglar" explicó Carlisle "De hecho ahora hay avances científicos que pueden hacerlo. Ahora respecto a vampiros ciegos, en mi vida he visto uno. Generalmente los humanos son transformados con la idea de mejorar sus rasgos humanos, y tristemente la sociedad siempre ha repudiado aquellos que son diferentes. Una vez, hace mucho, escuché de un vampiro con discapacidad visual pero la historia no era nada agradable. Había sido convertido por su hermana, y si bien poseía mejores capacidades como vampiro, entre los vampiros seguía siendo el eslabón débil" relató el doctor antes de que su expresión se volviese más oscura "No terminó bien. Él tuvo que aprender una forma de acabar con los vampiros"

 **Mi objetivo era huir lo más lejos posible de aquel olor hasta que se perdiera por completo. Era imposible de encontrar, incluso aunque cambiara de opinión...**

 **Una vez más, fui consciente de que alguien me seguía, pero ahora estaba cuerda. Luché contra el instinto de respirar para usar los ingredientes del aire y constatar que era Edward. No tuve que pelear mucho, aunque estaba corriendo como nunca, disparada como una cometa a través del camino más directo que pude encontrar entre los árboles. Edward me cogió al cabo de un minuto escaso.**

"Oh, sí, a Tiro al blanco el señor de la legilimancia no le gana nadie" se quejó Emmett antes de sonreír "A menos que sea en fuerza" dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Legilimancia?" preguntó Sue al mismo tiempo que Edward inquiría "¿Tiro al blanco?" con un tono entendiblemente más molesto que el de Sue.

"Sí" respondió Emmett solamente a la mujer "El arte de navegar por la mente. Tal como sabía el difunto Dumbledore, y el difunto Snape, y le difunto Voldemort" explicó casualmente.

"Puedes ser más creativo que pensar en un caballo" dijo Edward.

"Es para que no te burles de la película" se quejó Emmett "No me vas a decir que por más que Toy Story hable de juguetes y sea de animaciones, es solo para niños, porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando vimos la última película"

Los demás se pusieron a reír mientras Edward suspiraba y con expresión de pocos amigos y pinchaba el puente de su nariz "A petición tuya" le recordó.

"Y te encantó lo sé" respondió Emmett antes de comenzar a tararear Yo soy tu amigo fiel

Jacob y Seth se reían como locos antes de que Sue interrumpiera.

"Me parece que no fue hace mucho que los vi viendo Toy Story 2" dijo Sue sonriendo inocentemente.

Los chicos pararon de reír y se sonrojaron ante la risa de los demás antes de que Jacob dijese "No había más en la tele" al mismo tiempo que Seth decía "Era Toy Story la original"

Nessie fue a darle unas palmaditas a la mano de Jacob "Si quieres puedo hacer un maratón Toy Story contigo" ofreció ella haciendo que los demás vuelvan a estallar en risas.

"Yo me uno" dijo Seth olvidándose de la vergüenza y encogiéndose de hombros "Es un clásico"

 **Se me ocurrió una nueva idea, y me quedé parada como una piedra, plantada sobre mis pies. Estaba segura de que allí me hallaba a salvo, pero contuve el aliento sólo por si acaso.**

 **Edward pasó volando a mi lado, sorprendido por mi súbita detención. Revoloteó y regresó a mi lado en un segundo. Puso las manos sobre mis hombros y me miró fijo a los ojos, atónito ante la emoción que dominaba mi rostro.**

— **¿Cómo has hecho eso? —me preguntó con exigencia.**

— **Antes dejaste que te ganara, ¿a que sí? —le repliqué a mi vez, ignorando su pregunta. ¡Y yo que pensaba que lo estaba haciendo tan bien!**

"Bella Bella" comentó Emmett como en tono de decepción "Siempre pensando en la competencia, que vergüenza"

Bella solo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se molestó en articular una respuesta.

 **Cuando abrí la boca, probé el sabor del aire, que ahora no estaba contaminado por nada, sin traza alguna del perfume absorbente que atormentaba mi sed. Inhalé cuidadosamente.**

 **Él se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, rehusando que le cambiara de tema.**

"Sí, Bella. No hay razón para cambiar el tema, especialmente si no has hecho nada malo" dijo Jasper.

Bella, entendiendo la razón del comentario de su hermano, asintió antes de sonreírle.

— **Bella, ¿cómo lo has hecho?**

— **¿Correr?**

 **Contuve el aliento.**

— **Pero ¿por qué has dejado de cazar?**

— **Cuando viniste tras de mí... lo siento tanto.**

— **¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Soy el único que ha sido horriblemente descuidado. Yo he asumido que no habría nadie cerca de las sendas al uso, pero debería haberlo comprobado primero. ¡Qué error tan estúpido! No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.**

"Ninguno de nosotros pensó en ello" dijo Carlisle avergonzándose por el incidente "Generalmente estamos en zonas más alejadas. Debimos pensar en mandar a Emmett y a Jasper"

"No sé si eso habría ayudado" dijo Bella "Nadie hubiese terminado bien. Además, todos teníamos otras cosas en mente, y la probabilidad de excursionistas era bastante escasa. Yo tampoco pensé en ello"

— **¡Pero te he gruñido!**

 **Estaba todavía horrorizada por haber sido capaz de tan horrible blasfemia.**

— **Claro que lo hiciste. Eso es lo único natural, pero no puedo entender por qué has huido.**

— **¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —le pregunté. Su actitud me confundía. ¿Qué quería él que hubiera ocurrido? —. ¡Podía haber sido alguien que conociera!**

 **Él me sorprendió, al explotar de repente en un ataque de fuertes risotadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el sonido hiciera eco en los árboles.**

— **¿Por qué te ríes de mí?**

 **Se detuvo de pronto, y pude ver que recuperaba la expresión cautelosa.**

 **«¡Mantén el control!», pensé para mí. Tenía que vigilar mi temperamento. Me comportaba más como un joven hombre lobo que como un vampiro.**

"¡Oye!" se quejaron Seth y Jake "Yo nunca fui tan bipolar" se regodeó Seth.

"Deberías compararte con Paul nomás" dijo Jacob.

"Te refieres a Paul pre Rachel" dijo Bella riendo con la oportunidad de molestarlos, haciendo que tanto Billy como Jake hagan muecas.

— **No me estoy riendo de ti, Bella. Me río porque estoy en estado de shock..., asombrado de verdad.**

"Es mejor que catatónico" dijo Emmett recordando la reacción de su hermano al enterarse de que iba a ser papá.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **No deberías ser capaz de hacer nada de eso. No deberías ser... tan racional. No deberías estar aquí discutiendo conmigo con toda calma y frialdad. Y sobre todo no deberías ser capaz de interrumpirte en mitad de una caza porque has percibido el olor a sangre humana en el aire. Incluso los vampiros maduros tienen dificultades en estos casos, por eso tenemos siempre mucho cuidado de que en los lugares donde cazamos no haya nada capaz de convertirse en una tentación para nosotros. Bella, te estás comportando como si tuvieras décadas en vez de días.**

"Renée diría que Bella siempre se comportó como si tuviese muchos años más de madurez" dijo Charlie dejando entrever el orgullo de su voz.

Bella le sonrió "Eso es porque me parezco a ti" dijo ella emocionándolo de la forma que su nieta había tomado por costumbre hacer también.

— **Oh... sabía que todo iba a ser muy difícil, y por eso estaba tan en guardia. Ya esperaba que fuera así de duro.**

 **Puso sus manos otra vez en mi rostro, y sus ojos estaban llenos de maravilla.**

— **No sé lo que daría por poder mirar dentro de tu mente justo en este momento.**

"Ahí están tus sueños hecho realidad" dijo Emmett "Son $1000"

Edward resopló "No fuiste tú quien lo hizo posible"

"No" reconoció él "Pero yo te doy los asombrosos comentarios y el acompañamiento musical"

 **Qué emociones tan poderosas. Estaba preparada para la parte de la sed, pero no para esto. Estaba tan segura de que no sería igual cuando él me tocara... Bueno, siendo sincera, no era lo mismo.**

 **Era mucho más fuerte.**

 **Alcé los dedos para trazar los planos de su rostro y mis dedos se detuvieron en sus labios.**

— **Pensé que no me sentiría así durante mucho tiempo. —Y mi inseguridad hizo que esas palabras parecieran una pregunta—. Pero todavía te quiero.**

 **Él parpadeó asombrado.**

— **¿Y cómo es que puedes concentrarte en eso? ¿No sientes una sed insoportable?**

 **¡Claro que lo sentía ahora, una vez que él había traído el tema a colación!**

"Sí, Edward siempre nos recuerda de las cosas aburridas como la seguridad y de no incendiar nada y bla bla" se quejó Emmett.

 **Intenté tragar y luego suspiré, cerrando los ojos como había hecho antes para ayudarme a concentrarme. Dejé que mis sentidos se extendieran a mi alrededor, tensa esta vez ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque de aquel delicioso aroma prohibido.**

 **Edward dejó caer los brazos, sin respirar siquiera, mientras yo escuchaba más y más lejos, extendiéndome por la red verde de vida, buscando a través de todos los olores para identificar algo que no fuera del todo repelente para mi sed. Había el ligero trazo de algo diferente, un tenue rastro que se dirigía hacia el este...**

 **Se me abrieron los ojos de golpe, pero mi interés estaba aún centrado en mis sentidos más desarrollados cuando me volví y me lancé quedamente hacia el este. El terreno se alzó de forma acusada casi de pronto, y corrí agachada en postura de caza, cercana al suelo, acercándome a los árboles donde eso resultaba más fácil.**

Leah sacudió la cabeza con la idea de sacarse de la mente la imagen de Bella enloquecida como la niñita poseída de la película que tontamente había visto a las dos de la mañana. No se perdonaría a sí misma si al tomar su descanso después de la patrulla le daban pesadillas y Jake y su hermano la molestaban por ello.

 **Sentí más que oí a Edward detrás de mí, fluyendo de modo silencioso a través de los bosques, dejándome a mí la guía.**

 **La vegetación fue raleando a medida que ascendíamos; el olor de la brea y la resina se volvió cada vez más fuerte, como la pista que seguía, un olor cálido, más intenso que el del alce y mucho más atractivo.**

"¿Es eso cuestión de gustos?" preguntó Emily.

"Todos vamos a preferir carnívoros. Es como si te ofrecieran comida cruda en un lado, y comida cocinada del otro. Vas a ir a por la cocinada, pero lo que tomes de ahí es cuestión de gustos." explicó Edward.

 **Unos cuantos segundos más tarde pude escuchar el golpeteo sordo de unas patas inmensas, mucho más sutiles que el crujido de los cascos. El sonido se percibía arriba, en las ramas, más que en el suelo. De forma automática me lancé hacia las ramas, ganando una posición más estratégica, a mitad de camino de un imponente abeto plateado.**

 **El golpeteo sordo de las patas continuó escuchándose furtivo, ahora a mis pies. El suculento efluvio se percibía ya muy cerca. Mis ojos localizaron el movimiento que había provocado el sonido, vi la piel leonada de un gran felino deslizándose por la amplia rama de un abeto justo debajo de mí y hacia la derecha de donde yo me encontraba. Era grande, fácilmente cuatro veces mi tamaño. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que había en el suelo debajo de nosotros, sin duda, estaba cazando, como yo. Capté el aroma de algo más pequeño, insulso comparado con el olor de mi presa, encogido en un arbusto a los pies del árbol. La cola del puma se retorcía de modo espasmódico, preparándose para saltar.**

 **Con un pequeño impulso, volé por el aire y aterricé al lado del puma. Él sintió temblar la rama y se giró, chillando de sorpresa y desafío. Cerró el espacio que había entre nosotros, con los ojos brillantes de furia. Yo, que estaba ya medio enloquecida por la sed, ignoré sus colmillos expuestos y las garras engarfiadas y salté sobre él, derribándolo hasta caer al suelo del bosque.**

"Uf, pobre gatito"

 **No fue una gran lucha.**

 **Sus garras afiladas lo mismo hubieran sido dedos cariñosos si hubiéramos tenido en cuenta el impacto que tuvieron sobre mi piel. Tampoco sus dientes tuvieron mucho que hacer contra mi hombro o mi garganta y su peso no era nada para mí. Mis dientes buscaron certeros su garganta y su resistencia instintiva fue lamentablemente débil contra mi fuerza. Encontré con facilidad el punto preciso donde el flujo de calor se concentraba.**

 **Me costó menos esfuerzo que si hubiera estado mordiendo un trozo de mantequilla. Mis dientes eran como cuchillas de acero. Cortaron a través de la piel, la grasa y los tendones como si no estuvieran allí.**

Edward se echó a reír mirando rápidamente a Sue, pero antes de que le pudieran preguntar él se había tranquilizado y hacía una seña con su mano para que continuaran la lectura.

Sue, por su lado, se había ruborizado al notar que eran sus pensamientos los que habían hecho a Edward reír. Pero no era culpa suya que su mente activa se haya imaginado una cortadora de carnes para el supermercado con dientes de vampiro como cuchilla para no tener que esperar tanto a que le fileteen sus piezas al hacer las compras.

 **El sabor no era muy bueno, pero la sangre era caliente y húmeda, y suavizó la sed mordiente y desesperada mientras bebía con apresurada impaciencia.**

"¿Es como vivir siempre a dieta?" preguntó Emily.

Billy se estremeció recordando la dieta que hace poco le habían impuesto. Era de lo más terrible ver un partido sin salchichas, nachos, hamburguesas y cosas por el estilo, pero había personas que lo soportaban.

Esme asintió antes de añadir "Sí, pero el olvidar la dieta trae un riesgo mucho mayor para nosotros. Y un arrepentimiento aún más grande"

 **Los intentos del puma por luchar se hicieron cada vez más débiles y sus gritos se ahogaron con un gorgoteo. La calidez de su sangre irradió por todo mi cuerpo, calentándome hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies y las manos.**

 **El puma murió antes de que yo terminara.**

"¿No es más humanitario matarlo antes de eso?" preguntó Emily.

Bella hizo una mueca "Sí, eso suelo hacer, pero entonces no tenía mucho control para pensar en ello"

Emily se sintió mal por preguntar "Bueno supongo que es como cuando una persona ha estado mucho tiempo sin comer y la idea de ser privado nuevamente de comida los hace comer, aunque no sientan hambre. O sea, uno no piensa en esos casos" comentó ella.

 **La sed ardió de nuevo cuando se quedó seco, y yo aparté lejos de mi cuerpo su carcasa vacía, disgustada. ¿Cómo podía sentirme sedienta después de todo esto?**

 **Me erguí completamente derecha en un solo movimiento rápido. Una vez de pie, me di cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre. Me limpié la cara con el dorso del brazo e intenté arreglarme la ropa. Las garras que tan ineficaces habían sido contra mi piel, habían tenido bastante éxito con el fino satén.**

"El conjunto quedó como si hubiese pasado por la trituradora" se quejó Alice "Yo sé que estabas pensando en la sed y bla bla, pero pudiste ser un poquito más consciente del hecho de que tu hermana escogió el atuendo perfecto para ti, y para tu esposo"

Bella le sonrió "En vez de enfocarte en el pasado pudiste haberlo visto como una oportunidad para conseguirme otro atuendo para la tarde"

Alice frunció el ceño porque nunca se le ocurrió la idea.

Bella pensó _Gracias a Dios no se le ocurrió que me vería bien con un vestido de gala para el resto de la velada,_ haciendo que su esposo ría.

— **Mmm —ronroneó Edward.**

 **Alcé la mirada y lo encontré reclinado con aire casual contra el tronco de un árbol, observándome con un gesto pensativo en el rostro.**

— **Creo que debería haberlo hecho mejor.**

 **Estaba cubierta de polvo, con el pelo enredado, el vestido manchado de sangre y colgando en harapos. Edward no regresaba de sus expediciones de caza con este aspecto.**

— **Lo has hecho estupendamente —me aseguró—. Es sólo que... ha sido mucho más difícil para mí observar de lo que debería haber sido.**

 **Alcé las cejas, confusa.**

— **Va en contra de mis principios —me explicó—, lo de dejarte luchar con pumas. No sabes el ataque de ansiedad que he sufrido durante todo el rato.**

— **Qué tonto.**

— **Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos.**

"Pensé que eso era cosa de humanos" musitó Emily.

"Sí. Pero no olvides que nosotros fuimos humanos" le dijo Edward antes de añadir "Además se supone que no existimos, no vas a escuchar Los humanos-y los vampiros- son animales de costumbre"

 **De todas formas, me gustan los nuevos arreglos de tu vestido.**

 **Si hubiera podido ruborizarme lo habría hecho, así que cambié de tema.**

— **¿Por qué tengo sed todavía?**

— **Porque aún eres muy joven.**

Emily y Sue resoplaron, ellos lo sabían todo de la sed- o mejor dicho hambre- de los jóvenes. Estaban seguras que gracias a los chicos había disminuido la población de vacunos del mundo.

 **Suspiré.**

— **Y supongo que no hay ningún otro puma por aquí.**

— **Hay ciervos por todas partes, de todos modos.**

 **Puse cara rara.**

— **No huelen ni la mitad de bien.**

— **Son herbívoros. Los carnívoros huelen más parecido a los humanos —volvió a explicarme.**

— **No se le acercan ni de lejos a los humanos —le discutí, intentando no recordarlo.**

"Como comparar carne real con carne de soja" dijo Edward como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

— **Podemos regresar —comentó de forma solemne, aunque había una chispa divertida en sus ojos—. Fueran quienes fueran los que estaban allí, si son hombres, lo más probable es que no les hubiera importado que los matasen si fueses tú quien lo hiciera. —Su mirada vagó de nuevo por mi vestido destrozado—. De hecho, probablemente pensarían que estaban ya muertos y en el cielo en el momento en que te vieran.**

"Pueden haber sido mujeres" discutió Alice sacándole la lengua a su hermano "O gays"

"Pueden haber sido lesbianas entonces también" retó él.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé.**

— **Anda, vamos a cazar algunos de esos malolientes herbívoros.**

"No son malolientes" dijo Nessie "Solo que no huelen particularmente bien, como la comida humana"

"Claro, porque los postres son extraterrestres" dijo Bella echándole un regaño débil a su hija quien le sonrió inocentemente. No era de extrañar que, si en algo Nessie se parecía a los otros niños de su edad, era su amor por los dulces.

 **Encontramos un gran rebaño de ciervos mulo mientras corríamos de regreso a casa. En aquella ocasión, él cazó conmigo, ahora que yo ya le había cogido el tranquillo. Me cargué un macho enorme, montando un desastre casi tan grande como el del puma. Él acabó con dos antes de que yo hubiera terminado con el primero, sin que se le moviera un pelo de su sitio, y sin que le cayera ni una mancha en su camiseta blanca. Perseguimos la manada aterrorizada y dispersa, pero en vez de alimentarme de nuevo, esta vez yo observé con cuidado cómo se las apañaba para hacerlo de un modo tan pulcro.**

 **Todas las veces que había deseado que Edward no me dejara atrás mientras cazaba, secretamente, me había sentido un poco aliviada. La verdad es que estaba segura de que verle sería aterrador, espantoso. En definitiva, que verle cazar le mostraría ante mis ojos como el vampiro que era en realidad.**

 **Pero claro, resultaba muy distinto desde esta perspectiva, siendo vampira yo también. Aun así, dudaba de que incluso a mis ojos humanos, la belleza de todo esto me hubiera pasado desapercibida.**

 **Era una experiencia sorprendentemente sensual observar cazar a Edward.**

Todos pusieron su usual respuesta a cuando Bella se ponía entusiasmada con su esposo. Unos sonreían sugerentemente (Emmett), otros pretendían vomitar (Jake), otros se hacían los desentendidos (Nessie) y así hasta que terminara el pasaje aclamando a Edward.

 **Su salto suave era como el ataque sinuoso de una serpiente. Sus manos eran tan seguras, tan fuertes, tan por completo ineludibles... Sus labios llenos lucían perfectos cuando se separaban gráciles para mostrar sus dientes relumbrantes. Era glorioso. Sentí un estremecimiento tanto de deseo como de orgullo. Era mío. Nada lo separaría de mí a partir de ahora. Era demasiado fuerte para que nadie pudiera arrancarme de su lado.**

A Edward le hubiese gustado multiplicarse para mandar a callar los pensamientos de Emmett, reírse del la, la, la no te oigo soy de palo, tengo oreas de pescado de Charlie, y tratar de subirle el ánimo a Bella, todo al mismo tiempo.

 **Fue muy rápido. Se volvió hacia mí y observó con curiosidad mi mirada de deleite.**

— **¿Ya no tienes más sed? —me preguntó.**

 **Yo me encogí de hombros.**

— **Me has distraído. Eres mucho mejor en esto que yo.**

— **Siglos de práctica —me sonrió. Sus ojos mostraban un encantador y desconcertante matiz dorado en ese momento.**

— **Sólo uno —le corregí.**

 **Él se echó a reír.**

— **¿Has terminado por hoy o quieres continuar?**

— **He terminado, creo.**

 **Me sentía muy llena, incluso a punto de reventar. No estaba segura de cuánto líquido más me cabría en el cuerpo, aunque la quemazón de mi garganta sólo había sido aplacada.**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Charlie.

"Nunca desaparece" respondió Jasper "realmente no encuentro una buena analogía para que lo entiendan porque es algo que los humanos no tienen que soportar en absoluto"

 **Otra vez comprendí que la sed era una parte inevitable de esta vida.**

 **Y merecía la pena.**

 **Me sentía bajo control.**

"Sí que tienes el control cariño" le dijo Edward a Bella sonriendo con orgullo antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle con un beso "Siempre"

Bella luchó por no responder escandalosamente ante la respuesta sugerente de su esposo, recordándose que estaban rodeados de personas como su padre y su hija.

 **Quizás esa seguridad era falsa, pero me sentía realmente capaz de no matar a nadie por ese día. Si podía resistirme a unos humanos que me eran del todo extraños, ¿acaso, no iba a ser capaz de apañármelas con el licántropo y el bebé medio vampiro que amaba?**

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que solo soy el licántropo?" se quejó Jake.

Bella le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros "Bueno no podía poner el licántropo amante de Toy Story, el licántropo cerdo, el licántropo mecánico y todos tus apodos al mismo tiempo" dijo Bella, cuando de verdad quería decir No sabía si podía decir –mi mejor amigo el licántropo-

— **Quiero ver a Renesmee —le dije. Ahora que mi sed parecía algo domesticada (casi cerca de haber sido erradicada), podía olvidar mis antiguas preocupaciones. Quería unir a esa extraña que era mi hija con la criatura que había amado hasta hacía unos tres días. Era tan extraño, algo tan malo, no tenerla aún dentro de mi cuerpo. De pronto, me sentí vacía e incómoda.**

"¿Es eso normal?" preguntó Emily, a quien le pareció raro aquello.

"De hecho le suele pasar a las madres humanas" dijo Sue "Con todo lo que uno pasa en 9 meses de embarazo, se acostumbra a la vida alrededor de su bebé"

"Claro que Bella pasó menos tiempo por el embarazo, pero en cambio vivió muchas más cosas en ese tiempo. Cosas más fuertes" comentó ella con un tono ausente, como si se hubiese volteado a sus propios recuerdos.

 **Me tendió la mano y la cogí, sintiéndola más cálida que antes. Su mejilla parecía ligeramente ruborizada, y ya no había sombras debajo de los ojos.**

 **Fui incapaz de resistir el acariciar su rostro una vez más. Y otra.**

 **Casi se me olvidó que estaba esperando una respuesta a mi petición cuando me hundí en sus relumbrantes ojos dorados.**

 **Era casi tan difícil como resistirse al olor de la sangre humana, pero de algún modo mantuve clara en mi mente la necesidad de tener cuidado cuando me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies y le envolví con mis brazos. Con cuidado.**

Leah pensó brevemente que así debían ser las madres cuando dormían con sus pequeños, inconscientemente repitiéndose ese mismo mantra en la cabeza para no lastimar accidentalmente al bebé.

 **Pero él no fue tan vacilante en sus movimientos. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus labios aplastaron los míos, pero los sentí suaves. Los míos ya no buscaron su lugar en los suyos, sino que siguieron también su propio camino.**

 **Como antes, fue como si el tacto de su piel, sus labios y sus manos se hundieran a través de mi suave y dura piel hasta llegar a mis nuevos huesos y al mismo centro de mi cuerpo. No me había imaginado que pudiera amarlo más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.**

 **Mi vieja mente no hubiera sido capaz de soportar un amor tan excesivo. Tampoco mi corazón hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para haberlo aguantado.**

"Explota de amor" dijo Emmett como ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Tu definitivamente serías un buen aporte creativo a Mil maneras de morir".

Bella no le contestó, pero Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y le gruñó por lo bajo a su hermano, quien pretendió no escucharle.

 **Tal vez ésta era la parte de mí que se intensificaría en mi nueva vida. Como la compasión de Carlisle o la devoción de Esme. Probablemente, nunca sería capaz de hacer nada interesante ni especial como Edward, Alice o Jasper. Quizá mi único mérito sería amar a Edward más de lo que nadie hubiera amado a otro en toda la historia del mundo.**

"Tu poder es mucho más increíble que la locura de quererme" le dijo Edward besando su mejilla.

 **Podía vivir con eso.**

 **Recordaba algunas cosas que antes había experimentado, como entrelazar mis dedos en su pelo o trazar los planos de su pecho, pero algunas otras eran nuevas. Él era nuevo, para mí. Era una experiencia completamente distinta que me besara sin miedo y con tanta fuerza. Respondí a su intensidad, y de pronto, nos caímos al suelo.**

— **Ops —exclamé y él se echó a reír debajo de mí—. No quería placarte de este modo. ¿Estás bien?**

 **Él acarició mi cara.**

— **Algo mejor que bien. —Y poco después una expresión perpleja cruzó su rostro—. ¿Renesmee? —preguntó con inseguridad, intentando discernir qué era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.**

 **Una cuestión difícil de resolver, porque quería demasiadas cosas a la vez.**

 **No sabría decir si él hubiera preferido posponer nuestra vuelta a casa,**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Al principio tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías si tu fuerza flaqueaba estando con ella" le explicó "Pero después de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer estaba ansioso por verte sostener a nuestra hija"

 **y me resultaba muy duro pensar en nada que no fuera su piel contra la mía, teniendo en cuenta que del vestido ya no quedaba mucho, pero mi recuerdo de Renesmee, antes y después de su nacimiento, se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en una especie de sueño para mí. Más inverosímil. Todos mis recuerdos de ella eran recuerdos humanos y los rodeaba un aura de artificialidad. Lo que no había visto con estos ojos ni tocado con estas manos me parecía irreal.**

 **A cada minuto, la realidad de aquella pequeña extraña se me iba perdiendo más y más.**

"Creo que así se sienten todas las madres" rio Sue al ver a sus hijos grandes.

Bella asintió "No sabía si solo era ella que era anormalmente exagerada en cuanto respectaba a Nessie, o si era debido a todo lo que ella había vivido y lo que sabía – y lo que desconocía- que su hija tenía por experimentar, que a veces la volvía una verdadera mamá gallina.

— **Renesmee —reconocí, compungida, y me puse de nuevo en pie, tirando de él.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **LA PROMESA**

Leah tenía mala cara después de haber leído más amo a Edward párrafos, y su humor no se levantó con los comentarios de bebés y maternidad, especialmente porque su madre- una mujer en su mayoría seria- los estaba mirando a ella y a su hermano con ojitos de amor, como cuando las madres se ponen sentimentales. Decidió atribuirle esos cambios a una plática con Esme y a la menopausia antes de sacudir la cabeza y pasarle el libro a Sam sin dirigirle la mirada, como de costumbre.

Sam suspiró tras leer el título del nuevo capítulo que le tocaba leer, pues sabía que habría un poco de tensión en todo el asunto. Y si había entendido las bromitas sugerentes de Emmett Cullen correctamente, habría en un futuro cercano liberación de tensión que esperaba no esté explícitamente en el libro. Pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir, así que en cambio cruzó los dedos para que no esté en este capítulo, ni en ningún otro que le tocase contar a él.

 **Pensar en Renesmee condujo a mi hija a la parte central del escenario en que se había convertido mi extraña, nueva y espaciosa mente, aunque tan fácil de distraer. Eran muchas las preguntas que tenía...**

— **Cuéntame cosas de ella —insistí cuando me cogió de la mano, ya que el hecho de ir unidos no detenía nuestro paso.**

"Bueno, justo la semana pasada cuando ustedes no estaban ella se quedó hasta tarde jugando con Jake y cuando llegaron obviamente Edward se enteró, pero unos ojitos de perro lo silenciaron al momento, haciéndote creer que había estado en cama a su hora usual" dijo Emmett riendo de la expresión ultrajada de su sobrina.

Definitivamente era su tío Emmett era el que la instaba a hacer esas cosas que sabía a sus padres no les agradaría, y era él que de vez en cuanto le hacía jugarle bromas al resto de la familia. Lo malo era que por más que la adorara –ya que ella sabía que él era otro perdedor en la batalla de los ojitos de perro- su tío no perdonaba a nadie cuando le jugaban bromas a él. Y creía que había unas cuantas bromitas que había diseñado con la tía Rose, como aquellas con el gel de cabello, de las cuales su tío todavía no se había vengado.

Bella arqueó a las cejas primero en dirección a su hija, que tras fruncirle el ceño a su tío se volvió para darle una gran sonrisa a su madre, por lo que ella decidió dirigir su mala mirada a su esposo cuya expresión iba del entretenimiento, a la vergüenza, al arrepentimiento en microsegundos. Mamá Cullen Swan les dedicó una última mirada que significaba que lo hablarían después en casa, y ahora Nessie temía por el futuro de sus galletas de animalito.

— **No hay nada como ella en el mundo —me aseguró, y de nuevo sonó en su voz algo parecido a la devoción religiosa.**

 **Sentí un agudo pinchazo de celos por esa extraña.**

"¿Extraña? ¿Celos?, Bella, pero ¿qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Emmett en tono horrorizado "¿Crees que tu hija se robará a tu esposo?"

Bella abrió los ojos como platos "No ese tipo de celos, tonto" exclamó ella horrorizada "¿En qué rayos pensabas?"

"Bueno, no solo he estado viendo películas de Disney últimamente, les informo que he visto documentales y cosas así, muy intelectual" comentó él "Y escuché acerca del complejo de Electra-"

"Suficiente" cortó Bella "Tal vez deberías quedarte con las animaciones"

"¿Significa eso que no me puedo ver la nueva película de la Bella y la Bestia?" preguntó Emmett.

"Cualquier cosa que sea para niños" corrigió Bella antes de indicarle a Sam que continuase.

 **Él la conocía y yo no. No era justo.**

Bella dedicó una mirada a Emmett como para que escuchase que esa era la razón de sus celos.

— **¿Cuánto se te parece? ¿Y a mí? O a como yo era, desde luego.**

— **Mitad y mitad.**

— **Tiene la sangre caliente —le recordé.**

— **Si, le late el corazón, aunque va un poco más deprisa que el de los humanos. Su temperatura es algo más alta de lo normal, también. Y duerme.**

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Bastante bien para un recién nacido. Somos los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir y nuestra hija ya duerme toda la noche —se echó a reír entre dientes.**

"O si tan solo Seth hubiese dormido toda la noche" comentó Sue "Ahora puede dormir toda la noche y todo el día si quiere. ¡Qué ironía!"

"Mira el lado positivo mamá" comentó Leah tomando la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano "Siempre comió la papilla. O, mejor dicho, siempre la come"

Seth fulminó con la mirada a su hermana "Pues la papilla está hecha de frutas. Es muy nutritivo. No hay nada de malo en nutrir el cuerpo para que crezca" dijo admirando sus bíceps "Es mejor que la dieta de la piña, y la dieta de los tres días, y la dieta de los colores…"

"¡Oh, cállate!" cortó Leah, quien se había ruborizado ligeramente "Eso fue una etapa tonta de mi adolescencia" musitó ella entre dientes mientras Jacob y su hermano reían.

 **Me gusto la manera en que decía «nuestra hija» Las palabras la hacían más real.**

— **Tiene exactamente el mismo color de tus ojos... así que eso no se ha perdido, menos mal —me sonrío—. Son tan hermosos...**

"Pero los ojos verdes" musitó Bella recordando la imagen difusa del bebé de sus sueños.

Edward solo le sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano para acercarla a sus labios y depositar otro beso allí.

— **¿Y la parte de vampiro? —le pregunté.**

— **Su piel parece tan impenetrable como la nuestra. Aunque no haya nadie que sueñe con probar si es así.**

 **Pestañeé, algo sorprendida.**

— **Claro que nadie se atrevería —me aseguró de nuevo—.**

Sam hizo una mueca, pensando en el tiempo en que él, y el resto de su manada se habían atrevido a pensarlo. Viendo a la niña ahora, sabía que hubiese guiado a su manada a una gran pérdida, no porque tal vez no hubiesen tenido éxito, sino porque los sobrevivientes de batalla seguro tendrían secuelas con la imagen de la niña y los demás, siendo destrozados por sus propios dientes.

 **Su dieta... bueno, prefiere beber sangre. Carlisle continúa intentando persuadirla de que beba alguna fórmula preparada para bebés, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia con ese asunto. No puedo decir que la culpe, eso huele fatal, incluso para ser comida humana.**

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Seth "No me vas a decir que Nido sabe mal. Ni siquiera Leah puede hablar al respecto porque a ella también le gusta"

Los vampiros hicieron muecas de asco que corroboraban su acuerdo con las palabras de Edward, mientras los lobos y humanos concordaban con Seth y lo rico que sabía la leche en polvo.

"Bueno Carlisle trataba de dale una de esas especiales medicadas y cosas así. La verdad que si sabía medio malo" dijo Jacob antes de ruborizarse al notar que había metido la pata.

"Ya decía yo que esa leche disminuía misteriosamente" musitó Bella mientras su amigo le sonreía.

 **Se me quedó la boca abierta. Por lo que decía entendí que tenían conversaciones con ella.**

Charlie también estaba perplejo. Eso había sucedido antes de su visita, y aunque desde entonces había creído que su nietecita era más inteligente que el bebé promedio –y no era porque todos los abuelos piensan iguales- sabía que las conversaciones eran un poco más de lo que esperaba, y de lo que entendía.

"Sí, Bella" decía Emmett mientras Charlie estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Ya sabes, eso que tenemos tú y yo todos los días, generalmente acerca de cómo soy una mala influencia bla. Con el a, b, c y el 1, 2, 3 de la canción que Nessie odiaba" dijo él "Tal vez lo recuerdes como eso que le dices a tu hija que harás con Edward cuando se desaparecen a la noche" añadió en un tono más bajo y moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

— **¿Persuadirla?**

— **Es inteligente, de una forma sorprendente, y va progresando a un ritmo tremendo. Aunque no habla, todavía, se comunica de una manera bastante eficaz.**

— **No. Habla. «¿Todavía?»**

"Uf, Bella. Parece que toda la inteligencia Nessie te la está robando a ti. Estás algo lenta" comentó Emmett.

Tanto Edward, Bella, Nessie y Charlie lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que él responda con el usual gesto manos arriba para dar a entender que se había rendido…. Por el momento.

 **Él hizo disminuir el ritmo de nuestro paso, para permitirme asimilar esta nueva información.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con que se comunica de forma eficaz? —le exigí.**

— **Creo que será más fácil que lo... veas por ti misma. Es bastante difícil de describir.**

"Solo tiene el pode de tocar y hacer ver a la gente teletubbie-cosas" mencionó Emmett. Sin el extraño estómago televisor" dijo estremeciéndose con la idea ante de que los ojos se le abran como platos con una nueva idea "¡O como Voldemort! Poniendo imágenes en la mente de uno. Claro que Ness necesita mantener contacto con alguien para hacerlo… en cuyo caso buena suerte si enojas a mi chica perro" sonrió Emmett en dirección a Jacob.

 **Reflexioné sobre el asunto. Sabía que había un montón de cosas que necesitaba ver por mí misma antes de convencerme de que eran reales. No estaba segura de saber para cuántas estaba realmente preparada, así que cambié de tema.**

— **¿Por qué sigue aquí Jacob? —le pregunté—. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo? ¿Por qué lo hace? —mi voz cantarina tembló un poco—. ¿Por qué ha de sufrir más?**

"¡Ja! Jake estaba disfrutando su trabajo de niñera al máximo" dijo Seth "Tú eres aquí la única mártir"

— **Jacob no está sufriendo —respondió con un tono extraño de voz—, aunque ya me gustaría a mí cambiar esa circunstancia —añadió entre dientes.**

"Con todo eso, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes?" preguntó Alice.

Bella frunció el ceño, "Después de todo lo vivido, algo así ero lo último en mi mente"

"Bueno, sí" accedió Alice "Pero me sorprende que no hayas sospechado más, o antes. Aunque conseguiste le final deseado, aunque no por los medios esperados"

— **¡Edward! —bufé, tirando de él hasta que se detuvo, y sentí una cierta suficiencia cuando vi que podía hacerlo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Jacob lo ha dado todo por protegernos! Mira por lo que le hemos hecho pasar... —Me encogí ante aquel oscuro recuerdo de vergüenza y culpa.**

 **Me parecía muy extraño ahora que le hubiera necesitado tanto entonces. Esa sensación de ausencia que sentía cuando él no estaba cerca había desaparecido. Probablemente debía de haber sido algún tipo de debilidad humana.**

Seth resopló "Te aseguro que ninguna característica humana requeriría a Jake"

— **Ya verás por qué lo digo —masculló Edward—. Le prometí que le dejaría que te lo explicara, pero dudo que lo veas de forma diferente a como lo veo yo.**

"Cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste que Edward se contuviese lo suficiente, y encima de eso te haga una promesa?" preguntó Bella.

Edward resopló "Te usó a ti, claro, y a Nessie" dijo antes de musitar en voz baja "Y conociéndote a ti –y lo que entonces era capaz de hacer- decidí dejarte a ti para que lo lidiaras" le confesó Edward "Y obviamente fue la mejor elección"

 **Aunque claro, a menudo me equivoco en lo que respecta a tus ideas, ¿no? —frunció los labios y me lanzó una mirada.**

"¿Qué se te ocurrió?" preguntó Bella sabiendo que su esposo tuvo bastante tiempo como para jugar con la idea.

"Bueno, en el peor de los casos tu saltabas de felicidad y le ofrecías el cuarto junto al nuestro en la cabaña. Y en el mejor de los casos lo convertías en nuestra nueva alfombra de piel para el cuarto junto al nuestro en la cabaña" dijo Edward haciendo reír a su esposa.

"Me alegra que haya sido yo la que arregló el asunto" musitó ella entre risas.

— **¿Explicarme, qué?**

 **Edward sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Se lo prometí. Aunque no sé si en realidad le debo algo...**

"Me debes la felicidad de tu esposa mientras estuvo en la reserva" dijo Jake sonriendo

"Y la felicidad de tu hija cuando ella- ¡Auch!" cortó Emmett cuando un buen codazo, cortesía de su esposa, le entró en el costado, salvando a Bella y a Edward de ser mal ejemplo de la campaña la violencia no es buena que promulgaban con su hija.

"Vaya Rosie me gusta que seas un poco agresiva, pero esa no es la forma en que- ¡Auch!" cortó él nuevamente gracias al nuevo golpe y a la mala mirada que la acompañaba.

 **Apretó aún más los dientes.**

— **Edward, no entiendo nada.**

 **La frustración y la indignación invadieron mi cabeza.**

"Y luego te burlas de la actitud de tu madre cuando no está incluida en el secreto" bromeó Charlie.

Bella hizo un puchero "Esto es diferente, es importante"

 **Me acarició la mejilla y entonces sonrió con ternura cuando mi rostro se suavizó en respuesta, mientras el deseo barría momentáneamente el disgusto.**

— **Es más duro para ti de lo que muestras, lo sé. Lo recordaré.**

— **No me gusta sentirme confusa.**

"Pobre Confucio, imagina como vivió su vida entera" comentó Emmett haciéndose el triste y haciendo que los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco con sus payasadas.

— **Lo sé. Así que mejor que regresemos a casa, de modo que puedas verlo todo por ti misma. —Sus ojos recorrieron los restos de mi vestido mientras hablaba de volver a casa y puso mala cara—. Mmm.**

 **Después de pensárselo durante medio segundo, se desabotonó su camisa blanca y me la pasó para que metiera los brazos dentro.**

— **¿Tan mala pinta tengo?**

 **Sonrió con ganas.**

"Para Alice, sí, ahora para Edward…" comenzó a molestar Emmett antes de que una firme mirada lo detuviese.

 **Deslicé los brazos dentro de las mangas y después la abroché rápidamente sobre mi corpiño desgarrado. Esto, claro, lo dejó a él desnudo de cintura para arriba y era imposible no distraerse con el espectáculo.**

— **Te echo una carrera —le dije, y después le previne—, y ¡nada de dejarme ganar esta vez!**

 **Me soltó la mano y sonrió.**

— **A la línea de salida...**

 **Encontrar el camino de regreso a mi nueva casa**

Alice bufó "Esa no es tu nueva casa. Aunque la tuya no es en realidad una casa. De todos modos eres parte de esta casa hace tiempo. Y hablando de nuevo…" comentó Alice mirando a Esme mientras mencionaba animadamente posibles renovaciones a la residencia Cullen.

"Alice" cortó Bella "¿No te olvidas de algo?" le preguntó ella.

"!Oh!" dijo ella mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos "Claro que se le puede hacer renovaciones a tu casa Bella solo dime que quieres-"

"¡No!" exclamó Bella rápidamente antes de añadir en un tono más calmado "No gracias Alice. Me refería a que estamos leyendo"

Alice hizo un puchero "Pero ya tengo las ideas… y en todo este tiempo solo me has dejado renovar el cuarto de Nessie"

"Y las mil veces que lo has hecho deberían ser suficiente" musitó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, el cuarto de mi sobrina favorita debe ir acorde a su edad" se defendió Alice.

"Si ese fuese el caso lo habrías redecorado unas veinte veces menos de lo que lo has hecho" comentó Bella.

"¡Oh Bella! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero y…"

"¡Alice!" cortó de nuevo Bella "Estamos leyendo"

"Claro todo es acerca de ti, ni dejas a tu querida hermana tener alguito de diversión" musitó Alice entre dientes mientras Sam reanudaba la lectura.

 **fue más sencillo que andar por la calle de Charlie hasta donde vivía antes. Nuestro olor había dejado un rastro claro y fácil de seguir, incluso corriendo a la máxima velocidad.**

"Oh, es como cuando pasas manejando por McDonald's no importa cuán rápido o lento vayas, siempre te va a quedar pegado el aroma de papas" dijo Seth con voz soñadora.

"Acabas de comer, cerdo" musitó Leah "Además Carl's Jr. es mucho mejor"

"Tal vez en hamburguesa, pero en papas los mejores son Burger King" comentó Jacob "Por algo son las únicas que Nessie acepta comer" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

"¿Dónde dejan a KFC?" preguntó Bella.

"Eso es casi tan malo como Wendy's" se quejó Jacob.

"¡A mí me gusta Wendy´s!" exclamó Emily ultrajada.

"Bueno, bueno. Si Esme nos los permite a la próxima podemos recoger un poco de todo y tener un picnic grasoso" sugirió Seth haciendo que los demás accedan rápidamente.

"O sea que, ¿prefieres esa imitación de comida repleta de grasa y plástico antes que mi comida hecha en casa?" preguntó Esme tratando de hacerse la enojada.

"Ni en un millón de años Esme" dijo Seth rápidamente "Pero la podríamos comer después de alimentarnos bien con tu deliciosa comida casera"

"Conociéndolos, tendrán espacio para ambas y seguirán con hambre" musitó Sue negando con la cabeza.

 **Edward me ganó antes de llegar al río, pero aproveché mi oportunidad y salté primero, intentando usar mi fuerza mayor para adelantarle.**

— **¡Ja! —exclamé exultante cuando oí cómo mis pies tocaban la hierba en primer lugar.**

 **Al atender a su aterrizaje, escuché algo que no esperaba. Algo que sonaba con fuerza y muy cerca, el sonido del latido de un corazón.**

 **Al mismo tiempo Edward estuvo a mi lado, con las manos aferradas con firmeza a la parte superior de mis brazos.**

— **No respires —me advirtió de forma urgente.**

"Que exagerado, no le hubiese pasado nada si respiraba" dijo Alice "No es como si iba a querer un perro"

"No lo sé" dijo Jacob "Soy bastante irresistible" dijo haciendo que Nessie estalle en risitas, lo cual obviamente no fue igual de agradable para sus padres.

"No lo creo" comentó Rosalie " Las mascotas son lindas cuando son pequeñas"

"Nessie me quiere así" dijo él antes de agregar en una voz tan baja que solo ellos podían escucharle "Y no soy pequeño que se diga" contratacó más con la idea de hacer enojar a la rubia.

"Pues lo serás si sigues hablando" siseó ella en respuesta "Tienes suerte de que Bella no te haya escuchado"

Jacob inmediatamente sonrió ante la idea de haber ganado, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho cuando Rose siguió hablando "Lo malo es que no te puedes libar de Edward, y nunca lo harás, así que suerte durmiendo en la perrera esta noche"

Jacob tragó audiblemente y miró de reojo a Edward quien parecía querer abrir un hueco en su frente a punta de malas miradas al mismo tiempo que actuaba como si no pasara nada para no alertar a su esposa.

 **Intenté no entrar en pánico mientras me quedaba en la mitad de una inspiración. Lo único que se movía en mi rostro eran los ojos, girando de forma instintiva para encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido.**

"¿No viste desde un principio la imponente figura de Señor Cachorrito?" preguntó Rosalie haciéndose la sorprendida. Luego girándose a Jacob añadió "Ves, incluso u amiga prefiere mesmerizares con las mismas plantas que ha visto por años antes de fijarse en ti"

Jacob decidió ignorar el último comentario "¿Ya no soy Fido?" preguntó ultrajado antes de ponerse en pose pensativa "¡Rayos! Tendré que cambiar el nombre al regalito que te dejé"

 **Jacob estaba en la línea donde el bosque tocaba el prado de los Cullen, con los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.**

"Sentí como poco a poco tu olor humano se iba apagando y era… sin ofender Bells, como si te podrías" dijo Jacob con una sonrisa tímida a su amiga "Y no quería enfrentarme con otro olorcito que lastimase mi sensible nariz"

"Pobre bebé" dijo ella "Nosotros tenemos que soportarlos a ustedes todo el tiempo también. Incluso tengo que soportarte en mi casa, cosa de la que tú estás salvado"

 **Invisibles detrás de él, escuché dos grandes corazones más**

"Aww gracias Bella" dijo Seth antes de tener que explicar por la cara confundida de los demás "Dijo que tenía un gran corazón"

"No tan grande como la bocaza que tienes" dijo Leah.

"Y eso no es nada en comparación a mi lengua, ¿quieres ver?" espetó Seth a su hermana antes de estirar la lengua hacia afuera como pequeño.

"Muy maduro Seth" reprendió Leah.

"Tu lengua es larga" comentó Emmett de la nada, atrayendo la mirada de los demás "¿Puedes tocarte la nariz?"

La cara de Seth se iluminó y estaba dispuesto a enseñar inmediatamente sus habilidades cuando su madre y hermana lo detuvieron con un rígido "¡Seth!"

Este se limitó a hacer un mohín y asentir en la dirección del grandulón que le había hecho la pregunta.

"Vaya" musitó Emmett mesmerizado como si hubiese conocido a su héroe en persona "Nunca pude hacer eso porque mi lengua no es tan larga. Aunque nunca tuve quejas al res… ok, cierro la boca" comentó al ver que su madre parecía querer dejarlo parado en la esquina a modo de castigo.

 **y el ligero crujido de los helechos**

"Huh, nunca había notado que son helechos" musitó Charlie haciendo que las mujeres lo miren como si le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara "Lo siento, pero no me pareció importante"

Sue negó la cabeza y palmeó a Charlie en el hombro como si dijera en tono condescendiente "Sí querido, sí"

"Tranquilo Charlie, ninguno de nosotros lo notó" le dijo Billy dándole a su vez otra palmada, pero esta vez no de forma condescendiente sino de apoyo.

"No es cierto" dijo Seth "Yo sí conozco mis flores. Por ejemplo, en el jardín de Edward y Bella ahora predominan los pensamientos de tono púrpura, pero también hay en los costados algunas nandinas que son algo feas para mi gusto y por supuesto la mahonia y el cornus, ya saben porque son para climas fríos" mencionó él contándolas con sus dedos con naturalidad como si hablara de su día.

"Guau" musitó Bella "Ni yo sabía todo eso y eso que es mi casa"

Los ojos de Esme se habían iluminado con el discurso de Seth "Oh querido, podríamos conversar después. Tengo esta idea para un jardín aquí" dijo ella animadamente.

Seth sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

"Eso no me lo vi venir" murmuró Emmett.

"¡Que! Tal vez lo hice para asombrar a una chica en el club de jardinería" dijo él haciendo que sus cejas bailen de arriba hacia abajo mientras ponía su pose de guapo.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Leah arqueando una ceja y fijando una mirada dura en su hermano menor.

"Ok, no es cierto" dijo él a la vez que hacía un puchero y sus hombros caían y el dejaba botar el aire que había aspirado para hacer sobresalir su pecho "Pero tal vez algún día me sirva. Después de todo a las chicas les gusta la sensibilidad y toda esa vaina" dijo recobrando su buen humor.

"Siempre y cuando no repitas toda esa vaina cuando hables al respecto, tal vez te sirva hijo" dijo Jasper "He sentido cuando las chicas están todas felices y su rostro dice que están en las nubes planeando su boda hasta que los chicos meten la pata y más rápido de lo que incluso yo puedo procesar, cambian su humor como fieras"

"Sí, las chicas son raras" musitó Emmett.

"Te recuerdo que vienes de una, y estás casada con una" le dijo Rosalie con una mala mirada.

"Y tienes dos de hermana" le recordó Alice.

 **bajo unas patas enormes, que caminaban impacientes de un lado para otro.**

— **Ten cuidado, Jacob —le advirtió Edward. Un rugido se alzó en el bosque para corear la preocupación que denotaba su voz—. Quizás ésta no sea la mejor manera...**

"No teníamos tiempo de pensar mucho" dijo Jacob "Además funcionó"

"Una mala estrategia te pueda liderar a tu ruina" dijo Jasper en un tono oscuro que hizo que todos quedaran sumidos en sus pensamientos.

"Je je. Bueno tu nunca piensas mucho hagas lo que hagas" bromeó el joven Clearwater tratando de disipar el ambiente cargado.

— **¿Crees que es mejor dejarla que se acerque primero al bebé? —le interrumpió Jacob—. Es más seguro ver cómo se las apaña Bella conmigo. Me curo rápido.**

"A menos que hubiese ido a por tu cabeza"

"Ni yo, ni Seth, ni Leah la hubiésemos dejado" dijo Jacob rápidamente "Sin ofender Bella, tu eres grandiosa y todo, pero no íbamos a dejar que una neófita nos cause problemas. Después de lo del último libro me sentía bastante confiado"

"Es peligroso subestimar a tu enemigo"

 **¿Era esto una prueba? ¿Para ver si no mataba a Jacob antes de encontrarme con Renesmee?**

"Debió de haber existido una para ver si no lo mataba después de encontrarse con ella" murmuró Emmett.

"Bueno existió el saco de boxeo Seth Clearwater" dijo Seth sonriendo casualmente.

Bella se disponía a disculparse antes de que Leah la interrumpiese.

"Sí, es muy bueno para practicar o simplemente cuando no tienes nada que hacer" dijo Leah sonriendo.

"¿Ves mamá?" inquirió Seth dirigiéndose a Sue "Leah me hace bullying"

"Bueno, algún uso te hemos de dar" respondió ella "Ya sabes, aparte de cargar las bolsas del supermercado y eso"

 **Me sentí extrañamente mareada..., pero esto no tenía nada que ver con mi estómago sino sólo con mi cerebro. ¿Había sido esto idea de Edward?**

"Bells pensé que te harías más lista con tu cambio y todo" bromeó Jacob "Pero ahí estás tú después de haber escuchado a tu esposo quejarse de la situación y crees que ha sido idea suya"

"Sí cariño" accedió Edward "Tú sabes que mis ideas poseen más ingenio que eso" agregó él en tono que pretendía ser petulante.

Al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de regañarlos para no dejar que se metan en una discusión él rápidamente agregó para silenciarla "Además yo te hubiese advertido de alguna manera porque te amo cariño"

 **Le eché una ojeada a su rostro llena de ansiedad. Edward pareció deliberar durante un momento, pero entonces su expresión se torció para preocuparse por algo más. Se encogió de hombros y una corriente sumergida de hostilidad tiñó su voz cuando replicó:**

— **Es tu cuello lo que te juegas, supongo.**

 **El gruñido del bosque se volvió más furioso esta vez; Leah, sin lugar a dudas.**

 **¿Qué pasaba con Edward? Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, ¿no debería haber sentido un poco de afecto por mi mejor amigo? Pensé, quizás estúpidamente, que Edward y Jacob ahora se llevaban mejor.**

"¡Si! Ahora son como familia" dijo Emmett riendo como loco.

"Bueno, tú eres de la familia y eso no ha detenido a nade de tratar de ahorcarte de vez en cuando" musitó Edward en voz baja, pero su hermano lo escuchó de todos modos.

"Es bueno entonces que aparte de ser guapo, sea súper fuerte" dijo él enseñando sus desarrollados bíceps.

"La fuerza no lo es todo" dijo Alice.

"Sí, también está una buena estrategia para derribar hasta el más fuerte de los soldados" agregó Jasper.

"Err… si eso también querido, pero me refería a las armas femeninas de la súper mujer" aclaró Alice guiñándole a Rosalie quien le devolvió el guiño en respuesta.

"Verdad, no necesito fuerza bruta para relegarte al sofá" dijo ella sonriente haciendo que su esposo le haga una cara triste.

 **Debía de haberlos malinterpretado.**

 **Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo Jacob? ¿Por qué se ofrecía como una prueba para proteger a Renesmee?**

 **Nada de esto tenía sentido para mí. Incluso aunque nuestra amistad hubiera sobrevivido...**

 **Y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob, pensé que quizás así había sido. Todavía parecía mi mejor amigo, pero él no era el que había cambiado. ¿Qué aspecto tendría yo ahora para él?**

"El de una Bella drogada, ya sabes por los ojos rojos y eso" rio Jacob

 **Entonces dejó salir su sonrisa familiar, la sonrisa de un alma gemela y estuve segura de que nuestra amistad estaba intacta. Era como antes, cuando nos pasábamos las horas muertas en su garaje artesanal, sólo como dos amigos echando un rato. Todo fácil y normal. De nuevo me di cuenta de que la extraña necesidad que sentía por él antes de que yo cambiara había desaparecido por completo. Era sólo mi amigo, de la manera en que todo debía ser.**

"¿Eso no te pareció un presagio?" inquirió Billy.

"La verdad era lo último en mi mente. Solo creí que... mi nueva yo" dijo Bella para evitar la palabra vampiro aunque el asunto fuese claro "Era más fuerte no solo físicamente y que por eso lo había superado"

"Pero si al transformarse todo se vuelve más intenso, no tiene sentido que haya desparecido, en verdad debería haberse hecho más fuerte" intervino Seth.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero nunca lo pensé a fondo" respondió ella antes de añadir "¿Hormonas del embarazo?"

"Bueno, esas pudieron haber hecho la situación más inestable, sumado al hecho de que Nessie estaba creciendo y acercándose a la fecha de parto" dijo Carlisle "Pero estuviste embarazada incluso menos que la mujer promedio, así que esa no es la respuesta"

 **Sin embargo, aún no le veía sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad era tan poco egoísta que intentaría protegerme, a riesgo de su vida, de hacer algo que lamentaría para siempre? Esto iba mucho más allá de la mera tolerancia por mi nueva naturaleza, o una manera milagrosa de poder mantener nuestra amistad. Jacob era una de las personas que mejor conocía, pero esto resultaba excesivo para aceptarlo de cualquiera.**

"Solo tu harías algo así Santa Bella" dijo Jacob.

 **Su sonrisa se amplió, y se estremeció ligeramente.**

— **Tengo que decirlo, Bells. Eres un verdadero espectáculo para friquis.**

 **Le devolví la sonrisa, recobrando con facilidad nuestra vieja camaradería. Ésta era la parte de él que comprendía mejor.**

Jacob sonrió, no lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera lo admitiría a Nessie todavía, pero esa era la única parte de él que todos entendían, claro, salvo la pequeña sentada a su lado, a quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa que ella devolvió sin saber la profundidad de los pensamientos en la mente de su amigo.

 **Seth.**

— **Ándate con ojo, chucho.**

 **El viento sopló a mis espaldas y pude llenar rápidamente los pulmones con aire limpio de modo que logré responderle.**

— **Qué va, tiene razón. Los ojos sí que lo son, ¿verdad?**

"De Voldemort" dijo Emily

"Nunca le he visto ojos rojos" dijo Jacob con cara de escéptico.

"Oh, no sabía que eras íntimo con Voldemort" dijo Seth sonriendo.

Emily solo sacudió la cabeza y alzó la vista al cielo "Es porque no has leído el libro"

"¡J.K. Rowling se basó en neófitos para hacer a Voldemort!" gritó Emmett emocionado "Y él no es tan malo como parece, es como nosotros, se alimenta de animales. Su preferido es sangre de unicornio" dijo riendo a carcajadas.

— **Realmente espeluznantes, pero no tienes tan mala pinta como pensé.**

— **Oye... ¡Gracias por ese cumplido tan asombroso!**

 **Él puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Todavía pareces tú, más o menos. No es tanto el aspecto que tienes como que... sigues siendo Bella. No creía que me sintiera como si siguieras aún aquí —me sonrió otra vez sin rastro de amargura ni resentimiento en ninguna parte de su rostro. Entonces se echó a reír entre dientes y dijo—: De todas formas, supongo que pronto me habré acostumbrado a los ojos.**

— **¿Seguro? —le pregunté, confundida. Era maravilloso comprobar que aún éramos amigos, pero no tenía yo claro que fuéramos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.**

 **La más extraña de las miradas cruzó su rostro, borrando la sonrisa. Parecía... ¿culpabilidad? Sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward.**

— **Gracias —le dijo—. No sabía si serías capaz de callar, lo hubieras prometido o no. Como siempre le das todo lo que ella quiere...**

"¡Ja! Si eso fuese así Nessie hubiese aparecido mientras seguían en el colegio" rio Emmett "Imagínense que tan diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas"

— **Quizás es que no he perdido la esperanza de que se enfade tanto que te arranque la cabeza —sugirió Edward.**

 **Jacob bufó.**

— **Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que me estáis guardando algún secreto? —les exigí, incrédula.**

— **Te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo Jacob de forma casi inconsciente, como si en realidad no lo hubiera planeado así.**

"¿Qué habías planeado?" preguntó Bella.

Jacob suspiró antes de sonreír algo avergonzado "Parte de mi esperaba que Edward te lo dijera y tuvieras tiempo de reaccionar lejos de nosotros, tal vez con laguna técnica de persuasión de tu esposo que no debería aparecer en el libro"

"¡Ja! ¿Y arriesgarme a que se enoje conmigo a falta de otra persona con la cual descargar tu ira?"

 **Entonces cambió de tema—. Primero, que empiece el espectáculo.**

"Claro" musitó Alice "Para los hombres siempre es más fácil voltearse a la acción, aunque terminen heridos, que conversar"

— **Su sonrisa era un reto tan pronto como comenzó a avanzar lentamente.**

 **Hubo un gañido de protesta, y entonces el cuerpo gris de Leah salió de detrás de él. Seth, más grande y de color arena, estaba justo a su espalda.**

— **Tomáoslo con calma, tíos —comentó Jacob—. Apartaos de esto.**

 **Me alegré de que no le escucharan, aunque le siguieron con mayor lentitud.**

 **El viento se había calmado y no alejaría su olor de mí.**

 **Se me acercó tanto que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el aire que había entre nosotros. La garganta me ardió en respuesta.**

— **Venga, Bells, pórtate mal.**

 **Leah gruñó.**

 **No quería respirar. No estaba bien aprovecharse de este modo tan peligroso de Jacob, aunque hubiera sido él quien se ofreciera, no me importaba. Además, no podía apartarme de la lógica. ¿En qué me ayudaría esto? ¿Acaso me aseguraba que no le haría daño a Renesmee?**

"No" admitió Jacob "Pero era mejor que nada"

— **Me van a salir canas, Bella —me provocó Jacob—. Bueno, no técnicamente, pero creo que has cogido la idea, ¿no? Vamos, pilla el olorcillo.**

— **Sujétame —le pedí a Edward, pegándome a su pecho.**

 **Sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos.**

Charlie recordó la forma en la que los Cullen y los lobos habían peleado a los neófitos, pero si las cosas se salían de control no veía a Edward haciendo mucho para proteger a Bella, o ¿protegerse de ella?

 **Coloqué los músculos en posición, esperando ser capaz de mantenerlos inmóviles. Estaba decidida a hacerlo tan bien, por lo menos, como lo había hecho durante la caza.**

"¿Por qué no le contaste lo que acababa de pasar?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward encogió los hombros mientras volvía a decir a manera de broma "¿Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que se enfade tanto para arrancarle la cabeza?" antes de suspirar y admitir "Todavía medio pensaba que lo anterior había sido algo insólito que tal vez no se repetiría, además que, a todos, especialmente a Jacob, les sería más fácil verlo en ese entonces"

 **En el peor de los casos, dejaría de respirar y echaría a correr. Nerviosa, aspiré un poco de aire por la nariz, preparada para lo que fuera.**

 **Dolió un poco, pero mi garganta ya ardía sordamente de todas formas. Jacob no olía más humano que el puma. Había un matiz animal en su sangre que me repelía de forma instantánea, aunque el sonido húmedo, fuerte, de su corazón resultaba atractivo, el olor que lo acompañaba me hizo arrugar la nariz.**

Charlie frunció el entrecejo, pretendía pensar con perspectiva, obviar el hecho que era su hija la que pensaba esas cosas, y aun así no lo entendía. Ciertas cosas sonaban ideales para los de su tipo, pero ella insistía que no le atraía, ¿sería solo porque es Jacob?

"Sería algo como ver comida que aparentemente está bien, pero que apesta a rancia. Uno de tus sentidos te atrae, pero el otro te repele, y al final el deseo solo se anula" explicó Edward.

"¿Qué pasa con Seth y Leah? ¿Acaso huelen más a comida mientras son grandes lobos?" preguntó Charlie.

"Ellos siempre huelen de la misma manera en la que se acaba de describir a Jacob" dijo Jasper aliviado de la idea de que en ningún momento la familia extendida huela apetitosamente, cosa que el hacía soportar un poquito mejor a los humanos actualmente presentes en su casa.

"¿Qué hay de los chicos que cambiarán? ¿Tienen alguna forma de saber por el olor lo que pasará?" preguntó Charlie intrigado.

"Interesante teoría" admitió Carlisle "La verdad nunca hemos estado lo suficientemente cerca de un chico durante el proceso completo de transición así que no sé si es algo progreso o de repente adquieren su olor característico con la transformación"

"¿Ustedes no se han dado cuenta?" preguntó Charlie a los chicos.

"Nosotros no olemos tan diferente para nosotros mismos" aclaró Jake.

 **En realidad, su olor me facilitaba el atemperar mi reacción al sonido y calor de su sangre pulsante.**

 **Inspiré de nuevo y me relajé.**

— **Vaya, veo que todo sigue exactamente igual por aquí: apestas, Jacob.**

 **Edward estalló en carcajadas, sus manos se deslizaron de mis brazos para enredarse en torno a mi cintura. Seth ladró una baja risotada que armonizó con la de Edward y se acercó un poco más mientras que Leah se alejaba varios pasos. Y entonces fui consciente del resto de la audiencia cuando escuché el bajo y diferente carcajeo de Emmett, sofocado por la pared de cristal que había entre nosotros.**

— **Mira quién habla —replicó Jacob, apretándose la nariz de modo teatral.**

"Huelen medio como que, a azufre, tipo demonio" bromeó Jacob.

"Ustedes a algo podrido" contestó Emmett sacándole la lengua.

"Mira quien habla de podrido, ustedes son los muertos" rio Seth.

Emmett abrió y cerró la boca en algunas ocasiones antes de admitir derrota "Touché"

 **Su rostro lobuno no se retorció cuando Edward me abrazó, ni siquiera cuando él se recuperó y susurró «te quiero» al oído. Jacob continuó sonriendo como si nada. Esto me hizo recobrar las esperanzas de que las cosas fueran bien entre nosotros, del mismo modo que habían ido durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez ahora pudiéramos ser amigos de verdad, ahora que tanto le disgustaba físicamente, porque así no podría amarme como antes. Quizás eso era todo lo que hacía falta.**

— **Vale, pues ya ha pasado, ¿no? —repuse—. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar cuál es el gran secreto?**

"Valla forma de arruinar el momento Bells" dijo Jacob haciéndose el molesto.

"Es tu culpa por tener un secreto" contestó Bella.

"No es cierto" replicó Jacob

"Que sí" insistió Bella.

"Chicos" llamó Seth sonriendo antes de que siguieran discutiendo.

"Libro. Cierto. Claro" musitaron los dos algo avergonzados por dejarse llevar.

 **La expresión de Jacob se tornó muy nerviosa.**

— **No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el momento...**

 **Escuché otra vez la risita de Emmett... un sonido anticipatorio.**

 **Debería haber presionado más, pero mientras escuchaba a Emmett, percibí también otros sonidos. La respiración de siete personas y un juego de pulmones que se movía con mayor rapidez que los otros. Y un solo corazón que latía como las alas de un pájaro, ligero y rápido.**

"Como cuando escuchas por primera vez los latidos del bebé en el ultrasonido" dijo Sue sonriendo con nostalgia.

"¿Es eso nostalgia lo que escucho Sue?" preguntó Billy bromeando.

Sue resopló "La fábrica cerró hace muchos años"

"Todavía pueden adoptar" insistió el anciano Quileute.

"No, ahora estoy en etapa pre-abuela" declaró ella frunciendo el ceño porque sabía que la idea no podía aparecer en los planes de su hija en un futuro cercano y no quería que aparecieran en los de su hijo en un futuro cercano.

 **Me distraje por completo. Mi hija estaba al otro lado de aquella fina pared de cristal. No podía verla, porque la luz se reflejaba en los cristales reflectantes, como si fueran un espejo. Sólo podía verme a mí misma, con aquel aspecto tan extraño, tan blanca y tan inmóvil. Comparada con Jacob. O comparada con Edward, que era igual.**

— **Renesmee —susurré.**

 **La tensión me convirtió de nuevo en una estatua. Ella seguro que no olería como un animal. ¿La pondría en peligro?**

"Jamás" declaró la pequeña sabiendo que a pesar de que todos en su gran familia la amasen, ninguno lo hacía como su mamá, quien ya antes había probado hasta qué punto llegaría para protegerla.

Su madre sonrió y le envió un beso en respuesta.

— **Ven y lo vemos —me murmuró Edward—. Sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien.**

— **¿Me ayudarás? —le susurré a través de los labios inmóviles.**

— **Claro que sí.**

— **¿Y también Emmett y Jasper...? Sólo por si acaso.**

"Creo que ahí me convenciste por completo" admitió Edward "De estar al revés los roles, yo me molestaría de que no me den espacio con mi niña, y de que crean que soy capaz de hacerle daño. Lógicamente sé que es una posibilidad, pero al ver lo bien que podías manejarte me molestó un poco la falta de crédito que te daban"

"Solo tenían el bienestar de mi hija en mente, como yo, así que no podía enojarme" dijo Bella.

— **Cuidaremos de ti, Bella. No te preocupes, estaremos preparados. Ninguno de nosotros pondría en peligro a Renesmee. Creo que te sorprenderá lo rápido que se ha metido a todos en un puñito de los suyos. Estará totalmente a salvo, no importa lo que pase.**

"Debo admitir que cando me di cuenta del montón de vampiros que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, pensé que lo único que tenía sentido era a que se debía aparte de los encantos de mi sobrina que heredo de gran-guapo-fortísimo tío, era el hecho de que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a un niño, y peor aún a uno como ella" comentó Emmett "Luego vinieron más interacciones con los humanos y me di cuenta que solo se trataba de los increíbles genes heredados del tío previamente mencionados"

"¿De quiénes hablas? ¿Por qué deben dar su vida por ella?" preguntó Charlie preocupándose.

Bella volteó a fulminar a su gran-guapo-fortísimo hermano "Nada papá. Un malentendido. Todo está resuelto. Ella está a salvo" se apresuró a asegurar

Nessie saltó al regazo de su abuelo "Sí, abuelito. Estoy bien y lista para que me lleves a comer galletas"

Charlie, así como los demás, no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de asentir.

 **Mi anhelo de verla, de comprender la adoración que destilaban los labios de Edward, rompió la inmovilidad de mi postura. Di un paso hacia delante.**

 **Y entonces Jacob me interceptó, con el rostro convertido en una máscara preocupada.**

— **¿Estás seguro, chupasangres? —le exigió a Edward, con la voz casi suplicante.**

Nessie, quien se había desplazado de nuevo hacia su puesto junto a su amigo le dijo "Tontito. Mami jamás me haría daño"

 **Nunca le había oído hablar a Edward de esa manera—. Esto no me gusta nada. Quizá debería esperar...**

— **Ya has tenido tu prueba, Jacob.**

 **¿La prueba había sido idea de Jacob?**

"Nadie más la hubiese hecho de una forma tan… peculiar"

Jasper asintió, sabiendo que de haber estado él a cargo de la prueba, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, y definitivamente no del agrado de todos.

"Tampoco garantizaban que fueran efectivas" musitó Edward

— **Pero... —comenzó él de nuevo.**

— **Pero nada —replicó Edward, de repente exasperado—. Bella necesita ver de inmediato a nuestra hija. Quítate de en medio, ya.**

 **Jacob me lanzó una mirada extraña, frenética, y después se volvió y casi echó a correr hacia la casa delante de nosotros.**

 **Edward gruñó.**

 **No le veía sentido a su enfrentamiento, pero tampoco podía concentrarme en él. Sólo podía pensar en el bebé borroso de mis recuerdos y luchar contra la vaguedad de esa imagen, intentando recordarla con exactitud.**

"Si ese era el problema debí haberte dado una foto" dijo Jacob "Duran más"

"Ja. Ja. Creo que eso me hubiese impactado más" respondió Bella "Además de que me hubiesen dado más ganas de verla en persona"

— **¿Vamos? —me dijo Edward, con su voz dulce de nuevo.**

 **Asentí con nerviosismo.**

 **Me tomó la mano y me guio camino a la casa.**

 **Me esperaban en una línea sonriente que era a la misma vez amigable y defensiva.**

Charlie resopló "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Supongo que me expresé mal" dijo Bella "Pretendían ser amigables, pero en el fondo yo sabía que era una postura defensiva"

"Estaban practicando una barrera de defensa" rio Seth haciendo referencia a futbol para molestar a Emmett, quien prefería futbol americano.

"Solo que se defendían contra uno de su propio equipo" comentó Bella haciendo un puchero.

 **Rosalie estaba varios pasos detrás de los demás, cerca de la puerta principal. Estaba sola hasta que se le unió Jacob, que se colocó delante de ella, más cerca de lo normal. No había nada casual ni cómodo en esa cercanía, por el contrario, ambos parecían encogerse ante esa proximidad.**

 **Alguien muy pequeño se inclinaba en los brazos de Rosalie, intentando ver algo alrededor de Jacob.**

"Vamos hermanita, debes decir las cosas por su nombre. No hay otro pequeño alguien aparte de Nessie y el algo en realidad eres tú" comunicó Emmett.

"Me esperaba un alguien aún más pequeño" admitió Bella "Sé que con la experiencia del embarazo debí haberlo esperado, pero no lo sé. Supongo que en parte nunca imaginé que sería lo mismo una vez fuera de mi vientre"

 **De inmediato captó toda mi atención, todos mis pensamientos, de una manera que nada había conseguido desde el momento en que abrí los ojos.**

— **Pero ¿no tiene sólo dos días? —pregunté, incrédula.**

 **El extraño bebé recostado en los brazos de Rosalie parecía tener semanas, si no meses. Era dos veces más grande que el bebé de mi vaga memoria, y alzaba su torso con facilidad mientras se estiraba hacia mí. Su brillante cabello del color del bronce caía en rizos más allá de sus hombros, y sus ojos del color del chocolate me examinaban con un interés que tenía muy poco de infantil. Con un aire adulto, consciente y lleno de inteligencia. Alzó una mano, moviéndola en mi dirección durante un momento, pero luego se volvió para tocar la garganta de Rosalie.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. Antes pensar en el rápido ciclo de crecimiento de su nieta le daba dolor de cabeza, no se imaginaba cómo debió haber sido para su hija viéndola por primera vez, o segunda….

 **Si su rostro no fuera tan asombroso en su belleza y perfección, no me habría creído que era el mismo bebé. Mi bebé.**

 **Pero los rasgos eran los de Edward y las mejillas y el color de sus ojos eran míos. Incluso Charlie tenía su lugar en los espesos rizos, aunque fueran del color del pelo de Edward. Debía ser nuestra. Imposible, pero cierto.**

Edward rio por lo bajo "Ese es un buen resumen de la existencia de nuestra hija Imposible pero cierto"

 **De todos modos, la visión de esta personita inesperada no la hacía más real; si acaso, más fantástica.**

 **Rosalie palmeó la manita que tenía contra el cuello y murmuró.**

— **Sí, es ella.**

 **Los ojos de Renesmee se engarzaron en los míos y entonces, como hizo a los pocos segundos de su violento alumbramiento, me sonrió. Un rayo brillante de diminutos dientes blancos y perfectos.**

 **Con gran estremecimiento en mi interior, di un paso vacilante hacia ella.**

 **Todo el mundo se movió a gran velocidad.**

 **Emmett y Jasper se situaron justo enfrente de mí, hombro con hombro y las manos preparadas. Edward me sujetó por atrás, con los dedos tensos sobre la parte superior de mis brazos. Incluso Carlisle y Esme se movieron para cubrir los flancos de Emmett y Jasper, mientras Rosalie retrocedía hacia la puerta, con los brazos fieramente apretados en torno a Renesmee. Jacob se movió también, manteniendo su postura protectora delante de ellas.**

Charlie frunció el ceño, molesto por la falta de confianza que la nueva familia de su hija mostraba por ella "Si su paso fue vacilante, ¿por qué no la detuvieron o le dijeron algo antes de reaccionar como si fuese a matar a todos"

Los Cullen tuvieron la gracia de verse avergonzados, pero Jasper quien respondió "Debes entender Charlie, que la forma de actuar de Bella, no solo no era característica de un neófito, no era característico de un vampiro en general. Siempre hay que estar preparados para lo peor, y era más fácil para nosotros suponer que el extraño comportamiento de Bella era algo temporal"

"Si bueno, yo no veo que se comporten así contigo" espetó Charlie con el amago recuerdo del accidente del decimoctavo cumpleaños de Bella que desencadenó el peor momento de la vida de su hija, y de él, por consiguiente.

Alrededor del cuarto se escucharon algunos jadeos, y muchos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa. Nadie pensaba que Charlie pudiese tener tal resentimiento hacia Jasper, quien hizo una mueca de dolor y sorpresa ante el arranque de Charlie.

"Papá" dijo Bella con cuidado " No fue culpa de Jasper, eso ya lo habíamos resuelto"

Charlie también había quedado algo anonadado por sus propias palabras y miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño antes de dirigirse nuevamente al vampiro "Lo siento, me he desquitado contigo. Supongo que tienes razón, pero es difícil no ponerme del lado de mi hija"

Jasper simplemente asintió como signo de aceptación.

"Descuida Charlie, que pronto entendieron que madre es madre, sin importar la especie" dijo Alice como si no pasara nada y dedicándole una gran sonrisa que aplacó al jefe de policía "Además que Bella es rara y ella siempre hace lo que no esperamos"

 **Alice fue la única que se quedó en su sitio.**

— **Oh, vamos, dadle una oportunidad —les reprendió—. No le va a hacer nada. Sólo quería mirarla un poco más de cerca.**

 **Alice tenía razón. Estaba bajo control. Me habían sujetado para nada, porque su olor no era en absoluto igual que el de los humanos del bosque. La tentación no se le podía comparar. La fragancia de Renesmee equilibraba perfectamente el olor del más hermoso de los perfumes con el de la comida más deliciosa. Había suficiente del dulce aroma vampírico para que contrapesara la parte humana.**

 **Podía manejarlo. Estaba segura.**

— **Estoy bien —les prometí, palmeando la mano de Edward sobre mi brazo. Entonces dudé y añadí—: De todas formas, manteneos cerca, sólo por si acaso.**

 **Los ojos de Jasper estaban entrecerrados, concentrados. Sabía que estaba testando mi clima emocional y yo me empeñaba en mantener una firme calma. Sentí cómo Edward liberaba mis brazos y leí el asentimiento de Jasper, pero, aunque éste lo sabía de primera mano, no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.**

"Lo siento, creo que parte de tus dudas eran las mías reflejadas" comentó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

"Y las tuyas eran las de todos reflejados" respondió Bella tratando de animar a su hermano.

 **Cuando ella escuchó mi voz, aquella criatura demasiado lista para su edad, luchó por desprenderse de los brazos de Rosalie, extendiéndolos en mi dirección. De alguna manera se las apañó para que su expresión mostrara impaciencia.**

— **Jazz, Em, dejadla. Bella puede con ello.**

— **Edward, el riesgo... —comenzó Jasper.**

— **Es mínimo. Escucha, Jasper, cuando estábamos de caza, captó el olor de unos excursionistas que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado y la hora inoportuna...**

 **Oí cómo Carlisle tragaba aire con una inspiración de asombro. El rostro de Esme se llenó de pronto de un interés cariñoso mezclado con compasión. A Jasper se le pusieron los ojos como platos, pero asintió ligeramente, como si las palabras de Edward hubieran respondido a alguna pregunta en su cabeza. La boca de Jacob se torció en una mueca disgustada. Emmett se encogió de hombros. Rosalie mostró aún menos interés que su compañero, ya que estaba intentando sujetar al bebé que luchaba en sus brazos.**

"Si hubiera pasado algo malo no creo que Edward se los hubiese dicho entonces y peor aún con esa calma y naturalidad" dijo Emily "¿No sospecharon nada?"

"Ya hemos dicho que, dadas las innumerables experiencias, era lo único que creíamos posible, y por ende lo único que esperábamos" recordó Esme "Pero tienes razón, de haber creído entonces que algo como lo que hizo Bella era posible, la forma de reaccionar de Edward debió haber sido suficiente para darnos a entender que las cosas no tuvieron un desenlace desafortunado"

"Yo sí sabía que nada malo había pasado" dijo Alice alzando una mano como niña en la escuela y con una gran sonrisa satisfecha de estar en lo correcto, como ella estaba acostumbrada "A la final, yo solo me preocupo por lo importante"

 **La expresión de Alice me dijo que a ella no la engañaba. Sus ojos entrecerrados, concentrados con una intensidad ardiente en mi camisa prestada, parecía más preocupada por lo que le había hecho a mi vestido que por ninguna otra cosa.**

Bella no pudo evitar arquear las cejas en dirección a su hermana.

"¿Qué?" espetó Alice en respuesta "Acabo de decir que me preocupo por lo importante. Y que mi hermana se vea como desquiciada es importante. Si hubieses tenido tu vestido impecable nadie hubiese creído que te almorzaste unos excursionistas"

"Te apuesto a que con la forma en que Edward les dijo, no estaban para fijarse en su atuendo" musitó Emily.

— **¡Edward! —le recriminó Carlisle—. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable?**

— **Ya lo sé, Carlisle, ya lo sé. Simplemente me he comportado como un estúpido. Debería haberme tomado mi tiempo para comprobar que estábamos en una zona segura antes de dejarla suelta.**

— **Edward —mascullé, avergonzada por la forma en la que me miraban. Era como si intentaran encontrar un rojo más brillante en mis ojos.**

"Más que todo" insistió Emily sorprendida con que no lo hayan notado antes "¿No crees que Bella se hubiese sentido diferente de haber lastimado a humanos?" preguntó Jasper

"Sus emociones variaban con rapidez" contestó él "Y era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse calmado. Aunque creo que sí, tienes razón, debí haberlo imaginado"

— **Tiene toda la razón del mundo para reñirme, Bella —repuso Edward con una mueca—. He cometido un error terrible. El hecho de que tú hayas mostrado más fortaleza que nadie que haya conocido no lo cambia.**

 **Alice puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Un chiste de buen gusto, Edward.**

— **No era un chiste. Le estaba explicando a Jasper por qué sé que Bella puede apañárselas bien con esto. No es culpa mía que todos os hayáis precipitado en vuestras conclusiones.**

— **Espera —le interrumpió Jasper con un jadeo—. ¿Es que ella no cazó a los humanos?**

— **Empezó a seguirlos —replicó Edward, disfrutando a las claras de la historia. Yo apreté los dientes—. Estaba concentrada por completo en la caza.**

— **¿Y qué ocurrió? —intervino Carlisle.**

 **De repente sus ojos brillaban, mientras una sonrisa asombrada comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Me recordó a otros momentos, cuando me preguntaba por los detalles de la experiencia de mi transformación. La emoción de la nueva información.**

"Siempre pensé que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Carlisle sería la resolución de un gran misterio" dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa antes de que su expresión cayera "Pero todavía no he podido resolver nada" admitió con un puchero.

"Descuida Em, Carlisle ama los portarretratos hechos de macarrones" le aseguró Alice haciendo que los demás se lo queden viendo.

"¿Qué?" espetó el gran vampiro enfrentando a los demás "Cuando legué a esta familia pensé apropiado hacerlo normal, ya saben cómo si comenzara mi vida con ellos, así que durante los primeros años le di regalos haciendo referencia a mis años de estadía. Le di dibujos hechos con crayones, impresiones de mi mano con pintura, corbatas de cartulina, separadores de libro y el clásico portarretrato de macarrones. No me van a decir que ustedes jamás lo hicieron"

Los lobos y humanos respondieron con diferentes expresiones de asombro, diversión y hasta cautela sin duda acostumbrada de un pensamiento similar a ¿No lo sacaron del manicomio?

Jasper resopló "Debes decir que va acorde a tu edad mental. Eso explicaría por qué le diste otro portarretrato hace unos años"

Emmett sonrió ligeramente avergonzado "Nunca es malo regresar a los buenos tiempos nostálgicos"

"Te olvidaste te conseguir otra cosa" musitó Alice en voz cantarina en lo que pretendía ser un susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escuchasen "Y Rose no te dejó poner tu nombre en su regalo"

"Si va con tu edad" comenzó a discutir Emily, siempre guiada en la lógica "En unas décadas, ¿qué le darás? ¿Dientes postizos?" bromeó ella "Ya era lo suficientemente… er, mayor para llegar a regalos para abuelitos"

Emmett hizo una mueca "Edward es igual de aburrido. Pues estoy seguro que se me hubiese ocurrido algo bueno, pero no importa porque ya dejé esa política. Ahora le damos cosas cliché y pretensiosas como viajes a islas y bla"

 **Edward se inclinó hacia él, animado.**

— **Me escuchó ir detrás de ella y reaccionó a la defensiva. Tan pronto como mi persecución interrumpió su concentración, la abandonó bruscamente. Nunca había visto nada igual. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... y entonces, contuvo el aliento y huyó.**

— **Guau —comentó Emmett—. ¿En serio?**

— **No lo está contando bien —refunfuñé yo entre dientes, aún más avergonzada que antes—. Se ha dejado la parte en la que le gruñí.**

"Oh, que horror" comentó Jake en una voz monótona haciendo clara referencia a la importancia que según él tenía es detalle.

"Bella tiene razón" comentó Seth "Edward resumió en unas frases un evento de unas cuantas páginas de largo, haciendo una gran exaltación a la increíble flora del bosque y el sentimiento de sed" agregó dramáticamente.

Jacob gruñó "Es verdad Bells. No sé qué es peor, escuchar tanto de Edward o escuchar cuanto le das vueltas a algo insignificante o tu obsesión con describir detenidamente todo"

Bella resopló "Bueno, majestad, espero no molestarle con mis incesantes pensamientos de mi hija"

Seth río ante la forma en que Bella efectivamente mandó a callar a su amigo "Touché"

— **¿Y no le diste un par de buenos sopapos? —me preguntó Emmett con alegría.**

— **¡No! Claro que no.**

— **¿No? ¿De verdad que no? ¿De verdad que no le atacaste?**

— **¡Emmett! —protesté.**

— **Ah, vaya, qué lástima —gruñó él—. Eres la única persona del mundo que podría haberlo conseguido, porque no estaría en sus cabales para evitarlo, y además tenías una excusa perfecta —suspiró—. Me muero por ver cómo se las apañaría sin esa ventaja.**

 **Le miré con cara de muy pocos amigos y ojos helados.**

— **Ni se me ocurriría.**

 **El ceño fruncido de Jasper captó mi atención, ya que parecía incluso más molesto que antes.**

 **Edward tocó con su puño ligeramente el hombro de Jasper, con un ademán burlón.**

— **¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?**

— **Esto no es natural —rezongó Jasper.**

— **Podría haberse vuelto contra ti... Sólo tiene horas —le reprendió Esme, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón—. Oh, deberíamos haber ido contigo.**

"Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo evitar concordar con Esme" comentó Charlie "Si creían que ella se pondría loca, ¿por qué nadie más fue? Y si estaban todos juntos ¿acaso no sabían que Edward no se había asegurado previamente de que la zona no estuviera desierta?"

"Bueno" comenzó a explicar Carlisle "Queríamos darle espacio a Bella y a Edward para que ella se adapte y el converse. Aparte, pensamos que él la llevaría a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado donde él rápidamente se podría asegurar de que todo esté bien"

"Solo que Edward dejó que Bella tome la iniciativa y se dirigieron a un lugar no tan desértico" concluyó Esme "Generalmente nos hemos encontrado en lugares más apartados con las anteriores transformaciones. Y realmente después nos enteramos que el lugar donde fueron no es realmente frecuentado, solo que se encontraron en un momento inadecuado"

 **Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, ahora que Edward ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de su broma. Seguía mirando al precioso bebé que estaba al lado de la puerta, todavía pendiente de mí. Sus pequeñas manos llenas de hoyuelos se alzaban hacia mí como si supiera exactamente quién era yo. De forma automática las mías se alzaron también imitando las suyas.**

— **Edward —le dije, inclinándome hacia un lado de Jasper para verla mejor—. ¿Por favor?**

 **Jasper tenía los dientes encajados con firmeza y no se movió.**

— **Jazz, esto no es nada parecido a lo que hayas podido ver antes —le comentó Alice en voz tranquila—, confía en mí.**

 **Sus ojos se encontraron durante un breve segundo, y después Jasper asintió. Se apartó de mi camino, pero puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me siguió mientras avanzaba lentamente.**

 **Pensaba cada paso antes de darlo, analizando mi estado de ánimo, la quemazón de mi garganta y la posición de los demás a mi alrededor, y qué fuerte me sentía yo contra lo capaces que serían ellos de contenerme. Fue una procesión muy lenta.**

"Vaya, realmente es fascinante" comentó Carlisle sintiendo una nueva ola de orgullo por su hija "escuchar tus pensamientos tan críticos en un instante tan temprano en tu vida, es simplemente maravilloso"

Bella parecía querer ruborizarse "Oh, estoy segura que tú fuiste más analítico en tu tiempo" musitó ella.

"Creo que el súper don que Bella trajo a su nueva vida fue sobre analizar las cosas" comentó Emmett.

"Y sobre describirlas" musitó Seth con una risita entre dientes "Creo que el hecho de jamás haber flaqueado te trae un poco más de fortaleza. Como apoyo moral" agregó tornándose serio.

"Si, hemos discutido las posibles razones que expliquen la extraña y maravillosa forma de actuar de mi hermanita, pero a falta de pruebas simplemente quedamos en la conclusión de que mi hermana es extraña" comentó Emmett antes de que la mala mirada de Bella le haga agregar rápidamente "Y maravillosa"

 **Y entonces el bebé que estaba en los brazos de Rosalie, luchando y lanzando los brazos en mi dirección todo el tiempo, mientras su expresión se mostraba cada vez más irritada, soltó un aullido agudo y cantarín. Todo el mundo reaccionó como si nunca hubieran escuchado su voz antes.**

"Como diva" bromeó Jacob "Grita cuando quiere que todos se enteren de que quiere algo"

"Si fuera diva gritase todo el tiempo" respondió la pequeña sacando su lengua.

 **Se reunieron a su alrededor en un segundo, dejándome allí sola, de pie, paralizada en mi lugar. El sonido del llanto de Renesmee me atravesó, clavándome al suelo. Los ojos me picaban de la manera más extraña, como si quisieran llorar.**

 **Parecía como si todo el mundo quisiera ponerle la mano encima, palmeándola e intentando consolarla. Todos menos yo.**

— **¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **La voz de Jacob era la que sonaba más alta, y se alzaba llena de ansiedad sobre las de los demás. Observé horrorizada que la cogía y luego, con un horror aún más profundo, cómo Rosalie se rendía y la dejaba en sus brazos sin luchar.**

— **No, está bien —le aseguró Rosalie.**

 **¿Rosalie dándole explicaciones a Jacob?**

Jacob rio entre dientes "Ahora sabes cómo me sentía cuando te vi de amigas con la rubia"

"Y todo por Renesmee" musitó Bella sonriendo a su hija.

 **Renesmee se fue con Jacob con bastantes ganas, empujando su mejilla con su mano diminuta pero después retorciéndose de nuevo para estirarse en mi dirección.**

— **¿Lo ves? —le dijo Rosalie—, sólo quiere a Bella.**

— **¿Ella quiere venir conmigo? —susurré.**

 **Los ojos de Renesmee —mis ojos— se clavaron en mí con impaciencia.**

 **Edward salió disparado hacia atrás hasta llegar a mi lado. Puso las manos con suavidad en mis brazos y me empujó hacia delante.**

— **Te ha estado esperando durante casi tres días —me dijo.**

 **Estábamos ahora apenas a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Llegaban hasta mí temblorosas columnas de calor que parecían surgir de su cuerpo.**

"No, no. Gracias al cielo mi sobrina no es parte lobo" dijo Emmett.

 **O quizás era Jacob el que estaba temblando. Vi cómo se sacudían sus manos conforme yo me acercaba. A pesar de ello, y de su obvia ansiedad, su rostro permaneció más sereno de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.**

— **Jake... estoy bien —le dije.**

 **Me asustaba ver a Renesmee en sus manos temblorosas, pero procuré mantenerme bajo control.**

"¡Ja! Tu cara de asustada no me convenció en lo más mínimo" le explicó Jacob "No ayudaste mis nervios"

Bella resopló "No había nada que pudiese haber hecho para ayudar tus nervios de abuelita"

Jacob sabiamente no respondió, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón.

 **Me puso mala cara, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si él tuviera justo el mismo pánico de dejar a Renesmee en mis manos.**

 **La niña gimoteaba con impaciencia y seguía estirándose, cerrando sus pequeñas manos en forma de puños una y otra vez.**

 **En ese momento, algo en mí se encajó en su lugar. El sonido de su llanto, la familiaridad de sus ojos, la forma en que parecía más impaciente que yo en reunirse conmigo... Todo ello se entretejió en el más natural de los patrones mientras ella intentaba agarrar el aire que había entre nosotras. De repente, fue absolutamente real. Y por supuesto que la conocía. Encontré de lo más normal que yo diera el último paso para cogerla, poniendo mis manos en el lugar exacto, donde encajarían mejor, mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo con ternura.**

 **Jacob dejó que sus largos brazos se extendieran de modo que pudiera acunarla, pero no la soltó del todo. Temblaba un poco cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron. Su piel, que siempre me había parecido tan cálida, la sentía ahora como una llama viva. Tenía casi la misma temperatura que Renesmee, con quizás un par de grados de diferencia.**

 **La niña pareció totalmente indiferente a la frialdad de mi piel, o al menos muy acostumbrada a ella.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. No lo había pensado antes, pero si era un asunto extraño. Tocar a su hija por mucho tiempo ahora creía que le daría hipotermia, pero si tocaba a Jacob tenía la impresión de acercarse a la lava. No sabía cómo su nieta lo soportaba, razón por la cual tuvo que inquirirlo en voz alta.

Nessie se encogió de hombros "De verdad no me molesta ninguno. Ustedes son tibios" dijo refiriéndose a los humanos "Jake es caliente y papi y mami son fríos. Es divertido cambiar constantemente, pero ninguno me molesto. No sé cómo explicarlo"

"Renesmee fue específicamente diseñada a encajar en nuestros mundos" dijo Edward mandándole otra sonrisa de adoración a su hija.

 **Alzó la mirada y me sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus pequeños dientes cuadrados y sus dos hoyuelos. Entonces, de forma muy deliberada, me tocó la cara.**

 **En el momento en que ella hizo eso, todas las manos que me sujetaban se tensaron, anticipándose a mi reacción. Yo apenas me di cuenta.**

 **Estaba jadeando, aturdida y asustada por la extraña y alarmante imagen que llenaba mi mente. Lo sentía como un recuerdo muy fuerte, tanto, que me parecía estar viéndolo a través de mis ojos mientras lo observaba en mi cerebro, aunque me resultaba completamente desconocido. Miré a través de la expresión expectante de Renesmee, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando, luchando con desesperación por aferrarme a mi calma.**

Charlie se estaba poniendo ansioso, la expresión de los demás no delataba que fuese algo malo, pero no entendía que nueva sorpresa le tirarían.

"Ya lo entenderás papá. Para mí también fue un shock" le dijo Bella notando la expresión de su padre.

 **Además de ser chocante y desconocida, la imagen tenía algo incorrecto, ya que casi podía reconocer mi propio rostro en ella, mi viejo rostro, pero la veía desde fuera, al revés. Comprendí con rapidez, que estaba viendo mi rostro como lo veían otros, más que si fuera un reflejo.**

 **El rostro de mi recuerdo estaba contrahecho, destrozado, cubierto de sangre y sudor. A pesar de ello, mi expresión era la de una sonrisa de adoración. Mis ojos marrones relucían sobre unos profundos círculos. Entonces, la imagen se agrandó, y mi rostro se acercó desde un punto de vista desconocido, y después, se desvaneció abruptamente.**

Seth hizo una mueca. Sabía que Nessie era madura para su edad, pero no se imaginaba que un bebé tenga en la mente la imagen de su madre sanguinolenta y moribunda. Sonaba algo macabro, aunque extrañamente ella no lo hacía sonar así.

 **La mano de Renesmee cayó desde mi mejilla. Sonrió más aún, luciendo de nuevo sus hoyuelos.**

 **Salvo por los latidos de los corazones, se hizo un silencio profundo en la habitación. Sólo respiraban en realidad Jacob y Renesmee. El silencio se alargó, parecía como si estuvieran esperando a que yo dijera algo.**

— **¿Qué... ha sido... eso?**

— **¿Qué es lo que has visto? —me preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad, inclinándose a un lado de Jacob, que parecía estar tanto como no estar en ese lugar y ese momento—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha mostrado?**

 **¿Que ella ha sido la que me lo ha mostrado? —susurré yo.**

— **Ya te conté que era difícil de explicar —murmuró Edward en mi oído—, pero bastante efectivo como medio de comunicación.**

"¿Pero solo funciona de a uno?" preguntó Emily maravillada al comprenderlo.

"Sí, ella necesita contacto físico para ello" explicó Edward.

"Claro que tal vez en un futuro se pueda experimentar a ver si es capaz de hacerlo sin contacto, o mostrar lo que quiere a más de una persona a través del contacto con terceros" musitó Carlisle fascinado con la idea.

"Solo que si ella lo quiere probar usaremos nuestros métodos" murmuró Bella recordando sus sesiones de estudio.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella le sonrió condescendientemente "Ya verás papá"

— **¿Qué ha sido? —preguntó Jacob.**

 **Pestañeé rápidamente varias veces.**

— **Mmm. A mí. Creo. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible.**

— **Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ti —explicó Edward. Era obvio que él también había visto lo que ella me había mostrado cuando lo pensaba.**

"Ya lo habíamos visto" dijo Rosalie "Porque estaba preguntando por ti"

"¿Cómo se enteraron de que podía hacer eso?" preguntó Charlie.

"Me mostró ese recuerdo" admitió Rosalie "Y como yo no había estado para eso sabía que tenía que venir de ella"

"Fue algo diferente, pero con todo lo que había sucedido simplemente lo aceptamos" dijo Edward recordando como vagamente registró la sorpresa de Rosalie y posteriormente el resto de la familia.

 **Todavía estaba encogido, con la voz áspera al revivir el recuerdo—. Quiere que sepas que ya ha hecho la conexión y que sabe quién eres.**

— **Pero ¿cómo hace eso?**

"¿Recordarte? Bella, en realidad no te ves tan diferente. O sea, te ves más pálida-enferma y como rapera en el sol, pero…"

"Me refería al don" respondió ella rápidamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Renesmee parecía indiferente a mis ojos pasmados. Sonreía levemente y me tiraba de un mechón de pelo.**

— **¿Cómo puedo escuchar yo los pensamientos de otros? ¿Cómo ve Alice el futuro? —preguntó Edward de modo retórico, y después se encogió de hombros—. Ella tiene un don.**

Charlie pasó el dorso de su mano por los ojos, como si tuviese sueño o no pudiese creer lo que veía. Extrañamente no se lo podía creer, pero si pensaba en ello, darle una característica fantástica a su nieta en realidad era algo que parecía encajar perfectamente con su personalidad y sus circunstancias.

— **Es un giro interesante —le dijo Carlisle a Edward—, como si ella hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres capaz de hacer.**

"Tú receptas y ella proyecta" musitó Charlie maravillado al entenderlo.

"Bueno, yo diría que el don de Nessie se asemeja más al de Aro, con lo del contacto físico y todo eso" comentó Emmett.

"Suena realmente equivocado que relaciones su don con el de la mafia italiana" le dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, después llegamos a la conclusión que era algo como los dones de Edward y Bella combinados" recordó Alice.

"¿Bells?" preguntó Charlie.

"Ya lo entenderás papá" respondió Bella "Ni siquiera yo estuve al tanto de ello hasta después"

"¿O sea que es como genético?" preguntó Emily.

"Sí, no creemos que sea coincidencia" respondió Carlisle "Ya que los dones son manifestaciones magnificadas de nuestras cualidades humanas, tiene sentido que pueda ser pasado a descendientes. Claro que todo queda en teoría porque a pesar de los otros, ninguno posee dones para comprobarlo. Pero esto a su vez puede ser tomado como evidencia si consideras que el padre no poseía un don para hacer el posible don de los hijos más fuerte"

— **Interesante —admitió Edward—, me pregunto...**

 **Yo sabía que ellos se habían puesto a especular, pero no les presté atención. Yo estaba mirando al rostro más hermoso del mundo. La sentía caliente entre mis brazos, recordándome el momento en el que la oscuridad casi había vencido, cuando no quedaba nada en el mundo a lo que aferrarse. Nada lo suficientemente fuerte que me empujara a salir de aquella oscuridad que me aplastaba. El momento en que pensé en Renesmee y encontré algo que nunca dejaría ir.**

— **Yo también te recuerdo —le dije en voz baja.**

 **Me pareció de lo más natural inclinarme y presionar los labios contra su frente. Olía de maravilla. El aroma de su piel me dejó ardiendo la garganta, pero fue fácil de ignorar. Nada me quitaría la alegría de ese momento, porque Renesmee era real y al fin la conocía. Ella era la misma por la cual yo había luchado desde el principio. Mi pequeña pateadora, aquella que había amado desde que estaba en mi interior. La mitad de Edward, perfecta y adorable. Y mitad mía también, lo que, sorprendentemente, la hacía algo mejor y no peor.**

 **Yo había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Ella había merecido la pena.**

— **Está bien —murmuró Alice, creo que a Jasper. Aunque les vi mantenerse atentos, aún sin confiar en mí.**

"Er… No quiero subestimar tu don, pero, ¿no sería Jasper más eficaz en notar inmediatamente un cambio en Bella?" preguntó Emily.

"Tal vez" admitió Alice "Solo que yo estaba muy concentrada mientras Jasper estaba tenso. Además de que conozco a Bella y sus expresiones. Estaba segura de que todo estaba bajo calma"

— **¿No hemos hecho ya suficientes experimentos para un día? —preguntó Jacob, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal debido a la tensión—. Vale, es verdad que Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no llevemos las cosas demasiado lejos.**

 **Le eché una mirada malintencionada de pura irritación. Jasper se removió inquieto a mi lado. Todos estábamos apiñados tan cerca unos de otros que cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, parecía muy grande.**

— **¿Cuál es tu problema, Jacob? —le exigí.**

 **Tiré ligeramente de Renesmee y él dio un paso hacia adelante. Ahora estaba apretado contra mí, con Renesmee tocando nuestros pechos.**

 **Edward le siseó.**

— **No te echo a la calle, Jacob, porque lo entiendo, pero Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien, así que no le arruines el momento.**

"¿Cómo te las acostumbraste tan rápido?" preguntó Charlie.

"Estaba más concentrado en Bella, pero sabía que simplemente no había nada que podía hacer. Y extrañamente Jacob fue de ayuda en esos días" contestó Edward a regañadientes, como si le costase admitirlo "Al menos para distraerla mientras la medían y cosas así"

— **Y yo le ayudaré a echarte, perro —prometió Rosalie, con la voz hirviendo de indignación—. Te debo una buena patada en las tripas.**

 **Resultaba obvio, no había habido ningún cambio en esa relación, a menos que consideráramos el empeoramiento como cambio.**

"¡Oye! Si hemos cambiado. De vez en cuando hacemos treguas" dijo Jake mandándole un guiño exagerado a una horrorizada Rosalie, quien perdió la pose de elegancia por un momento para hacer como si vomitase.

 **Le eché una mirada envenenada a la ansiosa expresión casi enfadada de Jacob. Tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro de Renesmee. Con todo el mundo apretado a su alrededor, debía estar en contacto físico con al menos seis vampiros diferentes en ese momento, pero eso ni siquiera parecía molestarle.**

"Sí, sí. Ahora debería ir a un programa como Fiar Factor y me lo gano ya que sobrevivir estos seis vampiros es toda una proeza" musitó Jacob "Pareces olvidar que pasé ya unos días en la misma situación, aunque tú no lo hayas presenciado"

"Pues no me sorprendió en sí que lo hayas hecho, sino que lo hubieses hecho sin soltar ni uno de tus coloridos comentarios"

 **¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo esto sólo para protegerme de mí misma? ¿Qué habría ocurrido durante mi transformación, mi cambio en algo que odiaba, que le hubiera ablandado tanto respecto a la razón que lo había convertido en necesario?**

"Solo tú Bella creerías que todos tienen una razón tan desinteresada para hacer algo cuando en realidad es todo lo opuesto" le dijo Edward.

"Pues me vas a disculpar, pero en ese momento él que el haya querido hacer algo por Renesmee sonaba aún más descabellado si me guiaba por la última idea que tenía de mi hija" le murmuró Bella en respuesta.

 **Me rompí la cabeza sobre ese asunto, observándole mirar a mi hija. Mirándola como si fuera un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez.**

— **¡No! —jadeé.**

 **Los dientes de Jasper se juntaron y los brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno a mi pecho como boas constrictor. Jacob había sacado a Renesmee de mis brazos en el mismo segundo y yo no intenté retenerla. Porque lo sentí venir, el ataque que todos ellos habían estado esperando.**

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos. No se imaginaba a su hija como los neófitos alocados.

Bella suspiró "Papá, Jake está bien. Míralo" musitó ella antes de agregar entre dientes "Demasiado bien"

"Sí Charlie" respondió el aludido sonriente "Bella necesita más para lastimar a estos muchachos" dijo refiriéndose a sus bíceps protuberantes.

"¡Ja! Solo te salvaste gracias a Seth" resopló Bella.

Leah y Sue pusieron malas caras con eso haciendo que Bella mire hacia abajo inmediatamente.

— **Rose —le dije entre dientes, con lentitud y precisión—. Llévate a Renesmee.**

 **Rosalie extendió los brazos y Jacob le pasó a mi hija sin dudarlo. Ambos se apartaron de mí, andando hacia atrás.**

— **Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, así que, por favor, suéltame.**

 **Él vaciló.**

 **Ve y ponte delante de Renesmee —le sugerí.**

 **Él deliberó, y después me dejó ir.**

 **Me incliné hasta adoptar mi posición de ataque, agazapada, y di dos pasos lentos hacia Jacob.**

— **Tú... ¡no!—le rugí.**

 **Él retrocedió, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, intentando razonar conmigo.**

"Debiste haberlo dicho antes" musitó Sam.

"No sé si lo notas, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para té y conversaciones acerca del tiempo" respondió Jacob sarcásticamente.

Sam frunció el ceño "Algo así no es una conversación banal. Si se lo hubieses dicho y te hubieses apartado dejando que ella rompa algunas cosas como árboles del bosque antes de tener que verlos juntos. Creo que hubiese sido más fácil de asimilar así" dijo él con su experiencia de repartir noticias sorprendentes.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Yo no soy tú. No me podía apartar entonces para que Bella se calme. Y lo hecho, hecho está"

— **Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar.**

— **¡Tú, chucho estúpido! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¡Es mi bebé!**

 **Salió de espaldas por la puerta principal mientras yo le acosaba, casi corriendo por las escaleras.**

— **¡Bella, no ha sido idea mía!**

— **Yo la he tenido en mis brazos una sola vez y ¿ya te crees con derecho a no sé qué estúpida reclamación lobuna? ¡Es mía!**

Sue suspiró "Parte de mi concuerda con Sam. Estuviste completamente sobre Bella. No la dejabas que disfrute su momento. Entiendo que querías proteger a la pequeña, pero con solo quedarte callado le hubieras dejado disfrutar el momento de estrecha lazos con su hija. Cosa que ya había tardado más de lo usual" comentó la mujer dando su punto de vista, y entiendo perfectamente la desesperación de Bella de sentir a su hija como verdaderamente suya. _Además_ , pensó ella en su fuero interno, _eso hubiese salvado los huesos de Seth._

— **Podemos compartirla —me dijo con voz suplicante, mientras se retiraba a través del prado.**

Emmett estalló en risas mientras Sue sacudía la cabeza "Hermano creo que es lo peor que pudiste haber dicho. Simplemente suena mal"

Sue le dio la razón al gran vampiro "Como dije es obvio que Bella, y Nessie, necesitaban el tiempo para reconectar y tu simplemente vas hablando de quitarle un tiempo con su hija. Para una madre primeriza o de un solo niño, es especialmente duro pensar en la separación con su hijo"

"Y hablando como si no fuese una persona" añadió Emily.

"Creo que yo hubiese atacado incluso a la angelical abuelita que atendió mi parto si hubiese tratado de quitarme a mis hijos apenas los traje al mundo. Ese momento es sagrado para las madres. Después de todo hay una razón por la cual lo primero que hacen cuando sacan a los bebés, es ponerlos en brazos de su madre" concluyó Sue

— **A pagar —escuché decir a Emmett a mis espaldas.**

 **Una parte pequeña de mi cerebro se preguntó quién habría apostado en contra de este resultado. No desperdicié mucha atención en él.**

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Me esperaba que todo eso sucediese en forma diferente. Sabía que, aunque Jacob fuese su amigo cualquier cosa podría desencadenar una emoción fuerte en Bella. Así que no es que pensé que simplemente lo aceptaría ya que sentí de primera mano sus emociones protectoras en lo que respecta a Nessie. Pero supuse que abría más tiempo entre que Bella se enterase del asunto y lo vea" explicó él "No creí que de verdad Edward se negaría a explicarle si ella le preguntaba al respecto"

 **Estaba demasiado furiosa.**

— **¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebé? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?**

— **¡Ha sido involuntario! —insistió él, entrando entre los árboles de espaldas.**

 **Y en ese momento dejó de estar solo. Reaparecieron los dos enormes lobos, que le flanquearon por ambos lados. Leah me gruñó.**

 **Un rugido terrorífico surgió de entre mis dientes dirigido a ella. El sonido me molestó, pero no lo suficiente para detener mi avance.**

— **Bella, ¿te importaría escucharme sólo un segundo? ¿Por favor? —suplicó Jacob—. Leah, lárgate —añadió.**

 **Leah curvó su labio superior en mi dirección y no se movió.**

— **¿Por qué tengo que escucharte? —bramé. La furia dominaba mi cabeza, nublando cualquier otra cosa.**

— **Porque tú fuiste la que me dijo esto. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tú no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el uno al otro?, ¿a que sí? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que era así como se suponía que teníamos que ser. O sea que... aquí estamos. Es lo que tú deseabas.**

"Casi tan malo como decirle a una persona histérica que se calme es tratar de calmar a una persona echándole en cara sus propias palabras para botar su argumento" dijo Emmett con voz de profesor, como si explicase una difícil teoría filosófica.

 **Le lancé una mirada feroz, aunque realmente recordaba aquellas palabras. Pero mi nuevo y rápido cerebro iba dos pasos por delante de aquel sinsentido.**

— **Y pretendes formar parte de mi familia, ¡como mi yerno! —le chillé.**

 **Mi voz cantarina repiqueteó ascendiendo dos octavas, pero aun así siguió sonando como música.**

 **Emmett se echó a reír.**

— **Detenla, Edward —murmuró Esme—, porque ella será infeliz si le hace daño.**

Charlie miró con expresión inquisitiva a su yerno.

Edward se encogió de hombros sin una pinta de vergüenza "Pené que sería más infeliz si me hacía daño a mi" explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 **Pero yo no sentí que nadie saliera en mi persecución.**

— **¡No! —insistía Jacob al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo puedes mirarlo de esa manera? ¡Por favor, es sólo un bebé!**

— **¡Pues eso es lo que yo digo! —aullé.**

— **¡Tú sabes que no pienso en ella de esa manera! ¿Es que crees que Edward me habría dejado vivir tanto si eso fuera así? Todo lo que quiero es que ella esté a salvo y sea feliz... ¿Es eso tan malo? ¿Es tan diferente de lo que tú quieres? —me gritó en respuesta.**

 **Más allá de las palabras, le lancé un rugido.**

— **¿A que es sorprendente? —oí murmurar a Edward.**

— **No se le ha tirado a la garganta ni una sola vez —admitió Carlisle, que sonaba extrañado.**

— **Vale, ésta la ganas tú —reconoció Emmett a regañadientes.**

"Yo creí que se pondría en plan Godzilla descubriéndolo apenas viese a Jacob con su extraña forma de descubrir los secretos de la gente" comentó Emmett explicando como perdió otra apuesta.

"Sí" rio Edward en respuesta a algún pensamiento "Yo gasto en música, Alice en ropa, Jasper en una variedad de instrumentos antiguos, Rosalie en productos de belleza, Esme en decoraciones, Carlisle en instrumentos médicos y sí, la mayor fuente de egresos de Emmett son el financiamiento de los deseos de los demás con sus apuestas perdidas"

— **Te vas a mantener apartado de ella —le siseé yo a Jacob.**

— **¡No puedo hacer eso!**

 **Le respondí entre dientes:**

— **Inténtalo, y empieza ahora mismo.**

— **Eso no es posible. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que querías que estuviera a tu lado hace tres días? ¿Lo difícil que nos resultaba permanecer separados? Todo eso no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad?**

 **Le miré con mala cara, sin estar segura de lo que pretendía con eso.**

— **Era por ella —me dijo él—. Desde el mismo principio de todo. Teníamos que estar juntos, incluso entonces.**

 **Lo recordé y de repente lo comprendí. Una pequeñísima parte de mí se sintió aliviada de que aquella locura tuviera explicación, pero ese alivio sólo me hizo sentirme más furiosa. ¿Es que acaso él esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para mí? ¿Que esa pequeña aclaración haría que me pareciera bien?**

— **Huye mientras puedas —le amenacé.**

 **¡Venga, Bells! Yo también le gusto mucho a Nessie —insistió él.**

 **Me quedé helada y se me detuvo la respiración. Detrás de mí sentí un silencio repentino, una ansiosa reacción de los que estaban en la casa.**

— **¿Cómo... la has llamado?**

 **Jacob dio un paso más hacia atrás, intentando parecer avergonzado.**

— **Bueno —masculló entre dientes—, ese nombre que os habéis sacado de la manga es un trabalenguas y...**

— **¿Le has puesto a mi hija de apodo el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? — chillé.**

 **Y después le salté a la garganta.**

"He de admitir que, aunque suene adorable no me parece más atractivo porque lo relaciono con la criaturita marina" confesó Charlie.

"Tan tan tan" cantó Emmett imitando una tocada dramática de piano.

"Eso es todo" concluyó Sam pasando el libro a Seth, quien se estiró e hizo unas piruetas ya que sentía satisfacción de prolongar el suspenso.

"¡Seth!" regañó Bella leyendo rápidamente las intenciones del chico "Por una vez tenemos algo que mi papá no sabe es completamente bueno. No lo dejes en suspenso, que ya lo hemos hecho bastante con estos libros"

Seth rio por lo bajo, pensando rápidamente en la opción de ofrecer comenzar la comida, pero juzgando por la hora podían aguantar un capítulo más. Además, estaba el hecho de que Bella tenía razón y todavía había un gran suceso, el mayor suceso, que Charlie desconocía y seguramente lo preocuparía. Con un gran suspiro entonces tomó el libro y se dispuso a leer el siguiente capítulo.


	24. Capítulo 23

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **RECUERDO**

Seth carraspeó e hizo aquellos extraños ruidos de los famosos ejercicios vocales que los cantantes hacen en la tele, todo con la idea de probar hasta donde podía empujar la paciencia de Charlie… y todos los demás.

"¿Podrías comenzar a leer ya?" espetó Leah haciéndole un favor a todos en el cuarto.

"¡Vaya, que impacientes!" musitó él todavía en buen humor y con voz cantarina.

"Tú también estarías de mal humor si tuvieras hambre" le contestó Emmett.

"Pero si tú no vas a almorzar" contradijo Seth frunciendo el ceño.

"Tal vez quiera perrito" contestó él bajando la voz y poniendo su cara intimidante.

"¿Caliente?" inquirió Seth sin dejarse intimidar.

Al mismo tiempo Alice hacía una mueca "Comer perro sería asqueroso. El olor me haría vomitar. Daría indigestión o algo así"

Carlisle rio por lo bajo "Últimamente he visto unas cuantas cosas que en todos mis años de vida no había imaginado y peor visto, pero un vampiro con indigestión sería definitivamente nuevo"

"¿Qué hay de esos europeos que comen los quesos apestosos?" preguntó Seth mirando alrededor como si alguno de los presentes tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Debes tener paladar fino para esas cosas" comentó Leah con desdén.

"Pero si tú los odias" contraatacó Seth dejando a su hermana en evidencia.

La chica parecía querer sonrojarse, pero después de años de lidiar con su obtuso hermano y sí, lo admitía, ser algo obtusa ella misma, sabía que lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida y exigir que su hermano comience la lectura.

— **Lo siento mucho, Seth. Debería haber estado más cerca.**

 **Edward seguía aún disculpándose, y yo no creía que fuera justo ni apropiado. Después de todo, Edward no había sido quien había perdido el control de su temperamento, por completo y de forma inexcusable. Edward no había intentado arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob, que ni siquiera había entrado en fase para protegerse, ni le había roto el hombro y la clavícula a Seth cuando saltó entre nosotros.**

Charlie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró rápidamente a Bella como para que le asegurase que había escuchado algo equivocado, pero la expresión avergonzada de su hija le aseguraba, sin sentir verdadera seguridad alguna, que había escuchado lo correcto.

"No te preocupes Charlie" le aseguró inmediatamente el aludido he tenido peor de mis hermanos y por peores razones. Suena mal solo porque en ningún momento intenté protegerme"

Sue echó un suspiro deseando que alguien le dijese a ella algo que asegurase su corazón de madre, aun sabiendo que la idea era fútil.

Sorprendentemente la siguiente persone que intercedió fue Esme dando a su mensaje, y a la conversación una tranquilizante finalidad "Charlie" dijo ella con gentileza y firmeza a la vez "Sabes que es difícil ser neófito, y creo que nosotros no ayudamos a Bella a que se ajuste correctamente a la situación con la que se enfrentó apenas despertar. Todos hemos tenido nuestros inconvenientes, pero me enorgullece comunicar que es fue el primer y único desliz de Bella"

 **Edward no había sido quien casi había matado a su mejor amigo.**

"¡Ja! Eso es capcioso. Edward no tiene amigos" dijo Emmett riendo.

Seth abrió los ojos cómicamente a la vez que ponía un exagerado puchero y ladeaba su cabeza para completar su imagen de carita de perro (ironía aparte) "Edward y yo somos amigos, ¿no es eso cierto?" preguntó en voz baja.

Edward asintió a la vez que Emmett abría la boca para protestar "Ellos no cuentan, Bells los hizo familia"

"Mascotas temporales" masculló Rosalie por lo bajo haciendo que Jacob respondiese con una vaga sonrisa que decía que no se dejaría llevar por sus pullas.

"Sería imposible tener amigos porque tú los ahuyentarías apenas lleguen a casa" indicó Alice.

Emmett hizo ademán de estar ofendido "Simplemente es mi don discernir el carácter de otros. Después de todo yo no alejé a Bella"

"Porque Bella es rara" dijo Jacob mientras Rosalie y Alice comentaban también, la primera mirando a Nessie "Era el destino"; y la segunda "Fue un milagro"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se disponía a quejarse con su mirado, cuando este se le adelantó y le susurró al oído "Calma cielo, sabes que ninguno está en lo correcto" dijo él apaciguando momentáneamente a Bella antes de añadir con un guiño "Tú y yo sabemos que fue porque no te podías alejar de mí"

Su ultrajada esposa respondió con un grito ahogado y un manotón a su esposo antes de recomponer su expresión "Lo dice el tipo que iba a verme dormir todas las noches"

A pesar que la conversación se llevó a cabo en tonos muy bajos para los oídos humanos, los oídos de Emmett, ¿o será su inusual habilidad de percibir situaciones jugosas?, no pudieron evitar captar aquello y avivar el fuego con un estridente "Uhhh" que sin duda en su mente iba acompañado de Tun down for what

Edward pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de reír por lo bajo y darle la razón a su esposa, además de un tierno beso.

"Oh, vamos" se quejó Emmett antes de que su esposa lo interrumpiese "Así deberías ser tú, dar la razón a la mujer siempre es lo correcto"

 **Tampoco era que mi mejor amigo no tuviera unas cuantas cosas a las que responder, pero resultaba obvio que nada que Jacob hubiera hecho podría justificar mi comportamiento.**

"Gracias por admitirlo Bells" dijo Jacob antes de añadir "De nada"

Su amiga vagamente le dedicó una mueca antes de reenfocar su atención a la lectura.

 **Entonces ¿no debería haber sido yo la que se estuviera disculpando? Lo intenté otra vez.**

— **Seth, yo...**

— **No te preocupes por eso, Bella, estoy muy bien —dijo Seth al mismo tiempo que Edward replicaba:**

— **Bella, amor, nadie te está juzgando, lo estás haciendo muy bien.**

 **Todavía no me habían dejado terminar ni una frase.**

"Así me siento yo a veces" comentó Seth con tono triste

"Eso es porque nadie quiere escuchar tu tartamudeo" musitó Leah.

"¡Eso solo pasó en un corto periodo de mi niñez!" exclamó él indignado haciendo que su hermana ría por lo bajo.

"Leah, no molestes a tu hermano" siseó Sue.

"A todos les caías mejor cuando te daba vergüenza hablar y te quedabas calladito" insistió Leah.

"No es cierto, me hice muy popular cuando todos se dieron cuenta cuan divertidas podían ser mis palabras" declaró Seth con una gran sonrisa.

 **Y todo lo empeoraba el hecho de que Edward estuviera teniendo muchas dificultades para eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sabía que Jacob no merecía mi reacción exagerada, pero Edward parecía encontrar satisfacción en ello. Quizás habría deseado tener la excusa de ser un neonato para poder hacer algo físico en torno a su irritación contra Jacob.**

"No es cierto cariño" dijo Edward "Me hubiese gustado poder causarle dolor físico sin excusa alguna"

"¡Edward!" amonestó su esposa haciendo que él ría y que el aludido les eche una mala mirada.

La sonrisa se le acabó pronto cuando Nessie le dirigió la mirada recriminadora al consolar a su triste amigo.

 **Intenté extraer la ira por completo de mi sistema, pero me resultaba duro, sabiendo que el licántropo estaba fuera, con Renesmee, justo en ese momento. Manteniéndola a salvo de su madre, la loca neonata.**

"No es cierto Bells, tú eres simplemente su madre la loca y punto" bromeó Jacob olvidando su acto de compungido.

Sin embargo, no pudo reírse mucho porque la mala mirada de Nessie esta vez se volvió hacia él, y parecía más aguda.

 **Carlisle ajustó otra pieza del cabestrillo del brazo de Seth y éste hizo un gesto de dolor.**

— **¡Lo siento, lo siento! —mascullé, sabiendo que nunca conseguiría articular una disculpa por completo.**

 **No te alteres, Bella —dijo Seth, palmeándome la rodilla con la mano buena mientras Edward me acariciaba el brazo desde el otro lado.**

 **Seth no parecía sentir aversión por tenerme sentada allí, al lado en el sofá, mientras Carlisle le curaba.**

— **Estaré bien en media hora —continuó él, todavía dándome palmaditas en la rodilla como si no sintiera su textura dura y fría—.**

"No está tan mal" dijo Seth "Además tu nunca tuviste aversión a la misma textura y temperatura siendo humana, o a la nuestra. Creo que el olorcito es lo que más molesta, pero es como cuando vives cerca del área apestosa de la playa o en el sector industrial, a la final te acostumbras al olor y ni lo registras"

"Especialmente si se pasa tanto tiempo aquí" añadió Sam sabiendo que una vez terminen de leer los libros y dejen de tener una excusa para visitar con frecuencia ña residencia Cullen, cuando vuelvan a pisar por el lugar, les cogería como nuevos el tener que acostumbrarse al olor.

"Entonces la solución es no perder la costumbre" concluyó Emily sabiendo lo que pensaba su esposo a la vez que se imaginaba seguir comiendo de la deliciosa comida de Esme. No es que a ella le disgustase cocinar para todos, pero se sentía bien estar en el lado receptor de vez en cuando. Además, cuando acabaran los libros ella tendría tiempo de comparar notas con Esme respecto a unas cuantas recetas.

"Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos" declaró Esme tomando la mano de su esposo y dándoles a entender que el sentimiento provenía de toda la familia.

 **Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque eso de Jake y Ness... —Se detuvo a mitad de frase y cambió de tema con rapidez—. Quiero decir, que al menos ni me mordiste ni nada. Eso hubiera sido una mierda.**

 **Enterré la cabeza entre las manos y me estremecí ante el pensamiento, ante esa posibilidad tan real. Podría haber ocurrido fácilmente. Y acababan de decirme que los licántropos no reaccionan ante la ponzoña de los vampiros del mismo modo que los humanos, porque los envenena.**

Charlie frunció el ceño pensando como sobreviviría la relación de Nessie y Jacob. Por un lado, le preocupaba que el chico podría desarrollar algún tipo de resistencia a los vampiros y dejase de transformarse ya que en el fondo su parte lógica reconocía la falta de peligro que ellos verdaderamente suponen y por otro lado pensaba que si eso sucedía tal vez se podría convertir en uno de los Cullen si cambiaba lo suficiente por dentro. Nunca se le ocurrió que existía la posibilidad de envenenarse con ponzoña. Y la idea de separarlos era tan absurda como la idea de separar a su hija de Edward. Por más que le disguste entregar a sus niñas a otros hombres, sabía que así serían felices. Miró a su yerno en busca de una respuesta, pero él negó la cabeza como si estuviera en busca de respuestas él mismo.

— **Soy una mala persona.**

— **Claro que no lo eres. Yo tendría que haber... —comenzó Edward.**

— **Para de una vez —suspiré.**

 **No quería que se pasara todo el tiempo echándose la culpa por esto como se echaba la culpa por todo.**

"Claro ese es tu trabajo" mofó Jacob.

— **Qué suerte tiene Ness... Renesmee al no estar cargada de veneno —dijo Seth después de un segundo de silencio extraño—. Porque se pasa todo el día mordiendo a Jake.**

 **Se me cayeron las manos.**

— **¿Eso hace?**

— **Claro, cuando él y Rose no le meten la comida en la boca con la suficiente rapidez. A Rose le hace mucha gracia.**

"Y lo hacía a propósito" masculló él.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia "Solo me aseguraba que ya hubiese tragado antes de meter la siguiente cucharada"

"Claro, te asegurabas que no tuviese nada en la boca al ver que sus dientes ya estaban ocupados mordiéndome" murmuró él.

 **Me quedé mirándolo, sorprendida, y también sintiéndome culpable porque tenía que admitir que este hecho me agradaba, un poco en plan adolescente y caprichoso.**

 **Pero claro, yo ya sabía que Renesmee no tenía ponzoña, ya que yo había sido la primera persona a la que había mordido. No hice esta observación en voz alta, ya que estaba simulando una cierta amnesia en los hechos más recientes.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y elevó su mirada al cielo como si pidiendo poder entender a su esposa.

— **Bueno, Seth —comentó Carlisle, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación—, creo que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Intenta no moverte en, bueno, unas cuantas horas, supongo —se echó a reír—. Ojalá el tratamiento en los humanos fuera igual de gratificante. —Dejó reposar la mano durante un momento sobre el pelo negro de Seth—. Quédate quieto —le ordenó y después desapareció escaleras arriba.**

 **Escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta de su despacho y me pregunté si ya habrían eliminado los restos de mi estancia allí.**

"Desde que saliste a cazar Bella" dijo Alice "Me ofende que pienses tan poco de nuestra eficiencia"

— **Creo que podré arreglármelas para quedarme sentado un ratito —asintió Seth cuando Carlisle ya se había ido y después abrió la boca en un gran bostezo.**

 **Con cuidado, asegurándose de no poner el hombro en mala postura, Seth inclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos más tarde, se quedó dormido con la boca abierta.**

 **Puse mala cara a su rostro sereno durante otro minuto. Como Jacob, Seth parecía tener el don de quedarse dormido a voluntad.**

"Más que cualquier cosa es el cansancio, y el saber que tal vez en otro momento no pueda dormir así que debo aprovecha" explicó Jacob "Pero sospecho que tus problemas para dormir se debían a tu hábito de sobre pensar todo. Deberías darle un descanso a tu cerebro"

"Si le doy un descanso corro el peligro de que mi cerero se vaya de vacaciones permanentes como el tuyo" le respondió sacando la lengua y haciendo que su amigo ría.

 **Sabiendo que no podría pedirle disculpas otra vez durante un buen rato, me levanté. El movimiento no removió el sofá en lo más mínimo. Todo lo físico era bastante fácil, pero el resto...**

 **Edward me siguió hasta las ventanas traseras y me cogió la mano.**

 **Leah paseaba impaciente a lo largo del río, parándose aquí y allá y mirando una y otra vez hacia la casa. Era fácil darse cuenta de cuándo buscaba a su hermano o cuándo a mí, pues alternaba miradas ansiosas y miradas asesinas.**

 **Escuché a Jacob y Rosalie en las escaleras de la fachada principal discutiendo en voz baja a quién le correspondía el turno de alimentar a Renesmee. Su relación era tan antagonista como siempre. La única cosa en la que se ponían de acuerdo ahora era en que había que apartar al bebé de mí hasta que estuviera recuperada al cien por cien de mi ataque temperamental. Edward había discutido ese veredicto, pero yo les dejé ir. También quería estar segura. Aunque me preocupaba que su cien por cien y el mío no coincidieran del todo.**

"Bueno Bells es que contigo no hay como asegurar " cien por cien" rio Jacob "Y creo que lo más triste es que mi cien por cien era menos severo que el tuyo"

Bella arqueó las cejas "Fuiste muy receloso después de mi ataque"

"Bueno sí me sorprendió que después de la siempre torpe y recientemente enfermiza Bella, salga una con la capacidad y más que todo con las ganas de atacar. Pero por experiencia sé que después de descargarte así ya todo es más sencillo"

"Creo que con la mayoría después de descargarse así ya no hay más ira, pero contigo creo que es miedo de una reacción tan severa" comentó Jasper "De todas formas concuerdo con Jacob"

 **Aparte de esa discusión, la lenta respiración de Seth, y el enfadado jadeo de Leah, por lo demás todo estaba muy tranquilo. Emmett, Alice y Esme se hallaban de caza. Jasper se había quedado para vigilarme. Estaba apoyado discretamente contra el poste del porche, intentando no comportarse de forma odiosa en ese asunto.**

 **Me aproveché de la tranquilidad para pensar en todo lo que Edward y Seth me habían contado mientras Carlisle le curaba el brazo a este último. Me había perdido un montón de cosas mientras ardía y ésta había sido la primera oportunidad real de ponerme al día.**

 **Lo principal había sido el final de la enemistad con la manada de Sam, lo cual era el motivo por el cual los otros se sentían libres de ir y venir a su antojo otra vez. La tregua era más fuerte que nunca. O quizá más vinculante, dependiendo del punto de vista que uno asumiera, suponía yo.**

 **Vinculante, porque la más absoluta de todas las leyes de la manada era que ningún lobo mataría al objeto de la imprimación de otro lobo. El dolor que esto le ocasionaría sería intolerable para el resto de la manada.**

"¿Entonces la regla es por el beneficio de los demás y no por el del lobo?" preguntó Emmett alterado.

"Claro que no" aclaró Sam frunciendo el ceño "Aunque siempre se busca el bienestar de la mayoría, nos preocupamos por cada miembro de la manada. Sería imposible para nosotros ayudar a nuestro hermano en dolor si algo así sucediera"

 **La falta, tanto si fuera intencionada como accidental, no sería perdonada jamás, porque los lobos implicados lucharían hasta la muerte, y no había ninguna otra opción.**

"¿Es eso una regla, o simplemente un recuento de algo sucedido?" preguntó Jasper.

"Bueno, la información referente a la imprimación es muy poca" comentó Billy "Y hasta donde tengo entendido no es en sí una ley"

"Pero de suceder algo así" continuó Sam "No me parece algo fácil de evitar. Tal como sucede con ustedes" comentó él pensando en otra similitud entre las especies en la que no había reparado.

 **Ya había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, me contó Seth, pero sólo por accidente. Ningún lobo destruiría de forma intencionada a un hermano de ese modo.**

 **Así que Renesmee se había vuelto intocable porque Jacob sentía lo que sentía por ella. Intenté concentrarme en el alivio que este hecho suponía más que en el disgusto, pero no era fácil. Había suficiente espacio en mi mente para alojar ambas emociones intensamente y a la vez.**

 **Sam tampoco se podía tomar a mal mi transformación, porque la había permitido Jacob, el legítimo Alfa. Lo que me dolía era darme cuenta una y otra vez de lo mucho que le debía a Jacob cuando lo que más me apetecía era dejarme llevar por la furia.**

 **Deliberadamente redirigí mis pensamientos en otra dirección para controlar mis emociones. Consideré otro fenómeno interesante: aunque el silencio entre las dos manadas continuaba, Jacob y Sam habían descubierto que los Alfa podían comunicarse en su forma lobuna.**

"¿Cómo saben los poderes lobunos que los dos son Alfas si se supone que solo puede haber uno?" preguntó Emmett.

Los lobos se encogieron de hombros.

"Creemos que tiene mucho que ver con que los demás reconocen a Sam como el líder" dijo Billy.

 **No era como antaño, no tenían la capacidad de oír los pensamientos el uno del otro de la misma manera que antes de separarse. Se parecía más a hablar en voz alta, según decía Seth. Sam sólo podía escuchar los pensamientos que Jacob quería compartir y viceversa. Habían descubierto que también era posible transmitir en largas distancias, ahora que volvían a hablarse de nuevo.**

"¿Y qué hay de las imágenes?" preguntó Charlie a quien le confundían las características lupinas mucho más que las vampíricas que por alguna razón sonaban con más sentido.

"También las podemos compartir a voluntad" respondió Jacob.

 **No descubrieron todo esto hasta que Jacob fue solo, a pesar de las objeciones de Seth y Leah, a explicarle a Sam lo que había sucedido con Renesmee. Había sido la única ocasión en que había abandonado el lado de la niña desde que le puso por primera vez los ojos encima.**

 **Cuando Sam comprendió que esto cambiaba todo por completo, regresó con Jacob a hablar con Carlisle. Conversaron en forma humana, porque Edward se había negado a dejarme para oficiar de traductor, y el tratado se había renovado.**

"Entiendo la parte de no cazar humanos, aunque los Cullen no lo hacen" dijo Charlie "Y la parte que se alejen de la reserva para no causar más transformaciones, ¿pero es necesario el formalismo de un tratado?"

Los Cullen y los lobos se encogieron de hombros "Para generaciones futuras creemos que es mejor que exista el formalismo" comentó Sam.

 **El sentido amistoso de la relación, sin embargo, quizá nunca volviera a ser el mismo.**

 _No,_ pensó Sam, _ahora era mucho mejor._

 **Una preocupación menos.**

 **Pero había otra cosa que, aunque no tan peligrosa físicamente como una manada de lobos enfadados, me parecía aún más urgente.**

 **Charlie.**

 **Había hablado con Esme por la mañana temprano, pero eso no le había disuadido de volver a llamar unos cuantos minutos después de que Carlisle curara a Seth. Carlisle y Edward habían dejado sonar el teléfono.**

Charlie les echó una mala mirada. Él sabía perfectamente que en una casa tan grande con tanta gente era imposible que no hubiese nadie o que nadie escuchase su llamada. Y sabía por eso que cualquier línea que el pudiese usar la rastrearían a él y por ende no la contestarían. Estaba tan cerca de ir a una casa cualquier y usar su autoridad de sheriff para confiscar un teléfono y hacer una llamada que los Cullen no tengan razón para rechazar.

 **¿Qué era lo mejor que se le podía decir? ¿Llevaban razón los Cullen? ¿Explicarle que había muerto sería lo menos doloroso?**

"Después de toda la historia extraña no me hubiese contentado con esa respuesta. Y yo sé que son capaces de desaparecer antes de que hubiese podido hacer algo, lo que tampoco sería mucho, pero definitivamente no me hubiese quedado con los brazos cruzados" declaró Charlie con el deño fruncido al tan solo contemplar la idea.

 **¿Me encontraría yo capaz de quedarme inmóvil en un ataúd mientras mi madre y él lloraban por mí?**

Edward suspiró, todos se decían que de ser necesario Bella podría hacerlo, pero sabían en el fondo que si de verdad lo lograba ella no saldría siendo la misma.

 **Nada de esto me parecía bien, pero poner en peligro a Charlie o Renée por la obsesión de los Vulturi por el secreto estaba totalmente fuera de la cuestión.**

 **Todavía quedaba mi idea de dejar que Charlie me viera cuando yo estuviera preparada y permitir que él llegara a sus propias conclusiones erróneas. Técnicamente, de ese modo las reglas de los vampiros no se romperían. ¿No sería mejor para Charlie saber que yo estaba viva y más o menos feliz? ¿Incluso aunque tuviera un aspecto extraño y diferente y es probable que atemorizador para él?**

"Sin importar como te veas, lo hubiese aceptado siempre y cuando me hubieses dicho que estabas feliz, ningún más o menos es aceptable si se trata de tu vida Bells. Es por eso que no armé más escándalo con tu boda" le dijo Charlie con firmeza.

 **Mis ojos, en particular, se habían vuelto mucho más terroríficos. ¿Cuánto tardarían mi autocontrol y el color de mis ojos en ser apropiados para Charlie?**

— **¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —me preguntó Jasper en voz baja, comprendiendo mi creciente tensión—. Nadie está enfadado contigo —un bajo gruñido desde la orilla del río le llevó la contraria, pero él lo ignoró—, ni siquiera sorprendidos... Bueno, supongo que sí estamos sorprendidos de que fueras capaz de reaccionar con tanta rapidez. Lo hiciste muy bien, mejor de lo que todos esperábamos.**

 **La habitación se tornó muy tranquila mientras él hablaba. La respiración de Seth se transformó en un sordo ronquido.**

"Oh guau hermano, ese sí que fue un sueño relajado, gracias" dijo Seth de buen humor.

"¿Significa eso que puedes influenciar a la gente incluso estando dormida?" preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

"Sí, funcionan diferente a cuando están dormidas, pero aun puedo influenciarlas" respondió Jasper.

"¿O sea que puedes causar pesadillas?" preguntó Sue algo intimidada con la imagen mental de Jasper como una especie de Freddy Krueger.

"Puedo causar angustia y emociones similares, que son asociadas con el ambiente de una pesadilla, pero técnicamente no tengo el poder de afectar el subconsciente ni los sueños que se crean" respondió el vampiro.

Emily por otro lado se lo estaba imaginando como una buena niñera para sus sobrinas, calmándolas cuando no quisieran dormir para darle un descanso.

Edward rio entre dientes con la imagen hogareña de Jasper que se pintaba Emily, haciendo que la chica se sonroje por sus ideas algo caricaturescas.

 **Me sentí más serena, pero no olvidé mi angustia.**

— **En realidad, estaba pensando en Charlie.**

 **Allí fuera, finalizó la discusión.**

— **Ah —murmuró Jasper.**

— **La verdad es que al final tendremos que irnos, ¿no? —le pregunté—. Al menos durante un cierto tiempo, para simular que estamos en Atlanta o algo así.**

 **Pude sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro, pero yo estaba mirando a Jasper. Y él fue el que me contestó en tono grave.**

— **Sí, es la mejor manera de proteger a tu padre.**

 **Rumié el asunto durante un momento.**

— **Lo voy a echar mucho de menos. Y a todo el mundo, la verdad.**

 **«Jacob», pensé, a pesar de mí misma. Aunque ese antiguo anhelo había quedado aclarado y suprimido (y yo me sentía muy aliviada de que fuera así) seguía siendo mi amigo. Alguien que me conocía de verdad y me aceptaba. Incluso siendo un monstruo.**

Jacob dejó escapar un grito ahogado "No puedo creer que me quisieras dejar aquí botado"

"Como cuando uno no se quiere llevar a la mascota" masculló Emmett en tono conspirativo.

"Como cuando la mascota no se puede ir porque tiene vida y hogar ahí donde está" dijo Bella explicando sus pensamientos.

"El hogar está con tu familia y no con tu casa" dijo él en tono serio mirando como por acto reflejo a Nessie y luego desviando su mirada hacia su mejor amiga.

Bella suspiró pensando en las personas que los mantenían anclados donde estaban, Billy y Charlie. Claro que mientras Billy ahora tenía a Rachel y a Paul; y Charlie a Sue, el lazo que habían creado con sus padres mientras vivieron con ellos no era fácil de olvidar, especialmente sabiendo que ellos no tenían su físico superior y que en cualquier momento les podía pasar algo.

Jacob también suspiró sabiendo que sus pensamientos eran iguales a los de su amiga, así que se esforzó por sonreír y cambiar de tema "Bueno Bells no puedo ser hipócrita con la parte monstruosa ya que tú me aceptaste siendo peludito y todo" dijo él guiñando un ojo.

 **Pensé sobre lo que Jacob había dicho, al suplicarme antes de que le atacara: «¿Tú no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el uno al otro?, ¿a que sí? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que era así como se suponía que teníamos que ser. O sea que... aquí estamos. Es lo que tú deseabas».**

"Parece típico deseo de genio que te da lo que quieres, pero de la forma que no quieres" rio Emmett.

"Ni me lo digas" dijo Bella "Que de repente me gané otra carga"

"Pero si yo soy un angelito" dijo Jacob haciendo un gesto circular sobre su cabeza para indicar su supuesta aureola.

"Yo más diría un cerdito" murmuró Bella

"Pero si a ti te gusta ser mamá gallina con Ness y Jacob por igual" comentó Alice recordando las ocasiones en las que Bella cocinaba en un atento de hacer que la niña comiese comida humana.

Jacob hizo un mohín "Si tanto te molesta cocinar para mí recurriré a Esme para que no me deje morir de inanición" dijo él mirándola con grandes ojos de perro.

"Tú siempre comes la comida de Esme además de la mía y lo que sea que comes en la reserva" le espetó Bella, a lo que Jacob solo respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

 **Sin embargo, ahora las cosas no parecían ser tal y como yo deseaba. Retrocedí en mi memoria muy atrás, a los embrollados y débiles recuerdos de mi vida humana, hasta llegar a la parte más dura de recordar: el tiempo que pasé sin Edward. Unos momentos tan oscuros que había intentado sepultarlos en mi mente. No podía volver a recuperar las palabras con exactitud, sólo recordaba el deseo de que Jacob fuera mi hermano de modo que pudiéramos querernos sin confusión ni dolor. Como familia, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido incluir a una hija en la ecuación.**

"¡Al menos la hija vino con un perro niñera como en Peter Pan!" exclamó Alice emocionada por recién haber notado la similitud.

"Niñera que luego se convertirá en parte de la familia" murmuró Emmett entre dientes "No sé a qué cuento de hadas relacionarás eso"

 **Recordé un poco más tarde, una de las muchas veces que le había dicho adiós a Jacob, preguntándome en voz alta con quién terminaría él, quién le arreglaría la vida después de lo que yo le había hecho. Había dicho algo sobre que fuera quien fuera ella, no sería lo bastante buena para él.**

"Te apuesto que ahora piensa lo opuesto" dijo Emmett.

"Nadie apostaría contra eso" le respondió Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Resoplé, y Edward alzó una ceja interrogante, pero simplemente, sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.**

 **A pesar de que echaría de menos a mi amigo, sabía que había un problema aún mayor. ¿Habían podido soportar Sam, Jared o Quil un día entero sin ver el objeto de su fijación, Emily, Kim o Claire? ¿Podían? ¿Qué le haría la separación de Renesmee a Jacob, le causaría dolor?**

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no se trataba de su habilidad de leer mentes, pero desde que entendió lo que le había sucedido a Jacob sabía que él no se separaría. Y más que preocuparse por el dolor que le causaría al chico se preocupaba porque una separación le dolería igualmente a su hija.

 **Todavía quedaba bastante de esa ira mezquina dentro de mí como para alegrarme por eso: no por su dolor, sino por la idea de alejarle de Renesmee. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a arreglármelas para admitir que pudiera pertenecer a Jacob si apenas me pertenecía a mí?**

 **El sonido de movimiento en el porche de la fachada principal interrumpió mis pensamientos. Les escuché levantarse y ya habían atravesado la puerta. Justo al mismo tiempo, Carlisle bajó las escaleras con las manos llenas de cosas extrañas, una cinta de medir, una balanza. Jasper salió disparado para situarse a mi lado. Como si hubiera alguna señal que yo me hubiera perdido, incluso Leah se sentó fuera y miró fijamente a través de la ventana con la expresión de quien espera algo tan familiar como falto de interés.**

— **Deben de ser las seis —comentó Edward.**

— **¿Y? —pregunté, con los ojos fijos en Rosalie, Jacob y Renesmee, que estaban parados en la entrada, la niña en los brazos de la vampira.**

 **Rose tenía un aspecto precavido y Jacob parecía preocupado. Renesmee lucía hermosa e impaciente.**

— **Hora de medir a Ness... esto, Renesmee —explicó Carlisle.**

"¡Ja!" musitó Billy "Sí que el apodo cogió rápido"

"Sí cuando la madre le pone un nombre imposible" dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"Si cuando te pasas parloteando de ella y mencionando ese nombre a cada rato" respondió Bella frunciendo el ceño.

"A mí me gusta" dijo Nessie sonriendo y causando que su madre suspire y se encoja en su asiento a la vez que su amigo sonreía "Creo que es adorable y me sienta bien"

— **¡Oh! ¿Hacéis esto todos los días?**

— **Cuatro veces al día —me corrigió Carlisle con aspecto ausente mientras dirigía a los demás hacia el sofá.**

"¿Lo siguen haciendo?" preguntó Charlie quien no estaba familiarizado con estas mediciones.

"Sí, pero con menos frecuencia. Mediante su crecimiento se va desacelerando baja de diariamente a semanalmente y cada cuantas semanas" le dijo Bella.

"Las medidas las dejamos grabadas en la parte interna del marco de su puerta" sonrió Jacob orgulloso con su idea.

"Sí, cada vez y cuando andan rayando la preciosa madera en casa de Edward y Bella" reclamó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"No le pasa nada a la madera" respondió Jacob "Deberían estar felices que Nessie nunca quiso hacerme caso en seguir todas las experiencias infantiles asombrosas que yo tuve"

"Te refieres a que deberíamos agradecer que Renesmee tiene más sentido común que para vandalizar las paredes con motivo de copos de nieve que su abuelita Esme puso con tanto cariño" aclaró Bella.

 **Creí ver a Renesmee suspirar.**

— **¿Cuatro veces? ¿Todos los días? ¿Por qué?**

— **Ella sigue creciendo con mucha rapidez —me murmuró Edward, la voz serena y contenida. Me apretó la mano, y su otro brazo me envolvió con seguridad alrededor de la cintura, casi como si necesitara apoyarme en él.**

 **No pude apartar mis ojos de Renesmee para comprobar su expresión.**

 **Tenía un aspecto perfecto, sanísimo. Su piel brillaba como si fuera un trozo de alabastro iluminado y el color de sus mejillas era como si llevara pegados allí pétalos de color rosado. No podía haber nada malo en una belleza tan radiante. Seguramente en su vida no había nada más peligroso que su madre, ¿o podía haberlo?**

"La mafia italiana" musitó Jacob estremeciéndose como cada vez que pensaba en la autoridad vampírica y las pesadillas que en su tiempo había tenido acerca de que se llevasen a Nessie lejos de él.

 **La diferencia entre la niña a la que yo había dado a luz y aquella con la que me había encontrado hacía una hora habría sido evidente para cualquiera, pero la que había entre la Renesmee de hacía una hora y ésta era más sutil. Unos ojos humanos jamás habrían sido capaces de percibirla, aunque estaba allí.**

Charlie frunció el ceño, a veces como que se sentía algo ofendido con esos comentarios, pero era cierto que mientras visitaba a su nieta constantemente nunca vislumbró un verdadero cambio en ella, pero si la dejaba de ver por un cierto periodo de tiempo, inmediatamente identificaba cambios en ella, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud cuales eran.

 **Su cuerpo era algo más largo y sólo un poco más esbelto. Ya no tenía el rostro tan redondo, se volvía más ovalado con cada minuto que pasaba. Sus tirabuzones colgaban un par de centímetros más cerca de sus hombros. Se estiró obedientemente en brazos de Rosalie mientras Carlisle extendía la cinta en toda su longitud y después la usaba para medir el perímetro de su cráneo. No tomó ninguna nota, lo recordaría a la perfección.**

 **Era consciente de que Jacob tenía los brazos cruzados con gran fuerza sobre su pecho, mientras que los de Edward se trababan con firmeza a mi alrededor. Tenía las cejas fruncidas hasta formar una sola línea sobre sus ojos hundidos.**

 **Ella había madurado de una simple célula a un bebé de tamaño normal en el curso de unas cuantas semanas. Tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía camino de convertirse en un bebé de un par de años de edad en apenas algunos días. Si seguía ese ritmo de crecimiento...**

"Tendría su propia película" concluyó Emmett, pero al notar que todos se le quedaban mirando como si estuviese loco, aclaró "Ya saben como El curioso caso de Benjamín Button, o mejor tendría un record Guinness"

"Tal vez no" discrepó Seth calmadamente como si trataran de un asunto verdaderamente discutible "Porque hay otros semivampiros así que habría que ver si el ritmo de crecimiento de Nessie es mayor que el de ellos"

"Pss. Es de mi sobrina que hablamos, la cual se parece a su grandioso tío Emmett. De seguro ella puede patear traseros semivampiros" dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo a la niña y haciendo que esta ría "Y si no crearé el libro Guinness de los Cullen. La vampira más torpe es Bella, el vampiro más asombroso soy yo, el más dramático es Edward, la más tramposa es Alice…" la voz del vampiro murió conforme se daba cuenta de las expresiones para nada satisfechas de su familia. Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos "Que aguafiestas, no los incluiré en mi libro de records, seremos solo mi sobrina y yo"

"¡Oye!, ¿qué hay de mí?" preguntó Seth dolido por no ser incluido en la idea.

"¿Quieres lobo más molesto?" preguntó Leah "¿O con hermano más molesto te contentas?

Seth le echó una mala mirada y musitó "Yo también haré mi propio libro y no te incluiré en él"

"Oh. Que. Horror" musitó su hermana con la voz más monótona posible.

 **Mi mente vampírica no tenía ningún tipo de problemas con las matemáticas.**

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer?—susurré, horrorizada.**

 **Los brazos de Edward se tensaron, porque comprendió lo que estaba preguntando. —No lo sé.**

— **Va algo más despacio —masculló Jacob entre dientes.**

— **Necesitaremos unos cuantos días más de medidas para poder establecer la pauta, Jacob. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.**

— **Ayer creció cuatro centímetros. Hoy, menos.**

— **Por apenas una centésima de centímetro, si mis medidas son correctas —replicó Carlisle con tranquilidad.**

— **Sea exacto, doctor —repuso Jacob, haciendo que las palabras sonaran casi amenazadoras. Rosalie se envaró.**

— **Ya sabes que lo hago lo mejor que puedo —le aseguró Carlisle.**

 **Jacob suspiró.**

— **Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir.**

 **Me sentí irritada de nuevo, como si Jacob me estuviera robando el papel, y además haciéndolo mal.**

Jacob se llevó la mano al pecho como si estuviese ofendido "¿Dices que mi imitación de mamá gallina no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?"

"Tu imitación de mamá ni siquiera es lo suficientemente buena para la clase de desarrollo infantil" espetó Bella.

"Oh me alegro que en nuestro colegio no haya habido esa clase. Me parece tan raro cuando ves a los chicos cargando muñecas de bebé o sacos de harina con caritas felices y cosas parecidas" comentó Seth.

"Yo tomé esa clase" dijo Sue "Y me pareció muy útil para aprender de responsabilidad. Tal vez debería meterte en una clase así"

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos "¡No! No quiero andar con la harina en brazos todo el día"

"Hoy en día se usan bebés robot con programadas integrados para saber si realmente cuidas bien de ellos" le comunicó Alice.

"Bueno al menos reo que me vería menos loco" musitó el chico

"Y más femenino ya que unos programas incluyen una especie de chaqueta con barriga falsa y pechos falsos" rio Emmett descontroladamente.

 **Renesmee también parecía molesta. Comenzó a retorcerse y después levantó la mano imperiosamente hacia Rosalie. Ella se inclinó de modo que pudiera tocarle la cara. Después de un segundo, Rose suspiró.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le exigió Jacob, volviendo a robarme el papel.**

— **A Bella, por supuesto —le contestó Rosalie, y sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo de calidez en mi interior. Entonces me miró—. ¿Cómo estás?**

— **Preocupada —admití, y Edward me dio otro apretón.**

— **Todos lo estamos, pero no es eso lo que quiero decir.**

— **Estoy bajo control —le prometí. La sed iba bajando puestos en mi lista a gran velocidad. Además, Renesmee olía muy bien, pero de un modo muy distinto a una comida apetecible.**

"¿A bebé?" preguntó Emily, quien amaba cuidar bebés y disfrutar de su inconfundible dulce aroma.

"Algo así" respondió Seth "Pero con un poco más de vampiro y de humano de una extraña forma que no apesta a chupasangre"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente "Que halagador Seth" musitó ella sarcásticamente.

 **Jacob se mordió el labio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para impedir que Rosalie me ofreciera a la niña. Jasper y Edward vacilaron, pero lo permitieron. Podía ver lo tensa que estaba Rose y me pregunté cómo sentiría la habitación Jasper en ese momento, ¿o es que estaba tan concentrado en mí que no podía sentir a los demás?**

"Por supuesto que los podía sentir, especialmente porque estoy familiarizado con ellos, pero estaba más concentrado en ti así que las emociones de los demás las registraba con otra parte de mi cerebro" contestó él.

 **Renesmee y yo nos acercamos la una a la otra, con una sonrisa cegadora iluminando su pequeño rostro. Ella encajaba con tanta facilidad en mis brazos como si éstos hubieran sido diseñados especialmente para eso. De inmediato puso su manita caliente en mi mejilla.**

 **Aunque estaba preparada, todavía me hizo emitir un sorprendido jadeo el ver aquel recuerdo como una visión dentro de mi mente. Tan brillante y lleno de colorido, pero por completo transparente.**

 **Ella estaba recordando cómo cargué contra Jacob a través del prado que había delante de la casa y a Seth saltando entre nosotros. Lo había visto y oído todo con total claridad. Yo no parecía yo, ese predador lleno de gracia que saltaba sobre su presa como una flecha lanzada desde un arco. Debía de ser alguna otra persona. Eso no me hizo sentir menos culpable mientras Jacob estaba allí indefenso, con las manos alzadas, unas manos que no temblaban.**

 **Edward se echó a reír entre dientes, observando los pensamientos de Renesmee conmigo. Y ambos dimos un respingo cuando escuchamos el chasquido de los huesos de Seth.**

 **Renesmee exhibió su brillante sonrisa, pero en el recuerdo sus ojos no abandonaron a Jacob a través del jaleo que siguió. Noté un nuevo ingrediente en el recuerdo mientras observaba a Jacob, no exactamente protector, sino más bien posesivo. Percibí la clara impresión de que estaba contenta de que Seth hubiera interceptado mi salto. Ella no quería que nadie hiriera a Jacob porque era suyo.**

"Entonces ella puede hacerle todo el daño que quiera" masculló Edward.

— **Oh, maravilloso —gruñí—. Perfecto.**

— **Seguro que es porque sabe mejor que todos nosotros —me aseguró Edward, con la voz estirada por su propio disgusto.**

"¿Como un chifa donde te dan perro y gato y otras carnes de dudosa procedencia?" preguntó Emmett casualmente.

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber como responder por lo que optaron por ignorar el comentario y reanudar la lectura.

— **Ya os he dicho que le gusto —bromeó Jacob desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los ojos fijos en Renesmee. Su broma fue desganada, el tenso ángulo de sus cejas no se había relajado.**

 **Renesmee palmeó con impaciencia mi mejilla, exigiendo mi atención. Otro recuerdo: Rosalie pasando tiernamente un peine a través de sus rizos. Le hacía sentirse bien.**

Rosalie le sonrió a su sobrina. Bella la cuidaba en todo, Alice se preocupaba de la ropa y Esme de la habitación, pero el cuidado de su imagen, especialmente su hermoso cabello era lo suyo con la niña. Obviamente le alegraba saber que sus pequeños momentos de probar moños y binchas eran igual de agradables para su sobrina como lo eran para ella.

 **También apareció Carlisle con la cinta de medir, y ella sabía que tenía que estirarse y quedarse quieta y no le parecía nada interesante.**

— **Es como si te estuviera haciendo un resumen de todo lo que te has perdido — comentó Edward en mi oído.**

 **Arrugué la nariz cuando ella me inundó con el siguiente recuerdo. El olor venía de una extraña taza de metal, muy dura para que no fuera fácil de morder, y que lanzó un ramalazo de fuego a mi garganta. Ay.**

"¿Eso sentiste a través de ella o simplemente fueron sus recuerdos que desencadenaron los tuyos?" preguntó Charlie confundido ya que tenía la impresión de que por pedido de sus padres la niña se restringía en el tipo de recuerdos que compartía en su forma peculiar con él, y nunca había percibido otro sentido.

"Fueron mis propios recuerdos" respondió Bella "Si lo hubieses visto tú habría sido diferente porque no lo asociarías con nada"

 **Y entonces Renesmee estuvo fuera de mis brazos, ahora sujetos a mi espalda. No luché con Jasper, sólo observé el rostro asustado de Edward.**

— **¿Qué es lo que he hecho?**

 **Edward miró a Jasper que estaba a mi espalda, y después a mí otra vez.**

— **Es que ella estaba recordando la sed —masculló Edward, con la frente formando arrugas—. Estaba recordando el sabor de la sangre humana.**

 **Los brazos de Jasper apretaron con más fuerza los míos uno contra el otro. Parte de mi cerebro registró el hecho de que esto no era particularmente incómodo, sólo algo doloroso, como lo habría sido para un humano. Pero sí resultaba perturbador. Estaba segura de que podía evadir su presión, pero no iba a luchar.**

Sam frunció el ceño. No lo podía decir en voz alta porque sonaba mal educado, pero si Bella se hubiese vuelto loca en cualquier momento, era muy posible que lastimase a alguien, incluida su hija, ya que todos parecían olvidar que ella poseía mayor fuerza que los demás y fácilmente todo podía cambiar para mal.

— **Sí —admití—. ¿Y...?**

 **Edward me dedicó una vez su ceño fruncido y entonces su expresión se relajó. Soltó una carcajada.**

— **Pues parece que nada de nada. Esta vez he sido yo el que ha reaccionado de forma exagerada. Jazz, suéltala.**

 **Las manos que me restringían desaparecieron. Alargué las manos para coger a Renesmee tan pronto como me vi libre. Edward me la devolvió sin vacilación.**

— **No puedo entenderlo —replicó Jasper—. No puedo soportarlo.**

 **Observé sorprendida que Jasper retrocedía hasta la puerta trasera. Leah se apartó para darle un amplio margen de espacio mientras caminaba hacia el río, donde se arrojó de un solo salto.**

 **Renesmee me tocó el cuello, repitiendo la escena que acababa de presenciar, como en una reproducción instantánea. Pude sentir la pregunta en su pensamiento, como un eco de la mía.**

 **Ya no me sorprendía su pequeño y extraño don. Parecía una parte enteramente natural de Renesmee, casi como si fuera algo que hubiera que esperar. Quizás ahora que yo también formaba parte de lo sobrenatural, no volvería a mostrarme escéptica nunca más.**

"¿Te recuerdo tu reacción a Nahuel? ¿Al don de Zafrina?" preguntó Edward riendo por lo bajo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Está bien, tal vez estaba más dispuesta a aceptarlo porque es mi hija y porque se parece tanto a tu don que me parece de lo más familiar" aceptó ella.

 **Pero ¿qué era lo que iba mal con Jasper?**

— **Luego regresará —repuso Edward, no sé si dirigiéndose a mí o a Renesmee—. Necesita un momento a solas para poder reajustar su punto de vista sobre la vida**

"¿Es la crisis de mediana edad? ¿Andropausia?" preguntó Emmett simulando ser un doctor.

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se dignó en contestar, estaba un poco avergonzado con su forma de reaccionar y lo que seguramente dejó a su familia pensando.

— **una sonrisa asomaba en las comisuras de su boca.**

 **Otro recuerdo humano, Edward contándome que Jasper se sentiría mucho mejor si, una vez convertida en vampiro, me costara habituarme a mi nueva naturaleza. Esto fue en el contexto de una discusión sobre cuánta gente llegaría a matar en mi primer año de neófita.**

— **¿Está furioso conmigo? —le pregunté en voz baja.**

 **Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.**

— **No, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?**

— **¿Pues qué es lo que le pasa entonces?**

— **Está furioso consigo mismo, Bella. Le preocupa que se trate de... una «profecía de cumplimiento inevitable», supongo que podría llamarse así.**

— **¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Carlisle antes de que lo hiciera yo.**

— **Se está preguntando si la locura de los neonatos es algo realmente tan difícil de superar como siempre hemos pensado, o si, por el contrario, con la orientación y preparación adecuadas, cualquiera podría desempeñarse tan bien como Bella. Incluso que quizás él ha experimentado una dificultad tan grande sólo porque pensaba que ello era natural e inevitable. Quizá si hubiera esperado más de sí mismo habría podido hacerlo igual de bien. Tú le estás haciendo plantearse un montón de cosas que hemos dado por supuestas e imposibles de cuestionar, Bella.**

"¿Es eso posible?" preguntó Charlie.

"Puesto que no es el don de Bella, teoría que consideramos por un momento, solo nos lleva a pensar que es así" respondió Jasper "Eso fue lo que me molestó. Nos jactamos de ser una especie superior sin embargo no nos molestamos en desafiar aquello que se nos ha dicho, en probar si verdaderamente es así. Y solo tomó una humana, Bella, con la fuerza y determinación suficiente para probarnos que no debería ser así"

"Tal vez es algo como las diferentes generaciones. Bella tuvo diferentes experiencias, muy diferentes a la de los demás. Eso debió haber atribuido en algo" ofreció Emily.

"De ser así, ¿por qué Carlisle pudo hacerlo sin instrucción alguna?" preguntó Jasper aun un poco molesto al recordar aquello.

"Bueno, creo que podemos concordar en que Carlisle es uno en un millón" dijo Edward sonriendo a su padre.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no me lo plantee antes, entonces?" preguntó Jasper "Ya teníamos el ejemplo de Carlisle, que fue muy diferente al neófito normal, sin embargo, el presenciarlo con Bella fue lo que realmente me hizo ver que hemos estado equivocados por años, tal vez desde el inicio, y nadie se molestó en comprobarlo"

"Jazz, las creencias son las bases de la cultura. Si uno se comienza a preguntar y desafiar todo lo que conoce, ¿qué es lo queda?" comentó Alice tratando de calmar a su esposo.

— **Pero eso es injusto —repuso Carlisle—. Todos somos diferentes, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios retos. Es posible que el comportamiento de Bella se salga de lo natural, pero quizá sea ése su «don», por decirlo de algún modo.**

 **Me quedé helada por la sorpresa. Renesmee notó el cambio de mi estado de ánimo y me tocó. Recordó el último segundo y preguntó por qué.**

— **Es una teoría muy interesante y bastante plausible —repuso Edward.**

 **Durante un espacio de tiempo diminuto, me sentí disgustada. ¿Qué? ¿No había visiones mágicas, ni formidables capacidades ofensivas, como por ejemplo, lanzar rayos por los ojos o algo así? ¿Nada útil ni guay?**

Jacob se echó a reír "¿Quieres ser Cíclope?"

Ante la mirada atónita de algunos, él tuvo que especificar "Ya saben, el tipo de X-Men"

"Creo que todos los dones son impresionantes" murmuró Emily "Después de todo, no todos los poseen"

"Sí me gusta mi poder. Lo considero de lo más útil" sonrió Bella antes de añadir en una voz muy baja que solo Edward pudo escuchar "Es la mejor forma de molestar a mi esposo"

Edward arqueó las cejas y le susurró "También es la mejor forma de hacerlo feliz si decides mostrarle lo que estás pensando" dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas de forma sugerente y muy característica de Emmett, haciendo que su esposa responda con una risita entre dientes.

 **Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, si mi «súper poder» no era más que un autocontrol excepcional.**

 **En primer lugar, al menos poseía un don, porque podía no haber tenido ninguno.**

 **Pero mucho más que eso, si Edward tenía tazón, entonces podría saltarme la parte que más temía.**

 **¿Qué pasaría si no tenía que comportarme como un neonato? Al menos no tendría que ser una desquiciada máquina de matar. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera encajar correctamente en la familia Cullen desde el primer día? ¿Qué pasaría si no debía esconderme por ahí, en algún lugar remoto, durante un año mientras «maduraba»? ¿Y qué, si como Carlisle, nunca tenía que matar ni a una sola persona? ¿Qué, si podía ser un vampiro bueno desde el primer momento?**

"Creo que no cambia nada" decidió Charlie sorprendiendo a los demás "Aunque supieran que es capaz controlarse no creo que los demás quieran cambiar su forma de vida y esparcirla a otros. Y no hay forma de que hayas podido hacer algo acerca de ti mismo u otros que hayas conocido" continuó él dirigiéndose al taciturno Jasper "Tal vez pudo hacerte ayudado, pero como no lo sabías ya no hay que puedas hacer al respecto" concluyó tratando de ayudar al vampiro que se martirizaba sin razón.

 **Podría ver a mi padre.**

 **Suspiré en cuanto la realidad se filtró a través de la esperanza. Tampoco podría verle tan pronto. Los ojos, la voz, el rostro perfeccionado. ¿Qué le podría decir?, ¿cómo iba a empezar siquiera? Estaba secretamente aliviada de que tuviera alguna excusa para apartar ese tema durante un tiempo. Del mismo modo que quería encontrar la manera de mantener a Charlie en mi vida, también me aterrorizaba ese primer encuentro. Viendo cómo sus ojos se abrían de repente al tocar mi nuevo rostro, mi nueva piel, sabiendo que se asustaría. Preguntándome qué extraña explicación se formaría en su cabeza.**

"Algo bastante parecido a lo que pensaste tú en el momento" musitó Charlie recordando las ideas fantasiosas que a pesar que sabía que eran falsas y no encajaban con la nueva realidad de su hija, parecía no poder olvidarlas.

 **Era lo bastante cobarde para esperar un año mientras mis ojos se enfriaban. Y mira por dónde había sido yo la que había pensado que, una vez convertida en algo indestructible, no volvería a tener miedo de nada.**

— **¿Has visto alguna vez el autocontrol como un talento en alguien que conocieras? —le preguntó Edward a Carlisle—. ¿Crees realmente que es un don o sólo un producto de toda su preparación?**

 **Carlisle se encogió de hombros.**

— **Es algo similar a lo que Siobhan era capaz de hacer, aunque ella nunca lo llamó don.**

— **Siobhan, ¿tu amiga del aquelarre irlandés? —preguntó Rosalie—. No tenía idea de que tuviera algo especial. Pensé que la que tenía algún talento distintivo en aquel grupo era Maggie.**

— **Bueno, Siobhan creía lo mismo, pero ella tenía ese modo de decidir sus objetivos y entonces casi... convertirlos en realidad con sólo desearlos. Ella consideraba que era únicamente el resultado de un buen planeamiento, pero yo siempre me he preguntado si no sería algo más. Como cuando ella incluyó a Maggie, por ejemplo. Liam era muy territorial, pero Siobhan quería que eso funcionara y así ocurrió.**

"¿Es o no es un don entonces?" preguntó Emily intrigada por lo que parecía una muy útil habilidad.

"Imposible decir con certeza. Pero Aro quedó intrigado con ella y la posibilidad de su don. De quererlo estoy seguro que él le daría espacio en sus rangos y trataría de todo para comprobarlo" dijo Carlisle.

"¿O sea que si se podría comprobar?" preguntó Sam.

"Dándole una serie de objetivos que de lo contrario no sería fácil de resolver, creo que sería una buena forma de probarlo. Solo que ella nunca ha querido hacerlo" dijo Carlisle.

"Prefiere creer que es su capacidad de resolver las cosas que un don sobrenatural que lo asegure a pesar de lo que ella haga" explicó Edward "Considera que es más proactivo así"

 **Edward, Carlisle y Rosalie se acomodaron en unas sillas mientras continuaban con su conversación. Jacob se sentó al lado de Seth con ademán protector, y aspecto de estar aburrido. Por el modo en que empezaron a caérsele los párpados, estaba segura de que se quedaría inconsciente de un momento a otro.**

"Los ronquidos de camión dañado de Seth son arrulladores" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

Seth parecía ultrajado "¡Tus ronquidos son peores!"

"Al menos él no babea" murmuró Leah haciendo que su hermano se ruborizara.

"Mi tendencia de comer antes de dormir me deja soñando con comida y haciendo eso inevitable" murmuró él haciendo un puchero.

"¡Leah! Deja de molestar a tu hermano" Intervino Sue antes de que los chicos pudiesen continuar.

 **Escuché, pero mi atención estaba dividida. Renesmee estaba todavía contándome lo que había hecho ese día. La sostuve al lado de la pared de cristal, con mis brazos meciéndola de forma automática mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.**

 **Comprendí que los demás no tenían motivo para sentarse. Yo estaba muy a gusto de pie, me resultaba tan descansado como estirarme en una cama. Sabía que sería capaz de permanecer así durante una semana, sin moverme, y que me sentiría tan relajada al final de los siete días como lo había estado al principio.**

Seth sacudió la cabeza, él no podía mantenerse quieto ni cuando estaba cansado así que suponía que no había vampiros con trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad.

Edward rio con la idea en la cabeza de Seth, acompañada de un extraño personaje caricaturesco tipo Drácula que se movía como títere.

Seth respondió con una gran sonrisa para nada avergonzada.

 **Se sentaban por una cuestión de hábito. A los humanos les resultaría extraño alguien capaz de estar horas sin ni siquiera cambiar el peso de un pie a otro. Incluso ahora, veía cómo Rosalie se pasaba los dedos entre el pelo y a Carlisle cruzar las piernas. Eran pequeños movimientos que les evitaban una inmovilidad completa, y les permitían parecer menos vampiros. Tendría que prestar atención a lo que ellos hacían y comenzar a practicar.**

 **Apoyé el peso en la pierna izquierda y me sentí algo tonta.**

Charlie frunció el ceño, teóricamente lo entendía, pero le parecía imposible de visualizar.

"Es como si tu tuvieses que rotar tus muñecas todo el tiempo. Es algo que puedes hacer si te lo propones, aunque por naturaleza tus brazos no se mueven a menos que quieras hacer algo" explicó Edward.

 **Quizá pretendían darme un ratito a solas con mi bebé, tan a solas como fuera posible sin amenazar su seguridad.**

"No por mi parte, yo ya estaba completamente seguro de tu control" le dijo Edward con ojos brillantes de orgullo "Y creo que después de eso, los demás se hicieron a la idea"

 **Renesmee me contó todo lo que había hecho en ese día, minuto por minuto. Y a tenor de sus historietas tuve la sensación de que ella deseaba tanto como yo que las conociera hasta el último detalle. Le preocupaba que me hubiera perdido algo, como los gorriones que se les habían acercado a saltitos mientras Jacob la sostenía, los dos muy quietos al lado de uno de los grandes abetos. Los pájaros jamás se hubieran acercado a Rosalie.**

"Es un espanta pájaros natural" rio Jacob.

"Ja. Ja" espetó Rosalie "Los pájaros no se habrían acercado a ninguno de nosotros"

 **O aquella pringosa y rarísima cosa blanca, la fórmula láctea para bebés que Carlisle había vertido en su copa, que olía a una especie de polvo amargo.**

Seth dejó escapar un grito ahogado "Huele algo raro, pero te acostumbras. En realidad, sabía bien"

Leah lo miró con cara disgusto mientras Sue solo suspiraba como si pensara que su hijo no tenía remedio. Jacob por el otro lado asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo bueno de tenerlos aquí es que la comida ya no se desperdicia" comentó Esme

"Sí, son tus tachos de basura personales" accedió Bella.

 **O la canción que Edward le había cantado en voz baja, tan bonita que Renesmee me la reprodujo dos veces. Estaba sorprendida de haber participado en el entorno de ese recuerdo, perfectamente inmóvil, pero con un aspecto bastante maltrecho. Me estremecí, recordando aquel momento desde mi propia perspectiva. Aquel odioso fuego...**

 **Después de casi una hora, mientras los otros seguían por completo absortos en su conversación y Seth y Jacob roncaban de modo armónico en el sofá, los recuerdos de Renesmee comenzaron a disminuir su ritmo. Se volvieron algo borrosos en los bordes y se descentraron antes de terminarse. Estaba a punto de interrumpir a Edward, sintiéndome aterrorizada por si algo le pasaba, cuando sus párpados temblaron y se cerraron. Bostezó, con sus rosados labios gordezuelos formando una perfecta «O» y los ojos se cerraron de forma definitiva.**

 **Se le cayó la mano de mi mejilla mientras se reacomodaba para dormir, y sus párpados parecían tener el mismo pálido color lavanda de las nubes justo antes de la salida del sol. Con mucho cuidado para no molestarla, levanté su manita y la apoyé contra mi piel por curiosidad. Al principio nada, pero luego, después de unos cuantos minutos, aparecieron unos colores fluctuantes, como un puñado de mariposas que fuera volando entre sus pensamientos.**

"Fascinante" murmuró Charlie mirando a su nieta.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" preguntó Sam, quien pensaba que la niña enseñaba cosas a su voluntad.

"Así es" respondió Edward "Pero Bella estaba viendo las imágenes de su subconsciente, las que enseñaba sin saber ni querer. Pero si uno toma su mano, no verá nada a menos que ella no quiera"

"¿Y si la distraen?" inquirió el lobo.

"Bueno no es tan fácil de lograr. Ella es más inteligente que una niña humana" sonrió el padre orgullosamente a su hija "Pero de darse el caso se podría vislumbrar algo de ella"

"Además sería lo más presente en su mente" dijo Jacob "Aquello que ve y escucha. Si suponemos que tratan de obtener una respuesta particular de Nessie de esa manera, no serviría a menos que ella lo esté pensando en el momento"

 **Hipnotizada, continué observando sus sueños, que no tenían sentido alguno. Sólo colores, formas y rostros. Me agradó ver lo a menudo que aparecía mi rostro, ambas caras, la espantosa humana y la gloriosa inmortal, en sus pensamientos inconscientes. Más que Edward o Rosalie. Estaba a la par con Jacob, y procuré que esto no me afectara.**

 **Por primera vez, comprendí cómo Edward había podido pasarse noche tras noche observándome dormir, sólo para escucharme en mis sueños. Yo sería capaz de estar observando dormir a Renesmee toda mi vida.**

"¿Ves?" sonrió Edward a Bella.

"Es diferente con ella. A veces me siento a recordar lo que era soñar. Siento que puedo hacerlo si ella comparte sus sueños conmigo. Eso no es algo que podías hacer al verme dormir" dijo Bella.

"Simplemente me contentaba con la idea de verlas contentas y seguras" le dijo él mientras ambos desviaban la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver a su hija.

 **El cambio en el tono de la voz de Edward captó mi atención cuando dijo «por fin» y se volvió a mirar por la ventana. Era de noche fuera, una noche cerrada de color cárdeno, pero podía ver tan lejos como siempre. Nada quedaba oculto en la oscuridad, simplemente habían cambiado de color.**

 **Leah, aún enfadada, se levantó y se escabulló de modo furtivo entre los arbustos cuando Alice apareció al otro lado del río, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás en una rama como una artista del trapecio, con los dedos de los pies pegados a las manos, antes de arrojar su cuerpo en una graciosa voltereta hacia el río.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Alice "Era la entrada triunfal del regalo"

 **Esme hizo un salto mucho más convencional, mientras que Emmett se lanzaba contra el agua, chapoteando de tal modo que las salpicaduras llegaron hasta las ventanas traseras. Para mi sorpresa, Jasper los siguió, con su propio y eficaz salto de aspecto sobrio pero sutil frente al de los demás.**

 **La amplia sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de Alice me resultó familiar en una oscura y extraña manera.**

"Oh, te refieres a esa muñequita endemoniada de la película del otro día" dijo Emmett.

Su hermana le fulminó con la mirada y le sacó la lengua.

 **Todo el mundo me sonreía de pronto, Esme con dulzura, Emmett excitado, Rosalie con expresión de suficiencia, Carlisle indulgente, y Edward, expectante.**

 **Alice se deslizó dentro de la habitación delante de todos los demás, con la mano extendida delante de ella y una impaciencia que casi se podía ver, como un aura rodeando su cuerpo. Traía en la palma de su mano una llave de bronce de aspecto cotidiano con un enorme lazo rosa de satén atado.**

Sue frunció el ceño, parecía que la sorpresa era para Bella pero un enorme lazo rosado sonaba como el tipo de regalo perfecto para Alice. Bueno, al menos era obvio quien lo había pensado.

 **Me dio la llave y yo automáticamente agarré a Renesmee con más firmeza en mi brazo derecho para poder estirar el izquierdo y cogerla. Alice dejó caer la llave sobre mi mano.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños! —canturreó.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **Nadie empieza a contar su cumpleaños el día de su nacimiento —le recordé—. El primer cumpleaños se celebra al año de haber nacido, Alice.**

 **Su gran sonrisa se volvió petulante.**

— **No estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños como vampira, al menos todavía no. Hoy estamos a trece de septiembre, Bella. ¡Feliz decimonoveno cumpleaños!**

"Guau, creo que no lo hubiesen podido cronometrar mejor de haberlo planeado" comentó Emily.

"¿Celebran dos cumpleaños?" preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

"Alice ama tener escusas para celebrar" respondió Bella.

"Una vez jugó con la idea de hacernos celebrar el día del emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea" murmuró Edward.

"¡Pensé que sería divertido!" se quejó Alice haciendo un puchero.

"Tal vez hubiese funcionado si de verdad comiesen emparedados"

"¿También tiene Nessie dos cumpleaños?" preguntó Charlie aun perturbado con la idea de tantas fiestas.

"¡Ja!" exclamó Bella sin humor "Alice escoge un momento donde cree que Renesmee parece de tal edad para celebrarle un cumpleaños aparte del tradicional aniversario de su fecha de nacimiento"

"Hay muchos regalos" sonrió Nessie.

"Como si necesitase haber una razón para que reciba regalos" le dijo Bella a Edward recordando un paquete que había llegado hace unos meses de unos de sus amigos en Europa quienes de tanto en tanto le mandaban cosas a la pequeña haciendo que ella a su vez los entretenga con historias de su vida.


	25. Capítulo 24

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **SORPRESA**

Bella tomó el libro de manos de Seth, momentáneamente olvidando cuanto consentía su familia a su hija al recordar lo que sucedía al quedarse sola con su esposo en su nueva casa. Bella miró preocupada a su esposo, quien obviamente estaba pensando algo similar, pero él compuso rápidamente su expresión para no alterarla más. Cualquiera que viese a Edward pensara que es un hombre sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, pero, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo, Bella lo vio con la preocupación grabada en el rostro. Ahora ella no sabía que pensar, seguramente una parte de ella podía entender como el libro hablaba de su intimidad con su esposo en su luna de miel por el impacto que tuvo en su relación como precedente al mejor suceso de su vida, su hija, pero no había razón ya para entrar en detalle acerca de su vida sexual ahora…. ¿o sí? Bella suspiró resignada, solo había una forma de saberlo, pensó al tiempo que tomaba el libro en la página correcta.

Al contrario de su hermana desanimada, Emmett parecía tan contento como niño en Navidad, a sabiendas de que podía molestar no solo a Bella y a Edward sino a todos con un tema que los ponía de lo más incómodos.

Jasper también suspiro resignado, sabiendo que el curto iba a ser un hervidero de emociones fuertes y no del todo agradables. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para bajarles los ánimos a un hermano (Emmett) y subírselos a otros (Edward y Bella)

— **¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no, de ninguna manera! —protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente y después lancé una mirada a la sonrisita de suficiencia que mostraba el rostro de mi marido de diecisiete años—.**

"Que confuso" musitó Seth "No sé a quién llamar asalta cuna"

"Bella" respondió Edward inmediatamente ganándose una mala mirada de su esposa.

"Tú has existido unas cuantas décadas más que yo" le recordó ella con un tono amargo.

"Pero quien vivió dos años más fuiste tú" insistió ella.

 **Eso no cuenta. Hace tres días que dejé de cumplir años y tendré dieciocho para siempre.**

Sue frunció el ceño e inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma para componer su expresión y no acentuar las ya asentadas líneas de expresión en su rostro. _Solo los siempre-bellos vampiros podrían ser tan abiertos con su verdadera edad,_ pensó ella al recordar como sintió unos desconocidos sentimientos homicidas y para nada maternales cuando su hijo Seth trató de exhibir su edad con vistosas velas de grandes números en su último pastel de cumpleaños. _Sí,_ decidió ella, _tiene que ser eso y que no tienen más opción con Alice organizándolo todo._

— **Sea como sea —replicó Alice, despreciando mi protesta con un rápido encogimiento de hombros—, vamos a celebrarlo, ¿queda claro?**

"Pero, pero" se quejó Seth al pensarlo a fondo "¿Fiesta sin comida? ¿cómo es eso?"

"Podríamos tener comida" dijo Emmett creando una imagen mental de todos los vampiros bailando en el bosque con animalitos alrededor.

Edward parecía perturbado, a veces no sabía de donde se ideaba su hermano las cosas que conjuraba en su mente. Emmett tendría mucho éxito como creador de algún show de caricaturas para niños como de esos famosos ahora que carecen de sonido alguno. O tal vez no, es probable que lo demanden por bromas subidas de tono. ¡Eso es! Debería ser inmaduros shows con humor para adultos.

"Los animales se alejarían de nosotros" discutió Jasper imaginándose las locuras en mente de su hermano.

"Tal vez ellos los pueden convencer de quedarse. Nunca hemos intentado" insistió Emmett refiriéndose a los lobos.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Ya te hemos dicho que no podemos hablar con otros animales"

"Los animales tienen excelente instinto de preservación. Por más curiosos que estén por los lobos no se quedarían cerca de nosotros, especialmente cuando intentes comenzar a comer" dijo Jasper aun en su papel de abogado del diablo.

"Ok, entonces cazaremos antes y pondremos la sangre en bolsas como las de los hospitales" accedió él casualmente.

Al ver la expresión horrorizada de los humanos Bella mandó a silenciar rápidamente a su hermano con una efectiva mirada matadora "Es broma" se excusó ella dejando escapar una risita un tanto forzada.

 **Suspiré. Rara vez tenía sentido discutir con Alice, cuya sonrisa se agrandó hasta un punto rayano en lo imposible cuando leyó la rendición en mis ojos.**

— **¿Estás preparada para abrir ahora tu regalo? —canturreó ella.**

— **Regalos —la corrigió Edward, y sacó otra llave de su bolsillo, más larga y plateada, con un lazo azul menos aparatoso.**

 **Luché por evitar el poner los ojos en blanco. Supe enseguida que ésa debía de ser la llave de mi coche de «después». Me pregunté si tendría que sentirme excitada, porque no parecía que la conversión a vampiro me hubiera suscitado ningún interés repentino por los coches deportivos.**

"Pero todavía no lo has probado" se quejó su esposo quien se había maravillado al probar el fantástico carro de su esposa hasta el punto que por un momento se había sentido tentado de quedarse con él, pero deseaba lo mejor para su esposa así que quiso que su iniciación a las máquinas de velocidad sin límites fuese con un gran espécimen.

Bella hizo una mueca "La verdad mi opinión no cambió tanto incluso después de eso" admitió a regañadientes.

Edward se vio decepcionado por un momento antes de que su expresión cambiara inmediatamente a una más letal mientras redirigía su atención a su hermano silenciosamente desanimándolo a que compartiera con todos, su comentario de encontrar algo que a Bella le gustase montar

— **El mío primero —dijo Alice, y le sacó la lengua, previendo su respuesta.**

— **El mío está más cerca.**

— **Pero mira cómo va vestida —las palabras de Alice sonaron casi como un gemido—. Estoy sufriendo desde que la vi por la mañana. Está claro que la mía es una cuestión prioritaria.**

 **Alcé las cejas mientras me preguntaba cómo una llave podía proporcionarme ropa nueva. ¿Es que me había comprado un baúl lleno?**

"¿En serio Bella?" inquirió Alice con tono decepcionado "¿Crees que habría puesto ropa en un baúl? Así se aja y no puedes recibir el impacto del esplendor de las telas"

Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros haciendo que su hermana ponga los ojos en blanco.

— **Ya sé qué vamos a hacer... nos lo jugaremos —sugirió Alice—, a piedra, papel o tijeras.**

"¿Qué?" inquirió ella al ver que la veían con expresiones divertidas.

"¿Es así como deciden las cosas?" preguntó Charlie sonriendo.

"Bueno también está el método de cara o cruz, pares o nones y cosas así" explicó ella casualmente antes de ponerle mala cara a Jacob "Y yo de ti no me reiría ya que eso es más maduro que tus discusiones de Es mi turno, que no, que sí, etc. que tienes con Rose siempre que se trata de algo de Nessie"

Los demás rieron con ganas ante la expresión malhumorada de Jacob y ultrajada de Rosalie.

 **Jasper se echó a reír entre dientes y Edward suspiró.**

— **¿Por qué no nos dices simplemente quién va a ganar? —preguntó él con ironía.**

 **Alice mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.**

— **Yo. Estupendo.**

 **De todas formas, será mejor que espere a mañana —convino Edward, que primero me dedicó una sonrisa esquinada y después asintió hacia Jacob y Seth, que parecía como si se fueran a quedar esa noche a dormir; me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevarían en pie esta vez—. Creo que sería mucho más divertido si Jacob estuviera despierto cuando se produzca la gran revelación, ¿no crees? Quizás así haya alguien que muestre el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo.**

Jake sonrió "Aunque con nivel de entusiasmo te hayas referido a mi nivel de envidia no me molesto porque Bella me deja conducirlo de tanto en tanto"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Solo en viajes cortos, con las ventanas abajo y siempre y cuando haya planeado para el día siguiente llevar a lavar el carro"

 **Le devolví la sonrisa. Qué bien me conocía.**

— **Hala —canturreó Alice—. Bella, deja que Rosalie coja a Ness... a Renesmee.**

— **¿Dónde suele dormir?**

 **Alice se encogió de hombros.**

— **En los brazos de Rose, en los de Jacob o en los de Esme. Ya te puedes hacer una idea. No creo que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Se va a convertir en la semi vampira más malcriada de la historia.**

"Sí, ese es otro predicamento cumplido de Alice" dijo Bella como si regañase a su hija, aunque existía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, no había que ser psíquico para saber eso" rio Jake siguiéndole el juego a su mejor amiga y echándole una mirada significativa a Nessie.

"¿No tuvieron tiempo de comprarle una cuna?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño al pensar que seguramente ellos quisieran que la niña use todos los elementos que habían adquirido para la edad que parecía tener antes de que ya no fuese apropiado para ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"A pesar de todo lo que sucedía Alice tuvo tiempo de comprarle de todo a Nessie y a Bella" dijo Edward resoplando.

"¡Debía estar preparada!" exclamó Alice.

"Preparada para un batallón" musitó Bella "Como si no fuese suficiente que Nessie usa las cosas incluso menos tiempo que las aprovecha un bebé normal, Alice compró como para gemelas. Hay muchísimas cosas que se dieron a caridad incluso antes de que pudiese verlas"

 **Edward se echó a reír mientras Rosalie cogía a Renesmee con un gesto experto.**

— **También es la menos mimada de todas las semi vampiras del mundo —replicó Rosalie—. Eso es lo bueno de ser única en su especie.**

"Esperen, ¿no es imposible ser la más mimada y la menos mimada al mismo tiempo a pesar de que suponía es la única de su especie?" preguntó Seth confundido.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Bueno como sabemos que no es la única, creo que es seguro decir que es la semi vampira más mimada del mundo"

 **Luego, me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Ese gesto me confirmó que todavía perduraba la camaradería establecida entre nosotras. Había estado completamente segura de que duraría sólo el tiempo en que la vida de Renesmee hubiera dependido de mí, pero quizás habíamos luchado tanto tiempo en el mismo bando que ahora podríamos ser amigas para siempre. Al final, yo había hecho la misma elección que ella si hubiera estado en mi lugar, y eso parecía haber borrado todo su resentimiento por cualquiera de las otras decisiones que yo pudiera haber tomado en el pasado.**

Emily frunció el ceño, definitivamente la llegada de Nessie había hecho que Rosalie cambiase de opinión respecto a Bella, pero no se quería imaginar que hubiese pasado con su relación si Bella hubiese decidido no tenerla, o si no lo hubiese logrado.

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar los pensamientos de Emily, ya que las opciones de respuesta que se le pasaban por su siempre activa mente no eran para nada atractivas.

 **Alice puso la emperifollada llave en mi mano y me tomó del codo, empujándome hacia la puerta trasera.**

— **Vamos, vamos —gorjeó.**

— **¿Está fuera?**

— **Algo así —replicó Alice, empujándome hacia el exterior.**

— **Disfruta de tu regalo —me dijo Rosalie—. Es de todos nosotros, de Esme especialmente.**

— **¿No venís ninguno conmigo? —pregunté al darme cuenta de que nadie se había movido.**

— **Te daremos la ocasión de que lo disfrutes a solas —replicó Rosalie—. Ya nos dirás qué te parece... más tarde.**

 **Emmett soltó una gran risotada. Algo en su risa me hizo sentir el deseo de ruborizarme, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.**

"Porque solo hay un tipo de pensamiento para Emmett" masculló Edward "Bueno en realidad son dos, los inmaduros-raros y los mal pensados. Pero solo los últimos e hacen querer ruborizar. Los primeros o te hacen dar ganas de arrojarle algo o te hacen querer evitarlo"

"¡Oye, escuché eso!" se quejó su hermano haciéndose el ofendido.

 **Me percaté del sinnúmero de cosas que no habían cambiado ni un ápice, como la profunda aversión a las sorpresas y el disgusto por los regalos en general. Era un alivio y una revelación descubrir cuántos de mis rasgos esenciales habían permanecido conmigo en este cuerpo nuevo.**

"¿Cómo podría haber cambiado eso de ti solo con la transformación?" preguntó Emily sin entenderlo.

Bella se encogió de hombros "A momentos me sentía tan diferente que pensaba que cualquier cosa de mi podría haber cambiado"

Emily asintió más por cortesía que por haber entendido la explicación de la chica, pero Sam lo entendía con total claridad. Bella había tenido algo más de ventaja porque cierta parte de ella esperaba el cambio, pero cuando a él le sucedió de repente se encontró en una forma, aunque temporal completamente diferente a la que él conocía de sí mismo, y con el daño que había causado era un alivio notar aquellas pequeñas cosas que seguían haciendo de él la misma persona que siempre había sido.

 **Continuaba siendo yo misma, algo que no había esperado. Sonreí con verdadera alegría.**

 **Alice me empujó el codo, y no pude dejar de sonreír mientras la seguía a través de la noche de color púrpura. Sólo Edward nos acompañaba.**

— **Ése es el entusiasmo que buscaba —murmuró Alice con aprobación.**

"¿De verdad creíste que era por tu regalo?" preguntó Seth.

"Pues con una persona normal lo hubiese sido" respondió Alice "Si lo creí raro, pero preferí creer que obtenía la reacción adecuada ante nuestro perfecto regalo"

"Y si no lo era, pensó que así podría hacer que Bella se sintiese tan culpable como para aceptar el regalo sin rechistar" añadió Edward comentando el resto de los pensamientos de su hermana.

Alice solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin vergüenza antes de sacarle la lengua a su hermano por exponer sus pensamientos de esa manera.

 **Entonces soltó mi brazo, dio dos ágiles saltos y aterrizó al otro lado del río—. Venga, Bella — me llamó desde la orilla opuesta.**

 **Edward saltó a la vez que yo, y fue tan divertido como por la tarde. Quizás un poco más, porque la noche transformaba todo, aplicándole nuevos y ricos colores.**

 **Alice salió disparada en dirección norte, y la seguimos. Era más fácil guiarse por el susurro del roce de sus pasos contra el suelo y por el camino que dejaba su fresco aroma que por el atisbo de su silueta entre la densa vegetación.**

 **Ante algo que no pude ver, se dio la vuelta y salió disparada hacia donde me había detenido.**

— **No me ataques —me previno y saltó sobre mí.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo? —le exigí, encogiéndome cuando saltó sobre mi espalda y me puso las manos sobre los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de sacudírmela de encima, pero la controlé.**

"Así nos sentimos todos todo el tiempo" murmuró Emmett ganándose una mirada ultrajada y asesina por parte de la aludida.

"Te compraré atuendos que no combinen y te haré una fiesta temática de globos" amenazó ella.

"¡Eso suena tan genial!" aplaudió Emmett con los ojos abiertos por la emoción ante la idea.

Alice solo entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente haciendo que los demás suspiraban ante la idea de lo que tuviesen que soportar en la próxima fiesta de Emmett.

— **Asegurándome de que no puedes ver nada.**

— **Puedo ocuparme de esto sin tanto teatro —ofreció Edward.**

— **Tú la dejarías hacer trampas. Cógela de la mano y condúcela hacia delante.**

— **Alice, yo...**

— **No fastidies, Bella. Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera.**

"Claro porque es mi cumpleaños" masculló Bella quejándose como no lo había hecho entonces.

"Considerando que me tomo el tiempo de planear a la perfección cada evento que se realiza en la residencia Cullen y sus inmediaciones creo que merezco cierto privilegio de disfrutar algo tanto como la persona agasajada" explicó Alice

"Si lo hicieras profesionalmente no creo que a tus clientes les guste eso" murmuró Sue.

"¡Nada de eso!" exclamó Alice "Sería como David Tutera que, aunque escoge algo diferente a lo que quería la novia, termina siendo fantástico y mejor dado a su superior conocimiento"

 **Sentí cómo los dedos de Edward se entrelazaban con los míos.**

— **Son sólo unos segundos más, Bella. Después, se largará a maltratar a otro.**

"Eso es lo que uno cree" murmuró Emmett como si contase una historia de terror "Y cuando menos te lo esperas ¡Bam! Se encuentra atrás tuyo demandando una cosa o la otra"

 **Me empujó hacia delante y yo me dejé llevar sin resistencia. No me daba miedo darme un golpe contra un árbol, ya que, en ese caso, sería el árbol quien sufriría las consecuencias.**

— **Podías ser un poco más agradecido —le recriminó ella—. Al fin y al cabo, es tanto para ti como para ella.**

— **Eso es cierto. Gracias de nuevo, Alice.**

"'No te dio eso una pista de lo que era?" preguntó Emily.

"Bella pensó que era un baúl matrimonial con ropa para ambos" rio Jake imaginando una elaborada gran caja con separaciones que lean para él y para ella, ganándose una mala mirada de su amiga.

"Me distraje" admitió Bella "Solo estaba dispuesta a portarme bien cuando me diesen lo que sea que habían planeado"

 **Vale, vale, está bien —la voz de Alice repentinamente se alzó llena de emoción—. Detente aquí. Vuélvela un poco hacia la derecha. Sí, vale, así. Estupendo, ¿estás preparada? —chilló.**

"¿Para que te quites de encima de ella? Estoy seguro que si" dijo Emmett animadamente.

Rosalie consideró seriamente pegar cinta a la boca de su esposo para que no siga cavando su propia tumba. No sería que después Alice trate de vengarse con su próxima boda. Más rápido que la cinta sería un manotón decidió ella, esa sería su táctica por el bien de su esposo.

— **Sí, lo estoy.**

 **Se percibían en aquel lugar nuevos olores que despertaron mi interés y aumentaron mi curiosidad. No eran aromas propios de lo más profundo de un bosque. Madreselva, humo, rosas y... ¿serrín? También algo metálico. La riqueza del olor de la tierra fértil, recién cavada y expuesta al aire. Me incliné hacia el misterio.**

 **Alice saltó bajándose de mi espalda, y me apartó las manos de los ojos.**

 **Miré fijo hacia la oscuridad violácea. Allí, acurrucada en un pequeño claro del bosque, había una casita de campo hecha de piedra gris lavanda que refulgía a la luz de las estrellas.**

 **El chalé pertenecía a aquel lugar; tanto era así que parecía como si hubiera surgido de la misma roca, como si fuese una formación natural. La madreselva cubría una de las paredes, una celosía subiendo hasta llegar a cubrir las gruesas tejas de madera. Unas rosas tardías de verano florecían en un jardín del tamaño de un pañuelo bajo las oscuras ventanas profundamente incrustadas en la pared. Había un caminito de piedras planas que refulgían en la noche con un reflejo de color amatista. Conducía a la pintoresca puerta de madera en forma de arco.**

"Suena realmente hermoso" susurró Sue encantando, pensando que sonaba a algo de cuento de hadas.

Bella sonrió en agradecimiento, pensando que ellos no habían visto la cabaña por su costumbre de pasar el día en la casa grande. Tendría que corregir eso en cualquier momento e invitar a su padre y a Sue una tarde.

 **Cerré la mano en torno a la llave que sostenía, sorprendida.**

— **¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Alice con una voz suave que encajaba a la perfección con la inigualable serenidad de la escena, como la de un cuento infantil. Abrí la boca, pero no fui capaz de articular palabra.**

— **Esme pensó que nos gustaría tener un lugar para nosotros solos durante un tiempo, pero no quería que nos fuéramos demasiado lejos —murmuró Edward—. Y ya sabes que le encanta tener cualquier excusa para renovar cosas. Este sitio, tan pequeño, llevaba casi un siglo cayéndose a pedazos.**

"¿Y por qué no lo habías renovado antes?" le preguntó Emily quien se imaginó que ella sería la de mayor tiempo libre considerando que no debía ir a la escuela ni trabajar.

"No había nadie que realmente la hubiese apreciado del modo que me la imaginase, como dijo Bella, como nacida de la misma roca, con un estilo algo rústico. Pude haberla hecho para Carlisle y para mí, pero preferimos quedarnos en la casa con nuestros hijos. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que tenía que esperar a la pareja adecuada" dijo Esme sonriendo a Edward y Bella.

"Es verdad, es tan pequeña que no hubiesen cabido los artículos de Rosie ni mi cuarto de juegos. A Alice le hubiese gustado algo más moderno y Jasper hubiese preferido un sistema de seguridad más moderno. Pero Bella ama su cabaña al estilo Jane Austen de los años 1800.

 **Continué con la mirada fija, con la boca abierta como si fuera un pez.**

— **¿Te gusta? —la expresión del rostro de Alice se vino abajo—. Quiero decir que, si quieres, podemos arreglarla de otra manera completamente distinta. Emmett quería que le añadiéramos unos cientos de metros, con un segundo piso, columnas y una torre, pero Esme pensó que la casa te gustaría más si mantenía el mismo aspecto que se suponía debía tener —empezó a alzar la voz y a acelerarse—. Si estaba equivocada, podemos ponernos otra vez manos a la obra, no creo que nos llevara mucho...**

— **¡Chist! —conseguí exclamar por fin.**

 **Ella apretó los labios y esperó. Me llevó varios segundos recobrarme.**

— **¿Me estás regalando una casa por mi cumpleaños? —susurré.**

— **Todos nosotros —me corrigió Edward—. Y no es más que una cabaña. Creo que la palabra «casa» implica algo más de espacio.**

"Es perfecta para nosotros tres" dijo Bella defendiendo su espacio "Incluso Jacob cabe" añadió a regañadientes.

Nessie asintió en concordancia con su madre. Por más que la casa grande sea su gran área de juegos con sus tíos y tías, su cabaña era acogedora y suya, para disfrutar con sus padres y su Jake.

— **No te metas con mi casa —le susurré.**

 **La sonrisa de Alice relumbró.**

— **Te gusta.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza.**

— **¿Te encanta?**

 **Asentí.**

— **¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a Esme!**

— **¿Por qué no ha venido ella?**

 **La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció un poco, torciéndose de un modo que expresaba que mi pregunta era difícil de contestar.**

"A veces eres densa Bella. Me parece que es obvio lo que están tratando" musitó Jacob.

"Oh, lo siento señor todo conocedor. Con mi experiencia con Alice y los regalos sé que le encanta ver cuando unos los ve y forzar que uno tenga el mismo nivel de entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que va cantando todas las cualidades de aquello que te da. Alice no tiene límite, así que pensé que con un regalo tan grande como una casa, querría ver mi reacción a cada pared. Especialmente considerando que me gustó" discutió Bella en tono defensivo.

— **Bueno, ya sabes... Todos se acuerdan de cómo eres con los regalos. No querían presionarte mucho para que dijeras que te gustaba.**

— **Pero si me encanta. ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?**

— **A ellos sí que les va a gustar —me dijo con unas palmaditas en el brazo—. De cualquier modo, tienes el armario hasta arriba. Úsalo con cabeza, y... creo que esto es todo.**

— **¿No vas a entrar?**

 **Ella dio un par de zancadas hacia atrás como si lo hiciera de forma casual.**

— **Edward conoce bien todo esto. Ya me pasaré... más tarde. Llámame si no sabes cómo conjuntar la ropa —me arrojó una mirada dubitativa y después sonrió—. Jazz quiere ir de caza. Nos vemos.**

 **Salió disparada entre los árboles como una grácil bala.**

"Hermosa pero letal" concedió Jasper besando la mejilla de su esposa.

— **Qué extraño —comenté en cuanto se hubo desvanecido del todo el sonido de su carrera—. ¿De verdad soy tan mala? No tendrían que haberse quedado atrás. Ahora me siento culpable. Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias de forma adecuada. Vamos a volver, a decirle a Esme...**

— **Bella, no seas tonta. Nadie piensa que seas tan irrazonable.**

— **Entonces, qué...**

— **Su otro regalo es que podamos tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros solos. Alice intentaba sugerírtelo de forma sutil.**

Ante otra miradita burlona de Jacob Bella exclamó "¡Qué! ¿Para colmo una Alice sutil? ¿Cómo iba a esperar eso?"

"Por lo mismo que no deberías esperarlo es que debiste intuir que algo iba diferente" rio su amigo.

— **Ah.**

 **Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que desapareciera la casa. Podríamos haber estado en cualquier otro lugar. No veía ya ni los árboles ni las piedras ni las estrellas. Sólo a Edward.**

— **Déjame que te enseñe lo que han hecho —me instó, tirándome de la mano.**

 **¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del modo en que una corriente eléctrica parecía recorrer mi cuerpo como si tuviera la sangre llena de adrenalina?**

"Sí, por eso quería darte el tour rápido y llevarte a nuestra habitación" le susurró Edward a su esposa.

Ella tuvo que inhalar y exhalar unas cuantas veces para controlarse a sí misma y no ponerse en evidencia con Jasper.

 **Una vez más sentí que había perdido el equilibrio, y esperé a que mi cuerpo reaccionara de un modo que ya era imposible. En circunstancias normales, mi corazón estaría ahora atronándonos de forma ensordecedora, como si fuera una máquina de vapor a punto de atropellarnos. Y mis mejillas se habrían puesto de un brillante color rojo.**

 **Por otro lado, tendría que haberme sentido agotada. Ése había sido el día más largo de mi vida.**

 **Me eché a reír, apenas una pequeña y suave risita de asombro, cuando me di cuenta de que ese día no terminaría nunca.**

"Por supuesto que termina Bella" dijo Jacob como si le hablase a un niño pequeño "Los días solo tienen 24 horas cada uno.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "¡Oh, eres un genio!" exclamó ella sin emoción "Me refería a que ya no sentiría igualmente el paso del tiempo. No es como cuando dormía y podía así separar la idea de los días"

— **¿Qué tal si me cuentas el chiste?**

— **No es muy bueno que digamos —repliqué, mientras él me conducía hasta la pequeña puerta en arco—. Simplemente estaba pensando que hoy es el primer y último día de la eternidad. Me resulta muy difícil asumir esa idea, incluso con todo el espacio extra que hay en mi mente —me eché a reír de nuevo.**

 **Él también coreó mis risas. Luego, con un gesto de invitación, tendió la mano hacia el picaporte para que yo hiciera los honores de entrar la primera. Metí la llave en la cerradura y le di la vuelta.**

— **Te lo estás tomando todo con tanta naturalidad, Bella, que a veces se me olvida lo nuevo que debe de resultar todo esto para ti. Me gustaría poder oírlo —me susurró;**

Jake resopló "Siempre te gustaría poder oírlo"

"Es cierto" admitió él maravillado "Bella es única. Incluso cuando la escucho en situaciones normales ella piensa de una manera completamente distinta"

"En resumen, Bella es rara" declaró Emmett.

La pareja le dedicó una mirada asesina "Ni me hagas hablar de tus pensamientos. Son ruidosos y extraños"

"¿Cómo un niño?" preguntó Seth.

"Mi hija jamás pensó trivialidades de aquella manera. Ni siquiera cuando estaba aún en el vientre de su madre" discutió Edward en tono dignificado.

 **luego se inclinó y me cogió en brazos tan rápido que apenas lo vi venir... y mira que eso era difícil.**

— **¡Eh!**

— **Los umbrales son parte de mi trabajo —me recordó—.**

"Creí que solo era uno" musitó Emily.

"Bueno, técnicamente ese era nuestro primer hogar, así que es el lugar adecuado para esa tradición" sonrió Edward.

"Sin embargo, eso no le impide cargarme a través de cada umbral nuevo que cruzamos" comentó Bella.

"No todos, amor" contradijo su esposo "Se vería extraño si te cargase a través del colegio, o del supermercado"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Pues si te pones una excusa para hacerlo no me sorprendería que lo lleves a cabo a pesar de que sería, en efecto raro"

 **Tengo curiosidad. Dime qué te ronda por la cabeza en estos momentos.**

 **Abrió la puerta, que chirrió de forma casi inaudible, y dio un paso hacia el interior del pequeño salón de piedra.**

— **Pues le estoy dando vueltas a todo —contesté—, ya sabes, y todo a la vez. A las cosas buenas, a las preocupantes, a las que son nuevas... y al modo en el que he ido acumulando superlativos en la cabeza. Justo en estos momentos estaba pensando que Esme es una artista, ¡todo ha quedado tan perfecto...!**

 **El salón de la cabaña parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. El suelo era un desigual edredón de suaves piedras planas. El techo bajo exponía las vigas de modo que alguien tan alto como Jacob seguramente se hubiera dado un golpe.**

Jacob frunció el ceño, Nessie alguna vez había hecho un comentario de su parecido a cualquiera entrando en casa de los siete enanitos. Esas vigas verdaderamente no estaban hechas para lobos.

"Deja de refunfuñar. Desde la renovación te puedes parar perfectamente" dijo Bella.

Jacob le sonrió brillantemente antes de dedicarle la misma sonrisa a Nessie, la intercesora gracias a la cual había sucedido una repentina renovación.

 **Las paredes eran de cálida madera en algunos lugares y un mosaico de piedras en otros. La chimenea, colocada en una esquina en forma de colmena, mostraba los rescoldos de un llameante fuego lento. Lo que se quemaba era madera de deriva, y por eso las llamas se veían azules y verdes, debido a la sal.**

 **Estaba amueblado de forma ecléctica, con piezas que no conjuntaban entre sí, pero sin perder por ello la armonía: una silla tenía un aspecto vagamente medieval, la baja otomana contigua al hogar era de estilo contemporáneo, y la estantería llena de libros situada junto a la ventana más lejana me recordaba a algunas películas realizadas en Italia. De algún modo, cada pieza encajaba con las otras como si fuera un gran rompecabezas tridimensional. Había unas cuantas pinturas en las paredes que reconocí como algunas de mis favoritas de la casa grande. Eran valiosos originales, sin duda, pero también parecían pertenecer a ese lugar, como todo lo demás.**

 **Cualquiera habría dado por cierta la existencia de la magia en un paraje donde no hubiera sido sorpresa alguna ver a Blancanieves con una manzana en la mano o a un unicornio mordisqueando los rosales.**

"O a gnomos de jardín jugueteando entre las orquídeas" dijo Emmett en tono agudo en lo que posiblemente sea la peor imitación de Bella en la historia.

Bella ni siquiera entendió que aquella falsa voz femenina pretendía ser una imitación suya, así que lo tomó como otro descabellado comentario de Emmett y prosiguió la lectura esperando no tener más de esas interrupciones. _Aunque no estaría mal que el libro mágicamente desaparezca interrumpiendo así nuestras sesiones de lectura_ , pensó ella ya que una corazonada le decía que no tendría suerte manteniendo sus asuntos privados, efectivamente privados gracias a la recopilación de cierto texto.

Afortunadamente esos pensamientos y las 101 formas de hacer desaparecer el libro pasaron por su cabeza con tal velocidad que los humanos no notaron una pausa significativa en la lectura, sino una Bella casi humana estaría ruborizándose y disculpándose por quedar ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando debería estar revelando sus intimidades a su grupo íntimo de familia y amigos.

 **Edward siempre había pensado que él pertenecía al mundo de los cuentos de terror, pero claro, yo sabía que estaba del todo equivocado. Era obvio que él correspondía a este lugar, un cuento de hadas.**

 **Y ahora yo compartía el cuento con él.**

 **Estaba a punto de aprovechar el hecho de que él no había vuelto a ponerme sobre mis pies, y de que su rostro, enloquecedoramente hermoso, estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, cuando dijo:**

— **Tenemos suerte de que Esme pensara en añadir una habitación más.**

"A este paso, esa cabaña tendrá más renovaciones que esta casa gracias a Renesmee" dijo Alice.

"Pues fue tu idea acoplar la casa para ella, como si fuese un niño pequeño que de verdad necesitase la protección" le recordó Bella.

"Bueno no creo que esas cosas estén de más Bells" dijo Charlie al dar un vistazo esclarecedor a las altas e imponentes escaleras.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente "Papá Nessie jamás se ha caído. Y siempre tienen a tanta gente a su alrededor que nadie la dejaría caer, aunque se tambalease"

"Oh" musitó él mirando fijamente a su nieta como si la viese por primera vez. Esta le respondió con una gran sonrisa inteligente que iba de acuerdo con la idea que en general olvidaba de que su nieta no era como un niño común.

"Alice lo hizo más por las fotos que por Nessie" declaró Emmett.

"Dices eso como si fuese algo malo" respondió Alice "Quien sabe si algún día nos servirá una coartada fotográfica mostrando a Nessie en cierta etapa que solo vivió un par de horas"

"Pero no todas las familias acoplan sus casas" mencionó Seth.

"Y he ahí el peligro de no hacerlo, pueden terminar como tú" rio su hermana.

 **Nadie había planeado que apareciera Ness... Renesmee.**

 **Le puse mala cara, y mis pensamientos adquirieron un rumbo mucho menos agradable.**

— **Tú también... —me quejé.**

— **Lo siento, mi amor. Ya sabes, lo he estado oyendo en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Se me ha pegado.**

 **Suspiré. Mira que ponerle a mi bebé el nombre de una serpiente marina. Quizá ya no tenía remedio. Bueno, de todos modos, yo no pensaba rendirme.**

"¿Qué tal te ha funcionado eso?" preguntó Jake con una sonrisa petulante.

"Pues espero que algún día cuando vaya al colegio no quiera que sus compañeros la llamen como un monstruo, por lo que aparecerá un alma caritativa que le dé un nuevo y lindo apodo que pronto todos adoptarán" dijo Bella revelando su plan maestro.

Jake se quedó estupefacto, tenía que admitir que no era un mal plan y sonaba muy probable.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia "Y planeo estar allí para… acelerar el proceso"

Nessie palmeó suavemente el brazo de su amigo "Tu puedes seguir llamándome Nessie" le dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que la idea de exclusividad causase en él una sonrisa similar.

"Sí que ha de tener problemas cuando deba hacer las típicas introducciones frente de la clase y deba recordarle al profesor como se pronuncia su nombre" imaginó Seth.

"No tantos como cuando deba explicar que vive con otros seis adolescentes de los cuales al menos dos están biológicamente relacionados con ella" declaró Emmett recordando las tantas ocasiones en que debieron explicar la dinámica familiar, cosa que ahora se complicaba un poco más con la aparición de dos miembros.

"¡Ya sé! Yo me ofrezco de voluntario para obviar el divertido proceso escolar y dejar que mis hermanos se enriquezcan de conocimiento" dijo Emmett en un tono falsamente apesadumbrado como si hicieran un gran sacrificio.

Sus padres no dijeron nada, pero estaba claro que la idea de turnarse la experiencia escolar no era mala idea cuando debían explicar la existencia de seis adolescentes emparejados… y Jacob.

— **Estoy casi seguro de que te mueres por ver el armario. O al menos, eso será lo que le diga a Alice para que se sienta bien.**

Alice frunció el ceño "Yo sé que Bella no es una fashionista innata, no hay necesidad de mentir" dijo antes de sonreírle a su hermana y dedicarle un guiño "Descuida Bella, tenemos mucho tiempo para que aprendas todo"

Bella abrió los ojos como platos imaginando clases de moda para toda una eternidad. Sonaba a una verdadera tortura "Yo… estoy ocupada ese día"

"Pero si tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿o no es así, Edward?" preguntó Emmett de una manera sugerente.

"Nunca es suficiente para leer todos los libros que siempre he querido leer. Es mi sueño hecho realidad el no tener que pasarme la noche durmiendo cuando lo único que quiero es continuar un buen libro" dijo Bella.

"Claro, entonces ¿es eso lo único que haces en las noches?" insistió Emmett antes de que alguien lo pudiese callar.

"Por supuesto que no, también está Renesmee" masculló Bella entre dientes en un tono que obviamente sugería que su hermano debía dejar esa plática sino quería terminar con una tortuosa muerte.

"Seguro que quieres practicas otra Nessie" declaró Emmett, afortunadamente en un tono muy bajo como para que los humanos no escuchen.

Más rápido de lo que podían percibir los humanos, Bella usó su dedo índice para moverlo del lado izquierdo al derecho de su cuello frente a ella en el mundial signo de estás muerto.

— **¿Debería asustarme?**

— **Más bien aterrorizarte.**

 **Me llevó a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo de piedra con pequeños arcos en el techo, como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio castillo en miniatura.**

— **Es la habitación de Renesmee —comentó, señalándome con un asentimiento una estancia vacía con un suelo de madera clara—. No han tenido mucho tiempo de decorarlo, porque con todos esos licántropos cabreados...**

 **Me eché a reír entre dientes, asombrada de cómo ahora todo estaba bien, cuando apenas una semana antes había sido como una pesadilla.**

 **Maldito fuera Jacob por hacerlo todo perfecto, pero a su manera.**

"Gracias, gracias" dijo el aludido haciendo una reverencia.

— **Aquí está nuestro cuarto. Esme intentó trasladar algo de su isla hasta aquí, supuso que nos traería buenos recuerdos.**

 **La cama era grande y blanca, con nubes vaporosas como telarañas flotando del dosel hasta el suelo. El luminoso suelo de madera armonizaba con el de la otra habitación, y comprendí que imitaba con notable precisión el color de una playa virgen. Las paredes eran del blanco casi azulado de un día brillante y soleado y la pared trasera tenía grandes puertas de cristal que se abrían a un pequeño y recóndito jardín. Había un pequeño estanque redondo, tan liso como un espejo, rodeado de piedras relucientes y rosas que escalaban las paredes. Un diminuto océano en calma sólo para nosotros.**

— **Oh —fue todo lo que pude decir.**

— **Lo sé —susurró él.**

 **Estuvimos allí quietos durante un minuto, recordando. Aunque aquellos recuerdos eran humanos y por lo tanto nebulosos, absorbieron mi mente por completo.**

 **Él mostró una amplia y reluciente sonrisa y después rompió en carcajadas.**

— **El armario está detrás de esas puertas dobles. Te lo aviso... es más grande que esta habitación.**

 **Ni siquiera eché una ojeada a las puertas. En esos momentos no había nada en el mundo más que él, con sus brazos doblados debajo de mí, su dulce aliento en el rostro y sus labios apenas a centímetros de los míos; y tampoco había nada que pudiera distraerme, fuera un vampiro neonato o no.**

No había vuelta atrás, pensó Bella, definitivamente iban a leer eso. Solo le quedaba tratar de leer lo suficientemente rápido para que Emmett no pueda añadir sus comentarios fuera de lugar... y de tono.

— **Le vamos a decir a Alice que salí disparada a ver los vestidos —le susurré, retorciendo los dedos dentro de su pelo y acercando mi rostro al suyo—, y también que me pasé horas jugando a probármelo todo. Mentiremos.**

"¡Oh, Bella la rebelde!" rio Emmett quien simplemente cavaba cada vez más hondo en su tumba.

 **Él captó mi estado de ánimo al instante, o quizás es que ya estaba de ese humor y que sólo estaba intentando que disfrutara a tope de mi regalo de cumpleaños, como un caballero. Atrajo mi rostro contra el suyo con una repentina fiereza y un bajo gemido en la garganta. Ese sonido lanzó una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo hasta ponerme casi frenética, como si no pudiera acercarme a él lo suficiente ni lo bastante rápido.**

 **Escuché cómo se desgarraba la tela bajo nuestras manos, y me alegré de que mis ropas, al menos, ya estuvieran destrozadas. Para las suyas fue demasiado tarde. Me pareció casi maleducado ignorar la bonita cama blanca, pero no tuvimos tiempo de llegar hasta allí.**

"Pero si tienes velocidad vampírica, Bella. Y Edward es el más rápido de todos nosotros" musitó Emmett cuya voz se volvía cada vez más alta a la vez que Bella leía más rápido para no darle espacio de comentar.

 **Esta segunda luna de miel no fue como la primera.**

 **El tiempo vivido en la isla había sido el mejor de mi vida humana, el mejor de todos. Había estado dispuesta a alargar mi vida como humana sólo para poder prolongar lo que tenía con él durante un poco más de tiempo, porque sabía que la parte física de nuestra relación no iba a volver a ser igual nunca más.**

 **Debería haber adivinado, después de un día como éste, que iba a ser incluso mejor.**

 **Ahora podía apreciarle de verdad, ver con propiedad cada una de las líneas de su rostro perfecto, cada ángulo y plano de su cuerpo esbelto e impecable con la precisión de mis nuevos ojos. Podía saborear también su puro y vivido olor con la lengua y sentir la increíble sedosidad de su piel marfileña bajo la sensible punta de mis dedos.**

 **También mi piel mostraba la misma sensibilidad bajo sus manos.**

 **Era una persona desconocida por completo la que entrelazaba su cuerpo con el mío,**

"Oh, ¿hacerlo con un extraño Bella? Pensé que eras más pudorosa que eso. Ni siquiera yo lo he hecho" rio Emmett.

Rosalie volteó su rostro lentamente hacia su esposo arqueando una ceja y haciendo que efectivamente su esposo se calle.

"¿Es esa la manera de llamar a tu esposo?" bromeó Edward "Lastimas mi ego, amor. Pensé que había dejado una mejor impresión en ti"

Bella malhumorada, se tragó el comentario acerca de las impresiones que dejó él en ella porque sabría que solo lo lastimaría así que decidió mandarle una mala mirada antes de explicar "Me refería a que-"

"Lo sé" cortó su esposo dándole un rápido beso en la frente "Solo quería aligerar el humor, pero creo que no me fue muy bien en esa tarea. Así que le dejaré eso a Jasper"

"Eso y el lidiar con un cuarto revolucionado de hormonas" masculló Jasper pensando en los efectos secundarios de leer acerca de los momentos románticos e íntimos de una pareja.

 **con una gracia infinita, en el suelo del color pálido de la arena. Sin precaución, sin restricción alguna. Y también sin miedo, sobre todo, eso. Podíamos hacer el amor juntos, participando ambos activamente. Por fin, como iguales.**

"Creo haber visto a Edward cojear un poco después de eso Bells, después de todo en esos tiempos tenías más fuerza" dijo Emmett con aire pensativo.

Bella sabía que su esposo no había quedado cojeando sin embargo es posible que haya usado un poco más de fuerza de la necesario, por lo que miró a su esposo con una expresión inquisitiva.

"Te podría repetir lo mismo que me dijiste tu después de nuestra primera noche. Casi ni lo noté, cariño" le respondió él para calmarla.

Bella pareció aceptar esa respuesta por lo que asintió con la cabeza una vez y continuó la lectura.

 **Del mismo modo que había sucedido antes con sus besos, su contacto también era ahora mucho mejor que aquel al que me había acostumbrado. Edward se había contenido tanto... No me podía creer todo lo que me había perdido.**

 **Intenté no olvidar que era más fuerte que él, pero resultaba difícil concentrarse con esas sensaciones tan intensas que, a cada segundo, atraían mi atención en un millón de lugares distintos de mi cuerpo. Si le hice daño, él no se quejó.**

"Como Cincuentas Sombras de Grey pero inverso?" preguntó Emmett haciendo bailar sus cejas sugerentemente "Lo entiendo. A mí no me disgusta para nada cuando Rosie se pone dominan- ¡Auch!" exclamó Emmett ante el manotazo de su esposa.

"¿No acabas de decir que no te disgusta que me ponga dominante?" inquirió Rosalie sonriendo de manera triunfante.

"Bueno, la verdad es que ni me dejaste terminar de decirlo" musitó él con boca chica.

"Solo agradece que el manotón fue en la cabeza y no otro lado" le siseó ella.

En vez de verse asustado, Emmett parecía positivamente expectante.

"Argh" gruñó Rosalie tan frustrada como lo estuvo Alice de que las amenazas normales no funcionen en Emmett.

 **Una parte muy, muy pequeña de mi mente consideró el interesante acertijo que suponía esta situación. No me iba a sentir cansada jamás, ni él tampoco. No debíamos detenernos para recuperar el aliento, descansar, comer o incluso usar el baño, puesto que no teníamos las mundanas necesidades humanas. Edward tenía el cuerpo más hermoso, más perfecto del mundo y era todo para mí. Y yo no me sentía precisamente como si pudiera llegar el momento en que se me ocurriera pensar, «bueno, ya he tenido bastante por hoy». Siempre iba a querer más y ese día no iba a acabarse jamás. Así, en una situación como ésta, ¿cómo íbamos a parar?**

Nessie era muy madura para su edad, pero no hay hijo no perverso que quiera escuchar los detalles de la vida íntima de sus padres. Estaba segura de que, si existiesen libros de Charlie, ella estuviera igualmente horrorizada de enterarse de asuntos sin los cuales podía sobrevivir más que perfectamente. Así que le pareció completamente entendible su reacción de prestar mínima atención (no podía evitar escuchar gracias a su aguda menta medio vampira) y tratar de ahogar las palabras con un tono pegajoso acompañado de un repetitivo La la la, lo cual era mucho más digno que un No oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado

 **No me molestó en absoluto desconocer la respuesta.**

 **Me di cuenta (o algo así) cuando el cielo comenzó a iluminarse. Nuestro pequeño océano de fuera cambió del negro al gris y una alondra empezó a cantar en algún lugar muy cercano, como si tuviera su nido entre las rosas.**

"¡Oh! Amo escuchar a los pájaros cantando por mi ventana a la mañana" dijo Alice en voz soñadora.

"¿También te gusta que los ratones te ayuden a coser tu vestido?" preguntó Emmett de forma burlona.

Alice arqueó una ceja para dar mayor énfasis a su expresión ultrajada "Yo no coso vestidos y peor con ratones. Yo solo uso prendas de diseñadores"

"¿Y si Nessie cosiera algo para ti?" preguntó Sue pensando en un proyecto escolar de Leah.

Alice parpadeó en algunas ocasiones con ademán perplejo, ya que la cortesía la obligaría a usarlo "Bueno, mi sobrina es excepcional en todo lo que hace, de seguro se torna diseñadora si comienza a coser regalos para su tía favorita"

Nessie echó a reír porque sabía que su tía tenía gustos muy específicos y era exigente con lo que buscaba "No tengo ningún interés en coser, así que no tendrás que vestir nada mío"

"¡Ya sé lo que te daré para Navidad! Olvida el auto, te tejeré un suéter con una linda cara de reno al frente para que lo uses día tras día en las festividades" dijo Emmett emocionado.

Alice tuvo que contener su expresión para que su hermano no se emocione con la idea de horrorizarla con tal atrocidad "Se vería de lo más adorable en mí" dijo ella con su voz cantarina y una sonrisa falsa que convencía a los demás mientras maldecía en su fuero interno al ver las visiones del dichoso suéter de Navidad "No tendría problema en usarlo unos cuantos días del mes"

"¿Cuánto apostamos a que no soporta el suéter de Emmett en la glamurosa foto navideña anual?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¡Rose! ¡Me has traicionado!" exclamó Alice indignante.

"Lo siento Alice, pero odias usar algo dos veces, no creo que quieras sacrificar como luces en una foto enmarcada" respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Yo entro a la apuesta" dijo Edward inmediatamente al ver el producto final de las manos de Emmett por medio de las visiones de Alice.

"Yo igual" intervino Jasper ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su esposa "Apostaré a que si puedes hacerlo cariño" le dijo él rápidamente para apaciguarla.

"Bueno, será una interesante navidad" murmuró Bella, quien no solía participar de la actividad familiar de las apuestas, pero disfrutaba los eventos y ocasionales pequeños conflictos que causaban.

"¿Siquiera sabes tejer?" preguntó Emily divertida ante la idea de ver al gran vampiro inclinado en una silla con grandes agujas de tejer puestas a la tarea de hacer un suéter navideño.

Emmett se encogió de hombros "Pues no, pero tengo mucho tiempo libre, especialmente cuando Rosie se enoja conmigo, así que descuida aprenderé antes de Navidad" dijo él mientras pensaba, _o no lo haré y Alice tendrá que vestir un rectángulo de lana con tres agujeros desproporcionados._ Sonrió para sí con la idea, aunque parte de él quería sorprender a todos con un maravilloso suéter que Alice no tenga excusa para evitar.

— **¿Lo echas de menos? —le pregunté cuando terminó de cantar.**

 **No era la primera vez que habíamos hablado, pero tampoco es que estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación hilada, ni mucho menos.**

— **¿Echar de menos, qué? —murmuró él.**

— **Todo eso: el calor, la piel blanda, el olor sabroso... Yo nada añoro, pero me estaba preguntando si no te entristecería a ti el haberlo perdido.**

 **Se echó a reír, un sonido bajo y lleno de dulzura.**

— **Sería difícil encontrar a alguien menos triste que yo en estos momentos. Te diría que es casi imposible. No hay mucha gente que consiga todo lo que desea, además de otras cosas con las que ni siquiera había soñado, y encima en el mismo día.**

"Pero Nessie nació un día, y Bella despertó después y su er… regalo de bienvenida duró hasta el día siguiente…" discutió Seth.

"Nessie nació poco antes del momento donde supe con certeza que tendría a Bella conmigo para siempre" explicó Edward obviando la parte del regalo que, aunque muy agradable no era más importante que sus dos chicas.

— **¿Estás evitando la cuestión?**

 **Él presionó su mano contra mi rostro.**

— **Eres cálida —repuso.**

 **Eso era cierto, al menos en un sentido. Para mí, su mano también resultaba cálida. No era lo mismo que tocar la piel ardiente como una llama de Jacob, pero sí más agradable. Más natural.**

"¿Dices que no soy natural?" preguntó Jake ultrajado "Todo esto es natural" dijo él haciendo un exagerado ademán para mostrar su figura antes de terminar su espectáculo con un guiño.

"¡Yuck!" dijeron Leah y Bella simultáneamente.

"Me refería al hecho de que eres raro" dijo Bella "Y eso no es nada nuevo" concluyó antes de reanudar su lectura y evitar más comentarios.

 **Deslizó los dedos muy lentamente por mi rostro, hacia abajo, siguiendo con levedad el contorno de mi mandíbula hasta mi garganta y después más abajo aún hasta llegar a mi cintura. Los ojos casi se me pusieron en blanco otra vez.**

— **Eres suave.**

 **Sentí sus dedos como satén contra mi piel, de modo que comprendí lo que quería decir.**

— **Y en cuanto al olor, bueno, yo no diría que lo echo de menos. ¿Recuerdas el olor de aquellos excursionistas cuando salimos de caza?**

— **Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no recordarlo.**

— **Imagínate besando eso.**

 **Mi garganta ardió en llamas como si hubiéramos tirado de la cuerda de un globo de aire caliente.**

— **Oh.**

Sam resopló pensando que Edward sí que tiene un gran autocontrol si pudo estar tanto tiempo con Bella haciendo todo lo que hicieron siendo eso tan difícil para él. Se preguntaba por qué no pudo él tener más fuerza para alejarse ese día en que estalló estando Emily muy cerca. Si el vampiro no leyese mentes, estaría seguro que el autocontrol fuese su don.

— **Precisamente. Así que la respuesta es no. Estoy lleno de alegría, porque no echo nada de menos. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora.**

 **Estuve a punto de informarle de la única excepción a esta afirmación, pero mis labios estuvieron de nuevo ocupados con rapidez.**

 **Cuando el pequeño estanque adquirió un tono perlado con el amanecer, pensé en hacerle otra pregunta.**

— **¿Cuánto durará todo esto? Quiero decir, Carlisle y Esme, Em y Rose, Alice y Jasper... no se pasan el día encerrados en sus habitaciones. Tienen una vida pública, vestidos todo el tiempo. —Me retorcí para pegarme más a él, lo que era algo parecido a un cumplido; en realidad, para dejar bien claro de qué estaba hablando—. ¿Es que esta... ansia se acaba alguna vez?**

— **Eso es difícil de decir. Todo el mundo es distinto y, bueno, tú eres de lejos la más diferente de todos. El vampiro neonato medio está demasiado obsesionado con la sed para notar alguna otra cosa durante un tiempo.**

"¿Significa eso que si Bella hubiese sido una neonata normal, no le habrían presentado su regalo entonces?" preguntó Emily.

"Oh, no hay forma de que hubiésemos evitado darle su regalo a Bella, solo que al principio pensamos que sería un buen lugar para que esté con Edward mientras aprendía a seguir la dieta Cullen" dijo Alice

"Solo que terminó siendo desde el primer momento un lugar para que Bella aprenda otras cosas" dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Alice y haciendo obvia su insinuación.

 **Esto no parece aplicarse a ti. Volviendo a ese vampiro medio, después del primer año, aparecen otras necesidades. En realidad, ni la sed ni cualquier otro deseo desaparecen. Es simplemente cuestión de aprender a equilibrarlos, a priorizarlos y manejarlos...**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

 **Él sonrió, arrugando un poco la nariz.**

— **Los peores fueron Rosalie y Emmett. Me llevó una década larga poder soportar acercarme a ellos a menos de un radio de dos kilómetros. Incluso Carlisle y Esme tenían dificultades para digerirlo. De hecho, expulsaban a la pareja feliz de vez en cuando. Esme les construyó una casa también. Era más grande que ésta, ya que Esme sabía lo que le gustaba a Rose igual que ha adivinado lo que tú preferirías.**

"¿Y dónde está?" preguntó Emily imaginándose una hermoso gran casa digna de la glamurosa vampira.

"Al Norte" dijo Rosalie con una expresión nostálgica, haciendo pensar a su madre que tal vez era hora de construirle otra casa.

"¿Y cuándo se mudan las dejan ahí nomás?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse un caserón abandonado en las montañas.

"Nuestras casas son un poco diferentes, así que no solemos venderlas. Eso sin mencionar que nuestras ubicaciones predilectas no suelen coincidir con las de los humanos" explicó Jasper.

"Y generalmente no podrían pagar lo que costaría nuestras casas si la desean a pesar de sus particularidades" añadió Rosalie.

"No nos queda más que dejarlas, sabiendo que tal vez en algún momento podremos necesitarlas y estarán ahí para nuestro uso" dijo Esme.

"Bueno, para cuando regresamos a un lugar la casa ya está en ruinas, pero queda la idea y junto con las súper ideas de renovación de Esme hacemos una versión mejorada de la misma" comentó Alice.

— **Así que... ¿unos diez años, entonces? —Estaba bastante segura de que Emmett y Rosalie no tenían nada que ver con nosotros, pero podría haber sonado como una chulería por mi parte si pretendía alargar la cosa más de una década—. ¿Después todo el mundo se vuelve normal? ¿Como son ahora?**

 **Edward sonrió de nuevo.**

— **Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que consideras normal. Tú has visto a mi familia desenvolverse en una vida que casi podríamos considerar humana, pero te has pasado las noches durmiendo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Cuando no tienes que dormir hay una cantidad tremenda de tiempo disponible, lo cual hace bastante fácil... equilibrar tus intereses. Existe un motivo por el cual yo soy el mejor músico de la familia, o por el cual, aparte de Carlisle, soy el que más libros ha leído, o por el que puedo hablar con fluidez la mayoría de los idiomas. Puede que Emmett te haya hecho creer que soy un sabelotodo porque leo la mente, pero la verdad es que**

"¿Necesitábamos alguien que cumpla el rol del tipo modesto?" ofreció Emmett

 **he tenido más tiempo libre que el resto.**

 **Nos echamos a reír a la vez, y el movimiento que provocaron nuestras carcajadas tuvo como consecuencia cosas bastante interesantes por el modo en el que nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados. Y dimos por concluida la conversación de forma muy eficaz.**

"Eso es todo. ¡Y vaya que tarde es! Nessie debería acostarse" dijo Bella rápidamente cerrando el libro y recogiendo las cosas de su hija.

"Le va a dar una pesadilla con lo que acaba de escuchar" dijo Emmett haciendo como si se estremeciera con la idea.

"A quien le va a dar una pesadilla es a mí" murmuró Alice analizando en su cabeza los eventos posibles en los que aparecía el odioso suéter.

Por muy obvia que haya sido la razón tras las palabras de Bella, la idea seguía siendo válida, por lo que todos recogieron sus pertenencias y se dedicaron a despedirse antes de pactar el siguiente día de lectura.


	26. Capítulo 25

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **UN FAVOR**

A la mañana siguiente Charlie fue preparado para su turno de leer. Debatió seriamente en su cabeza el fingir un dolor de garganta, pero Sue –su querida y directa, haciendo énfasis en directa, mujer- no le dejaría salirse con la suya. Aparte, su hija sabría que estaba mintiendo, y el esposo de esta sabría las razones. Suponía que podría fingir una enfermedad que lo dejara en casa ya que al menos así no tendría que ver las caras incrédulas de todos, ya que sabría que Bella respaldaría el hecho de tener a menos personas escuchar la historia de su vida. La única insignificante fallita con esa idea era que la bendita curiosidad lo retenía de hacer algo así. Y ni mencionar el hecho de usar su trabajo como excusa porque había pasado todo este tiempo a base de los reportes de Mark sin que se notara su ausencia. Los demás presentes sabían perfectamente que los únicos momentos en los que su trabajo presentaba dificultades había sido cuando lo sobrenatural sucedía.

 **Fue un poco más tarde cuando Edward me recordó mis prioridades.**

 **Sólo necesitó una palabra.**

— **Renesmee...**

Sue suspiró. _Así era la vida de una madre, una pequeña palabra, un solo nombre envolvía toda una vida para ellas, un mundo de responsabilidades, así como de alegrías._

Seth quedó pensando en aquello. O sea, no en aquello, _aquello_ , porque no se quería imaginar a Edward y Bella así. Solo pensaba que si Edward tenía una súper fuerza de voluntad que lo hiciera parar después de décadas de abstenerse y Bella en calidad de madre abnegada paraba s diversión por atender a su hija…. ¿cómo hicieron Rosalie y Emmett que definitivamente carecían de cualquiera de esos rasgos?

Edward resopló, divertido con los pensamientos del joven lobo "Pues supongo que eventualmente, después de un muy largo tiempo respondieron a nuestros inocentes comentarios ligeramente burlones. Además no se puede vivir solo de eso, Emmett necesitaba gente a quien molestar" dijo él decidiendo omitir la parte que captó en la mente de Emmett donde sugería que crear anticipación era igualmente satisfactorio.

 **Suspiré. Se despertaría pronto, ya que debían de ser casi las siete de la mañana. ¿Me buscaría entonces? De repente, me quedé helada y me asaltó una sensación cercana al pánico. ¿Qué aspecto tendría ella hoy?**

"Se vería como un gran monstruo temible y gelatinoso" dijo Emmett con una voz que pretendía ser aterradora.

"Un monstruo gelatinoso no puede dar miedo" contradijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"Es verdad, me recuerda a Scooby Doo" exclamó Seth sonriendo.

"No sé lo que sale de tu nariz y amabas comer era gelatinoso y horrible" musitó Leah.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas mientras Seth se ruborizaba y fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

"¡Eso era cuando tenía seis!" masculló él entre dientes.

"Volviendo a lo importante, ¿cómo creíais que se vería? No es como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo"

 **Edward percibió el modo en que el estrés me había distraído por completo.**

— **Todo va a ir bien, mi amor. Vístete, y regresaremos a la casa en menos de dos segundos.**

 **La manera en la que pegué un salto debió de ser muy parecida a la de un dibujo animado. Y entonces me volví hacia él, a su cuerpo como de diamante relumbrando bajo la luz difusa y después nuevamente al oeste, donde nos esperaba Renesmee. Volví a mirarle de nuevo, y otra vez a ella, con la cabeza girando de un lado a otro más de una docena de veces en menos de un segundo. Edward sonrió, pero no se rio. Era un hombre fuerte.**

Emmett resopló "Debió haber aprendido de mi lo mal que te va cuando te ríes de tu chica"

"¿Más o menos cuántos ejemplos de vida diste para que Edward aprendiera?"

"Unos cuantos… por día" dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Todo consiste en el equilibrio, mi amor. Pero se te está dando tan bien que no creo que tardes mucho en poner las cosas en la perspectiva adecuada.**

— **Pero tendremos todas las noches para nosotros, ¿no?**

 **Él sonrió con más ganas.**

— **¿Crees que podría soportar ver cómo te vistes ahora si no fuera ése el caso?**

 **Aquello bastó para hacerme salir a la luz del día. Podría equilibrar ese deseo irresistible y devastador de modo que lograra convertirme en una buena... Resultaba difícil pensar en la palabra. Aunque Renesmee era algo real y muy presente en mi vida, todavía me parecía muy difícil pensar en mí como madre. Supongo que cualquiera se habría sentido igual en mi caso, sin haber tenido nueve meses para hacerse a la idea. Y máxime con un bebé que cambiaba a cada hora.**

"Bueno lo del bebé que cambia constantemente no creo que sea algo con lo que puedas relacionarte con otras mujeres, pero estoy seguras que aquella tipo No sabía que estaba embarazada tuvieron un momento difícil para acostumbrarse a la maternidad" le dijo Emily.

 _Y eso de no tener que estresarme yo sola por cuidar de mi delicada bebé como la mayoría de padres primerizos, de seguro no ayudó_ , pensó Bella aunque sin verdadero tono de resentimiento.

 **Pensar en el crecimiento acelerado de Renesmee me estresó en un instante. Ni siquiera me detuve en las puertas dobles de madera, elaboradamente ornamentadas, para quedarme sin aliento ante lo que Alice había hecho. Sólo me sumergí allí, buscando cualquier cosa que ponerme.**

Alice dio un alarido de felicidad que hizo que todos se voltearan a verla "¡Eureka!" gritó ella "He descubierto otra forma de hacer que no te quejes por todas las lindas, y necesarias, cosas que hago. Solo debo distraerte, más específicamente con temas que conciernen a Nessie"

"¿Y cuál era la primera forma?" preguntó Seth.

"Decirle que estaba siendo un mal ejemplo de cómo ser malagradecida para su hija" explicó Alice "Debí haberlo sabido, después de todo Edward y Nessie son tus mayores puntos débiles"

 **Debía de haber supuesto que no sería tan fácil.**

— **¿Cuáles son los míos? —susurré.**

 **Tal y como me había explicado Edward, la habitación era más grande que nuestro dormitorio. Más bien habría que decir que era más grande que toda la casa entera,**

"Bella no seas ridícula, eso es imposible. Por más que ame la ropa también me interesa como se ve el resto del espacio" comentó Alice haciendo una mueca.

 **pero fui poco a poco intentando tomármelo de forma positiva. Una imagen relampagueó en mi cabeza: contemplé cómo Alice trataba de persuadir a Esme de que ignorara las proporciones clásicas de un armario para permitir esta monstruosidad. Y me pregunté cómo había conseguido Alice salirse con la suya.**

"Porque siempre lo hago" dijo ella en voz cantarina.

"Esa es una discusión que tuvimos muchas veces en el pasado, y decidimos terminarla en una tregua para que no sigamos con lo mismo cada vez que remodeláramos un espacio" explicó Esme "Y se salió con la suya haciendo una cara muy parecida a la que te hizo a ti para que la dieras carta blanca con tu boda. Lamentablemente fui tan capaz de resistirme como tú"

"Es por el bien mayor" aseguró Alice solemnemente.

 **Todo estaba envuelto en bolsas para ropa, impoluta y sin etiquetar, fila tras fila.**

— **Según lo que me han contado, todo lo que ves aquí es tuyo. —Y señaló una barra que se extendía a la izquierda de la puerta, como a mitad de la pared—. Menos este perchero de aquí.**

— **¿Todo esto?**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

— **Alice —dijimos a la vez, él en tono explicativo y yo como si fuera una palabrota.**

"¡Bella!" ¿Cómo osas decirlo como palabrota?" inquirió Emmett en tono escandalizado "Las palabrotas son del día a día, mientras que ese nombre maligno procuro no decirlo porque invoca la demonio de las ropas" le dijo él ahora en tono explicativo.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos "¿Cómo que las palabrotas son del día a día?" masculló ella dando una mirada significativa a Nessie.

Emmett parecía incómodo "Err… quiero decir… umm… ¡Las palabrotas son del día a día para adultos!" exclamó emocionado como si eso salvara su comentario.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientas contaba hasta diez y recordaba que su hija tenía excelentes morales muy a pesar de los ejemplos que le daba su tío.

— **Magnífico —mascullé y tiré de la cremallera de la bolsa más cercana. Gruñí para mis adentros cuando vi el vestido que había dentro. Era de seda color rosa bebé y llegaba hasta el suelo.**

 **Me iba a llevar todo el día encontrar algo normal que ponerme.**

— **Déjame que te ayude —se ofreció Edward.**

 **Olisqueó con cuidado el aire y después siguió algún aroma hasta la parte trasera de la gran habitación. Allí había un ropero empotrado. Olfateó de nuevo y abrió un cajón. Con un guiño triunfal, sacó unos vaqueros azules artísticamente desgastados.**

Emily suspiró, ya le gustaría poder usar su olfato para encontrar esa prenda que necesitas justo cuando estás de apuro. _Si tan solo tuviera ese poder, los chicos no le dirían que se demoraba tanto para arreglarse en una ocasión especial._

"Podrías pedir a Sam que ye ayude" sugirió Edward sonriendo mientras el aludido ponía una expresión horrorizada como si lo hubiesen mandado a limpiar todos los inodoros del mundo.

A Emily se le iluminó el rostro mientras se giraba hacia su amado con una expresión inocente y llena de esperanza "¿Lo harías por mí?" preguntó ella "No sería cosa de todos los día" añadió ella rápidamente al ver la cara del lobo "Después de todo estoy segura que no tengo ni la mirada de la cantidad que Bella describe pero para emergencias…"

Él tragó en seco y asintió ligeramente para expresar su aceptación a regañadientes, haciendo que la chica sonriera. No es que a Sam no le gustara ayudar a Emily pero se imaginaba que eventualmente ella descubriría un mundo de actividades en las que él podría ayudar con sus rasgos superiores. Ya se imaginaba olfateando la abarrotada alacena en busca del contenedor con la especia correcta, entre otras cosas.

 **Revoloteé hasta llegar a su lado.**

— **¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

— **La tela vaquera tiene un olor particular, como casi todas las cosas, y ahora... Mmm, ¿algodón con licra?**

 **Siguió su olfato hasta un estante donde halló una camiseta de algodón blanca de manga larga y me la entregó.**

Alice resopló "¿Por cuántos de sus atuendos simplones de entonces debo culparte a ti, Edward?"

 _Muchos_ , pensó el aludido para su fuero interno. Bella era uy independiente, pero él amaba hacer cosas por ella aunque sean muy pequeñas, y el evitarle entrar en esa pequeña boutique que a Bella no le hacía gracia era uno de las pequeñas tareas en las cuales se le adelantaba para borrarlas de las rutinas mañaneras de su esposa.

— **Gracias —le dije con fervor.**

 **Olí cada una de las telas, memorizando su aroma peculiar para realizar futuras búsquedas en aquella casa de locos. Recordé el de la seda y el del satén, para evitarlos cuidadosamente.**

Alicia había estado asintiendo con la cabeza cuidadosamente ante la mención de recordar el satén y la seda… hasta que Bella reveló su propósito de evitarlas, haciendo que ella ponga una cara de horror digna del día de brujas.

Los demás solo rieron ante la impactada Alice que ni siquiera podía emitir palabra.

Bella al menos tuvo la gracia de mostrarse arrepentida para su hermana.

 **A él sólo le llevó unos segundos encontrar sus ropas, y si no le hubiera visto desnudo, habría jurado que no había nada más hermoso que Edward con sus pantalones caquis y un jersey de color beige. Me cogió de la mano y salimos disparados hacia el jardín escondido, saltamos con ligereza el muro de piedra y abordamos el bosque en una carrera mortal. Le solté la mano para que no pudiera tirar de mí, pero aun así me ganó esta vez.**

 **Renesmee estaba despierta, sentada en el suelo con Rose y Emmett cuidando de ella, jugando con una pila de cacharros de plata estropeados. Tenía una cuchara doblada en la mano derecha. Tan pronto como me vio a través del cristal, soltó el cubierto con un golpe que dejó marcado el suelo de madera y señaló imperiosamente en mi dirección. Su público se echó a reír. Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sofá, observándola como si fuera la más apasionante de las películas.**

"Una que nunca se repite" anunció Emmett alegremente, quien estaba tan embelesado como los demás con la rutina de ver crecer a ese ser maravilloso que todos querían.

 **Yo había cruzado la puerta casi antes de que sus carcajadas hubieran empezado, cubriendo el espacio de un salto y alzándola del suelo en un solo segundo. Nos sonreímos con ganas la una a la otra.**

 **Había cambiado, pero no mucho. Era un poco más alta, y sus proporciones se iban transformando de las propias de un bebé a las de una niña. El pelo le había crecido casi un centímetro, y sus rizos saltaban como muelles con cada movimiento. Había dejado mi imaginación suelta en el camino de vuelta a la casa y me había imaginado todo peor de lo que lo había encontrado. Gracias a mis miedos exagerados, estas alteraciones supusieron casi un alivio. Incluso sin tener en cuenta las mediciones de Carlisle, estaba segura de que los cambios habían sido más lentos que los del día anterior.**

 **Renesmee me palmeó la mejilla y yo me estremecí. Tenía hambre otra vez.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo lleva levantada? —pregunté mientras Edward desaparecía a través del umbral de la puerta de la cocina.**

 **Estaba segura de que él había ido a buscarle su desayuno, ya que habría percibido lo que ella había pensado tan claramente como yo. Me pregunté si él se habría dado cuenta de la pequeña singularidad de la niña si hubiera sido el único en conocerla. Lo más probable es que para Edward fuera como escuchar la mente de cualquiera.**

"Sí" respondió él "Pero hay algo diferente. Desde que nació Nessie estaba consciente de su don y actúa con la naturalidad de comunicarse con él como cualquiera de nosotros confiaríamos en nuestros músculos. Eventualmente hubiese notado su necesidad de comunicarse de su manera peculiar"

— **Sólo unos cuantos minutos —repuso Rose—. Os íbamos a llamar. Ha estado preguntando por ti, aunque «exigiendo» sería una descripción más acertada. Esme ha sacrificado su segundo mejor servicio de plata para mantener a este pequeño monstruo entretenido —**

"¿Es que con todo lo que le compran, no tienen juguetes?" preguntó Emily confundida con la idea de que a los Cullen se les ocurra usar utensilios de cocina para entretener a una pequeña.

"Lo intentamos" respondió Alice haciendo una mueca al recordar otra diversión que le quitaron cuando rápidamente notaron que a Nessie no le agradaban los juguetes normales "La pequeña prodigio se sentía tan aburrida con ellos como si le hubiésemos dado un par de botones. Además entonces no controlaba bien su fuerza y los juguetes no sobrevivían entre sus puños y el piso."

 **Rose sonrió a Renesmee con un afecto tan lleno de deleite que la crítica quedó sin sentido—. No queríamos... esto... molestaros.**

 **Rosalie se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, intentando no echarse a reír. Pude sentir las carcajadas silenciosas de Emmett a mis espaldas, enviando las vibraciones a través de los cimientos de la casa.**

Emily se preguntó si los vampiros sentían aquello como cuando estás en una construcción cercana a la carretera y percibes la carrera veloz de todos los carros que pasan cerca.

 **Mantuve la barbilla alzada.**

— **Pronto tendremos preparada tu habitación en la cabaña —le dije a Renesmee—. Te va a gustar mucho. Es un sitio mágico. —Alcé la mirada hacia Esme—. Gracias, Esme, muchísimas gracias. Es absolutamente perfecta.**

 **Antes de que ella respondiera, Emmett se puso a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue en silencio.**

— **Ah, pero ¿aún continúa en pie? —se las apañó para decir entre carcajadas—. Habría jurado que, a estas alturas, la habríais reducido a escombros. ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche? ¿Discutiendo los detalles de la deuda nacional? —se puso a aullar de risa.**

"Si ellos discuten la deuda nacional cuando te vas con Rosalie deben estar analizando pi con el tiempo que se toman" dijo Jasper efectivamente callando a su hermano con un buen comentario.

Edward rio entre dientes mientras el comentario burlón de Emmett moría en sus labios "Que cruel hermanito" dijo él finalmente.

 **Yo apreté los dientes y me recordé a mí misma las consecuencias negativas que tuvieron lugar el día anterior, cuando dejé libre mi temperamento. Aunque claro, Emmett no era tan vulnerable como Seth...**

"Pero solo para estar seguros se debería llevar a cabo un experimento con el objetivo de determinar la diferencia" dijo Alice "Ya saben, por propósitos científicos e investigativos"

"Mal por ti que ya no tengas un neófito con el cual probarlo hermanita" le respondió Emmett "Bella ahora no le hace competencia ni a las ramitas"

La aludida decidió dejar ir ese comentario reaccionando mínimamente con un inevitable movimiento de poner los ojos en blanco.

 **Al pensar en él acudieron unas cuantas preguntas a mi mente.**

— **¿Dónde están hoy los lobos?**

 **Eché una ojeada a través de la pared de cristal, pero allí no había ni rastro de Leah.**

— **Jacob se marchó esta mañana muy temprano —me contó Rosalie, con una ligera arruga cruzándole la frente—, y Seth le siguió.**

— **¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa? —preguntó Edward cuando regresó a la habitación con la taza de Renesmee.**

 **Debía de haber más cosas en la memoria de Rosalie que las que yo había captado en su expresión.**

 **Le devolví a Renesmee a Rosalie, sin respirar. Puede que mi don fuera un autocontrol superlativo, quizá, pero no había modo de que me sintiera capaz de alimentarla. Al menos no todavía.**

"Estas madres adolescentes" musitó Emmett en tono de regaño "Quieren a sus bebés para hacerles muecas pero cuando se trata del trabajo duro se los pasan a otros"

A Bella se le hizo más difícil dejar ese comentario porque tocaba un nervio en ella su trabajo de madre. Debió recordarse a sí misma que creía más importante terminar el libro que responder a todas las barrabasadas de su hermano.

Edward tomó la barbilla de su esposa para guiar su rosto hacia él y depositar un dulce beso en su frente, sabiendo perfectamente que el comentario de la maternidad le molestó más de lo que dejó notar.

Sue por otra parte no quiso dejar pasar el comentario "A pesar de su corta edad, Bella es muy madura y ha criado perfectamente a Nessie incluso con las adversidades que han atravesado" anunció ella seriamente "En su etapa de transición, aunque diferente del resto de madres, es simplemente humano delegar un trabajo a alguien cuando las fuerzas tientan con dejarnos. Es mejor que no haya atentado hacerlo por sí sola."

Si tan solo Bella supiera que su hija no salió también en su defensa porque consideró el comentario de su tío tan absurdo que simplemente lo borró de su cabeza.

Emmett notó que su comentario no fue tan bien recibido por el público femenino por lo que dedicó un "Lo siento Bells, sabes que no lo decía en serio" a su hermana.

— **Ni lo sé, ni me preocupa —gruñó Rosalie, pero respondió más extensamente a la pregunta de Edward—. Estaba observando cómo dormía Nessie, con la boca caída como el tarado que es, cuando se puso en pie de un salto sin nada que lo hubiera provocado, o que yo notara, y salió disparado. Me puse la mar de contenta por deshacerme de él. Cuanto más tiempo pasa en la casa, menos posibilidades hay de que consigamos sacar de aquí la peste.**

— **Rose —la reconvino Esme con suavidad.**

 **Rosalie se apartó con brusquedad el pelo.**

— **Supongo que no importa. No nos quedaremos aquí mucho más tiempo.**

— **Sigo pensando que podríamos irnos directamente a New Hampshire y dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen —comentó Emmett, continuando con una conversación que debían de haber comenzado antes—. Bella ya está matriculada en Dartmouth, y así no parecerá que se está tomando demasiado tiempo en incorporarse a las clases.**

"¿Hasta ahora no has estudiado?" le preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

"He tomado clases online" dijo Bella removiéndose incómodamente en su silla. La verdad era que no le había prestado mucha atención a ese asunto, pero no quería dejarlo desatendido por mucho. Esperaba que sus clases de literatura la enganchen y encuentre en ello su vocación.

Edward le dio un suave apretón a su mano. Bella se imaginaba perfectamente lo que diría su esposo _"Tranquila cariño, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para probarlo todo"_

— **Se volvió hacia mí con una risa burlona—. Estoy seguro de que serás la número uno de tu clase... Al parecer no tienes nada interesante que hacer por las noches aparte de estudiar.**

 **Rosalie soltó unas risitas.**

 **«No pierdas los nervios, no pierdas los nervios», entoné para mis adentros. Y en ese momento me sentí muy orgullosa de mantener fría la cabeza.**

 **Así que me llevé una gran sorpresa porque Edward, no.**

 **Rugió, con un repentino y sorprendente sonido chirriante, y la más negra de las furias cruzó por su expresión como nubes de tormenta.**

"Vamos Bells" dijo Emmett "Eddie ha tenido décadas de práctica conmigo. Ni en un principio respondió de forma tan grosera a mis hilarantes comentarios. Y esas ni siquiera son mis mejores líneas"

 **Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera responder, Alice se puso de pie.**

— **¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese perro que me ha estropeado el plan para todo el día? ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡No! —Me lanzó una mirada torturada—. ¡Mira qué pinta tienes! ¡Necesitas que te enseñe cómo usar tu armario!**

A pesar de la tensión del súbito problema, Emily no puso evitar echar unas risitas entre dientes. Era realmente increíble, casi de película, como Alice se horrorizaba por igual con el atuendo de Bella así como cual fuese el nuevo problema que haya surgido para los Cullen.

 **Durante un segundo sentí un enorme agradecimiento por lo que fuera que hubiera emprendido Jacob.**

 **Y entonces las manos de Edward se cerraron en forma de puños y bramó:**

— **Se lo ha dicho a Charlie y cree que le está siguiendo y que viene hacia aquí, hoy.**

 **Alice dijo una palabra que sonó muy extraña en su gorjeante voz femenina**

"¿Esternocleidomastoideo? ¿Otorrinolaringólogo?" ofreció Emmett mientras Charlie alzaba la voz dispuesto a no para su lectura, por lo que recibió una mala mirada y un puchero, que ni notó, por parte del gran vampiro.

 **y después se puso en movimiento con tanta rapidez que apenas se pudo percibir un borrón, y salió disparada hacia la puerta trasera.**

— **¿Se lo ha dicho a Charlie? —pregunté con un jadeo—, pero... ¿es que no lo entiende? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? —¡Charlie no podía saber nada de mí! ¡Nada sobre vampiros! Eso lo pondría tan alto en la lista de condenados que ni siquiera los Cullen podrían salvarle—. ¡No!**

Charlie paró por un momento. Alivio invadió su tenso cuerpo aunque no sabía en qué momento se había paralizado. Le habían dicho que era lo mejor que no lo supiera todo respecto a la nueva vida de su hija, pero una pequeña voz insegura en su cabeza le había hecho preguntarse si tal vez había otra razón por la cual su hija no quería involucrarlo ¿Un modo de sacarlo de su vida como él salió de la de ella cuando era pequeña? ¿No lo creía suficiente para relacionarse con la poderosa familia Cullen? ¿Había alguna otra amenaza por la cual era mejor que quedara en la ignorancia? Ahora sabía que la última era la ganadora, pero se alegraba más que nunca que sus lazos con Sue le dieran la posibilidad de estar más enterado del mundo de su hija en particular, y el que los rodea en general.

 **Edward habló entre dientes.**

— **Jacob viene de camino.**

 **Debía de haber empezado a llover más lejos, hacia el este, porque cuando Jacob atravesó la puerta iba sacudiéndose el pelo mojado como un perro, dejando caer gotas en la alfombra y en el sofá donde quedaron unas pequeñas manchas de color gris que destacaban contra el blanco.**

"Sí, por tu culpa tuvimos que cambiar el esquema de colores del salón. Es imposible mantener mueblería blanca con un animal en casa" musitó Rosalie en su usual tono desdeñoso.

 **Sus dientes relucían entre sus labios oscuros. Tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de excitación. Caminaba a saltitos, como si estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de destruir la vida de mi padre.**

"Rayos Bells, me pones como un villano ahí. Y eso que me comportamiento no es para nada el del chico malo" se quejó Jacob haciendo un puchero.

"Es verdad" comentó Emmett "Los saltitos son muy de Caperucita Roja. Y este es el lobo no feroz, así que te equivocaste de personaje."

— **Hola, chicos —saludó, sonriendo.**

 **Se hizo un silencio profundo.**

 **Leah y Seth se deslizaron a sus espaldas en forma humana, al menos de momento, ya que las manos de ambos temblaban por la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación.**

— **Rose —dije, extendiendo los brazos. Sin una palabra, Rosalie me tendió a Renesmee. La apreté cerca de mi corazón inmóvil, sosteniéndola como un talismán para evitar un ataque por mi parte. La tendría en mis brazos hasta que estuviera segura de que mi decisión de matar a Jacob se basaba, más que en la furia, en un completo juicio racional.**

Nessie hizo un puchero mientras miraba ultrajada a su madre, quien decidió evitar la confrontación. Sabía que su madre había estado tensa, pero la idea de Jake era maravillosa como él. Después de todo fue gracias a eso que el abuelito Charlie pudo quedarse más tiempo en sus vidas.

 **Ella estaba muy quieta, observando y escuchando. ¿Cuánto de todo esto entendería?**

"Que Jake estaba feliz pero mamá no así que algo andaba mal y no quería que mamá este preocupada"

— **Charlie llegará pronto —anunció Jacob como quien no quiere la cosa—, os lo aviso. Supongo que Alice habrá ido a buscarte unas gafas de sol o algo así, ¿no?**

Emily resopló "Claro porque se vería tan normal que uno use gafas de sol dentro de la casa en un día típico de Forks"

"Pues a ese punto Charlie ya sabía que había cosas que no debía cuestionar. No era cuestión de tratar de engañarlo sino de ocultarle lo que no necesitaba- o podía- ver"

— **Tus decisiones van demasiado lejos —escupí entre dientes—. ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **La sonrisa de Jacob desfalleció, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para contestar con seriedad.**

— **La rubita y Emmett me despertaron esta mañana charloteando como locos de que todos os ibais al otro lado del país, como si yo os pudiera dejar marchar. Charlie era el punto más importante del asunto, ¿no? Bueno, problema resuelto.**

"Pudieron haber hecho una excusa e irse inmediatamente después como lo había hecho antes ya" dijo Leah "Eso no te aseguraba nada"

Jake se encogió de hombros "Tenía que correr el riesgo. Además sentía que iba a funcionar. Una vez se arreglaran las cosas Bella no dejaría a un lado la oportunidad de seguir viendo a Charlie"

"¿Y si Jacob no hubiese hecho eso? Preguntó Billy en lugar de su amigo.

Edward suspiró "Estaba en manos de Jacob. Nosotros nos iríamos de ser necesario y a Jacob no se le cerrarían las puertas de la casa. Si el elegía seguirnos, iba por su cuenta"

El anciano se quedó mirando a su hijo fijamente, enterándose al fin de otra ocasión en la que pudo haber perdido a su hijo. Sinceramente estaba feliz de que su alocado plan haya resultado.

— **¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes en qué peligro le has puesto?**

 **Él resopló.**

— **Yo no le he puesto en peligro, salvo en lo que a ti se refiere, pero tú tienes alguna especie de autocontrol sobrenatural, ¿no? No tan bueno como leer la mente, si me pides opinión, y bastante menos emocionante.**

"Oh, bueno" dijo Jacob "Tu don es otro, pero sigo creyendo que es menos emocionante"

"Siento que en cierta parte combinan con su personalidad. No me imaginaría a Bella leyendo mentes" comentó Emily.

"Cierto" dijo Edward "Tu escudo va en concordancia con tu personalidad protectora" musitó él besando la cien de su esposa.

 **Edward se movió entonces, cruzando con celeridad la habitación para encararse con Jacob. Aunque era casi media cabeza más bajo que Jacob, éste se echó hacia atrás, intentando evitar su pasmosa ira, como si fuera Edward el que se cerniera sobre él.**

— **Eso es sólo una teoría, chucho —rugió—, ¿crees que la vamos a poner a prueba con Charlie? ¿Has considerado por un momento el dolor físico que le harás pasar a Bella, incluso aunque ella pueda resistirlo? ¿O el dolor emocional, si es que no puede? ¡Supongo que lo que pasa es que lo que le suceda a Bella ya no te importa! — y soltó la última palabra como un escupitajo.**

 **Renesmee apretó los dedos contra mi mejilla con ansiedad, con la angustia coloreando la repetición de la escena en su cerebro.**

 **Las palabras de Edward al fin atravesaron el ánimo extrañamente enrabietado de Jacob. Frunció la boca.**

— **¿Bella sufrirá dolor?**

Rosalie resopló "¿Qué creías que le pasa a un vampiro cuando intenta alejarse de la sangre, chucho? Estamos actuando en contra de nuestra naturaleza. ¿Creías acaso que solo eran ansias? El refrenarse de algo siempre consta de dolor"

Jacob no respondió, sabía que había puesto a su amiga en una mala posición por no haber pensado las cosas con calma. Aunque por su forma de ser ella ya no estaba molesta sino agradecida por el incidente, todo pudo haber terminado de forma muy diferente y hubiese sido enteramente culpa suya.

— **¡Como si le hubieras pegado una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo contra la garganta!**

 **Yo me encogí, al recordar el aroma de la sangre humana pura.**

— **No sabía eso —susurró Jacob.**

— **Pues entonces quizá deberías haber preguntado primero —le gruñó Edward entre dientes.**

— **Podrías haberme detenido.**

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Leah resoplando "Nadie sabía lo que planeabas. Apuesto a que ni tu sabías lo que ibas a hacer hasta un segundo antes de que lo hicieras"

Jacob de nuevo guardó silencio sabiendo, al igual que todos, que su beta estaba en lo correcto.

— **Tú eres el que se tenía que haber parado a pensar...**

— **Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —los interrumpí. Me quedé muy quieta, manteniéndome pegada a Renesmee y a la cordura—. Esto tiene que ver con Charlie, Jacob, ¿cómo has podido ponerle en peligro de esta manera? ¿No te das cuenta de que no le dejas ninguna alternativa entre la muerte o su conversión en vampiro? — mi voz tembló con las lágrimas que mis ojos ya no podían derramar.**

Billy quedó algo pensativo "Siento que los roles se han revertido. ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de que tu padre cambie como tú lo hiciste?"

"Es diferente. Yo quería hacerlo. Papá se hubiese visto obligado a aceptarlo. Además no veo a papá queriendo esta vida" respondió Bella. Ella sabía que él la amaba y adoraba a su nieta, peor ya tenía a Sue y estaba segura que querían envejecer juntos, cerca de la reserva.

 **Jacob todavía estaba preocupado por las acusaciones de Edward, así que las mías no parecieron alterarle.**

"No es eso. Es que nadie se asusta de ti, hermanita" rió Emmett.

— **Tranquilízate, Bella. No le he dicho nada que tú no hubieras planeado decirle.**

"Claro, pero ellas planeaban hacerlo a la distancia y en un futuro no tan cercano" chistó Rosalie, quien no dejaba pasar oportunidades para pelear.

— **¡Pero viene hacia aquí!**

— **Ah, sí, ésa es la idea. ¿No se trataba de dejar que sacara conclusiones equivocadas? Pues creo que le he dado una pista falsa estupenda, si me permites decirlo.**

 **Mis dedos se apartaron de Renesmee y los cerré a mi espalda, por seguridad.**

"Bells no creo que cerrar los dedos te impida hacer algo si estás realmente molesta" le dijo Emmett como si hablase con un pequeño de cinco.

— **Explícate ya de una vez, Jacob. No tengo paciencia para esto.**

— **No le he dicho nada de ti, Bella. En realidad, no. Le hablé de mí, bueno, se lo mostré más bien, ésa es la palabra adecuada.**

— **Entró en fase delante de Charlie —masculló Edward.**

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Emily "¿cómo lo tomaste?" preguntó recordando su primera vez viendo aquello. El miedo que sintió por un momento a pesar de confiar completamente en la persona tras el animal.

"Creí que estaba soñando, o que me había vuelto loco" dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca "No me dio me dio mucho miedo porque todavía parecía Jacob queriéndome enseñar algo así que supuse que mientras estaba en forma animal no olvidaba quien era en realidad" Lo que sí le había asustado era lo que presenciaría con Bella después de haber visto a un chico que había visto crecer transformarse en un gran lobo justo ante sus ojos.

 **Yo susurré.**

— **¿Que tú qué?**

— **Es valiente, tanto como tú. Ni se desmayó ni se asustó ni nada, la verdad es que me dejó impresionado. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando empecé a quitarme la ropa. No tuvo precio —se echó a reír de lo más satisfecho.**

Charlie se ruborizó. Recordó haber pensado que el chico o estaba loco o estaba dispuesto a aganar alguna extraña apuesta que los chicos de ahora aman tanto hacer.

— **¡Tarado de las narices! ¡Le podía haber dado un ataque al corazón!**

"¡No! Solo a la modestia" dijo Emmett riendo.

Jake se encogió de hombros porque para bien o para mal estar en la manada lo había dejado un poco inmune a eso de la desnudez. Especialmente ahora que tenía a Nessie en quien enfocarse siempre y con Leah como su beta se había hecho experto en no ver lo que no debería ver.

— **Charlie está genial. Es duro. Si te detienes a pensarlo un minuto, te darás cuenta del pedazo de favor que te acabo de hacer.**

— **No te enteras de nada, Jacob —mi voz sonaba monótona y acerada—. Tienes treinta segundos para explicármelo todo con detalle antes de que le entregue a Renesmee a Rosalie y te arranque tu miserable cabeza. Y Seth no va a poder detenerme esta vez.**

— **¡Caray, Bells! Nunca te me has puesto así de melodramática. ¿Esto es cosa de vampiros o qué?**

"No, porque yo soy un normal vampiro saludable" dijo Emmett sonriendo como niño en comercial publicitando tomar 3 vasos de leche al día "Pero ha de ser otra cosa que tomó de Edward"

— **Veintiséis segundos.**

 **Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. La pequeña manada tomó posiciones a sus flancos, para nada relajados por el aspecto que él mostraba; los ojos de Leah estaban fijos en los míos, mostrando ligeramente los dientes.**

— **Pues nada, que esta mañana llamé a la puerta de Charlie y le pregunté si quería venir a dar un paseo conmigo. Pareció confuso, pero cuando le dije que tenía que ver contigo y que habías regresado a la ciudad, me siguió hasta el bosque.**

"¡Vamos Charlie, se supone que eres policía!" exclamó Emmett en gritos "Debes desconfiar un poco más de la gente. Eso parece película de terror. Eres como un niño al que le dan dulces y así lo llevan al bosque"

"Si se trata de mi hija no me importa que sea una trampa, igual seguiré" dijo Charlie solemnemente haciendo que Bella le sonría de oreja a oreja "Además te puedo asegurar que ahora que sé más desconfió un poco más"

Sue rio por lo bajo "Claro, ahora cuando deja la escoba en otro lugar y no se acuerda cree que son los duendes que han llegado al pueblo" musitó ella ganándose una mala mirada de su esposo.

 **»Le dije que ya no estabas enferma y que las cosas se habían puesto algo chungas, pero que todo iba bien. Estaba a punto de salir disparado para venir a verte, pero le dije que tenía que enseñarle algo antes. Y entonces entré en fase. —Dijo y se encogió de hombros.**

 **Sentí como si un torno me estuviera apretando unos dientes contra otros.**

— **Quiero que me lo expliques palabra por palabra, tú, monstruo.**

— **A ver, me has dicho que sólo tenía treinta segundos, vale, vale —mi expresión debió de convencerle de que no estaba de humor para bromas—. Vamos a ver... Revertí la fase y me vestí, y entonces, cuando comenzó a respirar de nuevo le dije: «Charlie, no vives en el mundo en que creías vivir. Las buenas noticias son que nada ha cambiado, excepto que ahora lo sabes. La vida seguirá igual que siempre. Ya puedes volver a hacer como que no te crees nada de esto». Bueno, eso o algo parecido.**

"Eres pésimo para dar explicaciones" rio Emily "Peor que el amargado profesor de colegio"

 **»Le llevó lo menos un minuto recobrarse, y luego quiso saber lo que realmente te había pasado, con todo ese rollo de la enfermedad rara. Le dije que habías estado enferma, pero que ya te encontrabas bien, sólo que habías cambiado un poquito en el proceso de recuperación. Entonces, me exigió saber qué quería decir con "cambio", y le expliqué que ahora te parecías un poco más a Esme que a Renée.**

 **Edward siseó mientras yo lo miraba aterrorizada. Todo esto iba en la dirección más peligrosa.**

— **Después de unos cuantos minutos, me preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad, si también te habías convertido en un animal.**

"¿Crees que Esme es un animal?" exclamó Emmett horrorizado.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué? ¡No dije eso! Solo me preguntaba si debía buscar a mi familia entre los animales del bosque por ahí"

 **Y yo le dije: «¡Ya querría ella que fuera algo tan guay!».**

 **Y Jacob se echó a reír de nuevo.**

 **Rosalie profirió un sonido de disgusto.**

— **Empecé a contarle más cosas sobre los hombres lobo, pero ni siquiera había terminado de decir la palabra entera cuando Charlie me cortó y me soltó que prefería ahorrarse los detalles.**

"¿No hay nada que los detenga de decir sus secretos?" preguntó Carlisle recordando cuando Jacob intentaba decírselo a Bella.

Jacob hizo una mueca mostrándose incómodo "El alfa puede hacer una orden cuando lo ve necesario, pero la manada está al tanto de la necesidad de mantenernos en secreto. Quienes lo saben son nuestras familias. Lo malo es que no hay nadie que le ordene a un alfa, él debe mantener el secreto con su sentido de responsabilidad"

 **Luego, me preguntó si tú sabías dónde te metías cuando te casaste con Edward y le contesté: «De sobra, ha estado al tanto de todo desde hace años, desde que pisó Forks».**

Bella hizo una mueca "¿No era suficiente contestar afirmativamente?"

Jake le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 **Eso no le gustó ni pizca. Le dejé despotricar hasta que se desahogó a gusto y después de haberse calmado sólo quería dos cosas. Una de ellas era verte, así que le dije que sería mejor que me permitiera venir primero para explicar el asunto.**

 **Yo inhalé profundamente.**

— **¿Y qué era lo otro que quería?**

 **Jacob sonrió.**

— **Esto te va a gustar. Su principal requerimiento era que le contara lo menos posible de todo esto. Deseaba que te guardaras para ti todo aquello que no fuera esencial que él supiera. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, nada más.**

"¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan curioso y entonces pediste no saber nada?" preguntó Emily confusa.

"Cuando Jacob me dijo que Bella siempre había sabido de esto" dijo él haciendo un gesto a su alrededor para indicar a todo lo sobrenatural "Me puse a pensar que debió existir alguna razón por la cual no haya dicho nada. Dándome mentiras aquí y allá y llevándome a ningún lado. Sabiendo como es ella supuse que quería protegerme y saber lo menos posible la dejaría más tranquila y me dejaría a mi acercarme a ella" contestó él antes de suspirar y admitir a regañadientes "También estaba un poco en negación. Solo necesitaba saber como estaba mi hija"

 **Sentí alivio por primera vez desde que Jacob había entrado por la puerta.**

— **Creo que puedo apañármelas con eso.**

— **Por otro lado, él prefiere mantener la apariencia de que las cosas son normales.**

 **La sonrisa de Jacob se volvió petulante, quizá porque sospechaba que, en ese momento, comenzaría a sentir los primeros y ligeros indicios de gratitud por su brillante actuación.**

"Se te notaba en la cara que quería besarme los pies" le dijo Jacob guiñando un ojo.

Bella se echó a reír "En tus sueños"

— **¿Qué le has contado sobre Renesmee? —luché por mantener el filo acerado en mi voz, rechazando a regañadientes el agradecimiento. Aún era prematuro. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas negativas implícitas en esta situación, incluso aunque la intervención de Jacob hubiera provocado en Charlie una reacción mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado...**

— **Ah, sí, claro. También le conté que Edward y tú habíais heredado una pequeña boca que alimentar. —Le echó una ojeada a Edward—. Es una huérfana pupila de él, como Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson. —Jacob resopló—. No creo que os importe que haya mentido; al fin y al cabo, es parte del juego, ¿no? —Edward no contestó de ninguna manera así que él continuó—. Charlie a estas alturas ya no debería haberse sorprendido por nada, pero me preguntó si la habías adoptado: «¿Como una hija? ¿Soy una especie de abuelo?», preguntó; dijo eso, palabra por palabra. «Chócala, abuelete», le contesté.**

"¿Es eso lo que más te sorprendió?" preguntó Emily divertida "Me parece lo más normal de todo el asunto"

"A mí me pareció lo más disparatado. Después de todo eso no me esperaba algo tan hogareño como que mi niñita haya adoptado a otra niñita" respondió Charlie.

 **»El resto fue en ese plan. Incluso sonrió un poco y todo.**

 **El escozor volvió a mis ojos, pero esta vez no de miedo o angustia. ¿Charlie se había sonreído ante la idea de ser abuelo? ¿Charlie tenía que ver a Renesmee?**

— **Pero es que ella cambia tan rápido... —susurré.**

"¿No hubiese sido mejor no decirle nada?" preguntó Emily ganándose una mala mirada de Charlie "Me refiero a que se podría pretender que non sucede nada si ves a Bella porque después de todo los Cullen siempre pretenden ser humanos. Pero no había forma de pretender que Nessie era una humana"

"Podríamos decir que tiene un extraño síndrome de crecimiento acelerado" ofreció Emmett "¿Carlisle?"

"Pues no se parecería a nada que haya visto o escuchado en todos mis años como médico, pero la naturaleza humana siempre nos sorprende" dijo el doctor.

"Ok, le llamaremos síndrome de… Renesmitis ¡Oye, su nombre es tan raro que sí puede sonar a enfermedad!" dijo Emmett riendo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba segura que tendría siglos para escuchar críticas sobre le nombre que había escogido para su hija. Y ese que ella creyó que con inventarle un nombre se salvaba de bromas, pero ya llamaron monstruo a su hija y ahora es un síndrome.

— **Le dije que ella era más especial que todos nosotros juntos —replicó Jacob en voz baja. Se puso en pie y caminó derecho hacia mí, deteniendo a Leah y a Seth cuando empezaron a seguirle. Renesmee le tendió las manos, pero yo la abracé con más fuerza, reteniéndola—. Y añadí: «Confía en mí, no querrás saber nada más de esto; pero si puedes ignorar todo lo que te resulte extraño, vas a alucinar, porque ella es la persona más maravillosa del mundo». Y entonces le conté que si podía adaptarse a esta situación, os quedaríais por aquí un poco más de tiempo y tendría la oportunidad de conocerla, pero habríais de marcharos si todo esto era demasiado para él. Y él repuso que siempre y cuando nadie le metiera más información de la que podía digerir, tragaría.**

 **Jacob se me quedó mirando con una media sonrisa, expectante.**

— **No te voy a dar las gracias —repliqué—. Todavía sigue existiendo para Charlie un peligro muy grande.**

Sam no puso evitar el desastre que hubiese sido el que le pasara algo a Charlie. Muy aparte de la carga emocional que hubiese supuesto para todos, no se imaginaba como los Cullen hubiesen tratado de retener a Bella sin que nadie salga herido, y luego lo que se hubieran inventado para cubrirlo. Todos estaban contentos por como fueron las cosas, pero él creía que nadie realmente pensaba en cuan mal pudo haber salido todo con un movimiento mal calculado.

— **Lo siento si te duele. Yo no sabía que eso era así. Bella, las cosas son diferentes ahora entre nosotros, pero siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y yo siempre te querré, aunque ahora es mejor todavía. Por fin hay un equilibrio entre nosotros, ya que ahora ambos tenemos gente sin la cual no podemos vivir.**

Emily se quedó pensando en como parecía cosa del destino. Ella generlmente no creía en eso, pero si las cosas no estaban destinadas a terminar tal como lo hicieorn, ¿qué hubiese sido de la relación de Jacob y Bella?

— **Me dedicó su mejor sonrisa «estilo Jacob»—. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?**

 **Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa, aunque intenté por todos los medios resistirme a ello. De todos modos, fue una sonrisa diminuta.**

 **Él extendió la mano: una oferta de paz.**

 **Yo inhalé un gran trago de aire y cambié a Renesmee sobre un solo brazo. Puse mi mano izquierda sobre la suya, y él ni siquiera se estremeció al contacto de mi piel fría.**

"Creo que podemos neutralizarnos. No es que me de calor mi temperatura como a ti no te da frío la tuya, pero es refrescante sentir algo diferente, aunque diría que eres tu la que está de suerte ya que en este clima ha de ser agradable juntarse con una cosa ardiente como yo" dijo él guiñando un ojo.

Bella solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreírle a su mejor amigo.

— **Si no mato a Charlie esta noche, consideraré el perdonarte lo que has hecho.**

— **Cuando no mates a Charlie esta noche, me deberás una bien grande.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

 **Luego extendió su otra mano en dirección a Renesmee, con una petición esta vez.**

— **¿Puedo...?**

"¿Después de todo lo que acabas de hacer pretendes quitarle a Bella su hija?" preguntó Sue meneando la cabeza y preguntándose cómo es que los hombres pueden ser tan densos a veces.

— **En realidad ahora la llevo en brazos porque no quiero tener las manos libres para matarte, Jacob. Quizá más tarde.**

 **Él suspiró, pero no me presionó. Chico listo.**

"Sí, solo le falta aprender el truco de no ensuciar el sofá y comer sin hacer un desastre, pero se podría decir que es un chico listo" comentó Emmett pretendiendo estar serio.

 **Alice se precipitó ahora por la puerta, con las manos llenas y una expresión que prometía violencia.**

— **Tú, tú, y tú —increpó con brusquedad lanzándoles una mirada envenenada a los licántropos—. Si os vais a quedar, idos a aquella esquina y prometed que vais a permanecer ahí quietos un ratito. Necesito ver. Bella, será mejor que le des el bebé. De todas formas, necesitas tener las manos libres.**

"Significa eso que puedes obviarlos en tu visión?" preguntó Emily confundida.

"Con el tiempo se me ha hecho más fácil ver a pesar de su presencia" admitió Alice "pero siempre serán un obstáculo. Con algo tan importante como la llegada de Charlie a la casa, podía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y tratar de ver alrededor de ellos. El resultado no fue claro y me dio jaqueca, pero es lo mejor que podía hacer"

 **Jacob sonrió ampliamente en pleno triunfo.**

 **Me asaltó un miedo concentrado que se extendió por mi estómago ante la enormidad de lo que tenía que emprender. Iba a probar suerte basándome en mi dudoso autocontrol con mi auténtico padre humano como conejillo de Indias. Las anteriores palabras de Edward se estamparon de nuevo contra mis oídos.**

 **«¿Has considerado por un momento el dolor físico que le harás pasar a Bella, incluso aunque ella pueda resistirlo? ¿O el dolor emocional, si es que no puede?»**

 **No podía imaginarme el dolor si fallaba. Mi respiración se convirtió en una sucesión de jadeos.**

"Err… si ustedes no necesitan respirar, ¿cómo es que la ansiedad te hace dar un ataque de hiperventilación?" preguntó Seth.

Edward frunció los labios mientras trataba de explicarlo "Bella estaba respirando, como todos nosotros cuando lo planeamos hacer, y con las cosas que pasaban por su mente simplemente estaba coordinando las respiraciones con sus agitadas ideas como lo haría un humano. La única diferencia es que Bella podría para haciendo un esfuerzo consciente, y los humanos no"

— **Cógela —murmuré, deslizando a Renesmee en los brazos de Jacob.**

 **Él asintió, mientras la preocupación fruncía su frente. Le hizo un gesto a los otros, y todos se marcharon hacia la esquina más lejana de la habitación. Seth y Jacob se repantigaron en el suelo a la vez, pero Leah sacudió la cabeza y frunció los labios.**

— **¿Tengo permiso para irme? —refunfuñó ella.**

"¡Ja! A alguien no le sienta bien ser mandada" musitó Emmett "¿Se imaginan a Leah como alfa?"

"Sería dictadora" musitó Jacob con cara de horror "Diciendo constantemente que nos bañemos y cambiemos de ropa y que no hagamos algo estúpido"

Seth se encogió de hombros aparentemente imperturbable "Sería más de lo mismo para mí. Ella siempre es así en casa"

Leah parecía ultrajada por la falta de confianza de los miembros de su manada, así que Jacob suspiró antes de poner expresión seria y decir "No sería tan mal. Definitivamente tendríamos la disciplina de un ejército romano"

 **Parecía incómoda en su aspecto humano, vistiendo la misma camiseta sucia y los pantalones de algodón que llevaba cuando me chilló algunos días antes, con su pelo corto tieso en mechones irregulares. Las manos le temblaban todavía.**

Emily hizo una mueca. Sabía que Leah no quería simpatía suya, pero lo que sentía por ella era más parecido a la admiración. Las mujeres siempre hablan de sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres, pero lo que Leah hacía llevaba la frase a otro nivel. Y eso de soportar tantos exteriores no era algo que ella podría y peor aun estando virtualmente sola.

— **Por supuesto —repuso Jake.**

— **Quédate en el este, de modo que no te cruces en el camino de Charlie —añadió Alice.**

 **Leah no miró a Alice, simplemente, atravesó la puerta trasera y se lanzó sobre los arbustos para entrar en fase.**

 **Edward regresó a mi lado y me acarició el rostro.**

— **Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes. Yo te ayudaré, y los demás también.**

 **Busqué los ojos de Edward mientras sentía cómo me dominaba el pánico. ¿Tendría la suficiente fuerza para detenerme si hacía algún mal movimiento?**

— **Si pensara que no puedes apañártelas, desapareceríamos hoy mismo, en este minuto. Pero sé que eres capaz, y serás mucho más feliz si Charlie permanece en tu vida.**

 **Intenté apaciguar mi respiración.**

 **Alice alzó la mano. Tenía una pequeña caja blanca en la palma.**

— **Esto te irritará los ojos... No te hará daño pero te nublará la visión. Es un fastidio, pero aunque no se parecerá a tu antiguo color de ojos, al menos será mejor que el rojo brillante, ¿no?**

"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes usan lentes?" preguntó Emily confundida por la naturalidad con la que Alice explicaba las cosas.

"Antes lo hacíamos" le respondió Edward "Después de que llegaran Alice y Jasper y necesitábamos una buena historia que explicara la existencia de tantos adolescentes bajo la tutela de una pareja joven. Nos ayudaba a evitar el problema de los ojos cambiando de color además de darnos un aspecto de familiaridad.

"Solo que son un fastidio y nadie quiso volver a repetir ese plan. Además, si uno se fijaba fijamente igual podía ver que conforme nuestros ojos cambian de color también lo hacían el tono de las lentillas" dijo Alice.

 **Lanzó la caja de lentillas al aire y yo la cogí.**

— **¿Cuándo...?**

— **Cuando os marchasteis de luna de miel. Estaba preparada para varias posibles versiones de futuro.**

 **Asentí y abrí el estuche. Nunca había llevado lentillas antes, pero no podía ser tan difícil. Cogí las pequeñas lentes marrones y me las puse, con la parte cóncava hacia el interior de los ojos.**

Sue hizo una mueca "Es bueno que no te pueden dar infecciones con eso"

 **Pestañeé y una película interceptó mi vista. Podía ver a través de ellas, sin duda, pero también se percibía la textura de la delgada pantalla. Mi ojo se concentró en las ralladuras microscópicas y las secciones combadas.**

"¿No es eso incómodo? ¿Como tratar de ver algo muy cerca de tu cara?" preguntó Emily "Es como esos lentes inteligentes, siempre me pareció que sería un dolor de cabeza vr algo tan cerca"

"Para nosotros no es molestoso, y para los humanos tampoco" respondió Jasper "Es por eso que están diseñadas de forma que sean perceptibles sin interferir el campo de visión"

— **Ya sé lo que quieres decir —murmuré mientras me ponía la otra. Intenté no pestañear esta vez, pero mis ojos trataron de deshacerse del estorbo automáticamente—. ¿Qué aspecto tengo?**

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **Algo estrafalario. Aunque claro...**

— **Sí, sí, ella siempre tiene ese aspecto extravagante —terminó Alice su pensamiento con impaciencia—. Es mejor que el rojo y eso es todo lo que puedo decir en su favor. Es de un color marrón fangoso, y tu marrón era mucho más bonito. De todos modos, ten presente que no duran para siempre, porque la ponzoña de tus ojos las disolverá en unas cuantas horas.**

"¡Tienen ponzoña en los ojos!" exclamó Seth a voz en grito "¿Significa eso que no pueden hacer con un humano ese desafió de lamerse el globo ocular?"

"Con u vampiro tampoco porque sería como una mordedura, aunque en menor impacto" respondió Emmett "Y no hay humano que se acerque tanto a un vampiro como para hacer algo así"

"No puedo creer que un humano se acerque tanto a otro para hacer algo así" musitó Esme a quien le desagradaba e impactaba las ideas con las que salían los jóvenes.

"Definitivamente no es algo que nadie debería hacer" mencionó el doctor.

"Esperen, si es ponzoña ¿significa eso que un humano se puede transformar lamiendo el ojo de un vampiro?" preguntó Seth.

"Existe ponzoña en todo nuestro cuerpo, pero como dijo Emmett no sería suficiente para transformar a alguien"

"¿Y si se come el ojo?" preguntó Seth preocupando a los demás con sus extrañas preguntas.

"Pues eso suena a una película de terror con un científico loco llevando a cabo esos experimentos" respondió Carlisle "Supongo que tardaría mucho, aunque puede ser posible"

"Cuando transforman a los niños ¿es eso más rápido? ¿Toma menos ponzoña?" preguntó Emily quien tampoco pudo evitar la curiosidad.

"Supongo que sí, pero no sabría decirlo con certeza. El tema es tal tabú que todo lo relacionado con ello no es algo de lo que se hable abiertamente" respondió Carlisle.

"¿Qué más puede disolver su ponzoña? Supongo que está mejor que no lloren porque serían como pequeñas gotitas de ácido disuelve cosas" comenzó a parlotear Seth hasta que una mirada significativa de su hermana lo cayó para que reanudaran la lectura.

 **Así que si Charlie está aquí más rato, tendrás que disculparte e ir a cambiártelas. Lo cual de todos modos es una gran idea, porque los humanos necesitan ir al baño de vez en cuando. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Esme, dale unas cuantas recomendaciones sobre cómo actúan los humanos mientras yo lleno el tocador de señoras de lentillas.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?**

— **Charlie llegará aquí en unos cinco minutos. No lo compliques.**

 **Esme asintió una sola vez y me cogió de las manos.**

— **Lo más importante es no quedarse demasiado quieto o moverse demasiado deprisa —me dijo.**

— **Siéntate cuando él lo haga —intervino Emmett—. A los humanos no les gusta estar de pie.**

— **Deja que tus ojos vaguen de un lado para otro cada treinta segundos más o menos —añadió Jasper—. Los humanos no se quedan mirando fijamente las cosas durante mucho rato.**

— **Cruza las piernas durante cinco minutos y luego cambia a los tobillos durante otros cinco —comentó Rosalie.**

"Está bien, eso suena un poco perturbador. Sin ofender, suenan como psicópatas que han estudiado a sus víctimas y conocen cada movimiento" musitó Seth antes que un escalofrío le recurriera su cuerpo.

"Te dije que no te amanecieras viendo ese maratón de Criminal Minds" le reprendió Leah haciendo que Seth sacara la lengua en respuesta.

"Bueno, nosotros hemos vivido en medio de humanos por mucho tiempo. Y necesitábamos actuar como ellos, así que si prestamos atención a todo ello" dijo Alice.

"Claro" respondió Sam "Pero lo hacen ver como ciencia con eso de que tienen cada acción cronometrada"

 **Asentí a cada una de las sugerencias que me hicieron. Ya había notado cómo ellos hacían estas cosas el día anterior. Pensé que sería capaz de imitar sus movimientos.**

— **Y pestañea por lo menos tres veces por minuto —aconsejó Emmett. Frunció el ceño, y después salió disparado a donde estaba la televisión por satélite en el extremo de la mesa. La encendió, conectó el canal de un partido de fútbol universitario y asintió para sí mismo.**

— **Mueve las manos también. Apártate el pelo de la cara o haz como si te estuvieras rascando algo —aportó Jasper a su vez.**

— **Dije Esme —se quejó Alice cuando regresó—. La vais a agobiar entre todos.**

— **No, creo que me he quedado con todo —asentí—: Sentarme, mirar alrededor, pestañear, removerme de vez en cuando.**

— **Muy bien —aprobó Esme, y me apretó los hombros.**

 **Jasper puso mala cara.**

— **Debes contener el aliento tanto como sea posible, pero mover un poco los hombros para que parezca que estás respirando.**

 **Inhalé una vez más, y después asentí de nuevo.**

 **Edward me abrazó por el costado que tenía libre.**

— **Puedes hacerlo —me repitió, murmurándome las palabras de ánimo al oído.**

— **Dos minutos —anunció Alice—. Quizá deberías echarte en el sofá. Después de todo has estado enferma. De ese modo él no tendrá que ver desde el principio si te mueves bien o no.**

 **Alice me empujó hacia el sofá. Yo intenté caminar con lentitud, hacer que mis extremidades parecieran más torpes. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, por lo que supuse que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en absoluto.**

"Ya habíamos establecido que no eres buena actriz" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que triste que hace una semana hayas sido humana y de repente no sabes cómo serlo más así que los vampiros tienen que enseñarte como" rio Jacob.

— **Jacob, necesito a Renesmee —le dije.**

 **Jacob puso mala cara y no se movió.**

 **Alice sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Bella, eso no me ayuda a ver.**

— **Pero yo la necesito. Consigue que mantenga la calma.**

 **El filo de pánico que denotaba mi voz resultaba inconfundible.**

— **Estupendo —gruñó Alice—. Sostenla lo más quieta que puedas y yo intentaré mirar a su alrededor.**

 **Suspiró preocupada, como si se le hubiera pedido que trabajara horas extraordinarias en vacaciones. Jacob suspiró, también, pero me trajo a Renesmee, y después se retiró con rapidez ante la mirada de malas pulgas de Alice.**

 **Edward tomó asiento a mi lado y pasó sus brazos a nuestro alrededor, de la niña y mío. Se inclinó hacia delante y la miró muy seriamente a los ojos.**

— **Renesmee, va a venir alguien especial a verte, a ti y a tu madre —dijo con una voz muy solemne, como si esperara que ella entendiera palabra por palabra. ¿Era así?**

"Como cualquier niño, ella no entendía la profundidad de las cosas" respondió Edward "Pero estaba muy consciente de que debía hacer lo que le pediría"

 **Ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos claros y graves—. Pero él no es como nosotros, ni siquiera como Jacob. Has de tener mucho cuidado con él. No le digas cosas de la manera en que nos las dices a nosotros.**

Billy resopló "¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción ante eso?" le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

"Con todo lo que había aprendido, eso me pareció de lo más normal. Como todos estaban al tanto y a nadie le escandalizó me fue difícil reaccionar mal ante algo que parecía tan innato de ella"

 **Renesmee le tocó la cara.**

— **Exactamente —dijo él—. Y va a hacer que sientas mucha sed, pero no debes morderle.**

"¿También le molesta la sangre humana?" preguntó Sam sintiéndose incómodo con una particularidad tan desagradable y vampírica como parte de una pequeña que se veía tan angelical "¿Cómo es que no le reclamaste eso a Jacob también?"

"Con ella es diferente. Es como si fuera alérgica a algo que le agrade. Le gustaría tenerlo pero sabe que no es lo correcto así que no puede hacer nada al respecto" respondió Edward "Su sed es más incómoda que dolorosa. Por eso ella también puede comer comida humana"

"¿Y cómo sabían eso entonces si ese era el primer humano que veía?" siguió inquiriendo Sam.

"En sus pensamientos noté que no tenía la misma ansia de sed que nosotros"

 **No se cura como Jacob.**

— **¿Te ha entendido? —le susurré.**

— **Claro que me entiende. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Renesmee? ¿Nos ayudarás?**

 **La niña le tocó de nuevo.**

— **No, no me preocupa que le muerdas a Jacob. Eso me parece estupendo.**

 **Jacob se echó a reír entre dientes.**

— **Quizá deberías irte, Jacob —se dirigió Edward a él con voz muy fría, mirándole de mala manera.**

 **Edward no había perdonado a Jacob, porque sabía que no importaba lo que sucediera ahora, yo iba a sufrir de todos modos. Pero soportaría el ardor con alegría si eso era lo peor a lo que tenía que enfrentarme esa noche.**

— **Le dije a Charlie que estaría por aquí —repuso Jacob—. Necesita un poco de apoyo moral.**

— **¿Apoyo moral? —se burló Edward—. Según lo que sabe Charlie, el monstruo más repulsivo que hay aquí eres tú.**

"Sin embargo él ya sabía el secreto de Jacob, y es más fácil ignorar cuando está en forma humana y no parece estar cerca de cambiar en ningún momento" dijo Sue "Creo que lo conocido con Jacob si sería apoyo moral ante lo desconocido con su hija"

Jacob sonrió grato de que le dieran la razón incluso ahora mientras Edward dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

— **¿Repulsivo? —protestó Jake, y después se echó a reír para sus adentros.**

 **Escuché los neumáticos dar la vuelta en la autovía para abordar el camino de tierra húmeda de la entrada de los Cullen, y mi respiración se aceleró de nuevo. Si hubiera sido humana, mi corazón tendría que haber estado martilleando como loco. Me puso muy nerviosa que mi cuerpo no reaccionara del modo adecuado.**

 **Me concentré en el rápido ritmo del corazón de Renesmee para tranquilizarme y funcionó.**

— **Bien hecho, Bella —me susurró Jasper, aprobando mi esfuerzo.**

"¿Por qué no la ayudaste tú a que se tranquilizara?" inquirió Sue.

"Porque es un falso sentido de tranquilidad. No manejo sus pensamientos. Bella hubiese estado como restringida físicamente, aunque en su cabeza tuviese una idea de todo lo que podría pasar. Era mejor que aprendiera a dominar la situación en sus propios términos" le contestó el vampiro.

 **Edward tensó su brazo sobre mis hombros.**

— **¿Estás seguro? —le pregunté.**

— **Seguro. Tú puedes hacer casi cualquier cosa —me contestó sonriendo y me besó.**

 **No fue precisamente un piquito en los labios y mis salvajes reacciones vampíricas me pillaron otra vez con la guardia baja. Los labios de Edward eran como un chute de algún compuesto químico extraño que entraba directo en mi sistema nervioso. Casi de forma instantánea, ansiaba más y más. Me costó un gran esfuerzo de concentración recordar que tenía al bebé en brazos.**

"Es extraño que Nessie físicamente tenga menos poder para separarte de un beso que la sola idea de ella tiene para separarte de tu noche con reacciones vampíricas salvajes" dijo Emmett riendo antes de que alguien lo pudiese callar.

Bella, Charlie y Nessie hicieron una idéntica mueca de disgusto antes de dirigir una mala mirada al gran vampiro.

 **Jasper percibió mi cambio de humor.**

— **Esto, Edward, sería mejor que no la distrajeras justo en este momento. Necesita estar concentrada.**

 **Edward se apartó.**

— **Uy —exclamó.**

 **Me eché a reír. Ése había sido siempre mi problema, desde el principio de todo, desde el primerísimo beso.**

— **Más tarde —le dije, y la anticipación me apretó el estómago hasta dejármelo hecho una bola.**

— **Concéntrate, Bella —me urgió Jasper.**

— **De acuerdo.**

 **Aparté a un lado mis estremecedoras sensaciones. Charlie era lo importante ahora, mantenerle hoy a salvo. Luego tendríamos toda la noche...**

— **Bella.**

— **Lo siento, Jasper.**

 **Emmett se echó a reír.**

 **El sonido de la patrullera de Charlie se acercó más y más. El momento de frivolidad pasó y todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil. Crucé las piernas y practiqué los pestañeos.**

"Olvidaste tamborilear los dedos. Solías hacer eso cuando estabas ansiosa o aburrida" le dijo Charlie.

 **El coche aparcó en la fachada de la casa aunque el motor se mantuvo en marcha durante unos segundos. Me pregunté si Charlie estaba tan nervioso como yo. Entonces el motor se paró de modo definitivo y sonó un portazo. Luego, tres pasos por la hierba y después, el eco de ocho golpes sordos en las escaleras de madera. Cuatro pasos más atravesando el porche. Y un silencio. Charlie inhaló profundamente dos veces.**

Billy se echó a reír por lo bajo "Pareces un chico preparándose para recoger a su primera cita"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Creo que ni entonces estuve tan nervioso" musitó él.

"Será que los años te han vuelto olvidadizo porque estoy seguro que estabas más nervioso" siguió riendo el anciano Quileute.

 **Toc, toc, toc.**

 **Yo también inhalé aire por última vez. Renesmee se acurrucó de forma más profunda entre mis brazos, escondiendo el rostro entre mi pelo.**

 **Carlisle salió a la puerta. Su expresión tensa se cambió a una de bienvenida, como si hubiera cambiado la televisión de canal.**

"En realidad fue como las máscaras de teatro. Sacó una y se puso la otra inmediatamente" dijo Seth "Tal vez deberías tomar clases de actuación de Carlisle, Bella"

Jasper suspiró "Todos podríamos tomar clases de algo con Carlisle"

— **Hola, Charlie —dijo, aparentando estar avergonzado de forma apropiada.**

 **Después de todo, se suponía que estábamos en Atlanta, en el Centro para el Control y la Prevención de Enfermedades, y Charlie sabía que le habíamos mentido.**

— **Carlisle —le saludó Charlie con rigidez—. ¿Dónde está Bella?**

— **Estoy aquí, papá.**

 **¡Ugh! Mi voz había sonado demasiado fuerte. Además había usado parte de mi reserva de aire. Tragué de modo apresurado un poco más, contenta de que el olor de Charlie no hubiera saturado la habitación todavía.**

 **El rostro carente de expresión de Charlie me dejó ver con claridad cómo de fuera de tono había estado mi voz. Se le pusieron los ojos redondos y como platos cuando me vio.**

 **Leí todas las emociones conforme se fueron deslizando por su rostro.**

 **Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Dolor. Pérdida. Miedo. Ira. Sospecha. Más dolor.**

 **Me mordí el labio. Esto fue divertido. Mis nuevos dientes eran más agudos contra mi piel de granito de lo que habían sido los humanos contra mis blandos labios de antes.**

"A… Bells, ¿cómo es morderse el labio divertido?" preguntó Emmett como si su hermana hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Bella, notando que nadie le entendía simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Eres tú, Bella? —susurró él.**

— **Sí —me estremecí ante mi voz como de campanillas—. Hola, papá.**

 **Tragó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.**

— **Hola, Charlie —le saludó Jacob desde la esquina de la habitación—, ¿qué tal?**

 **Charlie miró con muy mala cara a Jacob una vez, se estremeció ante el recuerdo y después volvió a clavar en mí la mirada.**

"Y tu que decías que sería apoyo Sue"  
"Sí lo fue" concedió Charlie "Solo que no de la forma que podrían esperar. Me ayudó a pensar que Bella no estaba tan mal si la comparaba con que Jacob estaba peor convirtiéndose en un gran perro"

"¿Crees que la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad para ser un protector es más interesante que ser una sanguijuela con purpurina?" preguntó Jacob incrédulo "Ha de ser porque no eres parcial"

 **Lentamente, caminó a través de la habitación hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de mí. Lanzó una mirada acusadora a Edward, y luego sus ojos regresaron conmigo. El calor de su cuerpo me golpeaba con cada latido de su corazón.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó de nuevo.**

 **Hablé en voz más baja, intentando contener el tono cantarín.**

— **Soy yo, de verdad.**

"Por un momento dudé que fueras un robot como esos muñecos de cera, bonitos pero rígidos, viéndose como tú, sin ser tú" musitó Charlie "Extrañamente tus ojos no-tuyos me convencieron de que eras tú"

 **Sus mandíbulas se encajaron.**

— **Lo siento, papá —añadí.**

— **¿Estás bien? —me preguntó en tono exigente.**

— **Pues más que bien, en serio —le prometí—. Sana coma un buey.**

 **Y aquí se me acabó el oxígeno.**

— **Jake me dijo que había sido... necesario. Que te estabas muriendo —pronunció las palabras como si no se creyera ni una sola sílaba.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Sonaba como un idiota enojado mientras hablaba de la casi muerte de su hija en un tono incrédulo cuando la verdad era peor de lo que él jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

Bella imaginó lo que su padre estaba pensando y le dedicó una sonrisa "Está bien papá. Reaccionaste de la manera esperada y al final fuiste mucho más comprensivo de lo que tenías que ser"

 **Me armé de valor, me concentré en el peso cálido de Renesmee, me incliné hacia Edward buscando apoyo e inhalé en profundidad.**

 **El olor de Charlie era como un puñado de llamas, perforándome garganta abajo. Pero era mucho más que dolor. También había una aguda punzada de deseo, porque Charlie olía de la manera más deliciosa que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber imaginado. Era una tentación doble, ya que por una parte resultaba tan atractivo como los excursionistas anónimos que encontramos el día que estuve de caza, y por el otro, se encontraba sólo a unos cuantos pasos, dispersando un calor y una humedad que me hacían la boca agua en el aire seco.**

 **Pero ahora no estaba de caza, y éste era mi padre.**

"Que manera de sobrepensar las cosas. Creo que eso es lo que te ayuda, saturas tu cerebro tanto que no actúas. Yo no hubiese pensado ni un tercio de eso. Apuesto a que cuando vas de casa te preguntas cuantos años tiene el venado, si es una madre y dejas a un Bambi huérfano, que comió el venado en la mañana y bla bla bla" dijo Emmett.

Bella le hizo una mueca de enojo pero dejó que continuara la lectura"

 **Edward me apretó los hombros en ademán de simpatía y Jacob me lanzó una mirada de disculpa.**

 **Intenté recuperarme, ignorar el dolor y el ansia de la sed. Charlie estaba esperando mi contestación.**

— **Jacob te dijo la verdad.**

— **Entonces estáis de acuerdo —gruñó Charlie.**

 **Tenía la esperanza de que Charlie pudiera ver a través de los cambios de mi rostro el remordimiento.**

 **Debajo de mi pelo, Renesmee olisqueó el aroma de Charlie a la vez que yo. La sujeté con más fuerza.**

 **Charlie vio cómo bajaba la mirada con ansiedad y la siguió.**

— **Oh —exclamó, y la ira desapareció de su rostro, dejando nada más que la sorpresa—. Es ella, la huérfana que Jacob me dijo que estabais adoptando.**

— **Mi sobrina —mintió Edward en voz baja.**

 **Debió de haber decidido que el parecido entre él y la niña era demasiado grande para que pudiera ignorarse. Mejor poder decir que eran parientes desde el principio.**

— **Creí que habías perdido a toda tu familia —replicó Charlie, mientras la acusación volvía a su voz.**

— **Perdí a mis padres. Mi hermano mayor fue adoptado, como yo. Nunca le vi después de eso, pero un tribunal me localizó cuando él y su mujer murieron en un accidente de coche, dejando a la niña sin ninguna otra familia.**

"La gente se preguntó por un tiempo por qué nunca contactaste a tu supuesto hermano" dijo Seth.

Edward se encogió de hombros, había escuchado todo tipo de rumores, pero mientras no se acercaran a la verdad que nadie debía saber, no había problema "Puede ser una infinidad de cosas, no nos llevábamos bien, no habían recursos, estábamos a punto de hacerlo…"

 **Edward era tan bueno para estas cosas. Su voz era monótona, con justo la cantidad exacta de inocencia. Yo iba a necesitar mucha práctica para poder hacer lo mismo.**

"¡Ja! No creo que ni un siglo de práctica te haga buena en ello" rió su padre.

Bella hizo un puchero "Te dejaré saber que de tanto en tanto me es posible decir algo creíble"

Su padre le sonrió de manera condescendiente "Pues uno de esos tantos no es ahora"

Bella le respondió con una mirada ultrajada mientras los demás reían.

 **Renesmee miró entre mi pelo, olisqueando de nuevo. Miró a Charlie con timidez bajo sus largas pestañas y se escondió de nuevo.**

— **Ella... ella es... bueno, es preciosa.**

 **Sí —admitió Edward.**

— **Es una gran responsabilidad, de todos modos, y vosotros dos apenas habéis empezado una vida juntos.**

— **¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? —Edward frotó los dedos ligeramente sobre su mejilla y luego vi que tocaba sus labios durante un momento, un recordatorio—. ¿Es que tú la habrías rechazado?**

— **Mmm. Bueno. —Sacudió la cabeza de manera ausente—. Jake dice que la llamáis Nessie.**

— **No, no es así —repliqué con la voz aguda y cortante—. Se llama Renesmee.**

"Debiste usar la oportunidad para darle un nombre normal para que la conozcan los demás. Es un poco muy parecido al nombre de tu madre y Esme como para que sea una simple coincidencia" dijo Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Pude haberle cambiado el nombre al hacernos cargo de ella"

"Lo cual no tiene sentido" refutó Alice.

"Eso no importa porque se la conoce con el cool sobrenombre que le di yo" rio Jacob mientras Bella le fulminaba con la mirada.

"No es mi culpa que la gente sea tan perezosa como para pronuncia un lindo nombre de tres sílabas, tres consonantes y cuatro vocales"

 **Charlie volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mí.**

— **¿Y qué sientes respecto a esto? Quizá Carlisle y Esme podrían...**

— **Es mía —le interrumpí—. La quiero.**

 **Charlie puso mala cara.**

— **¿Es que me quieres hacer abuelo tan joven?**

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **También Carlisle es abuelo.**

 **Charlie lanzó una mirada incrédula hacia Carlisle, que aún estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de entrada. Parecía como el hermano menor, y bien parecido, del dios Zeus.**

"Uuu, debería sentirte celoso Edward, a Carlisle lo compara con un dios mientras a ti te compara con un simple mortal" bufó Emmett.

"Ese dios es inexistente" musitó Emmett "Además después de todo lo que he leído no tengo duda de que mi esposa me ame"

Bella sacudió la cabeza pretendiendo estar molesta, aunque se atisbaba una sonrisa en su rostro "Por supuesto que esto solo sirve para inflarte el ego"

"Aunque si recuerdo el momento de Bella babeó al conocer a Carlisle después del accidente de la van" rio Alice.

Bella miró ultrajada a su hermana "No estaba babeando, solo me sorprendió verlo, ya saben con lo joven que se ve y eso…"

Esme sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza "A mí siempre me hace feliz ver a Carlisle con lo joven que se ve y eso" musitó riendo por lo bajo mientras Bella peleaba con su naturaleza vampírica por ruborizarse.

 **Charlie bufó y después se echó a reír.**

— **Supongo que eso debería hacerme sentir algo mejor, más o menos. —Sus ojos regresaron de nuevo a Renesmee—. Desde luego es algo que merece la pena verse. — Su cálido aliento cubrió con ligereza el espacio que había entre nosotros.**

 **Renesmee se inclinó para percibir mejor el olor, desprendiéndose de mi pelo y mirándole a la cara con toda la intención por primera vez. Charlie jadeó.**

 **Sabía lo que él estaba viendo. Mis ojos, sus ojos, copiados con exactitud en aquel pequeño rostro perfecto.**

 **Charlie comenzó a hiperventilar. Sus labios temblaron y pude leer en ellos los números que musitaba. Estaba contando hacia atrás, intentando encajar los nueve meses en uno solo. Intentaba ordenar la evidencia, pero no era capaz de aclararla de modo que tuviera sentido para él.**

"Ese enigma era el que más me molestaba" dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza.

 **Jacob se levantó y se acercó a dar una palmadita en su espalda. Se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Sólo que mi padre no sabía que todos podíamos oírlo.**

— **No necesitas saberlo, Charlie. Te digo que todo está bien. Te lo prometo.**

 **Charlie tragó saliva y asintió; luego sus ojos llamearon y dio un paso hacia Edward con los puños firmemente cerrados.**

— **No quiero saberlo todo, pero ¡ya está bien de mentiras!**

— **Lo siento —replicó Edward con voz tranquila—, pero necesitas conocer la historia que haremos pública más de lo que precisas conocer la verdad. Si vas a formar parte de este secreto, la historia que contaremos a todo el mundo es la única que tiene valor. Se trata de proteger a Bella y a Renesmee, al igual que al resto de todos nosotros. ¿Podrás soportar las mentiras por ellos?**

 **La habitación se quedó llena de estatuas y yo crucé los tobillos.**

Por alguna razón algunas personas rieron al escuchar eso "No creo que después de todo Charlie notase algo tan trivial como que cruzaras los tobillos" rio Emily.

"Al menos estaba intentando y practicando" sonrió Bella.

 **Charlie se puso de morros y volvió su mirada furiosa hacia mí.**

— **Niña, deberías haberme avisado de alguna manera.**

Charlie suspiró. Por más de que deseó fervientemente haber tenido algún tipo de advertencia, ahora sabía mejor que nunca que eso simplemente no era posible.

— **¿Es que habría hecho todo esto más fácil?**

 **Él puso mala cara, y después se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí. Pude captar el movimiento de la sangre en su cuello, por debajo de la piel. Sentí su cálida vibración también.**

 **Y lo mismo hizo Renesmee. Sonrió y alzó una de sus manitas rosadas hacia él. Yo la sujeté y me puso la otra mano en la garganta, expresando su sed, curiosidad y el rostro de Charlie en sus pensamientos. Había un matiz sutil en su mensaje que me hizo pensar que ella había entendido las palabras de Edward a la perfección. Reconoció la sed, pero hizo caso omiso de ella en el mismo pensamiento.**

— **Vaya —exclamó Charlie con voz ahogada, y los ojos fijos en sus dientes perfectos—, ¿qué tiempo tiene?**

— **Mmm...**

— **Tres meses —repuso Edward, y después añadió con lentitud—. Bueno al menos tiene el tamaño de un bebé de tres meses, más o menos. En algunos sentidos es más pequeña y más madura en otros.**

 **Renesmee le saludó con la mano, de forma muy deliberada.**

"Parece que Nessie es igual de mala pretendiendo ser una pequeña humana como su madre" rió Seth. Solo esperaba que cuando fuesen todos al instituto supiera actuar mejor y que no comience a llamar madre a una chica que se vería a penas mayor que ella.

 **Charlie pestañeó como si se hubiera vuelto tarado.**

 **Jacob le dio un codazo.**

— **Ya te dije que era especial, ¿a que sí?**

 **Él se encogió ante el contacto.**

— **Oh, vamos, Charlie —gruñó Jacob—. Soy la misma persona de siempre, simplemente haz como si esta tarde no hubiera sucedido nunca.**

 **El recuerdo hizo que los labios se le pusieran blancos, pero asintió una sola vez.**

— **Sólo por saberlo, ¿y cuál es tu papel en todo esto, Jake? —le preguntó—. ¿Cuánto sabe Billy de este asunto? ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

"Me alegra que no tratan de explicarme eso" musitó Charlie.

— **preguntó mirando el rostro de Jacob que observaba maravillado a Renesmee.**

 **Bueno, eso sí que te lo puedo explicar. Billy está al tanto de todo, y eso tiene que ver con un montón de cosas sobre los licántro...**

— **¡Ugh! —protestó Charlie, cubriéndose las orejas—, no importa.**

 **Jacob mostró una amplia sonrisa.**

— **Todo va a ir genial, Charlie. Simplemente no te creas nada de lo que veas.**

 **Mi padre masculló entre dientes algo ininteligible.**

— **¡Guau! —retumbó la voz de Emmett con su tono grave—. ¡Arriba los Gators!**

 **Jacob y Charlie se pusieron en pie de un salto. El resto de nosotros nos quedamos parados.**

 **Charlie se recuperó y después miró a Emmett por encima del hombro.**

— **¿Va ganando Florida?**

— **Acaba de puntuar el primer touchdown —confirmó Emmett. Lanzó una mirada en mi dirección, alzando las cejas como si fuera el villano en un vodevil—. Pero parece que alguien de por aquí también se ha apuntado un tanto no hace mucho.**

Seth rio con la tranquilidad que en ese tiempo no pudo.

Charlie hizo un mueca esta vez captando a la perfección el pequeño comentario de Emmett.

Bella parecía haber recordado la furia de entonces y se veía lista para hacer algo al respecto en esta ocasión.

 **Contuve un siseo como pude. ¿Lo decía aquí, frente a Charlie? Eso era pasarse de la raya.**

 **Pero éste no estaba para pillar indirectas. Volvió a inhalar en profundidad, tragando el aire con tanta desesperación como si intentara hacerlo llegar hasta la punta de sus pies. Le envidié. Se tambaleó, dio un paso alrededor de Jacob y casi se dejó caer sobre una silla vacía.**

— **Bien —lanzó un suspiro—. Veamos si son capaces de mantener la ventaja.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Charlie pasando el libro a Edward mientras suspiraba aliviado y sus hombros se relajaban de manera que parecía globo desinflado. Solo esperaba que su próximo capítulo no tuviese nada incómodo y/o peligroso, aunque pensaba que desear eso era mucho.


	27. Capítulo 26

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **SOY BRILLANTE**

Edward sonrió al leer el título, completamente de acuerdo con la afirmación de su esposa mientras bella se removía algo incómoda en su asiento antes de devolverle la sonrisa a su esposa.

— **No sé cuánto de todo esto contarle a Renée —admitió Charlie, vacilando con un pie ya fuera de la puerta.**

"¿Cuánto sabe?" preguntó Sam

Bella hizo una mueca "No hay una verdadera razón para contarle todo. No sé cómo lo tomaría si algún día se entera, así que ella solo sabe lo que sabe el resto del pueblo. Suelo hablar con ella y con la excusa de estudios y Renesmee es fácil de distraerla cuando comienza a pedir que la visite" admitió Bella.

"¿Y con eso se contenta?" preguntó Emily todavía incrédula que una madre tenga tan poca participación en la vida de su hija, aunque por todo lo que había escuchado de la vida de Bella no debería sorprenderse.

"Charlie ayuda. Él habla con ella haciéndole creer que estoy muy ocupada. Y de ser necesario crea excusas para evitar visitas" añadió Bella.

 **Se estiró y entonces su estómago gruñó.**

 **Yo asentí.**

— **Ya lo sé, pero será mejor que no le dé un ataque. Y además así la protegemos. Estas cosas no son para la gente pusilánime.**

 **Sus labios se torcieron hacia un lado con ademán arrepentido.**

— **Habría intentado protegerte a ti también, si hubiera sabido cómo. Pero supongo que tú nunca has entrado en la categoría de los pusilánimes, ¿verdad?**

 **Le devolví la sonrisa, impulsando un aliento abrasador a través de mis dientes.**

"Err… ¿para qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Seth parpadeando y con expresión perpleja.

Bella sonrió como avergonzada mientras se encogía de hombros "¿Para distraerlo?" respondió a pesar de que sonaba como a una pregunta.

"Solo porque tu te distraigas cuando lo hace Edward no significa que es un poder mágico" dijo Jasper mientras reía por lo bajo y otro o seguían.

 **Charlie se palmeó el estómago con gesto ausente.**

— **Ya pensaré en algo. Tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, ¿no?**

— **Así es —le prometí.**

 **En algunos sentidos había sido un día muy largo, pero en otros, demasiado corto. Charlie llegaba tarde a cenar, ya que Sue Clearwater iba a cocinar para él y Billy. Ésa iba a ser, sin duda, una tarde algo incómoda,**

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alice.

Charlie se encogió de hombros "No estaba de humor para lidiar con más así que no mucho. Además Sue estaba ahí y no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto estaba enterada del asunto"

"Es madre de Seth, ¿no crees que ella de seguro lo sabría?"

"Estás hablándole al padre que recién se enteraba" musitó Charlie frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Pero es diferente" insistió Alice.

El jefe de policía suspiró vencido "Solo hice una pregunta a Billy para asegurarme que verdaderamente estábamos en el mismo mundo. En la segunda ocasión que nos vimos se disculpó por mantenerme en la oscuridad, aunque reiteró la importancia de hacerlo y luego fuimos de pesca"

Alice se quedó mirando a Charlie como esperando que diga más "Hombres" musitó ella "Así de fácil lo resuelven todo"

"¿Dices que es mejor estar resentidos por días antes de jalarse los cabellos para arreglarlo?" preguntó Seth.

Alice bufó mientras musitaba "Solo digo que al menos estamos mostrando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos"

 **pero al menos tomaría comida de verdad. Estaba contenta de que alguien intentara salvarle de morir de inanición, dada su poca habilidad como cocinero.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Bells me da ganas de escribir un libro solo para reiterar tu poca habilidad como actriz. Hablas como si sobreviviera a base de frutas ornamentales"

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa apenada a su padre "Bueno, lo que comes está apenas un escalón más arribas en mi escala de aceptación. No es bueno sobrevivir de omelet y tocino, después de todo"

"Simplemente porque no tengo variedad no significa que esté mal" refunfuñó Charlie.

 **La tensión había hecho que los minutos pasaran lentamente a lo largo del día, tanto era así, que Charlie no había relajado ni un momento los hombros, pero tampoco se había apresurado a marcharse. Se vio dos partidos completos, y gracias a los cielos estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que hizo caso omiso a los sugerentes chistes de Emmett que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se alejaban del fútbol e iban con más mala intención.**

"Era tu iniciación en mi especialidad de bromas" dijo Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja "No es mi culpa que sucedió con tu padre presente"

"¿Por qué siento que todos los días son mi iniciación, entonces?" preguntó Bella de manera irónica.

"¡Oh, no hermanita!" respondió Emmett "Debes recordar tu inmortalidad. Me refiero a tu siglo de iniciación"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos "¡Entonces no sería la única de iniciación!" reclamó ella.

"Lo eres si para tu tiempo decidí alargar el periodo de iniciación" declaró Emmett ante la mirada atónita de su hermana.

 **También se quedó a ver los comentarios de después del partido y luego las noticias, y no se le ocurrió moverse hasta que Seth le recordó la hora.**

"Creo que nunca te agradecí eso Seth" le sonrió Bella.

El chico le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Ni te sientas tan agradecida Bells, que lo hizo porque él tenía hambre" interrumpió Jacob.

"¡No es cierto!" exclamó Seth indignado antes de sonrojarse "Bueno, tal vez un poquito. Pero si me dio pena tu expresión ansiosa"

"A mí solo me dio risa su mirada disque asesina" rio Emmett "Lo siento hermanita, pero no eres muy aterradora"

— **¿No dejarás tirados a mi madre y a Billy, no, Charlie? Venga, Bella y Nessie estarán aquí mañana. Vamos a pillar algo de manduca, ¿eh?**

 **Había quedado bien claro en los ojos de Charlie que no se fiaba para nada de la afirmación de Seth, pero dejó que le precediera al salir. La duda seguía presente cuando se detuvo. Las nubes iban menguando y la lluvia había desaparecido. Al parecer, el sol haría justo su aparición para ponerse.**

— **Jake me dijo que os ibais por mí —masculló al salir.**

— **No quería hacer eso si había alguna manera de evitarlo. Ése es el motivo por el que aún estamos aquí.**

— **Me dijo que podríais quedaros un poco más sólo si soy capaz de resistirlo y mantengo la boca cerrada.**

— **Sí, pero no puedo prometerte que no tengamos que irnos en otra ocasión, papá. Es bastante complicado.**

Charlie se encogió al escuchar aquello. Sabía que él ya no tenía que ver con la mudanza de los Cullen ahora que él lo sabía todo, pero ellos no podían quedarse ahí por siempre y los Cullen, su hija, y en especial su nieta merecían la oportunidad de tener una vida sin ocultarse.

"Papá, ahora que lo sabes todo no importa dónde nos tengamos que ir en la próxima oportunidad, porque igual nos podrás ver cuánto tú quieras" le recordó Bella.

Charlie hizo un intento de sonrisa. Sabía que aunque su hija tenía razón, no sería lo mismo a ahora donde estaban a una carretera de distancia.

— **No necesito saberlo —me recordó.**

— **Vale.**

— **Entonces, ¿me visitarás si tenéis que marcharos?**

— **Te lo prometo, papá. Ahora que ya sabes lo suficiente, creo que esto puede funcionar. Me mantendré tan cerca como quieras.**

 **Se mordió el labio durante medio segundo y después se inclinó con lentitud hacia mí, los brazos extendidos de forma cautelosa. Cambié a Renesmee al brazo izquierdo, ahora que se estaba echando un sueñecito, apreté los dientes, contuve el aliento y pasé mi brazo derecho sin apretar mucho alrededor de su cálida y blanda cintura.**

Sam frunció el ceño, aunque era obvio que nada había pasado él sabía por experiencia que un segundo puede hacer la diferencia y que en la puerta del horno se quema el pan "¿Por qué ninguno detuvo eso?" preguntó en un tono más hostil del que pretendía.

"Ambos lo necesitaban, y después de como Bella manejó toda la tarde me pareció muy improbable de que cometa un desliz" le respondió Edward en una voz que aunque serena no daba espacio a dudas o comentarios.

— **Pues mantente cerca de verdad, Bells —murmuró entre dientes—. Cerca de verdad.**

— **Te quiero, papá —susurré también entre dientes.**

 **Él se estremeció, se apartó, y yo dejé caer el brazo.**

— **Yo también te quiero, nena. Sea lo que sea lo que haya cambiado, eso sigue igual. —Tocó con un dedo la mejilla rosada de Renesmee—. Se te parece muchísimo.**

 **Mantuve mi expresión aparentemente despreocupada, y sólo comenté:**

— **Se parece más a Edward, creo —vacilé, y después añadí—: Tiene tus rizos.**

 **Charlie comenzó a decir algo pero luego bufó.**

Una de las cosas que más le había gustado a Charlie de enterarse de toda la verdad era escuchar la certeza de que esa pequeña era nieta suya. Podía alardear todo lo que quería, a Sue y a Billy claro, acerca de su influencia en su pequeña maravilla.

— **Mmm. Supongo que sí. Mmm, abuelo. —Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Podré cogerla alguna vez?**

 **Pestañeé de pura sorpresa y luego me recuperé. Después de considerarlo durante medio segundo y juzgar el aspecto de Renesmee, que estaba del todo dormida, decidí que igual podía forzar mi suerte al límite, ya que las cosas parecían estar yendo tan bien...**

— **Toma —le dije y se la pasé.**

 **Hizo una cuna con los brazos y yo coloqué allí a Renesmee. La piel de mi padre no estaba tan caliente como la de la niña, pero hizo que me hormigueara la garganta al sentir cómo fluía el calor bajo la fina membrana. Allí donde mi piel rozó la suya, se le puso la carne de gallina.**

 **No estaba segura de si era una reacción a la nueva temperatura de mi piel o algo totalmente psicológico.**

"Temperatura" aseguró Charlie "Con lo caliente que estaba su piel, y lo frio que estaba la tuya fue como…. Una terapia de esos spa que ustedes las chicas aman"

"¿No se te ocurrió preguntar si tenía fiebre?" preguntó Emily.

"Bella la tenía cargada todo el tiempo. Ella hubiese sabido si su hija estaba enferma. Además, se veía tan perfecta y reluciente que me parecía imposible que hubiese algo mal con ella" respondió Charlie.

 **Charlie gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió su peso.**

— **Está... bien fuerte.**

"Oh, abuelito" musitó Emmett "Espero que nunca más le repitas eso. A las chicas no les gusta escuchar que están pesadas" comentó él como si compartiera un secreto.

"No creo que para cuando Nessie esté en edad de importarle esas cosas pueda ser cargada por Charlie" musitó Emily. _Supongo que es bueno que haya terminado con Jacob, porque de haber sido un humano las cosas se hubiesen vuelto más complicadas… y él no hubiese podido cargarla como novia_ , pensó ella de la nada.

Edward resopló al escuchar ese pensamiento tan aleatorio y prematuro sobre el futuro de su nenita, pero prefirió no decir nada.

 **Yo puse mala cara, porque para mí era ligera como una pluma, aunque quizá mi capacidad de medición no resultaba muy útil en este caso.**

— **Pero eso es estupendo —comentó Charlie, al ver mi expresión. Y entonces murmuró para sus adentros—. Más le vale ser bien recia, rodeada de toda esta locura. —Meció los brazos lentamente, de un lado a otro—. Es la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida, incluyéndote a ti, nena. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.**

"¡Charlie!" regañó Sue mientras trataba de no sonreír a la vez que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Bella concuerda!" exclamó el aludido.

"Eso no significa que tuvieses que ser tan brutalmente honesto" dijo Billy "Por ejemplo, he visto muchos bebés más adorables que Jacob, sin embargo, no lo divulgo"

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y una cara de pocos amigos "Vaya, papá gracias" musitó sin entusiasmo.

Charlie parpadeó varias veces antes de declarar "Pero tu acabas de hacerlo. De hecho, siempre lo haces"

"Oh, pero ese es mi estilo, no el tuyo" sonrió el anciano Quileute "Tu sueles dar la vuelta al asunto"

"Pues los cambios son buenos" reprochó Charlie entre dientes.

— **Ya sé que es así.**

— **Qué bebé más precioso —repitió de nuevo, pero en este caso era algo más cercano a un arrullo que a otra cosa.**

 **Lo vi en su rostro, pude observar cómo iba creciendo allí. Charlie era igual de vulnerable a la magia que desprendía mi hija que el resto de nosotros. Dos segundos en sus brazos y ya era suyo.**

"En realidad creo que la vii y se enamoró" dijo Jasper.

"Ohh, ¡tenemos un bebé pacificador!" gritó Emmett "Si sucede tenemos un problema podemos presentarles a Nessie estilo Simba para embobarlos y que no haya conflicto"

"Tú, Emmett Cullen, ¿no quieres conflicto?" preguntaron.

"No si pone en riesgo a mi familia" dijo él inusualmente serio antes de regresar a su formal normal de ser y decir "Además solo era una idea"

Carlisle rio por lo bajo "Ese sí que sería un don fascinante"

"Y útil" agregó Bella pensando como de ser así las cosas jamás hubiesen pasado tal pesadilla con los Vulturi.

— **¿Puedo volver mañana?**

— **Claro que sí, papá. Claro, estaremos aquí.**

— **Será mejor que sí —dijo con dureza, aunque la expresión de su rostro era dulce, mirando todavía a Renesmee—. Nos vemos mañana, Nessie.**

— **¡No, tú también, no!**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Se llama Renesmee. Como Renée y Esme, juntos. Y no hay variaciones. —Luché por mantener la calma, pero sin respirar profundamente como antes—. ¿Quieres oír cuál es su segundo nombre?**

— **Claro que sí.**

— **Carlie, con «c». Como Carlisle y Charlie juntos.**

"Carlie suena lindo aunque inusual en su forma de escribir" dijo Emily "Suena perfecto para alguien poco convencional. Creo que si desde el principio la hubieses llamado Carlie no hubiese terminado con Nessie como sobrenombre"

"Puede ser" admitió Bella "Pero Renesmee es su primer nombre y del modo que quería llamarla"

"Gracias al cielo no tiene tercer nombre" interrumpió Emmett "¿Se lo imaginan? Sería algo como Roslice-Jasmmett por sus tíos y tías favoritos"

Bella le fulminó con la mirada "Hubiese sido Allie-Emmper y no tiene nada de malo"

Jacob resopló "Claro, Renesmee Carlie Allie-Emmper Cullen Swan. Solo porque eres vampiro no te quedarías sin aliento al querer retarla y llamarla por su nombre completo"

"¿Y si hubiese sido niño como querías? Todas estas variaciones suenan femeninas, con excepción de Emmper claro, porque me tiene mi varonil nombre primero" dijo Emmett.

"E. J." le recordó Bella "Ahí no había combinaciones.

"Mejor, porque si no el pobrecito se hubiese llamado Edcob como un error al mencionar el parque temático o Jaward"

Bella alzó la cabeza con interés "Jaward en realidad no suena mal" admitió ella sonriendo.

"¿Cómo Haward pero con J?" preguntó Emily escéptica.

"Pero se pronunciaría como Jey-Ward, así que no se parece" insistió Bella.

"En realidad me gusta" admitió Alice y algunos otros la siguieron.

"Entonces adoptemos un perro y pongámosle Jaward" sugirió Emmett.

"Yo creo que ya tenemos bastantes animales" opinó Rosalie.

"Es culpa de Edward que no haya optado por un nombre más común"

Edward se encogió de hombros, creía que su esposa merecía nombrar al bebé porque fue ella la única que se preocupó todo el tiempo "Ella no es común" dijo al final sonriendo a su hija "Además yo hubiese acabado poniéndole un nombre de mi tiempo o algo así"

"Dado que la última tendencia de la moda no es más que aquello del pasado con un toque diferente, es muy probable que eventualmente su nombre hubiese vuelto a ser popular" dijo Alice.

 **Aquella sonrisa de Charlie que sembraba de arruguitas sus ojos me cogió con la guardia baja.**

— **Gracias, Bells.**

— **Gracias a ti, papá. Han cambiado tantas cosas y tan deprisa que a veces la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas. Si no te tuviera aquí conmigo, no sabría cómo mantenerme cerca de... la realidad.**

 **Había estado a punto de decir «quien siempre he sido», pero eso era más información de la que él necesitaba.**

"No lo creo" dijo Sue "Suena algo bastante filosófico que en realidad se repite cuando se habla de la vida adolescente y su incesante búsqueda por encontrar su identidad y camino en el mundo"

"Sí, pero creo que hubiese sonado extraño de Bella, la no usual adolescente, que jamás musitó las típicas frases de Déjame vivir mi propia vida Tú no entiendes mi vida y cosas así" discrepó Charlie.

Sue movió la cabeza cómo deliberando el asunto "No lo sé, si no reaccionaste a los comentarios de Emmett no sé si te hubieras percatado de ese pequeño desliz"

Charlie bufó "En esa ocasión le estaba prestando atención cien por ciento a mi hija"

 **El estómago de Charlie gruñó.**

— **Ve a comer, papá. Estaremos aquí.**

 **Recordé entonces cómo se sentía uno al hacer esa primera e incómoda inmersión en la fantasía, una sensación de que todo podría desaparecer a la luz del sol cuando sale.**

 **Charlie asintió y después me devolvió a Renesmee a regañadientes. Echó una ojeada a la casa a mis espaldas y sus ojos se disgustaron durante un minuto al pasear la mirada por el gran salón. Todo el mundo estaba allí aún, además de Jacob, al que escuché haciendo una incursión en el frigorífico de la cocina. Alice estaba repantigada en el último escalón de la escalera, con la cabeza de Jasper en su regazo; Carlisle tenía la suya inclinada sobre un grueso libro que había apoyado en los muslos; Esme tarareaba para sus adentros, dibujando en un cuaderno de notas, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett ponían los cimientos de una casa de naipes monumental bajo las escaleras.**

Emily arqueó las cejas al escuchar eso, no se imaginaba una inmaculada Rosalie esparcida en el suelo mientras acomodaban cartas o a un hiperactivo Emmett teniendo la paciencia y precisión para elevar una estructura tan frágil.

"No es como lo piensas" le corrigió Edward "Rosalie es más como la… arquitecta de la construcción" dijo el para con pocas palabras expresar que su hermana simplemente dirigía el trabajo "Y la parte favorita de Emmett es pretender ser Godzilla y destruirlo todo"

"¡Godzilla no!" se quejó Emmett "Pon algo cool como King Kong, Reptar o Hulk"

"¿Reptar? ¿Rugrats?" inquirió Seth arqueando las cejas.

"No subestimes a Reptar" le recriminó Emmett.

Sabiendo por donde iba el comentario de Edwrad Rosalie declaró "Pues no tengo problema en deslizarme debajo de un carro si necesita que con una llave o dos, yo lo ajuste. Así como no tengo problemas en deslizarme bajo y usar dichas llaves para ajustar el comportamiento de alguien"

 **Edward se había instalado en su piano y tocaba algo muy bajito para él. No había evidencia alguna de que el día estuviera tocando a su fin, de que fuera hora de comer o de comenzar la preparación de las actividades apropiadas para el final de un día. Algo intangible había cambiado en la atmósfera. Los Cullen no estaban intentando parecer humanos con tanto interés como de costumbre, y aunque esa charada se había relajado muy poco, fue suficiente para que Charlie sintiera la diferencia.**

"Es verdad, nadie se puso a cambiar canales a la velocidad de la luz ni a desbaratar cubiertos ni a jugar con tantos tableros de ajedrez quepan a lo largo de la pared" dijo Seth "Es algo que definitivamente te recuerda que el lugar donde estás no es común"

 **Se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.**

— **Nos vemos mañana, Bella —luego puso una cara rara y añadió—: Quería decirte que... no es que no tengas buen... aspecto. Creo que podré acostumbrarme.**

— **Gracias, papá.**

 **Charlie asintió y caminó pensativo hacia su coche. Le observé mientras conducía, alejándose. Y no fue hasta que sentí que las cubiertas del coche abordaban la autopista cuando me di cuenta de que lo había conseguido. Había logrado pasar todo el día sin herir a Charlie. Todo yo sólita. ¡Quién decía que yo no tenía un superpoder!**

"¡Es perfecto!" concedió Emmett "Bella, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota. Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Encajas a la perfección" dijo haciendo reír a los demás "El policía Charlie puso en ti azúcar, flores, muchos colores y mitad de su información genética para que algún día puedas controlar tu sangre"

"¿Debo preocuparme porque obviamente has visto las Chicas Superpoderosas?" preguntó Bella tratando de alejarse del centro de atención.

"No" respondió Emmett seriamente "Solo debes preocuparte si jamás la viste. No tendrías infancia"

"Ni siquiera eras pequeño cuando salieron" se quejó Bella aunque nadie le prestó atención.

 **Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Es que acaso iba a poder tener a mi nueva familia y retener algo de la anterior? Y yo que había pensado que el día de ayer había sido perfecto.**

— **Guau —susurré. Pestañeé y sentí cómo se disolvía el tercer par de lentillas.**

 **El sonido del piano se detuvo de repente, los brazos de Edward envolvieron mi cintura, y su barbilla se apoyó en mi hombro.**

— **Me has quitado la palabra de la boca.**

— **¡Edward, lo he conseguido!**

— **Claro que sí. Eres increíble. Toda esa preocupación por convertirte en una neófita y resulta que todo sale a la perfección —me animó echándose a reír quedamente.**

— **Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea de verdad un vampiro, así que mucho menos uno reciente —intervino Emmett desde las escaleras—. Es demasiado comedida.**

"Esme es muy comedida, y no sgnifica que no sea vampiro" dijo Bella "Solo que no es como tú"

"Lo cual en tu caso es triste y fatal" declaró Emmett.

 **Volvieron a resonar en mis oídos todos los comentarios embarazosos que había hecho delante de mi padre y es probable que fuera buena idea el que continuara con Renesmee en brazos. Pero fui incapaz de controlar del todo mi reacción, así que le rugí entre dientes.**

— **Uy, qué susto —se rió Emmett.**

 **Yo siseé y Renesmee se removió.**

"Que mala madre, como despiertas a tu hija con tus siseos de serpiente" dijo Emmett "Aunque mejor con eso que con tus gritos de-"

"¡Emmett!" gritaron muchas personas para callarlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" inquirió él también en el mismo tono "Iba a decir gritos de loca" dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Bella arqueó una ceja que dejaba en claro que no le creía.

 **Pestañeó varias veces, luego miró alrededor, con la expresión llena de confusión. Olisqueó y luego alzó la mano hasta mi rostro.**

— **Charlie volverá mañana —le aseguré.**

— **Excelente —replicó Emmett, y esta vez Rosalie se echó a reír con él.**

— **No es que hayas estado precisamente brillante, Emmett —replicó Edward con resentimiento, extendiendo las manos para que le diera a Renesmee. Él me guiñó un ojo cuando yo vacilé y, con una cierta confusión por mi parte, se la entregué.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió Emmett.**

— **¿No te parece un poco torpe por tu parte hacer enojar al vampiro más fuerte que hay en la casa?**

Turn down for what comenzó a sonar en ese instante con la precisión de algo perfectamente calculado, haciendo que los jóvenes rían.

"Rían nomás. No hay nadie en esta casa que me venza en eso ahora" dijo Emmett inflando su pecho.

"No significa que no hay muchas cosas en las que Edward y yo te podemos ganar" le recordó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

 **Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bufó.**

— **¡Venga ya, por favor!**

— **Bella —murmuró Edward para mí mientras Emmett escuchaba de cerca—, ¿te acuerdas de que hace unos cuantos meses te pedí que me hicieras un favor cuando fueras inmortal?**

 **Esto hizo sonar unas lejanas campanas en mi mente. Buceé en aquellas borrosas conversaciones humanas. Un momento más tarde, recordé y exclamé con un jadeo:**

— **¡Oh!**

"Esto… ¿es algo que hayamos escuchado?" preguntó Emily.

"Sí" le respondió Bella sonriendo con el recuerdo.

"Y no lo dirás" musitó Emily entre dientes haciendo un puchero.

"Así me siento yo siempre" murmuró Charlie mientras Bella decía "Nop"

 **Alice gorjeó una larga carcajada y Jacob asomó la cabeza por la esquina, con la boca llena de comida.**

— **¿Qué? —gruñó Emmett.**

— **¿De verdad? —le pregunté a Edward.**

— **Confía en mí —replicó él.**

 **Yo inhalé un gran trago de aire.**

— **Emmett, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?**

 **Se puso de pie en un instante.**

— **Formidable. Vamos allá.**

"¿No es el hecho de que Alice haya reído un indicador del resultado en tu contra?" le preguntó Sam.

Emmett se encogió de hombros "Pudo haberse estado riendo de Bella"

"La gente usualmente se ríe de ti" le comentó Alice.

"Era una apuesta y una declaración en contra de su masculinidad y ego. No había forma de que Emmett la dejase pasar ríase quien se ría" dijo Edward.

 **Me mordí el labio un segundo. Es que él era tan enorme...**

— **Claro, a menos que tengas miedo... —sugirió él.**

 **Cuadré los hombros.**

— **Te echo un pulso en la mesa del comedor. Ahora mismo.**

 **La sonrisa de Emmett se extendió a todo lo ancho de su cara.**

"Pensé que ya se había establecido que los neófitos son más fuertes" dijo Sam "¿Por qué aceptar la apuesta?"

"La dejé ganar" musitó Emmett con un aire supuestamente despreocupado que nadie creyó.

"Como dije, masculinidad y ego. Sumando la visión engañosa de alguien tan diminuta en comparación a él, la lógica no le jugó bien" dijo Edward.

"Tal vez solo tenía en mente a la Bella que se tropezaba con el viento" dijo Emmett queriendo hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

— **Esto, Bella... —se apresuró a intervenir Alice—. Creo que a Esme le gusta mucho esa mesa. Es de anticuario.**

— **Gracias —replicó Esme, articulando la palabra con los labios.**

— **Sin problemas —repuso Emmett con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Vamos por aquí, Bella.**

 **Le seguí por la puerta trasera hacia el garaje y escuché cómo todos los demás caminaban a nuestra espalda. Había una gran roca de granito erguida entre un amontonamiento de piedras, al lado del río, y ése era el claro objetivo de Emmett. Aunque la roca era algo redondeada e irregular, serviría para la ocasión.**

 **Emmett colocó su codo sobre la roca y me hizo gestos con la otra mano para que avanzara.**

 **Me puse nerviosa cuando observé contraerse los gruesos músculos de su brazo, pero mantuve una expresión indiferente. Edward me había prometido que sería la más fuerte de todos al menos durante una temporada, y parecía muy confiado en esa idea.**

"Guau" dijo Emily. Sabía que en realidad e gran vampiro no era tan intimidante y al ser Bella un neófito tenía la fuerza de su lado, pero de ser Bella, Emily hubiese hecho una pequeña prueba antes, algo así como derrumbar un pequeño edificio o tratar de desbaratar algo de metal. Después de eso definitivamente se sentiría más cómoda de vencer al gran vampiro que ve las Chicas Superpoderosas.

"Puede ser" dijo Edward al escuchar la idea de Emily "Pero la satisfacción de ganar es mejor cuando piensas que hay una probabilidad que no lo hagas"

 **Además, yo me sentía muy fuerte, pero ¿tan fuerte?, me pregunté al mirar los bíceps de Emmett. Sin embargo, yo ni siquiera tenía dos días, y eso debía de contar algo, aunque claro, conmigo nada estaba resultando normal. Quizá yo no fuera tan fuerte como cualquier otro neonato y por eso me resultaba tan fácil conservar el control.**

"La fuerza no tiene nada que ver con el autocontrol, al menos no para nosotros" dijo Jasper "Sino esperarías que una cosa diminuta como Alice fuese la más controlada de todos cuando ese es Carlisle"

"Lo sé" admitió Bella "Solo me entró en pánico pensar que mi brazo le ganaría al de Emmett que parece hecho de tres míos"

 **Intenté mantener una fachada de despreocupación cuando puse también mi codo sobre la piedra.**

— **Vale, Emmett. Si gano, no volverás a hablar de mi vida sexual con nadie, ni siquiera con Rose. Ninguna alusión, ni indirectas, ni nada.**

"Me quitaste mi pasatiempo favorito" gimió Emmett haciendo un exagerado puchero.

"!Emmett acabas de arruinar el final!" regañó Bella.

"Como si todos no supiéramos ya lo que iba a pasar…" murmuró Jacob.

"Quien sabe, algo sorprendente pudo haber pasado al final" insistió Bella.

"¿Dices que te pude haber ganado?" preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

"No" resopló Bella "Pero me gusta escuchar cuando admites tu derrota"

"Solo estás recordando tus antiguos días de gloria. Podemos hacer ahora mismo una revancha y no podrías ganarle al invicto campeón de esta temporada"

"Ya tuvimos muchas revanchas y ninguna dio el resultado deseado para ti"

 **Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **Trato hecho, pero si gano yo, las cosas se te van a poner bastante peor.**

"¿Podría haber sido peor?" preguntó Seth con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¡Claro!" dijo Emmett "Con el solemne poder de una apuesta ganada pude haberlo hecho mucho más crudo. Y Esme no podría decirme nada"

Una sola ceja perfectamente arqueada por parte de Esme tuvo al gran vampiro removiéndose en su asiento.

"Bueno en realidad a Esme le hubiese molestado igualmente, pero los demás no podrían decir nada al respecto"

"¿Entonces hablarías de mis niños a mis espaldas?" preguntó Esme con un tono gentil pero firme.

"Yo…a…er…" musitó Emmett nerviosamente.

"Eso pensé" agregó Esme con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el resto de los Cullen reían con la satisfacción tan común de los hermanos que surge cuando el que siempre se slae con la suya es regañado.

 **Oyó cómo de repente se detenía mi respiración y sonrió con verdadera maldad. No había ningún farol en sus ojos.**

— **¿Te vas a echar para atrás tan fácilmente, hermanita? —me provocó—. No hay mucho de salvaje en ti, ¿eh? Te apuesto a que no le habéis hecho a esa cabaña ni un arañazo —se echó a reír—. ¿No te ha contado Edward cuántas casas echamos abajo Rose y yo?**

"Apuesto a que no. Y definitivamente no es algo que alguien más quiera escuchar" dijo Alice en un tono que dejaba en claro que hablaba de ella misma.

"Yo solo quería estrechar nuestros lazos de hermanos" dijo Emmett en su tono inocente que no convencía a nadie.

"Pues no es así como te presentas normalmente a tus nuevos hermanos" le dijo Jasper cordialmente.

"La normalidad está sobrevalorada" dijo Emmett resoplando.

"Solo querías presumir de tu pericia destructiva y asustarnos" se quejó Alice.

"Bueno, no es exactamente la pericia que quería dejar a relucir con eso, pero supongo que lo que dices también es válido" dijo Emmett.

"Rayos" dijo Seth estremeciéndose "Ni siquiera me imagino como debió haber sido eso. Algo tipo, Hola soy Emmett y en mi vida he destruido 74 pisos de edificio cuando mi novia y yo-" comentó Seth antes que el alarido de Emmett lo detuviese.

"¿74? ¿Tan poco? Vaya hermano, creo que a ti debería contarte de las casas echadas abajo" le dijo el vampiro "Ya sabes, te podría dar un tip de Emmett" agregó haciendo un exagerado guiño.

Seth abrió los ojos como plato en una expresión horrorizada "Er… yo creo que paso, gracias"

"Debí haber extendido la apuesta a que no hable de la vida sexual de nadie, así definitivamente lo tendríamos callado" murmuró Bella.

 **Apreté los dientes y agarré su mano gigantesca.**

— **Una, dos...**

— **Tres —gruñó él y empujó contra mi mano.**

 **No ocurrió nada.**

 **Oh, bueno podía sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Mi nuevo cerebro parecía bastante bueno en toda clase de cálculos, de modo que era capaz de decir con toda claridad que si no hubiera encontrado algún tipo de resistencia, su mano se habría empotrado contra la roca sin ninguna dificultad. La presión se incrementó y me pregunté al azar si un camión de cemento que fuera a sesenta kilómetros por hora en una cuesta en pendiente podría haber tenido la misma fuerza. ¿Y si fueran setenta y cinco? ¿Y ochenta? Probablemente era más.**

"Vaya Bells, te imagino dando unas clases de física, tipo medir la fuerza en el tiro parabólico resultante cuando vampiro lanza a otro después de haber perdido jugando béisbol en la tormenta…" dijo Jacob.

Bella hizo una mueca "Si tengo que ser profesora, lo seré de literatura. No me imagino tener que lidiar con un montón de perdidos mientras explico las leyes de la naturaleza, especialmente porque yo fui una de las perdidas cuando me las explicaron a mi"

"Claro Bells, porque todos los chicos analizan metáforas en los profundos libros para secundaria en vez de recurrir a Sparknotes" bufó su amigo "Tu lo sobreanalizas todo por todos lo que no lo hacen"

"Pues la mayoría de ese porcentaje ha de ser por tu causa"

 **Pero no lo suficiente para moverme. Su mano empujaba la mía con una fuerza demoledora, pero no me resultaba nada desagradable. De una manera extraña, incluso me sentía bien. Había tenido tanto cuidado con todo desde la última vez que me desperté, intentando con tanto interés no romper nada, que esto era un raro alivio para mis músculos, el permitir que la fuerza fluyera con naturalidad en vez de estar reteniéndola todo el tiempo.**

"Tu me entiendes Bells, por eso nunca me contengo. Es liberador ser tal como soy" dijo Emmett.

"Lamentablemente a ti hay que contenerte"

 **Emmett gruñó, se le arrugó la frente y todo su cuerpo se tensó en una línea rígida contra el obstáculo de mi mano inmóvil. Le dejé sudar, en sentido figurado, durante un momento mientras disfrutaba de aquella fuerza enloquecida que corría por mi brazo.**

 **Fue cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, hasta que me aburrí un poco. Entonces flexioné el brazo y Emmett perdió unos centímetros.**

 **Me eché a reír. Él rugió con aspereza entre los dientes.**

— **Sólo se trata de que mantengas la boca cerrada —le recordé y entonces aplasté su mano contra la roca. Un crujido ensordecedor lanzó su eco entre los árboles.**

 **La roca se estremeció y un trozo, aproximadamente de un octavo de su masa, se desprendió a lo largo de una invisible línea de fractura y cayó con gran ruido contra el suelo. De hecho, cayó sobre el pie de Emmett y yo me reí para mis adentros.**

"Tal vez no hiciste ruido, pero vi en tu cara la satisfacción como si gritaras" dijo Emmett dramáticamente "Especialmente con los dos niños de coro atrás tuyo. Nunca sentí el bullying tan fuerte"

"Pues ya sabes cómo nos sentimos siempre nosotros"

 **También escuché las risas sofocadas de Edward y Jacob.**

 **Edward pateó los trozos de roca hacia el río, que partieron en dos un joven arce antes de caer con un golpe sordo contra la base de un gran abeto, donde rebotaron y fueron a parar a otro árbol.**

"Que vergüenza Edward. Tu sentido ambientalista es nulo Eres un mal ejemplo para tu hija. Si vas pateando árboles por tu vida, ¿qué clase de mundo le dejas a Nessie?" reprimió Emmett antes que los sonidos de la lectura callaran sus comentarios.

— **Quiero la revancha. Mañana.**

— **No va a desaparecer tan rápido —le dije—, quizá sería mejor que te diera un mes.**

 **Emmett rugió, mostrando los dientes.**

— **Mañana.**

— **Eh, eh, lo que te haga feliz, hermano.**

 **Cuando se volvió para marcharse a grandes zancadas, Emmett golpeó el granito, produciendo una gran avalancha de fragmentos y polvo. Fue una especie de rabieta infantil.**

"Todo lo que hace Emmett es mitad gavieta, mitad infantil o cien por ciento ambas" musitó Rosalie.

"No creo que consideres infantil nuestra forma favorita de derrumbar casas" dijo él nates que una mirada matadora de Rosalie lo callara.

 **Fascinada por la prueba innegable de que era más fuerte que el vampiro más fuerte que había conocido en mi vida, coloqué la mano con los dedos bien extendidos contra la roca. Entonces apreté los dedos lentamente, aplastando más que excavando y la consistencia me recordó a la del queso duro. Terminé con un montón de grava en las manos.**

"Al menos Bella usa las rocas" farfulló Emmett entre dientes.

Charlie hizo una mueca con lo fácil que les parecía a los vampiros lidiar con un objeto que podría aplastar humanos. De repente tuvo una extraña y perturbadora imagen en su cabeza de los Cullen sonrientes en un claro jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Solo que la nieve era en realidad rocas que se fragmentaban al rebotar contra sus cuerpos duros y al invitarlo a jugar las rocas tenían un efecto diferente y más sangriento en su piel… se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

— **Guay —mascullé.**

 **Con una sonrisa ensanchándose en mi rostro, giré en una vuelta repentina y le di un golpe de kárate a la roca con el borde de la mano.**

"De repente tuve una visión de Arenita" musitó Seth.

"¿Qué hay con ustedes y los dibujos animados?" murmuró Bella entre dientes, no del todo contenta de ser comparada a caricaturas, aunque si lo pensaba Arenita estaba bastante bien y mucho mejor que Perlita.

 **La piedra chirrió, y crujió y con una gran humareda de polvo, se partió en dos.**

 **Empecé a reírme.**

 **No presté atención a las otras risitas que se oían a mis espaldas cuando golpeé y pateé el resto de la gran roca hasta que la reduje a fragmentos. Me lo estaba pasando genial, sin dejar de reírme todo el rato. No fue hasta que escuché la última risita, como un repique muy agudo de campanitas, cuando dejé mi juego de tontos.**

— **¿Acaba ella de reírse?**

 **Todo el mundo se había quedado contemplando a Renesmee con la misma mirada estupefacta que debía de haber en mi rostro.**

— **Sí —dijo Edward.**

— **Pero ¿quién no se estaba riendo? —masculló Jacob, poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

— **Dime que tú no te dejaste ir un poco en tu primera carrera, perro —bromeó Edward, pero sin que hubiera un antagonismo real en su voz.**

— **Eso es distinto —repuso Jacob, y observé sorprendida cómo le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Edward—. Bella se supone que es una mujer madura, casada, madre y todo eso. ¿No debería mantener una actitud más digna?**

"Es verdad, no te imagino tan emocionada ni cuando eras pequeña y te daban un nuevo juguete. Lo único que se le podría comparar es cuando recibiste tu tamagotchi. Y ni eso fue tan emocionante para ti" dijo Charlie.

"¿Bella? No puedo creer que hayas sido como todas las chicas que en su momento tuvieron esos animalitos" dijo Jacob meneando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? Yo era como todas las niñas" le respondió Bella un tanto a la defensiva.

"Si, ella se hizo rara de grande" intervino Emmett.

"¿Tú que sabes?" regañó Bella.

"Solo hablo por Charlie" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros "su espíritu me poseyó por un momento para decir eso"

Bella decidió no decir que Charlie no estaba tan al tanto de cómo ea su hija en ese entonces porque le dolería a su padre, así que decidió ignorar a Emmett.

"Con la naturaleza materna de Bella y su disposición de siempre cuidar a todos en realidad no me sorprende que haya tenido uno" dijo Jasper sonriendo a su hermana "Y apuesto a que se le moría menos que a las demás chicas"

"Solo murió cuando Renée se negó a comprarme más baterías" dijo Bella solemnemente y orgullosa de su capacidad de cuidar a los pequeños animalitos virtuales.

 **Renesmee puso mala cara y tocó el rostro de Edward.**

— **¿Qué quiere? —pregunté.**

— **Menos dignidad —replicó Edward con una gran sonrisa—.**

"Generalmente un padre estaría horrorizado de tal cosa" comentó Emmett en tono pensativo "Creo que es muy tarde para otro ejemplo"

 **Se lo ha pasado, por menos, tan bien como yo viendo cómo disfrutabas.**

— **¿Es que tengo un aspecto divertido? —le pregunté a Renesmee, apresurándome en su dirección y tendiéndole mis brazos del mismo modo que ella los tendía hacia mí. La saqué del regazo de Edward y le ofrecí el trozo de roca que tenía en la mano— . ¿Quieres probar tú?**

Sue sonrió. No porque la niña sea medio vampira y los padres puedan darle una isla significaba que era diferente de los demás niños que encuentran diversión incluso en los cacharros. Claro que Nessie los usaba de manera diferente…

 **Ella sonrió con aquella reluciente sonrisa suya y cogió la piedra con las dos manos. Apretó y se formó una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas mientras se concentraba.**

 **Se escuchó un pequeño sonido, como un chirrido y vimos un poco de polvo. Ella hizo un mohín y me devolvió el trozo.**

— **Yo lo haré —le dije, y aplasté la piedra hasta reducirla a polvo.**

 **Ella palmoteo y rió, y ese sonido delicioso hizo que todos nos uniéramos a ella.**

 **El sol salió repentinamente entre las nubes, lanzando unos largos rayos de color oro y rubí sobre nosotros diez, y de inmediato me perdí en la belleza de mi piel a la luz del crepúsculo, asombrada por el espectáculo.**

"Eso suena tan vanidoso Bella" dijo Emmett prolongando innecesariamente la a en tan.

Bella admitía que era cierto, pero definitivamente no era como él lo planteaba.

 **Renesmee acarició las suaves facetas brillantes como un diamante y después puso su brazo al lado del mío. Su piel tenía una tenue luminosidad, sutil y misteriosa. Nada que la obligara a recluirse en pleno día soleado como las refulgentes chispas que yo despedía. Me tocó el rostro, pensando en la diferencia que había entre nosotras y sintiéndose contrariada.**

Al ser una semivemapira, ya era bastante peculiar su existencia, y a veces Nessie solo quería parecer un poco más a sus padres. Sabía que era ridículo considerando que en apariencia era la perfecta combinación de ambos, y ellos se sentían contentos de que ella pudiese disfrutar lo mejor de dos mundos con las cualidades que solo ella tenía.

— **Pero tú eres la más hermosa —le aseguré.**

— **Pues yo no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con eso —replicó Edward y cuando me volví para responderle, el reflejo de la luz del sol en su rostro me aturdió tanto que me quedé en silencio.**

 **Jacob se había puesto la mano sobre los ojos, simulando protegerlos del fulgor.**

Charlie se preguntó si para un simple humano sería tan deslumbrante ver ocho vampiros en plena luz, porque después de todo Jacob estaba equipado para soportar a los vampiros con sus habilidades lupinas.

"No en realidad, aunque sí sería más impactante" respondió Edward.

— **Bella la friqui —comentó.**

— **Qué criatura tan sorprendente es —murmuró Edward, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, aunque tomándose el comentario de Jacob como un cumplido. Estaba tan deslumbrante como deslumbrado.**

 **Era un sentimiento extraño para mí, aunque supongo que no sorprendente, puesto que todo lo sentía ahora de forma rara. Lo extraño era que lo sentía como algo natural en cierto sentido. Cuando era humana, nunca había sido la mejor en nada. Llevaba muy bien mis relaciones con Renée, pero probablemente habría mucha gente que lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo. De hecho, Phil parecía estar haciéndolo mejor que bien. Era una buena estudiante, pero nunca la mejor de la clase, y obviamente, no se podía contar conmigo para nada referido al deporte. Tampoco tenía ningún talento particular en lo artístico ni en lo musical. Nadie me dio nunca un trofeo por leer libros y después de dieciocho años de mediocridad, estaba más que acostumbrada a ser una medianía. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que hacía mucho tiempo que me había resignado a no brillar jamás en nada. Hacía lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía, pero sin terminar de encajar nunca del todo en mi propio mundo.**

 **Sin embargo, esto era completamente distinto. Me había vuelto algo sorprendente, tanto para ellos como para mí misma. Era como si hubiera nacido para ser vampiro. Esa idea me hizo querer echarme a reír, pero también me dieron ganas de cantar. Había encontrado mi verdadero lugar en el mundo, el lugar en el que por fin encajaba, el lugar donde podía brillar.**

"Que hermoso Bella" dijo Emmett pretendiendo secarse lágrimas de los ojos.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, obviamente en concordancia con las palabras, aunque Emmett las haya dicho en broma.

"Es porque no dan premios por ser compasiva, ni calmada frente a una situación seria, ni por lidiar a la perfección con hordas de vampiros" le dijo Edward al oído en clara contradicción con la idea de que su esposa había sido mediocre cuando él siempre la encontraba fascinante.

"Como dijo Einstein si juzgas a un pez por su habilidad de trepar árboles, vivirá toda su vida pensando que es un inútil" dijo Carlisle sabiamente,

 **N/T2: aunque las historias han sido editadas y eso me alegra, ya no tengo eso hermosos comentarios que me dejaron ustedes a lo largo de los años. Así que si quieren dejar n review ahora no me molesto ;)**


	28. Capítulo 27

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **PLANES DE VIAJE**

 **Me tomaba la mitología mucho más en serio desde que me había convertido en vampiro.**

Carlisle sonrió. A él le había pasado algo similar a partir de su transformación, solo que de una extraña manera se sentía más consciente de la religión.

 **Cuando recordaba mis primeros tres meses como inmortal, solía imaginar el aspecto que tendría el hilo de mi destino en el telar de las Parcas, porque claro, ¿quién podía saber si existían o no en realidad? Estaba persuadida de que mi hilo había cambiado de color, pensaba incluso que podía haber comenzado como un beis encantador, sufrido y contemporizador, algo que resultaría bien como fondo de las cosas. Ahora debía de ser de un escarlata intenso o tal vez un dorado refulgente.**

"El color de tus brillantes ojos" dijo Emmett poéticamente.

"Esto no me agrada" dijo Charlie.

"¿A qué te refieres papá?" preguntó Bella frunciendo el entrecejo y desconcertada por la súbita declaración de su padre.

"Si fuera el final del libro fuese perfecto" dijo él "Pero esto es el tipo de calma que viene antes de la tormenta. La situación perfecta que de repente se pierde haciendo todo más doloroso"

Bella se quedó sin habla. Tristemente su padre parecía hablar por experiencia y aunque sonase un tanto cliché, sentía que las palabras tenían más sabiduría en ellas.

 **Las hebras de mi familia, amigos y vecinos se entretejían hasta formar un tapiz hermoso, deslumbrante, compuesto por sus propios y brillantes colores de complemento.**

 **Me sorprendían algunas de las hilazas que había terminado por incluir en mi vida. Por ejemplo, los licántropos, con sus colores amaderados, intensos, no eran algo que cupiera esperar; Jacob y Seth sí, por supuesto, pero otros viejos amigos como Quil y Embry también acabaron por convertirse en parte de la tela cuando se unieron a la manada de Jacob, e incluso Sam y Emily terminaron por mostrar una cierta cordialidad.**

Emily recordaba aquellos incómodos momentos iniciales. Ella simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante vampiros tan… comunes. Suponía que no debería sorprenderse considerando el montón de comunes hombres lobo que ella conocía y con los que lidiaba diariamente, pero entonces entendió que su cabeza no había dejado del todo ideas preconcebidas. Tenía la intención de arreglarlo todo con pastelillos, como había aprendido de su madre, pero no había pastelillos que les podría ofrecer a los Cullen. Su salvación fue la pequeña, que de su forma peculiar había disuelto la tensión hasta que no quedaran huellas de su existencia.

 **Las tensiones entre nuestras familias se redujeron en buena parte gracias a Renesmee, ese ser tan adorable.**

 **Del mismo modo se entrelazaron en nuestras vidas Sue y Leah Clearwater, otras dos que no había previsto.**

 **Sue parecía haber tomado sobre sus hombros la tarea de suavizar la transición de Charlie hacia un mundo de fantasía. Solía acompañarle a casa de los Cullen la mayor parte de los días, aunque en realidad nunca pareció cómoda con el comportamiento de su hijo en particular**

"Nadie se siente cómodo con Seth al lado. nunca sabes que va a hacer o decir" declaró Leah.

 **y de la manada de Jacob en general.**

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Leah "Yo estoy incluida ahí"

Sue se encogió de hombros "No lo dije yo, fue Bella"

"Y tú no lo estás contradiciendo" proclamó Seth.

 **No tenía por costumbre hablar, se limitaba a merodear en torno a Charlie con ademán protector. Ella era la primera persona a la que él miraba cuando la niña hacía algo inquietante, demasiado avanzado para su edad, lo cual sucedía a menudo. En respuesta, Sue dirigía una mirada significativa a Seth como si le dijera: «Vale, tendrás que contarme a qué se debe esto».**

"Yo creo que era un Si yo tengo un hijo como ese no debes preocuparte por nada que haga tu nieta dijo Leah pareciendo pensativa.

"¡Mamá! Dile a Leah que no es cierto" gimió Seth haciendo un puchero.

"No es cierto Leah" musitó Sue un tanto monótonamente, esperando que así la dejan fuera de la usual pelea entre sus hijos, cosa que no resultó.

 **Leah estaba aún más incómoda que Sue y era la única parte de nuestra recién extendida familia que se mostraba abiertamente hostil a la fusión. Sin embargo, ella y Jacob habían desarrollado una nueva camaradería que la mantenía en conexión con todos los demás. Una vez le pregunté por esto a él, no sin cierta vacilación, pues no quería entrometerme, pero la relación que había ahora entre ellos era tan diferente a como solía ser que me hizo sentir curiosidad. Él se encogió de hombros y me contó que era un asunto de la manada. Ella era su segunda al mando, su «Beta», como yo lo llamé una vez, tiempo atrás.**

Leah resopló. Beta era la expresión que resumía madre sustituta, niñera, mucama, maestra y unas cuantas cosas más para el montón de chiquillos que formaban su manada.

— **Supongo que mientras deba andar metido en este rollo de Alfa y creérmelo y todo —me explicó Jacob—, será mejor que cumpla con las formalidades.**

 **Esa nueva responsabilidad hacía que Leah sintiera la necesidad de controlar a menudo el paradero del jefe de su manada, y teniendo en cuenta que él estaba siempre con Renesmee...**

 **Leah no se mostraba nada feliz de estar tan cerca de nosotros, pero era la excepción.**

Leah hizo una mueca. No era así. La verdad, ahora lo veía como un círculo vicioso. Ella se había comportado siempre mal con ellos, y no creía ser bienvenida así que su expresión usual la hacía ver poco agradable. Eventualmente, sabiendo que alguien tenía que ceder, bajó la guardia y la aceptaron plenamente, como una verdadera familia para la cual nunca has errado.

 **La felicidad era el componente primordial de mi vida en esos momentos, y el diseño principal de mi tapiz. Tanto que mi relación con Jasper se había convertido en algo mucho más cercano de lo que había soñado jamás.**

 **Sin embargo, al principio me sentía algo molesta con él.**

Bella hizo grandes ojos de venado atrapado por las luces y miró rápidamente a su hermano.

Él rió por lo bajo "Tranquila Bella, ya lo sabía. Después de todo, como ya hemos establecido no eres la mejor actriz y tu cara te traiciona, pero incluso de no ser por eso sentía tu pequeña… animosidad"

"Lo siento" musitó ella.

— **¡Ya está bien! —me quejé a Edward una noche después de que pusiéramos a Renesmee en su cuna de hierro forjado—. Si no he matado ya a Charlie o a Sue, es muy probable que eso no vaya a ocurrir en un futuro. ¡Me gustaría que Jasper dejara de andar a mi alrededor todo el día!**

— **Nadie duda de ti, Bella, ni lo más mínimo —me aseguró él—. Ya conoces a Jasper, no puede resistirse a un buen clima emocional. Tú rezumas tanta felicidad todo el tiempo, amor, que gravita a tu alrededor sin pensárselo. No lo hace de forma consciente.**

Muchas personas arquearon las cejas preguntándose si Edward no le dijo tal cosa a Bella solo para dejarla más tranquila.

"Es cierto" dijo Jasper captando el escepticismo de muchos "Entendí que con Bella debía acoplarme a lo inesperado. Y en realidad lo que hago no es tan extraño. Muchos humanos se sienten atraídos a personas que irradian carisma, razón por la cual han surgía muchas sectas, o a quien irradian poder, razón por la cual existen políticos"

Al explicarlo así, Charlie lo puso entender mejor para dejar de pensar en el chico como un hippie que persigue su felicidad.

 **Y entonces Edward me abrazó estrechamente, porque nada le agradaba más que el éxtasis sobrecogedor que sentía en esta vida nueva.**

 **Y yo estaba eufórica casi siempre. Los días no eran lo bastante largos para poder disfrutar de la adoración que sentía por mi hija; y las noches no tenían horas suficientes para satisfacer mi necesidad de Edward.**

 **Sin embargo, había un punto débil en esta alegría. Si le daba la vuelta a la tela de nuestras vidas, imaginaba que el diseño en la parte del revés debía de basarse en los hilos desvaídos y grisáceos de la duda y el miedo.**

"En realidad, un tapiz bien hecho es tan perfecto en el frente como el revés" dijo Esme entristecida de que Bella esté convencida de la perenne existencia de algo que entristezca su vida.

"Pero el tapiz no se formó a propósito, es como si se hubieran mezclados hilos al azar formando por suerte un bello tapiz, pero al no haber sido planeado, seguramente quedaron hilos sueltos en el revés" respondió Bella.

"A veces formamos nuestros tapices con el mayor cuidado posible, eso no impide la existencia de hilos sueltos" dijo Sue "Pero ellos nunca van a desaparecer, solo que en mi opinión solo ayudan a que la pieza principal se vea más hermosa"

 **Renesmee pronunció su primera palabra cuando tuvo justo una semana de edad. La palabra fue «mami», que debería haberme hecho feliz todo el día, salvo porque me aterraban tanto los progresos que iba haciendo que apenas pude forzar mi rostro paralizado a devolverle la sonrisa. Y no ayudó el hecho de que le siguiera su primera frase, sin pararse ni siquiera a respirar.**

— **¿Dónde está el abuelito, mami?**

Charlie sonrió de oreja a oreja en pleno modo de abuelo orgulloso. No había sido hasta mucho después que había escuchado hablar a su nieta, seguro animada por su madre a que no lo asuste con muchas palabras mientras él todavía no esté preparado. Sentía una extraña satisfacción de haber vencido al papi y a Jake en las primeras personas mencionadas. Se sentía más importante incluso porque solo le había hablado a Bella para saber de él.

Bella sonreía al ver la cara satisfecha d Charlie, riendo entre dientes.

"Bueno creo que es obvia que pregunte por ti si eres el único de su familia que no vive con nosotros" dijo Emmett sin pensarlo.

A Bella y a Charlie se les cayeron las expresiones felices en el mismo instante, y Bella fue la primera que se recuperó fulminando con la mirada a Emmett, quien tuvo la gracia de verse arrepentido por dejar a Charlie como un bebé al que le hayan quitado un dulce.

 **La enunció con una clara y aguda voz de soprano. Se había tomado la molestia de hablar sólo porque yo estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ya le había preguntado a Rosalie usando su medio de comunicación normal, o gravemente anormal, según el punto de vista. Renesmee se había vuelto hacia mí, pues Rosalie ignoraba la respuesta.**

 **Algo parecido ocurrió cuando caminó por primera vez, poco más de tres semanas después. Se había quedado mirando a Alice durante un buen rato, observándola con interés mientras su tía arreglaba ramos de flores en los jarrones dispersos por la habitación, bailoteando de un lado para otro con los brazos llenos de flores. La niña se puso en pie, sin tambalearse lo más mínimo, y cruzó la habitación con casi la misma gracia.**

 **Jacob había estallado en aplausos, porque ésa era claramente la reacción deseada por Renesmee. La manera en la que él estaba vinculado a ella convertía sus propias reacciones en algo secundario; su primer acto reflejo era siempre darle a la niña cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi reflejado en los suyos todo el pánico que mostraban los míos. Le imité y aplaudí también en un intento de esconder el miedo, para que ella no lo percibiera, al igual que Edward, que hizo lo mismo a mi lado, y no tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en palabras para saber que eran los mismos.**

Los humanos se habían quedado con la misma expresión perpleja. Se les hacía simplemente imposible visualizar una niña tan pequeña haciendo cosas tan avanzadas para su edad.

Charlie volteó inmediatamente a ver a Bella y al notarla calmada no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Seguramente su hija no estaría tan fresca como la lechuga si todavía tendría duda de lo que pasaría con Nessie. Ahora él entendía el comportamiento a veces restringido de Bella. Él había supuesto que ellos ya no ocultaban mucho, pero por su bien lo seguían haciendo.

 **Edward y Carlisle se sumergieron en una investigación dirigida a obtener todo tipo de respuestas, con el fin de saber qué era lo que podíamos esperar. No había mucho que pudiera encontrarse y nada que confirmar.**

Sam sintió una inesperada simpatía por los Cullen en ese instante. Él sabía lo que se sentía estar sin respuestas claras, preguntándose que pasaría con él si no había nada ni nadie que pudiese atestiguar por su situación. Fue ese tipo de sentimiento el que eventualmente lo hizo acercarse más a ellos.

 **Alice y Rosalie comenzaban el día con un desfile de modas. Renesmee nunca se ponía lo mismo dos veces, en parte porque las ropas rápidamente se le quedaban pequeñas y en parte porque Alice y Rosalie querían crear un álbum de fotos que diera la impresión de reflejar una infancia de varios años en vez de semanas. Para ello, tomaban miles de fotografías, documentando cada fase de su crecimiento acelerado.**

Nessie hizo una mueca al recordar el corportamiento de sus tías. De vez en cuando captaba un flash cuando una de ellas inmortalizaba alguna situación de su vida que creyeran pertinente y gracias a eso sus padres y abuelos tenían encima de la chimenea un sinfín de fotos como cualquier otro niño.

A pesar de que Bella no era fan de las fotografías, como era de costumbre cuando se trataba de su hija, la historia era diferente. Agradecía las fotos de los días en los que no estuvo como aquellos en los que sí estuvo porque le dejaba atesorar la fugaz niñez de su pequeña. Además le servían para satisfacer la curiosidad de Renée, que también coleccionaba fotos de Nessie aunque las tenía obviamente con menos frecuencia que Charlie. Se podría decir que era un arma de doble filo porque la hermosura de su nieta dejaba a Renee deseosa de ver a su hija, yerno y nieta, pero las excusas de Bella junto a la vida de Phil la mantenían alejada. Bella prefería que Renée tuviese al menos aquellas fotos.

 **A los tres meses, Renesmee mostraba el aspecto de un niño grande de un año o de uno pequeño de dos.**

"¿Por qué no uno de un año y medio?" preguntó Emmett "¿Acaso cuando son pequeños no aman decir la edad exacta como ¡Oh, mi pequeña Kimmy tiene un años, tres meses y una semana!"

"Lo raro es que eso no lo pudiste haber sacado de los dibujos animados, así que no quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste" dijo Bella.

"Hermanita, yo he vivido muchos años y adquirido mucha experiencia" dijo Emmett y alguien resopló, pero él no le tomó importancia "Así he aprendido muchas cosas"

"Y de la televisión ha aprendido las otras" dijo Alice echando una risita.

"Pues no te voy a mentir, Rose y yo hemos adquirido bastante conocimiento de ciertos videos-"

"¡Emmett!" gritó Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Esto… bueno, creo que podemos decir que se veía de año y medio" accedió Jacob regresando a la parte normal y segura de la conversación.

 **Para ser exactos, no tenía las formas propias de un niño de esa edad, pues era más esbelta y más graciosa y guardaba unas proporciones más equilibradas, como las de un adulto.**

"Como un enano" dijo Seth queriendo molestar a la pequeña.

"En realidad no, porque las personas con enanismo tienen rasgos de adulto en sus cuerpos poco desarrollados, por los que en realidad no se los puede confundir con un niño" dijo Carlisle.

"El enanismo no es algo de que hacer chiste" le dijo Sue severamente a su hijo.

 **Sus tirabuzones de color bronce le llegaban hasta la cintura y no podía soportar la idea de cortárselos, aunque Alice lo hubiera permitido, que no era el caso. Renesmee era capaz de hablar con una entonación y una gramática impecables, pero rara vez se molestaba en emplearlas, porque prefería simplemente mostrarle a la gente lo que quería. No sólo andaba, sino que también corría y bailaba, e incluso sabía leer.**

 **Me veía obligada a investigar de continuo a la búsqueda de nuevo material porque a Renesmee no le gustaba repetir las historias de antes de irse a dormir, como en teoría complace a otros niños, y además no tenía ni pizca de paciencia con los libros de dibujos. Una noche me puse a leerle unos versos de Alfred Tennyson porque el flujo y el ritmo de su poesía parecían relajantes.**

"Bueno, eso sí que me haría dormir, aunque no son tan interesantes como los rítmicos versos del Dr. Seuss" dijo Jacob "A este paso Nessie creerá sus propias historias"

Esme asintió emocionada "Tiene el talento creador de su padre en el hábito lector de su madre"

Nessie le sonrió agradecida a su abuelita, aunque creía que estaba exagerando, después de todo no había hecho más que componer unos cuantos versos para ella, su madre y sus tías en sus cumpleaños y días festivos.

 **Alzó la mano para tocarme la mejilla, con una imagen en la mente de nosotras dos, sólo que esta vez era ella la que sostenía el libro. Se lo entregué con una sonrisa.**

— **«Hay aquí una dulce música —leyó sin vacilaciones—, que cae con más suavidad que los pétalos sobre la hierba tras desprenderse de las rosas, o el rocío de la noche sobre aguas tranquilas entre las paredes de granito sombrío de un desfiladero reluciente...»**

"Cuando llegue a los quince, ¿qué va a leer? ¿aeronáutica avanzada?" inquirió Charlie bufando. Él mismo no se imaginaba leyendo algo así y disfrutándolo, aunque suponía que él nunca había sido mucho para la lectura. Ahora se daba cuenta cuan inapropiados habían sido algunos regalos que le había hecho a su nieta para su edad mental, suponía que su hija no le había dicho nada para no herir sus sentimientos… y su psique.

"No" dijo Edward "Ya ha ojeado algunos de los libros de Carlisle y le han parecido interesantes" él sonrió y los demás echaron unas risitas, aunque Charlie quedó con la duda de que si era o no cierto.

 **Mi mano se movía con torpeza, como la de un robot cuando recuperé el libro.**

— **Si eres tú la que lee, ¿cómo te vas a dormir? —le pregunté con una voz en la que apenas podía disimular el temblor.**

"Es muy fácil. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo con mis deberes. Me acuesto a leer y me quedo dormido" dijo Jake mientras Seth tímidamente asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

Bella los fulminó con la mirada, ultrajada con la idea de quedarse dormida con un libro, especialmente aquellos que le leía a su hija, sus favoritos.

"Vamos Bells, no me digas que nunca te mandaron a leer un capítulo de cálculo y te quedaste dormida" le dijo Jacob.

"Eso es diferente" se excusó Bella "Hablamos de una hermosa lectura aquí"

"Pues si yo durmiese, me quedaría dormido cuando comienzas a hablar de cuan increíble es Edward bla bla bla" dijo Emmett haciendo que los demás rían.

 **Según los cálculos de Carlisle, el crecimiento de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo de forma paulatina, aunque su mente continuaba su prodigioso salto hacia delante. Sería una adulta en menos de cuatro años, incluso aunque fuera a más el ratio de decrecimiento.**

 **Cuatro años. Y una anciana a los quince.**

 **Sólo quince años de vida.**

"Tranquilo Charlie" dijo Emmett "Ya sabremos que Edward y Bella van a lidiar mucho, mucho tiempo con una adolescente, no una anciana. Es el sueño de cada padre" agregó con un guiño y algunas imágenes mentales que dejaron a Edward fulminando con la mirada a Emmett y a Jacob.

"Pues si Nessie es algo como su madre, no importa cuánto tiempo dure su adolescencia, no será problema alguno lidiar con ella" dijo Charlie sonriendo a su hija.

"Me estás diciendo que no te dio dolor de cabeza ver que tu hija se hacía dependiente de un muchacho por el cual huyó de casa terminando en el hospital, entró en depresión por haberla dejado por meses, luego huyó de nuevo en momentos cruciales de su educación y con el cuál terminó casándose a penas terminar la secundaria trayendo rumores de un embarazo adolescente" dijo Emmett "Ok, suena a pan comido"

"Si obviamos esos pequeños incidentes, causados por situaciones sobrenaturales fuera del control de Bella, estoy segura que su crianza seguiría siendo más llevadera que la tuya" dijo Esme.

"¡Mamá!" exlcamó Emmett "¿Me tachas de adolescente rebele? Creo que me gusta" dijo sonriendo.

 **Pero ella estaba tan sana, vital, brillante, deslumbrante y feliz. Su evidente bienestar hacía más fácil para mí ser feliz a su lado, viviendo el momento, y dejar los problemas del porvenir para el día de mañana.**

"Y lo mismo dices cada día…"

 **Carlisle y Edward discutían en voz baja nuestras opciones para el futuro desde cada ángulo posible y yo procuraba no escucharlos. Ellos nunca mantenían estas discusiones en presencia de Jacob, ya que sólo había una manera de detener el envejecimiento y ésa sería una opción que a él no le emocionaría precisamente. Y a mí tampoco. ¡Demasiado peligroso!, me gritaban mis instintos.**

"¿Por qué? ¿No sería como completar el proceso?" preguntó Emily.

"Pues Nessie no está incompleta. Nació siendo parte humana y parte vampira, como un balance. No sabríamos que sucedería si tratamos de reprimir una mitad de ella para hacer a la otra dominante" dijo Bella.

"Pero, ¿no es eso lo que pasa cuando te conviertes?" preguntó Seth frunciendo el ceño.

"No. Eso implica la creación de una especia, por eso al inicio son neófitos. No quedan muchos trazos humanos. Eso explicaría la creación de dos pares cromosómicos nuevos. Pero Nessie no es humana para que se transforma" dijo Bella. _Y no quisiera verla pasar por el dolor de la transformación, sin saber si para ella es peor o más largo el proceso,_ pensó para su fuero interno.

"Lo que no me agrada es la incertidumbre de todo el asunto" dijo Jacob.

 **Jacob y Renesmee se parecían en muchos aspectos, ambos seres a medias, dos cosas a la vez. Y todos los cuentos de licántropos insistían en que la ponzoña vampírica era una sentencia de muerte más que un camino hacia la inmortalidad...**

 **Carlisle y Edward habían investigado ya todo lo que podían a distancia y ahora nos estábamos preparando para seguir las viejas leyendas en sus mismas fuentes. Íbamos a regresar a Brasil, y empezar allí mismo. Los ticunas tenían leyendas sobre niños como Renesmee, y si habían existido otros como ella, quizá quedara algún cuento sobre el ciclo vital de estos niños semimortales...**

"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

Los vampiros negaron la cabeza "Nuestra búsqueda fue tan fútil como cuando Bella buscó vampiros en internet. No coincidía la información y no había forma de saber si había una parte si quiera basada en la realidad o si era todo salido de la imaginación de otro George Lucas"

"Vaya" musitó Emily entre dientes pensando en la importancia de tener registro de las cosas, ideándose a sí misma como Mina Murray. Claro, que si sus registros sobrevivían un tiempo considerable, tal vez llegue el momento en que alguna persona pueda pensar que sus registros son cosas de ficción.

 **La única cuestión que quedaba era cuándo íbamos a partir exactamente.**

 **Yo era la causa de la demora. Una pequeña parte del asunto era mi deseo de permanecer cerca de Forks hasta después de las vacaciones, por el bien de Charlie; pero más aún, había un viaje diferente que sabía que habríamos de realizar primero... y tenía una clara prioridad. Y también, debía ser una excursión a solas.**

 **Ésa había sido la única discusión que Edward y yo habíamos tenido desde que me había convertido en vampiro. El punto singular de este enfrentamiento era la cuestión de ir sola, pero los hechos eran los que eran, y mi plan era el único que tenía sentido desde un punto de vista racional. Debía realizar una visita a los Vulturis y tenía que ir sola por completo.**

"¿No le harían daño verdad?" preguntó Emily recelosa, sabiendo que Bella estaba en lo correcto, pero estando más de acuerdo con Edward.

"Personalmente no creo que Aro rompa su palabra, pero Cayo suele actuar en solitario a pesar de lo que diga Aro cuando lo ve necesario, así que no pretendía correr el riesgo" dijo Edward.

"Era la única solución lógica" reiteró Bella.

"Si tan solo hubieses aprendido antes a proyectar tu escudo, hubiesen ido ambos" dijo Seth "Porque después de lo del segundo libro, se vería muy extraño que Edward de la nada te deje sola"

"Mi punto exactamente" dijo Edward sonriendo en concordancia con Seth.

"Bueno, bueno, no vamos a discutir esto de nuevo" dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué escudo?" inquirió Charlie en voz baja al final.

Los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, y Charlie, captando la indirecta simplemente suspiró y llamó a su paciencia para esperar en paz hasta que el libro lo explicara en detalle.

"Míralo del lado positivo" le dijo Sue sonriendo "Es como si lo estuvieses viviendo en tiempo real, como si hubieses estado con ellos entonces"

Charlie le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos que decía a leguas que no le entendía el lado positivo.

 **No lograba olvidarlos a pesar de estar liberada de las viejas pesadillas y dé cualquier tipo de sueños. Ni tampoco ellos nos habían abandonado sin dejarnos algún que otro recordatorio.**

 **No supe que Alice les había enviado un anuncio de boda hasta que me llegó el regalo de Aro. Estábamos muy lejos, en la isla Esme, cuando ella había tenido una visión de Jane y Alec, los gemelos de poderes devastadores, con otro grupo de soldados. Cayo planeaba enviar una partida de caza para comprobar si todavía era humana, algo que iba en contra de su edicto, porque yo debía convertirme o ser silenciada de forma permanente ante la amplitud de mis conocimientos sobre el mundo de la noche. Así que Alice había enviado el anuncio por correo en previsión de que esto retrasara su actuación, mientras ellos descifraban el significado que esto ocultaba.**

"¿Cuál es el significado oculto de Nos complace comunicar la sagrada unión de nuestra hija bla bla o algo así? Preguntó Seth bufando.

Jacob negó con la cabeza antes de darle un manotazo en la cabeza a Seth "¿Acaso nunca has visto una película? Cuando se trata del villano mafioso todo tiene un significado oculto"

"Tipo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Soy Lord Voldemort " dijo Emmett.

 **Pero vendrían en algún momento. Eso era cierto.**

 **El regalo en sí no era una abierta amenaza. Extravagante, sí, casi atemorizador en su misma excentricidad. La advertencia estaba en la frase de despedida de la felicitación de Aro, escrita de su puño y letra con tinta negra en un cuadrado de pesado papel blanco:**

 **Aspiro con deleite a ver a la nueva Señora Cullen en persona**

 **El regalo venía presentado en una antigua caja de madera elaboradamente tallada, grabada con oro y madreperla y adornada con un arco iris de gemas. Según Alice, la caja en sí misma era un tesoro de valor incalculable que podría haber oscurecido a cualquier pieza de joyería que fuera allí dentro.**

— **Siempre me he preguntado por el paradero de las joyas de la corona después de que Juan de Inglaterra las empeñara en el siglo XIII —comentó Carlisle—. No me sorprendería que los Vulturis tomaran parte en ello.**

"¿Tendrán también la espada de Merlín?" preguntó Seth riendo por lo bajo.

"De existir, es muy posible que así sea" respondió Carlisle con mucha seriedad.

 **La gargantilla de oro era sencilla, una gruesa cadena con eslabones en forma de escamas, imitando a una suave serpiente que podía enrollarse alrededor del cuello. De ella colgaba una joya: un diamante blanco del tamaño de una pelota de golf.**

Emily abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no fuese una chica de mucha joyería no podía ignorar la belleza y opulencia de la simple descripción de la joya "Vaya, si dan un regalo así para alguien que no es de su agrado, no me imagino que darían a alguien que es su amigo"

"Suerte para su fortuna que ellos no tienen amigos" musitó Seth.

 **El poco sutil recordatorio de la nota de Aro me interesó más que la misma joya. Los Vulturis necesitaban cerciorarse de mi inmortalidad y de la obediencia de los Cullen, y no tardarían en querer comprobar ambos aspectos. Y yo no deseaba verlos cerca de Forks, por lo que sólo había una manera de mantener nuestra vida allí a salvo.**

— **No vas a ir sola —había insistido Edward entre dientes, con las manos cerradas en forma de puños.**

— **No me harán daño —repliqué yo en el tono de voz más tranquilizador que pude improvisar, forzándola a que sonara segura—. No tienen motivos para eso, ahora soy un vampiro. Caso cerrado.**

— **No. No, ni hablar.**

— **Edward, es la única manera de proteger a la niña.**

 **Y él no había sido capaz de argumentar en contra de esto. Mi lógica era clara como el agua.**

 **Incluso durante el corto período de tiempo que había conocido a Aro me había dado cuenta de que su naturaleza era la del coleccionista, y sus piezas más valoradas eran las vivas. Codiciaba la belleza, el talento, y la rareza en sus seguidores inmortales más que cualquier joya que pudiese atesorar bajo las bóvedas de su hogar. Ya era suficientemente desafortunado que ambicionara las capacidades de Alice y Edward y yo no quería darle más razones para que estuviera celoso de la familia de Carlisle. Renesmee era hermosa, tenía un don y era única, sólo existía ella en su especie. Él no debía verla ni siquiera a través de los pensamientos de otro.**

"Aunque ahora sabemos que no es cierto, no significa que deja de ser maravillosa y por lo tanto igualmente deseada por él" dijo Alice.

"No me agrada el pensar como pudo haber reaccionado al ver tu talento en persona. Lo que pudo haber dicho para que te quedes con él" musitó Edward.

"Cariño, ¿crees que hay algo en el mundo lo suficientemente tentador como para hacer que me una a él? Peor aún si estoy alejada de ti" respondió Bella "Al final todas sus palabras bonitas no hubiesen hecho efecto en mí porque tenía que regresar a ti y a nuestra hija"

 **Y yo era la única a la cual no era capaz de leerle el pensamiento, motivo por el que debía ir sola.**

 **Alice no preveía ningún problema en mi viaje, pero le preocupaba la poca definición de sus visiones. Decía que a veces percibía algo brumoso cuando había decisiones externas que podrían entrar en conflicto, pero que aún no habían sido resueltas con solidez. Esta falta de certeza hacía que Edward, ya vacilante, se opusiera de modo resuelto a mi propósito. Quería acompañarme hasta que hiciera la conexión en Londres, pero yo no deseaba dejar a Renesmee sin ambos padres, así que Carlisle vendría en su lugar. Esto nos relajó a los dos un tanto, el saber que Carlisle estaría a unas pocas horas de distancia.**

 **Alice continuó escaneando el futuro, pero sus hallazgos no guardaban relación alguna con lo que ella estaba buscando. Una nueva tendencia en el mercado de valores, una posible visita de reconciliación por parte de Irina, aunque su decisión aún no era firme, una tormenta de nieve que no nos afectaría al menos durante otras seis semanas, una llamada de Renee, para la cual yo estaba practicando una voz algo más «ruda» que la mía habitual y en la que mejoraba día a día..., porque para su conocimiento, yo todavía estaba enferma, aunque recuperándome.**

"¿Osea que podrías ver que actores serán seleccionados para la nueva película de Marvel, o que regalo de cumpleaños le darán los vecinos a su pequeña hija?" preguntó Emily.

"Usualmente veo cosas de las personas que me rodean y de quienes me interesan. Carlisle cree que de alguna manera subconsciente llamo a las visiones de quienes me importan" explicó Alice "También veo cosas que me pueden afectar, o cosas de relevancia mundial, pero no tengo visiones de alguna familia extraña en medio oriente a quienes no conozco"

"Fascinante" susurró Emily mientras Sam asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

 **Compramos los billetes para Italia el día después de que Renesmee cumpliera los tres meses. Planeaba que fuera una expedición muy corta, así que no había hablado del tema con Charlie. Jacob lo sabía y se puso de lado de Edward en este asunto. Sin embargo, la discusión de aquel día versaba sobre Brasil, porque él estaba decidido a ir con nosotros.**

"¿Y cuándo planeabas decirle a tu padre?" preguntó Billy frunciendo el ceño.

"Cuando se concretase el plan" respondió casualmente Jacob.

"Ajá, ¿en uno de esos numerosos largos ratos que pasas en casa conversando con tu padre?" inquirió el anciano sarcásticamente "¿Y con qué ibas a financiar el viaje? ¿Con el trabajo a medio tiempo que careces? Ni siquiera tienes pasaporte"

"Vamos papá, yo me paso haciendo servicio a la comunidad, soy líder de un grupo de jóvenes que muy desinteresadamente protegen a los ciudadanos de la reserva y sus alrededores sin remuneración alguna. Y bueno los chupasangres aquí presentes tienen suficiente para prestarme lo necesario para un boleto. Aparentemente empeñar la cajita de madera de Bella daría lo suficiente como para mantener mi vida entera en Brasil" añadió el confiadamente.

Rosalie resopló "Solo si es tu tipo de vida, ya sabes debajo de un puente y vistiendo harapos. Además, sería bueno que tengas en cuenta que un préstamo significa que existe una eventual devolución"

"Yo he saldado cualquier deuda con mis años de servicios prestados a Bella por amistad"

"¡Ja! ¿Qué hay de mis años? Si es así estás en deuda conmigo" rió Bella.

 **Nosotros tres, Jacob, Renesmee y yo, habíamos salido juntos de caza. La dieta de sangre animal no era la favorita de la niña, y ése era el motivo por el cual se le permitía a Jacob que nos acompañase. Jacob lo había convertido en una competición entre ellos dos y eso hacía que Renesmee estuviera más dispuesta a esta sesión de caza que a ninguna otra cosa.**

 **Renesmee tenía muy claro el asunto este de que cazar humanos no era bueno, por eso para ella la sangre donada era un buen acuerdo. La sangre humana le satisfacía y parecía ser compatible con su sistema, pero reaccionaba a toda clase de comida sólida con la misma resignación martirizada que yo había mostrado en algún momento ante la coliflor y las judías blancas.**

"Pero los caramelos son otra cuestión, por supuesto. Claro que alguien no los considera comida"

"Eso no tiene sentido. Los caramelos suelen tener calcio, sodio, hidratos de carbono, azúcares, lactosa, proteína, entre otras cosas. ¿Por qué entonces se les da poca importancia?" preguntó Seth haciendo un puchero.

"Lo que tiene de macronutrientes buenos no es ni de broma considerable en comparación a lo malo que tiene, porque de ser así, para conseguir el nivel apropiado de todas las cosas que acabas de listar se debería comer tantos dulces que acabarías diabético" le respondió Leah en tono superior.

Seth le hizo una mueca "Tú también amas los dulces. No creas que no recuerdo cuando en tiempo de Halloween me engañabas para quedarte con mis dulces"

"Me gustan, pero sé cuando detenerme porque conozco lo dañino de lo que escojo que me rodee. Además, no seas un bebé, que papá siempre se aseguraba de poner en tu calabaza más dulces para que no llores" dijo Leah.

Ante la mención del fallecido líder Clearwater, la familia se sumió en un silencio meditabundo. Todos se imaginaron cuan diferentes serían las cosas para ellos de estar él vivo, aunque Leah sabía que eso no podría cambiar mucho el desenlace final de la historia.

 **Al menos, la sangre animal era mejor que eso. Tenía una naturaleza competitiva y el reto de vencer a Jacob hacía que mirara la caza con expectación.**

— **Jacob —le dije, intentando razonar con él de nuevo, mientras Renesmee bailoteaba delante de nosotros en el gran claro, buscando un olor que le gustara—, tú tienes aquí obligaciones, Seth, Leah...**

"Esos no son muy buenos argumentos" le dijo Seth tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

"Lo sé, pero eran los únicos que me quedaban" admitió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Seth pretendió estar horrorizado "¿Estás diciendo que somos tu último recurso?"

"Yo hubiese dicho, tu pobre padre que queda solo e inválido, pero sospecho que tampoco hubiese sido un gran argumento" musitó Billy.

"Vamos papá, tú eres independiente, se perfectamente que eres capaz de manejarte solo" le dijo Jacob.

"Porque me he visto obligado a manejarme con tu ausencia" insistió el anciano que en realidad solo bromeaba.

 **Él resopló.**

— **No soy la niñera de la manada. De todos modos, ellos también tienen responsabilidades en La Push.**

— **¿Y tú no? ¿Acaso vas a dejar de modo oficial el instituto, entonces? Si quieres mantener el nivel de Renesmee vas a tener que estudiar en firme.**

— **Sólo me he tomado un año sabático. Regresaré a la escuela cuando las cosas... vayan más despacio.**

"Ahora, ¿cuál era tu escusa?" preguntó Rosalie con desdén.

"Está esperando a Nessie, de seguro" dijo Emmett.

"Al menos no hay escusas después de eso" dijo Alice soltando una risita.

"Vamos, ustedes se cambian de lugar de tanto en tanto, sería mejor esperar a que Nessie crezca para confiar en la estabilidad de donde desee hacer sus estudios superiores" refutó Jacob.

"Pues nunca nos cambiamos antes de los cuatro años si no tenemos inconvenientes, lo cual no ha sucedido últimamente, es tiempo de sobra para que comiences tus estudios universitarios" discutió Bella sonriendo satisfecha con su argumento.

"Además la famosa cajita de Bella podría ayudarte con tus estudios, ya que estoy segura que esa es tu próxima excusa" intersectó la rubia.

Jacob no dijo nada a sabiendas que había perdido esa batalla.

 **Perdí la concentración en mi parte de la discusión cuando él dijo eso, y ambos miramos de modo automático a la niña. Ella estaba observando cómo los copos de nieve revoloteaban por encima de su cabeza. Se derretían antes de que llegaran a la hierba que amarilleaba en el enorme prado con forma de cabeza de flecha donde nos encontrábamos. Su arrugado vestido de color marfil era sólo un tono más oscuro que la nieve y sus rizos marrón rojizo resplandecían aunque el sol estaba bien oculto detrás de las nubes.**

 **Se agazapó durante un instante y luego saltó a unos cinco metros de altura por el aire delante de nosotros. Sus manitas atraparon un copo y se dejó caer con ligereza sobre los pies.**

 **Se volvió hacia nosotros con su sorprendente sonrisa, algo a lo que era imposible acostumbrarse, y abrió las palmas de las manos para mostrarnos la estrella de hielo de ocho puntas perfectamente formada antes de que se derritiera.**

— **Qué bonita —le contestó Jacob, apreciando su gesto—, pero creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, Nessie.**

 **Ella corrió de regreso hacia Jacob y él le tendió los brazos justo en el momento en que ella saltó dentro de ellos. Siempre se movían de un modo absolutamente sincronizado. Ella hacía esto cuando debía decirle algo, porque seguía prefiriendo no hablar en voz alta.**

"Me pregunto como será eso en la escuela" le susurro Edward a Bella siguiendo una discusión que ya habían tenido antes.

La niña era muy elocuente cuando así lo quería, pero ella prefería su método de comunicación, que nadie impedía al estar todos al tanto del don de la niña. Pero cuando el crecimiento de Nessie sea lo bastante lento como para aparentar semejanza al de un humano, querían mandarla a la escuela para que aprenda, socialice y desarrolle su humanidad. Lo único que temían, ya que el autocontrol de la niña era tan impecable como el de sus padres, es que le cueste desenvolverse en un ambiente completamente diferente donde ni siquiera podría comunicarse a su antojo.

Edward lo veía tan frustrante como estar en un país desconocido sin saber la lengua y queriendo transmitir un mensaje que nadie es capaz de entender. Bella lo veía irónicamente como si karma hubiese llevado a la realidad la pesadilla de cualquier adolescente, estar fuera de su zona de confort y sin ser capaz de comunicarse. Sin embargo, a ella no le preocupaba. El haber sido una adolescente que sufrió desde ese mismo mal le permitía ver en su hija más potencial del que mostró ella, lo suficiente para confiar que su niña no se dejaría llevar por el drama adolescente y el status quo de las instituciones educativas.

 **Renesmee tocó su rostro, poniendo una adorable mala cara cuando escuchamos el sonido de un pequeño rebaño de alces alejándose en el bosque.**

— **Segurísimo que no tienes sed, Nessie —repuso Jacob con cierto talante sarcástico, pero más indulgente que otra cosa—. ¡Lo que pasa es que te da miedo que sea yo el que coja el más grande otra vez!**

 **Ella saltó al suelo de nuevo desde los brazos de Jacob, aterrizando con ligereza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, un gesto que la hacía parecerse un montón a Edward. Y luego salió disparada entre los árboles.**

— **¡Ya voy yo! —me dijo Jacob cuando me incliné como si fuera a seguirla. Se arrancó la camiseta mientras cargaba detrás de ella hacia el bosque, temblando ya—. ¡No vale si haces trampas! —le gritó a Renesmee.**

"¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña te va a hacer trampa a ti?" preguntó Charlie moviendo el brazo para referirse a la gran masa de músculos que era el cuerpo del joven lobo.

"Esa cara angelical esconde una mente diabólica. Sus ojitos de perro te llenan de ternura y cuando menos lo esperas ya se ha merendado al macho más grande de la manada aunque tú lo hayas acorralado" dijo Jacob efusivamente.

"Entonces no es trampa, simplemente es la ley de la selva, la táctica del depredador, el juego del superviviente" dijo Jasper.

"Oh, claro, su tía Capitán América le enseña tácticas militares y otras cosas sucias para voltear el juego a su favor" musitó Jake.

"Acepto responsabilidad por las tácticas militares, pero me niego a hacerlo con esas coas sucias. Eso suena a la única herramienta que le queda a Emmett cuando juega contra Alice o Edward.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Emmett con su expresión ultrajada "Si tú eres Capitán América exijo tener derechos por Thor, así que nadie me lo puede quitar"

"Claro, y la rubia es Viper" accedió Jacob.

"Pero en los comics es de pelo negro, yo diría Emma Frost" dijo Seth.

"¿Reina de hielo?" inquirió Jacob "Puede ser, solo dije Viper por lo venenosa"

Rosalie siseó ultrajada, lo que solo reafirmó la visión reptílica que Jake tenía de la rubia.

 **Le sonreí a las hojas que habían dejado flotando detrás de ellos, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Algunas veces Jacob era más crío que la misma Renesmee.**

"¿Algunas veces?" inquirió Rosalie con sarcasmo "Nessie se porta como toda una señorita. Ahora él es el único que se comporta como niño. De hecho, parece estar empeñoso en actuar las niñeras que Nessie nunca hizo gracias a su madurez acelerada"

"A este paso será ella quien tenga que esperar que el crezca" murmuró Emmett en tono conspirador, que por supuesto todos escucharon.

 **Hice una pausa, dándoles a mis cazadores una ventaja de unos cuantos minutos. Era de lo más sencillo seguirles la pista y a Renesmee le encantaría sorprenderme con el tamaño de su presa. Sonreí otra vez.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Intentaba cambiar en su cabeza las imágenes mentales de las series de televisión cuando un niño muestra orgulloso su dibujo de crayones a su madre, solo que su mente trataba de insertar a su hija y nieta mientras la última le mostraba la carcaza de agún gran animal peludo drenado de sangre. Se estremeció mientras pensaba en sonidos de cortocircuitos acompañados de la frase Imposible de computar musitado por su cerebro en voz robótica.

 **El estrecho prado estaba muy tranquilo, y desocupado. Los copos revoloteaban y se disolvían para desaparecer antes de caerme encima. Alice había visto que no llegaría una verdadera nevada hasta dentro de bastantes semanas.**

 **Por lo general, Edward solía acompañarme en estas expediciones de caza, pero hoy estaba con Carlisle, planeando el viaje a Río, discutiendo el tema a espaldas de Jacob... Fruncí el ceño. Cuando volviera, me pondría de parte de Jacob. Él debía venir con nosotros, se jugaba en esto casi tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, ya que arriesgaba su vida, igual que yo la mía.**

"Espera, ¿no estabas en contra del plan hace pocos instantes?" preguntó Charlie.

"Cambié de opinión" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Por las razones que acaba de dar"

"Dirás que te dejaste convencer por el sentimentalismo del perro" musitó Rosalie.

 **De forma rutinaria, recorrí con los ojos la ladera de la montaña en busca de presas y peligros mientras me ensimismaba en los acontecimientos inminentes. No pensé en ello, fue un impulso automático.**

 **O quizás había una razón para mi escaneo, algo imperceptible que disparó mis sentidos agudos como cuchillas antes de que yo fuera siquiera consciente de ello.**

"Que presagio Bells, ya sabemos que pasará algo aquí" interrumpió Emmett.

 **Cuando mis ojos recorrieron el borde de un acantilado distante, que alzaba su contorno azul grisáceo contra el verde casi negro del bosque, un fulgor plateado, ¿o tal vez dorado?, atrapó mi atención.**

 **Mi mirada se concentró en el color que no debía estar allí, tan lejano en la bruma que ni un águila hubiera sido capaz de descubrirlo. Me quedé observándolo.**

 **Ella me devolvió la mirada.**

 **No albergué duda de que se trataba de una vampira. Su tez era del color blanco del mármol, y su textura un millón de veces más suave que la de la piel humana. Incluso bajo las nubes, relucía con ligereza. Y si no la hubiera delatado la piel, lo habría hecho la inmovilidad. Sólo los vampiros y las estatuas eran capaces de estar tan perfectamente quietos.**

"Además de que si te devolvió la mirada, es porque tiene una visión igual de buena que la tuya, y no humano es capaz de ver tan lejos"

"¿Puede un vampiro tener mejor visión que otro?" preguntó Charlie.

"Pues los vampiros llevan consigo sus rasgos humanos a su siguiente vida" comenzó a explicar Carlisle "Un humano puede perder su capacidad visual por un sinfín de cosas. Y tal como cada uno tiene su talento particular, lo mismo sucede con un vampiro. Puede ser parte de su don o algo simplemente genético, pero las capacidades de cada uno varían. Claro que, al considerarse los vampiros como una especie, digamos mejorada, no es mucha la diferencia de visión u otro sentido entre un vampiro y otro"

 **Tenía el pelo de color rubio muy claro, casi plateado. Ése había sido el resplandor que había captado mi atención, ya que le caía recto, como cortado con una regla, hasta la altura de la barbilla, partido en dos lados iguales por una raya en medio.**

 **Era una extraña para mí, estaba segura de que no la había visto jamás antes, ni siquiera cuando era humana. Ninguno de los rostros que había en mi nebulosa memoria era como éste, pero la reconocí por sus oscuros ojos dorados.**

 **Irina había decidido venir, después de todo.**

 **Durante un momento me quedé mirándola y ella me devolvió la mirada. Me pregunté si adivinaría de forma inmediata mi identidad. Alcé la mano a medias, como para saludar, pero su labio se torció un poco, dándole a su rostro un aspecto repentinamente hostil.**

 **Escuché el grito de victoria de Renesmee en el bosque y enseguida el aullido de Jacob, haciéndole eco, y vi cómo Irina contorsionaba la cara de modo reflexivo ante el sonido, cuando le llegó unos segundos más tarde. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la derecha, y supe lo que estaba viendo. Un enorme licántropo de color rojizo, quizás el mismo que había matado a su Laurent. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándonos? Seguro que el suficiente para apreciar la naturaleza y profundidad del cambio que se había producido entre nosotros.**

"O claro, lo más ultrajante es el gran perro" dijo Jake "No se te ocurrió que podría ser la belleza de la niñita"

"Estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que la verdad sí pensé primero en el perro en vez de la normal niñita… bueno al menos normal de lejos, y vista rápidamente" respondió Bella.

 **Su rostro se contrajo en un espasmo de dolor.**

 **De forma instintiva, abrí las manos frente a mí en un gesto de disculpa.**

Edward resopló "Tú no tenías que disculparte por nada"

 **Mientras me daba la espalda, curvó el labio hacia arriba sobre los dientes, abrió las mandíbulas y aulló.**

 **Cuando el tenue sonido me llegó, ella ya se había vuelto definitivamente y había desaparecido en el bosque.**

— **¡Mierda! —gruñí.**

 **Salí disparada hacia el bosque detrás de Renesmee y Jacob, preocupada por no tenerles a la vista. No sabía en qué dirección había partido Irina, o lo furiosa que estaba en esos momentos. La venganza era una obsesión bastante común entre los vampiros, y no era nada fácil de suprimir.**

"Al menos identificaste bien la emoción" musitó Jacob.

"Era bastante obvia, créeme" respondió Bella.

 **Corriendo a la máxima velocidad, sólo me llevó dos segundos alcanzarlos.**

— **El mío es más grande —insistía Renesmee cuando me precipité entre los espesos arbustos hasta el pequeño claro donde estaban.**

 **Las orejas de Jacob se aplastaron hacia atrás cuando reconoció mi expresión; se inclinó hacia delante, mostrando los dientes, con el hocico ensangrentado después de la caza. Sus ojos rastrearon el bosque y pude escuchar el rugido que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.**

 **La niña estaba tan alerta como Jacob. Abandonando el ciervo muerto a sus pies, saltó hacia mis brazos que la esperaban, apretando sus manos curiosas contra mis mejillas.**

— **Es una reacción exagerada —les aseguré con rapidez—. Todo va bien, o eso creo. Tranquilos.**

Jacob resopló "Nadie te creía eso. Tu cara era de terror puro"

 **Saqué el móvil y toqué el botón de marcación rápida. Edward contestó al primer timbrazo. Jacob y la niña escucharon con atención, a mi lado, mientras informaba a Edward.**

— **Ven, trae a Carlisle —comenté con tanta rapidez que me pregunté si Jacob podría seguir la frase—, he visto a Irina y ella me ha visto a mí, pero entonces ha percibido a Jacob, se ha enfurecido y ha huido, creo. No ha aparecido por aquí, bueno, no todavía, pero parecía bastante enfadada o sea que quizá se presente en cualquier momento. Y si no es así, Carlisle y tú debéis salir tras ella y hablarle. Me siento fatal.**

 **El rugido de Jacob retumbó.**

— **Estaremos ahí en medio minuto —me aseguró Edward y escuché el roce del viento que generó su carrera.**

 **Nos apresuramos hacía el prado grande y allí esperamos en silencio mientras yo aguzaba el oído para detectar la aproximación de alguien que no pudiéramos reconocer.**

 **Pero el primer sonido que percibí era muy conocido. En un instante Edward estuvo a mi lado y Carlisle, unos cuantos segundos más tarde. Me sorprendió escuchar el conjunto de pesadas y grandes patas que siguió a Carlisle. Supongo que no debía haberme sorprendido que Jacob hubiera pedido refuerzos, ya que era lo normal al estar Renesmee en el más mínimo riesgo.**

— **Estaba allí, en lo alto de aquel acantilado —les dije con rapidez, señalando el punto exacto. Si Irina estaba huyendo gozaba ya de una buena ventaja; ¿pararía ella para escuchar a Carlisle?**

"De haberse tratado del lobo, creo que sí. Sabiendo ahora la razón por la cual se exaltó, no creo que nadie la hubiese podido parar" respondió Edward.

 **Su expresión me hacía pensar que no—. Quizá deberíais haberles dicho a Emmett y Jasper que vinieran también con vosotros.**

"¿Para qué? Pensé que esos dos servían solo de guardaespaldas y apaciguador" dijo Jacob.

"Al final nadie fue útil porque no logramos atraparla" dijo Edward, su voz tornándose amarga.

Bella le apretó la mano, comunicando que no tenían sentido que se lamente por algo que no fue su culpa y que no pudo haber cambiado.

 **Parecía... realmente enfadada. Me rugió.**

— **¿Qué? —inquirió Edward con voz alterada.**

 **Carlisle puso una mano sobre su hombro.**

— **Está sufriendo. Yo iré detrás de ella.**

— **Yo voy contigo —insistió Edward.**

 **Intercambiaron una larga mirada, en la que quizá Carlisle estuvo midiendo la irritación de Edward con Irina frente a su capacidad de ayuda como lector de mentes. Al final, Carlisle asintió, y ambos se marcharon para seguir el rastro sin llamar a Emmett o Jasper.**

 **Jacob, enojado, empujó mi espalda con la nariz. Quería llevar a Renesmee de vuelta a la seguridad de la casa, sólo por si acaso. Estuve de acuerdo con él y ambos nos apresuramos hacia allá con Seth y Leah flanqueándonos.**

 **Renesmee estaba encantada en mis brazos con una mano aún descansando en mi mejilla. Como la expedición de caza se había suspendido, tendría que apañarse con la sangre donada.** **Sus pensamientos eran bastante petulantes.**

La niña sonrió descaradamente, aunque para todos seguía viéndose muy angelical.

Bella solo deseaba que su niña nunca se cierre con ella. Ella estaba segura que la escuela haría que ella se comunique más de la manera tradicional, pero no quería perder el lazo que compartían cuando ella voluntariamente le enseñaba todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

"Eso es todo" concluyó Carlisle.

 **N/T2: Bloqueo, obligaciones y libros: mis razones para no actualizar antes. Lo siento** **Espero hayan tenido buenas fiestas ¡Éxitos en este año!**


	29. Capítulo 28

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **EL FUTURO**

 **Carlisle y Edward no fueron capaces de interceptar a Irina antes de que su rastro desapareciera en el estrecho. Nadaron hasta el otro lado para ver si se había marchado en línea recta, pero no había ninguna pista suya en kilómetros fuera cual fuese la dirección que se tomara en la playa que daba al este.**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Charlie "¿Tiene un don?"

"No del que sepamos" dijo Carlisle "Considero que fue una cuestión de tiempo de ventaja, inteligencia y su conocimiento acerca de nosotros"

 **Todo había sido por mi culpa. Ella había venido para hacer las paces con los Cullen, tal y como Alice había visto, sólo para llenarse de ira al ver mi camaradería con Jacob. Desearía haberla visto antes de que mi amigo el lobo entrara en fase. También desearía haber ido a cazar a cualquier otro lado.**

"Cariño, para estas alturas deberías saber que hay muchos pequeños supuestos que se pudieron haber cambiado para que las cosas tengan un diferente fin. Y no todas ellas fueron tu culpa porque no hay forma de prever como tus acciones afectan las de otros" le dijo Esme a Bella antes de añadir "Y eso va para ti también Edward"

 **No había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Carlisle había llamado a Tanya con aquellas noticias tan decepcionantes. Tanya y Kate no habían visto a Irina desde que decidieron ir a mi boda y estaban consternadas por que hubiera llegado tan cerca sin volver a casa.**

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo juntas, si algo así hace que ella se separe de su única familia?" preguntó Charlie disgustado.

"¿Acaso Laurent era verdaderamente su alma gemela?" preguntó Seth.

"Personalmente no lo creo" dijo Esme "He visto lo que le hace el amor a un alma que estuvo mucho tiempo solitaria. Y no vi ningún cambio parecido para Irina, ni ningún comportamiento significativo en Laurent"

"Bueno, pero no se necesita ser un alma gemela para sentir su pérdida" ofreció Seth.

"Se sentiría de la misma forma que si un humano perdiera una cita casual. Medianamente molesto. Definitivamente no es algo que justifique su actitud" discutió Edward.

"Creo que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento personal" dijo Alice "Y decidió sacar esto de proporción. Fue solamente una excusa. Lo que no creo que haya sido exagerado, fue lo que hizo pensando haber visto un niño convertido"

 **Para ellas no era fácil haber perdido a su hermana, por muy temporal que fuera la separación. Me pregunté si esto les traería dolorosos recuerdos de cuando habían perdido a su madre hacía ya tantos siglos.**

"Por supuesto. Creo que eso responde la pregunta de Charlie. La pérdida traumática de su madre las mantuvo juntas por año" dijo Esme.

"Y no discutían mucho. A Irina debió haberle dolido más el hecho de que sus hermanas aparentemente nos prefirieron en vez de apoyarla" agregó Carlisle.

"El resentimiento la mató" musitó Alice suspirando ya que ella considera al clan Denali familia, y a pesar de lo difícil que era olvidar problema que les causó Irina, también era difícil olvidar aquellos buenos momentos juntos.

"Y la impaciencia también" accedió Jasper.

 **Alice pudo captar algunos atisbos del inmediato futuro de Irina, aunque nada demasiado concreto. No iba a regresar a Denali, y eso era todo lo que Alice podía decir. La imagen se mostraba nebulosa. Casi todo cuanto había podido entrever era que Irina estaba visiblemente alterada y que vagaba con una expresión devastada en el rostro por tierras salvajes barridas por la nieve... ¿Hacia el norte?, ¿al este...? No había tomado ninguna decisión definida sobre qué hacer más allá de este vagabundeo entristecido y sin dirección precisa.**

"Ir con los italianos me suena a una decisión bastante drástica, ¿cómo es que no la pudiste ver?" preguntó Sam.

"No fue premeditada" dijo Alice "Ella es… era impulsiva. Estoy segura que fue deambulando hacia Italia en una fatal coincidencia, y cuando lo notó la idea se le metió a la cabeza sin opciones aparentes para olvidarla"

"No podemos olvidar que ella de verdad creía que estaba cumpliendo su deber. Seguro pensó que sería mejor si nos delataba ella, a que si nos delataba un extraño. Ha de haber sido difícil, pero indispensable en sus ojos" declaró Esme.

Algunos de los otros vampiros se veían mucho más reacios a perdonar, pero nadie parecía querer contradecir a la matriarca de la familia.

 **Los días pasaron y aunque por supuesto no olvidé nada, Irina y su dolor se trasladaron al fondo de mi mente. Había cosas más importantes que pensar en esos momentos. Me marcharía a Italia en pocos días y todos partiríamos a Sudamérica en cuanto regresara.**

"Pensé que los vampiros eran originarios de Europa" dijo Sam "¿Cómo así no se les ocurrió buscar allá?"

"Bueno, ya teníamos un indicio en Sudamérica, era mejor que comenzar de cero" explicó Edward.

"¿Y por qué no se dividieron?" preguntó Emily.

"Nosotros tenemos diferentes cualidades, que creíamos serían de mayor uso combinadas" respondió Carlisle.

 **Ya habíamos repasado cientos de veces hasta el menor de los detalles. Comenzaríamos con los ticunas, rastreando sus leyendas hasta donde pudiéramos llegar, lo más cerca posible de sus fuentes. Ahora que se había aceptado que Jacob vendría con nosotros, él había adquirido un papel importante en los planes, ya que no parecía probable que la gente que creía en los vampiros quisiera contarnos a nosotros sus historias.**

"¡Ven! ¡Soy útil!" exclamó Jacob.

"Tan útil que ni se te ocurrió a ti mismo ese buen argumento para que vayas" dijo Alice riendo entre dientes.

 **Si los ticunas nos llevaban a un callejón sin salida, había otras tribus relacionadas con ellos en la zona a las que investigar. Carlisle tenía algunos viejos amigos en el Amazonas; si éramos capaces de encontrarlos, podrían tener también información para nosotros. O al menos alguna sugerencia sobre dónde ir para buscar respuestas. Quedaban tres vampiros en el Amazonas, y era poco probable que ninguno de ellos guardara relación alguna con las leyendas de vampiros híbridos, ya que todas ellas eran mujeres. No había forma de saber adonde nos llevaría nuestra búsqueda.**

 **No le había hablado todavía a Charlie del largo viaje que íbamos a abordar y le daba vueltas a la manera más adecuada de decírselo mientras continuaba la discusión entre Edward y Carlisle. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera posible de contarle las novedades?**

"¿Qué tal Oye papá, tengo que hacer un viaje ?" ofreció Charlie "En vez de eso me tuviste preocupado por días, pensando que tendrías que irte definitivamente, o que tendrías que matarme por saber demasiado, o alguna otra locura"

Bella abrió los ojos como platos "Lo siento papá, no sabía que habías notado mi agitación por el viaje"

"Bueno cariño, ya sabes como es tu actuación. Solo lo digo para futuro uso" le dijo Charlie sonriendo.

 **Me quedé mirando a Renesmee. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá, con la respiración más lenta debido al sueño profundo y sus rizos enredados de forma desordenada en torno a su rostro. Por lo general, Edward y yo la llevábamos a nuestra cabaña para acostarla, pero esa noche, al estar él y Carlisle enfrascados en sus planes, nos habíamos quedado con la familia.**

 **Mientras tanto, Emmett y Jasper se mostraban emocionados con la perspectiva de explorar nuevas posibilidades de caza. El Amazonas ofrecía un cambio respecto a nuestras presas habituales. Jaguares y panteras, por ejemplo. Emmett tenía el capricho de luchar contra una anaconda.**

"¿En serio?" preguntó Seth "Sé que son venenosas y todos les huyen, pero si a ti no te hacen nada es como pelear con una gran lombriz. Esperaba algo más aterrador para que sea tu oponente"

"Sí" coincidió Jacob "Un tigre, o una llama. Algo más grande"

"El tamaño no es lo que importa" dijo Emmett indignado "Además las llamas son insulsas"

"Amigo, nunca pensé que la rubita te dijera que el tamaño no importa" dijo Jacob

"Pero eso explica tu obsesión con las presas grades" agregó Seth en un tono bajo para que su adre no escuche y lo regañe.

 **Esme y Rosalie estaban planeando qué meterían en las maletas. Jacob había salido con la manada de Sam, preparando las cosas para su propia ausencia.**

 **Alice se movió lentamente —para ella— alrededor de la gran habitación, arreglando de modo innecesario aquel espacio ya inmaculado, enderezando las guirnaldas colgadas por Esme a la perfección. Estaba recolocando los jarrones en el centro exacto del aparador justo en ese momento. Pude observar por el modo en que cambiaba su rostro —ahora consciente, luego ausente, consciente de nuevo— que estaba escaneando el futuro. Yo suponía que intentaba ver, a través de los puntos ciegos que Jacob y Renesmee provocaban en sus visiones, lo que nos esperaba en Sudamérica. Hasta que Jasper dijo: «Déjalo ya, Alice, ella no es cosa nuestra», y una nube de serenidad se extendió silenciosa e invisiblemente a través de la habitación. Alice debía de haberse estado preocupando otra vez por Irina.**

 **Le sacó la lengua a Jasper y después elevó un jarrón de cristal que estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas y se volvió hacia la cocina. Una de las flores blancas apenas había comenzado a marchitarse, pero aquella noche Alice parecía querer alcanzar la perfección para distraerse de su falta de visiones.**

 **Me quedé mirando de nuevo a Renesmee, así que no lo vi cuando el jarrón se deslizó de las manos de Alice. Sólo escuché el susurro del aire al rozar el cristal y mis ojos se elevaron a tiempo de ver cómo el florero se destrozaba contra el suelo de mármol de la cocina en diez mil fragmentos diamantinos.**

"¿Los contaste gracias a tus agudos sentidos vampíricos, Bella?" inquirió Jacob.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco "Solo es una expresión"

"A claro, como cuando dices Recórcholis, tenía planes para esta noche, pero se desintegraron en diez mil fragmentos diamantinos" exclamó Seth en son de broma.

"En realidad no, porque te pasas tus noches en el sofá comiendo papas fritas. T nunca tienes planes en la noche" dijo Bella haciendo reír al resto y callar al joven lobo bromista.

 **Todos nos quedamos inmóviles mientras los trozos saltaban y se dispersaban en todas direcciones con un tintineo desagradable,**

"Pensé que a ti e parecería una sinfonía melódica de pequeños tintineos o algo así" dijo Jacob.

"Puedes burlarte de la complicada manera shakespeariana que tiene Bella de hablar, pero la desventaja para ti amigo, es que ella es buena con palabras y te puede dejar en el suelo con unas cuantas frases bien puestas" lo frenó Emmett "Te lo digo por experiencia" agregó en un tono más bajo.

 **los ojos fijos en la espalda de Alice.**

 **Mi primer pensamiento ilógico fue que nos estaba gastando alguna broma. Porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera haber dejado caer el jarrón por accidente.**

"¿Qué tipo de broma es esa?" preguntó Emmett.

"Oh, ya sabes, Toc, toc - ¿Quién es? - ¡Boom! El jarrón roto"

"Me refería a que, si no fue un accidente, debió haber sido a propósito" respondió Bella a regañadientes entre dientes.

"Pensé que ustedes los vampiros podían hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo gracias a su gran cabeza, perdón cerebro. ¿Cómo es que no la detuviste mientras tenías tu epifanía?" preguntó Jacob.

"Me concentré enteramente en la visión sabiendo que el jarrón no era importante" dijo Alice "Tal como cuando un humano se sumerge por completo en una sola actividad"

 **Me habría lanzado a través de la habitación para cogerlo yo misma, y con tiempo suficiente, si no hubiera supuesto que ella lo haría.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas, lo que pensaba era obvio.

"Solo estaba estableciendo un hecho, eso no es regodearse" declaró Bella cruzando sus brazos.

"Obvio, solo es regodearse si hubiese dicho …con tiempo de sobra y luciendo fabulosa" dijo Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los demás reían.

"O si hubiese dicho maté a ese oso en cuestión de segundos, ni me di cuenta que estaba peleando conmigo y unos segundos después de eso ya estaba con Rosie listo para salir"

"¡Yo no digo esas cosas!" exclamó un ultrajado Emmett.

"Es verdad" dijo Alice haciendo que Emmett le sonría en agradecimiento "Solo lo grita"

 **Además, ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera deslizado entre los dedos? Esos dedos perfectamente seguros...**

"Hermanita, cuando dices cosas así suelo pensar que se te pegaron mis mañas" dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

 **Nunca había visto a ningún vampiro dejar caer nada por accidente. Jamás.**

 **Y después Alice se volvió para enfrentarse a nosotros, con un movimiento tan rápido que casi no existió.**

 **Sus ojos estaban en parte aquí y en parte perdidos en el futuro, dilatados, fijos, llenando de tal modo su rostro delgado que parecía que se le iban a salir. Mirarla a los ojos era como asomarse desde el interior de una tumba hacia fuera.**

"Como que no entendí esa metáfora" le susurró Seth a Jacob.

"Ya somos dos" respondió Jake.

 **Me quedé sumida en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía de aquella mirada.**

 **Escuché jadear a Edward, un sonido roto, medio ahogado.**

— **¿Qué? —rugió Jasper, saltando a su lado en un movimiento borroso por su rapidez, aplastando los cristales rotos bajo sus pies. La agarró de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Ella pareció balancearse en silencio entre sus manos—. ¿Qué es, Alice?**

 **Emmett se movió en mi visión periférica, con los dientes al descubierto mientras sus ojos se precipitaban hacia la ventana anticipando un ataque.**

 **No hubo más que silencio procedente de Esme, Carlisle y Rose, que se quedaron completamente paralizados, al igual que yo.**

 **Jasper sacudió de nuevo a Alice.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Vienen a por nosotros —susurraron Alice y Edward a la vez, sincronizados a la perfección—, y acuden todos.**

"Lo mismo que Alice" respondió Edward a una pregunta silenciosa "Estaba completamente inmerso en su mente y estoy tan sintonizado con ella, que cuando aparecía la respuesta tan fuerte y clara en su cabeza, parecía ser lo único que resonaba imperiosamente en la mía, haciéndome repetir lo que ella decía"

 **Silencio.**

 **Por una vez, fui la más rápida en comprender,**

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo habían comprendido?" inquirió Sue, a quien a pesar de ser nueva le parecía bastante obvio.

"Has estado escuchando mi mente, de la cual ellos nunca salieron, pero los demás tenían otras cosas en mente y por su expresión expectante era obvio que divagaban en las posibilidades"

 **porque algo en sus palabras disparó mi propia visión. Era sólo el recuerdo distante de un sueño, tenue, transparente, inconcreto, como si estuviera mirando a través de una gasa espesa... En mi mente, vi la línea negra avanzar hacia mí, el fantasma de mi pesadilla humana casi olvidada. No pude distinguir el reflejo de sus ojos color rubí en esa imagen que se percibía tras un velo, ni el brillo de sus agudos dientes húmedos, pero sabía que estaban allí...**

 **Más fuerte que el recuerdo de la pesadilla llegó la evocación del sentimiento, la necesidad desgarradora de proteger aquella cosa preciosa que tenía a mis espaldas.**

"Que mala suerte que de lo poco que recuerdas, recuerdas una pesadilla" dijo Emily.

"Como dijo Bella, es más fácil recordar aquello que trae consigo fuertes sentimientos. El miedo no es uno positivo, pero es fuerte" explicó Carlisle "Peor aún si es reciente"

 **Quería coger a Renesmee en mis brazos, esconderla detrás de mi piel y mi pelo, hacerla invisible, pero ni siquiera logré volverme para mirarla, porque más que en piedra, parecía haberme convertido en hielo. Por primera vez desde que había renacido como vampiro, sentí frío.**

 **Apenas pude escuchar la confirmación de mis miedos. No lo necesitaba, porque yo ya lo sabía.**

— **Los Vulturis —gimió Alice.**

— **Vienen todos —gimió Edward casi al mismo tiempo.**

— **¿Por qué? —susurró Alice para sus adentros—. ¿Cómo?**

"¿De verdad la forma posee importancia?" preguntó Seth "Puede dar alguna idea de lo que pretende su propósito?

"No en realidad" respondió Carlisle "Fue una pregunta desesperada para tratar de entender una situación descabellada"

— **¿Cuándo? —preguntó Edward con un hilo de voz.**

— **¿Por qué? —exclamó Esme a su vez en un eco.**

— **¿Cuándo? —insistió Jasper con un gruñido que sonó igual que el hielo al astillarse.**

 **Los ojos de Alice no pestañearon, pero fue como si un velo los hubiera cubierto, quedaron completamente inexpresivos. Sólo su boca mantenía aquella expresión horrorizada.**

— **No tardarán mucho —replicaron Alice y Edward a la vez. Y luego ella habló sola—. Hay nieve en el bosque y en la ciudad. En poco más de un mes.**

"¿Cómo sabes que eso es un mes?" preguntó Charlie.

Alice se encogió de hombros "Los lugares en los que nos quedamos son siempre similares. Mi respuesta aún tenía un margen de error y todos lo sabíamos"

— **¿Por qué? —Carlisle fue el que preguntó esta vez.**

 **Esme contestó.**

— **Ha de haber una razón. Quizá si supiéramos...**

— **No tiene nada que ver con Bella —repuso Alice con la voz cavernosa—. Vienen todos: Aro, Cayo, Marco, todos los miembros de su guardia, incluso sus esposas.**

— **Ellas nunca abandonan la torre —le contradijo Jasper con voz monótona—. Jamás, ni siquiera durante los años de la rebelión del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás.**

"¿Qué hacen encerradas tanto tiempo?" preguntó Seth "Si fuera inmortal me gustaría conocer todo el mundo, pero ellas la pasan encerradas. ¿Es que la mafia no las deja salir?"

"Bueno, son figuras importantes. Sería peligrosa que anden solas y Aro solo manda a su guardia fuera del castillo para cuestiones de seguridad" dijo Carlisle.

"Con el tiempo del cual son no me sorprendería que acaten fácilmente las órdenes de quedarse en casa todo el día, todos los días, todos los años…" musitó Alice.

"Insisto, ¿no se aburren?" inquirió Seth.

"Supongo que para eso tienen pequeños humanos para torturar" dijo Emmett.

"En realidad son algo como un mito" contó Carlisle "Yo mismo no tuve oportunidad de compartir mucho con ellas en el tiempo que socializaba con los Vulturi"

"¿Y por qué sacarlas ahora?" preguntó Sue.

"Estratégicamente hablando, sería lo mejor considerando que toda la guardia venía hacia acá. En el castillo no quedaría nadie de importancia" afirmó Jasper.

"Además de que seguro querían entretener un poco a las mujeres con el espectáculo que querían orquestar con nosotros" masculló Edward malhumoradamente.

"Entonces, ¿no bromeaba Emmett con lo de torturar humanos?" preguntó Emily vacilante.

"Es muy probable que hagan algo parecido" respondió Edward seriamente.

— **Pues ahora sí vienen —murmuró Edward.**

— **Pero ¿por qué? —repitió Carlisle de nuevo—. ¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hemos hecho, ¿qué puede ser que justifique todo eso?**

— **Somos tantos —respondió Edward desanimado—, que querrán asegurarse de que... —no terminó la frase.**

— **¡Eso no explica la cuestión crucial! ¿Por qué?**

"Pero ellos son más que ustedes" insistió Seth "Sin ofender, no creo que haya habido forma de que ganaran solo ustedes contra ellos"

"Es porque la familia Cullen es fa-mo-sa" exclamó Emmett haciendo un alarido y agitando os brazos en el aire.

Cuando todos se lo quedaron viendo como si cuestionaran su salud mental Jasper se apresuró a explicar "En efecto. Carlisle estuvo con ellos un tiempo, además de tener inteligencia y compasión para gobernar. Sería un gran líder. Y en la historia siempre hay uno que se separa del grupo para crear su propio clan que luego derrumbará al poder arcaico"

"Y somos, en verdad numerosos, especialmente ahora. Y eso sin contar los dones que tenemos en nuestro lado y el lazo de familia que el envida al considerarlo más fuerte que el miedo o el poder con el que mantiene a su guardia consigo" dijo Edward.

"Si hay un grupo que podría derrocarlos no serían los numerosos bandos del sur que cambian constantemente y no ven más allá de sus tierras, sería un grupo poderoso con un líder carismático" concluyó Jasper.

"Bueno chicos, así suena una buena idea que se vuelvan la nueva realeza vampírica" dijo Seth bromeando.

"Tanto poder no trae consigo nada bueno. El objetivo de vivir en familia es ser una verdadera familia" dijo Esme.

 **Comprendí que yo sí conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de Carlisle, y que al mismo tiempo no la conocía. Renesmee era la razón, de eso estaba segura. De algún modo había sabido desde el mismísimo principio que vendrían a por ella. Mi subconsciente me lo había advertido antes incluso de que me enterara de que la traería al mundo. Sin saber por qué, ahora me parecía que debíamos haber esperado este movimiento. Como si de alguna manera hubiera sabido desde siempre que los Vulturis tenían que venir a llevarse mi felicidad.**

"¿Puede alguien tener dos dones?" preguntó Emily "Porque aparte de la err… extraña cosa mental que hace Bella, parece tener un don de premonición con sus sueños"

"No es algo que jamás haya escuchado" respondió Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo creo que Bella siempre piensa tanto las cosas que en su cabeza ya ha estudiado todos los posibles escenarios y las conclusiones de cada uno de ellos así que se sabe lo que eventualmente pasará" dijo Emmett.

"Creo que Bella es la reencarnación de Murphy" soltó Leah aparentemente sin pensarlo "Ya saben, el de la ley" especificó ella "Siempre piensa en lo malo que podría pasar y son aquellos peores eventos los que terminan sucediéndole"

"Sería la reencarnación de dos personas entonces" dijo Jacob "El opuesto de Murphy, porque ella sabía que era lobo antes que yo, ¿recuerdan?"

"Como dije, lo peor termina sucediéndole" concluyó Leah haciendo que Jake le dediqué una mala cara.

 **Pero aun así eso no respondía a la pregunta.**

— **Ve hacia atrás, Alice —le suplicó Jasper—, busca lo que ha ocasionado esto, busca.**

"Pensé que solo veías el pasado" dijo Seth.

"Le está preguntando por el pasado del futuro que sigue siendo el futuro de nuestro presente así que sí está en su descripción de trabajo" dijo Emmett lo más rápido posible como si dijera un trabalenguas, indudablemente tratando de confundir a la gente "Pon atención"

 **Alice sacudió lentamente la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.**

— **Ha venido de la nada, Jazz. No les estaba buscando a ellos, ni siquiera a nosotros, sólo rastreaba a Irina. Ella no estaba donde yo esperaba que estuviera... —la voz de Alice se desvaneció, con los ojos perdidos de nuevo. Se quedó mirando a la nada durante un segundo largo.**

 **Y entonces alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, los ojos tan duros como el pedernal. Escuché cómo Edward contenía el aliento.**

— **Ella decidió dirigirse a ellos —nos informó Alice—. Irina acudió a los Vulturis. Y entonces ellos resolvieron...**

 **Es como si la hubiesen estado esperando. Como si ya hubieran tomado la decisión, y sólo aguardaran por ella...**

"¿Acaso Aro también tiene premoniciones?" preguntó Sam "¿O pretendía esperar hasta quien sabe cuándo que apareciera una oportunidad para acusarlos?"

"Si algo han perfeccionado en tantos siglos al poder es la paciencia" dijo Edward "La mejor forma de derrotar a su enemigo y no simplemente la primera"

"Es posible que Aro haya estado dispuesto a esperar uno cuantos siglos más" dijo Jasper "El que haya llegado tan temprano fue como un regalo para él"

"¿Hay algo que les hayan hecho que no sepamos? ¿Alguna bromilla embarazosa que le hace guardar un rencor de la infancia?" preguntó Seth "Porque antes de la gran batalla no veo que exista razón para condenarlos"

"Lo único que tiene Aro es poder" dijo Jasper "Hace tiempo que teme a Carlisle, la unión de Alice y mía lo hizo más tenso, y la situación con Bella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con una situación más estaban dispuestos a atacar"

 **Se hizo el silencio de nuevo mientras digeríamos la información. ¿Qué les habría dicho Irina a los Vulturis que diera lugar a la visión atroz de Alice?**

— **¿Podemos detenerla? —preguntó Jasper.**

— **No hay forma. Ya casi ha llegado.**

"¿Es que no tienen amigos con celulares por la zona?" preguntó Seth.

"Pues la mayoría prefiere estar lejos de lo Vulturi, y no tenemos amigos que conozcan a Irina, haciendo el trabajo de localizarla bastante difícil" respondió Edward.

"Y a Carlisle no le gusta pedir favores. La última ocasión fue un caso extremo"

— **¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Carlisle, pero yo ya no prestaba atención a la discusión. Estaba concentrada en la imagen que de un modo tan doloroso se enseñoreaba en mi mente.**

 **Recordé a Irina acuclillada en el acantilado, observando al acecho. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? Un vampiro y un licántropo en términos de estrecha amistad. Me había concentrado en esa imagen, una que habría explicado de manera lógica su reacción. Pero eso no era todo lo que ella había visto.**

 **También había visto a una niña de belleza exquisita, saltando en medio de los copos de nieve, una niña manifiestamente más que humana...**

 **Rememoré lo relativo a Irina y a las hermanas huérfanas... Carlisle había comentado que la pérdida de su madre a manos de la justicia de los Vulturis había convertido a Tanya, Kate e Irina en unas puristas en lo tocante a las leyes.**

 **Apenas un minuto antes, el propio Jasper lo había dicho: «Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales...». Los niños inmortales... la ruina innombrable, el terrible tabú...**

"Creo que son lo más parecido a los temibles vampiros de los cuentos" expresó Jasper haciendo que todos se volteen a mirarlo horrorizados "Son seres sin conciencia, deseosos de sangre y físicamente incapaz de contenerse" explicó él.

"¿Así que de ahí salió la historia?" preguntó Emily.

"Oh, no lo creo" dijo Edward "Hubiese sido algo más macabro. Los hubieran denominado hijos de Satán o algo parecido. Hay adultos que se comportan de la misma manera sin tener excusa, y el hombre obviamente magnifica los hechos"

 **Teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Irina, ¿cómo podía ella entender lo que había visto aquel día en el pequeño claro? No había estado lo bastante cerca para haber oído latir el corazón de Renesmee, sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Por todo lo que ella sabía, sus mejillas sonrosadas podrían haber sido un mero truco por nuestra parte.**

"Justo iba a decir que eso no se puede replicar" dijo Charlie.

"En realidad, a la distancia puedes dar esa apariencia" dijo Alice "Ese es, después de todo, el propósito del maquillaje, crear una apariencia"

"Pero, si hubiesen creado un vampirito, ¿para qué lo maquillarían?" preguntó Seth.

"La creación de los vampiros es debatible, pero su sucesión solo pudo provenir de un propósito. Ya sea por venganza o por deseo de compartir la inmortalidad, los vampiros, adultos, fueron creados de manera adrede. Los niños, en cambio, son otra cuestión" explicó el doctor "Solo alguna figura parental que no deseaba partir jamás con su pequeño pudo haber impuesto esta vida en una pequeña criatura sin pensar en las consecuencias, y después de convertidos, incluso sabiendo el riesgo que presentaban, les era imposible deshacerse de ellos"

"Entonces todo se trataba de mantener un espejismo" continuó Alice "Especialmente si se enfrentaban un juicio los ponían de tal forma que aparentaran toda la ternura que fueran posibles antes de mostrar sus verdaderos hábitos"

"Para engañarse a sí mismo" concluyó Leah.

 **Después de todo, los Cullen eran aliados de los hombres lobo. Desde el punto de vista de la vampira, quizás esto quería decir que no había nada de lo que no fuéramos capaces...**

 **Irina, hundiendo sus manos en aquella inhóspita tierra nevada, no haciendo duelo por Laurent, después de todo, sino sabiendo que era su deber acabar con los Cullen, conociendo lo que les ocurriría si lo hacía. Por lo que se ve, su conciencia había vencido sobre siglos de amistad.**

 **Y la respuesta de los Vulturis a esta clase de infracción era automática, ya estaba decidido.**

 **Me volví y me arrojé sobre el cuerpo dormido de Renesmee, cubriéndola con mi pelo, enterrando mi rostro en sus rizos.**

— **Pensad en lo que ella vio aquella tarde —exclamé en voz baja, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Emmett había comenzado a decir—. ¿Qué le parecería Renesmee a alguien que hubiera perdido a su madre debido a los niños inmortales?**

 **Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio cuando comprendieron lo que yo había adivinado ya.**

— **Un niño inmortal —susurró Carlisle.**

"Se supone que los niños son naturalmente adorables" dijo Sam "¿Por qué estos son tan salvajes?"

"Como dije, no pueden controlarse" dijo Jasper "Poseen la fuerza que un humano no tiene para sobrevivir de modo que, si les niegan alimento, lo buscan ellos mismo y al no tener un sentido de moralidad definido, ignoran la gravedad de sus acciones"

"Creo que es una prueba perfecta de la conciencia humana" dijo Carlisle siempre optimista "Al crecer, son capaces de reconocer el bien del mal y aunque a veces se dejen llevar por la tentación, la sabiduría de los años siempre les recordará el camino correcto"

 **Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y nos cubrió a ambas con su abrazo.**

— **Pero está equivocada —continué—, Renesmee no es como los otros niños. El crecimiento de ellos se había detenido, pero ella es justo lo contrario. Ellos estaban fuera de control, pero ella jamás ha hecho daño a Charlie, Sue, ni les muestra cosas que puedan alterarles. Renesmee es capaz de controlarse, de hecho, lo hace bastante mejor que muchos adultos. No habría razón...**

 **Continué parloteando a la espera de que alguien exhalara con alivio, confiando que aquella tensión helada que flotaba en la habitación se relajara cuando se dieran cuenta de que yo llevaba razón, pero la habitación sólo se volvía más fría cada vez. Incluso mi voz débil terminó por desvanecerse.**

 **Nadie habló durante un buen rato.**

 **Y entonces Edward susurró en mi pelo.**

— **Ésta no es la clase de crimen por la cual ellos hacen un juicio, amor —me dijo en voz baja—. Aro verá la prueba de Irina en sus pensamientos. Ellos vendrán a destruir, no a razonar.**

— **Pero están equivocados —insistí con terquedad.**

— **No esperarán a que se lo demostremos.**

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la edad apropiada para convertir a alguien?" preguntó Seth "No se puede cuando son muy pequeños porque es imposible enseñarles, pero ¿Qué hay de un niño más grande? ¿o uno superdotado?"

"Nadie quiere estar ni remotamente cerca de ser juzgado como creador de un niño inmortal. Si bien no hay una edad impuesta lo normal es a partir de los catorce o quince cuando el cuerpo ya se haya desarrollado" respondió el doctor.

"Supongo que sería posible con un niño algo menor, ya que, aunque no puede aprender mucho puede aprender más que uno de cinco, pero como dijo Carlisle el hecho de que se los pueda denominar niños hace que nadie esté dispuesto a intentarlo" añadió Edward.

 **Su voz aún era tranquila, dulce, como terciopelo... y aun así el dolor y la desolación en el sonido se distinguían a la perfección. Su voz era como los ojos de Alice antes, como el interior de una tumba.**

"No sabía que la voz tenía tumba" dijo Emmett

"Si cuando tiene fantasmas dentro" dijo Seth obviando pero dejando claro un ¡da!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Me refería a todos aquellos adjetivos que usarías para describir una tumba"

"Las tumbas pueden ser bastante bonitas… ya saben para los emo y cosas así. ¡O la de Tutankamón!"

— **¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? —le exigí.**

 **Sentía a Renesmee tan cálida y perfecta en mis brazos, soñando en paz. Me había preocupado tanto por la velocidad de crecimiento de la niña, de que sólo fuera a disfrutar de una década de vida... que ese miedo parecía ahora pura ironía.**

 **Un poco menos de un mes...**

 **Entonces, ¿ése era el límite? Yo había disfrutado de una felicidad mayor que la de mucha gente. ¿Acaso había alguna ley natural que exigiera cantidades iguales de felicidad y desesperación en el mundo? ¿Es que mi alegría había desequilibrado la balanza? ¿Eran cuatro meses todo lo que tendría?**

"La vida me ha enseñado que, aunque no haya límite de tiempo, esa adversidad nunca pasará de ti. Hace que valores lo que tienes aún más" dijo Sue

"¿Y si yo si valoro lo que tengo?" inquirió Seth en voz baja pensando en su padre.

"Dije que valoras más" insistió su madre gentilmente, adivinando el hilo de pensamiento de su hijo.

"Siempre debe existir un balance. Como las gemelas Kara y Sara del dragón occidental" dijo Emmett con sinceridad.

"No sé si el ejemplo sea apropiado para la ocasión" respondió –sorprendentemente- Bella "pero supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres"

 **Fue Emmett el que respondió a mi pregunta retórica.**

— **Lucharemos —dijo con calma.**

— **No podemos ganar —gruñó Jasper.**

"Hubiese sido como ser la voluntaria carnada para el juego de la masacre" dijo Sam recordando las expresiones feroces y las distintas ideas de cómo hubiese terminado todo, que plagaron su mente constantemente en forma de pesadillas por un tiempo después del encuentro con los chupasangres italianos.

"Es verdad, una guerra implica que ambos bandos tienen la posibilidad de ganar" dijo Emmett con expresión expectante.

"No creí que jamás escucharía a Emmett admitir que está superado numéricamente" musitó Emily.

"Y es probable que jamás lo hagas" comentó Jasper antes de explicar "Estaba haciendo una alusión a Emma Frost en X-Men primera generación"

Seth alcanzó a exclamar "Ohh, ¡me encanta esa villana-!"

"Y de seguro no tiene nada que ver con su ropa provocativa en la película" resopló Leah interrumpiéndolo, como siempre jugando con su hermanito.

El chico se puso colorado pero frunció el ceño antes de musitar "¡No es cierto! Yo soy un verdadero fan, tú sabes que me he leído los comics y todo"

Bella hizo una mueca "Eso no ayuda a tu caso. No creo que haya un personaje femenino en la historia de los comics que no se haya mostrado con abundantes curvas y escaza ropa"

Leah asintió "Por eso mi favorita es Viper, al menos en la película tiene clase"

"Creo que es otro triste estereotipo que las mujeres poderosas sean malas" comentó Emily.

"No es cierto, está Jean… aunque supongo que es debatible el hecho de que sea mala o no" admitió Alice.

"¿Podemos regresar al mundo del estereotipo y de la novela?" preguntó Jacob alzando la mano como si se encontrar en un salón de clase.

"Lamentablemente, nunca nos fuimos de ese mundo" musitó Bella antes de que se reanudara la lectura.

 **Era capaz de imaginarme ahora el aspecto de su cara, y cómo su cuerpo se curvaría protectoramente en torno a Alice.**

— **Bueno, tampoco podemos huir. No con Demetri alrededor. —Emmett hizo un ruido de disgusto, y supe de forma instintiva que no le molestaba la idea de enfrentarse al rastreador de los Vulturis, sino la de escapar—. Y no sé por qué no podemos ganar —insistió—, hay unas cuantas opciones que considerar. No tenemos por qué luchar solos.**

 **Mi cabeza se alzó con brusquedad al oír aquello.**

— **¡No tenemos por qué sentenciar a los quileute a muerte, Emmett!**

— **Cálmate, Bella. —Su expresión no era diferente a cuando contemplaba la idea de luchar contra las anacondas.**

"¿Por qué anacondas?" preguntó Emmett "Yo les pondría otro nombre. De un animalito más feo… ¡como ornitorrinco!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" exclamó Seth "¿Acaso no has visto a Perry? ¿de bebé?"

Emmett resopló "¡Pero son caricaturas! Pueden hacer que cualquier cosa se vea adorable, incluso Voldemort. Además, ¿cuándo has visto un ornitorrinco turquesa? Eso es más falso que un Trump-adora-mexicanos"

"Pues jamás he visto un ornitorrinco ya que es un australiano mamífero semi-acuático agente" tarareó Seth.

Una exasperada Bella se encogió de hombros "No sé de donde lo saqué. Tal vez fue una alusión bíblica al mal"

"Pues la biblia tampoco habla muy bonito que se diga de los cerdos y no por eso dejamos de comer tocino" razonó el gran vampiro.

 **Incluso la amenaza de la aniquilación no cambiaría la perspectiva de Emmett, su capacidad para enfrentarse a un reto—. No me estaba refiriendo a la manada. Sin embargo, sé realista, ¿crees que Sam o Jacob ignorarán una invasión de este calibre, incluso aunque no tuviera que ver con Nessie?**

"En realidad, siempre me pregunté, ¿se hubieran involucrado de no ser por Nessie?" inquirió Jasper dirigiéndose a Sam.

"Somos realistas" respondió el lobo "De saber que habían tantos de ellos, nos hubiésemos retirado hacia la reserva haciendo guardia allí, pero no hubiésemos ido al claro."

"Claro que es todo subjetivo. De no haber sido por Nessie, hubiese habido antes una gran batalla que de seguro alejaba a los Cullen restantes fuera de la zona y tal vez no hubiese sucedido lo de Irina y…"

"Ok, Emmett, lo entendemos" interrumpió Bella hablando entre dientes "Gracias por tu optimismo"

"¡Qué!" exclamó Emmett con pretendida inocencia "Soy como Sam, realista" dijo él guiñando en dirección al lobo, haciendo que este se remueva incómodo en su asiento mientras Emily echaba risitas por lo bajo.

 **Por no mencionar que, gracias a Irina, Aro sabe también ahora lo de nuestra alianza con los lobos. Pero pensaba más bien en otros amigos.**

 **Carlisle se hizo eco de mis palabras y añadió con otro susurro.**

— **Otros amigos a los que no tenemos por qué sentenciar a muerte.**

— **Vale, pues dejémosles a ellos que decidan —sugirió Emmett con tono implacable—. No digo que tengan que luchar con nosotros. —Pude ver cómo el plan se refinaba en su cerebro conforme hablaba—. Si tan sólo se mantuvieran a nuestro lado, justo lo suficiente para hacer dudar a los Vulturis... Bella tiene razón después de todo. Tal vez bastara con que fuéramos capaces de obligarles a hacer un alto y escucharnos, quizás eso nos permitiera demostrar que no hay motivo alguno para combatir...**

 **Había ahora un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett. Me sorprendía que nadie le hubiera golpeado a estas alturas. Yo quería hacerlo.**

"Oh, créeme que yo también quería hacerlo" dijo Rosalie "Es solo que después de tantos años de estar con este tipo a veces me impacta como puede seguir sorprendiéndome"

"Aww Rosie, cariño, tú también me sorprendes todos los días" respondió su esposo haciendo pantomima de besos.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco "Te puedo sorprender con una nueva forma de castigar tu imprudencia" advirtió ella "Pero solo hay tanto de ti en comparación con la cantidad de tonterías que dices" suspiró Rosalie.

"Gracias, cariño" aceptó Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza "Es que me esfuerzo"

— **Sí —convino Esme con rapidez—. Eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Vulturis se detengan un momento, lo suficiente para escuchar.**

— **Lo que necesitamos es algo así como una exposición de testigos —replicó Rosalie con dureza, la voz tan quebradiza como el cristal.**

 **Esme asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras, como si no hubiera percibido el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Rosalie.**

— **Eso sí es algo que podamos pedirles a nuestros amigos, sólo que actúen como testigos.**

— **Nosotros lo haríamos por ellos —añadió Emmett.**

— **Deberíamos explicárselo de la manera correcta —murmuró Alice; la miré y vi cómo se abría en sus ojos un oscuro vacío otra vez—. Tendríamos que demostrárselo con mucho cuidado.**

— **¿Demostrárselo? —preguntó Jasper.**

"Siempre me asombró como lograron hacerlo" musitó Billy sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Demostrarlo?" preguntaron los vampiros confundidos.

"Hacer que se queden después de la demostración" respondió Edward por Sam riendo "Creo que eso fue cien por ciento mi niña" musitó con orgullo.

"Me refiero a que todos estábamos convencidos de la inminencia de una batalla y sabiendo las consecuencias para ustedes, me sorprende que más allá de sus amigos leales, todos hayan decidido permanecer"

"Sin ofender a mi sobrina" dijo Emmett "Creo que fue noventa por ciento Nessie y diez por ciento inconformidad contra los Vulturi"

"Fue un número de factores" dijo Jasper "Creo que después de vivir tanto tiempo, llega un punto donde crees que ya no hay más avance y que si tu fin se acerca está bien, pero será preferible que sea bajo tus propias condiciones, y mejor aún si lo haces luchando por tus ideales"

Billy asintió, aunque no se sentía conforme con la respuesta. Él sentía algo parecido a lo descrito por el vampiro referente a sus años, pero creía que no era cosa de egoísmo sino de prudencia la hipotética decisión de no luchar por unos pocos que al final no se beneficiarían con su participación, cuando él podía hacer mayor aportación junto a los suyos.

 **Ambos, Alice y Edward, miraron a Renesmee y los ojos de Alice se vidriaron de nuevo.**

— **La familia de Tanya —dijo ella—. El aquelarre de Siobhan y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas... Garrett y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alistair.**

— **¿Y qué te parece Peter y Charlotte? —preguntó Jasper, algo temeroso, como si esperara que la respuesta fuera «no» y le pudiera ahorrar a su viejo hermano la carnicería en ciernes.**

— **Quizá.**

— **¿Y qué me decís de las del Amazonas? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?**

 **Alice parecía estar totalmente sumergida en su visión como para contestar al principio, pero al final se estremeció y sus ojos se movieron para volver al presente. Se encontró durante una centésima de segundo con la mirada de Carlisle y después la bajó.**

— **No puedo ver más.**

— **¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Edward, su susurro convertido en una exigencia—. ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlas a esa parte en la jungla?**

— **No puedo ver más —repitió Alice, sin encontrarse con sus ojos y un relámpago de confusión recorrió el rostro de Edward—. Debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí, encontrar al mayor número posible de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles —y declaró de nuevo—: Ah, pregunta a Eleazar. Aquí hay mucho más que el asunto de un niño inmortal.**

 **El silencio se hizo ominoso durante otro buen rato mientras Alice volvía a estar en trance. Pestañeó con lentitud cuando se le pasó, los ojos peculiarmente opacos a pesar de que se encontraba en el presente.**

"A veces piendo que Pixie es como los animales" dijo Emmett casualmente ganándose de su hermana la mirada ultrajada y luego furiosa "Ya sabes, como los gatos con su otro párpado. Cuando ves al futuro tu visión se nubla de una manera muy rara. Como si hubiera un cambio físico"

Antes de que Alice protestara Carlisle la silenció con sus propias ideas "¡Vaya! Esa es una teoría fascinante" musitó el doctor.

"De verdad que mamá vampiro y papá vampiro quieren a todos los vampiritos como hijos porque solo un padre puede ver algo fascinante en un montón de disparates" declaró Leah.

"Oh" dijo el doctor sin sentirse molesto "Creo que lo elaboré un poco en mi mente, pero Emmett está hablando de un cambio físico notorio ante un estímulo puramente interno que sucede solo en la cabeza de Alice, en realidad es algo que no lo habíamos planteado, pero suena como un gran tema de estudio"

"Gran tema de conjeturas" corrigió Edward con gentileza "Ya sabes que después de todo no tienes modo de probarlo"

— **Hay tanto trabajo pendiente, hemos de apresurarnos —susurró ella.**

— **¿Alice? —preguntó Edward—. Eso fue demasiado rápido... No comprendo.**

 **¿Qué fue...?**

— **¡No puedo ver más! —explotó ella dirigiéndose a él—. ¡Jacob casi ha llegado!**

 **Rosalie dio un paso hacia la puerta principal.**

— **Me las apañaré...**

— **No, déjale que venga —replicó Alice con rapidez, la voz más aguda conforme hablaba. Agarró la mano de Jasper y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la puerta trasera—. Mejor que me aleje también de Nessie para ver mejor. Necesito irme. Necesito concentrarme de verdad y ver todo lo que sea posible. Tengo que irme. Vamos, Jasper, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!**

 **Todos pudimos escuchar cómo se acercaba Jacob por las escaleras del porche, y Alice tiró impaciente de la mano de Jasper. Él la siguió con rapidez, con la confusión reflejada en los ojos al igual que en los de Edward. Salieron disparados por la puerta hacia la noche plateada.**

— **Apresuraos —nos gritó a sus espaldas—. ¡Debéis encontrarlos a todos!**

— **¿Encontrar qué? —preguntó Jacob, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Adónde va Alice?**

 **Nadie le respondió, todos nos quedamos mirándole.**

"Eso fue aterrador" dijo Jacob "Me sentí como en esas iniciaciones donde te ponen incómodo a propósito para que digas tonterías y ellos se ríen de ti pretendiendo que esa fue tu respuesta a tu primer beso o cosas así"

"¿En serio? ¿consideras eso aterrador? ¿Qué hay del momento cuándo estábamos frente a los Vulturi?" inquirió Bella.

"Nunca dije que eso no me aterrase Bells" respondió él antes de añadir apresuradamente "Aunque la verdad eso no me molestó, fue como esos momentos en que estás tan lleno de adrenalina que no sientes nada y después estábamos fuera de peligro y sin que haya desatad ninguna pelea, así que nada me dolió" dijo él sonriendo en su usual forma despreocupada.

Bella le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada.

Jacob suspiró y se tornó serio "Aunque sí fue aterrador en los días prvios" susurró mirando a Nessie y recordando los oscuros pensamientos que plagaron su mente al imaginarse a su pequeña inmóvil y sin vida.

 **Él se sacudió el pelo mojado y metió las manos por las mangas de su camiseta, con los ojos puestos en Renesmee.**

— **¡Hola, Bells! Creía que os habríais ido a casa a estas horas...**

"Entonces, ¿qué hacías allí?" preguntó Sue.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "A veces me aburro y este lugar es el mejor. Tiene comida" dijo sonriendo a Esme "Diversión" dijo señalando a Rosalie y "Drama" mencionó haciendo referencia a Bella y a Edward "Es como ir al cine"

"Creo que es para acostumbrar a la familia a su presencia" dijo Emmett "Como cuando ponen a dos animales cerca por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbran a vivir juntos"

 **Entonces me miró, pestañeó y luego volvió a mirarme con más atención. Observé en su expresión cómo la atmósfera de la habitación le afectaba por fin. Bajó los ojos al suelo y sus pupilas se dilataron al observar la mancha mojada, las rosas dispersas, los fragmentos de cristal. Sus dedos temblaron.**

— **¿Qué...? —preguntó con voz monótona—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

 **No sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco nadie conseguía encontrar las palabras.**

 **Jacob cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y cayó de rodillas al lado de Renesmee y mío. Pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo mientras los temblores descendían por sus brazos hasta sus manos convulsas.**

— **¿Ella está bien? —preguntó con exigencia, tocándole la frente e inclinando la cabeza para escuchar su corazón—. ¡No juegues conmigo, Bella, por favor!**

— **A Renesmee no le pasa nada —conseguí hablar con voz ahogada, las palabras quebrándose de modo extraño.**

— **¿Entonces, quién?**

— **Todos nosotros, Jacob —susurré y también apareció en mi voz el sonido del interior de la tumba—.** **Todo ha terminado. Hemos sido sentenciados a muerte.**

"Lóbrega y dramática como siempre" concluyó Jacob "Además no era cierto, todo ello era por Nessie. Ella estaba en tanto o más peligro que el resto de nosotros" dijo pensando en una horrorosa realidad alternativa donde la mafia italiana se llevaba a la niña para criarla en el arte oscuro de ser pálido y malvado.

"La intervención de Jacob fue maravillosa y todo, pero estoy a punto de caer dormida" dijo Leah.

"¡Oh, cielos!" musitó Esme "Creo que nos hemos pasado de la hora. Mañana podemos continuar"

"Leah solo lo dice porque quiere soñar con mi bonita voz todavía fresca en sus oídos. Yo no tengo nada de-" lo que sea que Jacob iba a decir fue devorado por un gran bostezo.

Leah resopló "Ya quisieras"


	30. Capítulo 29

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **DESERCIÓN**

Como por obra de karma, Alice leyó el título inmediatamente sintiéndose culpable por lo que sabía iba a pasar en el libro.

 **Nos sentamos allí la noche entera, como estatuas llenas de pavor y pena, pero Alice no regresó.**

 **Todos estábamos al límite, frenéticos en nuestra absoluta inmovilidad. Carlisle apenas había sido capaz de mover los labios para explicárselo todo a Jacob. La repetición de la historia únicamente sirvió para que nos pareciera aún peor, incluso Emmett se quedó en silencio y quieto a partir de ese momento.**

"¿Cómo así no quisiste convencer a Jacob de seguir con tu plan de ataque Rambo?" preguntó Sue "Es la única otra persona que visualizo respondiendo como tú"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. La noticia le había pegado a Jacob tan mal como a Edward y a Bella, así que pensó que, si él solo no pensó en algo así, no sería útil tratar de convertir a otro no creyente. Por suerte, pronto Jacob recuperó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que unos buenos puños serían su única salvación.

 **No fue hasta que amaneció y pensé que pronto Renesmee comenzaría a removerse bajo mis manos cuando me pregunté por primera vez qué era lo que le estaría llevando a Alice tanto tiempo. Esperaba saber un poco más antes de verme obligada a enfrentar la curiosidad de mi hija, tener algo con lo que contestarle, y también alguna diminuta y minúscula porción de esperanza de modo que pudiera sonreír y evitar que la verdad la aterrorizara.**

"Oh, créeme que eso de la sonrisa te hubiese salido por más de que te sientas destrozada. La cuestión era si tu hija creería cualquier excusa que le des" dijo Sue con su experiencia de madre portadora de malas noticias "Y con esa hija tuya el único problema sería su percepción. Y nada te rompe más el corazón que cuando te encaran sabiendo que algo malo ha sucedido y tú se lo estás escondiendo"

 **Mi rostro permaneció paralizado en la máscara fija que había llevado puesta toda la noche. No estaba segura de recuperar la capacidad de sonreír nunca más.**

 **Jacob estaba roncando en una esquina, como una gran montaña de pelo en el suelo, retorciéndose con ansiedad en su sueño. Sam lo sabía todo... y los licántropos se estaban preparando para lo que se nos avecinaba, pero esa preparación no serviría de nada: los asesinarían junto con el resto de mi familia.**

"Si todos estaban tan resignados a morir, ¿qué tanto se estaban preparando?" preguntó Charlie.

"Pues teníamos que comunicar a nuestras familias" dijo Sam mirando anhelante en dirección a Emily "anticipar un cambio en la manada, rehacer nuestras rutas de patrulla, decirles a los ancianos…"

"Sí amigo, parece que uno ya ni puede morir en paz porque hasta para eso hay trámite" le dijo Billy a Charlie riendo roncamente por lo bajo.

"Solo te pesa en la conciencia cuando sabes que tienes tus días contados" dijo Carlisle recordando aquellos tiempos "Creo que por eso es mejor siempre atesorar cada día individualmente como un único regalo"

 **La luz del sol irrumpió a través de las ventanas traseras, arrancando chispas en la piel de Edward. Yo no había movido los ojos de los suyos desde que Alice se había marchado. Nos habíamos pasado toda la noche mirándonos el uno al otro, con la vista fija en lo que ninguno de los dos podía soportar perder: al otro. Mi reflejo relucía en sus ojos llenos de agonía mientras el sol tocaba mi propia piel.**

 **Sus cejas se movieron de forma infinitesimal, y después sus labios.**

— **Alice —dijo.**

 **El sonido de su voz fue como el del hielo al fracturarse cuando se derrite. Todos nosotros nos rompimos y nos ablandamos un poco también. Y nos pusimos de nuevo en movimiento.**

— **Lleva fuera mucho tiempo —murmuró Rosalie, sorprendida.**

— **¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó Emmett, dando un paso hacia la puerta.**

 **Esme le puso la mano en el brazo.**

— **No queremos molestar...**

— **Nunca había tardado tanto —dijo Edward. Una nueva preocupación hizo añicos la máscara en que se había convertido su rostro. Sus rasgos volvían a parecer vivos, los ojos repentinamente abiertos por un miedo añadido, un pánico extra—. Carlisle, ¿no crees que pueda ser algo... preventivo? ¿Habrá tenido Alice tiempo de ver si han enviado a alguien a por ella?**

Emily jadeó por la sorpresa "¿Por qué harían algo así?"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Para que no nos puedan avisar de querer hacer algo antes de tiempo"

"De verdad no entiendo como funciona eso. Hacer decisiones de modo que Alice no las pueda ver. Es decir, entiendo que Victoria lo logró con su desorden, pero pensé que los Vulturi se demoraban el tiempo que tomaron en venir por la magnitud de su grupo, de modo que tampoco podrían venir a por Alice en menos tiempo" dijo ella.

"Creo que era más fácil para ellos imaginar que los malos podrían hacerme cualquier cosa a mí antes de pensar que me fui por mi cuenta" añadió gentilmente Alice.

 **El rostro de piel traslúcida de Aro llenó mí mente. Aro había recorrido todos los recovecos de la mente de Alice y estaba al tanto de todo de lo que ella era capaz...**

 **Emmett comenzó a despotricar en voz tan alta que Jacob se puso en píe con un rugido. En el patio, su bramido tuvo el eco de su manada. Mi familia se había convertido ya en un borrón en movimiento.**

— **¡Quédate con Renesmee! —le grité a Jacob mientras salía disparada hacia la puerta.**

 **Yo todavía era más fuerte que el resto de ellos, y usé esa fuerza para impulsarme hacia delante. Sobrepasé a Esme en unos cuantos saltos y a Rosalie en unas cuantas zancadas más. Aceleré a través de lo más espeso del bosque hasta que me situé justo detrás de Edward y Carlisle.**

— **¿Habrán sido capaces de sorprenderla? —preguntó Carlisle, su voz tan monótona como si siguiera inmóvil más que corriendo a toda velocidad.**

"Sí, papá vampiro" interrumpió Carlisle "Si algo que laguna vez puede dar miedo de ti, es cuando se meten con nosotros y cuanto estamos tratando algún asunto macabro y tú hablas con la misma serenidad de siempre. Ya sabes como lo hacen los psicópatas"

Carlisle solamente rio por lo bajo "Creo que es la fuerza de los años de haber lidiado con pacientes. Es el tipo de voz más efectiva que encuentro para dar cualquier tipo de noticias"

— **No veo cómo —respondió Edward—, aunque Aro la conoce mejor que nadie. Desde luego mejor que yo.**

"¡Diablos! Eso suena tan mal, ¿cómo es posible que un idiota te conozca más que tu propia familia solo porque ha visto tu mente?" se quejó Seth "Lo hace sonar omnipotente"

"Sí, peor lastimosamente creo que ahí reside la razón por la cual se ha podido mantener en poder tanto tiempo" concedió Edward.

— **¿Es una trampa? —gritó Emmett detrás de nosotros.**

— **Tal vez —replicó Edward—, pero por aquí no hay otro olor que el de Alice y Jasper. ¿Adónde habrán ido?**

 **El rastro de Alice y Jasper se curvaba en un amplio arco; se extendía primero al este de la casa, pero luego se dirigía hacia el norte al otro lado del río, y después de nuevo hacia el oeste durante unos cuantos kilómetros. Volvimos a cruzar el río, saltando los seis que íbamos a un segundo unos de otros. Edward corría el primero, totalmente concentrado.**

— **¿Has captado ese efluvio? —gritó Esme hacia delante, unos cuantos momentos después de que saltáramos el río por segunda vez.**

 **Era la que iba más lejos, en el extremo izquierdo de nuestra partida de caza. Hizo unos gestos señalando hacia el sudeste.**

— **Seguid el rastro principal... Estamos ya cerca de la frontera con los Quileute — ordenó Edward conciso—. Manteneos juntos. Mirad si han girado al norte o al sur.**

 **Yo no estaba tan familiarizada con la línea del tratado como todos ellos, pero percibía el ligero olor a lobo en la brisa que soplaba desde el este. Edward y Carlisle disminuyeron el ritmo y pude ver cómo movían sus cabezas de lado a lado, esperando que el rastro volviera a aparecer.**

"¿No pueden hacer como en los programas de supervivencia que ven el rastro de los animales por el bosque?" preguntó Charlie preocupado por la idea de una Alice en peligro, aunque haya sido en el pasado.

"¿No estás llamando animales, Charlie?" inquirió Emmett en voz muy alta, llevándose la mano al pecho en señal de fingida sorpresa.

"No si corres tan rápido que tus pies apenas rozan el suelo" le respondió Edward.

"Pero si son tan fuertes, ¿no deberían ser más pesados?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño al pensar en la física detrás de todo ese sistema.

"En este caso Alice no quería ser descubierta" le recordó Edward "Y Alice tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga para esos extraños momentos en los que quiere pasar desapercibida"

 **Entonces el olor a lobo se hizo de pronto más fuerte, y Edward alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Se detuvo de forma repentina y los demás también nos quedamos inmóviles.**

— **¿Sam? —preguntó Edward en voz monótona—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?**

 **El líder de la otra manada apareció entre los árboles a unos cientos de metros, caminando con celeridad hacia nosotros en forma humana, flanqueado por dos grandes lobos, Paul y Jared. Sam tardó un poco en llegar hasta nosotros, y su ritmo humano me impacientó. No quería tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba estar en movimiento, haciendo algo. Quería poder poner mis brazos alrededor de Alice, saber sin lugar a dudas que se encontraba a salvo.**

"La vaca no se acuerda cuando fue ternera" resopló Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa angelical "Solo estaba preocupada por Alice papá"

"¿Acaso sienten que su vida entre humanos va en cámara lenta?" inquirió Sam

"No" respondió Jasper "Estamos acostumbrados. Claro que hay ocasiones en las cuales quisieras acelerar las cosas y te desespera el paso humano. Solo porque tenemos la posibilidad de hacer todo más rápido no significa que lo haremos"

 **Observé cómo el rostro de Edward se ponía blanco cuando leyó lo que Sam estaba pensando. Él le ignoró, mirando directamente a Carlisle cuando se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas ante la peculiaridad del enunciado, pensando en la posibilidad de que Edward no sea del agrado de Sam por lo que acaba de suceder o por alguna otra razón.

"Simplemente no nos conocíamos" respondió Edward "Y encuentra más respetuosos dirigirse al líder, además de más cómodo por la forma aclamada de ser de Carlisle"

Charlie estuvo a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabras a Sam acerca de la forma de tratar a su yerno, pero la respuesta serena de Edward lo instó a que lo dejase pasar.

"Y mi mensaje era para Carlisle" musitó Sam a la defensiva al entender que hablaban de él.

— **Justo después de medianoche, Alice y Jasper vinieron hasta este lugar y pidieron permiso para cruzar nuestras tierras hasta el océano. Les concedí el permiso y los escolté hasta la costa yo mismo. Entonces se metieron en el agua y no han regresado. Mientras viajábamos, Alice me dijo que era de la mayor importancia que no le contara nada a Jacob de que les había visto hasta que hablara contigo. Yo debía esperar aquí a que vinieras a buscarla y entonces tenía que darte esta nota. Me dijo que la obedeciera como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.**

Billy no se podía imaginar la expresión de urgencia que transmitió el fino rostro de la muchacha para que Sam se quedara por horas aguardando la llegada de los Cullen para hacer de mensajero a pesar del carácter fuerte y un poco prepotente de Sam.

 **El rostro de Sam mostraba una expresión sombría cuando le tendió un papel doblado e impreso entero con un pequeño texto en negro. Era una página arrancada de un libro y mi vista aguda leyó las palabras cuando Carlisle lo desdobló para leer el otro lado. La página que daba hacia mí era una copia de El mercader de Venecia; de ella se desprendió algo de mi propio olor cuando Carlisle estiró el papel. Me di cuenta de que era una página arrancada de uno de mis libros. Me había traído unas cuantas cosas desde la casa de Charlie a la cabaña: conjuntos de ropa normal; todas las cartas de mi madre, y mis libros favoritos, entre los cuales figuraba mi baqueteada colección de libros en rústica de Shakespeare, que hasta ayer por la mañana había estado en la estantería de la pequeña sala de estar de la casita...**

— **Alice ha decidido dejarnos —susurró Carlisle.**

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?" preguntó Sue "Al menos dejarlos con algún tipo de despedida"

"Uno porque no sabíamos si nuestra misión tendría éxito y no queríamos esperanzar a nadie" respondió Alice a pesar de las miradas poco convencidas de los demás.

"Y lo segundo y más importante era que no queríamos que Aro se enterase" añadió Jasper.

"¿Qué hay de Bella? Sabemos que él no podría leerle la mente" intervino Seth.

"Así como sabemos que es una terrible actriz. Si le decía algo, Edward lo iba a sospechar y había una remota posibilidad que una de sus teorías sea la correcta y se le anticipase a Aro el motivo de nuestra salida" contestó la chica.

"Pudiste haber dicho que volverías" comentó Emmett en una pequeña voz y con una expresión apagada poco característica en él.

"Lo sentimos" se limitó a responder la pareja.

"Era lo mejor" dijo Edward apoyando a su hermana "Si Aro no creía que Alice regresaría se olvidaría de ella por unos cuantos siglos más. No es que Alice pensó en esa ruta de escape" añadió rápidamente "Pero lo fue mejor para todos"

— **¿Qué? —chilló Rosalie.**

 **Carlisle le dio la vuelta a la página de modo que todos pudiéramos leerla.**

 _ **No tratéis de encontrarnos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recordad: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair y todos los nómadas que podáis hallar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte, de camino. Sentimos muchísimo dejaros de esta manera, sin despedida ni explicaciones, pero es el único modo de hacerlo.**_

"Vaya Pixie" musitó Emmett recuperando su usual tono "incluso en tu nota de despedida terminas mandando a todo el mundo"

 _ **Os queremos.**_

 **Hubo un silencio sepulcral, salvo el sonido de los corazones de los hombres lobo y su respiración. Sus pensamientos también deberían haber sido en voz alta. Edward fue el primero en moverse otra vez, contestando a lo que había oído en la mente de Sam.**

— **Sí, las cosas están así de peligrosas.**

— **¿Tanto que tengas que abandonar a tu familia? —preguntó Sam en voz alta, con la censura implícita en el tono.**

 **Estaba claro que no había leído la nota antes de dársela a Carlisle. Se mostraba enfadado, parecía arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Alice.**

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Sam luciendo un poco ofendido antes de calmarse y añadir "No era parte de la orden" en un intento de desviar el tema de sus rápidos y severos juicios.

"Está bien" aceptó Alice con suavidad "Entiendo que solo mi familia no me odió porque estaban cegados por amor. Pero sé que para cualquier otra persona sería terrible y bajo de mi parte"

 **La expresión de Edward era envarada... y lo más probable es que a Sam le pareciera airada o arrogante, pero yo podía percibir el dolor en los planos endurecidos de sus rasgos.**

"Hay muchas maneras de reaccionar a algo" dijo Esme "Y se puede interpretar incluso de más formas cuando alguien no es abierto, pero creo que esa triste sorpresa era imposible de disimular en cualquiera de nosotros"

— **No sabemos qué fue lo que vio —replicó Edward—. Alice no es insensible ni cobarde. Simplemente dispone de más información que nosotros.**

"Lo que me haría egoísta" comentó Alice con una sonrisa triste mientras sacudía la cabeza "Aprecio que trates de excusarme, pero la forma en que hicimos las cosas no fue agradable" le dijo a su hermano.

— **Nosotros no... —comenzó Sam.**

— **La relación que mantenéis entre vosotros es distinta a la nuestra —le interrumpió Edward con brusquedad—. Nosotros mantenemos libre nuestra voluntad.**

"Nos une ese amor que nos ciega" murmuro Esme pensando en las palabras anteriores de su hija.

"Oh yupi" musitó sarcásticamente Emmett "Somos una feliz familia de cieguitos"

 **Sam alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se volvieron de pronto de un intenso color negro.**

— **También vosotros deberíais hacer caso del aviso —continuó Edward—. Esto no es algo en lo que nos gustará veros implicados, tampoco podéis evitar lo que haya visto Alice.**

 **Sam sonrió forzadamente.**

— **Nosotros no somos de los que huyen.**

 **Detrás de él, Paul resopló.**

— **No dejes que masacren a tu familia por orgullo —intervino Carlisle en voz baja.**

 **Sam miró a Carlisle con una expresión más suave.**

— **Como Edward ha señalado, nosotros no tenemos la misma clase de libertad de la que vosotros disfrutáis.**

"No creo que eso sea cierto" dijo Seth "Si dejamos a un lado la posibilidad que tiene un alfa de ordenar cualquier cosa, como lo haría una persona con poderes especiales, no hay nada que nos mantenga juntos que no sea el amor familiar y el sentido de deber que representa la manada. Pero si por alguna extraña razón un lobo elige irse, no hay nada que físicamente lo imposibilite de hacerlo"

 **Renesmee es ahora tan parte de nuestra familia como de la vuestra. Jacob no puede abandonarla y nosotros no le abandonaremos a él.**

 **Sus ojos se movieron hacia la nota de Alice, y sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una fina línea.**

— **Tú no la conoces —replicó Edward.**

— **¿Y tú? —preguntó Sam con rudeza.**

 **Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward.**

— **Tenemos mucho que hacer, hijo. Sea cual sea la decisión de Alice, resultaría estúpido no seguir ahora sus recomendaciones. Vayamos a casa y pongámonos a trabajar.**

 **Edward asintió y su rostro pareció en ese momento menos rígido por la pena. Detrás de mí, podía escuchar los sollozos sordos de Esme, sin lágrimas.**

 **No sabía cómo se podía llorar con este cuerpo, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. No había aún ningún sentimiento.**

"Pero, pensé que ustedes eran supersensibles a las cosas. Por sus sentidos desarrollados y eso" comentó Seth.

"Tal vez demasiado sensibles" respondió Carlisle sonriendo ante la posibilidad de comentar otra de sus teorías "Creo, que como los humanos, podemos llegar hasta un punto en el que no podemos más y nos cerramos. Por eso es común que un vampiro en un estado extremo de shock, tome como reacción por defecto el callarse y paralizarse. Es como si todo lo que nuestro cerebro piensa va tan rápido que nuestro cuerpo no puede procesar a esa velocidad tantas reacciones físicas como para responder a ellas"

 **Todo me parecía irreal, como si estuviera durmiendo otra vez después de todos estos meses, teniendo de nuevo una pesadilla.**

— **Gracias, Sam —señaló Carlisle.**

— **Lo siento —respondió Sam—. No deberíamos haberla dejado pasar.**

— **Hicisteis lo correcto —le replicó Carlisle—. Alice es libre de hacer lo que desee y yo jamás le denegaría el ejercicio de su libertad.**

 **Yo siempre había pensado en los Cullen como un todo, una unidad indivisible. De repente, recordé que no siempre había sido así. Carlisle había creado a Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett; Edward me había creado a mí. Estábamos físicamente conectados por la sangre y la ponzoña. Nunca había pensado en Alice y Jasper como entes separados, como si hubieran sido adoptados por la familia, pero lo cierto era que Alice había adoptado a los Cullen.**

"¿Influye eso en algo?" preguntó Charlie recordando historias donde los creadores de otros vampiros podían ordenar sobre sus protégé.

"No" respondió Edward "Suele haber cierto respeto ante la persona que te creó, pero no están atados realmente"

"Además me gustaría pensar que lo que nos une es un lazo de familia" dijo Carlisle.

"Es verdad" intervino Alice "Yo me siento tan parte de la familia desde que vi que así sería. No creo que el tener diferentes creadores tenga algo que ver"

"Sí, porque el único medio apartado es Jasper, y eso es porque es parte de su naturaleza" dijo Emmett "Debieron haberlo visto todo avergonzado cuando Alice llegó a presentarse preguntando cuál era su habitación y entrando como si fuese la dueña de todo y Jasper solo estaba a su lado como esperando que lo botemos al primer error"

"Debí haber sabido que, si no botaban a Emmett por nada, de seguro no me botarían a mí" comentó Jasper sonriendo y haciendo reír al resto de su familia.

"Ja. Ja. Pues déjame decirte que mis aportes a esta familia son muchos. Principalmente soy el entretenimiento, también sirvo con mis músculos" dijo flexionando sus abultados bíceps mientras le guiñaba a una inexistente audiencia "y eso sin mencionar que soy el deleite de la vista femenina, entre otras cosas"

"Por supuesto" accedió Alice seriamente anonadando a todos "Nos entretienes con tus niñerías, eres la gata cuando Rose tiene que hacer el verdadero trabajo y nos deleita siempre ver cómo responderá Rose con las cosas que haces"

 **Había aparecido con un pasado a cuestas que no tenía nada que ver con los demás y también había traído a Jasper con el suyo, y había encajado en una familia que ya existía.**

"Bueno, pero eso pasa siempre" dijo Seth mientras los demás se volteaban a verlo "Me refiero a que cuando uno se casa, cada cónyuge entra a la familia del otro" explicó él pensando en su caso en particular a la vez que Charlie y Sue se miraban compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Tanto ella como él habían conocido otra existencia fuera de la familia Cullen. ¿Acaso había escogido comenzar otra vida después de haber visto que su camino con los Cullen había terminado?**

 **Entonces, estábamos malditos, ¿era eso, verdad? No había ninguna esperanza en absoluto. Ni un solo rayo, ni un pequeño atisbo que hubiera convencido a Alice de que tenía una oportunidad a nuestro lado.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Jamás abandonaría a la única familia que conozco"

 **El alegre aire de la mañana se había vuelto oscuro de repente, más denso, como si mi desesperación lo hubiera teñido de un modo físico.**

"Oh simplemente cambió el clima Bells" dijo Emmett "Vaya que has ganado mucha confianza últimamente. Ahora crees que hasta tienes poder de influenciar el clima. Lo que sabemos que es no es cierto porque con tus constantes preocupaciones el clima siempre sería terrible"

— **Pues yo no voy a rendirme sin luchar —rugió Emmett entre dientes—. Alice nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer, así que manos a la obra.**

 **Los demás asintieron con expresiones voluntariosas y me di cuenta de que confiaban en la oportunidad que fuese que Alice nos había dado. Y también de que no iban a rendirse por pura desesperanza ni aguardar a la muerte de brazos cruzados.**

"Somos como el último hermano de la historia de las reliquias de la muerte" dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"No exactamente porque él no peleó con la muerte, solo que no le tenía miedo" intervino Seh haciendo que Emmett frunciera el ceño.

 **Sí, todos lucharíamos, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Y, además, daba la impresión de que íbamos a arrastrar a otros en nuestra caída, porque eso era lo que había dicho Alice antes de dejarnos. Pero ¿cómo no íbamos a seguir el último aviso de Alice? Los lobos también pelearían a nuestro lado por causa de Renesmee.**

 **Nosotros lucharíamos, ellos también, y todos moriríamos.**

 **Yo no sentía la misma resolución que los demás. Alice conocía las probabilidades y nos estaba dando la única oportunidad que podía ver, pero era tan remota que ni ella misma apostaba a su favor.**

"Incluso el más claro de los futuros puede ser reducido a nada cuando una externalidad lo arrasa" dijo Alice "Siempre hay esperanza"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Seth.

"Pues si una pareja está muy enamorada su futuro casamiento puede ser muy claro, pero si de repente uno loco se desata y dispara al azar, matando a uno de ellos, la boda no se hará porque la seguridad de la misma estaba basada en la decisión de ambos. El futuro no está escrito en piedra" respondió ella.

 **Ya me sentía vencida cuando le di la espalda al rostro crítico de Sam y seguí a Carlisle hasta casa.**

 **Corríamos ahora de forma automática, sin la prisa llena de pánico que nos había embargado antes. Cuando nos acercamos al río, Esme alzó la cabeza.**

— **Todavía está la otra pista, y aún es reciente.**

 **Ella señaló hacia delante, donde antes había llamado la atención de Edward. Cuando nos apresurábamos para salvar a Alice...**

— **Es de un momento anterior. Y era sólo de Alice, sin Jasper —comentó Edward con la voz mortecina.**

 **El rostro de Esme se contrajo y volvió a asentir.**

 **Me dirigí hacia la derecha, quedándome algo retrasada. Estaba segura de que Edward tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo... Después de todo, ¿cómo había conseguido Alice la página de uno de mis libros?**

"Todo eso suena muy CSI. ¿Y qué si Bella no seguía tu pista?" preguntó Charlie.

"Conozco a Bella, sabía que iba a causar algo en ella el ver la página de su libro y que regresaría a ver como quedó su bebé después de mi mutilación. Además la vi haciéndolo" dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

— **¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, con una voz tan desprovista de emoción que me hizo dudar.**

— **Quiero seguir esta pista —le dije, olisqueando el ligero aroma de Alice que se apartaba del primer camino que había empleado en su huida. Yo era nueva en esto, pero a mí me olía exactamente igual, excepto porque faltaba el rastro de Jasper.**

 **Los ojos de Edward estaban vacíos.**

— **Lo más probable es que sólo nos lleve de regreso a la casa.**

— **Entonces, nos encontraremos allí.**

 **Al principio pensé que me dejaría ir sola, pero luego, cuando di unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos inexpresivos volvieron a la vida.**

— **Yo iré contigo —dijo en tono tranquilo—. Nos vemos en casa, Carlisle.**

 **El doctor asintió y todos se marcharon. Yo esperé hasta que estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista y entonces miré a Edward con una interrogación en los ojos.**

— **No puedo dejar que te alejes de mí —me explicó en voz baja—. Me duele sólo imaginarlo.**

 **Yo le comprendí sin más explicaciones, porque también pensaba en esa separación y me daba cuenta de que sentiría la misma pena, no importaba lo corta que fuera.**

 **Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos.**

"Por favor. Como si Edward no te hubiese seguido aun con la idea de tener la eternidad toda para ustedes" dijo Emmett antes de añadir por lo bajo como en secreto a Rose, quien estaba a su lado "el chico tiene problemas de separación"

"Por dos" admitió Edward con una sonrisa desvergonzada mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus dos chicas y ellas sonreían mientras ponían los ojos en blanco.

 **Le alargué mi mano y él la cogió.**

— **Apresurémonos —me instó—. Renesmee debe de haberse despertado ya.**

 **Yo asentí y comenzamos de nuevo a correr.**

 **Seguro que era una tontería desaprovechar el escaso tiempo disponible para estar con Renesmee simplemente por pura curiosidad, pero aquella nota me inquietaba. Alice podría haber tallado sus palabras en una piedra plana o en el tronco de un árbol si no tenía utensilios de escritura. Incluso podía haber robado un par de Post-ir de cualquiera de las casas que bordeaban la autovía. ¿Por qué mi libro? ¿Cuándo se había hecho con él?**

 **Con toda certeza, el rastro llevaba hacia la cabaña, pero en una ruta tan enrevesada que se mantenía bien lejos de la casa de los Cullen y de los lobos de los bosques cercanos. Edward frunció las cejas confundido cuando se hizo obvio adonde conducía la pista.**

— **¿Dejó que Jasper la esperara en otro sitio y vino hasta aquí? —intentó razonar en voz alta.**

 **Casi habíamos llegado a la casa y me encontré intranquila. Estaba contenta de tener la mano de Edward en la mía, pero también sentía como si hubiera tenido que venir sola. Alice había arrancado la página y la había llevado hasta donde estaba Jasper, lo cual era una cosa muy extraña. Parecía que hubiera un mensaje en su acción, uno que no conseguía entender en absoluto. Pero era mi libro, así que el mensaje debía ser para mí.**

"Vaya Bella, tienes pensamientos detectivescos" musitó Seth "Yo no lo hubiese pensado tanto, ¿acaso eres siempre así con todo lo que sucede?"

"Por supuesto que no" se apresuró a responder Emmett "Es para que tú como lector pongas a tu cerebro vago a trabajar y trastes de llegar a conclusiones acerca de la trama que se está desatando"

Los demás se quedaron parpadeando con el tono de gran certidumbre de Emmett.

"Hermano, no sabía que te habías cambiado el nombre a Bella" dijo Jacob después de un momento de silencio, haciendo que Seth estalle en risitas.

"No puedo creer que de todo lo que dije, decidas comentar acerca de eso" musitó él vampiro sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"No por caer en lo de estereotipos y eso, peo creo que el nombre no te va" insistió Jake haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del vampiro.

"No lo sé Jake" intervino el joven lobo siguiendo con el juego "¿Qué tal te suena Bemmett? Creo que lo podemos hacer sonar más masculino"

 **Y si hubiera sido algo que hubiera querido que supiera Edward, ¿habría arrancado la página de uno de sus libros...?**

— **Dame sólo un minuto —le dije, soltando sus manos cuando llegamos a la puerta.**

 **Él arrugó la frente.**

— **¿Bella?**

— **¿Por favor? Treinta segundos.**

 **No esperé a que él me contestara. Me precipité a través de la puerta, cerrándola a mis espaldas. Me dirigí recta hacia la estantería. El olor de Alice era reciente, de menos de un día de antigüedad. Ardía un fuego bajo, pero aún caliente en la chimenea, un fuego que yo no había encendido.**

"Ok Bells, no te alarmes, pero ahora que lo pienso la razón por la cual tu linda cabaña estaba abandonada puede ser porque haya estado embrujada" comentó Emmett con voz bajita como si contara una historia de terror.

"Bueno a veces considero que Alice es un duendecillo malévolo, pero a parte de ella no creo que haya otras fuerzas siniestras en nuestra cabaña" afirmó Edward con expresión seria que no varió incluso cuando Alice le sacó la lengua.

 **Saqué de un tirón El mercader de Venecia de la estantería y lo abrí por la página del título.**

 **Allí, pegada al borde destrozado de la página arrancada, bajo las palabras «El mercader de Venecia, por William Shakespeare», había una nota.**

 **Destrúyelo**

 **Y debajo, un nombre y una dirección de Seattle.**

"Muy de película de gánster" dijo Jacob en tono de aprobación.

 **Apenas habían pasado trece segundos de los treinta pactados cuando Edward irrumpió en la casa.**

"Eddie, mis respetos, te quedaste un buen tiempo por tu cuenta antes de bombardear a Bella" dijo Emmett asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

"Creo que la única razón por la que no entró antes es porque se quedó estupefacto con que Bella lo dejase en la puerta" comentó Jasper.

"Mejor la puerta que el altar"

 **Observó cómo se quemaba el libro.**

— **¿Qué está pasando, Bella?**

— **Ella estuvo aquí. Arrancó la página de mi libro para escribir la nota.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Hubiese preferido que no le hubieses dicho eso" musitó ella.

"Lo sé, pero creo que con lo de mi olor en la nota no era muy probable" dijo Bella "Además sabía que con todo lo que teníamos que lidiar no se iba a poner a pensar en algo que con lo poco que sabía no podría resolver"

— **¿Por qué?**

— **No lo sé.**

— **¿Por qué lo estás quemando?**

— **Yo... yo... —Puse mala cara, dejando que salieran a mi rostro todo el dolor y la confusión que sentía. Ignoraba qué era lo que Alice intentaba decirme, sólo estaba segura de que ella había ido muy lejos para que nadie más que yo lo supiera, la única persona cuya mente Edward no podía leer. Así que Alice no quería que él se enterara y lo más probable es que fuera por algún buen motivo—. Me pareció apropiado.**

"Vaya forma de distraer a mi hermanito Bells" dijo Emmett "Yo hubiese elegido una más divertida como-" la mirada fuerte de Bella lo hizo titubear por un momento "¡monopolio!"

— **No sé qué es lo que se trae entre manos —comentó en voz baja.**

 **Yo me quedé mirando fijamente las llamas. Era la única persona en el mundo capaz de mentirle a Edward. ¿Era eso lo que Alice quería de mí? ¿Su última petición?**

"Cariño, Alice no estaba muriendo"

"Pero, por todo lo que sabíamos, nosotros sí"

— **Cuando íbamos en el avión hacia Italia —le susurré, esto no era una mentira, o quizá sólo lo era si teníamos en cuenta el contexto—, de camino para rescatarte... ella le mintió a Jasper de modo que no nos siguiera. Sabía que, si él se enfrentaba a los Vulturi, moriría. Y Alice prefería morir antes que ponerle a él en peligro. Y que muriera yo. O tú.**

 **Edward no contestó.**

— **Ella tiene sus prioridades —le dije, y mi corazón paralizado me dolió cuando me di cuenta de que mi explicación no parecía una mentira en absoluto.**

— **No lo creo —replicó Edward, y no lo hizo como si estuviera discutiendo conmigo, sino como si fuera con él mismo con quien argumentara—. Quizá sólo era Jasper el que estaba en peligro. Su plan podría funcionar con el resto de nosotros, pero él estaría perdido en el caso de quedarse. Quizá...**

— **Pero nos habría dicho eso y le habría enviado lejos.**

— **¿Y Jasper se hubiera ido? Quizá le está mintiendo de nuevo.**

Esme suspiró entristecida, en ese tiempo ella se negaba a creer que dos de sus niños los hayan dejado a propósito, pero más le dolía ver como Edward prefería rápidamente creer lo peor cuando él era el primero que se ponía al lado de Alice y la primera a la cual acudía con sus problemas.

"Solo es por lo de ver el futuro y eso" musitó Edward tratando de minimizar el asunto y hacer una broma, pero Esme sabía que no era así.

— **Quizá —simulé que estaba de acuerdo con él—.**

"Así es, damas y caballeros, como se tiene un matrimonio exitoso" dijo Emmett "¿Te dice que actúas como cerdo? ¡Pon cara de arrepentido y simula estar de acuerdo! ¿Si se enfada porque dice que la dejas a un lado cuando prefieres salir con los chicos? ¡Prométele un día para ella y simula estar de acuerdo! ¿Están peleando? ¡No la escuches, y ya lo sabes, simula estar de acuerdo!" comentó él como anunciando en un comercial.

"¿Con qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo?" preguntó Rosalie arqueando peligrosamente una ceja.

"Yo… er… esto… ya sabes cariño, solo era una broma" balbuceó él.

"Ajá" musitó ella con una expresión de Ya hablaremos más tarde de ello

"Y así es, damas y caballeros, como se obtiene problemas en un matrimonio" rió Jasper.

 **Vayamos a casa. No tenemos tiempo.**

 **Edward me cogió de la mano y echamos a correr.**

 **La nota de Alice no me había dado esperanzas. Alice se habría quedado si hubiera habido alguna manera de evitar la matanza que se avecinaba. No debía haber visto otra posibilidad. Así que lo que me estaba dando era alguna otra cosa, no una vía de escape. Pero ¿qué otra cosa habría pensado ella que podía desear yo? ¿Quizás una forma de salvar algo? ¿Es que había algo que yo quisiera salvar?**

"Bells, no te pongas lenta. Para colmo la ibas a ver y te preguntabas qué sería aquello que todos quisiéramos salvar" le dijo Jacob.

 **Carlisle y los otros no habían estado inactivos en nuestra ausencia. Habíamos estado separados no más de cinco minutos, y ya estaban preparados para marcharse. En la esquina, Jacob había adquirido de nuevo su forma humana, y tenía a Renesmee en su regazo, ambos mirándonos a los demás con ojos redondos como platos.**

 **Rosalie se había cambiado su traje cruzado de seda por unos vaqueros de aspecto resistente, zapatos de correr, y una camisa abotonada de la tela gruesa que los mochileros usan para las excursiones largas.**

"¿Me estás diciendo que la reina de belleza de los muertos vivientes usa zapatos de correr y camisas abotonadas?" inquirió Jacob "¿Temías que se te rompa el tacón?"

Rosalie le echó una mirada de desdén antes de resoplar y contestar "Pues no podía desentonar. Con los diferentes lugares y climas que recorrimos necesitaba algo que me sirva en todos lados"

 **Esme iba vestida de manera similar. Había un globo terráqueo en la mesa de café, pero ya lo habían estado mirando, y sólo nos esperaban.**

 **La atmósfera ahora era más positiva que antes, ya que les había sentado bien ponerse en marcha. Sus esperanzas se habían aferrado a las instrucciones de Alice.**

 **Me quedé mirando al globo y me pregunté adónde nos enviarían primero.**

— **¿Nosotros hemos de quedarnos aquí? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Carlisle.**

 **No sonaba nada feliz.**

"¿Preferías arrastrar a Nessie en situaciones precarias hasta quién sabe dónde?" le preguntó Charlie.

"Jamás le haría pasar por una situación precaria" respondió Edward bruscamente antes de suavizar su tono "Es que pensé que quedarme en casa esperando me volvería loco sin el sentido de propósito que tenían los demás con su viaje"

"Si son mis últimas semanas de vida yo también quisiera salir de casa, incluso si mi viaje no es todo turismo y relax" musitó Emily.

— **Alice dijo que debíamos mostrarle a Renesmee a todo el mundo, pero hemos de tener cuidado con ello —contestó Carlisle—. Nosotros enviaremos aquí a quien sea que logremos encontrar.**

"¿Y si hubiesen podido ir con Nessie mostrándosela a la gente y luego mandando a todos a casa hasta su regreso?" inquirió Seth.

"¿Y dejar un montón de vampiros de los tradicionales sueltos en Forks con solo un grupo de lobos mutantes, de los que ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de su existencia, como niñeras?" le respondió Edward con otra pregunta por su parte.

"Cierto, eso suena a otra batalla por sí sola" musitó el chico.

"Aparte de que no me parece bien la idea de llevar a Nessie como principal atracción del circo, creo que era más fácil adquirir problemas que soluciones mostrándosela a un montón de personas en todos lados" dijo Rosalie.

 **Edward, tú eres el que mejor sabrá sortear este particular campo de minas.**

 **Edward le respondió con un seco asentimiento, aunque sin mostrar ninguna felicidad.**

— **Hay mucho campo que cubrir.**

— **Nos separaremos todos —intervino Emmett—. Rose y yo iremos en busca de los nómadas.**

— **Aquí tendréis las manos bien ocupadas —dijo Carlisle—. La familia de Tanya llegará aquí por la mañana, y no tienen ni idea del motivo. Primero, tendrás que persuadirlas para que no reaccionen del modo en que lo hizo Irina. Segundo, debes averiguar qué era lo que quería decir Alice respecto a Eleazar. Y después de eso, ¿se quedarán para servirnos de testigos? Todo empezará de nuevo cuando los otros vengan... Eso, si antes logramos persuadir a alguien para que venga —suspiró Carlisle—.**

"¿Cómo lograron convencerlos?" inquirió Sam pensando que los vampiros estarían vacilantes de ser testigos sabiendo que los convertiría en cómplices frente a su justicia.

"Una mezcla de curiosidad con deuda a Carlisle" respondió Rosalie "Y no creas que no presenciamos un buen grupo de rechazos"

 **Tu trabajo puramente será el más duro. Nosotros regresaremos para ayudar en cuanto sea posible.**

 **Carlisle puso la mano en el hombro de Edward durante un segundo y después me besó en la frente. Esme nos abrazó a los dos y Emmett nos dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. Rosalie forzó una sonrisa para Edward y para mí, le lanzó un beso con un soplo a Renesmee y le dedicó una mueca de despedida a Jacob.**

— **Buena suerte —les despidió Edward.**

— **Y también para vosotros —correspondió Carlisle—. Todos la vamos a necesitar.**

 **Les observé marcharse, deseando poder compartir con ellos las esperanzas que parecían mantenerlos en marcha, y deseando también quedarme a solas con el ordenador durante unos cuantos segundos. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa persona, J. Jenks, y por qué Alice se había tomado tantas molestias para que sólo yo tuviera su nombre.**

"Nombre de mafioso" susurró Seth.

"Seth, en los libros de nombres de bebé no hay secciones que separen, niño, niña y mafioso" le dijo Leah poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Te refieres a que no hay niño y niña?" preguntó él poniendo una cara asombrada exagerada "Yo pensé que mamá había sacado mi nombre de la parte de niños"

Su hermana resopló y puso los ojos en blanco "O la sacó de la parte de tontos" musitó ella.

 **Renesmee se retorció en brazos de Jacob para tocarle la mejilla.**

— **No sé si vendrán los amigos de Carlisle. Espero que sí. Suena como si de momento nos superaran algo en número —le murmuró Jacob a Renesmee.**

 **Así que ella lo sabía, Renesmee entendía ya con toda claridad lo que estaba sucediendo. El lote completo de «hombre lobo imprimado dándole todos los caprichos al objeto de su imprimación» se había puesto en marcha a gran velocidad. ¿Acaso no era más importante protegerla de lo que estaba pasando que responder a sus preguntas?**

"Mami, ¿pero no es eso lo mismo por lo que discutías con papi en los últimos tres libros?" preguntó la pequeña.

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo a la vez que le musitaba entre dientes "Karma" a su esposa.

"Pues sí cariño" dijo ella tratando de explicarlo de modo que no suene hipócrita "Pero yo era mucho mayor que tú y por ende podía hacer mucho más si conocías as cosas" terminó ella de manera no tan convincente.

"Pero era cerca de mí" insistió ella.

"Lo sé cariño" aceptó Bella al no poder negarlo y tragándose las ganas de decir Ese era exactamente mi argumento en todas esas ocasiones "Pero insisto en que no hubiese podido hacer más por nosotros hasta que llegase tu momento cuando llegase el resto"

"Me siento insultado Bells" dijo Jacob "Me haces sonar como todo un blandito. Ta vez deba recordarte que cuando el problema era contigo podías venir a mí a sonsacarme respuesta. Siempre creí que era mejor estar informado"

"Tus intenciones eran cuestionables" murmuró Bella.

 **Miré cautelosa su rostro y no me pareció asustada, sino que conversaba a su modo silencioso con Jacob, con ansiedad y muy seria.**

"Que esperabas es tu hija" dijo Jake en tono orgulloso mientras le sonreía a la niña.

— **No, nosotros no podemos ayudar, hemos de quedarnos aquí —continuó él—. La gente vendrá a verte a ti, no el escenario de los hechos.**

 **Renesmee lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.**

— **No, yo no debo ir a ninguna parte —le estaba diciendo ahora y entonces levantó la vista hacia Edward con el rostro aturdido por la repentina comprensión de que quizás estuviera equivocado—. ¿O sí?**

 **Edward vaciló.**

— **Escúpelo ya —replicó Jacob en tono cortante debido a la tensión.**

 **También él estaba al límite, como todos los demás.**

— **Los vampiros que vienen a ayudarnos no son como nosotros —le explicó Edward—. La familia de Tanya es la única, aparte de la nuestra, que siente respeto por la vida humana, e incluso ellas no aprecian mucho a los licántropos. Creo que quizá sería más seguro...**

— **Soy capaz de cuidarme sólito —le interrumpió Jacob.**

— **Será más seguro para Renesmee —continuó Edward— si la posibilidad de creer nuestra historia no se ve contaminada con la participación de hombres lobo.**

"Pero si los demás vampiros no sabían de la existencia de los lobos, ¿no era posible que Jacob quedara en estado humano?" inquirió Sue.

"Un humano apestoso con temperatura muy alta" añadió Rosalie.

"Estás olvidando que también va contra las reglas que los humanos conozcan de nuestra existencia" respondió calmadamente Edward.

"¿Y si decían que lo convertirían en breve?" insistió Emily con la idea de Sue.

"Suena como una buena idea, pero a la larga creo que se hubieran molestado al saber que el humano no era tan humano sino el enemigo natural de ellos" dijo Edward.

— **¿Son amigos y se volverán contra ti simplemente por saber con quién andas ahora?**

— **Creo que en su mayoría serían tolerantes en circunstancias normales, pero debes entender que aceptar a Nessie no será fácil para ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué ponérselo entonces más difícil?**

 **Carlisle le había explicado a Jacob lo de las leyes sobre los niños inmortales la noche anterior.**

— **¿Los niños inmortales eran de verdad tan malos? —preguntó.**

— **No te puedes imaginar la profundidad de las cicatrices que han dejado en la psique colectiva de los vampiros.**

— **Edward...**

 **Todavía me resultaba la mar de extraño escuchar a Jacob usar el nombre de Edward sin amargura.**

"Sí se ponen como santitos cuando les toca estar con los suegritos" rió Seth por lo bajo.

"Y tú que hablas si ni novia tienes" le cortó Leah.

"No que tu sepas" farfulló él.

"Sé de ti más cosas de las que quiero o necesito saber" le dijo ella tocando varias veces su cien con el dedo índice.

"Seth no necesita novia" dijo Emmett apoyando al chico, y justo cuando este le iba a agradecer añadió "Una pareja es más que suficiente"

Los demás se echaron a reír mientras el joven lobo se ruborizaba y miraba ultrajado al vampiro.

"Yo creyera eso si no recordase el espectáculo que hacía en el colegio cada vez que veía a su compañera de biología" dijo Leah riendo con aún más ganas.

— **Ya lo sé, Jake. Sé lo duro que te resulta estar lejos de ella. Juzgaremos de oído para ver cómo reaccionan ante ella. De cualquier modo, Nessie tendrá que estar de incógnito en las próximas semanas. Habrá de quedarse en la cabaña hasta que se produzca el momento oportuno para presentarla. Mientras te mantengas a una distancia segura de la casa principal...**

— **Eso sí que lo puedo hacer. Tenemos compañía mañana ya, ¿eh?**

— **Sí. Nuestros amigos más cercanos. En este caso particular, lo más probable es que sea mejor descubrir nuestras cartas lo antes posible, así que puedes quedarte aquí. Tanya sabe de tu existencia e incluso se ha encontrado con Seth.**

"Pero solo en forma humana" dijo Jacob "Aunque pensándolo bien es su forma más aceptable"

"¿No escucharon ellos a los lobos cuando Jacob y Bella tuvieron su plática en la boda?" preguntó Emily.

"Pues sí, y eso no crea la mejor impresión, por eso contaba con que recordaran a Seth pacíficamente en forma humana" respondió Edward.

"Mejor le enviabas un video de Seth atrapando un disco volador. Después de eso no estarían tan vacilantes ante un lobo" insistió Jacob.

"O uno de ti cantando una horrible canción de cuna para Nessie" contraatacó Seth.

— **Vale.**

— **Deberías contarle a Sam lo que está pasando. Pronto habrá extraños en los bosques.**

— **Bien pensado. Aunque tendría que castigarle con mi silencio después de la última noche.**

"Tu plan suena bien, solo que tu silencio es una bendición y no un castigo" murmuró Leah.

— **Escuchar a Alice es hacer lo correcto.**

 **Jacob apretó los dientes y pude comprobar que compartía los sentimientos de Sam sobre lo que habían hecho Jasper y Alice.**

 **Mientras estaban hablando, me acerqué hacia las ventanas traseras, intentando mostrarme ansiosa y distraída, lo cual realmente no era difícil de fingir. Incliné la cabeza contra la pared que se curvaba alejándose del salón en dirección hacia el comedor, justo a la derecha de una de las consolas de los ordenadores. Dejé correr los dedos por el teclado mientras miraba hacia el bosque, simulando que tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. ¿Es que los vampiros hacían algo de forma distraída? No creía que nadie me estuviera dedicando ninguna atención en particular, pero no me volví para cerciorarme. El monitor volvió a la vida y deslicé los dedos nuevamente por las teclas. Las golpeé con mucho cuidado y de forma silenciosa sobre el escritorio, con el fin de que pareciera casual. Una pulsación cualquiera de las teclas.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Tienes suerte de que estuviésemos distraídos porque no hay tal cosa como pulsación casual e inconsciente de las teclas. Cualquiera que te prestaba atención se daba cuenta lo extraño que sería verte a ti junto a las computadoras especialmente en un momento como ese"

 **Observé la pantalla con la visión periférica.**

 **No había ningún J. Jenks, pero sí un Jason Jenks, abogado. Acaricié el teclado intentando mantener un ritmo, de modo que pareciera como cuando acaricias al gato que tienes casi olvidado sobre el regazo. Jason Jenks tenía una web de lo más elaborada destinada a su firma, pero la dirección en la página estaba equivocada. Se encontraba en Seattle, pero en otro distrito postal. Anoté mentalmente el número de teléfono**

"¿Existe tal cosa como anotar mentalmente? ¿No es eso memorizar y ya?" inquirió Seth.

"Se usan metáforas y todo tipo de figuras literarias para que el texto suene más fluido y rico" comentó Emmett volviendo a su tono de connoisseur.

 **y después seguí acariciando rítmicamente el teclado. Esta vez buscaba la dirección, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, como si no existiera. Quería buscarla en un mapa, pero decidí que estaba abusando de mi suerte. Una pulsación más, para borrar el historial...**

"¿Sabes que eso no es de mucha ayuda, verdad?" le indicó Jasper.

"Era una pequeña precaución, por si por alguna razón alguien quisiera ver el historial de búsqueda en nuestros últimos días de vida, pero no esperaba que nadie lo revisase" respondió Bella.

"Pues si alguien quería revisar algo del navegador sería sospechoso que ya no esté porque quisiste esconder tu búsqueda" dijo Sue "No es como si podrías decir que estabas buscando alguna receta o algo así"

"Pues el único alguien que podría revisar la computadora sería Edward y no creo que haya notado que lo hice" contestó la chica "De todos modos nadie tocó la computadora hasta que nos reunimos todos"

 **Continué mirando por la ventana y acaricié la madera unas cuantas veces más. Escuché unos pasos ligeros cruzando el suelo hacia mí, y me volví con una expresión que esperaba fuera la misma de antes.**

 **Renesmee quería que la cogiera y le abrí los brazos. Ella saltó para refugiarse en ellos, oliendo mucho a licántropo,**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, pero siempre le sonaban de lo más extraño. Recordaba la vez en que sugirió que le pusieran colonia a la niña para que no huela ni a una u otra criatura mítica pero los vampiros se pusieron a reír antes de quedarse callados cuando se dieron cuenta que él estaba hablando en serio. Tuvieron que explicarle que sería como oler a una persona que se bañe literalmente en perfume, y ni aun así perdería el olor de vampiro o lobo.

 **y acunó su cabeza contra mi cuello.**

 **No sabía si podría llegar a soportar esto. Aunque sentía mucho miedo por mi vida, la de Edward y la del resto de mi familia, en nada se parecía al terror devastador que sentía por mi hija. Debía haber una manera de salvarla, incluso aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa.**

 **De repente, supe que eso era todo lo que quería. El resto podría soportarlo de no quedar otro remedio, pero no podía costarle la vida a Renesmee. Eso no.**

 **Ella era la única cosa que, sencillamente, tenía que salvar.**

 **¿Había adivinado Alice cómo iba a sentirme?**

Alice resopló "¿No se te ocurrió que sería así como me sentí yo también, y como sabría que se sentirían todos?"

"Sí, hermanita, no lo es todo acerca de ti" dijo Emmett en tono casual aunque su expresión se denotaba extrañamente seria.

Bella sintió una extraña sensación en su garganta al saber que toda su familia preferiría salvar a la niña aun antes de ellos mismos o sus seres amados.

 **La mano de Renesmee me tocó la mejilla con ligereza.**

 **Me mostró mi propio rostro, el de Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, pasando de un rostro a otro de nuestra familia con rapidez. Seth y Leah.**

 **Charlie, Sue y Billy. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Agobiados, como estábamos todos aquí.**

"Espera, pero ella no había visto a Charlie, Sue o Billy" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"No, pero recordaba todos los momentos en que los vio a ellos preocupados por alguna u otra razón, así como nos había visto a nosotros últimamente" explicó Bella "Estaba recordando toda la angustia que había visto"

 **Y, sin embargo, ella sólo estaba preocupada. Por lo que pude percibir, Jacob había conseguido ahorrarle lo peor. Aquella parte según la cual no nos quedaban esperanzas y cómo íbamos a morir todos al término de un mes.**

"Ves, no soy tan malo. Sé cómo hablar con la gente" dijo Jacob con un guiño, aunque muy en lo profundo recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se preguntó cómo le explicaría a Nessie que su mami y papi así como tíos u tías estaban muertos, y se preguntaba como la consolaría. Recordaba pensar que si estaban tan conectados, él que muriera una parte de su familia la haría morir un poco a ella y por consiguiente moriría una parte de él también.

 **Se detuvo en el rostro de Alice, confusa y con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaba Alice?**

— **No lo sé —le susurré—, pero se trata de Alice, y está haciendo lo correcto, como siempre.**

 **O en todo caso, lo más correcto para Alice. Odiaba pensar en ella de esa forma, pero ¿de qué otra manera se podía entender la situación?**

"Está bien" dijo Alice antes de que se disculparan con ella "Si te vas aparentando ser un villano y de repente regresas a ayudar te ves incluso mejor de lo que te hubieses visto siendo uno de los chicos buenos ayudando" rió ella.

"Como Snape" apostilló Emmett entre dientes.

 **Renesmee suspiró, y la nostalgia se intensificó.**

— **Yo también la echo de menos.**

 **Busqué una expresión que concordara con la pena que sentía en el interior. Tenía los ojos extraños y secos y pestañeaban ante la sensación de incomodidad. Me mordí el labio. Cuando inspiré de nuevo, el aire atravesó mi garganta, como si me estuviera ahogando.**

 **Renesmee se echó hacia atrás para mirarme y vi mi rostro reflejado en sus pensamientos y sus ojos. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Esme esa misma mañana.**

 **Así era como una se sentía cuando quería llorar.**

 **Los ojos de mi hija relumbraron húmedos cuando vio mi cara. Me la acarició sin mostrarme nada, simplemente tratando de consolarme.**

"¿Osea que es posible cortar la conexión?" interrumpió Emily recordando la vez en que Bella había visto los sueños de la niña.

"La naturaleza de su don es tener otra forma de comunicarse" respondió Edward asintiendo "Y uno no siempre tiene algo que decir. Se podría decir que cuando duerme es como si hablara dormida. No tiene control sobre ellos"

 **Nunca había pensado que el rol madre-hija pudiera revertirse en nuestro caso, del mismo modo que nos había sucedido a Renée y a mí, pero lo cierto es que nunca había tenido una clara percepción del futuro.**

 **Una lágrima se desbordó por la comisura del ojo de la niña. Se la limpié con un beso. Ella se tocó sorprendida y después miró la humedad en la punta de su dedo.**

— **No llores —le dije—. Todo va a salir bien. Tú también estarás bien. Yo encontraré la manera de salir de todo esto.**

 **Y si no había nada que se pudiera hacer, incluso así salvaría a mi Renesmee. Estaba más segura que nunca de que esto era lo que Alice me había dado. Ella lo sabía. Y me había dejado una manera de hacerlo.**

"Eso es todo"


	31. Capítulo 30

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **IRRESISTIBLE**

Con una maniobra brusca de su mano, Rosalie se apartó las rubias mechas que reposaban en su mejilla para prepararse a leer el siguiente capítulo. Hizo un pequeño sonido como para innecesariamente aclarar su garganta y tomó con pose experta el libro que le tendía su hermana.

 **Había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.**

"O sea tu día a día" dijo Jacob bromeando.

Bella le dedicó una mueca, aunque sabía que era cierto.

 **¿De dónde iba a sacar tiempo para estar a solas y localizar al tal J. Jenks? Además, ¿por qué quería Alice que supiera algo de él?**

"Con Alice solo hay dos respuestas. Una es porque es importante para el futuro y dos es porque es necesario para estar acorde al mundo de la moda" bromeó Jasper haciendo que la aludida respondiese con una mueca en la cual sacaba su lengua y abría desmesuradamente sus ojos.

 **Si la pista de Alice no tenía nada que ver con Renesmee, ¿qué podía hacer para salvar a mi hija?**

"Como siempre, las respuestas las tengo yo" dijo Alice en un tono superior "En serio Bella, no hay algo más importante que hubiese ameritado un último mensaje de tu desertora hermana"

 **¿Y cómo le íbamos a explicar las cosas a la familia de Tanya por la mañana? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si reaccionaban como Irina? ¿Y qué sucedería si al final todo derivaba en una batalla?**

 **Yo no sabía luchar. ¿Cómo iba a aprender en sólo un mes? ¿Es que había alguna posibilidad de que me pudieran enseñar con la suficiente rapidez para que me convirtiera en un peligro para cualquier miembro de los Vulturis?**

"Sabes Bella, exceptuando a mi persona, nadie en la familia Cullen es un luchador" dijo Jasper.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Emmett ofendido de que lo hayan descartado fácilmente como los demás.

"Con el estilo de vida que preferimos nadie está acostumbrado a las peleas" explicó calmadamente Jasper "Por eso di esa pequeña clase cuando atacaron los neófitos. Dependiente de tu personalidad, unos poseen instintos más fuertes de batalla y defensa" dijo mirando significativamente a Emmett "que otros" concluyó con un tono más suave mientras desviada la mirada a Esme.

"El instinto de supervivencia te puede mantener al mismo nivel físicamente hablando" expuso Jasper "Pero lo que más podría ayudar son los dones que hacen letales a la guardia Vulturi, y eso nadie te lo enseña"

 **¿O estaba condenada a ser una completa inútil, como cualquier otro neonato fácil de despachar?**

Edward rio por lo bajo mientras sacudía la cabeza "Cariño, ya dejamos en claro que no eres una neófita común. Tú eres la única que puede sacar provecho de todas las ventajas de tu condición sin preocuparte por las desventajas que jamás fueron un problema para ti"

 **Necesitaba tantas respuestas... aunque no parecía encontrar la ocasión para formular las preguntas.**

"Aunque hubieses encontrado el tiempo, no habría quien te conteste" dijo Esme con tristeza.

 **Insistí en llevar a Renesmee a la casa de la cabaña para dormir con el fin de mantener alguna apariencia de normalidad en su vida.**

Jacob resopló "¿Por el bien de quién Bella? ¿El tuyo o el de ella? Porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Bella suspiró. Su amigo estaba en lo cierto, pero entonces Bella sentía que no podía hacer más.

 **Jacob estaba más cómodo en su forma de lobo en ese momento. Lidiaba mejor con el estrés cuando se sentía preparado para luchar. Deseé sentir lo mismo, poderme notar preparada, mientras el corría por los bosques, montando guardia de nuevo.**

 **Una vez que estuvo profundamente dormida, la puse en su cama y fuimos hacia la habitación de la entrada para que yo pudiera hacerle mis preguntas a Edward.**

Edward tuvo dificultades escondiendo su sonrisa "Lo siento cariño, no sabía que tenías preguntas. Yo definitivamente no te llevé al salón teniendo una estimulante conversación en mente" musitó él entre dientes ganándose un gemido escandalizado de su esposa.

 **Al menos aquellas que podía hacer, ya que uno de los problemas más difíciles para mí era cómo seguir ocultándole cosas, incluso con la ventaja de poder esconder mis pensamientos.**

"Fácil" dijo Alice "Toma una clase de actuación"

"Y apaga tu humanidad para que no sientas culpa" añadió Seth ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes chicos no pueden hacer eso?" inquirió tras la mirada confusa de los demás "Oh, que mal. Eso sonaba cool"

"Debes dejar de ver series de malos efectos especiales que usan la excusa de cualquier criatura mítica para enseñar los pectorales de unos treintones que se hacen pasar por chicos de secundaria" musitó Leah.

"Pero si eres tú la que repite el diálogo de Ian Somerhalder" dijo su hermano haciendo a los demás reír por lo bajo y efectivamente callándola, haciendo que un rubor rosado tinte ligeramente sus mejillas.

 **Él permaneció de pie dándome la espalda, con la mirada fija en el fuego.**

— **Edward, yo...**

 **Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación en lo que pareció un tiempo inexistente, ni siquiera la mínima parte de un segundo. Sólo tuve ocasión de registrar la feroz expresión de su rostro antes de que sus labios se aplastaran contra los míos y sus brazos se enredaran a mi alrededor como vigas de acero.**

 **No pude volver a pensar en mis preguntas en el resto de la noche. Me llevó poco tiempo captar la razón de ese estado de ánimo e incluso menos sentirme exactamente de la misma manera.**

"Bow chicka wow wow" musitó Emmett mientras hacía sugerentes movimientos con su cuerpo.

Los más jóvenes rieron mientras Edward y Bella fulminaban con la mirada a Edward y Nessie se hacía la desentendida, después de todo el que sea muy madura para su edad no significaba que quisiera escuchar eso acerca de sus padres.

 **Había estado planeando que iba a necesitar años para poder aprender a controlar la pasión física arrolladora que sentía por él. Y después siglos para disfrutarlo, pero si ahora sólo nos quedaba un mes para estar juntos... Bueno, no veía cómo soportar un fin como ése. Por el momento, no podía hacer otra cosa salvo comportarme de modo egoísta. Todo lo que quería era amarle cuanto fuera capaz en el tiempo limitado que se nos había concedido.**

"Ella necesita ordenar sus prioridades" musitó Emmett muy al estilo de Harry Potter.

"Mira quien habla" masculló Bella entre dientes.

 **Me resultó muy duro apartarme de él cuando el sol se alzó, pero teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo, un trabajo que sería más difícil que todas las búsquedas juntas emprendidas por el resto de la familia.**

"Sintiéndose menospreciado en tres, dos, uno" dijo Emmett "Gracias Bella por menospreciar nuestro trabajo tan fácilmente"

 **Tan pronto como me permití pensar en lo que se avecinaba, me puse en una tensión total. Sentía como si me estuvieran estirando los nervios en un potro de tortura para dejarlos cada vez más finos.**

— **Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de conseguir la información que necesitamos de Eleazar antes de que les hablemos de Nessie —masculló Edward mientras nos vestíamos de forma apresurada en aquel armario enorme que era un recordatorio más de Alice en un momento poco apropiado—. Sólo por si acaso.**

— **Pero él no podría comprender la pregunta para contestarla —admití—. ¿Crees que nos dejarán que nos expliquemos?**

— **No lo sé.**

 **Cogí a Renesmee, que aún dormía plácidamente en su cama, y la sostuve tan cerca de mí que aplasté sus rizos contra mi rostro. Su dulce olor, tan próximo, sobrepasaba a cualquier otro.**

 **No podía malgastar ni un solo minuto más. Estaban las respuestas que necesitaba conseguir y no tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo podríamos estar solos Edward y yo. Si todo iba bien con la familia de Tanya, con un poco de suerte, estaríamos acompañados por un largo período.**

"Por el resto de tu vida" dijo Jacob sombríamente "¿Sabes cómo fue darme cuenta que no volvería a oler aire fresco? ¿Que apestaría a vampiro por el resto de mi corta vida?"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Ordenar tus prioridades" repitió ella.

"¡Oye, esa es mi frase!" exclamó Emmett.

"No es cierto" reclamó Seth "Es de una película como la mayoría de tus consejos de vida"

Muchos rieron por lo bajo mientras Emmett se lo quedaba mirando con la boca ligeraente abierta.

"Vaya, vaya, el lobezno está creciendo garras" dijo Jacob en referencia al Seth secretamente complacido consigo mismo.

— **Edward, ¿me enseñarás a luchar? —le pregunté y me tensé esperando su reacción, mientras me sostenía la puerta para que saliera.**

 **Ocurrió como lo esperaba. Se quedó helado, y entonces sus ojos me recorrieron con gran intensidad, como si me estuviera viendo por primera o por última vez. Su mirada se detuvo en nuestra hija, que aún dormía en mis brazos.**

"No tienes idea de cómo te vi entonces. Como una criatura frágil tratando de proteger a una más frágil" murmuró Edward con el semblante turbado por las preocupaciones de entonces. Cuando Bella abrió a boca para protestar, Edward se apresuró a añadir "Yo sé que en el momento eras más fuerte que yo, y en muchos sentidos siempre serás más fuerte que yo cariño, pero era cosa de costumbre. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo por ñas circunstancias que te empujaban, nos empujaban, a que seamos más fuertes"

— **Si tiene lugar una lucha, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer ninguno de nosotros —respondió intentando escaparse por la tangente.**

 **Yo mantuve la voz tranquila.**

— **¿Así, dejarías que fuera incapaz de defenderme a mí misma?**

 **Él tragó saliva convulsivamente, y cuando su mano apretó la puerta, ésta tembló y las bisagras protestaron, pero luego asintió.**

Emily frunció el ceño "¿Por qué a veces hacen eso si en realidad no necesitan el soporte?"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros "Supongo que por la misma razón que los humanos comienzan a hiperventilar en un intento de obtener más aire. Es cosa de la mente y las costumbres"

— **Ya que lo pones de ese modo... supongo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible.**

 **Yo también asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa grande, sin apresurarnos.**

 **Me pregunté qué podría hacer que nos trajera algo de esperanza o supusiera al menos una diferencia. Yo era un poquito especial, a mi estilo... Si tener un cráneo duro de un modo casi sobrenatural podía en verdad considerarse como algo especial... ¿En qué podría emplearlo, ¿cuál sería su utilidad?**

— **¿Cuál dirías tú que es su principal ventaja? ¿Tienen alguna debilidad conocida?**

"¡Ja! Ellos se encargan de sus eslabones débiles antes de que otros puedan explotarlos por ello" dijo Jasper "Como cualquier dictadura creo que no tienen debilidad hasta que los demás se cansen de ellos y se junten para derrocarlos"

"Y después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué nadie lo ha hecho?" inquirió Billy frunciendo el ceño en desacuerdo con aquellos que usurpan el poder.

"Nosotros hemos sido una de las pocas víctimas de sus injusticias" dijo Carlisle.

"Dirás de las pocas que han sobrevivido" musitó Jasper.

Carlisle continuó "Sus reglas en realidad son bastantes sensatas y se cumplen sin excepciones. Creo fervientemente que, si Stephan y Vladimir estuviesen en el poder, se dejarían llevar más fácilmente por sus situaciones personales"

"En mi opinión Aro es el más problemático. Si no fuese por su afán de recolectar dones no hubieran encontrado excusas para acabar con tantos clanes" intervino Rosalie.

"Y sin embargo se podría decir que Aro suele ser el más benevolente y moderado" dijo Jasper "Sin él no me imagino a Cayo y Marco reinando uno con furia y otro con desinterés"

 **Edward no tuvo que preguntar para darse cuenta de que me refería a los Vulturis.**

— **Alec y Jane son lo mejor que tienen de cara a una ofensiva —replicó con emoción, como si estuviera hablando de un partido de baloncesto—. Sus defensas rara vez participan de la acción.**

— **Ya sé que Jane puede prenderte fuego donde estés, al menos mentalmente hablando, pero ¿qué es lo que hace Alec? ¿No me dijiste una vez que era incluso más peligroso que Jane?**

— **Sí. De algún modo, él es un antídoto de Jane. Ella te hace sufrir el dolor más intenso que puedas imaginar, pero Alec, por otro lado, hace que no sientas nada. Absolutamente nada. Algunas veces, cuando a los Vulturis les da por ser amables, permiten que Alec anestesie a quien vayan a ejecutar, siempre que se haya rendido a tiempo o les haya complacido de alguna otra manera.**

— **¿Anestesia? ¿Y por qué eso lo hace más peligroso que Jane?**

— **Porque te priva por completo de sensaciones, y no sientes dolor, pero tampoco puedes ver, oír u oler. Es una total privación sensorial y te quedas solo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera experimentas la quemazón de las llamas en la hoguera.**

"No creo que eso sea más peligroso" intervino Seth "O sea, entiendo tu punto, pero no puedes morir solo por eso. Es como si estuvieras en un tanque de aislamiento sensorial, pavoroso e incómodo, pero no letal. Sin embargo, creo que sí podrías morir del dolor que causa Jane en tu mente"

"En realidad no creo que puedas morir solo con el don de Jane. Ellos siempre actúan como tranquilizadores" explicó Edward "Pero siempre hay otros que terminan el trabajo. Y yo diría que con gran fuerza de voluntad lograrías al menos contorsionarte bajo la influencia del don de Jane, pero con el de Alec no puedes hacer nada, es lo más parecido al estado vegetativo al que podría llegar un vampiro"

"Esperen, ¿significa eso que de ser bueno el chico podría actuar verdaderamente como anestesia?" preguntó Emily.

"Creo que estresaría más a un paciente no poder sentir absolutamente nada porque no creo que sea capaz de privar de solo un sentido" dijo el doctor meditabundo.

 **Me eché a temblar. ¿Era esto lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar? ¿A no ver o sentir cuando viniera la muerte?**

"Oh Bells" murmuró Emmett "Ellos jamás hubiesen sido tan benevolentes con nosotros de haber llegado tan lejos"

"¿Por qué? No es como si fueran criminales" intervino Charlie perturbado con la idea del asesinato de su hija y el resto de su familia.

"Lo vería como una ofensa personal y traición el que no aceptemos unirnos a su guardia como último recurso para sobrevivir" respondió Edward monótonamente.

"Y qué hay de su amistad?" insistió el oficial de policía dirigiéndose al doctor.

"Ese tipo realmente no tiene amigos" respondió Emmett en lugar de Carlisle "Hubiese puesto cara de triste y habría dicho algo como Créeme esta situación es muy lamentable para mí, querido amigo. Pero el cumplimiento de nuestras leyes es imperativo y mi posición lo demanda" dijo él en su mejor imitación de villano.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo, pero nadie comentó más porque en el fondo todos coincidían con Emmett.

— **Eso es lo que le hace tan peligroso como Jane —continuó Edward con la misma voz indiferente—. Ambos pueden incapacitarte, convertirte en un objetivo indefenso.**

 **La diferencia entre ellos es la misma que entre Aro y yo. Aro escucha la mente de una sola persona por vez y Jane sólo puede hacer daño al objetivo sobre el que se concentre. Yo soy capaz de oír a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.**

 **Sentí frío mientras veía adonde quería ir él a parar.**

— **Entonces, ¿Alec conseguiría incapacitarnos a todos al mismo tiempo? —susurré.**

"¿Cómo es que este tipo no ha tratado dominar al mundo todavía?" preguntó Sam.

"Bueno, su poder debe tener un límite, pero no creo que en algún momento le hayan dado permiso como para probar cuanto se extiende" comentó Jasper.

"¿Será que pierde la intensidad si trata de afectar a tantas personas de una vez?" preguntó Seth.

"No creo que pierda la intensidad. Pero si creo que hay un límite de personas a las que puede afectar de una vez" intervino Emmett.

— **Sí —respondió él—. Si usa su don contra nosotros, todos nos quedaremos ciegos y sordos hasta que nos caigan encima para matarnos... y en este caso, quizá simplemente nos quemen en vez de partirnos en trozos primero. Oh, claro que podemos intentar luchar, pero lo más probable es que terminemos haciéndonos daño unos a otros antes de que seamos capaces de herirles a ellos.**

"¿Cómo es que los Vulturi, relativamente débiles en comparación a su guardia, han logrado que estos le sean siempre fieles y obedientes?" inquirió Leah.

Carlisle se encogió brevemente de hombros antes de responder "Creo que tienen suerte de que la gran memoria vampírica no ha disminuido el impacto del miedo que causaron en un momento, lo cual ayuda a la confianza que se les tiene cuando de actuar como policías se trata"

"O sea, su reinado se basa en el miedo" resumió la chica.

"Como la gran mayoría de los gobiernos" dijo el doctor "También se encargan de mantener felices a todos los miembros de la guardia y entre más útil su poder, más se preocupan por ellos"

"No está de más que de vez en cuando Aro haga un contacto físico casual con el que se pueda asegurar que nadie esté pensando cosas que pueden resultar peligrosas" añadió Jasper.

"Pero si se quisiera derrumbar a esos mafiosos, deslavar el cerebro a sus matones de la guarda es definitivamente el primer paso" dijo Emmett.

 **Caminamos en silencio durante unos instantes.**

 **Se estaba formando una idea en mi cabeza. No resultaba muy prometedora, pero era mejor que nada.**

— **¿Crees que Alec es un buen luchador? —le pregunté—, aparte de lo que es capaz de hacer, claro. Me refiero a si tuviera que pelear sin su don. Me pregunto incluso si ha llegado a intentarlo alguna vez.**

 **Edward me echó una ojeada de repente.**

— **¿En qué estás pensando?**

"Es obvio, ¿no?" interrumpió Emmett "Quiere ser la mártir San Bella a.k.a la tercera esposa. De nuevo"

"Esperaba una respuesta sensata" dijo Edward "Aunque debí saber que eso no pasaría con mi esposa" bromeó él.

 **Me limité a mirar al frente.**

— **Bueno, posiblemente no podrá hacerme eso a mí, ¿no? Si lo que hace es como lo de Aro, Jane o lo tuyo. Quizá... si él nunca ha tenido que defenderse... y si yo he llegado a aprender unos cuantos trucos...**

— **Él ha estado con los Vulturis durante siglos —me cortó Edward, con la voz teñida de pánico. Lo más probable es que estuviera viendo la misma imagen en su mente que yo: los Cullen de pie, inermes, como pilares insensibles en el campo de batalla... todos menos yo.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "No lo creo cariño. Estaba imaginando lo que pasó por la mente de todos nosotros en algún momento" admitió la matriarca "Nuestro ser amado en esas condiciones" dijo ella mirando a su esposo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible "Lo siento cariño, pero las cartas no estaban a tu favor" dijo él tratando de aliviar el humor, aunque su tono ahogado no ayudaba mucho.

 **Sería la única que podría luchar—. Sí, tal vez seas inmune a su poder, pero todavía eres una neófita, Bella. No puedo convertirte en una luchadora tan buena en sólo unas pocas semanas. Estoy seguro de que él, al menos, ha recibido entrenamiento.**

"Que aguafiestas hermanito" se quejó Emmett "Yo creo que se confían tanto en sus poderes, o mejor dicho lo hacían antes de conocerte, que el factor sorpresa te hubiese permitido hacerle daño a ese niñato. Lo malo es que hay muchos otros como él en la guardia y ahí sí no tendrías mucha oportunidad"

"Vaya Emmett, eso es tan alentador" siseó Bella con expresión aburrida.

— **Quizá sí, quizá no. Es la única cosa que yo soy capaz de hacer y los demás no. Incluso aunque sólo consiga distraerle durante un rato... ¿Podría durar lo suficiente para darles a los otros una oportunidad?**

— **Por favor, Bella —replicó Edward entre dientes—. No hablemos más de esto.**

— **Sé razonable.**

— **Intentaré enseñarte lo que pueda, pero por favor, no me hagas pensar en que eso serviría para que te inmolaras como distracción... —la voz se le ahogó, y no logró terminar.**

 **Yo asentí. Tendría que hacer mis planes a solas. Primero Alec, y si contaba con una suerte milagrosa y le vencía, después Jane. Sólo con que fuera capaz de igualar algo las cosas y nivelar la abrumadora ventaja de los Vulturis en la ofensiva, quizás entonces podría haber alguna oportunidad. Mi mente se desbocó al imaginar semejante posibilidad. ¿Qué ocurriría si conseguía distraerlos o quitarlos de en medio? Honestamente, ¿por qué habrían tenido que aprender Jane o Alec habilidades de combate? No alcanzaba a imaginarme a la pequeña Jane, tan petulante, cediendo lo más mínimo de su ventaja, ni siquiera para aprender.**

 **Si era capaz de matarles, menuda diferencia marcaría eso.**

Charlie se hacía de oídos sordos. Pensaba que de no tener más opción era aceptable el atacar antes de ser atacado. Después de todo había aprendido eso en la academia de policías, pero en el pequeño Forks aparentemente tranquilo nunca había tenido que vivir con la carga de conciencia de acabar con una vida por más detestable que esta sea. Su cuerpo se estremeció y él prefirió pensar en videos de perritos danzarines antes de imaginar a su hija en esa situación. Era casi tan malo como pensar en su hija haciéndolo.

— **Tengo que aprenderlo todo. Tanto como sea posible introducir en mi cabeza en el próximo mes —murmuré.**

 **Él actuó como si yo no hubiera hablado.**

 **Entonces, ¿cuál sería el siguiente? Mejor que pusiera mis planes en orden de modo que, si vivía después de agredir a Alec, no hubiera ninguna vacilación en mi próximo ataque. Intenté pensar en otra situación donde un cráneo duro como el mío me diera una ventaja. No sabía mucho de las capacidades de los demás. Resultaba obvio que luchadores como el gigantesco Félix estaban más allá de mis posibilidades. Lo único que podía intentar era ofrecerle a Emmett la oportunidad de una lucha justa. Tampoco sabía mucho sobre el resto de la guardia de los Vulturis, aparte de Demetri...**

 **Mi mente se mantuvo por completo serena mientras reflexionaba sobre Demetri. Sin duda, sería un buen luchador. No había ninguna otra razón por la que hubiera podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo, siempre en la punta de lanza de cualquier ataque. Y siempre debía ser el líder, ya que era su rastreador... probablemente el mejor rastreador del mundo. Sin duda alguna, porque si hubiera habido alguno mejor, los Vulturis se habrían hecho con él.**

"O habría muerto en el intento, lo cual supongo que haría al segundo por default el mejor" comentó Emmett como para sí, aunque lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que todos escucharan.

 **Aro no se conformaba jamás con los segundones.**

 **Si Demetri no existiera, entonces podríamos huir. Al menos, los supervivientes. Mi hija, tan cálida en mis brazos... Alguien podría escapar con ella, Jacob o Rosalie, quien quedara.**

"¿Por qué no Edward?" preguntó Sue pensando que seguramente sería mejor que al menos la niña quedara con uno de sus padres.

"Porque sabría que él no se echaría atrás en ningún momento de la batalla" respondió Bella "Así como él sabía que yo actuaría de la misma forma"

"Entonces, ¿nunca hicieron planes de contingencia en el que el otro estaría a cargo?" preguntó Sue esperando la extraña confirmación de que estos devotos padres estarían dispuestos a dejar a su hija con otra persona.

Bella suspiró antes de responder un poco a regañadientes "Esperábamos que la persona más indicada pudiese cuidar de ella" haciendo referencia a que ellos no solo querían darle ese presente a su hija si no el prospecto de un futuro con Jacob.

"¿Nunca pensaron en dejarla en la puerta de Charlie con una notita explicando lo extraordinaria que era?" preguntó Seth "Billy lo hubiese ayudado"

Bella negó con la cabeza "Hubiese sido muy difícil para papá darle una vida con todas las libertades que necesitaría en medio de humamos"

 **Y... si Demetri no existiera, entonces Alice y Jasper estarían a salvo para siempre. ¿Era eso lo que Alice había visto, que parte de nuestra familia podría salir adelante? Al menos, ellos dos.**

 **¿Le envidiaría eso a ella?**

— **Demetri... —dije.**

— **Demetri es mío —replicó de nuevo Edward, con una voz tensa y dura.**

 **Le miré con rapidez y vi que su expresión se había vuelto violenta.**

— **¿Por qué? —le susurré.**

 **Él al principio no contestó. Estábamos ya casi al lado del río cuando al fin murmuró.**

— **Por Alice. Es la única muestra de agradecimiento que puedo ofrecerle por los últimos cincuenta años.**

Alice conmovida por el gesto de su hermano, le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa.

"Claro, porque yo jamás ayudé en momentos cruciales cuando un clima de paz nos salvó la vida en tantas ocasiones" musitó Jasper entre dientes haciéndose el molesto.

"Es porque tú nunca le regalaste un traje Armani" rió Emmett.

"Hermano tienes que resignarte a ser como el amigo nerd de la persona popular al cual solo lo invitan por ser considerado extensión de la persona importante" rió Seth.

"Creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo contigo" le dijo Jasper a su hermano.

 **De modo que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección que los míos.**

 **Escuché las fuertes pisadas de las patas de Jacob golpeando con un ruido sordo el suelo helado. En unos segundos, se estaba paseando delante de mí, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en Renesmee.**

 **Le dediqué un asentimiento y luego volví a mis preguntas. Teníamos poco tiempo.**

— **Edward, ¿por qué crees que Alice nos dijo que le preguntáramos a Eleazar por los Vulturis? ¿Ha estado él en Italia hace poco o algo parecido? ¿Qué podrá saber?**

— **Eleazar conoce todo lo referente a los Vulturis. Se me había olvidado que tú no lo sabías. Él formó parte de ellos.**

 **Siseé de forma involuntaria y Jacob rugió a mi lado.**

— **¿Qué...? —le pregunté con la voz llena de exigencia, imaginándome al hermoso hombre de pelo negro que asistió a nuestra boda envuelto en una capa larga, de color ceniciento.**

 **El rostro de Edward tenía ahora un aspecto más apacible e incluso sonrió un poquito.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Bella, tu más que cualquiera debería saber que no se debe juzgar a la gente así. Imagina que yo lo hubiese hecho contigo, me habría quedado con la impresión de ser una pequeña humana torpe e introvertida con tendencias emo"

"¿Emo?" preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.

"Pues nadie te creyó cuan feliz estabas de estar en Forks. Algunas chicas te creyeron una presumida citadina despreciando la tranquila vida pueblerina" añadió Jasper.

"Edward hubiese sido un amargado constipado; Alice, una bailarina y yo un rudo y cool tipo de pandilla" dijo Emmett "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se aleja mucho de nuestras realidades"

— **Eleazar es una persona muy buena. No era del todo feliz con los Vulturis, pero respetaba la ley y la necesidad de defenderla. Sentía que estaba trabajando por el bien común y no lamenta nada del tiempo que pasó con ellos, pero cuando se encontró con Carmen, halló su lugar en el mundo. Son gente muy parecida, ambos son muy compasivos para ser vampiros. —Edward sonrió de nuevo—. Se encontraron con Tanya y sus hermanas y nunca miraron hacia atrás. Tenían madera para este nuevo estilo de vida. Si no se hubieran encontrado nunca con Tanya, me imagino que habrían descubierto algún día por ellos mismos una manera de vivir sin sangre humana.**

 **Las imágenes desentonaban en mi mente, no había modo de casarlas, ¿un soldado de los Vulturis compasivo?**

"Aunque fuese la persona más agradable del mundo, el estar con ellos era un signo de aceptación a su manera de alimentarse estafando turistas ingenuos" musitó Leah molesta.

"Estás olvidando el pequeño detalle de que a excepción de la familia de Tanya y la nuestra, todos los vampiros se alimentan de humanos. Unos los atacan y torturan mientras otros los embaucan y los terminan con rapidez" le recordó Edward.

"Es cuestión de supervivencia" mencionó Jasper un poco a la defensiva "A muchos de ellos jamás se les ha ocurrido la alternativa"

"Vaya que son densos. Tantos años caminando en la tierra y jamás se han propuesto encontrar una forma menos brutal de sobrevivir" insistió Leah.

"Un poco como los humanos, ¿no crees?" comentó Carlisle dejando a los demás callados "No los estoy defendiendo, solo digo que es muy propio de la cualidad humana el cegarse ante sus propios errores"

"Creo que más que enfocarse en sus errores deberíamos reconocer la fuerza que tuvo para cambiar su estilo de vida, una manera inherente del vampiro, por sus ideas morales na vez que partió del lado de los Vulturi" dijo Esme.

"¿Qué hay ahora?" inquirió Leah "Después de su show, supongo que son un tanto famosos en el mundo vampírico. ¿No hay otros que hayan querido seguir su forma de vivir conociendo ahora que es capaz seguir otro estilo de vida?"

"La fama tiene dos caras. Muchos están en contra de nuestra supuesta arrogancia en forma un ejército que un día botará a nuestras justas autoridades del poder cuando solo hacían su trabajo" le dijo Edward "Respecto a nuestra forma de vivir, hemos escuchados acerca de unos cuantos valientes, pero la mayoría no están dispuestos a cambiar lo que ha hecho por siglos"

"O sea que los vampiros son en su mayoría como las antiguas generaciones indispuestas a ejecutar el cambio" concluyó Leah.

 **Edward le echó una mirada a Jacob y respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.**

— **No, él no era uno de sus guerreros, hablando en sentido estricto. Pero tiene un don que encontraban conveniente.**

 **Jacob debió de preguntar la obvia cuestión que surgía a continuación.**

— **Él tenía un instinto especial para captar los dones de los demás, las capacidades extraordinarias que disfrutan algunos vampiros —le contestó Edward—. Sabía darle a Aro una idea general de lo que cada vampiro concreto era capaz de hacer sólo con estar en sus proximidades. Esto era muy conveniente cuando los Vulturis entraban en combate, si alguien en el aquelarre que se les enfrentaba tenía alguna habilidad que pudiera causarles algún problema. Pero claro, algo así era poco habitual, debía tratarse de una capacidad realmente sobresaliente para que supusiera un inconveniente para los Vulturis, ni siquiera durante un momento. Más a menudo, el aviso le servía a Aro para salvar a aquellos enemigos que pudieran serle de utilidad. Hasta un cierto punto, el don de Eleazar funciona incluso con humanos. Ha de concentrarse mucho en ese caso, claro, porque la habilidad latente en un mortal es más confusa. Aro le hacía probar a la gente que quería que se les uniera para ver si tenían algún potencial. Por eso sintió mucho su marcha.**

"Como en X-men" dijo Seth "Que chévere. ¿Hay un niño que deje a los demás sin poderes?"

Emmett resopló "No que sepamos"

— **¿Le dejaron marchar? —le pregunté—. ¿Así porque sí?**

 **Su sonrisa era ahora más sombría y algo torcida.**

— **Se supone que los Vulturis no son los villanos, como a ti te lo parecen. Son los cimientos de nuestra civilización y de la paz. Cada miembro de la guardia escoge servirles, y se trata de algo muy prestigioso. Todos se sienten orgullosos de estar allí, y no se les puede forzar a ello.**

 **Miré al suelo con mala cara.**

— **En teoría sólo les parecen malvados y abyectos a los criminales, Bella.**

"Y a los opositores y a todos aquellos víctimas de su abuso de poder, pero aquellos grupos ya están muertos así que solo quedamos nosotros" musitó amargamente Jasper.

— **Nosotros no somos criminales.**

 **Jacob resopló, de acuerdo con mi afirmación.**

— **Ellos no lo saben.**

— **¿Crees de verdad que podemos hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para que nos escuchen?**

 **Edward vaciló justo lo mínimo y después se encogió de hombros.**

— **Si encontramos suficientes amigos que nos apoyen, tal vez.**

 **Sí. Repentinamente percibí la importancia de lo que teníamos que hacer ese día. Edward y yo comenzamos a movernos con más rapidez, hasta que por fin rompimos a correr y Jacob nos siguió de modo inmediato.**

— **No creo que Tanya tarde mucho más —comentó Edward—. Tenemos que estar preparados.**

 **Pero ¿cómo nos íbamos a preparar? Organizamos las cosas una y otra vez, las pensamos y las volvimos a pensar. ¿Dejaríamos a Renesmee a la vista o la esconderíamos al principio? Y Jacob ¿debería estar en la habitación o fuera? Él había ordenado a su manada que permaneciera cerca sin dejarse ver. ¿Haría él lo mismo?**

"Las primeras dos preguntas están demás. No iban a dejar a una niña inmortal y un licántropo a la vista cuando buscaban una oportunidad para ser escuchados" criticó Emmett.

"Lo referente al perro también está demás. No hay manera de controlarlo a menos que tenga correa. Yo lo hubiese dejado como un triste humano maloliente en vez de dejarlo como la mascota que te avergüenza" comentó Rosalie por lo bajo.

"Mi autocontrol es admirable" le dijo Jake sonriente, sin molestarse por el horario ofensivo más o menos rutinario en su relación con la rubia.

"A menos que se trate de comida" comentó Seth riendo mientras el otro chico se ruborizaba sin duda recordando un incidente que ninguno estaba dispuesto a relatar.

 **Al final, Renesmee, Jacob —de nuevo en su forma humana— y yo, esperamos en el comedor, situado al otro lado de la esquina a la que daba la puerta principal, sentados ante la gran mesa de madera pulida. Jacob me dejó que sostuviera a Renesmee, quería espacio por si tenía que entrar en fase con rapidez.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro "Sabes que él no te tiene que permitir nada verdad? Es tu hija"

"Es verdad, soy yo la que decido" dijo Nessie altaneramente en forma de broma.

"Tristemente, es cierto" le murmuró Edward a su esposa con un suspiro.

"Descuida, todavía falta para que decida" trató de animarlo Bella en un tono que decía que primero buscaba convencerse ella misma.

Edward resopló ligeramente antes de voltear a ver a su esposa "Te amo cariño, aunque seas una terrible mentirosa"

 **Aunque estaba contenta de tenerla entre mis brazos, aquello me hizo sentir inútil. Me recordó que, en una lucha con vampiros maduros, no era más que un objetivo fácil y no necesitaba tener las manos libres.**

 **Intenté evocar a Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar en la boda. Sus rostros aparecían opacos en mis recuerdos escasamente iluminados. Sólo sabía que eran hermosos, dos rubias y dos morenos. No podía rememorar si había algún rastro de amabilidad en sus ojos.**

 **Edward se reclinó, inmóvil contra la pared donde estaba la ventana trasera, mirando con fijeza hacia la puerta principal, aunque no parecía que estuviera viéndola.**

 **Escuchamos el zumbido del motor de los coches al pasar por la autovía, sin que ninguno de ellos disminuyera la velocidad.**

 **Renesmee se acomodó pegada a mí cuello, con la mano contra mi mejilla, pero sin imágenes en su mente. No tenía ninguna imagen para lo que sentía en esos momentos.**

"Mi parte favorita es cuando no tiene una imagen propia y pone una de películas. Es como tener un proyector en tu mente" rio Emmett.

"Pero como cuando vez una película que fue filmada ilegalmente en el cine" dijo Seth "Ya sabes, con las pequeñas interrupciones de los otros pensamientos de Nessie"

"Eso solo sucede porque ustedes tontos pretender ver televisión a través de mi sobrina" les recriminó Rosalie.

Los chicos se miraron a la vez que se encogían los hombros mientras los demás que desconocían esta costumbre se pusieron a reír por lo bajo.

— **¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto? —susurró y todos nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia ella.**

— **Claro que les... —comenzó a decir Jacob, pero yo le silencié con una mirada.**

"Yo tenía razón" dijo Jacob "A todos les cayó bien"

— **Ellos no comprenden tu existencia, Renesmee, porque jamás se han encontrado con nadie como tú —le expliqué, sin querer mentirle con promesas que podían no hacerse realidad—. El problema está en hacérselo entender.**

 **Ella suspiró, y en mi mente relampaguearon imágenes de todos nosotros en un súbito y rápido pase. Vampiros, humanos, licántropos. Ella no encajaba en ningún sitio.**

— **Tú eres especial, y eso no es malo.**

"El problema de todo adolescente" suspiró Emmett.

"Pero sin el drama extra" dijo Leah tratando de contener la amargura de su voz. Ella, después de todo, entendía perfectamente a la pequeña híbrido de vampiro.

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza expresando así su desacuerdo. Pensó en nuestras caras tensas y dijo:**

— **Es culpa mía.**

— **No —exclamamos Jacob, Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que pudiéramos argumentar algo más, escuchamos el sonido que habíamos estado esperando: el de un motor que reducía la velocidad en la autovía y el de las cubiertas de las ruedas moviéndose del asfalto a la tierra.**

"Entiendo por qué escogen casas escondidas, pero ¿cómo hacen para las rutas? ¿Siempre encuentras casas ocultas?" inquirió Seth.

"Aunque no lo creas casi siempre hay gente lo bastante extravagante como para preferir residencias apartadas" dijo Alice "Así que las rutas solo necesitan limpiarse"

"Y si no las hay las chicas se emocionan poniéndonos a trabajar" dijo Emmett

"¿Y las rutas?" volvió a preguntar Seth.

Jasper guiñó, estaban de más las respuestas.

Billy, Sue y Charlie parecían no entenderlo del todo, por lo que Emmett añadió "Digamos que si escribimos un libro titulado ¿Cómo conseguir cosas? Consejos de los Cullen se reduciría a unas cuantas líneas. Dinero, amenazas y una linda sonrisa"

 **Edward salió disparado hacia la esquina para esperarlos en la puerta y Renesmee se escondió entre mi pelo. Jacob y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro a través de la mesa, con la desesperación pintada en las caras.**

 **El coche se trasladó con rapidez a través del bosque, con un estilo de conducción más rápido que el de Sue o Charlie. Le escuchamos atravesar el prado y pararse delante del porche delantero, y luego cómo se abrían las cuatro puertas y se cerraban. No hablaron mientras se aproximaban hacia la puerta y Edward la abrió antes de que llamaran.**

— **¡Edward! —exclamó una voz femenina con gran entusiasmo.**

"Aquí vienen los celos en tres, dos uno" murmuró Emmett.

Bella le dedicó una mala cara.

— **Hola, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen.**

 **Los tres murmuraron saludos.**

— **Carlisle nos dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros de forma urgente — comentó la primera voz, Tanya, y percibí que todos permanecían en el exterior de la casa. Me imaginé que Edward estaba en la entrada, bloqueándoles el paso—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Algún lío con los licántropos?**

 **Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **No —replicó Edward—. Nuestra tregua con los hombres lobo es más fuerte que nunca.**

 **Una mujer se echó a reír entre dientes.**

— **¿Vas a invitarnos a entrar o no? —preguntó Tanya y después continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?**

— **Ha tenido que marcharse.**

"Que manera la tuya de hacer las cosas más dramáticas Eddie" dijo Emmett "Tranquilamente los hubieses invitado a entrar mientras los demás se escondían en el segundo piso. De esa forma mi linda sobrinita podía hacer su entrada triunfal descendiendo las escaleras"

"¿Y yo soy dramático?" musitó Edward por lo bajo antes de añadir "Solo creí que afuera sería mejor que adentro"

"Eso es lo que yo siempre digo" dijo Seth alegremente haciendo que Jacob se ponga a reír y le ofrezca los cinco para chocar, evitando por completo las muecas de disgusto de Sue y Leah.

"Me refería a que creí más conveniente dejar en claro la gravedad del asunto antes de que se adentraran al mismo, y a la casa" explicó Edward.

 **Se hizo un corto silencio.**

— **¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Edward? —apremió Tanya con voz exigente.**

— **Si me concedierais el beneficio de la duda durante unos cuantos minutos — respondió él—. Tengo algo difícil que explicar, y necesito que mantengáis una actitud abierta hasta que podáis entenderlo.**

— **¿Carlisle está bien? —preguntó una voz masculina con ansiedad. Eleazar.**

— **Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra bien, Eleazar —le informó Edward y después palmeó algo, quizás el hombro del vampiro—. Pero al menos físicamente, sí, se encuentra bien.**

— **¿Físicamente? —preguntó Tanya de repente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Que toda mi familia corre un peligro muy grave, pero antes de que me explique, os pido que me prometáis que lo escucharéis todo antes de reaccionar. Os suplico que oigáis toda la historia primero.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett en esto Edward. ¿Era necesario asustarlos antes de tiempo?"

"Yo lo veo como una preparación. De ese modo no se ultrajarían incluso más a la primera impresión" se excusó él.

 **Su petición se encontró con un silencio más largo, tenso, a lo largo del cual Jacob y yo nos miramos el uno al otro sin palabras. Sus labios rojizos palidecieron.**

— **Estamos escuchando —dijo Tanya al fin—. Lo escucharemos todo antes de juzgar nada.**

— **Gracias, Tanya —repuso Edward con fervor—. No os habríamos implicado en esto de haber tenido otra posibilidad.**

 **Edward se puso en marcha y percibimos cuatro pares de pasos cruzando la entrada.**

 **Alguien olisqueó.**

— **Ya sabía que esos licántropos tenían que estar en el asunto —masculló Tanya.**

— **Sí, y están de nuestro lado. Otra vez.**

"Siguiendo el éxito de nuestro primer bestseller anterior, ahora presentamos ¿Cómo convencer a alguien por Edward Cullen. La sinopsis dice así, Primero, se grosero; después asústalos con las consecuencias fatales de hacerte caso; tercero, se más grosero recordándoles sus deslices en tu contra. Tres sencillos pasos para ganarte la ayuda de cualquiera" anunció Emmett con voz de presentador.

"Insisto, ¿Y yo soy el dramático?" volvió a inquirir Edward.

"Hermanito, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú haces un show de las cosas, yo hago a las cosas un show" le dijo con un guiño.

Edward frunció el ceño tratando de encontrarle el sentido a ese enunciado.

 **El recuerdo de lo sucedido silenció a Tanya.**

— **¿Dónde está tu Bella? —quiso saber otra de las voces femeninas—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

— **Se nos unirá pronto. Y ella está bien, gracias. Se ha incorporado a la inmortalidad con una sorprendente finura.**

— **Cuéntanos en qué consiste el peligro, Edward —solicitó Tanya en voz baja—. Todos te escucharemos y estaremos de vuestro lado, donde pertenecemos.**

 **Edward inhaló un gran trago de aire.**

"¿Trago de aire? ¿Es eso una metáfora o algo así?" bromeó esta vez Jacob.

"Es poético y alcohólico. La combinación perfecta. Tal como lo sería un estudiante de literatura" comentó Emmett "Sería lo ideal para ti hermanita"

— **Primero quiero que lo veáis por vosotros mismos. Prestad atención... en la otra habitación. ¿Qué oís?**

 **Se hizo un nuevo silencio y después algo se puso en movimiento.**

— **Sólo escuchad, por favor —insistió Edward.**

— **Un hombre lobo, supongo. Puedo oír su corazón —repuso Tanya.**

— **¿Qué más? —preguntó Edward.**

 **Se hizo una pausa.**

— **¿Qué es ese sonido como de repiqueteo? —preguntó Carmen o Kate—. ¿Es... alguna clase de pájaro?**

— **No, pero recordad que lo habéis oído. Ahora, ¿qué oléis? Además del licántropo.**

— **¿Hay ahí un humano? —susurró Eleazar.**

"¿Qué piensan ellos que haríamos con un hombre lobo, un pájaro y un humano en una habitación?" preguntó Emmett "Soy solo yo o suena como el comienza de una mala broma"

"Bueno, suena en efecto como algo que dirías tú" confirmó Alice "Así que supongo que podría ser el inicio de un mal chiste"

"¡Oye! Mis chistes son excelentes. Incluso si tengo que hacer uno acerca de un ave, un licántropo y un humano" afirmó el gran vampiro.

"¿De verdad?" desafió Alice "¿Qué te parece si lo oímos antes del nuevo capítulo?"

"Apuesto a que la mayoría no se ríe" dijo Jasper rápidamente.

Rosalie miró por un largo rato a la expresión de perrito y el puchero de Emmett antes de suspirar resignada y escupir de mala gana "Hecho"

"¿Qué apostaran?" preguntó Seth ansioso por ver otro de los espectáculos Cullen.

"Si gano Rose tendrá que ir a un parqueadero público a ofrecer a los chicos la reparación de sus vehículos" ofreció Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

"Cuando yo gane" proclamó Rose con confianza "Te meterás a un lugar concurrido y le pedirás a los chicos su opinión de tu atuendo" dijo ella mientras el resto fruncía el ceño esperando la parte jugosa.

"Mientras vistes cada atuendo que Alice tiene preparado para ella en la próxima semana" concluyó Emmett entregando la parte principal del desafío.

Jasper arqueó las cejas y volteó a ver a su esposa, pero tanto ella como Edward permanecieron con expresiones forzadamente neutrales para no dar información acerca de quién sería el futuro ganador.

— **No —Tanya expresó su desacuerdo—. No es humano, pero... es más cercano a lo humano que el resto de los olores que hay por aquí. ¿Qué es eso, Edward? No creo que haya olido nada igual en toda mi vida.**

— **Seguro que no, Tanya. Por favor, por favor, recordad que esto es algo por completo nuevo para vosotros. Apartad vuestras ideas preconcebidas.**

— **Te prometimos que te escucharíamos, Edward.**

"Vaya, olvidé el paso en el que había que ser molesto" dijo Emmett.

— **Muy bien, entonces ¿Bella? Tráenos a Renesmee, por favor.**

 **Sentí las piernas extrañamente dormidas, pero sabía que esa sensación sólo estaba en mi cabeza. Me forcé a no refrenarme, a no moverme con lentitud cuando me puse en pie y caminé los pocos pasos que había hasta la esquina. El calor del cuerpo de Jacob flameó muy cerca de mí mientras me seguía.**

 **Di un paso más hacia la habitación grande y entonces me detuve, incapaz de caminar más. Renesmee inhaló en profundidad y después se asomó para mirar por debajo de mi pelo, con sus pequeños hombros tensos, esperando ser rechazada.**

 **Pensé que me había preparado para su reacción, para las acusaciones, los gritos, para la inmovilidad del estrés agudo.**

 **Tanya saltó hacia atrás cuatro pasos, con sus rizos del color de las fresas temblorosos, como un humano que se enfrentara a una serpiente venenosa. Kate también recorrió a saltos hacia atrás todo el camino hacia la puerta principal y tanteó a ciegas para ver dónde tenía la pared a sus espaldas. De entre sus dientes apretados brotó un siseo mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Eleazar se agazapó delante de Carmen en una postura defensiva.**

"Entiendo que las chicas se quieran alejar, pero no hay razón para la reacción de Eleazar, ¿de qué va a proteger a Carmen?"

"¿Todo por un niño?" preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño

— **Oh, por favor —escuché quejarse a Jacob para sus adentros.**

 **Edward puso el brazo alrededor de mí y de Renesmee.**

— **Prometisteis escuchar —les recordó.**

— **¡Hay algunas cosas que no deben escucharse! —exclamó Tanya—. ¿Cómo has podido, Edward? ¿Es que no sabes lo que esto significa?**

— **Tenemos que salir de aquí —replicó Kate con ansiedad, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.**

— **Edward... —Eleazar parecía encontrarse más allá de las palabras.**

— **Esperad —dijo Edward, con la voz endurecida ahora—. Recordad lo que oísteis, lo que olisteis. Renesmee no es lo que creéis.**

— **No hay excepciones a esa regla, Edward —replicó Tanya con brusquedad.**

— **Tanya —replicó Edward con dureza—, ¡has oído el sonido de su corazón! Para y piensa en lo que eso significa.**

— **¿El latido de su corazón? —susurró Carmen, mirando por encima del hombro de Eleazar.**

— **No es una niña vampira completa —respondió Edward, dirigiendo su atención a la expresión menos hostil de Carmen—. Es semihumana.**

 **Los cuatro vampiros se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera hablando en un idioma ininteligible para todos ellos.**

"Oh valla, me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver eso" rió Emmett.

"Supongo que es como si le digas a un humano que una mujer puede concebir con un ciborg" musitó Emily.

"Bueno, si su parte importante es humana y no robot no veo por qué habría problema" comentó Emmett.

El primero en romper el silencio que siguió el comentario de Emmett fue Seth, diciendo "Bruja Escarlata y Visión lo hicieron aunque sus hijos no salieron muy bien que se diga"

— **Escuchadme —la voz de Edward se moduló ahora hacia su aterciopelado tono de persuasión—. Renesmee es única en su especie. Yo soy su padre; no su creador, no, soy su padre biológico.**

 **La cabeza de Tanya temblaba, aunque era un movimiento casi imperceptible. Ella no parecía ser consciente.**

— **Edward, no puedes esperar de nosotros que... —comenzó Eleazar a hablar.**

— **Pues dame otra explicación que te encaje, Eleazar. Puedes sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en el aire. La sangre corre por sus venas, Eleazar, puedes olerla.**

— **¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? —preguntó Kate, casi sin aliento.**

"Cuando papi y mami se quieren mcuho" comenzó a decir Emmett "O cuando mami y papi tienen muchas ganas, especialmente si uno o ambos ha bebido de más-"

"¡Emmett!" exclamó Esme horrorizada en la mejor voz de reprimenda que era capaz –la cual solo era un poco más alta y un poco más fuerte que su tono habitual-.

— **Bella es su madre biológica —le contestó Edward—. Concibió, la llevó en su seno, y dio a luz a Renesmee mientras todavía era humana. Eso casi la mató, así que me vi obligado a introducir una cantidad suficiente de ponzoña en su corazón para salvarla.**

— **Nunca había oído hablar de una cosa así —replicó Eleazar. Tenía todavía los hombros rígidos y una expresión fría en el semblante.**

— **Las relaciones íntimas entre vampiros y humanos no son frecuentes —contestó Edward, ahora con algo de humor negro en su tono—. Y que existan humanos que hayan sobrevivido a este tipo de citas, menos aún. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, primas?**

"¡Edward!" exclamó de nuevo Esme en su tono enojado.

"No es como si ellas sean muy puritanas. Después de tono fueron ellas quienes les sugirieron a Edward la posibilidad dando exhaustivos detalles adquiridos con su experiencia" dijo Emmett.

"Cuando Emmett dices ellas en realidad se refiere a Tanya, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bella en un murmuro.

 **Tanto Tanya como Kate le miraron con cara de pocos amigos.**

— **Fíjate bien ahora, Eleazar. Seguro que puedes apreciar el parecido.**

 **Pero fue Carmen la que respondió a las palabras de Edward. Dio un paso para salir de detrás del vampiro, ignorando su advertencia a medias y caminó con cautela hasta permanecer justo delante de mí. Se inclinó con ligereza, mirando cuidadosamente el rostro de Renesmee.**

— **Parece que tienes los ojos de tu madre —comentó con una voz tranquila y baja—, pero el rostro de tu padre —y después, como si no hubiera podido evitarlo, le sonrió.**

 **La sonrisa de Renesmee en respuesta fue deslumbrante. Rozó mi rostro sin apartar la mirada de Carmen. Se imaginaba tocando el rostro de Carmen y se preguntaba si eso estaría bien.**

— **¿Te importaría que la misma Renesmee te lo cuente? —le pregunté a Carmen. Todavía estaba demasiado tensa para poder hablar en voz más alta que un simple susurro—. Tiene un don para explicar las cosas.**

"Y ustedes parecen tener un don para ocultarlas" musitó Emmett "¿Es que no le podían decir todo de una sola?"

"Vamos, sabes que es mucho más fascinante descubrirlo con la práctica" dijo Jacob recortando las tantas veces que vio a vampiros poniendo caras de tontos ante el don de la pequeña.

 **Carmen todavía le sonreía a la niña.**

— **¿Hablas, pequeña?**

— **Sí —respondió con su aguda voz de soprano. Toda la familia de Tanya se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz, salvo Carmen—. Pero puedo mostrarte más cosas de las que puedo contar.**

 **Colocó su pequeña mano llena de hoyuelos en la mejilla de Carmen.**

 **La vampira se envaró como si le hubieran aplicado una corriente eléctrica. Eleazar estuvo a su lado en un instante, con las manos en sus hombros como si fuera a apartarla con brusquedad.**

Charlie bufó mientras pensaba que esta mujer sonaba tan dulce y abierta como Esme.

"Lo es" confirmó Edward "Y claro que ayudo que ella sea la única sin muchas ideas preconcebidas al respecto. Mientras las hermanas tenían la historia de su madre y Eleazar tenía su historia de cuando sirvió para los Vulturis, Carmen estaba libre de todo"

— **Espera —pidió Carmen casi sin aliento, con sus ojos que no pestañeaban fijos en Renesmee.**

 **La niña le «mostró» a Carmen su explicación durante un buen rato. El rostro de Edward permaneció atento mientras observaba, y yo hubiera deseado tanto poder oír lo que él escuchaba... Jacob cambió el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia a mis espaldas y supe que también habría querido lo mismo.**

— **¿Qué le está enseñando Nessie? —gruñó entre dientes.**

— **Todo —murmuró Edward.**

"O sea… El big bang, Adam y Eva…" comenzó a decir Emmett.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"Mostro la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Por eso tomó un tiempo" dijo Edward "Y eso que lo hizo a gran velocidad sabiendo que un vampiro lo podría procesar sin problemas"

 **Pasó otro minuto y Renesmee dejó caer la mano del rostro de Carmen y sonrió con alegría a la asombrada vampira.**

— **Realmente es tu hija, ¿a que sí? —comentó Carmen casi sin aliento, moviendo sus grandes ojos de color topacio al rostro de Edward—. ¡Qué don tan vivo! Esto sólo podía venir de un padre igual de bien dotado.**

"¿Bien dotado? ¡ja!" musitó Emmett "Ahora que dice eso creo recordar ocasiones en la que Carmen fue muy dulce contigo" añadió con un guiño a su hermano.

"Ella es dulce hasta contigo" dijo Alice desechando inmediatamente el comentario de su hermano.

Emmett se quedó boquiabierto por un momento antes de decir entre gimoteos "Solo porque me la pase diciendo bromas todo el tiempo no significa que tenga una perfecta autoestima y que no me hieran sus constantes comentarios degradantes hacia mi persona"

"No, pero las demás cosas que dices nos lo permiten" dijo Alice con expresión indiferente, sin afectarse por el teatro de su hermano.

— **¿Crees lo que te ha contado? —preguntó Edward, con una expresión llena de intensidad.**

— **Sin ninguna duda —replicó Carmen con sencillez.**

 **El rostro de Eleazar estaba rígido de la angustia.**

— **¡Carmen!**

 **Ella le cogió las manos con las suyas y se las apretó.**

— **Aunque parezca imposible, Edward no nos ha dicho más que la verdad. Deja que la niña te lo muestre.**

 **Carmen empujó a Eleazar hacia mí y luego asintió a Renesmee.**

— **Enséñaselo, querida mía.**

 **Renesmee sonrió de oreja a oreja, de alegría por la aceptación de Carmen, y tocó a Eleazar en la frente con un toque ligero.**

"E.T. teléfono, mi casa" susurró Emmett con voz de alienígena.

— **¡Ay, caray! —escupió él, y saltó hacia atrás.**

— **¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? —inquirió Tanya al tiempo que se acercaba, embargada por la preocupación.**

"¿No están ustedes acostumbrados a que algunos tengas dones?" preguntó Billy "¿Por qué saltan como si nunca hubiesen visto algo fuera de lo normal?"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Tienes razón. Creo que fue parte del shock de conocer a Nessie. Como si fuera poco el procesar su existencia, debían procesar el hecho de que ella puede controlar su don como cualquier músculo de su cuerpo y no con años de práctica como otro vampiro"

 **Kate también se deslizó hacia delante.**

— **Sólo está intentando mostrarte su lado de la historia —le dijo Carmen con voz tranquilizadora.**

 **Renesmee frunció el ceño con impaciencia.**

— **Ven, mira, por favor —le ordenó a Eleazar. .**

 **Le extendió la mano y después dejó unos cuantos centímetros entre sus dedos y su rostro, esperando.**

 **Eleazar le echó una ojeada suspicaz y después clavó sus ojos en Carmen buscando su ayuda. Ella asintió para darle ánimos. El vampiro inhaló un gran trago de aire y después se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su frente tocó la pequeña mano otra vez.**

 **Él se estremeció cuando el proceso comenzó, pero se quedó quieto en esta ocasión, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado.**

— **Ahh —suspiró cuando sus ojos se reabrieron unos cuantos minutos más tarde—. Ya veo.**

 **Renesmee le sonrió. Él vaciló, y después le devolvió una sonrisa desganada en respuesta.**

"Aun no veo la supuesta gentileza de este vampiro" masculló Charlie ultrajado de que alguien le responda mal a si niñita.

"Solo estaba desconcertado" defendió Edward "Él pensó inmediatamente en los Vulturis y como había dicho que estábamos en peligro, así que natural y acertadamente lo relacionó con Nessie. Estaba preocupado de lo que significaría para su familia, y la nuestra"

— **¿Eleazar? —preguntó Tanya.**

— **Es todo cierto, Tanya. No es una niña inmortal, es semihumana. Ven. Míralo por ti misma.**

 **En silencio, Tanya acudió a su vez para colocarse delante de la niña con ademán precavido y después Kate, ambas mostrando sorpresa cuando les llegó la primera imagen al contacto de Renesmee; pero luego, en cuanto terminó, parecieron del todo convencidas, igual que Carmen y Eleazar.**

"¿Nunca se les ocurrió que su don era implantar imágenes falsas y hacer que las creyeras?" inquirió Seth "Como la chica Amazona, pero más realistas"

"Los vampiros pusieron mala cara, me alegra que a nadie se le haya ocurrido" dijo Bella "Supongo que se debe al hecho que ningún vampiro con todo su tiempo disponible pasa tanto tiempo leyendo historietas y viendo todo tipo de series y películas de ciencia ficción"

"Además Eleazar lo hubiese sabido" dijo Alice.

"Y Nessie seguía con su corazón latiendo y su aroma humano" le recordó Jacob, como Bella, dando gracias de que los vampiros no hayan sido tan escépticos.

 **Dirigí una mirada al rostro tranquilo de Edward, preguntándome si podía ser tan fácil. Sus ojos dorados lucían claros, sin sombras. No había engaño en esto, entonces.**

— **Gracias por escucharnos —dijo con voz serena.**

— **Pero aún existe el grave peligro del que nos hablaste —le dijo Tanya a su vez—, ya veo que no procede directamente de esta niña,**

"¿Qué pensó Tanya exactamente?" preguntó Alice incrédula frunciendo el ceño "¿Que oh, vieron un lindo gatito, les gustó tanto que decidieron transformarla y de repente se convirtió en un monstruo que espantó a todos los habitantes de la casa y vieron como única solución llamar a nuestros amigos los expertos exterminadores Denali? Si ella fuese el problema no las llamaríamos"

"Bueno ya saben como son los niños de ahora. Controlan a todo el mundo" dijo Emmett en tono de madre decepcionada.

"En una película vi-" comenzó a relatar Seth antes de ser cortado por la mordaz mirada de su madre.

"Por un momento Tanya pensó que les ofrecíamos la opción de vengarse. Que nosotros no podíamos deshacernos de ella porque nos habíamos encariñado, lo que eventualmente nos habría dejado a la luz, y por eso pedíamos su ayuda para deshacernos de la niña" explicó secamente Edward.

"Pero entonces lo de que los lobos somos aliados no tendría sentido" dijo Seth.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Ambas estaban demasiado metidas en sus propios oscuros recuerdos"

 **pero entonces ha de proceder de los Vulturis. ¿Cómo han llegado a saber de ella? ¿Cuándo vendrán?**

 **No me sorprendió su rápida comprensión de las cosas. Después de todo, ¿de dónde podría venir una amenaza a una familia tan fuerte como la mía? Sólo de los Vulturis.**

"Y la tecnología. Es triste como separa familias ahora" interrumpió Emmett, aunque se vio ahogado por el sonido de la lectura siendo reanudada.

— **El día en que Bella vio a Irina en las montañas —le explicó Edward—, tenía a Renesmee con ella.**

 **Kate siseó, entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas.**

— **¿Ha sido Irina quien ha hecho esto? ¿A vosotros? ¿A Carlisle? ¿Irina?**

— **No —susurró Tanya—. Ha debido de ser otra...**

— **Alice la vio acudiendo a ellos —comentó Edward.**

 **Me pregunté si los demás notaron la forma en que se encogió ligeramente cuando mencionó el nombre de Alice.**

— **Pero ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso? —preguntó Eleazar sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.**

— **Imagínate que hubieras visto a Renesmee sólo a distancia, y que no te hubieras esperado a oír nuestra explicación.**

 **Los ojos de Tanya se entrecerraron.**

— **No importa lo que ella haya pensado... Vosotros sois nuestra familia.**

"Habla la hipócrita líder del clan que los dejó solos la última vez que pidieron ayuda" bufó Jake.

"No podemos olvidar que todos tenemos prioridades. Nuestra familia, nuestra pareja, nosotros mismos. Por más que nos llamen primos, quienes convivimos somos nosotros" dijo Carlisle refiriéndose al resto de los Cullen.

— **Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a la decisión de Irina. Es demasiado tarde. Alice nos ha dado un mes de plazo.**

 **Tanto Tanya como Kate inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado, y esta última frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó Eleazar.**

"Sí, ¿no es eso como siete meses vampiros?" preguntó Jake bromeando.

"Gracioso que tú lo digas, considerando que son años de perro" dijo Rosalie.

"En realidad son cuatro en la adultez, pero muchos más en sus primeros dos años de vida" dijo Seth sorprendiendo a todos con su conocimiento.

"¿La conversión viene con información incluida?" preguntó Emmett.

"Ver televisión no es siempre una pérdida de tiempo" dijo Seth con una sonrisa autosuficiente"

"No, pero ver televisión contigo si es una pérdida de tiempo"

— **Vienen todos juntos y eso requiere una cierta preparación previa.**

 **Eleazar soltó un jadeo.**

— **¿La guardia completa?**

— **No sólo la guardia —replicó Edward, con las mandíbulas apretadas—. También Aro, Cayo, Marco... incluso las esposas.**

"Estas parecen el epítome de esposas trofeo. Ni sus nombres se mencionan" murmuró Leah.

 **La sorpresa relampagueó en los ojos de todos los vampiros.**

— **Imposible —repuso Eleazar sin podérselo creer.**

— **Justo lo que yo dije hace dos días —comentó Edward.**

 **El vampiro puso muy mala cara y cuando habló lo que surgió fue casi un rugido.**

— **Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno. ¿Por qué se iban a poner ellos mismos y a las esposas en peligro?**

— **No tiene ningún sentido desde ese punto de vista. Alice dijo que se trataba de algo más que un simple castigo por lo que creían que habíamos hecho. Ella pensó que tú podrías ayudarnos.**

— **¿Más que un castigo? Pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?**

 **Eleazar comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, dirigiéndose primero hacia la puerta y luego hacia atrás como si estuviera solo en la habitación, con las cejas fruncidas mientras miraba hacia el suelo.**

— **¿Dónde están los demás, Edward? ¿Carlisle, Alice y los otros? —preguntó Tanya.**

 **La vacilación de Edward apenas fue perceptible y respondió sólo a parte de la pregunta.**

— **Buscando a amigos capaces y dispuestos a ayudarnos.**

 **Tanya se inclinó hacia él, adelantando las manos en su dirección.**

— **Edward, no importa cuántos amigos consigas reunir, no podemos ayudarte a ganar. Sólo podemos morir contigo. Debes saber eso. Claro, quizá nosotros cuatro nos lo merecemos después de lo que Irina ha hecho, y después de cómo os fallamos en el pasado... y esta vez también por el bien de la niña.**

"¿De verdad?" inquirió Charlie estupefacto "¿Hablan de morir así de fácil?"

"No sé qué tipo de ideas anticuadas tengan como para acceder morir por algo que hizo su hermana que no es su hermana y por no meterse en un problema que no era suyo en primer lugar" musitó Leah.

"Tanya se precipitó un poco al hablar por los demás" accedió Edward "Después de todo Carmen y Eleazar se tenían los unos a los otros, pero cuando uno está solo y ha vivido demasiado tiempo en esas condiciones, como es el caso de las dos hermanas, la muerte no es un prospecto tan terrible, especialmente si se lo considera por una buena causa como la lealtad y el deber moral"

 **Edward sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.**

— **No os vamos a pedir que luchéis y muráis con nosotros, Tanya. Ya sabes que Carlisle jamás solicitaría una cosa así.**

— **Entonces, ¿cuál es la naturaleza de vuestra petición, Edward?**

— **Simplemente estamos buscando testigos. Si les podemos detener, aunque sea por un momento, si dejan que nos expliquemos... —Tocó la mejilla de Renesmee y ella agarró su mano y la mantuvo apretada contra su piel—. Es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando la ves por ti mismo.**

 **Tanya asintió con lentitud.**

— **¿Tú crees que su pasado les importará mucho?**

— **Sólo en la medida en que amenace su futuro. El sentido de mantener la restricción estaba en protegernos de quedar expuestos y de los excesos de los niños que no podían educarse.**

— **Yo no soy peligrosa en absoluto —intervino Renesmee. Escuché su voz alta y clara con nuevos oídos, imaginando cómo sonaría a los demás—. Nunca le he hecho daño al abuelito, a Sue o a Billy. Me encantan los humanos. Y los lobos como mi Jacob.**

 **Ella dejó caer la mano de Edward hacia atrás y dio una palmadita al brazo de Jacob.**

 **Tanya y Kate intercambiaron una mirada rápida.**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Seth.

"Se preguntaron exactamente a que se refería Nessie" respondió Edward "Y Tanya se preguntaba que tan prudente era dejarlo tan cerca a la niña considerando los cons que pesaban más que los pros. Sus palabras no las mías"

— **Si Irina no hubiera venido tan pronto —musitó Edward—, nos podríamos haber evitado todo esto. Renesmee crece a un ritmo sin precedentes. Cuando pase este mes, habrá ganado otro año de desarrollo.**

— **Bueno, eso es algo que lograremos atestiguar sin ninguna duda —replicó Carmen en tono decidido—. Podemos prometer que la hemos visto madurar por nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo iban a ignorar los Vulturis una evidencia como ésa?**

 **Eleazar masculló entre dientes.**

— **¿Cómo, en verdad?**

 **Pero no alzó la mirada y continuó paseándose como si no estuviera prestando atención en absoluto.**

— **Sí, os serviremos de testigos —admitió Tanya—. Al menos eso sí. Y consideraremos qué otras cosas hacer.**

— **Tanya —protestó Edward, escuchando algo más en sus pensamientos de lo que había en sus palabras—, no esperamos que luchéis con nosotros.**

— **Si los Vulturis no se detienen lo suficiente para escuchar nuestra declaración, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados —insistió Tanya—. Aunque claro, yo sólo puedo hablar por mí misma.**

 **Kate resopló.**

— **¿Realmente dudas tanto de mí, hermana?**

 **Tanya le dirigió una gran sonrisa.**

— **Después de todo, es una misión suicida.**

"¡Escuadrón suicida!" exclamó Seth emocionado "¿Cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió antes?"

"Porque nadie quería pensar en que íbamos a morir" respondió secamente Leah.

"Pero si iba a suceder, habría sido mejor tener un nombre cool" insitió su hermano.

"Aquí yace el escuadrón suicida, un bando de psicópatas ingenuos" musitó la chica "No me emociona como mi homenaje póstumo"

"Considerando que no esperaba que algún miembro de mi familia sobreviviese para celebrar mi homenaje póstumo, eso suena mejor que nada" dijo Emmett.

"Oye, Pixie" llamó a su hermana "¿Si de verdad nos hubieses dejado, hubieras regresado una vez que la mafia se halla ido a presentar tus respetos por nuestros restos incinerados?" preguntó él casualmente.

"Nunca los hubiese dejado" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño antes de adelantarse a la intervención de su hermano "Pero en un caso hipotético, sí, lo habría hecho"

 **Kate le devolvió otra sonrisa y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

— **Yo también estaré.**

— **Y yo haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a la niña —acordó también Carmen. Y luego, como si no se pudiera resistir, tendió las manos hacia Renesmee—. ¿Me dejas que te coja, mi precioso bebé?**

 **Renesmee se inclinó decidida hacia Carmen, encantada de haber hecho una nueva amiga. La vampira la abrazó con fuerza, murmurándole algo en español.**

 **Sucedió lo mismo que había pasado con Charlie, y antes con todos los demás Cullen. La niña resultaba irresistible. ¿Qué era lo que había en ella que hacía que todos se le rindieran, que les hacía incluso desear entregar sus vidas para defenderla?**

"Es lo que siempre me pregunto" murmuró Edward a su esposa "Si no conociéramos su don, diría que eso es lo suyo"

"No sé si el don de la irresistibilidad me agrada mucho" dijo Seth pensando en los grandes superhéroes de los comics "Suena como algo llamativo, pero no muy conveniente"

Jacob hizo una mueca "A mí tampoco me agrada" musitó él sin duda pensando en otro aspecto de este supuesto don.

"No sé de qué hablas" intervino Rosalie "Creo que un don así vendría de maravilla en casi cualquier situación"

"A menos que estés sola y una cara bonita no te ayude a convencer a nadie" arguyó Seth "Solo me imagino una chica linda que mientras pasa caminando hace que todos los carros se choquen. En esencia, sería más un caos que una bendición"

 **Durante un momento pensé que lo que estábamos intentando quizá podía funcionar. Tal vez Renesmee lograra lo imposible: ganarse a nuestros enemigos como se había ganado a nuestros amigos.**

 **Y entonces recordé que Alice nos había dejado y mi esperanza se desvaneció tan deprisa como había aparecido.**

Alice suspiró "Lo siento, no era mi intención desalentarlos"

"Eso es todo" concluyó Rosalie.


	32. Capítulo 31

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **TALENTOS**

Emmett comenzó a leer de mala gana el capítulo entre dientes ya que como era de esperar ni siquiera con todos sus años de vida, y de no vida, pudo conseguir inspiración para un chiste con tan peculiares elementos. Claro, que no se puede disminuir su mérito de hacer reír a la gente con sus intentos fallidos. Como consecuencia, salió a relucir su niño interior en modo rabieta y la voz de Bella en labios de Emmett sonaba incluso más alejada de la realidad de lo normal.

Rosalie, a pesar de quejarse constantemente acerca del comportamiento infantil de su esposo, mostraba una actitud muy parecida, con la notable diferencia de que en su rostro, a diferencia del de su esposo que mostraba un puchero, tenía como marca prominente el entrecejo fruncido como resultado de pensar en el tropel de pubescentes irrespetuosos con el que tendría que lidiar como resultado de la apuesta perdida.

Jasper y Alice, eran en cambio la imagen del antónimo de Emmett y Rosalie. Sin el conocimiento de los demás, la pequeña psíquica había ordenado en línea una cámara con la que inmortalizaría la incomodidad de su hermana, y la simple idea le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que obviamente contagiaba de manera positiva el humor de su epsoso.

— **¿Y qué tienen que ver los licántropos en todo esto? —preguntó entonces Tanya, mirando a Jacob.**

 **Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, habló Jacob.**

— **Si los Vulturis deciden no detenerse hasta escuchar lo que haya que decir sobre Nessie, es decir, Renesmee —se corrigió a sí mismo, recordando que Tanya no reconocería su estúpido apodo—, seremos nosotros los que los detengamos.**

— **Muy valiente por tu parte, chico, pero sería imposible hasta para luchadores más experimentados que vosotros.**

Sam también se sintió un poco ofendido con el comentario y como otro macho de ego herido sacó pecho y frunció el ceño.

"Debes admitir que habla con un poco de certeza" le dijo Emily siendo, como de costumbre, la voz de la razón "Nadie tiene la experiencia como para acabar con este grupo, y a pesar de nuestra victoria con los neófitos, ningún general considera una batalla ganada como el fin de la guerra"

"Eso es cierto" concordó Seth "Pero tampoco podemos ocultar el hecho de que ella lo dijo en un tono de desdén"

— **No sabéis de lo que somos capaces.**

 **Tanya se encogió de hombros.**

— **Es tu vida, la verdad, y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.**

 **Los ojos de Jacob se movieron hacia Renesmee, que estaba todavía en los brazos de Carmen, con Kate revoloteando alrededor... y era fácil leer la añoranza en ellos.**

— **Es especial, esta pequeñaja —musitó Tanya—, difícil de resistir.**

— **Una familia llena de talentos —murmuraba Eleazar mientras caminaba, incrementando cada vez más el ritmo.**

"¿Cómo se manifestaba su talento siendo humano?" preguntó Seth, a quien recién se le ocurría la pregunta.

"Pues nunca he preguntado" admitió Carlisle con una pequeña risa "Pero es probable que no lo haya sabido entonces a menos que se haya encontrado en presencia de otro humano con un don lo suficientemente fuerte como para manifestarlo también. Algo así como intuición"

"Guau" musitó Jacob secamente exagerando el sarcasmo "Tiene el don de la intuición. Que asombroso. Suena como algo que diría una mujer"

Todas las féminas se voltearon a verlo con una expresión no muy agradable en sus rostros. Seth meneaba la cabeza mientras Emmett hacía el inconfundible gesto de que le cortarían la cabeza y los demás hombres se hacían los desentendidos para que no caer cómplices en el crimen.

"Err… Era una broma" musitó Jacob "Nada que ninguna de ustedes diría"

"¿Y qué si yo lo dijese?" inquirió Leah, quien nunca dejaba ir una oportunidad de discutir con Jacob "¿Tendrías un problema con ello? Porque con lo lento que suelen ser ustedes los hombres, la intuición femenina es verdaderamente algo admirable"

Jacob tragó en seco mientras hacía una nota mental de no decir comentarios tontos frente a un grupo de poderosas mujeres… y amigos cobardes.

 **Tardaba un segundo en ir de la puerta hasta donde estaba Carmen y luego regresar—. Un padre lector de mentes, una madre escudo y la magia que sea con la que esta niña extraordinaria nos ha hechizado.**

"¿Cómo te llamó?" inquirió Charlie inmediatamente pensando en un superhéroe de caricatura con un pedazo redondo de metal al estilo Capitán América.

"Umm… escudo" respondió Bella "Ya lo entenderás papá"

"Siempre he creído que suena muy a la defensiva" dijo Seth.

"Bueno, no es un don para la ofensiva" respondió Bella "Además fue bastante útil como defensa cuando Jane… ya sabes"

 **Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que ella hace, o si ésta sería la norma para un híbrido de vampiro. ¡Como si una cosa como ésta pudiera considerarse normal! ¡Vaya, un vampiro híbrido!**

"Eso no tiene sentido" dijo Sam "No suena como el tipo de cosa que es simplemente inherente de una especie porque no incide en su supervivencia o algo similar"

"Bueno el shock inicial de saber de la existencia de Nessie fue muy grande para muchos vampiros, la idea de que todos los supuestos híbridos de vampiro se pudiesen comunicar de esa forma no sonaba tan descabellado después de todo" defendió Carlisle.

— **Perdóname —dijo Edward con voz aturdida. Se acercó a Eleazar y lo cogió por el hombro cuando se giraba para volver hacia la puerta—. ¿Cómo has llamado a mi esposa?**

 **Eleazar miró a Edward con curiosidad, su manía de pasear olvidada por el momento.**

— **«Escudo», creo que he dicho. Me está bloqueando justo ahora, así que no puedo estar seguro.**

 **Me quedé mirando a Eleazar, con las cejas fruncidas debido a la confusión. ¿Escudo? ¿Qué quería decir con que estaba «bloqueándole»? Yo sólo estaba allí, justo a su lado, sin hacer nada en mi defensa.**

— **¿Un escudo? —repitió Edward, desconcertado.**

— **¡Venga ya, Edward! Si yo no puedo leer en ella, dudo que tú seas capaz. ¿Estás escuchando sus pensamientos ahora? —le preguntó Eleazar.**

— **No —murmuró Edward—, pero jamás he podido hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando era humana.**

— **¿Nunca? —Eleazar pestañeó—. Qué interesante. Eso indicaría un talento latente bastante poderoso, si ya se manifestaba de forma tan clara antes de la transformación. No puedo encontrar ningún camino por el que abrirme acceso a través de su escudo para ver de qué va la cosa.**

"Eso suena de lo más raro" dijo Charlie "Como si pudiera meterse en tu cabeza" musitó él en busca de confirmación.

"Es difícil de explicar" comentó Edward "Como todos los dones, es tan propio de uno y tan único que explicarlo a otra persona es como tratar de explicar algo en un idioma desconocido

 **Todavía no debe de estar madura en este sentido... sólo tiene unos cuantos meses. —La mirada que le dirigió a Edward era casi exasperada—. Y por lo que parece no es consciente en absoluto de lo que está haciendo. Para nada. Qué ironía. Aro me envió por todo el mundo a la búsqueda de este tipo de anomalías y tú simplemente te la tropiezas por accidente y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que tienes.**

"No entiendo" declaró Billy "Si Bella se puede ocultar de él por su poder, ¿cómo sabe que se está ocultando?"

"Eleazar simplemente identifica a aquellos con dones y entiendo la naturaleza de los mismos. Es como si tuviera un radar incorporado. Con Bella él solo sabía que tenía un poder que no podía descifrar, por ende, dedujo que era algún tipo de escudo" trató de explicar Carlisle con su infinita paciencia.

Los humanos asintieron con la cabeza tras esa explicación, pero Charlie solo podía pensar ahora en una imagen de su hija con un extraño casco en la cabeza estila Boba Fett.

Edward estalló en sonoras carcajadas ante la imagen sorprendentemente realista en la mente de Charlie. Mientras todos lo miraban como loco, Edward pensaba la forma de hacer que Nessie pida un Halloween temático de Star Wars ese año para que Bella no tenga forma de negarse.

 **Eleazar sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.**

 **Yo puse mala cara.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedo yo ser un escudo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

 **Toda la imagen que podía conjurar en mi cerebro era la de una ridícula armadura medieval.**

 **Eleazar inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras me examinaba.**

— **Supongo que éramos demasiado formales en la guardia sobre este tema. La verdad es que categorizar un talento es un asunto subjetivo y azaroso. Cada don es único y nunca se repite la misma cosa dos veces; pero tú, Bella, eres bien fácil de clasificar. Hay aptitudes que son nada más que defensivas, protegen algunos aspectos del portador, y a ésos siempre les hemos llamado escudos. ¿Nunca has comprobado tus habilidades? ¿No has bloqueado a nadie más además de a mí y a tu compañero?**

 **Me llevó varios segundos organizar la respuesta, a pesar de lo rápido que trabajaba mi nuevo cerebro.**

— **Sólo funciona con ciertas cosas —le expliqué—. Mi cabeza es una especie de... zona privada, pero no ha impedido que Jasper sea capaz de modificar mi estado de ánimo y Alice lea mi futuro.**

"Siempre he pensado en el don de Nessie como una forma de transportar sus pensamientos de su mente a la mente de otros a través del tacto pero supongo que no es en sí algo mental si Bella nunca la ha bloqueado"

"Creo que a clave es como acabas de decir, el tacto. Si ella no lo necesitase para transmitir sus pensamientos tal vez Bella fuese capaz de bloquearla, pero no es el caso" respondió Edward.

"¿Por qué Bella nunca pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Nessie mientras la tenía en su vientre si tú si podías?" inquirió Seth dirigiéndose a su amigo lector de mentes.

Los Cullen se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos, mostrando que la pregunta les había dado algo en que pensar.

"Tal vez Bella tenía una placenta mágica que evitaba que Nessie toque realmente a Bella" ofreció Emmett "¡No me vean así!" exclamó él inmediatamente en respuesta a las expresiones de los demás "¿No recuerdan lo impenetrable del saco amniótico de Bella?"

"Un feto siempre está conectado a su madre, he ahí el secreto de su supervivencia. Así que la placenta no pudo haber servido como barrera, si es a eso a lo que te refieres Emmett" dijo el doctor respondiendo a su hijo.

"Tal vez lo están viendo de la perspectiva equivocada" dijo Sue "No se trata de Bella si no de Nessie. Aunque muy desarrollada, incluso entonces, tal vez no estaba consciente de sus habilidades así que jamás intentó tratar de comunicarse con su madre y se limitó a amarla desde donde estaba"

"O no lo necesitaba porque se sentía cercana a ella" dijo Rosalie "Después de todo no nos hubiésemos enterado de su don de no ser porque de repente veía a Bella en el parto que no presencié y sentía que ella quería a su madre"

— **Es una defensa puramente mental —Eleazar asintió para sí mismo—. Limitada, pero fuerte.**

— **Aro no podía escucharla —intervino Edward—, aunque ella era humana cuando se encontraron.**

 **Eleazar puso unos ojos redondos como platos.**

— **Y Jane intentó hacerme daño, pero tampoco lo logró —relaté yo—. Edward cree que Demetri no es capaz de encontrarme y que tampoco Alec podrá conmigo, ¿eso es bueno?**

 **Eleazar todavía boquiabierto, volvió a asentir.**

— **Mucho.**

— **¡Un escudo! —exclamó Edward con una profunda satisfacción que saturaba su voz—. Nunca lo había contemplado desde ese punto de vista.**

"¿Por qué nunca se les ocurrió que podría ser un don lo de Bella?" preguntó Charlie.

"Porque como Bella pensamos que era simple prueba de su dudosa cordura" respondió de inmediato Emmett, ganándose una mueca por parte de la aludida.

"Fue como Nessie. Lo que me pasó con Bella era tan diferente, nuevo y potente que el hecho que fuese la única persona a la cual no pudiese leerle la mente parecía un detalle más del misterio que era ella para mí" respondió Edward.

"Además está el hecho de que incluso después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, él no logró sacarle nada. Un mérito bastante sorprendente para tratarse de una habilidad humana" dijo Alice.

 **La única persona que conocí con ese don era Renata, y lo que ella hacía era bastante diferente.**

 **Eleazar se recobró un poco.**

— **Sí, no todos los talentos se manifiestan siempre de la misma manera, porque tampoco nadie piensa justo del mismo modo.**

— **¿Quién es Renata? ¿Qué es lo que hace ella? —pregunté, y Renesmee se mostró interesada también, apartándose de Carmen para poder mirar por detrás de Kate.**

— **Renata es la guardaespaldas personal de Aro —me contó Eleazar—. Tiene un escudo la mar de práctico y muy fuerte además.**

 **Recordaba vagamente una pequeña multitud de vampiros rodeando a Aro en su macabra torre, hombres y mujeres. Pero no conseguía rememorar los rostros femeninos en aquella imagen desagradable y terrorífica. Una de ellas debía de ser Renata.**

— **Me pregunto... —musitó Eleazar—. Verás, Renata es un poderoso escudo frente a un ataque físico. Si alguien se acerca a ella (o a Aro, siempre está a su lado cuando hay una situación hostil), se encuentra... desviado. Hay una fuerza a su alrededor que repele, aunque resulta casi imperceptible. Simplemente te encuentras yendo en una dirección que no habías planeado, con la memoria confusa, sin conseguir recordar por qué te habías planteado ir en la otra dirección en primer lugar. Puede proyectar ese escudo a varios metros de donde se sitúa. También protege a Cayo y Marco cuando les es necesario, pero Aro es su prioridad.**

 **»Lo que hace no es en realidad físico. Como la mayoría de los dones que poseemos, surge de la mente. Si ella intentara rechazarte, me pregunto quién ganaría.**

"Eso sería aburrido de ver" dijo Jacob "Más o menos como ver a Alice y a Edward jugar ajedrez. Apenas mueven 3 piezas en el curso de dos horas. Más parece concurso de pestañear"

"A mí me suena fascinante" discrepó naturalmente Carlisle "Aunque supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres ya que la mayoría de nosotros no sería capaz de distinguir cambio alguno en el frente físico"

"Espera" interfirió Sam "Si no puedes leer la mente de Renata, ¿cómo nunca hiciste la relación con el caso de Bella?"

"Porque si pude leer la mente de ella" respondió Edward "Fue algo breve y ella no se encontraba en modo de batalla con su escudo a la máxima potencia. Siendo ya conocedora de sus habilidades, ella simplemente relajaba su escudo cuando se encontraba en el castillo fuera de trabajo"

"Creo que, de haber sido incapaz de no leer la mente de Renata, Edward igualmente no habría pensado en hacer la conexión. Tanto porque Bella era lo más alejado de lo que representa un Vulturi como porque el tema de los Vulturi en sí no es el tema preferido de nadie" opinó Alice.

— **Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca había oído que los dones de Alec o Jane hubieran sido burlados.**

"¿No podría esta tal Renata burlarlos a ellos también?" preguntó Billy.

"En teoría, creo que sí" respondió Jasper "Solo que nunca lo han tratado"

— **Mami, eres especial —me dijo Renesmee sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, como si estuviera comentando el color de mis ropas.**

 **Me sentí desorientada. ¿Había sabido yo algo de mi don antes de ahora? Lo único que creía tener era ese autocontrol superlativo que me había permitido superar bien el año de neófita que tanto me amedrentaba. En su mayoría los vampiros sólo tenían un don, ¿no?**

"En su totalidad, los vampiros tienen un solo don" afirmó Edward antes que alguien pudiese preguntar.

 **¿O era Edward el que había tenido razón desde el principio? Antes de que Carlisle sugiriera que ese autocontrol podía ser algo fuera de lo natural, Edward había pensado que mi contención era producto de una buena disposición... «Orientación y preparación», ésas habían sido sus palabras.**

"Me gustaría decir que ese don no tiene sentido, pero si se lo ve esa manera tendría que concluir ya sea que ninguno tiene sentido o que todos lo tienen" musitó Billy pensando al respecto.

 **¿Cuál de los dos tenía razón? ¿Había algo más que yo pudiera hacer? ¿Había algún nombre o categoría para lo que yo era?**

— **¿Eres capaz de proyectarlo? —preguntó Kate con gran interés.**

— **¿Proyectarlo? —pregunté yo a mi vez.**

— **Empujarlo al exterior, fuera de ti —me explicó Kate—. Proteger a alguien además de a ti misma.**

— **No lo sé. Nunca lo he intentado. Y tampoco sé cómo hacerlo.**

— **Oh, puede que no sea posible —repuso ella con rapidez—. Los cielos saben que yo llevo trabajando en esto desde hace siglos y lo máximo que he logrado es hacer correr una especie de corriente sobre mi piel.**

"¿Alguna vez intentaron proyectar ustedes lo suyo?" preguntó Seth refiriéndose a los otros vampiros dotados, Alice, Jasper y Edward.

"Sabemos que es una posibilidad, pero generalmente funciona con dones escudo y cosas similares. Si mi don consiste en sí de esparcir un humor a otros no veo como podría proyectarlo más haciendo que otra persona tome control" respondió Jasper.

"Sí, en nuestro caso" dijo Alice haciendo referencia a ella misma y a su esposo "El proyectarlo está limitado a hacer más grande el rango de acceso. Ya sea influenciando a más personas o viendo más adelante en su futuro"

"En mi caso proyectarlo involucraría algo como lo que Nessie puede hacer. Sería otro don completamente"

 **Me quedé mirándola, perpleja.**

— **Kate tiene un don ofensivo —me explicó Edward— muy similar al de Jane.**

 **Me aparté de ella automáticamente, y se echó a reír.**

— **Yo no lo uso en plan sádico —me aseguró—. Es sólo algo que viene muy bien cuando has de luchar.**

 **Las palabras de Kate me calaban poco a poco, comenzando a crear relaciones en mi mente. «Proteger a alguien además de a ti misma», había dicho ella. Como si pudiera haber alguna forma de incluir a alguien en mi extraña y estrafalaria cabeza silenciosa.**

 **Recordé a Edward encogiéndose sobre las antiguas piedras de la torre del castillo de los Vulturis. Aunque era un recuerdo humano, resultaba más agudo y doloroso que la mayoría... como si hubiera sido grabado en los tejidos de mi cerebro.**

 **¿Cómo podía conseguir que eso no volviera a ocurrir? ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera protegerle, a él y a Renesmee? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de escudarlos a todos?**

— **¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo! —exclamé, agarrando a Kate del brazo sin pensar—. ¡Debes enseñarme cómo!**

"¡Que vergüenza con tus modales jovencita!" dijo Emmett como si fuese una señora enseñando etiqueta "Entre tratar de dejarle moretones a nuestra invitada y exigir algo sin pedir por favor, es claro que tienes mucho que aprender"

 **Kate se encogió ante la fuerza de mi agarre.**

— **Quizá podría hacerlo... si dejas de intentar machacarme el antebrazo.**

— **¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!**

— **Tu escudo está actuando, seguro —dijo Kate—. Ese movimiento que he hecho podría haberte arrancado el brazo. ¿No sientes nada en estos momentos?**

"¿Ella hizo que?" preguntó Charlie horrorizado.

"Fue un poco de instinto" explicó Edward tratando de defender a su prima "Y un poco más lo de poner a prueba el escudo de Bella" admitió después en un tono más bajo.

"¿Significa eso que en realidad no causan dolor si no que causan la idea de dolor?" preguntó Emily tratando de entender las limitaciones del poder de Bella.

"Bueno el dolor se asimila como cualquier otro estímulo a través de las neuronas, y eso es lo que el poder de Bella protege, todo lo que está en su mente" explicó el doctor.

"¿Y por qué no se pudo proteger de los estímulos de sus propios golpes cuando era humana?" preguntó Seth.

"Supongo que está diseñado para protegerla de agentes externos" razonó Edward.

"De lo contrario sería una enfermedad del sistema nervioso donde se presenta insensibilidad congénita al dolor" dijo Emmett.

— **Eso no era necesario, Kate. Ella no quería hacerte daño —masculló Edward, pero ninguno de nosotros le prestó atención.**

— **No, no siento nada. ¿Estabas haciendo lo de tu corriente eléctrica?**

— **Sí. Mmm. Nunca he encontrado a nadie que no la percibiera, fuera inmortal o cualquier otra cosa.**

— **¿Dijiste que la proyectabas? ¿Sobre tu piel?**

 **Kate asintió.**

— **Antes sólo me ocurría en las palmas de las manos. Algo parecido a lo de Aro.**

— **O Renesmee —intervino Edward.**

— **Pero después de un montón de práctica, puedo irradiar la corriente por todo mi cuerpo.**

 **Estaba escuchando a Kate a medias, ya que mis pensamientos se aceleraban alrededor de la idea de que podría proteger a mi pequeña familia sólo con que aprendiera a hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez. Deseaba fervientemente ser lo bastante buena en este asunto de la proyección como lo había sido —de un modo tan misterioso— en todos los otros aspectos que conllevaban la vida de vampiro. Mi vida humana no me había preparado para que las cosas vinieran de forma natural, y no podía confiar en que esta aptitud durara.**

"No son las cosas que vienen a ti naturalmente, eres tú trabajando y dedicándote mucho para cumplir tus propias expectativas, solo que esta vez con la seguridad de que puedes hacerlo" le susurró Edward a su esposa sorprendido que aun después de su brillante maduración en su proceso de transición a la vida de vampiro y de madre, ella aun tuviese dudas de si misma.

 **Sentía como si nunca hubiera deseado nada con tantas ganas: ser capaz de proteger a los que amaba.**

 **Como estaba tan preocupada, no noté el silencioso diálogo que se estaba produciendo entre Edward y Eleazar hasta que se convirtió en una conversación hablada.**

— **¿Puedes pensar en al menos una excepción? —preguntaba Edward.**

 **Fijé mi atención para captar el sentido de su comentario y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba ya mirando a los dos hombres. Se inclinaban el uno hacia el otro con interés, la expresión de Edward tensa debido a la sospecha y la de Eleazar, infeliz y renuente.**

— **No quiero pensar en ellos de esa forma —decía Eleazar entre dientes. Me sorprendió el profundo cambio que se había producido en la atmósfera—. Si tuvieras razón... —comenzó de nuevo Eleazar.**

 **Edward le cortó.**

— **El pensamiento era tuyo, no mío.**

— **Si yo tuviera razón... ni siquiera puedo comprender lo que eso significaría. Cambiaría de arriba abajo el mundo que hemos creado. Cambiaría incluso el sentido de mi vida, de aquello a lo que he pertenecido.**

— **Tus intenciones siempre fueron buenas, Eleazar.**

— **¿Y qué importaría eso? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Cuántas vidas...**

"¿Acaso nunca se puso a pensar en las vidas de inocentes turista que desaparecían misteriosamente?" preguntó Billy enfadado y decepcionado con la ingenuidad del vampiro.

"La política nunca cambia. Había un grupo de los cuales no se preocupaban porque se regodeaban en el acto sádico y cruel, pero al otro grupo se lo trataba con cuidado, convenciéndolos de la necesidad de lo que hacían y mostrándolo de una forma inocente e incluso caritativa" dijo Jasper.

"Eleazar no era uno de los que estaba siempre allí para presenciar el espectáculo. Su trabajo se limitaba a juzgar a un grupo que se le presentaba, convencido de la culpabilidad del mismo" añadió Edward.

 **Tanya puso la mano sobre el hombro de Eleazar en un gesto de consuelo.**

— **¿Qué es lo que nos hemos perdido, amigo mío? Quiero saberlo para poder argüir en contra de esos pensamientos. Tú nunca has hecho nada que merezca que te castigues así a ti mismo.**

— **¿Ah, no lo he hecho? —masculló Eleazar.**

 **Entonces, se sacudió la mano con un encogimiento de hombros y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, más rápido aún que antes. Tanya le observó durante medio segundo y después se concentró en Edward.**

— **Explícate.**

 **Edward asintió, con sus ojos tensos siguiendo a Eleazar mientras andaba.**

— **Él estaba intentando comprender por qué venían tantos de los Vulturis a castigarnos. Ésa no es la manera en la que suelen hacer las cosas. Es verdad que nosotros somos el aquelarre más maduro y grande con el que han tratado, pero en el pasado otros aquelarres se han unido para protegerse y nunca han sido un gran reto, a pesar del número que llegaran a sumar. Nosotros estamos más íntimamente ligados y ése es un factor a tener en cuenta, pero no el principal.**

"¿Se les ocurrió que traerían amigos para que se presenten junto a ustedes?" peguntó Seth.

Edward resopló "Jamás lo habrían imaginado porque estaban seguros de que verdaderamente habíamos hecho un mal. Cuando vieron a tantas personas juntas se preguntó que poder de persuasión habíamos usado para mantenerlos con nosotros a pesar del peligro de un niño inmortal"

"Peor al verlos a ustedes. Aro pensó en usarlo en nuestra contra, pero pensó que sería obvio su intención si simplemente sacaba excusa tras excusa para castigarnos" añadió Jasper "Eso y que en verdad no podía usarlos en nuestra contra sin saber nada de ustedes"

"¿Y cómo es que conseguirán información?" preguntó Sue "Mandarán gente a vigilar la reserva?"

"No es necesario. Aro ya lo sabe todo por medio de Edward. Todo es cuestión de tiempo" concluyó Alice segura de que su interacción con los Vulturi todavía tenía unos capítulos ocultos.

 **«Estaba recordando otras veces en las que algunos aquelarres han sido castigados, por una cosa u otra, y se le ha ocurrido que hay un modelo. Un modelo que el resto de la guardia no habría notado nunca, ya que Eleazar era el encargado de pasar la información confidencial a Aro, en privado. Un modelo que sólo se repite cada siglo más o menos.**

— **¿Y cuál es ese modelo? —preguntó Carmen, observando a Eleazar igual que Edward.**

— **Aro no suele asistir a las expediciones de castigo —explicó Edward—, pero en el pasado, cuando Aro quería algo en particular, no tardaba mucho en encontrarse evidencias de que tal o cual aquelarre había, cometido un crimen imperdonable. Los antiguos decidían en ese caso acompañar a la guardia para observar cómo se impartía justicia. Y entonces, cuando el aquelarre estaba definitivamente destruido, Aro garantizaba el perdón a aquel miembro cuyos pensamientos, según declaraba él, mostraban un arrepentimiento especial. Ese vampiro siempre era el que tenía el don que Aro había admirado. Y a esa persona siempre se le daba un lugar en la guardia.**

 **El vampiro se integraba con rapidez, siempre se sentía agradecido por el honor concedido. Nunca hubo excepciones.**

"Si este es un trabajo veinticuatro-siete y trescientos sesenta y cinco-muchos años, ¿cuál es la ventaja de hacerlo? ¿Unos beneficios con paquetes de vacaciones increíble?" preguntó Leah, quien simplemente no veía la ventaja en ser una sanguijuela esclava lame botas de la mafia.

"Claro que hay dinero involucrado" respondió Jasper "Pero esa no es la mejor estrategia para tentar a un vampiro. Los beneficios seguramente cuentan, y más que todo es la idea de importancia al ser parte del grupo de élite y poderoso"

"O sea que son como chicas de secundaria sin personalidad que solo se contenta con seguir a la abeja reina" concluyó Leah.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza "Es como si te dijeran que saben que tú tienes lo que se necesita para trabajar en la NASA, el FBI, la casa blanca o el área 51. Es verdaderamente un prestigio"

— **Debía de ser algo embriagador resultar escogido —sugirió Kate.**

— **¡Ja! —bramó Eleazar, todavía en movimiento.**

— **Hay una vampira en la guardia —explicó Edward, para que comprendieran la reacción de enfado del vampiro—, cuyo nombre es Chelsea, y tiene influencia sobre los lazos emocionales entre las personas, tanto para consolidarlos como para soltarlos. Es capaz de hacer que alguien se sienta vinculado a los Vulturis, que quiera pertenecer a ellos, y complacerlos...**

 **Eleazar interrumpió de forma abrupta.**

— **Todos nosotros entendíamos el porqué de la importancia de Chelsea. En una lucha, podía provocar que se disolvieran alianzas entre los aquelarres y de ese modo era más fácil vencerlos. Si lográbamos distanciar emocionalmente a los miembros inocentes de un aquelarre de los culpables, podíamos impartir justicia sin una brutalidad innecesaria... así los culpables eran castigados y se salvaba a los inocentes. No quedaba otro remedio, porque no había forma de evitar la lucha contra el aquelarre en bloque. Así que Chelsea rompía los lazos que los mantenían unidos. A mí aquello me parecía un gran detalle por parte de Aro, una evidencia de su piedad. También sospechaba que mantenía nuestro bando más unido, pero eso también era bueno. Nos hacía más efectivos y nos ayudaba a coexistir con más facilidad.**

"Tienen su propia forma de lavarte el cerebro" dijo Sam.

"No realmente" respondió Edward "Bueno sí que tienen una forma, pero no es Chelsea. Ella simplemente hace el trabajo inicial pero no anda siempre influenciando a los miembros de la guardia, eso ya es parte de la moral de todos. De lo contrario Eleazar no hubiese sido capaz de dejarlos"

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si usaban a la chica para que él se quedara? ¿Podría Carmen quedarse a pesar de no tener un poder para ser parte de la guardia?" preguntó Seth.

"Es probable" respondió Carlisle "Tal vez le hubiesen asignado un trabajo interno. Como las secretarias del lugar"

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejó ir?" preguntó Jacob pensando en Aro como un mafioso muy cuidadoso de todos sus activos.

"Porque él se había enamorado. Sabía que la guardia nunca volvería a ser la prioridad de Eleazar, y si trataba de usar a Chelsea en su favor, él se daría cuenta y las cosas no terminarían en un tono positivo"

 **Esto aclaró muchos de mis viejos recuerdos. No había tenido sentido para mí antes el hecho de que los guardias obedecieran a sus señores con tanta alegría, casi con devoción de amantes.**

— **¿Es muy fuerte su don? —preguntó Tanya con un cierto deje afilado en la voz.**

 **Su mirada rozó con rapidez a todos los miembros de su familia.**

 **Eleazar se encogió de hombros.**

— **Yo fui capaz de marcharme con Carmen. —Y entonces sacudió la cabeza—. Pero cualquier otra cosa más débil que el sentimiento que une a las parejas se encuentra en peligro. En un aquelarre normal, al menos. Porque también es cierto que las uniones de los demás son más laxas que las de nuestra familia. El abstenernos de sangre humana nos hace más civilizados y nos permite entablar auténticos lazos de amor. Dudo que pudiera disolver nuestra alianza, Tanya.**

 **Ella asintió, como si se sintiera más segura, mientras el vampiro continuaba con su análisis.**

— **Lo único que se me ocurre, la razón por la que Aro ha decidido venir por sí mismo, y traer a tanta gente con él, es que su objetivo no sea el castigo sino la adquisición —comentó el vampiro—. Necesita estar aquí para controlar la situación, pero también necesita a toda la guardia para protegerse de un aquelarre tan grande y dotado. Por otro lado, eso dejaría al resto de los antiguos desprotegidos en Volterra, lo cual es demasiado arriesgado, ya que alguien podría intentar aprovechar la ventaja. Así que por eso vienen todos juntos. ¿De qué otro modo se aseguraría el apropiarse de los dones que quiere? Debe desearlos con verdadera ansia —musitó Eleazar.**

"Y no está de más el gran show con el que nos quería impresionar para urgir a Alice y a Edward de que nos dejen" dijo Jasper.

"Pero el salió el tiro por la culata cuando nosotros lo sorprendimos con el número de personas presentes y preparadas para todo" sonrió Emmett orgulloso de su equipo.

 **La voz de Edward sonó tan baja como un suspiro.**

— **Según lo que vi en sus pensamientos la pasada primavera, no hay nada que Aro quiera más que a Alice.**

"Tal vez el tipo no sea tan malo después de todo" dijo Seth haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo sorprendido "El tipo tiene su propio escuadrón de superdotados como X-men. Sinceramente si se pusiera de dictador haciendo lo que le plazca con todos, ¿tendrían de verdad los demás vampiros una oportunidad de ganar? ¿Podrían los números vencer el poder?"

"Hay momentos en los que creo que es posible y otros en los cuales me suena de lo más descabellado" admitió el doctor.

"Claro que el tipo no es un ángel, pero más parece un adolescente caprichoso a la búsqueda de su colección perfecta que un verdadero tirano" dijo el joven lobo haciendo que los demás piensen seriamente al respecto.

"El que no sea la peor versión de si mismo no significa que se justifica los momentos en los que su petulancia y egoísmo lastiman a inocentes" insistió Jacob mirando profundamente a Nessie.

 **Me quedé boquiabierta, recordando las imágenes de pesadilla que había creado en mi mente hacía tiempo: Edward y Alice con capas negras y ojos de color rojo, sus rostros fríos e inexpresivos mientras acechaban como sombras, con las manos de Aro en sus... ¿Era esto lo que había visto Alice? ¿Había visualizado a Chelsea intentando separarla de nosotros, para ligarla a Aro, Cayo y Marco?**

— **¿Ése es el motivo por el que Alice se ha marchado? —pregunté, con la voz quebrada al pronunciar su nombre.**

 **Edward puso la mano contra mi mejilla.**

— **Quizá, para privar a Aro de lo que más desea y mantener su poder fuera de sus manos.**

 **Escuché las voces alteradas de Tanya y Kate murmurando y recordé que no sabían nada de lo de Alice.**

"Vaya forma de arruinar la sorpresa" dijo Emmett tratando de ser casual "Ya saben nunca incluyan a Bella en ese tipo de cosas porque es terrible mintiendo y manteniendo secretos"

— **Él también te quiere a ti —le susurré.**

 **Edward se encogió de hombros, con su rostro repentinamente algo descompuesto.**

— **Ni de lejos tanto como a ella. En realidad, yo no le puedo dar mucho más de lo que ya tiene. Y claro, dependería de que encontrara un modo de forzarme a hacer su voluntad. Él me conoce y sabe lo improbable que es eso —alzó una ceja en un gesto sardónico.**

 **Eleazar frunció el ceño ante la despreocupación de Edward.**

— **Él también conoce tus debilidades —le señaló y luego me miró.**

— **No es algo que tengamos que debatir ahora —respondió Edward con rapidez.**

 **Eleazar ignoró la indirecta y continuó.**

— **Lo más probable es que también quiera a tu compañera. Debe de estar intrigado por un talento que ha sido capaz de desafiarlo en su encarnación humana.**

 **A Edward le incomodaba este tema, y a mí tampoco me gustaba. Si Aro quería que yo hiciera algo, lo que fuera, le bastaba con amenazar a Edward y yo lo haría, y viceversa.**

"¿Hubiesen… dispuesto entonces de la mitad de usted ofreciéndoles vida a cambio de que vayan con ellos?" preguntó Leah vacilando acerca de la mejor forma como expresarlo.

"Preferiría morir" masculló Leah.

"Me temo que si me dieran la oportunidad de dejar que Alice viva y mejor aún que yo pueda vivir con ella, no lo pensaría dos veces" dijo Jasper.

"¿Y qué si no necesitaban a la pareja y la mataran? ¿Podría serles útil todavía?"

"En teoría" respondió Edward "Serían infelices pero útiles. Sin embargo, no arriesgarían algo así"

 **¿La muerte entonces no era el problema? ¿Lo que debíamos temer era la captura?**

 **Edward cambió de asunto.**

— **Creo que los Vulturis han estado esperando esto, encontrar algún pretexto. No sabían qué forma adoptaría la excusa, pero el plan estaba en marcha para cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Por eso Alice vio su decisión incluso antes de que Irina la provocase, sencillamente porque ya había sido tomada; sólo aguardaban algo que pudiera justificarla.**

— **Si los Vulturis están abusando de la confianza que todos los inmortales hemos puesto en ellos... —murmuró Carmen.**

— **¿Acaso eso importa? —preguntó Eleazar—, ¿quién nos creería? E incluso aunque otros se convencieran también de que están explotando el poder que tienen, ¿qué diferencia marcaría eso? Nadie lograría enfrentarse a ellos y vencer.**

"El pueblo unido jamás será vencido" vitoreaba Emmett en voz baja como si fuese parte de una protesta.

— **Aunque algunos parece que estamos lo bastante locos como para intentarlo — murmuró Kate.**

 **Edward sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Sólo estáis aquí para servir de testigos, Kate. Sea cual sea el objetivo de Aro, no creo que esté preparado para manchar la reputación de los Vulturis con este asunto. Si podemos rechazar sus argumentos en nuestra contra, se verá obligado a dejarnos en paz.**

"Bueno con el frente que pusimos se vio obligado a dejarnos en paz" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa ladeada.

— **Claro —murmuró Tanya.**

 **Nadie parecía convencido. Durante unos cuantos y largos minutos ninguno dijo nada.**

 **Entonces escuché el sonido de las cubiertas de un coche girando desde la autovía hacia la entrada de tierra de los Cullen.**

— **Oh, mierda, Charlie —mascullé—. Quizás a los de Denali no os importe subir al primer piso hasta que...**

— **No —repuso Edward con voz distante. Sus ojos se veían lejanos, mirando inexpresivamente hacia la puerta—. No es tu padre. —Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en mí—. Alice ha enviado a Peter y Charlotte, después de todo. Ha llegado el momento de prepararse para el siguiente asalto.**

"Eso es todo queridos amigos" concluyó Emmett "Ha sido un placer leer para ustedes"

"Creo que es momento de retirarnos" dijo Sue mirando a su esposo.

"No antes de que se sirvan algo" insistió Esme en su usual tono gentil aunque con una firmeza que denotaba que no admitiría un no como respuesta.


	33. Capítulo 32

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **EN COMPAÑÍA**

Después de una semana ajetreada en la que nadie coincidía con los horarios, el club de lectura Humano Vampiro Lobo Híbrido mejor conocido como HVLH, al menos en la cabeza de Emmett, pudo reunirse en una apacible mañana de sábado para continuar con los últimos capítulos del libro.

Jasper esperó a que el humor se estableciera naturalmente en calma antes de tomar el libro en sus manos.

"Deberíamos hacer como en las series de televisión que dicen Anteriormente en HVLV, punto, punto, punto porque bueno, no es como si mi memoria lo necesitase, pero nuestros amigos humanoides, especialmente los mayorcitos" dijo él señalando no tan sutilmente en la dirección de Charlie y Billy tal vez lo necesiten

"¿Qué es HVLV?" preguntó Seth haciendo eco de los pensamientos de los demás.

Edward suspiró "Es la forma en que Emmett se ha referido a nuestras reuniones" dijo el lector de mentes explicando lo del club de lectura.

"Vaya" musitó el joven lobo "Me hace pensar en un grupo de señoras divorciadas que no tienen como más pasar la tarde"

Leah resopló "Solo tu relacionarías la idea de leer con una vejez decepcionante. Por eso el mundo está como está"

"Como decía" expresó Emmett en voz alta volviendo a atraer la atención hacia sí mismo "Podría hacer una recapitulación de lo visto últimamente-"

"No es necesario" cortó rápidamente el jefe de policía Swan, que no se veía del todo contento "Nosotros no tenemos problema en recordar lo sucedido. Definitivamente tampoco vamos a tener problemas en recordar tu comentario" musitó lo último en una voz casi inentendible.

 **Los invitados atestaban el hogar de los Cullen. La gran casa habría resultado incómoda para todos de no ser porque ninguno de los convidados dormía, aunque la hora de las comidas sí que era un problema. Nuestros compañeros colaboraron lo mejor que pudieron. Cazaron fuera del estado para evitar la localidad de Forks y la reserva de La Push. Edward se comportó como un anfitrión lleno de cortesía, prestando sus coches conforme fueran necesarios sin un pestañeo. El compromiso me hacía sentir bastante incómoda, aunque intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que daba igual después de todo, si no hubieran venido, estarían cazando en algún otro lugar del mundo.**

 **Jacob estaba aún más molesto. Los licántropos existían para prevenir la pérdida de vidas humanas, y ahora debía cerrar los ojos ante lo que consideraba asesinato puro y duro aunque se cometiera fuera del territorio defendido por la manada. Bajo estas circunstancias, y con Renesmee en tan grave peligro, mantenía la boca cerrada y miraba con mala cara al suelo en vez de a los convidados.**

"Tal vez suene mal, pero Bella tiene razón" comentó el encargado de la lectura del día al percibir los sentimientos atormentados y molestos de los presentes "Sé que es más difícil al estar presentes para presenciarlo, pero existen tantos vampiros en el mundo y aún más humanos que esto sucede con frecuencia y sigue sin ser notado"

 **Me sorprendió la facilidad con que los vampiros aceptaron a Jacob. No llegó a producirse ninguno de los problemas temidos por Edward. Los visitantes fingían no verle ni como persona ni como posible comida. Su trato con él se asemejaba al trato que la gente a la que no le gustan los animales dispensa a la mascota de sus amigos.**

Los vampiros se echaron a reír por lo bajo, coincidiendo por completo con la idea que proporcionaba Bella, mientras Jacob hacía una mueca.

"Es realmente remarcable la forma en que nadie se quejó del olor ni quiso iniciar una pelea contigo" insistió Bella dirigiéndose a su amigo.

 **A Leah, Seth, Quil y Embry se les asignó el cometido de patrullar con Sam por el momento. Jacob se les habría unido alegremente si no hubiera sido porque no podía soportar estar lejos de Renesmee, muy ocupada dejando fascinada a aquella extraña colección de amigos de Carlisle.**

 **Escenificamos otra vez el número de la presentación de Renesmee al aquelarre de Denali como una media docena de veces. Primero para Peter y Charlotte, a quien Alice y Jasper habían enviado a casa sin darles ninguna explicación. Como la mayoría de sus conocidos, seguían sus instrucciones a pesar de la falta de información. Alice no les había dicho nada sobre la dirección a la que se dirigían ella y Jasper. No habían hecho ninguna promesa de que volviéramos a verles en el futuro.**

"¿Cómo es que logran movilizar a tanta gente desde tan lejos y hasta donde ellos saben, sin motivo alguno?"

"Tuvimos la suerte de contar con el nombre de Carlisle" explicó Edward "Los que lo conocen saben que él no pide ayuda a menos que de verdad lo necesite"

"Y el brindar ayuda significa más tarde tener la potestad de pedir ayuda a cambio" añadió Jasper.

"Además que con tantos años encima y tanto tiempo disponible no hay muchas preocupaciones que aten a los vampiros y cualquier novedad vale la pena ser vista" dijo Emmett.

 **Aunque estaban al corriente de la regla sobre los niños inmortales, ni Peter ni Charlotte habían visto jamás a uno, de modo que su reacción negativa no fue tan violenta como la de los vampiros de Denali al principio. Habían permitido la «explicación» de Renesmee por pura curiosidad, y eso fue todo. En esos momentos estaban tan comprometidos con la tarea de servir de testigos como la familia de Tanya.**

 **Carlisle había enviado amigos desde Irlanda y Egipto.**

 **El primero en llegar fue el clan de los irlandeses**

"¿Es así como los llaman?" preguntó Emily "Si los vampiros son más o menos nómadas no es un punto muerto denominarlos según el lugar donde se encontraban?"

"Puede ser" concedió Carlisle "Pero es algo como una antigua costumbre. Para evitar nombrar a todos los miembros del aquelarre, especialmente útil si se desconoce el nombre de todos, o para evitar conflictos señalando a uno en particular como líder, generalmente se los identifica con el lugar donde el aquelarre fue formado. Sin embargo, si existe una conexión y se sabe con certeza el nombre de los líderes no hay problema en referirlos como la extensión de esa persona"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" inquirió Sam "¿Con que nombre se referiría un extranjero a ustedes?"

Edward resopló "Últimamente nos hemos vuelto un tanto famosos por algo más que nuestra peculiar dieta, así que hay muchos nombres con los cuales se refieren a nosotros"

"Incluyendo muertos y locos" murmuró Emmett a la vez.

"Pero en lo que refiere a locación, generalmente se nos conoce como los de la península Olympic" concluyó Jasper.

 **y fueron sorprendentemente fáciles de convencer. Siobhan era su líder: una mujer de inmensa presencia y cuerpo enorme y tan hermoso como hipnótica su forma de moverse con aquellas suaves ondulaciones. Pero tanto ella como su compañero de rostro duro, Liam, estaban más que acostumbrados a confiar en el juicio del miembro más joven del aquelarre. La pequeña Maggie, con sus elásticos rizos pelirrojos, no tenía una presencia física tan imponente como los otros dos, aunque poseía el don de saber cuándo se le mentía y sus veredictos nunca se discutían. Maggie declaró que Edward decía la verdad, así que Siobhan y Liam aceptaron la historia incluso antes de tocar a Renesmee.**

"¿Cómo descubrieron ese poder?" preguntó Seth.

"¿Necesita tocar a la persona que está juzgando? ¿Qué si alguien le dice algo de un tercero?" preguntó Emily.

Carlisle tomó un gran respiro innecesario antes de comenzar a explicarlo "Maggie se encontraba en una situación difícil en sus últimos momentos humanos, que sin duda ya estaban marcados sea por la inanición o la conversión, pero a pesar de eso ella pudo ver la verdadera naturaleza de Siobhan y Liam cuando ellos encontraron la extraña chica del lugar conocida por causar problemas con su falta de tacto y cortesía. Maggie no solo reconoce la mentira, la repudia, y eso le trajo muchos problemas incluso en una comunidad pequeña como la tuya. Fueron innumerables los casos que comprobaron su don incluso ante los ojos humanos"

"Y no necesita tocar a nadie ni verlos, solo necesita escucharlo y con mucha práctica incluso puede escuchar algo de una tercera persona ajena al caso y determinar la veracidad de la noticia" respondió Edward "Es realmente fascinante"

 **Amun y los otros vampiros egipcios fueron harina de otro costal. A pesar de que los dos miembros más jóvenes de su aquelarre, Benjamin y Tia, quedaron convencidos por la explicación de Renesmee, Amun rehusó tocarla y ordenó a su aquelarre que se marchara. Benjamin, un vampiro extrañamente jovial que parecía apenas mayor que un niño y tan seguro de sí mismo como despreocupado, persuadió a Amun de que se quedara con unas cuantas amenazas sutiles de disolver su alianza. El cabecilla del aquelarre no se marchó, pero continuó negándose a tocar a Renesmee y no permitió que tampoco lo hiciera su compañera, Kebi.**

"¿Por qué no confiar del don de la irlandesa?" preguntó Sam "Con un vampiro que sabe los dones de los demás y uno que reconoce mentiras debería resolverse rápidamente el asunto"

"Mejor aun, se hubiesen ahorrado la preocupación presentándola como testigo incorruptible de los hechos" añadió a su lado Emily.

"Porque el escucharnos era una charada, una manera de pasar el tiempo. Sinceramente no se me ocurre que pretexto hubiese presentado Aro pero estoy seguro de que algo se le hubiese ocurrido" contestó Jasper.

 **Parecía un grupito insólito, aunque todos los egipcios tenían un aspecto similar, con su pelo del color de la medianoche y aquella palidez olivácea, tanto que habrían pasado por ser una verdadera familia biológica. Amun era el miembro más antiguo y el líder indiscutido. Kebi estaba tan pegada a él que parecía su propia sombra y nunca le oí decir ni una sola palabra. Tia, la compañera de Benjamín, era también una mujer tranquila, aunque cuando hablaba lo hacía con una gran clarividencia y circunspección. Aun así, Benjamín parecía la persona en torno a la cual giraba todo, como si ejerciera algún tipo de magnetismo invisible del cual los demás dependían para mantener el equilibrio. Vi cómo Eleazar miraba al chico con ojos abiertos como platos y supuse que tenía un talento que atraía a los otros hacia él.**

"No, eso es carisma en su máxima expresión" rió Carlisle "Benjamín es uno de esos pocos seres que traen a su nueva vida más de un rasgo principalmente desarrollado. Sobrenaturalmente trató su don con la naturaleza y en el plano personal fue su carisma la que se multiplicó"

— **No es eso —me contó Edward cuando estuvimos a solas esa noche—. Su don es tan singular que a Amun le aterroriza perderlo. Igual que nosotros planeamos mantener a Renesmee fuera del conocimiento de Aro, él ha intentado reservarlo apartado de su atención —suspiró—. Amun creó a Benjamín a sabiendas de que iba a ser especial.**

"¿Cómo es que estos vampiros simplemente se tropiezan con gente que saben desarrollará un don tras la transformación?" preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente facilidad del asunto "Si escucho a alguien hablar de cuan especial es otra persona, generalmente se trata de alguien cegado por el afecto y la admiración y no por cualidades verdaderas"

"Generalmente son dones poderosos que se manifiestan con intensidad incluso en la humanidad" explicó Carlisle "Tanto que se corre la voz y los vampiros, que no están corrompidos por ideas de supersticiones, saben lo que realmente significa"

— **¿Y qué es lo que hace?**

— **Algo que Eleazar no había visto nunca antes. Algo de lo que nunca habíamos oído hablar siquiera. Algo contra lo que tampoco tu escudo podría hacer nada —me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas—. Puede influir en los elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, viento, agua y fuego. Hablamos de una manipulación física real, nada de ilusiones de la mente.**

 **Benjamín aún está experimentando con ello y Amun pretende moldearlo para convertirlo en un arma, pero ya ves lo independiente que es, no permite que nadie le use.**

"Pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó" gritó Seth sin poder contenerlo.

"Otaku" susurró Leah creativamente al recordar que su madre le había prohibido llamar nerd a su hermano.

"Vamos Leah, no seas Calamardo" le dijo su hermano sin inmutarse por sus palabras "Ese programa era lo máximo. No vas a negar que tú también lo veías"

Leah se ruborizó "De vez en cuando, pero ya estaba grandecita para esas cosas"

"¡No hay edad para la grandeza!" exclamó su hermano "Además La leyenda de Korra no era exactamente algo de niños"

"El que sea más violento y más abierto en temas de sexualidad no significa que sea incompatible con la programación infantil. Al menos no con los niños de ahora" intervino Emmett como todo un especialista en el asunto.

— **A ti te gusta —deduje del tono de su voz.**

— **Tiene un sentido muy claro del bien y del mal y por supuesto, me gusta su actitud.**

 **La actitud de Amun era otra cosa, él y Kebi se mantenían muy reservados, aunque Benjamín y Tia iban en buen camino de hacer amigos entre los de Denali y los aquelarres irlandeses. Esperaba que el regreso de Carlisle relajara la evidente tensión del vampiro egipcio.**

 **Emmett y Rose enviaron individuos sueltos, cualquiera de los amigos nómadas de Carlisle que pudieron localizar.**

 **El primero en acudir fue Garrett, un vampiro larguirucho, de ademanes impacientes, ojos del color del rubí y una melena rubia como la arena que anudaba a la nuca con una cuerda de cuero. Rápidamente llegamos a la conclusión de que era un aventurero. Me imaginé que habría aceptado cualquier reto que le hubiéramos presentado, nada más que para probarse a sí mismo. Le cayeron muy bien las hermanas de Denali, y se pasaba el tiempo formulando preguntas infinitas acerca de su estilo de vida poco habitual.**

Edward rió por lo bajo "Oh, su interés por el vegetarianismo tenía poco que ver con un nuevo estilo de vida y mucho que ver con una de las Denali"

"¿Tanta plática solo para conocer a Kate?" preguntó Bella arqueando las cejas con intriga.

"Créelo o no al conocer un dúo de mujeres fuertes como nuestras primas, Garrett se sintió intimidado por primera vez en muchos años y sintió la necesidad de conocer la peculiaridad más grande del objeto de su atención como forma de calmarse antes de intentar llevar las cosas más lejos" le explicó Edward a su esposa.

"Quien hubiese dicho" musitó ella "Un vampiro tan confiado recurriendo a la plática banal para acercarse a la chica que le gusta" rieron ambos.

 **Me pregunté si el vegetarianismo era otro desafío que emprendería sólo por ver si era capaz de hacerlo.**

"¿Cómo le va?" preguntó Seth genuinamente interesado por el vampiro que o había visto hace unos años.

"Mejor ahora" contestó Esme "Como todos los que emprendemos este camino, tambaleamos en los primeros pasos, pero por suerte Garrett se aferrado a su conciencia de maravilla y está más que dispuesto a seguir el buen camino tanto por sí mismo como por Kate"

 **Mary y Randall también vinieron y eran amigas ya, aunque no viajaban juntas. Escucharon la historia de Renesmee y se quedaron para atestiguar, igual que los demás. Como los de Denali, estaban considerando su actuación en el caso de que los Vulturis no se detuvieran a escuchar explicaciones. Los tres nómadas jugaban con la idea de permanecer con nosotros.**

"¿Por qué no lo hicieron?" preguntó Billy aliviado de que ese sea el caso pero curioso con la idea de que un futuro el aquelarre pueda ser incluso más grande.

"Instinto de supervivencia" dijo Rosalie "Después de nuestro encuentro con los Vulturi se dieron cuenta que el problema era personal y no legal y preferían estar lejos de ello si podían evitarlo"

"La idea de protección y cariño que ofrece nuestra familia no les pareció suficiente ganancia para justificar ir en contra del afán de Aro" incluyó Jasper.

"A veces es difícil dejar a un lado lo conocido" ofreció Esme "Para ellas que están acostumbradas a ir por el mundo con sus reglas y a su tiempo ha de ser duro cambiarlo todo en un momento" dijo la matriarca ofreciendo otro punto de vista.

"Son buenas amigas" agregó Edward "Aunque las chicas no se hayan quedado dejaron en claro que tenían un buen sentido de la justicia y estarían dispuestas a ayudarnos de nuevo de surgir el caso"

"Cuando surja el caso" musitó Bella para si mientras fruncía el ceño y agachaba la cabeza.

 **Como era de esperar, Jacob se volvía cada vez más hosco con cada nuevo recién llegado. Se mantenía a distancia cuando podía y cuando no, le gruñía enfurruñado a Renesmee que alguien iba a tener que elaborar un índice si esperaban que se acordase de los nombres de todos los nuevos chupasangres.**

 **Carlisle y Esme regresaron al cabo de una semana mientras que Emmett y Rosalie lo hicieron unos cuantos días más tarde. Todos nos sentimos mejor cuando llegaron casa. Carlisle trajo con él un amigo más, aunque la palabra «amigo» quizá podía inducir a error. Alistair era un vampiro inglés misántropo que contaba con Carlisle como su relación más cercana, aunque apenas podía soportar más de una visita al siglo. Alistair prefería con diferencia vagabundear a solas y Carlisle tuvo que recordarle un montón de favores que le había hecho para conseguir que viniera.**

 **Rechazaba toda compañía y quedó claro que no tenía muchos admiradores entre los aquelarres reunidos.**

 **El inquietante vampiro de pelo negro creyó en la palabra de Carlisle sobre el origen de Renesmee, pero rehusó, como Amun, tocar a la niña. Edward nos dijo a Carlisle, Esme y a mí que Alistair tenía miedo de estar allí, pero más aún temía no conocer el resultado de este asunto.**

"¿Verdaderamente era mayor su curiosidad que su miedo?" inquirió Sue incrédula recordando el dicho La curiosidad mató al gato que le pareció siempre sensato, aunque jamás pensó usarlo en un caso tan literal como este.

"Bastante peculiar" concedió Edward "Al saber de mis habilidados un tipo tan desconfiado como él hizo todo lo posible para que no entienda lo que pasaba por su mente, pero solo capté una gran curiosidad por los eventos que iban a suceder y la manera en que nos afectaría"

 **Recelaba profundamente de todo tipo de autoridad, y en especial era suspicaz respecto a los Vulturis. Lo que estaba sucediendo ahora parecía confirmar todos sus miedos.**

— **Claro que ahora sabrán que estoy aquí —le escuchamos gruñir para sí mismo en el ático, su lugar preferido para despotricar—. No hay forma de que Aro no lo sepa a estas alturas. Esto se va a saldar con siglos de huida continua. Cualquiera con quien Carlisle haya hablado en la última década estará en su lista negra. No me puedo creer cómo me he podido ver envuelto en un lío como éste. ¿Qué manera es ésta de tratar a los amigos?**

 **Pero si él tenía razón en lo de tener que huir de los Vulturis, al menos albergaba más esperanzas de conseguirlo que los demás. Alistair era un rastreador, aunque no tan preciso y eficiente como Demetri. Simplemente, sentía una fuerza difícil de definir hacia lo que estuviera buscando, pero esa fuerza sería suficiente para decirle en qué dirección huir, que sería la opuesta a Demetri.**

"Eso no suena como la habilidad de un rastreador. Suena a que es exactamente lo opuesto" arguyó Jacob.

"Bueno, una vez que rastrea a Demetri solo le queda correr lo más lejos posible"

"¿Y cómo funciona eso? ¿GPS en tu cabeza?" inquirió Seth.

"No así" respondió Carlisle "Simplemente tiene una habilidad más desarrollada de entender y seguir a un objetivo en particular, pero eso tampoco significa que con ver a alguien obtienen inmediatamente toda la información de la persona como si hubiesen descargado un archivo" explicó el doctor entendiendo por donde iba la mente fantasiosa del chico.

 **Y entonces llegaron otro par de amigos inesperados, inesperados porque ni Carlisle ni Esme habían podido ponerse en contacto con las vampiras del Amazonas.**

— **Carlisle —saludó una de ellas.**

 **Eran dos mujeres muy altas y de aspecto salvaje. Saludó la de mayor estatura. Ambas parecían como si hubieran sido estiradas, con sus piernas y brazos largos, largos dedos, largas trenzas negras, y caras alargadas con narices alargadas también. No llevaban nada más que pieles de animales, túnicas amplias y pantalones ceñidos que se ataban a los lados con correas de cuero. No sólo eran sus ropas excéntricas las que les daban ese aspecto salvaje, sino todo lo que les rodeaba, desde sus incansables ojos de color escarlata a sus movimientos súbitos y apresurados. Nunca había encontrado unos vampiros menos civilizados.**

"¿Dónde es que conociste unas vampiras así?" le preguntó Seth.

"En un viaje por el sur" respondió Carlisle "A pesar de la primera impresión que dan son mujeres muy cultas y curiosas acerca de la vida"

"No solo se trata de todos los lugares a los que ha ido ni del tiempo que ha tenido Carlisle para hacer todo estos amigos" dijo Alice "Es más acerca de su forma de ser cuando otro vampiro se percata de nuestras peculiaridades y Carlisle con la franqueza de un amigo y el afán de un profesor se pone a explicar muy casual y amablemente acerca de nuestra forma de vida"

 **Pero las había enviado Alice, y eso eran noticias «interesantes», por decirlo con suavidad. ¿Por qué estaba Alice en Sudamérica?**

"Tal vez lo mismo que tu cuando estabas en lsla Esme" murmuró Emmett ganándose gruñidos de sus hermanas mientras el reía por lo bajo.

 **¿Había visto que ninguno de nosotros iba a poder ponerse en contacto con ellas?**

— **¡Zafirina, Senna! Pero ¿dónde está Kachiri? —preguntó Carlisle—. Nunca os había visto a las tres separadas.**

— **Alice nos dijo que necesitábamos separarnos —contestó Zafrina con una voz ruda y grave que encajaba a la perfección con su apariencia rústica—. Es muy incómodo estar así, pero Alice nos aseguró que nos necesitabais aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar.**

"¿Incómodo?" preguntó Emily "¿Son hermanas de verdad?"

"No" respondió Carlisle "Puedo contar en los dedos de una mano los casos de vampiro que realmente comparten un vínculo sanguíneo"

"Ellas siempre fueron muy unidas como amigas y ese vínculo solo se fortaleció tras su transformación y aislación en su jungla nativa" explicó Edward.

 **Eso fue todo lo que pudo decirnos, ¿excepto que tenía muchísima prisa...? —la afirmación de Zafrina terminó decantándose en una pregunta y con un estremecimiento nervioso que nunca se me pasaba, no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, les traje a Renesmee para que la conocieran.**

 **A pesar de su fiera apariencia, escucharon con gran tranquilidad nuestra historia y después permitieron que Renesmee les ofreciera su prueba. Quedaron igual de encantadas con la niña que todos los demás vampiros, pero no pude evitar preocuparme cuando observé sus súbitos y rápidos movimientos tan cerca de ella. Senna siempre estaba próxima a Zafrina, aunque nunca hablaba, pero no era lo mismo que Amun y Kebi, ya que esta última parecía hacerlo por obediencia, mientras que las dos vampiras amazónicas era como si fueran dos extremidades del mismo organismo, y Zafrina representaba la boca.**

"Es la menos extrovertida del grupo. Se siente más cómoda con su pequeño círculo y no se siente cómoda con el inglés" agregó Edward antes de que pudieran preguntar.

 **Las noticias sobre Alice resultaron un consuelo, por extraño que pareciera. Sin duda, estaba en alguna oscura misión de las suyas con el propósito de eludir los designios que Aro le tenía reservados.**

"¿En serio Bella? ¿Tan poca confianza me tiene?" inquirió Alice "De haber querido escapar y ya estaría en una isla desierta pero paradisiaca, no es una misión. Lo que significa que la única otra opción es que estaba haciendo algo para ayudar"

"Pudo haber sido una misión para verte fabulosas mientras escapas a tu isla desierta pero paradisiaca" se quejó Emmett en un tono defensivo "Con la forma que actuabas era lo mejor que nos permitíamos pensar"

 **Edward estaba emocionado de tener a las vampiras del Amazonas con nosotros, porque Zafrina poseía un talento muy desarrollado, y su don podía ser un arma ofensiva muy peligrosa. No es que Edward fuera a pedirle a Zafrina que se alineara con nosotros en la batalla, pero si los Vulturis no se detenían cuando vieran a nuestros testigos, quizá pararan por un motivo diferente.**

— **Es una ilusión muy impactante —explicó Edward cuando se descubrió que yo no podía ver nada, como era habitual. Zafrina estaba intrigada y divertida por mi inmunidad, algo que jamás se había encontrado antes y se removía de continuo mientras Edward me describía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Los ojos de Edward se desconcentraron ligeramente en ese momento—. Puede hacer que la mayoría de la gente vea lo que ella quiera, y vea eso y nada más. Por ejemplo, justo ahora tengo la sensación de estar en mitad de la selva. Resulta tan nítido que es muy posible que me lo creyera si no fuera porque todavía puedo sentirte entre mis brazos.**

 **Los labios de Zafrina se torcieron en su ruda versión de una sonrisa y un segundo más tarde, los ojos de Edward se enfocaron de nuevo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.**

"¿De verdad es tan… salvaje?" preguntó Sue vacilando antes de pronunciar la última palabra.

"Ellas no están acostumbradas a interactuar con nadie así que se mueven más como el resto de animales de la selva sin pensar si quiera en disimular"

— **Impresionante —comentó él.**

 **Renesmee estaba fascinada por la conversación y tendió los brazos sin miedo a Zafrina.**

— **¿Puedo verlo yo también? —preguntó.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? —preguntó Zafrina a su vez.**

— **Lo que le has enseñado a mi papá.**

 **Zafirina asintió y yo observé con ansiedad cómo los ojos de Renesmee miraban al vacío. Un segundo más tarde su asombrosa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.**

— **Más —ordenó ella.**

 **Después de eso resultó difícil mantener a Renesmee lejos de Zafrina y sus «dibujitos bonitos».**

"Es una suerte que Renesmee no tenga un padre alocado porque si no le hubiese comprado cuantos juegos de realidad virtual pudiese para que no extrañase a Zafrina" dijo Bella en un tono casual "Ah no, sí lo tiene" agregó haciendo que su esposo sonría un tanto avergonzado.

"Vamos Bella, es perfecto para un poco de tiempo padre e hija" dijo Emmett riendo.

"Dirás de tío y sobrina" recordó Bella "Y eso cuando Renesmee está de humor para complacerte" añadió pensando en las tantas veces que los roles se habían invertido y Emmett se ponía a hacer berrinches para conseguir un compañero de juego. Sin embargo lo más gracioso es cuando después de eso Renesmee cobra el favor y elige jugar a las princesas o los unicornios, aunque hace mucho que Renesmee había dejado esos juegos.

 **Yo me preocupé, porque estaba bastante segura de que Zafrina era capaz de crear imágenes que no serían del todo «bonitas», pero a través de los pensamientos de la niña pude ver las visiones de Zafrina por mí misma, ya que eran tan claras como cualquiera de los auténticos recuerdos de mi hija, como si fueran reales. Y pude juzgar si eran apropiadas o no.**

"Bella" dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco "Eso solo haces con la tv. Que controladora eres"

 **Aunque no la cedía de buena gana, me vi obligada a admitir que era bueno que Zafrina mantuviera a Renesmee entretenida, porque yo necesitaba tener libres las manos. Era mucho lo que debía aprender, tanto física como mentalmente, y nos quedaba muy poco tiempo.**

 **La primera vez que intenté aprender a luchar no me fue muy bien.**

 **Edward tardó apenas dos segundos en inmovilizarme, pero en vez de permitir que luchara para liberarme, lo que desde luego yo habría podido hacer, dio un salto y se alejó de mí. Supe de inmediato que algo iba mal, se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, mirando a través del prado donde estábamos practicando.**

— **Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó.**

— **No, estoy bien —le dije—. Empecemos otra vez.**

— **No puedo.**

"Debes tomar las cosas más a la ligera hermano. Me alegro que solo tengan una hija y no haya sido humana" dijo Emmett "¿Se imaginan si volviera a actuar tan loco como cuando creía que en cualquier momento un insecto le picaría y moriría?"

— **¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? Acabamos de empezar —él no contestó—. Mira, sé que no soy nada buena en esto, pero no podré mejorar algo si no me ayudas.**

 **Edward no dijo nada. Salté sobre él en plan juguetón. No hizo ningún gesto para defenderse, y ambos caímos al suelo.**

"Claro" musitó Emmett haciendo un guiño exagerado "Era eso lo que estaban haciendo"

Bella y Edward se voltearon a la vez a hacerle mala cara.

 **Tampoco hizo movimiento alguno cuando presioné mis labios sobre su yugular.**

— **He ganado —anuncié.**

 **Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero no dijo nada.**

— **¿Edward? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme?**

 **Pasó todo un minuto antes de que hablara de nuevo.**

— **Simplemente, es que... no lo soporto. Emmett y Rosalie saben tanto como yo, y Tanya y Eleazar es probable que mucho más. Pídeselo a alguno de ellos.**

— **¡Eso no es justo! Tú eres bueno en esto. Ayudaste a Jasper en su momento, cuando luchaste con él y los otros. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?**

 **Él suspiró, exasperado. Tenía los ojos oscuros, apenas algún destello dorado iluminaba el fondo negro.**

 **No puedo mirarte de esa manera, analizándote como un objetivo, buscando todas las maneras en las que puedo matarte... —Se estremeció—. Se me hace demasiado real.**

"¿Cómo se te puede hacer real la última cosa que harías en el mundo?" inquirió Emmett incrédulo "Para mí que es solo una excusa"

"Es que no es sencillo para mi atacar a mi esposa" gruñó Edward "Ni se te ocurra" agregó él rápidamente sabiendo el comentario de doble sentido que haría su hermano.

"Pues no fue sencillo para nosotros tampoco" dijo Jasper "Pero prefería pensar que era mejor que yo pretendiese atacarla a que quede indefensa y sufra las consecuencias de que alguien realmente la ataque"

 **No tenemos tanto tiempo para que en realidad importe quién te enseñe. Cualquiera será capaz de mostrarte los principios fundamentales.**

 **Le puse mala cara.**

"Esto…" intervino Emily "¿Cuál es el sentido de que sea Edward el que te enseñe?" preguntó la chica.

"Un capricho de Bella" dijo Emmett negando en la cabeza como madre decepcionada.

"Solo creo que cualquiera de tus hermanos sería mejor por no tener las mismas restricciones contigo. Además de que me suena a una distracción el que sea Edward quien te enseñe" dijo la chica en un tono un poco tímido.

"Supongo que tienes razón" concedió Bella "Solo que me sentía más segura con Edward como mi instructor"

 **Él tocó mi sobresaliente labio inferior y sonrió.**

— **Además, no es necesario, porque los Vulturis se detendrán. Haremos que entiendan.**

— **Pero ¿y si no es así? Necesito aprender esto.**

— **Encuentra otro maestro.**

 **Y ésa fue nuestra última conversación sobre el asunto, porque nunca conseguí moverle ni un centímetro de la decisión tomada.**

 **Emmett fue quien se mostró más predispuesto a ayudar, aunque su estilo docente me pareció más cercano a la venganza por todos los pulsos que le había hecho perder.**

Alice se echó a reír "Bella ¿acaso me necesitabas para haber visto eso? ¿Quién te mandó a hacer tal cosa?"

"Parecía buena idea entonces" musitó ella.

 **Si hubieran podido salirme cardenales, habría estado de color púrpura de pies a cabeza.**

"Esa es otra buena razón por la cual prefería mostrarle técnicas de combate a Alice yo mismo" añadió Jasper mientras Edward, quien había preferido quedarse con Renesmee entonces, siseó por lo bajo al escuchar como había sido tratada su esposa.

 **Rose, Tanya y Eleazar se mostraron tan pacientes como deseosos de apoyarme. Sus lecciones me recordaron a las instrucciones de lucha que Jasper impartió a los otros el pasado junio, aunque aquellas imágenes me resultaban confusas y borrosas.**

"¿Cómo te pudo recordar algo que no recuerdas?" preguntó Sue confundida.

"Supongo que me recordaba más a la idea que tenía de que eso había sucedido más que a imágenes del evento en sí"

 **Algunos de nuestros visitantes encontraron interesante mi adiestramiento, y otros incluso ofrecieron su aporte. Garrett, el nómada, hizo varios turnos y encontré que era un maestro sorprendentemente bueno.**

"Pues el chico ha estado en todas las guerras habidas y por haber. Sería el colmo que no haya aprendido nada en el camino" musitó Jasper.

"¿Cómo que todas las guerras?" preguntó Billy "¿Para qué?"

"Porque creía en la razón por la que se peleaba" explicó Edward "Él nació durante la revolución americana así que la idea de pelear literalmente por sus ideales es innato en él"

 **Se relacionaba con todo el mundo con tanta facilidad que me preguntaba por qué nunca había encontrado un aquelarre.**

"Nunca lo quiso" le explicó Edward "Aunque no te parezca, él es un romántico en el fondo y no quería unirse a nadie más, aunque sea por supervivencia, antes de encontrar a su pareja"

 **Incluso luché una vez con Zafrina mientras Renesmee observaba desde los brazos de Jacob.**

"¿Dejaste que la niña vea eso?" preguntó Charlie en tono reprobatorio mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

"No era una verdadera pelea papá" aseguró Bella "Era como ver una sesión de taekwondo"

"No me parece bueno que crezca rodeada de esas imágenes violentas" farfulló el abuelo enfocándose por completo en el aspecto menos importante.

"Si tan solo eso fuese lo único con lo que Renesmee tuviese que lidiar" suspiró Bella en un tono muy bajo como para que los demás la escuchen.

 **Aprendí varios trucos, aunque nunca volví a pedirle ayuda. Lo cierto era que aunque ella me gustaba y sabía que en realidad no me haría daño, aquella mujer salvaje me daba mucho miedo.**

 **Aprendí muchas cosas de mis maestros, pero tenía la sensación de que mis conocimientos seguían siendo básicos hasta lo increíble. No tenía idea de cuántos segundos podría aguantar frente a Alec y Jane.**

"Bella, solo los vampiros que se han pasado su existencia peleando estarían capacitados para sostener una lucha justa con los miembros de la guardia"

"Lo bueno es que son tan confiados en sus habilidades sobrenaturales que nadie se ha molestado en entrenar tanto a Jane o Alec" dijo Emmett guiñándole a su hermana.

 **Sólo rezaba por que fuera lo suficiente para que sirviera de algo.**

 **Cada minuto del día que no estaba con Renesmee o aprendiendo a luchar, me iba al patio de atrás a trabajar con Kate e intentaba proyectar mi escudo interno fuera de mi cerebro para poder proteger a otros. Edward me animaba en este tipo de entrenamiento. Sabía que él tenía la esperanza de que encontrara una manera de contribuir a la lucha que me satisficiera, pero que sirviera a la vez para mantenerme fuera de la línea de fuego.**

 **Pero resultó de lo más difícil. No había nada a lo que aferrarse, nada sólido con lo que poder trabajar. Sólo tenía mi airado deseo de ser de utilidad, de mantener a salvo conmigo a mi esposo, a mi hija y a tantos de mi familia como fuese posible. Una y otra vez intentaba forzar ese escudo nebuloso fuera de mí, con nada más que algún fugaz y esporádico éxito. Me sentía como si estuviera peleando para estirar una goma invisible, una goma que cambiaba de algo tangible y concreto a un vapor insustancial a cada momento.**

"Tal vez el tratar de hacerlo tangible era lo que no te ayudaba. Yo trato de pensar en ello como un músculo, otra parte de mi mismo controlada por mi mente" explicó Jasper.

"Fue la forma más sencilla que vi para tratar de concebir como real algo que siempre pensé era imaginario, solo un producto de mi fallido cerebro"

 **Únicamente Edward se prestaba a ser nuestro conejillo de indias y recibía descarga tras descarga eléctrica de Kate, mientras yo forcejeaba con incompetencia manifiesta con lo que había en el interior de mi cerebro. Trabajábamos durante varias horas por turno y me sentía como si estuviera cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo, aunque por supuesto mi cuerpo perfecto no me traicionaba de esa manera. Todo el cansancio era mental.**

 **Me mataba que fuera Edward quien debiera sufrir, con mis brazos inútiles a su alrededor mientras pestañeaba una y otra vez bajo la descarga más «baja» que Kate era capaz de emitir. Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas empujar el escudo a nuestro alrededor, y de vez en cuando lo conseguía, aunque poco después se desvanecía de nuevo.**

 **Odiaba estas prácticas, y deseaba que fuera Zafrina la que ayudara en vez de Kate. Entonces, todo lo que Edward tendría que hacer sería mirar las ilusiones de la vampira del Amazonas hasta que pudiera hacer que no las viera, pero Kate insistía en que necesitaba más motivación, con lo cual se refería a cómo odiaba ver sufrir a Edward.**

"Sin duda se trabaja mejor bajo presión, especialmente cuando uno es tan joven" dijo Jasper tratando, aunque fallando, de recordar como moldeaban a los neófitos en el sur.

"¿Por qué cuando uno es joven?" preguntó Billy.

"Funciona tal como cuando uno es humano. Como ya vimos nosotros es fácil manipular a los neófitos porque son como niños traídos a un mundo nuevo, dispuestos a creer lo que se les dice y a aprender lo que se les enseña. Pero como su capacidad de atención es tan corta la presión es la mejor forma de que enfoquen todo su cerebro en algo"

 **Yo ya comenzaba a dudar de si, tal como había afirmado aquel primer día, era verdad que no solía hacer un uso sádico de su don. A mí me daba la sensación de que disfrutaba con todo esto.**

"Es normal" dijo Edward defendiendo a su prima y ganándose la mirada incrédula de muchos "Cuando tienes un don ofensivo y no eres un sádico, tienes que contener constantemente algo que es propio de ti y tienes que disfrutar las pocas oportunidades que se presentan para ponerte a prueba" explicó él "Al menos es así como lo ve Kate. Por mucho tiempo ha dudado cuando su familia se jactaba del efecto de su don y recién entonces pudo ver que ella tenía tanto control en él como siempre quiso tener"

— **Eh —dijo Edward con la voz alegre, intentando ocultar cualquier evidencia de dolor en ella, ya que estaba dispuesto casi a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme lejos de las prácticas de lucha—. Ése apenas me ha llegado, buen trabajo, Bella.**

 **Inhalé un gran trago de aire, intentando captar con claridad qué era lo que había hecho bien esta vez. Probé la goma elástica, luchando para que se mantuviera sólida mientras la estiraba hacia fuera de mí.**

— **Otra vez, Kate —resoplé a través de mis dientes apretados.**

 **Kate apretó la palma de su mano contra el hombro de Edward.**

 **Él suspiró aliviado.**

— **Nada, en esta ocasión.**

 **Ella alzó una ceja.**

— **Pues ése no fue nada flojo.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Dime que lo decía para motivarme"

Edward asintió "Era para motivarte" concedió rápidamente antes de titubear por la mirada dudosa de su esposa "Claro que eso no significa que no sea cierto" añadió a regañadientes "Ella tenía la intención de decírtelo para empujarte un poquito más"

— **Estupendo —bufé enfurruñada.**

— **Prepárate —me dijo ella, y alzó su mano hacia Edward de nuevo.**

 **Esta vez él se estremeció y se le escapó un siseo bajo entre los dientes.**

 **¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! —canturreé, mordiéndome el labio.**

 **¿Por qué no lo había conseguido ahora?**

— **Estás haciendo un trabajo impresionante, Bella —comentó Edward, abrazándome estrechamente contra él—. Apenas llevas trabajando en esto unos días y ya has conseguido hacer alguna proyección de vez en cuando. Kate, dile lo bien que lo está haciendo.**

 **Kate frunció los labios.**

— **No lo sé. Es obvio que tiene una habilidad tremenda, y sólo estamos empezando. Puede hacerlo mejor, estoy segura. Le hace falta un poco más de incentivo.**

 **Me quedé mirándola con incredulidad, mientras los labios se me curvaban de forma automática sobre los dientes. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que me faltaba motivación cuando estaba sacudiendo con sus descargas a Edward justo delante de mí?**

"Porque sabía perfectamente que había algo que te dolería aun más" respondió sorprendentemente Alice en un tono apagado y poco característico de ella. Ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermana, ella sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

"No pensará lo que estoy pensando" dijo Charlie mirando mal a los padres a la vez que los demás no-vampiros se veían igual de horrorizados con la idea que compartían con Charlie.

Los demás trataron de hacerse los desentendidos mientras Jasper se apresuraba a leer para enganchar nuevamente la atención de todos.

 **Escuché murmullos entre el público que se había ido reuniendo mientras practicaba. Al principio sólo habían sido Eleazar, Carmen y Tanya, pero luego se había pasado por allí Garrett y más tarde Benjamín y Tia, Siobhan y Maggie y ahora incluso Alistair estaba mirando fijamente a través de una ventana del tercer piso. Los espectadores estaban de acuerdo con Edward, pensaban que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.**

— **Kate... —le advirtió Edward cuando algo nuevo se le pasó por la cabeza a ella, aunque ya estaba en movimiento.**

 **Se apresuró hacia la curva del río donde Zafrina, Senna y Renesmee caminaban con tranquilidad, con la mano de la niña en la de la alta mujer del Amazonas mientras se mandaban imágenes la una a la otra.**

"Guau" dijo Seth tratando de disipar el humor "Eso debió ser de lo más raro"

"Para Zafrina fue de lo más divertido" explicó Edward agradecido con la acción de Seth "Trataba de enseñarle a crear sus propias visiones y darles el toque más realista posible"

 **Jacob las observaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás.**

— **Nessie —dijo Kate, ya que los recién llegados se habían acostumbrado enseguida al irritante apodo—, ¿quieres venir a ayudar a tu madre?**

— **No —medio rugí.**

 **Edward me abrazó de modo tranquilizador, pero me lo quité de encima con una sacudida justo cuando Renesmee revoloteaba por el patio en mi dirección, con Kate, Zafrina y Senna justo detrás de ella.**

— **No, y es un no rotundo, Kate —mascullé.**

 **La niña llegó hasta donde yo estaba y le abrí los brazos de modo automático. Ella se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, presionando su cabeza en el hueco que había justo debajo de mi cuello.**

— **Pero mami, yo quiero ayudar —ofreció la niña con voz voluntariosa.**

"Me temo que es como tu cariño" le dijo Edward a su esposa en el oído "No tiene consideración alguna por su bienestar si se trata de ayudar a los que ama"

Bella hizo una mueca "Prefiero pensar que era muy pequeña para entender realmente lo que pasaba"

"Por su bien espero que así sea" dijo Edward, aunque sonaba poco convencido.

 **Su mano descansó contra mi cuello reforzando su deseo con imágenes de nosotras dos juntas, como un equipo.**

"Tal vez debes ser tú la que juegue con ella, ya sabes Just Dance o algo por el estilo" comentó Emmett en un tono tan casual que sonaba falso.

"Claro Emmett, ese será tu regalo de navidad" le respondió Bella.

— **No —repliqué, retrocediendo con rapidez.**

 **Kate había dado un paso deliberado en mi dirección, con su mano extendida delante de ella.**

— **Apártate de nosotras, Kate —le advertí.**

— **No.**

 **Ella comenzó a perseguirnos, como si fuera una cazadora arrinconando a su presa.**

 **Cambié de posición a Renesmee de modo que quedó colgada de mi espalda,**

Ante la mirada horrorizada de Charlie, Bella se defendió "¿Qué? Es como si hubiera estado en un portabebés a mis espaldas"

Charlie arqueó sus cejas de manera incrédula

"Más o menos" masculló ella.

 **mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás a un ritmo que se acompasaba al de Kate. Ahora tenía las manos libres, y si la vampira quería seguir conservando sus manos pegadas a sus muñecas, haría mejor manteniendo la distancia.**

 **Kate no lo entendió, ya que no había conocido por sí misma la pasión de una madre por su hijo. Es probable que no se diera cuenta de cuan lejos había ido esta vez. Me sentía tan furiosa que mi visión adquirió un extraño color rojizo y la lengua me supo a metal quemado.**

Jasper detuvo su lectura mirando con ojos como plato a su hermana "Ese es exactamente el punto al que nunca tratamos de llevar a los neófitos. Me parece de lo más impresionante que hayas podido contenerte estando así de molesta"

"Nunca nos dimos cuenta que Bella habían llegado a ese punto" murmuró Edward avergonzado de sí mismo "Pudiste haber lastimado realmente a Kate"

Bella sacudió la cabeza sin querer que su esposo se culpara por algo hace tiempo sucedido "Al final funcionó, y Kate lo sabía" dijo Bella, aunque parte de ella tenía dificultad en creerlo.

 **La fuerza que yo habitualmente procuraba mantener bajo control fluía ahora a través de mis músculos y supe que podría convertir a Kate en un montón de escombros de la dureza del diamante si me presionaba lo suficiente. La ira había hecho que cada aspecto de mi ser se intensificara. Ahora, incluso podía sentir la elasticidad de mi escudo con mayor exactitud, y me di cuenta de que más que una banda era una capa fina, una película delgada que me cubría de pies a cabeza. Con la ira rugiendo a través de mi ser, tuve una mejor percepción de él, un control más estrecho de su presencia. Lo estiré a mi alrededor hasta sacarlo al exterior de mi cuerpo, y envolví a Renesmee con él, por si acaso Kate conseguía traspasar mi guardia.**

 **Kate dio un paso calculado hacia delante, y un rugido despiadado me desgarró la garganta y salió a través de mis dientes apretados.**

— **Ten cuidado, Kate —le advirtió Edward.**

 **La vampira dio otro paso más y entonces cometió un error que incluso alguien tan inexperto como yo podía reconocer. A sólo un pequeño salto de distancia de mí, apartó la vista y trasladó su atención a Edward.**

"Riesgoso" dijo Jasper "Pero estoy segura que era exactamente lo que planeaba. Sabía que tu lado consiente se iba a detener con un cambio de táctica"

"Lo malo es que no estaba segura que mi lado consiente me dominaba" dijo Bella.

"Para estar en el nivel de ira en el que estabas tu lado consiente se ve más que dominante" le aseguró Jasper una vez más asombrado por el civismo de su hermana.

 **Renesmee estaba segura a mi espalda y me agaché para saltar.**

— **¿Puedes escuchar algo de Nessie? —le preguntó Kate, con la voz calmada y serena.**

 **Edward se precipitó en el espacio que había entre las dos, bloqueando mi línea de actuación hacia Kate.**

 **No, nada en absoluto —contestó él—. Y ahora dale a Bella un poco de espacio para que se calme, Kate. No deberías aguijonearla de ese modo. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero no olvides que sólo tiene unos meses.**

— **No contamos con tiempo para hacer esto con amabilidad, Edward. Hemos de empujarla un poco. Únicamente disponemos de unas cuantas semanas y ella tiene el potencial de...**

"Si esto de los dones es una ciencia inexacta, ¿cómo sabe el potencial que existe en una persona?" preguntó Sam.

"Pues en el caso de Bella solo había dos opciones. Una era que el don de Bella sea solamente para ella, y la otra era que pudiese expandirlo para proteger a otros. Al ver desde nuestra primera sesión que podía compartirlo se dio cuenta del potencial que tenía de algún día ser capaz de manejarlo sin pensar dos veces"

— **Apártate durante un minuto, Kate.**

 **Kate puso mala cara pero aceptó la advertencia de Edward con más seriedad de lo que se había tomado la mía.**

"Pues lo siento hermanita pero una chica a la moda con una dulce niña mono colgada de su espalda sonriendo de oreja a oreja no es muy intimidante que se diga" rió Emmett.

"Si hubiese leído mi mente no creo que me hubiese considerado tan poca cosa, especialmente porque estaba dispuesta a proteger a mi dulce niña mono colgada de mi espalda sonriendo de oreja a oreja" respondió Bella de mala gana.

 **La mano de Renesmee estaba sobre mi cuello. Me recordaba el ataque de Kate, me mostraba que no pretendían hacerle daño, que su papá ya estaba en ello...**

 **Esto no me pacificó. El espectro de luz se hallaba teñido de escarlata. Pero yo estaba más controlada y pude ver la sabiduría de las palabras de Kate. La ira me ayudó, porque podía aprender más rápido bajo presión.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que me gustara.**

— **Kate —gruñí, descansando la mano en la parte más estrecha de la espalda de Edward. Todavía podía sentir el escudo como una lámina fuerte y flexible alrededor de mí y de Renesmee. Lo empujé algo más lejos, forzándolo alrededor de Edward. No había signo de imperfección en la tela elástica, ni amenaza de un desgarrón. Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y mis palabras salieron casi sin aliento, más que furiosas—. Otra vez —le dije a Kate—, pero a Edward sólo.**

"Uuu" murmuró Emmett "Eres dispensable hermano. Una vez obtuvo su bebé, pasaste a segundo plano"

"Pues yo sé que de haberse revertido los roles Edward también me hubiese elegido a mi antes de Renesmee"  
"Si los roles se hubiesen revertido, y tú fueras… Edythe la vampiresa y él fuera… Beau el humano, jamás hubiesen tenido a Renesmee… o a Charlisle o como lo hubieran llamado"

 **Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero revoloteó hacia delante y presionó su palma contra el hombro de Edward.**

— **Nada —dijo Edward, y percibí la sonrisa en el tono de su voz.**

— **¿Y ahora? —preguntó Kate.**

— **Nada todavía.**

— **¿Y ahora?**

 **Esta vez se notaba el sonido de la tensión en su voz.**

— **Nada en absoluto.**

 **Kate gruñó y dio un paso hacia atrás.**

— **¿Puedes ver esto? —preguntó Zafrina con su voz profunda y ruda, mirando con intención a los tres.**

 **Su inglés tenía un acento extraño, y sus palabras se acentuaban en los lugares más inesperados.**

"Bella en medio de una batalla no te puedes poner a criticar el inglés de los demás" le recriminó Emmett.

"Emmett cuando estamos en medio de una lectura no te puedes poner a criticar el modo en que ha sido escrito"

— **No veo nada que no debiera ver —repuso Edward.**

— **¿Y tú, Renesmee? —preguntó Zafrina de nuevo.**

 **Renesmee le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.**

 **Mi furia se había desvanecido casi por completo y apreté los dientes, jadeando con más fuerza mientras seguía empujando contra el escudo elástico; parecía que se iba haciendo más pesado cuanto más lo estiraba. Tiraba hacia atrás, intentando encogerse hacia dentro.**

— **Que a nadie le dé un ataque de pánico —advirtió Zafrina al pequeño grupo de espectadores—. Deseo ver cuánto puede extenderlo.**

 **Todos los presentes emitieron un jadeo de sorpresa —Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Benjamín, Tia, Siobhan y Maggie—, todos menos Senna, que parecía estar preparada para el comportamiento de Zafrina. Los ojos de los demás parecían ahora desenfocados, y sus expresiones llenas de ansiedad.**

"¿Ansiedad? Qué les mostró?" preguntó Sue frunciendo el ceño.

"Una imagen de la selva" respondió Edward "Una intimidante imagen de la selva. Es su paisaje favorito y por lo general el centro de sus visiones"

"Err… ¿no es la selva para ustedes algo así como un bufet come todo lo que quieras por $12,99?" preguntó Leah.

Los vampiros se echaron a reír por la analogía.

"Sí pero no" respondió Esme "Para nosotros en particular, si vamos a un lugar exótico tenemos la precaución de no cazar hembras o animales en peligros de extinción, así que no es todo diversión" comenzó a explicar la matriarca antes de que la chica la interrumpiese.

"¿Entonces les mostró una selva llena de hembras y animales que serán un simple recuerdo en libro en unas décadas?" preguntó ella.

"Eso solo nos molestaría a nosotros" le recordó Esme " Me temo que las imágenes de nuestra amiga Amazona son un poco más tétricas y oscuras"

— **Alzad la mano cuando recuperéis la visión —les instruyó Zafrina—. Vamos, Bella. A ver a cuántos puedes cubrir con el escudo.**

 **Mi respiración salió como un resoplido. Kate era la persona que tenía más cerca además de Edward y Renesmee, pero incluso ella estaba a unos diez pasos. Apreté las mandíbulas y empujé de nuevo, intentando extender la lámina protectora elástica que se resistía lo más lejos posible de mí. Centímetro a centímetro la conduje hasta Kate, luchando con la reacción que se producía con cada fracción de terreno que ganaba. Sólo observaba la expresión llena de ansiedad de Kate mientras trabajaba, y gruñí por lo bajo con alivio cuando sus ojos pestañearon y se concentraron. Alzó la mano.**

— **¡Fascinante! —murmuró Edward, casi sin aliento—. Es como un cristal de una sola cara. Puedo leer lo que todos están pensando, pero ellos no me pueden alcanzar aquí dentro. Y soy capaz de escuchar a Renesmee, aunque no lo era cuando estaba en el exterior. Apuesto a que Kate podría lanzarme una buena descarga ahora, porque está dentro del paraguas. Pero, por otro lado, no logro escuchar a Bella. Mmm, a ver, a ver... ¿Cómo funciona esto? Me pregunto si...**

"¿Qué?" inquirió Charlie "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Se puede decir que es como una barrera, tal como lo ve Bella, por eso nadie de afuera puede afectar a los de adentro pero no hay nada que crea una separación e impida que quienes están dentro puedan influir los unos en los otros" explicó Carlisle.

"Y Bella sigue protegida porque es la dueña del escudo, y simplemente las cosas funcionan así. Aunque ahora ella puede mantenerlo fuera de su mente por un periodo de tiempo, es lo que le toma más esfuerzo"

 **Continuó mascullando para sus adentros, mas yo no conseguía escuchar las palabras. Apreté los dientes de nuevo, luchando por extender el escudo hacia Garrett, que era el que estaba más cerca de Kate. También alzó la mano.**

— **Muy bien —me felicitó Zafrina—. Ahora...**

 **Pero habló demasiado pronto. Con un grito ahogado sentí que mi escudo se encogía como una goma elástica que se ha estirado en exceso y recobra de modo brusco su forma original. Renesmee comenzó a temblar en mi espalda cuando experimentó por primera vez la ceguera que Zafrina había conjurado para los otros. Aun con lo cansada que estaba, luché de nuevo contra la lámina elástica para forzar el escudo e incluirla otra vez.**

— **¿Puedes darme un minuto? —jadeé pesadamente.**

 **Desde que me había convertido en vampiro no había sentido la necesidad de descansar en ninguna ocasión antes de ese momento. Me ponía nerviosa sentirme tan agotada y a la vez tan fuerte.**

"¿Cómo se siente eso?" inquirió Seth.

"Creo que el cansancio es más como una percepción. Sabes que has hecho en un día más de lo normal así que sabes que deberías estar exhausto pero no estamos diseñados para sentirnos así, por lo que seguimos teniendo fuerzas" trató de explicar Alice.

"Gua" musitó el joven lobo "Entonces todo es mental"

— **Claro —replicó Zafrina y los espectadores se relajaron cuando les permitió ver de nuevo.**

— **Kate —la llamó Garrett mientras los otros murmuraban y se dispersaban con ligereza, molestos por el momento de ceguera, ya que los vampiros no están acostumbrados a sentirse vulnerables.**

 **Garrett, alto y de pelo color arena, era el único inmortal sin don que parecía atraído por mis sesiones de práctica. Me preguntaba qué atractivo le encontraría siendo como era un aventurero.**

Los vampiros se echaron a reír

"Vamos Bella" dijo Alice "Yo que no estuve ya sé la respuesta. Y yo que pensé que eras muy perceptiva"

Bella hizo un puchero "No era tan obvio" se defendió ella "No creo que los demás lo hallan notado tampoco"

"Es cierto" acudió su esposo a su defensa "Garrett pensaba que íbamos a morir todos en breve así que no quería actuar apresuradamente. Hasta en sus pensamientos fue cauto. Además todos estábamos preocupados pensando en otros asuntos"

— **Yo no lo haría, Garrett —le advirtió Edward.**

 **Garrett avanzó hacia Kate a pesar de la advertencia, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca especulativa.**

— **Dicen que puedes tumbar a un vampiro de espaldas.**

— **Sí —admitió ella. Y después, con una sonrisa ladina, removió juguetona los dedos en su dirección—. Qué, ¿sientes curiosidad?**

 **Garrett se encogió de hombros.**

— **Es algo que jamás he visto, y parece un poco exagerado...**

— **Quizá —repuso Kate, con el rostro de repente serio—. Quizá sólo funciona en los débiles o los jóvenes. No estoy segura. Vaya, y tú pareces bien fuerte. A lo mejor sí que puedes resistir mi don —extendió la mano en su dirección, con la palma hacia arriba, en una clara invitación.**

"Vamos" rió Emmett "Hasta yo me doy cuenta que es una clara manera de engatusarlo"

"¿Qué hay de todas las veces que Bella ponía falsa cara de preocupación diciendo que tal vez su fuerza de neófito se estuviese desvaneciendo? ¿No notabas que era una clara manera de engatusarte en un juego de pulsos que perderías?" inquirió Rosalie suspirando.

"Por supuesto" respondió el gran vampiro rápidamente "Solo estaba siguiendo su juego" añadió de manera poco convincente.

 **Torció los labios y estuve bastante segura de que su grave expresión era un intento de enredarlo.**

 **Garrett sonrió ante el reto, y tocó su palma con el dedo índice, muy seguro de sí mismo.**

 **Entonces, con un grito ahogado que aun así resonó con fuerza, se le doblaron las rodillas y salió disparado de espaldas, hasta que golpeó con la cabeza en un trozo de granito que se rompió con un agudo chasquido. Resultó sorprendente. Me encogí instintivamente al ver a un inmortal incapacitado de esa manera, era algo que estaba peor que mal.**

"¿No dijiste que se contenía de un don que era parte de ella misma?" preguntó Sam frunciendo los labios.

"Eso solo sucedió una vez, en medio de una situación delicada" dijo Edward sin saber cómo decir que lo descubrió cuando su madre fue ejecutada frente a ella.

"¿Cómo se manifiesta un don así siendo humana?" preguntó Seth.

"Algo así como un caso extremo de coger corriente cuando se la agarraba desprevenida" respondió Carlisle.

— **Ya te lo dije —masculló Edward.**

 **Los párpados de Garrett temblaron durante unos segundos y después abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó mirando a Kate, que tenía grabada en el rostro una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras otra sonrisa vagabundeaba por el rostro de él, iluminándolo.**

— **Guau —dijo.**

— **¿Has disfrutado? —preguntó ella con escepticismo.**

— **No estoy loco —rió Garrett, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba con lentitud desde su posición de rodillas—, ¡pero ha sido toda una experiencia!**

"¿Qué si desatara su peor descarga en un humano?" preguntó Jacob.

"Pues sería como una descarga eléctrica común" dijo el doctor "Puede causar quemaduras, romper huesos, causar problemas cardiacos y en el caso más extremo la muerte"

— **Eso es lo que he oído.**

 **Y entonces se produjo una cierta conmoción en el patio delantero. Escuché a Carlisle hablando sobre un barboteo de voces sorprendidas.**

— **¿Os ha enviado Alice? —le estaba preguntando a alguien, con la voz insegura, algo molesta.**

 **¿Otro huésped inesperado?**

 **Edward salió disparado hacia la casa y la mayoría de los otros le imitaron. Yo le seguí más despacio, con Renesmee aún aferrada a mi espalda. Le daría a Carlisle un momento para que recibiera apropiadamente al nuevo invitado, y le preparara para la idea de lo que se le avecinaba.**

"Tun tun tun, ¡Drácula!" dijo Jacob muy bajo como para que los humanos pudiesen escuhar.

 **Cogí a la niña en brazos mientras caminaba con cautela rodeando la casa para entrar por la puerta de la cocina, escuchando la escena que no podía ver.**

— **Nadie nos ha enviado —decía una profunda voz susurrante al contestar a la pregunta de Carlisle.**

 **Me recordó al pronto las voces de los antiguos como Aro y Cayo, y me quedé paralizaba dentro de la cocina.**

 **Sabía que la puerta principal estaba atestada de gente, ya que casi todo el mundo había ido a ver a los nuevos visitantes, pero apenas se percibía algún ruido. Sólo una respiración superficial.**

 **La voz de Carlisle sonaba precavida cuando respondió.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué os trae por aquí?**

— **Las palabras vuelan —contestó una voz diferente, que sonaba como un murmullo, igual que la primera—. Hemos oído por ahí que los Vulturis se estaban organizando para ir a por vosotros. Hay rumores también de que no estaréis solos. Como es obvio, los rumores son ciertos. Ésta es una reunión de lo más impresionante.**

"¿Cómo se regó la palabra tan rápido?" inquirió Emily que no se imaginaba un grupo de vampiros en la red social para compartir noticias a la velocidad de la luz.

"Cuando tan poco nos impresiona, las novedades vuelan a una velocidad fascinante. Hubo mucha gente que no se atrevió a venir sin embargo habló con nosotros y supo de una de las noticias más impactantes de nuestro mundo" respondió el vampiro.

"Así que los vampiros son cotilla" resumió Leah.

El doctor dejó escapar una risita entre dientes "Se podría decir que sí. Después de todo una noticia así no nos llega sino después de un milenio o algo parecido"

— **No estamos desafiando a los Vulturis —repuso Carlisle en tono tenso—. Ha habido algún malentendido, eso es todo. Y uno muy serio, a decir verdad, pero que confiamos en ser capaces de aclarar en su momento. Lo que estáis viendo son testigos, nada más, porque sólo necesitamos que los Vulturis nos escuchen. Nosotros no...**

— **No nos preocupa lo que digan que habéis hecho —le interrumpió la primera voz—. Y nos da igual si habéis incumplido la ley.**

— **Ni lo atrozmente que lo hayáis hecho —intervino el segundo.**

— **Hemos estado esperando un milenio y medio para que alguien desafiara a esa escoria de los Vulturis —continuó el primero—. Si hay alguna oportunidad de que caigan, queremos estar aquí para verlo.**

— **O incluso para ayudar a derrotarlos —apostilló el segundo.**

 **Hablaban sin pausa, de modo que sus voces se enlazaban la una a la otra y al ser tan similares, un receptor menos sensitivo las habría percibido como una única voz— .**

"¿Son gemelos?" inquirió Sue pensando en las pocas veces que se describía algo así "¿O tienen un don?"

"Ninguna de las dos cosas" respondió Edward "Solo tienen los mismos perversos pensamientos y por alguna razón creen que se ven como un solo ente poderoso si se comunican de esa manera"

 **Creemos que tienes una posibilidad de éxito.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Edward con una voz dura—. Trae a Renesmee, por favor. Quizá deberíamos poner a prueba la petición de nuestros visitantes rumanos.**

 **Me ayudó saber que probablemente la mitad de los vampiros que había en la otra habitación saldrían en defensa de Renesmee si estos rumanos se sentían molestos por ella. No me gustaba el sonido de sus voces o la oscura amenaza que destilaban sus palabras. Mientras caminábamos a través de la habitación, pude ver que no era sólo yo la que lo percibía así. La mayoría de los vampiros inmóviles que había allí los miraban con ojos hostiles y unos cuantos —Carmen, Tanya, Zafrina y Senna— cambiaron con ligereza de postura, adoptando posiciones defensivas entre los recién llegados y Renesmee.**

"¿Tan mal era la cosa?" preguntó Charlie mirando preocupadamente a su nieta.

"Tal vez se exageró un poco" le dijo Bella con intención de calmarlo "Solo estábamos sorprendidos porque nadie había pedido su ayuda y naturalmente cautelosos del hecho de que hayan venido por su propia cuenta. Pero con todos nuestros amigos de nuestro lado no le podría haber pasado nada a Renesmee"

"Y el hecho que eran tan parecidos a los Vulturis no ayudaba en mucho" masculló Jacob.

 **Los vampiros de la puerta eran esbeltos y bajos, uno con el pelo oscuro y el otro con el pelo de un tono rubio ceniza tan claro que casi parecía gris pálido. Su piel tenía el mismo aspecto polvoriento que la de los Vulturis, aunque no me pareció tan acusado. No podía estar segura de ello, ya que sólo había visto a los Vulturis con mis ojos humanos y no era capaz de hacer una comparación exacta. Sus ojos agudos, pequeños, eran de un color borgoña oscuro, sin ninguna película lechosa. Llevaban simples ropas oscuras, que podían pasar por modernas aunque con aspecto de pasadas de moda.**

"Vintage querida Bella" le dijo Emmett imitando a Alice "No puedo creer que en vez de hablar de su aspecto macabro de vampiro, nos ponemos a discutir su ropa"

"La ropa es parte vital de la imagen de uno y completa nuestra esencia. Su fea ropa es otro elemento que contribuye a la caracterización de estos personajes" le dijo Alice defendiendo sus intereses.

 **El del pelo oscuro sonrió cuando yo aparecí a la vista.**

— **Vaya, vaya, Carlisle, pero qué chicos más malos habéis sido, ¿eh?**

— **Ella no es lo que crees, Stefan.**

— **Y nos da igual de todos modos —respondió el rubio—. Como ya os hemos dicho antes.**

— **Entonces sois bienvenidos como observadores, Vladimir, pero nuestro plan no es para nada desafiar a los Vulturis, como también hemos dicho antes.**

— **En ese caso, simplemente cruzaremos los dedos —comenzó Stefan.**

— **Y esperaremos tener suerte —finalizó Vladimir.**

"¿Acaso estos tipos no se dan cuenta que lo último que querían es una pelea?" preguntó Sam disgustados por la forma de actuar de los recién llegados.

"Estaban seguros que aunque no lo dijéramos, era lo que en verdad queríamos" dijo Edward "Además que jamás han tenido que ocultar sus intereses y están acostumbrados a actuar de esa forma"

 **Al final, habíamos conseguido reunir diecisiete testigos: los irlandeses, Siobhan, Liam y Maggie; los egipcios, Amun, Kebi, Benjamín y Tia; las del Amazonas, Zafrina y Senna; los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan; y los nómadas, Peter y Charlotte, Garrett, Alistair, Mary y Randall, además de los once miembros de nuestra familia, ya que Tanya, Kate, Eleazar y Carmen insistieron en ser contados como tales.**

 **Aparte de los Vulturis, ésta era quizá la reunión amigable de vampiros maduros más grande que se había producido en la historia de los inmortales.**

"Novata" dijo Jacob riendo "No creo que tu entres en esa categoría de vampiros maduros"

Bella le sacó la lengua como respuesta "Pues creo que el ser una señora casada y madre de familia me permitía incluirme en el grupo"

"Claro" respondió su amigo "Nada grita más vampiro sensato que una adolescente sacando la lengua"

 **Todos comenzábamos a concebir pequeñas esperanzas e incluso yo no pude resistirme a ello. Renesmee se había ganado a todos para su causa en un período muy corto de tiempo. Los Vulturis sólo tenían que escuchar durante un segundo escaso...**

 **Los dos rumanos supervivientes, concentrados en su amargo resentimiento por aquellos que habían derribado su imperio hacía quince siglos, se lo tomaban todo con calma. No tocaron a Renesmee,**

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Charlie sintiéndose ofendido.

"Tenían miedo que su don tuviera un poco de persuasión cosa que una vez la tocaran, quedarían igual de esclavos a sus encantos que los demás de nosotros" rió Edward.

 **pero tampoco le mostraron aversión. Parecían misteriosamente encantados por nuestra alianza con los licántropos. Me observaron practicar con mi escudo con Zafrina y Kate, contemplaron a Edward contestar a preguntas no expresadas en voz alta, también a Benjamin alzando geiseres de agua del río o violentos brotes de viento del aire quieto sólo con el poder de su mente, y sus ojos relucían con la ardiente esperanza de que los Vulturis hubieran encontrado por fin la horma de su zapato.**

 **Todos teníamos nuestras esperanzas, aunque no fueran las mismas.**

"Eso es todo" concluyó Jasper pasándole el libro a su madre.


	34. Capítulo 33

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **FALSIFICACIÓN**

Esme comenzó inmediatamente la lectura del nuevo capítulo, aunque no tenía deseo alguno de repasar el momento más temible de la vida de su familia.

— **Charlie, todavía tenemos aquí ese tipo de compañía de la que es mejor que no sepas nada. Soy consciente de que ha pasado más de una semana desde que viste a Renesmee, pero no es buena idea que nos visites ahora. ¿Qué te parece si te la llevo?**

 **Mi padre se quedó callado durante tanto rato, que me pregunté si había llegado a captar la tensión bajo mi fachada de aparente tranquilidad. Pero entonces masculló:**

— **Ya, claro, no es necesario saber, agh. —Y entonces me di cuenta de que era su cautela frente a lo sobrenatural lo que le había hecho lento en responder—.**

"Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos nena" dijo Charlie "Solo una persona joven como tú podría entrar fácilmente en un mundo nuevo y aceptarlo con toda naturalidad"

"Yo diría que solo una persona rara como Bella podría entrar fácilmente en un mundo nuevo y aceptarlo con toda naturalidad" dijo Jacob riendo.

"¿Te das cuenta que tú eres otro que vivía en el mundo 'normal' hasta que te convertiste en Clifford?" inquirió Bella.

"Pues yo nunca dije que fuera normal. De lo contario nunca hubiésemos sido amigos" le dijo el chico guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

 **Vale, nena —repuso Charlie—. ¿Puedes traérmela esta mañana? Sue me va a traer el almuerzo. Está tan horrorizada por mi forma de cocinar como lo estuviste tú la primera vez que viniste.**

 **Se echó a reír, y luego suspiró por los viejos tiempos.**

— **Esta mañana me va genial.**

 **Cuanto antes mejor. Ya había pospuesto esto demasiado tiempo.**

— **¿Vendrá Jacob con vosotras?**

 **Aunque Charlie no sabía nada acerca de la imprimación de los hombres lobo, nadie dejaba de percibir el apego entre Jacob y Renesmee.**

Charlie bufó recordando el tiempo en que creía que el chico era bueno con los niños. En su defensa nadie en su sano juicio pudiese haber imaginado lo que pasaba en realidad. No podía creer que antes encontraba aliviador la presencia de Jacob y su infalible actitud relajada. Ahora hacía todo tipo de gestos incómodos y no paraba de pensar que pensaría él de su pequeña.

— **Probablemente.**

 **No había forma de evitar que Jacob se perdiera de modo voluntario una tarde con Renesmee y sin chupasangres.**

— **Quizá debería invitar a Billy también —musito Charlie—, pero... mira, casi mejor en otra ocasión.**

 **Sólo le estaba prestando a mi padre una atención a medias, lo suficiente para notar la extraña renuencia en su voz cuando hablaba de Billy, aunque no tanto como para preocuparme por el tema. Charlie y Billy ya eran mayorcitos, si se traían algo entre manos, se podían apañar ellos solos. Yo tenía demasiadas cosas importantes con las que obsesionarme.**

"¿Bella Cullen evitando preocuparse de algo? ¡Vaya, eso es bastante nuevo!" dijo Jacob.

"¿Bella Cullen no interfiriendo en algo que les preocupa a sus seres queridos? ¡Vaya, eso es bastante nuevo!" dijo Emmett imitando al lobo.

"¿Bella Cullen no sobre analizando cada situación y culpándose por ello? ¡Vaya, eso es bastante nuevo!" dijo, sorprendentemente, Alice con una risita.

"¡Alice!" exclamó Bella sorprendida mientras los demás reían por lo bajo.

La aludida se encogió de hombros "Yo solo estaba siguiendo el juego" dijo ella "Además yo se que tu crees que tu momento de realización vino gracias a tu transformación, pero yo creo que lo que lo motivó fue tu forma de comportarte. Ahora limitas tus acciones de mamá gallina exclusivamente a Nessie y… ¡eso es bastante nuevo!" concluyó ella riendo de nuevo.

— **Te veo en un rato —le dije, y colgué.**

 **El viajecito se debía más al hecho de proteger a mi padre de los veintisiete vampiros reunidos de una forma tan azarosa, pues no terminaba de fiarme del todo por mucho que hubieran jurado no matar a nadie en un radio de cuatrocientos kilómetros. Resultaba evidente que era buena idea no poner a ningún ser humano en la cercanía de este grupo. Ésa era la excusa que le había dado a Edward, de modo que no decidiera venir hasta la casa. Una buena razón para ausentarme, pero no la auténtica en absoluto.**

— **¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar tu Ferrari? —se quejó Jacob cuando nos encontramos en el garaje.**

 **Yo ya estaba dentro del Volvo con la niña.**

Sam sonrió recordando las ocasiones en que había escuchado a hombres quejándose de sus chicas manejando su carro "¿La hubieras dejado tomar tu carro mientras ella era humana?"

Bella se giró expectante hacia a su esposo mientras este abría los ojos por la sorpresa "Esto… si. Bella siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa en lo que hace. Jamás fue tan torpe al conducir como lo fue al andar así que se lo hubiese prestado si me lo decía con antelación para poder ponerle un seguro" bromeó él guiñando un ojo a su esposa.

"Edward se lo hubiese dado, aunque Bella se lo hubiese pedido para una competencia callejera porque él simplemente no le puede negar nada" rió Emmett.

"Es bueno entonces que Bella nunca lo haya pedido prestado por miedo de arruinarlo y terminarle debiendo a Edward o algo parecido" rió Jasper con su hermano.

"Ustedes dos hablan como si le pudiesen negar algo a mis hermanas" intervino Edward efectivamente callando la risa de sus hermanos.

 **Edward le había dado muchas vueltas antes de enseñarme mi coche «de después»; como había sospechado, no fui capaz de mostrar un entusiasmo apropiado. Seguro que era bonito y rápido, pero yo sólo quería que anduviese.**

"Dios le da barba al que no tiene quijada" dijo Jacob alzando los brazos al cielo en un gesto dramático mientras Seth, Sam, Billy y Charlie asentían mostrando su acuerdo.

"Si sabías que no se iba a emocionar como cualquier otra persona, ¿por qué vacilar si la respuesta no iba a cambiar?" preguntó Emily.

Edward suspiró antes de encogerse de hombros "No lo sé. Esperaba que mágicamente con el resto de cambios que había experimentado Bella, desarrollase un sentido de emoción por los regalos"

"Creo que nació con ese defecto de fábrica" dijo Charlie riendo "Nunca fue de esos niños que hacen berrinches por cualquier chuchería en el súper. Renée y yo lo considerábamos todo un éxito cuando ella verdaderamente se emocionaba por un regalo. Generalmente eran libros"

Bella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos en respuesta al comentario de su padre "Pues mamá siempre decía que me parecía a ti"

"No en eso cariño" negó Charlie "Definitivamente no en eso. Yo no tengo nada en contra de un buen regalo"

— **Demasiado llamativo —le respondí—. Podríamos ir a pie, pero eso pondría a Charlie de los nervios.**

"Creo que parecía más raro a los vecinos si ella aparece con una niña desde una distancia considerable y sin modo de viaje" dijo Emily.

"Bueno, en realidad los vecinos no saben mucho de Nessie" le recordó Edward "El asunto fuera incongruente si se basan en fotos o el comportamiento de la niña si la vieran"

"Solo existen rumores de la niña que adoptamos. La misma historia que le contamos a Charlie en un principio. En el pueblo no se hubiese especulado tanto al respecto si Jessica Stanley no hubiera escuchado al respecto al visitar en unas vacaciones. Y no hubiera escuchado al respecto si no hubiese venido con el propósito de preguntar por Bella y por mí. Incluso se atrevió a interrogar a Charlie cuando lo encontró en el supermercado"

 **Jacob refunfuñó algo para sus adentros, pero se sentó en el asiento delantero. Renesmee saltó de mi regazo al suyo.**

— **¿Qué tal lo llevas? —le pregunté cuando saqué el coche del garaje.**

— **¿Y tú qué crees? —me preguntó Jacob a su vez con amargura—. Me ponen malo todos esos apestosos chupasangres. —Vio mi expresión y habló antes de que yo pudiera intervenir—. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Son buenos chicos, están aquí para ayudar, nos van a salvar a todos y etcétera, etcétera. Di lo que quieras, pero tengo muy claro que Drácula Uno y Drácula Dos son espeluz-taculares.**

 **Tuve que sonreír. Tampoco los rumanos eran mis invitados favoritos.**

— **En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

 **Renesmee sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, ya que a diferencia de todos los demás encontraba a los rumanos extrañamente fascinantes. Hizo incluso el esfuerzo de hablarles en voz alta, ya que ellos no habían permitido que ella los tocara. Les hizo una pregunta acerca de su piel, tan poco habitual, y aunque temía que pudieran sentirse ofendidos, me alegré en cierta manera: yo también sentía curiosidad.**

"Típico" dijo Jacob exagerando un tono decepcionado "Valerse de los niños para que hagan lo que no quieres hacer. Como pedir más de algo de comer o preguntar algo incómodo o decir en voz alta un comentario socialmente poco aceptable"

 **Ellos no parecieron molestarse por su interés, en todo caso, se mostraron algo compungidos.**

— **Estuvimos sentados inmóviles durante mucho tiempo, niña —le respondió Vladimir mientras Stefan asentía, aunque sin continuar su frase como solía—, contemplando nuestra propia divinidad. Todo el mundo venía a nosotros como muestra de nuestro poder. Presos, diplomáticos, y aquellos que buscaban nuestro favor. Nos sentamos en nuestros tronos y nos creímos dioses. No nos dimos cuenta durante mucho tiempo de que estábamos transformándonos, casi petrificándonos. Supongo que los Vulturis nos hicieron un favor cuando quemaron nuestros castillos. Stefan y yo, por lo menos, no continuamos convirtiéndonos en piedra. Ahora, los ojos de los Vulturis está cubiertos con una película de escoria, pero los nuestros siguen brillando. Imagino que eso nos dará una ventaja cuando les saquemos los suyos de las órbitas.**

Todos hicieron una mueca "¿Acaso se olvidan que están hablando a una niña?" preguntó Charlie ofendido de que los vampiros hayan sido tan crudos con su nieta.

"No lo hicieron a propósito" suspiró Edward "No me malinterpretes. A mí tampoco me agradó la forma en la que se expresaron, pero sé que no lo hicieron con malicia. Ellos simplemente hablan así y jamás han tenido que preocuparse por ocultar sus pensamientos o palabras"

"¿Hay vampiros diplomáticos?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el entrecejo "¿O es una manera de hablar?"

"No, es literal" respondió el doctor "En sus tiempos la gente era conciente de la diversidad de creaturas que existían en el mundo. Y en vez de ocultarse los rumanos hacían propaganda de sus poderes y su grandeza"

"Si eran tan increíbles, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Se confiaron. Creían que unos cuantos vampiros serían suficiente para controlar el mundo solo porque un grupo como el de ellos fue novedad en su tiempo, pero olvidaron la regla más importante de la vida, el hecho de que todo cambia" explicó Carlisle "Los Vulturi tomaron su idea y la mejoraron, y la obsesión de Aro por los talentos fue lo que eventualmente los llevó a la victoria"

 **Después de aquello procuré mantener a la niña apartada de ellos.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo podemos pasar con Charlie? —preguntó Jacob, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.**

 **Se iba relajando a medida que nos alejábamos de la casa y sus nuevos habitantes. Me hizo feliz que para él yo no fuera un vampiro más, sino simplemente Bella.**

"Bueno Bella, una vampira mamá gallina no es ni de lejos lo peor que he visto" le dijo su amigo guiñando un ojo.

"No ahora, pero en unos años sí que será tu peor pesadilla" le susurró Emmett con un guiño de su parte.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta y no supo cómo responder, haciendo que Seth estallara en risas. Para suerte de Jacob, y de Emmett, el comentario fue hecho en una voz tan baja que nadie más pudo escucharlo.

— **Pues bastante, en realidad.**

 **El tono de mi voz captó su atención.**

— **¿Hay algo más aparte del hecho de ir a visitar a tu padre?**

— **Jake, creo que no eres consciente de lo poco capaz que eres de controlar tus pensamientos cuando Edward anda cerca.**

"Descuida, como ha dicho Bella, la práctica hace la perfección y seguro tendrás tiempo y motivo para practicar mucho" dijo Emmett esta vez en un tono no tan bajo, ganándose la mirada fulminante de Edward, Bella y Charlie. "Evitar la realidad no la hará desaparecer" añadió Emmett agregando leña al fuego.

 **Alzó una gruesa ceja negra.**

— **¿Ah, sí?**

 **Yo asentí nada más, desviando los ojos hacia Renesmee. Ella miraba por la ventana y no podía saber si estaba interesada o no en nuestra conversación, pero decidí no arriesgarme a decir nada más.**

"Ah, creiste que mi sobrinita sería una de esas niñas boconas que enseguida le dice todo al padre" dijo Emmett.

"No, creí que el padre podría ver fácilmente lo que pensaba mi hija aunque ella no quisiera compartirlo" dijo Bella.

"¿Por qué lo dijste atacándome entonces?" preguntó Jacob haciendo un puchero.

"Porque también aplicaba a tu caso"

 **Jacob esperó que añadiera algo, y entonces su labio inferior se adelantó mientras pensaba en lo poco que le había dicho.**

 **Mientras viajábamos en silencio, miré a través de aquellas molestas lentillas hacia la lluvia helada, aunque no hacía el frío suficiente para que se convirtiera en nieve. Mis ojos no tenían ya un aspecto tan macabro como al principio y se iban acercando más al naranja rojizo que al brillante carmesí. Pronto adquirirían el tono ambarino que me permitiría quitarme las lentillas. Esperaba que el cambio no molestara mucho a Charlie.**

"Siempre puedes acordarte de usar la excusa de los lentes de contacto" le dijo Jasper.

"Después de todo lo que me ha tocado ver y escuchar, el color de tus ojos es lo último que me molestaría Bells" le dijo su padre.

 **Jacob todavía estaba digiriendo nuestra conversación interrumpida cuando llegamos a casa de mi padre. No hablamos mientras caminábamos a un ritmo humano a través de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Mi progenitor nos estaba esperando y tenía la puerta abierta antes de que llamáramos.**

— **¡Hola chicos! ¡Parece que han pasado años! ¡Mírate, Nessie! ¡Ven con el abuelito! Te juro que has crecido quince centímetros y pareces más delgada, Ness. —Me miró con mala cara—. ¿Es que no te dan allí de comer?**

— **Se debe a lo acelerado del crecimiento —mascullé—.**

"¿Por qué eso no funciona con ustedes?" inquirió Leah palmeando el estómago de su hermano.

"Porque mientras las chicas se hacen delgadas, nosotros nos hacemos musculosos" dijo Seth haciendo la típica pose para mostrar sus bíceps y tríceps.

"Creo que más temprano que tarde todo tu 'músculo' se hará una bola de grasa" le dijo su hermana.

 **Hola, Sue —la llamé por encima de su hombro.**

 **El olor a pollo, tomate, ajo y queso provenía de la cocina, un buen aroma para cualquiera menos para mí. Y también olía a pino fresco y a espuma de embalaje.**

 **Renesmee marcó sus hoyuelos. Nunca hablaba delante de Charlie.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque Nessie de verdad prefiere su forma de comunicación, además de que nos escuchó diciendo que si alguien la oyese hablar creerían que es una niña prodigio" explicó el padre.

"¿Y entonces qué se la pasa haciendo con Nessie si no se comunican?" inquirió nuevamente Emily.

"Como todo un abuelo se sienta a verla jugar con Jacob y con eso es feliz. Además, si Nessie creciera al ritmo de un niño humano, eso es exactamente lo que estaría haciendo Charlie con ella" explicó Bella.

— **Bueno, venga, entrad, que hace frío, chicos. ¿Dónde está mi yerno?**

— **Atendiendo a los amigos —replicó Jacob y después resopló—. No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar fuera de combate, Charlie. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. —Le di un golpecito amistoso a Jacob en los riñones mientras Charlie se estremecía.**

— **Ay —se quejó Jacob para sus adentros; bueno, pensé que le estaba dando un «golpecito».**

"Me dolió, Hulk" recordó Jacob frotándose el costado.

"Lo siento campanita" le contestó Bella haciendo reír a los chicos.

"El que ríe último ríe mejor" contestó su amigo.

Bella arqueó las cejas antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja "¿Así que crees que me puedes vencer en un pequeño juego de pulsos amistoso?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Pues ya no tienes tu fuerza de novata"

"Yo creo que puedo conjurar un sentimiento poderoso que me ayude a ganarte. Además, creo que a veces te olvidas que soy un vampiro" dijo ella dejando entrever sus colmillos.

— **Charlie, lo cierto es que tengo que hacer algunos recados.**

 **Jacob me echó una ojeada, pero no dijo nada.**

— **¿De compras navideñas, Bella? Ya sabes que te quedan pocos días.**

— **Ah, sí, las compras de Navidad —repuse con poca convicción.**

 **Eso explicaba la espuma de embalaje, porque Charlie habría sacado ya los viejos adornos navideños.**

— **No te preocupes, Nessie —le susurró al oído—. Yo me haré cargo si tu madre te falla.**

 **Le puse los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad era que no había pensado para nada en las vacaciones.**

— **El almuerzo está en la mesa —anunció Sue desde la cocina—. Venga, chicos.**

— **Nos vemos luego, papá —le dije, e intercambié una mirada rápida con Jacob.**

 **Incluso si éste no fuera capaz de evitar pensar en la presente situación cuando permaneciera cerca de Edward, al menos no habría mucho que pudiera compartir con él. No tenía ni idea de adónde iba ni en qué andaba yo.**

"Pues tu no ayudas al caso con tus obvias miradas poco sutiles y desperdiciando una perfecta excusa creíble" dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza "Por eso Jasper se encarga de esas cosas" añadió sabiendo lo que iría a hacer Bella "No necesita de un don para actuar perspicazmente en vez de dejar a alguien pensando más de la cuenta en el asunto"

 **Aunque claro, pensé para mis adentros cuando me monté en el coche, tampoco es que yo tuviera mucha idea, de todas formas.**

 **Las carreteras estaban resbaladizas y oscuras, pero conducir ya no me intimidaba. Mis reflejos estaban más que preparados para hacer el trabajo por mí y apenas le presté atención a la carretera. El problema era más bien evitar que mi velocidad atrajera la atención de nadie cuando llevaba compañía, pero quería terminar la misión de ese día y resolver el misterio para volver a mi tarea vital de aprendizaje. Aprender a proteger a unos y matar a otros.**

"Eso suena muy buen para una película de gánster" comentó Seth emocionado "Ya sabes como algo que diría la femme fatale cuando le hacen un acercamiento justo antes de que dramáticamente estalle fuego a sus espaldas sin que el toque ni un pelo"

"Grandioso" comentó sarcásticamente Leah "Si tu vida es una película"

"Mi niño es muy creativo" dijo Sue en uno de sus momentos tiernos, sacando una gran sonrisa a su hijo "Podría hacer su propia película con ello"

"Para que ser Steven Spielberg cuando puedes ser J. R. R. Talkien" dijo Jacob "O mejor dicho Kelly Oram o algo parecido. Porque a pesar de todos los problemas que vive Bella estos libros siguen siendo descritos como 'romance'" dijo él haciendo una mueca.

Leah asintió "Solo hay que ponerte un nombre de mujer para que no lo puedan rastrear hasta ti y te avergüences de ello, algo común como Camila o Stephany"

"Creo que tengo cara de Stephenie, pero con 'ie' para que sea diferente" asintió el aludido.

Leah, que había tratado de decirlo en broma, sacudió la cabeza "Y luego te preguntas por qué no tienes novia"

"Pues suena como una historia intrigante que muchas adolescentes amarán" dijo Emily "Pero necesitan primero el permiso de Bella, después de todo son sus pensamientos y es ella quien más sale"

"¡Hey! También salen los míos, así que merezco una parte" dijo Jacob.

"¡Yo también salgo!" se quejó Emmett "También merezco una parte porque si no te doy mi permiso para ponerme y tendrás que cambiar la historia y sin mí simplemente no sería lo mismo"

"Ahem" dijo Bella "Nunca dije que daba mi permiso"

"¿Pensé que hace poco discutimos la importancia de dejar las cosas por escrito para ayudar a las futuras generaciones?"

"¿Crees que una humana que en miles de años se enamore de un vampiro, va a recurrir a una obra catalogada como ficción para saber cómo proceder?" preguntó Bella incrédula.

"Si la historia es bien contada llegará a las manos adecuadas" respondió Jake con voz importante.

"Mejor dedícate a crear frases para cartas navideñas y eso. Aparentemente crees que eres bueno en esas cosas" bufó su amiga.

 **Cada vez me iba mejor con mi escudo. Kate ya no sentía la necesidad de motivarme,**

"Yo creo que si te hubiese motivado más, hubiésemos estado seguros que podrías hacer la grandiosa exhibición que hiciste en 'el día del juicio'"

"¿Así le llaman?" preguntó Sue "¿'El día del juicio'? Suena bastante sobrecogedor"

"Emmett tiene muchos nombres para muchas cosas. Eso no significa que los demás de nosotros acojamos sus términos" rió Edward.

"Sí. Solo yo puedo idear nombres asombrosos y pegajosos" dijo Jacob con un guiño y una sonrisa ladeada dedicada a Renesmee.

"Eso es solo porque la pobre niña tiene un nombre engorroso" dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero "Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que le sienta de maravilla al pequeño monstruo" comentó en tono pensativo haciendo reír a la niña.

 **y no me resultaba difícil encontrar motivos de enojo ahora que sabía que ésa era la clave;**

"¡Ja! A las mujeres nunca les ha resultado difícil encontrar motivos de enojo" comentó Emmett a Jasper n un susurro a gritos que hizo que inmediatamente todas las mujeres se voltearan a verlo mal y que todos los hombres reaccionen con el internacional gesto de 'estás muerto'.

"¿Ven?" comentó él "Ni siquiera pensé que ustedes me iban a escuchar" dijo él señalando a las humanas Sue y Emily.

"Pues la verdad no escuché, pero vi como todos reaccionaron así que no podía ser nada bueno" admitió Emily.

"¿Ven?" repitió Emmett incrédulo.

"Bueno si los hombres no hicieran o dijeran tantas pendejadas, uno no tendría por qué enfadarse" comentó Emily después de que la pusieran al día respecto al comentario del gran vampiro.

 **así que generalmente trabajaba con Zafrina. Ella estaba encantada con la extensión que había alcanzado, ya era capaz de cubrir un área de más de tres metros durante más de un minuto, aunque eso me dejaba exhausta.**

"¡Un minuto! ¡Que impresionante!" dijo Emmett sarcásticamente "Considerando todo el tiempo que nos quedamos viéndonos la cara como escena de película, no nos hubiese ayudado mucho"

"Nos ayudaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que hayas podido hacer tu ante los dones de Jane o Alec" respondió Bella victoriosa "Y si quieres hacer alguna otra cosa te aconsejo que dejes de atacar a las mujeres de este grupo"

 **Esa mañana había intentado encontrar la forma de empujar el escudo totalmente fuera de mi mente. Yo no veía la utilidad de aquello, pero ella pensaba que me ayudaría a fortalecerme, como cuando se ejercitan músculos del estómago y de la espalda además de los de los brazos. La verdad es que puedes levantar más peso cuando todos los músculos están fortalecidos.**

"¿Puedo usar eso como mi excusa para no tonificar los músculos?" preguntó Emily.

"No lo necesitas" le susurró Sam en un poco característico momento de ternura antes de sonreír a su esposa.

 **No se me daba nada bien. Sólo conseguí una vislumbre del río de la selva que ella intentaba mostrarme.**

 **Pero había otras muchas maneras de prepararme para lo que se nos avecinaba, y como únicamente quedaban dos semanas, me preocupaba que pudiera estar dejando de lado la más importante. Así que ahora estaba dispuesta a corregir ese descuido.**

 **Había memorizado los mapas apropiados, y no tuve problema en encontrar el camino hacia la dirección que no existía en internet, la única que tenía de J. Jenks. Mi paso siguiente sería encontrar a Jason Jenks en la otra dirección, la que Alice no me había dado.**

 **Decir que aquél no era un buen vecindario habría sido quedarse corto.**

"Pensé que te referías a pelear. Pero esto suena peor" dijo Charlie con gesto preocupado.

"Papá recuerda que ya no soy tan rompible" le dijo Bella "En realidad cualquier problema que me pudiese haber encontrado en ese vecindario hubiese sido un juego de niños ante el peligro de una pelea con vampiros"

"No estás ayudando mucho a que Charlie se relaje"

 **El más insulso de los coches de los Cullen hubiera tenido un aspecto estrafalario en aquella calle, aunque mi vieja Chevy hubiera encajado la mar de bien. Durante mis años como humana, habría cerrado todas las puertas y habría huido de allí tan rápido como hubiera podido. Fuera como fuera, estaba un poco fascinada. Intenté imaginarme a Alice en este sitio por alguna razón y no lo conseguí.**

"Pues solo puedo conseguir algo dudoso en un lugar dudoso" dijo Jasper.

"Yo personalmente jamás he ido" le dijo Alice "No es mi tipo"

 **Los edificios, todos de tres plantas, todos estrechos y todos inclinándose ligeramente como si los aplastara la lluvia que caía a cántaros, eran por lo general casas viejas divididas en múltiples apartamentos. Resultaba difícil decir de qué color era la pintura de cada fachada, porque todas habían terminado por adoptar alguno de los matices del gris. Unos cuantos edificios tenían oficinas en la primera planta: un bar mugriento con las cristaleras pintadas de negro, una tienda de objetos parapsicológicos con manos de neón y cartas de tarot brillando en la puerta, un estudio de tatuajes, y una guardería, cuya ventana de la fachada estaba sujeta con cinta adhesiva plateada. No había lámparas en el interior de ninguna de las habitaciones, aunque el exterior estaba tan en penumbra como para que los humanos necesitaran luz. Escuché un murmullo bajo de voces en la distancia, que sonaban como un televisor.**

"Suena ambiente de película de terror" dijo Emily.

"No suena tan mal. Yo diría una película de misterio. De policías" dijo Seth.

 **Había unas cuantas personas por ahí, dos vagabundeaban a través de la lluvia en direcciones opuestas y otra permanecía sentada en el porche poco hondo de una oficina de abogados de ocasión cerrada con tablas, leyendo un periódico mojado y silbando. El sonido resultaba demasiado alegre en aquel escenario.**

 **Me encontraba tan desconcertada por el descuidado silbador que no me di cuenta al principio de que el edificio abandonado se hallaba justo en la dirección que estaba buscando, por si existiera. No había ningún número en aquel lugar abandonado, pero el salón de tatuajes situado a su lado marcaba precisamente dos números más.**

 **Aparqué junto al bordillo y dejé el motor en marcha durante unos segundos. Debía entrar en aquel basurero de un modo u otro pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que lo notara el hombre que silbaba?**

"La lluvia es el mejor clima. Nadie está afuera y nadie husmea por las ventanas. Y si ven algo extraño lo atribuyen a un objeto cayendo por la fuerza del agua" dijo Jasper como experto.

 **Podría aparcar en la calle paralela e introducirme a través de la parte trasera. Habría más testigos en aquel sitio. ¿Quizá por los tejados? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para ello?**

— **Hola, señora —me gritó el silbador.**

"¿Qué se siente que te digan señora por primera vez?" le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

"Edward ya le había dicho 'Señora Cullen'" dijo Emmett en tono seductor haciendo sonidos de besos.

"Sí, pero es la primera vez que un extraño la llama por la palabra con 's'" dijo Alice.

"Bueno" dijo Charlie "Está casada y tiene hija. No esperará que la llamen 'niñita'"

"En realidad ni lo noté" dijo Bella "Estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"¡Ja! No lo notó ahora pero cuando estamos fuera y alguien la llama por la palabra con 's'" comentó Emmett antes de mover su dedo índice de un lado a otro de su cuello.

 **Bajé la ventana del lado del copiloto como si no pudiera oírle bien.**

 **El hombre apartó el periódico y sus ropas me sorprendieron, ahora que podía verlas. Parecía demasiado bien vestido debajo de ese largo guardapolvos andrajoso. No soplaba ninguna brisa que me pudiera hacer llegar su olor, pero el brillo de su camisa rojo oscuro parecía seda. Su negro pelo rizado estaba enmarañado y desordenado, pero su piel morena tenía un aspecto suave y perfecto y sus dientes lucían blancos y derechos. Una contradicción.**

"Típica pinta del hombre del medio" dijo Charlie.

"¿Hombre del medio?" preguntó Emily poco familiarizada con el término.

"Es como un portero y decide si una persona es confiable o un soplón de la policía" explicó Charlie "Tiene dinero, pero debe disimularlo"

"¿Y cómo hace para que no le roben a él?" preguntó

"No es un pez gordo, pero en un barrio así todos saben en que está metida y quién lo respalda. Sería mala idea tratar de meterte con alguien así"

— **Quizá no debería aparcar ahí ese coche, señora —me dijo—. No estará aquí cuando regrese.**

— **Gracias por el aviso —repuse.**

 **Apagué el motor y me bajé.**

"¡Así son los adolescentes de estos tiempos" dijo Seth en tono malhumorado imitando a su madre "En mis tiempos con una mirada era suficiente para que dejaras de hacer cualquier pendejada"

Los jóvenes rieron sin duda recordando las ocasiones en que ellos mismo escucharon algo similar viniendo de sus madres.

"En mis tiempos" dijo Sue "Nadie se atreví a hacer algo así porque terminaba en una sonora bofetada"

 **Quizá mi amigo el de los silbidos podía darme las respuestas que necesitaba sin necesidad de forzar la entrada.**

"Eso Bella, la violencia nunca es la solución. Intenta las palabras" dijo Jacob en tono conciliador.

 **Abrí mi gran paraguas gris. No es que en realidad me preocupara proteger el traje largo de punto de cachemira que llevaba. Pero es lo que habría hecho un humano.**

 **El hombre entrecerró los párpados a través de la lluvia al ver mi rostro, y entonces se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Tragó saliva y escuché cómo se aceleraba su corazón conforme me acercaba.**

— **Estoy buscando a alguien —comencé.**

— **Yo soy alguien —me ofreció con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, guapa?**

— **¿Es usted J. Jenks? —le pregunté.**

— **Oh —exclamó él y su rostro cambió de la anticipación a la comprensión.**

"Honestamente, ¿acaso creía que por tener un poco de dinero simplemente le comenzarían a llegar mujeres hermosas y distinguidas desde lejos?" bufó Edward.

Bella sonrió mientras sacudía con la cabeza "Sinceramente no sé lo que pensaba, pero dudo que me haya considerado 'distinguida' ese suena un título apropiado para la reina o algo así"

"Tienes razón. Es probable que te haya considerado muchas palabras inapropiadas. Pasando a otro tema me alegra que no hayas hecho objeción por haberte llamado hermosa. Me alegra saber que estás aprendiendo bien cariño" le dijo su esposo con un guiño que la dejó un poco incoherente por unos segundos.

 **Se puso en pie y me examinó con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué está buscando a J?**

— **Eso es asunto mío. —Además no tenía ninguna pista—. ¿Es usted?**

— **No.**

 **Nos encaramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato mientras sus ojos agudos recorrían de arriba abajo la ajustada funda de color gris perla que llevaba puesta. Su mirada al fin regresó a mi rostro.**

— **No tiene usted la pinta del cliente habitual.**

"¿Acaso no hay personas bien vestidas que sean clientes suyos?" inquirió Sam resoplando.

"No en esos lugares" dijo Jasper "Esa es la dirección, se podría llamar principal de contacto con el tipo, pero los más distinguidos son recibidos en un lugar enteramente diferente"

"Suenas como todo un conocedor de ese tipo de asuntos" comentó Sam torciendo el gesto un poco.

"Estás hablando con el encargado de hacer todo tipo de papeleos para la familia" concedió el vampiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Trabajo que te asignaste tú mismo" recordó Emmett.

"Cierto" sonrió Jasper.

"¿Y dónde sueles reunirte con él?" inquirió Emily.

"Le gusta ir a los lugares bajos y vestido para encajar" dijo Alice con una mueca "Luego le gusta sacar el dinero, impresionar al hombre y asustarlo"

— **Probablemente es porque no lo soy —admití—, pero necesito verle tan pronto como sea posible.**

 **No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo —admitió él a su vez.**

— **¿Por qué no me dice usted su nombre?**

 **Él sonrió.**

— **Max.**

— **Encantada de conocerle, Max. Y ahora, ¿por qué no me dice qué es lo que hace por los «habituales»?**

 **Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.**

— **Bueno, los clientes habituales de J no tienen su pinta. Los de su clase no se molestan en venir a la oficina de este barrio, se dirigen a la oficina de diseño que tiene en el rascacielos.**

 **Repetí la otra dirección disponible, convirtiendo la lista de los números de la dirección en una pregunta.**

— **Ah, sí, ése es el sitio —me contestó, de nuevo suspicaz—. ¿Y cómo es que usted ha venido hasta aquí?**

— **Porque ésta fue la dirección que me facilitó... una fuente de mucha confianza.**

"¿Por qué no le diste entonces la otra dirección?" preguntó Emily a Alice.

"La verdad desconocía al respecto" admitió ella "Sabía de la dirección a la que suele ir Jasper por casualidad"

"Creo que fue mejor" dijo Bella "Si me presentaba en un lugar lujosos, hubiesen esperado que sepa a lo que me atenía cuando yo recién iba a descubrir el asunto"

— **Si viniera por algo bueno, no estaría aquí.**

 **Fruncí los labios. En la vida se me había dado bien eso de mentir, pero tal y como me había dejado la cosa Alice, no es que tuviera demasiadas alternativas.**

— **Quizá no estoy aquí para algo bueno.**

 **El rostro de Max adoptó una expresión de disculpa.**

— **Mire, señora...**

— **Bella.**

"¿Acaso a regla número uno de meterte en cosas dudosas no es cuidar tu identidad?" inquirió Seth "Ponerte un nombre falso o un alias"

"Es muy difícil que nos puedan encontrar aun con nuestros nombres" dijo Jasper de manera misteriosa y sin elaborar más.

"Okey" dijo Seth alargando la última letra mientras hacía una mueca en respuesta al críptico comentario del vampiro.

— **De acuerdo, Bella. Mire, yo necesito este trabajo. J me paga la mar de bien por andar por aquí todo el día. Quiero ayudarla, claro que sí, pero bueno... y claro, estoy hablando de forma hipotética, ¿no?, off the record o lo que le vaya bien a usted, pero si dejo pasar a alguien que pueda causarle líos, me echa. ¿Ve cuál es mi problema?**

 **Pensé durante un minuto, mordiéndome el labio.**

— **¿No ha visto a nadie como yo por aquí antes? Bueno, o algo parecido a mí. Mi hermana es un poco más baja que yo y tiene el pelo erizado y oscuro; negro, en realidad.**

— **¿J conoce a su hermana?**

— **Eso creo.**

 **Max reflexionó durante un rato. Yo le sonreí y su respiración se atolondró.**

 **Le diré lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a llamar a J. Le describiré cómo es usted. Dejemos que él tome la decisión.**

 **¿Qué era lo que sabía J. Jenks? ¿Significaría algo mi descripción para él? Era un pensamiento preocupante.**

— **Mi apellido es Cullen**

Edward se envaró, orgulloso de que Bella se identifique con el apellido que el había acogido como suyo.

"No te emociones" rió Alice "Bella está pensando en estrategia. No le serviría dar su apellido para que la relacionen con nosotros"

— **le dije a Max, preguntándome si no era ésa demasiada información.**

"Para nada" dijo Emmett sonriente "El apellido Cullen es tu puerta de entrada a cualquier lado. Siempre y cuando no sea uno respetable"

"Nos haces sonar como una familia de mafiosos" dijo Rosalie torciendo el gesto mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Bueno, sin duda el dinero asociado al nombre lo hace un tanto cierto" intervino Jasper.

"Aunque nuestro número de víctimas no se acerca ni de broma al de una verdadera familia de la mafia" dijo el gran vampiro casualmente haciendo que los demás se encogiesen en respuesta.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo" comentó Bella "Pero me temo que lo que quieres no es ser parte de una mafia sino verte como una, al estilo 'El Padrino'"

 **Empezaba a sentirme irritada con Alice. ¿Resultaba necesario que me hubiera dejado a ciegas de esa manera? Podría haberme escrito una o dos palabras más...**

Alice puso mala cara "Me estaba jugando el cuello ahí. Ya era bastante suponer que seguirías la pinta, apartarías a Edward, me harías caso, encontraras al tipo, hagas el negocio y encima de eso lograras ocultárselo a Edward. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que no di más explicaciones porque tampoco lo sabía?"

"Lo siento Alice" dijo su hermana "Solo estaba gruñona porque me encontraba tan fuera de mi elemento. Yo sé que eres una hermana excelente que piensa en todo y todos" ofreció ella con una gran sonrisa para aplacar a su hermana.

— **Cullen, ya lo tengo.**

 **Lo observé mientras marcaba y capté con facilidad el número. Bueno, podría llamar yo misma a J. Jenks si esto no funcionaba.**

— **Hola, aquí Max. Ya sé que no debo llamarle a este número, salvo en caso de emergencia...**

— **¿Hay una emergencia? —escuché de forma lejana desde el otro extremo de la línea.**

— **Bueno, exactamente no. Es que hay una chica que quiere verle...**

— **No veo ninguna emergencia en eso. ¿Por qué no sigues el procedimiento habitual?**

— **No sigo el procedimiento habitual porque ella no tiene un aspecto habitual para nada...**

— **¿Lleva placa?**

— **No.**

— **No puedes estar seguro de eso.**

"¿Para qué preguntó entonces?" inquirió Jacob "Si hubiese visto una placa no hubiera hablado con ella en primer lugar"

"No lo sé" dijo Seth "El tipo no parece tener mucho autocontrol. Ya ha hablado bastante más de la cuenta. Si la policía mandara otra chica bonita de infiltrada creo que lo cogerían bastante rápido"

 **¿Tiene pinta de ser una de las chicas de Kubarev?**

— **No, déjeme hablar, ¿vale? Dice que usted conoce a su hermana o algo así.**

— **No es probable. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?**

— **Ella es... —Sus ojos recorrieron desde mi rostro hasta mis zapatos con expresión apreciativa—.**

"¿Cómo es que no le has dado ni un solo golpe o mala mirada?" inquirió Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

Bella suspiró "Quería, pero el tipo me estaba ayudando" dijo ella "Además lo que hacía todavía no pasaba del coqueteo al acoso verbal"

 **Bueno, parece una «cacho modelo», eso es lo que parece —sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, y después continuó—: Tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, pálida como una sábana, el pelo castaño oscuro casi hasta la cintura, y necesita una buena noche de sueño...**

Charlie carraspeó, incómodo por la forma en que el tipo se comportaba con su hija "¿A qué hora va a decir tu nombre? O es que ya se olvidó de eso"

Emily frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. _Me parece curioso que mencione eso. O sea, yo estoy acostumbrada a verlos así que supongo obvio ese pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo es que se pueden ver tan bien y aún puede considerárselos cansados?_ , caviló la chica antes de resoplar.

 **¿Algo de esto le resulta familiar?**

— **No, para nada. No estoy nada contento con que dejes que tu debilidad por las mujeres guapas me interrumpa...**

— **Vale, ya sé que me comporto como un imbécil por culpa de cualquier chica bonita, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Siento haberle molestado, hombre. Olvídelo.**

— **Dígale el nombre —le susurré.**

 **Ah, vale. Espere —añadió Max—. Dice llamarse Bella Cullen, ¿ayuda eso?**

 **Hubo un momento de profundo silencio y entonces la voz al otro lado comenzó a gritar repentinamente, usando un montón de palabras que no se escuchan con frecuencia fuera de los lugares habituales de los camioneros. La expresión de Max cambió, se desvanecieron todas sus ganas de broma y se le pusieron los labios pálidos.**

— **¡Porque usted no me lo preguntó! —gritó Max en respuesta, lleno de pánico.**

 **Hubo otra pausa mientras J se tranquilizaba.**

— **¿Hermosa y pálida? —preguntó, algo más calmado.**

— **¿No es eso lo que he dicho?**

 **¿Hermosa y pálida? ¿Qué era lo que sabía ese hombre sobre vampiros?**

"¿Con certeza?" intervino Jasper "Nada, por supuesto. En ese tipo de negocios saber menos es siempre lo mejor porque el que anda preguntando acerca de los asuntos de otros termina mal parado. Son adjetivos bastantes flexibles para calificar a un grupo de vampiros"

"Jasper. Mi hermano hermoso y pálido" dijo Emmett en tono de comercial de belleza mientras los demás Cullen reían y el aludido solo sacudía con la cabeza.

 **¿Era él uno de nosotros?**

"Vamos Bella los vampiros son como gitanos" dijo Jacob "Uno no se puede ganar un nombre en un negocio, especialmente uno sucio, si te vas moviendo de un lado al otro. Y con eso de que nunca envejecen el asunto se volvería extraño, ¿no crees?"

"No si es uno como los Cullen que pueden permanecer en un lugar por algún tiempo. Además, puede ser un personaje misterioso al que nunca le vez la cara o algo así" dijo Seth.

"Ficción, Seth" le recordó Leah "En los negocios tienes que tratar con la gente. Incluso si alguien más hace las cosas por ti, ese alguien debe conocerte y ahí estaría el problema"

"Si eres un vampiro con suficiente humanidad como para ir en contra de tu naturaleza y no matar humanos no creo que tu ética te indique que te dediques a algo dudoso" intervino Emily.

"Podría ser como la Srta. Bellum, de las chicas súper poderosas, que nunca se le ve el rostro" insistió el chico "Solo digo que querer es poder"

"Pues tú siempre has querido ser un superhéroe como los de los comics y nada todavía" dijo Leah.

"¿Hola? Hombre lobo a la vista" dijo Seth "No necesito ser más súper que eso"

"Nunca salvarás al mundo con un grupo de superhumanos" contradijo su hermana "A eso me refería"

"Puedo salvar La Push con mis hermanos" dijo él "Y esconderme en mi vida de civil cuando el deber no llama"

 **No estaba preparada para esa clase de encuentro, así que apreté los dientes. ¿En qué lío me había metido Alice?**

 **Max esperó durante un minuto a través de otra descarga cerrada de insultos e instrucciones a voces y después me miró con unos ojos que parecían casi asustados.**

— **Pero usted sólo ve a los clientes de los barrios bajos los jueves... ¡Vale, vale! Ya está. —Y cerró su teléfono.**

— **¿Quiere verme? —pregunté con alegría.**

 **Max me fulminó con la mirada.**

— **Debía usted haberme dicho que era un cliente de los importantes.**

— **No sabía que lo era.**

"Nunca reconoces tu propia importancia cariño" le susurró Edward a Bella en tono de broma.

"Claro" respondió ella en el mismo tono "Debí saber que nací para ser de la lista vip de un proveedor de documentos ilegales"

— **Pensé que era usted policía —admitió él—. Quiero decir, que no tiene aspecto de eso, pero actúa de una manera muy rara, guapa.**

Emmett se echó a reír "¿Se imaginan a Bella como policía? Diría algo como 'Buenas noches señor criminal, ¿quisiera usted contarme por qué asesinó a la víctima?' Y si le responde que no comenzaría a batir las pestañar estilo Estoy coqueteando, aunque no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo"

Los demás, con excepción de Jacob quien se ruborizó un poco, se echaron a reír sabiendo exactamente a que se refería el vampiro

"Yo creo que se pondría a corregir errores gramaticales en la carta de confesión" dijo Alice entre risitas.

"Yo creo que haría muy bien su trabajo. Investigaría día y noche hasta entender el misterio como lo hizo con nosotros" intervino Edward parando la risa de todos "Claro, después de tropezar y caerse literalmente unas cuantas veces" añadió el vampiro despertando nuevamente la risa de los demás.

"Ya no me pasa" gruñó Bella entre dientes.

"Yo de ti no me río" dijo Jacob en tono serio al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga "Tal vez termine enamorándose del criminal" añadió al final riendo nuevamente.

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

— **¿Narcotraficantes? —intentó adivinar.**

— **¿Quién, yo? —pregunté.**

"Bella: la nueva muñeca de la mafia" susurró Emmett antes de añadir en voz más alta "En realidad no está tan alejado de la realidad, tienes un esposo mayor, un 'cuerpo de escándalo' y mucho dinero a tu disposición"

"Sí, características que comparto con herederas y esposas de países arábicos, pero hasta ahí llegan las similitudes"

— **Claro, o tu novio o quien sea.**

— **No, lo siento. Realmente no es que me gusten mucho y tampoco a mí marido. «Di no a las drogas» y esas cosas.**

"¡Ja! Que forma de desilusionar al chico" rio Emmett "Mencionar casualmente a tu marido"

"Suave, Bella" coincidió Jacob riendo también.

 **Max maldijo para sus adentros.**

— **Casada, y no podrá darse un descanso.**

"Si tan solo supiera que Bella puede escucharlo" dijo Sue.

"Oh, algo que me dice que no le hubiese importado. Tipo Emmett" dijo Alice.

 **Le sonreí.**

— **¿La mafia?**

— **No.**

— **¿Contrabando de diamantes?**

— **¡Por favor! ¿Ésa es la clase de gente con la que trata de modo habitual, Max? Quizá necesite un nuevo trabajo.**

 **Tenía que admitirlo, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien. No me había relacionado mucho con humanos, aparte de Charlie y Sue. Era divertido ver cómo ese hombre se quedaba sin palabras y también estaba encantada de comprobar lo fácil que me resultaba no matarle.**

— **Pues ha de estar metida en algo gordo. Y malo —musitó él.**

"Hiciste que una mafia italiana se movilizara como jamás antes lo hicieron en sus siglos de dictadura y tú dices que no es algo gordo y malo. Eso debe llamarse optimismo" musitó Jacob.

"Sé que suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez me rehúso a hacerme responsable de las acciones de los Vulturi. Todos sabemos que su razón oficial para venir era solo una excusa" dijo Bella sorprendiendo a algunas personas.

— **En realidad, no es así.**

— **Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos, pero ¿quién necesita papeles o se puede pagar los precios de J por ellos?**

"No suelo adquirir cosas ilegales, así que no podría hacer una comparación de precios, pero si sé que jamás había pagado tanto dinero en toda mi vida" admitió Bella.

"Sus precios son elevados, pero su trabajo es más que satisfactorio" dijo Jasper.

"Rayos hermano sonaste como un proxeneta" rió Emmett.

"Ni siquiera preguntaré de donde te vino la idea" contestó su hermano sin inmutarse.

 **Nadie que se dedique a lo mío, eso está claro —comentó él, y después masculló la palabra «casada» otra vez.**

 **Me dio una dirección completamente nueva con instrucciones básicas para llegar y después me vio alejarme al volante con ojos suspicaces y llenos de pesar.**

 **Llegados a este punto, estaba ya preparada para casi cualquier cosa, alguna especie de madriguera de alta tecnología, al estilo de los malos de una película de James Bond. Así que al principio pensé que Max me había dado una dirección equivocada en plan de prueba.**

"Cuando se dan cuenta que era vip no te dan pruebas Bella" le dijo Alice aunque ella obviamente se refiriese a otro tipo de asuntos.

"Bella no está acostumbrada a esos tratos" dijo Rosalie meneando la cabeza.

 **O quizás el escondite era subterráneo, bajo aquel centro comercial de las afueras de lo más corriente, anidado en lo alto de una colina con árboles y en un encantador vecindario familiar.**

"O quizás está escondido a plena vista" dijo Seth "Porque no es ninguna película. Y luego dicen que soy yo el que ve muchas películas" bufó el chico.

 **Aparqué en una plaza y miré hacia la discreta y elegante placa donde se leía: JASON SCOTT, ABOGADO.**

 **La oficina que había dentro era beis con algunos toques en verde apio, apenas perceptibles y que no desentonaban. No percibí ningún olor a vampiro por allí y eso me ayudó a relajarme. Sólo el olor de un humano desconocido. Había una pecera contra una pared y una insulsa y bonita recepcionista sentada detrás de un escritorio.**

— **Hola —me saludó—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?**

— **Estoy aquí para ver al señor Scott.**

— **¿Tiene cita?**

— **No, no exactamente.**

 **Me puso una sonrisita de suficiencia.**

Rosalie sonrió. Ese era exactamente el tipo de personas a las que le encantaba aplastar. Se creían la gran cosa cuando en realidad no son nadie. De haber estado ella en el lugar de su hermana hubiese manejado las cosas con más pompa que la que de seguro usaría Bella.

— **Entonces puede que tarde un rato. ¿Por qué no toma asiento mientras yo...?**

— **¡April! —gritó una exigente voz masculina por el interfono—, estoy esperando que venga la señora Cullen.**

 **Yo sonreí y me señalé a mí misma.**

— **Hazla entrar de inmediato, ¿entiendes? No me importa lo que haya que interrumpir.**

 **Podía detectar algo más en su voz además de la impaciencia. Tensión. Nervios.**

— **Acaba de llegar —dijo April tan pronto como la dejó hablar.**

— **¿Qué? ¡Hazla entrar! ¿A qué estás esperando?**

— **¡Ahora mismo, señor Scott!**

 **Se puso en pie, revoloteando con las manos mientras encabezaba la marcha por un corto pasillo, ofreciéndome una taza de café o de té o lo que quisiera.**

"Debiste haber pedido sangre" dijo Seth con los ojos abiertos por la emoción.

Todos se voltearon a mirarle, pero Jacob fue el único que se te atrevió a preguntar "¿Por qué rayos haría eso?"

El chico se encogió de hombros "Para asustarla y ver cómo responde. Después de todo si le tiene tanto miedo y considerando el tipo de negocio, no van a dejar de tratarla bien por más extraño que se porte"

"Sí, pero no quisiera darle más ideas" dijo Jasper "Después de todo este tipo ha trabajado con nosotros por tantos años y siempre nos vemos igual"

"¿Por qué jamás cambian para que no sea obvio que nunca envejecen?" preguntó Leah frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Mejor mal conocido que bueno por conocer. Alice me dijo desde el principio que sería muy fácil trabajar con él"

— **Aquí es —dijo cuando me condujo hacia la puerta de una oficina que mostraba poderío en todo, desde su pesado escritorio de madera hasta su pared llena de títulos.**

— **Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —ordenó una rasposa voz de tenor.**

 **Examiné al hombre situado detrás del escritorio mientras April hacía una pronta retirada. Era bajito y calvo, probablemente en torno a los cincuenta y cinco, con una buena barriga. Llevaba una corbata de seda roja, una camisa de rayas azules y blancas y un blazer de color azul marino colgaba del respaldo del sillón. Estaba temblando y tan blanco que rozaba el tono enfermizo de la pasta, y el sudor le goteaba de la frente. Me imaginé que había de tener una buena úlcera debajo de los michelines.**

"Cortesía de Jasper, su mirada aterradora y su don maligno" dijo Emmett sonriendo orgullosamente a su hermano.

"Pobre hombre" dijo Sue compadeciéndolo por un momento, luego se envaró y recordó el tipo de cosas a las que se dedicaba "Aunque supongo se lo ha buscado con el tipo de asuntos a los que se dedica"

 **J se recuperó un poco y se alzó presuroso de su asiento. Me ofreció la mano a través de la mesa.**

— **Señora Cullen, qué maravilla verla.**

 **Crucé la habitación hasta llegar frente a él y le di la mano, aunque la sacudí sólo una vez. Él se encogió un poco al contacto de mi piel fría, pero no pareció muy sorprendido por ella.**

— **Señor Jenks... ¿O prefiere usted que le llame Scott?**

 **Él se estremeció de nuevo.**

— **Lo que usted desee, desde luego.**

— **¿Qué tal si usted me llama Bella y yo J?**

— **Como viejos amigos —acordó él, pasándose un pañuelo de seda por la frente. Me hizo el gesto de que me sentara y él lo hizo a su vez—. Debo preguntar, ¿finalmente tengo el placer de encontrarme con la encantadora esposa del señor Jasper?**

Los humanos se veían todos asombrados por la pregunta

"Si los conoces desde hace mucho, ¿no debería conocer ya a la familia?" preguntó Emily.

"No realmente" respondió Jasper "El conoce nombres pero según la historia del momento cambiamos de apellido. A veces Rosalie y yo somos hermanos. A veces lo son Emmett y Alice. A veces alguno de nosotros mantiene su apellido. Por la edad que aparentamos los únicos que tienen papeles de matrimonio son Carlisle y Esme, pero por un escándalo que me montó Alice en alguna ocasión acerca de la falta de papeles que mostraran nuestro estado civil él sabe que estoy casado. Aunque sospecho que hizo la pregunta como manera sutil de obtener información acerca de la situación que se encontraba con Bella"

 **Sopesé la idea durante un segundo. Así que este hombre conocía a Jasper, no a Alice. Lo conocía y parecía temerlo también.**

— **En realidad, soy su cuñada.**

 **Frunció los labios, como si estuviera buscando información de un modo tan desesperado como yo.**

— **¿Confío en que el señor Jasper goza de buena salud? —me preguntó con cautela.**

— **Estoy segura de que es así. De hecho, en estos momentos está disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones.**

"¿Soy solo yo o eso suena a que está muerto y en el cielo?" preguntó Seth sin recibir respuestas.

 **Esto pareció aclarar parte de la confusión de J, que asintió como para sí mismo y tabaleó sobre la mesa con los dedos.**

— **Estupendo, pero debería haber venido directamente a la oficina principal. Mis asistentes la habrían traído hasta mí, sin necesidad de pasar por canales... menos hospitalarios —asentí una sola vez. No estaba segura de por qué Alice me había dado la dirección del gueto—. Ah, bueno, pero ya está aquí... ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

— **Papeles —le dije, intentando hacer sonar mi voz como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.**

— **Muy bien —replicó J, diligente—. ¿Hablamos de certificados de nacimiento, de muerte, permisos de conducir, pasaportes, tarjetas de la seguridad social...?**

 **Inhalé un gran trago de aire y sonreí. Le debía a Max el éxito en este asunto.**

 **Y después mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Alice me había enviado aquí por algún motivo, y estaba segura de que era para proteger a Renesmee. Su último regalo para mí. Aquello que sabía que necesitaría.**

 **La única razón por la cual mi hija necesitaría un falsificador sería si tenía que huir. Y la única razón por la cual tendría que huir sería si perdíamos.**

 **Si Edward y yo huíamos con ella, no necesitaría esos documentos para nada. Estaba segura de que Edward sabía cómo echar mano de papeles para identificarnos o bien cómo hacerlos él mismo y estaba convencida de que conocía maneras de escapar sin ellos. Incluso podríamos correr miles de kilómetros o nadar a través del océano con Renesmee.**

"Te equivocas" dijo Alice "Mi hermano es muy talentoso y todo, pero desconoce cómo hacer sus propios documentos. No dudo de que sepa encontrar a alguien que lo haga, pero no lo haría el mismo. Y aunque efectivamente pueden movilizarse sin papeles, la vida es más sencilla si intentas vivir como persona normal y tienes papeles para justificarte. También concebí la posibilidad de que uno de ustedes, mejor dicho tú, lograse escapar con Nessie, en cuyo caso los papeles serían buenos"

"¿Sería sensato intentar como dices una vida normal si las cosas no hubiesen salido tan bien y Bella haya tenido que escapar con Nessie?" preguntó Sam.

"No sabría decir si sensato es la palabra más adecuada" concedió Edward "Pero es lo que generalmente hacemos. Buscar la normalidad y seguridad de la rutina"

"¿Miles de kilómetros a través del océano?" inquirió Leah "¿No les daría… sed?"

Edward asintió "Sería incómodo, especialmente con Nessie siendo más humana, pero no sería imposible"

 **Eso si estábamos allí para salvarla...**

 **Y además estaba el secretismo para mantener esto fuera de la cabeza de Edward, porque había una gran probabilidad de que Aro pudiera acceder a todo lo que él supiera.**

Edward suspiró "No es una probabilidad, es una certeza" dijo él incómodo con todo lo que había obtenido el vampiro de su cabeza el día de la batalla, desde sus ideas y deseos hasta los pensamientos y tácticas de su familia, todo con un solo toque a la palma de su mano.

 **Si perdiéramos, seguramente Aro obtendría la información que codiciaba antes de destruir a Edward.**

 **Era justo lo que había sospechado: no podíamos ganar, pero nos apuntaríamos un buen tanto si matábamos a Demetri antes de perder, ya que de este modo le daríamos a Renesmee la oportunidad de escapar.**

 **Sentí el corazón como una gran losa sobre mi pecho, un peso aplastante. Todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron como la niebla bajo la luz del sol. Me escocieron los ojos.**

 **¿A quién debía poner en esos documentos? ¿A Charlie? No, estaba del todo indefenso al ser un humano. Además, ¿cómo iba a entregarle a Renesmee? No iba a estar cerca de la lucha cuando se produjera. Así que sólo quedaba una persona. En realidad, nunca había existido ninguna otra.**

"Sí que lo había" insistió Alice "Pudiste haber hecho papeles de contingencia de todos modos"

 **Pensé todo esto a tanta velocidad que J no notó mi pausa.**

— **Dos certificados de nacimiento, dos pasaportes, un permiso de conducir — repuse en voz baja y tensa.**

 **Si él notó algún cambio en mi tono de voz, lo disimuló.**

— **¿Los nombres?**

— **Jacob... Wolfe. Jacob Wolfe y Vanessa Wolfe.**

 **Nessie parecía un diminutivo adecuado para Vanessa. A Jacob le haría gracia ese rollo del apellido Wolfe.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza en ademán decepcionado, aunque el fondo se le notaba la expresión divertida "Te perdono por un chiste tan pobre solo porque hace poco te pusiste en tu modo depre"

Bella bufó "¿Qué nombres hubieses elegido tú?"

"Bond, Jake Bond" dijo él en su mejor imitación haciendo reír a su amiga.

"No le pondría a mi hija Vanessa Bond" le dijo Bella.

"Es verdad" intervino Emmett "Suena a nombre de-" dijo él parando a mitad del comentario por la mirada de Bella "bailarina. Nombre artístico" concluyó él logrando solo profundizar la mala mirada de su hermana.

 **Su bolígrafo escribía con rapidez en un bloc de documentos legales.**

— **¿Primer apellido?**

— **Ponga cualquiera.**

— **Como prefiera... ¿Qué edades debo consignar?**

— **Veintisiete para el hombre, cinco para la niña.**

 **El muy bestia de Jacob los aparentaba sin problema alguno,**

"No es mi culpa que sea más joven que tú, señora de las cuatro décadas" rió Jacob recordando sus antiguas conversaciones con su amiga.

 **y al ritmo al que crecía Renesmee, más valía calcular por lo alto. Él podía ser su padre adoptivo...**

— **Necesitaré fotografías si precisa los documentos terminados —me dijo J interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. El señor Jasper generalmente prefiere terminarlos él mismo.**

 **Bueno, eso explicaba por qué J no estaba al tanto del aspecto de Alice.**

— **Espere un instante —le contesté.**

 **Esto sí que era suerte. Tenía varias fotos familiares guardadas en mi cartera y una perfecta, en la cual Jacob sostenía a Renesmee en los escalones frontales del porche, sólo tenía un mes de antigüedad. Alice me la había dado sólo unos cuantos días antes... Oh. Quizá después de todo no era una suerte en absoluto. Alice sabía que la necesitaría. Quizás había tenido alguna oscura visión al respecto.**

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero la idea de tomarle fotos a Nessie todo el tiempo no tenía ningún objetivo ulterior. Era porque quería y para tener constancia de su infancia. De lo contrario Edward hubese notado al menos que trataba de esconderle algo"

— **Aquí la tiene.**

 **J examinó la foto durante un momento.**

— **Su hija se le parece mucho.**

 **Yo me puse tensa.**

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Sue.

Bella se encogió de hombros "No estoy acostumbrada a mentir y tampoco tenía una historia preparada, así que tenía miedo de lo que iba a terminar diciendo tal vez contradiga lo que él ya sabía o lo que había dicho previamente"

— **En realidad, se parece más a su padre.**

"No es cierto" dijo Charlie "Mi nena es un refleta tuyo, aunque con ciertas actitudes del padre. Y ese cabello claro" dijo ojeando los rizos cobrizos de la niña.

"Es verdad" dijo Esme "Se me parece tanto a ti que me imagino así debiste ser de pequeña" dijo o último mirando a Charlie para esperar confirmación.

"Sí" respondió Charlie con un poco de nostalgia en la voz.

— **Que no es este hombre. —Y tocó el rostro de Jacob.**

 **Entrecerré los ojos y nuevas gotas de sudor brotaron de la frente brillante de J.**

— **No. Es un amigo muy cercano a la familia.**

— **Disculpe —masculló, y el bolígrafo comenzó a rascar el papel otra vez—. ¿Para cuándo necesita en su poder los documentos?**

— **¿Puede conseguirlos en una semana?**

— **Eso es un encargo muy apresurado. Costará el doble..., pero perdóneme de nuevo. Se me había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.**

 **Estaba claro que conocía a Jasper.**

— **Sólo déme una cifra.**

"Me alegro que ese tipo conozca, y tema a Jasper, de lo contrario corrías el riesgo de ser estafada" dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

 **Pareció dudar, aunque estaba segura de que habiendo tratado con Jasper debía saber que el precio no sería un problema real para mí. Ni siquiera había que considerar las abultadas cuentas que existían por todo el mundo con los diversos nombres de los Cullen: había suficiente dinero en metálico por toda la casa para mantener un país pequeño a flote durante toda una década. Esto me recordó los cientos de anzuelos que había en el fondo de los cajones de la casa de Carlisle. Dudaba que nadie hubiera notado el pequeño montoncito que había cogido para el día de hoy.**

 **J escribió el precio en la parte inferior del bloc legal.**

 **Asentí con calma. Había traído más que eso. Abrí el bolso de nuevo y conté la cantidad correcta, lo que me llevó muy poco tiempo porque llevaba los billetes agrupados con clips en grupos de cinco mil dólares.**

Emily abrió los ojos como plato "No me digas que no notaste ese dinero"

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Edward "El que no importe mucho no significa que no hago cuentas para tener registro de lo compro, debo y gano. Claro que al momento lo último en mi mente era hacer cuentas así que para suerte de Bella no me di cuenta, de lo contrario sabría que estaba tramando algo porque en todo este tiempo ella no ha gastado ni una décima parte de lo que utilizó ese día"

— **Tenga.**

— **Ah, Bella, no tiene por qué darme toda la suma ahora. Es la costumbre que retenga la mitad para asegurarse la entrega.**

"Ahí se fue al caño tu idea de que podías portarte como si conocieras de verdad como funciona el negocio" dijo Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Le sonreí al hombre con languidez.**

— **Pero yo confío en usted, J; además, le daré una recompensa: la misma cantidad a la entrega de los documentos.**

"Y ahí se fue al caño cualquier opinión que tuviese el hombre acerca de la experiencia de Bella con los asuntos ilícitos" dijo Leah sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esto… ¿era eso necesario?" preguntó Emily.

Bella frunció los labios "Supongo que no, solo quería asegurar los documentos"

"Los documentos estaban asegurados sin el dinero extra Bella" le dijo Jasper, aunque ninguno de los Cullen mostraba enojo por ese derroche innecesario de dinero como los demás demostraban sorpresa por el hecho de que Bella lo haya ofrecido.

— **Eso no es necesario, se lo aseguro.**

— **No se preocupe. —Me daba igual el dinero con tal de poder conseguir esos documentos—. Así que, ¿nos vemos aquí la semana próxima a la misma hora?**

 **Me devolvió una mirada apenada.**

— **En realidad, prefiero hacer este tipo de transacciones en lugares alejados de mis varios negocios.**

— **Claro. Estoy segura de que no estoy haciendo esto del modo que usted esperaba.**

— **Estoy acostumbrado a no tener ningún tipo de expectativas en mis tratos con la familia Cullen.**

"¡Ja! Eso es un eufemismo" rió Jasper sorprendiendo a los humanos, que sinceramente jamás dejarían de considerarlo el más extraño e intimidante de la familia.

— **Hizo una mueca y de inmediato recompuso el rostro—. ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos en una semana a las ocho de la tarde en el Pacífico? Está en Union Lake y la comida es exquisita.**

— **Perfecto.**

 **Y no es que fuera a ir con él a cenar. En realidad, a él no le gustaría nada estar cerca de mí durante la cena.**

Jacob gruñó "¿De verdad incluso para tus adentros haces bromas tan malas?"

"Esos son mis pensamientos. Tengo el derecho de hacer el tipo de bromas que me plazca" replicó Bella.

"¿Escuchaste Edward?" preguntó Emmett "Lo dijo mi hermanita y tu esposa, a quien siempre le das la razón. Así que la próxima vez que haga una bromita o chistecito para mis adentros no me puedes recriminar al respecto"

"Tu eres un caso aparte Emmett" dijo Edward "Tu siempre eres un caso aparate"

 **Me puse en pie y nos dimos la mano de nuevo. Esta vez no se estremeció, pero parecía tener otra preocupación en la cabeza. Tenía la boca apretada y la espalda tensa.**

— **¿Tendrá algún problema con la fecha? —quise saber.**

— **¿Qué? —Alzó la mirada, cogido con la guardia baja por mi pregunta—. ¿La fecha? Oh, no, no me preocupa en absoluto. Tendré sus documentos preparados a tiempo, sin lugar a dudas.**

 **Habría sido estupendo tener a Edward allí conmigo, de modo que pudiera averiguar cuáles eran las preocupaciones reales de J en ese momento. Suspiré. Guardarle secretos a Edward ya me parecía bastante malo, pero estar separada de él era casi demasiado.**

— **Entonces, nos vemos en el plazo de una semana.**

"Eso es todo" concluyó Esme.


	35. Capítulo 34

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **DECLARACIÓN**

Sue le sonrió a Esme al escoger el libro que ella le tendía, se acomodó en su asiento, aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a comenzar otro capítulo que los acercaba cada vez más al final de esta aventura de la cual ya todos se sentían parte.

 **Escuché la música cuando apenas había salido del vehículo.**

"¿Qué? ¿No la pudiste escuchar dentro del carro hermanita? Inquirió Emmett mientras hacía el ademán de introducir un dedo en su oreja y moverlo enérgicamente con el objetivo de sacar cerumen.

Su acción recibió, entendiblemente, quejas de todos especialmente las chicas y una mirada matadora de su esposa que lo detuvo en el acto y lo hizo encogerse en su asiento.

 **Edward no había tocado el piano desde la noche en que se fue Alice.**

"Owww" canturreó Alice "Me derrito de amor. Edward expresa su emo interior con una protesta en la que no toca el piano por días y hasta meses cada vez que algo le pasa" explicó ella a los demás.

"Pues si esa situación no es algo digno para explicar el hacer una huelga musical, yo no sé que sería. Tu solo te jactas del hecho que Bella lo haya asociado a tu partida" le dijo Edward, aunque le dedicó un guiño que sustentaba la teoría de Alice.

"¡Amor de hermanos!" gritó Alice antes de dispararse en un salto para estrujar a sus hermanos uno a uno.

 **Ahora, cuando cerré la puerta del coche, oí la canción transformarse en una sintonía transitoria hasta convertirse en mi nana. Edward me daba la bienvenida a casa.**

Ahora no era solo Alice la que se derretía de amor, todas las chicas dejaron escapar un leve suspiro mientras se imaginaban a Edward Cullen expresando en su manera peculiar una vez más su amor por su esposa.

 **Me moví con lentitud mientras sacaba a Renesmee del Volvo, profundamente dormida, ya que habíamos pasado todo el día fuera. Jacob se había quedado en casa de Charlie, porque había dicho que se iba a dar una vuelta con Sue. Me pregunté si estaba intentando llenarse la cabeza con suficientes trivialidades para expulsar la expresión que debía de tener en mi rostro cuando crucé la puerta de Charlie.**

"¡Ding, ding!" exclamó Jacob imitando el sonido de la respuesta ganadora de un programa de concurso "No es algo que nadie más tenía que ver" dijo estremeciéndose de recordar la cara de su amiga donde la esperanza parecía apenas un recuerdo lejano.

 **Mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el hogar de los Cullen reconocí que la esperanza y la exaltación que percibía casi como un aura visible alrededor de la gran casa blanca y que había sentido por la mañana ahora me parecían como algo ajeno.**

 **Me entraron ganas de llorar otra vez**

"¿Otra vez?"

"Me refería a que otra vez me dio ganas de llorar, aunque no pueda hacerlo" explicó Bella.

 **al escuchar a Edward interpretar una pieza para mí, pero me recompuse. No quería que sospechara nada y tampoco dejar ningún tipo de pista en su mente que pudiera encontrar Aro.**

 **Edward volvió la cabeza y sonrío cuando atravesé la puerta, pero siguió tocando.**

— **Bienvenida a casa —dijo, como si fuese un día cualquiera y como si no hubiera otros doce vampiros en la habitación dedicados a actividades distintas y una docena más esparcidos por ahí—. ¿Lo has pasado hoy bien con Charlie?**

— **Sí, siento haber tardado tanto. Salí para comprar algunos regalos de Navidad para Renesmee. No sé si será una celebración que merezca la pena, pero...**

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

"¡Esa es tu gran excusa! ¿Me demoré porque me fui de shopping? Vamos Bella eso no suena a tu para nada" tienes suerte que todo hayamos estado distraídos sino a alguien le hubiese llamado la atención ese comportamiento tan poco característico de ti" dijo Emmett en tono de incredulidad mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Pero es para Nessie" dijo Rosalie "Por su primera Navidad. Eso lo hace mucho más creíble"

"Es creíble el hecho de que Bella quiera que Nessie disfrute Navidad, pero la imagino haciéndolo como todos estos años, con Edward en un viaje corto y mucho tiempo de anticipación" intervino Alice "Emmett tiene razón, en otro momento cualquiera lo hubiese creído extraño"

 **Las comisuras de los labios de Edward se volvieron hacia abajo. Dejó de tocar y le dio la vuelta al banquillo de modo que me enfrentó con su cuerpo. Me puso una mano en la cintura y me acercó a él.**

— **No he pensado mucho en eso. Si de verdad deseas que lo celebremos...**

— **No —le interrumpí y me encogí internamente ante la idea de intentar simular algún tipo de entusiasmo más allá del mínimo necesario—. Pero tampoco me apetecía que se pasase sin darle algo.**

— **¿Me dejas verlo?**

— **Si quieres... Es una fruslería sin importancia.**

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos "¿Compraste algo?" preguntó.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto. Claro que no me demoré ni una mínima parte de lo que me tomó el otro asunto"

Jacob suspiró "Oh. Pensé que había sido solo una excusa"

"Si hubiese sido así no habría situación en el mundo que hubiese engañado a Edward" dijo Jasper haciendo reír a los demás hermanos.

 **La niña estaba por completo inconsciente, roncando con delicadeza contra mi cuello.**

"¡Ja!" gritó Seth haciendo que se sobresalten todos "¡Te dije que roncabas!" dijo el chico con una expresión satisfecha.

La niña se volteó a hacerle una mala cara a su mamá mientras ella se encogía de hombros y trataba de no reírse.

Nessie solo resopló e ignoró el comentario de su amigo, aunque unas pequeñas manchas rosadas en sus mejillas la delataban.

 **La envidiaba. Habría sido una maravilla poder escapar de la realidad, aunque hubiera sido durante sólo unas horas.**

"Yo sé una buena forma de escapar la realidad" dijo Emmett en un tono sugerente mientras movía sus cejas "De hecho se cómo crear una nueva realidad. Solo necesitas unos cuantos elementos…"

La mirada matadora de Charlie hizo que Emmett parara por un momento antes de que recobre energías y con renovadas ganas de molestar dijera "Descuida Charlie, también le puedo dar unos tips a Sue" con lo que la cara del sheriff de policía comenzó a tornarse a diferentes colores y la aludida permanecía como en shock.

 **Con cuidado, pesqué la bolsita de terciopelo de joyería en mi bolso, pero sin abrirlo demasiado para que Edward no pudiera ver el dinero en metálico que aún llevaba conmigo.**

— **Lo encontré por casualidad en el escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades mientras conducía por ahí.**

 **Puse el pequeño guardapelo dorado en la palma de su mano. Era redondo, con una esbelta guirnalda de pámpanos grabada alrededor del borde exterior del círculo. Edward abrió el pequeño pestillo y miró dentro. Había un espacio para una foto pequeña y en el lado opuesto una inscripción en francés.**

Una parte pequeña de la mente de Charlie, aquella que no se moría de vergüenza, notaba con desdén como su propio regalo a la niña ese año se veía… infantil ya que había tratado de darle algo que fuese con su edad física y no su edad mental. Se reprochó a si mismo mientras hacía una nota mental para no repetir el error.

"Nessie no tiene la vida de un niño común. A ella le intrigan todo tipo de juguetes que le presenten" dijo Edward con sinceridad para aplacar la decepción de Charlie.

"No olvidemos que hablamos de la niña que jugaba con cucharas" dijo Jacob para aliviar la tensión.

— **¿Sabes lo que dice? —me preguntó en un tono diferente, más contenido que antes.**

— **El dependiente me explicó que ponía algo así como «Más que mi propia vida». ¿Es correcto?**

— **Sí, tiene razón.**

 **Alzó sus ojos hacia mí, sondeándome con su mirada del color de los topacios. Me encontré con ella durante un momento, y después simulé haberme distraído con la televisión.**

"¿Estás consiente de que pasaban un partido de fútbol americano entonces?" le preguntó Emmett "No creo que eso te pueda distraer"

"Tú te distraes con una mosca" contraatacó Bella.

— **Espero que le guste —murmuré.**

— **Claro que sí —repuso él con ligereza, casi de forma casual, y estuve segura en ese segundo de que sabía que le ocultaba algo. También estaba segura de que no tenía idea de los detalles—.**

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Sue decidida a hacer como los demás que ignoraban el anterior comentario de Emmett, aunque en el fondo ella sentía que jamás lo olvidaría, especialmente cuando se imaginaba la reacción de sus hijos.

"Bella se estaba comportando bastante rara" dijo Edward "Y ella suele decirme lo que le molesta, pero sabiendo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos pensé que era mejor no presionarla"

"Una vez más tuve que tragarme mi curiosidad y forzarme a pensar en otra cosa porque los contenidos de tu mente son un misterio para mi" le dijo Edward a su esposa en un susurro, ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta mientras se despojaba de los obstáculos que resguardaban su mente, que por costumbre la había cerrado.

 **Vamos a llevarla a casa —sugirió, poniéndose en pie y pasándome el brazo por los hombros.**

 **Yo vacilé.**

— **¿Qué? —me preguntó, exigente.**

— **Quería practicar un poco con Emmett...**

 **Había perdido todo el día en mi vital recado y me sentía como si me hubiera retrasado en algo.**

 **Emmett, que estaba en el sofá, con Rose y en posesión del mando a distancia, claro, elevó la mirada y sonrió con anticipación.**

— **Excelente. El bosque necesita una buena tala.**

"Eso no es muy humano de tu parte" musitó Leah frunciendo el ceño al recordar las tantas ocasiones en las cuales los jueguitos de los Cullen habían destruido la flora de Forks y eso sin mencionar su efecto en la fauna…

¿Qué? Me parece que es de lo más humano que hacemos" dijo Emmett.

 **Edward miró a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos y luego a mí.**

— **Habrá tiempo de sobra mañana —replicó.**

— **No seas ridículo —me quejé—. Precisamente lo que no tenemos es tiempo. Ese concepto ya no existe.**

"Oh, ese concepto sí que existe. Es el más apremiante de todos" dijo Jasper "Cuando tienes toda la eternidad por delante es de lo más frustrante volver a tener al tiempo como tu gran enemigo"

 **Tengo un montón que aprender y...**

 **Él me cortó de forma radical.**

— **Mañana.**

 **Y su expresión era tal, que ni siquiera Emmett discutió.**

"¡Uf! Por un momento sonó como el oficial Jasper" dijo Emmett haciendo un saludo militar.

 **Me sorprendió ver lo difícil que resultaba regresar a una rutina que, después de todo, también era nueva, pero arrojar a la basura la pequeñísima esperanza que había estado atesorando hasta ese momento hacía que todo me pareciera imposible.**

 **Intenté concentrarme en los aspectos más positivos. Había una buena posibilidad de que mi hija sobreviviera a lo que se avecinaba, y Jacob, también. Si tenían algún tipo de futuro, eso ya era en sí mismo una especie de victoria, ¿no? Nuestro pequeño bando sabría defenderse si Jacob y Renesmee contaban con la oportunidad de huir en primer lugar. Sí, la estrategia de Alice sólo tendría sentido si en realidad íbamos a desarrollar una buena lucha. Así que también había allí una especie de victoria, considerando que los Vulturis no habían sido desafiados en serio durante milenios.**

 **No iba a ser el fin del mundo, sólo el de los Cullen. El final de Edward y el mío, también.**

Esme se quedó mirando a Bella por un momento. Sabía que todos estaban en la misma situación y era más que probable que la idea se les haya cruzado a todos en algún momento por la cabeza, pero esas fueron las mismas palabras que pensó Esme segundos antes de su encuentro con los Vulturi.

 **Yo lo prefería así, al menos la última parte, de cualquier modo. No quería vivir otra vez sin Edward; si él tenía que abandonar este mundo, yo iría justo detrás de él.**

"Considerando que eres novata y la mafia italiana no tiene escrúpulos, lo más probable es que te fueras tu primero antes de que Edward te siga" le dijo Jacob quien al recibir malas miradas de muchos de los presentes añadió "¿Qué? ¿Es estadísticamente más probable?"

"¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti la estadística?" inquirió Bella.

"Ok" aceptó su amigo "Es simple lógica"

 **Me preguntaba de vez en cuando si habría algo para nosotros al otro lado. Sabía que Edward en realidad no lo creía así, pero Carlisle sí. Yo misma no podía imaginarlo.**

Edward alzó una ceja inquisidora a su esposa.

"Shh" cortó ella "Deja que Sue termine"

 **Por otro lado, no era capaz de pensar que Edward dejara de existir en algún lugar o de algún modo. Si lográbamos estar juntos en algún sitio, el que fuera, entonces eso sería para mí un final feliz.**

"Si un vampiro muere y regresa como fantasma, ¿es simplemente un fantasma como cualquier otro o es un vampiro-fantasma?" preguntó Seth.

"Jamás he escuchado de vampiros-fantasmas" dijo Leah.

"Entonces el más allá puede ser como una bella metáfora de que no importa nuestras diferencias, en el más allá todos seremos iguales" dijo él sonriendo.

 **Y así continuó el patrón de mis días, sólo que mucho más duro que antes.**

 **Edward, Renesmee, Jacob y yo fuimos a ver a Charlie el día de Navidad. La manada de Jacob al completo estaba allí, además de Sam, Emily y Sue. Era una gran ayuda tenerlos en las pequeñas habitaciones de Charlie, con sus cuerpos grandes y cálidos rebosando los asientos y atestando las esquinas alrededor del árbol escasamente decorado (se podía ver con exactitud dónde mi padre se había aburrido de colgar cosas y lo había dejado). Siempre se podía contar con los licántropos para que se pusieran a trajinar cuando se acercaba una lucha, no importaba lo suicida que fuera. La electricidad que desprendía su excitación ofrecía una corriente agradable capaz de disimular mi profunda falta de ánimos. Edward era, como siempre, mucho mejor actor que yo.**

 **Renesmee llevaba puesto el guardapelo que le había dado al amanecer**

"¡Al amanecer!" exclamó Leah "A mí también me emocionaba abrir regalos en Navidad cuando era pequeño, pero bajo ningún motivo me levantaba tan temprano"

"¿Te recuerdo alguna vez que nos desvelamos, o al menos intentamos hacerlo en un intento de atrapar a Santa cuando dejaba nuestros juguetes?" inquirió Seth ocasionando risa en los demás y rubor en su hermana.

"Pues Nessie sabe que Santa no existe y que sus papas vampiros tienen listos sus regalos desde primera hora" dijo Edward desviando la atención de Leah.

"No sé cómo hizo para levantarse tan temprano pero antes de que saliera la luz ya estaba fuera de la cama y llevándonos al árbol" añadió Bella.

 **y en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el reproductor de MP3 que Edward le había regalado, una cosa diminuta capaz de albergar cinco mil canciones, con todas sus favoritas. En la muñeca llevaba la versión Quileute intrincadamente trenzada de un anillo de compromiso. Edward había apretado los dientes al verlo, pero a mí no me molestó.**

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica que se le lanzó al cuello al enterarse de la imprimación?" preguntó Leah arqueando las cejas, sorprendida de que Bella no se haya inmutado por un gesto tan profundo a un tiempo tan prematuro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "No era yo misma en ese tiempo. Me reúso si quiera a recordarlo"

"Parece que los roles se han invertido" dijo Sue que todavía no se podía imaginar el dejar ir a sus hijos, aunque ya estuviesen grandes.

 **Pronto, demasiado pronto, se la tendría que entregar a Jacob para que la pusiera a salvo. ¿Cómo podía incomodarme un símbolo del compromiso en el que tanto confiaba?**

 **Edward nos había salvado el día encargando un regalo para mi padre también. Había aparecido la jornada anterior, con un correo especial urgente veinticuatro horas, y Charlie se había pasado toda la mañana leyendo el grueso manual de instrucciones de su nuevo sistema de sonar para pesca.**

Charlie resopló "De verdad pensé que el regalo había sido idea tuya Bells. Me alegra saber que tan rápido te puedes olvidar de tu padre"

Bella parecía avergonzada "Lo siento papá. No hice más que comprarle algo a Nessie. De verdad se me pasó por alto"

Charlie rio entre dientes "Me sentiría ofendido de no ser por lo bien que funciona ese aparato. Hay pescado para toda una vida" dijo él mientras añadía para si, _y de no ser porque ahora sé por todo lo que pasaste_.

 **Por el modo en que zampaban los hombres lobo, el almuerzo que había preparado Sue debía de estar muy bueno.**

Leah bufó "Ellos siempre tragan sin importan como sepa la comida. Aunque esa estaba particularmente buena" añadió ella sonriendo a su madre.

"¿Y tú qué?" dijeron Seth y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

"Yo como la cantidad calórica necesaria para mi estilo de vida, pero con modales" dijo ella.

"Podía ser nuestra última gran cena. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo para que los demás se coman todo mientras yo me ponía en plan elegante usando tantos cubiertos y cosas así" se quejó Seth.

"Te apuesto que ni pensaste eso" dijo su hermana "lo dices para causar pena"

"Funcionó" dijo Jacob riendo "A mí siempre me das pena"

 **Me pregunté qué aspecto habría tenido la reunión para alguien que la contemplara desde fuera. ¿Estábamos representando cada uno nuestro papel de manera lo bastante convincente?**

"Claro, los lobos comiendo, los niños jugando, los adultos charlando de política y los vampiros en el rincón. Creo que todos cumplíamos los estereotipos" dijo Seth.

"¿Cuál es ese estereotipo de lobo glotón?" preguntó Bella "Yo solo he escuchado los típicos de deportista, nerd, emo…"

"Bueno, Leah nos hace sentir así" dijo él haciendo un puchero.

 **¿Habría pensado un extraño que éramos un feliz círculo de amigos, disfrutando el día de vacaciones con la alegría normal en estos casos?**

 **Creo que tanto Edward como Jacob se sintieron la mar de aliviados cuando llegó la hora de marcharse. Me pareció extraño gastar energía en mantener la fachada aparente de humanidad, cuando había tantas otras cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Me costaba trabajo concentrarme. Al mismo tiempo, ésta era quizá la última vez que vería a Charlie y a lo mejor era algo positivo que estuviera demasiado aturdida para ser totalmente consciente de ello.**

Charlie suspiró. Si las cosas hubiese sido diferentes hubiese pesado en su conciencia hasta el último día de su vida el hecho de que no le prestó más atención a su hija el último día que la vio con vida.

 **No había visto a mi madre desde la boda, pero comprendí que sólo podía alegrarme del distanciamiento gradual que se llevaba produciendo desde hacía dos años. Ella era demasiado frágil para el mundo en el que yo vivía ahora, y no quería que participara en él de ninguna manera. Charlie era más fuerte.**

Esme suspiró. Aunque entendía la ventaja lógica de este hecho le parecía desconcertante que a una chica que creció la vida entera con su madre le fuese tan sencillo desligarse por completo de ella, especialmente en un momento tan significativo de su vida. Renée se olvidaba de cumpleaños y aniversarios., apenas era capaz de enviar un regalo en Navidad y ese comportamiento le parecía a Esme de lo más desconcertante y francamente decepcionante, ¿para qué tener un hijo si pronto harás como si es un familiar lejano con el que te comunicas por cortesía más que interés?

 **Quizá lo bastante fuerte para soportar ahora una despedida; yo, no.**

 **Había mucho silencio en el coche; fuera, la lluvia apenas se cernía como una neblina, justo en el borde entre el estado líquido y el hielo. Renesmee estaba sentada en mi regazo, jugando con el guardapelo, abriéndolo y cerrándolo. Mientras la observaba, imaginaba las cosas que me habría gustado decirle a Jacob sí no hubiera tenido que mantener mis palabras fuera de la cabeza de Edward.**

 **«Si alguna vez vuelve a estar segura, llévasela a Charlie. Cuéntale a mi padre toda la historia. Dile lo mucho que lo he querido y que no pude soportar dejarle ni siquiera cuando había terminado mi vida humana. Dile que fue el mejor de los padres.**

A Charlie le sudaban los ojos. Por mucho tiempo creyó que él era solo una vía de escape a la incomodidad del nuevo esposo de Renée y que la naturaleza reservada de ambos iba a impedir que desarrollaran esa conexión que tantos años de vivir separados había roto y ese sentimiento solo se intensificó cuando Jacob le hizo saber cuan poco partícipe de la vida de su hija era él. Ahora entendía que las extrañas circunstancias de la vida de su hija fueron la extraña razón por la cual logró acercarse a su hija casi dos décadas después de su nacimiento.

 **Dile que le haga llegar mi amor a Renée, con todas mis esperanzas de que esté feliz y contenta...»**

 **Tendría que pasarle los documentos a Jacob antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y quería dejarle también una nota a Charlie. Y una carta para Renesmee, algo que ella pudiera leer cuando yo no estuviera para decirle por mí misma cuánto la quería.**

 **No había nada inusual en el exterior de la casa de los Cullen cuando aparcamos en el prado, pero se podía escuchar alguna clase de tenue alboroto en el interior: muchas voces murmuraban y gruñían a la vez. Sonaba con intensidad y de forma parecida a una discusión. Pude distinguir la voz de Carlisle y la de Amun con más frecuencia que las de los demás.**

 **Edward dejó el coche enfrente de la casa en vez de dar la vuelta e ir al garaje. Intercambiamos una mirada cautelosa antes de salir del vehículo.**

 **La postura de Jacob cambió. Su rostro se tornó serio y precavido. Adiviné que ahora estaba en pleno estado Alfa.**

"¿Estado alfa?" bufó Leah "¿Te refieres a cuando infla el pecho y pone cara de constipado?" preguntó ella haciendo reír a su hermano antes de que la mirada matadora de Jacob la detuviese.

"Pues el estado Beta es cuando…" comenzó a contestar Jacob antes de que a mirada de Leah lo haga titubear.

 **Obviamente, algo había ocurrido e iba a intentar conseguir la información que Sam y él podrían necesitar.**

— **Alistair se ha ido —murmuró Edward conforme se apresuraba subiendo los escalones.**

 **Dentro del salón se estaba produciendo una confrontación que tenía incluso apariencia física. Había un círculo de espectadores alineados contra las paredes, todos los vampiros que se nos habían unido menos Alistair y los tres implicados en la pelea. Esme, Kebi y Tia eran las más cercanas a los tres vampiros del centro; en mitad de la habitación, Amun siseaba a Carlisle y Benjamín.**

 **Edward endureció la mandíbula y se movió con rapidez para situarse al lado de Esme, arrastrándome de la mano. Yo apreté a Renesmee fuerte contra mi pecho.**

— **Amun, si quieres marcharte, nadie te obliga a quedarte —decía Carlisle con tranquilidad.**

— **¡Me estás robando la mitad de mi aquelarre, Carlisle! —chillaba Amun, apuntando con un dedo a Benjamín—. ¿Ha sido por eso por lo que me has hecho venir? ¿Para robármelo?**

 **Carlisle suspiró, y Benjamín puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Sí, claro, Carlisle emprende una lucha contra los Vulturis, pone en peligro a toda su familia, sólo para arrastrarme a mí a la muerte —repuso Benjamín con sarcasmo—. Sé razonable, Amun. Yo siento la obligación de hacer lo correcto quedándome aquí y no me estoy uniendo a ningún otro aquelarre. Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro, como te ha señalado Carlisle.**

"Benjamín es un amor" dijo Alice "No sé por qué sigue soportando a Amun"

"Gratitud" dijo Jasper como si una única palabra lo explicase todo "Siente que le debe algo a la pareja que los ayudó a estar juntos y en un buen lugar desde el inicio de su nueva vida"

"Amun es ambicioso, pero no es del todo malo con su aquelarre. Nosotros simplemente vimos lo peor de él cuando pensó que su vida y la de todos en su familia estaban en peligro"

"¿El piensa en ellos como su familia?" inquirió Seth.

"No exactamente" respondió Edward "Pero es lo más parecido a ello en el vocabulario del viejo vampiro"

— **Esto no va a terminar bien —gruñó Amun—. Alistair es el único cuerdo de esta reunión. Todos deberíamos salir por pies.**

— **Mira a quién estás llamando cuerdo —murmuró Tia en un aparte en voz baja.**

— **¡Nos van a masacrar a todos!**

— **No va a haber ninguna lucha —afirmó Carlisle con voz decidida.**

— **¡Eso es lo que tú dices!**

— **Si eso sucede, siempre puedes cambiarte de bando, Amun. Estoy seguro de que los Vulturis apreciarán tu ayuda. Amun lo miró desdeñosamente —Tal vez eso sea lo correcto.**

 **La respuesta de Carlisle fue cariñosa y sincera.**

— **Yo nunca te tomaría esto en cuenta, Amun. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás te pediría que murieras por mí.**

 **La voz de Amun se mostró ahora más controlada.**

— **Pero te estás llevando a mi Benjamín contigo.**

 **Carlisle puso su mano sobre el hombro de Amun y él se la sacudió de un tirón.**

— **Me quedaré, Carlisle, pero irá en contra tuya. Me uniré a ellos si ése es el único camino para poder sobrevivir. Sois todos unos majaderos si pensáis que podéis enfrentaros a los Vulturis —los contempló con cara de pocos amigos, y después suspiró, nos miró a Renesmee y a mí de mala manera y añadió en tono exasperado—: Atestiguaré que la niña ha crecido, porque eso no es más que la verdad. Cualquiera podría verlo.**

— **Es lo único que hemos pedido.**

 **Amun hizo una mueca.**

— **Pero no va a ser eso lo único que consigas, según parece. —Se volvió hacia Benjamín—. Te he dado la vida y la estás desperdiciando.**

 **El rostro de Benjamín se volvió más frío de lo que jamás lo había visto y su expresión contrastó de forma extraña con sus rasgos juveniles.**

— **Es una pena que no pudieras sustituir mi voluntad con la tuya durante el proceso. Quizás entonces por fin habrías estado satisfecho conmigo.**

"Suena a típico adolescente. Parte de Benjamín, por mucho tiempo vio a Amun como figura paternal y autoritaria" dijo Jasper.

 **Los ojos de Amun se entrecerraron. Le hizo un gesto brusco a Kebi y pasaron dando largas zancadas a nuestro lado en dirección a la puerta principal.**

— **No se va a marchar —me confió Edward en voz baja—, pero mantendrá aún más las distancias de aquí en adelante. No estaba marcándose un farol cuando hablaba de unirse a los Vulturis.**

"¿Hubiese funcionado?" preguntó Emily "Decir 'la niña no es inmortal', ¿puedo pelear con ustedes?"

"Es probable" respondió Carlisle "Aro hubiese dicho que es la muestra de cuan misericordiosos son con los que no incumplen la ley antes de proceder a matarnos"

"O" intervino Emmett "Hubiese dicho que no se puede perdonar a los cómplices de los creadores de una amenaza para nuestra existencia antes de matarnos a todos"

— **¿Por qué se ha ido Alistair? —le susurré.**

— **No todo el mundo ve la situación en forma positiva. No ha dejado ni siquiera una nota. De sus rezongos cabe imaginar que considera inevitable la lucha. A pesar de su comportamiento, la realidad es que Carlisle le importa demasiado para alinearse con los Vulturis. Supongo que ha terminado decidiendo que era un peligro demasiado grande —explicó Edward.**

 **Aunque nuestra conversación sólo se había desarrollado entre nosotros, era evidente que todos habían podido escucharla. Eleazar contestó al comentario de Edward como si se hubiera estado dirigiendo a todos.**

— **Lo que se podía deducir de sus quejas era algo más que eso. No hemos hablado mucho de la agenda de los Vulturis, pero a Alistair le preocupaba que los Vulturis no nos escucharían, con independencia de lo bien que fuéramos capaces de demostrar vuestra inocencia. Está convencido de que encontrarán una excusa para salirse con la suya.**

 **Los vampiros se miraron incómodos unos a otros. La idea de que los Vulturis pudieran manipular su propia ley sacrosanta para obtener sus objetivos no era una idea que les agradara. Sólo los rumanos mantuvieron la compostura, con sus medias sonrisas irónicas. Parecían divertidos de ver el esfuerzo que hacían los otros para pensar bien de sus viejos enemigos.**

 **Comenzaron a la vez muchas discusiones en voz baja, pero yo escuché la de los rumanos. Quizá porque Vladimir, el del pelo claro, continuaba lanzando miradas en mi dirección.**

— **Tengo la gran esperanza de que Alistair tenga razón en esto —le murmuraba Stefan—. No importa el resultado de la contienda, el rumor se extenderá. Ya es hora de que nuestro mundo vea en lo que se han convertido los Vulturis. Nunca caerán mientras todos se crean esa tontería de que ellos son los custodios de nuestra forma de vida.**

"Eso si suena algo exagerado. Es como pensar que no existe corrupción en la política o la policía o la iglesia" dijo Charlie.

"Bueno, ellos serían la representación de presidente, policía e iglesia y jamás ha dado que hablar en ese aspecto"

"Lo que significa que saben ocultarlo y manipular la información" musitó Leah.

— **Al menos cuando nosotros gobernábamos, éramos honrados sobre lo que éramos —replicó Vladimir.**

"No sé, si ese tipo de descaro es mejor que la negación" dijo Sam.

"Lo mejor es que fueran honrados y no abusaran de su poder" dijo Emily.

"Pero eso es mucho pedir. Simplemente imposible"

 **Stefan asintió.**

— **Nunca nos hicimos pasar por puros ni nos hicimos llamar santos.**

— **Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de luchar —añadió Vladimir—. ¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a encontrar unas fuerzas como las de ahora para resistir de verdad? ¿O una oportunidad mejor que ésta?**

— **Nada es imposible. Quizás algún día...**

— **Hemos estado esperando ya quince siglos, Stefan, y lo único que han hecho ha sido fortalecerse más y más con los años. —Vladimir hizo una pausa y me miró de nuevo. No mostró sorpresa alguna cuando vio que yo también le observaba—. Si los Vulturis ganan este conflicto, se marcharán más poderosos de lo que han venido, con nuevas conquistas que añadir a sus fuerzas. Piensa sólo en lo que esa neófita podría aportarles —apuntó hacia mí con su barbilla—. Y apenas está descubriendo su don. Y luego está el que mueve la tierra —Vladimir asintió en dirección a Benjamín, que se envaró. Casi todos estaban prestando atención a los rumanos, igual que yo—. Con sus gemelos brujos no tendrían necesidad de la ilusionista ni de la que lanza descargas. —Y sus ojos se movieron hacia Zafrina y Kate.**

"Igual no les hubiese hecho nada" respondió Edward a una pregunta silenciosa "Considera cada don valioso y sabe que en realidad sus guardias no son eternos, por eso siempre que puede, guarda lo que él llama repuestos"

"Como contigo" dijo Emily.

Edward asintió. Más que las ventajas que suponía su poder, la razón por la que Aro lo quería solo puede llamarse capricho.

 **Stefan miró en dirección a Edward.**

— **Y tampoco necesitan exactamente al lector de mentes, pero ya veo por dónde vas. La verdad es que obtendrían mucho si ganaran esta vez.**

— **Más de lo que podemos permitir que consigan, ¿no estás de acuerdo?**

 **Stefan suspiró.**

— **Creo que estoy de acuerdo. Y eso significa...**

— **Que debemos plantarles cara mientras todavía quede esperanza.**

— **Con que sólo los diezmáramos, incluso, si les pusiéramos al descubierto...**

— **Entonces, algún día, otros terminarían el trabajo.**

— **Y nuestra larga venganza podría cumplirse. Al fin.**

 **Sus ojos se encontraron durante un momento y entonces murmuraron al unísono.**

— **Parece la única manera.**

— **Así que combatiremos —finalizó Stefan.**

"Ellos sí que parecen gemelos brujos" dijo Seth "Terminando la frase del otro y siendo simplemente espeluznantes"

"Han pasado demasiados siglos juntos. Después de tanto tiempo no creo que necesitarías siquiera ser amigo de la persona para saber por dónde va su mente" dijo Emily sacudiendo la cabeza, siendo incapaz de procesarlo.

 **Aunque podía percibir que se sentían divididos entre el instinto de supervivencia y la venganza, la sonrisa que intercambiaron estaba llena de anticipación.**

— **Lucharemos —remató Vladimir.**

 **Supuse que eso era algo bueno, ya que como Alistair, yo estaba segura de que no se podía evitar la batalla. En ese caso, la presencia de dos vampiros más en nuestro lado podría ayudar, pero aun así la decisión de los rumanos me hacía temblar.**

— **Nosotros también tomaremos parte en la batalla —anunció Tia, con su voz habitualmente grave más solemne que nunca—. Creemos que los Vulturis se sobrepasan en el ejercicio de su autoridad y no albergamos deseo alguno de pertenecerles.**

 **Sus ojos se dirigieron a su compañero.**

 **Benjamín sonrió con amplitud y lanzó una mirada picara hacia los rumanos.**

— **Por lo que parece, soy una mercancía de interés, así que tendré que luchar por ganar el derecho a ser libre.**

— **Ésta no será la primera vez que haya peleado para defenderme del dominio de un rey —comentó Garrett en tono de broma. Caminó hacia delante y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Benjamín—. Aquí hablamos de defender la libertad contra la opresión.**

— **Nosotras estaremos al lado de Carlisle —expuso Tanya—. Y combatiremos con él.**

 **El pronunciamiento de los rumanos parecía haberles hecho sentir a los demás la necesidad de hacer sus propias declaraciones.**

— **Nosotros no nos hemos decidido —admitió Peter.**

 **Miró hacia abajo, hacia su pequeña compañera; la expresión de los labios de Charlotte era de insatisfacción.**

 **Parecía como si ya hubiera tomado su decisión. Me pregunté cuál era.**

"Irse" dijo Edward "Valora la amistad de Jasper, pero su instinto de supervivencia gana. Ella quería irse y él pelear. Después de todo fue con Peter que Jasper tuvo más contacto y es él el más humano de los dos"

— **Lo mismo digo —dijo Randall.**

— **Y yo —añadió Mary.**

— **Las dos manadas lucharán junto a los Cullen —aseguró Jacob de repente—. No nos dan miedo los vampiros —agregó con una sonrisita de suficiencia.**

— **Qué niños —murmuró Peter.**

— **Infantiles —le corrigió Randall. Jacob sonrió de forma provocadora.**

— **Bueno, yo estoy en ello, también —dijo Maggie, desprendiéndose con una sacudida de la mano de Siobhan, que la sujetaba—. Sé que la verdad está del lado de Carlisle, y eso no lo puedo ignorar.**

 **Siobhan miró fijamente al miembro más joven de su aquelarre con ojos preocupados.**

— **Carlisle —dijo ella como si estuvieran a solas, ignorando el ánimo de repente formal de la reunión, y el arrebato imprevisto de declaraciones—, no quiero que esto termine en lucha.**

— **Ni yo tampoco, Siobhan. Ya sabes que es lo último que deseo —se sonrió a medias—. Quizá podrías concentrarte en mantener la paz.**

— **Ya sabes que eso no ayudaría —dijo ella.**

"¿Qué tanto viste para creerlo tú mismo?" preguntó Billy.

"Es más lo que he escuchado. Cosas de lo más inverosímiles" dijo Carlisle sin ahondar el tema.

"Se refiere a que no ha visto nada" rio Jasper "Pero ella tiene un aura de lo más peculiar, es fácil concederle el beneficio de la duda"

 **Recordé la discusión de Rose y Carlisle sobre la líder irlandesa. Carlisle creía que Siobhan tenía un sutil pero poderoso don para hacer que las cosas sucedieran según su voluntad, aunque ella fuese la primera en no creérselo.**

— **No hará daño —dijo Carlisle. Siobhan puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿Que visualice el resultado que deseo? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.**

 **Carlisle sonreía ahora de forma abierta.**

— **Si no te importa.**

— **Entonces no habría necesidad de que mi aquelarre se pronunciara, ¿no? — replicó ella—. Ya que no habría posibilidad de lucha.**

 **Puso la mano en el hombro de Maggie, acercando a la niña hacia sí. El compañero de Siobhan, Liam, permaneció en silencio e inexpresivo.**

 **Casi todo el mundo en la habitación pareció confundido por el intercambio claramente jocoso entre Carlisle y Siobhan, ya que no se lo explicaban.**

 **Ése fue el final dramático de los discursos por esa noche. El grupo se dispersó poco a poco, algunos para cazar, otros para pasar el tiempo con los libros, las televisiones o los ordenadores de Carlisle.**

"Los vampiros usan internet" afirmó Billy como para ayudarse a creérselo el mismo.

"Más que tú" dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa "¿Cómo esperas, sino que hagamos compras en línea o estudiemos a distancia?"

"¿Significa eso que no son los únicos que estudian para pasar el tiempo?" inquirió Emily.

"La mayoría de los vampiros son unos eruditos. No hay clásicos que no hayan leído, ni profesión de la cual no tengan al menos una noción, ni capítulo de Game of Thrones que no hayan visto" respondió Emmett en un tono tan serio que hizo dudar a todos.

 **Edward, Renesmee y yo fuimos a cazar y Jacob nos acompañó.**

— **Estúpidas sanguijuelas —masculló para sí mismo cuando salimos de la casa—. Se creen tan superiores... —y resopló.**

— **Se van a quedar pasmados cuando los «infantiles» les salven sus vidas superiores, ¿no? —dijo Edward.**

 **Jake sonrió y le dio un puñetazo amistoso.**

— **Diablos, sí, ya lo creo.**

 **Ésa no fue nuestra última cacería. Salimos de caza una vez más, cerca ya de la fecha en la que se esperaba la llegada de los Vulturis. Como el momento definitivo no era nada preciso, estábamos planeando quedarnos unas cuantas noches fuera, sólo por si acaso, en el gran claro, el que usaban para jugar al béisbol y Alice había distinguido en su visión. Todos sabíamos que vendrían el día en que la nieve cubriera el suelo por primera vez. No queríamos que los Vulturis se acercaran mucho a la ciudad y Demetri los llevaría con facilidad adonde nos encontrábamos. Me pregunté a quién rastrearía, y adiviné que sería a Edward, ya que no podía ser a mí.**

"En realidad fue a Carlisle, como líder del grupo y porque Dimitri lo conoce más" dijo Edward.

 **Pensé en Demetri mientras cazaba, prestándole poca atención a mi presa o a los copos de nieve volantes que finalmente habían aparecido pero que se derretían antes de tocar el suelo rocoso. ¿Se daría cuenta Demetri de que no podía rastrearme?**

"Por supuesto que lo hizo" respondió Edward "Solo para ver si era posible. Lo que no se le ocurrió a Aro fue hacer que nos rastree a los demás, suponiendo que estaríamos todos cerca así que fue toda una sorpresa no ver a Alice"

"¿Y yo que soy?" murmuró Jasper.

"El chico raro que está al lado de ella" respondió Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 **¿Qué decisión tomaría al respecto? ¿Y Aro? ¿O es que Edward estaba equivocado? Había esas pequeñas excepciones a las que podía resistir, aquellos caminos alrededor de mi escudo. Todo cuanto estaba fuera de mi mente era vulnerable... abierto a las cosas que Jasper, Alice y Benjamín podían hacer. Quizá también el talento de Demetri trabajaba de una forma algo distinta.**

 **Y entonces pensé algo que me hizo caer en la cuenta. El alce medio consumido que tenía entre las manos se me cayó al suelo pedregoso.**

La mayoría de humanos y lobos hicieron muecas al imaginarse la escena.

"Que asco Bella, no tenías que ser tan descriptiva" dijo Jacob.

"No te diera tanto asco si no recordaras las veces en las que debiste comer tú mismo alces o algo parecido"

"Yo sé que nosotros también comemos animales y en el caso del sushi también está crudo, pero igual me disgustado un poquito la imagen" dijo Emily

"No es el animal en sí" dijo Jacob "Sino la idea de cómo te lo comes, o mejor dicho te lo bebes"

 **Los copos de nieve se vaporizaron a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo caliente con pequeños sonidos siseantes. Me quedé mirando mis manos ensangrentadas con la mente en blanco.**

 **Edward vio mi reacción y se apresuró a mi lado, dejando también su caza a medias.**

— **¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos barriendo el bosque que nos rodeaba, buscando aquello que había precipitado mi reacción.**

— **Renesmee —exclamé con voz ahogada.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie mirando a la niña ilesa en la habitación "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Nada" dijo Bella "Solo estaba pensando en ella"

"Eso fuese espeluznante si fuese Alice. Me daría miedo lo que habría visto"

"Creo que heredaste el toque dramático de mi" coincidió Alice.

— **Está justo entre esos árboles —me tranquilizó él—. Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y los de Jacob. Se encuentra bien.**

— **No es eso —le dije—. Estaba pensando en mi escudo... en que tú piensas que vale algo, que ayudará de alguna manera. Sé que los otros esperan que sea capaz de proteger a Zafrina y Benjamín, incluso si sólo puedo mantenerlo alzado unos dos segundos por vez. Pero ¿qué pasa si hemos cometido un error? ¿Qué pasa si tu confianza en mí es la causa de nuestra caída?**

"No es que no seas importante Bells, pero…" dijo Emmett "No eres tan importante Bells. Si hubiésemos caído sería por culpa de los Vulturi y no por tu don medio desarrollado"

 **Mi voz se iba aproximando a la histeria, aunque mantuve el suficiente control para mantenerla en un tono bajo. No quería que Renesmee se alterara.**

— **Bella, ¿a qué viene esto? Claro que es maravilloso que puedas protegerte, pero no tienes la responsabilidad de salvar a nadie más. No te estreses sin necesidad.**

— **Sin embargo, ¿y si no puedo proteger a nadie? —susurré entre jadeos—. ¡Esto que yo hago es defectuoso, y errático! Va y viene sin ton ni son ni razón que lo explique. Quizá no puede hacer nada contra Alec.**

— **Chist —intentó calmarme—. No te dejes llevar por el pánico, y no te preocupes por Alec. Lo que él hace no es diferente a lo de Zafrina o Jane. Es sólo una ilusión... y no puede entrar en tu cabeza al igual que yo.**

— **¡Pero sí Renesmee! —siseé frenéticamente entre dientes—. Parecía tan natural que nunca me lo había cuestionado antes. Lo consideraba como parte de lo que ella es, pero pone sus pensamientos en mi cabeza igual que los pone en la de los demás. ¡Mi escudo tiene agujeros, Edward!**

"Ohhh" dijo Jacob "Nunca lo había pensado"

"Yo tampoco" musitó Emily mientras los demás murmuraban su consentimiento.

 **Le miré con fijeza, con desesperación, esperando que él comprendiera mi terrible revelación. Frunció los labios, como si estuviera intentando encontrar las palabras, pero su expresión era del todo relajada.**

— **Tú ya habías pensado en esto hace mucho tiempo, ¿a que sí? —le pregunté con exigencia, sintiéndome como una idiota por todos esos meses en los que había dejado pasar lo obvio.**

 **Él asintió, con una ligera sonrisa alzándole una de las comisuras de la boca.**

— **La primera vez que ella te tocó.**

 **Suspiré ante mí propia estupidez, pero su calma me había tranquilizado algo.**

— **¿Y eso no te molestó? ¿No lo ves como un problema?**

— **Tengo dos teorías, una más probable que la otra.**

— **Cuéntame primero la menos probable.**

— **Bueno, ella es tu hija —señaló él—. Genéticamente es mitad tuya. Solía gastarte bromas sobre cómo tu mente trabajaba en una frecuencia diferente al resto de nosotros. Quizás ella también.**

"No sé si eso tenga una base científica" dijo Carlisle.

"Por eso dije que una era más probable que la otra" se defendió Edward.

"Si el don de Nessie fuese como el de Jane o Alec sería terrible que pudiesen hacer más daño a la persona que les dio la vida por ese vínculo que comparten.

 **Sin embargo, eso no me convencía.**

— **Pero tú oyes su mente con toda claridad, igual que todo el mundo. ¿Y si Alec funciona en una frecuencia distinta? ¿Y qué si...?**

 **Me puso un dedo en los labios.**

— **Ya he considerado todo eso, razón por la que creo que esta otra teoría es más probable.**

 **Apreté los dientes y esperé.**

— **¿Recuerdas lo que Carlisle me dijo sobre ella después de que te mostrara su primer recuerdo?**

 **Claro que lo recordaba.**

— **Dijo: «Es un giro interesante, como si ella hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres capaz de hacer».**

"¿Una persona con memoria fotográfica deja de ser especial cuando se vuelve vampiro? Ya saben, por el simple hecho de que ellos recuerdan todo porque si" preguntó Seth.

"Supongo que si"

"¡Odio eso!" dijo Jacob "Uno no puede cometer un error sin que te lo refrieguen en la cara a cada rato" dijo mientras echaba una mala mirada a su mejor amiga y esta reía recordando un episodio que seguramente Jacob no quisiera recordar.

— **Sí. Y yo pensé lo mismo. Quizá tenga también tu talento y lo haya invertido.**

 **Reflexioné sobre el tema.**

— **Tú mantienes a todo el mundo fuera... —comenzó él.**

— **¿Y ella no deja salir a nadie? —completé de forma vacilante.**

— **Ésa es mi teoría —dijo Edward—. Y si ella es capaz de meterse dentro de tu cabeza, dudo que haya un escudo en este planeta que pueda mantenerla a raya. Eso ayudará. Teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto, nadie se atreve a dudar sobre la verdad de sus pensamientos una vez que ha dejado que se los muestre. Y creo que nadie logra evitar que lo haga, si se acerca lo suficiente. Si Aro permite que le explique...**

 **Me estremecí al pensar en acercar tanto a Renesmee al codicioso Aro de ojos lechosos.**

— **Bueno —siguió él, frotando mis hombros rígidos—, al menos no hay nada que pueda evitar que conozca la verdad.**

— **Pero... ¿la verdad será suficiente para detenerle? —murmuré.**

 **Para eso, Edward no tenía respuesta alguna.**

"Si la tiene, solo que tal vez no te agrade escucharla" dijo Jacob antes de añadir "Lo siento, continúa Sue"

"Eso fue todo" concluyó la mujer.


	36. Capítulo 35

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **FIN DE PLAZO**

Billy se preparó a leer, y la sala se convirtió en un lugar diferente. Era una pena que no le haya tocado lo que seguramente sería el clímax de todo en el siguiente capítulo, pero su voz los transportaba a ese momento y era capaz de darle un toque de realismo, así como uno de terror a la historia.

— **¿Te vas? —preguntó Edward, imperturbable.**

 **Aquella compostura suya era totalmente artificial. Estrechó a Renesmee un poco más contra el pecho.**

— **Sí, sólo faltan unas cosillas de última hora... —contesté con despreocupación.**

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa, mi favorita.**

— **Vuelve pronto.**

— **Siempre.**

 **Tomé su Volvo de nuevo, preguntándome si había echado un vistazo al cuentakilómetros después de mi último viajecito. ¿Había sacado ya las conclusiones pertinentes? Era manifiesto que yo tenía un secreto, pero ¿habría deducido la razón por la cual no confiaba en él?**

"Era eso o pensar que de repente tenías un amorío con alguien de Seattle" le susurró Edward a su esposa.

"¿Por qué me alejaría del amor de mi vida y de mi hija en mis últimos días de vida?" preguntó ella desconcertada "No me vas a decir que de verdad pensaste eso"

Edward sacudió la cabeza "La gente hace cosas que ni ellos mismos pueden explicar. Pero, no, no lo pensé. Acabo de pensar en ello. Ya sabes, si fuéramos una pareja común, esa fuera una razón aceptable"

"Pero olvidas que establecimos hace mucho que no hay nada común en nosotros" le sonrió ella.

 **Aro no tardaría en estar al tanto de todo cuanto él supiera. Pensaba que Edward podía haber llegado a esa presunción, y eso explicaría por qué había dejado de pedirme explicaciones. Supuse que era un intento de no pensar ni especular demasiado a fin de apartar de su mente mi conducta. ¿Había relacionado esto con mi extraño comportamiento la mañana siguiente a la marcha de Alice, cuando quemé en el fuego mi libro? Ignoraba si había sido capaz de atar esos cabos.**

"¿Si pudiste unirlo también a lo del libro?" preguntó Sue "Sinceramente me había olvidado de ello"

"Supuse que estaría relacionado" dijo Edward "Era eso o pensar que Bella estaba metida en dos diferentes asuntos. Preferí confiar en ella y cada vez que dudaba me recordaba a mí mismo lo fuerte que es y como ha logrado salvarnos una y otra vez"

 **Era deprimente el cielo del atardecer, ya coloreado con la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Atravesé el velo de tinieblas con los ojos fijos en los nubarrones. ¿Iba a nevar esa noche lo suficiente para cubrir el suelo y recrear un paisaje como el de la visión de Alice? Nos quedaban unos dos días según las estimaciones de mi esposo. Luego, nos desplegaríamos en el claro para atraer a los Vulturis hasta el escenario elegido para el encuentro.**

 **Le estuve dando vueltas a mi último viaje a Seattle mientras cruzaba el bosque en penumbra. Tenía la impresión de saber cuál había sido el propósito de Alice al hacerme ir a ese punto de contacto de mala muerte adonde J. Jenks enviaba a sus clientes dudosos. ¿Habría sabido siquiera qué pedir de haber acudido a alguna otra de sus oficinas de aspecto menos sospechoso? ¿Habría descubierto a J. Jenks, proveedor de documentación ilegal, si le hubiera conocido como Jason Jenks o Jason Scott, un abogado de verdad? Debía elegir lo opuesto al buen camino. Ésa era mi pista.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Seguro que si Bella. Te encanta pensar en todo más de la cuenta. De haberte mandado allá te hubieras puesto a pensar como te podías beneficiar de ello, y de seguro escuchaba algo útil" dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

"¿Si ustedes hacen de todo por si acaso, ¿cómo así Nessie no tenía papeles?" preguntó Seth.

"Primero está el hecho de que Nessie es casi un mito. No muchos la han visto y no debe ingresar a la escuela o algo así por lo que no necesitamos papeles, y si quisiéramos hacerlos necesitaríamos unos cada cierto tiempo para que concuerde con como ella se ve" explicó Edward.

"Todos estaban más preocupado en que tenga ropa, juguetes, y muchas fotos" dijo Jasper mirando significativamente a su esposa.

 **Era noche cerrada cuando, tras ignorar a los obsequiosos aparcacoches de la entrada, dejé el vehículo en el estacionamiento del restaurante con unos minutos de antelación. Me puse las lentillas y me dirigí al interior del local para esperar a J. Aunque yo tenía una prisa enorme por solucionar aquel deprimente menester y regresar con mi familia, J se mostraba meticuloso y se tomaba su tiempo para no verse involucrado con sus clientes más inadecuados. En lo más oscuro del aparcamiento tenía una entrega de lo más ofensiva para su sensibilidad.**

 **Facilité el apellido Jenks en el recibidor y el solícito maître me condujo escaleras arriba hasta un saloncito privado caldeado por un fuego chispeante antes de hacerse cargo de mi gabardina; la prenda de color marfil me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, pues la había elegido con el fin de ocultar mi traje de cóctel, un atuendo satinado de color gris ostra acorde al canon de Alice. Fue superior a mis fuerzas: me sentí halagada cuando se quedó boquiabierto. No me hacía a la idea de ser hermosa para todo el mundo, y no sólo para Edward.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Eso es porque nunca pudiste verte con claridad. Al menos me alegra saber que el que los demás reconozcan tu belleza ya no te pone incómoda"

"Es porque ahora soy un vampiro" susurró Bella un poco avergonzada de que hayan descubierto en ella un extraño momento de vanidad.

"Yo sé que crees que la ponzoña es como un remedio milagroso, pero si hubieses sido fea, no lo hubiese arreglado Bella" le dijo su esposo con finalidad.

"Es como el maquillaje" dijo Alice entrometiéndose en la conversación "Solo resalta tu belleza"

"Pues yo he visto gente que se transforma por completo con el maquillaje" dijo Bella entre dientes.

 **El maître balbuceó un elogio inarticulado mientras salía de la estancia con paso inseguro.**

 **Permanecí junto a la chimenea y sostuve los dedos cerca de las llamas a fin de calentarlos un poco antes del inevitable apretón de manos. J estaba muy al tanto de que algo pasaba con los Cullen, pero se trataba de todos modos de un buen hábito.**

"Que considerada Bella" dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Solo su amiga se preocuparía de asuntos como ese cuando hasta donde ella sabía apenas tenía otros días más de vida.

"Sería muy bueno tener una chimenea en mi consultorio" dijo Carlisle aprobando de la acción de Bella "Ayudaría un poco a mis pacientes"

 **Estuve especulando durante unos instantes con los posibles efectos y las sensaciones de poner la mano en el fuego**

"¡No!" gritó Emmett haciendo que todos saltaran de sus asientos "Acabar con tu vida nunca es la solución Bella"

Charlie puso los ojos como platos antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza para exigir con la mirada una explicación de su hija.

"Tranquilo papá" dijo ella en su voz más tranquila "No me hubiese pasado nada. Emmett solo está exagerando"

"Bueno, no es que no te hubiese pasado nada" dijo Jasper "Pero hubiese sido preocupante si te desconcentrabas al ver eso y alguien lo presenciaba" contó enviando una mirada significativa a su hermano.

"Guau" dijo Leah "Eso suena a una buena historia"

"No tan buena como lo que hacen Bella y Edward por las noches. Así que puede esperar" se apresuró en decir el gran vampiro.

 **hasta que la entrada de J me distrajo de mi mórbida fascinación. El maître se llevó también su abrigo, y evidenció que yo no era la única en haberse camuflado un poco para asistir a aquel encuentro.**

— **Lamento el retraso —se excusó J en cuanto estuvimos a solas.**

— **En absoluto. Es usted muy puntual.**

 **Me ofreció la mano y noté sus dedos mucho más cálidos que los míos al estrechársela. La gelidez no pareció molestarle.**

— **Si me permite el atrevimiento, está usted despampanante, señora Cullen.**

— **Gracias. Llámeme Bella, por favor.**

— **Debo decir que trabajar con usted es una experiencia muy diferente a hacerlo con el señor Jasper —sonrió, indeciso—. Resulta... menos turbador.**

— **¿De veras?... Siempre he encontrado la presencia de Jasper de lo más... tranquilizadora.**

"Eso es porque no estás en su lista negra" dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero "Una vez me tuvo paranoico por semanas. Y quien sabe cuánto hubiese durado de no ser porque Rosie intervino por mi"

Jasper sonrió de manera misteriosa "Yo solo te dije que lo haría, lo demás es psicología" insistió el vampiro.

"¿Edward?" preguntaron para confirmar la historia.

El aludido solo se giró con mostrando otra sonrisa misteriosa, sin duda para atormentar a su gran hermano.

— **No me diga... —murmuró con extrema amabilidad mientras fruncía el ceño en señal manifiesta de desacuerdo.**

 **¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué le habría hecho Jasper a aquel hombre?**

— **¿Le conoce hace mucho?**

 **Mi interlocutor suspiró con gesto incómodo.**

— **Hemos tenido negocios durante cerca de veinte años, y mi antiguo socio le conocía desde hacía quince... —J se encogió del modo más discreto posible—. Jamás cambia.**

"Eso suena como algo descuidado de su parte. ¿No se les ocurrió rotar? Después de todo esta persona nunca veía rostros" dijo Sam.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros "Jasper insistió. Jamás intuimos un peligro por esa parte"

"¿No se les ocurrió decir que eran hermanos muy parecidos o algo así?" preguntó Seth.

"Es mejor que se imagine de todo y no comente nada" respondió simplemente Jasper.

— **Sí, se divierte lo suyo de ese modo.**

 **J meneó la cabeza como si de esta manera fuese a librarse de sus inquietantes ideas.**

— **¿No desea tomar asiento, Bella?**

— **De hecho, tengo algo de prisa. Me espera un largo trayecto al volante hasta volver a casa —contesté mientras sacaba del bolso un grueso sobre blanco con su dinero.**

 **Se lo entregué.**

— **Vaya —repuso con una nota de desencanto en la voz. Se guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de la americana sin molestarse en contar el importe del mismo—. Confiaba en que tuviéramos la ocasión de hablar un minuto.**

— **¿Sobre qué...? —pregunté con curiosidad.**

— **Bueno, deje que le entregue primero su encargo. Deseo asegurarme de que queda satisfecha.**

"¿Alguna vez has quedado insatisfecho con el trabajo del pobre tipo? ¿Desde entonces está aterrorizado de ti?" preguntó Seth haciendo conjeturas.

Jasper sonrió "No. Simplemente no somos el tipo de cliente con el que quiera tener problemas por un trabajo insatisfecho, así que se asegura que todo esté en orden antes de que escale la situación"

 **Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, recogió un maletín y lo depositó encima de la mesa para abrir los cierres con más facilidad. Extrajo un sobre amarillento del tamaño del papel de oficio.**

 **No tenía la menor idea de qué debía buscar, pero aun así abrí el sobre y examiné por encima los documentos. J había rotado la foto de Jacob y había cambiado la coloración para que no fuera evidente al primer golpe de vista que las fotografías del carné y del pasaporte eran la misma.**

"¿Eso sirve?" preguntó Sam resoplando "Suena bastante obvio"

"Sirve si llevas años viendo documentos hasta el punto que uno se confunde con otro" explicó Jasper "Bella identificó las diferencias porque sabe exactamente como son las cosas"

"¿Y si alguien lo mira detenidamente?" preguntó Sue.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "No es ilegal que sea la misma foto"

 **Examiné la imagen del pasaporte de Vanessa Wolfe durante una fracción de segundo y luego la aparté enseguida, con un nudo en la garganta.**

— **Gracias —le dije.**

 **Entrecerró los ojos de forma imperceptible. Noté su decepción. Esperaba un estudio más concienzudo de su trabajo.**

— **Puedo asegurarle que los documentos son perfectos. Pasarán con éxito el examen de cualquier experto.**

— **Estoy segura de ello. Aprecio de veras lo que ha hecho por mí, J.**

— **Es un placer, Bella. Siéntase libre de contactar conmigo en el futuro para cualquier necesidad relacionada con la familia Cullen.**

"Tal vez sea mejor. Más fácil olvidar lo raro del asunto cuando ve una cara bonita"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Jenks está asegurado. Él no nos delataría así que no hay problema de que Bella continúe, pero cuando debamos cambiar prefería verlo yo inicialmente"

"O podría alternar" intervino Seth "Tipo poli bueno y poli malo"

 **No había la menor indirecta, por supuesto, pero aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una invitación para que sustituyera a Jasper como enlace de la familia.**

— **¿Deseaba hablarme de algo?**

— **Eh, sí, es un poquito delicado...**

 **Señaló la chimenea de piedra con la mano y me invitó a sentarme con la expresión del semblante.**

 **Me apoyé en el borde y él se paseaba a mi lado, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para secar, el sudor que le perlaba la frente de nuevo.**

— **¿Es usted la hermana de la esposa del señor Jasper o está casada con su hermano? —preguntó.**

— **Soy la esposa de su hermano —le aclaré, preguntándome adonde podría conducir aquello.**

"Creo que en dos citas este tipo ya ha hablado más con Bella que contigo" dijo Emmett riendo "No imagino que jamás te haya hecho preguntas con esa expresión tuya tan abierta y amigable"

— **En tal caso, usted es la mujer del señor Edward.**

— **Sí.**

 **Esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.**

— **He leído esos nombres muchas veces, ya sabe. Acepte mis felicitaciones... con retraso. Es una alegría saber que el señor Edward ha encontrado una pareja tan adorable después de todo este tiempo.**

"Seguro pensó que eras gay" dijo Emmett riendo.

"O un mujeriego no dispuesto a formalizar" dijo Rosalie.

"Yo le apuesto a lo de ser gay. Pero uno que no ha salido del closet" apuntó Jasper.

"No pueden apostar de verdad" indicó Bella, que se debatía entre reír o enojarse en solidaridad con su esposo "No hay forma de saber lo que de verdad pensaba"

— **Muchas gracias.**

 **Hizo una pausa con el rostro bañado en sudor.**

— **He llegado a apreciar y respetar mucho al señor Jasper y al resto de la familia con el transcurso de los años, como podrá imaginar.**

Jacob resopló "Sin duda aprecia todo el dinero que tiene gracias a ustedes"

 **Asentí de forma cauta.**

 **Inspiró hondo y espiró sin despegar los labios.**

— **Haga el favor de decir lo que desee, J.**

 **Tragó otra bocanada de aire y empezó a farfullar las palabras a toda prisa y de forma atropellada.**

— **Dormiría mucho más tranquilo esta noche si me pudiera asegurar que no planean arrebatarle la niña a su padre.**

"Un maleante con morales" dijo Sue "De verdad no me esperaba esto"

"Pensé que se te iba a declarar o algo así" dijo Jacob mostrando la misma sorpresa que Sue.

"Es solo porque no lo consideramos como si fueran desconocidos los involucrados. Entonces si hubiesen pensado que era un tanto sospechosa la situación" dijo Edward.

"De haber sido yo" comentó Jasper "No creo que hubiese ganado su moral"

— **Vaya —solté un tanto asombrada. No comprendí la conclusión a la que había llegado hasta pasado un minuto largo—. Oh, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso —le dediqué una ligera sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle—. Únicamente busco un lugar seguro para ella en el caso de que nos sucediera algo a mi esposo y a mí.**

— **¿Y espera que eso ocurra? —preguntó, entornando los ojos; luego, se puso colorado y se disculpó—: No es de mi incumbencia.**

 **Observé el modo en que se extendía el rubor debajo de la piel de las mejillas. Me alegré, como tantas otras veces, de no ser un neófito promedio. Si dejábamos a un lado la naturaleza delictiva de su actividad, J parecía un hombre agradable y matarle hubiera sido una lástima.**

"¿Una lástima?" inquirió Jacob "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir acerca de matar una persona?"

"Es todo lo que tengo que decir acerca de no matar una persona" dijo Bella "Además si morimos y dejamos de ser su cliente estoy seguro que él también diría Es una lástima"

— **Nunca se sabe.**

 **Suspiré.**

 **Él frunció el ceño.**

— **En tal caso, le deseo la mayor de las suertes. Y por favor, no se moleste conmigo, querida, pero si el señor Jasper acudiera a mí y me preguntara por los nombres elegidos en esos documentos...**

— **Debería informarle de inmediato. Nada me gustaría más que poder tener al tanto de toda la transacción al señor Jasper.**

 **La sincera franqueza de mis palabras pareció suavizar un tanto la tensión del momento.**

— **Muy bien —repuso—. ¿Seguro que no puedo convencerla para que se quede a cenar?**

"Yo de ti me sentiría un poco mal" dijo Emmett "Después de todo apuesto a que nunca te invitó a ti a que te quedes a cenar"

"Tampoco te invitaría a ti, así que eso me reconforta" le respondió serenamente su hermano haciendo que este haga un puchero y los demás rían.

— **Lo lamento, pero voy con el tiempo justo.**

— **En tal caso, le deseo de nuevo salud y felicidad. Por favor, no vacile en contactar conmigo para cualquier nueva necesidad de la familia Cullen, Bella.**

— **Gracias, J.**

 **Me marché con mi adquisición. Al mirar hacia atrás, vi a J contemplarme fijamente con una expresión en la que se entremezclaban la ansiedad y el pesar.**

"Tiene un lado suave a lo que ti respecta" dijo Jasper a Bella "Eso nos puede ser muy útil"

"¿Estás planeando algo para lo cual ese tipo sea necesario?" preguntó Charlie disgustado con la de idea de tener a su hija haciéndose amiga de tipos como Jenks.

"No" respondió Jasper "Pero una nunca sabe a quién puede necesitar. Y una persona de confianza siempre es bienvenida"

 **Invertí menos tiempo en realizar el viaje de vuelta. La noche estaba muy oscura, por lo que apagué las luces para no llamar la atención y pisé a fondo el acelerador.**

Charlie no pudo evitar darle una mala mirada a su hija dado los conocimientos de seguridad vial básicos tan arraigados en él y las consecuencias experimentadas de ignorar los mismos. Tomó un gran trago de aire recordándose que Bella no haría algo así si no estuviese segura de poder manejarlo.

 **La mayoría de los coches habían desaparecido cuando llegué a casa, incluyendo mi Ferrari y el Porsche de Alice. Los vampiros de dieta más tradicional se habían marchado a fin de saciar la sed lo más lejos posible. Hice un esfuerzo por no pensar en sus correrías nocturnas, acobardada ante la imagen mental de sus víctimas.**

 **En el cuarto de estar sólo quedaban Kate y Garrett, discutiendo de modo juguetón sobre el valor nutritivo de la sangre animal. El vampiro intentaba probar el estilo de vida vegetariano por lo que logré deducir y al parecer lo encontraba difícil.**

 **Edward debía de haberse marchado para acostar a la niña y Jacob estaba rondando no muy lejos de allí, sin duda. El resto de mi familia había salido también de caza, quizás en compañía de los otros miembros del aquelarre de Denali.**

 **Todo aquello me dejaba la casa para mí sola, y me apresuré a sacarle partido a la situación.**

 **El sentido del olfato me indicó que nadie había entrado en la habitación de Alice y Jasper en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde la noche misma de su marcha. Me metí a fondo en el profundo ropero hasta hallar el tipo de bolsa que buscaba. Debía de ser de Alice.**

La declaración inesperadamente causó la risa de los presentes.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar "No Bella, es mía. ¿Jamás te hablé de mi colección de bolsas de diseñador?" bromeó el vampiro.

"Sí, Bella" añadió Emmett "Debes hacer algo con tu tiempo libre. Yo, en cambio, colecciono tacones de diseñador ¿lo sabías?" dijo antes de estallar en risas.

"Bueno Emmett, lo tuyo es más fácil de adivinar" molestaron sus hermanos.

 **Una especie de pequeña mochila de cuero negro, de las que se usan habitualmente como cartera, lo bastante diminuta como para que Renesmee la llevara sin desentonar. Acto seguido me apropié de todo el dinero que allí guardaban para gastos imprevistos, una cantidad equivalente al doble de los ingresos anuales de una familia media.**

"¿Jamás han escuchado de un banco?" preguntó Leah retóricamente.

"Mucho trámite" dijo Rosalie "¿Cómo podemos explicar los ingresos de nuestros diversos hobbies lucrativos a nuestra corta edad si alguien quisiera verificar nuestras cuentas bancarias?"

"Pero en el banco gana intereses" dijo Seth entre dientes mientras su hermana lo veía con una cara que obviamente decía Estos tipos no necesitan intereses.

"Generalmente no tenemos tanto suelto" explicó Esme "Solo lo necesario para emergencias"

"Solemos invertir en la bolsa, pero no tuve tiempo de decidir el futuro de ese dinero antes de marcharme" contó Alice.

 **Pensé que ese hurto pasaría desapercibido con mucha más facilidad en aquel dormitorio que en cualquier otro,**

"¿No tienen ustedes su propio dinero?" preguntó Leah frunciendo el ceño.

"Pensé que Edward podría darse cuenta. Y no tenía excusa para el uso de ese dinero" dijo Bella.

"Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle" dijo Alice "Sabes mi Porsche ya está anticuado. Necesito algo que se acople a la yo de ahora. ¿Qué te parece el nuevo Cayenne?"

 **pues todos se entristecían al pasar por allí. Metí en la mochila el sobre con el carné de conducir y los pasaportes falsos encima del dinero. Luego, me senté en la esquina de la cama de Alice y Jasper y contemplé el insignificante paquete. Eso era cuanto podía darles a mi hija y a mi mejor amigo para que salvaran la piel. Me dejé caer hacia el poste de la cama, vencida por la impotencia.**

 **Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?**

 **Permanecí sentada y con la cabeza gacha durante varios minutos antes de que se me ocurriera el atisbo de una idea.**

 **Si...**

 **Si daba por bueno que Jacob y Renesmee iban a escapar, eso equivalía a asumir que Demetri tenía que morir.**

Charlie suspiró. No era la primera muerte que se planeaba en los libros, o mejor dicho en la vida de su hija, y aunque entendía la necesidad de las mismas su conciencia seguía siendo incapaz de digerirla. Seguro nadie creería que un policía tuviese esos problemas, pero él había escogido su vida y no soportaba la idea que la de su hija y su nieta estén tan pronto plagadas de tanta crueldad.

 **Y este hecho concedía un cierto respiro a los posibles supervivientes, Alice y Jasper incluidos.**

 **En tal caso, ¿por qué no iban a ayudar a Jacob y a mi hija? Renesmee gozaría de la mejor protección imaginable si se reunían**

"¿Cómo podrían ellos ser de más ayuda? Después de todo el don de Alice no funciona con Nessie" recordó Emily.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Alice y Jasper saben cómo conseguir más dinero, dónde ubicarse, como conseguir provisiones y a que amigos se les puede pedir ayuda. Jacob no. Me refería más a eso"

 **y no había motivo alguno para que eso no ocurriera, salvo por el hecho de que Renesmee y el licántropo eran puntos ciegos para Alice. ¿Cómo podía ella empezar a buscarlos?**

 **Le estuve dando vueltas durante unos segundos antes de salir de la estancia en dirección al dormitorio de Carlisle y Esme. Como de costumbre, el escritorio de Esme estaba abarrotado de planos y guías, todo apilado en cuidados y altos montones. Encima de la superficie de trabajo tenía varios compartimentos, uno de los cuales estaba destinado a los útiles de papelería. Tomé del mismo una hoja en blanco de papel y un bolígrafo.**

 **Entonces me quedé mirando a la marfileña página en blanco durante sus buenos cinco minutos, concentrándome en mi decisión. Alice no podía ver a Jacob o a Renesmee, pero sí podía verme a mí.**

"Vaya" dijo Sue "No creo que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo así. ¿Funciona?"

"Sí" respondió Alice "Pero hubiese funcionado mejor si hubieses sido más clara" dijo haciendo un mohín dedicado a su hermana

Bella actuó como si no la hubiese escuchado "Creo que tampoco se me hubiese ocurrido de no haberme visto en la necesidad" admitió ella.

"¿O sea que ustedes jamás lo habían usado?" preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose al resto de la familia.

"Generalmente no estamos ocultando nada, estamos cerca y llevamos nuestros celulares. Jamás nos hemos visto en la necesidad de contactar a Alice sin tener forma de hacerlo" dijo Esme.

 **La visualicé contemplando este momento, esperando con nerviosismo que no estuviera demasiado ocupada para prestar atención.**

"Obviamente le iba a prestar atención a tu mensaje misterioso. La primera pista con nueva información de mi familia es algo importante"

 **Lenta, deliberadamente, escribí las palabras «RÍO DE JANEIRO» ocupando toda la página.**

"Podía ser problema en Río, oportunidad en Río, voy a Río, anda a Río" dijo Alice enlistando las posibilidades mientras ponía los ojos en blanco "De verdad Bella, especificar un poquito no te hacía daño"

 **Río me parecía el mejor lugar para indicarles: estaba muy lejos de aquí, Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban en Sudamérica según nuestras últimas informaciones y no es que nuestros viejos problemas hubieran dejado de existir porque los de ahora fueran peores: todavía quedaba el misterio del futuro de Renesmee, el terror de la celeridad de su crecimiento. Nosotros nos habríamos dirigido hacia el sur de todas formas. Ahora el trabajo de Jacob, y con suerte el de Alice, sería rastrear las leyendas.**

"Ah. Y Jacob no habla español, o ningún otro idioma" añadió Bella como ventaja de tener a Alice y Jasper cerca. 

"Me las hubiese arreglado" dijo Jacob en voz dubitativa, frunciendo el ceño mientras por primera vez pensaba en lo que hubiese sido su realidad si las cosas salían como Bella pensaba.

 **Incliné la cabeza ante una necesidad repentina de sollozar, apretando los dientes. Era mejor que Renesmee continuara sin mí, pero ya la echaba tanto de menos que apenas podía soportarlo.**

 **Inhalé un gran trago de aire y puse la nota al fondo de la mochila donde pronto la podría encontrar Jacob.**

"¿Cómo iba a saber yo lo que significaba?" preguntó el chico "Lo más probables es que haya pensado que su dueña se la dejó ahí y la hubiese botado a la basura. Lo lamento Bells, pero pudiste haber sido más específica"

 **Crucé los dedos para que Jake al menos hubiera escogido el castellano como asignatura optativa, ya que era poco probable que en su instituto se impartiera el portugués.**

"En realidad tomé francés, gracias por tu interés" dijo el chico.

"¿Te recuerdas algo?" preguntó su amiga arqueando las cejas.

"Croissant, merci, deja vu…" comenzó a nombrar el chico antes de que un cohete-almohada le dé justo en la cara.

 **No quedaba ya nada, salvo esperar.**

 **Durante dos días, Edward y Carlisle permanecieron en el claro donde Alice había visto llegar a los Vulturis. El mismo lugar donde se produjo la matanza de los neonatos de Victoria.**

Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Emily a pesar de que ella no se encontrase presente en ninguna de las dos batallas.

"Sí" dijo Edward "No suelo ser superstición, pero es como si el lugar estuviese embrujado. Usualmente evitamos acercamos, de ser posible"

 **Me pregunté si Carlisle sentiría la situación como algo repetitivo, como un déjà-vu. Para mí, todo sería nuevo. Esta vez Edward y yo permaneceríamos al lado de nuestra familia.**

 **Imaginábamos que los Vulturis estarían rastreando a Edward o a Carlisle. Me preguntaba si les sorprendería que su presa no huyera.**

"Ellos no esperaban que tuviésemos el conocimiento de nuestra parte además de un plan para manejarlo" dijo Edward.

"Sin mencionar el hecho del exceso de confianza" añadió Jasper.

"Si nos vamos por el lado de la lógica, no hubiese tenido sentido el huir. No hay forma de evadiros para siempre y ellos lo saben" apuntó Rosalie.

 **¿Les haría esto comportarse de un modo más cauteloso? No se me pasaba por la cabeza que los Vulturis sintieran ni siquiera una necesidad lejana de ser prudentes.**

"Tienes toda la razón. No se les ocurrió la palabra cautela hasta que Aro se enteró de que no solo contábamos con un vasto grupo de vampiros en nuestro lado, sino que algunos de ellos tenían dones que dejarían en evidencia aquellos de su guardia" dijo Carlisle.

 **Aunque yo era invisible para Demetri, o eso esperaba, me quedé con Edward. Claro. Sólo nos restaban unas cuantas horas para permanecer juntos.**

 **Edward y yo no habíamos tenido una gran escena de despedida, ni habíamos planeado ninguna, ya que ponerlo en palabras habría supuesto convertirlo en algo definitivo. Habría sido como mecanografiar la palabra «Fin» en la última página de un manuscrito. Así que no nos dijimos adiós y nos mantuvimos uno muy cerca del otro, casi tocándonos. Cualquiera que fuera el final que nos aguardaba, no nos encontraría separados.**

 **Colocamos una tienda para Renesmee a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque para protegerla, y tuvimos una sensación más de deja-vu cuando nos vimos de nuevo acampando en aquel ambiente frío con Jacob. Era casi imposible creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el pasado junio. Hacía siete meses, nuestro triángulo amoroso parecía no tener solución, tres clases diferentes de corazones rotos que no se podían evitar. Ahora todo estaba equilibrado a la perfección.**

Edward se contuvo a tiempo para no mostrar la mueca que luchaba por hacer su aparición en su rostro. No creía que perfección era la palabra correcta para el destino de su hija, pero esperaba encontrar una mejor aliada en su esposa cuando Nessie creciera y las cosas se tornaran más amistosas de lo que los padres estaban dispuestos a soportar.

 **Resultaba terriblemente irónico que las piezas del rompecabezas hubieran encajado por fin justo a tiempo de ser destruidas para siempre.**

 **Comenzó a nevar de nuevo la noche anterior a Noche-vieja. Esta vez, los pequeños copos de nieve no se disolvieron en el suelo pedregoso del claro. Mientras Jacob y Renesmee dormían, con el primero roncando tan sonoramente que me preguntaba cómo era que la niña no se despertaba, la nieve creó primero una delgada película de hielo sobre la tierra y luego fue engrosándose capa tras capa. Cuando el sol se alzó, la escena de la visión de Alice se mostró al completo. Edward y yo, cogidos de la mano, miramos a través del relumbrante campo blanco y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.**

¿Qué se siente estar en tu lecho de muerte?, preguntó Emily para su fuego interno, incapaz de vociferar una pregunta así.

"Mirando atrás pienso que estábamos como muchos cuando pierden a un ser querido, simplemente no lo podíamos asimilar. Otros estaban resignados" explicó Edward "Estaban conformes con sus vidas y estaban satisfechos que su final fuese por una buena causa y junto a su parejas y amigos"

 **A lo largo de la mañana, temprano, los demás fueron reuniéndose. Llevaban en los ojos una muestra muda de sus preparativos, unos de un claro color dorado, otros de un escarlata intenso. Justo después de que nos reuniéramos todos, escuchamos a los lobos desplazándose por el bosque. Jacob salió de la tienda, dejando a Renesmee dormir un poco más, para encontrarse con ellos.**

 **Edward y Carlisle estaban disponiendo a los otros en una formación abierta, con nuestros testigos alineados a los lados, como si estuvieran en un museo.**

"O un campo de batalla" dijo Jasper orgulloso de que, a pesar de no haber estado presente, su familia haya elegido la posición más estratégica para situar a los vampiros del bando.

 **Yo lo observaba todo a distancia, esperando al lado de la tienda a que se despertara Renesmee. Cuando lo hizo, la ayudé a vestirse con las ropas que había preparado cuidadosamente dos días antes. Vestidos que parecían recargados y femeninos, pero que tenían la suficiente resistencia como para no estropearse; incluso aunque alguien los fuera a llevar montado encima de un hombre lobo gigante a través de un par de estados.**

"Todo lo que le compro a mi sobrina es de buena calidad" dijo Alice resoplando "A menos que sea un vestido de encaje, todo podría resistir un paseíto por el país"

 **Sobre la chaqueta, le puse una mochila de cuero negro con los documentos, el dinero y mis notas de cariño para ella y Jacob, Charlie y Renée. Ya tenía suficiente fuerza para que no le molestara y pudiera llevarla con comodidad.**

"Yo también tengo bastante fuerza" dijo Seth "Tampoco me molestaría llevar uno cuantos miles en la espalda, Bella"

 **Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó la agonía que mostraba mi rostro. Pero ella ya había adivinado lo suficiente para no preguntarme qué estaba haciendo.**

— **Te quiero —le dije—, más que a nada en el mundo.**

— **Yo también te quiero, mamá —contestó ella, y tocó el guardapelo que llevaba al cuello, en el que había una pequeñísima foto suya, con Edward y conmigo—. Siempre estaremos juntos.**

— **Sí, siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones —le corregí con un susurro tan bajo como un suspiro—, pero cuando hoy llegue el momento, tienes que dejarme.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y me puso la mano en la mejilla. Su silenciosa negativa fue más fuerte que si la hubiera proclamado a gritos.**

 **Yo luché para tragar saliva, pero sentía la garganta hinchada.**

— **¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por favor?**

 **Ella apretó los dedos con más fuerza contra mi cara.**

 **¿Por qué?**

Bella apretaba los dientes, tratando de sacar esos feos recuerdos de su memoria; más allá en la sala Esme se acunaba su pecho como protegiendo su corazón; y al otro lado, Sue dejaba escapar lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos, incapaz de comprender como Bella tuvo el valor de hablarle tan sinceramente a su hija sabiendo que el final estaba lejos y ella no podría acompañarla más.

— **No te lo puedo decir —le susurré—, pero pronto lo entenderás. Te lo prometo.**

 **En mi cabeza vi el rostro de Jacob.**

 **Y yo asentí, y después le aparté los dedos.**

— **No lo pienses —le susurré al oído—. Y no le digas nada a Jacob hasta que te pida que huyáis, ¿vale?**

 **Esto sí que lo entendió. Y asintió, también.**

 **Saqué del bolsillo el último detalle.**

 **Mientras empaquetaba las cosas de Renesmee, una chispa inesperada de color había captado mi atención. Un rayo casual de sol a través de una claraboya incidió sobre las joyas de aquella antiquísima y preciosa caja que había colocado en lo más alto de una estantería, en una esquina protegida. Lo consideré durante un momento y luego me encogí de hombros. Una vez recogidas y ordenadas las pistas de Alice, no podía esperar que la confrontación que se avecinaba pudiera resolverse de forma pacífica, pero... «¿Por qué no intentar empezar las cosas lo más amigablemente posible? —me pregunté—.**

Jacob resopló "¿Un collar es la solución a tus problemas?"

"Ese" dijo Leah haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Es un collar que podría resolver mis problemas"

"Pensándolo bien, es un buen collar"

 **¿Es que podía eso hacer daño?». Así que debía de atesorar aún algo de esperanza, una esperanza ciega y sin sentido, porque subí por las baldas de la estantería hasta recoger de allí el regalo de Aro.**

 **Y ahora me estaba abrochando la gruesa cadena de oro alrededor del cuello y sentí el peso del enorme diamante anidado en el hueco de mi garganta.**

— **Qué bonito —susurró Renesmee**

Esa es mi niña pensó Alice mentalmente repasando algunas lindas piezas en oro blanco que había considerado para el cumpleaños de la niña.

 **y entonces deslizó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello como un torno de banco.**

 **La estreché contra mi pecho y entrelazadas de esta manera, la saqué de la tienda hacia el claro.**

 **Edward alzó una ceja cuando me aproximé, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre mi accesorio ni el de Renesmee. Sólo pasó los brazos a nuestro alrededor y nos abrazó con fuerza durante un momento muy largo, y luego, con un profundo suspiro, nos soltó. No pude distinguir ningún tipo de adiós en sus ojos. Quizá tenía más esperanza de que hubiera algo después de esta vida de la que había sentido hasta ahora.**

"Sigues con ello" susurró Edward con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Solo porque sé que estoy en lo cierto" dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Lo podría llamar esperanza ciega y sin sentido, para citarte" respondió su esposo haciéndose el difícil como siempre.

 **Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos, y Renesmee subió ágilmente hasta mi espalda para dejarme las manos libres. Yo estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la línea frontal compuesta por Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate y Eleazar. Muy cerca de mí estaban Benjamín y Zafrina, ya que mi trabajo consistía en protegerles tanto como fuera capaz: eran nuestras mejores armas ofensivas. Si los Vulturis no podían verlos, aunque fuera durante unos cuantos momentos, eso podría cambiarlo todo.**

 **Zafrina mostraba un aspecto rígido y fiero, con Senna casi como una imagen especular a su lado. Benjamín estaba sentado en el suelo, con las palmas presionando el suelo y mascullando en silencio sobre líneas de falla. La última noche había acumulado pilas de losas de piedra en posiciones que parecían naturales, y que ahora estaban cubiertas por la nieve en toda la parte de atrás del prado. No eran suficientes para herir a un vampiro, pero sí para distraerlos.**

"Que cool" masculló Seth pensando que le hubiese gustado ver una actuación tipo maestro tierra de Avatar.

"No tan cool si te cae encima" masculló Leah pensado en darle a su hermano una idea de lo que sería ser maestro tierra en la vida real.

"Compórtense" dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco al adivinar la línea de pensamiento de ambos.

 **Los testigos se arracimaban a nuestra izquierda y derecha, unos más cerca que otros, ya que los que se habían declarado a nuestro favor tenían posiciones más próximas. Noté cómo Siobhan se frotaba las sienes, con los ojos cerrados en plena concentración, ¿le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Carlisle?**

Edward asintió con la cabeza "Intentar no haría daño"

 **¿O intentaba visualizar una solución diplomática?**

 **En los bosques a nuestras espaldas, los lobos invisibles estaban quietos y preparados; sólo escuchábamos su pesado jadeo y el latido de sus corazones.**

 **Las nubes se espesaron, difundiendo una luz que tanto podía ser de la mañana como de la tarde. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron y mientras sometía a escrutinio lo que teníamos delante, estaba segura de que visualizaba esta escena por segunda vez, ya que la primera había sido cuando leyó en la mente de Alice. Todo debía de tener el mismo aspecto que cuando llegaron los Vulturis, así que sólo nos quedaban minutos o segundos.**

 **Nuestra familia y aliados se prepararon.**

 **Un enorme lobo Alfa de pelaje rojizo apareció de entre el bosque y se colocó a mi lado. Debía de haber sido demasiado duro para él mantenerse a esa distancia de Renesmee cuando ella estaba en un peligro tan inmediato.**

"Tanto como lo fue para ti en la pelea contra los neófitos"

 **La niña se inclinó para entrelazar los dedos en el pelo sobre su enorme paletilla y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Se encontraba más tranquila cuando Jacob estaba cerca, y yo también me sentí algo mejor. Todo saldría bien mientras Jacob estuviera junto a Renesmee.**

 **Sin arriesgarse a echar una mirada a sus espaldas, Edward se volvió hacia donde yo estaba. Yo alargué mi brazo para coger su mano y él me apretó los dedos.**

 **Pasó lentamente otro minuto y me descubrí aguzando el oído para escuchar el sonido de alguien aproximándose.**

 **Y entonces Edward se envaró y siseó bajo entre sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos se concentraron en el bosque justo al norte del sitio en el que estábamos.**

 **Seguimos la dirección de su mirada y clavamos allí los ojos. Esperamos de esa guisa a que transcurrieran los últimos segundos.**

"Eso es todo" declaró Billy antes de que el cuarto quede en un silencio absoluto. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que uno a uno los presentes parpadearan y sacudieran de la cabeza como levantándose del trance de ser transportados a un momento en la historia.


	37. Capítulo 36

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **ANSIA DE SANGRE**

Emily tomó el libro de las manos del anciano Quileute deseando, como los demás que fuese él quien contase este importante momento.

 **Llegaron con gran pompa y aureolados por una belleza singular.**

 **Aparecieron alineados en una formación rígida y formal, pero no se trataba de una marcha a pesar de lo conjuntado de su avance. Pasaban entre los árboles en perfecta sincronía, como una procesión de sombras negras suspendidas a pocos centímetros del suelo cubierto de nieve, de ahí ese desplazamiento suyo tan desenvuelto.**

 **Las posiciones en las zonas exteriores del destacamento estaban ocupadas por miembros equipados con ropajes grises, pero la tonalidad se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar al más intenso de los negros en el centro de la formación.**

"Suena muy elaborado" bufó Seth "Como lo que haría un grupo de baile en un concurso"

"Pues eso de ser dramáticos parece cosa de los vampiros" concordó su hermana "Ha de estar relacionado con todo el tiempo libre que tienen"

"De seguro les sobra hasta para aprender diseño de moda y maquillaje artístico" rió el chico.

 **Era imposible verles los rostros, ensombrecidos y ocultos por las capuchas. El tenue roce de las pisadas parecía música debido a la regularidad de la cadencia, era un latido de ritmo intrincado que no mostraba ninguna vacilación.**

 **No logré ver la señal a cuya orden se desplegó la formación, tal vez porque no hubo indicación alguna, sino milenios de práctica. Realizaron el movimiento con elegancia, pero fue demasiado rígido y agarrotado como para recordar la apertura de los pétalos de una flor, a pesar de que el colorido sugería tal semejanza.**

"Solo si es una flor muerta" dijo Jacob con una sonrisa tonta "¿Entiendes?"

 **Se parecía más al despliegue de un abanico, grácil, pero muy angulado. Las grises figuras encapotadas se replegaron a los flancos mientras las de vestiduras más oscuras avanzaron por el centro con movimientos muy precisos y esmerados.**

 **Progresaron con deliberada lentitud, sin prisa ni tensión ni ansiedad. Era el paso de los invencibles.**

 **La escena me recordaba demasiado a la vieja pesadilla, salvo ese deseo mío de verles las caras y descubrir en ellos las sonrisas de la venganza. Los Vulturis se habían mostrado demasiado disciplinados hasta aquel momento, como si quisieran no evidenciar emoción alguna. No demostraron asombro ni consternación ante el variopinto grupo de vampiros que los esperaba, una camarilla que de pronto, y en comparación, parecía desorganizada y falta de preparación. Tampoco se sorprendieron al ver al lobo gigante situado en el centro de nuestra formación.**

"Eso si refleja años de práctica" dijo Edward "Se encontraban muy incómodos especialmente considerando que fueron con la idea de que iba a hacer un trabajo fácil en el que pondrían en evidencia su clara superioridad"

"Aro tenía miedo de que Marco haga una tontería" añadió Jasper "Siguieron una formación que creían jamás necesitarían, pero nuestro grupo les dio la oportunidad de ponerla aprueba"

 **Hice un recuento de efectivos, no pude evitarlo. Eran treinta y dos, y eso sin contar a las dos figuras de capas negras y aspecto frágil que merodeaban en la retaguardia. Parecían las esposas. Lo protegido de su posición sugería que no iban a participar en el ataque. Aun así, nos sobrepasaban en número. Seguíamos siendo diecinueve combatientes y siete testigos que iban a presenciar cómo nos hacían puré. Nos tenían en sus manos incluso contando con el concurso de los diez lobos.**

"¿Perdón? Considerando que los lobos cuentan por dos debiste considerar tu grupo como una fuerza imponente de cincuenta y tres, además al ver la masacre seguro uno que otro vampiro se uniría a la diversión" dijo Jacob.

"Además si las esposas quedaban atrás, seguro al menos una persona se quedaría a proteger a cada uno de ellas" dijo Seth "A la final, mis matemáticas me aseguran que estábamos en mejor posición"

"Claro" dijo Leah en tono sarcástico arqueando una ceja en dirección a su madre "Y todos sabemos cuan infalibles son tus matemáticas" musitó haciendo ruborizar al chico.

"Bueno, yo desconocía de los otros chicos, pero considerando lo joven e inexperimentados que eran, yo no los contaría por dos. Más bien haría un dos por uno" dijo Bella recordando los jóvenes lobos.

— **Se acercan los casacas rojas, se acercan los casacas rojas —musitó Garrett para el cuello de su camisa antes de soltar una risa entre dientes y acercarse un paso a Kate.**

— **Así que han venido —comentó Vladimir a Stefan con un hilo de voz.**

— **Ahí están las damas, y toda la guardia —contestó Stefan, siseante—. Míralos, todos juntitos. Hicimos bien en no intentarlo en Volterra.**

 **Y entonces, mientras los Vulturis avanzaban con paso lento y mayestático, como si esos efectivos no bastasen, otro grupo comenzó a ocupar las posiciones de retaguardia en el claro.**

 **Aquella oleada de vampiros parecía no tener fin y una miríada de emociones les alteraba los semblantes, la viva antítesis de los rostros disciplinados e inexpresivos de la guardia de los Vulturis.**

"Err… ¿no acabas de decir que no le podías ver el rostro por las capuchas?" preguntó Emily.

"Pues… ellos siempre tienen la misma expresión" dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa "Me imagino que así se veían. Suena a la expresión apropiada para un momento como ese"

 **Al principio, reinó entre los recién llegados la sorpresa y una cierta ansiedad al descubrir una inesperada fuerza de combate a la espera, pero esa preocupación pasó enseguida y se sintieron seguros gracias a la superioridad numérica y a su posición en retaguardia, detrás de la imbatible tropa de los Vulturis. Las facciones de los vampiros recuperaron la compostura y el gesto que tenían antes de habernos visto.**

"Bueno a nadie le gusta pensar que está en el bando equivocado" masculló Emmett entre dientes "Mejor es comportarte como si todo estuviese bien"

 **Los rostros eran tan transparentes que resultaba fácil comprender su disposición de ánimo. Ese gentío airado era presa del frenesí y todos reclamaban justicia. No había comprendido que el tema de los niños inmortales levantaba ampollas entre los hijos de la noche hasta que estudié aquellos semblantes.**

"Nuestro mayor error es olvidar nuestros orígenes. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que algún día fuimos humanos y ciertos conceptos no se borran con la conversión si no que se hacen más fuertes" dijo Carlisle "Es psicología básica. Ansían ver nuevas víctimas del mismo problema"

 **Esa horda abigarrada y caótica de cuarenta y tantos vampiros eran los testigos de los Vulturis, los encargados de extender la buena nueva de que se había erradicado el crimen una vez que estuviéramos muertos y también de atestiguar que los cabecillas italianos se habían limitado a actuar con imparcialidad. La mayoría parecía albergar cierta esperanza no sólo de presenciar la masacre, sino también de participar a la hora de desmembrarnos y quemarnos.**

"No pueden" respondió Edward a la silenciosa pregunta obvia.

"Los Vulturi no dejarían a nadie más participar en su diversión" agregó Jasper.

 **No íbamos a durar ni un padrenuestro. Incluso aunque nos las ingeniáramos para neutralizar las ventajas de los Vulturis, ellos nos podrían aplastar por el simple empuje físico de sus cuerpos. Incluso aunque matáramos a Demetri, Jacob no iba a ser capaz de dejar atrás a todos ellos.**

 **Mis compañeros más próximos lo percibían del mismo modo que yo, lo noté con claridad. La desesperación flotaba en el ambiente más que nunca y me dejó totalmente abatida.**

"¿Nadie se ha puesto a pensar antes que bella sería la vida si mi querido hermanito Jasper fuera una bola de felicidad contagiosa?" preguntó Emmett echando una mala cara al vampiro.

"¿Nadie se ha puesto a pensar antes que bella sería mi vida si las preocupaciones y pesimismo de los demás no afectara mi humor?" inquirió a Jasper a modo de respuesta.

"Venga Jazz, no seas tan depre" añadió su hermano.

 **Un vampiro de la fuerza enemiga parecía no pertenecer a ninguno de los bandos. Identifiqué a Irina mientras ella dudaba entre las dos compañías con una expresión diferente a la de todos los demás. No apartaba la mirada horrorizada de la posición de Tanya, situada en primera línea. Edward profirió un gruñido bajo pero elocuente.**

"Bella, ¿cómo es un gruñido, por definición un sonido ronco inarticulado, algo elocuente?" inquirió Seth.

Bella hizo un mohín antes de encogerse de hombros y hacer como si no nada hubiese pasado.

— **Alistair estaba en lo cierto —avisó a Carlisle.**

 **Vi cómo el aludido interrogaba a mi marido con la vista.**

— **¿Que Alistair tenía razón...? —preguntó Tanya en voz baja.**

— **Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y aniquilar —contestó Edward con voz sofocada. Habló tan bajo que sólo fue posible oírle en nuestro bando—. Han puesto en juego múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Irina resultara ser falsa, llegan dispuestos a encontrar cualquier otra razón por la que cobrarse venganza, pero son de lo más optimistas ahora que han visto a Renesmee. Todavía podríamos hacer el intento de defendernos de los cargos amañados, y ellos deberían detenerse para saber la verdad de la niña —luego, en voz todavía más baja, agregó—: Pero no tienen intención de hacerlo.**

"¿No crees que había algunos oídos sensibles entonces?" preguntó Charlie con mal gesto mientras señalaba a Renesmee, quien puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

"Hasta donde sabíamos, estábamos a punto de morir. No tenía forma de ser sensible y sigiloso para hacerle llegar el mensaje a Carlisle" repuso Edward.

"Además" intervino la niña "Las tácticas que suelen usar para que los niños no entiendan, no hubieran S-E-R-V-I-D-O C-O-N-M-I-GO" dijo ella deletreando.

 **Jacob jadeó, malhumorado.**

 **La procesión se detuvo de sopetón al cabo de dos segundos y dejó de sonar la suave música producida por el roce de los movimientos sincronizados. La disciplina sin mácula se mantuvo inalterable y los Vulturis permanecieron firmes y completamente inmóviles a unos cien metros de nuestra posición.**

 **Oí el latido de muchos corazones enormes, más cerca que antes, en la retaguardia y a los lados. Me arriesgué a mirar con el rabillo del ojo a derecha e izquierda para averiguar qué había detenido el avance de los Vulturis.**

 **Los licántropos se habían unido a nosotros.**

 **Los lobos adoptaron posiciones a cada extremo de nuestra desigual línea, adoptando sendas formaciones alargadas en los flancos. Me percaté en un instante de que había más de diez lobos. Identifiqué a los ya conocidos y supe que había otros a los que no había visto nunca. Dieciséis licántropos distribuidos de forma equitativa en los lados, diecisiete si contábamos a Jacob. La altura y el grosor de las garras**

¿Grosor de las garras? Se preguntó Charlie para sus adentros. Recordaba perfectamente haber legado a los cincuenta y pensar que con su profesión de policía ya nada lo sorprendería, pero ahí estaba él aprendiendo que los jóvenes mutantes lobos pueden ser reconocidos por la falta de grosor en sus garras. Resopló para sus adentro pensando que la pedicura de un lobo es lo último que nota uno cuando sus hijastros y sus amigos se vuelven animales.

 **hablaban bien a las claras de la juventud de los recién llegados; eran muy, muy jóvenes. «Debería haberlo imaginado», pensé para mis adentros. La explosión demográfica de los hombres lobo era inevitable con tanto vampiro suelto pululando por los alrededores.**

 **Iban a morir más niños con aquella decisión. Me pregunté por qué Sam había permitido aquello y luego comprendí que no le quedaba otro remedio. Si un solo licántropo luchaba a nuestro favor, los Vulturis se asegurarían de rastrearlos y perseguirlos a todos. Se jugaban el futuro de su especie en este envite.**

 **E íbamos a perder.**

 **De pronto, me enfadé, y más que eso, se apoderó de mí un instinto homicida que disipó por completo mi absoluta desesperación. Un tenue fulgor rojizo realzaba el perfil de las sombrías siluetas que tenía delante de mí. En ese momento, únicamente deseaba contar con la oportunidad de hundir los dientes en ellas, desmembrarlas y apilar las extremidades para prenderles fuego. Estaba tan enloquecida que no habría vacilado en bailar alrededor de la pira mientras se tostaban vivos y habría reído de buena gana conforme se convertían en cenizas.**

Todos quedaron mirando a Bella como si la vieran en otra luz. Todos menos Leah, quien había leído esa parte con emoción y ahora se encontraba asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

 **Curvé hacia atrás los labios en un gesto automático y proferí por la garganta un feroz gruñido que nacía en el fondo de mi estómago. Comprendí que las comisuras de mis labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa.**

 **Junto a mí, Zafrina y Senna corearon mi rugido ahogado. Edward y yo seguíamos tomados de la mano, y él me la estrechó, conminándome a ser cauta.**

 **Casi todos los rostros de los Vulturis continuaban impasibles. Sólo dos pares de ojos traicionaban esa aparente indiferencia. Aro y Cayo, en el centro del grupo y cogidos de la mano, se habían detenido para evaluar la situación.**

"¿Quiénes paran a la mafia italiana? ¡Los lobos! ¡Oh, si! ¡Oh, sí!" comenzó a cantar Seth teniendo la ocasión de regodearse que fue imposible se disfrutar aquel entonces.

 **La guardia al completo los había imitado y se habían detenido a la espera de que dieran la orden de matar. Los cabecillas no se miraban entre sí, pero era obvio que se hallaban en permanente contacto. Marco tocaba la otra mano de Aro, pero no parecía tomar parte en la conversación. No tenía una expresión de autómata, como la de los guardias, pero se mostraba casi inexpresivo. Al parecer se encontraba completamente hastiado, como la vez anterior que le vi.**

 **Los testigos de los Vulturis inclinaron el cuerpo hacia delante, con las miradas clavadas en Renesmee y en mí, pero continuaron en las lindes del bosque, dejando un amplio espacio de maniobra entre ellos y los soldados.**

Charlie suspiró, olvidando por un segundo el tema en cuestión mientras fantaseaba lo que sería tener ese tipo de visión en el estadio para el siguiente partido de béisbol.

 **Irina asomó la cabeza por encima de los Vulturis, a escasos metros de las dos ancianas de cabellos canos, piel pulverulenta y ojos vidriados, y de los dos ciclópeos guardaespaldas.**

"¿Ese es su poder? ¿Tener un solo don?" inquirió Seth arqueando las cejas "No recuerdo ver X-men entre la mafia italiana"

"Me refería a que eran grandes" respondió Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y por qué no dijiste eso simplemente?" musitó Seth entre dientes haciendo un puchero.

"Porque si repites algo una y otra vez se vuelve molesto. Así que tienes que variar" le dijo su hermana con una expresión significativa.

"¿Y por qué nunca lo has hecho tú?" inquirió el muchacho arriesgándose a recibir la ira de su hermana.

 **Una mujer envuelta en una de las capas de un tono de gris más oscuro se había situado detrás de Aro. No podía estar segura del todo, pero daba la impresión de que le estaba tocando la espalda. ¿Era ése el otro escudo, Renata? Me pregunté si ella sería capaz de rechazarme.**

 **No obstante, no iba a desperdiciar mi vida intentando tumbar a Cayo y Aro. Había otros objetivos más importantes.**

"¿Si tumbas el rey no ganas el juego?" preguntó Sam "Suponiendo que lograban matarlos a ellos primero, ¿qué habría hecho la guardia?"

"Pues no detenerse" respondió Jasper "Tienen una vendetta contra nosotros suficientemente fuerte como para proceder incluso sin las órdenes de nadie"

"Especialmente porque lo más probable es que Jane y Alec tomen el liderazgo, continuando las cosas de manera similar a las de Aro" añadió Edward.

 **Peiné la línea rival con la vista y no tuve dificultad alguna en localizar la posición de dos pequeñas figuras envueltas en capas grises, no muy lejos de donde se cocían las decisiones. Alec y Jane, probablemente los miembros más menudos de la guardia, permanecían junto a Marco, flanqueados al otro lado por Demetri. Sus adorables rostros no delataban emoción alguna. Lucían las capas más oscuras, en sintonía con el negro puro de las de los antiguos. Los gemelos brujos, como los llamaba Vladimir, eran la piedra angular de la ofensiva de los Vulturis. Las piezas selectas de la colección de Aro.**

 **Flexioné los músculos mientras la boca se me llenaba de veneno.**

 **Cayo y Aro recorrían nuestra fila con esos ojos como ascuas ensombrecidas por las capas. Vi escrito el desencanto en las facciones de Aro mientras su mirada iba y venía sin cesar, en busca de una persona a la que echaba en falta. Frunció los labios con disgusto.**

Jacob hizo una mueca "Estamos todos ahí parados como desfilando frente a él en toda nuestra excentricidad y lo único que ve es que no está Pixie"

"Sí, somos picadillo al lado de ella" concedió Seth.

"Naturalmente" dijo Alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

"Solo te extrañaba a ti porque desconocía lo mejor del equipo chupasangre" interrumpió Leah.

"Y quién es el mejor?"

"Zafrina" respondió la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Yo apuesto por Benjamín" apuntó Jacob desde el otro lado.

"¡Ohh apuestas!" aclamó Emmett moviendo sus puños en el aire.

"Nuestros amigos no son cartas de Yu-gi-oh" reprendió Esme desde el sillón.

"Es verdad" asintió Emmett poniendo cara seria "Pero podríamos llamarlos a probarlo en la vida real" añadió en su usual manierismo incorregible.

"Tampoco son gladiadores. Y el bosque no es nuestro patio de juego" dijo Esme intentando, pero fallando, en usar una voz firme.

Emmett asintió la cabeza con un además poco comprometido mientras sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora formando escenario de amistosa batalla en su mente.

 **En ese instante, me sentí más que agradecida por la deserción de Alice.**

 **La respiración de Edward aumentó de cadencia conforme la pausa se prolongaba.**

— **¿Qué opinas, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con un hilo de voz. Estaba ansioso.**

— **No están muy seguros de cómo proceder. Sopesan las opciones y eligen los objetivos clave: Eleazar, Tanya, tú, por descontado, y yo mismo.**

"¿Por qué Eleazar?" preguntó Sue.

"Por la misma razón que Carlisle" respondió Edward "Porque desertaron y ahora se ponen en su contra"

"Vendetta" resumió Emmett.

 **Marco está valorando la fuerza de nuestras ataduras. Les preocupan sobremanera los rostros que no identifican, Zafrina y Senna sobre todo, y los lobos, eso por supuesto. Nunca antes se habían visto sobrepasados en número. Eso es lo que les detiene.**

— **¿Sobrepasados...? —cuchicheó Tanya con incredulidad.**

"Y aun así no considerarían dejarlos participar?" preguntó Sam.

"Solo entorpecerían las cosas" respondió Jasper "La guardia ya está entrenada para actuar de cierta manera y actuar juntos. Tener extraños en un momento crucial no es una estrategia segura"

"Sí amigos, a eso llamo trabajo en equipo" dijo Emmett con un falso tono emocionado burlándose de los vampiros italianos.

— **No cuentan con la participación de los espectadores —contestó Edward—. Son un cero a la izquierda en un combate. Están ahí porque Aro gusta de tener público.**

— **¿Debería hablarles? —preguntó Carlisle.**

 **Edward adoptó una expresión vacilante durante unos segundos, pero luego asintió.**

— **No vas a tener otra ocasión.**

 **Carlisle cuadró los hombros y se alejó varios pasos de nuestra línea defensiva. Qué poca gracia me hacía verle ahí solo y desprotegido.**

El rostro de Esme reflejaba las emociones de Bella a pesar de que su esposo se encontraba en el momento tomado de su mano y sentado a su lado.

"Solo fueron algunos pasos" le recordó su esposo dulcemente al oído "Seguía más cerca de ustedes que de ellos"

 **Extendió los brazos y puso las palmas hacia arriba a modo de bienvenida.**

— **Aro, mi viejo amigo, han pasado siglos...**

 **Durante un buen rato, reinó un silencio sepulcral en el claro nevado. Pude percibir cómo iba creciendo la tensión en mi marido cuando Aro evaluó las palabras de Carlisle. La tirantez iba a más conforme transcurrían los segundos.**

"Incómodo" canturreó Seth recordando esos momentos interminables de tensión.

 **Entonces, Aro avanzó desde el centro de la formación enemiga. El escudo del cabecilla, Renata, le acompañó como si las yemas de sus dedos estuvieran pegadas a la túnica de su amo. Las líneas Vulturis reaccionaron por vez primera. Un gruñido apagado cruzó sus filas, pusieron rostro de combate y crisparon los labios para exhibir los colmillos. Unos pocos guardias se acuclillaron, prestos para correr.**

"Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los perros" masculló Seth.

 **Aro alzó una mano a fin de contenerlos.**

— **Paz.**

 **Anduvo unos pocos pasos más y luego ladeó la cabeza. La curiosidad centelleó en sus ojos blanquecinos.**

— **Hermosas palabras, Carlisle —resopló con esa vocecilla suya tan etérea—. Parecen fuera de lugar si consideramos el ejército que has reclutado para matarnos a mí y mis allegados.**

 **Carlisle sacudió la cabeza para negar la acusación y le tendió la mano derecha como si no mediaran cien metros entre ambos.**

— **Basta con que toques mi palma para saber que jamás fue ésa mi intención.**

 **Aro entornó sus ojos legañosos.**

— **¿Qué puede importar el propósito, mi querido amigo, a la vista de cuanto has hecho?**

 **A continuación, torció el gesto y una sombra de tristeza le nubló el semblante. No fui capaz de dilucidar si Aro fingía o no.**

"¿Sintió tristeza? Sí. ¿Exagero el asunto? Si" comentó Jasper sacudiendo su cabeza.

— **No he cometido el crimen por el que me vas a sentenciar.**

— **Hazte a un lado en tal caso y déjanos castigar a los responsables. De veras, Carlisle, nada me complacería más que respetar tu vida en el día de hoy.**

— **Nadie ha roto la ley, Aro, deja que te lo explique —insistió Carlisle, que ofreció otra vez su mano.**

 **Cayo llegó en silencio junto a Aro antes de que éste pudiera responder.**

— **Has creado y te has impuesto muchas reglas absurdas y leyes innecesarias — siseó el anciano de pelo blanco—. ¿Cómo es posible que defiendas el quebrantamiento de la única importante?**

— **Nadie ha vulnerado la ley. Si me escucharais...**

— **Vemos a la cría, Carlisle —refunfuñó Cayo—. No nos tomes por idiotas.**

— **Ella no es inmortal, ni tampoco vampiro. Puedo demostrarlo en cuestión de segundos.**

— **Si ella no es una de las prohibidas —le atajó Cayo—, entonces, dime, ¿por qué has reclutado un batallón para defenderla?**

— **Son testigos como los que tú has traído, Cayo. —**

"¿De dónde sacaron esos testigos?" preguntó Leah frunciendo el ceño ante algo que jamás se le había ocurrido "¿Acaso mandaron cartas a estas personas sabiendo que reaccionarían? ¿Pueden declinar a la invitación? ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"Aro mandó a miembros de la guardia. No fue mucho una invitación sino la exposición de los hechos. Cuando llega Jane o Demetri a decirte algo, no es como si pudieras ignorarlo" explicó Edward brevemente "Llegaron todos a Volterra y a partir de ahí se desplazaron juntos hacia nosotros"

"¿Nadando?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras los humanos se hacían la idea de una horda de vampiros cruzando el océano hasta llegar a América.

 **Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia la linde del bosque, donde estaba la horda enojada; algunos integrantes de la misma reaccionaron con gruñidos—. Cualquiera de esos amigos puede declarar la verdad acerca de esa niña, y también puedes verlo por ti mismo, Cayo. Observa el flujo de la sangre por sus mejillas.**

— **¡Eso es un subterfugio! —le espetó Cayo—. ¿Dónde está la denunciante? ¡Que se adelante! —Estiró el cuello y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a la rezagada Irina detrás de las ancianas—. ¡Tú, ven aquí!**

 **La interpelada le miró con fijeza y desconcierto. Su rostro parecía el de quien no se ha recuperado de la pesadilla de la que se ha despertado. Cayo chasqueó los dedos con impaciencia. Uno de los guardaespaldas de las brujas se colocó junto a Irina y le propinó un empellón. Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego echó a andar en dirección a Cayo ofuscada por completo. Se detuvo a unos metros del cabecilla, todavía sin apartar los ojos de sus hermanas.**

 **Cayo salvó la distancia existente y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.**

 **El tortazo no debió de hacerle mucho daño, pero resultó de lo más humillante.**

"¿Y se supone que ellos son la figura de la democracia?" comentó Leah irónicamente, sintiéndose enfadada a pesar del mal que había cometido la chica.

 **La escena recordaba a alguien pateando a un perro. Tanya y Kate sisearon a la vez.**

 **Irina se envaró y al final miró a Cayo; éste señaló a Renesmee con uno de sus dedos engarfiados. La niña seguía colgada a mi espalda, con los dedos hundidos en el pelaje de Jacob. Cayo se puso púrpura al verme tan furiosa.**

"Seguro el tipo creyó que ya no vería nada nuevo. Pero no había visto algo tan común como una madre furiosa" dijo él recordando los escasos, pero espeluznantes, ataques de Bella en lo que concernía a Nessie.

 **Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Jacob.**

— **¿Es ésa la cría que viste? —preguntó Cayo—. La que era manifiestamente más que humana...**

 **Irina nos miró con ojos de miope, estudiando a mi hija por vez primera desde que pisó el claro. Ladeó la cabeza con la confusión escrita en las facciones.**

— **¿Y bien...?—rezongó el líder de los Vulturis.**

— **No... no estoy segura —admitió ella con tono perplejo.**

 **La mano del anciano se tensó, como si fuera a abofetearla de nuevo.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber Cayo en un susurro acerado.**

"¿Acaso nunca había escuchado algo así de un vampiro?" preguntó Charlie con mal genio.

— **No es igual, aunque creo que podría ser ella, es decir, me parece que lo es, pero ha cambiado. La que vi no era tan grande como ésa...**

 **Su interlocutor soltó un jadeo entrecortado entre los dientes, de pronto perfectamente visibles. La vampira enmudeció antes de terminar. Aro revoloteó hasta la altura de Cayo y le puso una mano en el hombro a fin de calmarle.**

— **Sosiégate, hermano. Disponemos de tiempo para dilucidar esto. No hay necesidad de apresurarse.**

 **Cayo le volvió la espalda a Irina con expresión malhumorada.**

— **Ahora, dulzura —empezó Aro con voz melosa y aterciopelada mientras extendía la mano hacia la confusa vampira—, muéstrame qué intentas decir.**

"¿Cómo puede comportarse tan asquerosamente dulce?" preguntó Leah haciendo una mueca.

"Me parece que compite en comportamiento desagradable con el tipo que es un idiota" asintió Sam.

"Diría que es un sociópata que le pone de buen humor matar, pero ¿acaso estaba tan seguro de terminar con todos nosotros?" intervino Jacob.

"Siempre está de buen humor porque siempre consigue lo que quiere" explicó Carlisle.

"El pobre Cayo está siempre de mal humor porque no sabe sobrellevar la molestia en el trasero que es vivir con sabelotodos como Edward y Alice, o en este caso Aro" apuntó Emmett.

 **Irina tomó la mano del Vulturis con algunos reparos. Él retuvo la suya por un lapso no superior a cinco segundos.**

— **¿Lo ves, Cayo? —murmuró—. Obtener lo que deseamos es muy fácil.**

 **El interpelado no le respondió.**

 **Aro miró con el rabillo del ojo a su público y a sus tropas, luego se volvió hacia Carlisle.**

— **Al parecer, tenemos un misterio entre manos. Da la impresión de que la niña ha crecido a pesar de que el primer recuerdo de Irina correspondía de forma indiscutible al de una inmortal. ¡Qué curioso!**

"¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás?" preguntó Billy.

"No lo querían creer" respondió Edward.

"Tal vez en apariencia seamos jóvenes, pero compartimos algunas características con quienes han visto pasar muchos años" intervino Carlisle "Así que nadie estaba dispuesto a creer que en todos sus años de existencia no habrían escuchado de algo tan peculiar"

— **Esto es justo lo que intentaba explicar —repuso Carlisle.**

 **Hubo un cambio en el tono de su voz, supuse que a causa del alivio. Ésa era la pausa en la que habíamos depositado nuestras dubitativas esperanzas.**

 **Yo no experimenté alivio alguno. Me limité a esperar, insensible de pura rabia, al desarrollo de la estrategia que me había anunciado Edward.**

 **Carlisle tendió la mano una vez más.**

 **Aro vaciló durante un momento.**

— **Preferiría la versión de algún protagonista de la historia, amigo mío. ¿Me equivoco al aventurar que esta violación de la ley no es cosa tuya?**

— **Nadie ha quebrantado la ley.**

— **Sea como sea, he de obtener todas las caras de la verdad. —La voz sedosa de Aro se endureció—. El mejor medio para conseguirlo es ese prodigio de hijo tuyo. — Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Edward—. Asumo cierta participación por su parte a juzgar por cómo se aferra la niña a la compañera neófita de Edward.**

 **Naturalmente que deseaba a mi marido. Se enteraría de los pensamientos de todos una vez que pudiera ver los pensamientos de Edward; los de todos, salvo los míos.**

"¿Cómo se siente recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina?" inquirió Jacob con una sonrisa sabiendo que en esta ocasión habría muchas más cosas en la cabeza de Edward que él no quisiera compartir.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco antes de bufar "No mentiré. Hacer eso no es de mi agrado. Y créeme que la mayoría del tiempo me gustaría poder evitar sus pensamientos" dijo él con una mirada significativa a su hermano.

"Tener ese don suena algo medio voyerista" masculló Jacob haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

 **Mi esposo se volvió para depositar un beso apresurado en mi frente y en la de la niña. Luego, echó a andar con grandes zancadas por el campo nevado. Palmeó la espalda de Carlisle al pasar. Percibí un lloriqueo apenas audible a mis espaldas. El miedo de Esme se dejaba notar.**

 **Observé un aumento de intensidad en el brillo de la neblina que envolvía a los Vulturis. No podía soportar la visión de Edward cruzando el blanco campo a solas, pero todavía se me hacía más difícil la idea de acompañarlo y poner a nuestra hija un paso más cerca de nuestros adversarios. Me debatí, presa de sentimientos encontrados. Me había quedado tan helada que un simple golpe habría hecho saltar mis extremidades en mil esquirlas de hielo.**

 **Detecté una mueca de mofa en la sonrisa de Jane cuando Edward rebasó la mitad de la distancia de separación entre ambas fuerzas y quedó más cerca de ellos que de nosotros.**

"¡Ja! Te apuesto a que lo hizo justo para sacarte de tus casillas y hacer que ataques para tener ellos una excusa para acabarnos" dijo Emmett riendo "Lástima que no sabía que mi hermanita la comportadita lo usaría para magnificar sus poderes"

"Es un buen momento para que tus peculiaridades sirvan a tu favor" dijo Jasper sonriendo "Nadie iba a esperar una neófita tan cuerda"

 **El desdén de ese mohín me sacó de mis casillas. Mi rabia aumentó, alcanzando incluso niveles superiores al ansia de sangre que había sentido cuando vi lo mucho que arriesgaban los lobos en aquella batalla condenada al fracaso. Paladeé el sabor de la locura. La demencia me cubrió con una oleada de puro poder. Tenía los músculos en tensión y actué sin pensármelo dos veces. Arrojé el escudo con todas mis fuerzas.**

 **Voló sobre el campo como una jabalina y alcanzó una distancia imposible, multiplicando por diez mi mejor lanzamiento.**

 **El esfuerzo me hizo resoplar con furia.**

 **El escudo se había convertido en un estallido de pura energía, en una suerte de nube atómica hecha de acero líquido. Latía como un ser vivo. Lo notaba desde el centro rematado en punta hasta los bordes.**

"¡Un hurra por la lona mágica de Bella!" gritó Emmett rendo por la descripción de Bella referente a su don.

"¡Hip, hip, hurra!" coreó Seth, el único que seguiría a Emmett con sus ocurrencias.

 **No podía permitir que aquello volviera a su posición inicial como si se tratara de una tela elástica... Y en ese momento de fuerza en estado puro vi con absoluta lucidez que la resistencia y ese retroceso al estado anterior habían sido cosa de mi propia invención. Me había aferrado a esa parte de mí como autodefensa y de forma inconsciente no la había dejado ir. Ahora lo había hecho, había enviado mi escudo a cincuenta metros largos de nuestra posición sin esfuerzo alguno y sin que hubiera necesitado demasiada concentración. Lo noté tan sumiso a mi voluntad como cualquier otro músculo. Lo impulsé hacia delante y le di una forma larga y ovalada. De pronto, pasó a formar parte de mí todo cuanto estaba debajo de aquel escudo flexible de acero. La fuerza vital de ese interior se presentaba ante mis sentidos como puntos incandescentes, y me vi rodeada por un cegador chisporroteo de luz. Impulsé el escudo hacia el vasto claro y suspiré de alivio cuando la figura iluminada de Edward quedó bajo mi amparo.**

"Err… ¿es eso como una licencia literaria o de verdad ves como una doble realidad cuando expandes tu escudo?" preguntó Sue.

"Bueno, admitiré que hay un poco de esa licencia literaria que mencionas" respondió Bella "Pero si lo visualizo como algo físico para poder mentalizar más control. Claro que debo de tener cuidado de no tomarlo tan enserio hasta el punto de crear obstáculos que no existen"

 **Sostuve allí la protección ovalada y contraje ese nuevo músculo a fin de rodear a Edward e interponer entre él y nuestros adversarios una lámina fina pero irrompible.**

 **Todo había cambiado en apenas un segundo, pero nadie se había percatado todavía de esa brusca alteración, salvo yo. Mi esposo seguía caminando hacia el cabecilla de los Vulturis. Se me escapó una carcajada. Los demás me miraron, lo noté, y Jacob movió esos ojazos negros suyos y me los clavó como si me hubiera vuelto loca.**

"Bueno Bella ahí estaba tu esposo caminando a lo que parecía una muerte segura y tú te pones a reír como la villana de la película cuya víctima ha caído en la trampa cuidadosamente planeada" dijo Jacob "Me disculparás por encontrarlo un poco desconcertante"

"Me recordó a esas películas donde la persona histérica se pone a reír antes de ponerse a llorar" concordó Emmett.

 **Edward se detuvo a escasos metros de Aro. Comprendí, no sin cierto pesar, que podía pero no debía evitar el intercambio de imágenes mentales, pues el objetivo de todos nuestros preparativos era conseguir que los Vulturis prestaran atención a nuestra versión de la historia. La idea me causaba verdadero malestar físico, pero al final, a regañadientes, retiré la protección y dejé expuesto a Edward. Se me habían pasado las ganas de reír y me concentré por completo en mi marido, lista para defenderle de inmediato si algo salía mal.**

 **Él alzó el mentón con aire orgulloso y le ofreció una mano al líder de los Vulturis como si le concediera un gran honor. El anciano parecía lisa y llanamente encantado, pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Renata revoloteaba nerviosa a la sombra de su señor. El ceño de Cayo era tan hondo y permanente que daba la impresión de que esa piel traslúcida y fina como el papel iba a quedarse arrugada para siempre. La pequeña Jane exhibía los dientes mientras, a su lado, Alec entornaba los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Intuí que estaba listo para actuar en cuanto ella le avisara.**

"¿Por qué es ella la voz de mando?" inquirió Emily.

"¿Por qué es Rose la que manda en la relación?" inquirió a su vez Jasper "Algunas cosas simplemente son así"

Los demás rieron mientras Emmett hacía un puchero, pero no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de su hermano. No si quería pasar tiempo a solas con su esposa después.

 **Aro se acercó sin pausa alguna. En realidad, ¿qué debía temer? Las grandes sombras proyectadas por los luchadores de ropajes gris claro, tipos fornidos como Félix, se hallaban a escasos metros. Gracias a su don abrasador, Jane podía tumbar a Edward contra el suelo y hacer que se retorciera de dolor. Alec le cegaría y le atontaría antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia él. Nadie sabía que yo tenía el poder de detenerlos, ni siquiera mi marido, cuya mano tomó Aro con una sonrisa de despreocupación; de inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza y encorvó los hombros bajo el ímpetu de la primera oleada de información.**

 **El Vulturis se hallaba ahora al corriente de todas las estrategias, todas las ideas y todos los pensamientos ocultos que Edward hubiera leído en las mentes de quienes había tenido a su alrededor en el último mes. Y aún más, también iba a enterarse de las visiones de Alice, de cada momento de silencio en nuestra familia, cada imagen reproducida por la mente de Renesmee, cada beso, cada roce entre Edward y yo... De eso, también.**

"Bells la única forma en que deja de molestarte que la gente se entere de tu vida sexual es aceptarla y compartirla sin miedo" dijo Emmett en su mejor imitación de un psicólogo.

"De verdad no esperas que quiera hablar de mi vida privada frente a mi padre y mi hija" soltó ella con una expresión incómoda que se repetía en la cara de los aludidos.

 **Siseé con frustración. El escudo se agitó como reflejo de mi irritación, cambiando de forma y encogiéndose a nuestro alrededor.**

— **Cálmate, Bella —me susurró Zafrina.**

 **Apreté los dientes.**

 **Aro continuó concentrado en los recuerdos de Edward, que, con los músculos del cuello agarrotados, también había agachado la cabeza mientras leía la información que su interrogador iba obteniendo de él, así como la reacción del anciano a todo aquello.**

"Es una pena que el tipo sea… bueno, él mismo" dijo Sm "Si no podrían haber sido amigos. Que con eso de tener dones tan similares. Podrían comunicarse el uno con el otro sin hablar"

"Como diabólicos gemelos en una atracción de circo" dijo Seth asintiendo la cabeza.

 **Esta desigual ida y vuelta se prolongó durante tanto tiempo que empezó a cundir el nerviosismo entre los miembros de la guardia. Los murmullos crecieron hasta que Cayo ordenó guardar silencio con un brusco ademán. Jane se inclinaba hacia delante, como si no pudiera evitarlo, y el rostro de Renata estaba rígido a causa de la tensión. Estudié a esa protectora tan poderosa que ahora parecía asustada y débil. Ella era de gran utilidad para Aro, sin duda, pero seguro que no como guerrero. Su trabajo no era luchar, sino proteger. No había ansia de sangre en ella. A pesar de que yo era novata, supe que si la cosa hubiera estado entre ella y yo, la habría borrado del mapa.**

"Solo porque su primer instinto es proteger no significa que no hubiese dado lo mejor de si eres tú la razón el predador. Ella es verdaderamente la única en la guardia cuyo primer pensamiento del día no es matar" intervino Jasper.

 **Redirigí mi atención a Aro cuando se enderezó. Abrió los ojos enseguida con expresión sobrecogida y gesto precavido. No soltó la mano de Edward.**

 **Éste tenía los músculos algo más relajados.**

— **¿Lo ves? —preguntó Edward con la voz sedosa que empleaba cuando estaba calmado.**

— **Sí, ya veo, ya —admitió Aro. Curiosamente, parecía divertido—.**

"Bueno ustedes son como una novela" dijo Emmett antes de agregar "Tal vez Edward estaba pensando en todas las ocasiones en las que te caíste aparatosamente" rió él.

"O ya se estaba imaginando crear un gran ejército de híbridos de vampiro para reemplazar a la guardia si una vez le fuesen a fallar" opinó Seth basándose como siempre en sus teorías de super héroes y villanos.

"Conociendo al tipo, en realidad no suena tan descabellado" admitió Leah.

 **Dudo que nunca se hayan visto las cosas con tanta claridad entre dos dioses o dos mortales.**

 **Los rostros de los disciplinados miembros de la guardia mostraron la misma incredulidad que yo.**

— **Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, joven amigo, no esperaba tanto — prosiguió el anciano sin soltar la mano de Edward, cuya posición rígida era la propia de quien escucha. Pero no le contestó—. ¿Puedo conocerla? —pidió Aro, casi lo imploró, con repentino interés—. En todos mis siglos de vida jamás había concebido la existencia de una criatura semejante. Menudo apéndice a nuestras historias...**

— **¿De qué va esto, Aro? —espetó Cayo antes de que Edward tuviera ocasión de responder.**

"¿Acaso lo hacen a propósito?" preguntó Emmett haciendo un puchero mientras recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que Edward y Alice se habrían comportado así con los demás.

"Cuando te enteras de algo importante, ansías conocer todo antes de querer compartirlo con los demás" explicó Alice entendiendo los pensamiento de su hermano.

 **La simple formulación de la pregunta hizo que atrajera a la niña contra mi pecho y la acunara con gesto protector.**

— **De algo con lo que tú ni siquiera has soñado, mi pragmático amigo. Tómate un momento para cavilar, porque la justicia que pretendíamos aplicar no alcanza a este caso.**

"¿Significa que ya no planea… hacer nada?" preguntó Charlie claramente pensando que hacer nada ahora es un sinónimo de matar.

"Oh, al contrario" dijo Edward "Solo que ahora ha cambiado su lista de personas a las que perdonar"

 **Cayo soltó un siseo de sorpresa al oír semejantes palabras.**

— **Paz, hermano —le advirtió Aro en tono conciliador.**

 **Todo aquello eran buenas noticias, en teoría. Se habían pronunciado las palabras que esperábamos y parecía estar próximo el indulto que ninguno creíamos posible. Aro se había abierto a la verdad y había admitido que no se había quebrantado la ley.**

 **Pero yo mantenía los ojos fijos en Edward, que seguía rígido y envarado. Luego, revisé mentalmente la instrucción de Aro a Cayo, invitándole a «cavilar», y percibí el doble sentido del verbo.**

— **¿Vas a presentarme a tu hija? —volvió a preguntar Aro.**

 **Cayo no fue el único en sisear ante esa nueva revelación.**

Sue estaba a punto de preguntar por qué tanto alboroto hasta que recordó que los oros vampiros consideraban imposible que un vampiro tenga progenie. Ella siempre había crecido creciendo en lo imposible, por ello no había tenido problema en digerir que su hija también era lobo, que su hijastra era vampiro y la hija de ella un híbrido de vampiro. Lo que sí le había sorprendido fue encontrar a su esposo con una fascinación a la música de Cindy Lauper.

 **Edward asintió a regañadientes. No obstante, Renesmee se había ganado a muchos otros. Y el anciano siempre había dado la impresión de llevar la voz cantante entre los Vulturis. ¿Actuarían los demás contra nosotros si él se ponía de nuestro lado?**

 **El veterano líder seguía sin soltar la mano de mi esposo, pero al menos contestó ahora a la pregunta que el resto no había oído.**

— **Dadas las circunstancias, considero aceptable un compromiso en este punto. Nos reuniremos a mitad de camino entre los dos grupos.**

 **Dicho esto, liberó al fin a Edward, que se volvió hacia nosotros. El líder Vulturis se unió a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro de modo casual, como si fueran grandes amigos. Todo para mantener el contacto con el cuerpo de Edward.**

"Puedes bloquear tus pensamientos de él como lo suelen hacer los demás" preguntó Emily recordando algunas conversaciones de los hermanos.

"No realmente. Aunque está acostumbrado a obtener fácilmente lo que desea no significa que no sepa buscarlo él mismo" respondió Edward "Además, como dijo Bella, era mejor permanecer transparente para que esté más predispuesto para con nuestra causa"

 **Comenzaron a cruzar el campo de batalla en nuestra dirección.**

 **La guardia entera hizo ademán de echar a andar detrás de ellos, pero Aro alzó una mano con desinterés y los detuvo sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada.**

— **Deteneos, mis queridos amigos. En verdad os digo que no albergan intención de hacernos daño alguno si nos mostramos pacíficos.**

 **El descontento de la tropa se expresó con gruñidos y siseos de protesta, y la reacción fue más ostensible que en la ocasión anterior.**

— **Amo —susurró con ansiedad Renata, siempre cerca de su maestro.**

— **No temas, querida —repuso él—. Todo está en orden.**

— **Quizá deberían acompañarte algunos miembros de tu guardia —sugirió Edward—. Eso haría que el resto se sintiera más cómodo.**

 **El líder Vulturis asintió como si esa sabia observación debiera habérsele ocurrido a él.**

"De verdad fue muy buena observación" felicitó Carlisle quien siempre había visto en Edward un buen líder llegase él a faltar en la familia.

 **Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces.**

— **Felix, Demetri.**

 **Los dos vampiros se situaron a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No habían cambiado nada desde nuestro último encuentro.**

"Bueno Bella esa es la regla con los inmortales" dijo Emmett "Tenemos a Alice que agradecer por cambiarnos el atuendo al menos"

 **Ambos eran altos y de pelo oscuro.**

 **Demetri era duro y afilado como la hoja de una espada; Félix, corpulento y amenazador como una garrota con púas de acero.**

"¡Vaya Bella!" dijo Emily "Como si los tipos no fueran suficientemente intimidantes en mi mente los acabas de describir literalmente como herramientas asesinas vivientes"

"Como en comics" concedió Seth.

 **Los cinco se detuvieron a mitad de camino.**

— **Bella, ven con Renesmee —me pidió Edward—, y algunos amigos...**

 **Respiré hondo. Se me agarrotó el cuerpo como síntoma de mi oposición a la perspectiva de llevar a la niña al centro del conflicto, pero confiaba en Edward. Él sabría si Aro planeaba alguna traición sobre ese punto.**

 **El cabecilla Vulturis había llevado tres protectores a esa conferencia al más alto nivel, por lo que decidí hacerme acompañar por otros dos. Los elegí en menos de un segundo.**

— **¿Jacob? ¿Emmett? —pregunté en voz baja.**

"Yo hubiese llevado alguien más intimidante" dijo Leah casualmente haciendo que los ojos de Emmett se abran como platos y que su boca se abra en sorpresa.

"Más… ¿intimidante?" repitió Emmett en balbuceos, incapaz de comprender.

"Sin ofender, pero aparte de ser un gran oso de peluche, no tienes un poder guay como Benjamín o Zafrina.

"¿Zafrina la televisión portátil y Avatar? ¡Ese chico es tan intimidante como un cachorro!" bufó Emmett haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos como niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

"Pues recuerdo perfectamente que cuando vieron Intensamente y Bing Bong se quedó atrás quien parecía que iba a llorar eras tú y no Nessie" dijo la chica arqueando una ceja.

"¡Él se sacrificó!" exclamó Emmett desesperado mientras los demás reían.

 **Emmett se moría de ganas de venir y Jacob no iba a ser capaz de quedarse atrás.**

 **Ambos asintieron, y Emmett lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

"Adivina quién no estaba tan feliz" masculló Rosalie entre dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a Bella.

Esta le devolvió una sonrisa avergonzada sintiéndose algo culposa de no haber tomado en cuenta como se sentiría su hermana particularmente al ver a su esposo caminar sonriente hacia el camino a la muerte.

 **Me flanquearon mientras cruzaba el campo. Se levantó otro murmullo de descontento entre las filas de la guardia en cuanto vieron mis elecciones. Era obvio que no confiaban en el hombre lobo.**

"¡Pudo haber sido por mí!" musitó Emmett.

"Sigue soñando pequeño vampiro" dijo Jacob sacando pecho.

 **Aro alzó una mano para acallar de nuevo las protestas.**

— **Tienes unas compañías de lo más interesantes —le comentó Demetri a Edward en un cuchicheo.**

 **El interpelado no le respondió, pero Jacob dejó escapar entre los dientes un sordo gruñido.**

 **Nos detuvimos a unos pocos metros de Aro. Edward se deshizo del brazo de Aro y se unió a nosotros con rapidez, tomando mi mano. Se produjo un momento de silencio cuando nos encontramos unos frente a otros. Félix hizo una leve venia a modo de saludo.**

— **Hola otra vez, Bella.**

 **El guardia esbozó una ancha sonrisa llena de arrogancia mientras vigilaba el movimiento del rabo de Jacob con su visión periférica.**

— **Hola, Félix —contesté mientras dedicaba una seca sonrisa al ciclópeo vampiro.**

— **Tienes buen aspecto —rió entre dientes—. Te sienta bien la inmortalidad.**

"Solo un tipo tan feo como James sigue siendo feo después de la inmortalidad" dijo Emmett "Y sin la oportunidad de recurrir a una cirugía plástica"

— **Muchas gracias.**

— **Bienvenida, es una pena...**

 **Interrumpió su comentario a la mitad y quedó en silencio, pero no necesitaba las facultades telepáticas de Edward para imaginar la frase completa: «Es una pena que vayamos a matarte dentro de poco».**

"La osadía" murmuró Esme indignada mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— **Sí, qué pena, ¿verdad...? —murmuré.**

 **Félix pestañeó.**

 **Aro no prestó atención alguna a nuestro intercambio dialéctico. Ladeó la cabeza con expresión fascinada.**

— **Oigo el latido de su extraño corazón —murmuró con una nota musical en la voz—. Huelo su extraño efluvio. —Luego, volvió hacia mí sus ojos brumosos—. En verdad, joven Bella, la inmortalidad te ha convertido en una criatura de lo más extraordinario. Parece que hubieras estado predestinada a esta vida.**

 **Asentí con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento por el piropo.**

— **¿Te gustó mi regalo? —preguntó cuando fijó la mirada en mi collar.**

— **Es hermoso y muy, muy generoso de tu parte. Gracias. Tal vez debí enviarte una nota de agradecimiento.**

 **Aro se echó a reír, encantado.**

— **Sólo era una chuchería que tenía por ahí. Me pareció un adorno adecuado para tu nuevo rostro, como de hecho lo es.**

 **Se produjo un siseo en el centro de la línea de los Vulturis. Alcé la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de Aro. Mmm. Al parecer, Jane no estaba muy contenta con la idea de que su señor me hubiera enviado un presente.**

Emmett se echó a reír "A alguien no le dieron regalo de cumpleaños"

"¿Ellos no celebran cumpleaños?" inquirió Emily.

"¿La mafia? ¿Tú los imaginas cantando el feliz cumpleaños?" respondió el vampiro.

"Dudo que tenga tantas chucherías por ahí para el resto de la eternidad" masculló Jacob.

 **Aro carraspeó para atraer mi atención.**

— **¿Puedo saludar a tu hija, adorable Bella? —preguntó con dulzura.**

 **Me obligué a recordar que esto era lo que habíamos estado esperando. Hice frente a la urgencia de dar media vuelta y huir con Renesmee. En vez de eso, me adelanté dos pasos. Mi escudo quedó atrás, como una capa que protegía al resto de mi familia y dejaba expuesta a mi niña. La sensación era espantosa.**

 **El anciano se reunió con nosotras, radiante.**

— **Pero si es... maravillosa —murmuró—. Como tú y Edward —luego, con voz más alta, saludó—: Hola, Renesmee.**

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba cuando la trataban como bebé humano o cuando se comportaban condescendientes con ella por no tener habilidades vampíricas completas. Claro que había unas pequeñas excepciones como cuando el abuelo la consentía.

 **La niña me miró de inmediato. Asentí.**

— **Hola, Aro —contestó con tono muy formal con esa voz suya, aguda y armoniosa.**

 **El anciano abrió los ojos, sorprendido.**

— **¿Qué es la cría? —masculló Cayo desde su posición en retaguardia, claramente molesto por tener que formular una pregunta.**

— **Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal**

"Esto… ¿no les suena un poco extraño? ¿Cómo que si la partes por el medio el lado izquierdo es mortal y el derecho no?" preguntó Seth.

— **le anunció Aro a su compañero y al resto de la guardia sin apartar la mirada de Renesmee, pues seguía fascinado—. Esta neófita la concibió y la llevó en su vientre mientras todavía era humana.**

— **Imposible —se burló Cayo.**

— **¿Acaso los crees capaces de engañarme, hermano? —A juzgar por la expresión, Aro se lo estaba pasando en grande. Cayo dio un respingo—. ¿También es una treta el latido de su corazón?**

 **Cayo torció el gesto y se sintió tan mortificado como si las amables preguntas de Aro hubieran sido bofetadas.**

"Kill them with kindness" musitó el doctor.

— **Obremos con calma y cuidado, hermano —le advirtió Aro, todavía sonriendo a Renesmee—. Conozco bien tu amor por la justicia, pero no es preciso aplicarla contra esta pequeña por razón de su origen, y en cambio es mucho lo que queda por aprender de ella. No compartes mi entusiasmo por la recopilación de historias, bien que lo sé, hermano, pero muéstrate tolerante conmigo cuando añada un capítulo que me sorprende por lo imposible del mismo. Hemos venido esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de una amistad traicionada, y ¡mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo y deslumbrante conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras posibilidades.**

"Científico loco. Definitivamente científico loco" bufó Seth.

 **El vampiro le tendió la mano a la niña, pero no era lo que ella deseaba. Se inclinó hacia delante y se estiró hasta tocar el rostro de Aro con las yemas de los dedos.**

 **La reacción del Vulturis no fue de sorpresa como solía ocurrir cuando Renesmee realizaba su actuación. Él estaba acostumbrado al flujo de pensamientos y de recuerdos con otras mentes, al igual que Edward.**

"Eso no detuvo mi sorpresa" dijo Edward recordando su expresión estupefacta cuando aprendió del don de su hija "La ventaja de Aro era que lo estaba esperando. Y a pesar de eso, se mostraba tan maravillado por ver algo así especialmente viniendo de ella"

 **La sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó y suspiró de satisfacción.**

— **Brillante —musitó.**

 **Renesmee volvió a mis brazos y se relajó. Su carita estaba muy seria.**

— **Por favor —le pidió ella.**

— **Naturalmente que no tengo intención de herir a tus seres queridos, mi preciosa Renesmee —respondió Aro, cuya sonrisa se tornó muy amable.**

 **El tono afectuoso y confortante de su voz me engañó durante un segundo, hasta que oí el rechinar de dientes de Edward y lejos, detrás de nuestras posiciones, el siseo ultrajado de Maggie ante semejante embuste.**

"Yo también estaba pensando que después de algo así debía resucitarle el corazón" mnecionó Jacob "Pero no fue así"

— **Me pregunto si... —comentó Aro con gesto pensativo.**

 **No parecía haber tomado conciencia de la reacción suscitada por su anterior afirmación. El anciano dirigió la vista hacia Jacob de forma inesperada. Sus ojos no reflejaron el disgusto con que los demás Vulturis contemplaban al gran lobo, antes bien, reflejaban una añoranza incomprensible para mí.**

— **No funciona de ese modo —contestó Edward con tono desabrido, abandonando la cuidadosa neutralidad de que había hecho gala hasta ese momento.**

— **Sólo era una idea peregrina —repuso el anciano líder mientras valoraba el potencial de Jacob sin tapujo alguno.**

 **Luego, recorrió con la mirada las dos líneas de licántropos situados detrás de nosotros. Fuera lo que fuera que Renesmee le hubiera mostrado, de pronto, los lobos habían despertado en él un gran interés.**

— **No nos pertenecen, Aro. No acatan nuestras órdenes como tú crees. Están aquí por voluntad propia.**

 **Jacob gruñó de forma amenazadora.**

— **Sin embargo, parecen estar muy vinculados a vosotros —repuso Aro—, y leales a tu joven compañera y a tu... familia. Leales... —su voz acarició el vocablo con suavidad.**

"¡Da!" intervino Emmett "Ese es el puno de tener tu propio ejército de mascotas.

"¿No se da cuenta que somos enemigos naturales?" inquirió Leah "No hay forma de que fuésemos a trabajar para él como perros guardianes"

"Uy sí. Enemigos naturales" dijo Seth haciendo referencia a la postura relajada de Leah cerca al gran Emmett"

"La única razón para no ir a trabajar para ellos es que moriría del hedor" dijo Seth haciendo muecas.

"¿Y qué hay del hecho de que son malvados?" preguntó su hermano arqueando una ceja.

"Ah, eso también" recordó el joven.

— **Ellos se han comprometido a la protección de la vida humana. Eso hace posible la coexistencia pacífica con nosotros, pero no con vosotros, a menos que os replanteéis vuestro estilo de vida.**

 **Aro rió con júbilo.**

— **Sólo era una idea peregrina —repitió—. Tú mejor que nadie conoces cómo va esto. Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de controlar por completo los deseos del subconsciente.**

 **Edward hizo una mueca.**

— **Sí, conozco de qué va la historia, y también la diferencia existente entre esa clase de pensamiento y el de otro con segundas intenciones. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro.**

 **Jacob movió su gigantesca cabeza hacia Edward y soltó un débil gañido.**

— **Está intrigando con la idea de tener... perros guardianes —contestó Edward con un hilo de voz.**

 **Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y al cabo de un segundo un coro de furibundos aullidos procedentes de toda la manada llenó el enorme claro.**

"Es bueno que el italiano no entienda lobo porque se hubiese desatado la guerra en ese mismo instante" dijo Jacob recordando el mar de insultos que se le pasaron por la cabeza.

 **Alguien impartió una seca orden, supuse que sería cosa de Sam, aunque no me di la vuelta para comprobarlo con la vista, y la protesta se cortó de raíz, dejando que reinara un silencio ominoso.**

— **Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta —admitió Aro con otra risa—. Esta manada ha elegido bando.**

 **Edward siseó y se inclinó hacia delante. Le tomé del brazo para retenerle al tiempo que me preguntaba cuál podía haber sido la ocurrencia de Aro para provocar semejante reacción en mi marido.**

"Pensó que era obviamente l bando equivocado. Ya que moriríamos todos" contestó secamente.

 **Félix y Demetri se deslizaron al unísono para adoptar posiciones ofensivas. Aro los contuvo con otro gesto de la mano. Todos volvieron a su postura anterior, Edward incluido.**

— **Queda mucho por discutir —concluyo Aro con el tono pragmático de un hombre de negocios— y más por decidir. Si vosotros y vuestro peludo protector me excusáis, mis queridos Cullen, he de deliberar con mis hermanos.**

"Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto de hacernos esperar?" bufó Jacob.

"¿Recuerdas que gracias a eso estamos con vida?" regañó Renesmee recordando la entrada triunfal de su tía.

"Hacerlo todo más dramático, dar la impresión de ser justos, justificar un movimiento masivo" contestó Edward señalando cada cosa con sus dedos "La lista es larga y un reflejo puro de su vanidad"

"Eso es todo" dijo Leah rápidamente pasándole el libro a Sam dedicándole apenas una ojeada.


	38. Capítulo 37

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **ARGUCIAS**

Renesmee aclaró su garganta, más como un reflejo de su familia que porque en verdad lo necesitara.

 **La guardia permanecía en el lado norte del claro a la espera de que su líder volviera a sus filas, pero en vez de eso, Aro les ordenó adelantarse con un ademán de la mano.**

 **Edward inició una retirada inmediata, empujándonos a Emmett y a mí. Retrocedimos a toda prisa sin apartar la mirada de la amenaza en ciernes. Jacob fue el más lento de todos a la hora de emprender el repliegue. Tenía erizada la pelambrera de los hombros y se erguía mientras le enseñaba las fauces a Aro. Renesmee le agarró del rabo al tiempo que retrocedía y le fue dando tirones para obligarle a caminar con nosotros.**

Ahora que no había peligro en la mira, todos eran libres de reírse ante la imagen de la pequeña mandando sobre su perro a tirones.

"Es abuso animal" masculló Jacob entre dientes, pero no podía mantener una acara seria ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Lo dijo todo sin apartar su mirada de ella y con una sonrisa perenne en su rostro.

 **Nos reunimos con nuestra familia al mismo tiempo que las capas oscuras rodeaban de nuevo a Aro.**

 **La distancia entre ellos y nosotros se había reducido a cincuenta metros, un espacio que cualquiera podía salvar con un buen salto en menos de un segundo.**

Charlie trataba de imaginarlo en su mente de modo humano, lo que significaba que ambos bandos tenían que estar a apenas unos pasos. Sabiendo lo grave de la situación Charlie trataba de imaginarlo con la seriedad del caso, pero todo lo que su mente no artística podía conjurar era algo similar a una película de vaqueros de bajo presupuesto.

 **Cayo comenzó a discutir con Aro de inmediato.**

— **¿Cómo soportas semejante infamia? —Se puso con los brazos en jarras y los dedos curvados en forma de garras—. ¿Por qué permanecemos aquí mano sobre mano ante un crimen tan espantoso, burlados por una engañifa tan ridícula?**

 **Especulé acerca del motivo por el cual no tocaba físicamente a Aro para compartir su opinión. ¿Acaso éramos testigos de una división en las filas de los Vulturis? ¿Podíamos tener tanta suerte?**

"¿Ayudaría eso?" preguntó Emily "A mí me parece que quien tiene la última palabra es Aro"

"Sí, ¿por qué no se declara dictador y bota a los otros dos?" inquirió Seth.

"Nostalgia" respondió Carlisle "Una vida solidaria eterna sería imposible de sobrellevar. A pesar de que tengan contratiempos de vez en cuando ambos temen la solitud que vendría de separarse de sus compañeros de siglos"

"¿Podría seguir controlando todo él solo?" preguntó Sam.

"Creo que es físicamente posible, pero no creo que quisiera hacerlo" respondió el doctor.

"Además aunque sean figurillas solo de título los otros dos no quisieran por voluntad propia perder los beneficios que poseen ahora"

— **Porque es la verdad hasta la última palabra —respondió el interpelado con calma—. Observa el número de testigos. Todos ellos están en condiciones de dar testimonio: han visto a esa niña crecer y madurar en el breve tiempo que la han conocido. Todos ellos —prosiguió mientras hacía un gesto lo bastante amplio para abarcar desde Amun, situado en un extremo, hasta Siobhan, ubicada en el opuesto— se han percatado del calor de la sangre que corre por sus venas.**

 **Cayo reaccionó de un modo extraño en cuanto su compañero pronunció la palabra «testigos» y su semblante, dominado por la ira, se serenó hasta convertirse en una máscara fría y calculadora. Lanzó una mirada a los apoyos de los Vulturis con una expresión un tanto nerviosa.**

 **Le imité y contemplé a la enojada masa para percatarme de que ya no podía aplicársele ese adjetivo. El deseo alocado de acción se había convertido en confusión y una oleada de cuchicheos recorría las filas enemigas, pues intentaban buscar una explicación a lo sucedido.**

"¿Estaban más a favor o en contra de la masacre?"

"Si conseguían una masacre hubiesen estado satisfechos pero el irse con la exclusiva de algo jamás visto o escuchado era un buen premio consuelo" explicó Edward.

"Recuerda que somos criaturas que vivimos una eternidad de más de lo mismo" dijo Jasper en un tono sombrío.

 **Cayo seguía con mala cara, sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo aplomado de su expresión atizó los rescoldos de mi antiguo enojo y acabó por avivar las llamaradas de la preocupación. ¿Y qué ocurría si la guardia avanzaba de nuevo a una señal invisible, como las que utilizaban mientras marchaban?**

"No" negó Edward "Eso era para impresionar. Todo lo que hicieron después era para montar un espectáculo. Y si hubiesen decidido atacar, hubiésemos estad completamente conscientes del hecho, pues lo habrían anunciado con bombos y platillos"

 **Estudié mi escudo con ansiedad. Lo noté tan impenetrable como antes. Lo curvé hacia abajo en un domo ancho y bajo para proteger a todo nuestro grupo. Percibía a mis amigos y a los miembros de mi familia como finas columnas de luz, cada una con una tonalidad propia. Pensé que sería capaz de identificarlos con un poco de práctica, y de hecho, ya conocía la de Edward, porque era la más brillante de todas. Pero me preocuparon los huecos que existían alrededor de los puntos refulgentes. La cobertura únicamente me protegería a mí si los habilidosos Vulturis lograban meterse por debajo. La frente se me llenó de arrugas a causa del esfuerzo mientras intentaba acercar con sumo cuidado la armadura elástica a mi gente. Carlisle ocupaba la posición más alejada. Retraje el escudo centímetro a centímetro en un intento de envolverle el cuerpo con la mayor precisión posible.**

 **El blindaje parecía predispuesto a cooperar. Aumenté su contorno, y cuando Carlisle cambió de posición para formar más cerca de Tanya, la protección se estiró con él y se ciñó a su chispa.**

"Fascinante" musitó Carlisle entre dientes. Si el tipo fuera ligeramente más agresivo tendría todo ara ser un ejemplar científico loco.

 **Lancé más hilos de la tela protectora y los fui situando alrededor de cada silueta iluminada que correspondía a un amigo o a un aliado.**

 **Sólo había transcurrido un segundo y Cayo continuaba con las deliberaciones.**

— **Los hombres lobo —murmuró al fin.**

 **Me invadió un pánico repentino cuando comprendí que casi todos los licántropos estaban desprotegidos.**

Jacob resopló "Gracias Bella, estábamos ahí arriesgando el pellejo y como siempre volteaste a por tus preciosos chupasangres" le dijo él bromeando.

 **Me disponía a alcanzarles con mi escudo cuando me di cuenta de que, en realidad, sí que podía sentir su chisporroteo luminoso. Curioso. Retiré la capa protectora de Amun y Kebi, los dos miembros más alejados del grupo en ese momento, que se hallaban en compañía de los lobos. Las luces de ambos se extinguieron, pero no ocurrió lo mismo con los lobos: continuaban siendo columnas luminosas... o casi, por lo menos la mitad de ellos brillaban. Mmm. Extendí de nuevo el escudo y en cuanto Sam quedó cubierto, todos volvieron a brillar.**

 **La interconexión entre ellos debía de ser mayor de lo imaginado. Si el macho Alfa se hallaba bajo cobertura, las mentes de los otros miembros de la manada estaban tan protegidas como la del líder.**

— **Ah, hermano —contestó Aro con aspecto apenado ante la afirmación de Cayo. —¿También vas a defender esa alianza, Aro? —preguntó Cayo—. Los Hijos de la Luna han sido nuestros más acérrimos enemigos desde el alba de los tiempos. Les hemos dado caza hasta prácticamente extinguirlos en Europa y Asia; y a pesar de ello, Carlisle dispensa un trato de familiaridad a esa inmensa plaga, sin duda en un intento de derrocarnos más adelante, lo que sea para proteger su corrupto estilo de vida.**

"Que democracia es esa donde no puedes ser amigo de quien quieras" bufó Seth.

"La misma que nosotros también manteníamos" admitió Sam con todo amargo, recordando sus tiempos de ignorancia.

"¿Qué tienen con la idea de derrocarlos?" inquirió Sue "Lo digo sin ánimos de ofender, pero cuando escucho el poder que tienen ellos, se me hace difícil verlos a ustedes en el poder"

"Ellos no lo dicen como si fuera algo que pudiese pasar en veinte años, hablan de siglos" dijo Alice "Y si existe forma de derrocarlos, nosotros estamos en la mejor posición para hacerlo"

"No me lo imagino" dijo Seth "Lo único que llego a imaginar es a ustedes con ropas antiguas en un castillo viejo tipo los Tudors"

"¿Vieja?" chilló Alice "Sobre mi cadáver"

Emily rio "Conociéndolos sería un bello lugar diseñado por Esme, sería acogedor porque después de todo es la casa de su familia, pero práctico y con buena seguridad. Tendrían ropa digna de la realeza, pero más al estilo Windsor que Tudor y habría campañas pro-vegetarianismo, de seguro"

 **Edward carraspeó de forma tan audible que el cabecilla le miró. Aro se cubrió el semblante con una de esas manos suyas: finas y delicadas. Daba la impresión de estar avergonzado por el comportamiento del otro anciano.**

— **Estamos en pleno mediodía, Cayo —comentó Edward mientras señalaba hacia Jacob—, resulta claro que no son Hijos de la Luna. No guardan relación alguna con tus enemigos de allende los mares.**

— **Aquí criais mutantes —le replicó el anciano de forma abrupta.**

— **Ni siquiera son hombres lobo —contestó Edward con voz invariable tras abrir y cerrar las mandíbulas—. Aro puede explicártelo todo si no me crees.**

"Pueden creer que sea raro, pero eso fue lo más sorprendente de ese día. Es como si me hubiesen dicho a esas alturas que era adoptado" admitió Seth.

"Descuida, todos sabemos que eres raro. Y te he dicho muchas veces que más que adoptado fuiste rescatado del basurero"

 **¿Que no eran hombres lobo?**

"¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Mi hija no es vampiro?" soltó Charlie entre dientes frunciendo el cejo.

 **Miré a Jacob con desconcierto. Él alzó los lomos y los dejó caer, como si se encogiera de hombros. Tampoco él sabía de qué estaba hablando mi esposo.**

— **Mi querido Cayo, te hubiera avisado de que no tocaras ese punto si me hubieras hecho partícipe de tus pensamientos —murmuró Aro—. Aunque esas criaturas se consideren licántropos, en realidad, no lo son. «Metamorfos» les encaja mejor. La elección de la figura lupina es pura casualidad. Podría haber sido la de un oso, un halcón o una pantera cuando se realizó la primera metamorfosis. En verdad te aseguro que estas criaturas no guardan relación alguna con los Hijos de la Luna. Únicamente han heredado esa habilidad de sus ancestros. La continuidad de la especie no se basa en la infección de otras especies, como ocurre en el caso de los hombres lobo.**

"De verdad me sorprende que un tema así no se haya aclarado antes" dijo Sue.

"Es un tecnicismo" dijo Alice "A muchas cosas se le llama por lo que se les conoce, aunque no sea su verdadero nombre

 **Cayo fulminó con la mirada a Aro. Estaba irritado y flotaba en el ambiente algo más, una posible acusación de traición.**

— **Conocen el secreto de nuestra existencia —espetó el otro sin rodeos.**

Sam resopló "¿Cuántos planes de contingencia tiene este tipo?"

"O en este caso había demasiados cabos sueltos como para que se le ocurrieran unas cuantas cosas"

 **Edward parecía a punto de responder a esta acusación, pero Aro se le anticipó.**

— **También ellos son criaturas del mundo sobrenatural, hermano, y tal vez ellos dependan del secreto más que nosotros. Además, es difícil que nos expongan. Ve con cuidado, Cayo. Los alegatos capciosos no nos conducen a ninguna parte.**

 **Cayo respiró hondo y asintió; luego, ambos ancianos intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada.**

"Significaba no te preocupes yo me encargo de acabarlo" espetó Edward.

 **Creí comprender la instrucción que se escondía detrás de la advertencia de Aro. Los cargos falsos no les iban a ayudar en nada a lograr que sus propios testigos se pusieran de su parte. Aro avisaba a su compañero de que pasaran a la siguiente estrategia. Me pregunté si la razón oculta tras esa aparente tensión entre los dos ancianos —representada en la negativa a tocar a su compañero y compartir sus pensamientos— no sería que a Aro le interesaban las apariencias mucho más que a Cayo, a quien la próxima matanza le parecía de mayor importancia que mantener una reputación intachable.**

— **Deseo hablar con la delatora —anunció de pronto Cayo, y se volvió para mirar a Irina.**

 **La vampira no prestaba atención a la conversación de los líderes de los Vulturis. No apartaba la vista de sus hermanas y tenía un semblante agónico y crispado por el sufrimiento. El rostro de Irina dejaba bien a las claras que ella sabía ahora lo infundado de su acusación.**

— **Irina —bramó Cayo, descontento de tener que dirigirse a ella.**

 **Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida en un primer momento y luego asustada.**

La mayoría de quienes no conocían a la chica tenían dificultad en sentir lástima. Toda la ansiedad y las repercusiones que todos sabían algún día cobrarían pudieron haber sido evitadas si alguien a quien llamaban amigo se hubiese detenido por solo unos minutos.

Los Cullen en cambio, preferían pensar en los buenos momentos y en la familia restante que les quedaba. No se podía hacer nada por Irina y el castigo que recibió fue brutal y más que suficiente por un error de juicio.

 **Cayo chasqueó los dedos.**

 **La vampira avanzó con paso vacilante desde el límite de la formación Vulturis para presentarse de nuevo ante el anciano caudillo.**

— **Has cometido un grave error en tus acusaciones, o eso parece —comenzó Cayo.**

 **Tanya y Kate se adelantaron, presas de la ansiedad.**

— **Lo siento —respondió Irina en voz baja—. Quizá debería haberme asegurado de lo que vi, pero no tenía ni idea... —Hizo un gesto de indefensión hacia nosotros.**

— **Mi querido Cayo —terció Aro—, ¿cómo puedes esperar que ella adivinara en un instante algo tan extraño e improbable? Cualquiera de nosotros habría supuesto lo mismo.**

 **Cayo removió los dedos para silenciar a su homólogo.**

— **Todos estamos al tanto de tu error —continuó con brusquedad—. Yo me refiero a tus motivos.**

"¿Acaso no sabe de que más quejarse este tipo?" bufaron.

 **Irina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; esperó a que continuara, pero al final repitió:**

— **¿Mis motivos?**

— **Sí, para empezar, ¿por qué viniste a espiarlos?**

 **La vampira respingó al oír el verbo «espiar».**

— **Estabas molesta con los Cullen. ¿Me equivoco?**

— **No, estaba enojada —admitió.**

— **¿Y por qué...? —la urgió Cayo.**

— **Porque los licántropos mataron a mi amigo y los Cullen no se hicieron a un lado y no pude vengarle.**

— **Licántropos, no, metamorfos —le corrigió Aro.**

"Este tipo suena como tú Leah" bromeó Seth tratando de aliviar la tensión.

"Buen insulto" se limitó a contestar su hermana.

— **Así pues, los Cullen se pusieron de parte de los metamorfos en contra de nuestra propia especie, incluso cuando se trataba del amigo de un amigo —resumió Cayo.**

 **Edward profirió por lo bajinis un refunfuño de disgusto mientras el Vulturis iba repasando una por una las entradas de su lista en busca de una acusación que encajara.**

— **Yo lo veo así —replicó Irina, muy envarada.**

 **Cayo se tomó su tiempo.**

— **Si deseas formular alguna queja contra los metamorfos y los Cullen por apoyar ese comportamiento, ahora es el momento.**

 **El anciano esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible llena de crueldad, a la espera de que Irina le facilitara la siguiente excusa. Con ello demostraba que no entendía a las familias de verdad, cuyas relaciones se basaban en el amor y no en el amor al poder. Tal vez había sobreestimado la fuerza de la venganza.**

 **Irina apretó los dientes, alzó el mentón y cuadró los hombros.**

— **No deseo formular queja alguna contra los lobos ni los Cullen. Habéis venido aquí para destruir al niño inmortal y no existe ninguno. Mío es el error y asumo por completo la responsabilidad. Los Cullen son inocentes y vosotros no tenéis motivo alguno para permanecer aquí. Lo lamento mucho —nos dijo, volviéndose hacia nosotros, y luego se encaró con los testigos Vulturis—. No se ha cometido ningún delito, ya no hay razón válida para que continuéis aquí.**

Sue, Charlie, Billy e incluso Emily se mostraron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de la chica. Después de la mala luz en la cual había sido infundida les parecía, tenían que admitir, digno de admirar el que no sucumbiera a la última excusa para permanecer con vida a costa de más daño a su familia, si no que se disculpó y asumió las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Aún no había terminado de hablar la vampira y Cayo ya había alzado una mano, sostenía en ella un extraño objeto metálico tallado y ornamentado.**

 **Se trataba de una señal, y la reacción llegó tan deprisa que todos nos quedamos atónitos y sin dar crédito a nuestros ojos mientras sucedía. Todo terminó antes de que tuviéramos tiempo para reaccionar.**

 **Tres soldados Vulturis se adelantaron de un salto y cayeron sobre Irina, cuya figura quedó oculta por las capas grises. En ese mismo instante, un horrísono chirrido metálico rasgó el velo de quietud del claro. Cayo serpenteó sobre la nieve hasta llegar al centro de la molé grisácea. El estridente sonido se convirtió en un geiser de centellas y lenguas de fuego. Los soldados se apartaron de aquel repentino infierno de llamaradas y regresaron a sus posiciones en la línea perfectamente formada.**

Seth recordaba ese instante como un punto del que no había regreso en su vida. Había estado ya en una batalla que creyeron dura y después se encontraron sumergidos en una que creyeron imposible y a pesar de todo ello el joven lobo seguía con la inocencia y la fe de quien no sabe que tenía realmente en frente. Ver ese brutal asesinato le hizo darse cuenta de cuan grave era la situación y por primera vez temió no solo por su vida si no por la de su madre, que se quedaría sola si moría él y su hermana.

 **El anciano líder se quedó solo junto a los restos en llamas de Irina. El objeto metálico de su mano todavía chorreaba lenguas de fuego sobre la pira.**

 **Se oyó un débil chasquido y el surtidor de fuego dejó de vomitar fogonazos. Un jadeo de horror recorrió la masa de testigos congregada detrás de los Vulturis.**

 **Nosotros estábamos demasiado consternados para proferir algún sonido. Una cosa era saber que la muerte se avecinaba a feroz e imparable velocidad y otra muy diferente ver cómo tenía lugar.**

— **Ahora sí ha asumido por completo la responsabilidad de sus acciones —aseguró Cayo con una fría sonrisa.**

 **Lanzó una mirada a nuestra primera línea, deteniéndose brevemente sobre las formas heladas de Tanya y Kate.**

 **Adiviné en ese instante que el Vulturis jamás había minusvalorado los lazos de una verdadera familia. Ésa era la táctica. Nunca tuvo interés en las reclamaciones de Irina, buscaba su desafío, un pretexto para poder destruirla y prender fuego al inflamable vaho de violencia que se condensaba en el ambiente. Había arrojado una cerilla.**

 **Aquella tensa conferencia de paz se tambaleaba ahora con más vaivenes que un elefante en la cuerda floja. Nadie iba a ser capaz de detener el combate una vez que se desatara.**

Alice carraspeó delicadamente la garganta antes de menear su corta cabellera en señal de satisfacción.

"Creo que ni siquiera tu hubieses podido hacerlo Alice" dijo Bella parando la sonrisa de su hermana "Dije una vez el combate iniciara , no antes de ello"

"No lo sé" respondió ella "Pude haber llegado en medio de la batalla como guerrera con mis valientes acompañantes haciendo que la pelea cese para que escuchen mis buenas nuevas"

"Creo que estás leyendo mucho Alice" rio Emmett, aunque la situación no ameritaba risas. Si Alice se hubiese tardado solo un poco más lo más probable es que hubiese llegado en medio de una pelea a la que solo se presentaba a morir ya que los Vulturi no hubiesen estado en humor de escuchar otra cosa que el chasquido de un cuerpo siendo desmembrado y sumergido en el fuego.

 **La espiral de violencia no dejaría de crecer hasta que un bando resultara totalmente aniquilado. El nuestro. Cayo lo sabía.**

 **Y también Edward.**

 **Por eso, estaba atento y gritó:**

— **¡Detenedlas!**

 **Por eso, saltó de la fila a tiempo de agarrar por el brazo a Tanya, que se lanzaba vociferando como una posesa hacia el sonriente Cayo. No fue capaz de zafarse de la presa de Edward antes de que Carlisle la sujetara por la cintura.**

— **Es demasiado tarde para ayudarla —intentó razonar Carlisle a toda prisa mientras forcejeaba con ella—. ¡No le des lo que quiere!**

 **Fue más difícil contener a Kate. Lanzó un aullido inarticulado similar al de Tanya y dio la primera zancada de una acometida que iba a saldarse con la muerte de todos. La más próxima a ella era Rosalie, pero ésta recibió semejante porrazo que cayó al suelo antes de tener tiempo de hacerle una llave de cabeza. Por suerte, Emmett la aferró por el brazo y le impidió continuar; luego, la devolvió a la fila a codazo limpio, pero Kate se escabulló y rodó sobre sí misma. Parecía imparable.**

 **Garrett se abalanzó sobre Kate y volvió a tirarla al suelo; luego, le rodeó el tórax y los brazos en un abrazo y engarfió los dedos alrededor de sus propias muñecas a fin de completar la presa de inmovilización. El cuerpo de Garrett se estremeció cuando la vampira empezó a lanzarle descargas. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo firme y no la soltó.**

— **Zafrina —gritó Edward.**

 **Kate puso los ojos en blanco y sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos. Tanya dejó de forcejear.**

— **Devuélveme la vista —siseó Tanya.**

"Eso debió ser todo un show" musitó Charlie imaginándose tal exposición de talentos.

"Aro parecía niño en Navidad"

"Da un poco de miedo que nadie más de los nuestros podría haber hecho algo para detener a Kate" dijo Seth.

"Bueno Benjamín pudo haber creado una gran fisura para contenerla en el piso unos cuantos minutos" dijo Emmett.

"Creo que sería como pegarle a un oso enjaulado. Solo se molestaría más" comentó el joven.

"Yo podría haberlo hecho" dijo Bella haciendo que todos se volteen hacia ella.

"Solo tenías tu protección mental, con la cual ninguno de nosotros confiaba para entonces. Además de que Kate estaba cegada por la furia y con el ímpetu que la impulsaba, era poco probable que lograras contenerla" le dijo Edward tenso, tratando de enfocarse en el lado positivo que no se le haya ocurrido eso entonces.

 **De modo desesperado, pero con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, estiré el escudo hasta cubrir las llamas de mis amigos. Intenté retirarlo de Kate al mismo tiempo que envolvía a Garrett a fin de que, al menos, hubiera una fina capa entre ellos.**

"¿Ayudó?" preguntó Sue.

Edward asintió "Kate no quería lastimar a Garrett, para entonces ella también estaba tratando de contenerse" añadió.

 **Para cuando terminé, Garrett había recuperado el control de sí mismo y la retenía en el suelo cubierto de nieve.**

— **¿Vas a tumbarme otra vez si dejo que te levantes, Katie? —susurró él.**

 **Ella soltó un refunfuño por toda respuesta y no cesó de repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro.**

— **Escuchadme, Tanya, Kate —pidió Carlisle en voz baja pero con vehemencia—. La venganza ya no va a ayudarla. Irina no habría deseado que despilfarrarais la vida de esa manera. Meditad las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Si atacáis ahora, moriremos todos.**

 **Los hombros de Tanya se encorvaron bajo el peso del sufrimiento y se echó hacia atrás, sobre Carlisle, en busca de apoyo. Kate dejó de debatirse al fin. Garrett y Carlisle continuaron consolando a las hermanas con palabras demasiado precipitadas para reconfortarlas de verdad.**

 **Centré otra vez mi atención en la fuerza de las miradas cuya intensidad había menguado durante aquellos momentos de caos. Con el rabillo del ojo comprobé que Edward y todos los demás, incluidos Carlisle y Garrett, se habían puesto en guardia de nuevo.**

 **La mirada más penetrante era la de Cayo, que contemplaba a Kate y Garrett en el suelo nevado con rabia e incredulidad.**

"Estaba seguro de que él la ayudaría a atacar en vez de consolarla" dijo Edward "Se estaba planteando si nuestra dieta era otra forma que ayuda a ejercer el control, aparte de los años de experiencia"

"¿El perro viejo aprendió un nuevo truco?" preguntó Seth.

"Oh, se lo planteó. Fue algo inevitable" respondió Edward "Pero lo rechazó tan rápido como lo planteó. Se rehusaba a creer que poseíamos una ventaja más"

"¿Por qué nunca se han planteado intentarlo?" preguntó Emily "Si saben que no hace daño y para ellos solo podría ser beneficioso, aunque sea para saciar la curiosidad"

"Aro lo intentó. Poco después de mi ida a Volterra" dijo Edward "Pero había demasiadas tentaciones alrededor. Cayo no se lo hizo fácil, burlando su atento de probar algo nuevo que lo haría más parecido a nosotros y se encargó de tentarlo y mostrarle las desventajas de nuestra dieta. Finalmente concluyó que estábamos dementes por contradecir nuestra naturaleza y vivir eternamente a medias, sin aquello que activa todo nuestro potencial"

 **También Aro, sabedor de las habilidades y el potencial de Kate tras haber visto los recuerdos de Edward, observaba a la pareja con el desconcierto grabado en sus facciones.**

 **¿Comprendía lo sucedido? ¿Se daba cuenta de que mi escudo había crecido en resistencia y sutileza más allá de lo que Edward me sabía capaz? ¿O pensaba acaso que Garrett había aprendido a generar una fuerza de inmunidad por su cuenta?**

"Ninguno" respondió Edward "No le dio mucha importancia y lo atribuyó a fuerza de voluntad y habilidad para poner cara de póker"

 **La guardia Vulturis había dejado a un lado la contención marcial y todos se inclinaban hacia delante, prestos para saltar y lanzar un contraataque en cuanto nosotros iniciáramos la ofensiva.**

 **Los cuarenta y tres testigos permanecían detrás de ellos con una expresión diferente a la del comienzo, pues se había pasado de la confusión a la sospecha. La destrucción fulminante de Irina los había conmovido a todos. Se preguntaban cuál había sido el crimen de la vampira y cuál sería el curso de los acontecimientos ahora que no iba a producirse el ataque inmediato previsto por Cayo para distraer la atención de la brutal ejecución. Aro miró a sus espaldas. Comprobé cómo las facciones le delataban y dejaban entrever durante unos instantes su exasperación. Le gustaba tener público, y ahora le había salido el tiro por la culata. Stefan y Vladimir hablaban sin cesar y con alegría, para descontento de Aro.**

 **Era evidente el interés del anciano líder por no desprenderse de la aureola de integridad de la que se habían investido los Vulturis hasta ahora, aunque no se me ocurría pensar que fueran a dejarnos en paz únicamente para salvar la reputación. Lo más probable es que, con ese fin, aniquilaran al público después de haber terminado con todos nosotros.**

Los ojos de Sue y Emily se abrieron como platos "¿Lo hubiesen hecho?" preguntó la joven horrorizada.

"Bella se está dejando llevar por su conocimiento de películas de mafiosos" respondió su esposo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si ese hubiese sido el caso no habríamos salido con vida" dijo el doctor.

"Yo sí los creo capaz de hacerlo" dijo Jasper "En un momento de desesperación, pero sería mucho problema lidiar con las consecuencias"

"Pero, no es como si fuesen a aparecer afiches de desaparecidos en la leche" intervino Sam.

"No, pero estaría en la eterna memoria colectiva de los vampiros. Lo cual no llevaría a nada bueno para ellos, especialmente si matan al compañero de alguien. Algo que un vampiro nunca olvida es un acto en su contra" respondió Rosalie.

 **Noté una repentina punzada de piedad por esa masa de desconocidos reunida por los vampiros italianos para presenciar nuestra muerte. Demetri les daría caza hasta acabar también con todos ellos.**

 **Demetri debía morir. Por Jacob y Renesmee, por Alice y Jasper, por Alistair, y también por todos esos desconocidos, ignorantes del precio que habrían de pagar por este día.**

 **Aro rozó el hombro de su compañero.**

— **Irina ha sido castigada por levantar falsos testimonios contra esa niña**

"¿No tiene algo como una cárcel de mala muerte? ¿Calabozo en el sótano del castillo de Drácula?" inquirió Seth "Suena bastante extremo que si haces algo mal o te perdonan o mueren"

"Me parece una idea fantástica de lidiar con los problemas" masculló Leah haciendo referencia a la que sería la última jugarreta de su hermano.

"¡Vamos Leah! Dije que lo sentía" dijo el joven haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno, se podría decir que las leyes son pocas y son explícitas en establecer que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden quebrantarse. Así que sí, o te exoneran o te ejecutan" dijo Jasper con firmeza.

— **de acuerdo, ésa era su excusa; luego, prosiguió—: ¿No deberíamos volver al asunto principal, Cayo?**

 **El interpelado se envaró y endureció la expresión hasta resultar inescrutable. Miró hacia delante con la vista puesta en el infinito. Era extraño, pero su semblante me recordaba al de una persona que acabara de tomar conciencia de haber sido degradado.**

 **Aro se adelantó. Renata, Félix y Demetri le siguieron de inmediato.**

— **Me gustaría hablar con unos cuantos testigos, por simple perfeccionismo — anunció—. Ya sabes, puro trámite —agregó mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano.**

 **Acaecieron a la vez dos hechos. Cayo recuperó ese punto cruel del rictus y Edward siseó y cerró los puños con tantísima fuerza que se le marcaron los nudillos en esa piel suya dura como el diamante.**

 **Me moría de ganas de preguntarle qué iba a pasar, pero Aro se hallaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la más leve voz. Carlisle lanzó una mirada cargada de ansiedad al rostro de Edward antes de endurecer el semblante.**

"¿Acaso los testigos no notan eso?" preguntó Charlie molestó "Lo que sea que sea"

"Por supuesto que lo notan" dijo el doctor "Pero no pueden hacer acusaciones infundadas contra la ley"

 **Mientras Cayo había ido dando traspiés con acusaciones injustificadas e imprudentes intentos de provocar una lucha, Aro parecía haber urdido una estrategia de mayor eficacia. Cruzó el claro nevado con el sigilo de un espectro hasta llegar al extremo oeste de nuestra línea, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de Amun y Kebi. Los lobos más cercanos erizaron la pelambrera, pero no abandonaron sus posiciones.**

— **Amun, mi vecino del sur... ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última visita! — dijo Aro con voz cálida.**

 **El egipcio se quedó inmóvil a causa de la ansiedad. Kebi permanecía hierática como una estatua a su lado.**

— **Poco significa el tiempo para mí. Apenas noto su tránsito —murmuró Amun sin mover casi los labios.**

— **Muy cierto —convino el Vulturis—, pero ¿no hay tal vez otro motivo para ese alejamiento? —Amun no respondió, por lo que el anciano prosiguió—: Organizar a los advenedizos en un aquelarre consume muchísimo tiempo, bien que lo sé yo. Por suerte, cuento con otros para hacerse cargo de esa tarea tan tediosa. No sabes cuánto me congratula que tus nuevas incorporaciones hayan encajado tan bien. Me encantaría que me los presentaras. Estoy convencido de que tu propósito es visitarme pronto.**

— **Por descontado —contestó el egipcio con un tono de voz tan carente de emoción que resultaba imposible saber si había miedo o sarcasmo en la respuesta.**

"Era sarcasmo, mecanismo de defensa número uno"

"No podía haber atacado por mejor lado" dijo Jasper "Justo al eslabón débil"

"Como un verdadero depredador"

"¿Cómo sabía por dónde comenzar?" preguntó Emily.

"Cualquiera que conozca a Amun hubiese notado su descontento" respondió Emmett "Y en nuestro mundo los antiguos son bien conocidos por todos. Especialmente si alguna vez estuviste cerca de Volterra"

— **Bueno, de todos modos, ahora estamos todos reunidos... ¿No es maravilloso? — el interrogado asintió con semblante inexpresivo—. Por desgracia, el motivo de vuestra presencia aquí no es grato. ¿Os ha llamado Carlisle para que oficiéis como testigos?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Y qué vais a atestiguar a favor de él?**

— **He observado a la niña en cuestión —Amun no dejó de hablar con esa fría inexpresividad en todo momento—. Fue evidente casi desde un principio que no era una niña inmortal...**

— **Quizá convendría redefinir nuestra terminología —le interrumpió el anciano—, ahora que parece haber nuevas clasificaciones. Por supuesto, con «niña inmortal» te refieres a una chiquilla humana transformada en vampiro tras ser mordida.**

— **Sí, a eso me refiero.**

— **¿Y qué más has observado en ella?**

— **Las mismas cosas que seguramente habrás apreciado tú en la mente de Edward. La pequeña es hija biológica suya. Crece. Aprende.**

— **Sí, sí —repuso Aro con una nota de impaciencia en la voz por otra parte amistosa—, pero en las pocas semanas de estancia aquí, ¿qué has visto?**

"¿A dónde quiere ir?" preguntó Charlie desconcertado en un tono dubitativo. Miraba a su nieta y no podía pensar que alguien le encontrara un mal a ella, no podía pensar que alguien podría levantar un dedo en su contra. Incluso ahora más grande seguía viéndose tan angelical como cuando la vio por primera vez.

— **Crece muy... deprisa —replicó Amun con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Aro sonrió.**

— **¿Crees que debería permitírsele vivir?**

 **Se me escapó un siseo, y no fui la única. La mitad de los vampiros de nuestro grupo se hizo eco de la protesta y los testigos Vulturis hicieron otro tanto al otro lado del prado. El rumor flotó en el aire como un tenue chisporroteo. Edward echó un paso atrás y me rodeó la cintura con una mano a fin de contenerme.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa incrédula curvaba sus labios "¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez fuese porque necesitaba fuerzas yo mismo?"

 **El zumbido de murmullos no hizo darse la vuelta al Vulturis, pero Amun miró a su alrededor con manifiesta incomodidad.**

— **No he acudido para emitir juicios —arguyó, saliéndose por la tangente.**

 **Aro soltó una risilla.**

— **Dame sólo una opinión.**

 **El testigo alzó el mentón.**

— **No veo peligro alguno en la niña. Aprende más deprisa de lo que crece.**

 **El líder Vulturis asintió, como si sopesara la cuestión, y echó a andar, pero el vampiro egipcio le llamó.**

— **¿Aro?**

— **Dime, amigo mío.**

— **He dado mi testimonio y nada más me retiene aquí. A mi compañera y a mí nos gustaría marcharnos ahora mismo.**

 **Aro le dedicó la más amable de las sonrisas.**

— **Por supuesto. Me alegra haber tenido la ocasión de conversar contigo, aunque sea sólo un poco, y estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos pronto.**

 **Amun frunció los labios con fuerza hasta formar una línea mientras digería la amenaza apenas disimulada de esas palabras. Tocó el brazo de Kebi y luego ambos echaron a correr por el confín meridional de la pradera y desaparecieron entre los árboles. Estaba segura de que no iban a dejar de correr durante mucho, mucho tiempo.**

"¿De qué les sirve correr si tienen al tipo rastreador de su parte?" comentó Seth.

"Es el instinto" dijo Jacob "Como en las pelis de terror cuando el monstruo está atrás tuyo y sabes que te va a alcanzar, pero no dejas que te atrape fácilmente. Corres lo más que puedes antes de eso"

 **Aro se deslizó a lo largo de nuestra línea en dirección este, rodeado por unos guardaespaldas muy nerviosos. Se detuvo a la altura de la enorme silueta de Siobhan.**

— **Hola, Siobhan, estás tan hermosa como de costumbre. —La vampira hizo una inclinación de cabeza y permaneció a la espera—. Dime, ¿respondes a mis preguntas en el mismo sentido que Amun?**

— **Sí, pero tal vez añadiría algo —replicó ella—. Renesmee comprende los límites y no pone en peligro a los humanos. Es una mezcla de más calidad que nosotros, y no supone amenaza alguna para nuestra cobertura.**

— **¿No se te ocurre ninguna? —preguntó Aro, sombríamente.**

 **Edward gruñó, un bajo y desgarrado sonido que surgió de lo más hondo de su garganta.**

 **Los velados ojos carmesíes de Cayo refulgieron.**

 **Renata tendió los brazos hacia su señor en ademán protector.**

 **Garrett soltó a Kate para dar un paso hacia delante, ignorando la mano de ésta, que ahora pretendía refrenarle a él.**

— **Creo que no te sigo —contestó Siobhan con lentitud.**

"Yo tampoco" masculló Billy mientras Sue, Charlie y Emily lo pensaban para sus adentros.

 **Aro se deslizó hacia atrás como si tal cosa, pero acabó más cerca de la guardia y con Renata, Félix y Demetri pegados a su sombra.**

— **No se ha quebrantado ley alguna —dijo Aro con tono conciliador, pero todos los asistentes intuimos que la salvedad estaba al caer. Necesité hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la rabia que estaba a punto de subir por mi garganta y salir para gritar un desafío. Apliqué esa ira a mi escudo, haciéndolo más grueso, y me aseguré de que todos estuvieran protegidos—.**

Carlisle no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de la fuerza de voluntad de Bella, y de su capacidad de usarlo todo para el bien. Jasper lo llamaría estrategia, peor él lo llamaría fuerza interior.

 **No se ha quebrantado ley alguna —repitió—. Ahora bien, ¿podemos deducir de eso la ausencia de peligro? No. —Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad—. Son asuntos diferentes.**

 **No hubo más reacción que una mayor tirantez en unos nervios ya tensos de por sí. Maggie, ubicada en los límites de nuestro grupo de luchadores, meneó la cabeza para sacarse la rabia de encima.**

 **Aro anduvo con ademanes pensativos. Parecía levitar sobre la nieve más que pisarla. Cada paso le acercaba más y más a su guardia, bien que me di cuenta.**

"Pequeño cobarde" escupió Jacob "Sabía que si se quedaba de nuestro lado alguien le hubiese arrancado la cabeza por tantas tonterías que decía"

— **La niña es única, singularmente única. Sería un despilfarro acabar con una criatura tan adorable, sobre todo cuando podríamos aprender tanto de ella... — suspiró, simulando una gran renuencia a continuar—. Pero existe un peligro imposible de ignorar, así de simple.**

 **Nadie respondió a esta afirmación. Reinó un silencio sepulcral hasta que decidió retomar el monólogo. Daba la impresión de estar hablando para sí mismo.**

— **Resulta irónico que cuanto mayores son los logros técnicos del ser humano y más afianzan su dominio del planeta, más lejos estamos de ser descubiertos. Nos hemos convertido en criaturas más desinhibidas gracias a su incredulidad ante lo sobrenatural, pero la tecnología ha reforzado a los hombres hasta el punto de que serían capaces de amenazarnos y destruir a algunos de nosotros en caso de proponérselo.**

 **»El secreto ha sido durante miles y miles de años una cuestión de conveniencia y comodidad más que de verdadera seguridad. Este último siglo tan belicoso ha alumbrado armas de tal potencia que ponen en peligro incluso a los inmortales.**

Un poco irónico y pretensioso de su parte el seguir llamándose de esa forma, pensó Emily.

Edward asintió con la cabeza "La palabra vampiro no deja de asociarse con monstruos , ahora la palabra inmortales tiene una connotación más poderosa gracias a ellos y la imagen que le han dado.

 **Ahora, nuestra condición de simples mitos nos protege de verdad de las criaturas que cazamos.**

 **«Intuimos el potencial de esta criatura tan... sorprendente. —Alzó la mano para luego bajar la palma como si la apoyara sobre el hombro de Renesmee, aunque él se hallaba a cuarenta metros en ese momento, casi en el seno de la formación Vulturis de nuevo—. Ella sabe con absoluta certeza que siempre va a poder permanecer oculta tras el velo de oscuridad que nos protege, pero nosotros nada sabemos sobre qué clase de criatura va a ser ella en su edad adulta. Hasta sus propios padres están llenos de dudas. No hay forma de conocer cuál será su naturaleza al crecer —hizo una pausa para mirar primero a nuestros testigos y luego, y de un modo muy elocuente, a los suyos. Imitaba muy bien el tono de voz de quien está desgarrado por el contenido de su discurso. Sin apartar los ojos de su auditorio, prosiguió—: Únicamente lo conocido es seguro y aceptable. Lo desconocido es... vulnerabilidad.**

"¡Patrañas!" escupió Charlie en un poco característico ataque de emociones "Ya han dicho que ella aprende rápido" gritó él dirigiéndose a nadie en particular mientras dirigía la mirada alrededor de los presentes como si desafiara a alguno a que niegue lo dicho.

Bella se acercó a su padre colocando una mano sobre su brazo. Como siempre cuando se trataba de su padre de pocas palabras, estas no fueron necesarias. Bella le dio un momento para que se componga mientras los demás intentaban mirar a cualquier otro lado.

Charlie estaba igualmente angustiado porque era su propia nieta quien leía las palabras de su sentencia con voz calmada y firme, como lejana y desatada del asunto, como si no hubiese sido el escenario de sus pesadillas en innumerables ocasiones.

 **La sonrisa de Cayo se ensanchó de forma maliciosa.**

"Suena tan cliché" mofó Seth.

— **Ahora estás mostrando tu juego, Aro —dijo Carlisle con voz sombría.**

— **Haya paz, amigo. No nos precipitemos. —Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Aro, tan amable como siempre—. Contemplemos el problema desde todos los ángulos.**

— **¿Puedo sugerir uno a vuestra consideración? —solicitó Garrett en voz alta tras adelantarse un paso.**

— **Nómada... —dijo Aro, asintiendo en señal de autorización.**

Emily hizo una mueca. No sabía si era resultado de su desprecio general por los vampiros de Italia, pero el mero uso de ese término le sonaba despectivo. Como si Garrett no fuese lo suficientemente importante como para molestarse con su nombre.

 **Garrett levantó la barbilla, miró de frente a los corrillos de testigos situados al final del prado y dirigió a ellos su alocución.**

— **He venido aquí a petición de Carlisle en calidad de testigo, al igual que los demás —empezó—, y en lo tocante a la niña eso ya resulta innecesario. Todos vemos qué es.**

 **» Me he quedado para ver algo más, a vosotros —señaló con el dedo a los desconfiados vampiros—. Conozco a dos de vosotros, Makenna y Charles, y compruebo que muchos otros sois vagabundos y azotacalles, como yo. No respondéis ante nadie. Sopesad con cuidado mis palabras.**

 **» Los antiguos no han venido aquí a impartir justicia como os han dicho. Muchos lo sospechábamos y ahora ha quedado probado. Fueron mal informados, cierto, pero acudieron porque tenían un pretexto válido para desencadenar la ofensiva. Sed testigos ahora de la debilidad de sus excusas a la hora de continuar su misión. Reparad en sus esfuerzos para encontrar una justificación a su verdadera intención: destruir a esa familia de ahí.**

Se oyeron pequeños sonidos de sorpresa provenientes de Leah y Sue mientras que Charlie y Billy tenían los ojos bien abiertos. Todos estaban positivamente anonadados por la valentía del vampiro, o ¿tal vez su falta de sensatez?

De cualquier manera, la exposición tan cruda de la verdad tal vez haya sido la razón por la cual los Vulturi se vieron finalmente forzados a seguir su propia ley y no atacar a los Cullen y sus aliados ese día. Sería para otro día el preocuparse por las consecuencias que nadie olvidaría.

"¿Por qué los testigos eran nómadas en su mayoría?"

"Suelen considerarse rebeldes. No se atienen a las normas de un aquelarre, van de lado a lado sin prestar importancia y es más sencillo hacerlos trasladarse grandes distancias con la simple promesa de un espectáculo"

 **Garrett abarcó con el gesto a Carlisle y Tanya.**

— **Los Vulturis están aquí con la intención de borrar del mapa a quienes perciben como unos competidores. Quizá vosotros, como yo, miréis a ese clan de los ojos dorados y os maravilléis. No es fácil comprenderlos, en verdad, pero los antiguos miran y ven algo más que esa extraña elección, ven poder.**

 **» He presenciado los lazos de unión de esa familia, y digo familia, no aquelarre. Estos extraños de ojos dorados niegan su propia naturaleza, pero ¿acaso no han encontrado algo más valioso que la simple gratificación del deseo? Los he estudiado un poco a lo largo de mi estancia en esta zona y me parece que algo intrínseco a esos vínculos familiares tan intensos, los cuales hacen posible todo lo demás, es el carácter pacífico de esta vida de sacrificio. No hay entre ellos el menor atisbo de agresión, a diferencia de lo visto en los grandes clanes sureños, cuyo número aumentaba y disminuía enseguida durante el transcurso de sus salvajes venganzas. Nadie se molesta en pensar en la dominación, y Aro lo sabe mejor que yo.**

 **Contemplé el semblante de Aro llena de tensión, esperaba su reacción mientras el errabundo le lanzaba aquella invectiva. Pero el dirigente Vulturis mostró en sus facciones esa expresión de amable burla propia de un adulto que confía en que al niño se le pase el berrinche cuando comprenda que nadie le presta atención.**

"Aro no estaba asustado" contó Edward "Aunque Garrett haya dicho todas las verdades sin censura alguna no creía en la fuerza de eso, o de quien le respaldara contra la fuerza de su guardia. Lo que sí estaba era infinitamente molesto"

"Creo que unos minutos en su presencia Garrett llegó a la gran lista negra más rápido que algunos vampiros con siglos de faltas" dijo Jasper.

— **Cuando nos informó de lo que se avecinaba, Carlisle nos aseguró a todos que no nos llamaba para luchar. Esos testigos de ahí —dijo mientras señalaba a Siobhan y Liam— estuvieron de acuerdo en dar testimonio a fin de ralentizar el avance de los Vulturis con su presencia y que así Carlisle tuviera la ocasión de defender su causa.**

 **» Pero algunos de nosotros nos preguntábamos —prosiguió al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en el rostro de Eleazar— si a Carlisle le bastaría tener la razón de su parte para detener la así llamada justicia. ¿Qué han venido a proteger los Vulturis? ¿Nuestra seguridad o su propio poder? ¿Pretenden eliminar a una criatura ilegal o una forma de vida? ¿Se quedarían satisfechos cuando el peligro resultara ser un simple malentendido o echarían los restos sobre el tema sin contar con la coartada de la justicia?**

 **» Ahora tenemos las respuestas a esas preguntas en las palabras falaces de Aro, alguien provisto del don de conocer la verdad de las cosas, y en la sonrisa ávida de Cayo. Su guardia es una simple herramienta sin inteligencia, un instrumento en manos de sus maestros para lograr su objetivo: la dominación.**

 **» Por eso, ahora se plantean nuevas preguntas que debéis responder. ¿Quién os gobierna, nómadas? ¿Respondéis ante alguien que no seáis vosotros mismos? Decidme, ¿vais a ser libres de elegir vuestro camino o van a ser los Vulturis quienes decidan vuestra forma de vida?**

"Este chico suena como un político" dijo Seth queriendo romper el aire de solemnidad que se amenazaba en convertirse en algo peor.

"Yo creo que suena al capitán del equipo de debate" dijo Jacob haciéndole dúo "Pero sí que sabe lo que hace"

"Me sorprende que no se haya hecho inmediatamente amigo de los inconformes" dijo el joven refiriéndose a los rumanos.

"Ese discurso inspirador es único en el repertorio de Garrett. Generalmente acostumbra a hacer su punto de vista claro a través de peleas y no palabras, pero esa fue una experiencia única para todos" dijo Edward.

"Me imagino" musitó Leah "De lo contrario no hubiese sobrevivido tanto tiempo"

 **» He venido a prestar testimonio y me quedo para luchar. A los Vulturis no les importa nada la muerte de la chica. Persiguen la muerte de nuestro libre albedrío. — Entonces, volvió la cara a los ancianos—. ¡Sea lo que sea, decidlo! No soltéis más mentiras elucubradas. Sed consecuentes con vuestras intenciones y los demás lo seremos con las nuestras. Elegid ahora, y dejad que estos testigos vean cuál es el verdadero tema del debate.**

 **Garrett volvió a posar una mirada inquisitiva en los testigos de los Vulturis. Sus rostros reflejaban el efecto evidente de la alocución.**

— **Podríais considerar la posibilidad de uniros a nosotros. Si acaso pensáis que los Vulturis os van a dejar con vida para que podáis contar esta historia, os equivocáis. Tal vez nos destruyan a todos, pero también es posible que no. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizá tengamos una posición más segura de lo que creen. Es posible que los Vulturis hayan encontrado al fin la horma de su zapato. En todo caso, os aseguro una cosa: si nosotros caemos, vosotros nos acompañaréis.**

"¿Por qué no echaron a correr después de algo así?"

"Presión de los pares" respondió Jasper "No es fácil digerir tantas cosas nuevas incluso para nuestros cerebros de multitareas"

 **Garrett retrocedió y se situó junto a Kate nada más terminar su acalorado discurso. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante, medio en cuclillas, dispuesto para lanzarse a la matanza.**

 **Aro sonrió.**

— **Un gran discurso, mi revolucionario amigo.**

— **¿Revolucionario...? —gruñó Garrett, que se mantenía listo para atacar—. Si me permites la pregunta, ¿contra quién me sublevo? ¿Acaso eres tú mi rey? ¿Deseas que también yo te llame amo, como esa guardia tuya tan servil?**

— **Paz, Garrett —terció Aro con ánimo tolerante—. Me refería únicamente a tu época de nacimiento. Veo que sigues siendo un patriota.**

 **Garrett le devolvió una mirada fulminante.**

— **Preguntemos a nuestros testigos —sugirió Aro—. Adoptaremos una decisión tras conocer su opinión. —Nos dio la espalda con despreocupación y se desplazó unos metros en dirección a las lindes del bosque para estar más cerca de sus nerviosos espectadores—. Decidnos, amigos míos, ¿qué opináis de todo esto? No es la niña lo que tememos, os lo puedo asegurar. ¿Corremos el riesgo de dejarla con vida? ¿Ponemos en peligro nuestro mundo para preservar a su familia? ¿O acaso tiene razón el impetuoso Garrett y os vais a unir a ellos contra nuestra repentina búsqueda del poder?**

 **Los testigos soportaron el escrutinio del líder Vulturis con la prevención escrita en las líneas de la cara. Una mujer menuda de pelo negro miró de soslayo a su compañero, un vampiro de pelo rubio oscuro situado junto a ella.**

— **¿No tenemos más alternativa? —le preguntó de pronto, devolviéndole la mirada a Aro—. ¿O estamos de acuerdo con vosotros o luchamos contra vosotros?**

"Prueba número cuatros cientos cincuenta y cuatro de que estos tipos son unos imbéciles" bufó Jacob.

"Creo que les dan clases a nuestros políticos" dijo Leah.

"Algo así como Hipocresía 101" concordó el alfa.

— **No, por descontado, mi encantadora Makenna —repuso Aro, fingiendo estar horrorizado de que alguien hubiera podido llegar a esa conclusión—. Podéis ir en paz tal y como hizo Amun, por supuesto, incluso aunque discrepéis con la decisión de esta asamblea.**

"Tienen que actualizarse en su definición de democracia"

"Claro, corre ahora que después te encontraremos"

"¿Tienen celulares? ¿O walkie talkie para coordinar matanzas de alto nivel?" preguntó Seth asombrado por la precisión que seguramente era el éxito de sus tronos hasta ahora.

 **Makenna intercambió otra mirada con su compañero; éste asintió de forma casi imperceptible.**

— **No hemos venido aquí a luchar —hizo una pausa, suspiró y agregó—:**

 **Acudimos sólo para oficiar de testigos, y nuestra conclusión es que la familia acusada es inocente. Todo cuanto afirma Garrett parece cierto.**

"Que buena forma de decirle al tipo que es un idiota en su cara"

— **Ah, cuánto lamento que lo veas de ese modo —repuso Aro con tristeza—. Sin embargo, ésa es la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo.**

— **No es lo que veo, pero sí lo que siento —intervino el compañero de Makenna, el vampiro de pelo color maíz, con voz aguda y nerviosa. Miró a Garrett—. Él mencionó que los Vulturis tenéis una forma de identificar las mentiras. También yo tengo modo de saber cuándo oigo la verdad y cuándo no.**

 **Dicho esto, se acercó un poco más a su compañera con el miedo brillando en los ojos mientras aguardaba la reacción de Aro.**

— **No nos temas, amigo Charles. El patriota se cree su discurso, eso no lo pongo en duda —comentó Aro riéndose entre dientes.**

 **Charles entornó los ojos.**

— **Hemos cumplido nuestro cometido y ahora nos vamos —anunció Makenna.**

 **Ella y Charles echaron a andar hacia atrás con paso lento y no se atrevieron a dar la espalda al claro hasta estar entre los árboles, ocultos de cualquier mirada. Otro desconocido emprendió una retirada idéntica y tres más le siguieron, corriendo como balas.**

Leah resopló. Recordaba sentirse inspirada por el discurso de Garrett, a quien había reconocido como muy similar a ella misma. Pero toda la inspiración se le fue cuando el sentido de preservación les sobrepasó al de hacer lo correcto y todos los vampiros echaron a volar. Eso es lo que pasa en la vida real, no como en las películas de Disney que los buenos se unen y tumban al malo para siempre, pensó ella suspirando.

 **Evalué a los treinta y siete vampiros restantes. Unos pocos parecían demasiado confusos para adoptar una decisión, pero la mayoría había tomado buena nota de los derroteros de la confrontación. Renunciaban a irse en ese mismo momento y tomar ventaja a fin de saber con exactitud quién iba a darles caza, o eso supuse.**

"Como siempre, tus observaciones son acertadas cariño" aceptó Edward.

 **Estaba convencida de que Aro lo veía como yo. Se alejó de los testigos y regresó con su paso mesurado de siempre junto a su guardia. Se detuvo y se dirigió a ellos con voz clara.**

— **Nos superan en número, queridos amigos —anunció— y no podemos esperar ayuda exterior. ¿Debemos dejar sin solucionar esta cuestión para salvar la piel?**

— **No, amo —susurraron al unísono.**

— **¿Es más importante la protección de nuestro mundo que algunas bajas en nuestras filas?**

— **Sí —contestaron en voz baja—. No tenemos miedo.**

"Heil Hitler" agregó Jacob pretendiendo ser la guardia de vampiros.

 **Aro sonrió y se volvió hacia sus compañeros de ropajes negros.**

— **Es mucho lo que debemos considerar, hermanos —afirmó con voz lúgubre.**

— **Deliberemos —pidió Cayo con avidez.**

— **Deliberemos —repitió Marco con voz de absoluta desidia.**

 **Aro nos dio la espalda una vez más y se puso de cara a los otros dos ancianos. Los tres se tomaron de las manos hasta formar un triángulo velado de negro.**

 **Otros dos testigos de los Vulturis desaparecieron de manera sigilosa por el bosque en cuanto Aro centró su atención en el silencioso conciliábulo. Deseé por su bien que fueran de pies rápidos.**

 **Había llegado el momento. Con cuidado, solté los brazos de Renesmee de mi cuello.**

— **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?**

 **Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero asintió.**

— **Te quiero —me dijo.**

 **Edward nos miraba con sus ojos de color topacio muy abiertos, y Jacob hacía lo propio con el rabillo de sus grandes ojos negros.**

— **Yo también te quiero —le aseguré. Le acaricié el medallón—. Más que a mi propia vida.**

 **Jacob soltó un sonido quejumbroso mientras yo besaba la frente de mi hija.**

Sam se preguntaba cómo era que ahora esa escena que le parecía tan desgarradora había servido para llenarlo de adrenalina y prepararlo para la pelea. Tal vez había sido la injusticia de la escena, algo que traspasaba la línea de humanos, lobos o vampiros. Era una niña que se quedaría sin familia y una madre haciendo el mayor sacrificio, todo porque un grupo se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer.

 **Me puse de puntillas y susurré en la oreja del lobo:**

— **Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente para poder caminar como hombre, Renesmee lleva todo lo necesario para poder manteneros y escapar.**

 **Los rostros de Edward y Jacob eran el vivo retrato del horror a pesar de que uno de ellos era un animal.**

 **Renesmee alzó las manos en busca de su padre. Él la tomó en brazos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerza.**

— **¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas? —me preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

— **A ti no, a Aro —susurré.**

— **¿Fue cosa de Alice?**

 **Asentí.**

 **El dolor y la comprensión le crisparon el semblante. ¿Había puesto yo la misma cara cuando uní todas las pistas de Alice?**

"Había olvidado que ustedes no lo sabían" murmuró Sue pensando en la desesperación que debieron haber sentido al ver lo fútil de la situación.

 **El lobo gruñó por lo bajinis. Era un sonido áspero y sin altibajos, continuo como un ronroneo. Tenía de punta el pelaje del cuello y los colmillos al descubierto.**

 **Edward besó a Renesmee en la frente y ambas mejillas; luego, la depositó sobre el lomo de Jacob. La pequeña gateó hábilmente encima del lomo hasta encontrar la hoyada situada entre las dos enormes paletillas. Allí se aferró con las manos al pelaje para no caerse.**

 **Jacob se volvió hacia mí con el dolor refulgiendo en los ojos. El gruñido todavía retumbaba en su pecho.**

— **No podría confiarla al cuidado de nadie más —murmuré—. No podría soportar esto de no saber cuánto la quieres y tu capacidad para cuidar de ella, Jacob.**

 **El lobo profirió otro aullido lastimero y agachó la cabeza para frotarme el hombro.**

— **Lo sé —musité—. Yo también te quiero, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.**

 **Una lágrima del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol se deslizó por su pelaje bermejo.**

 **Edward inclinó la cabeza junto al lomo donde había colocado a Renesmee.**

— **Adiós, Jacob, hermano mío..., hijo mío...**

Jacob ignoró el ambiente para dedicarle una gran sonrisa burlona al vampiro.

Este bufó e hizo una mueca, actuando como si aquellas palabras nunca hubiesen sido suyas.

Ni Emmett ni Jacob se sentían lo suficientemente suicidas como para molestar a Edward por sus palabras, después de todo ambos tenían mucho que perder si el lector de mentes se ponía en su contra.

 **Los demás apenas fueron conscientes de la escena de despedida. Tenían los ojos fijos en el silente triángulo de brujos, pero habría jurado que algo sí oyeron.**

— **Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? —susurró Carlisle.**

 **La voz no delataba miedo alguno, sólo resolución y resignación.**

— **Siempre hay esperanza —contesté en voz baja. «Eso podría ser verdad», dije para mis adentros—. Sólo conozco mi propio destino.**

 **Edward me tomó de la mano, sabedor de que estaba incluido en él. No hacía falta precisar que me refería a los dos cuando hablaba de «mi destino». Nosotros éramos dos partes de un todo.**

 **La respiración de Esme sonaba entrecortada a mis espaldas. Se adelantó, acariciándonos los rostros al pasar, para situarse junto a Carlisle. Se tomaron de la mano.**

 **De pronto, nos vimos rodeados por una sucesión de palabras de despedida y frases de cariño dichas a media voz.**

— **Te seguiré adonde quieras si sobrevivimos a esto, mujer —le aseguró Garrett a Kate con un susurro.**

— **A buenas horas me lo dices... —murmuró ella.**

 **Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron un beso rápido, pero cargado de pasión.**

 **Tia acarició el semblante de Benjamín; éste le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo junto a su mejilla.**

 **No terminé de ver todas las manifestaciones de amor y dolor, pues el escudo percibió una repentina alteración en el aire que atrajo mi atención. No era capaz de determinar su procedencia, pero me percaté de que estaba dirigida a los extremos de nuestro grupo, en especial a Siobhan y Liam. La presión no causó daño alguno y luego desapareció.**

 **No se manifestó ningún cambio en las formas calladas e inmóviles de los ancianos en conciliábulo, pero tal vez me había perdido alguna señal.**

"No hubo ninguna. Al menos no visible" dijo Edward.

"Se trataba del tiempo" entendió rápidamente Jasper "Muy astuto. Tú sigues creyendo que ellos están deliberando, pero el silencio otorga y para la guardia significa que es hora de atacar"

"Si que juegan sucio estos tipos"

"De no haber sido por ti" dijo Jasper mirando a Bella "De seguro habrían avanzado más rápido"

— **Preparaos —susurré a los demás—. Está a punto de empezar.**

"Eso es todo" concluyó la niña.

Esme saltó del asiento como si se tratara de un resorte disponiendo comida para los lobos y los humanos, tratando de ocupar su ente y los estómagos de ellos. Pronto su sazón les dio algo que pensar. Parte de eso se debía a la magia de Jasper, y a la lógica de Bella que les recordaba que todos se encontraban bien, sanos y salvos.


	39. Capítulo 38

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **PODER**

Después de la buena comida, sí admitiría que era buena a pesar del olor, Leah se sentía en mejor ánimo para leer la derrota de la mafia.

— **Chelsea intenta romper nuestras ligaduras, pero no logra encontrarlas**

"Eso suena extraño" dijo Billy "¿Hace que se pongan unos con otros?"

"No realmente" respondió Jasper "Simplemente hace que no te importe nada o nadie más"

"Como un amplificador de egoísmo" comentó Alice.

— **me susurró Edward—. No nos siente aquí —me traspaso con la mirada—. ¿Es cosa tuya?**

 **Le dediqué una sonrisa fiera.**

— **He terminado con todo eso.**

Edward rio entre dientes "No lograba entender que le pasaba. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así"

 **De pronto, se apartó de mi lado y tendió la mano hacia Carlisle. Al mismo tiempo, yo sentí una punzada muy aguda en el escudo a la altura donde protegía la luz de Carlisle. No era dolorosa, pero tampoco agradable.**

"¿Y si son muchos a la vez?" preguntó Sue preocupada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Es como si estuviese consciente de ello, y no me agradara, pero no es doloroso" aseguró ella.

— **¿Estás bien, Carlisle? —pregunto Edward, fuera de sí.**

— **Si, ¿por qué...?**

— **Por Jane —respondió mi esposo.**

 **Una docena de ataques punzantes chocaron contra la superficie del escudo en cuanto pronunció su nombre. Doce brillos marcaron las diferentes zonas del impacto.**

"¿A quiénes?" preguntó Emily haciendo una mueca.

"Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Kate, Vladimir, Stefan, Garrett, Siobhan y Zafrina" respondió Bella.

"¿No a ti?" preguntó Jacob.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Jane tiene un sentimiento especial en lo que se trata de Bella" compartió Edward "Se siente celosa del interés que mostró Aro cuando era todavía humana y por supuesto de la habilidad de ser inmune a sus ataques. Trata de decirse a si misma que no tiene un don muy poderoso y por ende trata de ignorar su existencia" añadió él con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su esposa.

 **Al parecer, la menuda vampira no había sido capaz de atravesar mi blindaje. Miré a mi alrededor de inmediato: todos estaban bien.**

— **Increíble —comento Edward.**

— **¿Por qué no han esperado a la decisión? —siseó Tanya.**

— **Es el procedimiento habitual —le respondió Edward con brusquedad—. Suelen incapacitar a los acusados en el juicio a fin de impedirles la escapatoria.**

"Eso no me parece justo" musitó Emily molesta "Creo que incluso aquellos condenados a la silla eléctrica tienen mejor trato que los condenados por los Vulturi"

"Si su intención fuese solo incapacitar el otro gemelo brujo me parece una mejor opción" dijo Jacob "usar a la pequeña loca solo es aumentar la tortura e humillar a la gente"

 **Miré al otro lado del claro. Jane contemplaba nuestras líneas con incredulidad e ira. Yo estaba muy segura de que nadie había aguantado de pie ni uno de sus feroces asaltos, a excepción de mí.**

 **Nadie lo había deducido todavía, pero sabía que Aro iba a tardar medio segundo en suponer, si es que no lo había hecho ya, que mi escudo era mucho más poderoso de lo que él conocía a través de Edward. Era absurdo creer que podía mantenerlo en secreto cuando ya me habían dibujado una diana en la frente, por lo que le dediqué a Jane una enorme sonrisa de presunción.**

"¡Bien hermanita!" gritó Emmett agitando los puños en el aire.

"Bella, me duele decirlo, pero suena a un movimiento tan Emmett" dijo Alice con voz compungida como si hablase de una enfermedad catastrófica.

Bella sonrió "Se sintió bien hacerlo" dijo dedicando un guiño a su hermano.

 **Ella entornó los ojos y sentí la presión de otra punzada, ésta lanzada directamente contra mí.**

 **Retiré los labios para enseñarle los dientes.**

 **Jane profirió un grito penetrante, sobresaltando a todos, incluso a los componentes de la disciplinada guardia; a todos, menos a los tres ancianos, quienes siguieron centrados en su conferencia. Su gemelo la aferró por el brazo para retenerla cuando se agachaba para tomar impulso y saltar.**

 **Los rumanos comenzaron a reír entre dientes como muestra de su sombría expectación.**

"Momento más épico del día" dijo Emmett.

"¿Disculpa?" inquirió Alice "¿Incluso mejor que mi entrada triunfal?"

Emmett pretendió pensarlo "Sí, incluso mejor que eso. Solo estás celosa de no haberlo visto con tus propios ojos"

"Olvidas que mi sobrina favorita me puso al tanto de todo lo que pasó en cuanto tuvimos tiempo de ponernos al día" dijo Alice con un aire de suficiencia.

— **Te dije que era nuestro turno —le recordó Vladimir a Stefan.**

— **Tú sólo mira la cara de la bruja —le contestó el otro entre risas.**

 **Alec palmeó con suavidad el hombro de su hermana antes de ampararla bajo el brazo. Volvió hacia nosotros su angelical rostro y nos miró con gran serenidad.**

 **Esperé alguna presión o indicio de su ataque, pero no noté nada. Él continuó con la vista clavada en nosotros sin descomponer las agraciadas facciones. ¿Nos estaba atacando? ¿Sería capaz de atravesar el escudo? ¿Era la única que aún podía verle? Apreté la mano de Edward.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté con voz ahogada.**

— **Sí —me contestó él.**

— **¿Lo está intentando Alec? —Edward asintió.**

— **Su don opera más despacio que el de Jane. Se desliza... Va a tardar en llegar todavía unos segundos.**

"Tenía tanto miedo de que fuese diferente a lo de Jane" susurró Bella su esposo "De que no pueda hacer nada contra ello"

"Yo nunca tuve dudas" le susurró él en respuesta besando su frente "Siempre supe que nos salvarías, con esa cabecita impenetrable tuya"

 **Entonces, en cuanto tuve una pista de lo que debía buscar, conseguí localizarlo.**

 **Una extraña neblina relumbrante iba cruzando por encima del prado. Apenas era visible por culpa del blanco de la nieve. Me recordó a un espejismo: una leve distorsión de la vista, la insinuación de un resplandor débil. Alejé un poco la barrera de protección de Carlisle y el resto de la primera línea, temerosa de mantenerla cerca de ellos cuando se produjera el impacto de la calima deslizante. ¿Qué ocurriría si atravesaba mi blindaje intangible? ¿Debíamos echar a correr?**

"No hubieses llegado lejos" dijo Jasper "Si hubiese podido actuar, hubiese sido el fin de todos nosotros"

 **Un murmullo sordo recorrió el suelo que pisábamos y un golpe de aire alborotó la nieve del espacio intermedio existente entre nuestras fuerzas y las del enemigo. Benjamín también había visto la amenaza reptante y ahora intentaba alejar la niebla de nuestra posición. La nieve permitía ver con más facilidad cómo lanzaba un soplo de brisa tras otro contra la nube de vaho, pero ésta no se resentía en modo alguno del embate de los mismos. Parecía airecillo pasando de forma inofensiva por encima de una sombra, y la sombra era inmune a los efectos del vientecillo.**

 **Los ancianos se separaron al fin, deshaciendo esa formación en triángulo, cuando en medio de un quejido desgarrador, se abrió una brecha honda y estrecha en la mitad del claro. La tierra tembló bajo mis pies durante unos instantes. Parte de la nieve acumulada cayó en picado al interior de la abertura, pero la niebla saltó limpiamente el obstáculo, del que salió tan incólume como del viento.**

 **Aro y Cayo contemplaron la fisura abierta en la tierra con ojos como platos. Marco miró en la misma dirección, pero sin emoción alguna en su expresión.**

"Gracias a Amun creo que nadie había visto a Benjamín en todo su esplendor" dijo Jasper.

"No es todo lo que puede hacer" dijo Edward "Benjamín aún tiene un camino que recorrer"

"Si tan solo no estuviera Amun reteniéndolo, él podría hacer grandes cosas" concordó Jasper.

"Espero que jamás se encuentre en las circunstancias que lo empujen a desarrollar su poder" dijo Esme en voz baja pensando en Bella.

 **No despegaron los labios y se pusieron a esperar también mientras la lengua de niebla se acercaba hasta nosotros. Jane había recobrado la sonrisa.**

 **Entonces la calima se topó con un muro.**

 **La noté en cuanto rozó mi escudo. Tenía un sabor denso y muy dulce, hasta resultar empalagosa. Me recordó en cierto modo ese embotamiento de la lengua tan característico de la novocaína.**

 **La lengua de vaho culebreó arriba y abajo en busca de una brecha, de una debilidad en mi dique defensivo, y no lo logró. Los zarcillos fuliginosos rasparon de un lado para otro en su intento de hallar una vía, un acceso, y en el proceso dejaron entrever el sorprendente tamaño de la pantalla protectora.**

 **Se levantó una oleada de gritos sofocados y exclamaciones a ambos lados de la fisura abierta por Benjamín.**

"Yo no sabía que era" susurró Sam sin haberse dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Recordaba el asombro de todos lobos al ver ese domo protector a su alrededor, casi como una señal divina.

— **¡Bien hecho, Bella! —me felicitó éste en voz baja.**

 **Volví a sonreír.**

 **Llegué a ver los ojos entrecerrados de Alec, y cuando su neblina se arremolinó cerca de los límites de mi escudo, totalmente inofensiva, leí la duda en las facciones de su cara por vez primera.**

 **Supe entonces que podía con esto y también que me había convertido en el objetivo prioritario del enemigo, la primera que debía morir, pues nosotros podríamos resistir en una posición de superioridad con respecto a los Vulturis siempre que yo permaneciera en píe.**

"Eso suena un poco pretensioso de tu parte Bells" rio Jacob "y completamente cierto" añadió antes de que su mejor amiga le pudiese reclamar.

 **Además de mi persona, seguíamos contando con el concurso de Benjamín y Zafrina, mientras que ellos ya no tenían ningún otro sostén sobrenatural. Y así iba a ser mientras no me aniquilaran.**

— **Debo mantener la concentración —le confié a Edward con un hilo de voz—. Va a ser más difícil escudar a la gente adecuada cuando llegue el mano a mano.**

— **Yo los apartaré de ti.**

— **No, tú has de encargarte de Demetri.**

"Sería buena que tuviésemos esa protección por nuestra naturaleza como la tenemos contra las visiones" dijo Billy incluyéndose en la manada.

 **Zafrina los mantendrá alejados de mí.**

 **Ella asintió con gesto solemne.**

— **Nadie tocará a esta joven —le prometió a Edward—. Tenía pensado ir a por Jane y Alec yo misma, pero aquí voy a hacer mejor papel.**

Jasper abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Las amazonas tenían un aspecto tan salvaje que le sorprendía esa sabiduría de reconocer cuál es el mejor esfuerzo en vez de sucumbir a sus deseos sangrientos de venganza.

— **Jane es cosa mía —masculló Kate—. Necesita probar un poco de su propia medicina.**

— **Y Alec me debe demasiadas vidas, así que voy a ajustarle las cuentas — refunfuñó Vladimir en el otro costado—. Déjalo de mi mano.**

— **Yo sólo quiero a Cayo —dijo Tanya sin vida alguna en la voz.**

 **El resto de los nuestros empezaron también a repartirse los adversarios,**

Charlie tenía una meuca en la cara, una expresión que hacía a Bella tan sencillo imaginárselo como un chiquillo que se tapa los oídos con los dedos y comienza a cantar No escucho, no escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado

 **pero enseguida se vieron interrumpidos por Aro que al fin habló con calma, sin parecer muy afectado por la ineficacia de la neblina.**

— **Antes de votar... —empezó. Sacudí la cabeza con rabia. Estaba harta de aquella charada. El ansia de sangre me impelía de nuevo y me fastidiaba mucho que mi mejor forma de ayudar me exigiera mantenerme en la retaguardia. Quería luchar—. No tiene por qué haber violencia sea cual sea la decisión del concilio, os lo recuerdo.**

 **Edward soltó una sombría carcajada.**

 **Aro le miró con tristeza.**

— **La muerte de cualquiera de vosotros sería una pérdida lamentable para nuestra raza, pero sobre todo en tu caso, joven Edward, y en el de tu compañera neófita. Los Vulturis acogeríamos de buen grado a muchos de vosotros en nuestras filas. Bella, Benjamín, Zafrina, Kate. Se os ofrecen muchas alternativas. Consideradlas.**

"Eso fue lo más sincero, si no es lo único sincero que salió de boca de Aro ese día" bufó Rosalie.

"¡Ja! En un final alternativo sería fabulosos ver la cara de los gemelos brujos, el rastreador y el grandote si todos ustedes fueran con ellos y se convirtieran en los nuevos favoritos del jefe" rio Jacob

"Creo que intentaría hacerles bullying" asintió Seth "pero Bella no les dejaría"

"Espero que jamás obtengan para su bando la alianza de personas con dones así de formidables" dijo Emily pensando en una dictadura poderosa.

 **Chelsea intentó predisponer favorablemente nuestros ánimos, pero se estrelló impotente contra la barrera de mi blindaje. Aro recorrió nuestras filas en busca del menor indicio de vacilación, mas, a juzgar por su expresión, sólo encontró resolución en nuestros ojos.**

 **Yo sabía lo mucho que deseaba retenernos a Edward y a mí, para recluirnos, tal y como había esperado hacer con Alice, pero aquella lucha era demasiado grande. No podía ganar mientras yo viviera. Estaba muy contenta de tener tanto poder que no le quedara más remedio que matarme.**

"Y hace su entrada, tal vez por última vez el deseo suicida de Bella" dijo Jacob en tono de presentador de talk show "Un aplauso damas y caballeros" agregó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Charlie miró a su hija mayormente molesto por la situación en la que estaba, pero en parte orgulloso del poder de su hija.

— **En tal caso, votemos —concluyó con aparente renuencia.**

— **La cría es una incógnita y no existe razón para tolerar la existencia de semejante riesgo —se apresuró a contestar Cayo—. Debemos destruirla a ella y a todos cuantos la protejan.**

 **Se puso a la expectativa y sonrió.**

 **Marco alzó sus ojos colmados de desinterés y pareció taladrarnos con la mirada mientras emitía su voto.**

— **No veo un peligro tan inmediato. La chica es bastante segura por ahora. Siempre podemos evaluarla otra vez más adelante. Dejémosles ir en paz.**

"Wow" dijo Emily impresionada por la admisión.

"No te emociones tanto, que eso fue lo mismo que nada" dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño.

La chica se refrenó de hacer más comentarios sabiendo que en breve entendería.

 **Su voz era incluso más débil que los suspiros etéreos de sus hermanos.**

 **Ningún miembro de la guardia relajó el ademán a pesar de esa discrepancia. La sonrisa de anticipación de Cayo no se alteró lo más mínimo. Era como si Marco no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.**

"¿Acaso fue planeado para que parezca que el juicio es verdadero?" preguntó Emily.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza "Verdaderamente era el juicio de Marco. Pero no era nada sorprendente para Cayo o Marco. Ambos sabían con certeza lo que diría, incluso me atrevo a decir que pudieron haberlo dicho ellos mismos y con las mismas palabras"

"En su tiempo Marco era más parecido a Cayo y a Aro" comentó Jasper "Después de la muerte de su compañera y el establecimiento de los Vulturi, el perdió toda emoción. No solo la felicidad, sino también el enojo. Extrañamente eso le permite dar un buen juicio, completamente parcial"

"¿Por qué no se volvió vengativo?" preguntó Emily.

Los vampiros se miraron entre sí "No sabría decirlo con certeza" admitió Carlisle.

"Un poco de ayuda y profunda tristeza lo hizo como inmune a todo" añadió Edward.

— **Mío es el voto decisivo, o eso parece —musitó Aro.**

 **De pronto, Edward se irguió a mi lado.**

— **¡Sí! —siseó.**

 **Me arriesgué a mirarle de refilón. Su rostro refulgía con una expresión de triunfo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se asemejaba a la que podría tener el Ángel Exterminador el día que el fuego redujera el mundo a cenizas. Hermoso y aterrador.**

 **La guardia reaccionó al fin y entre sus miembros se oyó un murmullo incómodo.**

— **¿Aro? —le llamó Edward a voz en grito y con una nota casi triunfal en la voz.**

 **El líder Vulturis vaciló y antes de responder se tomó unos momentos para evaluar con precaución este nuevo estado de ánimo.**

— **¿Sí, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más...?**

— **Tal vez —repuso mi esposo, controlando aquel entusiasmo inexplicable—, pero antes, ¿te importa si clarifico un punto?**

— **En absoluto —contestó Aro, que enarcó una ceja y habló con un tono de voz que sólo dejaba entrever un interés cordial.**

"Me alegra que te haya dejado hablar" dijo Seth "No me imagino que hubiese pasado si hubiesen deliberado menos y matado más"

 **Apreté los dientes. Cuanto más amable se mostraba, más peligroso era ese Vulturis.**

— **Según tú, el peligro potencial de mi hija radica en nuestra imposibilidad para determinar en qué va a convertirse cuando haya terminado su desarrollo. ¿Es ése el quid de la cuestión?**

— **Exacto, amigo mío —convino Aro—. Si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra reserva...**

 **Dejó la frase en suspenso y se encogió de hombros.**

— **Bueno, pero si pudiéramos conocer con certeza cómo va a ser de mayor, ¿habría necesidad de un concilio y todo lo demás? —sugirió Edward.**

— **Si hubiera alguna forma de tener una certeza absoluta —admitió Aro con una voz tan suave que daba escalofríos. No veía adonde quería llevarle Edward, y la verdad, yo tampoco—, entonces, sí, no habría nada que debatir.**

— **Y entonces nos marcharíamos todos en paz y tan amigos como siempre, ¿no? — preguntó Edward con una nota de ironía en la voz.**

 **Más escalofríos.**

— **Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me complacería más.**

 **Edward soltó entre dientes una risita exultante.**

— **En tal caso, tengo algo que ofrecerte.**

"Y eso fue lo más escalofriante del día" dijo Emmett "Estaba seguro de que nos ofrecería a todos en sacrificio o un montón de bebés nacidos en el solsticio de verano o algo parecido"

"O algo más privado" añadió Jacob a Emmett en voz baja y con un guiño sugerente que hizo que el vampiro estallara en risotadas.

A su lado, Rosalie bufó "Creo que puedes despedirte de esa salida a La Push por la cual has estado rogando tanto" dijo ella cesando la risa de ambos.

 **Aro entornó los ojos y replicó:**

— **Ella es única. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir.**

— **No tan única**

"¡Edward!" exclamó Emmett "¡Que padre tan desalmado! Se supone que debes decirle a tu hija que es especial y única y la más hermosa de todas las princesas-hechiceras-híbridas de vampiro que existen en este planeta"

— **discrepó mi marido—, poco común, sin duda, pero no es la única de su especie.**

 **Reprimí la sorpresa. De pronto, la esperanza cobraba vida y eso suponía una peligrosa distracción, pues aquella neblina de apariencia mórbida seguía enroscándose cerca de mi escudo, en cuya superficie noté una punzante presión mientras me esforzaba por recuperar la concentración.**

"Si hubiese sido yo ya estaríamos del otro lado" dijo Seth recordando su sorpresa absoluta cuando Edward dijo eso. Estaba seguro de que en la otra manada con todos los chicos la cosa estaba peor en su pequeña manada él más que compensaba por el estupor de su hermana y Jacob.

— **Esto..., Aro, ¿tendrías la bondad de pedirle a Jane que dejara de atacar a mi esposa? Todavía estamos discutiendo las pruebas.**

 **El cabecilla alzó una mano.**

— **Paz, queridos míos. Oigámosle.**

 **La presión desapareció. Jane me enseñó los colmillos y yo no fui capaz de contenerme, así que le devolví la más ancha de las sonrisas.**

"Acompañada por el dedo medio" dijo Emmett en su mejor imitación de la voz de Leah.

— **¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Alice? —pidió Edward en voz alta.**

— **Alice —susurró Esme, asombrada.**

 **«¡Alice!»**

 **¡Alice, Alice, Alice!**

— **¡Alice, Alice! —murmuraron otras voces a mi alrededor.**

— **Alice —exhaló el líder Vulturis.**

"¡Alice!" gritó la chica emocionada "Debería ser conmemorado como el día de Alice. Jamás he sentido ese recibiendo tan adecuado"

"Ni yo" dijo Jasper.

"Debería ser la forma de recibirme siempre" continuó la chica.

"Nunca había escuchado tantos «¡Alice!»juntos, salvo por el día del desastre de los guardarropas, pero esa es otra historia y los «¡Alice!»eran definitivamente menos entusiastas entonces" dijo Emmett.

 **Me embargaron el alivio y una alegría descomunal. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener en alto el escudo. Los zarcillos fuliginosos seguían probando suerte en su búsqueda de puntos débiles y Jane lo vería en el acto si llegaba a encontrar algún hueco.**

"¿Por qué no paró a Alec?" inquirió Leah molesta.

 **Entonces, los escuché atravesar el bosque a la carrera. Acortaban la distancia en silencio y lo más deprisa posible.**

 **Ambos bandos permanecieron inmóviles y expectantes. Los testigos de los Vulturis torcieron el gesto y se mostraron confusos.**

"Esa es la expresión por excelencia de todos cuando Alice planea algo" dijo Emmett "Especialmente si comienza una conversación a medias con Edward al respecto"

"Esa es tu expresión por excelencia para todo" intervino Rosalie.

"No cuando se trata de ti cariño" dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

"No lo sé, cuando comenzamos a hablar de la nueva colección del año pones la misma cara" dijo Alice.

"¡Todos lo hacemos!" se defendió él.

"Jazz no" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

 **Alice apareció en el claro desde el sureste con esos elegantes movimientos suyos de bailarina. El éxtasis de ver su rostro de nuevo estuvo a punto de derribarme. Jasper, cuyos ojos destellaban con fiereza, le pisaba los talones. Junto a ellos corrían tres desconocidos.**

 **El primero era una mujer de cabellos negros, alta y musculosa. Obviamente, se trataba de Kachiri. Tenía esas extremidades largas tan características de las amazonas, más pronunciadas incluso.**

 **La siguiente era una vampira de tez olivácea con una larga coleta de pelo negro agitándose sin cesar a su espalda. Sus ojos de intenso color borgoña iban de un lado para otro, recorriendo con un pestañeo nervioso los preparativos bélicos.**

 **El último era un joven de piel morena y brillante. Sus movimientos al correr no eran tan rápidos ni tan elegantes como los de sus acompañantes. Examinó el gentío congregado con unos ojos de color muy semejante a la madera de teca. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, al igual que la mujer, pero no tan larga. Era muy guapo.**

"¡Mal, mal hermanita!" dijo Emmett "Yo no veo a nadie más que mi Rosie, después de todo es la mujer más hermosa del planeta"

"Me pregunto que quiere" dijo Alice en tono dubitativo.

 **Las ondas sonoras de un nuevo eco se extendieron entre los miembros de la expectante multitud, era el sonido de otro corazón palpitando más deprisa a causa del ejercicio.**

 **Alice esquivó de un brinco los zarcillos de la neblina, que ya estaba disipándose, y se ladeó para atravesar mi escudo y culebrear hasta detenerse al lado de Edward. Estiré una mano para tocarle el brazo, y lo propio hicieron Edward, Esme y Carlisle. No había tiempo para mayores bienvenidas. Jasper y los demás la siguieron a través de mi escudo.**

 **Los guardias observaron con gesto pensativo cómo los recién llegados cruzaban la invisible barrera sin dificultad alguna. Los de tez morena, Félix y los que eran como él, se concentraron en mi blindaje con esperanzas renovadas. No estaban seguros de lo que podía repeler mi escudo, pero ahora tenían claro que no frenaba un ataque físico, por lo cual me convertirían en el único blanco de su ataque relámpago en cuanto Aro diera la orden de arremeter. Me pregunté a cuántos podría cegar Zafrina y si eso iba a ralentizarlos lo suficiente para que Kate y Vladimir borraran del tablero a Jane y Alec.**

"No era un uno a uno" dijo Emmett "Aquí tengo un ayudante" comentó flexionando un brazo "y acá otro" añadió mostrando su otro bíceps desarrollado.

 **Eso era cuanto podía pedir.**

 **Edward se envaró, furioso al leer los pensamientos del enemigo, a pesar de lo muy concentrado que estaba en el golpe de mano. Se controló antes de hablar.**

Algunos quisieron preguntar de que habían ido esos pensamientos, pero el rostro del vampiro, un fiel reflejo de su expresión de entonces, no animó a nadie a hacer la pregunta.

— **Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas —le dijo al anciano líder— y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué no nos los presentas, Alice?**

— **El momento de los testimonios ha pasado —refunfuñó Cayo—. Dinos tu voto, Aro.**

 **El aludido alzó un dedo para acallar a su hermano y clavó los ojos en el rostro de Alice, que se adelantó un poco y presentó a los desconocidos.**

— **Ésta es Huilen y él, su sobrino Nahuel.**

 **Me sentí como si nunca se hubiera marchado al oír su voz.**

 **Cayo entornó los ojos cuando Alice hizo mención del parentesco existente entre los recién llegados y los testigos de los Vulturis susurraron entre ellos. Todos percibían el cambio operado en el mundo de los vampiros.**

Emily arqueó las cejas. Ella había sido introducida en el mundo de los vampiros donde todos se trataban de hermanos, padres, esposos e hijos, ya sea naturales o de crianza, pero no le sorprendía el uso de términos filiales así que encontraba el asombro de los inmortales, aquellos que lo habían visto todo, un tanto desconcertante.

— **Testifica, Huilen —ordenó Aro—. Di lo que debas decir.**

 **La menuda mujer contempló a Alice con algo de nerviosismo y ésta le dedicó un asentimiento para infundirle coraje. Kachiri apoyó su enorme mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña vampira.**

— **Me llamo Huilen —anunció la mujer con una dicción clara, aunque marcada por un acento extranjero. Mientras continuó, se hizo evidente que se había preparado a fondo, había practicado para contar aquella historia que fluía con el ritmo propio de una canción infantil—. Hace siglo y medio, yo vivía con mi tribu, los mapuches. Mi hermana tenía una piel blanca como la nieve de las montañas y por ese motivo mis padres la llamaron Pire. Era muy hermosa, tal vez demasiado. Un día me contó que se le había aparecido un ángel en el bosque y que acudía a visitarla por las noches. Yo la previne, por si los cardenales de todo el cuerpo no fueran suficiente aviso. — Huilen sacudió la cabeza con melancolía—. Se lo advertí, era el** _ **libishomen**_ **de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no me hizo caso. Estaba como hechizada.**

 **» Cuando estuvo segura de que la semilla del ángel oscuro crecía en su interior, me lo dijo. No intenté desanimarla de su plan de escapar, pues sabía que nuestros padres iban a estar más que predispuestos a destruir al fruto de su vientre, y a Pire con él. La acompañé a lo más profundo del bosque, donde buscó en vano a su ángel demoníaco. La cuidé y cacé para ella cuando le fallaron las fuerzas. Pire comía la carne cruda y se bebía la sangre de las piezas. No necesité de más confirmación para saber qué clase de criatura crecía en su vientre. Yo albergaba la esperanza de salvarle la vida antes de matar al monstruo.**

 **» Pero ella sentía verdadera adoración por su hijo. Le llamaba Nahuel en honor al gran felino de la selva. La criatura se hizo fuerte al crecer y le rompió los huesos, y, aun así, ella le adoraba.**

Leah leía con su voz normal, aunque parte de ella recordaba la voz de su padre contándole historias y leyendas como estas. Aunque su padre no era conocido como Billy por su habilidad de cuenta cuentos, su voz era algo que Leah atesoraba en sus recuerdos y la transportaba a una época más feliz y sencilla en su vida.

 **» No logré salvar a Pire. El niño se abrió paso desde el vientre para salir. Ella murió desangrada enseguida y no dejó de pedirme todo el tiempo que me hiciera cargo de Nahuel. Fue su último deseo, y accedí, aunque él me mordió mientras intentaba sacarle del cuerpo de su madre. Me alejé dando tumbos para esconderme a morir en la selva. No llegué demasiado lejos, pues el dolor era insoportable. El niño recién nacido gateó entre el sotobosque, me encontró y me esperó. Desperté cuando el dolor había cesado y me lo encontré aovillado junto a mí, dormido.**

 **» Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por su cuenta. Cobrábamos nuestras piezas en las villas próximas al bosque donde habíamos instalado nuestra morada. Nunca nos hemos alejado de nuestro hogar hasta ahora, pero Nahuel deseaba conocer a la niña.**

 **Huilen inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia y retrocedió hasta quedar casi oculta detrás de Kachiri.**

 **Aro frunció los labios y miró al joven de tez bronceada.**

— **¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años, Nahuel? —preguntó.**

— **Década más o menos, sí —respondió con voz cálida e increíblemente hermosa. Hablaba sin apenas acento—. No llevamos registros.**

— **¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez?**

— **Fui adulto a los siete años, más o menos.**

Charlie, Sue y Emily no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos. Sonaba como algo tan cercano y les era imposible ver a la niña ahí sentada como toda una joven adulta en unos años.

Ver el crecimiento de Renesmee hacía sentir a Sue como si existiera una falla en el tiempo, como si ellos fuesen muy lentos o a veces, como si ella fuese muy rápida creando una anomalía temporal en casa de los Cullen.

Charlie no podía concebir que su hija, y su familia, eternamente joven pronto serían acompañados por una jovencita que a ojos de un extraño sea contemporánea con la apariencia de sus propios padres. Se consolaba en pensar que si tenía vida para verlo se iba a concentrar en el ademán de mamá gallina de Bella y el ademán sobreprotector de Edward para mantener todo normal, al menos en su mente.

— **¿Y no has cambiado desde entonces?**

— **No que yo haya notado —contestó Nahuel encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **Noté el repentino temblor de Jacob. No quería pensar en eso, aún no. Iba a esperar a que pasara el peligro y pudiera concentrarme.**

— **¿Y qué me dices de tu dieta? —quiso saber Aro, que se mostró interesado incluso a su pesar.**

— **Me nutro de sangre casi siempre, pero también tomo comida humana y puedo sobrevivir sólo con eso.**

— **¿Eres capaz de crear a otro inmortal? —preguntó el Vulturis con voz de repente muy intensa al tiempo que hacía una señal hacia Huilen.**

 **Me concentré en el escudo, temerosa de que únicamente estuviera buscando otra excusa.**

"Incluso yo que ya había escuchado la historia en mente de Alice me sentía tan asombrado por la misma, que créeme Aro no estaba en condiciones de ser estratégico y atacar antes de adquirir un pedazo de información que sonaba como lo más valiosos que escucharía en toda su vida"

— **Yo, sí, pero no es el caso de las demás.**

 **Un murmullo de asombro recorrió los tres grupos y Aro enarcó las cejas de inmediato.**

— **¿Las demás...?**

— **Me refiero a mis hermanas —explicó con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.**

 **Aro le miró como un poseso antes de lograr recobrar la calma.**

— **Quizá fuera mejor que nos contaras el resto de tu historia, pues me da la impresión de que hay más por saber.**

 **Nahuel puso cara de pocos amigos.**

— **Mi padre vino a buscarme unos años después de la muerte de mi madre. —El desagrado le desdibujó un tanto las facciones—. Estuvo encantado de localizarme. — El tono del narrador dejó claro que la satisfacción no era mutua—. Tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo, y esperaba que me fuera a vivir con él, tal y como habían hecho mis hermanas.**

 **» Le sorprendió que no estuviera solo, ya que el mordisco de mis hermanas no era venenoso, pero quién puede saber si eso es cuestión de sexo o de puro azar... Yo ya había formado una familia con Huilen y no estaba «interesado» —deformó la palabra al pronunciarla— en efectuar cambio alguno. Le veo de vez en cuando. Ahora, tengo otra hermana. Alcanzó la madurez hará cosa de diez años.**

"Si en cinco niños solo uno, el varón, es venenoso, ¿no podemos concluir que si es cuestión de sexo?" inquirió Sam.

"Podría ser cosa de uno en cada cinco, independiente del sexo" dijo Jasper.

"Bueno, las leyendas siempre señalan al primer vampiro precisamente como un individuo de género masculino" comentó Carlisle.

"Aunque puede estar relacionado con el estereotipo de rudeza y terror que se le puede infundir a un personaje masculino con mayor facilidad que uno femenino" dijo Rosalie.

"En efecto" accedió Carlisle "Creo que solo… mayor experimentación podría darnos una respuesta" dijo el vacilando en sus palabras.

"Pero no creo que suceda al azar, a menos no en mucho tiempo y en lo que el padre de Nahuel respecta, pues no hay mucha esperanza futura" dijo Seth.

— **¿Cómo se llama tu padre? —masculló Cayo.**

— **Joham —contestó Nahuel—. El tipo se considera una especie de científico y se cree que está creando una nueva raza de seres superiores.**

"Si se cree un científico debió haberse preocupado por los niños en vez de dejarlos crecer a su suerte" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"Es obvio que le falta el lazo paternal para que le moleste" dijo Emmett.

"En realidad él mandóa la mayor de sus hijas Serena, a quien, sí cuidó y gracias a la cual sació toda su curiosidad de los híbridos, a que cuide de Nahuel, pero Huilen y posteriormente Nahuel se lo impidieron" contó Jasper.

 **No intentó ocultar el disgusto de su voz.**

 **Cayo me miró.**

— **¿Es venenosa tu hija? —preguntó con voz ronca.**

— **No —respondí.**

 **Nahuel alzó bruscamente la cabeza al oír la pregunta del líder Vulturis.**

"Claro, como si pudieras mentir en ese grupo de lectores de mentes y detectores de mentira" bufó Jacob "Es decir, a menos que seas uno de ellos mismos"

 **Sus ojos de teca buscaron mi rostro.**

 **Cayo miró a Aro en busca de una confirmación, pero el anciano se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Frunció los labios y su mirada se posó en Carlisle, en Edward y por último en mí.**

— **Encarguémonos de esta aberración y vayamos luego al sur, a por el otro —urgió a Aro con un gruñido.**

Todos profirieron cierta clase de reclamo, unos con mayor intensidad que otros.

"Por fin se le cae la máscara" escupió Jacob.

 **Aro clavó sus ojos en los míos durante un momento interminable y de gran tensión. No tenía ni idea de qué andaba buscando ni de lo que había encontrado, pues algo había cambiado en su rostro. La sonrisa de sus labios se había alterado, y también el brillo de sus ojos. Había adoptado una decisión, lo supe en ese instante.**

"Se preguntaba que haría Bella en un futuro. No quería destruirla por la posibilidad de tenerla un día, claro después de haber dispuesto de todos nosotros" explicó Edward "Ahora es su favorita"

"¿De verdad?" inquirió Jacob asombrado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Esos sonó insultante"

"Claro" le respondió Edward a Jacob "el poder de Bella lo protegería en el caso de que sus mejores ofensas, Jane y Alec, o alguien de poder similar, se vuelvan en su contra"

— **Hermano —contestó Aro con voz suave—, no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semivampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros.**

— **¿Es ése el sentido de tu voto? —preguntó Cayo.**

— **Lo es.**

— **¿Y qué me dices del tal Joham, ese inmortal tan aficionado a la experimentación? —Quizá deberíamos hacerle una visita —convino Aro.**

"¿Si llevaba tiempo desde el nacimiento de su última hija cómo así no creaba más niños para su ejército?" inquirió Sam.

"Te olvidas de las dificultades de... er… el proceso de creación" contestó Carlisle "Estoy seguro de que muchas fueron las víctimas antes de tener éxito con el nacimiento de su primera hija e incluso después de ello cada vez que lo intentaba requería una fuerza de voluntad inmensurable para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Es por eso que, después de todo, para todos nosotros el asunto era algo completamente nuevo, imposible"

— **Detened a Joham si os place, pero dejad en paz a mis hermanas —intervino Nahuel, que no se andaba por las ramas—. Son inocentes.**

"¿Lo hicieron?" preguntó Billy sin molestarse por la alegría que le causaba la idea de la muerte de este individuo detestable.

"Sí" contestó Alice.

"¿Y las hermanas?" inquirió el anciano.

"Las dejaron vivir" contestó Jasper.

"No dudo de que Aro tenga intenciones en usarlas a ellas para su propio beneficio"

 **Aro asintió con expresión solemne**

"Que no significa nada" espetó Jacob entre dientes.

 **y luego se volvió hacia la guardia con una cálida sonrisa.**

— **Hoy no vamos a luchar, queridos míos —anunció.**

 **Los integrantes de la guardia asintieron al unísono y abandonaron sus posiciones de ataque mientras la neblina se disipaba enseguida. Yo mantuve preparado el escudo por si acaso. Tal vez sólo fuera una treta.**

 **Estudié sus expresiones antes de que Aro nos diera la espalda. Su rostro era tan benigno como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de antes, yo percibía un vacío extraño detrás de la fachada, como si sus triquiñuelas se hubieran terminado. Cayo echaba chispas por los ojos, eso resultaba obvio, pero ahora su rabia ardía por dentro. Marco parecía... aburrido, sí, aburrido, en realidad, no había otra palabra para describirlo. La guardia volvía a mostrarse impasible y actuaba con disciplina, sus miembros ya no eran individuos, sino parte de un todo. Formaron y se dispusieron a emprender la marcha. Los testigos reunidos por los Vulturis seguían mostrándose de lo más precavidos. Uno tras otro se fueron retirando hasta perderse por los bosques. Cuando su número fue demasiado pequeño, quienes se habían rezagado se dejaron de sutilezas y echaron a correr. Pronto no quedó nadie.**

 **Aro nos tendió las manos en un gesto de disculpa, o casi. A sus espaldas, la mayor parte de la guardia, junto con Cayo, Marco y las misteriosas y silenciosas consortes,**

"Yo sé que son de otro tiempo, pero ¿cómo están tan felices siendo esposas silenciosas y sumisas?" inquirió Leah haciendo una pausa.

"Gracias al don de otro de los habitantes de Volterra" explicó Carlisle "Su nombre es Corín y su don actúa como una droga, es casi imposible escapar su efecto de contento una vez se ha probado. Es la forma como atraparon a Chelsea"

"Esos Vulturi no parecen disfrutar de una buena fumada" dijo Jacob.

"Eso es porque ellos mismos son cuidadosos de exponerse al don de ella" aclaró Carlisle.

 **empezó a marcharse a toda prisa y en perfecta formación. Sólo remolonearon por allí los tres componentes de lo que parecía ser su guardia personal.**

— **Me alegra que esto haya podido resolverse sin necesidad de apelar a la violencia —aseguró con dulzura—. Carlisle, amigo mío, ¡cuánto me alegra poderte llamar amigo otra vez! Espero que no haya resentimiento. Sé que tú comprendes la pesada carga del deber que hay sobre nuestros hombros.**

— **Ve en paz, Aro —contestó Carlisle con frialdad—. Haz el favor de recordar que nosotros debemos mantener el anonimato y la reserva en estas tierras, de modo que no dejes que tu guardia cace en esta región.**

— **Por descontado, Carlisle —le aseguró Aro—. Lamento haberme granjeado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez llegues a perdonarme con el tiempo.**

— **Tal vez, con el tiempo, y si demuestras que vuelves a ser nuestro amigo.**

 **Aro era la viva imagen del remordimiento cuando inclinó la cabeza y se deslizó hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta.**

Jacob bufó "Démosle el Oscar a este tipo" dijo a la vez que Rosalie asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

 **Contemplamos en silencio cómo el último de los Vulturis desaparecía entre los árboles.**

 **Imperó el silencio, pero no bajé la guardia.**

"Sabemos que tú nunca bajas la guardia Bella" rio Jacob "Y que piensas todo en exceso"

"Es mejor que no pensar para nada" le contestó su amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— **¿De verdad ha terminado? —le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.**

— **Sí —respondió él con una ancha sonrisa—, sí. Se han rendido y ahora escapan como matones apaleados: con el rabo entre las piernas.**

 **Soltó una risilla entre los dientes y Alice se unió a él.**

— **Es de verdad, no van a volver. Podemos relajarnos todos.**

 **Se hizo el silencio durante otro segundo.**

— **Así se pudran —musitó Stefan.**

 **Y entonces, todo estalló.**

 **Se produjo una explosión de júbilo. Aullidos de desafío y gritos de alegría llenaron el claro. Maggie se puso a pegar golpes en la espalda de Siobhan. Rosalie y Emmett se dieron otro beso, esta vez más prolongado y ardiente que el anterior.**

Emmett le dedicó un guiño a su hermana "Ya que pareces muy interesada en las actividades mías con Rosie, tal vez yo también deba escribir la historia de nuestro amor, pero con mucho más amor" dijo él dejando claro que su amor sería explícito y crudo.

"¡No!" gritaron todos a la vez causando la aparición de un puchero en el rostro del gran vampiro.

 **Benjamín y Tía se abrazaron, al igual que Carmen y Eleazar. Esme mantuvo sujetos a Alice y a Jasper entre sus brazos. Carlisle se puso a agradecer efusivamente a los recién llegados de Sudamérica que nos hubieran salvado la vida. Kachiri permaneció cerca de Zafrina y Senna, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados. Garrett alzó en vilo a Kate y se puso a darle vueltas en círculo.**

 **Stefan lanzó un salivazo a la nieve y Vladimir apretó los dientes con expresión de amargura.**

 **Me encaramé al gigantesco lobo de pelaje rojizo para retirar a mi hija de sus lomos y estrecharla contra mi pecho. Edward nos rodeó con los brazos al cabo de un instante.**

— **Nessie, Nessie, Nessie —canturreé.**

 **Jacob se carcajeó con esos ladridos suyos y me frotó la nuca con el hocico.**

— **Cállate —mascullé.**

— **¿Voy a quedarme contigo? —preguntó mi hija.**

— **Para siempre —le prometí.**

 **El futuro nos pertenecía, y Nessie iba a estar bien, rebosante de fuerza y salud. Al igual que el semihumano Nahuel, seguiría siendo joven dentro de ciento cincuenta años, y estaríamos juntos.**

"Es más como que todos pareceremos de la misma edad en cincuenta años lo cual no te daría derecho para reprenderla y ser sobreprotectora en nuestras aventuras en el colegio" dijo Emmett.

"Podemos decir que soy su hermana" dijo Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

"Se parece más a Edward"

"Adoptiva" insistió ella.

"Y esos sin mencionar cuando ella quiera un espacio propio, tal vez con cierta persona de compañía…" mencionó Emmett a pesar de que los padres hacían caso omiso a sus palabras.

 **La felicidad se expandió en mi interior como la onda expansiva de una explosión, tan virulenta y fuerte que no estuve segura de sobrevivir a sus efectos.**

— **Para siempre —me dijo Edward al oído, repitiendo mi promesa.**

 **No fui capaz de articular más palabras. Alcé la cabeza y le besé con una pasión capaz de prenderle fuego al bosque.**

 **Y yo ni lo habría notado.**

"¡Yuck! Eso pasó en mi cara" se quejó Renesmee haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todos los presentes y marcando el final del penúltimo capítulo.

 **N/T2: ¡Feliz Navidad! Esta es la última vez que escribo algo así ya que a pesar del tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta aquí lo hice y por ello estamos disfrutando de los últimos capítulos de esta historia. No teman, no me perderé, el último ya está en proceso y listo para ser concluido y cerrar con broche de oro.**

 **¡Disfruten!**


	40. Capítulo 39

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia original de Direwolfy.**

 **Y VIVIERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES**

Sam tomó el libro de manos de Leah, cerrando el círculo y proponiéndose con este capítulo terminar el último capítulo de esa historia que no era suya pero definitivamente cambió su vida. Bella era simplemente una de esas personas que hacen cambios en todos a su alrededor, sin proponérselo y muchas veces sin notarlo. Le satisfacía verla ahora con su familia, a quien gracias a Dios y la imprimación él no había aniquilado, y ver como disfrutaban de un poco de bien merecida felicidad.

— **Fue un cúmulo de circunstancias, pero al fin todo se redujo a... Bella —explicó Edward.**

 **Nuestra familia y los dos invitados restantes permanecían sentados en el gran salón de los Cullen mientras, más allá de las ventanas, oscurecía el bosque.**

 **Vladimir y Stefan habían desaparecido antes de que hubiéramos dejado de celebrarlo. Ambos estaban de lo más decepcionados con el giro final de los acontecimientos, aunque Edward aseguraba que habían disfrutado de la cobardía de los Vulturis lo bastante como para endulzarles la frustración.**

"Y permanecer en su lista buena" dijo Alice con una mueca mostrando su falta de amor en cuando a los rumanos se refería.

"¿Lista buena? ¿Qué son? ¿Santa Claus?" bufó Jacob.

 **Benjamin y Tia enseguida se pusieron a seguir el rastro de Amun y Kebi, ansiosos por hacerles saber el feliz desenlace del conflicto. Estaba segura de volver a verlos, al menos a Benjamin y a Tia...**

"¿No estaban molestos los otros?" preguntó Emily.

"Sí, pero Amun jamás se desquitaría con la gallina de los huevos de oro. Tiene suerte de que Benjamín siente una empatía a su grupo" respondió Jasper.

"Lo que significa que la próxima vez que nos veamos Amun se lo recordará a cada rato a Carlisle" añadió Emmett.

"Lo bueno es que ese encuentro no pasará hasta dentro de mucho tiempo" apuntó Alice con una sonrisa.

 **Ninguno de los nómadas se demoró demasiado. Peter y Charlotte mantuvieron una breve conversación con Jasper antes de marcharse también.**

 **Las reencontradas amazonas también se habían mostrado impacientes por regresar a su entorno lleno de vegetación, pues se les hacía muy difícil vivir lejos de sus amadas selvas, aunque fueran más reacias a marcharse que el resto de los huéspedes.**

— **Debes traer a la niña de visita —había insistido Zafrina—. Prométemelo, jovencita.**

 **Nessie había presionado su mano, apoyada en mi nuca, incorporándose a la súplica.**

— **Por supuesto, Zafrina —convine.**

— **Seremos grandes amigas, Nessie —aseguró la indómita mujer antes de partir en compañía de sus hermanas.**

"Aun no hemos ido" dijo Nessie a su madre en tono acusatorio.

"Descuida Nessie en años vampiros es como si hubiesen pasado unos días nomas" dijo Jacob.

"Sí, son algo como los años perro" aportó Emmett.

 **El éxodo continuó con el aquelarre irlandés.**

— **Bien hecho, Siobhan —la elogió Carlisle mientras se despedían.**

— **Ah, el poder de las ilusiones vanas... —respondió ella con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—.**

"¿Ella no cree en su poder? ¿Acaso Eleazar no puede confirmar la existencia de un sobrenatural?" preguntó Emily.

"Siobhan vive el día a día, nunca ha necesitado realmente del uso de su don, así que no importa cuánto le hayan dicho antes que lo posee, ella no lo cree y no ha tenido antes la oportunidad de decir que gracias a ella una situación ha cambiado ciento ochenta grados" respondió Carlisle.

 **Por supuesto, esto no ha terminado —añadió, esta vez hablando en serio—. Los Vulturis no van a perdonar lo ocurrido.**

 **Edward era el único que podía responder a eso.**

— **Se han llevado un buen revolcón y su confianza se ha resquebrajado, pero sí, estoy seguro de que algún día se recobrarán del varapalo y entonces imagino que intentarán darnos caza por separado... —concluyó con ojos entrecerrados.**

— **Alice nos avisará cuando intenten asestar su golpe —repuso Siobhan con aplomo—, y volveremos a reunimos en tal caso. Tal vez haya llegado la hora y nuestro mundo esté preparado para liberarse de los Vulturis.**

"Alice, Alice, Alice" dijo Alice "¿Qué harían sin mi? ¿Qué si de repente mis visiones se apagan? Me darían tanta tranquilidad" dijo ella suspirando de felicidad.

"Tal vez por un minuto o dos antes de que te vuelvas loca con la incapacidad de tener una ventaja sobre todos nosotros" le dijo Edward sonriendo al saber que tenía la razón.

— **Tal vez llegue ese momento —replicó Carlisle— y estaremos juntos de ser así.**

— **Sí, amigo mío, así será —convino Siobhan—. Aunque yo sola meta la pata, ¿cómo vamos a fallar todos juntos?**

 **Y luego soltó una gran carcajada.**

— **Exactamente —dijo Carlisle, que abrazó a Siobhan para estrechar a continuación la mano de Liam—. Haced lo posible por hallar a Alistair y explicadle lo sucedido. No me seduce la idea de que se pase toda una década escondido tras una roca.**

"¿Lo hallaron?" preguntó Sue.

"Sí, después de un tiempo" respondió Carlisle "Solo porque sabían dónde buscar, pero Alistair sigue aferrado a su roca y no tiene intenciones de convertirse en el centro de atención en mucho tiempo"

 **Siobhan soltó otra risotada. Maggie nos abrazó a Nessie y a mí; después, el aquelarre irlandés se marchó.**

 **El aquelarre de Denali fue el último en emprender la partida. Garrett se marchaba en su compañía, y allí se iba a quedar, de eso estaba bastante segura. Ni Tanya ni Kate soportaban la atmósfera de júbilo imperante. Necesitaban tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de su hermana.**

"¿Y se adaptó?" preguntó Billy.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza "Este perro viejo sí pudo aprender un truco nuevo. No fue fácil, pero estand con Kate se logró adaptar al vegetarianismo"

 **Huilen y Nahuel fueron los únicos en quedarse, pese a que yo esperaba que se hubieran marchado con las amazonas. Carlisle se sumió en una intensa conversación con Huilen, y estaba fascinado. Nahuel permanecía sentado junto a ella, escuchando mientras Edward nos contaba a los demás el resto de la historia del conflicto, cuyas interioridades sólo él conocía.**

— **Alice le facilitó a Aro la excusa necesaria para abandonar la lucha. Probablemente, habría seguido adelante con su plan original de no haber estado tan aterrado por Bella.**

— **¿Aterrado ese...? ¿De mí? —salté, muy escéptica.**

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me lanzaba una mirada que no reconocí del todo; era tierna, pero también con una nota de sobrecogimiento e incluso de exasperación. Luego, siguió hablando para los demás y para mí.**

"Porque incluso después de salvar el día magnificando tu don en cuestión en horas, sigues creyéndote insignificante" dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía y un tono ligeramente exasperado tintaba su voz.

"Fue Alice quien salvó el día" contestó Bella en una pequeña voz mientras miraba hacia arriba, a los ojos de su esposo, a través de sus pestañas.

— **Los Vulturis no han librado una lucha limpia en veinticinco siglos, y nunca, nunca jamás, han combatido en una batalla donde estuvieran en posición de desventaja, en especial desde que Jane y Alec se incorporaron a sus filas. Sólo han tomado parte en masacres sin oposición.**

 **« Deberíais haber visto qué aspecto ofrecíamos a sus ojos. Alec priva a las víctimas de los sentidos y los sentimientos mientras se celebra el simulacro de juicio. Así nadie sale por pies cuando se anuncia el veredicto. Pero nosotros seguíamos allí: preparados, alerta y en superioridad, y teníamos dones sobrenaturales de nuestra parte mientras que Bella anulaba los suyos. Aro sabía que, al tener a Zafirina de nuestro lado, eran ellos quienes iban a quedarse ciegos en cuanto comenzara el combate. Estoy seguro de que habríamos sufrido unas pérdidas terribles, pero las suyas no habrían sido menores, y existía una alta posibilidad de que ellos perdieran. Nunca antes se habían enfrentado a esa eventualidad y no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo ahora.**

— **Resulta difícil sentirte cómodo cuando estás rodeado por hombres lobo del tamaño de un caballo —espetó Emmett mientras palmeaba el brazo de Jacob.**

"¡Eso es! Deberían ser caballos-lobo o equino-lupinos para que suene más científico y elegante" dijo Emmett alzando en el aire su dedo meñique mientras lo movía de un lado a otro"

"Pero no somos caballos" se quejó Seth con una vocecita.

"Me alegro de que hayan tomado una buena forma. No me imagino como sería si se transformaran en Papios" dijo Emmett "Ya saben, los del trasero rojo"

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"No me imagino el orgullo de los jóvenes al ser transmitidos esos asombrosos poderes de transformación"

"En el caso de los chicos no sería transformación alguna" dijo Leah.

 **Este le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.**

— **Lo primero que les detuvo fueron los lobos —dije yo.**

— **Por supuesto —coincidió Jacob.**

— **Totalmente de acuerdo —admitió Edward—. Ésa era otra imagen que jamás habían presenciado. Los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna no se mueven en manadas y no suelen tener mucho control de sí mismos. Diecisiete enormes lobos disciplinados era una sorpresita para la que no estaban preparados. De hecho, a Cayo le aterran los licántropos. Estuvo a punto de perder en un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos hace unos miles de años, y no lo ha olvidado jamás.**

"Rayos, ya le iba a mandar flores a ese lobo" masculló Jacob.

— **Entonces, ¿existen hombres lobo de verdad, de los que se transforman con la luna llena y a los que les afectan las balas de plata? —quise saber.**

— **Lo de la luna llena sí es cierto; lo de las balas de plata, no —me explicó Edward—. Los hombres lo incluyeron luego en los mitos con la finalidad de que pudieran creerse que tenían una oportunidad. No quedan muchos, la verdad, pues Cayo los ha cazado hasta su práctica extinción.**

— **¿Y por qué nunca lo has mencionado...?**

— **No surgió el tema.**

"¿Hay algún otro ser mítico que exista y no haya surgida de tema en conversación?" inquirió Billy arqueando las cejas.

Carlisle rio entre dientes "No, solo somos nosotros, los lobos y los metamórficos"

"Lo que debería probar que somos más fuertes ya que necesitamos de dos enemigos naturales" dijo Emmett emocionado y haciendo que sus cejas bailen de arriba a abajo.

"En realidad, he estado pensando y por ese mismo punto de los enemigos naturales, he jugado con la posibilidad que los Quileutes sean versiones más evolucionadas de los hijos de la luna. No creo que haya sido al azar la elección de la forma lupina con las cualidades necesarias para acabar con vampiros, creo que se trata más de una modificación del gen"

"Vaya, aprendo algo nuevo de mí mismo todo el tiempo" dijo Seth en el silencio que siguió la teoría del doctor.

"En serio. ¿A nadie se le ocurrió corregirnos o corregir a Bella con eso de los nombres?" inquirió Emily.

Los Cullen se miraron los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco. Alice se hallaba debajo del otro brazo de Edward. Se inclinó hacia delante mientras se echaba a reír y me guiñó un ojo.**

 **Le devolví la mirada de complicidad.**

 **La quería con locura, por supuesto, pero empezaba a sentirme irritada con ella**

"Esos somos nosotros. Siempre" dijo Emmett haciendo que el resto se ponga a reír.

"Esos somos nosotros. Siempre que se trata de ti" contraatacó Alice haciendo reír a la gente aún más fuerte.

 **ahora que había tenido ocasión de asimilar que estaba de verdad en casa y que su defección no había sido más que un ardid para que Edward creyera que nos había abandonado. Me debía una explicación.**

 **Alice suspiró.**

 **Hala, suéltalo todo, desahógate.**

 **¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Alice?**

— **Era necesario.**

— **¿Necesario? —estallé—. Me tenías totalmente convencida de que íbamos a morir todos. He estado hecha una piltrafa durante semanas.**

— **Y eso podía haber ocurrido —repuso con calma—, y en tal caso debías estar preparada para salvar a Nessie.**

 **La niña dormía sobre mi regazo. La aferré con más fuerza de forma instintiva.**

— **Pero conocías la existencia de otras opciones**

"¿Cómo supiste que existía alguien así?" preguntó Billy.

"Es algo que siempre he escuchado, acerca de cómo todo lo que se te ocurre ya existe. Me puse a pensar en la historia de los vampiros y tuve la certeza de que un vampiro con un humano no podía ser algo nuevo, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado alguien debía haber pasado por algo similar antes" dijo Alice "Así que obviamente me dirigí al primer lugar donde hubiesen personas cuya historia no fuese conocida por los demás. Es como si se completara el círculo. La historia comenzó en Sudamérica y fue allí que hallé la respuesta"

— **la acusé—, sabías que existía una esperanza. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podías contármelo todo? Sé que Edward debía pensar que estábamos en un callejón sin salida cuando Aro le leyera la mente, pero a mí sí podías decírmelo.**

"Ya no te puedes quejar por mi falta de elaboración cuando escribí Rio en mi nota" dijo Bella.

 **Ella me dirigió una mirada pensativa.**

— **Yo no lo veo de ese modo —replicó—. Fingir no es lo tuyo, sólo eso.**

— **Ah, esto tiene que ver con mis dotes interpretativas...**

— **Baja un poco la voz, Bella. ¿Te haces una idea de lo complicado que ha sido montar todo esto? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que existiera alguien como Nahuel. Lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar a alguien a quien no podía ver. Prueba a imaginar cómo puede ser la búsqueda de un punto ciego. No es de las cosas más fáciles que he hecho, precisamente. Además, debíamos enviar de vuelta al testigo clave, como si no fuéramos ya bastante mal de tiempo. Y mantener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo por si me lanzabas nuevas instrucciones, porque en algún momento me tendrás que explicar qué es lo que hay en Río.**

"¿Mantener los ojos abiertos? ¿Así que por eso andas fisgoneando a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo?" preguntó Emmett frotando su barbilla en un cómico gesto pensativo.

"Deberías agradecerme de todas las veces que te impido que hagas una tontería" dijo Alice en un tono de suficiencia.

"Pues no lo has de hacer con frecuencia porque las tonterías pasan todo el tiempo" musitó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo que todos rían y que Emmett haga un puchero de lo más exagerado.

 **» Y por encima de todo debía estar atenta a cualquier treta de los Vulturis a fin de dejarte las pistas necesarias para que pudierais estar listos y afrontar sus planes de ataque. Y yo sólo contaba con unas pocas horas para rastrear todas esas posibilidades. Y sobre todo, había de asegurarme de que creyerais que os había dejado en la estacada, para que Aro estuviera seguro de que no os reservabais ningún as en la manga. De lo contrario, jamás habría actuado como lo hizo. Y si te piensas que no me sentía fatal...**

— **Vale, vale —la interrumpí—. ¡Perdón! Sé que también fue duro para ti. Es sólo que... Bueno, te eché muchísimo de menos. No vuelvas a hacérmelo, Alice.**

 **El trino de su risa se dejó oír por toda la habitación. Todos sonreímos al volver a escuchar esa música de nuevo.**

— **También yo te eché de menos, así que perdóname, e intenta contentarte con ser la superheroína del día.**

"Solo un superhéroe reconoce otro superhéroe" le dijo suavemente Bella a Alice guiñando un ojo a su hermana favorita.

"Claro, deben tener una súper señal secreta de reconocimiento, para mantener el secreto de sus vidas mundanas y eso" dijo Emmett en un tono serio mientras asentía la cabeza.

 **Todos se rieron de nuevo y a mí me entró una gran vergüenza, por lo que oculté el rostro entre el cabello de Nessie.**

 **Edward retomó el análisis de cada cambio de intención y los intentos de control acaecidos durante la confrontación, asegurando que era mi escudo lo que había provocado la huida de los Vulturis con el rabo entre las piernas. Todos, incluso Edward, me observaron de un modo que me hizo sentir muy incómoda. Era como si hubiera crecido treinta metros en el transcurso de la mañana. Estaban impresionados, y yo procuré ignorar sus miradas, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en el rostro dormido de Nessie y en la expresión inalterada de Jacob, para quien yo siempre iba a ser Bella, y eso resultaba un alivio.**

"Es que yo siempre he sabido que eres maravillosa Bells, otra muestra no era nada del otro mundo" dijo el chico guiñando un ojo a su amiga, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa dulce.

 **La mirada más difícil de ignorar era precisamente la que más capacidad tenía de confundirme.**

 **No era como si Nahuel (el semihumano y semivampiro) estuviera acostumbrado a pensar en mí del mismo modo que el resto. Hasta donde él sabía, yo me pasaba el día rodeada de vampiros hostiles y demoledores por lo que la escena del prado no tenía que haber sido nada extraña para él. Pero el joven no apartaba los ojos de mí, o tal vez no dejara de mirar a Nessie, lo cual también me hacía sentir muy incómoda.**

 **No debía haber pasado por alto que Nessie era la única mujer de su clase que no era medio hermana suya.**

 **Pensé que a Jacob todavía no se le había ocurrido esa idea y tuve la esperanza de que eso no ocurriera pronto, pues ya había tenido suficientes enfrentamientos por una larga temporada.**

"Nop, yo noté que era a ti a quien veía como un ciego a quien devolvieron la vista y pusieron algo hermoso en frente. Y supuse que si Edward, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no le había quitado dicha cabeza, entonces no tenía motivos yo para hacerlo" dijo Jacob en tono jovial.

 **Al final, los demás empezaron a bombardear a preguntas a Edward y la discusión general se disolvió en un manojo de conversaciones privadas.**

 **Me sentí extrañamente fatigada. No tenía sueño, por descontado, pero sí notaba en los huesos que el día había sido demasiado largo.**

"Ay hija, eso es lo que sentimos nosotros todo el tiempo" rio Billy codeando a su amigo en las costillas.

Charlie se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta y se enderezó un poco en su asiento "No se dé que hablas. Esas cosas no las he vivido"

Sue rio entre dientes "¿Y de qué es entonces eso que te quejas todas las noches?" inquirió la mujer haciendo que Billy se una a sus risas.

 **Añoraba un poco de paz, algo de tranquilidad. Quería que Nessie descansara en su propia cama y sentir las paredes de mi casita alrededor.**

 **Miré a mi esposo y por un instante creí que era capaz de leerle la mente. Noté que él sentía justo lo mismo, estaba listo para disfrutar de un poco de paz.**

Esme sonrió. Sabía que no se trataba de ninguna habilidad sobrenatural si no de una relación tan estrecha e íntima que no había necesidad de palabras, porque eran dos partes de una misma unidad, perfectamente compaginadas que se conocen en totalidad.

— **Deberíamos acostar a Nessie...**

— **Quizá sea buena idea —convino enseguida—. Estoy convencido de que no ha descansado bien la noche pasada con tanto ronquido.**

"No creo que le molesten mis ronquidos si no le molestan los suyos" bromeó Jacob.

Nessie jadeó, haciendo una cara graciosa que hizo reír a todos. Se ruborizó y cuando se compuso le dio un manotón a Jacob "¡Eso no es cierto Jake!"

"Sí lo es, lo he escuchado" apuntó Seth.

"Nessie jadeó de nuevo "¡Seth, me has traicionado!"

 **Sonrió a Jacob, que puso los ojos en blanco y luego bostezó.**

— **Hace un mogollón de tiempo que no duermo en una cama.**

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" inquirió Emmett refiriéndose a las ocasiones que Jacob se quedaba vigilando los sueños de la niña y se quedaba dormido en el proceso.

El aludido lo ignoró como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario.

 **Mi viejo estaría encantado de tenerme de nuevo bajo su techo, os apuesto lo que queráis...**

 **Le acaricié la mejilla.**

 **Gracias, Jacob.**

 **Estaré cuando lo necesites, Bella, pero eso ya lo sabes.**

"Menos cuando quieres hablar de cosas de chicas" le dijo él "Para eso tienes a las dos" dijo indicando a Rosalie y Alice.

"¡Solo pasó una vez!" se quejó Bella haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión mortificada en el rostro que puso a Emmett a reír.

— **Se puso en pie, se desperezó y nos besó en la coronilla a Nessie y a mí. Al final, palmeó el hombro de Edward—. Os veo mañana, tíos. Supongo que ahora todo va a ser un muermazo, ¿no?**

— **Espero que sí, de corazón —contestó Edward.**

 **Nos levantamos en cuanto él se hubo marchado. Fui alterando la posición para no mover a Renesmee. Estaba muy contenta de verla dormir tan profundamente después de que hubiera tenido que soportar tanta presión. Era tiempo de que volviera a ser una niña, protegida y segura durante los pocos años de su infancia.**

"Pobrecita mi nieta, como si no fuera suficiente su crecimiento acelerado, le ponen todo tipo de pruebas que la obligan a madurar más rápido" masculló Charlie.

 **La perspectiva de paz y seguridad me recordó la existencia de alguien que no había conocido ninguno de esos sentimientos ni un minuto.**

— **Ah, una cosa, Jasper —comenté mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.**

 **Él se hallaba entre Alice y Esme, y no sabía por qué, pero la imagen parecía más hogareña de lo normal.**

— **¿Sí, Bella?**

— **Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Por qué J. Jenks se quedó helado de miedo nada más oír tu nombre?**

 **Jasper se rio entre dientes.**

— **La experiencia me dice que el miedo es un incentivo más fuerte que la expectativa de lucro para que funcionen ciertas relaciones laborales.**

"Tienes suerte de que Esme haya estado muy emocionada con tu regreso como para no reprenderte por eso" dijo Emmett "Y por el otro lado, no tan suertudo de que yo se lo haya recordado" añadió riendo.

Esme puso una expresión seria, o tan seria como la mamá vampiro se podía poner para reprender a sus niños, y con los ojos claramente decía que tendrían una conversación más tarde.

 **Torcí el gesto mientras me prometía en mi fuero interno encargarme yo misma de esa relación laboral a partir de ese momento y ahorrarle a J el ataque al corazón, que debía de estar al caer.**

"A tu manera, también le puedes dar un ataque al corazón Bells" dijo Emmett recordando a reacción del tipo y refiriéndose al atuendo de su hermana, cortesía de su otra hermana.

 **Besamos y abrazamos a todos los miembros de nuestra familia antes de darles las buenas noches. Nahuel volvió a ser la única nota discordante. Nos miró fijamente mientras nos marchábamos, como si deseara seguirnos.**

 **Tras cruzar el río, caminamos cogidos de la mano a un ritmo apenas más veloz que el de los humanos. No había prisa. Me había hartado de estar siempre al límite y ahora quería tomarme mi tiempo. Edward parecía sentir lo mismo.**

— **Debo reconocer que en este momento Jacob me tiene muy impresionado —me dijo Edward.**

El aludido le lanzó un guiño.

"Lo siento Edward, pero no creo que seas su tipo" dijo Emmett en tono apenado tocando suavemente el brazo de su hermano como si estuviese entregando malas noticias.

— **Los lobos ya no causan el mismo impacto, ¿eh?**

— **No me refería a eso. No ha pensado en todo el día que, de acuerdo con lo expuesto por Nahuel, Nessie habrá alcanzado su plena madurez en sólo seis años y medio.**

 **Consideré el asunto durante cerca de un minuto.**

— **Ni la ve de ese modo ni tiene prisa por que crezca. Únicamente desea su felicidad.**

— **Lo sé. Como te he dicho, es impresionante. Me fastidia mucho decirlo, pero a la niña le podría haber ido peor.**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **No voy a pensar en eso hasta dentro de unos seis años y medio.**

"Tick tock, Bella" dijo Emmett seriamente "Tick tock. Mira que grande y bella está Nessie"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado repetidas veces, un poco asustado, como para darles a entender que seguía sin ver a Nessie de esa forma.

 **Edward se carcajeó y luego suspiró.**

— **Va a tener competidores por los que preocuparse cuando llegue el momento, por supuesto.**

"No si de mi depende" musitó Jacob con una sonrisita diabólica que pretendía pasar por angelical.

 **Fruncí más el ceño.**

— **Lo he notado. Le agradezco a Nahuel su comportamiento de hoy, pero tanta miradita resultaba un poco rara, y me da igual si Nessie es la única semivampira con quien no guarda parentesco.**

"Si existe todo en el mundo vampiro, ¿no existen relaciones incestuosas vampíricas? Después de todo los vampiros son viejos y antes casarse entre familia era algo que sucedía cada que otro día" dijo Leah.

"Bueno, para empezar los vampiros con lazos familiares no es algo común, y una vez que se convierten, los vampiros suelen dejar su vida humana y sus costumbres y no hay nadie ni nada que los detenga. Después de todo no hay matrimonios vampíricos arreglados" respondió Edward.

— **Ah, no la miraba a ella, te miraba a ti.**

 **Eso era lo que me había parecido, pero no tenía mucho sentido.**

— **¿Y por qué...?**

— **Porque estás viva —contestó él en voz baja.**

— **No te sigo.**

"Que después de todas las pericias de tu vida y de tu muerte, es un milagro que sigas andando y con tus dos brazos y piernas completas Bells. En verdad sorprendente" dijo Jacob en tono maravillado.

Bella le puso mala cara al comentario pero Edward igual añadió "Jacob tiene un punto cariño, cuando entraste a trompicones a clase de biología y percibí tu aroma embriagador, jamás pesé que pasaríamos por todo esto juntos y saldrías airosa y fuerte finalmente"

— **Toda su vida, y tiene cincuenta años más que yo... —empezó a explicarme.**

— **Viejales —le interrumpí.**

 **Él me ignoró.**

— **... se ha acostumbrado a pensar en él como una criatura diabólica, un asesino por naturaleza. También sus hermanas mataron a sus madres al nacer, pero a ellas no les preocupa nada de eso porque el tal Joham las ha creado con la idea de que los humanos son poco más que animales y ellos, dioses. Pero es Huilen quien ha educado a Nahuel, y Pire era la persona a quien Huilen más quería. Eso ha dado otra forma a su perspectiva, y en cierto modo, él se odiaba a sí mismo.**

— **Qué triste —murmuré.**

— **Entonces, llega y nos ve a nosotros tres, y comprende por vez primera que ser casi inmortal no tiene por qué ser necesariamente perverso. Me mira a mí y piensa en lo que podía haber sido su padre.**

— **Tú eres el ideal perfecto en todo —admití.**

 **Me bufó y luego se puso serio otra vez.**

 **Cuando te mira, ve la vida que su madre debió haber llevado.**

 **Pobre Nahuel —musité.**

 **Suspiré, ya que sabía que jamás podría pensar mal de él después de aquello, sin importar lo incómoda que pudiera sentirme por sus miradas.**

— **No estés triste por él. Ahora es feliz. Hoy, al fin, ha empezado a perdonarse.**

"Conozco otra persona, por no decir dos o tres que se comenzaron a perdonar después de conocerte a ti, y solo necesitaste ser tú misma para enseñárnoslo" le dijo Edward suavemente.

 **Sonreí al saber de la felicidad de Nahuel y luego pensé que aquel día pertenecía al reino de la felicidad. Aunque la ejecución de Irina era una sombra oscura en un terreno iluminado por la luz blanca e impedía que la felicidad fuera perfecta, resultaba imposible negar la alegría. La vida por la cual tanto había luchado volvía a estar a salvo. Mi familia se había reunido y a mi hija le aguardaba un futuro infinito por delante. Iría a casa de mi padre al día siguiente para que viera que la dicha había reemplazado al miedo en mis ojos y así también él sería feliz. De pronto, tuve la seguridad de que no iba a encontrarle solo. En las últimas semanas no había podido estar muy atenta, pero en ese instante tomé conciencia de algo que había sabido hacía mucho tiempo. Sue y Charlie estaban juntos, la madre de los licántropos con el padre de los vampiros.**

"Qué título más cool Charlie" le dijo Seth sonriente "Deberíamos poner a Bella como pone-apodos oficial"

"¡Pensé que ese era yo!" intervino Emmett ultrajado.

"Nah" dijo Jacob "Tú no eres tan bueno"

"¡Pero si el título ni tiene sentido!" reclamó Emmett "Solo es padre de un vampiro, uno y medio si consideramos a Nessie"

 **Él ya no iba a estar solo. Sonreí satisfecha ante esta nueva perspectiva.**

"Me hubiese gustado saber eso cuando se lo dijimos" masculló Charlie entre dientes a Sue recordando lo nervioso que había estado, como si fuera un chiquillo confesando a sus padres que estaba enamorado, en vez de ser un padre contándoselo a su hija.

"Te dije que lo iba a tomar bien" le recordó Sue.

"Tú también estabas nerviosa" dijo Charlie recordando la expresión de Sue, muy parecida a la de Bella el día que le dijo que se casaría con Edward.

 **Pero el hecho más significativo en esta oleada de felicidad era el más seguro de todos: iba a estar con Edward para siempre.**

 **No tenía interés alguno en revivir las últimas semanitas, pero debía admitir que me hacían valorar lo que tenía más que nunca.**

 **La casita era un remanso de paz iluminado por la plateada luz azulada de la luna. Acostamos a Nessie en su cama y la arropamos con suavidad. La niña sonreía en sueños.**

 **Me quité del cuello el regalo de Aro y lo dejé en una esquina de su habitación. Nessie podría jugar con él cuando quisiera. Le gustaban los objetos centelleantes.**

"¿Todavía vive ese collar?" inquirió Seth.

"Es una pequeña masa dorada, un montón de pedacitos dorados y una gran piedra dejada en la esquina de un cajón de Renesmee" respondió Bella.

Emily, Sue y Leah abrieron los ojos como plato, horrorizadas con el final de una joya de tal valor y la falta de importancia que le daba Bella al asunto.

— **Una noche de celebración —murmuró mientras me ponía la mano debajo del mentón para buscar mis labios con los suyos.**

"¡Finalmente reaccionas como un hombre de sangre caliente!" dijo Emmett.

"Soy un hombre de sangre caliente" dijo Edward "No un conejo en época de apareamiento"

— **Espera —vacilé, y me eché hacia atrás.**

 **Me miró, confuso, pues como regla general nunca me retiraba. Bueno, era más que una norma, aquélla era la primera vez.**

— **Quiero probar una cosa —le informé, y sonreí un poquito al observar su expresión de perplejidad.**

 **Le puse las manos en ambas mejillas y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.**

 **No me había salido demasiado bien cuando Zafrina había intentado enseñarme, pero ahora era consciente de que había mejorado mi dominio del escudo. Entendía a esa parte que no quería separarse de mí, el instinto irreflexivo de preservarme prevalecía por encima de todo lo demás. Ni de lejos resultaba tan fácil como proteger a otra persona que no fuera yo, y todavía notaba la tensión de la elasticidad, el deseo del escudo de recuperar su estado original, luchando por seguir protegiéndome. Tuve que esforzarme al máximo para quitármelo del todo. Requirió toda mi atención. —¡Bella! —susurró Edward, asombrado.**

"Oh wow" susurró a su vez Charlie.

Los demás se veían igual de asombrados con las habilidades de Bella. Leah se encontraba realmente asombrada, más que por la habilidad en sí, por la fortaleza de Bella al despojarse de su escudo. Pensaba que el amor requería de fortaleza para amar y para ser vulnerable frente a quien amas, sin temor alguno. Suspiró frustrada con la suerte de la chica y casi todos en presencia en la sala.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo lo puedes sacar?"

"Unos minutos" respondió Bella "Creo que soy yo quien me detiene. Me hace sentir bastante indefensa el quitármelo"

 **Lo supe: había funcionado. Luego, me concentré todavía más y hurgué en los recuerdos específicos que había guardado para ese momento, dejando que fluyeran por mi mente y con la esperanza de que también lo hicieran por la de Edward.**

 **Algunos de esos opacos vestigios de mi memoria humana eran difusos y poco claros, pues los había visto y escuchado con ojos y oídos débiles: la primera vez que vi su rostro, cómo me sentí la vez que me cogió en el prado, el sonido de su voz en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia cuando me salvó de James, su semblante debajo de un dosel de flores, aguardando para casarse conmigo, todos los preciosos momentos vividos en isla Esme, sus manos frías acariciando a nuestra hija a través de mi piel...**

"Me suena a que esto va a ser mucha información" masculló Jacob.

 **Además, tenía recuerdos mucho más agudos y perfectamente definidos: su rostro nada más abrir los ojos a la nueva vida, al amanecer interminable de la inmortalidad, aquel primer beso, esa primera noche...**

"Definitivamente mucha información"

 **De pronto, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y disminuí la concentración, a consecuencia de lo cual perdí la sujeción que me permitía mantener el escudo alejado de mí; éste volvió de inmediato a su posición original como si se tratara de una goma elástica, protegiendo de nuevo mis pensamientos.**

— **¡Upa! ¡Lo solté! —exclamé.**

— **Te he oído —dijo, jadeante—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has logrado?**

— **Fue idea de Zafrina. Practicamos en varias ocasiones.**

 **Estaba ofuscado. Parpadeó dos veces y sacudió la cabeza.**

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?" inquirió Emily.

"Habías bastantes personas en casa, me hacían sentir un poco aturdido, encima de las preocupaciones que tenía, no puse especial atención a lo que se le ocurría a Zafrina. Su mente es realmente algo diferente, presta real atención a los detalles para usar esas imágenes cuando usa su don aparte de que suele repetirse cosas en su idioma nativo" respondió Edward.

"Entonces si pienso en un idioma que no conoces, ¿no me entenderás?" inquirió Seth.

"Sí y no" respondió Edward "Tal vez no entienda las ideas que se te pasan por la cabeza palabra por palabra, pero entiendo la emoción detrás de ella y las imágenes que te pintas"

"Bueno, creo que aprenderé coreano solo por si acaso" musitó el joven "Yo de ti haría lo mismo" le dijo a Jacob.

"Se coreano" interrumpió Edward "No con fluidez, pero…"

— **Ahora ya lo sabes —comenté, restándole importancia y con un encogimiento de hombros—, nadie ha amado tanto como yo te quiero a ti.**

— **Casi tienes razón —esbozó una sonrisa. Seguía teniendo los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual—. Conozco sólo una excepción.**

— **Embustero.**

 **Comenzó a besarme otra vez, pero de pronto se detuvo.**

— **¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? —preguntó.**

 **Le hice un mohín.**

— **Es muy difícil.**

 **Aguardó con una expresión ávida.**

"¡No seas débil Bella!" instó Emmett "¡Puedes decir que no!"

"Pero no lo hará"

— **La más mínima distracción me impide aguantar.**

 **Me portaré bien —prometió.**

 **Fruncí los labios y entorné los ojos, pero luego le sonreí.**

 **Apreté las manos sobre su cara una vez más y retiré el escudo de mi mente para dejarme ir de nuevo hasta los nítidos recuerdos de la primera noche de esta vida nueva, demorándome en los detalles.**

 **Reía sin aliento cuando la urgencia de su beso interrumpió otra vez mis esfuerzos.**

"¿Dónde está el señor fuerza de voluntad?" inquirió Emmett.

— **Maldita sea —refunfuñó mientras me besaba con ansia por debajo de la barbilla.**

— **Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo —le recordé.**

— **Por siempre y para siempre jamás —murmuró.**

— **Eso me suena a gloria.**

 **Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.**

 **Fin**

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento.

"Vaya" musitó Sam "Esto ha sido… revelador"

"En ocasiones más revelador de lo que queríamos" interrumpió Jacob.

"Pero definitivamente nos da una nueva perspectiva de las cosas" concluyó Billy.

"Y nos hace sentir agradecidos por la vida" apuntó Sue.

"Sí, como esos videos de reflexiones que circulan por whatsapp y te manda tu tía" dijo Seth.

"Pero mucho más largos" acordó Jacob ojeando los cuatro volúmenes que después de unas semanas finalmente habían concluido.

"Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció el libro?" inquirió Emmett con tono falsamente animado como líder de un club de lectura.

"Creo que no deberíamos perder la tradición" propuso Seth "Obviamente no vamos a leer la historia de nadie más, pero deberíamos reunirnos a conversar y eso"

Los demás se miraron un rato, un grupo tan disparejo que de laguna forma encajaba tan bien, y comenzaron uno a uno a responder en concordancia.

"¿Cómo que no vamos a leer la historia de nadie?" intervino Emmett "Ya estaba pensando en el prólogo de Emmett: de la muerte a la vida" dijo con tono dramático y moviendo efusivamente las manos "¿O debería llamarse solsticio o algo así? Bella, ¿qué título de drama adolescente recomiendas?"

"No importa como le pongas nadie lo leerá" dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

"¡Mamá Alice me hace bullying!" chilló el vampiro señalando a su hermana con el dedo índice.

"Creo que todos debemos descansar" apuntó la matriarca "Definitivamente son todos bienvenidos en nuestro hogar en cualquier momento"

"¡Podemos celebrar el siguiente cumpleaños!" estalló Alice emocionada "Esta vez de verdad y a lo grande porque tenemos más invitados. Podemos decirles a nuestros amigos que no hemos visto desde entonces para que sepan que no solo en las malas apreciamos su presencia. Me parece una idea maravillosa" cantó Alice rápidamente sin dar a nadie la opción de intervenir.

Alice siguió haciendo planes para la siguiente gran fiesta a festejarse en la residencia de los Cullen haciendo énfasis en recordarles a todos dejar esa fecha disponible. Aparte del huracán Alice el resto de la velada continuó con charlas amenas del gran grupo de amigos reunidos.


	41. Despedida

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Comencé esta historia hace ya unos años. Pensé ser disciplinada y terminarla hace mucho, pero todos sabemos que las cosas no son como las queremos (y que siempre dejamos todo para el último), pero finalmente he finalizado esta historia, mi primer intento (aunque no original) en este mundo maravilloso de la lectura.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un mensaje, crítica constructiva o destructiva, era igualmente bienvenido. Gracias a aquellas que a pesar de no hacerme saber que estaban presentes, siguieron fiel a esta historia. Su deseo por finalizar esta historia que nos cautivó a veces me ayuda a pensar que somos muchos en este mismo barco metafórico.

Ha sido estresante, a veces aburrido, pero de lo más gratificante terminar esto para ustedes y para mí misma.

Gracias en especial a los mensajitos en esta historia y las anteriores por parte de:

1DLove

aby

Aimme19

Airam

Airiling

Ale74

Alelhi

alecssie cullen vulturi

aledecullen2

Alejadra Cullen

Alemania

Alexandra Cullen Hale

alexandra cullen swan hale

Alice Black wolf

Allisson

Aly Timothy Walker

Analu Cullen

Anastacius

Angela Cullen Meyer

Angela Melanie Cullen Meyer

Angelotti

Anilex Cullen-Hyuga

Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki

AnnieCullenpxndx

annimo

Aoko45

AriVampire135

Arizona

ariyasy

ash benson

AVMM

AvrilG.

BabyBiancaItsHere

bebitablack16

Bellaalicecullenswan

Bellatrix Hale

Bitah

Blanca

Bluealizblue

C11Yazmiin

Cachilapo

Camila1719

Camila Brevis

Cami-Sempai

candela

caro

Carol Rosalie Cullen

Celeste

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno

Chicavampiro92

Chloe Breackland

cynty

Cris

Crucio for you

Daiana Cullen

dana masen cullen

danii Cullen-Tsukino

danitta20

diana94

Donosti

eddieIlove

Eli28

EmCullen

EmiCullen95

Erwens

Ferchi

Flexer

Foley700

ForeverAloneGirl

francesca85

gabi

gabyalex

gatitavic

GI.21

gin007

GPCS. Sonitha Pico

Hearthyross

Helena Black Granger

Hidiux

Hol

iam Nikkiswan

Ibag18

Indie SG

isa-21

isakristen

isabela

isabella1992vas

isabellacullenswan

Jakie M. V

Julieta

kane-noona

karen de Pattinson

karenkavam

karliss

KarlyTwilight98

Karo

karoSwan

Kassandra

Katsa C.P Mellark

Katsa montesa

Katy

katyta94

La la land

Lali

lau

LibrosVoladores

Lfuepal

Lilian

Lilian de Cullen

LillianOrtega

Lilianvilla

LittleCrazyDreams

Little Dark Sapphire

Lizzy

lolita hale 13

lorecullencons

lorena

LucyGomez

Lupiz Cullen Mellark

Luz

LuzA.T

.

Mad Queen of Hearts

madeline

Mai Cullen Grey

Mafe2404

Maff lOvE iN pInK

Male03

Marauder di Angelo

Maria

.735

Maricoles

MariFer

marikrmnCullen

mariposa87

maritza

Mayka

Mery

Merche

MiabelsCullen89

Miss Caskett Shades 6

missy-2412

Nixie-nix chapter

moni

Monica

Monics

monikako2010

Moony Garcia

Musa-NahirCullen'FanficsxD

Nachi

NaChiKa Cullen

nadeshiko19

Naklie Cullen

Nana

NaNYs SANZ

Nata

Nath Cullen Swan

natha04m

NataCullen08

Nathalia

Nati

Naty

Neil

nekitoazher

NekoAzher

nessanbrandon

nessiemasen

Noa

Noelia

NoveltyWhite

PatryMrCullen

paola

paolaiturriaga

paosierra

Pau-CuHePo

Paulina

Pax399

Paz Lagos

Petmat

Phoenix

phoenix1993

PottericaTwilighterVictoria

R. R. Grant

Ravenvonne

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

Rociojacob

rociojacob cullen

Rose Isabella Cullen de Urbano

ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN

ruby94

salmitaCullen

Sam

sandryttaa

Sayre 922

scp1998

serenitychiba10

SeresLinda

shineevero

silvana98

sofi

sofia-1550

sofia hale

soiidiaz

Stewpattz

Style

tefi98

The Girl's Book

Thea2612

thequeenredforever

Tini

TriGemini

wendy

wichi0705

vale lovegood snape

Valen Flos

Valente R

ValeriaCullen303

Valro

Vampireandbloody

vanecullenciprianogrey

Vicky

vicky rc

Vtzaa Cullen

Vtzaa Hernandez

xiomara montes

yadzia

Yana Mary

Ysliomir

Yukimenoneko

yuri

Yusale

Zonihviolet

Y a todos los Guest que saben dejar ideas y comentarios sin permitirme la satisfacción de contestarles.


End file.
